La Ligue Souterraine
by Temi-Chou
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un des plus dangereux dresseurs de Pokémon, Sacha, alias Psyko, qui parcourt le monde souterrain pour s'offrir des frissons toujours plus extrêmes. C'est l'histoire d'un symbole, ce P à queue de Pikachu, et de la Ligue Souterraine.
1. Rudy et Attila

**Auteure **: Temi-Chou

**Titre **: La ligue souterraine.

**Résumé **: Alors qu'il rencontre Ondine dans une boîte de nuit, Sacha avoue à Flora faire partie de quelque chose qui s'appelle la ligue souterraine, un groupe de dresseurs de Pokémons plus dangereux les uns que les autres…

**Note **: Non sérieux, faut que j'arrête les nuits où je me couche à 5 heures, moi. Normalement, ça devait pas partir en live comme ça, ça devait s'appeler Dancefloor et ça devait être amusant. Ben maintenant, ça s'appelle la ligue souterraine, ça promet d'être hyper intéressant à écrire et ça va aussi être drôle, enfin, un peu. Vous vouliez de l'extrême Pokémon ? En voici. Enfin, j'espère.

* * *

_**Rudy et Attila.**_

Déçue de sa dernière défaite au concours Pokémon, Flora déprimait. Elle n'était même pas arrivée en finale. Assise contre un arbre, elle se tenait la tête entre les mains. Charmillon et Poussifeu dormaient près d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle les avait pourtant parfaitement entrainés et cette défaite était injuste. Elle soupira encore. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une nouvelle stratégie.

Quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit, Sacha et Pierre échangèrent un regard inquiet, tandis que Max soupirait de désespoir. Ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

Elle s'approcha de Sacha avec des grands yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Saaaachaaaa…

-Oh non… Pas moi…

Feignant de l'ignorer, Flora attrapa ses mains puis elle se jeta à son cou.

-J'ai eu une idée brillante… Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-À vrai dire… Non !

-Il faut vraiment que j'aime l'extrême pour accepter sans savoir ce qui m'attend…

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard._

-On est obligés d'aller dans cette boîte de nuit ?

-Si t'es pas content, Max, tu peux rentrer au Centre Pokémon. Moi, je vais fêter la victoire !

La jeune femme qui venait de parler était châtain aux yeux bleus et portait pour l'occasion une longue jupe assortie à un tee-shirt à manches courtes, tout deux noirs zébrés de bleu, ce qui changeait de sa tenue habituelle. Flora était visiblement heureuse.

-Tu as raison, continua un jeune homme brun avec un Pikachu sur son épaule sur sa droite, c'est une bonne occasion de se détendre, pas vrai Pikachu ?

-Pika !

Le jeune homme avec le Pikachu sur son épaule était dresseur Pokémon, l'un des meilleurs. Brun, les cheveux en pagaille, vêtu de son habituel jean et pour l'occasion, d'un tee-shirt blanc, il semblait tout aussi impatient que Flora. Le Pikachu sur son épaule dodelina de la tête en signe d'accord.

-Ah non, Sacha, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

Le jeune garçon de dix-huit ans, visiblement pas d'accord pour cette sortie, avait les cheveux noirs, il portait des lunettes et ne semblait pas follement impatient de s'enfoncer dans l'ambiance sourdement électrique de la boîte de nuit la plus réputée des îles Écumes.

-Tu sais, Max, tu n'as pas l'âge légal pour entrer, de toute façon. Il va falloir que tu retournes au Centre…

-Mais Pierre…

Pierre était le dernier membre de ce groupe étrangement disparate. Il était éleveur de Pokémon, excellent d'ailleurs. Brun, la peau mate, l'air plus mature que les autres, il était le penseur du groupe, le plus raisonnable.

Cependant, il semblait oublier toute raison quand il s'agissait de sortir.

-Je vais pouvoir draguer des jolies filles, elles vont toutes être folles de mon corps.

-Laisse tomber, attaqua Flora, tu oublies que Sacha est avec nous.

Les épaules de Pierre semblèrent s'affaisser mais il retrouva toute sa splendeur quand Sacha répliqua :

-Non, ce soir, je resterai calme. N'oublions pas que j'ai un match demain, je voudrais pas m'épuiser inutilement.

-Donc j'ai toutes mes chances avec les filles !

Max secoua la tête et salua ses amis, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Flora se tourna ensuite vers Sacha.

-Tu vas vraiment rester assis toute la soirée ?

-Oui. Je veux être en pleine forme demain !

-Oh non, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Qui sera mon partenaire, pour danser ?

-Tu en trouveras bien un parmi tous les hommes présents.

-Mais c'est toi que je veux ! T'es sans aucun doute le plus mignon de tous.

Rougissant, Sacha secoua la tête.

-Arrête un peu, c'est pas vrai, il y en a des tonnes de mieux que moi.

-Alors pas sur les îles Écumes. J'ai beau regarder en tout sens, mon regard retombe toujours en admiration devant toi.

Rougissant encore plus, Sacha poussa un cri.

-Arrête ces bêtises, s'il te plaît…

Flora agrippa le bras de Sacha et ne le lâcha plus.

-De toute façon, tu changeras d'avis.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la boîte, l'ambiance commençait à peine à monter. Il était minuit, la foule ne s'était pas encore amassée sur la piste. Sacha s'enfonça dans un canapé moelleux avec un diabolo grenadine tandis que Flora et Pierre sirotaient chacun un verre de Mojito. Pikachu tenait entre ses bras un gobelet de limonade – dont il raffolait – qui semblait trois fois trop grand pour lui. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant la boisson sans alcool de Sacha. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pelotonna avec un air de chatte.

-Oh non, tu vas pas me dire que tu vas être sage toute la nuit !

-T'inquiète pas Flora, je compte bien te mettre ce que tu mérites…

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Flora.

-Chouette, répondit la jeune femme d'un air coquin.

-La formulation manque de classe et de délicatesse, Sacha. Toujours aussi malpoli à ce que je vois.

Sacha releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qu'il mit du temps à resituer. Il s'agissait d'un champion d'arène qu'il avait vaincu lors du Trophée des îles Oranges. Il s'appelait Rudy. Grand, svelte, les cheveux auburn coupés au bol, la grâce imprégnée dans tout son corps, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, Rudy n'avait pas changé.

-Rudy ! s'exclama Sacha en reconnaissant son ancien adversaire, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh, je vais bien. Et apparemment toi aussi, si je tiens en compte les propos que tu tiens…

-Il aurait surveillé son langage s'il avait su que sa conversation n'était pas privée, intervint Pierre, je me présente, je m'appelle Pierre et je suis éleveur.

-Et moi, c'est Flora, compléta celle-ci.

-Je m'appelle Rudy, je suis le champion de l'arène de Tartoufot.

-Rudy ! Je t'ai ramené… Oh ! Sacha ?

La nouvelle venue n'était autre qu'Ondine, une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, vêtue pour l'occasion d'une mini robe noire à paillettes et d'escarpins à talons. Elle portait ses cheveux plutôt courts, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de les attacher.

Elle dévisageait Sacha d'un air incrédule, tandis que lui semblait ne pas la reconnaître. La lumière se fit et il lâcha Flora pour se lever et enlacer Ondine dans une étreinte amicale.

-Ondine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu as fait couper tes cheveux ?

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, Ondine se retrouva violemment écartée de Sacha par Rudy, qui s'empressa de l'enlacer d'une façon qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

-Hey, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être jaloux, c'était juste une étreinte amicale, s'étonna Sacha.

-Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner de ta part… Tu ne dois même pas avoir vu une femme nue, à ton âge, tellement tu es monomaniaque…

-RUDY ! s'exclama Ondine, arrête ça !

-Monomaniaque ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça sonne comme une insulte… s'énerva Sacha sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis.

Flora ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Ils étaient partis pour passer une bonne soirée et d'un coup, Sacha se retrouvait flamboyant de combattivité, à tenir tête à un garçon qui faisait vingt centimètres de plus que lui, sous le regard paniqué d'Ondine et désespéré de Pierre, qui ne savait que trop bien comment tout cela allait finir.

Il avait entendu parler de Rudy par Ondine. Il avait eu le tact de ne pas en parler à Sacha, mais il espérait vraiment ne pas le croiser ici. Rudy était fol amoureux d'Ondine et la rendait heureuse, mais il était extrêmement jaloux, en particulier de Sacha. C'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

-Monomaniaque et stupide en plus, insista Rudy.

-Répète ça, pour voir !

-Facile, tu es stu-pi-de.

Tentant de se jeter sur Rudy, Sacha fut retenu de justesse par Flora.

-Arrête ça, il n'en vaut pas le coup, dit-elle.

-S'il te plaît, Rudy ne recommence pas, supplia Ondine.

Ignorant les deux filles qui tentaient de les retenir, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent encore. Rudy entama la dernière joute.

-Je te mets au défi de me battre.

-Quand tu veux, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Sur la piste de danse. Le plus acclamé gagne.

Sacha lança un regard sur la piste, avant de sourire, confiant.

-Je relève le défi.

-SACHA ! s'écriaient les deux filles en même temps, TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !

Elles se dépêchèrent de suivre les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient vers la piste, suivies par Pikachu. Un cercle s'était formé pour laisser passer les deux garçons. On murmurait sur leur passage.

-TU NE DOIS PAS T'ÉPUISER AVANT TON MATCH ! Cria Flora

-Pikapi !

-TU VAS TE FAIRE RÉTAMER, SACHA ! RESTE PLUTÔT SUR LE BORD ! s'exclama Ondine.

-Merci de ta confiance, Ondine, grommela Sacha avant de lancer à Rudy, tous les coups sont permis ?

-Tous.

-À toi l'honneur, alors.

Le rythme de la chanson suivante s'éleva alors. Rudy commença à se mouvoir en rythme, avec une fluidité digne des plus grands danseurs de ce siècle. Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il apprenait l'esquive à ses Pokémons. Le combat s'annonçait difficile. Rudy mélangeait tous les styles et les faisait s'accorder à merveille, du classique au hip-hop, en passant par les danses de salon. Après un pas de haut niveau, il envoya un baiser à Ondine, avant de terminer sur un glissé à la Travolta qui déclencha une clameur faisant exploser le bruyomètre de la salle. Rudy serait dur à battre, pensa Sacha. Il déglutit et s'avança.

Regardant autour de lui, il repéra Flora tenant Pikachu entre ses bras, vers qui il hocha la tête. Derrière lui, Pierre semblait de plus en plus désespéré. Il chuchotait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était une catastrophe.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Sacha laissa passer quelques secondes de la musique pour pouvoir s'en imprégner, avant de commencer à bouger d'une façon plus que grotesque. Quelques secondes après, il trébucha et tomba, sous l'éclat de rire de son rival Rudy, qui voyait la victoire comme acquise.

Sacha eut un immense sourire avant de se relever d'un mouvement souple.

-Et si on levait le niveau ? sourit-il.

Puis il se mit à danser avec une grâce et un talent qu'Ondine n'imaginait même pas. Flora hurlait des encouragements, tous plus salaces les uns que les autres, Sacha était impressionnant, il souriait aux hurlements de Flora, y répondant même par des mouvements obscènes et une œillade carnassière qui faisaient soupirer d'autres filles qui admiraient la prestation. Ondine ne savait même pas que Sacha aimait danser. Car il aimait ça, ça se lisait sur son visage, c'était une évidence. Il était sur la piste comme un dresseur dans une arène, comme un Stari dans l'eau.

Elle le vit tendre la main vers Flora et lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Ils se mirent à enchaîner les mêmes pas, face à face, avec une synchronisation parfaite. Sacha reprenait en effet les pas qu'il avait effectués au tout début. Leur duo, mélange entre la bataille et le pas de deux, était plus que brillant. Sacha était en train d'écraser Rudy, qui s'en rendait bien compte. Le coup de grâce fut donné quand Sacha cria :

-Pikachu attaque éclair !

Les éclairs jaillirent du Pokémon pour s'enrouler délicatement autour des deux danseurs, les faisant se rapprocher petit à petit, sublimant encore plus la danse des deux dresseurs, qui semblaient déjà être faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ondine sentait une vague de jalousie l'envahir, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Sacha. Ces deux-là se comprenaient en un regard, bougeaient d'un même corps, parlaient la même langue. C'était injuste. Sa jalousie augmenta d'un cran quand Flora colla son dos contre le torse du brun. Les éclairs de Pikachu cessèrent de danser avec les acteurs pour former des dessins au-dessus d'eux, des formes géométriques qui éclairaient la scène, laissant bien voir à Ondine les mouvements indécents des deux danseurs. S'ils faisaient l'amour comme ils dansaient, ça devait être torride entre eux. Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, quand Sacha sourit et souleva Flora, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon, qui la fit tournoyer la moindre difficulté, avant de se saisir d'elle à bouts de bras et de la reposer. Côte à côte de nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard, se sourirent et recommencèrent l'enchaînement de pas qu'ils avaient effectué tous les deux. Puis Flora s'arrêta, tendit une main à Sacha qui l'attrapa et la fit tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse qui faisait voler la jupe de la fille, comme si cette danse était prévue depuis le début. Ondine comprit rapidement que c'était le cas. Ils étaient venus ici pour danser, pas pour rester assis et avec autant de talent personne ne pouvait les en blâmer. Ils produisaient du spectacle, même Rudy était obligé de le reconnaître. C'est qu'il avait grandi, le monomaniaque, il avait développé d'autres talents. Ce qui n'était pas pour avantager le petit ami d'Ondine, il avait déjà eu du mal à se faire une place dans son cœur.

La musique s'arrêta et la foule explosa dans une liesse incroyable. Tout le monde était bluffé, même Pierre, pourtant habitué à ce genre de spectacle. Sacha avait donné le meilleur de lui-même et Flora aussi. Ils auraient été en concours double, ils auraient gagné la première place haut la main.

Sacha s'avança vers Flora et la saisit dans ses bras comme après chaque représentation.

-On lui a mis bien profond ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Alors Rudy, tu l'as sentie passer, notre grosse danse sans lubrifiant ?

-Flora, tu es vulgaire, fit remarquer Pierre.

-Pardon, l'adrénaline. Tu sais comment ça me fait devenir de danser avec le meilleur !

-Tu as fait du beau travail avec Pikachu, apprécia une jeune femme qui s'était approchée de Sacha. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait avoir une telle maîtrise sur l'attaque éclair. Vous êtes bien Sacha et Flora, les derniers vainqueurs de coordination Pokémon en doublon ?

-Oui, c'est nous, répondit Flora avec un grand sourire tout en glissant sa main sur le dos de Sacha.

-C'était magistral, complimenta la jeune femme en tournant un regard plus qu'appréciateur sur Sacha, est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe ?

-Oui, si tu veux…

Ondine n'en entendit pas plus, elle se précipita aux toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine où elle laissa éclater ses larmes.

C'était un cauchemar. Pourtant ses pleurs qui résonnaient ne la réveillaient pas.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Le matin même, elle se disputait avec Rudy, parce qu'elle avait eu envie d'assister au match de Sacha, trois semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait pas pu y aller, car Rudy ne l'avait pas laissée partir. Elle le lui avait rappelé ce matin : « Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, bon sang ! Cette idée est aussi ridicule que d'imaginer le croiser ce soir au Mentali Palace ». Le hasard… La malchance… Pourtant Sacha était au Mentali Palace, plus proche de Flora que jamais. Flora…

Une telle osmose entre deux personnes était si belle… Si destructrice.

Peut-être, au final, que Rudy avait raison, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Sacha, qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

Il avait tellement grandi depuis le jour où elle l'avait pêché par inadvertance. Et elle comprenait très bien les autres femmes qui posaient des yeux envieux sur Flora, cette fille avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Sacha, même si Ondine préfèrerait se couper la langue que l'admettre. Finalement, elle n'avait pas guéri de cet amour de jeunesse, amour toujours resté sans retour, pour un garçon plus préoccupé de devenir le meilleur dresseur que d'avoir une amoureuse.

Finalement, elle était jalouse de Flora sur toute la ligne.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il n'était pas question de se laisser abattre. Elle allait sortir de cette cabine, masquer ses larmes, féliciter Flora et Sacha de leur formidable et prodigieuse association de talent, retrouver Rudy et oublier Sacha définitivement, cette fois.

Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'il aurait pu l'aimer ? Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Il avait traversé sa puberté, l'entrée dans l'âge adulte sans elle, avec Flora, et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir vécu sans elle. C'était la vie, voilà tout. Elle se raisonnait encore en sortant de la cabine.

S'approchant du lavabo, elle fit couler de l'eau qu'elle fit rouler sur son visage pour se rafraîchir, dans un geste futile pour effacer ses yeux gonflés. Relevant les yeux sur le reflet du miroir, elle se dit que de toute façon, dans l'obscurité du Mentali Palace, personne ne remarquerait. Elle soupira et se pencha pour boire un peu d'eau quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Flora.

-Oh, Ondine ! C'est ici que tu te cachais ?

-Je ne me cachais pas, je faisais pipi, rétorqua Ondine d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Sentant le regard scrutateur de la jeune coordinatrice sur son visage, elle se détourna.

Un regard suffit à Flora pour comprendre qu'Ondine avait pleuré. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi. Il fallait être naïf ou aveugle pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi Rudy s'était autant énervé face aux retrouvailles entre Sacha et sa copine, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas voir les regards qu'ils se portaient sans même le remarquer.

Depuis Annabelle, Sacha n'avait eu aucune histoire. Il avait quitté Annabelle pour une raison qu'elle avait semblé comprendre, bien que Flora n'en ait jamais rien su.

Flora adorait Sacha, comme s'il était son jumeau, son frère. Souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils avaient vite appris à se compléter. Elle trouvait dommage qu'il passe à côté de la femme de sa vie sous prétexte qu'il était trop bête pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Cependant, Flora n'aimait pas l'idée de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Sacha, la dernière fois, ça lui avait attiré des ennuis plus gros que Jessie de la Team Rocket. Alors elle décida de feindre ne pas avoir vu les larmes d'Ondine.

-Rudy danse très bien, commença-t-elle pour montrer à Ondine qu'elle ne dirait rien sur ses yeux gonflés.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Sacha est largement meilleur… Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

-Je sais, confirma Flora. Le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris. L'élève a dépassé le maître… Comme souvent, avec Sacha, de toute façon. En plus, il est mignon et très doué avec les Pokémons… C'est le partenaire idéal, en somme.

Ondine baissa la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Ne voyait-elle pas le mal qu'elle lui faisait ?

Flora fronça les sourcils. Ondine se méprenait sur le sens de ses paroles, il fallait qu'elle rattrape ça, sans que ça ne paraisse.

-Même Drew est presque jaloux de notre complicité !

-Drew ?

-Mon petit ami. Excellent coordinateur, homme merveilleux, mais piètre danseur… Obligée de me rabattre sur mon frère de cœur pour m'éclater sur la piste, si ce n'est pas tragique, ça, dit-elle avec une grimace comique.

Elle sourit en voyant la surprise puis le soulagement passer sur le visage d'Ondine qui éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de danser avec un garçon si doué.

-Oui, tout à fait, il me fait de l'ombre. C'est énervant, même dans les concours de coordination en doublon, il me pique la vedette !

-Vous faites des concours ensemble ? s'étonna Ondine.

Il y avait réellement beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignorait sur Sacha.

-Oui, depuis quelques années maintenant. On voyage chacun de notre côté mais on se retrouve trois mois par an pour se préparer. On a déjà gagné trois fois de suite ! Cependant, ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout… Tu sais comment il est, s'il n'y a pas de badge à la clé, il trouve pas ça drôle. Les rubans, c'est bien trop féminin pour lui.

Noyée sous les paroles de Flora, Ondine ne put que retrouver sa bonne humeur. Elle l'écoutait parler de Sacha, la plus jeune était intarissable. Elle restèrent aux toilettes un bon quart d'heure à discuter du jeune dresseur, se racontant des anecdotes. C'est sur l'explication du comportement ambigu qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre qu'elles sortirent.

-Ça vient d'un jour où il a participé en solo à un concours de coordination. C'était la deuxième fois. Tu vas rire, mais il a été tellement bon que toutes les femmes ont été subjuguées. Dans une interview, il a confié être célibataire et elles se sont toutes mises à le pourchasser. La seule solution qu'on ait trouvé pour les calmer était celle-là. Ça marche plutôt bien, d'ailleurs.

Ondine s'apprêtait à poser une question à Flora quand elles revinrent dans la salle où se trouvait la piste de danse. S'attendant à trouver une salle bruyante, elles furent surprises du silence qui y régnait. Fendant la foule qui s'était massée autour de la piste, elles découvrirent Sacha et Rudy, face à face, Pokéball en main. Pikachu, sur l'épaule de Sacha, produisait des petits éclairs qui sortaient de ses joues. Ondine s'apprêta à les séparer quand Pierre la retint.

-Laisse Sacha s'occuper de ça.

Ondine, surprise, reporta son regard sur la piste. Sacha lançait une Pokéball. Ondine eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant à qui il pourrait bien faire appel. Cependant la Pokéball était vide.

-Ta Pokéball est vide ? rugit Rudy, comment oses-tu ?

-Non, toi, comment oses-tu proposer qu'on joue ta petite amie dans un match Pokémon ? Un cœur ne se monnaie pas de cette façon. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Rudy, d'avoir pensé à me donner Ondine – soyons lucides, j'ai l'étoffe d'un génie extrême, tu n'es que le roi des cons. – et tu devrais aussi avoir honte d'imaginer que j'allais accepter. Ondine t'a choisi, ce qui signifie qu'elle t'a donné la responsabilité de son bonheur. Tu ne peux certainement pas confier ça au premier venu. Ton arrogance n'a d'égal que ta stupidité.

Pikachu descendit de son épaule pour aller récupérer la Pokéball vide qu'il rendit à Sacha. Ce dernier se détourna sans un regard de plus. En sortant, il bouscula Ondine et Flora qui échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête. Elles se séparèrent, Flora suivant Sacha et Ondine partant à la rencontre de Rudy.

Lorsqu'elle arrive près de lui, elle explosa.

-J'exige des explications ! Tu as provoqué Sacha en duel en lui proposant que le vainqueur reparte avec moi ?

Rudy se tassa sur lui-même. Il connaissait les colères destructrices d'Ondine.

-Tu es stupide ! Je ne suis pas une pièce de ta collection que tu peux échanger à ta guise ! Et encore moins pour me confier à Sacha ! Bon sang, mais à quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là ? Il faut que tu te sortes ton idée fixe de la tête, ça nous détruit plus qu'autre chose, imbécile !

Rudy baissa la tête et leva les mains.

-Mais ma chérie…

-Pas de « ma chérie » ! Maintenant, arrête de boire et sors prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien.

* * *

Quand Flora retrouva Sacha, il était sur le parking du Mentali Palace. Les mains et le front appuyés sur un grillage, il donnait des coups de pieds à un muret et il sanglotait d'après ce que pouvait entendre Flora.

Baissant la tête, elle s'approcha prudemment. Sacha, quand il était dans cet état, n'était pas abordable par le premier venu. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sacha…

-Laisse-moi.

-Pas la peine, tu sais très bien que c'est non. On est coéquipiers, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ton discours à Rudy était clair : tu es un génie Extrême, tu peux sans le moindre doute dépasser ça !

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le muret.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte, Flora, de ce que j'ai failli faire.

-Pardon ?

-Si j'avais joué ce match, j'étais sûr de gagner. Ça aurait été facile, rapide. Sa stratégie était écrite en énorme sur son visage…

-Mais tu as refusé ce combat.

-J'ai été tenté de l'accepter. La récompense était trop belle… Battre ce dresseur de bas étage et remporter Ondine… Tu sais, Flora…

Sacha leva la tête vers la lune, qu'il observa longuement.

-Je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Je sais… Tu n'es pas discret.

-Je n'ai jamais cherché à le cacher. De toute façon, elle et moi, c'est impossible. Je me connais, je suis un vagabond, j'ai soif d'aventure et je ne vis pleinement qu'en frôlant la mort à la recherche de combats toujours plus violents et plus extrêmes que les autres. C'est une drogue, j'en ai conscience et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de m'en passer.

« Vous savez pas mal de choses sur mes aventures et en ignorez beaucoup plus. Quand j'y repense, même les combats extrêmes de Scott étaient de la rigolade à côté de ce que j'ai vécu, face à ce que je vis loin des quatre mois par an où je suis serein, avec toi ou chez ma mère.

« Pikachu m'en sera témoin, on a dépassé toutes nos limites, rien ne nous paraît impossible. Je suis une tête brûlée, un fou, l'un des plus dangereux dresseurs de Pokémons. Je n'ai peur de rien, ni d'affronter un Tyranocif à mains nues, ni de subir quatre ultralasers simultanés. J'ai livré des matches depuis le dos du Pokémon que je faisais voltiger dans les airs, à une altitude frôlant l'indicible. J'ai escaladé des falaises sans filet par nuit de tempête avec comme seule aide le fouet liane de mon Pokémon plante du moment, qui est dans ces moments-là tranquillement dans sa Pokéball…

Il se tut et gratouilla la tête de Pikachu, qui sourit. Flora ne répondit rien. Elle savait bien que les aventures de Sacha étaient dangereuses, mais elle était loin d'imaginer que c'était à ce point. Bien entendu, il semblait avoir escaladé les échelons de la dernière ligue indigo comme s'il gravissait de simples marches. Elle pensait juste qu'il avait fait des progrès.

Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix s'était faite plus douce.

-Pourtant, je sais que si je lui demandais, elle me suivrait n'importe où, comme quand on était gosse. Elle est courageuse, je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est à moi que le courage de la voir s'impliquer dans de si violents combats fait défaut. Je ne veux pas la voir là-dedans, elle n'y a pas sa place, elle n'y aurait certainement pas sa place. J'ai vu des dresseurs mourir dans des combats, parce qu'ils avaient été désarçonnés de leur Pokémon en haute altitude…

« Quel homme amoureux serais-je pour demander à celle que j'aime de subir ça ? Je préfère qu'elle reste auprès de Rudy, ou de n'importe quel autre qui pourrait la rendre heureuse, plutôt que de la voir malheureuse avec moi.

-Et si elle choisissait de te suivre ? Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? Peut-être préférera-t-elle avoir le choix, non ?

-Non. De toute façon, elle est avec Rudy. J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses durant mes aventures, mais certainement pas mon honneur.

Dans l'ombre, quelqu'un serrait les poings. Cette conversation était très intéressante. Un rire sortit de la gorge de celui qui était tapis dans l'ombre. Il l'avait, le moyen de se venger. La silhouette repartit, laissant les deux amis discuter.

-Pourquoi, commença Flora, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça ?

-Parce que quand je suis près de vous, je veux laisser de côté les dangers et juste m'amuser, retrouver mon âme d'enfant et tout oublier comme quand j'étais gamin ! Et puis je préfère danser plutôt que de me souvenir certaines de mes aventures, qui n'ont pas forcément toujours bien fini !

-C'est comment, les matches que tu livres ?

Les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Sacha rendaient ternes celles qui éclairaient le ciel.

-Grandiose. Mon dernier grand match, c'était la finale de la Ligue souterraine. Elle se déroule à travers tout le pays, il m'a fallu deux ans pour pouvoir mener tous les combats afin d'y arriver ! C'était Dracaufeu et moi contre Attila – c'est un surnom, hein, on en a tous – et Dracolosse. C'était épique ! J'ai bien cru que la tempête allait éteindre la flamme de Dracaufeu avant même qu'on ait pu porter un coup à Dracolosse.

-Et c'est quoi ton surnom, à toi ?

Sacha rougit et secoua la tête, tandis que Pikachu s'écroulait de rire.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler.

-Ça doit être un truc super honteux pour que tu rougisses comme ça.

Elle le taquina dix minutes en essayant de deviner, l'attifant de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, de fraizdéboa, à Bisounours. Il finit par cracher le morceau.

-Rah, c'est bon, mon surnom, c'est Psyko. Mon symbole c'est un P, et la queue du P est la queue d'un Pikachu. Ça te va ?

-Bah pourquoi t'as honte alors ?

-Je n'ai PAS honte.

-Eh si, intervint une troisième voix appartenant à un homme, tu as honte Psyko, avoue-le.

L'homme se tenait dans l'ombre d'une cape, qui voletait autour de lui. Il semblait bien mesurer deux mètres et Flora eut un mouvement de recul.

-N'aies pas peur, fillette, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis doux comme un agneau.

-Attila, gémit Sacha, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais. Les nouveaux défis sont sortis.

La surprise et l'excitation passèrent sur le visage de Sacha. Flora regardait l'échange entre les deux hommes, qui étaient visiblement très amis. Ils parlèrent par code du lieu de rendez-vous et le géant se tourna finalement vers Flora en enlevant sa capuche.

-Tu dois être Flora, je présume. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. On me surnomme Attila, je te laisse juger pourquoi.

Il avait tout de l'apparence d'un vieux viking : la taille massive, les longs cheveux blonds et l'air sadique. Cependant, quand il souriait, une douceur émanait de ses traits et, inconsciemment, Flora se sentait en confiance avec lui.

-Je… Vous êtes immense ! répliqua Flora incapable de dire autre chose.

-Psyko a dit la même chose la première fois qu'il m'a vu !

Se souvenant de la discussion qui était en cours avant qu'Attila ne débarque, Flora se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main.

-Oh ! Vous allez pouvoir me dire, vous, pourquoi Pikachu s'est écroulé de rire quand j'ai demandé son surnom à S…

Sacha lui donna un coup de coude.

-À Psyko, dévia Flora au bon moment.

Un rire tonitruant sortit du géant.

-Ah, c'est une histoire qui remonte à trois ans, déjà. Psyko venait d'apprendre l'existence d'une ligue souterraine, dirigée par des dresseurs fous de danger, pour des dresseurs fous de danger. Il s'est amené à une de nos réunions et a dit vouloir faire partie des nôtres. Nous avons tous éclaté de rire. Penses-tu, un morveux qui vient de sortir des jupes de sa mère, d'à peine un mètre soixante cinq, avec un Pikachu à peine plus gros qu'un chihuahua ne risquait pas de nous effrayer beaucoup.

« Alors on l'a défié. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était tellement émouvant de voir Artik être remis à sa place, c'était un match de toute beauté ! Psyko a explosé littéralement l'arène souterraine de Clémentiville. Artik a ravalé sa prétention et nous avons accepté le jeune garçon qui s'est présenté à notre porte. Comme chacun d'entre nous possède son surnom en fonction de l'impression qu'il a laissé – par exemple, on me compare souvent à Attila et Artik est un type polaire… C'est au-delà du glacial – on a décidé d'appeler notre petit gamin Psykokwak. C'est vite devenu Psyko, tellement on se bidonnait à chaque fois qu'on annonçait son surnom.

-Oh, c'est bon, hein, ça va, râla Sacha en dardant un regard furieux sur Pikachu qui s'étouffait à moitié tant il riait.

-On l'a nommé comme ça, parce que comme Psykokwak, il fait beaucoup rire quand on le voit, mais qu'après l'avoir affronté, on fait moins le malin. J'me suis attaché à ce petit bout d'homme, alors j'suis devenu une sorte d'ami pour lui, à travers l'extraordinaire aventure qu'est la ligue souterraine !

-Oh ! Et comment on fait pour entrer dans cette ligue souterraine ?

-Ma petite, cette ligue est loin d'être une partie de rigolade. Psyko n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de tout t'expliquer, alors je vais le faire.

Il se redresse, en même temps que le Malosse qui s'était tapis dans l'ombre en attendant qu'Attila revienne près de lui. Quelqu'un venait par ici.

-Visiblement, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Psyko, n'oublie pas de venir, sinon Artik va nous faire un caca nerveux.

-Je serai là. J'ai une attaque déflagration surprise à lui rendre, il me semble.

Tendant sa main à Attila, Sacha se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Dégonfle, petit, charria le géant. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Avant même que Flora n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Attila et son Malosse étaient partis et Ondine et Pierre couraient vers eux.

-Sacha, que…

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, veux-tu… Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose : garde tout ça pour toi. N'en parle à personne. Sous aucun prétexte.

-D'accord. Mais en échange, tu devras tout me dire.

Il accepta cette condition et elle se tut quand Ondine et Pierre arrivèrent à leur niveau.

-Comme vous mettiez du temps à arriver, on est venu voir ce que vous faisiez, commença Ondine.

-Histoire d'être sûrs que vous ne vous soyez pas attirés d'ennuis, termina Pierre.

Sacha leur sourit à tous deux, s'étirant bruyamment. Sacha tendit le bras à Pikachu qui sauta dessus de bon cœur.

-Tout va bien, on discutait juste de nos récentes aventures sous la lune. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Je devrais peut-être rentrer, si je veux être en forme pour mon match, demain.

-Qui affrontes-tu ? demanda Ondine avec un immense sourire.

Rien ne laissait voir sur son visage qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Flora l'admirait. Quelle force de caractère. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Flora venait d'apprendre, elle serait sûrement sous le choc.

-J'affronte un ami qui se trouve actuellement sur cette île, on s'est donné rendez-vous pour un match retour. Je l'ai vaincu à ma deuxième ligue Johto, il veut sa revanche. Maintenant, je vais rentrer, il se fait tard et une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien ! Flora, tu viens ?

Elle acquiesça, impatiente d'interroger Sacha. Mais ce dernier se tourna vers Pierre.

-Et toi ?

-Non, je vais raccompagner Ondine, Rudy est visiblement rentré chez lui. Je m'en voudrais s'il arrivait quelque chose à notre petite rousse.

Hochant la tête et disant au revoir à tout le monde, Flora et Sacha partirent dans un silence pesant. Il sentait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser plein de questions et il se demandait pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas.

Flora tentait en fait de faire le tri dans ses questions. Elle en avait tellement ! Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu parler d'une ligue souterraine, ça avait le mérite d'attiser sa curiosité. Ordonnant ses pensées, elle fit le tri dans ses interrogations, afin de poser les bonnes, pour avoir des réponses claires et nettes, même si elle avait le sentiment que Sacha en éluderait pas mal.

Cette nouvelle aventure, qu'elle vivrait à travers les mots de Sacha promettait d'être palpitante !

* * *

Et voilà ! Je peux déjà vous révéler en exclusivité le titre du chapitre numéro 2, qui s'appellera : Artik et Aura (À prononcer Aola, s'il vous plaît). Je ne sais pas encore si ce live est un bon live, mais croyez-moi, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir tout ce qu'il va se passer !


	2. Artik et Aura

**Auteure **: Temi-Chou

**Titre **: La ligue souterraine.

**Résumé **: Alors qu'il rencontre Ondine dans une boîte de nuit, Sacha avoue à Flora faire partie de quelque chose qui s'appelle la ligue souterraine, un groupe de dresseurs de Pokémons plus dangereux les uns que les autres…

**Note **: Non sérieux, faut que j'arrête les nuits où je me couche à 5 heures, moi. Normalement, ça devait pas partir en live comme ça, ça devait s'appeler Dancefloor et ça devait être amusant. Ben maintenant, ça s'appelle la ligue souterraine, ça promet d'être hyper intéressant à écrire et ça va aussi être drôle, enfin, un peu. Vous vouliez de l'extrême Pokémon ? En voici. Enfin, j'espère.

* * *

_**Artik et Aura.**_

Elle attendit d'être arrivée sur la terrasse du centre Pokémon pour commencer à poser ses questions. Le centre dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés avait été bâti sur plusieurs étages, dans une vaste maison sur une des falaises escarpées de Tartoufot. La terrasse, faite d'un bois clair, donnait un panorama impressionnant sur la mer et la brise estivale ramenait les odeurs de lavande et de pin. Le décor était idéal pour passer des vacances et Flora avait été bien loin de s'imaginer tout ce qu'elle allait vivre en venant ici. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était se détendre dans l'Ibiza local. Tartoufot, depuis le dernier passage de Sacha, Ondine et Jacky, avait beaucoup changé. L'île s'était agrandie, aussi curieux que ça paraisse et s'était tournée vers le tourisme, sous l'impulsion de l'installation d'un parc d'attraction Pokémon. C'était pour cette raison que Flora avait choisi Tartoufot. Elle reporta son attention sur son ami.

Le visage de Sacha avait changé, son regard s'était fait plus dur, tandis qu'il se perdait sur la longue table en bois à laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin.

-Tu vas partir ce soir ?

Ce n'était pas la question qu'elle avait choisie pour commencer son interrogatoire, cependant, elle était sortie toute seule. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à peine un mois et demi auparavant, Max et Pierre étaient arrivés la veille, elle ne voulait pas que Sacha parte immédiatement. Il secoua la tête.

-Non. Enfin, si, mais je vais revenir.

-Que se passe-t-il ce soir ?

-On va découvrir qui seront nos adversaires au cours de la Ligue Souterraine. Tous les matches sont planifiés à l'avance et la finale oppose ceux qui gagnent le plus de points.

-Et comment se jouent les matches ? Quelles sont les règles ?

-Il n'y en a pas. Tous les coups sont permis, que ce soit d'attaquer un dresseur quand il n'a pas de Pokémon avec lui ou même d'attaquer un seul Pokémon avec trois des nôtres. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que ce soit périlleux.

« On se lance aussi des défis fous et ridicules. C'est à cause de ça que je me suis retrouvé à combattre un Tyranocif en fin de vie à mains nues, sans le soutien d'aucun de mes Pokémons. Mais j'ai gagné ! Je te passerai le détail de ce combat, Flo, tu risquerais de ne pas garder ton dîner. Sache juste qu'il est mort et que je suis toujours en vie.

-Tu l'as tué ?

Flora se leva et lança un regard choqué à Pikachu qui haussa les épaules.

-Pikaaaa.

-C'était vivre ou mourir, Flo. Nous ne sommes pas des gens gentils, dans la Ligue Souterraine. Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que j'assiste à son agonie et que je le regarde mourir douloureusement ? J'ai un cœur et j'ai préféré me salir les mains, plutôt qu'assister, impuissant, à la souffrance de ce Pokémon.

Vu comme ça… Flora se rassit et baissa la tête. Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir connaître les aventures de son ami. Le problème était qu'à présent qu'il avait commencé, elle n'avait pas le cœur de l'arrêter.

-Les gens de la Ligue Souterraine sont des gens dangereux, tu sais. Nous sommes tous surveillés par les autorités. Si jamais nous décidions de prendre le contrôle du monde, personne ne pourrait nous arrêter. L'année dernière, Attila et moi avions empêché qu'un des nôtres ne cède à sa folie des grandeurs mais nous aurons à cœur toute sa vie d'empêcher qu'elle recommence…

-Chuuuu !

-Tu as raison Pikachu. On peut très bien l'arrêter !

-Mais… Où vont te mener tes défis ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est justement ça qui est excitant ! Rassure-toi, le duel avec le Tyranocif est ce que j'ai fait de pire… La plupart du temps, ce sont de simples combats, ou l'escalade d'une paroi sans filet, des trucs assez basiques, en fait. L'essentiel, c'est d'être le plus rapide pour défier l'autre. Si tu joues sur ton propre terrain, tu as plus de chances de gagner. On te donne la liste de tes adversaires et c'est à toi de réfléchir à la stratégie que tu te donnes pour remporter la victoire. Ça m'est arrivé de devoir faire face à trois combats totalement différents en même temps. Vas-y, toi, gérer un combat en esclaladant une falaise pour rejoindre un lieu de combat où le défi est de survivre à cinq ultralasers…

-Tu t'en es sorti ? … Question stupide… Comment tu as fait ?

-La stratégie, très chère… J'ai confié le combat de Jungko à Pikachu. Je lui fais confiance et ce n'est pas interdit… Pikachu a mené ce combat de paire avec Jungko, le guidant selon mes désirs, pendant que moi, j'allais subir les attaques. Mes trois adversaires avaient espéré me prendre par surprise, mais je les connais, ces loubards. Incapables de mener un combat en face à face contre moi… Ils se sont donc associés pour me vaincre. Ils ont échoué et avec ces trois combats simultanés, j'ai remporté le minimum syndical de points !

Sacha leva la tête avec un sourire et regarda Pikachu.

-On va bien s'amuser, cette année encore, Pikachu !

-Piika !

Sacha se leva et regarda Flora.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre ? Je reviendrai avec Attila, il t'expliquera mieux que moi la ligue, il en est un des fondateurs.

* * *

-Sacha a bien changé, rêva Ondine.

-Tu as raison, commenta Pierre. Il est devenu tellement plus raisonnable. C'est un vrai maître Pokémon, à présent. Quand il était jeune, il était talentueux mais bien trop empressé, pas assez mûr. Donc, il échouait et faisait des erreurs stupides. Mais il semble en avoir pris dans la tête. Il reste le même, toujours aussi impétueux et bête qu'avant, mais parfois, il fait preuve d'une maturité assez extraordinaire ainsi que d'un réel talent d'orateur.

-Ça reste rare, tout de même, rit Ondine. Il m'a impressionnée, ce soir.

Pierre sourit en lançant un regard entendu à Ondine, qui fit mine de ne pas le voir.

-C'est vrai qu'il est doué. Il est un peu comme ces gens énervants qui deviennent bons dans tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du moment où il a accepté d'aider Flora dans ses concours. Ils ont tous deux pris des cours de danse, durant lesquels Sacha s'est tellement amusé qu'il s'est donné à fond. Il a fini par enrichir sa danse avec certaines attaques de ses Pokémons, sa préférée étant la combinaison que tu as vue ce soir. Mais il en fait également avec Dracaufeu et Jungko, voire même avec les trois. C'est tellement impressionnant qu'il pourrait gagner tous les concours, s'il s'en donnait la peine. Il est meilleur coordinateur que Flora. Ça ne l'intéresse pas, Sacha ne fait pas ça pour gagner des concours, mais pour améliorer sa symbiose avec ses Pokémons, qui lui obéissent maintenant sur un simple geste.

-Ah bon ? Il est arrivé à ce niveau ?

Pensive, Ondine baissa la tête.

-Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, alors, quand il disait pouvoir vaincre Rudy dans un match ?

-Loin de là. Sacha est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Il n'a jamais gagné le titre de Maître, car il fait toujours une erreur avant la fin. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Tiens, c'est ta maison qu'on aperçoit, là, dit-il en désignant une immense maison

-Oui… Bonne nuit, Pierre, rentre bien !

-Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Pensive, Ondine franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la maison de Rudy. Entendant un bruit dans les buissons, elle se tourna avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote. C'était le vent. Juste le vent.

Le vrai problème, c'est qu'elle était encore perturbée de sa rencontre inattendue avec Sacha. Il avait tellement changé… Elle avait laissé un adolescent trop sûr de lui et retrouvait un homme qui connaissait ses capacités et ses limites. Mais où était-elle passée toutes ces années ? Elle se sentait séduite par ce que Flora et Pierre lui avaient raconté sur Sacha, sans pouvoir repousser cette évidence. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour lui ôter ce sentiment nouveau qui naissait au fond de cette poitrine. Il s'agissait d'un immense respect. Sacha était à présent quelqu'un de respectable, un dresseur honnête et droit, intelligent et reconnu. Comme elle aurait aimé être à ses côtés…

Elle secoua la tête en posant la main sur la clenche. Elle devait se sortir Sacha de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je suis de retour ! clama Ondine à la volée, après avoir franchi la porte.

Elle savait d'instinct que Rudy était rentré, certains objets avaient bougé, typique du jeune homme. Elle regarda la grande horloge qui affichait trois heures trente puis elle enleva ses chaussures qu'elle laissa à l'entrée de la grande maison. La petite sœur de Rudy était depuis longtemps partie en voyage initiatique, sur les conseils d'Ondine et la grande maison semblait vide, sans les rires de la petite et de ses Pokémons.

Souriant aux souvenirs qu'elle avait avec la jeune fille, Ondine continua à avancer dans le couloir, pour se rendre dans le salon, tout aussi lumineux que le reste de la maison, qui avait été décoré dans un style contemporain et industriel et avec beaucoup de goût, où Rudy l'attendait sûrement. Assis sur un canapé de cuir vintage qui était placé face à l'entrée du salon, les mains croisées, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, tournant le dos à une large baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin luxuriant, à la végétation dense, idéal pour les Pokémons plante dont il s'occupait à ses heures perdues, il semblait pensif quand Ondine entra.

-Rudy, ça ne va pas ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, Ondine. Sacha…

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec lui. Sacha est loin d'ici, je suis avec toi, fin de la discussion.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

Rudy semblait préoccupé mais Ondine le connaissait mieux que personne. C'était un air qu'il se donnait quand il s'apprêtait à lâcher une petite bombe. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur Sacha. Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé qui faisait face à Rudy. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à mesurer les temps de silence. Elle le connaissait par cœur et cette manie ne la gênait plus.

-Je t'écoute, céda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la Ligue Souterraine ?

-Évidemment. En tant que championne d'arène d'une ligue officielle, je sais très bien qu'il existe une organisation de dresseurs sans scrupules osant s'appeler « ligue » qui s'affrontent dans des matches sans considération pour les Pokémons. Comme toute bonne championne qui se respecte et respecte ses Pokémons, je méprise littéralement cette ligue et si je pouvais avoir la chance de rencontrer un de ses membres, je lui mettrais mon poing dans la gueule avec élan. Où est le rapport avec Sacha ?

-Eh bien, il…

Une ombre passa derrière Rudy pour l'assommer d'un coup derrière la nuque d'une violence modérée. Un homme plutôt grand, finement musclé, possédant des cheveux violets et des yeux dorés se trouvait devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, portant une main à sa ceinture de Pokéball.

-Qui nous sommes… Chuchota une voix féminine à son oreille, ton pire cauchemar bien sûr.

Un silence plana où Ondine sentit sa main gauche trembler. Elle serra le poing pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle devait se calmer. Lentement, elle se retourna, haussant un sourcil.

-Quel cliché, cette réplique.

Elle se tut quand son regard tomba sur la femme qui avait parlé. Rousse, le visage ovale encadré par une cascade de longs cheveux bouclés, d'immenses yeux verts éclairés par une lueur d'amusement, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. On aurait cru deux sœurs.

-Ainsi voici Ondine d'Azuria. Une championne officielle…

Sondant Ondine des pieds à la tête, la nouvelle venue eut une moue dégoûtée. Elle fit le tour et s'assit sur le canapé où Rudy était inconscient. Elle prit ses aises, demanda à l'homme derrière elle de leur servir à boire et reporta enfin son regard sur Ondine, qu'elle incita d'un geste à s'asseoir. Ondine s'exécuta de bonne grâce, se demandant ce que cette pâle copie d'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Ladite copie reprit la parole quand elle eut son verre dans la main.

-Je m'attendais à mieux. Psyko me décevrait presque.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répondit Ondine.

-On m'appelle Aura et lui c'est Combo. Et nous sommes ton pire cauchemar, répéta-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Aura éclata de rire, accompagnée par un sourire de Combo.

-C'est simple. Je veux que tu crèves.

Ondine fut choquée de ces propos, tout autant que de la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, cette femme voulait vraiment sa mort et la championne d'Azuria ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Quand tu seras morte, Psyko se soumettra enfin à moi. Ça m'énerve de voir ton reflet briller dans ses yeux quand il me regarde. Je veux juste te donner une leçon que tu retiendras toute ta vie et toute ta mort : Psyko est ma propriété et personne n'a le droit de l'approcher.

-Psyko, vous n'avez que ce nom-là à la bouche, mais moi, je ne le connais pas !

-Oh, je sais que tu ne le connais pas. Mais qu'importe, lui te connaît. C'est trop. Tu dois mourir.

Un sourire carnassier semblable à celui qu'avait eu Sacha pendant sa danse dévora le visage d'Aura. Cette garce savourait la peur qu'elle voyait naître sur le visage d'Ondine, tout comme Sacha avait savouré l'effet de sa danse sur son public. Ondine eut un mouvement de recul. Elle allait mourir.

* * *

Flora se posait toujours des milliers de questions. Comme Sacha le lui avait demandé, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle commençait à avoir froid, mais ne voulait pas rentrer se mettre au chaud, ou même aller chercher une petite veste, de peur de rater le retour de Sacha et qu'il reparte sans elle. Bien sûr, il avait promis de revenir, mais qui sait ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, les défis pouvaient être n'importe quoi et n'importe quand. Elle soupira.

-Dépêche-toi…

-Eh bien, Flora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Se tournant, celle-ci tomba nez-à-nez avec le géant croisé sur le parking du Mentali Palace, Attila.

-Oh, m'sieur, c'est vous… Vous m'avez fait peur… J'attends qu'il revienne… Il est parti il y a une heure… Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Attila sourit et s'assit à côté de Flora.

-Non, pour l'instant tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du souci, il avait un compte à régler avec Artik, il devrait être de retour d'ici une demi-heure. Il t'a expliqué la ligue ?

-Pas vraiment… Il voulait répondre à mes questions à mon retour… Mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas totalement honnête, il ne voudra pas m'inquiéter, je suppose…

-Mais c'est trop tard.

-Évidemment ! s'exclama Flora, exaspérée. Mon meilleur ami vient de m'apprendre qu'il prenait son pied en frôlant la mort, excusez-moi du peu, mais ça stresse les gens normaux.

Flora retint sa respiration en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de s'énerver sur un colosse beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, dont une seule main faisait à peu près la taille de son visage. Elle fut soulagée de l'entendre rire.

-Oui, bien sûr Flora, ne t'énerve pas. Psyko m'avait prévenu que tu avais un caractère volcanique. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Connaissant le petit bout d'homme, il a dû donner les informations au compte-goutte, sans se rendre compte que c'est plus énervant qu'autre chose.

-Typique, chez lui. Depuis le temps que je le connais il fait toujours ça… Vous savez, c'est lui qui m'a appris à capturer un Pokémon…

-Je sais. Il m'a énormément parlé de ce qui l'avait conduit à chercher la Ligue Souterraine, son voyage initiatique de jeunesse… Comme je te l'ai dit, tout le monde ne peut pas y entrer. Tout d'abord, il faut être un dresseur hors pair, bien entendu. C'est le cas de Psyko. Il est excellent. Ensuite, il faut aimer le danger, la peur, être sous pression et sous adrénaline. Il faut en avoir fait sa drogue, être tombé dans les combats et ne se sentir vivre pleinement que dans ces moments. Un vrai dresseur souterrain n'a pas peur de la mort mais il tient à la vie, parce qu'il a quelque chose de précieux dans ce monde. La symbiose avec son équipe est essentielle aussi. Et, bien entendu, il faut que tes Pokémons soient aussi fous que toi.

-Parce que Pikachu est totalement consentant ?

-Bien sûr, il s'amuse tout autant que Psyko. Dans nos combats, il faut être totalement sur la même longueur d'ondes pour être compétent et survivre. Depuis la fondation, quatre dresseurs sont morts. Psyko ne l'est pas. Il faut donc en conclure que Jungko, Dracaufeu, Hélédelle et Pikachu adorent ce qu'ils vivent.

Flora était choquée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'importance du consentement des Pokémons, dans cette ligue. Elle pensait que tout ce qu'il comptait était l'accord des dresseurs. Elle avait vraiment mal jugé Sacha, sur ce coup-là. Elle se tut cependant, continuant d'écouter ce que disait Attila.

-La dernière condition est de tenir quelqu'un de confiance au courant de l'adhésion à la Ligue. Psyko m'a dit qu'il avait mis quelqu'un dans la confidence. Je ne sais pas qui, mais je pensais sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de toi.

-Bien sûr que non, j'aurais tout fait pour l'en dissuader…

Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Flora passa en revue les personnes en qui Sacha croyait. Il y en avait peu, Ondine, Pierre, Max, le professeur Chen, sa mère et elle-même. Mais aucun ne correspondait. Sans doute avait-il rencontré quelqu'un, pendant sa quête, qu'il avait tenu au courant de son projet.

-Et cette ligue est difficile à trouver ?

-Extrêmement. Peu de gens connaissent son existence. Les autorités font tout pour qu'un minimum de personnes puisse y adhérer et nous ont jugé hors-la-loi. Chacun de ceux ayant été repéré est surveillé comme du lait sur le feu. Ils nous traquent comme des bêtes, alors que nous faisons attention de ne faire de mal à personne, ni à aucun Pokémon.

-Pourtant, il m'a parlé d'un combat à mains nues contre un Tyranocif…

* * *

Sacha arriva sur le lieu de rencontre des membres, silencieusement, prenant garde à ne pas piétiner la moindre branche morte, ni même de respirer trop bruyamment. Pikachu courait à côté de lui, guettant ses gestes. Il s'agissait d'une forêt peu touffue et peu dense, clersemée dans sa végétation, possédant un certain nombre d'immenses rochers. Une carrière avait été longtemps exploitée puis fermée une vingtaine d'années auparavant en ces lieux.

Ils contournèrent un arbre, se cachèrent derrière un rocher et écoutèrent. Plusieurs voix provenaient de quelques mètres derrière leur protection, notamment une voix profonde et grave, celle que guettait Sacha, justement.

Le vent ne les atteignait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne seraient pas repérés par l'odeur. Souriant, Sacha fit un signe à Pikachu. Celui-ci hocha la tête et sauta sur le rocher, avant de lancer son attaque Fatal Foudre la plus puissante possible.

Il y eut un hurlement et Sacha éclata de rire. Il l'avait eu. Sortant de derrière le rocher les mains en l'air, il rassura les trois autres dresseurs souterrains en présence, réunis autour d'un feu de bois, près d'une valise estampillée du symbole de la Ligue Souterraine – Les quatre oiseaux légendaires de Kanto entourant les lettres L et S. Pas très original, certes, mais clair pour ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de la ligue et flou pour ceux qui l'ignoraient.

-Psyko, tu fais chier, haleta celui qui s'était pris de plein fouet l'attaque de Pikachu.

Se relevant difficilement, il tâta son corps, évaluant les dégâts.

-Je suis bon pour aller voir Prof.

-Te plains pas, Artik. J'ai encore des cicatrices de la déflagration d'Arcanin.

Artik, le jeune homme interpelé s'approcha de Sacha, le toisant. Il le dépassait d'une quinzaine de centimètres, avait des cheveux bleu pâle, un visage androgyne et de grands yeux noirs inexpressifs. La plupart des femmes le trouvaient extrêmement beau.

Sacha sourit une nouvelle fois en hochant la tête. Il avait appris à décrypter les émotions d'Artik, à force de faire équipe avec lui pour évincer certains dresseurs. Ils étaient très proches, même s'ils ne cessaient de se chamailler à coups d'attaques ultras puissantes, les autres dresseurs se lamentant devant tant de gamineries.

Sacha récupéra sa feuille de défis dans la valise et quand il vit deux des noms de la liste, il grogna.

-Quoi ? dit Artik d'un ton neutre – son ton habituel, en fait.

-Combo et Aura. Ça fait chier. J'aime pas les défis qu'ils me donnent.

Instinctivement, il passa une main dans son dos et massa ses reins. _Ça_ le démangeait, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait. Il méprisait Combo et Aura comme il avait autrefois méprisé la Team Rocket et peut-être même plus encore.

-Dommage pour toi, gamin, commenta Artik. Au moins, on a une chance de se retrouver en finale. C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

-J'avoue. J'ai hâte de te montrer de quoi je suis capable dans un vrai combat.

-Pikachu !

-Je sais, minus.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, fil de fer.

-Comme tu veux, Psykokwak. Mais n'oublie pas que de nous deux, c'est toujours toi le plus ridicule.

Artik se détourna et lança un signe de main.

-Je vais voir Prof, moi. Je vais encore me faire engueuler à cause de toi.

-Bien fait.

Sacha regarda son rival disparaître dans la nuit en direction de la planque de Prof puis il regarda Pikachu, qui hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment au départ.

Le dresseur était déçu de voir qu'Attila n'était pas présent. Il avait sans doute été pressé de reprendre l'aventure mais Sacha aurait voulu que Flora et lui discutent plus longuement. Étant l'un des fondateurs de cette ligue, il aurait pu lui expliquer mieux que Sacha ce qu'elle devait savoir. Il sourit, secouant la tête. Visiblement, Attila avait décidé que Flora devait être au courant. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Psyko, il ne lui aurait rien dit. Connaissant la jeune femme, elle allait s'inquiéter pour lui dès qu'il aurait une heure de retard, à présent.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra sur ses adversaires. Aura et Combo. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, l'un était le fidèle toutou de l'autre, Sacha n'ayant jamais su qui des deux était plus chienne que l'autre. Combo avait très bien remarqué que Sacha n'aimait pas avoir de sang sur les mains, mais qu'il aimait gagner plus que tout et qu'il allait toujours au bout des choses. Il s'était souvent joué de lui, l'obligeant, dans des défis, à tuer d'innocentes créatures, comme le prouvait l'histoire des Tyranocifs. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça…

Il secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser.

Aura, elle, était une créature de la nuit pure et dure. Elle aimait sortir, allumer et baiser. Ses défis étaient toujours sur le domaine du sexe, de la drogue et de la violence. Pokémons sous extasy à diriger lors d'un combat fait sous cocaïne, par exemple. L'un des plus mauvais souvenirs de Sacha. Et dire qu'elle s'était entichée de Psyko. Celui-ci avait à maintes reprises repoussé ses avances, expliquant qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. La ressemblance entre Aura et Ondine l'avait tout d'abord frappé. À présent, il ne la remarquait même plus, tellement les différences entre elles étaient grandes. Aura avait difficilement accepté que quelqu'un lui résiste et elle avait bien fait savoir à Sacha qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il devienne sien et elle lui faisait un peu peur, il devait bien l'avouer.

Il devait établir une stratégie contre elle et lancer son défi le plus rapidement possible. La connaissant, elle n'allait pas tarder, il fallait qu'il laisse sa marque avant. Il était pris de court et n'avait que très peu de temps. C'est en espérant qu'Aura n'était pas passée prendre sa feuille de défis qu'il parcourut le reste du chemin qui le séparait du Centre Pokémon.

* * *

Flora n'avait pas bougé quand il revint. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Attila, lui racontant, visiblement, son dernier concours Pokémon, tenant Skitty sur ses genoux. Rigolant, Sacha décida d'observer la scène encore une minute ou deux, profitant de ce mélange inattendu de ces univers, quand Attila interrompit Flora pour répondre à l'appel qui parvenait sur son Pokématos.

Sacha ne parvenait pas à distinguer les mots, mais il se fiait à l'expression de Pikachu qui passa d'inquiète à colérique. Se précipitant vers ses deux amis, il arriva pile au moment où Attila se levait, disant à Flora qu'il partait à sa recherche.

-Attila, que se passe-t-il ? Pikachu a capté ton air inquiet.

-C'est Aura.

-Quoi ?

-Elle… Benzine m'a appelé.

-Droit au but, coupa Sacha, tu m'inquiètes.

-Psyko, elle est chez Ondine.

Sacha pâlit brutalement. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, il se jeta par-dessus la barrière de la terrasse et lança une pokéball.

-Dracaufeu !

Il monta sur le dos de son Pokémon, qui, sentant la tension de son dresseur, grogna. Il fonça à travers les cieux, ignorant le cri de Flora :

-Hé ! Ne pars pas sans moi ! Trop tard…

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes là, dit Attila en appelant Dracolosse. Tu encombreras Psyko plus qu'autre chose.

-C'est faux ! Ondine le bloquera plus que moi ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous, j'éloignerai Ondine pour qu'il puisse mettre sa raclée à cette pétasse ! Si c'est celle dont vous m'avez parlé, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, pendant que mon coéquipier affronte une telle pimbêche !

Attila sourit de façon cruelle et jeta une Pokéball sur la terrasse. Un Pokémon dragon immense apparut et se baissa pour mettre son dos au niveau de la jeune femme.

-Monte, fillette, Dracolosse et moi sommes ravis de t'avoir à bord.

* * *

Ondine poussa un cri et tomba à terre alors que sa pâle copie se précipitait sur elle, poignard en main, sourire aux lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour ne pas souffrir trop longtemps mais ne sentant pas l'impact.

-C'est pas juste, j'étais sur le point de la tuer, mon petit, bouda Aura.

Ondine ouvrit les yeux, pour voir qu'une personne aux cheveux noirs s'interposait, le poignard planté dans la main.

-Aïe, dit cette personne d'un air calme. Prof va encore me passer un savon. Tu vas bien ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Ondine.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, une douceur qu'elle n'imaginait pas dans les yeux. Ou alors, peut-être que c'était le regard dur que Sacha portait sur cette fille qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il la regardait avec douceur ? Une main se posa sur sa bouche, la faisant sursauter. Il s'agissait de Flora, qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle la suivit à quatre pattes jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement, côté jardin.

Lorsque Sacha regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule, il fut ravi de voir qu'Attila avait pris Ondine et Flora sous son aile. Il pouvait affronter Aura sans la moindre encombre.

-Psyko… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… Je suis déçue, je voulais te lancer mon défi en l'inscrivant dans les entrailles fumantes de cette serpillère.

Sacha darda sur elle un regard assassin qui aurait fait trembler n'importe quel autre personne. Aura se contenta de sourire.

-Touche-la et je te jure que tu le regretteras… feula Sacha d'une voix agressive.

Aura se rapprocha de Sacha, glissant ses bras autour de son cou et lui lécha le visage.

-Voyons mon ange, je sais très bien que tu n'aimes que moi.

-Dans tes rêves, garce.

Il tourna la tête, attrapa la langue de sa soupirante entre ses dents et mordit de toutes ses forces, faisant couler le sang de la dresseuse. Se léchant le coin des lèvres couvertes de sang, il se dégagea de la prise de son ennemie et la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber. Fronçant les sourcils, elle bougea très rapidement, passa derrière Sacha, le chopa par la nuque et le plaqua face contre un mur. Elle glissa la main son sous tee-shirt et effleura ses reins.

-N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, Psyko. J'ai déjà marqué ton corps… Un jour, j'aurais tom âme… Tiens ! J'ai une idée !

Elle lâcha Sacha et s'empara d'une photo d'Ondine, qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Elle lui lança au visage, avant de se saisir d'un tampon, qu'elle gardait également dans sa poche, comme tous les dresseurs de la Ligue. Elle arracha la photo des mains de Sacha.

-C'est écœurant de te voir la regarder comme ça.

Sacha fronça les sourcils quand Aura tamponna d'un A doré le visage d'Ondine sur la photo.

-Voici mon défi. Garde-la en vie pendant un an, alors que j'essaierais de la tuer. Si dans un an, jour pour jour, elle vit, je la laisserais tranquille et je considèrerais que tu n'existes pas. Si j'arrive à l'égorger, tu m'appartiendras…

-Salope.

-De toute façon, si tu refuses, je la tuerais quand même. Autant que tu acceptes, mon ange…

Attrapant la photo d'Ondine et son tampon, baissant la tête, Sacha apposa sa marque sur celle d'Aura qui sourit.

-Rien à faire, mais ça me transportera toujours de joie, de voir nos deux signes se superposer, comme on le fera un jour.

Une moue de dégoût s'installa sur le visage de Psyko.

-Je préfèrerais m'envoyer Combo que toi.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire avec Artik… Votre premier match nul…

Sacha serra les dents et le poing.

-Aura, ça suffit maintenant. Tu as lancé ton défi, retire-toi, intervint Attila qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Grognant, Aura fit signe à Combo de la suivre. Ils quittèrent la maison pendant qu'Attila posait sa main sur l'épaule de Sacha.

-Je suis désolé Psyko.

-Tu ne peux pas annuler ce défi ?

Attila secoua la tête.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tous les coups sont permis.

-Elle mêle quelqu'un d'extérieur à la ligue !

-Oui, mais cette personne connaît notre existence. Donc, Aura a le droit de la mêler à tout ça… T'inquiète pas, petit bout d'homme, je vais faire équipe avec toi, sur ce coup-là. Combo est ma cible. Viens, allons chez Prof. On pourra parler de tout ça. Et on lui montrera ta main. N'enlève pas le poignard, le saignement semble s'être calmé.

-Tsss… Ça va me faire encore plus mal quand Prof va l'enlever. Il va prendre un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir, en plus.

Lançant la Pokéball contenant Dracaufeu, il sauta dans le vide, rattrapé par son Pokémon, qui fila s'installer aux côtés de Dracolosse.

-On va mettre une stratégie en place, Psyko, ta belle sera en sécurité.

-Tu parles… Je vais parcourir le monde entier toute cette année pour les défis, je ne pourrai pas être toujours auprès d'elle pour m'assurer qu'Aura ne viendra pas la tuer…

-Je sais, cria Attila pour que sa voix porte au-delà du bruit provoqué par le vol des deux dragons, c'est bien pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu l'amènes avec toi !

-QUOIIII ? Mais t'es pas un peu fou ? Comment suis-je censé lui expliquer qu'Aura m'a défié sur sa survie dans le cadre de la Ligue Souterraine ? Rappelle-toi qu'elle est championne d'arène… Elle déteste fièrement la ligue !

-Eh bien, il s'agira de ne pas lui dire…

-Comme si elle n'allait pas comprendre, si tout le monde m'appelle Psyko, tiens…

Attila leva les yeux au ciel. Psyko était tellement inquiet pour sa dulcinée qu'il en oubliait toute notion de calme et de logique.

-Crétin. On va chez Prof et tu le connais, il ne risque pas de parler, il tient trop à son image. Flora est avec ta belle et elle non plus ne dira rien.

-Oui mais il y a Artik…

Sacha se tut, réalisant enfin l'énormité qu'il était en train de proférer. Artik, le glaçon polaire, ne prononcerait pas un mot en présence de Flora et Ondine. Pas qu'il parlait peu, mais il n'aimait pas les femmes. Lâchant le cou de Dracaufeu où il se tenait, il se frappa le front du plat de la main, même pas déséquilibré par la vitesse à laquelle volait son dragon.

-Non, oublie ce que j'allais dire.

-Il vaut mieux. On arrive, amorce la descente.

Dracaufeu et Dracolosse amorcèrent la descente sur une piste d'atterrissage spéciale, attenante à une immense maison au parc tout aussi gigantesque. Au bord de la piste, Flora, qui paraissait minuscule vu d'en haut, leur faisait des grands signes de la main.

Dracaufeu se posa brutalement avant de faire basculer Sacha sur la piste et de s'envoler de nouveau avec un immense sourire.

-Oh mon dieu, Sa… Psyko, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui, Flora, t'inquiète pas, Dracaufeu me saluait, c'est tout.

-JE PARLE DE TA MAIN, CRÉTIN, ELLE EST TRANSPERCÉE PAR UN POIGNARD AU CAS OÙ TU N'AURAIS PAS REMARQUÉ !

-Oh… Non, ça va, ça fera vraiment mal quand Prof l'arrachera.

Attila s'approcha, en rangeant sa Pokéball où il avait fait revenir Dracolosse. Il tendit une main à Sacha qui la saisit avec plaisir pour se relever.

-Beau vol, gamin. Mon prénom c'est Norman.

-Mais Attila, il ne faut pas…

-On n'a pas le choix, coupa Attila, mon surnom est connu par tous les dresseurs d'arène. Le tien ne l'est pas encore tout à fait – enfin pas que je sache –, mais tes derniers exploits dans le monde souterrain ne tarderont pas à transpercer à la surface. Psyko, dans peu de temps tu seras reconnu par les dresseurs taupes et diurnes. Il vaut mieux nous appeler par nos prénoms pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ta douce championne officielle.

Sacha sourit encore et approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je m'appelle Sacha.

-Et moi c'est Flora, intervint celle-ci toujours énervée et inquiète, maintenant, tu files dans le cabinet de Prof et plus vite que ça !

-Attends, où est Ondine ? s'enquit-il, poussé vers le bâtiment par Flora.

-Dans une chambre, elle est tombée inconsciente pendant le vol de Dracolosse. Et j'ai bien failli la suivre, je dois bien l'admettre.

Elle réalisa enfin qu'ils avaient tous oublié quelqu'un dans cette histoire.

-Oh mince, Rudy, il allait bien ?

-Inconscient sur son canapé, intervint Attila. Je lui ai laissé une lettre disant qu'Ondine avait été enlevée et que des gens meilleurs que lui étaient là pour veiller au grain et la retrouver.

-Génial, ça va encore me retomber dessus, ça… bougonna Sacha.

-Tiens, Psykokwak râleur le retour.

-Au lieu de me charrier, tu ferais mieux d'aller briefer Prof sur les événements. Moi, je vais voir Ondine.

-Mais ta main…

-Ça peut attendre.

Flora tendit une main vers Sacha quand Attila l'en empêcha en secouant la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement l'état d'inquiétude de Psyko. Lui qui avait toujours craint qu'un jour Aura ne s'en prenne à Ondine, son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Chaque dresseur souterrain a quelque chose qui le maintient à la vie. Et pour le petit bout d'homme, c'était l'espoir qu'un jour, il verrait celle qu'il aime avoir des enfants et être heureuse, dans une vie paisible, loin du tumulte de la Ligue Souterraine. Il était donc évident qu'il allait se précipiter à son chevet sans se préoccuper de lui-même, après la menace de mort d'Aura. Attila était même persuadé qu'il allait lui présenter des excuses silencieuses, pour tout ce qui risquait de se produire durant l'année suivante.

Flora sembla comprendre puisqu'elle baissa le bras et regarda son ami tourner au bout du couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Au lieu de le suivre, elle se détourna pour aller dans la cuisine. Attila la suivit et assista, impuissant, à sa rencontre avec Artik, qu'elle percuta, retombant sur ses pieds. Artik la regarda, cligna des yeux et commença à s'éloigner, jetant un regard derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle arrivait à se relever.

-Qui était ce grossier personnage ? demanda Flora à Attila.

-C'est Artik. Le plus grand rival de Psyko au sein de notre ligue mais aussi son meilleur ami. Leur seul et unique défi officiel s'est terminé par un match nul. Personne n'a jamais su de quoi il s'agissait, ils refusent l'un comme l'autre d'en parler. Artik est plutôt polaire comme je te l'ai expliqué, il parle rarement en présence d'une femme et quand il ouvre la bouche, un vent glacé s'empare de nos entrailles. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné de lancer une attaque blizzard avec son Lippoutou à ce moment-là… Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il est beau, ne t'attends pas à des gentillesses de sa part.

-Beau ? Je n'ai pas remarqué… En tout cas, il est grossier et rien que ça est énervant. Enfin, allons préparer un petit repas pour Psyko. Le connaissant, il sera mort de faim en redescendant. Il a toujours faim.

-C'est vrai… sourit Attila en la suivant dans la cuisine.

* * *

Sacha resta de longues minutes devant la porte donnant sur la chambre qu'occupait Ondine. Plongé dans ses pensées, partagé entre la préparation de sa stratégie face à Aura et les excuses intérieures qu'il présentait à Ondine pour l'avoir embarquée bien malgré lui dans cette galère, il semblait statufié.

-Alors Psyko, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté sur tes pieds ?

La voix provenait de derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Prof. Dépassant Sacha d'une dizaine de centimètres, châtain aux yeux noirs, les cheveux brossés en pique, Prof souriait d'un air ironique.

-Où voudrais-tu que je sois planté, Prof ?

-Ben tiens… devant une carte du monde pour élaborer une stratégie, par exemple ? Aura est déjà passée donner son emplacement de départ. Jeter un coup d'œil sur la carte sera plus utile que culpabiliser…

Relevant la tête, s'apprêtant à remercier le médecin Pokémon de la ligue, Sacha s'interrompit quand Prof rajouta :

-Ça te donne l'air tellement bête… Dans quelle galère tu m'as encore embarqué, toi ?

-Dis donc, tu t'y es embarqué tout seul ! Quand j'ai fait de toi le garant de mon secret, tu n'étais en aucun cas obligé de me suivre !

-Penses-tu… Tu serais perdu sans moi. Regarde dans quel état tu as mis ta main, encore…

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je laisse ce poignard transpercer la gorge d'Ondine ?

-Vu comme ça…

Prof cessa de provoquer Sacha et mit une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète de rien, tout va bien se passer. Par contre, il va falloir tout lui expliquer.

Sacha s'appuya contre la porte et soupira.

-Je ne peux pas. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Ondine est championne d'arène officielle. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais une telle trahison.

-Alors quoi ? Tu comptes lui dire qu'un imbécile du nom de Psyko est amoureux d'elle et qu'Aura ne compte pas se laisser faire ? Qu'elle a décidé de la tuer et que tu la protègeras parce que tu es contre la Ligue Souterraine qui est une affreuse bande d'imbéciles ?

-Mais c'est qui ce Psyko, bon sang ?

Ondine venait d'ouvrir la porte, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

-Les garçons, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer où je suis ?

Retrouvant une apparence neutre Prof et Sacha redressèrent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, va, commença Sacha, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il se tourna vers Prof.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller expliquer aux autres ce que tu viens de dire s'il te plaît ? Je vais tout raconter à Ondine.

-Pas avant d'avoir soigné ta main, Sacha, répliqua le médecin en sortant de la poche de sa blouse un bandage.

Entrant dans la chambre d'Ondine, la forçant à se recoucher, Sacha s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit sa main à Prof.

-Évite de me faire mal, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne pourrais pas, tu as trop attendu avant de venir me voir.

Retirant la lame délicatement, Prof tentait de ne pas le faire souffrir, bien que l'envie le démangeait. C'était une façon de lui prouver son affection, en quelque sorte. Quand il eut fini le bandage, Sacha finissait d'achever la narration d'une histoire abracadabrante à Ondine, en serrant les dents face à la douleur qui traversait sa main.

Cette histoire racontait que Psyko était un des membres de la célèbre et très controversée Ligue souterraine. Aura s'était entichée de lui à la suite d'un combat et depuis, elle faisait tout pour le posséder. Le marquant au fer rouge de son sceau, elle n'avait pu obtenir ainsi que son corps, et non son cœur, qui appartiendrait toujours à la championne officielle.

À cause de ça, Aura avait décidé de se venger en défiant Psyko de protéger Ondine contre vents et marées, pour éviter qu'Aura ne la tue.

Jusque là, tout était vrai, malgré l'incrédulité d'Ondine face au marquage. Il ne restait à Sacha que le plus difficile. Expliquer pourquoi c'était lui et non Psyko qui faisait face à Ondine.

-Je connais bien Psyko, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu en as de la chance. Vu ce que tu m'en dis, ça m'a l'air d'être un garçon charmant, interrompit Ondine.

-Et toi tu m'as l'air de faire de l'ironie…

-Non, tu crois ? Une folle furieuse m'empêche de vivre paisiblement mes vacances à cause de lui… À ton avis, je le trouve charmant ?

-Bref, continua Sacha sans répondre aux paroles d'Ondine, Psyko m'a confié ta protection. Aura est une fille dangereuse.

-Et comment est-ce que tu connais la Ligue Souterraine, toi ?

-Je tente de les infiltrer, à l'aide de l'imbécile à côté de moi, ainsi que de Flora et Norman, qui sont en bas, afin de mieux les détruire.

L'air sérieux, le regard déterminé, Sacha avait l'air sincère et crédible. Ondine choisit de le croire, d'autant plus que ça collait avec la conversation qu'elle eue avec Rudy. Ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire c'était sûrement ça. Elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même, mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, dans cette histoire.

Prof acheva le bandage de Sacha et murmura à son oreille :

-Je vais répéter ton tissu d'inepties à Attila. J'espère pour toi qu'il aura le temps de s'adapter, pour ficeler une histoire en or, pour vos déplacements, crétin.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 !

Le titre du troisième chapitre : La stratégie de Prof. Il arrivera dans une semaine exactement !


	3. La stratégie de Prof

**Auteure **: Temi-Chou

**Titre **: La Ligue Souterraine.

**Résumé **: Alors qu'il retrouve Ondine dans une boîte de nuit, Sacha avoue à Flora faire partie de quelque chose qui s'appelle la ligue souterraine, un groupe de dresseurs de Pokémons plus dangereux les uns que les autres…

**Note **: Non sérieux, faut que j'arrête les nuits où je me couche à 5 heures, moi. Normalement, ça devait pas partir en live comme ça, ça devait s'appeler Dancefloor et ça devait être amusant. Ben maintenant, ça s'appelle la ligue souterraine, ça promet d'être hyper intéressant à écrire et ça va aussi être drôle, enfin, un peu. Vous vouliez de l'extrême Pokémon ? En voici. Enfin, j'espère.

* * *

_**La stratégie de Prof.**_

C'est pestant et rageant que Prof franchit la porte de la cuisine de sa demeure.

- Quel imbécile, aussi crétin qu'un Psykokwak sans migraine, il mérite bien son surnom… Dès qu'Ondine apparaît dans l'équation, il ne réfléchit plus avec son cerveau…

- Qu'est-ce que le petit bout d'homme a encore fait pour t'énerver comme ça, Prof ?

- Ce qu'il fait depuis toujours. Il réfléchit avec son cœur et ça m'énerve. Un cœur c'est fait pour aimer, pas pour penser. Tu cuisines Flora ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci vêtue d'un tablier, c'est Pierre qui m'a appris ce repas.

Se posant sur une chaise, Prof eut un immense sourire.

- Alors ça va être délicieux.

Rougissant, Flora baissa la tête.

- Merci… Mais tu devrais peut-être nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe là-haut ?

Attila, appuyé contre l'évier, hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

- Elle ne perd pas le Nord, cette petite.

- Cet imbécile persiste à séparer Psyko de ce qu'il est. Il a raconté la véritable histoire à Ondine. Cependant, il a divisé ses deux vies, créant le personnage de Psyko et proclamant Sacha comme protecteur désigné par Psyko pour protéger Ondine.

Ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, Attila soupira.

- On n'est pas dans la merde.

Flora releva la louche qu'elle allait plonger dans le plat qui mijotait. Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda simultanément les deux hommes qui se tenaient près d'elle.

- Je ne comprends pas… Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

- Aussi conne que lui, hein.

- DIS DONC… commença Flora mais Attila la calma d'un geste de la main.

- Prof, elle ne sait pas tout sur la Ligue. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas le garant de Psyko, donc elle ne peut pas être en possession de toutes les informations.

« Flora, pardonne donc à ce crétin de Prof, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand on interrompt ses recherches pour lui demander de soigner des petits bobos comme celui du petit bout d'homme. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que maintenant que Psyko a relevé le défi d'Aura, il est obligé de participer à la Ligue. Il sera donc constamment en déplacement dans le courant de la prochaine année. Il va devoir aller défier plusieurs adversaires et subir les épreuves des autres.

- Je vois… Comment pourra-t-il mener ces combats tout en protégeant Ondine et en justifiant l'extrême violence des combats ?

- C'est justement ça le problème, gamine, râla Prof. Psyko est abonné à la place de crétin dès que sa chérie a une quelconque influence dans ses décisions. Il en devient ridicule.

- Qui est ridicule, ici ?

Sacha venait de franchir le seuil de la cuisine, Pikachu passant devant lui pour aller s'installer près de Flora qui cuisinait avec un « Pikaaaa » alléché.

- Toi, répondit Prof d'un ton sans appel. Et c'est toujours les mêmes qui doivent éponger les fuites de ton cerveau. Tu aurais mieux fait de tout lui dire, comme ça, elle aurait eu le choc une bonne fois pour toutes. Comment tu vas faire pour justifier les combats d'Attila et les tiens ? Tu ne pourras pas tous les mener de nuit, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'en ai marre d'être le seul de nous deux à réfléchir.

- Alors barre-toi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre !

- Je suis bien obligé de te suivre, ta mère m'écorcherait vif si elle apprenait que tu es mort !

Flora et Attila suivait la dispute comme on suit un match de tennis. En ayant marre d'entendre ces deux gosses se disputer, Flora retourna à sa préparation, en attendant qu'ils se calment enfin. Elle demanda à Pikachu de s'éloigner de sa casserole, comptant les points. Prof gagnait sur toute la ligne.

Se calmant enfin, le médecin Pokémon souffla et étala une carte du monde sur la table.

- Bon, il faut établir une stratégie, une vraie. Elle va dépendre du lieu de ton départ.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Je partirai d'Azuria, puis je traverserais Kanto pour aller à Johto et rejoindre Hoenn. Aura part de Clémentiville, comme d'habitude ?

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, c'est une excellente idée…

- Moi, intervint Flora, je ne vois pas du tout la stratégie, par contre.

Attila hocha la tête et enchaîna, ignorant Flora.

- C'est parfait, ainsi. À un détail près, Aura sera sûrement loin de Clémentiville quand on y parviendra.

- Je sais.

- Oh je vois. Excellente idée.

Pendant que les trois garçons discutaient et que Flora, vexée qu'on l'ait ignorée, continuait à préparer le repas, sous l'œil attentif de Pikachu, visiblement envoûté par les odeurs qui émanaient des plats, Ondine franchit le seuil et jeta un œil sur la carte.

Sacha, qui se massait la nuque sursauta en voyant la main d'Ondine s'emparer de la carte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Attila observa Ondine, qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir rapidement, lorsqu'il l'avait déposée chez Prof quelques heures auparavant. Elle ressemblait énormément à Aura, c'en était frappant. Sacha reprit la carte des mains d'Ondine et se repencha dessus avec Prof. Attila s'approcha d'Ondine et lui tendit une main.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure, je m'appelle Norman, je suis un ami de Sacha.

- Enchantée, je suis Ondine…

- C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Aura…

Sacha, le regard toujours fixé sur la carte, ricana en continuant à établir sa stratégie.

- Arrête Norman, elles n'ont rien à voir. Sans même parler de la personnalité, Ondine a les yeux bleus, ceux d'Aura sont verts. Aura a une poitrine plus développée que celle d'Ondine qui, elle, a des fesses plus musclées et des jambes plus fines. Vous remarquerez également une différence dans la couleur de cheveux, ceux d'Ondine sont plus clairs bien que ceux d'Aura paraissent plus lumineux et soyeux. Quoi ? Ajouta-t-il en remarquant que tout le monde le regardait surpris d'une telle précision.

- Et je peux savoir… Comment est-ce que tu sais que mes fesses sont plus musclées que celles de l'autre ? s'énerva Ondine.

- Ben… Ça se voit.

Flora pouffa devant l'air stupide de Sacha, qui avait dit ça d'un air tellement naturel. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer la moue énervée qui déformait le visage d'Ondine, tandis qu'elle lui alignait une baffe monumentale.

- Ne regarde plus JAMAIS mes fesses.

- Quand je pense que je tente de te maintenir en vie et que j'aurais même pas le droit à cette infime récompense, c'est dégueulasse.

- Euh, Sacha ?

- Oui, Flora ?

- Tu t'enfonces, là… Ondine, dit-elle en s'adressant à la rousse, installe-toi, j'ai préparé le dîner. On va pouvoir tout t'expliquer à ce moment-là.

- Un dîner à quatre heures du matin, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait le coup.

- Les émotions, ça creuse.

Attila et Prof échangèrent un regard atterré face au comportement enfantin de Psyko. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la ligue, il ne s'était pas comporté comme ça, gardant toujours un masque de maturité, qui était surprenant, quand on connaissait Sacha depuis l'enfance, comme c'était le cas de Prof. Ondine avait l'air un peu désorientée.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à table.

- Dans mon labo, répondit Prof, à Lavanville.

- C'est impossible… J'étais sur l'île de Tartoufot, il y a encore quelques heures…

- Le Dracolosse de Norman vole très vite. Il peut relier Tartoufot à mon labo en un quart d'heure.

- Donc cette fille veut me tuer pour un imbécile nommé Psyko. J'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, répondit Sacha d'une voix lugubre, mais c'est pas la peine de le traiter d'imbécile.

- Oh si, répondirent en chœur les trois autres, Psyko est un imbécile.

Baissant la tête et retenant un grognement, Sacha croisa les bras et changea de sujet :

- Bon on n'est pas là pour débattre sur lui, mais pour faire un itinéraire.

- Un itinéraire ? s'étonna Ondine, mais pour quoi faire ?

- On va devoir fuir, expliqua Norman, la colère d'Aura et Combo. Elle attend un trajet précis venant de nous, elle pense que Psyko va aller l'affronter en personne.

- Ça serait bien son genre, commenta Ondine. On dirait que ce type est monomaniaque.

- Mais il y en a marre, à la fin ! Ça veut dire quoi, monomaniaque ? Rugit Sacha.

- Un monomaniaque, définit Attila en se retenant de rire tandis que Flora et Prof ne se gênaient pas, est quelqu'un qui n'a qu'une seule préoccupation en tête. Dans le cas de Psyko, ce serait les combats.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Ondine, alors que Sacha bougonnait qu'il n'était pas monomaniaque, loin de là dans un murmure inaudible.

- Détrompe-toi, Ondine. Dans ce cas-là, certes le combat risque de follement l'amuser, mais c'est pour te protéger qu'il le mènera. Cependant, il a été décidé ensemble, par lui et nous, qu'on allait utiliser une autre stratégie. On peut remercier le prof, il en a dans la cervelle.

- Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans Sacha, il a proposé la moitié du plan…

- Sacha et moi, reprit Attila, on s'en va. Et ma belle, tu viens avec nous.

- Pardon ?

Ondine s'était redressée de tout son long, tendue.

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas rester avec vous !

- Ondine ! Ça suffit !

Sacha était énervé, ce qui généralement, impliquait de grandes chances de lapsus, ainsi que des phrases sans queue ni tête, dévoilant la moitié de ses sentiments. Il avait pourtant pratiqué un entraînement acharné afin de parvenir à contrôler sa colère et son impulsivité. Cependant, la mise en danger d'Ondine avait tendance à le faire sortir de ses gonds et dans le cas présent, c'était contre lui qu'il était énervé. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser à couvert.

Certains penseraient qu'il n'était pas à blâmer. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'Aura allait s'en prendre à elle ? Mais lui ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il se sentait coupable. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de choses à se reprocher comme ça…

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Aura est une psychopathe ! Je suis arrivé à temps tout à l'heure, mais si tu restes loin de moi ça ne sera pas toujours le cas et la prochaine fois, elle t'égorgera sans sourciller, en y prenant du plaisir même ! Je l'ai déjà vue faire et crois-moi, c'est une boucherie. Je ne veux pas que la prochaine de sa liste soit toi, alors crois-moi, même s'il faut que je t'attache et te bâillonne, je ne te donne pas le choix, tu viens avec nous, c'est compris ?

Il tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire retomber Ondine sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sacha dans une telle rage, ni avec une telle angoisse dans les yeux. Lui qui, encore maintenant, se vantait de n'avoir peur de personne semblait craindre cette Aura de toutes ses forces. Elle lui lança un regard triste.

- Mais mon arène… Et ma vie avec Rudy…

- C'est justement pour pouvoir préserver cette vie avec lui – ou n'importe quel autre, je m'en fiche – que j'essaie de te sauver la vie.

Il se calma enfin, voyant les larmes de la jeune fille.

- Un an, Ondine. Juste une année.

- C'est long, une année…

Surtout en compagnie de Sacha, pensait-elle. Comme faire pour l'oublier, s'il se mettait à jouer le preux chevalier ? Bien entendu, elle avait conscience qu'il faisait plus ça pour aider son ami Psyko que pour elle. Cependant, c'est durant une telle aventure qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'enticher de nouveau de ce garçon.

Quant à Psyko, elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne le connaissait pas et se demandait bien comment ce garçon pouvait affirmer être amoureux d'elle. Du peu qu'elle savait de lui, elle le trouvait méprisable. Il semblait autoritaire et paraissait s'amuser des combats violents propres à la ligue souterraine, comme l'avait affirmé Norman quelques minutes auparavant. Ce type devait être un de ces membres qui n'ont strictement aucun respect pour leur Pokémon. Comme tous les gens de la ligue, il devait être un monstre. Rien que penser qu'un tel homme pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour elle la faisait frissonner de dégoût.

Cependant, Sacha avait raison sur un point : Aura était dangereuse et ne reculerait devant rien pour l'achever et Ondine devait bien l'avouer, elle n'était pas à la hauteur face à la dresseuse souterraine. Si elle voulait survivre, elle allait bien devoir se reposer sur Sacha et son ami, hélas.

Une année, c'était long, Rudy ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle absence, surtout pour voyager avec son ancien compagnon de route. Elle capitula.

- Il va falloir que je donne une très bonne excuse à Rudy pour vous suivre…

- Je m'en suis déjà occupé, intervint Attila. Je lui ai laissé une lettre disant que tu avais été kidnappée et que Sacha et moi nous chargeons de te retrouver.

- Vous avez parlé de Sacha, dedans ? C'est une catastrophe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rudy est hyper jaloux, notamment de Sacha. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais compris. En sachant que vous me recherchez, il va vouloir se lancer à notre poursuite…

- Qu'il le fasse, lança Sacha avec un grand sourire joyeux, il rentrera vite la queue entre les jambes chez sa mère ! Cette nouvelle aventure promet d'être… AÏE ! Flora !

- Excuse-moi, Sacha, la poêle m'a glissé des mains et est malencontreusement tombée sur ton crâne.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, dit-il en guise de remerciements.

Il venait de se rendre compte que sans l'intervention de Flora, il aurait grillé sa couverture et sa double identité. Il sourit à sa sœur de cœur.

- Par contre, Flora, je suis désolé, mais on ne va pas pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble…

- Ah ben si. Je viens.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas rater ça, ça promet d'être sympathique.

- Vous êtes aussi fous l'un que l'autre, pesta Ondine. Je vous rappelle qu'on parle d'un voyage pour fuir une sociopathe qui veut me tuer.

- Désolée, s'excusa Flora, je me suis concentrée sur la partie où vous alliez voyager tous les deux ensemble… Ça promet d'être explosif…

- Soyons sérieux, Flo. Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, coupa Psyko

- On est coéquipier, je te rappelle. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, répéta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Sacha secoua la tête.

- Je refuse, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te laisser le choix, crétin de fou furieux. Je te dis que je viens avec toi, je serai collée à toi comme un chewing-gum sous une semelle. Je ne te laisserai pas traverser cette épreuve seul.

- J'abandonne… Norman, aide-moi…

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Flora, pour répondit Attila.

Sacha se retourna d'un bloc vers lui.

- QUOI ?

- Fais marcher ton cerveau, P… petit.

Prof croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de ricaner.

- Visiblement, tout le monde se ligue contre toi, Sacha. Même moi. La présence d'Ondine et Flora te mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et tu arrêteras peut-être de te pointer dans mon labo, complètement blessé.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- J'ai jamais réussi à le récupérer. Il y a une énorme tache de sang sur mon tapis préféré.

- Excuse-moi, mais comment tu voulais que je ne saigne pas avec la jambe tailladée ? Si je n'étais pas venu en urgence, je ne serais sûrement plus en mesure de marcher !

- C'est ça, le problème avec toi ! Depuis deux ans que je suis ici…

Prof se tut, jetant un coup d'œil à Ondine qui observait la scène, tentant de comprendre l'échange entre les amis, tandis que Flora semblait horrifiée en regardant fixement les jambes de Sacha.

- Tu ne m'apportes que des problèmes. Compléta Prof d'un air entendu.

- C'est pas ma faute !

- C'est jamais de ta faute, de toute façon. Enfin, pour notre problème actuel, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Aura a des goûts de chiotte.

Sachant pertinemment que Sacha n'allait pas répliquer, de peur de briser sa couverture, Prof en profitait pour le charrier comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Quand Sacha était venu le voir, deux ans auparavant, pour lui confier qu'il allait entrer dans la ligue souterraine, Prof n'avait même pas été étonné. Il avait été surtout surpris que Sacha se confie à lui, pour en faire son garant du secret. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi, Sacha avait souri, ne répondant qu'une seule phrase : « Parce que toi et moi, nous sommes semblables. »

Prof s'était longuement demandé ce que Sacha avait voulu dire par là. Pendant deux mois, il se mit à rêver de combats extraordinaires, dépassant toutes les limites. Il rêvait de Sacha chevauchant son Dracaufeu, il imaginait en rêve des choses indicibles.

Un matin, il se réveilla avec la conviction qu'il devait se lier à la Ligue Souterraine. Sauf qu'en tant que Professeur Pokémon, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. C'est quand Sacha, devenu Psyko, revint chez lui blessé la première fois – le moment où il avait saccagé son tapis – qu'il eut l'idée. Devenir le médecin officieux de cette ligue, tant pour les dresseurs que pour les Pokémons. L'idée était excellente. Psyko avait longuement hésité avant d'en parler aux autres membres qui avaient accepté le nouveau venu un peu spécial. C'était ainsi qu'il avait hérité du surnom de Prof. Sa blouse blanche lui donnait une classe folle, d'après ce qu'avait dit Aura, à ce moment-là.

Prof avait compris la nature du problème juste après son arrivée dans la ligue, quand Psyko était revenu à bout de forces après avoir disparu pendant deux mois, le regard fou de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu, son corps n'était plus qu'une blessure géante. Il lui fallut encore deux mois pour se rétablir des séquelles physiques. Et les séquelles mentales n'avaient pas disparu, comme le prouvait le regard hanté que Sacha avait dès qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées ou quand le nom d'Aura apparaissait dans une conversation. Prof ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait deviné mais Sacha n'en avait jamais parlé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Psyko avait à présent peur d'Aura et que ses cauchemars ne concernaient qu'elle.

Quelle tristesse, quand on y pense. Le plus beau rêve de Sacha était Ondine et le pire cauchemar de Psyko le sosie de la femme qu'il aime. Atroce mélange de deux univers qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir se rencontrer.

Prof se sortit de ses pensées pour envoyer Flora et Ondine à l'étage.

- Profitez-en pour prendre une bonne douche, croyez-moi, c'est l'une des dernières que vous allez prendre cette année alors savourez-la.

Lorsqu'elles eurent franchi la porte, les trois hommes restant perdirent leur masque de fausse joie.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant que tu as écarté les gêneuses, Prof, commença Psyko. Cette année ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour moi. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Aura, je sais très bien qu'elle n'arrêtera jamais de pourchasser Ondine, même si je la bats dans son défi.

- Je n'osais pas le dire, confia Prof, mais ça me paraissait un peu fort que tu lui accordes ta confiance. Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- La seule chose à faire… Il va falloir que je la tue avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne encore à Ondine.

Un silence s'installa et Prof ferma les yeux. C'était la réponse qu'il redoutait, pourtant il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Quelle tristesse, pensa-t-il de nouveau. Sacha reprit la parole.

- Je ne ferai rien pendant l'année à venir. Je me contenterais de protéger Ondine et Flora… Il aurait été tellement plus simple que Flo ne vienne pas…

- Réfléchis, Psyko, cinq minutes. Si Flora vient avec nous, elle pourra fuir avec Ondine pendant que nous nous battons, si Combo et Aura nous retrouvent. Il y aura moins de risques qu'Ondine apprenne qui tu es, ainsi.

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée que tu ne lui avoues pas tout, ajouta Prof. Ce serait plus simple pour toi et pour nous si nous pouvions parler clairement devant elle. Et j'estime qu'elle a le droit de savoir.

- Non. Surtout pas. Elle me haïrait.

- Tu sais, la vérité finit toujours par rejaillir à un moment. Et là, je ne donne pas cher de son estime pour toi, quand elle découvrira que non seulement c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est en danger, mais qu'en plus tu lui as menti… Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet, tu gères tes relations comme tu veux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous allez prendre une courte nuit de sommeil ici. Enfin, Ondine et Attila vont prendre une courte nuit de sommeil ici, pendant que Flora et toi rentrez au Centre Pokémon où sont Max et Pierre, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Voilà, confirma Sacha, ensuite, direction Azuria. On devrait y être rapidement, si on y va en volant. Une fois arrivés à Azuria, je colle Ondine dans son arène, pour qu'elle explique à ses sœurs ce qu'il se passe. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller défier Combo…

- Quoi ?

- Il est sur ma liste et je sais être sur la sienne. Je voudrais être plus rapide que lui, pour éviter qu'il me donne un défi impossible qui m'éloignerait d'Ondine, comme Aura lui demandera sûrement. Si je le défie avant, dans un truc facile et rapidement expédié, j'aurais déjà ça en moins sur la conscience.

- C'est vrai, excellente idée, approuva Attila. On pourrait passer la semaine à Azuria et partir tous les deux de là-bas. De toute façon, personne ne nous pourchassera avant, même Aura, elle aime trop la ligue pour risquer d'en être radiée.

- Et ensuite…

Sacha jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte.

- Ensuite, on le verra plus tard, petit bout d'homme. L'essentiel, c'est d'avoir le début de l'aventure. Ah, je compte confier Onyx à Flora.

- D'accord. Ça leur fera une bonne protection, si jamais elles sont amenées à être seules.

Sacha replia la carte et la glissa dans sa poche.

- Je te l'emprunte, Prof. Je te la rendrai quand tout ça sera fini.

- Comme d'habitude, sourit le médecin. Maintenant, enlève ton pantalon, j'aimerais jeter un œil à ta brûlure.

Se levant, Psyko déboutonna son pantalon, le retira et le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, tandis que Prof se mettait à genoux devant lui, examinant l'immense brûlure qui s'étendait sur sa cuisse gauche due à l'attaque déflagration de l'Arcanin d'Artik. Prof posa la main dessus pour l'examiner avec plus de profondeur. Il sourit et fit claquer durement sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- C'est bon, ça commence à s'estomper. Tu ne la garderas pas.

- Dommage, ça me donnait un air de guerrier, j'aimais bien.

- Artik et toi commencez à m'agacer avec vos bêtises d'enfant. J'en ai marre de devoir soigner brûlures et électrocutions, tout ça parce que vous aimez bien vous taquiner un peu. Tu peux pas faire comme tous les gamins et remplacer son lit par des glaçons ? Ce serait plus facile pour moi.

- Excellente idée, je n'y avais jamais pensé !

Attila, lui, n'avait toujours pas fini son assiette. La cuisine de Flora était délicieuse, il comptait bien en profiter avant l'aventure. Ils n'auraient probablement pas le temps de dîner aussi bien. Il observait du coin de l'œil Psyko et Prof, qui s'entendaient excellemment bien. Il bénissait le jour où Psyko avait ramené Prof à la ligue, beaucoup de blessures qui, auparavant, laissaient des séquelles éternelles, pouvaient à présent être soignées correctement. Personne n'allait amener son Pokémon dans un Centre après les blessures qu'ils se faisaient parfois. Quand le Pikachu du petit bout d'homme s'était fait casser les quatre pattes par un Mackogneur hargneux, jamais Psyko ne l'aurait amené dans un centre Pokémon. Pikachu n'aurait sans doute jamais guéri, sans l'arrivée de Prof au sein de la ligue. Il leur avait permis de voir en eux-mêmes quelque chose de plus humain, de plus normal.

Psyko remit son pantalon pour enlever son tee-shirt, afin que Prof examine son dos. Attila ne savait même pas que le jeune dresseur souterrain avait été blessé dans le dos. Quand il fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de Psyko, celui-ci lui sourit, l'air de dire de ne pas se préoccuper de ça.

- Par contre, dit Prof en passant une main sur les reins de Psyko, ça, ça ne disparaît pas… Je pense que tu vas la garder toute ta vie, je ne peux pas faire mieux…

- Tant pis… C'est déjà bien que tu aies pu l'atténuer comme ça.

Deux coups frappèrent à la porte et Ondine franchit de nouveau le seuil, vêtue d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt à Prof. Elle regarda Sacha, ses yeux descendirent le long de son torse, elle rougit, remonta le regard et détourna la tête vers Prof.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais un bassin ou une piscine, dans le coin, j'aimerais bien que mes Pokémons puissent se détendre un peu, cette nuit…

- Oui, bien sûr. Sacha ?

- Quoi ?

Il s'était rhabillé, plutôt difficilement car sa main le lançait un peu et faisait semblant d'être plongé dans un fascicule sur la régénération des Pokémons fossiles pour masquer sa gêne, que Prof avait écrit en personne.

- Je sais bien que mes travaux sont passionnants, mais peux-tu accompagner Ondine jusqu'à mon bassin ? Profites-en pour ramener Pikachu et Dracaufeu, je voudrais les examiner avec Jungko et Hélédelle avant que vous ne partiez.

Hochant la tête, Sacha porta la main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs et en déposa trois sur la table.

- Tu pourrais examiner Taupiqueur aussi, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

Prof attrapa les trois Pokéballs tandis que Sacha et Ondine sortaient. Traversant le salon et le laboratoire, sous les regards attentifs d'Ondine qui n'avait pas visité la maison, ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Désignant le bassin, il se dirigea vers lui, suivi par son amie. Pendant qu'Ondine faisait sortir ses Pokémons, Sacha siffla avant de dire :

- Pikachu, Dracaufeu, venez ici, vous devez passer à la visite médicale.

Puis il se tourna vers Ondine, avant de réaliser qu'un canard jaune s'approchait de lui en souriant.

- Hey Psykokwak, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, tu sais.

S'agenouillant près du Pokémon qui se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard surpris d'Ondine, Sacha caressa les trois cheveux du Pokémon d'où il tirait son surnom.

- Ps-aïe-aïe…

- Toujours tes maux de tête, hein ? Allez, courage… Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas évolué, depuis le temps, dit Psyko à Ondine.

- Il a refusé… Ce qui est vraiment étonnant, c'est qu'il semble si proche de toi… Je ne savais pas qu'il t'appréciait autant.

- Prof serait là, il dirait que qui se ressemble s'assemble. J'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à cette phrase, j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait être vexant.

Il repoussa Psykokwak qui sauta dans la piscine. Visiblement, Ondine lui avait appris à nager. Sacha enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, remonta un peu son pantalon et plongea ses pieds dans le bassin.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, le temps que Dracaufeu et Pikachu arrivent, on a un peu de temps.

- C'est étonnant de voir que Pikachu n'est plus tout le temps avec toi, je dois dire.

- Certaines choses ont changé…

Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le clapotis de l'eau que faisait Ondine avec ses pieds. Elle avait finalement décidé d'imiter Sacha.

- Ça fait bizarre de te voir avec les vêtements de Prof, rit-il en portant un regard sur le tee-shirt bleu ciel qu'Ondine portait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles comme ça ?

- Un réflexe. Ça fait deux ans qu'il me sert de médecin attitré, alors j'ai l'habitude de croiser ses élèves qui l'appellent Professeur. Du coup, je m'y suis mis aussi.

- Je vois…

- Je suis désolé, Ondine, que tu sois embarquée dans cette histoire…

- Et moi donc… Quand je pense qu'hier encore, j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'on allait se retrouver et repartir à l'aventure ensemble. Pour moi, j'allais continuer ma petite vie, terminer mes vacances et rentrer à mon arène, tranquillement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Pikachu !

- Oh ! Éloigne-toi, Ondine, voici Dracaufeu et Pikachu.

S'exécutant sans comprendre, Ondine vit Dracaufeu descendre des airs en piquet, attraper Sacha entre ses pattes et remonter vers le ciel. Pikachu se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme en souriant.

- Pikachu-Pi !

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir Pikachu ! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

Elle caressa le haut de sa tête et garda ses mains serrées sur lui. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, voyant Dracaufeu et Sacha faire une balade nocturne, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Elle entendait Sacha rire aux éclats, alors même que Dracaufeu ne le tenait que par un bras. Le Pokémon redescendit vers eux à vive allure et lâcha Sacha dans le bassin, tandis qu'il suppliait Dracaufeu de ne pas faire ça.

Les éclaboussures mouillèrent les alentours, y compris Ondine et Pikachu, qui se mit à crier contre Dracaufeu qui pouffa de rire. Au moins, pensa Ondine, l'ambiance était joviale entre eux. Elle sourit alors que Pikachu sautait hors de ses bras pour s'ébouriffer. Sacha nageait vers le bord du bassin et sortit de l'eau, dégoulinant. Il sortit une Pokéball, dans laquelle Dracaufeu rentra.

- Génial, Prof va me tuer, si je rentre comme ça dans son labo.

Il retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon, pour les essorer tandis qu'Ondine détournait le regard. Il ne pourrait pas être un peu plus pudique ? Ils n'avaient plus dix ans, ça ne se faisait pas, de se déshabiller comme ça…

- C'est toujours comme ça, entre Dracaufeu et toi ?

- Nan, d'habitude, c'est un peu plus brutal. C'est sa façon de me dire bonne nuit.

- Mais… C'est dangereux de voler comme ça… Et s'il te lâchait ?

- Il ne me lâchera pas.

- Mais s'il le faisait ?

- J'ai confiance en mes Pokémons, Ondine. Aucun d'entre eux ne me laissera jamais tomber, que ce soit au propre ou au figuré. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Pika !

Tournant le regard vers Pikachu, qui désignait l'horloge du labo qu'on apercevait à travers la baie vitrée, Sacha hocha la tête.

- Pikachu a raison, on devrait aller se coucher. Demain va être une journée épuisante.

- Que fait-on, demain ?

- On va aller à Azuria. J'espère que tu te sens capable de résister à un vol à grande vitesse.

* * *

Sacha eut beaucoup moins de mal à se lever que Flora, qui suppliait Max de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Se souvenant des événements de la veille, elle ouvrit les yeux, d'un coup. Elle avait peut-être rêvé tout ça ? Secouant la tête, elle se traita d'idiote. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Se levant enfin, elle rejoignit les trois garçons qui étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Visiblement, Sacha attendait qu'elle arrive pour dire aux deux autres qu'ils partaient à l'aventure.

- Flora et moi avons beaucoup discuté cette nuit…

- Ah ? commenta Pierre en mordant dans un croissant.

- Et nous avons décidé de repartir tous les deux à l'aventure. Nos shows ont besoin d'être améliorés et ce n'est pas en se voyant une fois par an pour les compétitions qu'on peut être au point. Alors on va prendre une année pour progresser.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Max, je peux venir avec vous ?

- Non, intervint Flora, tu dois finir ton voyage initiatique et rentrer à Clémentiville. Papa t'y attend pour te donner le titre de champion, je te rappelle.

- C'est vrai.

Max baissa la tête, déçu. Il aurait bien voulu reprendre l'aventure avec eux, ses compagnons de route lui manquaient souvent quand il voyageait seul. Assister aux séances d'entraînement de Flora, voir Sacha apprendre des nouvelles attaques à ses Pokémons, Pierre et ses immenses connaissances sur l'élevage. Tout ça, il n'avait jamais pu le remplacer, pas même par la joie d'être enfin un bon dresseur. Sauf que sa sœur avait raison, son père comptait sur lui. Pierre en rajouta une couche derrière :

- Surtout que je n'irai pas. Imagine la cuisine immangeable que tu risquerais de supporter.

- Tu m'as convaincu, Pierre, affirma Max. Amusez-vous bien ! Vous partez quand ?

- D'ici une petite heure. Répondit Sacha.

- Quelle sera votre destination ?

- Azuria. Revoir Ondine m'a fait penser aux trois sœurs sensationnelles. Je vais aller leur demander des conseils.

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Pierre. Ce sont d'excellentes danseuses… Et en plus, elles sont jolies…

- Ça suffit Pierre, rétorqua Max en lui tirant l'oreille, de toute façon, tu ne les verras pas.

- C'est vrai… Il faut que je rentre à Argenta rapidement, j'ai assez pris de vacances, mes frères et sœurs ne pourront pas gérer mon élevage trop longtemps…

Sacha sourit, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir plus à batailler pour convaincre ses amis de ne pas venir. Flora, elle, était impressionnée. Sacha mentait avec une facilité déconcertante, il ne s'emmêlait pas dans son histoire, c'était une vraie performance, qui l'inquiétait, malgré tout. Depuis quand savait-il mentir ?

Au final, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, compte tenu de la situation.

Les deux échangèrent un regard avant de se lever.

- On va aller préparer nos affaires.

Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient prêts pour le départ, saluant leurs amis. Pierre leur tendit un paquet.

- Tenez, voici quelques plats que j'ai préparés pour vous.

- Et soyez prudents !

- Merci, dirent-ils en chœur avant de se détourner.

Attendant d'avoir parcouru quelques mètres pour que les deux autres ne les voient pas, Sacha se pencha vers Flora.

- On montera sur Dracaufeu en redescendant vers la forêt. Sinon, ils pourraient nous voir et se poser des questions.

Flora hocha la tête. Ils mirent un quart d'heure de plus pour atteindre la forêt. Sacha fit sortir Dracaufeu et aida Flora à monter sur le dos de son Pokémon, avant d'y prendre place à son tour.

- Accroche-toi bien Flora. On ne va pas aller à fond. On devrait être chez Prof dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- D'accord ! Ça ne t'embête pas que je passe mes bras autour de ton cou ? demanda-t-elle à Dracaufeu qui secoua la tête en guise de dénégation.

Il décolla, arrachant un cri à Flora, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle vitesse.

* * *

- Sacha ! Fais-le ralentir s'il te plaît, j'arrive plus à respirer !

- Oh, excuse-moi, Flora, l'habitude… Dracaufeu, notre invitée souhaiterait que tu ralentisses…

Dracaufeu battit des ailes de sorte à aller moins vite. Ils s'approchaient de Lavanville, mais n'y seraient pas aussi rapidement qu'ils l'avaient prévu. Sacha partit du principe qu'il s'agissait là d'un entrainement pour Dracaufeu. Lui qui avait tellement l'habitude de voler librement devait s'habituer à transporter des passagers peu habitués à ce genre de voyage. Comme l'année suivante allait être faite de ce genre de voyages, il valait mieux que Dracaufeu s'habitue. Au final, peut-être que la menace Aura allait lui servir à s'améliorer encore !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa même pas leur arrivée et émergea douloureusement, lorsque Dracaufeu le jeta au bas de son dos avec force.

- Sacha ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il releva la tête pour voir Ondine penchée sur lui. Il se gratta la tête.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il en faut plus pour me faire mal.

Dracaufeu grogna en signe d'approbation, avant de sourire et de s'approcher de Sacha qui lui caressa le cou.

- Merci du voyage, Dracaufeu, c'était super !

- Parle pour toi, s'étouffa à moitié Flora.

Sacha éclata de rire.

- Désolé, Flo, mais il a tellement l'habitude que je sois seul sur son dos qu'il n'a pas fait attention. Ça nous fera un bon entrainement de devoir transporter quelqu'un…

Dracaufeu souffla, en signe de désaccord. Sacha comprit que son Pokémon ne voulait pas renoncer à ses vols périlleux donc il le rassura d'un geste.

- On volera tous les deux comme avant, aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et si on partait ?

Attila, auquel Sacha n'avait pas prêté attention, attendait près de Dracolosse. Ondine sourit.

- Désolée, c'est ma faute. Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi, pour me changer.

De nouveau vêtue de sa robe de soirée à paillettes, elle avait rendu les vêtements que Prof lui avait prêtés pour la nuit.

- Vous y serez bientôt, intervint Prof appuyé contre le mur de son laboratoire, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

Ondine se rapprocha de lui et attrapa une de ses mains, pour la serrer.

- Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi.

- C'est bien normal.

- Non, sincèrement, Régis. Merci.

Elle se détourna en lui tendant un dernier sourire brillant de reconnaissance, qui le fit rougir. S'adressant à ses compagnons, elle dit :

- On y va ? Ben, où est Sacha ?

Elle se tourna pour le voir près de Régis. Lui donnant un coup de coude, Sacha murmura à l'oreille de Prof :

- Il est terrible, ce sourire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ta gueule.

- Ah non, certainement pas. Je compatis, je sais ce que c'est. L'attaque « sourire éclatant » d'Ondine provoque des dégâts énormes sur tous les hommes. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

- C'est normal, va.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse, pendant que Flora s'installait sur Dracaufeu et qu'Ondine prenait place sur le Dracolosse d'Attila qui lui promettait que Dracolosse se contrôlait mieux que Dracaufeu, qui, entendant la réflexion, se mit à bouder.

Sacha s'approcha de son groupe et fit un dernier signe, avant d'amorcer le décollage avec Dracaufeu. L'aventure pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

À pleine vitesse, il ne leur aurait fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver à Azuria. Ayant des passagers peu habitués à la vitesse, les deux dragons étaient obligés de voler doucement, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Dracolosse, contrairement à Dracaufeu. Quand ils atterrirent au niveau de l'arène d'Azuria, il attendit que Flora soit descendue, ce qu'elle fit en premier, puis il redécolla avec Sacha, à une vitesse qui fit pousser une exclamation de peur à Ondine.

- Il va tomber !

- Mais non, rassura Attila, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il a l'habitude. Regarde comme il s'amuse.

En effet, Sacha avait l'air heureux, il dirigeait Dracaufeu d'une main de maître, l'incitant même à aller toujours plus vite et plus haut. Quand il fut arrivé à une altitude convenable, Sacha lâcha Dracaufeu, pour commencer à se mettre debout sur le dos de son Pokémon, sous les yeux terrifiés des deux filles.

- Là, par contre, j'ai peur, commenta Flora.

- Moi aussi. Il est fou…

Levant les yeux au ciel discrètement, Attila chevaucha à nouveau son Dracolosse.

- Je vais le chercher. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Atteignant rapidement le niveau de Sacha, il lui fit un signe.

- Serais-tu fou, Psyko ? Tes deux amies sont terrifiées par ton comportement.

- Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur…

- Pour elles, si. Ondine ignore tout de ta participation à la ligue souterraine et Flora est bien loin de s'imaginer tout ce que tu as vécu là-bas. Maintenant arrête de faire le clown sinon tu vas devoir leur expliquer tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé en deux ans.

Se rasseyant, Sacha soupira.

- C'est pas drôle…

- On se fera une course cette nuit, promit Attila. Mais en attendant, il faut que tous deux vous soyez calmes.

Sacha observa Dracaufeu et approuva.

En bas, les filles étaient soulagées de le voir enfin redevenir raisonnable.

- Il est fou, affirma Flora, complètement fou.

- Oh, tu sais, Sacha n'a jamais réellement eu conscience des dangers qu'il courait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la folie. Plutôt de la bêtise.

Ondine disait ça avec la voix douce de quelqu'un qui se remémore de bons souvenirs. Ne voulant pas la contrarier, Flora approuva. Mais elle, elle savait que c'était de la folie. Sacha l'admettait lui-même, d'ailleurs. Ondine finit par se détourner du spectacle qu'offrait le vol des deux dragons et entra dans l'arène, suivie par Ondine.

- Mes sœurs ne sont pas là, c'est une chance. Elles sont parties en tournée, arrêtant enfin de prendre mon arène pour une salle de spectacle… Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que j'appelle la ligue Indigo pour les prévenir que je pars en déplacement pendant un an et que durant ce laps de temps, je ne pourrais pas assurer mes fonctions…

- Et que vont-ils faire ?

- Soit envoyer un dresseur en remplacement, soit clôturer l'arène… L'un dans l'autre, je préfèrerais fermer l'arène. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir laisser mes Pokémons dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre…

Flora baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Son cœur s'était serré, quand elle avait laissé derrière elle Galifeu et Charmillon, pour n'amener que Skitty.

- Ondine…

- Oui, Flora ?

- Ça te dirait de faire un dernier match dans ton arène contre moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? En un contre un ? Je n'ai que Psykokwak avec moi, j'ai laissé mes autres Pokémons à Lavanville, pour qu'ils ne soient pas mêlés à toute cette histoire.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai que Skitty.

Les deux dresseurs souterrains s'approchèrent des filles et Ondine se tourna vers Attila.

- Norman… Est-ce que vous pourriez jouer le rôle d'arbitre ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Ça promet d'être intéressant…

- Tu parles, bougonna Sacha. J'aurais préféré aller m'amuser avec Dracaufeu, moi.

Cependant, il s'installa quand même au bord du bassin, pour assister au match. Les deux filles firent appel à leur Pokémon (Pikachu et Attila retinrent un sourire moqueur en voyant Psykokwak faire un grand signe à Sacha en sortant de sa Pokéball) et Flora entama le combat.

- Skitty, attaque torgnoles !

Le chat de Flora s'élança de plaques flottantes en plaques flottantes, pour aller attaquer Psykokwak.

- Esquive Psykokwak et saute dans l'eau pour lancer pistolet à eau.

Psykokwak s'exécuta et frappa Skitty avec son attaque. Skitty s'ébouriffa les poils et Flora s'énerva.

- Skitty attaque assistance !

Rien ne se passa. Sacha intervint.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, puisque c'est ton seul Pokémon.

- Ah zut, je suis bête.

- Et ça me laisse une ouverte, Combo-griffe !

Psykokwak sauta hors de l'eau pour lancer l'attaque combo-griffe, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du Pokémon de Flora, Ondine ajouta :

- Ensuite, Attaque Psyko.

Le canard de la championne lança son attaque sur Skitty, tandis que Flora réfléchissait à comment répliquer. Ondine était sûre de gagner quand d'un coup, Psykokwak sauta hors du bassin et se précipita sur Sacha pour lui lancer l'attaque combo-griffe à lui aussi.

- Psykokwak, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rien ne semblait arrêter le Pokémon et Ondine fut obligée de le rappeler. Attila était mort de rire. Il pouvait tellement plus s'arrêter qu'il ne pensa même pas à aller aider Sacha, à l'instar de Pikachu. Ondine s'avança vers Sacha, l'aidant à se relever.

- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a attaqué alors que je lui ai demandé l'attaque Psyko…

Flora, comprenant enfin, se retint de rire, pour finalement exploser en un fou rire dont elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Vexé, Sacha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est parce que ton Psykokwak est mal dressé, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ben tiens. Il ne t'a même pas obéi quand tu lui as dit d'arrêter. Maintenant je suis tout griffé. Enfin, c'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ondine s'approcha de Flora qui riait toujours. Elle l'aida à se relever, ses jambes ne la portant plus tant son fou rire était incontrôlable.

- On va dire que c'est match nul…

- Non… Si Psyko… kwak t'avait obéi, tu aurais gagné, Ondine, pouffa Flora, il est normal que cette victoire te revienne.

- Merci.

Se tournant vers Norman, elle proposa de faire visiter sa maison, puisqu'ils allaient y rester une semaine. Sacha refusa l'offre.

- Pas besoin de visiter, je connais déjà ! Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour, dit-il en regardant Attila dans les yeux.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, comprenant le message. Il allait défier Combo.

Sept jours s'étaient écoulés à Azuria. Le petit groupe avait fini par prendre des habitudes chez Ondine, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis un peu plus de temps que ça. Flora faisait la cuisine ou s'entraînait avec Sacha pour leurs concours tandis que Norman les regardait faire. Ondine, elle, s'occupait de toutes les démarches propres à son départ. Elle avait appelé ses sœurs, leur expliquant qu'elle avait revu Sacha, qu'elle partait avec lui. Se méprenant sur le sens de cette phrase, elles avaient affirmé préférer Sacha à Rudy pour finir par lui souhaiter d'enfin créer un vrai foyer avec lui et Ondine leur avait raccroché au nez, virant au rouge sous l'hilarité de Flora.

Les deux filles étaient devenues extrêmement proches, passant les heures que Norman et Sacha prenaient pour aller voler et s'entraîner à discuter sous l'œil perplexe de Pikachu, qui était chargé de la surveillance.

Flora adorait sincèrement Ondine. Elle était très gentille et elles avaient pas mal de points communs, comme un grand amour pour tout ce qui est mignon. Elles passaient des heures à se raconter leurs souvenirs de jeunesse en compagnie de Sacha. Flora avait bien plus de choses à raconter.

Actuellement côte à côte dans le canapé, Flora racontait l'histoire entre Annabelle et Sacha à Ondine, qui riait de bon cœur – bien qu'il soit un peu serré par la jalousie.

- Et là, Sacha…

- Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi, vous pourrez peut-être réaliser qu'on est rentré depuis dix minutes, coupa une voix. Je comprends que vous soyez folles de moi, mais quand même, il existe d'autres sujets de conversation.

Se tournant et tombant nez-à-nez avec Sacha et Norman, Flora explosa de rire.

- Folles de toi… On aura vraiment entendu toutes les absurdités du monde.

- C'est clair, confirma Ondine. Tu n'as pas vraiment le physique pour qu'on soit folles de toi, il te faudrait…

- Dix centimètres de plus…

- Un sourire de braise…

- Une assurance et une classe folle…

- Bref ! Il te faudrait être Brad Pott, achevèrent-elles en chœur.

Les épaules de Sacha s'affaissèrent et il se tourna vers Attila.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je leur explique que la taille ne compte pas…

- Encore une fois, petit bout d'homme.

- Ça aide pas si tu m'appelles comme ça tout… le… ATTENTION !

Sacha se jeta devant Ondine pour la protéger de l'explosion de la vitre puis il se redressa pour faire face à Combo.

- Tiens, regardez ça… Il y a des moustiques autour de la cible…

Sacha mit une main à sa ceinture de Pokémon et en lança une.

- Jungko, attrape Ondine et Flora et fuis avec elles. Protège-les sur ta vie.

Le Pokémon vert hocha la tête en approuvant avant de se saisir des deux filles qui poussèrent un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se déplaça avec une rapidité hallucinante.

Sacha reporta son attention sur Combo.

- Tu attaques déjà ?

- Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, dit-il en lançant une Pokéball d'où sortit un Nidoking plus grand que la moyenne.

Pikachu s'interposa, ses joues se remplissant d'électricité. Sans prévenir, il lança une attaque tonnerre qui resta inefficace.

- Laisse-moi faire, continua Attila, je m'en charge, Pikachu ne peut rien faire contre Combo et son Nidoking. Mais Tortank pourra le battre.

Le Pokémon de Norman sortit de sa Pokéball et Sacha sourit.

- On se retrouve à notre point de rendez-vous.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement. Tyranocif, à toi !

Sacha se figea devant le Pokémon qui lui barrait la route. Encore un coup bas. Les souvenirs de son combat à mains nues face à un Pokémon de la même espèce, qu'il avait dû tuer pour vivre, revinrent défiler devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête et regarda Pikachu.

- Fatal Foudre, débarrasse-nous de ce gêneur.

Pikachu s'exécuta et l'attaque frappa le Tyranocif de plein fouet. Il tenta de bouger afin de répliquer avec une attaque mâchouille. Il saisit Pikachu entre ses mâchoires mais n'eut pas le temps de terminer son attaque, car un bruit sourd retentit. Se retournant, Sacha découvrit que Tortank avait lancé une attaque Plaquage tellement puissante pour maintenir Nidoking contre le mur porteur de la maison qu'elle commençait à s'effondrer. Un énorme morceau de plafond tomba sur le Tyranocif et Pikachu. Sacha regarda d'un air horrifié le Tyranocif qui tenait Pikachu disparaître sous une montagne de gravats.

* * *

Et voici la fin du chapitre. Le titre du prochain sera « Le pot aux roses » et dedans, on y retrouvera nos héros. Vont-ils réussir à se sortir de la situation délicate dans laquelle ils sont ? La suite la semaine prochaine !


	4. Le pot aux roses

**Auteure **: Temi-Chou

**Titre **: La Ligue Souterraine.

**Résumé **: Alors qu'il retrouve Ondine dans une boîte de nuit, Sacha avoue à Flora faire partie de quelque chose qui s'appelle la ligue souterraine, un groupe de dresseurs de Pokémons plus dangereux les uns que les autres…

**Note **: Non sérieux, faut que j'arrête les nuits où je me couche à 5 heures, moi. Normalement, ça devait pas partir en live comme ça, ça devait s'appeler Dancefloor et ça devait être amusant. Ben maintenant, ça s'appelle la ligue souterraine, ça promet d'être hyper intéressant à écrire et ça va aussi être drôle, enfin, un peu. Vous vouliez de l'extrême Pokémon ? En voici. Enfin, j'espère.

**Note bis** : En italique, quelques flash-back.

**Notes ter :** Ffnet ayant eu un bug m'empêchant de poster, je poste le chapitre quatre aujourd'hui et le cinq vendredi à minuit (comme d'hab') Deux pour le prix d'un en guise d'excuses pour le retard. Enjoy !

* * *

_**Le pot aux roses.**_

La puissance dégagée lors de l'éboulement de la maison attenante à l'arène d'Azuria déséquilibra la Team Rocket qui faillit tomber de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée. Elle avait repéré Sacha et Pikachu à l'arène d'Azuria et n'avait pas eu envie de capturer Pikachu. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils avaient perdu la trace du morveux, plus si morveux que ça, remarqua Jessie, ce à quoi James répliqua qu'il ne faisait même pas un mètre soixante dix.

Ils venaient d'assister, depuis le haut de leur arbre, à l'affrontement impressionnant entre Tortank, Nidoking, Tyranocif et Pikachu. Toute envie de capture de ces Pokémons avait été cassée. Cela faisait dix minutes que le bâtiment s'était effondré et Miaouss prit la parole :

-On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose…

-Faire une bonne action en aidant le morveux ?

-Techniquement, aider le membre d'une organisation criminelle n'est pas une bonne action, mais une consolidation de notre action maléfique, corrigea Miaouss de son habituel ton convainquant. Imaginez que le boss apprenne qu'on s'est lié d'amitié avec un des membres de la Ligue Souterraine… Il serait fier de nous !

-C'est vrai, confirmèrent les deux autres, ça nous changerait un peu…

-C'est sûr… Alors il faut qu'on y aille.

La Team Rocket descendit de son arbre et se dirigea vers les ruines de la maison.

-Racaillou en avant !

-Depuis quand tu as un Racaillou, Jessie ?

-Ça fait quelques jours, je l'ai capturé par hasard… Enfin bon, Racaillou, dégage le morveux de sous les gravats !

-Racaillou, racaillou !

Le Pokémon roche commença sa dure besogne tandis que James prenait une pose imbue. Se frottant le menton entre son pouce et son index, il souriait d'un air arrogant.

-Tu vois, Jessie, tu n'es pas la seule à capturer des nouveaux Pokémons…

Il lança une Pokéball.

-Allez go, toi aussi ! Aide Racaillou !

Un Colossinge apparut et se lança au travail. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à dégager Sacha de sous les décombres. Jessie et James le traînèrent loin des décombres, tandis que leurs Pokémons continuaient leur travail.

Donnant des claques à Sacha, ils arrivèrent à le ranimer. Il se redressa, mais Jessie le maintint à terre.

-Ne bouge pas, Sacha, tu t'es pris une maison dessus.

-La Team Rocket ?

-Nous-mêmes, confirmèrent d'une même voix Jessie et James.

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes trop gentils avec moi… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Voyons qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

-Nous sommes du même côté, la Ligue Souterraine et nous, du côté des criminels… Nous n'allons pas nous en prendre à un collègue.

-Soit, capitula Sacha.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais ne put que s'asseoir.

-Vous avez retrouvé Attila, Tortank et Pikachu ?

Se tournant vers le tas de gravats, un air paniqué sur le visage, il regarda Colossinge et Racaillou s'activer.

-Pas encore, miaula Miaouss, mais ça va venir.

Sacha se leva et chancela avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui. Il porta une main à sa ceinture et lança une Pokéball.

-Taupiqueur, je te choisis !

Le Pokémon taupe apparut.

-Va voir ce qu'il se passe là-dessous, si Pikachu, Tortank et Attila sont toujours en vie !

-Taupiqueur, taupiqueur, taupiqueur, dit le Pokémon en s'enfonçant sous terre.

Il réapparut quelques minutes en souriant et dit quelque chose à Sacha qui approuva puis Taupiqueur redisparut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandèrent Jessie et James à Miaouss.

-Taupiqueur a dit au morveux qu'il allait creuser un tunnel pour récupérer Pikachu et les deux autres. Cependant Colossinge et Racaillou avaient repéré trois autres présences.

-Tu veux dire que Sacha va laisser quelqu'un sous les gravats ? Il est devenu vraiment méchant ce petit, s'exclama Jessie avec un immense sourire. Il me plaît comme ça ! Mignon et méchant, tout ce que j'aime.

-Tu veux rire ? s'étonna James, il n'est pas à ta hauteur, il fait un mètre soixante !

-Soixante cinq, corrigea Sacha. Et je vous entends.

-Et alors ? répondit Miaouss en ignorant Sacha, ce qui est petit est mignon, la preuve : moi.

-Depuis quand tu soutiens Jessie dans son béguin pour le morveux, toi ?

-Je ne la soutiens pas, ça reste un manque de goût total de s'enticher de lui, qu'il soit gentil ou méchant. Il est moche.

-Je vous entends encore…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide de mes béguins ! Même s'il est un peu bête, il reste très mignon.

-Je vous entends toujours… J'abandonne. HEY ! Je suis petit, moche et bête, mais je vous rappelle que je fais partie de la Ligue Souterraine alors évitez de trop dire de mal de moi !

-Oh… Oui, oui, bien sûr, pas la peine de s'énerver, s'exlamèrent James et Miaouss.

Jessie s'approcha de lui et se colla tout près.

-Moi, je n'ai jamais dit du mal de toi…

-Tu parles… Évite de me coller, s'il te plaît, j'aime pas beaucoup les femmes dans ton genre.

-Tu es… gay ?

-Hein ? NON ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Jessie, s'éloignant, déprima.

-Pour une fois que je trouve un homme à ma hauteur, il faut qu'il soit homosexuel… Quelle tristesse…

-Mais je ne suis pas… Peu importe, abandonna Sacha, crois ce que tu veux. Revoilà Taupiqueur, vous pouvez m'aider à sortir Attila et les deux Pokémons du tunnel ?

-Bien sûr collègue, lança James avec un grand sourire en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. En tant que criminel gay, je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir.

-Mais je ne suis pas GAY, bon sang ! Vous écoutez ce que je raconte ?

Visiblement, non. La Team Rocket s'emparait déjà des bras du Tyranocif qui apparaissait, toujours inconscient, Pikachu coincé dans sa bouche. Sacha se précipita et appuya sur les joues du Tyranocif afin de le faire lâcher prise. Quand ce fut fait, Sacha attrapa Pikachu et l'appela doucement. La souris électrique ouvrit les yeux doucement.

-Tu vas bien Pikachu ?

-Chuuu…

-Repose-toi, va. Je vais tirer Attila de là-dessous et je te récupère. Jessie ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te confier Pikachu quelques minutes ?

James lança un regard choqué à Sacha.

-Attends… Tu veux lui confier Pikachu… comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors que ça fait des années qu'on essaie de le voler ?

-Bah oui. Vous êtes acharnés mais pas au point de vous en prendre à un dresseur de la ligue souterraine.

-Il a des arguments de poids, le morveux, confirma Miaouss.

-Bon d'accord, accepta Jessie.

Sacha lui tendit Pikachu qu'elle recueillit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. James et Miaouss ne la reconnaissaient pas. Autrefois, elle aurait proposé qu'ils s'évaporent avec Pikachu tant que le morveux était occupé à autre chose. Elle devait réellement s'être entichée du jeune dresseur.

Sacha se désintéressa rapidement de la Team Rocket pour aider Taupiqueur, Colossinge et Racaillou à sortir Attila de sous les gravats. Lui mettant une claque, Sacha l'appela.

-Hey Attila, debout.

Secouant la tête, Attila se réveilla enfin. Il se redressa et se leva, sortit sa Pokéball et remit Tortank dedans.

-Je te soignerai plus tard, on doit retrouver les deux autres.

-Attends. J'ai gagné mon défi, je vais le faire savoir à Combo.

-C'était quoi comme défi ?

-Un simple combat. Un contre un. Il m'a attaqué plus tôt, mais j'ai quand même gagné. Je suis debout, pas lui.

Sacha sortit son tampon d'une de ses poches et imprima son P à queue de Pikachu sur le visage de Tyranocif puis il se tourna vers la Team Rocket.

-Bon allez, je reprends Pikachu.

-Pas question, affirma James en retenant Jessie qui s'approchait de Sacha pour lui rendre Pikachu. On l'a et on le garde.

Sacha roula des yeux sous ses paupières.

-Pikachu, tu es conscient ?

-Pika…

-Es-tu en mesure d'effectuer une de ces attaques Fatal Foudre dont tu as le secret ?

-Pika !

-Dans ce cas, vas-y.

-Pikaaaaaaaa… CHUUUUUUUUU !

Lâchant Pikachu, Jessie, James et Miaouss essuyaient la violente attaque de Pikachu avec plus de difficulté que d'habitude.

-Il a… Pris en puissance, non ?

-Et maintenant, attaque électacle.

Pikachu prit de l'élan, se chargeant en électricité, avant de foncer sur la Team Rocket et de l'envoyer valser vers d'autres cieux.

-C'EST BON, JE NE SUIS PLUS AMOUREUSE, IL EST TROP MÉCHANT POUR MOI ! Hurla Jessie, couvrant le discours habituel de ses deux amis.

Échangeant un regard atterré, Attila et Psyko se dépêchèrent de courir, dans la direction par laquelle était parti Jungko avec les deux filles. Il devait les avoir conduit dans une petite grotte que Sacha et Pikachu avaient aménagée en un repaire secret. Ils coururent à travers la ville, croisant deux voitures de police dont ils se cachèrent. La ligue allait encore avoir une mauvaise image, à cause de cet imbécile de Combo. Sacha espérait juste qu'il était toujours coincé sous les gravats. Ils reprirent la route rapidement quand soudain, Sacha s'arrêta.

-Oh merde.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive petit bout d'homme ?

-On se rend dans un de mes repères, en fait. Et il se trouve que… Merde… Il y a des photos de mes amis partout, ainsi que mon tampon de rechange, là-bas.

-Je vois… Et si tu lui disais tout ? Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard…

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? Allons-y, on verra bien.

* * *

Jungko les avait déposées devant une grotte, au fond d'une forêt. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas été suivi, il avait lâché les filles, qui s'étaient écroulées à terre, tremblantes.

-Il faut qu'on y retourne ! s'exclama Flora, on peut pas les laisser seuls !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Ondine, n'est-ce pas Jungko ?

Le Pokémon approuva d'un signe de tête, mâchouillant toujours son éternelle branche. Flora tapa du pied sur le sol.

-Alors quoi ? On va rester là en attendant qu'ils reviennent alors qu'on ne sait pas où on est… Hey ! Jungko, tu m'écoutes ?

Le Pokémon de Sacha était passé dans la grotte, devançant les filles, pour s'assurer une fois de plus que rien ne pourrait les surprendre là-bas. Arrivant au fond de la grotte, Jungko soupira, rassuré de voir que rien de méchant ne les attendait. Le repaire était donc resté secret. Parfait. Sur la table, il avisa les photos que Sacha conservait dans sa cachette et les subtilisa. Il serait dommage que son dresseur se fasse assassiner par Ondine à cause d'une négligence. Jungko laissa le tampon. Il faisait confiance à Sacha pour s'accommoder de ce détail.

Ressortant de la grotte, il fit signe aux deux filles de le suivre. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles furent surprises de trouver un endroit si cossu.

La grotte était aménagée en un petit studio, certes pas très élaboré mais au moins un minimum confortable.

-À ton avis ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Flora à Ondine qui s'était approchée du bureau.

-Dans un des repaires de Psyko. Regarde ça.

Tendant un tampon en forme de P à queue de Pikachu, son visage se déforma de rage. Encore ce type, encore lui qui mettait en danger des gens en qui elle tient. Elle le considérait comme son ennemi, encore plus qu'Aura. S'il n'existait pas, jamais Sacha et Norman ne seraient restés en arrière pour les protéger.

Ne voyant pas la rage qui déformait les traits de sa nouvelle amie, Flora fit le tour de la pièce, pour vérifier que rien ne pourrait faire deviner à Ondine que Sacha et Psyko ne faisaient qu'un. Pour s'en assurer, elle posa la question à Jungko, qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête qu'il s'était déjà occupé de tout ça.

Rassurée, Flora rejoignit Ondine dans le fond de la grotte, où la jeune femme avait allumé la radio. La fréquence était branchée sur la radio de la police.

-Appel à toutes les unités, rendez-vous à l'arène d'Azuria. La ligue souterraine y a commis un attentat. Un blessé grave, sans doute le kamikaze ayant détruit la maison attenante à l'arène. Deux Pokémons blessés et une signature du méfait : Un P avec une queue de Pikachu. Il ne peut s'agir que de la ligue souterraine. À toutes les unités, soyez prudents et extrêmement vigilants.

Se précipitant sur le bureau pour examiner le tampon et reconnaissant la marque dont venait de parler la radio, Ondine en tomba sur le sol.

-Psyko… a détruit ma maison…

-Au moins, il y a une chance pour que Sacha et Norman s'en soient sortis, si Psyko est intervenu. C'est déjà ça.

-Mais c'était ma maison… J'espère que Sacha et Norman vont bien. Je commence à avoir peur…

-Ils n'ont parlé que d'un corps dans les décombres, je suis sûre qu'ils sont indemnes. Ils ne vont pas tarder, j'en suis certaine.

Elles firent les cents pas encore quelques minutes et sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elles attendirent patiemment et virent Attila jaillir de l'entrée, portant Sacha dans ses bras.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il va bien ?

-Oui, il est juste épuisé, il a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie. Il va se reposer toute la journée et ensuite, il ira mieux.

Appuyant sur un bouton dissimulé dans la paroi, Attila permit à une porte de s'ouvrir, donnant sur une chambre. Il allongea Sacha sur le lit et sortit, hochant la tête. Pikachu passa alors et alla se poster sur le lit, alors que Jungko se contentait de jeter un coup d'œil d'un air inquiet.

Flora se précipita auprès de Sacha également, évaluant les dégâts que le combat avait faits. Visiblement, il n'était pas trop blessé, si ce n'est quelques égratignures par-ci, par-là.

-Compte tenu de ce qui lui est tombé dessus, c'est un miracle qu'il soit en vie, dit Norman.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Oh, non, intervint Ondine, ne me dites pas que vous étiez dans la maison quand elle s'est effondrée ?

-Si… Tortank m'a évité la plupart des dégâts, mais personne n'a protégé Sacha… Il a dû lutter un moment pour se dégager de là, ça l'a sans doute épuisé.

Ondine baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Soudain, elle releva les yeux, souriant.

-Je sais ! Je vais concocter la tisane spéciale que Rudy me prépare quand je suis vraiment mal. Connaissant Sacha, avec ça, il sera sur pied en quelques heures.

-Bonne idée, Ondine, je vais t'aider ! s'exclama Flora.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller faire chauffer de l'eau ? Je vais aller cueillir les plantes nécessaires, je les ai vues aux abords de la forêt.

Flora hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine, suivie par Ondine qui, elle, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Attila resta en arrière, souriant devant le spectacle de ces deux filles qui se démenaient pour leur ami.

-J'espère que tu ne les perdras pas, Psyko, quand elles connaîtront tous tes secrets.

Dans son sommeil, Sacha grogna.

* * *

_Un an et demi auparavant._

_Quand Sacha se réveilla, il tenta de bouger les bras, pour se mettre dans une position qu'il jugerait un peu plus confortable. Ses bras le lançaient terriblement, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant, même après ses entrainements les plus durs. Son mouvement fut arrêté par un bruit de métal qui ne lui disait rien de bon._

_Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit qu'un voile rose._

_Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il se débattit tant qu'il pouvait._

_-C'est inutile, mon ange._

_-Aura… J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_-Ben voyons… Que tu m'appartiennes, bien sûr._

_Soupirant et se débattant de plus belle, Sacha s'écria :_

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ! Comment faut-il que je te le dise pour que…_

_Un claquement et une douleur cuisante l'interrompirent. Il cria de surprise._

_-Ne dis pas ça, Psyko, tu ne le penses pas._

_-Oh si, je le pense. Tu ne _lui_ arrives pas à la cheville._

_Un nouveau claquement de fouet retentit. Il cria de douleur cette fois. Le coup était plus puissant._

_-J'ai dit que tu ne le pensais pas. Et crois-moi, tu obéiras. Quoi que je doive faire pour que tu l'admettes._

_-Tu rêves._

_-C'est parce que tu viens juste d'arriver, ça._

_La voix d'Aura changea de lieu, passant derrière lui. Il sentit ses chaines se détendre. C'était une information qu'il fallait qu'il garde précieusement, pensa-t-il, tandis qu'Aura le jetait à terre, avant de s'asseoir sur lui._

_Elle déchira violemment son tee-shirt, avant de le griffer de ses ongles acérés. Il cria encore. Elle faisait mal, cette pute._

_-Arrête de crier comme ça, tu m'excites…_

_-Va crever._

_Il la sentit se pencher et une langue lécha son cou, le glaça d'horreur._

_-Psyko, mon chou… Ce serait tellement plus simple d'accepter, simplement… Tu m'appartiens… Fais-toi à cette idée._

_-Jamais._

_Elle le gifla. Il retint son gémissement de douleur, ne voulant pas lui faire cette joie. Il ne voyait pas Aura mais sentait qu'elle était déçue._

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas d'accord que ça signifie que je ne peux pas te soumettre à moi de force._

_Il la sentit se lever et attraper ses chaines, le forçant à se relever lui aussi. Elle refixa les chaines de l'endroit où elle les avait retiré._

_-Je reviendrai demain. Et chaque jour, je recommencerai. Jusqu'à ce que tu te soumettes. Prends donc le reste de cette journée pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment._

_-Ne plus jamais avoir affaire à toi me paraît un bon désir._

_-Ton répondant ne te sauvera pas, Psyko. Tu te soumettras._

_Elle quitta la pièce en claquant une lourde porte. Sacha n'était pas sûr que ces informations lui seraient utiles, mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui pouvait le maintenir dans un état de pensées sans panique était essentiel. La pièce résonnait. Soit elle était immense, soit elle était vide, voire même les deux. Le bruit de fermeture de la porte était venu de devant lui, ce qu'il signifiait qu'il était face à elle. Les lourdes chaines qui le retenaient n'étaient pas fixées au mur, sinon, Aura n'aurait pas eu autant de facilité à le détacher pour le traîner par terre._

_Retenant sa respiration quelques secondes, il guettait les autres bruits de la pièce et n'en n'entendit aucun. Il était donc seul. Parfait. S'il arrivait à se détacher, il pourrait s'enfuir d'ici et oublier tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin de dormir. Il sombra dans le sommeil et ne se réveilla que beaucoup plus tard, quand un coup de fouet claqua, le faisant grincer de douleur. La garce y mettait de plus en plus de force._

_-Tu t'es décidé ? Tu vas te soumettre ?_

_-Jamais._

_-Soit._

_Le fouet claqua, il retint son cri. Il fut surpris par le deuxième coup, meurtri par le troisième, serra les dents pour le quatrième et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose pour le cinquième. Rien n'y faisait. Les cinq suivants s'abattirent sur son dos, il cria, elle ricana puis repartit satisfaite._

_Inlassablement, chaque jour, il avait le droit à la même chose. Il perdit le compte du temps passé en ces lieux, mais se souvenait très précisément du nombre de coups. Sans se contrôler, il s'était mis à les compter, d'abord en pensées, puis ensuite à voix haute, sous le ricanement satisfait d'Aura._

_Au trois cent soixantième coup de fouet – et donc déjà trop de temps après son enfermement –, Aura reposa sa question. Sa réponse fut la même._

_-Soit. Soporifik, lance ton attaque hypnose et fais-moi prendre le visage de sa bien-aimée, pendant que je lui apprends qui respecter._

_-Ne fais pas ça._

_-Je vais me gêner._

_Dans l'esprit de Sacha, déjà, l'image d'Ondine apparaissait. Arrachant le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux, Aura attrapa son menton, pour le forcer à la regarder._

_-À genoux._

_-Tu n'es pas _elle_._

_Pourtant la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots était celle d'Ondine. Il en était sûr._

_-Compte les coups._

_Le fouet claqua. Ce n'est pas elle._

_-Un._

_Deuxième claquement. Ondine ne sourit pas comme ça._

_-Deux._

_Troisième claquement. Elle a un regard bien plus doux._

_-Trois._

_Quatrième claquement. Elle est légèrement plus petite._

_-Quatre._

_Sa voix se faisait gémissement, les coups eux, étaient plus forts. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il perdait petit à petit l'image d'Ondine qui finissait par se superposer à l'image de l'autre. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. De toutes ses forces, il rassembla le peu de conscience qui lui restait, énumérant toujours inconsciemment le nombre de coups de fouet qu'il recevait._

_Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Et vite. Il sombra dans l'inconscience._

_

* * *

_

Se redressant d'un bond, il haleta, en nage. Il venait de faire un terrible cauchemar. Quelqu'un était à son chevet.

-T'inquiète pas, petit bout d'homme, on est parvenu à la grotte sans encombre. Tes femmes te préparent un remède. Rendors-toi en toute tranquillité, tout le monde va bien.

Sacha sourit et se rallongea, s'endormant de nouveau.

* * *

Ondine revint de la forêt, les bras chargés des plantes qu'elle cherchait, elle souriait. Elle avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle pénétra dans la grotte et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se baissant pour ramasser un objet : il s'agissait du tampon de P à queue de Pikachu qu'elle vu tout à l'heure sur le bureau.

-Bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir rangé…

Elle le ramassa et le reposa sur le bureau en passant, puis elle rejoignit Flora dans la cuisine.

-L'eau est chaude ?

-Oui ! Elle n'attend plus que toi…

-Bien ! Alors… Dedans nous allons rajouter de la camomille, une touche de lait, un peu de miel, trois gouttes de citron, des fleurs de tilleul et de la lavande… Une fois que ça aura infusé, Sacha devra en boire cinq gorgées et prendre cinq respirations au-dessus du gobelet. Il ira mieux après.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Flora et Ondine finirent de préparer l'infusion, avant que la plus jeune des deux n'aille l'apporter à son coéquipier. Quelques heures plus tard, il se levait, l'air plus frais.

-J'me sens mieux ! Cette infusion était vraiment efficace, merci Flora.

-C'est Ondine qu'il faut que tu remercies, c'est elle qui l'a préparée.

-Ah bon ? Eh bien, merci, Ondine, alors.

Haussant les épaules, Ondine détourna la tête en rougissant.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller t'habiller, s'il te plaît, Sacha ?

-De quoi ?

Baissant les yeux sur sa tenue, il s'aperçut en effet qu'il était à moitié nu. Se souvenant des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait prises – très mauvaises d'ailleurs, pleines de cauchemars et de souvenirs qu'il préfèrerait pourtant oublier – il avait été pris de bouffées de chaleur et s'était déshabillé dans son sommeil.

-Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Il retourna dans sa chambre à reculons et ferma la porte tandis qu'Ondine soupirait.

-Il me fera perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs, un jour.

Ressortant, Sacha, plus décent, puisqu'il avait enfin revêtu son traditionnel tee-shirt noir, prit place parmi la petite bande qui était installée.

-Donc, je disais, merci Ondine.

-Je t'en prie. Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que Jungko nous a amenés dans un des repaires de Psyko ?

-Parce que je connaissais son emplacement. C'est un lieu sûr, dont peu de gens connaissent l'existence. En fait, toutes les personnes connaissant sont emplacement sont réunies ici…

-Sauf Psyko, compléta Attila en jetant un regard à Sacha.

-Sauf Psyko, consentit-il. Nous allons nous reposer quelques temps, histoire que nous récupérions de nos émotions. Cette attaque surprise m'a vraiment lessivé, j'ai perdu l'habitude… Il faudra que je reprenne l'entrainement, un de ces quatre, je me suis un peu reposé sur mes lauriers, je ne m'y consacre quasiment plus, juste quatre heures par jour.

-Je t'aiderai ! s'exclama Flora. On pourra même en profiter pour préparer notre prochain concours !

-Oui, Flora. Promis.

Heureuse, la jeune femme entama une conversation avec Ondine à propose du dernier film de Brad Pott, tandis qu'Attila s'endormait sur le canapé. Sacha, lui, rappela Jungko et s'installa dans le canapé, Pikachu s'installant sur ses genoux. Juste savourer le bourdonnement que faisaient les deux filles avant que ne reprenne la folie.

* * *

-Cette plaine est magnifique ! On devrait peut-être s'arrêter pour déjeuner !

-Je n'aime pas ça, commença Sacha, cet endroit est découvert. Une attaque est très facile.

Les filles étaient déjà en train de s'installer, commençant à préparer le déjeuner. Sacha soupira, se retenant de s'énerver.

-Et voilà ce que ça donne de travailler avec des débutantes…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Psyko, il y a peu de chances qu'Aura monte une attaque maintenant. Ça fait à peine deux jours que Combo nous a attaqués. Il ne lancera pas une nouvelle offensive et Aura n'a pas de Pokémon vol à chevaucher. Elle ne pourra pas faire le voyage jusqu'ici aussi rapidement.

Se détendant, Sacha rejoignit les filles, pour les aider à préparer le déjeuner. Attila n'avait pas tort. Après tout, il y avait peu de chance qu'Aura attaque maintenant.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, Pikachu savourant le bain de soleil qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, il se redressa et scruta les alentours, alertant Sacha. Il entendit quelque chose fuser et sentit plus qu'il ne vit un poignard se ficher dans son épaule.

-Aah…

Sortant de l'ombre, Aura arrivait, entourée de son Ectoplasma et de Hypnomade, forme évoluée de ce Soporifik avec lequel elle l'avait torturé.

D'instinct, Attila se mit devant Ondine tandis que Sacha se força à ne pas bouger. La distance entre Aura et Sacha se diminuait. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, regarda le poignard fiché dans son épaule.

-Zut, aurais-je mal visé ? Excuse-moi mon ange, c'était elle que je voulais toucher, pas toi. Je dois encore m'améliorer en lancer…

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi et éloigne-toi de moi.

Elle rit et s'approcha encore, à le frôler. Ondine retenait son souffle, ne ratant pas une miette de la scène qui se passait deux mètres devant elle. La garce qui l'avait menacée, Aura, passa sa langue dans le cou de Sacha.

-Voyons Psyko… Ne sois pas si méchant avec moi, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Comment avait-elle appelé Sacha ? Il se tendit sous la main d'Aura qui caressait maintenant ses cheveux. Tournant la tête, il la mordit jusqu'au sang et la repoussa, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur dernière rencontre dans la maison de Rudy.

-Pas assez longtemps, tu veux dire, dit-il.

Il avait totalement occulté la présence d'Ondine.

-Tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris, ces deux mois que tu as passé à mon domicile ?

-Oh non, je n'ai jamais oublié la joie que j'ai pris à tuer ma tortionnaire. Mille fois en rêve je t'ai égorgée et un jour, je le ferai véritablement.

Aura désigna Ondine d'un signe de tête.

-C'est elle que je devrais égorger comme la petite truie qu'elle est. J'imagine déjà ses cris et AÏE ! Psyko, tu me fais mal !

Sacha avait fait chuter Aura, avant de retirer le poignard de son épaule et de saisir sa rivale par la gorge, glissant la lame sur son cou.

-Touche-la juste une fois et je te ferai connaître l'enfer.

Ondine observait la scène, horrifiée. La lumière se faisait petit à petit dans son esprit et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues. C'était impossible.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'appelle comme ça ? intervint-elle, voulant entendre une dénégation.

Son sosie ricana sous Sacha.

-Ta championne ne savait rien, Psyko ? Elle ne savait donc pas que son chevalier servant, la protégeant sans raison n'était autre que la source de ses ennuis ?

-Tais-toi.

-Elle ignorait donc que c'était un homme à moitié fou qui était toujours là pour elle ?

-Ta gueule.

-Et tu oses dire qu'elle est la femme de ta vie ?

-LA FERME !

Sacha leva le poing et l'abattit sur le visage d'Aura qui éclata de rire et inversa les positions.

-Vas-y, frappe-moi, mon ange, j'adore ça… Et tu le sais.

Ondine frissonnait de dégoût. Envers elle. Envers Sacha. Psyko. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Quand elle les rouvrit, Aura était toujours là, sur Sacha, scellant leurs lèvres. Sacha se débattait, repoussa finalement Aura qui se releva.

-Je te hais, cracha Sacha.

-Tu n'as pas toujours murmuré ça… N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens, Psyko. Je t'ai marqué.

-Tu as peut-être apposé ton immonde marque sur mon corps mais tu n'auras jamais ni mon âme ni mon cœur. On a déjà eu cette discussion.

-Oui, je me souviens. Quelques semaines après, tu léchais mes pieds en m'appelant Maîtresse. Je m'en vais à présent. Mais je reviendrai, mon ange. Et je tuerai enfin celle qui te retient loin de moi.

Elle se détourna et Attila réagit enfin en lançant une de ses Pokéballs, où apparaissait Dracolosse. Il jeta les deux filles dessus.

-Va à l'Observatoire. Psyko ! Appelle Dracaufeu, il faut qu'on parte d'ici et immédiatement.

Sacha hocha la tête et appela Dracaufeu. Son pire cauchemar s'était produit.

* * *

_Un an et demi plus tôt._

_Trop longtemps déjà qu'il était enfermé ici. Il perdait toute notion de temps, de couleur, il perdait son identité. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui que de satisfaire celle qui avait la main sur le fouet. C'était sa Maîtresse, la seule personne qui ait réellement de l'importance._

_Il se mettait à genoux quand elle arrivait et ne se relevait que quand elle partait, après avoir satisfait tous ses désirs, quels qu'ils soient. Il était son chien, son tapis, encore moins qu'un Pokémon._

_Il espérait la venue de sa Maîtresse quand une goutte lui tomba sur le crâne. De l'eau._

_Des Pokémons. De l'eau. Des Pokémons eau. Ondine._

_La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Qui attendait-il ? Pourquoi attendait-il ? Il souffla un grand coup. Il se souvenait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le cachot d'Aura._

_Ondine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la perde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de vue sa seule échappatoire. C'était cliché, mais c'était tellement vrai._

_Se rappelant de tout ce qu'il avait fait, quand il avait perdu de vue Ondine, ne voyant plus qu'Aura, il eut une moue de dégoût qu'il dissimula rapidement. La porte venait de s'ouvrir._

_

* * *

_

-Où est-elle ?

-Sur le balcon… Elle ne veut pas te voir, Sacha, répondit Flora.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Pikapikapika Pikachu !

-Non, tu restes là aussi, Pikachu. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Il passa la porte de l'Observatoire, qui était une des planques d'Attila et rejoignit la terrasse à l'étage, qui donnait sur un grand Canyon. Ondine était appuyée à une barrière, elle regardait la lune, sans paraître remarquer sa présence.

Sacha n'osait pas y aller. Il laissa passer quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il observait le vent agiter la courte chevelure de cette femme, dont il allait devoir subir la colère, la déception et la haine.

Il prit enfin son courage à deux mains et l'appela.

-Ondine…

-Ne t'approche pas de moi… Psyko.

-S'il te plaît…

-Non. Ça ne me plaît pas. Justement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard haineux, perdu au milieu de larmes.

-Tout s'explique. Le tampon que j'ai retrouvé par terre, le fait que tu connaisses cette cachette, pourquoi Psykokwak t'a attaqué quand je lui ai demandé « attaque Psyko », ça explique tes conflits avec Régis, qui faisait des sous-entendus, tes réactions boudeuses quand on critiquait Psyko, ton vol sur Dracaufeu… Tu es un salopard.

Sacha ferma les yeux, accusant le coup. Il les rouvrit et son regard se fit déterminé. Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pitié, laisse-moi au moins… t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi tu es devenu un criminel, un menteur ? Parce que tu m'as menti, tu as usé d'un naturel déconcertant pour m'énoncer cette histoire à dormir debout comme quoi tu connaissais un dresseur de l'extrême qui était amoureux de moi.

Elle poussa Sacha dans un geste d'une violence inouïe et leva le poing, ne l'abattant pas.

-Ça aussi, c'était un mensonge ? Où était la vérité dans ce que tu m'as raconté jusque-là ? Où était le mensonge ? Et Aura, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut exactement ? Qu'est-ce vous avez bien pu faire ensemble ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu es violent et à moitié fou ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'associes avec des gens qui méprisent les Pokémons ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes te faire du mal à ce point-là ? Depuis est-ce que le Sacha que je connaissais est mort ?

-Ondine…

-Non, ne prononce pas mon nom. Je te déteste. Dégage loin de moi. Va en Enfer.

Une lueur de colère et de douleur passa dans les yeux de Sacha. Il abattit son poing sur la clôture qui entourait la terrasse et jeta à Ondine :

-Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu. L'Enfer, désolé de te décevoir, mais je connais et ça me tente pas plus que ça. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je vais laisser Aura te tuer. Débrouille-toi sans moi pour survivre, pendant ce temps, je vais respecter ta demande et partir.

Il sauta par-dessus la barrière et Ondine se força à ne pas regarder par-dessus.

Tout ce qu'elle vit passer est un Dracaufeu à pleine vitesse. Au moins, il n'avait pas sauté. Et non, elle ne se sentait pas coupable. Ni responsable de la douleur qu'elle avait vu traverser les yeux de Sacha.

Elle détestait Psyko et lui avait fait savoir, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

Elle s'écroula en larmes sur le sol de la terrasse. C'était bien la première fois que détester quelqu'un lui faisait aussi mal.

* * *

Titre du chapitre suivant : Introspection.

Et voilà, Ondine sait tout ! J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés en lisant ça... !


	5. Introspection

**Auteur : **Temi-Chou

**Titre : **La Ligue Souterraine

**Résumé : **Alors qu'il retrouve Ondine dans une boîte de nuit, Sacha avoue à Flora faire partie de quelque chose qui s'appelle la ligue souterraine, un groupe de dresseurs de Pokémons plus dangereux les uns que les autres…

**Notes : **Non sérieux, faut que j'arrête les nuits où je me couche à 5 heures, moi. Normalement, ça devait pas partir en live comme ça, ça devait s'appeler Dancefloor et ça devait être amusant. Ben maintenant, ça s'appelle la ligue souterraine, ça promet d'être hyper intéressant à écrire et ça va aussi être drôle, enfin, un peu. Vous vouliez de l'extrême Pokémon ? En voici. Enfin, j'espère.

* * *

_**Introspection.**_

_Deux semaines._

Flora soupira en plongeant la louche dans la marmite.

L'ambiance était lourde et pesant et Ondine n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Sacha et Psyko n'étaient qu'un. Le choc avait été dur à encaisser pour elle. Lui, il était parti. Sans Pikachu, qui n'avait pas semblé très perturbé par ce départ. Il s'était obstiné à rester près d'Ondine, un peu comme si Sacha la protégeait par le biais de Pikachu. C'était sans doute pour ça que le Pokémon ne s'était pas lancé à la recherche de son dresseur quand il avait appris que celui-ci était parti. Flora, elle, était triste et inquiète. Elle se demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait et surtout s'il allait bien.

Flora servit une assiette qu'elle tendit à Attila, qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Il était tendu et concentré depuis la dernière attaque d'Aura. S'il n'avait pas été surpris par l'attitude de Sacha par rapport à la violente réaction d'Ondine, il n'en était pas moins déçu. Il avait espéré que Psyko aurait des couilles et qu'il serait resté dans leur petite équipe. Attila devait cinq Pokéballs à Prof, à présent.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu la naïveté du jeune Sacha ou l'optimisme de la petite Flora. Ils savaient bien qu'Ondine allait devoir faire face à la réalité un jour. Alors ils avaient pris les paris sur ce qui allait se passer à ce moment-là. Parier contre un ami d'enfance de Psyko était une erreur. Il avait eu raison, Sacha avait fui.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Sacha s'en était allé. Remerciant Pikachu qui lui apportait une assiette du ragoût préparé par Flora, Ondine essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Chaque jour, elle pensait à Sacha, exclusivement à Sacha – pas à Psyko –, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré en le pêchant, qu'elle avait suivi sur sa route pour une histoire de vélo carbonisé. Petit à petit, elle s'était attachée à ce dresseur arrogant mais pourtant mauvais qu'il était à l'époque. Elle avait vu ses progrès et s'était dit, à ce moment-là, qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien.

Elle avait décidé de prendre exemple sur lui et de se battre pour réaliser son rêve, devenir la meilleure dresseuse de Pokémons eau et quand ses sœurs étaient parties faire le tour du monde, même si son cœur avait souffert de la séparation, elle avait décidé de grandir et d'en profiter pour accomplir ce qu'elle croyait être son destin.

« Comme ça, quand Sacha sera devenu un grand maître, je pourrai rivaliser avec lui. » avait-elle pensé à cet instant.

Au final, elle était partie, avait progressé mais pas suffisamment pour arriver à la cheville de Sacha et lui, il avait dérapé.

Et si elle avait été là pour lui ? Serait-il allé voir ce troupeau de criminels insensibles ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre son instinct qui lui murmurait que Sacha n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, sous le regard impuissant et triste de Pikachu. Elle était tellement malheureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas suivi la grande destinée qui lui était réservée.

Ondine avait accepté sans sourciller de continuer le voyage avec Flora et Norman, avait-elle le choix, refusant la tristesse de la meilleure amie de Sacha, qu'elle pensait incomparable à la sienne. Se murant dans un mutisme dont elle ne sortait que rarement pour parler à Pikachu, elle était plus devenue un rocher qu'on déplace qu'un être humain.

Bien entendu, Flora avait déjà fait des tentatives pour la faire parler. Rien ne la faisait réagir.

Elle entendait, mais ne voulait pas parler. Il avait fui.

Il avait dit qu'il laisserait Aura la tuer et il était parti. Ces quelques secondes, elle avait eu peur de lui, parce qu'elle avait vu qui était Psyko, qui était ce type dont Aura s'était éprise.

Cette relation aussi la faisait beaucoup réfléchir. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches, pourquoi il avait laissé Aura le toucher, pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'être Aura.

Quand elle pensait ça, elle pleurait de nouveau. Elle aimait Sacha et détestait Psyko. Comment faire, dans ces conditions ? Ils étaient une seule et même personne.

Ensuite elle secouait la tête. Non, le Sacha qu'elle aimait était plein de détermination et de joie de vivre. Il était impulsif et entêté, ne renonçant jamais, tombant pour mieux se relever. Jamais le proverbe « Tomber six fois, se relever sept » ne lui avait paru plus justifié que depuis qu'elle connaissait Sacha. Elle avait toujours vu en lui quelqu'un d'un peu bête, mais de très humain, avec le cœur sur la main, tenant à tous les êtres vivants, mais surtout à ses amis, ses Pokémons et sa mère. Pauvre Délia. Que dirait-elle si elle savait ?

Ondine voyait Psyko d'un autre œil. Ce type était malsain. Cruel, stratège glacial, des échos provenaient déjà de lui, depuis le monde souterrain. Violence, bagarres dans lesquelles il laissait son adversaire pour mort, drogues et bien trop de sang. Comment aurait-elle pu faire le rapprochement entre Sacha et ce monstre ? Et c'était la même personne. Quand elle pensait ça, l'image de Sacha mordant Aura jusqu'au sang puis se redressant, le visage rouge, se léchant les babines d'un air sadique lui revenait en tête. Ce type dont on disait qu'il avait tué toute une bande de Tyranocifs à main nue, ce n'était pas Sacha.

Sacha, c'était le type bête qui rattrapait ses Pokémons chutant d'une falaise en sautant à son tour, sans penser à avoir une attache, Sacha, c'était celui qui fonçait, pensant que son amitié envers ses Pokémons suffirait pour gagner tous ses matches. Ce n'était pas ce fin stratège fou.

Elle posa l'assiette qu'elle était en train de manger avant de soupirer, Pikachu venant s'installer entre ses bras.

-Dis-moi, Pikachu, tu crois qu'il va bien ?

-Pi ?

-Sacha… Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

-Pika ! la rassura Pikachu.

-Si tu le dis, c'est que tu dois le savoir…

Pikachu souriait d'un air content. Il était sûr de lui, Sacha allait bien. Dans ces conditions, il n'y avait plus lieu de penser à lui. Elle se leva finalement, rejoignant les autres autour du feu où ils allaient passer la nuit, laissant Pikachu tranquille.

-Je suis désolée, Flora. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de ton amitié pour… pour lui dans cette histoire. Tu as dû avoir le même choc que moi en l'apprenant.

-Honnêtement, non, avoua la coordinatrice en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Venant de lui, plus rien ne peut m'étonner, je pense.

-Comment ça ?

-Sacha a toujours eu un grain. La preuve, il est tombé amoureux de toi.

Le cœur d'Ondine s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes en entendant ces mots. Alors c'était vrai, ça ? Elle aurait voulu une confirmation mais n'osait pas poser de questions à Flora. D'abord, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre que tout était un mensonge. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air de se poser trop de questions sur Psyko. Parler de lui, c'était lui offrir une existence et Ondine lui avait dit d'aller en Enfer. Alors qu'il y aille. Le regard blessé de Sacha lui revint en mémoire. Qu'avait-il vécu ?

-Trêve de plaisanteries, reprit Flora. Plus c'est difficile, plus ça lui plaît. Il a toujours été ainsi. La ligue Souterraine est la plus difficile de toutes, parce qu'elle est plus dangereuse que les autres et que seuls les meilleurs peuvent y entrer. Alors, non, ça ne m'étonne pas que Sacha ait voulu y entrer. Ni qu'il y soit parvenu. Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours eu un petit quelque chose de plus que les autres, une envie d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur et je l'ai admiré toute mon adolescence. J'aurais voulu n'avoir qu'un dixième de sa folie, pour ne plus avoir peur, pour ne plus douter de moi. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un avoir autant confiance en ses capacités.

« Tu sais, Ondine, je le voyais quatre mois par an et je n'ai jamais rien vu. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher de ne pas avoir su l'empêcher d'entrer dans cette ligue.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ?

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai peur de cette ligue. Mais moi, je suis quelqu'un de normal, sur le plan des émotions. Je ne ressens pas de plaisir dans mes émotions négatives. Quand j'ai peur, j'ai peur, quand je suis sous pression, je suis sous pression. Cependant certaines personnes réagissent différemment de nous, c'est ainsi, c'est tout. Même si nous avions vu quelque chose, nous n'aurions jamais pu l'arrêter. N'oublie pas combien il est entêté.

Ondine ne répondit pas et Flora laissa s'installer le silence. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Ondine ne savait pas tout, mais ce qu'elle avait entendu de la Ligue n'était pas très flatteur. Elle avait grandi, dressée pour détester cette association. Psykokwak sortit de sa Pokéball et s'assit près d'elle.

-Psyko… kwak…

-Même toi, tu avais remarqué, pas vrai, Psykokwak… Le pire, c'est qu'il avait essayé de me faire comprendre qui il était et que je n'ai rien voulu entendre… Tu te souviens, mon Psykokwak, quand on a fait trempette dans le bassin de Régis ?

-Ps-aïe-aïe-aïe…

-Tu t'étais rapproché de lui et quand je m'étais étonnée, il avait répondu « Prof serait là, il dirait que qui se ressemble s'assemble. ». C'était l'évidence même.

Psykokwak la regardait sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait, contrairement à Attila, Flora et Pikachu, qui la regardaient d'un air triste.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

La voix profonde et pourtant douce d'Attila trancha.

-Après tout, c'était à lui de tout t'expliquer dès le début, comme tout le monde lui avait demandé. Il s'est entêté et c'est tant pis. Ta réaction violente est compréhensible, tu es championne d'arène et tu ne connais de la Ligue Souterraine que les rumeurs qu'on entend, déformés par les dresseurs diurnes, pour la diaboliser. Il a simplement eu peur de perdre ton estime en t'avouant en faire partie et il s'est comporté comme un gamin et non comme un homme. Cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne devriez vous inquiéter. Il reviendra.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr, Norman ?

-Parce que je connais Psyko comme ma poche. Vous êtes incollables à propos de Sacha, moi, c'est à propos de Psyko. Il ne laissera pas un défi comme ça – excuse-moi, Ondine, de définir ta survie comme ça…

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Norman, continuez.

-Psyko est quelqu'un de droit qui va au bout des choses quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Je l'ai vu faire des choses et accomplir des défis que vous n'imaginez même pas, jeunes filles. Et ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Cependant, jamais il n'a laissé tomber quelque chose qu'il était en train de faire, sous prétexte d'une dispute. Je parierai sur ma vie qu'il nous surveille de loin.

Ondine pouffa amèrement.

-Vous séparez Psyko de Sacha. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que lui-même le fait. Le plus souvent au mauvais moment. Quand il est dans la peau de Sacha, il se laisse guider par ses émotions, par sa colère et son caractère explosif. Quand il revêt son costume de Psyko, il est calme et réfléchi, maître de ses émotions. Son coup d'éclat et son départ, moi, je n'ai pas pu le prévoir, parce que je ne connais que Psyko, pas Sacha. Et ça, c'est un atout pour nous. En te menaçant, Aura ne s'est pas faite un ennemi mais deux et elle est bien loin de s'attendre à ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

-Vous pensez ?

-Oh oui… Psyko était déjà imprévisible, il voit beaucoup plus loin que les gens normaux dans les combats. Croyez-moi. J'ai affronté son Dracaufeu en combat aérien et c'était quelque chose. Il m'a vaincu en retournant ma stratégie contre moi. Et votre Sacha, comment agit-il ?

-Il fonce dans le tas, commenta Ondine.

-Mais parfois il prend cinq minutes pour réfléchir, compléta Flora avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Et là, ça donne des combats exceptionnels et vraiment très impressionnants.

Attila sourit.

-Alors sois tranquille, Ondine. Dans un an, tu vivras paisiblement avec ton petit ami.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Si tu ne crois pas en Psyko, crois en Sacha. Même s'il a changé, il fera tout pour toi, intervint Flora. Il en a déjà fait beaucoup…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire ça, Flora, coupa Norman de sa grosse voix. Laisse Psyko régler ses problèmes, il est assez grand pour ça.

Se taisant, Flora préféra s'allonger pour regarder la lune. Elle finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

_Un mois._

-Vite, cours, Ondine, ils vont nous rattraper !

Attila se retournait tandis qu'elles continuaient à avancer, guidées par un Onix immense à travers une dense forêt. Une attaque avait eu lieu en pleine nuit, menée par Combo et deux autres hommes. Réveillées en sursaut par Attila, elles avaient dû rassembler précipitamment les affaires auxquelles elles tenaient le plus afin de fuir. Partant devant, guidées dans leur folle course par l'Onix – immense, soit dit en passant – de Norman, elles avaient traversé un bois sans se retourner.

Combo avait retenu Attila en arrière tandis que les deux autres hommes se lançaient à la poursuite des deux jeunes femmes et du Pokémon d'Attila.

Les poursuivants, membres de la Ligue Souterraine et visiblement partisans d'Aura, était en possession de deux Laggrons qui semblaient extrêmement violents et sauvages.

Ils se lancèrent sans hésiter sur la queue d'Onix, qui l'abaissa afin d'aplatir les Laggrons sur le sol. Esquivant, ils lancèrent une attaque aquatique affaiblissant considérablement le Pokémon roche, qui, déjà blessé par la puissance du pistolet à eau, était épuisé.

Ondine et Flora assistaient à ce spectacle, complètement impuissantes. L'une comme l'autre savait parfaitement que ni Psykokwak – le Pokémon, pas l'imbécile qui portait ce surnom – ni Skitty n'avaient la moindre chance d'occasionner des dégâts à leurs adversaires. La ligue souterraine était constituée d'excellents dresseurs, comme pouvait le constater Ondine et – en-dehors du fait qu'elle soit particulièrement hostile à cette association – elle était très impressionnée. Une telle maîtrise de ses Pokémons, comme elle avait vu Sacha, ou plus vraisemblablement Psyko, le faire avec Dracaufeu, une simple caresse, un geste infime faisait obéir le Pokémon, était tout bonnement incroyable et extraordinaire. Jamais elle n'escomptait obtenir un tel niveau, alors combattre un tel monstre s'avérait impossible.

Rapidement, Onix succomba sous l'assaut des deux Laggrons et Flora rappela Onix dans sa Pokéball, se mettant devant Ondine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te protège, tiens. Ça ne durera peut-être que quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes sous les crocs de ces monstres, mais il est hors de question que je reste derrière toi alors que j'ai dit à Sacha que j'allais faire route pour te protéger.

-Flora ! Pousse-toi de devant moi. Ils me veulent, ils m'auront, que tu meures ou pas. Autant que tu survives.

Flora secoua la tête et étendit les bras en signe de protection.

-Jamais.

-S'il te plaît, fuis toute seule.

-Non.

Les Laggrons grognèrent et se rapprochèrent un peu plus d'elles sous les sourires de leurs dresseurs, visiblement jumeaux, qui leur adressèrent la parole.

-Courageuses, les gueuses.

-Alors c'est elle que Psyko veut ? La fille châtain ?

-Non, c'est la rousse derrière.

-Bien entendu. Pas mal, je dois bien l'avouer…

-Je préfère l'autre.

-Elles sont deux, on est deux. Aura n'a jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu et j'ai un compte à régler avec Psyko… Pourquoi je ne le torturerai pas en jouant un peu avec sa copine ?

-Taupiqueur !

-Hein ?

Baissant la tête, les quatre humains et les deux Pokémons eurent le loisir de découvrir un Taupiqueur qui venait de jaillir du sol entre les deux partis en présence.

Laissant tout le monde complètement surpris, le Pokémon replongea sous terre. Les deux dresseurs souterrains échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement. Il était connu que les Taupiqueurs étaient de nature curieuse. Ils se retournèrent vers les deux filles et Flora se redressa de toute sa hauteur, durcissant son regard. Ils les voulaient ? Très bien. Mais ils ne les auraient pas sans subir quelques coups au passage. Les Laggrons avancèrent d'un pas et les filles reculèrent instinctivement d'autant.

Elles virent les Laggrons se préparer à charger puis, d'un coup, le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds, faisant pousser aux deux filles un hurlement strident. Dans la chute, elles avalèrent de la terre et beaucoup de poussière. Ondine et Flora avaient l'impression de ne pas s'arrêter de tomber et de rouler. Les dénivelées violentes leur arrachaient des cris, à la fois de douleur et de surprise. Lorsqu'enfin elles s'arrêtèrent de tomber, Flora se releva, tant bien que mal et regarda au-dessus d'elles, afin de vérifier qu'elles avaient le temps de souffler et que ni les Laggrons ni les jumeaux ne les avaient suivies. Elle suffoqua en remarquant que le trou par lequel elles étaient tombées se rebouchait petit à petit.

-Ondine… Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, surtout… Mais je crois qu'on va être enterrées vivantes.

Levant la tête pour observer ce que regardait son amie fixement, la rousse constata qu'elle disait vrai. Déjà, On ne voyait plus l'extérieur et la terre s'accumulait deux mètres au-dessus d'elles.

-En effet, mais ça va lentement, pour un glissement de terrain, je trouve.

-Taupiqueur !

Se retournant toutes deux d'un même mouvement, elles virent devant le même Pokémon qui était venu s'immiscer entre elles et leurs agresseurs.

-Encore toi ? demanda Ondine en s'agenouillant près du Pokémon qu'elle gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête avant de se relever, merci beaucoup.

-Oui, merci, confirma Flora en imitant son amie.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour sortir une lampe torche. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait toujours sur elle. Elle braqua le faisceau sur le Pokémon et eut un mouvement de recul en l'observant de plus près. Ce Taupiqueur portait un P à queue de Pikachu sur le côté de son œil gauche, montrant ainsi qu'il s'agissait du Taupiqueur de Sacha.

Ainsi, Attila avait eu raison, Sacha les protégeait de loin. Flora se pencha et murmura au Pokémon.

-Tu remercieras aussi ton dresseur de notre part à toutes les deux.

-Taupiqueur !

Le Pokémon taupe sourit avant de s'avancer dans le noir, la terre s'écartant autour de lui.

Flora interpella Ondine.

-Regarde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-C'est une attaque tunnel, vue de l'intérieur. En fait, lors de cette attaque, Taupiqueur augmente la pression autour de lui, obligeant la terre à s'écarter de son chemin, constituant ainsi un réseau de galeries dans lequel il peut circuler très facilement.

S'arrêtant une dizaine de mètres plus loin le Taupiqueur s'arrêta et les regarda.

-Tu crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive ?

-Je pense, confirma Ondine, allons-y, ça peut pas être pire que ce qui nous attend là-haut.

Déglutissant difficilement, avançant prudemment et sursautant parfois quand des insectes passaient près d'elles, elles suivirent Taupiqueur pendant près d'une demi-heure, ayant un peu de mal à respirer. Les sous-sols n'étaient pas réellement bien oxygénés.

Enfin, Taupiqueur amorça une montée en douceur, les menant, dix minutes plus tard, dans une clairière dégagée. Une silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre. Se mettant de nouveau en rempart devant Ondine, Flora attendit que la silhouette s'approche et se détendit quand elle reconnut la personne se trouvant devant elle.

-Oh, c'est toi.

-Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

La voix était sèche et glaciale. Attila avait raison, elle sentait déjà un vent polaire s'abattre sur elle.

-Quelqu'un qui nous voulait du mal.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Le sourire est carnassier, agressif.

-Artik, te fous pas de moi, j'ai vu la marque de Psyko sur le Taupiqueur qui a creusé le tunnel.

Elle sentit Ondine se tendre sous ce nom. La rousse comprit alors qu'elle avait en face d'elle un homme de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle tenta de distinguer ses traits dans le noir, mais n'y parvint pas. Flora semblait le connaître mais cela ne suffisait pas à la rassurer.

L'étranger s'éloigna pourtant.

-Soit. C'est lui qui m'envoie, en vérité. Et j'ai été trop con d'accepter, le fatal foudre de Pikachu m'engourdit encore.

-Pardon ? demanda Ondine, estomaquée.

Artik continuait d'avancer tranquillement, pour les amener sous un arbre où un feu brûlait tranquillement. Un Arcanin se réchauffait tranquillement près du feu, tandis qu'un Lippoutou contemplait la lune de loin. Taupiqueur suivait le petit groupe.

-Oui, bon, j'ai pas le droit de râler, il a encore les cicatrices de l'attaque déflagration.

-De quoi ? Flora, t'es sûre que ce type est un ami ?

Flora sourit et s'installa près du feu, assise en tailleur. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle fasse les présentations.

-Bon, Ondine, je te présente Artik, un des membres de la Ligue Souterraine et aussi un de meilleurs amis de Psyko au sein de cette même ligue. Artik, voici Ondine, championne de l'arène d'Azuria.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai eu le droit au topo. Garde ta salive, gamine.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je faisais les présentations, grossier personnage, mais pour Ondine. Elle n'a pas eu l'immense joie de te croiser chez Prof.

Ondine tourna vivement la tête vers Flora réalisant enfin. Après tout, il était vrai que tout le monde avait appelé Régis ainsi, même en sa présence, donc elle n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment. Plus tard, elle avait appris l'appartenance de Sacha à cette ligue maudite et elle avait occulté tout le reste. Cependant elle comprenait maintenant que Régis aussi faisait partie de la ligue. Elle secoua la tête. Ça aussi, c'était sûrement un cauchemar. Mentalement, elle se traita d'idiote. Le seul cauchemar qu'elle vivait, c'était la traque de l'autre folle.

Artik se tourna vers elle et lui accorda un rare sourire.

-Enchanté, dans ces conditions. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-La réciproque est fausse, lança Ondine.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal, commenta le dresseur souterrain. Comment veux-tu que Psyko t'ait parlé de moi alors que tu n'étais pas son garant du secret ?

Il se leva et se saisit de son sac, pour en sortir des barres céréalières. L'une était au miel, l'autre aux fruits rouges. Il lança la première à Ondine et la deuxième à Flora.

-Tenez. Vous devez avoir faim.

Touchées par l'attention, Flora le remercia d'un hochement de tête et Ondine d'un sourire. C'étaient leur parfum préféré.

-Il a dit qu'avec ça, vous sauriez que c'était bel et bien lui qui m'envoyait.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent doucement, l'une comme l'autre avait un souvenir particulier renvoyant à une barre céréalière comme celle-ci, avec Sacha. Ondine avait reçu la sienne pendant leur voyage. Juste après avoir quitté Azuria la première fois, elle avait eu un petit coup de déprime. Sacha lui avait donc tendu cette barre céréalière, prétextant qu'il avait bien assez mangé et qu'elle devait reprendre des forces. C'était la première fois qu'il la consolait au lieu de l'enfoncer.

Flora, elle, se souvenait de sa barre aux fruits rouges comme d'un des premiers trucs qu'elle avait partagés avec Sacha. Elle en avait une dans son sac, alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux leur voyage et elle avait voulu la grignoter sur le chemin. Croquant dedans, elle avait confié à Sacha qu'elle en raffolait et que c'était son parfum préféré. Il avait fermé les yeux avant de confier que lui aussi les adorait, mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sucrerie pour devenir Maître Pokémon. Cependant, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand elle lui en avait tendu la moitié, scellant ainsi le début d'une amitié prometteuse.

Artik, ne se rendant pas compte des souvenirs que ces barres avaient fait remonter chez ses deux invitées forcées, se lança dans un discours qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé.

-Bon, comme vous pouvez aisément le deviner, je ne pense pas qu'Attila revienne. C'est donc à moi d'assurer votre protection, comme Psyko m'en a arraché la promesse. Contrairement à ces deux-là, moi, je refuse de travailler avec des amateurs, alors il y aura quelques règles à respecter. Première règle : personne ne s'approche d'Arcanin et de Lippoutou. Ils n'aiment pas la présence des femmes.

« Deuxième règle : pas de pique-nique en plaine. Comment Psyko a-t-il pu vous laisser faire un truc aussi débile ? Jamais Aura ne vous aurait repérés si vous vous étiez mises à couvert, au lieu de vous mettre à table, stupides petites filles sottes.

« Troisième règle : ne jamais parler de triolisme, de match nul et de Psyko dans la même phrase. Jamais.

« Quatrième règle : un dresseur qui reste en arrière est perdu. Si jamais je tombe en vous protégeant, filez chez Prof, ne tentez pas de me sauver et encore moins de vous battre. Vous ne serez jamais à la hauteur.

« Cinquième et dernière règle : ne tentez pas d'abuser de mon corps de rêve durant la nuit. Mes Pokémons veillent au grain et ça m'embêterait de faire le boulot d'Aura, mon pote m'en voudrait. C'est clair ?

Ondine et Flora échangèrent un regard moqueur avant de lancer :

-Oui, chef.

-C'est bien. Si on vous explique calmement, vous comprenez.

-Dis donc, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de nous prendre pour des gamines.

-Vous êtes des gamines, en matière de combats souterrains. C'est un fait. Maintenant, couchez-vous et dormez.

-Mais… Pour Attila, commença Flora.

-Règle numéro 4, coupa Artik en s'allongeant.

-C'est injuste et cruel.

La voix d'Ondine avait résonné, froidement. Elle s'était relevée, dardant sur le jeune Artik dont elle distinguait les traits androgynes un regard sévère.

-Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner vos amis ainsi, c'est dégueulasse. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre cœur et de votre solidarité dans cette foutue ligue de malheur, bon sang ? Vous n'êtes donc vraiment qu'une bande de fous furieux aussi monstrueux qu'on me l'a dit !

Artik se redressa à son tour, il dépassait largement Ondine mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par le froid polaire dégagé par le visage du jeune homme à cet instant.

-Ne me juge pas sur des règles établies bien avant que j'entre dans cette ligue. Tu risquerais de t'apercevoir que je suis bien pire que ce que tu imagines, petite. T'es peut-être précieuse pour Psyko mais tu n'es rien pour moi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Le duel de regards continua encore cinq minutes sous les yeux désespérés de Flora qui ne savait pas comment dégoupiller la situation. Finalement, elle se décanta toute seule, lorsqu'Ondine s'allongea au sol, tournant le dos à Artik.

Lui se tourna vers Flora.

-Tu ne serais pas, par hasard, la dernière gagnante du concours Pokémon de Hoenn ?

-Euh si… Pourquoi ?

-Il me semblait bien t'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Il se tourna et fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer un stylo et un papier et baissant les yeux d'un air gêné, il les tendit à Flora.

-Signe ça.

-Pardon ?

-C'est pour ma sœur cadette. C'est une grande fan de toi, il y a un poster immense de toi avec Skitty dans sa chambre, elle me soule avec la Déesse Flora à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi.

-Tu as une sœur ? Je ne pensais pas que… intervint Ondine.

-Tu ne pensais pas que quoi ? Que les gens de la Ligue avaient des familles ? Pardonne-moi de te décevoir, mais nous sommes des gens normaux, certains sont mariés et ont des enfants, nous avons aussi des sœurs, des mères et des pères comme les autres. Nous sommes des êtres humains, avec nos émotions, notre passé et un avenir.

Flora s'était doutée dès le début qu'Ondine et Artik n'allaient pas s'apprécier. Mais que ce soit aussi flagrant l'étonnait, elle pensait qu'Artik était quelqu'un de polaire qui dissimulait ses émotions. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour Ondine transparaissait sur son visage à cet instant. Il suintait, même. Et la réciproque était vraie, Ondine ayant laissé tomber le masque de vague reconnaissance qu'elle portait.

-Et malgré ça, vous continuez quand même à vous comporter en connards irresponsables, c'est que franchement, vous êtes encore pire que ce que je croyais. Déjà mon estime pour vous ne volait pas haut, elle retombe encore plus bas.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, que tu m'estimes. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère fréquenter les gens intelligents.

Il se leva et partit à l'écart, sinon, il allait réellement s'énerver. Pourtant Psyko l'avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas une sinécure mais il n'avait pas écouté, se gaussant. Deux petites filles ne connaissant rien de la ligue seraient facilement impressionnables. Dès que son regard s'était porté sur Ondine, il l'avait détestée. Farouchement. Parfois le courant passe, parfois il ne passe pas et là, il ne pouvait pas la sentir, cette fille. Elle ne méritait pas le cœur de Psyko, cet ami si cher pour lui, au sein de la ligue. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il la balancerait de lui-même dans les griffes d'Aura, lui demandant même s'il ne pouvait pas regarder son agonie. Cependant, il s'agissait d'Aura et de Psyko. Ondine, là-dedans, n'était même pas une poussière, un cheveu, elle était réellement sans importance. Face à Psyko, Aura n'avait pas la moindre chance d'obtenir son approbation. Au final, ce n'était pas différent d'un objet qui aurait été mis sous sa protection, par exemple, un poivron. Il détestait ça, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abîmer.

Flora le rejoignit peu de temps après et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je te prie de l'excuser, Artik, elle ne le pensait pas.

-Si, s'exclama Ondine près du feu, j'en pense chaque mot.

Flora roula les yeux au ciel et soupira. Aucun sens des priorités.

-Bon, elle le pensait. Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi et je voulais te remercier de prendre soin de nous à la suite d'Attila.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi, répondit Artik d'une voix sèche.

Il était encore contrarié par Ondine.

-Je sais, grossier personnage, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être reconnaissante. Je voulais aussi te demander…

-Oui ?

-Serait-il possible que tu envoies le Taupiqueur de Psyko voir ce qu'il en est pour Attila ? Je suis très inquiète, je m'étais habituée à sa présence imposante et rassurante.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Taupiqueur n'obéit qu'à Psyko.

-Merde.

Artik leva la main et l'approcha des cheveux de Flora mais retira sa main aussi rapidement.

-T'inquiète, gamine, j'ai envoyé mon Taupiqueur. Il s'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu as aussi un Taupiqueur ?

Artik sourit d'un air sarcastique.

-Ouais. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais tous les membres de la ligue en ont un. C'est un peu notre symbole, notre signe d'appartenance. Ils nous permettent de communiquer entre nous dans le monde souterrain et on ne le sort qu'en cas d'urgence.

-Est-ce que Psyko est dans le coin ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire, petite, parce que Psykokwak est imprévisible. Il peut aussi bien être là qu'être à l'autre bout du monde dans un combat de toutes les intensités.

-Tu parles beaucoup plus que ton surnom ne laisse l'entendre.

-Je sais. Mais je suis surnommé Artik non pas parce que je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais parce que je suis franc et que je me fous de beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te sacrifier pour protéger Ondine, même si je peux pas la blairer.

-C'est réciproque, pauvre con, lança Ondine de l'autre bout du feu.

-C'est ainsi, dans la ligue, on a un code d'honneur, continua-t-il en ignorant le ricanement d'Ondine. J'ai promis à Psyko que je protègerais sa Flamme s'il jetait un œil sur la mienne. Pardon Flora, ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, au contraire, c'est juste que tu n'es pas la Flamme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est la Flamme, au juste ?

-Attila ou Psyko ont sûrement dû t'expliquer les conditions d'admission dans la ligue.

Flora hocha la tête. Être un dresseur de très haut vol, avoir besoin de frôler la mort pour vivre, avoir le consentement de ses Pokémons, ne pas craindre la mort, avoir une raison de vivre et enfin, avoir un garant du secret, quelqu'un à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Artik reprit.

-La raison de vivre est appelée la Flamme. C'est cette raison qui fait que tu te lèves tous les matins, celle qui fait que malgré tous les risques que tu prends tu ne sautes pas dans un ravin sans filet juste pour le frisson – pourtant je suis sûr que ce serait drôle à faire. Le tout en menant un combat acharné contre un dresseur talentueux, je m'éclaterais. Enfin, c'est Elle, quoi. On en a tous une.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui. Moi, c'est ma sœur. Attila, c'était sa fille, elle est née il y a quelques mois à peine, changeant ainsi sa Flamme. Et Psyko, c'est la rousse. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait mis sa Flamme dans une femme, ça se change, ces trucs-là.

Flora rit amèrement.

-Tu parles à un de ces trucs-là, comme tu dis, grossier personnage. Et chacun réagit à sa façon face à l'amour. Je comprends Psyko, dans un sens. Moi aussi, je voudrais aimer le même homme toute ma vie.

-Mais c'est ennuyeux… Tiens, ça m'évoque, d'ailleurs, cette fois où j'ai tenté de convaincre Psyko de me suivre sur la voie du libertinage. « Allez, sois polygame comme moi » lui ai-je dit. Il m'a répondu : « Désolé, mais je préfère être autogame, c'est plus simple. »

-Auto… game ? Mon dieu… Tu me mets de très mauvaises images en tête.

-Oui, je sais, je les ai eues aussi… Cependant, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire. Si le proverbe de la Ligue « Plus c'est petit plus c'est féroce » s'applique parfaitement à lui – et c'est le plus petit de la bande – il reste quelqu'un de loyal à ses rêves et ses convictions. Il me fait beaucoup rire et de tous, il reste mon compagnon de voyage privilégié. Très bon dans son domaine, il a gardé une âme d'enfant merveilleuse. C'est rafraîchissant d'être son partenaire.

-Oh, ça, je veux bien te croire…

Ondine, toujours de son côté du feu, faisait semblant de dormir, afin de mieux écouter ce qu'il se disait quand elle dormait. Visiblement, les deux autres avaient oublié qu'elle était et elle se laissait totalement happer par les autres histoires que racontait l'ahuri aux cheveux bleu clair. Il parlait de Psyko comme autrefois elle avait parlé de Sacha, comme d'un compagnon joyeux et un peu énervant, mais finalement très attachant. Il raconta en détails leur première collaboration, le début de leur amitié, expliqua la tradition qui s'était installée entre eux de faire des défis non officiels, passa sous silence leur défi officiel, malgré les questions de Flora, signala juste que ça les avait éloigné l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils avaient fini par se retrouver, puis il enchaîna en racontant comment ils en étaient venus à s'attaquer par surprise l'un et l'autre. Flora rigolait et même Ondine devait admettre se retenir pour ne pas faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle était réveillée. Au final, Sacha restait Sacha. Toujours le même.

-Ouais, Psyko, sincèrement, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Il est encore plus taré que moi, on a fait toutes les conneries imaginables ensemble, on a parfois eu quelques petits soucis, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre !

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, rit Flora.

Ondine aussi. Elle retint un soupir. Après tout, Sacha restait Sacha, non ? Non. La Ligue Souterraine était une organisation dangereuse et par conséquent, Sacha était dangereux. Sans même parler du fait qu'ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les Pokémons. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question de lui pardonner ça.

* * *

_Deux mois et vingt-neuf jours._

-J'en ai maaaaarre.

-Arrête de geindre, gamine et avance.

-On est obligées de faire ça ?

Ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Hoenn, Clémentiville, dans laquelle Artik avait décidé de faire une halte. Les trois jeunes gens avaient élu domicile au centre Pokémon du coin et les filles avaient été choquées de voir qu'Artik avait changé de couleur de cheveux.

-Si je veux travailler, je n'ai pas le choix, avait-il dit.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris qu'Artik était un spécialiste des Pokémons plante, lorsqu'il ne combattait pas pour la ligue et qu'il était également… jardinier.

-Eh bien quoi ? avait-il dit, j'aime les belles choses.

Il avait donc trouvé du travail en tant que jardinier de la ville et Ondine et Flora avait dû le suivre dans son labeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il faut bien vivre, hein. Psyko et Attila font exactement la même chose que moi, des petits boulots pour survivre. Aucun de nous trois n'est rentier.

Les filles avaient été surprises. Elles n'avaient pas imaginé que ça pouvait coûter tant d'argent. De bon cœur, elles avaient accepté ses conseils pour s'occuper des plantes mais Flora était rapidement arrivée à saturation. Elle en avait marre de devoir travailler comme une forcenée pour suivre ensuite Artik toute la nuit, à travers les bois, pour trouver des endroits sûrs pour dormir. Elle voulait du repos, du vrai. Comment faisaient-ils pour tenir ?

-On apprend à se relaxer, les mois de tranquillité et d'interruption de la Ligue sont un réel bonheur pour nous. Le reste du temps, on apprend à dormir peu, à penser vite. C'est une question d'entrainement.

-J'en ai maaaaarre.

-De toute façon, c'est notre dernière journée.

-C'est vrai ?

Les yeux de Flora brillaient de bonheur.

-Oh dieu, je vais enfin pouvoir arrêter de creuser la terre !

-Arrête Flora, ce n'est pas si mal, rétorqua Ondine en finissant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Un mois – presque deux – qu'elle faisait le voyage avec Artik et Flora. Ils avaient subi deux tentatives d'attaque, avortées par la minutie du dresseur souterrain et le respect des règles qu'avait énoncées Artik au tout début. Ondine ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais elle devait admettre qu'il était compétent. Il prenait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Attila, leur en donnant. Il avait également la visite fréquente du Taupiqueur de Sacha mais avait le tact de ne pas donner de nouvelles de lui. De toute façon, ça n'intéressait pas Ondine et non, elle n'était pas inquiète pour lui, même si son cœur se serrait parfois en observant le Pokémon frappé du symbole de Psyko.

Ça faisait trois mois qu'elle avait appris que Sacha et Psyko ne faisaient qu'un. Et si elle avait accepté, elle était bien loin de lui avoir pardonné le mensonge.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé à ce qu'impliquait le fait que Psyko était amoureux d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait fait le rapprochement entre Sacha et Psyko pour ça. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Juste que ça lui paraissait tellement impossible qu'elle préférait occulter ce passage de l'histoire.

Ça faisait trois mois qu'elle avait appris que Sacha et Psyko ne faisaient qu'un. Et elle se promit que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait non seulement elle lui mettrait une claque, mais qu'en plus, elle lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer.

* * *

Et voici la fin du chapitre. Dans le suivant, nous allons repasser du côté de Sacha, pour le suivre durant ces trois mois qu'il a passés loin d'Ondine, Flora et les autres.


	6. Psyko

**Auteur** : Temi-Chou

**Titre** : La Ligue Souterraine.

**Notes** : Vous apercevrez quelques flash-back en italique. Mais ce n'est pas le gros flash-back qui est prévu.

**Blabla allakon** : Merci beaucoup à ma petite Neko préférée pour ses précieux conseils sur ce chapitre, qui m'a permis de vous éviter d'affreuses répétitions et pas mal de phrases sans le moindre sens.

* * *

_**Psyko.**_

Sacha attendit le moment le plus avancé de sa chute pour lancer sa Pokéball contenant Dracaufeu qui sortit et le rattrapa sur son dos de justesse, comme souvent, faisant battre le cœur de son dresseur à la fois de peur et d'excitation.

Blessé par ce qu'avait dit Ondine, pour oublier ça, il demanda à sa monture d'aller plus vite, plus haut, toujours plus. L'adrénaline de la vitesse lui permettait de se sentir mieux, d'être apaisé, il avait toujours aimé ça. On pouvait plus facilement se concentrer sur ses pensées quand le paysage défilait trop vite pour nous déconcentrer.

Avisant une plaine, il sourit.

-Dracaufeu, va jusqu'à la plaine et descends en vrille. Ne te redresse qu'au dernier moment.

Souriant et obéissant à son dresseur, le Pokémon plongea et tourna sur lui-même, à une vitesse folle, comme pour sa Frappe Atlas. Se redressant à deux mètres du sol, Dracaufeu poussa un grognement de joie face au rire enfantin de son dresseur, visiblement ravi d'avoir un peu d'adrénaline. Dracaufeu reprit de l'altitude et recommença sa descente en piqué, puis remonta encore pour se stabiliser à une altitude raisonnable pour un dresseur de la ligue Souterraine. Sacha s'allongea alors sur son dos pour profiter de la vue des étoiles. Il pensait mieux ainsi.

Depuis qu'il était dans la ligue, c'était ainsi qu'il se détendait quand il faisait face à un brusque retournement de situation, plus ou moins prévu. Plus souvent moins que plus, d'ailleurs. Dans sa situation, c'était encore différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Ondine lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et il ne comptait pas aller à l'encontre de ce choix. Elle connaissait la situation et avait pris sa décision alors qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main et Sacha faisait totalement confiance à Attila. Il protégerait Flora et Ondine au péril de sa vie, parce qu'il était comme ça.

Cependant, ça n'empêchait pas Psyko de ne pas aimer n'avoir aucun contrôle sur leurs déplacements futurs. Il ne pouvait pas établir de véritable stratégie en étant loin de l'action. La seule solution qu'il voyait n'était pas vraiment la meilleure, bien loin s'en faut. Il préférait la garder pour plus tard et s'il pouvait ne jamais utiliser ce stratagème, il n'en serait pas malheureux, au contraire.

Sortant de ses pensées pour atterrir dans une de ses planques communes avec Artik. Il s'agissait d'un appartement, payé par l'une des nombreuses maîtresses de l'ami de Psyko, un appartement plutôt exigu mais agréable, quoiqu'un peu vide, par flemme de le meubler. Il se trouvait, comme toutes les planques qu'ils partageaient, au dernier étage d'un immeuble, avec accès direct sur le toit qui leur garantissait un lieu d'entrainement.

Il rangea Dracaufeu dans sa Pokéball avant de soupirer. Son ami allait sûrement se foutre de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, après ça. Et encore heureux, Ondine ne lui avait pas donné le moindre coup de poing, pourtant Sacha savait qu'elle en mourait d'envie et elle aurait eu raison de le faire. Cependant si elle l'avait fait Artik aurait eu de quoi le charrier pendant des milliers d'années.

Sacha aimait bien son ami, avec l'image de macho qu'il se créait, pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait été blessé par des femmes, bien avant même qu'il ne sache qu'on pouvait les aimer avec force. Pénétrant dans l'appartement, il soupira encore et appela :

-Artik ?

Un bruit de draps froissés vint de la chambre du dresseur souterrain, la première porte à droite et une femme en fut éjectée, ses vêtements entre les bras. Artik sortit de sa chambre, vêtu d'un simple jean et dévisagea le nouveau venu. L'ami de Psyko avait quelque peu perdu de la splendeur à laquelle Sacha était habitué, ainsi vêtu d'un simple caleçon, les cheveux encore emmêlés du plaisir qu'il avait donné à la jeune femme qui s'était accrochée à ses cheveux, désordonnant ainsi la chevelure. Traînant sa maîtresse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il passa devant Psyko et la jeta dehors.

-Dégage, mon pote est arrivé, toi tu vires.

-Mais…

Puis Artik claqua la porte et se retourna vers Psyko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Me suis fait jeter…

-C'est étonnant.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui, c'est étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt.

-Je me disais aussi.

Artik, passa un bras autour des épaules de Sacha et le conduit dans le salon, où il le jeta dans le canapé, avant d'aller choper deux bouteilles de bière dans le frigo. Il les décapsula et s'installa tranquillement en face de Psyko en lui tendant la deuxième bouteille. Sacha l'attrapa, en avala une gorgée et dit :

-Dégueulasse cette bière.

-Je sais. Mais ça décape.

-Si tu veux un truc qui décape, achète une vodka de merde. La bière, ça se respecte.

-Mais oui, on lui dira. Allez, raconte, mon vieux.

-Elles ont fait une connerie qui nous a fait repérés. On n'a pas idée de se mettre à découvert pour déjeuner… Comme tu t'en doutes, Aura nous a attaqués.

Artik grogna, rare expression de dédain que Sacha lui connaissait.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore égorgée dans son sommeil, celle-là.

-Parce qu'Ondine m'en voudrait, si elle venait à l'apprendre.

-Mouais… Bon, continue.

-Tu connais Aura, elle n'a pas fait dans la délicatesse… Et m'a appelé par mon surnom devant Ondine… Forcément, elle s'est énervée, puis elle m'a dit d'aller en Enfer.

-Et tu es venu ici directement. Je dois le prendre pour un compliment ?

-T'es mon Enfer personnel, Artik, faut t'y faire, rétorqua Sacha avec un sourire, avalant une gorgée de sa bière dégueulasse, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

-Et tu vas faire quoi, vieux ?

Sacha posa sa bière sur la table basse et fixa ses yeux sur son ami, l'air sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas du tout.

-Dis pas ça d'un air si sérieux, je te croirais presque, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien. T'es pas venu ici par hasard.

-Je le reconnais, tu me connais bien. J'ai besoin de toi. Je vais les suivre quelques temps, puisqu'on va aller quelques semaines dans la même direction. Mais ensuite, je vais partir. Je vais avoir autre chose à faire, quelque chose de bien plus sérieux que de protéger une fille qui ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'il se passe…

-… Parce que tu ne lui as pas expliqué, tiens.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. J'ai des défis sur le feu et il faut que j'aille vers Sinnoh.

Artik recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il était en train d'avaler. Il se doutait très bien de ce que Sacha allait faire mais ça lui paraissait trop dangereux, même pour lui qui était un membre de la Ligue. Ce que Psyko prévoyait était périlleux. Sans aucun doute génial, mais périlleux. Quelle était donc la stratégie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu projettes ?

Sacha sourit et vida d'un trait sa bière, avant de jeter la bouteille dans un coin de l'appartement où se trouvait la poubelle et ratant sa cible. Il ramasserait plus tard. Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse et Artik lui lança deux objets rectangulaires. Un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes.

-Allez, te fais pas prier, bordel.

Psyko attrapa une cigarette, l'alluma, avala sa première bouffée et savoura la sensation de tournis que lui donnait la première cigarette depuis des mois entiers.

Il expliqua en détails sa stratégie, sous l'œil sceptique d'Artik, qui l'arrêta en plein milieu de l'argumentation.

-Tu dérailles mon vieux. Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Tu me sous-estimes.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Dracaufeu volait à haute altitude, en cercle, autour du groupe d'Attila, Ondine, Flora et Pikachu. Visiblement, Ondine commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête et ça lui ôtait un poids de la poitrine. Il s'était vraiment senti mal quand il avait vu Ondine se renfermer sur elle-même, quand elle était si sociable. Elle s'était à présent rapprochée de Flora et lui parlait, Pikachu étant près d'elle. Elle était si belle.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation de cette femme, qu'il voyait pourtant si petite, il tourna la tête pour voir deux personnes chevauchant des Pokémons de type vol.

-Et merde.

Il s'agissait de deux dresseurs de la Ligue lui ayant soumis leurs défis peu de temps avant. Sacha se doutait bien qu'ils allaient l'attaquer de concert, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si soudain. Grognant, il fit signe à Dracaufeu de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du groupe d'amis afin qu'il ne soit pas repéré. Même si ces deux membres de la ligue n'étaient pas en faveur d'Aura, il n'empêchait pas qu'ils pouvaient facilement révéler que Psyko n'était plus avec Attila, qui était plutôt repérable de loin.

Les deux autres dresseurs souterrains le suivirent et il fit accélérer Dracaufeu.

-Hey ! Dracaufeu ! Je vais sauter ! File plus loin dans les arbres et rattrape-moi, ça va les déstabiliser et on aura le temps de les entrainer plus loin pour le défi ! On est trop près d'Attila et des filles pour l'instant.

Dracaufeu hocha la tête et Sacha sauta. Il se retourna dans sa chute, pour voir Dracaufeu vriller avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois un peu plus loin et vit le trouble des deux autres dresseurs, qui hésitèrent un instant. C'était tout ce que demandait Sacha, qui, dans sa chute, résista à l'envie de crier de bonheur, tellement cette sensation était forte. Le sol se rapprochait, les branches des arbres dans lesquels il s'enfonçait lui griffaient le visage et les bras, faisant couler un peu de sang. Il se sentait bien, en voyant la mort et le sol s'approcher avec tant de vitesse. Il sourit en se sentant accélérer. Dracaufeu le rattrapa quelques dixièmes de seconde avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, repartant à travers la forêt où il volait difficilement, les rendant indétectables. Ils ressortirent deux minutes plus tard, alertant les dresseurs souterrains de leur présence. Leurs ennemis foncèrent vers eux et Sacha dirigea Dracaufeu dans une plaine. Il était à présent loin d'Attila, donc ils pouvaient se battre sans le moindre souci.

Ils atterrirent, rejoints par leurs adversaires.

-Messieurs… commença Sacha.

-Tu cesses enfin de fuir, Psyko ? continua le premier qui descendit d'un Roucarnage.

-Je ne fuyais pas, je m'amusais.

-C'est ça… Comme si personne au sein de la ligue n'était au courant de ton petit conflit avec Aura… termina le second en caressant le cou de son Draco. Trêve de plaisanteries. Un défi surprise, ça te tente ?

-Je prends.

Il jeta la Pokéball de Taupiqueur sur le sol et le Pokémon sortit.

-Va chercher Pikachu, s'il te plaît.

-C'est vrai… Tu es réputé pour ça, tu ne mènes aucun combat sans ton Pikachu.

-Il m'en voudrait de rater ça. Ça vous embête de l'attendre ?

Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard sur leur entourage. La nuit était très noire et sans la flamme de Dracaufeu qui attendait près du jeune Psyko, il aurait été impossible d'y voir quoique ce soit. Les conditions n'étaient pas réellement idéales pour le match qu'ils voulaient mener, mais ils avaient tardé à retrouver Psyko, il se déplaçait trop, trop vite pour eux. Ils ne pensaient pas le repérer ce soir-là et cherchaient un endroit pour dormir, quand ils l'avaient vu voler sur son Pokémon. Ils n'avaient pas pu résister à la tentation.

Ils hochèrent la tête malgré tout. Tout se passait comme prévu, il choisirait Pikachu pour les affronter. C'était parfait.

Sacha s'assit donc à même le sol avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. Face à lui se trouvaient une sorte de chauve au sourire méchant et cruel nommé Benzine, et un autre, plutôt banal et passe-partout physiquement, dont le nom échappait à Psyko. Tout ce qu'il savait d'eux, c'est qu'ils étaient au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait au sein de la Ligue ou à son propos dans le monde diurne. Ainsi, il allait pouvoir se servir d'eux. Les connaissant, ils allaient tenter de le faire échouer dans un combat vraiment salaud. Il fallait qu'il les prenne de court, mais il ne se souvenait plus du tout de quel type de Pokémons ils se servaient pour combattre. Il dressa mentalement un petit bilan de son équipe.

Jungko était très fort pour les épreuves d'agilité. Il manquait cependant d'entraînement dans les combats de la Ligue, Sacha ayant toujours préféré utiliser Pikachu, avec qui il avait une immense complicité, ce qui lui permettait de faire de beaux matches. Si Jungko avait gagné son seul match de la Ligue, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il n'était pas forcément dans les bonnes conditions pour combattre.

Taupiqueur n'était pas un combattant, mais un messager. Il ne s'en servait que pour des combats de bas niveau et encore, la plupart du temps, il évitait. Donc c'était exclu de l'employer dans un combat contre Benzine et son ami.

Hélédelle, peut-être ? Avec la configuration du lieu où il se trouvait, Hélédelle ne pourrait pas donner le meilleur de lui-même et pour une telle situation, il lui fallait le meilleur.

Pikachu ne devait pas revenir auprès d'Ondine en étant blessé et ce combat était loin d'être gagné d'avance. Il n'était donc pas question qu'il combatte aujourd'hui.

Il ne restait donc que Dracaufeu. Lui était en pleine forme, même s'il avait volé toute la journée, il avait l'habitude et ça l'avait plus excité que fatigué. Dracaufeu était donc près pour le combat acharné que Psyko allait devoir livrer contre ses deux adversaires pour pouvoir non seulement remporter des points. Il pourrait également collecter les informations dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan à l'œuvre.

La Ligue Souterraine avait un fonctionnement totalement différent de celui des Ligues officielles et traditionnelles. Il s'agissait, ici, d'un cumul de points. Chaque concurrent commençait la Ligue avec un total de dix points. Chaque match rapportait cinq points. En perdant le match, on les perdait et en remportant la victoire on empochait les points. Les deux finalistes étaient ceux qui avaient totalisé le plus de points sur la première phase éliminatoire de cette Ligue. Chaque personne avait trois autres dresseurs souterrains sur sa liste et il pouvait arriver de n'être sur la liste de personne. C'était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Cela n'était jamais arrivé à Sacha, mais ça pourrait.

Cette année, son but n'était nullement d'arriver en finale, puisque l'essentiel était de protéger sa Flamme. Évidemment, il comptait mener la Ligue le plus sérieusement possible, tout en tenant compte des divers paramètres qui influaient. Mais pour lui, il était essentiel de vaincre Benzine et Nicotine – dont il venait juste de se rappeler le nom, en rapport avec une consommation excessive de tabac – parce qu'ils pourraient lui être utile dans son objectif de protection.

Ils attendirent tous ensemble encore quelques minutes, discutant tranquillement, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun conflit entre ces trois dresseurs souterrains. Psyko ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, mais il n'avait rien contre eux. Ils savaient, entre noctambules comme ils s'appelaient parfois, rester courtois, comme autrefois les dresseurs participant aux ligues officielles étaient courtois entre adversaires. En réalité, seuls Aura et Combo étaient gênants.

-Pika-Pi !

Courant vers lui et se jetant dans ses bras dès qu'il arriva, Pikachu avait l'air content de le revoir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, le temps le plus long qu'ils n'aient jamais laissé passer sans se voir, du moins de façon consentie.

-Bon, maintenant que Pikachu est arrivé, dit Sacha après avoir salué Pikachu et remis Taupiqueur dans sa Pokéball, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer le défi.

-Un combat à quatre contre un, répondit Benzine avec un sourire, sûr de lui.

-Pas de problème. Je vais juste vous demander quelque chose : si je perds, vous empochez les points, normal, c'est la règle. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, je voudrais que vous me rendiez un petit service.

-Lequel ?

-Je vous dirai après le match, si je gagne…

-D'accord, approuva Nicotine.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance de perdre à quatre contre un.

Nicotine et Benzine lancèrent deux Pokéballs chacun. Quatre Pokémons plante jaillirent et se mirent devant leurs dresseurs.

Pikachu se mit en avant, accentuant le sourire des deux adversaires de Psyko, mais celui-ci réagit.

-Non, pas cette fois, Pikachu. Ce sera le combat de Dracaufeu.

-Pi ?

-Tu ne peux pas. Rappelle-toi que tu ne restes pas avec moi…

Dracaufeu confirma d'un grognement et s'avança devant les quatre Pokémons adverses. Ça devrait être plutôt facile puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de Pokémons plante. Visiblement, ses challengers étaient persuadés qu'il utiliserait Pikachu. Il avait donc l'avantage.

-Bon, messieurs, commençons. Dracaufeu, débarrasse-toi de Fragilady en lançant ta Frappe Atlas.

S'exécutant, Dracaufeu empoigna le joli Pokémon ayant une fleur sur la tête et il s'envola.

Suivant les ordres de leurs dresseurs, les trois autres Pokémons Plante attaquèrent avec Tranch'herbe, espérant toucher Dracaufeu avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop, mais c'était sans compter l'attention avec laquelle il obéissait à Sacha qui le guidait pour esquiver. Lorsqu'il fut hors d'atteinte de toute attaque de ce type, Dracaufeu lança sa Frappe Atlas, tournant rapidement sur lui-même avant de redescendre en vrille dans les arbres, un peu plus loin que l'endroit où se trouvaient les dresseurs.

« Excellent choix, pensa Sacha, ça lui permet de redécoller tranquillement et de se remettre en position de défense avant que les autres n'arrivent ». Le match lui paraissait plus facile que prévu.

Lorsque Dracaufeu reparut, il encaissa une nouvelle Tranch'herbe de la part du Florizarre de Benzine.

-Lance-Flamme et envole-toi.

S'envolant, Dracaufeu cracha des flammes en même temps, balayant la surface sur laquelle se trouvaient trois Pokémons, blessant Florizarre mais ne touchant ni Macronium ni Boustiflor, qui répliquèrent par une puissante attaque para-spore. Les ailes de Dracaufeu cessèrent de battre et il chuta. Sacha lui hurla d'en profiter pour lancer son attaque Koud'crâne qui frappa Boustiflor. Le Pokémon plante chuta mais ne se releva pas.

Sacha se tourna vers ses deux adversaires.

-On arrête l'hécatombe ou on continue ?

-Va crever, Psyko, on s'arrête pas. Attaquez ensemble ! Lance-Soleil !

Sacha eut un mouvement de recul. Avec ses ailes paralysées, Dracaufau n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver et il commençait à être épuisé. Les deux avaient sûrement surestimé les capacités d'endurance du Pokémon, qui avait dû se fatiguer plus que prévu, à force de voler en cercle au-dessus d'Attila et les autres.

-Esquive Dracaufeu ! Si tu prends deux Lance-Soleil, tu ne te relèveras pas !

Le dragon tenta de s'envoler de nouveau mais ses ailes ne bougeaient pas.

-Bouge, Dracaufeu !

-Pikachu !

Il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Les deux Pokémons plante avaient fini d'accumuler assez de lumière pour lancer leurs attaques. Ils se tournèrent vers Dracaufeu, Benzine et Nicotine souriaient. C'était dans la poche.

Le rayon fusa et Dracaufeu réussit à esquiver de justesse.

-Surchauffe ! hurla Psyko.

Le résultat fut évidemment incontestable. L'attaque Surchauffe mit K.O les deux Pokémons adverses, en plus de les brûler très grièvement. Les rappelant, leurs dresseurs admirent de bonne grâce leur défaite en s'approchant de Sacha, pour qu'il puisse tamponner leurs marques, montrant ainsi qu'il avait gagné, amenant son total de points à vingt-cinq.

-Le défaut de votre stratégie c'est d'avoir pensé que je me servirais de Pikachu. Sans le moindre doute, j'aurais lamentablement perdu, si ça avait été le cas…

-Que veux-tu, sourit Benzine, on est d'incorrigibles rêveurs… Quelle est ta condition ?

-Je veux que vous m'informiez des déplacements d'Aura. Vous qui savez tout, vous devriez pouvoir m'aider.

Les deux dresseurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en guise d'assentiment. L'un comme l'autre savait très bien pourquoi le petit Psyko leur demandait ça, même si ça pouvait paraître étrange de ne demander que sa position. Elle avait été cruelle, sur ce coup-là, surtout pour un simple jeu. Il fallait bien l'avouer, personne ne croyait à la sincérité d'Aura quand elle disait aimer Psyko, personne. Dans la Ligue, tout le monde la savait incapable d'aimer et eux deux encore plus que les autres. N'étant pas des gens cruels de nature, ils avaient décidé d'aider le petit, autant que faire se peut.

-Pas de problème. Elle est partie de Clémentiville pour se rendre dans sa forteresse de Sinnoh, où, comme tu t'en doutes, elle va établir une stratégie. La connaissant, elle devrait bouger dans un ou deux mois… On te tient au courant par Taupi-message, de toute façon.

-Merci beaucoup. Ce fut un beau match, je me suis bien amusé. J'espère que vos Pokémons iront mieux.

-Pikaaaa…

-Prof les retapera, comme toujours ! Merci à toi de t'être montré à la hauteur.

Le bruit du craquement d'une branche les fit se retourner tous les quatre et ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Attila, qui jaillit de la forêt, Pokéball en main. Sondant les trois dresseurs souterrains, il soupira et rangea sa Pokéball.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit… J'ai eu peur en ne voyant plus Pikachu, précisa-t-il à Psyko dans un chuchotement.

Serrant la main des dresseurs en présence, Attila leur posa deux ou trois questions de politesse. Aucun des deux n'était sur sa liste, il n'avait donc pas à se montrer agressif. Les deux adversaires de Psyko finirent par repartir, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester avec eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sacha perdit son sourire détendu pour laisser place à une mine inquiète.

-Je suis désolé, Attila, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer ce départ précipité.

-Ce n'est pas grave, deux semaines après, je pense que c'est trop tard. Et tu as le droit de prendre tes propres décisions. Enfin, seulement si elles sont réfléchies. As-tu une nouvelle stratégie ?

-Bien sûr. Dans quelques semaines, Artik prendra ta relève pour veiller sur elles. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelles conditions et si ça pouvait être un simple échange, ça me ferait un poids en moins.

-Et que vas-tu faire, toi, pendant ce temps ?

-Je vais aller chez Artik. Ensuite, je partirai à Sinnoh.

Un silence régna quand il annonça son plan à Attila. Son ami ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Et si tu échoues ?

-Alors tout sera fini. Mais je n'échouerai pas. C'est bien trop important pour que j'échoue.

-Quand prends-tu la route vers le Mont Couronné ?

-Dans trois semaines. Je vais d'abord passer par Acajou, pour saluer Célia, la sœur d'Artik. Je lui ai promis de passer voir sa Flamme s'il protégeait la mienne.

-Je pourrais continuer mon travail de protection avec lui, proposa Attila d'une voix douce.

Sacha l'observa et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, Attila. Tu n'as pas vu ta petite dernière depuis des mois, ça grandit vite à cet âge-là. Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ça. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Attila hocha la tête, acceptant de bonne grâce la proposition du petit bout d'homme. C'est vrai que sa fille lui manquait. Il regarda Sacha s'asseoir par terre et il lui lancer un regard inquiet.

-Comment vont-elles ?

-Flora est nerveuse, tendue. Elle fait semblant face à Ondine de ne pas être plus stressée que ça, mais ton départ l'a beaucoup choquée. Elle se sent moins en sécurité, à présent. Quant à ta Flamme, petit, elle s'était éteinte… Le brasier a repris ce soir, je ne sais pas comment, sans doute a-t-elle eu le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne semble pas encore admettre qui tu es et elle t'en veut énormément.

« Plus que tout, c'est à elle, qu'elle en veut, en réalité. Elle se demande comment elle a fait pour ne rien voir. Flora a tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle non plus n'avait rien vu mais Ondine n'en croit pas un mot. Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Psyko. Peut-être même plus que tu ne le croies. Ta Flamme peut briller de nouveau. Mais il faut que tu lui laisses du temps. Ne précipite surtout pas vos retrouvailles, tu pourrais saccager le travail qu'elle mène sur elle-même.

-Le véritable problème, ce n'est pas qu'elle m'en veuille, c'est qu'elle refuse d'admettre que la Ligue puisse être autre chose que ce qu'elle croit.

-Et je la comprends, affirma le géant. Imagine un peu qu'on bouleverse tout ce que tu as appris dans ta jeunesse, qu'on te dise que le modèle sur lequel tu as basé ton existence est un modèle erroné.

Sacha ricana.

-Je sais ce que c'est. Il faut du temps pour se remettre de ça. Et je compte bien le laisser à Ondine. Il est hors de question que je la laisse mourir sous prétexte qu'elle n'accepte pas qui je suis. Tant pis pour moi, je vais me contenter de veiller sur elle de loin. De toute façon, je me suis fait à l'idée de vivre sans elle.

Il laissa passer un nouveau silence avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard interloqué de son ami.

-Imagine, un peu, une rencontre entre Artik et Ondine. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir ça.

-Moi aussi, confirma Attila. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas lequel des deux va gagner ce duel.

Souriant tous les deux, ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de choses et d'autres, Attila expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester loin des filles très longtemps. Pikachu refusa de partir avec Attila, voulant retourner auprès de Sacha, à présent qu'Ondine avait repris du poil de la bête. Le Pokémon grimpa alors sur l'épaule de Sacha et chacun des deux dresseurs souterrains repartit dans une direction opposée.

* * *

_Un an et demi auparavant._

_Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était le calme plat. Il voyait sa cellule pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait repris conscience et n'avait plus perdu de vue qui il était, mais il avait su mentir, faire semblant, se faire passer pour une chose malléable._

_Le moment était venu pour lui de partir. Il avait établi une stratégie, basée sur son quotidien. Tous les jours, à la même heure, une jeune femme franchissait la porte pour lui apporter son repas et le libérer de ses chaines pour le conduire à Aura. Quand il arrivait, après avoir traversé l'ensemble des cachots et vu Pikachu, Jungko et Hélédelle prisonniers, il rejoignait la salle où vivait Aura. Elle y menait tous ses conseils de guerre. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune servante le libérait de ses chaines._

_La porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Il récupéra son masque de soumission, enlevant de son visage toute trace de la rébellion qu'il fomentait. La jeune servante, une jolie blonde aux yeux vides d'âme décrocha sa chaine du mur, tirant dessus pour qu'il la suive._

_Il s'avança à la suite de la jeune femme qui parcourut trois couloirs avant d'ouvrir la porte menant sur les cachots, le seul instant où elle baissait sa garde. Sacha se saisit de ses chaines, les enroula autour du cou de la jeune femme qui sursauta de stupeur et il tira. Elle se débattait et criait faiblement, tandis qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses cris en mettant sa main sur la bouche de la servante. Elle le mordait, elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Sacha s'efforçait à ne pas lâcher les chaines, même si ça lui faisait mal, même s'il se dégoûtait de faire ça et même, il devait bien l'avouer, s'il y prenait un plaisir malsain. Une vie pour la sienne. C'était si simple._

_Enfin, la respiration de la jeune servante s'arrêta et il la lâcha. Son corps s'écroula devant la cage où étaient enfermés Pikachu et ses deux autres Pokémons qui lui jetaient un regard horrifié. S'il y a bien quelque chose que le dresseur avait toujours refusé de faire, c'était ôter une vie et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire, d'une des façons les plus cruelles qui soient._

_Ignorant sa répugnance, Sacha plongea la main dans le décolleté de sa victime, récupéra le jeu de clés qu'elle y cachait et ouvrit la cage de ses Pokémons._

_-Sortez, vite ! S'il vous plaît, on pensera à tout ça plus tard !_

_-Chuuuu…_

_Pikachu avait les oreilles baissées. Il sauta tout de même dans les bras de Sacha, très content de le revoir, après deux mois d'enfermement. Il fallait qu'il les sorte de là et vite._

_Se dirigeant tant bien que mal dans les couloirs, il attrapa un jeu de poignard qui traînait sur un meuble de l'aile droite du palace qu'Aura avait investi sur le Mont Couronné. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de s'échapper, et dans sa panique, Sacha était prêt à tout. Même, s'il le fallait, planter ces poignards dans quelqu'un, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver._

_Trois gardes surgirent pour tenter de l'empêcher s'évader de la résidence et du grand parc qui l'entourait._

_-Hélédelle, chope les clés ! Jungko, Pikachu, occupez-vous des gardes, puissance maximum, on doit sortir d'ici quoique ça nous coûte !_

_N'approuvant pas forcément les méthodes de leur dresseur, mais obéissant, Jungko et Pikachu lancèrent réciproquement un lance-soleil et un Fatal Foudre à la puissance maximale sur deux des gardes, tandis que Sacha se jetait toutes lames dehors sur le troisième, lui plantant un premier poignard dans l'œil droit et le deuxième dans la gorge. Un gargouillement plus tard, les trois gardes étaient morts et Hélédelle avait récupéré les clés du portail._

_Trois minutes après, ils étaient sortis et couraient à travers la plaine, espérant rapidement pouvoir se mettre à couvert, loin du regard des Pokémons vol qu'Aura avait dressés pour la surveillance de son château de campagne._

_Courant sur une dizaine de kilomètres, ils se réfugièrent dans une grotte et Sacha éclata enfin en sanglots. Il pleurait de joie de s'être sorti de cet enfer, de honte, pour avoir sali ses mains, pour avoir demandé à ses Pokémons de tuer. Il se sentait sale, surtout, d'y avoir pris même juste un peu de plaisir._

_Il pleura longuement sur son sort, sans le moindre soutien de ses Pokémons. C'est Pikachu, qui le premier, vint l'entourer et lui donner un coup de langue, pour tenter de réconforter son dresseur, qui restait, au final, le jeune garçon que Pikachu avait connu treize années auparavant, dans le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Rapidement, Hélédelle et Jungko arrivèrent en soutien également. Eux non plus ne pouvaient abandonner leur dresseur. C'était pour eux qu'il avait fait ça._

_Les quatre ne restèrent que quelques temps installés dans cette grotte, à peine quelques minutes, le temps de se calmer. Ils reprirent la route rapidement, allèrent jusqu'au Centre Pokémon le plus proche, où Sacha appela Liza pour que Dracaufeu vienne le rejoindre._

_Une heure plus tard, le dragon était là et Sacha montait dessus, grimaçant, se rendant à peine compte qu'il était blessé._

_Dracaufeu le déposa chez Prof, qui, entendant un Pokémon arriver brutalement, avait sursauté dans son bureau, où il peaufinait ses derniers résultats de recherche._

_Il sortit dans son jardin, et vit Dracaufeu, puis Psyko qui se laissait glisser le long du flan du Pokémon, pour descendre de son dos. Sacha s'approcha en titubant, du sang gouttait sur la terrasse où le Pokémon s'était posé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Prof, qui sursauta à moitié en voyant le regard vide et fou de son ami, également rempli d'une tristesse infinie._

_-Je ne savais pas où aller._

_Les jambes de Sacha ne supportèrent plus son poids et se dérobèrent, le faisant s'écrouler dans les bras de Régis._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda le Prof Pokémon à Dracaufeu qui haussa les épaules._

_Lui non plus ne savait pas mais le Pokémon restait très inquiet. Sacha n'allait jamais aussi loin, en temps normal._

_Portant Sacha jusque dans une chambre, Prof le déshabilla, pour commencer à désinfecter ses plaies. Psyko faisait de la fièvre, il délirait à moitié dans le sommeil que l'épuisement l'avait forcé à prendre. Il parlait de cachot, d'Ondine et d'une servante. Il comptait, aussi, beaucoup. Régis ne comprenait pas et était vraiment choqué de voir dans quel état lui revenait Sacha. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant blessé, son dos était couvert de fines plaies ayant mal cicatrisé et dans le bas de son dos, une brûlure formant un A était visible._

_Régis effleura cette plaie d'un air incrédule. Il avait compris. Il connaissait cette marque. La marque d'Aura._

_-Sacha… Mon pauvre Sacha…_

_Gémissant dans son sommeil, haletant et finissant par se mettre à hurler, Sacha se réveilla et saisit Régis à la gorge._

_-Lâche…moi… C'est moi, Prof… Régis !_

_Écarquillant les yeux, Psyko le lâcha finalement, après avoir pris le soin de le reconnaître vraiment._

_-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…_

_Puis il se rendormit une nouvelle fois et les cauchemars recommencèrent, après que Régis eût fini de bander son dos. Le professeur Pokémon soupira. Sacha allait devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé._

* * *

-Bonjour !

Sacha venait d'arriver à Acajou, une petite ville tranquille de la région Johto, où il savait qu'il serait bien accueilli. La maison dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer était une petite maison de banlieue confortable, où vivaient deux personnes : Michelle, une femme mûre de cinquante-quatre ans et Célia, sa fille de sept ans.

Michelle et Célia étaient la seule famille qu'il restait à Artik et les trois se ressemblaient, notamment avec cette même couleur de cheveux, ce bleu clair si particulier.

La mère, une femme active et franche, ne mâchant jamais ses mots, était actuellement jardinière et elle avait transmis sa passion des plantes à ses deux enfants. Elle était également la garante du secret d'Artik, au sein de la Ligue Souterraine.

Célia, elle, était une petite fille joviale et espiègle désirant un jour devenir éleveuse de Pokémons de type plante. Elle avait développé une passion pour les concours Pokémons et elle vénérait Sacha.

À chaque fois qu'il venait, il savait qu'il serait bien accueilli et cette fois-là ne différa pas.

Quittant le salon où elle regardait la télé, Célia se précipita et se jeta dans ses bras avec un éclat de rire.

-Psykooooo ! C'est toi ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu ! MAMAAAAAAAN DEVINE QUI C'EST QU'EST LÀÀÀÀÀÀ !

Descendant les marches qui menaient à l'étage où elle faisait la lessive, une jolie femme, n'ayant rien à envier à celles qui affichaient moins d'années à leur compteur, passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oh ! Bonjour Psyko ! Sois le bienvenu chez toi !

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire la bise, tandis qu'il calait la petite sœur de son ami dans ses bras, d'où elle lui racontait ses dernières aventures, notamment la trouvaille d'un œuf de Pokémon. Michelle se rendit à la cuisine, où elle fit du thé pour en servir une tasse à Sacha qui l'avait suivie, déposant Célia sur une chaise et aidant à préparer le thé. Il arrivait, comme toujours, au bon moment, puisqu'une charlotte aux fraises venait de sortir du frigo, prête à être dégustée. Et la charlotte aux fraises de Michelle, il pourrait presque se damner pour en avoir.

-Alors, demanda Michelle, la Ligue, ça se passe bien ?

-Plutôt. J'ai déjà 25 points, ça m'assure une bonne place dans le classement, pour l'instant. J'espère les 30 points pour arriver en finale et je souhaite qu'Artik les obtienne !

Dans la famille, tout le monde savait très bien ce que faisaient les deux amis souterrains et personne ne lui avait jamais demandé quel était son prénom, celui du monde diurne. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de répondre à cette question, c'était dans le règlement de la Ligue.

Michelle lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Psyko, mon petit, Artik m'a déjà raconté ce qu'avait fait Aura. Comment tu le gères, ça va ?

Sacha soupira et reposa la tasse dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à boire.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Je suis mort de peur à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur pour la suite, j'ai un entrainement acharné à respecter et je ne suis même pas sûr que ça suffira. Je risque de perdre ma Flamme sous prétexte qu'Aura a décidé qu'elle me voulait…

-Moi, je l'aime pas, celle-là, intervint Célia avant d'être renvoyée de la cuisine par sa mère.

Elle n'avait rien à faire au milieu d'une discussion d'adultes.

-C'est terrible, mon chou, ce qu'il t'arrive. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider, ce sera avec un immense plaisir…

-Puis-je rester ici quelques temps ? Je voudrais vraiment m'entraîner et ce n'est pas en parcourant le pays que je vais pouvoir faire quoique ce soit…

-Tu sais que tu es ici comme chez toi et que je te considère comme mon deuxième fils. En plus, ça fera plaisir à Célia et il y a des choses à réparer dans la maison. Seul un homme peut le faire.

Souriant et passant une assiette pleine de charlotte aux fraises à Sacha, Michelle ajouta :

-Prends le temps qu'il te faudra et installe-toi dans la chambre de mon fils. Il n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

Elle sortit de la cuisine pour retourner à sa lessive.

-Tu devrais plutôt aller manger avec Célia, elle doit être impatiente de pouvoir babiller avec toi.

-Vous avez raison. Merci beaucoup Michelle.

Il se leva donc, emportant avec lui son assiette, pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de Célia, qui se précipita dans ses bras pour installer sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle préférait regarder la télé en étant allongée. Le meilleur, c'était si Sacha lui servait d'oreiller.

Souriant et secouant la tête d'un air amusé, Sacha chercha le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir tenir son assiette sans gêner la petite fille. Il renonça rapidement.

-Hey, Célia, avant de t'installer, tu pourrais me laisser manger.

Lui enlevant l'assiette des mains et la posant sur la table basse devant elle, elle rétorqua :

-Tu mangeras après. Moi, je suis bien installée.

-Dis donc, gamine, t'as pas l'impression que tu abuses un peu ?

-Non. Ça fait des mois entiers que j'ai pas vu mon amoureux, alors je compte bien en profiter. Na.

-Mais je suis trop vieux pour toi !

-M'en fiche, je t'aime quand même.

Levant les mains en signe de renonciation, Sacha éclata de rire. C'était rafraîchissant, les enfants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on les aime, pour être amoureux. Et ça faisait du bien à Sacha, même s'il savait très bien que c'était un béguin d'enfant qui ne passerait pas l'adolescence. Quand il était avec Célia et Michelle, il avait juste l'impression d'être le fils prodigue qui revient, toujours bien accueilli. Il était heureux dans ces moments, s'éloignant un peu de la dure réalité de la Ligue.

Quand il posait les yeux sur Célia, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien avoir une fille comme elle, un jour. Elle était mignonne, cette petite. Brillante et pleine de vie, c'était un bol d'oxygène et Psyko comprenait très bien pourquoi Artik avait fait d'elle sa Flamme.

Cédant à son envie de se reposer, il finit par se laisser happer par l'émission qu'il regardait avec la petite fille, ne râlant même pas quand elle lui piqua sa casquette, disant « t'es plus beau quand tu portes pas ce vieux machin tout pourri ». Il commencerait son entrainement le lendemain. Il le jurait. Mais pour l'instant, il profitait du contact humain et jovial de cette petite famille sans problèmes, pendant que Pikachu et les autres s'ébattaient dans le jardin, commençant même le travail qu'il fallait y faire.

* * *

Le lendemain, levés à l'aube, Jungko et Sacha s'entraînaient déjà quand Michelle se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Souriant à les voir déjà en nage dans le jardin, elle descendit dans la cuisine et eut le plaisir de voir que la table du petit déjeuner était déjà dressée. Elle adorait ce gosse. Réellement. Elle ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle le considérait comme son fils et se souvenait encore de la première fois que son fils chéri l'avait ramené à la maison. C'était une année auparavant environ, il avait l'air d'en avoir trop vu. Son fils lui expliqua que Psyko sortait de convalescence et qu'il avait besoin d'un bol d'air frais, qu'il l'avait repêché chez Prof.

Michelle avait déjà entendu parler du jeune Psykokwak avant ça. Dès le premier jour, d'ailleurs, de son intégration à la Ligue. Elle avait pressenti qu'il deviendrait proche de son fils et avait été heureuse d'apprendre que c'était effectivement le cas.

Son fils avait toujours eu du mal à se lier aux gens, surtout d'une véritable amitié, depuis que Diane l'avait quitté, le laissant sur le carreau, le cœur en miettes, le brisant avec un plaisir réel.

Encore un beau gâchis… Une si jolie fille, très intelligente. Comme elle avait mal tourné… Soupirant, Michelle reporta son regard sur Psyko et Jungko, qui bondissaient, encore et encore, dans l'espoir d'atteindre la branche de l'arbre la plus haute. C'était un entrainement visant sûrement à améliorer la détente de Jungko et Psyko avait toujours eu à cœur de supporter le même entrainement que ses Pokémons. Au moins, ils sentaient bien qu'il partageait leur souffrance, ça le poussait à s'améliorer !

De la cabane au fond du jardin, elle entendait résonner des bruits montrant que Pikachu et Dracaufeu fabriquaient de nouvelles tuiles, qu'Hélédelle saisissait ensuite pour aller les poser sur le toit, à la place de celles qui étaient défectueuses. Non, sincèrement, Psyko était un bon petit. Sa mère devait être très fière de lui.

-Encore une fois, Jungko, après on fait une petite pause, lança Sacha avant de sauter de nouveau.

L'entrainement était dur, plus dur que ce qu'il avait cru. Il s'était levé à cinq heures du matin, comme tous les jours depuis quinze jours, afin de pouvoir commencer le plus tôt possible. À onze heures, il était déjà en nage. Il faisait très chaud, encore, pour un mois de septembre bien entamé. Il n'avait pas vu Célia partir à l'école, mais Michelle était venue lui apporter de la crème solaire et une boisson fraîche pour qu'il s'hydrate un peu.

Ils étaient en progrès. Le toit était fini, la piscine était creusée, Dracaufeu contrôlait ses atterrissages forcés de mieux en mieux et il vrillait toujours plus bas avant de se redresser, arrivant maintenant à remonter en piquet à un mètre du sol et Jungko avait gagné un mètre en hauteur de saut. Bientôt, ils pourraient partir. Bientôt, il pourrait aller défier Aura à Mont Couronné.

Il souffla un peu et prit un peu de détente quand il entendit Célia rentrer de l'école. Elle courut dans le jardin se jeta sur lui, pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Berk ! T'es tout collant !

-Normal, je m'entraine, je ne peux pas être tout sec en m'entrainant, voyons.

-Mais j'aime pas quand tu colles, ça donne pas envie de te faire des bisous.

La portant, jusqu'à l'intérieur, il attrapa la serviette que Michelle avait déposée sur une chaise pour lui et il s'essuya le visage. C'est vrai qu'il ruisselait littéralement.

-Tu restes encore longtemps ? demanda la petite fille en observant ses gestes avec une lueur d'admiration enfantine dans les yeux.

-Tu as déjà envie que je parte ?

-T'es bête, toi. Tu sais très bien que je veux me marier avec toi.

Riant, Sacha passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite fille.

-Non, je pars bientôt.

-Et mon frère, il vient quand ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, ma puce. Il te manque ?

-Beaucoup… J'arrive pas à m'en sortir avec mon orchidée, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il me donne des conseils. Et puis même, j'avais envie qu'il m'aide à apprendre Lance-Soleil à Bulbizarre… J'en aurais besoin, cet hiver…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, il reviendra ton grand frère. Tu sais bien combien tu dois lui manquer…

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire et partit rejoindre sa mère qui l'appelait. Sacha, lui, perdit son sourire. Il allait bientôt partir. Plus que quelques jours et l'heure de vérité sonnera. Allait-il réussir à battre Aura sur son propre terrain ?

* * *

Arrivé devant l'immense porte du château, Pikachu gémissant de terreur en se souvenant des affreux moments qu'ils avaient vécu dedans, Sacha souffla un grand coup, caressant son Pokémon entre les oreilles pour le rassurer.

_-Tourne-toi, mon ange._

_-Maîtresse… Pas ça…_

_Elle attrapa son épaule, le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau faisant frissonner Sacha à la fois de désir et de dégoût, et le tourna brutalement, souriant sadiquement, tenant un fer rouge à la main. Elle l'appliqua sur ses reins, savourant l'odeur de chair brûlée et le hurlement que poussait Psyko sous la douleur du marquage au fer._

_-Je suis obligée de marquer ce qui m'appartient, sinon, d'autres pourraient essayer de t'avoir pour elles…_

Chasser ces souvenirs était le plus important. Deux gardes massifs, qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas pu tuer comme il l'avait fait avec les anciens, s'approchèrent de lui, l'air menaçant.

-Il est interdit de s'approcher de cette propriété.

-Allez dire à votre Maîtresse que Psyko est venu la défier en combat singulier, exigea-t-il d'une voix froide en relevant la tête.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous repassons du côté d'Artik, Flora et Ondine. Est-ce que Sacha va réussir ? À voir…


	7. Au cœur des Ténèbres

**Auteur** : Temi-Chou

**Titre** : La Ligue Souterraine.

**Disclaimer** : M'sieur Tajiri, merci !

**Notes** : Y a du concret dans ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Au cœur des Ténèbres.**_

-Artik ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour voir Flora courir vers lui, légèrement essoufflée. Il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ?

-Où va-t-on ? Ça fait des jours qu'on marche et tu ne veux rien nous dire…

Soupirant, Artik ralentit l'allure, laissant le temps à ses deux compagnes de voyage de le rejoindre. Il désigna un petit endroit à couvert, une sorte de bosquet dans une forêt plutôt clairsemée. Souriant en voyant passer un Mystherbe vraiment mignon, il s'assit à même le sol, dégainant la Pokéball d'Arcanin, qui resterait très longtemps son Pokémon fétiche. Les filles l'imitèrent et s'assirent près de lui, Artik postant Arcanin à la surveillance des lieux, pendant que lui se détendait. Les deux femmes, dépliant les jambes, soupirèrent de plaisir. Ça leur faisait du bien de s'arrêter de marcher.

-J'ai reçu un taupi-message de Psyko, il y a quelques semaines.

Il ignora Ondine qui se tendait au nom de Psyko. Il était temps qu'elle s'y fasse et de toute façon, il parlait à Flora. Si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à partir. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche et s'apprêta à entendre une réflexion moqueuse. Au lieu de quoi, Ondine se contenta de baisser la tête d'un air gêné.

-Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes, idiote ? Il fallait y penser avant de lui dire d'aller en Enfer, poufiasse.

Ondine accusa le coup et ne répliqua pas à l'insulte. Elle était inquiète pour Sacha, malgré tout. Sur le moment, lui dire de partir lui avait paru normal, évident, une réponse donnée sous le coup de la colère, qu'elle regrettait à présent. Elle aurait voulu le voir, qu'il s'explique face à elle, qu'il lui dise pourquoi il avait rejoint cette Ligue atroce, pourquoi il lui avait menti, qu'il lui raconte tout, qu'il la rassure en lui disant qu'elle vivrait et qu'Aura n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une camarade de Ligue pour lui.

Ondine se prenait à haïr cette fille plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle la revoyait parler avec Sacha et l'approcher si près, plus près qu'elle-même n'avait jamais osé. Et lui qui répondait, avec haine mais surtout avec passion, alors qu'il n'en mettait jamais dans ses disputes avec Ondine. Elle se sentait jalouse de leurs rapports et juste pour qu'il la regarde, elle aurait aimé qu'il la haïsse avec tant de fougue.

Quand elle pensait ça, elle secouait la tête. Leur amitié avait été vraie et ils avaient beaucoup partagé. Ils avaient vécu ensemble deux années complètes, au fil de leurs voyages à travers Kanto et les îles Orange puis enfin Johto. Ces années-là lui avaient laissé des souvenirs impérissables et elle regrettait amèrement, aujourd'hui, d'avoir laissé Sacha s'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'aurait certes pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer dans la Ligue, comme Flora n'aurait pas su le faire, mais peut-être aurait-elle pu le voir évoluer et changer, s'adapter à l'homme qu'il était presque devenu.

Elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle n'avait de cesse de ressasser les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers mois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait commis une erreur en refusant d'écouter Sacha.

Flora passa sa main dans son dos, pour la réconforter, puis elle darda un regard furibond sur Artik.

-Dis donc, grossier personnage, tu as bientôt fini de te considérer comme Dieu sur Terre ? Tu vois bien qu'elle est inquiète, tu pourrais au moins nous rassurer. Nous, nous n'avons aucun contact direct avec celui qu'on considère comme notre ami au même titre que toi. Alors cesse d'être possessif et donne-nous de ses nouvelles, avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Calme-toi gamine, je ne faisais que remettre la petite chose larmoyante à sa place. Elle en aurait, des nouvelles, si elle ne l'avait pas envoyé paître.

Flora se leva et Artik aussi. Ils se faisaient face et il réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout peur de lui, comme elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Psyko. Cette gamine était peut-être, finalement, était digne d'approcher la Ligue Souterraine, contrairement à l'autre serpillère qui traînait par terre, cherchant à se faire plaindre d'avoir été aveugle et d'avoir placé Psyko sur un piédestal qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Il recula imperceptiblement quand il vit Flora lever la main pour l'abattre sur sa joue. Sous la force du coup, il tourna la tête avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? continuait-elle, tu ne sais rien de ce que nous traversons, toutes les deux, de l'inquiétude qui peut nous ronger. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation et oui, nous sommes des gamines en matière de Ligue Souterraine. Ça ne te donne pas le droit de nous mépriser pour autant, et encore moins de te faire le bras armé d'un Dieu inconnu et de décider si oui ou non nous sommes dignes de Psyko. Il était notre ami bien avant de te connaître. L'une comme l'autre avons traversé toutes nos épreuves avec lui à nos côtés et c'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une situation où il n'est pas. Ton devoir de protecteur est aussi de veiller sur notre bien-être moral ! Tu seras bien emmerdé si l'une de nous vrille complètement et devient folle à lier parce que tu n'as pas su t'asseoir sur ton mépris d'Ondine pour nous permettre de moins nous inquiéter. Je suis sûre que Psyko appréciera cette raison, acheva-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Ondine apprécia le discours de Flora, qui ne mettait de côté aucun des éléments de l'histoire. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que tout ça était de sa faute. Elle regarda Artik qui sembla capituler. Pourtant la rousse se serait attendue à une réaction violente.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me gifler, gamine. La seule femme qui a le droit, c'est ma mère. Je vais répondre à vos questions.

Il se rassit, accompagné dans son mouvement par Flora. Artik soupira et regarda Ondine, qui avait relevé la tête vers lui.

-Oui, il va bien.

-Que fait-il ? demanda Flora.

-Les trucs habituels en période de Ligue, il s'entraîne, il combat, il boit et fume. Normal et basique, quoi.

-Où est-il ? continua-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement au Mont Couronné. Le dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé datait du moment où il était chez ma mère. Et c'est là qu'on va. Il m'avait annoncé partir de là-bas une semaine après donc on ne le croisera pas. Il m'a demandé de passer parce que Célia aurait besoin de moi pour un entrainement.

-Célia ?

-Ma petite sœur, sourit-il.

Il avait le regard doux d'un grand frère attentionné, ce même regard qu'Ondine avait souvent vu chez Pierre, pour tout avouer. Pour la première depuis deux mois qu'elle voyageait avec lui, Artik lui paraissait être humain. Elle se retint de sourire avec attendrissement devant le sourire jovial de l'homme qu'elle méprisait. Flora, elle, était émue de voir Artik sous un autre jour. Celui qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent était le visage d'un homme froid, moqueur, blessant et bien trop franc mais la coordinatrice avait toujours senti, à sa façon de parler de Psyko, qu'il cachait des montagnes de tendresse derrière ce masque. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un masque, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant de la froideur avec laquelle il s'adressait à elles depuis le début, particulièrement à Ondine. Mais Flora, elle, aimait bien Artik. Il était sympa et marrant, avec son ironie à deux balles et sa franchise exagérée.

Il reprit la parole.

-C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, un rayon de soleil dans mon existence.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, commenta Flora avec un sourire tendre.

-C'est plus que ça, confirma Artik avec un sourire éblouissant. Ma sœur, c'est ma raison de vivre et je ne la laisserai jamais expérimenter ce que j'ai vécu. Même ses prétendants devront passer par moi avant d'espérer l'avoir… Dieu merci, ajouta-t-il, pour l'instant je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ça. Elle est folle de Psyko.

Le cœur qui s'arrête puis bat à tout rompre. L'envie de fondre en sanglots ou de hurler sa haine. Ondine refaisait cette expérience une nouvelle fois. Elle détestait absolument et catégoriquement entendre qu'une femme était amoureuse de Sacha – ou même de Psyko, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle baissa la tête pour masquer la tristesse qui l'envahissait et la colère qui la traversa à la pensée que Sacha était chez une autre femme.

Artik éclata de rire sous l'œil étonné de Flora qui n'avait rien suivi de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Leur protecteur interpella Ondine.

-Hé Rouquine, ma sœur a sept ans. Elle ne pourra jamais séduire Psyko, il la trouve un peu jeune.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, répondit Ondine en se drapant dans son orgueil. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, ça ne me concerne pas.

-C'est ça… Et mon cul, c'est du poulet.

-Grossier personnage, intervint Flora comprenant enfin qu'Ondine était jalouse, laisse ces deux entêtés gérer leur histoire comme ils le veulent.

-Il n'y a pas d'histoire à gérer, commenta Ondine.

Les deux autres soupirèrent devant tant d'aveuglement et Flora s'interrogea. Ondine était-elle aveugle face à ses sentiments ou mettait-elle en doute ceux de Sacha ? La coordinatrice l'ignorait. Elle n'eut hélas pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car Ondine reprit la discussion de façon beaucoup trop cordiale pour être honnête.

-Et donc qu'as-tu prévu pour nous, Artik ?

-Euh… Eh bien, d'abord nous allons passer chez moi pour y prendre un peu de repos. Et j'ai des choses à régler sur place.

Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir à comment il allait annoncer la suite. Il prit une respiration profonde et se tourna vers Ondine.

-Hé Rouquine.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que je te parle. Entre nous.

Flora lui lança un regard interloqué et se leva.

-Je m'en vais quelques temps, je vais m'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt.

Artik hocha la tête avec un regard de remerciements. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Ondine semblait très important, alors c'est avec un naturel déconcertant que Flora s'éloigna, talonnée par Arcanin, qui venait de recevoir l'ordre de la suivre et de la protéger.

Le dresseur souterrain reporta son attention sur Ondine.

-Psyko a raison, vous n'avez rien à voir, Aura et toi. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement. Je me suis vraiment conduit comme un connard de base et c'est pas mon genre. J'ai mes raisons d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait et je ne m'étendrai pas, la situation est suffisamment gênante comme ça.

-Je les accepte. Je ne me suis pas forcément très bien conduite non plus. J'ai un peu de mal avec cette histoire de Ligue, en fait et j'ai du mal à ne pas mépriser ses membres… Je me suis habituée à l'idée que celui que tu appelles Psyko en fasse partie et en me forçant un peu, je peux affirmer que je comprends. Cependant, je ne lui pardonne pas de m'avoir menti et trompée, j'aurais préféré savoir dès le début de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je me doute bien.

Artik tendit sa main à Ondine qui la serra avec un sourire.

-Ravie d'avoir pu régler ce différend ridicule avec toi.

-De même. Je vais demander à Arcanin de revenir. Ne dis pas un mot de ce qu'on s'est dit. Ni à Psyko, ni à Flora. Mon image de glaçon en prendrait un coup.

Ondine éclata de rire.

-Alors soit. Nous continuerons nos petites joutes comme si de rien n'était. Attends, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se lever.

-Quoi ?

-Puisque tu as fait un effort sur toi-même énorme, il me paraît normal de faire de même.

-Vas-y.

-Pour tout avouer, ce voyage commence à m'amuser. Fuir, se battre, établir des stratégies. Ça commence à me plaire.

Artik éclata de rire à son tour. Les amies de Psyko étaient décidément très bizarres et pleines de surprise. Le dresseur souterrain commençait à s'attacher à elles, beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. En réalité, ces deux mois avec elles avaient été amusants. Si le plan de Psyko marchait, ça lui ferait mal au cœur de repartir de son côté pour s'occuper de ses affaires.

Ondine reprit ses distances pour se pelotonner près du feu alors que Flora revenait, Arcanin sur les talons. Artik le rappela.

-Maintenant, dormez. Je veille sur vous.

* * *

Réveillée par Artik qui lui colla la Pokéball d'Arcanin dans la main, Flora eut la mauvaise surprise de réaliser qu'ils étaient attaqués. À son tour, elle secoua Ondine.

-Dépêche-toi, on doit partir.

Encore embrumée, mais déjà plus alerte, la coordinatrice commença à réunir le principal de leurs affaires tout en ne gardant que le strict nécessaire. Visiblement, Combo passait à l'offensive et Artik avait décidé de faire barrage avec son Lippoutou le temps qu'elles s'échappent en direction de chez Prof. Elles le virent engager la bataille contre un Tyranocif énorme tout en détournant l'attention de Combo, afin qu'il ne voie pas dans quelle direction elles partaient.

Commençant à fuir dans la direction opposée, tremblantes de peur, elles s'arrêtèrent de courir dix minutes plus tard, afin de reprendre leurs souffles. Elles manquaient sérieusement d'entraînement.

-On ne peut pas… partir comme ça, haleta Ondine.

-Règle numéro 4, se désespéra Flora.

-J'emmerde la règle numéro 4, Flo. Je ne fais pas partie de cette Ligue de malheur, je n'ai pas à respecter ses règles.

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, Flora respirait bruyamment et avait peur pour Artik, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste tout seul en arrière. Elle fronça les sourcils. Après tout, Ondine avait raison. Pourquoi devraient-elles se préoccuper de ces règles ? Elle hocha la tête en la levant vers Ondine pour la dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as comme Pokémon sur toi ? demanda la championne officielle.

-Mon Skitty, et l'Arcanin d'Artik.

-Très bien.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas attaquer ? se récria Flora, on va se faire lapider !

Souriant, Ondine appela Psykokwak avant de le secouer fortement.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'attaquer, mais de sortir Artik de ce pétrin. J'en ai marre d'être la pauvre petite chose qu'on protège, il est temps que je me réveille. Je suis une Championne d'arène officielle, et je compte bien faire honneur à ma place.

Flora capitula.

-Soit, quel est ton plan ?

-Skitty connaît l'attaque Blizzard il me semble ?

-Oui.

-Fais sortir Arcanin.

Lançant la Pokéball de leur protecteur, Flora eut une moue sceptique.

-Mais tu sais bien qu'Artik a dit que ses Pokémons n'aimaient pas les femmes… Je ne pense pas qu'il nous obéira.

-On verra bien…

Ondine s'approcha d'Arcanin qui grogna et se mit en position de défense, montrant les dents. Se forçant à ne pas montrer sa peur, la rousse s'accroupit près de lui.

-Arcanin, ton dresseur est en danger.

Le Pokémon releva la tête et la tourna vers la direction où il entendait un hurlement retentir. Malgré son air inquiet, il se détourna pourtant.

-Je sais très bien qu'il t'a demandé de nous protéger, mais sans lui, on ne pourra pas parvenir chez Prof sans encombre. Il faut qu'on aille le sortir de là. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Arcanin aboya, montrant son approbation.

-Parfait. Peux-tu mordre la tête de Psykokwak, pas assez fort pour lui arracher, mais suffisamment pour lui donner une sacrée migraine, s'il te plaît ?

Arcanin approuva avant de s'approcher de Psykokwak qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il choppa la tête du canard sous le regard choqué et étonné de Flora.

-M'enfin, Ondine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prépare mon plan. Quand Psykokwak aura une bonne migraine, il pourra lancer une attaque Psyko suffisamment puissante pour ramener Artik près de nous. À ce moment-là, Arcanin lancera une déflagration pour faire brûler la forêt qui nous entoure et Skitty lancera blizzard, pour brouiller la vue aérienne. Psykokwak refroidira l'ambiance avec son pistolet à eau. Et on s'en sortira. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Arcanin, tenant toujours la tête de Psykokwak entre ses dents, approuva et Flora aussi.

-Merci, Arcanin, tu peux lâcher Psykokwak. Il est temps d'y aller.

Faisant demi-tour, elles coururent jusqu'à l'endroit où résonnaient des hurlements, pour voir Artik maintenu par le Tyranocif de Combo, qui était en face et savourait le spectacle de Nidoking qui frappait Artik de toutes ses forces. Arcanin grogna et les filles arrivèrent.

Ondine se mit en avant.

-Psykokwak attaque Psyko ! Envoie valser Nidoking et Tyranocif sur leur dresseur !

-Psyko…kwak.

Les yeux de Psykokwak brillèrent et les deux Pokémons qui s'en prenaient à Artik s'envolèrent pour retomber lourdement sur Combo, qui se débattit pour pouvoir se relever. Pendant ce temps, Ondine enchaîna.

-Arcanin, attaque lance-flammes !

Le chien de feu s'empressa de s'exécuter, trop heureux de pouvoir brûler le plus possible ces trois ennemis, qui auraient, après ça, du mal à se relever. Tant pis s'il devait s'approcher d'une femme pour avoir le délice de sauver son dresseur en brûlant ses adversaires.

-Maintenant, attaque Psyko pour nous ramener l'imbécile aux cheveux bleus ! Arcanin, dès qu'il est là, attaque déflagration en visant les arbres !

Artik atterrit doucement près des filles et Flora se précipita pour le soutenir. Il avait été sacrément abîmé par le passage à tabac des deux Pokémons et tenait difficilement debout. Ondine passa devant eux en demandant à Flora de faire sortir Skitty. Le petit chat joua un peu avec sa queue quand il fut libre avant de réaliser que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Soutenant Artik, Flora demanda à Skitty de lancer Blizzard en visant le ciel. Rapidement, une brume épaisse retomba, masquant leur position à leur ennemi qui devait, pour les retrouver, combattre l'incendie qu'Arcanin avait déclenché.

Celui-ci s'approcha de son dresseur et donna un coup de museau à sa main. Artik semblait réaliser difficilement ce qui était en train de se passer : Flora le retenait tant bien que mal, assurant une protection du groupe à l'aide de son Skitty. Ondine était devant, boussole en main, précédée de Psykokwak qui surveillait les alentours. C'était le monde à l'envers. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Et la règle numéro 4 ?

-On ne fait pas partie de la Ligue Souterraine, sourit Flora. Ses règles ne s'appliquent pas à nous.

-Putain, si Combo en parle, j'aurais la honte sur moi. Sauvé par une coordinatrice et une championne officielle. Plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder en face, après ça.

-Laisse ton orgueil dans ta poche, pour l'instant, grommela Ondine. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

-Où va-t-on aller ? commenta Flora.

-Je connais bien cette forêt, dit Ondine. Il y a un refuge sur pilotis, au milieu du lac juste à côté. Ce n'est connu que par les dresseurs de Pokémons eau et seuls nous avons une clé de cet endroit. On y sera dans dix minutes.

Ondine avait une voix joviale. Elle commençait réellement à comprendre pourquoi Sacha était devenu Psyko. Si on oubliait la menace de mort qui planait sur sa tête, elle s'était bien amusée, ce soir, à devoir gérer un combat sans préparation, à trouver une stratégie efficace à la va-vite.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, toujours sous la brume créée par le Blizzard de Skitty et Flora lâcha enfin Artik, qui semblait vouloir marcher de lui-même. Regardant aux alentours, ils se demandaient bien comment ils allaient faire pour atteindre le refuge qui se trouvait en plein milieu du lac. Aucune embarcation n'était visible. Se retournant vers Ondine, ils furent surpris de la voir plonger dans l'eau, après avoir ôté ses chaussures.

Quand elle remonta, elle souriait.

-Parfait, on devrait voir le pont apparaître !

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un pont apparaissait juste devant eux, reliant sûrement la rive au refuge.

S'avançant dessus sans prudence, Ondine babillait joyeusement à propos de l'histoire de ce refuge, qui était essentiellement un repaire de réunion pour les dresseurs de Pokémons eau faisant partie d'une petite communauté. Ils semblaient se retrouver ici une fois l'an, de préférence en hiver. La réunion, cette année-là, était passée depuis déjà quelques mois, le refuge serait donc vide.

La cabane sur pilotis apparut et dès qu'ils eurent tous traversé, Ondine tira sur un levier, faisant s'affaisser le pont.

Ils montèrent un escalier en bois et Ondine poussa la porte du refuge. Il s'agissait d'une immense cabane, dont la porte d'entrée donnait sur un salon pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personnes, avec de superbes canapés en cuir. Ondine expliqua, en allant allumer le compteur pour leur fournir un peu de lumière et d'électricité, que toute la décoration avait été payée par les dresseurs aquatiques. Lorsque la lumière jaillit, Flora s'éloigna d'Artik pour le laisser s'installer dans un canapé. Il jeta les deux Pokéballs de ses Pokémons favoris, Arcanin et Lippoutou, afin de les examiner. Arcanin semblait aller bien compte tenu du regard torve qu'il lançait à Ondine surveillant qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop d'eux. Lippoutou, lui, par contre, allait avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un bac d'eau glacée.

Artik rappela Arcanin et caressa la tête de Lippoutou avant de darder sur la rouquine un regard mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? lança Ondine, exaspérée.

-Je me demande quel mot de la phrase « Fuyez sans moi en cas de problème » est difficile à comprendre pour vos cervelles de moineau.

-T'es vexé d'avoir été sauvé par celle que tu appelles la pleurnicheuse, c'est ça ? contre-attaqua Ondine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.

-Je m'en serai sorti.

-Et comment ? Lippoutou était K.O et Combo visiblement ravi de t'entendre hurler à la mort. Oui, je suis persuadée que tu t'en serais sorti, ironisa-t-elle, Entre quatre planches. Les mecs et leur fierté mal placée…

Artik leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai pour mission de vous protéger, pas celle de vous inciter à plonger dans le danger. Si Psyko a vent de cette rencontre entre Combo et vous, il m'arrachera les dents une par une et à mains nues.

-Le tout, intervint Flora en revenant, c'est de ne pas lui dire. Comme ça, tu gardes tes dents.

-Pour le peu qu'elles lui servent… commenta Ondine. Il ne sourit pas et aboie plus qu'il ne mord.

Ne répliquant pas à ça, voyant l'amusement dans le regard de la rousse, Artik soupira profondément.

-Nous avons eu de la chance. Il faut se rendre chez moi le plus rapidement possible. Là-bas, Combo ne nous attaquera pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est interdit de s'attaquer au lieu de résidence du garant d'un des membres de la Ligue. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que vous fuyiez chez Prof s'il y a un souci, puisqu'il est le garant de Psyko.

Il fit une pause.

-On sera en sécurité chez ma mère. On repartira demain matin. On marchera toute la journée sans pause. Retournez vous coucher.

Sous l'ordre, donné d'une voix autoritaire, les deux filles se levèrent, Ondine en premier, pour se rendre dans une des chambres de la cabane sur pilotis. Quand elles disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte, elles crurent entendre :

-Merci quand même.

* * *

Elle courut à travers Lavanville, ignorant les réflexions sur son passage, évitant de justesse une voiture qui faillit la renverser. L'automobiliste l'insulta copieusement mais elle n'en tint pas compte et accéléra encore sa course. Elle avisa une immense maison, attenante à un petit laboratoire, sur l'extérieur de la ville. La maison de Régis. Enfin. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé ?

Flora s'écroula, en larmes, sur le seuil de la maison de Prof. Comment tout ça avait pu arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu fuir aussi lâchement ? L'image de Combo arrivant à l'improviste, assommant Artik et ordonnant à son Tyranocif d'attaquer Ondine lui revint en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête puis sonna comme une folle, tentant de se calmer et se précipita à l'intérieur pour se serrer contre Régis quand il ouvrit. Surpris, il referma la porte et écarta Flora de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle sanglota de plus belle et voyant qu'elle était incapable de répondre, il la conduit dans la cuisine où il était en train de déjeuner. Il était huit heures du matin, ses yeux encore brumeux et sa voix d'outre-tombe montraient bien qu'il venait à peine de se lever.

Maudissant Sacha d'avoir dit à ses amies de débarquer ici en cas de problème, il fit asseoir Flora sur une chaise et lui tapota le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme avant de, finalement, lui servir une tasse de café, sur laquelle elle colla ses mains pour les réchauffer. Elle avait couru toute la nuit.

-Que s'est-il passé ? répéta-t-il.

-Je… Je… On…

Flora se tut pour prendre une respiration. C'est à ce moment-là que Prof remarqua qu'elle était blessée au front. Allant chercher un morceau de coton et un flacon de désinfectant, il lui laissa le temps de chercher ses mots.

Quand il commença à tamponner la blessure, elle lui raconta tout

-On… On était parti de chez Artik depuis deux jours, quand Combo nous a retrouvé. Il… a réussi à mettre Artik K.O et… il s'est approché de nous… J'ai… J'ai eu peur… Je me suis enfuie et… J'ai tellement honte… J'ai laissé Ondine toute seul face à lui. Et J'ai… J'ai eu… tellement peur… Elle… Elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Comme je m'en veux… Sacha ne me pardonnera jamais ça. Comme je m'en veux…

Sa voix était empreinte de panique et de peur et Régis voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de ne pas sangloter encore plus. Après tout, Flora n'était pas de la Ligue Souterraine, elle ne pouvait être excitée par ce qu'elle décrivait avec une répulsion et une horreur grandissant un peu plus à chaque phrase. Elle se sentait coupable, ça se voyait ,elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su réagir, de ne pas avoir pu faire autre chose que prendre la fuite.

Régis resta calme face au discours de la jeune femme. Il connaissait Combo et celui-ci n'avait sûrement pas tué Ondine. Il préférait encore que ce soit Aura qui le fasse. Il finit de désinfecter la plaie avant d'y mettre un pansement.

-Flora, calme-toi. Combo l'a enlevée mais il ne l'a certainement pas tuée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Attendre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous allons aller dans la planque de Psyko pas loin d'Azuria. Et nous allons attendre. Comme Sacha m'a demandé de le faire. En espérant qu'il ait réussi à exécuter son plan comme il le voulait… Espérons… Ceci dit, il s'agit de Sacha. L'homme à la chance de cocu, celui qui réussit toujours ce qu'il entreprend d'impossible. Nous allons les revoir. Viens.

Souriant entre ses larmes, à moitié rassurée, Flora hocha la tête. Au moins, attendre, ça, elle savait faire.

* * *

L'espèce de calèche dans laquelle ils étaient enchaînés l'un à l'autre, dos à dos semblait avancer sur une route chaotique. Leurs têtes ne cessaient de se cogner, finissant par les réveiller. Artik gémit alors de douleur, il avait terriblement mal à la jambe. Se souvenant que le Nidoking de Combo la lui avait brisée avant de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience, il soupira. Belle merde que ce qui lui arrivait. Doucement, il appela.

-Rouquine, t'es consciente ?

-Oui… Ça va ?

-Au vu de mon ressenti, je dirai que j'ai trois côtes fêlées, une jambe cassée et une épaule déboîtée. Et j'aurais une énorme bosse. Et toi ?

-Je crois bien que je suis intacte. Juste très mal à la cuisse, à cause du Tyranocif qui m'a traînée par la jambe. Je retire ce que je te disais il y a quelques jours. Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, la Ligue.

-Ce n'est pas la Ligue, ça. C'est Aura.

-Tu sais où on va ?

Elle tenta de tourner la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était attachée à Artik même par là. Les deux étaient dans l'incapacité de bouger.

-En Enfer, ma belle. Nous sommes au Mont Couronné.

-Et ?

-C'est là que se trouve Aura.

-Que peut-on faire ?

Elle sentit son dos vibrer, signe qu'Artik riait jaune.

-Prier pour mourir vite, dit-il avant de grimacer de douleur.

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur son visage. Combo veillait au grain, près d'eux. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Ta gueule, toi.

-Tiens, Combo, le petit toutou à sa grande sœur. Ondine, je te présente Combo, le frère cadet d'Aura. Combo n'a pas que l'air bête, il l'est véritablement.

Un autre coup de poing lui fit cracher du sang et une dent.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

-Et une dent de sagesse en moins. T'es plus efficace que mon dentiste, Combo. Mais je ne peux pas laisser ma jeune amie s'enfoncer dans l'Enfer de ta sœur sans lui expliquer ce qu'il va lui arriver. C'est très impoli.

-Ella va crever.

Ondine se redressa comme elle put et tourna la tête vers le frère d'Aura.

-Psyko viendra à mon secours. J'en suis sûre.

Combo éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit même frissonner Artik d'horreur. Il commençait à craindre que Psyko n'ait échoué, en se rendant chez Aura pour la défier. Il commençait à craindre que son ami ait tout perdu, y compris sa raison et son libre-arbitre.

Ondine aussi eut peur de ce rire, peur de l'interpréter. Pourtant, quand une explication suivit derrière, elle se refusa à la croire.

-Ton cher Psyko, championne de pacotille, est au château de ma sœur depuis un mois. Il a accepté de se soumettre à elle s'il perdait son match. Ton héros sera ton bourreau, petite idiote.

Ondine sentit l'horreur déformer son visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Artik baissa la tête. Pourtant, il aurait voulu croire que la stratégie de Psyko allait marcher, qu'il arriverait à ployer Aura avec de la force brute. Tout espoir était maintenant perdu. Si Psyko avait lâché prise, rien ni personne ne pourrait stopper la folie destructrice d'Aura.

* * *

Ondine sentit les larmes couler le long de son visage quand Combo l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la forcer à descendre de la charrette dans laquelle elle était enfermée après qu'ils soient arrivés dans l'enceinte d'une immense demeure s'apparentant plus au château. Tout était fini. Elle allait mourir. Combo la traîna au travers d'un dédale de couloir et traversa des cachots où Ondine repéra Pikachu qui était enfermé.

-Pikachu-Pi !

-Pikachu…

Elle ne put en dire plus. Combo la fit taire d'une claque.

-Ta gueule et avance.

Les larmes redoublèrent quand elle franchit une lourde porte, laissant présager une longue agonie pour elle. Dire qu'elle était terrifiée était un moindre mot, elle sentait tous ses membres trembler et c'est difficilement qu'elle leva la tête pour observer son environnement.

La salle dans laquelle Combo l'avait traînée de force ressemblait fort à une salle du trône. Elle s'attendait presque à voir une cour tout autour du fauteuil large et haut dans lequel était installée Aura, où elle semblait lire une carte qu'elle replia en entendant son frère lui parler.

-Je te l'ai ramenée.

-Parfait.

Aura se leva et contrairement à ce qu'attendait Ondine, elle n'était pas vêtue dans un ensemble de cuir fétichiste. Les préjugés ont la peau dure. Aura était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'une chemise verte à carreaux. Par-dessus, elle portait une sorte de grande blouse noire traversée sur les manches par deux bandes dorées. Elle renvoya son frère d'un geste de la main, avant de s'avancer près d'Ondine, qui était trop épuisée pour se relever.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées en face à face toutes les deux.

-Pas assez longtemps, tu veux dire, rétorqua Ondine d'un ton hargneux.

-Je croirai entendre mon Psyko…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

La voix d'Ondine se teinta d'une inquiétude qu'elle aurait souhaité ne pas entendre. Elle donnait l'avantage à Aura, si tant est qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà eu. Son vis-à-vis se mit à sourire d'une façon vraiment cruelle qui fit un peu peur à Ondine.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui alors que je te menace de mort ? C'est mignon… Mais un peu écœurant, je dois bien l'avouer. La notion de sacrifice, en amour, est totalement ridicule.

-Qui te parle d'amour ? contre-attaqua la championne officielle. Tu devrais rencontrer Rudy, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien, à confondre amitié et amour… Les mêmes clichés de bas-étage…

-Rudy ? C'est le torchon que mon frère a lessivé en quelques secondes quand nous sommes allés chez toi ? Le type quelconque qui te sert de pansement ?

Ondine ricana et se leva, retrouvant enfin toute son énergie. Une joute verbale avait toujours eu le don de la requinquer.

-Niveau pansement, tu aurais pu choisir mieux que Psyko… Un tel manque de goût relève presque de l'hérésie.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la main d'Aura atterrir sur sa joue. La force du coup la fit retomber à terre. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, c'était plus difficile

-Ne dis pas de mal de Psyko !

La voix de son vis-à-vis était empreinte d'une touche d'hystérie qu'Ondine cherchait à lui faire ressentir. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit rapide. Si elle arrivait à énerver Aura suffisamment, celle-ci l'achèverait rapidement. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Tout mais pas être torturée. Tout mais pas souffrir.

Visiblement, Psyko était la corde sensible d'Aura et Ondine connaissait tous ses défauts sur le bout des doigts.

-Oh si, je vais dire du mal de lui. C'est un formidable dresseur, ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est un homme pitoyable.

La main d'Aura s'écrasa sur sa joue.

-Non !

-En plus, il est lâche.

-Ne le traite pas de lâche !

-Pourtant, il l'est. Il fuit si facilement que c'est risible.

-La ferme !

Une nouvelle fois, Aura abattit sa main sur la joue d'Ondine qui recracha un peu de sang. La dresseuse souterraine commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa force. La championne officielle releva la tête et se para de ce même sourire que Rudy prenait souvent pour la blesser lors de leur dispute, ce petit sourire moqueur qui la rendait hystérique en quelques secondes, puis elle acheva son laïus.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne t'aimera jamais.

-Tais-toi !

Une autre gifle la remit à terre. Elle ne parvint pas à se relever et encaissa difficilement le coup de pied qu'elle reçut dans l'estomac et ne put retenir un halètement de douleur avec le coup de pied suivant.

Aura s'apprêtait à la frapper une troisième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit, les faisant toutes deux s'arrêter. Combo franchit la porte, suivi de Psyko qui baissait les yeux. La dresseuse souterraine jeta un regard à son frère, qui contemplait la scène d'un air interloqué.

Ondine, elle dévisageait Sacha sans arriver à capter son regard. Il avait levé la tête et dévorait Aura des yeux. Ondine sut en voyant ça que tout était perdu. La dresseuse souterraine avait finalement réussi à briser son seul espoir. La mort restait donc sa seule alternative. Elle se promettait, cependant, de mourir la tête haute.

-J'ai compris. T'as failli réussir ton coup, petite garce. Comment ai-je pu y croire une seule seconde ? Tu ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que tu as dit sur Psyko, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, toi aussi, tu l'aimes.

-J'en pensais chaque mot, gémit Ondine, je déteste Psyko aussi sûrement que je te déteste toi. Je déteste ce qu'il représente, je vomis votre ligue et j'en méprise chaque dresseur. Psyko n'est rien pour moi. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne.

-Menteuse !

La note d'hystérie était revenue, mais Aura sembla garder sa lucidité. Elle s'approcha d'elle et attrapa ses cheveux à pleine main, afin de la faire se relever. La regardant droit dans les yeux, Ondine cracha au visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y. Je mourrai la tête haute de n'avoir aucune attache au sein de votre Ligue. Tu auras mon sang sur les mains, mais il ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

S'essuyant le visage, Aura traîna Ondine jusqu'à l'endroit où auparavant elle avait enchainé Psyko pour y attacher la championne officielle. Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui fit suffoquer Ondine avant de s'en détourner pour regarder Psyko.

-Tu vois mon ange, qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ce que tu pouvais lui offrir. Je vaux tellement mieux qu'elle.

-Oui, Maîtresse, répondit Sacha en tombant à genoux aux pieds d'Aura.

Ondine détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

-Allez, championne, lève les yeux et contemple ton héros déchu, grinça Combo. « Psyko viendra à mon secours » disais-tu. Il est là. Tu trouves qu'il a l'air de vouloir te sauver ?

Ondine leva les yeux et les posa finalement sur Sacha, qui n'avait pas bougé. Toujours à genoux devant Aura, il la dévorait du regard, un regard tellement soumis qu'il donnait envie de vomir à Ondine. Le Sacha qu'elle connaissait ne se serait jamais soumis à quiconque. Cependant, ce n'était pas Sacha qu'elle avait devant elle mais Psyko. Elle décida donc de jouer sa dernière carte.

-Il est vrai qu'actuellement, Psyko n'a pas l'air en état de faire quoique ce soit pour moi. C'est bien joué, Aura, tu l'as vraiment réduit à l'état de loque extrême. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

-Je te remercie, commenta Aura un peu perplexe.

-Enfin, il faut dire que Psyko, si c'est un bon meneur de Pokémons et un fin stratège n'a jamais eu la carrure des grands hommes de notre époque, mais ça nous en avons déjà parlé. Je peux t'en citer des grands hommes.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Non, mais je vais le faire quand même. Tu me dois bien ça, ce sont mes dernières paroles.

-Non, ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. Mon frère, tu peux la bâillonner s'il te plait ?

-Oh pourquoi ? Ça m'intéressait, moi, ce qu'elle disait, intervint Combo.

Psyko, Aura et Ondine lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

-Oh, c'est bon, on n'a même plus le droit de déconner, ici, c'est nul.

Il déchira un bout de son tee-shirt qu'il roula en boule avant de s'approcher d'Ondine pour lui ouvrir la bouche et enfoncer le tissu dans sa bouche.

-Voilà. On ne devrait plus l'entendre avant un moment. Je pense que je vais sortir.

-Tu penses bien, confirma Aura. J'aimerais montrer à notre invitée à quel point Psyko m'est dévoué et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

S'inclinant légèrement pour signifier qu'il avait compris, Combo se détourna et franchit la lourde porte, la refermant derrière lui. Ondine regardait partout dans la pièce mais évitait de poser ses yeux sur le duo que formaient Aura et Sacha. Il restait près d'elle, à ses pieds et ne bougeait pas. Aura caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts et Ondine croyait presque l'entendre ronronner sous cette caresse. Immonde déchéance. Le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour Aura s'intensifiait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû faire subit à Sacha pour obtenir un tel résultat, lui qui, quelques mois auparavant, mordait jusqu'au sang la dresseuse souterraine parce qu'elle s'était approchée trop près de lui.

Aura marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles par Ondine, en la regardant. Sans doute réfléchissait-elle à comment lui montrer qu'elle avait vaincu.

Ondine sentait que tout espoir était mort. Sacha n'était plus. Artik devait croupir au fond d'un cachot. Il ne restait plus que Flora qui avait fui. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, qui voudrait mourir ici ? Elle aussi aurait eu peur, si l'inverse s'était déroulé. Avec un peu de chance, Flora était parvenue sans encombre chez Régis et ils auraient le temps d'amener du secours. Attila, une grand-mère, un chien, Ondine aurait souhaité n'importe quel espoir auquel se raccrocher, même le plus extravagant.

Elle s'arracha à ses pensées en entendant la voix d'Aura résonner.

-Je sais. Je vais commencer à enseigner la torture à mon nouvel apprenti. Tu feras un bon cobaye, Championne.

Sacha se releva et suivit sa « Maîtresse » jusqu'Ondine, restant toujours un pas en arrière.

De sa main droite, Aura tira un des couteaux qu'elle avait sur elle, toujours rangé dans un petit étui à côté de ses Pokéballs.

-Leçon numéro un…

Elle amorça un geste pour prendre de l'élan et Sacha intercepta son poignet de sa main gauche. De sa main droite, il attrapa Aura par la nuque et la jeta à terre.

-Leçon numéro un, Aura, l'humilité.

Incrédule, la dresseuse souterraine ne pensa même pas à se relever et regarda Sacha défaire les chaines d'Ondine, lui demandant si elle allait bien.

-Je te l'avais dit, pourtant que tu n'aurais jamais mon âme, garce, compléta-t-il d'une voix suintant le mépris.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Tu es tellement prévisible que tu en deviens risible, Aura.

Elle se releva et tenta de mettre une distance entre eux afin de pouvoir se ressaisir. Elle amorça un nouveau geste mais Sacha était toujours trop rapide pour elle. Il l'attrapa à la gorge une nouvelle fois et lui fit rencontrer très douloureusement le mur de pierre perpendiculaire à celui où Ondine était attachée.

-C'était facile de jouer avec toi. Avec ton ego. Trop facile.

Psyko ignora les sons étranglés qu'Aura poussait, s'étouffant petit à petit, puis il la jeta de nouveau à terre, avant de jeter un regard vers Ondine. Elle semblait horrifiée de ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Se détournant, Psyko reposa son regard sur Aura.

-Première erreur : me faire confiance. Deuxième erreur : penser me soumettre. Troisième erreur : me laisser te prendre ce couteau. Ultime erreur : essayer de t'en prendre à Ondine. Tu vas mourir, Aura. Maintenant.

Aura lui jeta un regard terrifié, avisant la folie qui hantait les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Elle déglutit, sentant son heure approcher.

-Psyko, murmura-t-elle…

Il modifia la position de ses doigts sur le manche du couteau afin d'avoir une meilleure prise.

-NON !

Sacha se retourna pour voir Ondine se précipiter vers lui. Elle mit la main sur son épaule, ses doigts étaient crispés, son visage dévasté d'horreur et de chagrin.

-Ne fais pas ça, par pitié, ne fais pas ça.

Elle pleurait à moitié. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur la lame, il était si près du but. Mais il ne put pas.

Il lâcha finalement le couteau et attrapa Aura par ses longs cheveux roux pour la traîner jusqu'au mur. Il fixa des chaines sur la dresseuse souterraine et les accrocha aux crochets du mur, avant de lui fixer le bâillon de fortune avec lequel Combo avait empêché Ondine de parler et il se détourna finalement.

Aura ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Ondine, qui avait déjà atteint la porte. Elle le vit chanceler et s'appuyer sur sa championne, qui le retint de justesse, lançant une réplique sur la faiblesse des hommes. Il sourit. Aura sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Jamais, jamais Psyko ne lui avait souri comme ça. Elle aurait tellement aimé être Ondine à ce moment-là. Tellement.

* * *

Une fois que la lourde porte fut refermée, Sacha dévisagea Ondine.

-Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai connu pire, je pense.

-Direction les cachots, on récupère Pikachu et on s'en va.

-Non ! Attends, Artik doit être quelque part, on doit faire quelque chose pour lui, il était blessé.

Sacha ferma les yeux. Il se répugnait à expliquer la règle numéro 4 à Ondine, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas, tout comme lui, au début, ne l'avait pas acceptée. Elle sembla voir son regard car elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je me fous de la règle numéro 4, Sacha. Artik était là pour nous protéger et je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Je vais le chercher. Et si c'est vraiment ton ami, tu viendras avec moi.

Elle se détourna mais il attrapa son bras et leva les yeux vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il mourait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait plus urgent à régler pour l'instant.

-Ondine…

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est pas dans cette direction, les cachots… Il doit être enfermé là-bas avec Pikachu. Viens.

Courant à travers les couloirs, ils atteignirent les cachots par des détours, Sacha ayant peur d'être repéré. Pour l'instant, il paraissait normal de ne plus voir Aura. Mais si Combo repassait par la salle de tortures de sa sœur et qu'il la voyait enchainée au mur, ils n'auraient que quelques minutes pour s'enfuir et il était impossible de traverser le parc du château en si peu de temps. Surtout blessés et à pieds. S'il y était parvenu à sa première visite ici, ce n'était que grâce à un coup de chance incroyable et il savait que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Arrivant finalement dans le cachot, Sacha se précipita sur la cage de Pikachu pour tenter de l'ouvrir, tandis qu'Ondine cherchait l'endroit où pouvait être enfermé Artik. Pikachu sauta dans les bras de Sacha et lui tendit sa ceinture de Pokéballs. Tout se déroulait selon leur plan, hormis la présence d'Artik.

-Pikakakapikachu !

Suivant les gestes et les sons émis par son meilleur ami Pokémon, Sacha comprit que Dracaufeu était en très mauvaise forme et qu'il fallait le ramener à Prof très rapidement. Sans doute Aura avait-elle fait joujou avec lui, avant de le remettre dans sa Pokéball. Caressant la Pokéball qui contenait Dracaufeu, il déposa ses lèvres dessus.

-T'inquiète pas, Dracaufeu, tu vas t'en sortir.

-Psyko !

Se retournant et rangeant sa Pokéball, Pikachu montant sur son épaule, Sacha vit Artik et Ondine s'approcher, l'un soutenu par l'autre. Le visage tuméfié, boitant, les vêtements en sang, Artik n'était décidément pas beau à voir. Allant vers eux et se plaçant à la droite d'Artik, Sacha commença à le soutenir.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici rapidement, commenta-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Se tournant vers Ondine, il lança :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'énerver Aura ? Tu aurais pu attendre quelques heures. Juste ça. On aurait pu s'échapper de nuit, ça aurait été mille fois plus simple.

-Dis donc, tu râleras plus tard, Psyko, s'étouffa Artik. Dans l'immédiat, c'est à moi de parler. Pose-moi contre ce mur, s'il te plaît.

L'appuyant contre un mur, Sacha et Ondine reculèrent un peu et Pikachu gémit faiblement. Ce spectacle le rendait triste.

-Vous allez fuir tous les deux et me laisser.

-Hors de…

-Tais-toi, Rouquine. Psyko, prends ta Flamme, tes Pokémons et pars d'ici.

-Artik…

-La ferme, Psykokwak. Laisse-moi parler. Je vais les retenir. Je suis peut-être à moitié mort, mais j'ai encore de la ressource. Aura m'a laissé mes Pokémons par inadvertance. Où devez-vous rejoindre Prof ?

-Azuria.

-Je ne suis même pas surpris. Tout ça, c'était ta stratégie. Tu savais qu'à un moment Aura allait réussir à passer mes défenses et à prendre la rouquine, hein ?

Sacha sourit et Ondine pouvait maintenant faire la différence entre Psyko et ce garçon dont elle était folle. Se souvenant de sa rencontre avec la mère d'Artik, Ondine retint un sourire. Michelle l'avait pourtant prévenue. « Quand tu te rendras compte de la véritable nature de tes sentiments, tu te prendras une sacrée claque. » Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter et la claque était arrivée. Sacha et Psyko ne faisaient qu'un. Et elle aimait tendrement Sacha. Depuis toujours. Le jeune homme qui faisait face à Artik, en ce moment, si fier que son plan ait marché n'était pas Psyko mais Sacha. Elle reconnaissait les gestes, les mots, le sourire un peu enfantin. Il n'avait pas changé, au final. La seule modification était cette dualité qui existait en lui, une dualité dont elle devrait pouvoir s'accommoder, s'il n'était Psyko que lors de la Ligue. Elle s'arracha à ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur le discours d'Artik.

-C'était bien joué, mon pote. Tu vois beaucoup trop loin pour moi, je n'ai rien vu venir.

-Mais je connais Aura et sa façon de procéder. J'aurais préféré pouvoir éviter les blessés, mais…

-Arrête, Psyko, arrête. Les blessures que j'ai là ne sont que de petites égratignures.

-Tu viens de dire que tu étais à moitié mort.

-Tu me connais, j'aime bien exagérer. Bon, ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va aller jusqu'au parc et là, je combattrai. Vous fuirez avec mon Abra.

-Tu as un Abra ? s'étonnèrent les deux amis.

-Ouais, depuis peu. Enfin, utilise Téléport pour aller jusqu'à ta planque. Et de là, ne te bile pas pour moi. Allez, on file, ils vont sonner l'alerte.

-Pika !

-Attendez.

Lançant une Pokéball sur le sol, Ondine passa devant, accompagnée par Psykokwak, qui, avant de suivre sa dresseuse adressa un signe à Sacha, arrachant un sourire ironique à Artik qui se prit une baffe sur le haut du crâne par son ami en retour.

-Je passe devant, commenta Ondine, vous n'êtes visiblement pas en mesure ni l'un ni l'autre d'être réactifs.

-Elle a du cran, ta donzelle. Une vraie tigresse. Tu crois qu'elle est comme ça au lit ? chuchota Artik à l'oreille de Sacha qui rougit et grommela que ce n'était pas le moment pour les plaisanteries douteuses.

Ils suivirent Ondine, la guidant dans le dédale de couloirs. Arrivant à quelques mètres de la sortie, une alarme stridente résonna. Échangeant un regard, d'un même mouvement les trois prisonniers décidèrent qu'il était temps de décamper en courant, jusqu'à la grille qui bordait le parc. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un puissant Lance-Flamme leur barra la route.

-Où est-il ? paniqua Ondine en regardant dans toutes les directions, de quel Pokémon s'agit-il ?

Regardant ses compagnons qui levaient la tête elle suivit le mouvement pour rester bouche bée. Un Sulfura, magnifique et majestueux, tournait autour d'eux, alertant les autres gardiens de leur position. Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent encerclés.

-Ondine, range Psykokwak, il est pétrifié de peur.

Jetant un regard à son Pokémon, la jeune femme ne put que constater l'évidence. Son canard psychique tremblait de tous ses membres en fixant les Pokémons qui commençaient à les encercler d'un air paniqué. Sortant sa Pokéball, Ondine lui demanda de revenir. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu.

Un cri retentit, celui de Sulfura et les trois prisonniers virent deux dresseurs s'approcher d'eux. Il s'agissait d'Aura et Combo. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Artik se pencha et récupéra une de ses Pokéballs, qu'il avait caché dans un double fond de sa chaussure et la lança.

Poussant Sacha vers Ondine, il ordonna.

-Abra, téléporte-toi avec eux deux à la planque !

-Abraaaa.

-NOOON ! Ne fais pas… ça…

* * *

Sacha n'eut pas le temps de venir sa phrase que déjà Abra lançait sa technique de téléport, attrapant Ondine et le dresseur souterrain par la main.

S'écroulant à terre, devant la grotte qu'elle avait déjà vu quelques mois auparavant, Ondine ne put rien faire pour empêcher Abra de se téléporter de nouveau, sans doute pour rejoindre son dresseur. Cherchant Sacha du regard, elle le vit appuyé contre un arbre, semblant souffrir.

-Sacha !

Elle se précipita vers lui, cherchant Pikachu du regard. Celui-ci sortit de la forêt, visiblement hébété par le voyage par téléport. Le Pokémon regarda son dresseur et monta dessus, pour s'appuyer contre son torse.

-Pika-Pi !

-Vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Mes plaies se sont juste rouvertes durant le transport, ça fait un peu mal.

-« Un peu mal »… Crétin. Allez, viens, on va se mettre à l'abri. Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

S'il avait pu avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant Ondine s'approcher, il l'aurait fait. Cependant, malgré le ton de sa voix qui était visiblement très énervée, elle se contenta de l'aider à se relever, tendant son bras pour que Pikachu monte dessus. Lui aussi était très affaibli.

Passant le seuil de la grotte, ils arrivèrent dans l'espèce de studio aménagé, pour voir Flora et Régis faire les cents pas autour du canapé. Ils étaient éclairés à la bougie, le générateur étant probablement vide de toute énergie électrique. Entendant un bruit Régis releva la tête.

-Vous voilà !

Il s'approcha et récupéra Pikachu juste avant que celui-ci ne tombe, inconscient, de l'épaule d'Ondine où il avait élu domicile et s'empressa de le déposer sur le bureau, pendant qu'Ondine et Flora amenaient Sacha jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, Sacha refila une Pokéball à Flora.

-Dracaufeu est mal en point. Il faut agir vite. Pikachu est juste épuisé, mais Dracaufeu va mal.

Quand elles revinrent de la chambre, Régis se retourna vers elles.

-Pikachu est très mal en point, dit-il. Je dois agir vite, mais Sacha aussi est blessé.

-Je m'occupe de lui, s'exclama Ondine.

-Non, Régis, Sacha a dit Dracaufeu en premier. Pikachu est juste épuisé.

Régis hocha la tête et la dévisagea alors qu'elle se tenait un peu à l'écart, se sentant responsable de tout ça. Elle avait remarqué l'absence d'Artik. Il devait être mort… À cause d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas fui, peut-être qu'il serait en vie. Si elle n'avait pas été lâche…

-Flora ?

Elle releva la tête, pour regarder Régis.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Ondine, attrape mon sac. Dedans, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner Sacha. N'oublie pas son dos. Priorité à son dos. Il est blessé dans le dos.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce qu'il est toujours blessé dans le dos, après avoir vu Aura. Toujours. Ne me pose pas plus de questions. Quant à toi, Flora…

Ondine se détourna et n'écouta plus les indications que donnait le professeur Pokémon à son amie. Elle attrapa le sac de Régis et rejoignit Sacha dans la chambre, éclairée par une simple bougie.

Posant son regard sur l'ameublement, Ondine constata qu'hormis un lit et une pile monstrueuse de linge sale et une petite table de chevet, la pièce était vide. Abaissant une sorte de levier, Ondine referma la porte derrière elle. Elle voulait qu'ils aient de l'intimité, pour discuter.

* * *

Sacha, assis au bord de son lit, visiblement pensif, leva la tête quand il entendit le bruit de la porte se refermant mais détourna rapidement le regard. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter Ondine. Dans la folie de la course, il n'avait pas pensé à après. Maintenant que l'après était là, il avait peur. Il était beau, le dresseur souterrain, à flipper comme jamais auparavant, face à la femme qu'il aimait. Cette discussion, il la redoutait comme jamais et…

-Enlève ton tee-shirt, s'il te plaît.

Il lança un regard surpris à Ondine et constata qu'elle n'était plus près de la porte, mais derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Régis m'a dit de soigner tes blessures dans le dos en priorité. Alors j'obéis. Et tu as intérêt à le faire aussi, si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache tes vêtements de force.

Rougissant tous les deux en voyant l'autre sens qu'ils pourraient donner à cette phrase, Sacha finit par enlever son tee-shirt, en fermant les yeux. C'était une des choses qu'il redoutait le plus. Devoir montrer son dos et ses cicatrices, devoir exhiber aux yeux de celle qu'il aime la marque d'Aura, signe qu'elle possédait son corps.

Ondine était horrifiée par ce qu'elle ne faisait qu'apercevoir à la lueur de la bougie. Elle tendit la main pour toucher ce « A » qu'elle voyait au niveau des reins de son ami. Elle effleura la cicatrice, faisant frissonner Sacha.

-Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-elle, je… Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Sacha ne répondit pas et elle continua à examiner le dos de son ami, qui était couvert de fines stries, la plupart étant cicatrisées mais certaines semblant plus récentes.

-On dirait… Des cicatrices de coups de fouet…

-892, très exactement. Oui.

Sentant ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur, Ondine frôla de nouveau le dos de son ami, comme si ce simple contact pouvait effacer les marques. Elle ne perçut pas le trouble de Sacha qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu… Tu voulais qu'on discute, il me semble.

-C'est vrai.

Ondine se ressaisit et cessa de caresser le dos de Sacha pour enfin attraper un onguent cicatrisant qui se trouvait à sa portée.

-Je… Tu… Tu m'as dit avoir des explications à me fournir.

-Oui.

Il grimaça face au picotement de l'onguent sur ses plaies à vif et bougea un peu. Ondine s'excusa de lui faire mal.

-Tu es très douce, à côté de Prof. Ce crétin prend un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir encore plus à chaque fois. J'ai toujours su qu'il était sadique…

Souriant, Ondine releva :

-« À chaque fois » ? Tu reviens souvent blessé comme ça ?

-Deux à trois fois par an seulement. La plupart du temps, c'est de la faute d'Artik, hein. Comme son attaque déflagration qui m'a quelque peu abîmé la jambe…

-Ça a dû te faire mal !

-Non, je n'ai quasiment plus de sensation dans cette jambe… Hé ! Doucement !

Ondine venait de le griffer en entendant sa réplique, choquée de se rendre compte à quel point il était blessé.

-Désolée. Cette Ligue te fait vraiment beaucoup de mal.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Pikachu, Dracaufeu, Hélédelle, Jungko et moi avons énormément souffert, dans des entrainements toujours plus durs, dans des matches d'une violence que je t'épargne parce que je sais que tu méprises tout ça, la Ligue, nos matches et… moi… Mais… Tu te trompes sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Jamais, jamais je ne permettrai qu'on fasse du mal à nos Pokémons. Avant de me mettre à la recherche de cette Ligue, je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient me suivre. Certains ont dit non, comme Macronium et Écrapince, d'autres ont dit oui. Je ne force personne à me suivre. Et…

Il se tut. Ne pas dire à Ondine que la seule fois où il les avait poussés à faire quelque chose de répréhensible, c'était pour commettre des meurtres. Ne pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait combattu sous l'effet de stupéfiants.

Elle ne chercha pas à connaître la suite de sa phrase, s'asseyant à côté de lui, pour soigner une vilaine coupure sur son épaule gauche. Masquant son trouble, peu habitué à une telle proximité et évitant de penser qu'il pourrait l'embrasser si facilement, il reprit.

-Et Aura et Combo sont sûrement les seuls monstres de cette Ligue. C'est vrai qu'on est tous un peu fous, là-dedans, mais la plupart sont des hommes de bien. C'est dangereux, ça c'est certain, mais c'est tellement excitant, le danger… Je ne devrais pas te dire ça… Ça ne plaide pas en ma faveur.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû être mêlée à ça. Et je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce que tu as dû vivre…

Il tourna la tête et de sa main droite, il caressa le visage d'Ondine, à l'endroit où elle commençait à avoir un hématome à cause d'Aura. Ondine releva la tête et cessa de s'occuper de sa blessure pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Sacha bougea sa main caressant les cheveux d'Ondine, redescendant le long de sa joue et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle lui en voulait pour le mensonge, elle avait eu si peur de le perdre. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était un de ces moments qui arrêtent le temps, un de ceux qu'il faut savourer sans penser aux conséquences. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Sacha lui sourire, un sourire doux, un sourire désolé aussi, comme s'il s'excusait de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle et son cœur s'emballa. Il s'arrêta pour murmurer.

-Pardonne-moi.

Puis il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, avant de finalement l'embrasser.

Si elle était dans un rêve, surtout, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Alors c'était ça, un baiser de Sacha, c'était cette explosion de bonheur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur ? C'était ça, un baiser de Sacha ? Toutes ses sensations semblaient vouloir se diriger vers son cœur et vers son visage, comme pour qu'elle se souvienne à tout jamais de ce baiser, le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu, encore meilleur que dans ses rêves parce que tellement vrai.

La lumière qui s'alluma, effaçant la lueur tamisée de la bougie cassa l'instant. Sacha s'écarta d'Ondine, semblant réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage, dans une tentative futile pour trouver une explication plausible à ce baiser qu'il venait de lui arracher. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Pourtant, il s'était juré de ne jamais, jamais faire une chose pareille.

-Je suis vraiment con, chuchota-t-il avant de remettre son tee-shirt.

Évitant de regarder Ondine, il se leva.

-Je… suis désolé. Oublie ça…

Puis il sortit de la pièce, sans jeter un regard à Ondine, sans même réaliser qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser et qu'elle l'avait attendu pendant des années entières. Ce fut au tour d'Ondine de se traiter d'idiote. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il… Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla la bougie. Si l'électricité était revenue, c'est que Pikachu était rétabli et qu'il avait pu recharger le générateur. Il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle oublie ce baiser pour se concentrer sur son problème actuel. Elle s'insulta mentalement. Non, son problème actuel n'était pas de découvrir comment Sacha avait appris à embrasser de cette façon si… Se sortir ça de la tête. Se concentrer sur Artik. Il fallait le sortir du Mont Couronné. Absolument.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, évita de regarder en direction de Sacha et croisa le regard de Flora qui fondit en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ondine, je suis désolée, désolée de m'être enfuie, je suis la dernière des lâches, une abrutie, je mériterais qu'on me jette dans la fosse aux lions et qu'on me laisse crever dans d'atroces souffrances. J'aurais jamais dû vous abandonner, je suis désolée, je me sens si nulle…

-Hey, Flo, du calme… Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais eu la même réaction… Et puis, si tu n'avais pas réussi à échapper à Combo, jamais on n'aurait pu prévenir Prof et soigner Pikachu et Sacha. C'est grâce à toi, tout ça.

Flora renifla dans le cou d'Ondine.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-J'me sens nulle quand même.

-Ondine a raison, fillette, intervint une grosse voix venue de derrière.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et eut la surprise de découvrir Attila, qui portait Artik sur son dos.

* * *

Fin du chapitreuh ! À la semaine prochaine les enfants ! Soyez sages !


	8. Cœurs brisés

**Auteur :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** La Ligue Souterraine.

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la Ligue, avec une annonce cruciale au passage : un changement de beta-lecteur, qui devient donc une beta-lectrice. Ensuite, une petite anecdote. J'ai perdu mon téléphone en boîte, samedi (je savais que Karma se vengerait de me laisser danser sur Mylène Farmer...) et j'ai vu là l'occasion de faire mon petit caprice pour avoir enfin le Galaxy S... Vous allez rire, mais mon téléphone a été retrouvé par quelqu'un d'honnête. C'est tellement triste.

* * *

_**Cœurs brisés.**_

Artik était blessé, très blessé. Il avait visiblement eu le temps de passer un peu en salle de tortures, comme le devina Sacha en apercevant entre les lambeaux de vêtements des traces de coups de fouet, l'objet de prédilection d'Aura. Sacha et Régis se précipitèrent vers le duo de dresseurs souterrains fraîchement arrivés pour remplacer Attila et transporter Artik jusqu'à la toute petite chambre qu'occupait Sacha quelques minutes avant. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de lui, Attila se tourna vers les filles, leur souriant.

-Bonjour, les gamines.

-Attila !

Elles se précipitèrent vers lui, visiblement ravies de le voir.

-Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda Ondine.

-J'ai reçu un taupi-message de Benzine, me disant qu'Artik était retenu au Mont Couronné après vous avoir tirés de là, Psyko et toi. Alors j'ai décidé de vous filer un petit coup de main. De toute façon, ma femme en avait marre de me voir tourner en rond. Ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver en presque pleine forme, ajouta-t-il en désignant le visage tuméfié d'Ondine.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Norman… Enfin, Attila, je vais bien.

Il sourit.

-Je constate avec plaisir que tu as accepté la Ligue.

-Disons que Sacha a des arguments très convaincants, dit-elle en rougissant.

Flora lui lança un regard surpris auquel Ondine répondit par un geste de la main signifiant « je t'expliquerai ». Attila haussa un sourcil et fit mine de ne pas voir la jeune femme rougir. Les premiers émois, c'était toujours la même chose.

-Je vois, continua Attila.

Puis changeant de sujet :

-Je pense qu'on va devoir rester ici quelques jours, compte tenu de l'état d'Artik.

-Oui, confirma Prof en revenant vers eux, ensuite on migrera vers mon laboratoire. Cette grotte insalubre n'est certainement pas un endroit correct pour une convalescence. On reste ici le temps qu'il se rétablisse pour subir un vol, ensuite on s'en va. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Psyko ?

-Tant de monde dans si peu d'espace… Ça va être un Enfer, finit Sacha en regardant Ondine dans les yeux.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle avait compris le message. Ne pas se faire de films. Le baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur, une impulsion du moment. En tout cas, pour lui.

Ces quelques jours si près d'elle, avec le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé allaient être durs pour Sacha. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais déjà il n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer, l'embrasser, être près d'elle. Si près.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la chambre, au chevet d'Artik. Prof, Attila et Flora échangèrent des regards perplexes puis dévisagèrent Ondine qui semblait chagrinée.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? chuchota Attila.

-Si c'est le cas, moi aussi, répondit Prof.

-Pareil pour moi… intervint Flora. Je vais parler à Ondine, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie sortir de la grotte visiblement excédée.

La rejoignant à l'orée du bois, elle vit qu'Ondine faisait les cent pas et elle sourit. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement une autre scène qui avait eu lieu sur le parking d'une boîte de nuit, le soir où tout avait commencé. Ondine se retourna et la vit.

-Je te préviens, avertit Flora, je ne partirai pas, même si tu m'envoies balader.

-Je n'allais pas le faire…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On était… Et… là… Il m'a…

-Ce n'est pas clair du tout, ce que tu dis.

-Il m'a EMBRASSÉE.

Flora haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule. Elles parlaient pas du même garçon, Sacha ne pouvait pas avoir embrassé Ondine, ce n'était pas possible.

-Il a… quoi ?

-Il m'a embrassée, répéta Ondine, avant de me faire comprendre que c'était une erreur. Bien sûr que c'était une erreur ! s'énerva-t-elle, ce n'est pas parce que l'ambiance est tamisée et qu'on se retrouve seul avec une fille qu'on doit forcément lui voler un baiser !

Flora s'approcha d'elle pour attraper ses bras, afin de l'inciter à se calmer et Ondine la regarda enfin. Dans son regard, Flora vit tout le chagrin qu'elle avait. Son amie avait finalement accepté ses sentiments pour Sacha et cet imbécile…

« Quel crétin ! » pensa Flora, « Quels crétins ! Tous les deux ! »

-Calme-toi.

-Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ?

Elle souffla un grand coup, réalisant qu'effectivement, un peu de recul sur les événements était nécessaire. Sacha était blessé, elle le soignait, il venait d'avoir pas mal de pression sur les épaules, elle était là, il avait besoin de décompresser. Pas la peine d'en faire une maladie. D'autant plus qu'elle était toujours avec Rudy, elle.

-C'est bon, je suis calmée. On y retourne. Ce baiser était une putain d'erreur des deux côtés. Lui de l'avoir amorcé et moi d'y avoir répondu. C'est oublié, passons à autre chose. Flora…

-Oui ?

-Va au chevet d'Artik. Tu en meurs d'envie, alors vas-y. Je suis juste derrière toi.

Lui jetant un regard plein de reconnaissance, Flora se mit à courir pour entrer dans la grotte, tandis qu'Ondine la suivait tranquillement en marchant. C'est sereine et prête à affronter Sacha qu'elle entra dans la grotte, souriante.

Attila empêchait Flora d'entrer dans la chambre où Artik se reposait.

-Laisse-les tranquilles pour l'instant. Dès que Psyko sortira, tu pourras aller le voir.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Artik puisse se faire des amies aussi proches, commenta Prof du fond de son canapé.

Il était en train de réfléchir à la future organisation de sa maison, entre Artik, Flora, Sacha et Ondine qui allaient rester. Attila avait déjà pour projet de rentrer voir sa femme.

Les soins à administrer à Artik allaient être longs. Un mois, pensait-il. Un mois où il allait devoir s'asseoir sur sa tranquillité et vu l'ambiance qui commençait déjà à régner, il sentait que ça allait être long.

Personne ne releva son commentaire et Ondine vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant une main dans son dos.

-Et toi, Régis, ça va ? Personne ne te le demande, mais… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Lui jetant un regard surpris, étonné qu'elle se soucie de ça, il sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je vais bien, merci Ondine. Et toi ? Je suis désolé que cet imbécile de Sacha ne t'ait rien dit avant… J'aurais dû le faire à sa place.

-Non, il doit assumer lui-même ses choix et ses erreurs, c'est un grand garçon, maintenant. Et je m'en suis remise.

-Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

Lui plantant un baiser sur la joue, Ondine éclata de rire.

-T'es mignon !

-Je vous dérange, peut-être ? intervint Sacha qui venait de ressortir de la chambre et dardait sur Régis un regard furieux.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et supplia mentalement Sacha de le laisser en-dehors de ses problèmes amoureux avec Ondine. Il ne voulait en aucun cas y être mêlé. Il sentait l'orage approcher mais Ondine se contenta de sourire.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Sacha ?

Il regarda Ondine et rosit.

-Ça ne devait pas être important, j'ai oublié…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la kitchenette.

-Tant qu'on est là, autant manger. Il y a des trucs pour se nourrir dans ce taudis ?

-Hey ! Pikachu et moi on a mis des mois entiers pour construire ce repaire !

-Mais, intervint une nouvelle voix, c'est quand même plus rustique que notre appart, Psykokwak.

-Tu parles duquel, au juste ? rit Psyko.

Se précipitant pour soutenir Artik qui venait de se lever, Flora se para enfin d'un immense sourire. Elle se jeta dans ses bras plus qu'elle ne le soutint, en réalité. Artik se mit à rougir sous les yeux effarés des autres dresseurs de la Ligue Souterraine.

-Artik ! Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur !

Flora ne se rendait même pas compte du trouble qu'elle éveillait chez le dresseur aux cheveux bleus. Il toussota légèrement et elle le lâcha.

-Oh, excuse-moi, si en plus, je t'étouffe, ça ne va pas le faire. Viens te recoucher !

-Je me couche que si tu couches, répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Bas les pattes, grossier personnage !

Ils disparurent dans la chambre et Ondine éclata de rire.

-Visiblement, Flora fait tomber les garçons, elle aussi… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

Sacha tourna un regard halluciné vers Ondine. Il réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Artik avait rougi. Rougi. Le type le plus sexiste de cette planète avait pris des teintes rosées parce que FLORA, sa Flora, celle qui était avec Drew, tout ça tout ça, l'avait enlacé.

-On est dans la merde… Commenta-t-il.

-Ça change, intervint Prof d'une voix moqueuse. À partir du moment où on te connaît, on a forcément des emmerdes !

-Ah oui ?

Le Sacha de l'enfance était de retour, celui qui s'enflammait facilement. C'était tellement drôle qu'elle s'amusait fréquemment à le titiller sur les sujets sensibles et elle avait pensé qu'avec le temps ça avait changé.

-Alors prouve-le ! ragea Sacha en tendant le poing vers Régis.

-La Team Rocket. La Team Aqua et la Team Magma. Aura et Combo. Mon labo dévasté.

-C'était pas ma faute.

-Et les trois fois précédentes ? Bref. La menace de mort sur cette si gentille et si mignonne Ondine. Et pour finir, le pire de tout : mon tapis préféré est bousillé.

-Peut-être, répliqua Sacha, n'empêche que grâce à moi, on a fait de belles rencontres.

-Va dire ça à Artik, tiens, commenta Attila. Le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance avec Flora.

Les autres approuvèrent et Ondine repartit dans sa recherche de nourriture. Fouillant dans les placards, elle tomba sur un ensemble de photos qu'elle regarda. Sur ces photos, elle croisa toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour Sacha : elle-même, Flora, Max, Pierre, Jacky, Délia, Pikachu et les autres Pokémons, Artik et sa petite sœur Célia. Elle vit également d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur les photos, sans doute des membres de la Ligue, si elle se fiait à l'air complice qu'Artik semblait échanger avec la fille châtain aux cheveux ondulés qu'on croisait régulièrement sur les photos.

Changeant une nouvelle fois de photo, elle perdit son sourire en voyant sur le papier glacé Sacha qui tenait une fille dans ses bras. Elle semblait tellement heureuse qu'Ondine devina facilement qu'il s'agissait d'Annabelle, la seule petite amie de Sacha que Flora ait connu. Sur cette photo, Annabelle portait la casquette préférée de Sacha, la même qu'il portait en ce moment. Elle soupira et se résigna à ne pas être jalouse. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle changea de photo et tomba sur une photo qui la fit pousser un petit « Ooooh, c'est trop mignon… ». Reconnaissant le paysage de la photo, elle sut qu'elle avait été prise chez la mère d'Artik. Dessus, on pouvait apercevoir Sacha qui dormait, avec ses traditionnels cheveux noirs en bataille. Au creux de ses bras se trouvait Célia qui dormait elle aussi.

Ondine sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Sacha à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se retourna pour voir son ami près d'elle, penché par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

-Toi, tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Mais si ! Je regardais juste ces photos. Elle est magnifique, celle-là !

-C'est parce que je suis dessus, sourit Sacha. C'est une de mes préférées aussi. Elle a été prise lors de mon premier séjour chez Artik, il y a un an et demi.

Entendant tout, Régis pinça les lèvres. Ni Ondine ni Attila ne pouvaient se rendre compte à quel point cette période avait été difficile pour les gens qui connaissaient Sacha et le côtoyaient quotidiennement. Sortant de la chambre, Flora tourna la tête vers Ondine et Sacha. Côte à côte dans le coin cuisine, Sacha avait visiblement décidé de commenter une à une toutes les photos, afin de mieux les replacer dans leur contexte.

La coordinatrice vit la main d'Ondine se crisper alors elle se concentra pour entendre ce qui se disait par là-bas, en se rapprochant d'Attila et Prof qui discutaient dans le canapé, afin de laisser leur intimité toute relative aux deux tourtereaux. Leur rixe d'une heure avant semblait avoir été oubliée.

Entendant enfin ce qui se disait plus loin, elle comprit pourquoi Ondine se tendait. Sacha évoquait ses souvenirs avec Annabelle, expliquant combien elle lui avait été précieuse.

-Ça va te paraître bête, mais c'est elle qui m'a incité à la quitter.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Sacha haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien.

-Moi j'peux t'expliquer, intervint Flora du canapé.

Ondine se tourna vers elle et se rapprocha, talonnée par Sacha.

-Comment ça tu peux lui expliquer, Flora ?

Il semblait réellement surpris.

-J'ai de très bons rapports avec Annabelle, on est plutôt proches, elle et moi.

-Ah bon ?

-Eh oui, tu n'es pas le seul à garder des secrets. Pour faire simple, continua-t-elle avec un sourire pour regarder Ondine, Annabelle est une femme extraordinaire. Elle est plutôt jolie, intelligente, c'est une dresseuse hors pair. Mais elle a senti dès le début que Sacha ne partageait pas ses sentiments. En même temps, c'était une évidence… Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peu de temps avant qu'il n'entre dans la Ligue. Je suppose que ça a un rapport. Et puis, tu sais ce que c'est d'être dingue d'un imbécile. On ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux.

-Oh ça, je le comprends tout à fait, rit Ondine. Mais toi… Je pensais que Drew était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire…

-Il l'est. Mais c'est aussi un imbécile. C'est mon imbécile à moi…

Sacha, bougonnant que la conversation partait dans des trucs de filles qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre, poussa Flora hors du canapé qui ne réagit même pas et se contenta de se relever pour partir avec Ondine dans la cuisine. Cette dernière revint sur la photo où on voyait Sacha dormir.

-J'adore cette photo, chuchota-t-elle.

-Bah, prends-la, alors.

-Pour quoi faire ? rougit Ondine, je n'ai pas besoin d'une photo de Sacha, voyons.

-Arrête, pas à moi. Tu peux essayer ça avec tout le monde, mais pas avec moi. Je suis une fille aussi, souviens-toi. Je sais comment on pense…

Ondine sourit, regarda à droite et à gauche et empocha la photo, faisant signe à Flora de ne rien dire. Elles éclatèrent de rire et ce petit secret entre elles scella définitivement leur amitié.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour de Sacha dans le petit groupe. Quatre jours auparavant, Artik avait été capable de se lever et donc de bouger jusqu'au laboratoire de Prof où le petit groupe avait élu domicile. Ils avaient réussi à resserrer leurs liens, faisant d'eux une joyeuse bande d'amis, grâce à une formidable activité qui était celle d'embêter Régis dans ses recherches. Visiblement habitué, Régis portait à présent des boules Quiès pour pouvoir travailler en paix et le petit groupe s'était lassé de l'embêter. Ils étaient tous actuellement en mode larve devant la télé, Ondine était assise en travers d'un fauteuil, Artik était sur le canapé, Sacha s'étant étalé, ses jambes avaient naturellement pris leur place sur les genoux de son ami. Pikachu dormait sur son épaule.

Flora, elle, n'était pas là. Elle venait de recevoir un appel et s'était donc éloignée dans le labo afin de pouvoir jouir d'un minimum d'intimité. Artik s'était quelque peu renfrogné quand il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Drew.

Il brisa le silence.

-Elle en met du temps…

-Laisse tomber, vieux. Je te le dis tout de suite, t'as aucune chance. Elle est folle de Drew depuis qu'elle le connaît, tu pourras pas la séduire.

Jetant un regard blessé à Psyko, Artik lança :

-C'est un défi ?

-Non, un avertissement, mon pote. Tu vas te briser les dents et le cœur sur cette fille. T'en as assez bavé comme ça, je pense.

Ondine tourna la tête vers eux pour observer leur discussion. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Sacha, pour une fois. Elle parlait souvent avec Flora et jamais elle n'avait mentionné Artik d'une façon plus qu'amicale.

Laissant tomber la joute de regards qu'il entretenait avec Psyko, Artik retourna à la télé.

-Pas grave. Je m'y ferai.

-Vaut mieux, mon pote. Toi et moi on est abonné à la place de chevalier de l'ombre, autant s'habituer dès maintenant, ça nous évitera bien des peines.

-Euh… Je peux m'en aller, si vous voulez une discussion entre hommes, chuchota Ondine d'un air gêné.

-Non, c'est bon, Rouquine, reste là. On a fini, elle revient.

En effet, quelques secondes après, Flora jaillissait dans la pièce avec des cris hystériques, faisant sursauter Pikachu qui tomba derrière le canapé.

-Ondine, prépare-toi, je vais te faire mouiller ta petite culotte avec ce que je m'apprête à dire. Accrochez-vous à vos strings, ça défonce !

-Flora, tu es vulgaire ! pesta Sacha.

-Et après, c'est moi le grossier personnage, commenta Artik avec un sourire.

-Pardon, l'euphorie.

Elle s'approcha d'Ondine et attrapa ses mains.

-Drew vient de m'appeler.

-Oui, on sait… La suite…

-Il y a un gala de charité organisé à Lavanville après-demain… Et je suis invitée !

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle rajouta :

-Non, mais vous aussi ! Ondine, prépare ta carte de crédit, on va faire du shopping.

Ondine poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

-Ça fait des mois que je rêve d'entendre ce mot !

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais te faire jouir. Prends-en de la graine, Sacha. Un mot pour faire jouir une femme.

-EH ! Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

Il se redressa vivement, très vexé. Artik lui balança un coup de coude qui se voulait orgueilleux.

-Que veux-tu, les femmes savent reconnaître les bons coups des mauvais coups…

-Je t'emmerde, Artik.

Les deux filles regardèrent la joute verbale, les deux garçons se balançant des vannes de plus en plus salaces et qui semblaient toucher leur cible à chaque fois. Elles ne comprenaient pas tout ce qui se disait et ne préféraient pas. C'est Sacha qui acheva la joute verbale.

-Je suis peut-être coincé au lit, mais mieux vaut ça qu'être un serial pineur au chômage.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge semblant seulement réaliser que les filles étaient encore là. Elles semblaient hyper gênées mais pas lui. Il eut un sourire carnassier.

-Ne faites pas cette tête… On est toujours comme ça. Continue Flora, ton gala.

-Euh… J'ai reçu deux invitations pour deux personnes. Je pensais donc donner l'autre à Ondine et que chacun de vous deux soit notre cavalier. Comme ça, vous pouvez venir avec nous. Je retrouve Drew à l'intérieur, en fait. Les donateurs voudraient voir la prestation des deux meilleurs coordinateurs actuels, c'est-à-dire Drew et moi. Ça vous dit ?

Ondine acquiesça vivement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été à un gala. La préparation, le choix de la robe, de la coiffure… Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qui avaient repoussés avant de lancer un regard de supplique à Sacha, qui encerclé des deux filles qui le suppliaient du regard n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver cette idée foireuse. Artik suivit le mouvement.

-Chouette ! s'écria Flora.

Elle saisit Sacha par le bras et lui sourit.

-Tu seras mon cavalier, très cher.

-C'est pas une façon de demander, ça, bougonna Sacha en guise d'approbation.

Il se voyait mal être le cavalier d'Ondine et il ne pouvait pas laisser Artik se faire des films sur Flora.

Ondine, elle, s'approcha d'Artik avec un grand sourire.

-Visiblement nous n'avons pas le choix… On va devoir accorder nos tenues…

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en imaginant Ondine tenter de l'habiller avec des choses extravagantes et moches à pleurer.

-Arrête tes blagues, Rouquine, je n'accorderai rien du tout avec toi.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Sacha

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne me balade pas avec un costard dans mon sac, je ne suis pas aussi précieux qu'Artik.

-Je t'emmerde, Psykokwak de malheur. Me laisse pas seul ici, avec le fou furieux de médecin ! Il serait capable de me forcer à me recoucher !

-En plus, commenta Flora, t'as pas le droit de voir nos robes avant demain soir.

-C'est pour le mariage, ça, Flo.

-Et alors ? De toute façon, t'es incapable de mener une vie de couple, alors un mariage… Autant te dire que tu n'auras que des galas pour compenser…

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de me descendre, tous ? Vous commencez franchement à m'emmerder. Pikachu !

-Pi ?

-Viens, on se casse d'ici.

Il se détourna, suivi de Pikachu qui monta sur son épaule, chuchotant quelque chose à propos d'un entrainement plus intéressant qu'un gala de charité à la con. Artik fit la grimace.

-Tu y es allée un peu fort, là, gamine… Même moi j'aurais pas osé. Je vais aller le voir mais je sens que je ne le trouverai pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ondine.

-Quand il est dans cet état d'énervement, il ne vaut mieux pas l'approcher. Pour éviter que quiconque subisse sa colère – et croyez-moi, c'est douloureux – il part avec Dracaufeu et Pikachu. On ne le reverra pas avant demain matin. Flora, la prochaine fois, ferme ta grande gueule et réfléchis à ce que tu dis.

-Mais…

-Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Tu te prétends l'amie de Psyko, mais tu ne sais même pas sur quel sujet on peut le charrier ou pas. Il est au courant qu'il ne pourra jamais fonder une vraie famille, en raison de sa façon de vivre. Il le sait mieux que personne, il vit avec chaque jour. Tu viens de lui renvoyer en pleine gueule les côtés négatifs de ce qu'il est. Bien joué.

Artik soupira une dernière fois et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était parti Sacha, laissant les deux filles stupéfaites. Flora lança un regard désolé à Ondine.

-Tu le savais, toi ?

-Non…

-Je rigolais, moi… Je souhaite plus que quiconque qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour lui…

Posant une main sur son épaule, Ondine sourit.

-Tu veux bien t'avancer vers les boutiques sans moi ? Je vais retrouver Sacha et lui parler. Artik va sûrement le chercher longtemps mais c'est Sacha qui s'est énervé, pas Psyko.

-Ondine… Il s'agit de la même personne…

-Non, loin de là. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Sacha possède deux personnalités, très distinctes.

-Ah bon ?

-Sacha est quelqu'un de doux, timide et sensible, contrairement à Psyko, qui est beaucoup plus… le premier mot qui me vient est carnassier, mais c'est pas tout à fait ça. Sacha possède un sourire quelque peu enfantin, celui de Psyko est la plupart du temps cruel.

Flora haussa les sourcils. Comment Ondine avait pu remarquer tout ça ? Elle-même n'avait rien vu… Ondine reprit son discours sur les différences entre Psyko et Sacha pour l'étayer d'exemples.

-Quand vous avez dansé au Mentali Palace, ce n'était pas Sacha, c'était Psyko. Le sourire, les attitudes, il avait tout du séducteur de ces dames… Sacha ne sait même pas écrire le mot « séduction » sans faire de fautes…

-Tu exagères… Mais je vois où tu veux en venir… Donc là, c'est Sacha que j'ai blessé… Conclusion ?

-Conclusion il ne va pas aller voler avec Dracaufeu. Il va aller se réfugier dans un parc pour réfléchir. Je vais aller lui parler et je te rejoins, d'accord ? Je connais Lavanville comme ma poche…

Flora hocha la tête et elles sortirent, se séparant à l'entrée de la ville, l'une se dirigeant à droite vers les boutiques, l'autre allant vers le parc où elle était sûre de trouver Sacha. Ça ne rata pas.

Assis sous un arbre, Pikachu lui tapotant doucement le bras, Sacha avait l'air vraiment déprimé. Il leva les yeux vers Ondine en entendant Pikachu se jeter dans ses bras.

-Pikachu-Pi !

-C'est donc ici que vous étiez cachés… dit-elle en caressant le Pokémon de Sacha.

-Je ne me cachais pas, grogna Sacha.

Soupirant, Ondine s'assit à côté de lui, lâchant Pikachu qui les observait. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Immanquablement, ils finissait par se disputer, lui aimant ruminer, elle le préférant combattif.

-Elle ne voulait pas te blesser.

-Je sais. Et je ne lui en veux pas. C'est à moi que j'en veux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Je n'ai certainement pas envie d'en parler avec toi, Ondine.

-Je comprends…

Sentant cependant la tristesse de son ami, elle attrapa sa main et entremêla leurs doigts, exerçant une petite pression réconfortante.

Regardant leurs mains entrelacées, Sacha sourit et regarda Ondine.

-Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir parmi mes meilleurs amis… Et je nierai toute ma vie t'avoir dit ça.

Éclatant de rire, Ondine se leva, tirant sur la main de Sacha pour le forcer à la suivre.

-Allez, viens, on va rejoindre Flora. Histoire de se changer un peu les idées.

Se levant finalement, Sacha accepta de la suivre, Pikachu sautant sur son épaule, pour reprendre sa place. Ondine ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main et c'est à contrecœur que Sacha lui signala, quand ils arrivèrent en centre-ville, pas loin de la boutique où les deux filles s'étaient données rendez-vous pour se rejoindre.

-Et alors ? répondit Ondine, au moins je suis sûre que tu ne t'échappes plus, comme ça !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et repérant Flora, Ondine héla leur amie, qui les rejoignit, remarquant les mains entrelacées mais ne faisant aucune remarque là-dessus. La seule chose que ça ferait serait les éloigner et ce n'était certainement pas le but recherché par Flora. Ces deux-là s'aimaient. Elle le savait mais ne pouvait rien faire de trop brutal pour leur faire remarquer. Ce serait suicidaire.

Entrant dans la première boutique, Sacha soupira, toujours fermement tenu par Ondine. C'était parti pour une journée d'enfer.

* * *

S'impatientant sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du haut bâtiment où se déroulait le gala de charité, Ondine et Flora s'impatientaient sur le trottoir. Sacha et Artik étaient en retard.

Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver sur place, les deux filles ayant des détails à régler avant la soirée. Si pour Flora il s'agissait de se faire transférer ses Pokémons pour sa représentation avec Drew, Ondine, elle avait dû passer chez le coiffeur pour faire retailler ses cheveux, qu'elle trouvait trop longs. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on puisse la confondre avec Aura et leur seule véritable différence physique était la longueur de leurs cheveux, Ondine les portant en un ensemble de mèches courtes un peu folles, Aura les ayant extrêmement longs.

Toutes deux vêtues de superbes robes de gala, Ondine ayant opté pour un bleu clair assorti aux cheveux de son cavalier et Flora pour un rouge vif en satin, elles attendaient avec impatience que leurs cavaliers arrivent. Ils étaient en retard et rapidement, Ondine et Flora se mirent à discuter avec un groupe de filles qui étaient venues seules, avec l'espoir de rentrer accompagnées.

Riant avec ces filles, commentant même les hommes seuls qui passaient devant elles, pour voir qui avait quels goûts, l'un de leurs nouvelles connaissances – une jolie blonde à la robe un peu courte – se figea soudain.

-Les filles, canons en vue, canons en vue.

L'ensemble d'entre elles se tourna vers les deux canons dont elle parlait, Ondine et Flora sourirent. Il s'agissait de Sacha et Artik, qui arrivaient enfin.

Ondine resta bouche bée en détaillant les deux garçons, elle n'aurait jamais cru que les deux dresseurs souterrains portaient aussi bien le costume. Si Sacha était resté classique, portant une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge et ayant rejeté sa veste sur l'épaule qui n'était pas squattée par Pikachu, il n'en restait pas moins à tomber. À côté, Artik n'était pas en reste et sa cravate gris anthracite tranchant sur une chemise bleu nuit. Lui ne portait pas de veste. Le groupe de jeunes femmes était subjugué par les deux garçons qui s'avançaient vers elles, les rendant à moitié hystériques.

Arrivant près d'elles et saluant la jolie blonde d'un baisemain la faisant rougir, Sacha sourit et Ondine comprit. Ce n'était pas Sacha, mais Psyko. Elle en fit la remarque à Flora qui hocha la tête.

-Maintenant que tu me l'as dit, je constate que tu as totalement raison.

Elle reporta son attention sur Sacha pour écouter ce qu'il disait à la blonde.

-Si j'avais su qu'il y avait tant de jolies filles par ici, je serais venu bien plus tôt…

La blonde rougit et baissa la tête, flattée. Sacha lâcha sa main et s'approcha de ses deux amies.

-Mais les plus belles, c'est vous. Très jolies robes.

-Merci, répondit Flora en se pendant à son bras tandis qu'Ondine faisait de même avec Artik, on y va ?

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'entrée sous les regards blasés de leurs nouvelles connaissances, qui visiblement, avaient espéré que les deux beaux jeunes hommes soient libres.

La salle de gala était une salle immense et peu éclairée, déjà bondée. Une scène mangeait l'espace à la droite de la porte d'entrée, devant laquelle s'étalait une piste de danse peu encombrée.

Les gens étaient massés près du bar, se trouvant au fond de la salle, libérant la moitié de l'espace pour laisser des tables et des chaises fleurir le reste de la salle. Flora, toute excitée, ne tenait plus en place et elle lâcha précipitamment Sacha quelques minutes après qu'ils soient entrés.

Les trois autres la regardèrent traverser la salle sur sa largeur et se jeter sur un garçon pour l'embrasser passionnément. Des cheveux verts, un air hautain, un visage gracieux, c'était Drew. Artik détourna le regard et Sacha lui tapota le dos.

-T'avais raison, vieux, j'peux pas lutter contre une telle passion. Bon, c'est pas grave, je me trouverais bien quelqu'un. Je ne compte pas rentrer seul ce soir…

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu es rentré avec moi et ivre mort…

-Rabat-joie, commenta Artik sous le rire d'Ondine qui se figea dans sa gorge.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et un immense sourire puis elle aussi lâcha le bras d'Artik pour se jeter dans les bras d'un homme, sous le regard jaloux de Sacha, qui, lui aussi, eut droit à ses petites tapes dans le dos. En effet, Rudy était présent au gala également et semblait vraiment ravi de retrouver Ondine.

-Chuuuu…

-Oui, je t'approuve totalement, c'est un désastre, commenta Psyko. Tant pis, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Artik, après tout, c'est toujours les mêmes, les dindons de la farce… On va boire pour oublier ?

Son ami approuva et ils partirent en direction du bar, vite accostés par le groupe de filles avec qui Ondine et Flora les attendaient quand ils étaient arrivés.

Ondine, traînant Rudy derrière elle, véritablement ravie de le revoir, chercha Flora dans toute la salle, pour la retrouver aux côtés de Drew. Elle voulait absolument faire les présentations.

-Hé Flora !

-Ondine ! Drew, mon amour, laisse-moi te présenter Ondine et… Rudy ?

-Moi-même, sourit-il. Il paraît que Sacha a retrouvé Ondine peu après son enlèvement et que vous avez décidé toutes les deux de voyager à travers le pays pour que tu lui apprennes la coordination ?

-Oui, tout à fait, approuva Flora sans se laisser démonter par ce tissu impressionnant de mensonges. Ondine a tellement de potentiel que… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant un point à sa gauche derrière Ondine et Rudy.

Se retournant vers la piste de danse, Ondine et Rudy eurent la surprise de voir Sacha entrainer la blonde sur la piste de danse, Pikachu descendant de son épaule pour rester sur le bord. Toute sa gestuelle clamait qu'il était passé en mode chasseur, ce que fit remarquer Drew en ajoutant :

-C'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es choquée, Flo.

-Mais, mais, mais non ! Pas avec une blonde, un minimum de bon goût ! Hey regardez-la, comme elle allume, cette salope… Ah putain, les filles comme ça, ça me donne la gerbe.

-Flo, tu es vulgaire, commenta Drew.

-Pardon, l'émotion.

Elle jeta un regard à Ondine qui, elle, avait préféré détourner son regard du spectacle écœurant qui s'offrait à elle. Flora sentit son cœur se serrer. Sacha était vraiment con parfois. Et Artik n'était pas mieux, remarqua-t-elle en le voyant danser avec deux filles différentes.

Ayant une idée, Flora se tourna vers Ondine.

-Hey, tu sais danser ?

-Euh… Je ne le dirai pas comme ça, pourquoi ?

-J'ai bien envie qu'on montre à ces petites pétasses ce que c'est de danser en mode chasseuse.

-Je suis bien loin d'avoir ton niveau, Flora, refusa Ondine, je ne peux pas danser comme toi.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la prestation de son amie au Mentali Palace, là où tout avait commencé. Elle était bien loin d'être à la hauteur, se contentant des danses de boîtes de nuit, où on se trémousse vaguement, serrés comme des sardines.

-Mais non, rassura Flora, on va juste leur donner une petite leçon de déhanché, je suis sûre que tu t'en tires bien là-dedans, pas vrai Rudy ?

-Oui mais… commença-t-il avant de se taire.

-Mais quoi ?

-Ben ça m'embête un peu…

-Oh, je vois, comprit Flora, tu ne veux pas que ta copine soit en mode chasseuse devant toi…

-Voilà.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la lâche pas des yeux… Je veux juste montrer à ces petites putes qu'aucune d'entre elle n'a le droit de s'approcher de mon frère de cœur. Et encore moins une blonde.

-Bon, dans ce cas…

Flora voyait bien que Rudy n'était pas trop d'accord et qu'il espérait qu'Ondine allait refuser. Cependant, poussant son amie vers la piste, la coordinatrice ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Ce que je te propose, c'est de monter dans la cage et de jouer sur la corde sensible des hommes. Je peux t'assurer qu'il va tout de suite lâcher sa blonde pour aller en boire une sur la terrasse, histoire de se rafraîchir.

-La corde sensible des hommes ?

-T'as jamais joué à ça avec tes copines ?

-Joué à quoi ?

-Ben danser ensemble de façon hyper suggestive pour allumer.

-Ah non, ça je n'ai jamais fait…

-Bon alors fais comme d'habitude, je m'occupe de rajouter la touche lesbienne. Ils vont tous baver !

Flora grimpa dans la cage et tendit sa main à Ondine, elles allaient bien s'amuser. Elles commencèrent à se déhancher de façon réellement sensuelle, se laissant totalement porter par la musique, l'interprétant à merveille. Rapidement, les gens sur la piste cessèrent de danser pour observer leur show et certains retinrent leur respiration, quand Flora s'approcha d'Ondine pour la tirer contre elle, afin qu'elles dansent ensemble, comme prévu. La coordinatrice colla son bassin contre celui de son amie, glissant une de ses jambes entre celle d'Ondine et plaça ses deux mains sur les reins de la jeune fille. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-T'as juste à te laisser porter par mon rythme. Je suis là pour te guider.

Vu de la piste de danse, ce chuchotement donnait une force sexuelle à la scène qui ne laissa ni Artik ni Sacha indifférents. Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de Psyko.

-Psyko…

-Qu… quoi ?

Subjugué par le spectacle qu'offraient ses deux amies, Sacha ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

-Toi aussi, tu bandes ?

-Oh putain, oui. Ça c'est une idée de Flora.

-Mec, ça devient grave là. Mon pantalon va péter si on n'intervient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On pourrait s'approcher pour voir ça de plus près. Je veux savoir jusqu'où Flora pousse le bouchon.

La réponse était « loin ». Les mains de Flora glissaient réellement sur le corps d'Ondine, qui semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle, elle s'était prise au jeu. Sacha se posta juste devant la cage et jeta un regard plus qu'appréciateur aux deux filles, hochant la tête pour leur signifier qu'il trouvait leur prestation géniale. Échangeant un regard les deux filles lui tendirent chacune une main lui faisant signe de les rejoindre, sous l'œil halluciné d'Artik qui le poussa en avant.

-Rate pas une occasion pareille, mec ! Deux filles aussi chaudes, on ne laisse pas passer.

-T'es con, Artik.

Cependant il rejoignit quand même les filles, bien trop content de pouvoir danser avec ses deux filles préférées, sur sa chanson préférée. Artik rigolait bien, d'en bas, de voir son pote se retrouver encadré par les deux filles. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux actuellement. Interrompant ses pensées, Artik se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux verts qui semblait dépité. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Drew.

S'approchant avec un sourire, Artik alla se présenter.

-Je suis venu avec le couillon qui est dans la cage.

-Oh, enchanté, je suis Drew.

-Je sais, je sais, Flora parle souvent de toi. T'es pas jaloux de la voir danser comme ça avec un autre ?

-Oh non, je préfère que ce soit lui que moi. Je suis incapable de gérer cet aspect-là de Flora et il s'amuse. Alors qu'il se démerde.

-Et toi ? demanda Artik à celui qui s'appelait Rudy, le petit ami officiel d'Ondine.

Rudy ne répondit pas, dardant sur Psyko un regard meurtrier. Artik avait sa réponse. Ainsi donc, Rudy avait conscience que Sacha ne s'amusait pas seulement parce qu'il s'éclatait avec deux amies, mais qu'il était heureux d'être avec celle qui avait son cœur. Cette soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

Captant un mouvement suspect, il repéra un des sbires d'Aura. Se redressant vivement, il porta la main à sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas pris ses Pokéballs, erreur de débutant. Pas d'inquiétude. Psyko avait pris les siennes et avait Pikachu. Et il avait sûrement repéré depuis longtemps les toutous envahissants de la folle qui occupait le Mont Couronné. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour repasser à l'offensive. Artik aurait pourtant cru que, vexée de s'être fait souffler sous le nez trois prisonniers, elle aurait ruminé son erreur plus longuement.

Il regarda Psyko revenir près d'eux, entouré des deux filles qui semblaient encore excitées par leur prestation.

-C'était vraiment génial ! disait Ondine, vraiment génial ! On remet ça quand vous voulez !

-Owiiii, on pourrait même faire un trio, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda Flora à Sacha.

-T'emballe pas, Flo. Danser comme ça et faire un show, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Ceci dit, c'était vraiment très amusant, c'était un bon moment avec vous deux…

Il jeta un regard sur le sbire d'Aura et se retourna, en avisant un deuxième. Hochant la tête en direction d'Artik, ils partirent sur la terrasse, Pikachu le rejoignant.

-Non Pikachu, reste avec Flora et Ondine. Fatal Foudre sur quiconque d'inconnu les approchant avec un air louche, ok ?

-Pika !

Pikachu se précipita sur Ondine, grimpant sur son épaule, tandis que le groupe resté à l'intérieur suivait des yeux Sacha et Artik qui sortaient.

-Que font-ils ? demanda Flora.

-Aucune idée…

* * *

Attrapant un paquet de cigarettes dans sa veste, Artik soupira. Il alluma une cigarette et tendit à Sacha qui la prit avant de s'appuyer contre la rambarde.

-Il faut éviter l'affrontement ici.

-Tu seras le seul à mener le combat. J'ai laissé mes Pokéballs chez Prof.

Psyko soupira. Il savait bien que ce gala est une fausse bonne idée. La porte donnant accès sur la terrasse s'ouvrit sur Rudy qui s'approcha de Sacha, une Pokéball dans la main.

-Je sais qui tu es, dit-il.

-C'est bien, répondit Psyko, excellente mémoire. Maintenant, laisse-nous s'il te plaît. Et pose cette Pokéball, tu risquerais de blesser quelqu'un.

-Je sais que tu es un membre de la Ligue Souterraine. Je sais aussi que tu es amoureux d'Ondine.

Lui jetant un regard dépité, Sacha soupira et se tourna vers Artik.

-J'ai pourtant été clair en lui demandant de nous laisser, non

La porte de la terrassa s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, Ondine, Drew et Flora se dirigèrent dans leur direction. Pikachu sauta au bas de l'épaule d'Ondine et s'interposa entre Rudy et Sacha, faisant crépiter des étincelles sur ses joues. La rousse, elle, tirait sur le bras de Rudy.

-Ça suffit, maintenant. Arrête d'être jaloux !

Il se dégagea de la prise de sa copine d'un geste brusque, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sacha.

-Non, rétorqua le champion de Tartoufot. Pour une fois, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire sur lui. On a été interrompu il y a quelques mois, mais ça ne se reproduira plus…

-Je ne parierai pas dessus, intervint Artik qui s'avança, retenu par Psyko.

-Non laisse-le dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. C'est important de mettre les choses au clair et je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Mais…

-Non, non, laisse-le faire. Amusons-nous.

Artik se remit à sa place initiale levant les mains en signe d'accord. Psyko savait ce qu'il faisait.

Rudy sourit d'un air confiant et se tourna vers Ondine.

-Tu n'as pas cessé de me vanter la droiture et le courage de ce type, commença-t-il en tendant un doigt rageur vers Sacha, qu'en sera-t-il quand tu sauras ?

-Savoir quoi ? Rudy, je déteste quand tu fais ça et tu le sais.

-Il t'a trahi de deux façons : premièrement en tombant amoureux de toi, deuxièmement en faisant partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Il se consacre entièrement à cet ensemble de dresseurs méprisables que tu détestes par-dessus tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Non, c'est impossible, voyons.

-Si, il fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine !

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, je le savais déjà et il fait ce qu'il veut ! Je te parlais de ton premier point !

Ondine chercha du soutien dans le regard de Sacha.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... commenta Sacha en perdant quelque peu de son assurance, si, il a raison. Tu… Te souviens pas ? Le défi parce que Psyko est amoureux de toi ?

Ondine le regarda, cligna des yeux et mit l'information de côté pour reporter son attention sur Rudy.

-Bon, soit. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Comment ça « qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » ? Ben tiens, ton amour d'enfance revient dans ta vie la bouche en cœur, assumant ses sentiments pour toi et ne les cachant même pas et tu veux me faire croire que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

-Si tu me faisais un minimum confiance tu saurais que je ne suis pas du genre à me jeter dans les bras du premier venu ! Mais tu me prends pour quoi, bon sang ?

-T'es comme toutes les autres ! Je sais très bien qu'à la moindre belle parole, tu tomberas dans ses bras !

Ondine leva la main et gifla Rudy de toutes ses forces. Portant la main à sa joue, il se tourna vers Sacha :

-Je veux un combat, avec le même enjeu que la dernière fois.

-Ma réponse est exactement la même. C'est toi qu'Ondine a choisi, pas moi. Ce combat est ridicule et je n'ai pas envie d'épuiser mes Pokémons dans un match qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Alors tu penses qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Riant amèrement, Sacha posa un regard dur sur Rudy avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-C'est tout comme.

Soupirant, Psyko se tourna vers Ondine.

-Arrête ton chien de garde, sinon, je vais perdre mon calme et il risque d'avoir très mal. Nous avons d'autres soucis sur le feu, bien plus urgent qu'un petit problème d'égo.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux strictement rien faire. Même lui jurer qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et moi ne le calmera pas.

Flora était surprise. Ondine digérait plutôt bien la déclaration vraiment foireuse de Sacha. Réfléchissant, elle chercha l'explication et trouva. Elle différenciait Psyko de Sacha. Ils n'étaient pas une seule et même personne mais deux personnes dans un même corps. Sans doute pensait-elle que c'était Psyko qui était amoureux et non Sacha. Frottant les yeux, elle soupira. C'était trop compliqué pour elle. Et il y avait aussi la possibilité que l'information ne soit pas encore totalement parvenue au cerveau de la rousse.

Flora eut un mouvement de recul quand Rudy se tourna vers elle et fit un pas, l'air menaçant.

-Et toi, sale petite garce, tu cherches par tous les moyens à les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Rudy tendit un bras, Drew s'interposa, Psyko bougea rapidement et attrapa le bras de Rudy pour lui tordre dans une clé de bras visant à l'immobiliser.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Ou tu auras affaire à deux membres surentraînés de la Ligue Souterraine qui te fait si peur, pas vrai, Artik ?

Artik hocha la tête en s'approchant, pour se poster à côté d'Ondine qui regardait la scène d'un air complètement paniqué. Rudy ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il allait se faire massacrer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, c'était impossible. Elle se rapprocha donc de Psyko et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Lâche-le, s'il te plaît. Rudy, dit-elle à celui-ci d'une voix tendre, calme-toi. Il ne se passe strictement rien entre lui et moi, nous sommes juste des amis. Je voyage avec Flora, on les a croisés par hasard et on leur a proposé de passer la soirée ensemble. Rien ne se passera jamais entre lui et moi, je te le jure.

-Vraiment ? répliqua le petit ami d'Ondine avec une moue sceptique.

Sacha l'avait lâché en entendant ces mots, visiblement blessé. Ondine hocha la tête, cette promesse serait très difficile à tenir. Surtout à présent que… Mais était-ce Sacha ou Psyko qui était amoureux d'elle ? Si elle aimait Sacha, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne rien éprouver pour Psyko. Ce serait plus facile de repousser d'hypothétiques avances, si c'était lui qui avait des sentiments pour elle. Puis il y avait ce baiser échangé. Au fond d'elle, Ondine refusait d'y repenser, mais elle savait que c'était Sacha qui l'avait embrassée. C'était ses hésitations, ses maladresses et ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là ne pouvait la tromper. Il était amoureux d'elle. Et au lieu de la rendre heureuse, ce constat lui donnait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Ce genre d'aveu ne se faisait pas comme ça, ça gâchait la saveur du retour des sentiments, ça gâchait donc l'histoire… Pourquoi ? À présent qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Rudy, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière… Pourquoi ? Cette dualité la gênait, tout de même. Sacha et Psyko. Psyko et Sacha. Elle en aimait un et n'appréciait pas tant que ça l'autre. Une seule et même personne. Elle était perdue.

Aidant Rudy à se relever, elle enlaça leurs mains, se souvenant du contact de celle de Sacha. Ne pas y penser. Rudy se pencha et l'embrassa, elle retint une moue écœurée. Pas devant lui, pitié. Mais elle devait faire en sorte que cette paix perdure. Que Rudy ne veuille plus de combats. Le laisser la toucher de cette façon devant celui qu'elle aime. Ne pas céder à la tentation de le repousser. Tout faire pour éviter un combat où Sacha dominerait nécessairement. Ne pas regarder vers lui. Ne pas le supplier du regard de lui pardonner. Le laisser croire qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Et souffrir en silence.

La porte claqua et Ondine repoussa finalement Rudy qui s'était calmé. Sacha était parti avec Pikachu. Artik lança un regard furieux à Ondine qui tourna la tête vers Flora. L'expression du visage de son amie n'était guère plus aimable. Elle ne comprenait pas et ça se voyait. Drew lui, était surpris de ce qu'il s'était passé devant lui.

Une explosion retentit dans la salle et Artik se tourna vivement.

-Oh merde, le con, il n'a quand même pas fait ça !

-Fait quoi ? demanda Flora paniquée.

-Deux sbires d'Aura sont dans la salle ! J'ai bien peur que Psyko ne soit allé passer ses nerfs sur eux. Les pauvres, il va les tuer…

-Non, voyons, il ne ferait pas ça.

Artik jeta un regard polaire à Ondine avant de reporter son regard sur Flora.

-Tu ignores pas mal de choses à propos de lui. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en parler. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

-Je te suis. Rudy et Ondine, vous restez là. Vous voir ne fera que l'énerver davantage. Quant à toi Drew…

-Je reste ici et je veille au grain. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, je sais. Comme d'habitude.

Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, Flora rejoignit Artik qui l'attendait près de la porte. Dans la salle, Sacha faisait face à deux dresseurs. Il dominait visiblement le combat Pokémon, ayant sorti Jungko et Pikachu, qui formaient une équipe incroyable. Artik comprit en un instant qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Il empêcha Flora de rejoindre Sacha.

-N'y va pas. On est arrivé trop tard.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas comprendre pourquoi Psyko peut aussi être le diminutif de Psychopathe… Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

Se dégageant de la prise d'Artik, Flora se jeta dans l'aire de combat.

-PSYKO ! NON !

-Dégage Flora, si tu ne veux pas être blessée.

-Non, Sacha, je ne partirai pas d'ici. On est coéquipiers. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Calme-toi, je t'en supplie, tu fais peur à tout le monde et tu me fais peur. Je veux pas que tu fasses ça, je ne veux pas, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie.

-Dégage.

-Ondine…

-Ne dis rien. J'ai compris tout seul et je le savais déjà.

Il la regarda et Flora put voir l'étendue de la douleur de son ami. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se jeta à son cou, pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu fais pas comme tout le monde ? pourquoi tu ne fonds pas simplement en sanglots ? Pourquoi tu ne hurles pas ta douleur ? Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas sur mon épaule ? tu as le droit, tu n'es pas un surhomme, tu as le droit d'être malheureux et de le montrer, comme tout le monde !

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde, Flora.

-Bien sûr que si… Si je te tape dans les valseuses, tu tombes, comme les autres. Si je te fais goûter ma cuisine, tu vomis, comme les autres. Si je te chatouille, tu ris, comme les autres. Et quand tu souffres, tu peux pleurer comme les autres. Ne te fais pas plus fort que tu ne l'es, laisse-toi aller à ton chagrin, je peux pas pleurer à ta place, ça, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place.

Sacha semblait perdre un peu de sa fureur, les mots de Flora le touchaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pikachu et Jungko venaient de mettre hors combat les deux Pokémons de leurs adversaires, qui avaient fui, laissant la foule complètement sous le choc de ce combat de titans qu'ils n'imaginaient pas possible.

Flora n'arrêta pas son discours pour autant, il fallait qu'elle arrive à le faire pleurer. Si ça sortait, tout irait mieux. Ça va toujours mieux quand ça sort.

-C'est tellement triste, ce qu'il t'arrive… Voir celle que tu aimes en préférer un autre, alors que tu aurais tout donné, même ce que tu n'as pas, pour elle. À ta place, moi aussi, j'aurais envie de tout casser, moi aussi, j'aurais envie de tout détruire, mais à ta place, je préfèrerais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent sang, comme on dit dans les films. Psyko, par pitié, ne fais pas le con. Laisse-toi aller à ton chagrin…

Artik devait bien avouer qu'elle l'impressionnait, la gamine. Il voyait Psyko se calmer, au fur et à mesure mais le dresseur aux cheveux bleus doutait que ce soit le discours qui ait réellement un impact sur son ami. Il était plus probable qu'il s'agisse de Flora, du fait qu'elle soit en train de se démener pour le calmer qui agisse dans ce sens.

Flora fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de voir du coin de l'œil Drew, Ondine et Rudy entrer. Ce dernier tenait fièrement la taille d'une Ondine qui avait la bonne grâce de paraître gênée. Sacha tourna la tête vers eux, dévisagea Ondine d'un regard doux et triste. Flora eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues de son ami. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, elle le guida vers la sortie, il se laissa faire.

Les prochains jours chez Prof s'annonçaient difficiles.

* * *

Devinez quoi ? Ça devait pas se passer comme ça… Oui, je sais, vous n'êtes même plus surpris, depuis le temps que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Enfin, voilà, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Ondine sait.


	9. La Centrale d'Argenta

**Auteur** : Temi-Chou

**Titre** : La Ligue Souterraine.

**Blabla pré-chapitre** : Vous savez quoi ? J'ai découvert, ce soir, un AAML franchement génial, même que j'ai vibré tout le long de la lecture des neuf chapitres de cette fanfiction. Euh... Demandez-moi le lien si vous le voulez, c'est pas sur ffnet. Et sinon, allez lire mon OS "Une bouteille à la mer". Il peut être considéré, d'une certaine façon, comme un des Hors-Séries de la Ligue. D'une certaine façon.

* * *

_**La Centrale d'Argenta.**_

-Il n'est toujours pas sorti ?

-Non.

-Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre, je commence à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Flora s'appuya contre la porte et dévisagea Prof. Sacha et elle étaient rentrés tout de suite après l'affrontement avec les sbires d'Aura alors qu'Artik et les autres, dieu merci, ne les avaient pas suivis. Sacha avait sangloté longuement, tout le trajet, laissant libre cours à son chagrin comme Flora le lui avait demandé puis il était rentré chez Prof, avait grimpé l'escalier et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, avec Pikachu. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que Prof et Flora campaient devant la porte, en espérant qu'il ouvre. Comme Sacha ne semblait pas pressé de le faire, la jeune fille se vit contrainte à expliquer la situation. Elle raconta tout ce à quoi elle avait assisté, des mains de Sacha et Ondine enlacées au spectacle écœurant que cette dernière avait offert aux yeux de Sacha en se laissant embrasser par Rudy. Elle acheva en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte.

-Mais moi, je sais que c'est pas vrai. Je sais qu'elle aime Sacha comme il l'aime et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider !

-C'est comme ça depuis l'enfance entre eux. L'un dit oui, l'autre dit non. Mais cette fois-ci c'est allé loin. Peut-être trop. On devrait intervenir…

Flora ne répondit pas et suivit Prof quand il redescendit, voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien obtenir de Sacha dans l'immédiat.

Elle angoissait, par rapport au reste du séjour. Comment allait-il se goupiller, avec ce… cette grosse merde qui venait de leur tomber dessus ? Il y avait encore huit mois, avant que la menace d'Aura ne soit levée. Ça allait être très dur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, Artik et les autres franchissant le seuil.

-Où est-il ? demanda l'autre dresseur souterrain.

Flora les yeux vers le plafond.

-Il refuse de sortir. On n'arrive même pas à savoir s'il est encore vivant.

-Prof ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça t'embête si je défonce la porte ?

-Au point où j'en suis, je m'en fous. Allez-y, prenez vos aises chez moi, ne vous gênez pas.

Tous savaient que Régis râlait pour la forme mais lui-même était très inquiet. Ondine baissa la tête. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était pour les protéger, surtout Sacha, mais elle avait honte. Peut-être aurait-elle dû… Non, elle avait fait le bon choix. Et elle n'était pas si malheureuse avec Rudy.

Rudy, lui, semblait très satisfait de la tournure des événements. Finalement, Ondine l'avait choisi lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui dire de prendre ses affaires. Ils rentraient. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air de le voir comme ça, puisqu'elle enleva ses chaussures, avant de les ranger.

-Mais que fais-tu ?

-Ben, j'enlève mes chaussures. C'est plus pratique pour aller se coucher.

-J'aurais bien aimé que tu rentres avec moi, ma chérie.

Flora fit volte-face pour dévisager Rudy d'un air incrédule. Il n'avait rien compris celui-là.

-Dis donc, toi, intervint-elle, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose dans l'équation ? Ondine a des engagements à tenir !

-Oh, la coordination, c'est juste une vaste blague, en fait, pas vrai, ma chérie ? Tu ne deviendras pas coordinatrice, tu es championne d'arène de Ligue Officielle.

-Je sais. Tu as raison, rentrons.

Elle remit ses chaussures et monta prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre, suivie par Flora.

-Pardon ? « Rentrons » ? Comment ça « rentrons » ? Et Aura ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié ce petit détail dans ton équation ? Comment est-ce que tu peux _**lui**_ faire une chose pareille ?

-Lâche-moi, Flora. J'ai été claire ce soir, il me semble. Je ne l'aime pas.

Passant devant la porte de la chambre de Sacha, elle pénétra dans la chambre qui était en face, celle qu'elle occupait. Flora s'engouffra à sa suite et alluma la lumière, fermant la porte.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, pour me dire ça.

Ne se tournant pas, Ondine commença à ôter sa robe de gala pour remettre son jean et son tee-shirt, sans répondre.

Flora saisit son bras pour la retourner.

-Allez, dis-le-moi ! cria-t-elle, faisant sans le savoir sursauter Sacha et Artik dans la chambre en face.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit calmement Ondine en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas te dire une chose pareille, ce serait un mensonge. Je l'aime et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et c'est parce que je l'aime que je vais rester avec Rudy.

-C'est ridicule !

Ondine se dégagea de la prise de Flora et la poussa loin d'elle. Elle sentait sa patience s'effilocher.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? cria-t-elle à son tour sans se douter que toute la maisonnée profitait de leur dispute. Vas-y explique-moi, puisque tu es si brillante, et si forte avec ton amour parfait et sans tache ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Psyko, la Ligue, tout ça, ça me dépasse et ça me fait peur, putain ! J'en ai marre d'avoir peur de croiser son regard, j'en peux plus de me poser sans cesse des questions ! Je n'aime pas Psyko ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui, rien du tout !

Elle se tut et exhorta au calme. Ce fut d'une voix calme qu'elle reprit.

-Comment puis-je aimer Sacha si je rejette la moitié de lui ? Toi, tu as pu l'accepter sans conditions. Moi non.

-Laisse-lui une chance de te séduire…

-Et après quoi ? Il y aura toujours Rudy… Il deviendrait fou.

-Et alors ? Tu penses que Sacha n'est pas en mesure de lui coller une raclée ?

Ondine essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Si. Justement. Rudy n'est pas du genre à rester tranquillement à terre. Il faudrait le tuer pour arriver à l'arrêter et je ne plaisante pas. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que Sacha doive en arriver à cette extrémité. Pas pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne suis même pas capable de l'aimer… tel qu'il est.

-Reste avec nous, Ondine. S'il te plaît. Reste avec nous.

-Je le souhaite de toute mon âme. J'adore chambrer Artik, me disputer avec Sacha pour rigoler, embêter Régis, discuter avec Attila de temps en temps quand il passe et j'adore plus que tout passer du temps avec toi. Mais j'explique ça comment à Rudy ?

-En lui disant la vérité à propos de la menace qui plane au-dessus de toi. On peut essayer.

* * *

-Pardon ? « Rentrons » ? Comment ça « rentrons » ? Et Aura ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié ce petit détail dans ton équation ? Comment est-ce que tu peux _**lui**_ faire une chose pareille ?

-Lâche-moi, Flora. J'ai été claire ce soir, il me semble. Je ne l'aime pas.

Sacha ferma les yeux et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de plus en plus de couler. Il serrait son oreiller contre lui et avait finalement laissé Artik entrer. Mais seulement parce qu'il menaçait de défoncer la porte.

Sacha eut un rire jaune.

-Mais à quoi je m'attendais ? À ce qu'elle se jette dans mes bras en susurrant « Oh oui, vivons ensemble une vie faite de dangers et d'instabilité » ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Dis rien, va. J'ai été con d'espérer qu'elle ait pu tomber amoureuse de moi en si peu de temps. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est pourquoi elle ne m'a pas repoussé… Artik…

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai embrassée.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je l'ai embrassée… Le jour où on s'est sorti du Mont Couronné. Elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre, pour… pour soigner mes blessures sur ordre de Prof… Et… Elle était si proche de moi, si… Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça… Je l'ai embrassée. Je m'attendais à me prendre une claque et… Elle ne m'a pas repoussé.

Repensant à ce baiser, il réalisa une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention sur le moment mais qui lui sautait aux yeux à présent.

-Il a duré longtemps, ce baiser ? demanda Artik.

-Quelques minutes. Et à bien y réfléchir… Non seulement elle ne m'a pas repoussé mais en plus, elle y a répondu… Je comprends rien…

Il se tut et sursauta en entendant Flora crier, dans la chambre en face :

-Allez, dis-le-moi !

-Elle a de la voix, la gamine, commenta Artik, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, elle crierait comme ça sur la Rouquine. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Flora ne croit pas à ce qu'Ondine a dit et lui demande de répéter en la regardant dans les yeux. Typique chez elle. Dans quelques secondes, nous allons entendre la confirmation d'Ondine, histoire de bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie. On sait jamais, hein, je pourrais ne pas avoir compris qu'elle me déteste.

-Allez, arrête. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle a répondu à ton baiser. C'est pas le genre de fille à embrasser quelqu'un si elle n'a pas de sentiments !

La sanction d'Ondine tomba, nette et claire :

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? cria-t-elle à son tour sans se douter que toute la maisonnée profitait de leur dispute. Vas-y explique-moi, puisque tu es si brillante, et si forte avec ton amour parfait et sans tache ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Psyko, la Ligue, tout ça, ça me dépasse et ça me fait peur, putain ! J'en ai marre d'avoir peur de croiser son regard, j'en peux plus de me poser sans cesse des questions ! Je n'aime pas Psyko ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui, rien du tout !

Les épaules d'Artik s'affaissèrent et Sacha recommença à pleurer. Mal à l'aise, son ami s'assit à côté de lui, pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

-J'aime pas te voir comme ça, Psyko. Ça me rend tout chose à l'intérieur de moi…

Souriant entre ses larmes, Sacha leva la tête.

-Si tu essayes de me dire que me voir pleurer te fait bander, tu peux dégager loin de moi, merci.

-Mais non, crétin ! J'aime pas te voir triste, c'est tout. Ça me rend triste, en fait.

-Ouais, on appelle ça de l'amitié… Faut que je sorte d'ici. Je vais aller voler un peu je pense.

-Je viens avec toi. Je vais taxer un Roucarnage à Prof.

-Pas de problèmes, sourit Sacha.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit, tombant nez à nez avec Ondine.

-Oh… Désolée, répondit-elle avant de détourner le regard.

-C'est… C'est pas grave.

Artik, chopa le bras de Sacha, pour qu'il lâche Ondine du regard et qu'il descende avec lui.

-Allez, vieux, Célia m'a parlé de tes chutes libres, je veux voir ça ! Dracaufeu te rattrape vraiment quelques centimètres avant le sol ?

Ondine, entendant ça, pâlit considérablement et releva vivement la tête, puis tendit la main vers Sacha, comme pour tenter de le dissuader de faire ça en pleine nuit. Elle amorça le mouvement, mais Flora la rattrapa et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il fallait qu'elle le laisse faire, puisque, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer quoique ce soit à leur relation. Elles entendirent la réponse de Sacha.

-Oui, pour l'instant, il me rattrape. Peut-être qu'un jour, je lui dirais de ne pas me rattraper, tiens. Juste pour le trip.

-Arrête Psyko, tu ferais pas ça !

-Bah pourquoi pas ? HEY ! Me frappe pas, je plaisante… Tiens, j'y pense… Tu voulais pas rentrer accompagné, ce soir ?

-PAS DE ÇA CHEZ MOI ! hurla Prof. Si vous voulez vous envoyer la première fille venue, allez chez elle, mais pas chez moi !

-Quel rabat-joie, celui-là… Ça te dit, on y va ? compléta Psyko. Je connais des coins sympas où les filles seraient prêtes à n'importe quoi pour avoir des mecs comme nous…

Ondine pâlit un peu plus et ouvrit la bouche mais Flora darda un regard furieux sur elle. Elle préféra ne rien dire sous la réplique furieuse de la coordinatrice.

-T'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir, parce que ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas si… tu-sais-quoi.

-Bien reçu, je me tais. Mais je n'en pense pas moins que ce genre de comportement est dégradant pour…

-Ta gueule.

Pinçant les lèvres, Ondine fit glisser ses doigts dessus, comme si elle fermait sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair et elle jeta la clé imaginaire.

-J'aime mieux ça. Allez, on va parler à ton Rudy de malheur.

* * *

La discussion avec Rudy fut longue, très longue et éprouvante pour la patience de Flora. Elle tapotait nerveusement la cuisse de Drew, qui était resté là pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée.

Rudy ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas en mesure de protéger Ondine et que seuls des membres de la Ligue pouvaient affronter les autre membres de la Ligue. Prof, Ondine et elle évitèrent de mentionner le fait qu'elle aurait pu rester chez Régis, pour être protégée et jouir du statut de sanctuaire de la maison du chercheur Pokémon. Rudy avait du mal à accepter l'idée qu'une femme, semblable à Ondine, puisse la jalouser.

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple que Sacha tombe amoureux d'Aura, pour qu'il laisse MA copine loin de ses pulsions ?

-Rudy… gémit Ondine, gênée.

-Oui, ou alors tu pourrais aussi te retirer, rentrer chez toi et faire connaissance avec Aura. Je suis sûre que tu lui plairais, commenta Flora à bout de nerfs. Cesse de dire des conneries, si ça avait été aussi simple, Sacha l'aurait sûrement fait depuis longtemps. Après tout, elles sont pareilles toutes les deux. Et je dis ça dans le but de t'offenser, Ondine.

-Merci, je le prends mal, mais c'est mérité.

Au moins, elle était sport. Rudy passa ses mains sur son visage, pour tenter de faire le point.

-Donc reprenons. Une folle furieuse veut tuer Ondine parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'après ça, Sacha tombera amoureux d'elle – c'est douteux comme raisonnement, quand même – donc Sacha, le type aux cheveux bleus et un autre que je ne connais pas, celui qui m'a écrit une lettre pour me dire que ma copine avait été enlevée, se sont tous mis en quête pour la protéger. Et vous me demandez de laisser ma chérie entre les mains d'un type qui voudrait bien me la voler ?

-Rudy…

-Écoute garçon, je connais Sacha beaucoup mieux que toi et s'il avait voulu te prendre Ondine, il l'aurait fait. Ce serait pas la première fois qu'il séduit une fille juste pour le plaisir… Artik a une mauvaise influence sur lui, commenta Régis en voyant le regard choqué des deux filles. Alors maintenant, tu laisses ça de côté. En refusant par deux fois de te combattre pour elle, il a essayé de te faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait certainement pas tenter quoique ce soit. Et Ondine pourra confirmer, il n'a jamais rien fait dans ce sens-là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, confirma-t-elle en pensant furtivement au baiser et en se concentrant pour ne pas rougir.

-Bon parfait. Donc c'est réglé. Maintenant Rudy, tu prends tes chaussures et tu dégages de chez moi. Je ne peux plus supporter tant de stupidité dans un seul être. Et pourtant, je connais Sacha depuis l'enfance. C'est dire.

Retenant un rire Flora plongea dans l'épaule de Drew. Prof en faisait de la bouillie, de ce pauvre Rudy que les événements dépassaient.

Les épaules du champion de Tartoufot s'affaissèrent et il regarda Ondine.

-Alors on se quitte… Comme ça ?

-Ben oui…

-On ne passe même pas la nuit ensemble ?

-Non, dit Prof d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Pas le moindre coït sous mon toit. Et, à moins que tu ne veuilles que j'appelle Sacha pour qu'il vous surveille dans ta chambre d'hôtel, Ondine ne sort pas d'ici.

-Euh… Non, j'aimerais mieux pas, grimaça Ondine, on n'a pas le choix… De toute façon, je reviens dans huit mois, ça change rien à la fréquence où on se voyait, au final.

Rudy prit donc ses affaires et Ondine le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, l'embrassant pour le saluer.

-Rentre bien…

-Merci. J'espère te revoir bientôt…

-Oui, promis.

Elle attendit qu'il se soit un peu avancé dans l'allée avant de refermer la porte et de retourner dans le salon.

-Bon, ça c'est fait, dit-elle d'un ton soulagé.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas tout compris, commenta Drew, mais ce mec est un abruti. Je préfère Sacha. Au moins, lui, c'est un couillon attachant.

-Drew, mon cœur, ta gueule.

-Okay, sujet sensible, je me tais. De toute façon, je vais rentrer. Je reprends la route demain.

-Tu peux rester, si tu veux, dit Prof avec un sourire. Non, mais l'histoire du coït, c'est juste pour Artik et Psyko et parce que j'aime pas Rudy, ajouta-t-il sous le regard surpris de l'assistance.

-Pourquoi juste pour Artik et Psyko ?

-Une fois, ils sont revenus avec trois filles. Chacun. Et en plus, Sacha m'a proposé de participer. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais supporter ça. Plus jamais.

Ondine s'empourpra, ouvrit la bouche et capta le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Flora, elle referma donc la bouche avec le même geste de fermeture qu'avant. Prof semblait prendre un malin plaisir à sortir ce genre d'anecdotes. Flora eut donc une idée.

-C'était quoi leur seul défi officiel à eux deux ?

Éclatant de rire, Prof fit un signe de la main.

-Ah, je ne peux pas te dire, ils me tueraient.

-Sauf s'ils ignorent qu'on le sait…

-Non, franchement, c'est impossible que vous les regardiez de la même façon après ça.

-Tant que tu ne nous dis pas qu'ils ont couché ensemble, moi, rien ne me choquera, plaisanta Flora.

Le rire de Prof résonna encore plus dans la maison.

-Quoi ? C'est ça ?

-N… Non, non. Mais la suggestion est intéressante, j'aime bien !

Une fois le fou rire de Prof passé, Flora, Ondine et Drew partirent se coucher, oubliant momentanément les sombres événements du soir.

* * *

Ondine se leva vers sept heures du matin, comme à son habitude et descendit dans la cuisine, où Prof prenait son petit-déjeuner, lui-même étant matinal. Se servant une tasse de thé, elle sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un fracas indescriptible.

-Oh, non, ils remettent ça…

Regardant Régis sans comprendre, Ondine tourna la tête en apercevant deux silhouettes pénétrer dans la pièce. Sacha et Artik rentraient à peine de soirée. La chemise de Sacha était mal boutonnée, il y avait une trace de rouge à lèvres sur le col et il semblait encore un peu ivre. Artik, lui, semblait frais comme un Magicarpe. Sacha sembla reprendre un peu de lucidité en voyant Ondine, mais il la perdit vite, s'écroulant sur une chaise.

-Pitié, un anti-douleur, j'ai maaaaaaaal au crâne.

-Je ne te donnerai rien. Arrête tes soirées d'orgie. Artik, tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Hey, c'est lui qui a proposé. Il ne sait pas boire, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel, prit sa tasse et l'emporta dans le salon. Elle aimait être au calme, pour boire son premier thé du matin. Et avec ces deux-là rentrant à peine de soirée, c'était probablement impossible. Et ce rouge à lèvres sur le col de la chemise de Sacha lui donnait des sueurs froides et des envies de meurtre.

Il débarqua dans le salon, regarda Ondine en tanguant.

-Ah non, c'pas là, l'escalier. J'suis con.

Prof débarqua.

-Et tu vas où comme ça ?

-Me coucher, tiens.

-Hors de question. Tu as des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Fallait y penser avant de faire des folies de ton corps toute la nuit.

-Des folies de mon corps, elles n'étaient siiii nombreuses, hein. Juste deux.

-Non, tu voyais double, intervint Artik. Elle était toute seule. Mais sacrément jolie.

-J'ai toujours adoré les rousses… sourit pitoyablement Psyko faisant s'empourprer Ondine.

-Elle était brune, commenta Artik.

-C'pour ça que c'était nul. C'mieux avec une rousse. Une vraie rousse, hein.

-Arrête-toi là, Ondine est juste derrière toi.

-Ah voui, j'avais oublié. Pardon pour les propos déplacés que je vais tenir envers les rousses… Mais putain, toutes celles que j'ai connues étaient… une tuerie, au lit…

Ondine ouvrit de grands yeux, s'apprêtant à s'insurger, mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, ayant refusé les avances pour le moins étranges de Sacha. Elle contenta de sourire et de lancer :

-Et encore, tu n'as jamais essayé avec moi. Mais ça, ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais. Alors maintenant, prends une douche froide, couche-toi, fais quelque chose, mais cesse de polluer mon calme matinal avec ton babillement d'homme ivre mort, s'il te plaît.

Prof et Artik grimacèrent. Ça, c'était méchant. Psyko tourna un regard blessé vers Ondine.

-Alors ça, c'est cruel, comme réplique. Vraiment cruel. Ah, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez… Comment elle s'appelait, déjà ?

Fermant les yeux et soupirant, Ondine commença à perdre son calme. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Noyez-le, pendez-le, je m'en fous, mais qu'il arrête de déblatérer sur sa vie sexuelle, par pitié. Dès le matin, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Artik fronça les sourcils. Ondine n'était pas crédible en affirmant avoir envie de vomir. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer. Et c'était quoi ce cinéma qu'elle avait fait la veille, avec Rudy et tout ça ? Artik connaissait les femmes, mieux que personne. Quand on déteste quelque chose, on apprend à le connaître, pour mieux le combattre. Et la Rouquine n'avait pas le comportement d'une fille dégoûtée.

Attrapant Psyko, il informa Prof qu'il allait le coucher. Ça devenait vital, là. Prof approuva et s'approcha d'Ondine.

-Tu es méchante avec lui, quand même. Je pense que tu devrais te calmer.

-Et l'entendre me parler tous les matins de ses nuits de folie ? Non merci. Encore un peu et il me faisait un compte-rendu précis.

-T'es jalouse.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, interrompit Prof. Je sais reconnaître les signes de la jalousie et je ne pense pas que tu aies quoique ce soit à dire là-dessus. Il a au moins le tact de ne faire qu'en parler…

-Je te coupe, Régis, mais j'ai déjà eu cette conversation hier avec Flora et je ne compte pas la refaire avec toi. Il s'est fait des films tout seul en s'imaginant qu'il était possible que quelque chose se passe entre lui et moi. Si quelque chose se passe entre lui et moi, ce sera juste le sel à table. Dans huit mois, je ne le reverrai plus jamais et repartirai à ma vie calme. Et je ne suis pas _jalouse_, juste écœurée par un tel comportement.

Elle se leva, attrapant son bol.

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller finir mon thé, dans le silence et le calme retrouvés de la cuisine.

-C'est tellement dommage de briser une amitié sous prétexte qu'il est amoureux de toi.

-Je me passe sans problème de tes commentaires, aussi.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se passa donc dans une ambiance de bouderie générale, Ondine ayant décidé de s'isoler dans le jardin de Prof pour s'occuper des Pokémons qu'elle y avait laissés. Brossant Psykokwak, elle tentait de se concentrer sur le rôle qu'elle se donnait. Elle avait envie d'aller voir Sacha pour s'excuser, elle était allée trop loin, le matin, mais cette envie ne collait pas avec le personnage. Elle devait, pour le bien de Sacha, ne pas se montrer trop attachée à lui. Sinon il se pourrait bien qu'elle sombre totalement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Elle resta dans le jardin plusieurs heures, rapidement rejointe par Pikachu qui l'adorait toujours autant, sans autre compagnie que celle de ses Pokémons et du meilleur ami de Sacha, séchant le déjeuner.

Ce ne fut que vers quatorze heures qu'un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner. Sacha, sortant visiblement du lit, l'air fatigué et ayant une sacrée gueule de bois, se tenait près d'elle. Il regardait partout sauf dans sa direction, fuyant son regard.

-Euh… désolé. Pour ce matin, je ne savais plus ce que je disais. C'est pas une excuse, mais j'étais ivre mort et… J'ai toujours du mal à m'arrêter de parler, dans ces moments-là. Il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit « ferme-la immédiatement » mais mon cerveau n'obéit pas et généralement dans ces situations, je me couvre de ridicule exactement comme maintenant, à te présenter des excuses dont tu ne voudras sûrement pas, ce que je comprendrai au vu des propos que j'ai tenus, qui sont franchement honteux, si je devais refaire cette matinée, je me tairais et…

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, en souriant.

-Tu parles trop…

-Décholé, dit-il, sa voix étant étouffée par la main d'Ondine qui s'approcha de lui, trop dangereusement.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Ondine et fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Se contenant cependant, il enleva la main de sa bouche et se recula précipitamment quand il s'aperçut que la barre symbolique du mètre entre eux venait de disparaître.

-Je… Je dois y aller.

Il se retourna pour partir, se frappa le front et fit demi-tour.

-Je devais te dire autre chose. On repart demain pour Argenta. On s'arrêtera chez Pierre. Et… Là par contre, faut vraiment que j'y aille. Artik va me tuer, si je mets plus de dix minutes à te dire tout ça.

Il repartit aussi précipitamment qu'il était venu, faisant rire Ondine. Comment ne pas aimer un garçon aussi touchant ?

Elle savait très bien que le matin même ce n'était pas Sacha mais Psyko qui parlait. Comment voulez-vous ne pas accorder davantage de crédit à son problème fondamental ? Un type comme Psyko n'était pas nécessairement adorable, contrairement à Sacha qui lui, était un amour.

C'était décidément bien trop compliqué pour elle, tout ça. Entendant un hurlement de bonheur venant de ciel, elle leva la tête et poussa un jappement, horrifiée. Sacha était en train d'effectuer une chute libre sous le regard hilare d'Artik, qui était perché sur un Roucarnage. Ondine vit Sacha tomber et ferma les yeux en guettant le bruit de l'impact qui ne vient pas exactement comme elle le pensait. Elle entendit juste un énorme plouf, qui n'aurait pas dû retentir. Sacha tombait à plus de dix mètres du bassin. Trempée comme une souche, elle vit Dracaufeu passer en souriant et Sacha nager hors de l'eau.

-Dracaufeuuuuu ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Pas en plein entrainement !

Faisant demi-tour, le Pokémon lança joyeusement un lance flamme sur son dresseur, qui l'esquiva juste à temps en replongeant, il sortit la tête de l'eau et regarda Ondine.

-Il a vraiment un sale caractère, celui-là… Oups… Tu es un peu trempée…

-Je suis dresseuse de Pokémons aquatiques, Sacha. J'ai l'habitude d'être trempée… Ceci dit, il ne fait pas chaud. Je vais aller me changer.

Elle tourna le dos à Sacha et s'arrêta, pour se retourner. Il sortait de l'eau et essorait ses vêtements, se promenant encore à moitié nu devant elle.

Il leva les yeux vers en continuant son essorage.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas te déshabiller comme ça, devant une fille.

Il arrêta ses mouvements et rougit.

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois ! Faut que j'y retourne ! Rentre vite, tu vas prendre froid, sinon.

Se relevant après s'être rhabillé, il tendit une main vers le sol avant d'être de nouveau attrapé par Dracaufeu.

-Putain, il n'y a rien de mieux que des sensations fortes contre la gueule de bois !

* * *

Le petit groupe d'amis, composé de Sacha, Artik, Ondine, Flora et Drew, qui avait décidé de les accompagner jusqu'à Argenta, marchaient sur une route depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Flora, Artik et Sacha s'amusaient comme des gamins dix mètres devant Ondine et Drew qui discutaient paisiblement. Le petit ami de Flora s'était vu confié par Artik la mission de tirer les vers du nez d'Ondine, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était si ambiguë. La veille encore, elle s'approchait trop près de Sacha, manquant de lui faire perdre le contrôle, sous prétexte de le faire taire parce qu'il parlait trop. Artik, Flora, Drew et Régis trouvaient ça louche. Enfin, les trois garçons trouvaient ça louche, Flora s'étant contentée de ne rien dire lors de conciliabule qui avait les avait réunis tous les quatre.

Mine de rien, même s'ils se voyaient peu souvent, Drew connaissaient très bien Flora. Si elle se taisait sur un sujet si important que Sacha, c'est qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais elle avait refusé de parler. « Je ne veux pas te mentir, alors je préfère encore me taire » avait-elle dit, après sa question « Tu sais quelque chose à propos d'Ondine et Sacha ? ».

La gaminerie qui semblait frapper les deux dresseurs souterrains et Flora l'arrangeait au final. Il jeta un énième regard à Ondine qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais-le, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot.

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Sacha ?

-L'amitié est un sentiment. Le dégoût est un sentiment. La colère est un sentiment. Alors oui, j'en ai.

Ce fut au tour de Drew de lever les yeux au ciel. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se reprendre :

-Je parlais de sentiments amoureux.

-Je sais. Et je ne répondrai pas encore une fois à cette satanée question. Je pensais avoir été claire.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda quelques minutes les trois gamins. Flora courait pour échapper aux deux autres qui semblaient fermement décidés à la balancer dans la rivière qui longeait la route qu'ils suivaient. Ce fut Sacha qui arriva à l'attraper et qui la souleva, la portant jusqu'à Artik. Se partageant le travail, ils la portèrent tous les deux avant de la jeter dans l'eau.

-Alors tu peux les regarder, _le_ regarder, sans le couver d'un regard tendre ?

-Bien sûr.

-Menteuse.

Ondine ferma les yeux.

-Quand l'un de vous sera dans la même position que moi, il pourra parler. Rudy…

-Je sais ce que ressent Rudy, coupa le coordinateur. Je le vis.

-Pardon ?

Ondine était réellement estomaquée. Que voulait-il dire par là ? D'un hochement de tête, Drew désigna Artik.

-Il est fou de Flora, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Ondine.

Elle ne voulait pas mentir.

-Alors je sais ce que ressent Rudy. Il est terrifié à l'idée de te perdre et il ne sait pas comment réagir face à ça. Et c'est normal, c'est dur de voir celle qu'on aime basculer vers un autre genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi…

-Ce n'est pas le cas de Flora, rassura Ondine.

-Je sais. Elle a accepté de m'épouser, hier soir et elle ne m'aurait pas dit oui si elle avait eu le moindre doute. Mais sérieusement, Ondine… Avant de revoir Rudy, si Sacha t'avait fait des avances, tu aurais été capable de lui dire non ?

-Je… Non.

-Voilà. C'est revoir Rudy qui t'a rappelé qu'il existait, quelque part dans ce monde, un homme qui attendait que tu rentres, qui t'avait attendue des années avant ça.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Flora est une commère. Et je suis sûr que le fait qu'il t'attende, lui, alors que Sacha vivait sa vie, a fait pencher la balance en sa faveur, même juste un peu. Sacha ne t'a pas attendue. Il est entré dans la Ligue – Flora m'a tout expliqué, elle ne me cache rien – il a eu une histoire avec Annabelle et pas mal de filles de passage. Ça te rend folle d'y penser, j'en suis persuadé. Ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'il t'a attendue.

-Mais tu viens de dire…

Drew posa une main sur son épaule, avec un sourire.

-Tu es sa Flamme, Ondine, ajouta-t-il en souriant de voir Flora qui tentait de noyer Artik, ce n'est pas une phrase sans conséquence quand on y réfléchit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les gens de la Ligue Souterraine sont des fous furieux qui n'ont pas peur de la mort. Au contraire, ils jouent avec elle, la taquinent sans cesse et s'en approchent toujours plus. Ceci dit, ils ne meurent pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont quelque chose qui les retient à la vie, quelque chose pour quoi ils se battent, leur Flamme, qui leur permet de ne pas flâner de trop près avec la grande Faucheuse. C'est toi qui retiens Sacha à la vie, ta présence dans son existence. Tant que tu vivras, il n'aura de cesse de vouloir te protéger et s'assurer que tu es heureuse. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais cherché à…

Il cherchait ses mots.

-Me séduire ?

-Oui, mais l'expression ne me convient pas. Je dirai plutôt qu'il n'a pas cherché à t'avouer ses sentiments. Il ne l'a pas caché non plus. Il ne veut que ton bonheur et il ne se sent pas capable de t'offrir tout ce que tu pourrais hypothétiquement vouloir : une famille, une stabilité. Depuis qu'il est gosse, il parcourt les routes, il n'est plus capable, aujourd'hui, de se poser tranquillement et de rester dans une maison, dans une arène. Même les arènes extrêmes de Scott l'ennuient. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est mis en quête de la Ligue Souterraine. Il a besoin du challenge et de défis impossibles pour vivre.

« Je me mets à sa place, comment une femme pourrait-elle être heureuse comme ça, s'inquiétant toujours de l'état dans lequel va rentrer son époux ? Et la distance, ça peut tuer un couple…

-Pourtant, Flora et toi êtes ensemble depuis six ans.

-Flo est une femme extraordinaire et elle ressemble un peu à Sacha pour ça. Elle adore être sur les routes et ne se pose que très rarement. Comme je suis plutôt dur à vivre, ça m'arrange, je peux faire en sorte d'être au mieux de ma forme quand je la vois, ça évite des conflits stériles et inutiles. Mais là n'est pas le débat. Sacha est un grand romantique. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens, il y a quelques années, avoir discuté de mariage avec lui. Lui aussi rêve de se marier avec une femme qu'il saurait aimer et rendre heureuse, qu'il saurait chérir chaque jour. Mais c'est impossible, pour lui. À moins qu'il ne trouve une femme qui admette sa vie de vagabond voire même qui accepte de voyager avec lui. Trop peu seraient prêtes à ce sacrifice.

-Mais moi, je…

« pourrais lui offrir tout ça » retint Ondine. Elle jeta un regard à Drew, qui sourit.

-J'ai compris. Je ne dirai rien, mais toi, tu devrais.

-Mais… Je n'arrive pas à accepter la dualité que je vois chez Sacha.

-Laisse-lui une chance de te séduire. Tu constateras que le Dark-Sacha est quelqu'un de très agréable. Un peu plus d'humour noir, un peu plus d'alcool et de tabac, mais en fait, c'est exactement le même. Le même en moins moral. Il est extraordinaire à vivre, ce mec !

-Tu… Je pensais être la seule à avoir vu ça, chez lui.

-Penses-tu… Que Flora ne remarque pas, c'est normal. Je l'aime, mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle manque de jugeote de temps à autre. Sacha est double et l'a toujours été. Avant, c'était moins flagrant encore, puisqu'il ne devenait Dark-Sacha…

-Psyko… Ton Dark-Sacha s'appelle Psyko…

-D'accord. Avant, quand il était jeune, il ne devenait Psyko que lors de ses matches. Maintenant, ça peut être n'importe quand. Au final, il est resté exactement fidèle à lui-même depuis toutes ces années.

Il se tut et Ondine ne répondit pas. Les trois revinrent vers eux, visiblement fatigués de tenter de se noyer dans la rivière. Ondine lança un profond regard d'intense réflexion à Sacha qui, déstabilisé, glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se détourner et de marcher un peu plus devant. Flora, s'agrippa au bras de Drew et Artik vint se poster à côté d'Ondine.

La rousse, elle, se tourna vers Drew.

-Merci, Drew.

-À ton service.

Se penchant pour croiser le regard de Flora, Artik haussa un sourcil, auquel répondit Flora en secouant la tête. Aucun des deux n'avaient compris la fin de l'échange.

* * *

Ils mirent deux jours à atteindre la maison de Pierre. Durant ces deux jours, Flora constata amèrement que Sacha et Ondine n'avaient pas échangé une parole. Pourtant, elle voyait Ondine poser de longs regards pleins de questions sur Sacha. Souvent son amie soupirait juste après, avant se lever et de partir voir Pikachu. Drôle de façon de compenser Sacha. Lui, par contre, il s'évertuait à ne pas regarder Ondine, à ne pas être proche d'elle et s'il le pouvait, il passait un maximum de temps loin du groupe, soi-disant pour surveiller les voies aériennes, chevauchant Dracaufeu.

Arriver chez Pierre fut un réel soulagement. Ils étaient à présent tous regroupés dans la cuisine, le jeune éleveur ayant fait du thé et des biscuits pour tout le monde. Étonné devant ce groupe disparate, jetant un regard curieux à Flora – il se souvenait très bien que Sacha et elle étaient censés voyager seuls – il ne cessait de poser des questions.

Sacha se leva d'un bond.

-C'est bon, je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je vais y aller clairement, l'expérience m'a appris que c'était pas une bonne chose de cacher cette information à mes amis. Je fais partie de la Ligue Souterraine.

Pierre tourna la tête vers Ondine, recherchant une infirmation qui ne vint pas. Au contraire, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas en fermant les yeux. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Pierre se leva et balança son poing sur Sacha, qui ne chercha même pas à esquiver le coup. Sous l'impact, il tourna la tête et lécha un peu de sang qui finit par couler au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je vais avoir un bleu, maintenant. Génial.

Pierre contourna la table, saisit Sacha par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Tu ne peux PAS avoir fait ça, ce n'est pas possible, pas toi !

Ondine se précipita pour tenter de calmer Pierre.

-Arrête Pierre, s'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien de réagir comme ça !

-Parce que toi, tu as accepté calmement l'idée que… Putain, mais tu es parfaitement au courant de ce qu'ils font dans ce simulacre de Ligue !

-Oui, je le sais. Mais quelqu'un peut faire partie de cette ligue tout en restant un homme bon. Artik et Sacha en sont des preuves vivantes. S'il te plaît, lâche-le.

-Pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas expliqué. Justification, maintenant ! ordonna-t-il en dardant un regard déçu sur Sacha.

-Ça m'amuse.

Le sourire de Sacha était carnassier. Psyko, encore une fois. Ondine ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

-C'est ça ta justification ?

-Ouais. Des frissons, de l'action, que du bonheur. Pas vrai, Pikachu ?

-Pikaaaaa ! répondit Pikachu des genoux de Flora où il s'était installé.

-Si ça te dérange, je me casse. M'en fous, je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre.

Pierre le lâcha finalement puis tapota son épaule.

-C'est bon, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

Il enlaça Sacha.

-C'est cool de te revoir, mon ami.

Sacha sourit et rendit son étreinte à Pierre, visiblement soulagé que ça n'aille pas plus loin que ça. Mais Pierre avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé, la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de Sacha s'était atténuée, elle laissait place à une grande tristesse. Il avait bien vu qu'il évitait de regarder Ondine et qu'elle-même n'était pas très à l'aise. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Retournant s'asseoir comme si rien ne s'était passé, Sacha entreprit de raconter à Pierre pourquoi ils avaient pris la route, sans omettre le moindre détail.

-Il y a cette fille, une dresseuse souterraine. Elle est tarée. Et pas très jolie, en plus.

-Je te remercie, Sacha, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça, ironisa Ondine visiblement vexée.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête ça. Si tu m'interromps toutes les deux phrases, je ne risque pas d'expliquer à Pierre ce qu'il se passe avant deux jours. C'est suffisamment difficile à dire, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter en prime. Bon, Aura n'est pas jolie bien qu'elle soit quasiment le sosie d'Ondine. La même, avec des yeux verts, un air hyper sadique et cruel et les cheveux hyper longs et pas tout à fait de la même couleur. Elle s'est entichée de moi d'une façon assez…

-Furieuse, commenta Artik.

-Voilà, furieuse. Après avoir tenté de m'avoir par la force – et quand je dis par la force, je ne plaisante pas, Artik et Ondine pourront en témoigner – elle s'est mise en tête de supprimer sa rivale. Elle s'est dit que si elle tuait celle dont je suis fou amoureux, je finirai par me tourner vers elle. Je te fais un résumé de sa première attaque, ça s'est conclu par un défi officiel de la Ligue Souterraine : si Ondine vit, je gagne. Si Ondine meurt, je perds. J'ai été contraint d'accepter. Il n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais égorgé cette garce sur le moment. Mais je n'avais pas de lame sur moi. Pour résumer. Donc on est parti sur les routes, pour fuir.

Pierre était estomaqué de voir que Sacha clamait si franchement ses sentiments pour Ondine. Il était surtout surpris de la voir détourner le regard d'un air triste. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Quelle histoire… dit-il. C'est pas juste que tu aies plus de succès avec les filles que moi.

Éclatant de rire, Sacha remercia mentalement Pierre de dédramatiser la situation de cette façon.

-Toutes folles de moi, ça devient lourd de les repousser par camion entier.

-Ça va, les chevilles ? commenta Flora, moi je ne tombe pas à tes pieds.

Ondine ouvrit la bouche mais captant le regard de Flora et Drew, elle mima de nouveau la fermeture éclair.

-Mais toi, c'est pas pareil, Flo. Toi, t'es un peu une sœur pour moi. Je fais peut-être partie d'un groupe de cinglés, mais quand même, l'inceste, ça ne me tente pas du tout.

-Et tu préfères les rousses, commenta Artik.

-Et je préfère les rousses.

Ondine piqua un fard monumental. Cette situation la mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Pierre dut le sentir car il interpella Sacha.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux venir avec moi, je voulais te montrer ce truc dont on avait parlé l'autre fois, je l'ai enfin reçu.

Ne voyant absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais comprenant que c'était une façon plus ou moins subtile de l'entraîner ailleurs pour avoir un tête-à-tête avec lui, Sacha sourit.

-Parfait, ça ! J'ai hâte que tu me montres !

Se levant et suivant Pierre jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa maison, il observa l'étendue de l'élevage, où il pouvait apercevoir pas mal de Pokémons différents.

-Je peux laisser mes Pokémons sortir de leur Pokéball ? À part Dracaufeu, il n'y en a pas qui aient vu le jour depuis un moment.

-Vas-y. Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ondine.

Souriant tristement et laissant ses Pokémons sortir de leur Pokéballs, Sacha soupira et s'assit par terre. Pour profiter des rayons de soleil qui caressait son visage. Suivant son mouvement, Pierre scrutait son ami, pour tenter de comprendre.

-C'est très simple. Par la force des choses, j'ai dû en quelque sorte lui avouer mes sentiments. Et elle n'y a pas répondu, préférant rester avec Rudy, me faisant bien comprendre de ne même pas espérer.

Pierre grimaça. Il se doutait bien de quelque chose dans le genre, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Ondine. Qu'avait-elle fait ? pensa-t-il de nouveau. Ces deux-là ne faisaient vraiment pas dans la facilité…

-Et tu vas faire quoi ?

-Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais gagner mon défi et la laisser repartir avec le torchon qui l'attend à Tartoufot. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-Ben si.

-Et quoi ?

-La séduire, tiens, s'exaspéra Pierre dans un soupir. C'est la première chose que tu devrais tenter !

-Ben tiens… Ça va être subtil, de l'inviter au resto et de lui offrir des fleurs, c'est évident qu'elle ne va pas se douter de quoique ce soit.

-J'ai jamais parlé de subtilité. C'est trop tard pour la subtilité, maintenant qu'elle sait tout de tes sentiments. Et subtil, tu ne l'as jamais été. Jamais. Alors continue dans ta lancée, drague-la.

-Mais… Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi. Comment on drague la fille qu'on aime ? Draguer des inconnues, c'est facile, mais séduire une amie de longue date n'est pas forcément si évident que ça.

-Si tu suis mes conseils, tout ira bien.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Pierre, je préfère éviter de suivre tes conseils dans ce domaine.

Cependant, il avait peut-être raison sur un point. Qu'avait-il à perdre à essayer de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si horrible que ça ? Après tout, elle avait répondu à son baiser et ça, ce n'était pas rien. Et puis, il était champion extrême, presque Maître Pokémon, membre de la Ligue Souterraine, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par une fille !

* * *

Et bien, si, il allait se laisser intimider par une fille.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Pierre l'avait convaincu de tenter de séduire Ondine, mais il n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre pas dans cette direction. Il persistait à fuir dès qu'il la voyait approcher et ça énervait de plus en plus la rousse, qui finit par exploser auprès de Drew, le seul qui savait qu'elle avait décidé de laisser une chance à Psyko.

-J'en ai MARRE qu'il me fuie comme ça ! Pourquoi il fait ça ?

-Ben tiens… Rappelle-toi « Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais ». Je pense que ça va le refroidir un peu pour un moment, le Sacha. Il faudrait que tu affrontes Psyko, lui ne se laisserait certainement pas intimider par ça. Va le voir après un de ses entrainements. Là, tu pourras sûrement avoir affaire à lui et lui faire comprendre qu'il peut te courtiser.

Ondine rougit légèrement.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est indécent quand tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ça l'est. Je connais Psyko, quand il courtise, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la main morte.

Rougissant encore plus en tentant d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Ondine sortit de la chambre où dormaient Flora et Drew pour sortir dans le jardin se mettre en quête de Psyko et Artik qui étaient sortis pour s'entraîner. Elle les retrouva bien plus loin, près du moulin où Sacha avait entrainé Pikachu pour son match-retour contre Pierre. Souriant au souvenir de Sacha lui disant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, elle se figea en retrouvant les deux garçons.

-Allez Psyko, tu perds tout, là.

-Non, répondit-il à terre visiblement allongé sous Artik qui était assis sur lui, c'est toi qui as grossi.

-Bon ben on va demander à ta rousse. HEY ! ROUQUINE VIENS PAR ICI !

Ondine s'approcha, les regardant d'un air vraiment estomaqué.

-Nouveau fétichisme ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, rétorqua Psyko, il est vieux comme le monde, celui-là. J'adore quand Artik se jette sur moi quand je suis tranquillement en train de m'entraîner, ça me fait bander.

Souriant et se retenant de pouffer de la voix à moitié étouffée de Sacha, qui eut un soupir de soulagement quand Artik se releva, elle leva ses yeux sur le dresseur aux cheveux bleus. Psyko reprit son entrainement, une série de pompes.

-Oh je vois, commenta Ondine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé…

-Oui, mais Monsieur trouve que j'ai grossi. Il a juste perdu de la masse, ça doit faire des mois entiers qu'il n'a pas eu un entrainement sérieux.

-Ta gueule, Artik, tu m'expliques comment j'aurais pu m'entrainer avec les merdes qu'on a accumulées ?

-C'est pas faux, admit le jardinier avant de revenir à Ondine. Il ne peut plus me porter en faisant ses pompes, mais tu es plus légère que moi. Ça te dit de nous aider pour l'entrainement ?

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Assieds-toi sur son dos.

-Ah non ! cria Psyko, pas question !

-Bah pourquoi ? demanda Ondine. Si je peux rendre ce service, ça ne m'embête pas.

-Tu pèses combien ? Une cinquantaine de kilos ?

-Oui, en gros.

-Vingt kilos de moins que moi. Allez grimpe Rouquine.

Tendant la main à Artik, elle s'avança et s'assit sur le dos de Sacha, qui eut un peu de mal à maintenir son équilibre.

-Arrrrg, c'est lourd…

-Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer de façon peu subtile que je suis grosse ?

-Non, non, gémit Psyko en continuant ses pompes avec beaucoup plus de difficulté.

Ricanant, Artik regarda le spectacle en comptant les pompes de son ami.

-12, 12, 12, 12…

-Te fous pas de moi, Artik ! Ça fait deux minutes que j'en suis à douze…

-T'inquiète pas, moi, je compte. Tu en es à 35, 36, 37… rectifia Ondine.

-Rabat-joie, commenta Artik en boudant.

Ondine descendit quand Psyko eut fini sa série et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Au final, Psyko était juste un plus vulgaire que Sacha. Artik la retint par le bras.

-Hey, tu veux rester avec nous ? On voudrait faire une petite course, mais sans arbitre, impossible de savoir qui est le plus fort de nous deux.

-Une course ?

-Oui, une course à dos de dragon. Ma mère m'a enfin renvoyé mon Drattak ! Je peux de nouveau faire des courses.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

-Génial ! cria Psyko en lançant une Pokéball, Dracaufeu, t'as entendu ça ?

Pokémon dragon sortit de sa Pokéball et cracha une petite salve de feu sur Sacha, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris et qu'il était heureux. Volant à toute vitesse, Dracaufeu s'arrêta de justesse près de Sacha qui grimpa dessus. Il se tourna vers Artik.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ?

Appelant son dragon, et montant dessus, Artik expliqua à Ondine en lui tendant un foulard rouge.

-Dans cette course, on dira que le premier à se saisir de ce foulard gagnera. Il faudrait que tu le tiennes à bout de bras. Tu donnes le départ en tapant dans tes mains.

Drattak s'envola pour se mettre au même niveau que Dracaufeu, juste à côté. Ondine reçut quelque chose sur la tête. La casquette de Sacha.

-Tiens-moi ça, sinon, elle va voler et ce sera chiant de devoir la retrouver.

-Euh, d'accord.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et tapa dans ses mains. Elle vit les deux dragons disparaître, tellement ils volèrent vite et le foulard disparut des ses mains quelques secondes plus tard. Se retournant, elle vit Dracaufeu remonter en piquet et Sacha, debout sur son dos exhiber le foulard en signe de victoire. Drattak et Artik revinrent se poser d'elle, qui portait sur Sacha un regard inquiet. Dracaufeu volait extrêmement vite, à une altitude non négligeable, et lui, il exécutait une danse de la joie, debout sur le dos de son Pokémon. Ce mec était fou. Elle eut un hoquet de frayeur en voyant Psyko sauter sur place, laissant Dracaufeu voler plus loin. Il tomba. Dracaufeu le rattrapa et se posa finalement. Sacha revint tranquillement vers eux. Quand il fut arrivé à leur niveau, Ondine lui lança :

-Mais tu es fou !

Il eut un sourire charmeur, caressa le nez d'Ondine du bout de l'index et récupéra sa casquette, avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

-Il faut au moins un fou pour protéger une Reine.

Ondine piqua un fard et déglutit, tenta de masquer le frisson que cette voix enjôleuse avait fait naître au creux de son estomac. Psyko était réellement un séducteur. S'il continuait comme ça, elle serait séduite. Elle croisa son regard et rougit encore plus, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire avant de se tourner vers Artik pour agiter sous son nez le foulard rouge.

-Là par contre, tu ne peux pas le nier, c'est ton Drattak qui manque d'entrainement. Dracaufeu est le meilleur, question vitesse. Il éclate même le Dracolosse de Drake.

-Oh c'est bon, pesta Artik avant de partir.

Ondine le regarda s'éloigner avant de lancer un regard à Sacha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Beaucoup de mal à admettre ses défaites.

-Oh. Dracaufeu m'a beaucoup impressionnée, en tout cas.

Sacha tourna vers elle un regard rempli de fierté. Le cœur d'Ondine manqua un battement. Il était vraiment charmant comme ça. Plus, même que lorsqu'il draguait. C'était de ce Sacha-là qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, étant plus jeune.

-On a bossé dur, pour en arriver à ce niveau, vraiment dur. Dracaufeu s'est donné à trois cents pourcents et ça a été payant. Je suis fier de lui, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! C'et grâce à sa ténacité qu'on a pu vaincre Attila en finale l'année dernière.

-Tu as gagné la Ligue Souterraine ?

-Oui, mais cette année, je vais avoir du mal. Je vais sûrement affronter Artik dans un match et il est vachement vicieux en combat. Monsieur est un artiste, comme il dit. Il ne se laisse pas facilement démonter et il faut jouer d'énormément de finesse pour le battre. C'est dommage, deux victoires de suite donnent une place à responsabilité au sein de la Ligue. Sauf pour les créateurs, comme Aura et Attila. Eux, ils jouent pour la gloire. Si je gagne, je ferai passer l'immunité des Flammes. Comme ça, plus personne ne pourra s'en prendre à toi et tu pourras retourner tranquillement à ton arène, sans avoir à t'inquiéter pour ta vie.

-Sacha…

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

-Oui ?

-C'est… pour moi que tu fais tout ça ?

-Tu en doutais ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant l'enlacer, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Merci.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tendit en sentant Ondine l'enlacer puis il sourit, l'entourant de ses bras, la collant un peu plus contre lui et respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Il n'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'elle, alors qu'il en profite. Juste pour cette fois. C'est sans pouvoir s'en empêcher qu'il lui chuchota :

-Je t'aime…

-Je sais.

Elle sourit, ignora le battement intense de son cœur et leva quelque peu la tête, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, ne pouvant se retenir et sachant malgré tout qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça. Mais c'était si tentant, si tentant.

-Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

Ce fut elle, cette fois, qui l'embrassa et lui qui répondit à ce baiser, repoussant les questions qui naissaient en lui. Il les lui poserait plus tard. Bien plus tard. Sans doute était-ce juste un remerciement pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Le baiser dura, aucun d'eux n'étant réellement pressé de se séparer de l'autre. Pourtant, Ondine se recula et Sacha grogna. Il serait bien resté ainsi un peu plus longtemps.

Elle rougit.

-Excuse-moi, je…

Elle s'approcha de nouveau et unit encore une fois leurs lèvres. C'était bien trop tentant, cette sensation de ne plus s'appartenir, bien trop enivrant. Sacha ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cherchait Ondine, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait bien dit ne pas l'aimer, non ? Alors pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ? Par jeu ? Un besoin de le faire souffrir ? Il cessa de se poser toutes questions, quand appuyant son front sur le sien, elle lui demanda :

-Fais-moi l'amour… S'il te plait…

-Ici ? Maintenant ?

-Oui…

* * *

-On a fait quoi exactement, là ?

Ondine cessa de se rhabiller et regarda Sacha par-dessus son épaule. La centrale désaffectée d'Argenta était un lieu quelque peu fantaisiste, pour faire l'amour, mais ça n'avait dérangé aucun des deux.

-On a couché ensemble, répondit-elle d'une voix calme en recommençant à s'habiller.

-Oui, ça, je sais. J'étais là. À quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne joue pas.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me demandes de te faire l'amour mais tu ne joues pas…

Se passant la main dans les cheveux et faisant volte-face, elle affronta le regard plein de questions de Sacha.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, je… C'était une impulsion. Et je ne t'ai pas violé, que je sache, tu étais consentant.

-Évidemment que je suis consentant, je suis amoureux !

-Oh la belle excuse ! s'énerva Ondine, arrête de te cacher derrière tes sentiments cinq minutes. J'ai eu envie de toi, tu as eu envie de moi, on a couché ensemble, entre adultes consentants. Ça s'arrête là.

-Pardon ?

Sacha se leva de l'endroit où il s'était assis pour regarder Ondine se rhabiller.

-C'est tout ? Une envie passagère que tu as assouvie ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, tu aurais eu la même réaction ?

-Exactement la même, mentit Ondine sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Menteuse.

Sacha se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à la frôler, elle se força à ne pas reculer. Il l'attrapa par la hanche, la collant à lui.

-Je ne mens pas.

Mais elle sentait sa détermination flancher. Le regard intense de Psyko sur elle commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait vraiment beaucoup trop de charme.

-Ah ouais ? Donc si, maintenant, je t'embrasse, tu me repousseras ?

-Oui.

Il sourit. Ses yeux disaient le contraire. Il se pencha vers elle et frôla ses lèvres. Elle ne recula pas et frémit. Il la lâcha, attrapa sa casquette par terre et sortit de la centrale.

-Tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux, ne t'approche pas de moi.

-Sacha…

-Non. Je ne veux pas avoir à me demander si je dois écouter ta bouche ou si je dois écouter tes yeux. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas en accord, ne t'approche pas de moi.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, Ondine restant plantée là, ne pensant même pas se jeter à sa suite. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, réalisant enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait couché avec Sacha. Elle avait couché avec un homme amoureux, avant de lui dire que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance pour elle. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

Je sais, je sais, vous me détestez. Mais c'est pas ma faute, ils prennent vie tous seuls sous mon clavier et ils font ce qu'ils veulent ces petits cons !


	10. Comme si de rien n'était

**Auteur : **Temi-Chou

**Titre :** La Ligue souterraine

**Blabla préchapitre : **Bah pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire et pas d'anecdote honteuse (ou moins honteuses) à raconter. Par contre, si vous vous en sentez l'envie, allez donc regarder Fairy Tail, en animé. Ça défonce.

Ensuite, petite annonce, dans ma tête, La Ligue Souterraine est en train de se transformer en trilogie. Vu comme c'est parti, vous aurez de mes nouvelles avec un deuxième tome ^

* * *

_**Comme **__**si de rien n'était.**_

-Sacha n'est pas rentré ?

-Flora, tu devrais être couchée, à cette heure-ci, commenta Pierre.

Flora se frotta les yeux et s'installa près de Pierre, qui s'occupait de ses comptes. Gérer un élevage de Pokémons n'était pas seulement une question de don avec eux, il fallait aussi être un gestionnaire hors pair. Occupé par ses petits protégés toute la journée, il devait bien se trouver deux heures après que tout le monde soit couché pour vérifier l'état de ses finances et la rentabilité de son élevage. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin quand il regarda Flora entrer dans la cuisine, les yeux pleins de sommeil.

-Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Sacha est sorti et il n'est pas encore rentré, je suis un peu inquiète.

-Tiens, justement, répliqua Pierre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le voilà… OH MON DIEU !

Sacha, entrant dans la cuisine, était dans un sale état, à moitié couvert de sang. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue, les vêtements déchirés, il boitait et sa main droite était en sang au niveau de ses jointures.

Vraisemblablement, il s'était battu. S'appuyant au chambranle la porte de la cuisine, il sourit difficilement.

-Trente… J'ai mes trente points.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-T'inquiète pas, Flo, le mec en face a eu plus mal que moi.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Visiblement, Pierre avait réveillé le reste de la maisonnée avec son cri et Ondine, Drew et Artik descendaient les escaliers. Artik était en alerte, Drew était à demi conscient et Ondine semblait ne pas avoir dormi. Elle poussa un gémissement d'horreur en voyant que Sacha était en sang. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher plus près de lui et n'en avait pas non plus envie. Artik prit les choses en main, examinant le visage de Psyko, palpant ses jambes, notamment celle d'où coulait un peu de sang, tachant le sol de Pierre.

-Ton nom ?

-Psyko.

-Ton âge ?

-24 ans.

-La ville où on se trouve ?

-Argenta, c'est bon, je suis conscient. J'ai juste un peu mal à la main, rien de grave, lâche-moi. Je vais faire un bandage à ma cuisse et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Je sais, mais c'est la procédure, mon pote. Tu l'as défoncé, j'espère ?

-Littéralement. Il voulait du corps à corps et j'avais les nerfs. Il ne voudra plus de corps à corps et je n'ai plus les nerfs. Tout le monde est content.

Lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, Artik se détourna et remonta se coucher, passant devant Ondine, qui regardait l'état de Sacha d'un air désolé.

-Fais pas cette tête, Rouquine, il est en super bon état, là. Retourne te coucher plutôt.

Ondine lui jeta un regard désespéré et ne bougea pas. Elle avait tellement, tellement honte de son comportement, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'était jurée, après être rentrée, de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Sacha. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ce qu'il s'était passé se reproduise, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il la déteste.

Sacha leva la tête, la regarda quelques instants et sourit en hochant la tête. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'était qu'un pauvre type fou amoureux d'une fille qui ne voulait pas de lui. Ne pas repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Surtout pas. Il repoussa gentiment Flora qui semblait morte d'inquiétude, s'excusa auprès de Pierre pour les taches de sang – « Promis, dès demain matin, je nettoie. Là, je n'ai pas la force. » – salua Drew et finit par remonter les marches, passant devant Ondine qui détourna la tête. Son parfum n'avait pas changé, il sentait toujours les agrumes.

_L'odeur de poussière de la centrale et cette odeur d'été, mélange de basilic et de mandarine. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Ondine, la plaquant contre un mur. Elle gémit, le griffe. Extraordinaire…_

Il secoua la tête discrètement et se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre. Se tapant l'arrière du crâne contre le mur, il murmura :

-Ne pas y penser. Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien passé. Ne pas y penser.

Se décalant du battant, il ouvrit son sac et sortit le matériel nécessaire pour se soigner, réveillant Pikachu, qui se précipita vers lui.

-Pikapi ? Pikachu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, juste un peu blessé à la suite d'un combat à mains nues. Je vais bien.

Enlevant son pantalon, il constata que sa cuisse gauche était un peu plus abimée que prévue. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas senti que la lame de son adversaire s'enfonçait autant.

-Foutue absence de sensations.

…_sensation que celle de pouvoir caresser ce corps dont il avait si souvent rêvé, à qui il avait si souvent fait l'amour en en baisant d'autres… Sa respiration lui échappe quand une main se glisse dans son pantalon et…_

Il n'y avait vraiment que le feu de l'action qui lui permettait d'oublier momentanément. Il ricana. C'était pitoyable. Des plans cul, des baises sur le pouce, entre deux rendez-vous, il en avait eu des dizaines. Celle-ci ne devait pas être différente. « J'ai eu envie de toi, tu as eu envie de moi, on a couché ensemble, entre adultes consentants. Ça s'arrête là. ». Elle avait raison. Ça ne devait pas être plus que ça. Une impulsion du moment. Il se sentait si mal.

Délaissant sa cuisse, il attrapa Pikachu, qu'il serra dans ses bras, simulacre de réconfort pour simulacre de chagrin. Pourquoi était-il malheureux ? Il avait eu la chance de serrer celle qu'il aimait contre lui, l'espace de quelques heures. C'est déjà trop. C'était trop peu.

-Pi ?

-Je suis malheureux, Pikachu, je suis malheureux.

-Chuuuuu…

Pikachu se pelotonna contre son dresseur et frotta ses joues rouges contre lui, dans le vain espoir de le réconforter quelque peu. C'était rare qu'il soit dans cet état de profond dégoût intérieur envers lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à cette pulsion, c'était une putain d'erreur et il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Il aurait voulu un contexte plus romantique, pour cette première fois, autre que cette centrale poussiéreuse. Il aurait voulu l'allonger dans un lit de pétale de roses, ou que savait-il ? Tout autre chose qui ne soit pas comme si ce n'était qu'une baise sur le pouce. C'était ça, le pire. Il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie et ça ne s'était même pas passé comme dans ses rêves. Elle avait été parfaite, comme dans son imagination, à quelques détails près. Mais le lieu…

Ne pas y penser. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien du tout.

* * *

… _elle sourit d'un air aguicheur. Elle a envie de plus, tellement plus que ces quelques caresses. Elle ressort sa main du pantalon qu'elle a investi, et s'attaque à la boucle de ceinture pour…_

Se coucher. S'enfoncer dans son lit et oublier ça. Ça ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, alors y penser était vain. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû céder à sa pulsion, elle aurait dû résister, elle n'avait même pas essayé. À présent, il ne fallait plus tenter le diable. Elle soupira et se tourna vers le réveil. Trois heures.

Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule responsable de cette monumentale erreur. Ils étaient deux. Elle n'avait forcé personne et lui aussi devrait être tenu pour responsable. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi… charmeur. Elle regarda le réveil une nouvelle fois. Quatre heures.

Se retournant encore, elle en conclut que tout était de la faute de Sacha. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour, il était là, il a fait ses trucs de charmeur, elle a craqué. C'était normal. Elle brida la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être lui-même et que ce qui s'était produit recommencerait, forcément. De toute façon, elle ne s'approcherait plus de lui et il ne s'était rien passé. Rien du tout.

C'est sur cette idée de négationnisme qu'elle finit par s'endormir, calme et paisible. De toute façon, il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

-Partir ? Mais pour aller où ? s'insurgea Flora.

D'un geste de la main, Sacha la fit taire puis il hocha la tête en direction d'Artik.

-Ça faisait un petit moment que ça couvait. Je comprends.

-Je sais que tu comprends. T'as autant envie que moi de m'affronter en finale et je compte bien avoir un nombre de points équivalents aux tiens, sourit Artik. Je ne peux pas non plus te laisser trop d'avance, tu fais des progrès et je risque d'avoir du mal à te rattraper.

Flora baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle s'était habituée à le voir. Elle trouvait même sa présence rassurante, lui qui avait été près d'elle depuis que l'aventure s'était corsée, depuis qu'Attila avait cessé de les envelopper dans sa masse impressionnante. Elle pensait qu'il s'était attaché au petit groupe disparate qu'ils formaient tous ensemble, qu'il avait appris à les aimer. Pourtant, il avait son sac sur l'épaule et serrait déjà la main de Sacha, avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte qui respirait l'amitié qu'il y avait entre ces deux garçons. Il tendit une main à Pierre et enlaça Flora qui chuchota à son oreille :

-Pars pas… S'il te plaît, reste avec nous.

-Je ne peux pas, gamine. La Ligue avant tout.

-Mais…

Il se détacha d'elle et se tourna vers Drew qui soutint son regard d'un air belliqueux. Artik lui rendit son regard agressif en parant d'un air ironique, avant de sourire et de lui tendre une main :

-Protège-la comme si c'était ta queue.

-Bien sûr, répondit Drew d'un air blasé par la formulation.

Se tournant vers Psyko, Artik lui dit :

-Tu salueras la Rouquine pour moi ?

Sacha hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-On se revoit en finale, vieux. Je t'y attendrai de pied ferme.

-Je serai là.

Artik se détourna et partit dans le couloir, Flora le suivit jusqu'à la porte, où elle l'enlaça, lui demandant une nouvelle fois de ne pas partir. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sourit d'un air si tendre qu'elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Tu vas me manquer, Flo.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle détestait les départs. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle vit Sacha refermer la porte.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu le reverras.

-Moui, mais… Je m'étais habituée à son humour à la con et c'était la seule personne du groupe à être plus grossière que moi…

-Ben, Flora, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Ondine venait de se lever, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, les cheveux dans tous les sens, portant un pyjama informe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Flora se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Estomaquée, elle jeta un regard à Sacha qui haussa les épaules.

… _enfin passer dans le vif du sujet. Les vêtements finissent de voler dans tous les sens et enfin ils prennent le temps de se découvrir, s'émerveillant un peu plus à chaque millimètre de peau qu'ils découvrent et dévorent des yeux, de baiser, de caresses._

Il détourna les yeux un dixième de seconde. Elle aussi. Il la fixa de nouveau et c'est d'une voix calme qu'il énonça :

-Artik est reparti.

Les sanglots de Flora redoublèrent d'intensité et elle chuchota, parmi ses larmes :

-J'voulais pas qu'il parte, moi…

Ondine caressa les cheveux de son amie, pour tenter de la calmer.

-Mais on le reverra, ne t'inquiète pas. La finale est ouverte au public ? demanda-t-elle à Sacha.

-Oui, bien sûr. À ceux qui savent où trouver le lieu de l'affrontement.

Ondine le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-T'as entendu, Flo ? On ne loupera pas ça et on ira voir Psyko et Artik s'affronter. D'accord ? Tu auras même le droit d'encourager Artik, Psyko ne t'en voudra pas. Je me trompe ?

-Et moi, qui va m'encourager, du coup ? râla-t-il pour redonner le sourire à Flora avec succès.

-Il y aura ta groupie personnelle. Tu sais la folle furieuse qu'on s'imagine tous porter des vêtements de cuir dans l'intimité.

-Non elle préfère le satin et la mousseline, lança Sacha avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, enfin il paraît.

Ondine haussa un sourcil sceptique. Au moins, elle était fixée sur ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. « N'oublie pas que je possède ton corps Psyko », c'était pourtant clair comme formulation. Ne pas être jalouse. Elle n'avait aucun droit de possession sur Sacha. Aucun droit tout court. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

_-Plus fort…_

_Elle gémit. Il écoute le moindre de ses désirs et se plie à ses exigences. Ses mains à lui s'agrippent à ses hanches pour donner plus de force à son mouvement. Elle le voit partir et arrête tout._

_-Sadique… commente-t-il avec un sourire._

_-J'assume… susurre-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser._

-Bah c'est bien dommage, intervint Drew, le cuir c'est sympa. Flora n'a jamais voulu essayer.

Flora regarda son fiancé avec un air de Poussifeu qui a trouvé un couteau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Voyons ma chérie, nous sommes entre adultes respectables, certes, mais nous avons tous le droit à des fétichismes…

Les yeux de la coordinatrice s'agrandirent puis elle comprit enfin qu'il plaisantait. Elle éclata de rire. Ondine eut un regard plein de malice.

-D'ailleurs, Artik et Psyko ont le leur. Je les ai surpris hier, en pleine séance de soi-disant entrainement.

-Oh oui, j'adore ça, confirma Sacha en relevant qu'Ondine l'appelait maintenant par son surnom, quand Artik se jette sur moi en pleine paix, alors que je fais tranquillement une série de pompes. J'en raffole.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant son air théâtral et il s'éloigna tranquillement d'Ondine. Faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Au fait Sacha, demanda Flora, nos séances d'entraînement, on recommence ?

Il cligna des yeux.

_-On recommence ?_

_-Tu veux m'épuiser ?_

_-Petite nature… chuchote-t-elle en embrassant son torse._

_Il inverse les positions facilement et sourit._

_-Tu vas voir, si je suis une petite nature…_

-Tu veux m'épuiser ?

Il répondit cette phrase avec un naturel déconcertant et Ondine ferma les yeux. Elle reconnaissait le dialogue que Sacha rejouait, probablement sans s'en rendre compte, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance pour écouter la suite.

-J'ai eu un combat hier, je te rappelle, on s'y met demain si tu veux, mais aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est glandouille.

-Par contre, Flora, tu pourras t'entraîner avec moi, si tu veux… Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment tous les deux, intervint Drew.

Flora se jeta à son cou, semblant déjà avoir oublié la tristesse du départ d'Artik. Elle embrassa Drew comme jamais.

-Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour me réconforter, toi. J'ai bien fait de te dire oui.

-Quoi ?

Pierre et Sacha avaient tourné la tête vers Flora de façon presque convulsive, alors qu'Ondine avait contourné le petit groupe pour pénétrer dans la cuisine et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Flora baissa la tête d'un air gêné et Drew attrapa sa main.

-Je lui ai demandé sa main.

-Et j'ai dit oui…

Pierre et Sacha se regardèrent avant d'attraper chacun Flora par un bras pour la serrer contre eux dans une explosion de joie.

-C'est génial ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Je n'ai pas osé vous en parler parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, avec la menace qui pèse sur Ondine… Je voulais pas paraître insouciante…

-Tu déconnes j'espère ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! J'en avais pas eu de telles depuis le négatif d'Annabelle !

-Ça fait plaisir d'entendre que ça marche en amour pour au moins une de mes amies proches ! confirma Pierre qui avait eu vent de l'histoire avec Annabelle.

Elle avait pensé être enceinte pendant quelques temps et Sacha en avait eu des cauchemars jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise que c'était un simple retard.

Ondine leva la main depuis la cuisine puis sortit pour se rapprocher du groupe.

-Non mais Pierre, pour moi aussi, ça marche.

-Arrête, Rudy n'est pas du tout fait pour toi, on a déjà cette conversation.

-N'empêche qu'il me rend heureuse.

-La preuve, il brille par son absence, commenta Sacha d'une voix amère sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Arrête d'être jaloux, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Jaloux de quoi ? De ce type qui te sert de pansement parce que tu es parfaitement incapable d'aimer véritablement ?

-C'est peut-être un pansement, mais lui, au moins, il baise bien.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Ondine. Toutes les filles qui sont passées dans mon lit en ont redemandé et aucune n'a fait exception.

-Elles avaient bu ? Fumé ? Les deux en même temps ?

-Ça y est, tu me portes sur les nerfs.

-Tu n'as plus d'arguments ? Déjà ? J'ai tapé juste ? Que des filles ivres mortes à moitié consentantes que tu as ramassées dans un bar miteux parce que tu ne peux pas m'avoir ?

Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans le regard de Psyko et il rétorqua, sa voix se faisant sifflement.

-Des filles mieux que toi, on en fait treize à la douzaine, ce n'est pas dur à trouver.

-Mieux vaut que tu ne les approches pas, tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

-STOP ! hurla Pierre. Vous êtes encore plus insupportables que lorsque nous étions enfants. On dirait un vieux couple qui ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air depuis dix ans. Alors merde, enfermez-vous dans une chambre, disputez-vous ou faites l'amour, mais ne le faites pas ici.

Se fusillant du regard, ils se détournèrent, boudeurs, ne se donnant cependant plus la réplique, pour ne pas offenser Pierre, qu'ils adoraient l'un comme l'autre. Sacha reporta son regard sur Flora, qui le regardait, médusée par son éclat de voix. Elle avait entendu parler par Pierre des disputes d'anthologie qu'Ondine et Sacha avaient parfois, mais là, ils avaient dérivé sur un sujet bien trop intime pour être honnêtes, tous les deux. Il avait dû encore se passer quelque chose qui la dépassait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Sacha répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

Il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne supportait pas qu'Ondine prétende être heureuse avec Rudy. Quand on est heureux avec quelqu'un on ne va certainement pas se taper le premier type venu. Ne pas penser à ça. Rien ne s'était passé.

Il se contenta de se parer d'un sourire éclatant pour serrer Drew dans ses bras.

-Félicitations, mon vieux. T'as intérêt…

-De prendre soin d'elle comme si c'était ma queue, Artik me l'a déjà dit…

-J'aurais eu un peu plus de classe, tout de même. Mais c'est l'idée. Je sais que t'es le seul sur cette petite planète à pouvoir la supporter comme tu le fais. Change rien, Drew, c'est parfait.

-Dis donc, Sacha, je suis à côté, je t'entends dire que je suis insupportable. Fais gaffe ou je dis du mal de toi aussi, foutu entêté.

-Attends, c'est mon futur beau-frère de cœur, j'ai bien le droit de lui dire à quel point je l'admire d'avoir le courage de t'aimer !

-Je te déteste, Sacha.

-Elles disent toutes ça, mais en fait, elles m'adorent, sourit-il.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien et Flora éclata de rire.

-Le pire, c'est que tu dis sûrement vrai.

-Allez reviens dans mes bras, va. Je suis tellement content pour toi ! Un mariage…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la porta, la faisant virevolter dans les airs, se retenant de grimacer. Il avait vraiment abusé, dans son combat de la veille et avait mal partout.

Drew sourit, Pierre aussi, et Ondine ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la joie enfantine qui se peignait sur le visage de Sacha, si différente du bonheur pur qui se dégageait de ses traits à ce moment-là. Ne pas y penser. Rien ne s'était passé. Elle préféra s'éloigner de la liesse générale, pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Rien ne devait s'être passé.

* * *

Ils restèrent une semaine supplémentaire chez Pierre, pour que Flora puisse profiter de son fiancé le plus longtemps possible avant que chacun ne reprenne la route de son côté. Si on pouvait remarquer une fusion parfaite entre eux, Pierre se lamentait de ne pouvoir en dire autant pour Ondine et Sacha. Ils se parlaient à peine et quand ils s'adressaient la parole, c'était pour s'envoyer des piques, qui dégénéraient tout le temps en disputes qui semblaient rester suspendues dans l'air toute la journée.

Ondine avait des cernes et Sacha aussi. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sacha sortait tous les soirs, revenait blessé, en sang ou ne rentrait même pas. On le revoyait le lendemain, harassé et Ondine déclenchait les hostilités. Pierre, qui se couchait tard, savait très bien qu'elle ne s'endormait que quand elle entendait la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle guettait son retour et pleurait souvent dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Un matin, Pierre l'avait même surprise, se parlant dans la glace. « Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. » se sermonnait-elle avant de se dire à elle-même qu'elle avait tellement honte qu'elle n'arrivait à occulter, elle, contrairement à lui.

Le « lui » était évidemment Sacha. Le sens de ce monologue échappait totalement à Pierre qui, ayant décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. C'était entre eux.

Le huitième soir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Sacha rentra intact, Pierre haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas déclenché de bagarres, ce soir ?

-Je suis juste allé marcher. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

La voix d'Ondine jaillit dans l'escalier.

-Réfléchis en silence, s'il te plaît. Je sais bien que c'est un événement, mais tout de même, tu réveilles les honnêtes gens qui dorment.

-Honnête ? Tu ne t'inclus pas dans le lot, quand même ?

-Ondine, Sacha, ne recommencez pas ou je jure que je vous enferme véritablement dans une chambre pour que vous évacuiez vos tensions sexuelles.

Remontant dans sa chambre, Ondine pesta.

-Je n'ai aucune tension sexuelle latente, merci bien.

Sacha, lui, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de saluer Pierre et de monter l'escalier. Ouvrant une porte qu'il referma derrière lui en la verrouillant, il lança :

-Maintenant, ça suffit il faut qu'on parle.

-Sors de ma chambre, rétorqua Ondine, ou je te jette par la fenêtre.

Sacha s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

-Vas-y. Je te facilite même la tâche, il suffit que tu me pousses.

Ondine ne bougea pas et alluma la lumière. Toujours dans son lit, elle regarda Sacha.

-Je t'écoute.

-À propos de ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout.

Elle eut la surprise de le voir sourire. Il se décala de la fenêtre et la ferma, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit d'Ondine, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-J'allais te dire exactement la même chose. Alors cesse de m'agresser verbalement à chaque fois que je rentre tard, ça commence à m'agacer, on pourrait presque croire que tu es jalouse. Après que _rien_ ne se soit passé, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne pas donner trop d'importance à ce _rien_, je te rappelle. Ta jalousie est déplacée. Garde-la pour toi, sinon, je vais m'énerver et pour le coup, c'est moi qui vais te jeter par la fenêtre. Suis-je assez clair ?

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. Ta théorie est bancale.

Sacha eut un rire jaune, puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Ondine. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Sa main glissa derrière son oreille et le long de sa nuque pour suivre le contour de son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Dégage ou…

Elle s'interrompit. Il avait de nouveau ce sourire carnassier à damner tous les saints du monde. Ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Ou quoi ? murmura-t-il.

-Je…

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se ressaisir. Trop proche. Il était trop proche.

_-Je t'aime…_

_-Je sais…_

_Elle est choquée par le ton de sa voix. Ses deux mots sonnent comme des mots d'amour, qui n'en sont pourtant pas. Il la serre davantage contre lui, pour mieux se fondre en elle, elle soupire, glisse ses mains dans son dos et griffe. Les sensations sont trop fortes, trop belles._

Elle se recula pour se dérober à la caresse qui n'avait pas cessé et son dos heurta le mur. Il s'approcha encore.

-Tu… ?

-Dégage…

Sa voix s'était faite supplique, il s'approcha encore et frôla ses lèvres, une fois de plus.

-Encore une fois, tes yeux disent le contraire de ta bouche. Tu es pathétique.

Il se leva finalement, elle eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau.

-N'oublie pas. Une réflexion sur mes escapades nocturnes et tu connaitras la douce sensation d'une chute libre sans filet, avec atterrissage douloureux en prime.

-J'ai compris, dit-elle.

Il repartit finalement. Et elle retint ses sanglots. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas eu affaire à Psyko, mais à Sacha. Il la détestait. Elle avait dérapé une fois et à présent, elle avait perdu son meilleur ami. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Ne pas y penser. Il ne s'était rien passé. Peut-être que ce négationnisme allait causer encore plus de dégâts. Elle frissonna en repensant à la menace de Sacha. Ce n'était même pas un frisson de peur. Il fallait qu'elle parle de tout ça à quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Elle trouva la solution et soupira de soulagement. Encore fallait-il que Sacha accepte.

* * *

Ondine alla cueillir Sacha dans sa chambre, le réveillant et faisant sursauter Pikachu. Il ouvrit un œil embrumé sur elle puis il bâilla. Elle passait d'un pied à l'autre d'un air mal à l'aise.

-Tu voudrais pas te couvrir, s'il te plaît ?

Jetant un regard sur lui, Sacha se souvint qu'il dormait nu.

-Ça fait des années que je dors comme ça, si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux aussi attendre que je sois levé, pour venir me parler.

Il bâilla une nouvelle fois et tira sur lui le drap qui s'était déplacé durant la nuit.

-Non seulement tu me réveilles mais en plus tu me donnes des ordres. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ça.

-J'ai bien réfléchi. Il s'est passé – ou pas – pas mal de choses entre nous ces temps-ci et au vu de ces événements, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi. Que je parte loin.

-Ok. Coucher avec moi te donne des envies de suicide. On me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là.

-Laisse ta fierté de mâle alpha de côté pour cette fois et écoute-moi.

-Si tu veux, mais reste pas debout, ça me stresse dès le matin.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, elle ne vit aucun siège et se résigna donc à s'asseoir sur le lit aux pieds de Sacha qui la regardait d'un air totalement ensommeillé. Il aurait bien dormi une ou deux heures de plus.

-Alors voilà, je pense qu'il faut que je mette un peu de distance entre toi et moi parce que tu vois, être en ta présence tous les jours ne m'aide pas à faire le point et comme je te l'ai dit…

-Attends, je te coupe, mais tu veux avoir une discussion sérieuse, ici ? Maintenant ?

-Oui…

Il se redressa, tira son bras, la forçant à s'allonger à côté de lui et l'enlaça.

-Hors de question. Laisse-moi dormir. On parlera de tout ça tout à l'heure.

-Et tu es obligé de me séquestrer, pour ça ?

-Oui. Sinon, tu recommenceras à m'emmerder. Deux heures. Juste deux heures de silence. C'est pas trop demandé, quand même…

La lâchant et se retournant, il glissa sa tête sous l'oreiller en soupirant d'aise.

-Dormiiiiir…

Ondine bougea un peu et ferma les yeux. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui accorder deux heures.

* * *

Une main la secouant sans aucune délicatesse la réveilla. Grognant et ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours dans la chambre de Sacha, et plus exactement, dans son lit. Se frottant les yeux et se redressant, elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait Sacha, qui était en train de s'habiller. Le tintement de sa boucle de ceinture pas encore fermée semblait produire un petit son de cloche faisant sourire Ondine.

-… que tu te lèves, maintenant. Je t'ai laissée dormir, mais… Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Ta ceinture… Euh… Laisse tomber.

Elle le regarda mettre sa casquette et commenta :

-Tu ne te coiffes donc jamais ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu voulais me parler de mes cheveux quand tu m'as réveillé cette nuit, ou tu avais quelque chose de vraiment important à me dire ?

Se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé, Ondine se leva d'un bond.

-Non, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important. Je veux partir.

-Où ça ?

-Loin de toi.

Il lui lança un regard blessé.

-Ce n'était donc pas un mauvais rêve. Très bien, je t'écoute. Tu as intérêt à avoir un argumentaire en béton armé.

Elle prit une inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi.

-Oui, ça, je pense que tu l'as suffisamment dit pour que je comprenne.

Elle l'ignora et continua.

-Je dois réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, à tout ce qui a eu lieu ces temps-ci et je ne peux pas faire le point si je suis en permanence avec toi. Comment veux-tu que je sache où j'en suis si on est tout le temps en train de se disputer ? Ça ne rime à rien que je reste là. Je t'énerve et tu m'agaces. Alors autant prendre de la distance.

-C'est bien beau tout ça… Mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier Aura ?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je pensais partir quelques temps chez un garant de la Ligue.

-Chez Prof ?

-Non. Chez Artik. Michelle et moi nous étions très bien entendues et j'aimerais bien la revoir.

Sacha sourit et hocha la tête.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et je parie tout ce que je possède que Célia est folle de Flora.

-Tout à fait. Comment tu le sais ?

-L'instinct. Célia a toujours eu tendance à faire comme son frère. Étant donné qu'Artik est fou de Flora, il est normal que Célia le soit aussi.

-Mais… Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Pour copier son frère, il faudrait qu'elle l'ait su…

-Non, tu n'y es pas. Célia ne le copie pas. Ils sont juste attirés par les mêmes personnes… Avec quelques différences près, bien entendu. C'est une excellente idée que tu partes là-bas. Vraiment.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui.

Sacha était sincère. Si Ondine n'était plus là, il pourrait vraiment initier Flora à la Ligue. Comme elle semblait s'être énormément attachée à Artik, sans la moindre ambigüité cependant, il pensait que c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer quel était l'univers de son nouvel ami et le sien. La Ligue n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait depuis qu'Aura avait lancé son défi, quelques mois auparavant. La Ligue, c'était autre chose et de toute façon, il lui fallait observer ses adversaires, pour analyser leurs techniques.

Ondine ne comprenait pas, ayant sincèrement pensé qu'il serait plus difficile à convaincre. Elle avait même préparé des arguments pour le persuader qu'elle serait mieux là-bas mais n'avait pas eu besoin de s'en servir. Peut-être qu'au final, lui aussi avait besoin qu'elle parte ?

Il la conduisit chez Michelle en fin de journée, resta pour dîner sous la pression de Célia, qui le retenait de toutes ses forces.

-Non, Psyko, reste pour manger s'teupléééé…

Ne pouvant rien refuser à la petite, il avait accepté la proposition. Michelle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, ravie de recevoir chez elle les amis de son fils adoré. Elle avait même préparé sa célèbre charlotte aux fraises, dont le petit Psyko était fou. Avalant une cuillérée de ce dessert, Sacha semblait aux anges.

-Je damnerais l'âme de tous les saints pour pouvoir manger de ça tous les jours. Tu es vraiment la meilleure cuisinière de tous les temps.

-Quand on sera mariés, commenta Célia en s'installant sur ses genoux, je te ferai la charlotte de maman tous les jours, c'est promis.

Souriant, Psyko rétorqua :

-Voyons ma puce, tu sais très bien que je suis déjà marié.

Ondine haussa un sourcil surpris puis réalisa. Oui, bien sûr, il était marié à la Ligue.

-D'ailleurs, enchaina Michelle, c'est pour ça que tu me laisses Ondine, Psyko ? La Ligue ?

-Il est temps, en effet, que je revienne à mes premières amours. Je sais qu'Ondine sera en sécurité chez toi – à conditions qu'elle ne sorte pas de la propriété bien entendu – et j'ai sérieusement besoin de me replonger dans une compétition digne de ce nom.

-Parce que tu trouves que ce qu'on a vécu n'était pas « digne de ce nom » ? s'insurgea Ondine. Excuse-moi du peu, c'est vrai que j'ai juste été séquestrée dans le château d'une folle qui a failli avoir ta peau, celle d'Artik, et la mienne.

Michelle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Ondine pour qu'elle se calme.

-Chérie, expliqua-t-elle, tout ce que tu as vécu n'était rien. Crois-moi, j'ai les récits entiers et tout ça ce n'était rien. Terrifiant, certes, pas très sympathique, mais ça n'avait rien des combats épiques que mènent mon fils et Psyko. Tu ne lui as donc rien raconté ? s'indigna Michelle en regardant Sacha qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.

-Ben… Non. Je le ferai mais…

-Pas maintenant, compléta Ondine. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à tout entendre.

Michelle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Mais, contrairement aux deux jeunes tourtereaux qui se trouvaient devant elle, elle savait très bien que ce moment arriverait plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

Sacha s'allongea paisiblement sur le dos de Dracaufeu, pour réfléchir à la suite des événements. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il se remette à l'entrainement. Et sérieusement, cette fois-ci, plus question de se laisser aller avec des petites courses pour épater la galerie. L'avantage de la présence de Flora à ses côtés était qu'elle pourrait l'aider pour ses entrainements. Elle ne rechignerait pas, bien au contraire. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait adorer l'assister, comme avant !

Il bâilla avant de se redresser pour se remettre dans une position plus apte à la vitesse puis ordonna à Dracaufeu d'aller plus vite. Il avait hâte d'être rentré.

Atterrissant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l'élevage de Pierre, il rangea Dracaufeu dans sa Pokéball avant de parcourir le reste du chemin en courant et franchissant la porte avec fracas, il fit sursauter tout le monde :

-J'suis rentréééééééé !

Flora passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-T'es pas obligé de nous faire choper une attaque cardiaque. Franchement, c'est quoi ces manières ?

Haussant les sourcils, Sacha regarda Flora d'un air incrédule.

-Ce sont mes manières habituelles, Flora. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il rejoignit le reste du groupe dans la cuisine et fut très étonné de voir que tout le monde semblait attendre qu'il arrive. Pierre semblait triste, tout comme Flora. Drew, lui, semblait peu sensible à ce qu'il se passait. Comme toujours.

-On voulait te parler, commença Pierre.

-Ouais, c'est dégueulasse d'avoir jeté Ondine dehors comme ça. On sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais t'avais pas le droit de la jeter en pâture à Aura, réagit violemment Flora.

-Dis donc, calme-toi, Ondine est partie de son plein gré.

-Et tu ne l'as pas retenue, affirma Pierre.

Regardant l'un et l'autre de ses amis, Sacha s'assit sur une chaise.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas retenue. Elle me gêne dans mes entrainements, ça me perturbe de l'avoir près de moi. Et non, je ne l'ai pas « jetée en pâture à Aura », je ne suis pas stupide, elle est chez Michelle, Flo.

-Oh.

Elle se gratta la tête, gênée.

-Je savais pas.

Drew leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, ricanant moqueusement.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'emballais.

-Mais, répondit Flora en se tournant vers son fiancé, elle est partie si vite, je me suis posée des questions, c'est normal, non ?

Changeant de sujet, elle reporta son regard sur Sacha.

-Est-ce que Drew pourra nous accompagner quand on repartira ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Psyko à Drew d'un air méfiant.

Fermant les yeux et souriant, le coordinateur passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de fixer Sacha.

-Parce que ta Ligue Souterraine m'intrigue. Je suis curieux.

-Ce n'est pas un parc d'attractions. Il faudrait peut-être voir à réfléchir un peu, les gens. Je fais pas une randonnée pédestre, je participe à la plus dangereuse de toutes les ligues. Vous allez, l'un comme l'autre, me gêner, si vous devez me suivre…

-Mais on se fera tous petits, supplia Flora, tu ne nous verras même pas.

-Comme si tu en étais capable… J'ai besoin d'être au maximum de mes capacités et vous avoir tous les deux avec moi ne ferait que me diminuer. Je ne pourrai pas être à ce que je fais totalement.

-Mais pourquoi ? pleurnicha la coordinatrice. Si on fait comme si on n'existait pas, durant tes matches…

-Si vous voulez m'accompagner, n'espérez même pas assister à un de ces matches ! Ce ne sont pas des matches traditionnels dans la phase éliminatoire, le public n'est pas autorisé, sauf sur autorisation des deux dresseurs.

-Bon, ben, où est le problème ? Sourit Flora. C'est parfait !

-Non. Tu n'as pas mon autorisation.

Flora voulut protester un peu plus, mais Drew posa sa main sur son bras pour intervenir à sa place.

-Et si nous ne faisions que te suivre dans ton voyage, te laissant mener tes matches seul et vaquant à nos occupations dans ces moments, tu nous accepterais à tes côtés ?

-Oui, mais seulement à ces conditions. Durant l'absence d'Ondine, je compte bien en profiter pour m'amuser un maximum et ça n'a rien à voir avec une fuite des agents d'Aura.

-Elle reviendra, au moins ?

Flora avait une moue sceptique, comme si elle était persuadée que Sacha allait tout faire pour ne pas récupérer Ondine chez Michelle.

Elle n'était pas fermement convaincue de l'honnêteté de ces deux-là, quand Ondine était partie en annonçant qu'elle avait besoin de faire un break dans tout ça. Comme si on pouvait faire un break face à une menace de mort… C'était plus que louche et elle guettait dans les gestes de Sacha le moindre indice qui pourrait la guider sur le chemin de la vérité. Il s'était passé quelque chose et elle se promettait de savoir quoi. Tant pis s'il fallait qu'elle ressorte ses vieux délires d'enfance, Flora Investigations.

Tout semblait se barrer en couilles depuis qu'ils avaient assisté à ce gala de charité.

D'abord, il y avait eu Rudy. Quelle plaie ce mec ! Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. De ça avait découlé le sac de nœuds entre Ondine et Sacha. Flora avait vu leur relation se dégrader, redevenir presque normale et finir par s'achever dans un bain de sang systématique.

Après ça, Artik était parti, précipitamment, presque comme un voleur et le supplier de rester n'avait servi à rien. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais même ça ne l'avait pas retenu. Les dresseurs souterrains n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête : vaincre. Elle devait s'en souvenir. Consolider une amitié naissante et pourtant déjà si forte n'était pas dans leurs priorités. Sans doute aurait-elle dû s'en souvenir plus tôt, ces gens n'étaient pas comme elle, après tout. Mais ça la faisait chier, au moins pour Artik. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il reste près d'elle, d'eux. Vraiment.

Pour finir, c'était Ondine qui avait fait son sac sous un prétexte réellement peu crédible. Bien sûr que ça lui ferait des vacances de ne plus entendre Psyko et Ondine s'assassiner par des mots sans cesse plus blessants, toujours justes, trop justes. Ils se fusillaient à vue, lassant Pierre, Drew et Flora, sans même y accorder la moindre importance. Chaque mot, chaque geste était prétexte à la dispute, il y avait un besoin de décharger quelque chose qui flottait entre eux. Sacha semblait soulagé qu'elle soit partie et Flora doutait réellement que ce soit juste à cause de la Ligue ou de la tension engendrée par cette protection permanente dont il entourait sa Championne Officielle.

Sacha posa sa main sur celle qu'elle avait laissée sur la table et la pressa légèrement, avec un sourire.

-Elle reviendra. Je te le promets.

Et Sacha avait toujours tenu ses promesses.

* * *

Avachie dans un fauteuil, jetant par moment un regard sur Drew qui préparait son prochain concours avec Rosélia, son fidèle Rosélia qui était toujours là même après tant d'années, Flora feuilletait un magazine spécialisé sur le mariage. Quand elle avait dit oui, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ça allait lui demander autant de travail. La publication des bans, l'achat de la robe, la location du smoking, les invitations, la salle à réserver – quel thème ? Quelle décoration ? Quel menu ? Quel traiteur ? – elle en avait déjà mal à la tête. Elle soupira en tournant la page, cornant son coin pour retenir les conseils utiles qui y étaient donnés. Le plus dur restait encore à faire. Depuis que son père avait décidé que Max serait l'homme de la maison, quand il aurait réussi à obtenir le titre de champion, elle avait une peur panique d'annoncer à Drew qu'il devrait demander sa main non pas à son père mais à son frère. Connaissant Max, son fiancé allait devoir s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de l'obtenir. « Juste pour rigoler » dirait Max.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle gémit de dépit. Elle avait des sueurs froides juste à imaginer la colère de Drew, de devoir s'humilier plusieurs fois devant Max.

Une voix, sur sa droite, la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Floraaaaaa…

Sacha avait un immense sourire, celui qu'il estimait le plus inspirer confiance mais qui faisait peur plus qu'autre chose. Flora se ratatina dans son fauteuil.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Euh… En temps normal, je dirais oui, mais là… Pourquoi ?

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Tu me fais peur.

Il la poussa pour s'installer à son tour dans le fauteuil et glisser son bras derrière ses épaules. Non, vraiment, il était flippant quand il était comme ça.

-En fait, je voudrais que tu t'allonges dans le jardin et que tu tiennes ça à bouts de bras, dit-il en lui tendant un petit objet rond semblable à une pièce de monnaie.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, oui.

-Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle en attrapant la pièce.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin et il la guida jusqu'à un endroit assez dégagé. Elle s'allongea et tendit la pièce entre deux doigts.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu ne bouges pas.

-Ah ? Bon, d'accord.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, les yeux fixés vers le ciel, se demandant – peut-être à juste titre – ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Quand elle aperçut, bien plus haut dans le ciel, Dracaufeu se stationner au-dessus d'elle, elle se traita d'idiote. Elle venait de comprendre ce que Sacha allait faire et eut à peine le temps d'entendre un hurlement de pur bonheur que la pièce disparut d'entre ses doigts. Elle tourna la tête, pour voir Dracaufeu tenir Sacha par un pied et celui-ci se débattre, le voyant se diriger vers des buissons.

-Non, Dracaufeu ne fais pas ça s'il… Aïe. T'es con !

Dracaufeu jappa de rire avant de se poser pour tirer son dresseur des buissons, en arrachant une bonne partie au passage. Le reposant sur le sol, Dracaufeu éclata de rire et Pikachu, qui observait la scène, fit de même. Sacha était couvert de bouts de branchage, le visage griffé. Flora se releva et se précipita vers Sacha, se retenant de rire pour ne pas vexer son ami.

-Tu vas bien ?

Puis elle ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps devant l'homme buisson qu'il était devenu. S'appuyant sur Dracaufeu pour ne pas tomber de rire, elle félicita le Pokémon.

-Bien joué, j'avais pas autant ri depuis longtemps.

-Allez tous vous… Je vous déteste.

Alerté par les bruits et quelque peu inquiet, Drew tourna une tête blasée vers Sacha et Flora. Il esquissa un sourire et commenta la situation.

-C'est vrai que c'est bientôt Halloween. Sympa ton costume, Sacha.

-Hahaha, poilant, bouda Sacha.

Il s'assit sur le sol et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans une position d'enfant boudeur.

-M'en fous, j'ai une grosse bite, bougonna-t-il.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'en vanter devant Ondine, de ça, rétorqua Flora avec un sourire.

Sacha releva les yeux vers elle.

-Elle le sait déjà.

-De quoi ? Mais comment elle le sait ? … Oh… Je vois… Ça explique tout…

Se traitant de con intérieurement, Sacha démentit.

-Non, non, t'imagine pas des choses, elle m'a réveillé l'autre jour !

-Et ?

-Je dors nu, je te rappelle.

-Oui et sur le ventre.

Baissant la tête, gêné, Sacha marmonna.

-Pas cette fois… Ça me gênait.

Drew s'approcha, tapotant son épaule d'un air désolé, tandis que le regard de Flora passait de l'un à l'autre, semblant ne pas comprendre. Drew, remarquant son incompréhension, éclaira sa lanterne. À la réflexion, elle aurait pu s'en passer.

-Ben oui, c'est pas pratique de dormir sur le ventre quand tu as une érection.

Rougissant, Flora dévisagea Sacha.

-Je voulais pas savoir. Je… Je crois que je vais retourner à mes robes de mariée et mes rêves de princesse, ça devient trop… masculin pour moi, cette conversation et…

Elle prit donc la fuite, retenant tout de même dans sa tête le lapsus de Sacha, à propos de la connaissance d'Ondine sur son anatomie. Il ne dormait JAMAIS sur le dos, jamais. Même excité comme un taureau en rut. Flora frissonna en repoussant un souvenir qui remontait dans son esprit pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le réel problème.

Si Ondine connaissait cette « petite » partie de lui, c'était qu'elle l'avait vu. Et donc c'était nécessairement allé plus loin. Ça expliquerait leur comportement des derniers jours. Un dérapage, ils s'en voulaient mutuellement de ne pas avoir su se contrôler, se rejetaient la faute et le tout dégénérait en un conflit de l'ampleur de celui qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours. C'était d'une logique implacable.

Elle se précipita vers la nurserie où Pierre était en train de donner le biberon à ses petits nouveaux.

-Pierre ! Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Il hocha la tête, déposant son stylo. Elle entra et resta près de la porte.

-Est-ce que tu penses que Sacha et Ondine auraient pu coucher ensemble par inadvertance ?

-C'est strictement IM-POS-SIBLE, trancha-t-il sûr de lui.

Flora sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle était pourtant tellement persuadée d'avoir trouvé la solution aux comportements de ses deux amis. Ayant une moue, elle se détesta de s'apprêter à vérifier les dires de Drew auprès de Pierre.

-Et c'est vrai que c'est pas confortable de dormir sur le ventre avec la trique ?

-FLORA ! Oui… C'est vrai… Mais tu es vulgaire.

-Pardon, le choc.

Flora quitta le bureau de Pierre aussi sauvagement qu'elle y était entrée, se promettant de résoudre le mystère Sacha/Ondine, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Les mêmes gestes, au même instant, chaque jour. Lassant quotidien que celui d'une femme au foyer. Se lever, déjeuner, préparer le repas de Célia, s'assurer qu'elle a pris toutes ses affaires de classe, laisser Michelle l'amener à l'école et nettoyer. La cuisine, les chambres, les sanitaires. Lassant quotidien que celui d'une mère au foyer. Ondine soupira. Elle s'ennuyait. Le seul côté positif à tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait le temps pour réfléchir. Tout le temps qu'elle souhaitait. Rien, il n'y avait rien pour la détourner de la routine. Patrick Drucker tous les midis, pour les informations, Michel Sébastien pour le divertissement du soir. Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient trop. Elle avait déjà hâte que son séjour finisse.

Sacha, Michelle et Ondine avaient établi ensemble qu'elle resterait deux semaines. Plus si nécessaire, mais deux semaines au minimum. Deux semaines d'enfer. Que les jours se dépêchent de défiler !

Elle avait pu faire le point sur sa vie, à défaut de faire le point sur ses sentiments pour Sacha, ou pour Psyko, ou même pour les deux.

Elle n'était pas satisfaite. Huit mois par an à son arène, quatre chez Rudy, toujours les mêmes, parce qu'il aimait les rituels autant qu'elle méprisait ces niaiseries de couple trop ordinaire. Qu'est-ce que ça lui donnait comme option d'avenir ? La vie de femme au foyer ne lui convenait pas. Et si elle devait avoir des enfants avec Rudy ? Elle devrait sans doute rester à s'occuper d'eux, chaque jour, les mêmes gestes, au même instant. Un Enfer. Une vie trop vide.

Ondine n'avait jamais douté désirer ce genre de vie, avant d'en avoir un aperçu, prenant momentanément et à sa demande la place de Michelle, dans la maison. Elle soupira. Comment cette femme faisait-elle pour ne pas exploser ? Ondine voulait sortir, s'occuper de ses Pokémons, combattre, voir du monde, voir le monde ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de tourner dans la maison, comme un lion tourne dans sa cage.

Pour rendre ses tâches moins pénibles, elle tentait de se souvenir de l'époque où elle voyageait à travers le pays. Elle avait d'abord repensé à la plus ancienne, son tout premier voyage, avec Pierre et Sacha, suivant ce dernier dans sa quête fantaisiste, devenir Maître Pokémon alors qu'il était loin du niveau requis. Ayant épuisé ces souvenirs trop rapidement, elle s'était plongée dans ses derniers mois vécus en compagnie de Flora. Malgré la peur, elle n'avait jamais autant aimé sillonner les routes du pays. Même la Ligue avait fini par lui plaire et cette ambiance lui manquait.

Elle regrettait Attila et son attitude protectrice, la douceur de son regard et de ses gestes.

Artik lui manquait, avec son humour pince-sans-rire et son masque d'impassibilité dissimulant une fragilité touchante.

Flora et ses délirantes conversations, sa vulgarité omniprésente et cette sorte d'insouciance dont elle entourait les événements qui la touchaient, dédramatisant tout, donnant à leur groupe une apparence débonnaire.

Même Sacha lui manquait, c'était dire… Sa stupidité, son obstination, ses bouderies, ses attitudes doubles, ses mensonges, ses provocations et le sourire qui les accompagne, ses regards ambigus, leurs disputes qui ressemblaient tant à celles qu'ils avaient enfants, leurs fous rires, sa présence maladroite et enfantine… Et Psyko qui contrebalançait ce côté gamin par son caractère cynique et carnassier.

La seule chose qui ne lui manquait pas c'était… _Rien_. Ne pas y penser. Le désœuvrement ne la réussissait pas. Elle ne devait pas repenser à ça, surtout pas. Poussant un gémissement de détresse, elle lança l'éponge dans l'évier. Elle s'appuya au bord de l'évier et souffla profondément avant de reprendre l'éponge et une assiette. Une petite voix vint interrompre sa besogne, lui faisant briser une assiette.

-Dis… C'est toi l'amoureuse de Psyko ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers Célia qui la regardait d'un air perplexe et innocent. La question choquait, dès le matin.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce qu'il m'a dit que son amoureuse était très très jolie et que tu es très très jolie… Dis… Et toi, tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Se raclant la gorge, Ondine installa la petite fille à table, lui servant son petit-déjeuner.

-Je… C'est très compliqué, les histoires de grands, tu sais…

-Mais tu l'aimes ou pas ? redemanda la petite fille d'une petite voix.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas.

-Comment tu peux pas savoir si tu es amoureuse ou pas ?

Lui caressant les cheveux et soupirant, Ondine répondit :

-Les histoires de grands sont trop compliquées pour les petites filles de ton âge…

Célia hocha la tête et avala une cuillère pleine de céréales avant de regarder Ondine.

-Mais tu sais, moi, je l'aime Psyko.

Ondine lui jeta un regard hébété et la petite fille continua.

-Et j'aimerais bien être son amoureuse. Mais il veut pas. J'suis trop p'tite, il dit. Il dit aussi qu'il a déjà une amoureuse. Quand il dit ça, il devient tout rouge et il sourit. C'est rigolo.

Elle rit un peu et Ondine rougit.

-Voilà, il devient tout rouge comme toi. Vous êtes rigolos, tous les deux.

Ondine ne répondit rien et se détourna, pour retourner à ses activités, quand Michelle entra dans la cuisine, pour regarder sa fille.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

-Sisi, maman. Je vais mettre mes chaussures.

La petite fille sortit de la cuisine et Michelle regarda Ondine.

-Ça ne va pas, chérie ? Tu as l'air un peu perdu…

-Je… Je vais bien, Michelle. Mais mes amis me manquent…

Michelle jeta un œil sur sa montre et passa la tête dans le couloir pour presser sa fille.

-On en parle tout à l'heure, si tu veux. Il faut qu'on y aille, sinon Célia va être en retard.

Lorsque la porte claqua, annonçant le départ de la mère et sa fille, Ondine attrapa une tasse, déposa un sachet de thé et fit couler de l'eau bouillante dessus, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise face à son thé. Elle resta immobile et hébétée quelques instants avant de murmurer dans le silence de la maison :

-Perspicace, cette gamine…

Elle était toujours dans le même état quand Michelle rentra de l'école. Déposant ses clés dans un vide-poche, la mère d'Artik passa dans la cuisine et regarda Ondine fixement.

-Bon, allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

* * *

Le petit groupe marchait dans la rue, Flora et Drew se tenaient la main, étant encadrés à gauche par Sacha et à droit par Pierre. Ils se promenaient dans la rue, ayant décidé de s'accorder un après-midi de détente, pour se retrouver et faire une pause dans l'entrainement acharné de Drew et Psyko. Flora riait encore de l'image de Sacha s'encastrant dans la baie vitrée du Centre Pokémon, ayant mal évalué la distance qui le séparait de la porte. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle riait et Sacha boudait, lui demandant de se taire, mais ne faisant qu'attiser son rire.

Quelqu'un barra la route du groupe et tendit un doigt accusateur et malpoli sur Sacha.

-Toi !

-Oh non, commenta Pierre.

Devant eux se trouvait Rudy, le petit ami d'Ondine, visiblement dans une rage folle. Sacha se tourna discrètement pour vérifier que le doigt tendu le désignait bien lui et dévisagea Rudy, sans comprendre.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-À qui ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

S'approchant et saisissant Sacha par le col, levant son poing, Rudy consentit à s'expliquer.

-À Ondine ! Traitre ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai eu aucun contact avec elle. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, lâche-moi.

Une lueur de haine s'alluma au fond de ses yeux, tandis qu'il saisissait le poignet de Rudy, le tordant pour le faire lâcher prise, avant de le repousser. Quand il releva les yeux, la lueur de haine avait disparu, laissant place à une profonde incompréhension.

-Elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça de son propre chef, je ne peux pas y croire, je ne veux pas y croire ! continua Rudy, s'énervant toujours plus.

Pierre s'avança, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sacha, lui faisant signe de rester en arrière. Il s'adressa à Rudy.

-Explique-toi, s'il plaît… Je ne comprends pas non plus.

Rudy explosa dans une colère noire et fusilla Sacha d'un regard plein de haine.

-Elle m'a appelé hier matin pour me dire qu'elle me quittait et je SAIS que tu y es pour quelque chose !

-Tu plaisantes ? répondit Sacha avec un furtif sourire de pur bonheur. Ah non, c'est pas ma faute, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine, je viens de te le dire.

Mais Rudy était déjà incontrôlable et irraisonnable. Il lança une Pokéball sur le sol, laissant apparaître son Noadkoko.

-Bats-toi !

Sacha lui lança un regard médusé. Il ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de ce combat.

-BATS-TOI ! hurla Rudy.

-Si tu y tiens… soupira Sacha en lançant une Pokéball, Taupiqueur…

Le Pokémon taupe apparut, regardant son dresseur en souriant.

-Taupiqueur !

Flora écarquilla les yeux.

-Taupiqueur ? Mais… Tu m'as dit que Taupiqueur n'était pas un combattant, simplement un messager… Je ne comprends pas… intervint-elle.

-Pour se débarrasser de ce déchet, pas besoin de gâcher l'énergie de mes combattants. C'est leur jour de repos. Taupiqueur, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Pokémon dans un soupir, Débrouille-toi, tu dois pouvoir t'en sortir tout seul.

Rudy, énervé, perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs, déjà bien entamé.

-Noadkoko, attaque écrasement !

Le Noadkoko se précipita et se jeta sur le sol, à l'endroit où était Taupiqueur. Se relevant, Rudy constata que l'emplacement était vide.

-Où est-il ? Mais où est-il ?

Il fit un pas en avant.

-Taupiqueur !

Se retournant, il aperçut le Pokémon derrière lui. Celui-ci replongea immédiatement après sous terre, déstabilisant encore plus Rudy.

-Noadkoko, retrouve-le ! Vite !

Pierre regardait les gestes de plus en plus imprécis de Noadkoko qui était influencé par la rage de son dresseur. L'éleveur se pencha vers Flora.

-Ça, c'est une erreur de débutant… Perdre son contrôle, c'est faire perdre le contrôle à ses Pokémons. Il n'a plus aucune chance de victoire, si tant est qu'il en ait eu une au départ…

Sacha sourit, content de voir que pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le droit à ce genre de réflexions dont il était pourtant l'éternel abonné, de la part de Pierre. Il éleva la voix.

-Plus vite, Taupiqueur. Cet idiot me fait perdre mon temps.

Le Pokémon taupe ressortit de terre quelques secondes après, juste devant le Noadkoko. Rudy fit un pas vers lui et Noadkoko aussi. Le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds et Pierre se précipita vers le trou, pour vérifier que Rudy n'était pas blessé. Se débattant sous son Pokémon qui ne parvenait pas à se redresser, il psalmodiait mille injures à l'encontre de Sacha qui regarda dans le trou, croisant les yeux de son challenger.

-Taupiqueur a fait des progrès, niveau trou. Presque aussi rapide que la Team Rocket. Bon travail, mon cher, dit-il en tendant sa Pokéball vers Taupiqueur qui sourit en étant rappelé.

S'accroupissant au bord du trou, Sacha sourit pour s'adresser à Rudy.

-Je suis bien content qu'elle t'ait quitté. Pas parce que je pense avoir une chance, mais parce qu'elle mérite bien mieux qu'un torchon dans ton genre.

-JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !

-Tu peux essayer, du moins. Tu serais pas le premier. Ceci dit, je suis toujours vivant.

Le sourire de Psyko fit un peu peur à Rudy, qui, malgré tout, continua à insulter Sacha qui reprit son discours :

-Au fait, juste pour t'informer : on est dans le même bateau toi et moi. Elle m'a mis une veste aussi.

-Ah bon ? commentèrent ses trois amis.

-Oui, je vous expliquerai plus tard, répondit-il avec un sourire avant de revenir au champion de Tartoufot, donc maintenant, en plus d'être humilié, tu es ridicule, parce que tu ne t'en es pas pris à la bonne personne. T'as fait tout ce trajet pour rien, elle n'est pas partie pour moi, mais à cause de toi. Bonne journée !

Se relevant, il reprit le cours de sa conversation avec Flora.

-N'empêche que tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi, avec le nombre de choses ridicules que tu fais dans une journée…

-Je ne me suis jamais mangée de baie vitrée, moi, repartit à rire Flora.

-Ça peut s'arranger, si tu veux, sourit-il, le Centre Pokémon n'est pas très loin…

Elle se mit à courir pour se protéger de Sacha, qui était bien capable de mettre ses menaces voilées à exécution, sous les rires de Drew et Pierre qui ne se retournèrent même pas pour aller secourir ce pauvre Rudy.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! À la semaine prochaine !


	11. La décision

**Auteur : **Temi-Chou

**Merci à : **Comme d'hab, ma beta-lectrice que je vois dans quelques heures à Paris et mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à mes reviewers qui m'aident à progresser et à améliorer ce récit tant que faire se peut.

**Notes : **Je pars chez mon père, en pleine campagne dans un coin du pays où je doute qu'il y ait l'eau potable. Alors ne parlons même pas d'une connexion internet. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, mais je vous tiens au courant.

Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez quelques références à mon Hors-Série sur Artik et ses règles.

Ah, puis visiblement, toutes mes réponses à vos reviews ne sont pas passées. Désolée, donc. Je réessayerai plus tard, là, je n'ai pas du tout le courage...

* * *

_**La décision.**_

-Eh, Flora, réveille-toi ! murmura Sacha en la secouant.

Elle grogna et ouvrit des petits yeux, se retournant vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Sacha qui l'appelait et quittant le confort des bras de Drew. Dans l'obscurité, elle parvint à distinguer Sacha, qui se tenait pile dans le rayon de lune qui traversait la chambre.

-Quoiiiiii ?

-Tu voulais voir un match de la Ligue ?

-Ouiiiii.

-Alors lève-toi, prends ton lit et marche.

-Quoi ?

-Référence à un best-seller à la con. Habille-toi et viens. On est attendu.

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux et sortit de son lit dans un froissement de tissus, tandis que Sacha, pudique, se tournait pour lui laisser une certaine intimité afin qu'elle s'habille. Il savait très bien que Flora et Drew ne faisaient pas du tricot, la nuit.

-Flora… gémit Drew en sortant du sommeil, t'fais quoi ?

-Elle revient dans une petite heure… rassura Sacha.

-Ah c'toi, Sacha… D'acc… Rends-la-moi entière…

-T'inquiète, j'en prendrai soin comme à la peau de mes couilles.

Avec une moue écœurée par le manque de classe de l'expression, Drew se retourna dans son lit, s'enfonçant sous son oreiller.

-Ça me va.

Souriant, Psyko s'effaça pour laisser passer Flora qui semblait tout excitée bien qu'elle soit encore à moitié endormie. Elle ne cessait de murmurer tout un lot de questions en descendant les escaliers et en franchissant la porte d'entrée. Psyko lança la Pokéball de Dracaufeu et aida son amie à monter dessus, toujours sans répondre à ses questions.

-Mais pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? gémit Flora dans une ultime tentative

-Surprise… murmura le dresseur souterrain pour seule réponse.

Dracaufeu décolla, coupant le souffle de Flora et achevant de la réveiller. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'appel d'air, ne voyant ainsi pas l'endroit où ils étaient. Après quelques minutes de vol, il se stabilisa dans les airs et Psyko chuchota à l'oreille de son amie :

-Ouvre grand les yeux, ça va être du spectacle. Enfin, je l'espère.

Elle obéit et posa un regard sur le lieu où Dracaufeu s'était stabilisé. Un peu à couverts dans des branchages peu denses mais tout de même assez pour les dissimuler à la vue de quiconque regardant dans cette direction, le dragon avait bien choisi l'endroit où les poser. Flora sourit.

-Est-ce que je connais les challengers ?

-Très bien même. C'est un combat entre Artik et Attila.

Prévoyant sa réaction, il glissa une main sur la bouche de Flora pour étouffer son exclamation de joie à l'idée de revoir le dresseur aux cheveux bleus et le colosse au grand cœur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, normalement. Je suis venu étudier les techniques de combat d'Artik, afin de préparer ma finale et ce genre de match est normalement totalement interdit à un public. Quel qu'il soit. Même moi, je ne devrais pas être là. J'ai demandé à Benzine d'enquêter pour moi sur le combat qui devait avoir lieu entre eux et il se trouve qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… Benzine m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Donc… Maintenant.

Scrutant les environs, il désigna finalement le nord-est vers où on pouvait apercevoir une petit silhouette arriver à grande vitesse. Flora sourit encore plus fort.

-Regarde, là-bas, on aperçoit Dracolosse et Attila qui arrivent. Et dans la direction opposée, le petit point, c'est Artik et son Drattak.

-Un combat aérien ?

Sacha haussa les épaules. Lui-même avait été surpris. Tout le monde, dans la Ligue, savait que les combats aériens n'étaient pas la spécialité d'Artik. C'était Drake et Ange les spécialistes des combats aériens, bien que le premier, spécialiste des dragons, soit plutôt un féru de la course, comme il l'avait prouvé à Sacha en le défiant à de nombreuses reprises sur des sprints à dos de dragon.

Attila était très bon en combat aérien, contrairement à Artik, qui avait tendance à en oublier les règles fondamentales. Dans ce genre de combat, le premier à chuter de son Pokémon est le perdant. Être désarçonné était synonyme d'échec.

-Oui, Attila adore ça. Mais ça m'étonne de la part d'Artik. D'habitude, il a tendance à fuir ce genre de combats.

Flora observa les deux adversaires arriver au même niveau, se saluer et commencer leur ballet aérien.

Ce fut Attila qui commença le match, en lançant une attaque hâte doublée d'une attaque cru-aile qui manqua de désarçonner Artik de Drattak d'entrée de jeu. La coordinatrice serra les dents et Sacha fronça les sourcils. Son ami aurait dû s'abstenir d'accepter un combat comme celui-là, il était perdu d'avance.

Artik sembla se ressaisir à temps et Drattak se stabilisa dans les airs à grands coups d'ailes évitant ainsi la chute du dresseur, pendant que le Pokémon d'Attila faisait demi-tour dans le ciel afin de lancer une nouvelle offensive, se maintenant à une altitude supérieure à celle de Drattak. Dracolosse était rapide, constata Flora qui peinait à le suivre des yeux.

Le Drattak d'Artik lança une attaque qu'elle ne put identifier. Ne comprenant pas, elle demanda une explication à Psyko, qui ne perdait pas une miette du match qui se jouait, même s'il avait conscience de l'immense différence de niveau entre Attila et Artik.

-Il vient de lancer une attaque grimace qui déstabilise l'adversaire, arrivant même à le faire rire. Ainsi, la vitesse de l'ennemi est diminuée. Artik va sûrement enchaîner avec une attaque au corps à corps. En tout cas, c'est ce que moi, je ferais.

Surprenant Psyko, Drattak fit appel à l'attaque Dracosouffle, qui illumina les environs et frappa Dracolosse de plein fouet, déclenchant pas mal d'appel d'air qui força Flora à enserrer encore plus fortement le cou de Dracaufeu pour ne pas tomber.

Le Pokémon d'Attila tomba, son dresseur toujours fermement ancré dessus puis se ressaisit, profitant de l'élan donné par la vitesse de la chute pour lancer une souplesse d'une puissance inouïe. Usant de la proximité des deux dragons, Artik ordonna à son Pokémon de lancer l'attaque morsure et Drattak mordit au passage la jambe d'Attila, sous le regard impuissant et horrifié de Flora.

Elle sentait Psyko bouillir derrière elle. Il était déçu de ne pas être dans le match, de ne pas pouvoir guider Artik qui faisait des erreurs monumentales et critiques, comme Sacha s'y était attendu en entendant parler de combat aérien. Il aurait tellement aimé être là-bas, à la place de son ami, à défier son maître. Visiblement Dracaufeu, qui trépignait sous eux, était atteint de la même envie.

Dracolosse repoussa Drattak grâce à sa Rune Protect et commença à préparer son ultralaser. Visiblement, Attila était pressé d'en finir, ce qui était normal, avec la blessure qu'il venait de subir.

Artik, pressentant le danger, demanda à Drattak de les protéger avec Abri, et Drattak se roula en boule, protégeant son dresseur entre ses bras. Cependant, sa protection n'était visiblement pas assez puissante et Psyko, de son point d'observation, grogna.

-Le match est fini.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Flora.

La puissance de l'ultralaser de Dracolosse ne fut pas totalement encaissée par la protection de Drattak qui, dans un réflexe, lâcha son dresseur, qui chuta. Attila cessa immédiatement d'attaquer et le Pokémon d'Artik plongea pour le récupérer, le rattrapant bien avant qu'il ne s'écrase et remontant en piquet.

Les deux dresseurs qui s'affrontaient se mirent à même hauteur et semblèrent discuter.

Flora, bien installée sur Dracaufeu, murmura :

-Je ne comprends pas, que font-ils ?

-Ils échangent les tampons. Artik a perdu.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Il est tombé.

-Mais Drattak l'a rattrapé, je ne comprends pas.

-La règle de ce genre de combat est simple : Si tu n'es plus sur ton Pokémon, tu as perdu.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Bon, j'ai connu plus spectaculaire de la part d'Artik, mais il ne combat pas avec Drattak comme il combat avec Arcanin. Ça n'a même rien à voir, ce match était pitoyable.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'en ai encore des frissons sur les bras ! Je m'attendais juste à une fin plus sanglante…

Sacha ricana.

-Flo, ils sont amis, ils ne vont pas non plus se tuer… Nous ne sommes pas des monstres… Veux-tu qu'on aille les saluer ?

-Mais… On n'est pas censés ne pas avoir assisté au duel ?

-Non… Mais on peut très bien faire une promenade nocturne, sourit Sacha.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Dracaufeu fonça à travers les cieux et s'arrêta près des deux autres dragons, Flora étant recroquevillée de peur. Leur arrivée fit sursauter les deux combattants qui sourirent de l'air terrifié de Flora.

-Je n'en demandais pas tant, Dracaufeu… gémit-elle, à moitié nauséeuse.

Sacha éclata franchement de rire, suivi par les deux autres dresseurs souterrains. Flora préféra les ignorer et attendit qu'ils aient tous fini de rire pour saluer leurs anciens compagnons de route.

-Artik, Attila ! Ça m'fait plaisir de vous voir !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le dresseur aux cheveux bleus

-On se baladait, répondit Psyko en fixant Artik. Une simple petite balade.

-Connard.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel devant l'échange des deux amis. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être vulgaires !

Les trois dragons se dirigèrent vers le sol et une fois descendu, Artik rappela Drattak, afin qu'il se repose. Flora sauta au bas de Dracaufeu pour se jeter dans les bras d'Artik, qui, déstabilisé, tomba à terre, sous le regard moqueur de Psyko.

-Je me passe de tes commentaires.

-J'ai rien dit.

-Je te préviens.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, Flora refusant de lâcher Artik durant tout ce temps, le mettant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Après s'être assurés que l'ensemble de leur petit groupe disparate allait bien, ils se séparèrent, Sacha et Flora rentrant à pieds jusque chez Pierre, pour faire en sorte que Flora se calme. Elle était surexcitée d'avoir revu Artik et d'avoir pu assister à un combat de la Ligue, un vrai. Elle avait hâte qu'Ondine rentre, pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter cet affrontement qui lui avait vendu du rêve.

Si tous les combats de Sacha ressemblaient à ça, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il faisait partie de cette Ligue, même si elle-même aurait peur.

Quand elle se coucha, après être rentrée, aux côtés de Drew, elle le réveilla, sans le vouloir.

-S'qui s'passe ?

-Rendors-toi, c'est juste moi.

-C'tait bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-C'était super.

Résistant à l'envie de se lancer dans un récit de ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Drew, avant de se serrer contre lui, le laissant se rendormir. Elle trouva facilement le sommeil, se rappelant minutieusement du combat et des mouvements d'Artik et Attila. Elle était tellement contente de les avoir revus.

* * *

Deux semaines. Enfin. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Michelle l'avait beaucoup aidée à organiser ses pensées et à faire du tri dans ses sentiments.

Elle avait quitté Rudy, lui disant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, parce que la vie qu'il lui offrait ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle avait été bête de ne pas le réaliser plus tôt. Elle s'était longuement excusée de lui faire du mal et il avait longtemps négocié, au téléphone, la suppliant de ne pas faire ça, sanglotant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

À aucun moment le nom de Sacha n'avait été prononcé entre eux, mais Ondine connaissait Rudy par cœur. Elle savait bien qu'il flottait dans son esprit et n'avait pas pu tenter de convaincre celui qu'elle appellerait désormais ex que Sacha n'était pour rien dans cette rupture. Quand elle avait raccroché, Michelle lui avait lancé un regard mi figue mi raisin, approuvant cette rupture, mais blâmant la façon dont elle avait été consommée.

Ondine avait tout raconté à la mère d'Artik. Tout. Y compris… _Rien_. Michelle avait écouté et n'avait émis aucun commentaire. Cependant la jeune championne avait bien vu les lèvres de la mère au foyer frémir quand Ondine, rouge de honte, avait laissé tomber « On a recommencé. Trois fois. » et voyant le début de sourire de la mère d'Artik, elle avait gémi, encore plus honteuse.

Elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir couché avec Psyko. Et au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu recommencer et elle se sentait coupable d'avoir presque plus de désir pour Psyko que pour Sacha, sentant pourtant qu'au final, il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne. C'était tellement compliqué.

Puis, la nuit, quand elle manquait de s'endormir, elle admettait presque avoir un début de sentiment amoureux pour l'autre visage de Sacha, pour celui qu'il devenait pour la Ligue Souterraine. Quand elle y repensait le matin, elle souriait de sa bêtise d'avoir pensé une telle chose. Et s'interrogeait toujours plus.

Peut-être, au final, peut-être ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui. Autre que de la haine et de dégoût. Autre que ce désir fort et irrésistible.

Parce que si elle aimait Sacha, dont elle trouvait la maladresse enfantine touchante, si elle avait envie de partager avec lui bien plus qu'un simple voyage et de construire quelque chose de stable et sérieux, elle brûlait de désir pour Psyko, qui, lui, dégageait une sensualité assez démentielle. Elle avait envie de griffer, de déchirer et de briser ce qu'il était, pour se sentir exalter, pour se sentir vivre et elle ne s'expliquait cette pulsion sexuelle, doublée à un puissant désir de destruction. Dans son vocabulaire, ces deux notions ne s'étaient jamais unies. Jamais avec autant de force. Et certainement pas avec cette douceur ridicule qu'elle sentait poindre en elle quand elle pensait à tout ça.

Elle avait déjà lu, dans des romans à l'eau de rose, des histoires de passion ardentes qui finissaient par détruire. Elle avait souvent envié ces relations, souhaitant comme les autres vivre une telle histoire d'amour. Quelque part en elle, elle associait ce qu'elle vivait avec Sacha à ces romances exagérées des livres. Mais ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas pareil. Et son histoire était un peu plus complexe.

Aimer Sacha, souhaiter le protéger et construire avec lui. Désirer Psyko, le haïr, vouloir le détruire et le faire jouir. Se rendre qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne. C'était trop compliqué.

Au moins, elle avait pu placer des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Psyko, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Michelle qui, si elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, acceptait en échange de tout entendre.

Parler à voix haute de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Centrale avec quelqu'un lui avait permis de faire le tri. Elle avait mis les choses au point et se sentait sereine.

Dans la cuisine, finissant de préparer le repas, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle entendrait la porte s'ouvrir et où Sacha rentrerait dans la petite maison, faisant pousser un cri de joie à Célia.

Il devait venir la retrouver aujourd'hui et ils repartiraient. Elle avait tellement hâte…

Elle déposa sur la table les quatre assiettes, puis les couverts et elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un bruit de course dans les escaliers. Souriant à la voix de Célia qui s'égosillait « PSYKOOOOOOOOOOO ! » et au gémissement de Sacha, indiquant qu'il avait bel et bien reçu la petite fille dans ses bras, elle sortit de la cuisine pour le saluer.

Calant Célia entre ses bras, Sacha la regarda, lui lançant un sourire éblouissant de bonheur et de tranquillité.

-Bonjour Ondine.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir et faisant rire Célia.

-Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il rougit quand il parle de son amoureuse. C'est trop trop rigolo.

Rougissant encore plus, Sacha ébouriffa les cheveux de la sœur d'Artik.

-Dis donc, toi… T'as fini de te moquer de moi ?

-Noooon, répondit la petite fille avec un grand sourire, ses cheveux bleus retombant devant ses immenses yeux verts si différents de ceux de son frère.

Elle sauta au bas des bras de Sacha et remonta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, disant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé ses devoirs et qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire gronder par l'institutrice, le lundi suivant. Se retrouvant seuls et face à face, Ondine et Sacha se regardèrent longuement.

Il avait changé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait changé. Il semblait plus épanoui, plus détendu que lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui durant les semaines précédant sa venue à Acajou. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, ses traits étaient plus détendus, il ne manquait plus de sommeil. Il ne paraissait plus âgé de 24 ans et avait retrouvé l'apparence qu'il avait à 19 ans, dont elle se souvenait encore, lors de cette finale dévastatrice de la Ligue Johto, où il avait perdu à cause d'une erreur de débutant. Perdre cinq ans, juste avec son absence… Elle devrait dire ça à ses sœurs, elles ne chercheraient plus à lui faire intégrer leur troupe de danseuses.

Sacha dévorait Ondine des yeux. Elle lui avait manqué. Énormément. Même si ces deux dernières semaines avaient été chargés en événements entre trois matchs de la Ligue – qu'il avait maîtrisés et gagnés – et ses déplacements avec Flora et Drew. Ils était retournés chez Pierre la veille, afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Sacha était réellement heureux de la retrouver et surtout de la voir en si grande forme. Un peu surpris par son apparence de parfaite maîtresse de maison, avec un tablier et des gants de cuisine, il résistait à l'envie de lui lancer une vanne, de peur de la vexer. Peut-être avait-elle fini par s'habituer à cette vie. Elle semblait tellement gaie qu'il redoutait un peu qu'elle ne veuille plus rentrer avec lui.

Ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir briser cet instant où ils s'évaluaient du regard, ayant tous les espoirs et toutes les craintes, se souvenant combien ils prenaient plaisir à se retrouver, comme avant, comme autrefois.

Ce fut Pikachu qui interrompit leur échange, en signalant sa présence aux pieds de son dresseur. Se penchant, le saisissant dans ses bras et caressant le sommet de son crâne, Ondine s'excusa :

-Oh, pardon, Pikachu, j'en deviens malpolie ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, ces deux semaines ! Viens avec moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Se dirigeant dans la cuisine pendant que Sacha allait au salon pour saluer Michelle, Ondine ouvrit le frigo pour attraper une bouteille de ketchup, qu'elle tendit à Pikachu qui l'avait suivie, impatient de savoir quelle surprise pouvait lui réserver la spécialiste des Pokémons aquatiques. Les yeux brillants, il se jeta dessus.

-Pikaaaaaaaa !

-Je l'ai achetée spécialement pour toi !

-Pikachu-Pi ! Piiiii-Kachu !

-Oh je t'en prie, c'est normal de penser à toi ! Tu es mon Pikachu préféré après tout.

Ondine éclata de rire, tout en continuant sa besogne en cuisine. Rapidement, Pikachu se mit à la suivre, tenant toujours amoureusement sa bouteille de ketchup presque trop grande pour lui. Célia entra dans la cuisine et rigola, ressortit et revint en traînant Psyko par la main.

-T'as vu, t'as vu ? Pikachu il est trop rigolo !

Sacha regarda Pikachu frotter sa joue contre la bouteille de ketchup, ayant oublié le reste du monde, assis sur le plan de travail, juste à côté d'Ondine, qui pour embêter Pikachu, attrapa la bouteille de ketchup et l'éloigna de lui.

-Piiiiii !

Par réflexe, Pikachu balança une décharge électrique sur Ondine avant de s'arrêter, réalisant qu'il attaquait Ondine et non Sacha. Se précipitant sur Ondine pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée, Sacha regarda son meilleur ami d'un air furieux.

-Dis donc, où t'as appris ces manières, toi ? Ça va, Ondine ?

Riant, elle reçut Pikachu entre ses bras, il semblait totalement inquiet.

-Tel dresseur, tel Pokémon… D'abord on agit et ensuite on réfléchit aux conséquences… Je vais bien, la décharge était faible. Mais tant que vous êtes là, mettez-vous à table, c'est prêt.

-C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?

Sacha eut un mouvement de recul au souvenir de ce que cuisinait la rousse quand ils avaient voyagé ensemble et Ondine lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Il eut un rire gêné avant de s'installer à table, suivi par Michelle et Célia. Pikachu s'installa juste à côté d'Ondine qui le caressa entre les deux oreilles, alors qu'il léchait un peu de ketchup. Sacha boudait à l'autre bout de la table, comme toujours.

-Mon Pikachu est un être intéressé qu'on peut acheter avec une bouteille de ketchup. Je me sens trahi.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans cette ambiance de repas de famille très joviale. Michelle était ravie de voir que toute sa maisonnée s'entendait à merveille. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Ondine, qui lui avait été d'une aide précieuse, dans la maison, durant ces quinze jours où elle était restée. Elle avait pu se reposer tranquillement et bien avancer dans l'étude de ses cours par correspondance, pendant que la jeune amie de Psyko s'occupait de l'intendance de sa demeure.

Ça lui avait rappelé le séjour de Psyko, le tout premier, celui qu'il avait fait avec son fils. Elle était tombée amoureuse – dans un sens noble cela s'entend – du jeune garçon brisé que lui avait ramené son fils tout autant qu'elle était tombée sous le charme d'Ondine.

Cette gamine perdue était dépassée par l'ampleur de tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait végété dans une histoire plate pendant des années, avant de retrouver Psyko et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours adoré chez lui : son caractère impétueux et fou, sa présence de grand enfant, pourtant compensé par un réel sérieux quand il s'agissait de choses importantes. Alors évidemment, comment aurait-elle pu esquiver le retour de flamme qu'elle aurait pourtant souhaité éviter ?

Les voir se chamailler comme deux amis un peu trop proches réchauffait le cœur de Michelle. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à s'en faire pour Psyko, avec Ondine à ses côtés. Plus jamais.

Ils repartirent, chevauchant Dracaufeu environ trois heures après l'arrivée de Sacha, Pikachu serré contre Ondine, portant sa bouteille de ketchup déjà à moitié vide.

Leur faisant des grands signes de main, Michelle rentra chez elle, sa fille dans les bras.

-Mais maman, Ondine, c'est l'amoureuse de Psyko ?

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Mais moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait pas…

-Maintenant, elle sait. Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps pour le lui dire.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie.

* * *

Ils étaient repartis de chez Pierre le lendemain du retour d'Ondine et avaient marché toute la matinée jusqu'à un croisement, où Drew avait pris une direction différente. Il partait en direction de Clémentiville pour demander la main de Flora à Max. Visiblement peu enchanté, il avait traîné des pieds jusqu'à disparaître de leur vue et Ondine, Flora et Sacha s'étaient retrouvés seuls.

-On ne s'était jamais retrouvé juste tous les trois, commenta Flora en se glissant entre Ondine et Sacha qui marchaient côte à côte, les attrapant chacun par un bras.

-C'est vrai, commenta Ondine. Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver, Flo ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te proposer mon aide, pour tout organiser pour le mariage !

-Tu ferais ça ? Oh mon dieu, ma sauveuse ! Il y a tellement de trucs à faire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Ondine rit.

-J'ai aidé Lily à préparer son mariage, il y a deux ans, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

-Une de tes sœurs s'est mariée ? demanda Sacha d'un air très surpris.

-Oui. J'ai voulu t'inviter, mais quand j'ai appelé ta mère pour savoir où tu étais, elle n'a pas pu me répondre. Tu avais semble-t-il disparu…

Sacha baissa la tête, empêchant les souvenirs d'affluer. C'était l'époque où Aura avait réussi à le séquestrer au Mont Couronné. Ondine percevant son trouble, posa une main sur son bras.

-Sacha ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Non, non, tout va bien, rassure-toi. Arrêtons-nous ici pour faire une pause. Un ami va nous rejoindre.

Flora le regarda avec un immense sourire.

-Qui ça ?

-À ton avis…

-Artik ?

Sacha hocha la tête en tendant le bras pour que Pikachu descende de son épaule puis il s'assit par terre, imité par Ondine. Flora se mit à sauter autour d'eux, exécutant une danse de la joie ridicule mais touchante.

-Owiiiii ! À nouveau le quatuor de vainqueurs réunis ! Faudra fêter ça ce soir en allant en boîte !

-Non, on ne va pas en boîte.

-Rabat-joie ! Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que j'ai pas dansé ?

-Depuis le gala de charité de Lavanville ?

Ondine et Sacha échangèrent un regard, laissant les souvenirs de cette soirée remonter entre eux. Il finit par détourner le regard, se souvenant de sa déclaration à chier. Flora brisa cet instant de gêne en répondant.

-Justement ça fait plus d'un mois et demi, je suis en train de me dessécher moi…

Flora se retourna pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et bouder quand elle aperçut, en levant la tête, Artik arriver par le chemin de droite, dans le croisement à trois chemins auquel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il avait laissé sortir deux de ses Pokémons. Flora hésita à se jeter dans les bras d'Artik quand elle vit Arcanin près de lui, ainsi qu'un Héliatronc rayonnant et se contenta de le rejoindre en courant pour s'arrêter près de lui, le faisant stopper également.

-Emmène-moi danser ce soir, pitié ! supplia la coordinatrice.

Lançant un regard perplexe à Psyko, Artik contourna Flora et se rapprocha des deux autres.

-J'ai raté une étape ?

-Flora veut sortir en boîte, ce soir, pour fêter nos retrouvailles, à tous les quatre. Et Psyko vient de dire non.

-J'aurais dû me douter d'un truc comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda Artik à son ami.

-Aura, son défi, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? s'exaspéra Psyko.

-Oui, enfin, tempéra Artik, si on est là tous les deux, il y a peu de risque que cette pute puisse arriver à quoique ce soit. Ça nous ferait du bien, en plus de sortir. Enfin, ça me ferait du bien, ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas pris une cuite.

-Alcoolique.

-On ne parle bien que de ce qu'on connaît bien, mon vieux.

Capitulant, Sacha s'allongea dans l'herbe, observant le passage des nuages. Artik finit par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe, recueillant Héliatronc sur ses genoux et faisant revenir Arcanin – qui grognait en direction de Flora et Ondine – dans sa Pokéball.

-D'accord, on sort ce soir. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, céda Sacha d'un air dépité.

Ondine le regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu dis ça comme si on te forçait…

Flora mit une main sur l'épaule d'Ondine et secoua la tête.

-Laisse tomber, il dit toujours ça mais au final, c'est lui le premier à accumuler les shooters et à être sur la piste. Tu sais comment il est, il râle pour la forme, parce que la proposition ne vient pas de lui.

-Pas faux…

-Je vous entends dire du mal de moi.

-Vieux, c'est la vérité, je les approuve, rajouta Artik avec un demi sourire ironique.

-Comment ça tu les approuves ?

-Ben oui. Souviens-toi. Il y a eu le strip-tease. T'étais content, au final.

-Mauvais exemple. Me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

-Bon. Mais pour toutes nos cuites dont on ne se souvient pas, je te rappelle que tu tombais toujours le premier.

Sacha, mal à l'aise, fit signe à Artik de la fermer.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous crois.

Il se redressa dans une position boudeuse et ouvrit la bouche. Artik le coupa.

-Oui, on sait, tu t'en fous, t'as une grosse bite.

Ondine écarquilla d'immenses yeux surpris et Flora explosa de rire.

-Ah, visiblement, Ondine n'est pas d'accord avec ça, Psyko… commenta-t-elle, faisant rougir la rousse.

-Je… Euh… Si, si, j'suis d'accord… Euh non, je sais pas, c'est je sais pas que je voulais dire, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le regard lourd de reproches de Sacha, et d'ailleurs, je dois m'éloigner derrière ces buissons là-bas, quelques minutes, pour aller faire autre chose, n'importe quoi, tant que c'est pas aussi embarrassant que cette discussion, excusez-moi !

Se levant précipitamment, elle partit, rouge, se planquer derrière des buissons, rejointe par une Flora morte de rire qui avait des choses à lui raconter et qui voulait laisser les deux dresseurs souterrains se retrouver un peu seuls.

* * *

Ils marchèrent quelques jours au travers de Kanto, afin de rejoindre Johto et finalement Hoenn, dans la ville de Vergazon où Artik avait planifié plusieurs de ses défis. Sacha avait totalement approuvé, se disant qu'il pourrait en profiter pour affronter Lev', ou même Drake, puisqu'ils étaient colocataires d'un appartement tout pourri dans ce coin.

Ils grimpèrent les marches d'un immeuble de style ancien, vieille demeure divisée en appartements immenses et spacieux, uniquement disponibles pour des gens très riches. Artik avait distribué une clé à chacun, précisant que chaque exemplaire devrait lui être rendu.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il commença à énumérer un certain nombre de règles de vie qu'il avait dressé pour que tous respecte son intimité puis il leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire, expliquant que cet appartement lui appartenait. Sacha qui connaissait les lieux – et les règles, douloureusement expérimentées –, s'installa directement sur la table de la salle à manger, sortant un calepin et la carte qu'il avait piquée à Prof, Pikachu s'asseyant sur la table pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Les lattes craquaient sous les pieds des filles, le sol était totalement recouvert d'un vieux plancher, l'appartement était lumineux et ensoleillé, possédant cinq chambres. Artik leur interdit formellement de s'approcher de la dernière, celle qui était tout au fond du couloir, puis il désigna celle qui était en face pour dire qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Psyko. La première du couloir était la sienne. Il laissa donc aux filles le choix de leur installation. Flora et Ondine échangèrent un regard haussèrent les épaules.

-Peu m'importe, du moment qu'il y a un lit.

Elles se décidèrent finalement pour que Flora ait la chambre juste à côté de celle de Sacha et Ondine prit donc celle qui était mitoyenne à celle d'Artik. Ils redescendirent tranquillement au rez-de-chaussée du duplex et Artik leur annonça qu'il sortait faire des courses, à la seule condition qu'il n'ait pas à s'occuper du dîner. Sacha suggéra :

-On peut aussi faire comme on fait d'habitude. Pizza-bière.

-On ne peut pas vivre comme des mâles célibataires en présence de deux femmes. Qui t'a appris les bonnes manières, Psyko ?

Il haussa les épaules en se replongeant dans sa carte et ses réflexions. Ce genre de préoccupation ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Du moment qu'il ne devait pas manger du carton, il était content. Le reste, il s'en fichait un peu.

Flora et Ondine se concertèrent pour dresser une liste de ce qu'il fallait, se chamaillant un peu sur le menu du soir, tandis qu'Artik s'occupait de remettre l'électricité et de brancher la radio. Il supportait difficilement de vivre dans un appartement sans musique.

Voyant que les filles avaient du mal à dresser la liste, il les informa qu'il en profitait pour aller prendre une douche et se changer.

Sacha l'approuva et affirma qu'il piquait la salle de bains juste après. Dix minutes plus tard, Artik revint et les filles le regardèrent de haut en bas.

-Ben quoi ?

Il était vêtu complètement de noir et portait une de ces jupes gothiques pleines de chaines, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures aux semelles énormes, semblables à celles qu'il portait juste avant, hormis que ses pas ne sonnaient plus creux. Sa chemise cintrée descendait jusqu'à mi fesses et ses manches étaient terminées par des sortes de mitaines. Ses cheveux bleus étaient dressés en pique et pour la première fois, elles remarquèrent qu'il avait un piercing à la langue.

Devant le silence qui régnait, Sacha releva la tête pour dévisager Artik d'un air blasé.

-Tu sors le grand jeu, là… Ce que tu es moche, comme ça.

-Je t'emmerde, Psyko. C'est pas parce que ta mère te tricote amoureusement tous tes vêtements que les autres n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un minimum de sens esthétique.

-Ma mère ne tricote pas ! Elle coud.

Flora et Ondine se tournèrent vers lui, qui rougit sous leurs regards inquisiteurs.

-Quoi ?

-Non, sérieux, ta mère te fait encore tes vêtements ?

-Ben… Oui… Pourquoi ?

Soupirant et secouant la tête d'un air franchement amusé, elles se tournèrent de nouveau vers Artik qui tendait la main vers elles.

-Vous me la filez cette liste de course ?

Flora lui tendit un morceau de papier où elles avaient dressé la liste de ce dont elles auraient besoin. Sacha se leva, passa devant Artik avec un immense sourire moqueur, glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, ne le décoiffant même pas. Le traitant de métrosexuel, Sacha monta l'escalier et redescendit deux minutes après, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains à son tour.

Allumant la télé, Ondine tomba sur le journal, où on parlait de la reconstruction de l'arène d'Azuria. Attentive, elle écouta la journaliste dire que ça progressait rapidement et que bientôt, la championne serait de retour. Claire Pujadas, sur l'écran, commenta avec ferveur la chance qu'Ondine avait eu d'avoir été absente de l'arène au moment où elle s'était effondrée, entrainant avec elle la destruction de la maison mitoyenne. Ses sœurs, toujours en tournée, firent également un commentaire, disant qu'elles-mêmes profitaient du temps de la reconstruction pour prolonger leur tournée, donnant de nouvelles dates de représentation.

Elles affirmèrent également aux fans d'Ondine – parce qu'elle en avait, mine de rien – qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle coulait des jours paisibles avec son nouveau petit ami (« Parce que notre petite sœur est une tombeuse. Mais celui-là, ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait qu'il rentre dans la famille. Enfin un choix constructif de sa part, elle a bien fait de s'enfuir avec lui. »), faisant rougir la championne derrière son écran et rigoler Flora qui s'apprêtait à changer de chaine. Ondine l'arrêta d'un mouvement du poignet.

-Attends, ils vont parler des élections.

-Roh, la politique, c'est chiant.

Ondine la regarda rapidement, analysant la montée des extrêmes dans les sondages pour le deuxième tour des élections nationales. Les résultats officiels devaient tomber dans quelques minutes et Ondine se souvenait très bien des débats qu'elle avait eus avec Rudy.

Elle avait voté pour un parti prônant un durcissement des actions militaires et de la répression, pour lutter contre les groupes criminels comme la Team Rocket et la Ligue Souterraine. Si elle avait su, pour ce premier tour, huit mois auparavant, qu'elle serait fermement inquiète de voir ce parti gagner, elle en aurait bien ri. Elle avait tellement changé, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Sacha que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Plus détendue, plus sereine, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait jusque-là pour supporter la pression qu'elle s'était imposée, vis-à-vis de Rudy. Elle se sentait glisser progressivement et devenir comme Artik, Sacha et Flora, plus insouciante et beaucoup moins sérieuse et moralisatrice.

Furtivement, elle espéra que les autres amis souterrains de Psyko étaient plus sérieux puis elle se força à ne pas penser à ça. Elle risquait de se faire peur toute seule.

Ondine tourna la tête vers Flora qui semblait un peu nauséeuse.

-Ça va, Flora ?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète. Je vais aller prendre l'air dehors et ça ira mieux.

Son amie avait un immense sourire, alors Ondine n'insista pas, suivant Flora des yeux et sursautant légèrement en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Flora avait de la chance de pouvoir sortir librement sans risquer la mort.

* * *

Artik, face au trio, soupira, avant de s'asseoir.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils avaient élu domicile dans le somptueux appartement qu'une de ses maîtresses lui avait offert en remerciement et il avait fait le matin même la découverte d'un test de grossesse positif dans la poubelle de la salle de bains. Il avait donc convoqué en grandes pompes ses trois colocataires temporaires dans le salon, et les avait longuement examiné. Ondine semblait mal à l'aise, comme si elle cachait quelque chose, elle jouait avec ses mains. Flora avait un air à moitié béat, à moitié fatigué et Psyko avait l'air blasé et ailleurs de quelqu'un qui avait été dérangé en pleine activité constructive, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Artik glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, pour en ressortir un petit emballage carré.

-Psyko, Rouquine, regardez-moi.

Ils levèrent la tête pour dévisager Artik.

-C'est quoi, ça ? dit-il en tendant le préservatif neuf qu'il avait dans la main.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Comme si c'était le moment pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Artik aurait pu attendre. Ou même carrément s'abstenir.

-Un préservatif.

-Bien, ravi de voir que tu sais ce que c'est. Maintenant, rappelez-moi la règle numéro 1.

-Ne pas s'approcher d'Arcanin et Lippoutou, dit Ondine. Mais je vois pas le rapport.

-Ça c'est votre règle numéro 1. Psyko, donne-moi _notre_ règle numéro 1.

-« Chacun ses caleçons ». Toujours aucun rapport.

Le doigt tendu, Artik ouvrit la bouche et leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

-En effet, planté de règle. C'est la 69. Règle 69, Psyko ?

-« Si de ton énorme rapace tu te sers, tu dois sortir couvert » répondit-il d'un ton docte un doigt levé vers le plafond.

-Non, c'est « petit oiseau ».

-On joue pas dans la même catégorie.

Ondine, Flora et Artik levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant le sourire fier de sa connerie de Sacha. Puis la rousse prit la parole :

-C'est bien gentil, tout ça, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ça, à nous ? Je pense que Psyko sait ce que c'est et je peux t'assurer que moi aussi.

Glissant la main dans son autre poche arrière, Artik jeta ce qui semblait être un test de grossesse sur la table. Ondine se pencha pour regarder de plus près, d'un air toujours aussi perplexe. Comprenant, elle coula un regard vers Flora tandis que Sacha, lui, ne comprenait pas.

-Il est positif, commenta Artik. Alors, vous avez quelque chose à nous dire tous les deux ?

-Oui, une seule chose, s'énerva Ondine, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'adresses à PSYKO ET MOI ? Je te rappelle que dans cette pièce, il y a une jeune femme en âge d'avoir des enfants, qui, comme par hasard, a quelqu'un dans sa vie, avec qui elle va se marier ! Ce test n'est pas à moi, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, je ne suis pas enceinte.

Artik ouvrit la bouche et regarda Flora, réalisant en effet, que son air béat pouvait être dû à l'annonce d'une grossesse. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, refusant sans doute de voir en elle une femme en âge d'être mère, une femme mariée ou presque. La claque qu'il se prenait en réalisant ça était énorme. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir Flora. Il le savait déjà mais cette nouvelle réalisation lui faisait mal. Puis il s'insulta mentalement. Comme s'il était du genre à construire quoique ce soit avec une femme. Furtivement, l'image d'une jolie rousse s'installa dans son esprit et il repoussa les souvenirs. Hors de question de penser à ça.

Flora prit la parole.

-Oui, ce test est à moi et oui, il est positif.

Ondine lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se fendre d'un immense sourire.

-Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?

-Le bon moment… Mais je crois que c'est maintenant… Je vais être maman.

-Un mariage, un gamin… Tu sais que t'es chiante à me mettre ton bonheur en plein visage, comme ça ?

Flora eut un sourire radieux et hocha la tête. Après avoir serré Flora dans ses bras, la félicitant de toute son âme, Ondine se retourna vers Artik.

-Quant à toi, pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que tu as pensé que ce test pouvait m'appartenir ? Et surtout comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que si j'étais enceinte, c'était à cause de Psyko ?

-Euh…

Artik se recroquevilla un peu, sous l'air hilare de Psyko qui semblait ne pas vouloir prendre sa défense. Autant pour la solidarité masculine.

-Ben… Vous êtes tellement emportés que je suis sûr que vous ne penseriez même pas à vous protéger et…

-Je porte un implant, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant pour encore trois ans. Je suis en permanence protégée. D'autant plus que je ne couche pas avec Psyko. Avec personne d'ailleurs.

Sacha retint un soupir soulagé. Le pire c'est qu'Artik n'avait même pas tort, ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Ondine s'enfonça dans le canapé, ayant visiblement tout dit et le téléphone de Flora sonna. Elle s'empressa de répondre et au vu de la tête qu'elle fit, ils comprirent tous qu'il s'agissait de Drew. Elle partit dans l'escalier et une porte se ferma à l'étage. Elle voulait sûrement lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Artik eut une moue dégoûtée et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, après avoir annoncé sa sortie et son non-retour avant le lendemain.

Restant seuls dans le salon, complètement choqués par la nouvelle de la grossesse de Flora, Sacha et Ondine ne bougèrent pas. Puis Sacha murmura :

-Flo va avoir un enfant…

-Oui…

-Elle a beaucoup de courage…

-Tu trouves ? commenta Ondine.

-Oui. J'ai toujours pensé que nous tous ici n'étions pas prêts à être parent. Et moi encore moins que les autres. Et je n'en aurais sûrement jamais. Je sais trop ce que c'est de grandir sans père pour laisser mes gosses connaître ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-M'empêcher de voyager reviendrait à me tuer. Je ne suis certainement pas fait pour une vie sédentaire et la Ligue Souterraine me prend huit mois par an. Je n'y renoncerai pas, même pour fonder une famille, j'en ai besoin pour vivre. Alors… Comment veux-tu que je puisse penser à laisser ma compagne élever mes enfants seule ? Tu t'imagines, toi, élever seule un enfant dont le père est un imbécile chronique doublé d'un fou plus occupé par ses matchs souterrains que par sa famille ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses. Je me suis toujours vue élever le fruit de mon amour pour un homme, qu'il soit fou ou pas, toujours présent ou jamais là, mais dans un moment qu'on aurait décidé ensemble.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle reprit la parole.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi…

-À quel propos ?

-Quand tu dis que tes enfants n'auront pas de père… C'est faux… Tu ne pars que huit mois par an et… Il en reste quatre… Tu sais, mes parents ont passé toute mon enfance à voyager tout le temps, ne rentrant que pour Noël et encore… Ce sont mes sœurs qui m'ont élevée, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de manquer quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, je profitais encore plus des moments où ils étaient avec nous. Et ce sera pareil pour toi.

-Mon père, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ne rentrait jamais à la maison. Maman s'est occupée de moi toute seule et la seule chose que je sais de lui c'est qu'il était dresseur. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants vivent ça, je sais trop combien ça fait mal.

-Oh… Je pensais…

-Qu'il était mort ? C'est tout comme, pour moi. Au fond, j'espère que non, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir sa tête quand il rentrera et qu'il verra que Maman a refait sa vie sans lui.

-Ah bon ? Ta mère a quelqu'un ?

-Hélas…

-Je le connais…

-Hélas… Qui aurait cru ça ? Le professeur Chen et ma mère… Prof est mon neveu par alliance. J'ai envie de mourir à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Ondine éclata de rire face au ton désespéré de Sacha. Il continua son discours.

-Mais c'était sympa de ta part de tenter de me réconforter, cependant je persiste à penser que tu fais bien de ne pas vouloir de moi. Juste pour ça. Imagine un peu si on avait un enfant ensemble. Il deviendrait complètement taré ! À tel point qu'il vaudrait mieux l'achever à la naissance…

-Parle pas comme ça de notre enfant !

Il cligna des yeux et sourit.

-Redis-le, pour voir ?

-Notre enfant ?

Il sourit de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu voulais que je répète ça ? s'étonna Ondine.

-Pour voir comment ça sonnait. Et franchement, j'aime bien.

-Moi aussi… murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, s'exhortant au calme. Cette phrase ne signifiait rien. Rien du tout.

* * *

Trois jours après, Artik, Sacha, Flora et Ondine se retrouvaient à faire la queue devant une boîte de nuit, afin de fêter dignement le futur enfant de Flora.

Ils avaient décidé de passer les deux premières heures de la soirée dans un bar, avant d'aller en boîte, comme tout adolescent normalement constitué le ferait. Ils arrivèrent au dancing-club le plus populaire des environs de Vergazon, aux environs de vingt-trois heures, l'heure idéale pour pouvoir trouver des places assises, surtout dans un endroit aussi fréquenté.

Flora frétillait d'impatience en regardant l'immense piste de danse s'étendant devant leur table. Elle ne cessait de regarder Sacha, puis la piste, puis encore Sacha. Elle voulait aller danser et surtout, surtout, elle voulait le faire maintenant ! Cependant, plongé dans une conversation semblant hilarante avec Artik et Ondine, il ne prêtait pas attention à son impatience. Elle regarda donc un moment les autres danseurs de la piste, puis l'environnement général. Elle voulait y aller, s'amuser sous la boule à facettes – kitch, mais toujours un franc succès – elle voulait faire baver ce petit mec bien mignon qui dansotait avec sa copine, elle voulait y aller.

Sa jambe tressauta convulsivement et Sacha l'appela.

-Calme-toi. D'abord on boit, ensuite on danse. C'est toujours comme ça.

Pikachu, installé sur la banquette, approuva en hochant la tête et Flora grogna.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore assis, les mecs ? Allez chercher à boire !

-Pourquoi nous ?

-On appelle ça la galanterie.

Grommelant, Sacha se leva, tandis qu'Artik demandait à Ondine ce qu'elle souhaitait boire. Elle hésitait entre plusieurs boissons, principalement non alcoolisées.

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne bois pas d'alcool… commenta Flora.

-En tant normal, non, je n'aime pas ça. Je trouve ça amer et écœurant et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre le contrôle de moi-même avec une boisson. Ça amène à toutes les dérives imaginables et franchement, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire n'importe quoi. Ceci dit, je peux bien faire une exception pour ce soir… Pour fêter la bonne nouvelle… Donc je vais prendre un Lagon Bleu.

-Chouette ! Et pour moi, ça sera comme d'habitude : Mojito bien corsé avec une paille bleue. Bleue la paille, hein ! Et évidemment un diabolo grenadine.

-Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Sacha.

-Ben pour éviter que Pikachu ne meure déshydraté par la négligence de son dresseur crétin.

-Non mais d'habitude, il boit dans mon verre Flo.

-Pikaaaa ! se réjouit Pikachu.

-Tu ne bois que du rhum.

-Je sais.

-Chuuuuu !

Soupirant, les deux filles s'enfoncèrent côte à côte dans la banquette, jetant un regard désespéré à Pikachu qui leur sourit, s'installant entre elles avec l'intention de recevoir plein de caresses. Il était comme son dresseur et il aimait beaucoup les jolies filles.

Les garçons revinrent quelques minutes après avec l'ensemble des boissons. Les filles eurent la surprise de les voir revenir avec une bouteille chacun. Ils s'installèrent en face à face, se lançant un regard plein de morgue. Sans se lâcher du regard, ils débouchèrent leurs bouteilles et les portèrent à la bouche d'un même mouvement, sous le regard atterré des deux filles et hilare de Pikachu qui sirotait tranquillement le diabolo que Flora lui avait imposé.

Reposant la bouteille sur la table, Psyko s'écria :

-WINNER !

Ondine et Flora regardèrent la bouteille qui était vide et comprirent.

-Ils se sont défiés sur lequel des deux serait le plus rapide à vider une bouteille de vodka. J'hallucine, Flora, pince-moi. Ils sont débiles.

Sacha tangua.

-C'est dégueulasse, la vodka.

-Non, ça va, commenta Artik en finissant tranquillement sa bouteille.

-Vous allez être ivres avant même d'avoir commencé la soirée, bande d'idiots.

-Non, non, il leur en faut plus, à mon avis, commenta Flora. Bon, allez, beau gosse, bouge ton cul de rêve sur la piste et fais-moi décoller.

-Sois pas si impatiente, poulette, laisse-moi le temps de me chauffer, sinon, je te ferai pas gémir comme il faut, répondit Sacha en buvant une gorgée de rhum comme s'il s'agissait de l'hydromel des dieux.

Ondine poussa un soupir dépité avant de jeter un regard à Artik qui semblait tout aussi contrarié par l'attitude de ses amis qui se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la piste d'un pas bien trop joyeux pour être honnête. Artik connaissait bien Psyko. Quand il avait cette démarche, c'est qu'il avait la ferme intention d'en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde. Changeant de place et s'asseyant aux côtés d'Ondine, poussant Pikachu au passage pour qu'il aille se mettre ailleurs, il dit à l'oreille de la rousse :

-Je te proposerai bien de danser aussi…

-Oui, je sais, on risquerait de se rendre ridicules ! On ira plus tard !

-Dieu merci, t'es au courant.

-Difficile de pas être ridicule à côté d'eux… Ils sont excellents… dit-elle, son regard se perdant sur la piste, du côté de Sacha et Flora qui étaient de nouveau collés l'un à l'autre de cette façon indécente qui l'avait rendue tellement jalouse au tout début de leurs retrouvailles.

-Flora, surtout… Elle est divine…

-Sans Psyko, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, argua Ondine.

-Arrête, elle s'en sort très bien seule ! Souviens-toi au gala, vous aviez été bonnes aussi… Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Ce n'était pas la même chose ! Notre but était plus de… euh… Bah, je peux le dire, il y a prescription… Le but était d'attirer l'attention de Psyko et la tienne sur nous. Oh magnifique, ce mouvement ! commenta-t-elle, ses yeux brillants d'admiration pour Flora et Sacha.

-J'avoue, il met super bien Flora en valeur, dit-il en penchant la tête.

-Tu baves, Artik…

-Toi aussi, mais je dis rien. Putain, je bande…

-Si j'étais un mec je dirais la même chose… Il est… euh ils sont…

-Laisse tomber, parle juste de lui, je t'en voudrais pas.

-Okay. Il est torride ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, en matière de mecs torrides quand ils dansent, Rudy est extraordinaire.

-Ah bon ?

-Pas dans le même style. Rudy séduit, Psyko allume. Et franchement… En toute honnêteté, je suis un brasier.

Ondine rougit en remarquant qu'elle ne contrôlait déjà plus sa langue. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire d'exception, elle allait probablement finir complètement pompette, voire ivre morte. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu d'alcool qu'elle en avait perdu l'habitude.

Artik éclata de rire, avant de confirmer qu'il était dans le même état – « Mais grâce à Flora hein, ne mélangeons pas tout ! » – et ce fut toujours à moitié en transe qu'ils virent revenir les deux danseurs.

-Alors comment on était ? demanda Flora. Ben, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Ondine fut la première à se ressaisir.

-Vous étiez pas mal. Mais maintenant, j'ai plus du tout envie de danser.

-Oh non, dis pas ça… Il y a de la salope qui va arriver, j'aurais bien voulu qu'on rejoue notre petit jeu histoire de leur montrer que les meilleures salopes, c'est nous.

-Tu es vulgaire…

-Pardon, l'adrénaline. Tu sais, danser avec le meilleur et le plus sexy de toute cette boîte.

-Sympa pour moi, commenta Artik d'un air boudeur.

Flora vint s'asseoir sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu es le deuxième. C'est moi ou tu bandes ?

-C'est pas toi.

Elle éclata de rire, se leva et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant son verre pour boire une gorgée.

Ondine y voyait vraiment de plus en plus trouble et lorsqu'Artik lui tendit sa main pour l'entraîner sur la piste, elle se sentit obligée de refuser. Cependant Flora ne la laissa pas faire et la força à se lever pour suivre le dresseur souterrain. Elle tangua sous l'œil hilare de Sacha et Flora qui restèrent à leur table quelques instants, pour récupérer.

De l'endroit où ils étaient installés, ils pouvaient voir Ondine rire à en pleurer, alors qu'Artik et elle faisaient exprès de se rendre ridicules en dansant d'une façon extrêmement raide et atroce. Artik faisait la danse du robot, Ondine pouffait et tanguait, manquait de tomber, Artik la rattrapa de justesse et la garda contre lui.

-Ah, j'suis jaloux, ça y est, commenta Sacha.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Ça aurait été moi, elle se serait débattue depuis longtemps. Là, elle reste dans ses bras. C'est pas juste. Attends… Elle n'aurait pas fini par tomber amoureuse de lui, quand même ?

Flora leva les au ciel et soupira, alors que Pikachu tentait discrètement de vider le fond de son verre. Elle l'en empêcha d'un regard assassin. Personne ne touchait à son dernier Mojito. Personne. Pikachu se précipita sur l'épaule de Sacha pour fuir l'œillade meurtrière et Flora répondit enfin :

-Tu n'as donc toujours pas… compris ?

-Compris quoi ?

-Cette fille est dingue de toi.

-Non, tu te trompes, elle a été assez claire, quand même. Lorsque vous vous êtes disputées, ça a résonné dans toute la maison, j'ai très bien entendu.

Flora haussa les épaules et regarda Artik serrer Ondine contre lui et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La rousse éclata de rire et Flora grimaça. Elle aussi, ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose de les voir si proches. Les hormones, sans doute.

-Tu n'as pas tout entendu, Sacha. Vérifie. Si tu peux, vérifie. Elle garde une photo de toi sur elle, toujours. C'est toi qu'elle cherche quand tu es loin d'elle, c'est ta présence qui la rassure… Elle est dingue de toi.

-Tu cherches à me faire du mal, Flo ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu y arrives très bien.

Flora se leva et regarda Sacha par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu sais très bien, au fond de toi, que j'ai raison. Mais tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'elle t'aime.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Si. Psyko… Je ne sais pas quel est le problème, ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces trois dernières années, ce que t'a fait Aura et qui aurait pu mettre cette lueur effrayée dans tes yeux. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'elles sont différentes. Et qu'elle t'aime. Quand tu auras réalisé que tu es terrifié, quand tu auras surmonté cette peur, alors tu verras l'évidence, tu sauras ce que tout le monde sait depuis le début.

Flora se détourna et rejoignit ses deux amis qui étaient en train de danser, pour prendre la place d'Artik auprès d'Ondine, laissant Sacha méditer sur ces paroles lourdes de sens.

Il était vrai que Sacha avait peur. Il se souvenait très bien avoir vu Ondine lui faire des choses indicibles et même si ça n'était qu'une illusion, même s'il savait qu'Aura avait mené cette torture extrême d'une main de maître, il en avait gardé une sorte de terreur vis-à-vis d'Ondine. L'aimer et avoir peur d'elle, c'était tellement ridicule. Il se leva finalement pour rejoindre la piste lorsqu'une jeune fille lui demanda à danser.

* * *

Flora vit Ondine guetter leur table du coin de l'œil et froncer les sourcils en voyant Sacha accepter l'invitation d'une fille, une rousse, comme par hasard.

Les pensées d'Ondine, sans doute embrumées par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, se perdaient dans d'étranges conjectures depuis « Elle est vulgaire, cette petite pétasse » jusqu'à « Non mais elle se prend pour qui, cette pute, pas touche ! ». Elle se sentait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, comme elle l'avait toujours su. Il la ferait vraiment devenir folle un jour.

Flora tenta de retenir Ondine. Un peu. En vérité, elle tendit juste une main molle quand elle vit son amie se détourner d'un pas étrangement droit et lucide. Peut-être que Psyko comprendrait enfin l'ampleur des sentiments d'Ondine.

La coordinatrice avait vu les sentiments de son amie changer. Si au début, elle méprisait réellement Psyko, elle avait fini par s'attacher à cette facette de Sacha, tout autant qu'elle aimait le garçon maladroit qui se cachait en lui. Flora savait qu'Ondine l'avait accepté. Elle paraissait plus sereine, passait de Psyko à Sacha sans la moindre hésitation avec un regard égal. Et ce n'était certainement pas le regard qu'on porte à un simple ami.

Flora secoua la tête et continua d'observer le slalom de la rousse entre les gens qui dansaient sur la piste pour arriver au niveau de Sacha et de la fille avec qui il dansait.

Ondine tapota sur l'épaule de la fille avec un sourire, tentant de ne pas tanguer.

-Tu permets ?

Perplexe, la fille s'écarta et Ondine eut un sourire encore plus grand alors qu'elle hochait la tête en guise de remerciements. Sacha lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, ne comprit pas plus quand elle se rapprocha de lui, leva la tête et l'embrassa.

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles toutes les questions possibles imaginables passèrent dans son esprit puis il balança tous ses scrupules à la poubelle. D'accord, Ondine était ivre, bien sûr, elle lui en voudrait. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il prenait le risque. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, approfondit le baiser, caressant ses cheveux. Le bonheur c'était définitivement ça.

Artik se rapprocha de son couple d'amis en sentant la rousse de remplacement s'énerver. Elle venait d'être coiffée au poteau. Artik posa une main sur son épaule et secoua longuement la tête.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! J'étais là avant !

Artik secoua la tête un peu plus fort et se rapprocha de la fille pour lui dire :

-Ça m'étonnerait fort. Ça fait quatorze ans qu'ils se connaissent et qu'ils attendent ce putain de moment. Par contre, moi, je suis libre. À défaut…

-T'es pas avec la fille châtain ?

-Non, c'est une amie, elle est fiancée… Et pas avec moi, le mariage, quelle horreur, dit-il avec une moue amusante.

La fille éclata de rire et suivit Artik, qui était bien content. Il remercia mentalement Ondine de cette brillante intervention qui lui avait permis de récolter la fille la plus sexy de la boîte.

Sirotant avec ardeur la fin de son Mojito, Flora observait Ondine et Sacha d'un côté et Artik et une autre rousse de l'autre. Blasée, elle lança un regard à Pikachu et lui fit signe de venir sur ses genoux et lui tendit le verre de Sacha.

-J'me sentirai moins seule, comme ça. J'sens qu'on va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit…

Jetant un nouveau regard à Sacha et Ondine, elle eut la surprise de le voir empêcher la championne de glisser une main dans son pantalon, visiblement très désireuse d'aller bien plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

Mettant fin au spectacle qu'ils offraient, Sacha ramena Ondine vers la table où était Flora et l'assit de force, tentant de ne pas céder au regard qu'elle lui lançait.

-Ça suffit, maintenant, je te ramène, tu es complètement ivre. Je vais prévenir Artik.

-Laisse, commenta Flora, rentre avec Pikachu, je m'en charge. J'ai envie de lui casser son coup.

-C'est dégueulasse, ça, Flora. Mais merci. Là, ça devient urgent que je rentre.

-Oui, j'ai… j'ai vu ça… Tu veux pas plutôt que je la ramène ?

-Hors de question. Aucune de vous deux ne reste sans protection.

-Paie ta protection, dit-elle en désignant Artik qui chuchotait visiblement des choses cochonnes à l'oreille de sa conquête qui rougissait et gloussait, conquise.

Sacha sourit et s'approcha d'Ondine pour la relever et s'aperçut qu'elle tanguait de plus en plus. Il retint un rire, se promettant de la charrier des siècles entiers avec cette soirée et s'approcha d'elle pour lui fournir un appui. Il reporta son attention sur Flora.

-Artik est quelqu'un de très sérieux, même s'il n'en a pas l'air. S'il protège quelqu'un, il protège quelqu'un, qu'il soit en train de draguer ou pas. Tu ne crains rien, avec lui, je lui fais totalement confiance.

Flora hocha la tête, les laissant s'éloigner, tout en pensant à la façon dont elle allait casser le coup d'Artik. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse aussi et le joli diamant qu'elle portait au doigt retenaient trop d'hommes de venir la draguer afin qu'elle joue un peu.

* * *

Ondine chanta des chansons paillardes tout le trajet sous l'air honteux de Sacha, qui n'aimait vraiment pas attirer autant l'attention. Ou au moins, pas quand lui-même était sobre, ou presque. Cependant, il était loin d'avoir assez bu pour pouvoir assumer totalement l'ivresse d'Ondine.

Arrivés au niveau de l'immense maison où Artik avait son appartement, elle cessa de chanter et s'agrippa à son bras, lui lançant un regard d'excuse.

-J'suis désolée… J'sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Ça m'a fait péter un plomb d'voir c'te salope s'approcher d'toi et…

-Tu es vulgaire…

-Pardon, l'alcool… J'aurais pas dû boire… Je le savais pourtant… J'aurais dû continuer à… m'abstenir… J'suis vraiment désolée.

-C'est pas grave… Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Il la porta dans l'escalier, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas monter sans tomber et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis qu'elle continuait à s'excuser.

-Ça tangue, dit-elle quand il l'eût allongée dans son lit. Tu peux rester avec moi ? J'ai peur toute seule…

-Tu te moques de moi, là…

Elle se redressa difficilement, attrapa son bras et le fit basculer sur son lit, avant de s'asseoir sur lui, pour être sûre qu'il ne partirait pas.

-Non… Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-A… Arrête de bouger comme ça, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? sourit Ondine d'un air vraiment éméché.

-Ben tiens…

Elle mordilla sa lèvre mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de bouger sur le bassin de ce pauvre Sacha qui commençait à perdre un peu le contrôle de lui.

-Ça t'excite, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… avoua-t-il d'un air gêné. Et j'ai pas envie que ça dérape… Ondine, tu m'écoutes ?

Elle avait plongé dans son cou, s'évertuant à y déposer plein de petits baisers, elle lécha son oreille et redescendit, le mordillant. Il déglutit difficilement. Garder le contrôle s'avérait être une affaire délicate et il se força à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé aller. Il inspira et expira longuement, la main d'Ondine passa dans son pantalon. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Ondine, s'il te plaît !

-Non. J't'écoute pas !

Il fit rouler ses yeux et leva une main. Celle d'Ondine commençait à le caresser. Il était temps qu'il mette fin à tout ça. Sinon, il allait encore déraper. Une fois, c'est une erreur, deux fois, c'est de la bêtise. Il tenta de la raisonner une dernière fois.

-Ondine ! Je t'en prie, arrête ça !

-Pourquoi ? Je crois sentir que tu as envie.

-Non. Oui. Non, pas comme ça.

Il trouva la force de la repousser et de se lever. Son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait réussi à défaire sa braguette et sa ceinture, il était vraiment temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main. Il remonta son pantalon, referma sa ceinture.

Ondine le regardait d'un air triste et déçu, elle bougonna :

-T'es pas drôle. Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je n'ai pas fait l'amour ?

-Sûrement un petit moment.

-Depuis la centrale…

Sacha la regarda, blessé.

-Tu n'as pas fait l'amour. C'est pas ça, faire l'amour.

-C'est l'occasion de changer ça…

-Impossible. Pour faire l'amour, faut être amoureux. Et ce n'est pas ton cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu es pathétique, conclut-il avant de sortir de la chambre d'Ondine et rejoindre la sienne, où Pikachu était sûrement déjà couché.

Il ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui et se laissa tomber dans son lit, faisant sursauter Pikachu.

-Et moi aussi, je suis pathétique.

-Chuuuuu ?

-T'inquiète pas, Pikachu. Cette fille me fait vriller. Un peu plus et je dérapais. Encore…

Il passa sa main sur son visage, se redressa et enleva ses vêtements pour se mettre au lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ce petit jeu auquel Ondine jouait, sinon, il allait perdre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait.

Aura n'avait même pas besoin de se donner du mal pour le faire sombrer. Il lui suffisait de le mettre seul dans une pièce avec Ondine et de l'alcool.

Ondine le détruisait plus sûrement que ne l'avait fait Aura, à changer d'avis sans cesse, à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il pouvait comprendre, bien entendu, qu'elle ait eu besoin de temps pour accepter l'idée. Le problème n'était pas le temps qu'elle devait prendre, mais ce jeu constant auquel elle jouait inconsciemment. Elle disait oui, puis non, puis oui, et lui, pauvre fou amoureux, accourait. Et ce soir n'aura pas fait exception. Si elle avait insisté un peu plus, il serait resté près d'elle, avec les conséquences désastreuses sur leur relation qui s'ensuivaient immanquablement.

Il se retourna dans son lit, soupira et souhaita une bonne nuit à Pikachu. Demain était un autre jour.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre douze haut en couleurs, où je souhaite vous surprendre avec un peu plus d'action ! (Remarquez aussi la longueur toujours plus grande de mes chapitres. Et ça va pas en s'arrageant. Paix à l'âme de mon clavier.)

Ah, et le best-seller du début, c'est la Bible.


	12. Avertissement

**Auteur : **Temi-Chou

**Titre : **La Ligue Souterraine

**Notes : **Raaaaaah, désolée du retard hallucinant que j'ai pris dans la publication des chapitres (vous aurez touuuuus votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais) mais il se trouve que j'ai pas internet chez mon père et que j'ai eu la foutue mauvaise idée d'aller en vacances chez lui... Mais niveau idée foireuse, c'est lui qui a eu la pire... Vous saviez, vous, qu'il faut quinze foutus jours à cette entreprise avec un nom d'agrume pour envoyer une fichue box ?

* * *

_**Avertissement.**_

Il était dans les environs de huit heures quand Ondine s'installa sur le canapé du salon où Flora semblait amorphe. Artik et elle étaient rentrés très tard dans la nuit, ou plus exactement, très tôt le matin. Elle avait bien profité de sa dernière nuit de danse et même si ce n'était pas avec Sacha qu'elle avait dansé, elle s'était bien amusée.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, la maison était silencieuse, Sacha dormait dans son lit et Ondine dans le sien. Artik avait été déçu de faire ce constat mais Flora, elle, plus raisonnable, savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. S'étant ensuite installés dans la chambre d'Artik pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir et prendre les paris sur la suite des événements, ils en avaient conclu que c'était triste de passer comme ça à côté de l'amour.

Venant d'elle, cette conclusion ne l'avait pas choquée, mais venant d'Artik, c'était une autre histoire. Après tout, il avait toujours dit que l'amour c'était de la merde, il l'avait toujours clamé haut et fort, il est polygame et refuse toute sorte d'attache à une femme qui ne soit pas juste de l'amitié ou un plan cul. Le seul cas à part qu'on lui connaissait était Neko, une des filles de la Ligue Souterraine, l'une de ses maîtresses régulières, mais également son amie.

Flora ne comprenait pas ce type et elle fit sursauter Ondine quand, désignant les deux garçons qui semblaient s'amuser sur la terrasse de l'appartement, elle lança :

-Tu crois qu'il est déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Qui ça ? Artik ?

-Ben oui, Artik, pas Sacha. Lui, je me pose pas la question. Par contre, Artik… Il est… Bizarre à ce sujet.

Ondine haussa les épaules en dévisageant le profil du dresseur aux cheveux bleus. Un nez et des sourcils fins, un sourire franc – rare et surprenant pour qui connaît Artik en-dehors de la présence de Psyko – des lèvres pleines et appelant au baiser, Artik était beau à damner un saint.

Le regard d'Ondine dévia cependant sur Sacha et son cœur s'emballa. Elle sourit, le dévorant du regard sous l'œil choqué de Flora qui se demandait s'il n'était pas temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Finalement la coordinatrice préféra les laisser se démerder par eux-mêmes, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait avec plus ou moins de succès.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas assez lucide pour faire quoique ce soit et c'est d'un œil bovin qu'elle regarda Ondine chantonner une chanson d'amour, attrapant une boite de couture et s'attelant à la reprise des vêtements d'Artik et Sacha. Elle avait fait le tour des placards pour retrouver des vêtements troués, qui, visiblement, ne servaient plus à cause de ça.

-Ondine… Tu chantes vachement bien…

-Merci, s'interrompit Ondine, c'est des années d'entrainement…

Fronçant les sourcils, Flora se redressa en gémissant.

-Tu veux que je te fasse mon remède miracle reboostant ? sourit Ondine. Les lendemains de fête sont parfois durs…

-Comment tu fais pour pas être mal, toi ? Vu ton état d'ivresse, tu devrais avoir une gueule de bois monumentale. Et comment tu fais pour pas être crevée ?

Ondine ricana en se levant, posant son ouvrage. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y trouver quelques ingrédients et lança un regard pétillant de malice à Flora.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour ce que je ne suis pas.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Une sainte Nitouche. Moi aussi, je sors en boite, moi aussi, je me prends des cuites et moi aussi je m'envoie en l'air. Je ne m'étale pas, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elle passa quelques minutes à préparer son remède miracle et retourna le tendre à Flora.

-Je te préviens, c'est dégueulasse. Mais ça marche bien. Tu pèteras le feu dans un quart d'heure.

Flora grimaça en prenant la première gorgée de la boisson.

-C'est atroce.

-Fais un cul-sec, ça passera mieux, crois-moi.

Se réinstallant dans le canapé, Ondine termina son ouvrage et passa sur le vêtement suivant. Il s'agissait d'une grande blouse noire dont les manches étaient traversées par deux fines bandes bleu clair. Sur le dos, où se trouvait un trou tout petit, on pouvait voir s'étendre un immense flocon de neige, du même bleu que les bandes. Tout en bas, en lettres taguées était écrit « Artik ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle à Flora en se levant pour observer le vêtement de façon plus approfondie.

-C'est une blouse, Ondine.

Flora haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers Artik, qui portait un pantalon à chaines et un simple tee-shirt en résilles, couplé avec des mitaines en cuir et d'énormes chaussures aux semelles creuses, dans lesquelles il cachait des Pokéballs. Elle pensa furtivement qu'il devait avoir froid.

-Franchement, regarde bien comment il s'habille. Ça me donne envie de lui arracher ses fringues pour les brûler. Ça pique les yeux. Alors moi, ça m'étonne pas de trouver une blouse noire genre scientifique attardé et fou dans sa garde-robe.

-Tu n'aimes pas les gothiques ?

-Berk. Non. Trop de noir, trop de résilles, trop de glauque et de morbide. Pourquoi ? Tu aimes, toi ?

Ondine parcourut le corps d'Artik du regard, puis compara avec Sacha, qui portait son éternel jean trop large, un tee-shirt blanc et sa casquette, ainsi que des baskets hideuses. Elle eut une grimace. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas du tout son look.

-J'adore les gothiques. Sans doute parce que le meilleur ami de Rudy était gothique et adorable. Je me suis prise de passion pour ce style, mais c'est pas pratique pour combattre, alors je le laisse aux autres et je me contente de savourer du regard ceux qui le portent bien, comme Artik.

-Donc Sacha, avec les fringues d'Artik… ?

-C'est simple, je lui saute dessus et je lui arrache ses vêtements… Et pas pour les brûler. Plus sérieusement, je doute que ça lui aille, en réalité.

Flora éclata de rire devant l'air rêveur d'Ondine qui se remit au travail. Elle riait toujours quand les garçons passèrent la porte de la baie vitrée, leur jetant un regard interloqué. Ce fut Artik qui reprit la parole.

-Rouquine, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-De la couture, Artik. De la couture. Tu sais, du fil, une aiguille et un trou dans un vêtement.

-Je sais ce que c'est, merci de pas me prendre pour un con. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça sur _mes_ vêtements ?

-Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Regarde l'état de ta blouse ! Très jolie, d'ailleurs, j'adore ! Pour peu que tu couples ça avec un masque genre chirurgien tout noir et là, tu serais encore plus sexy que maintenant. Si c'est possible, bien entendu.

Sacha regardait Ondine comme si elle descendait d'une autre planète avant de se tourner vers Artik, étudiant son look d'un air incrédule, Flora la dévisageait d'un air incrédule – elle était vraiment sérieuse à propos des gothiques ? – et Artik sembla se rengorger. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux et lécha le coin de ses lèvres.

-J'aime pas les rousses, mais au point où j'en suis, je pense même être ouvert à toutes _tes_ propositions, dit-il avec une voix rauque de séducteur avant de se prendre une tape sur le haut du crâne par Psyko. Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas de toi que je ne peux pas tenter ma chance.

-Tu n'aimes pas les rousses. Alors laisse la mienne loin de ta libido frustrée, s'il te plaît, chuchota Sacha dans l'oreille de son ami.

-C'est encore à elle de décider, non ? répliqua Artik avec un grand sourire ironique.

-Et je ne suis pas intéressée. Désolée, Artik. Mais les gothiques, pour moi, c'est un peu comme une œuvre d'art. On regarde avec les yeux, pas avec les doigts.

Artik éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Flora dans le canapé.

-C'est bien la première fois que je me sens flatté de prendre une veste. T'es forte, Rouquine, très forte.

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini de vous envoyer des fleurs ? Au point où vous en êtes c'est carrément des jardinières… Je sais bien que c'est le domaine d'Artik, les jardinières, mais quand même, vous en êtes indécents, bouda Sacha. Mec, je te rappelle qu'on devait aller s'entraîner.

Le jardinier soupira et se releva, attrapant sur la table la ceinture de Pokéballs qu'il avait laissée. Suivi de Sacha, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage de l'appartement.

-Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Je vais te mettre ta raclée.

Artik et Psyko rentrèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, se soutenant mutuellement, en sang et épuisés. Ils traversèrent le salon en grimaçant un peu sous la douleur, sans mot dire, s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, alors qu'Ondine s'affairait en cuisine. Entendant un gémissement plus fort que les autres, elle leva la tête vers eux, les fixa et soupira.

-Je ne m'énerverai pas, se dit-elle à elle-même. Je ne m'énerverai pas.

Elle se força à replonger la tête dans sa cuisine quand elle entendit un autre gémissement. Elle leva un couteau, les faisant avoir un léger mouvement de recul.

-C'est lequel qui gémit à la mort, que je l'achève ?

Elle les vit se désigner l'un l'autre d'un air qui se voulait innocent et éclata de rire. Elle sortit de la cuisine américaine pour atteindre la salle de bains qui était juste à côté et se saisit de la trousse à pharmacie.

-Allez, à poils, tous les deux, on va régler ça.

Grommelant, mais voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, ils consentirent à enlever les lambeaux de vêtements qui leur restaient sur le dos. Ondine commença par soigner Artik, prenant un malin plaisir à promettre mille et une souffrances à Sacha par le regard. Flora descendit de sa chambre, habillée et maquillée, beaucoup plus fraiche que lorsqu'elle s'était levée aux alentours de huit heures, puis elle jeta un regard sur les deux garçons en sous-vêtements en plein milieu du salon. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, ouvrit la bouche et fut interrompue par Ondine.

-Si tu fais la moindre réflexion grivoise, je te laisse te charger de cette corvée.

-J'allais te proposer mon aide, pas émettre la possibilité d'une orgie se déroulant sans moi.

-Tu viens de le faire, grogna Ondine en tendant un coton imbibé d'alcool à Flora. Occupe-toi de Psyko. Et fais-lui mal. Très mal.

-D'accord !

Flora tamponna violemment le coton imbibé d'alcool sur les plaies de Sacha qui poussa un cri fort peu viril.

-Mais AÏE ! Bon sang, elle n'était pas sérieuse !

-Si, si. J'étais sérieuse.

-Mais pourquoi, bon sang ? pesta-t-il.

-T'as vu dans quel état tu rentres d'entraînement ?

-Je rentre encore dans l'état que je veux. Je ne changerai pas mon mode de vie sous prétexte que tu es là. C'était comme ça avant que tu ne sois là et ça le sera sûrement longtemps après.

-C'est beau l'amour, commenta Artik, arrrrg… Je n'ai rien dit.

Flora pouffa devant la dispute de ses amis qui allait sans doute dégénérer dans peu de temps. Prudente elle s'éloigna de Sacha qui faisait volte-face pour affronter le regard d'Ondine.

-Je ne te demande pas de changer ton mode de vie, crétin, mais de respecter quelque peu les deux jeunes femmes qui sont ici. Peut-être que Flora et moi-même n'aimons pas te voir rentrer en sang, imbécile nombriliste.

-Nombriliste ? Si j'étais nombriliste, tu boufferais les pissenlits par la racine depuis longtemps. T'as peut-être oublié, mais pas moi. J'ai subi Aura pendant un mois pour pouvoir te sortir de ses griffes !

-Et j'y suis par la faute à qui, dans cette situation, hein ? Si tu ne m'avais pas choisie comme Flamme, je n'en serai pas là !

-MAIS ON NE CHOISIT PAS ! Ça s'impose à nous ! Décidément, tu ne comprends rien à la Ligue !

-La faute à qui ? Personne n'a pris le temps de m'expliquer.

-Tu n'as rien demandé.

Ondine s'arrêta, cherchant un argument et se détourna pour continuer à soigner Artik en bougonnant. Flora, se retenant de rire, fit un signe à Artik. Elle commençait à compter les points et Sacha menait un à zéro. Artik se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour.

-Je te vois, Flora. C'est Psyko qui a le dos tourné, pas moi.

-Oui, enfin, il mène quand même.

-Ça ne durera pas.

Ondine retint un sourire. Au moins, les bêtises de Flora la faisaient sourire. Ayant fini de soigner Artik, elle retourna à la cuisine, de peur que le repas ne brûle. Elle entendit ses trois amis rire – enfin, Flora et Artik riaient, Sacha se forçait. Il était visiblement contrarié par cette dispute.

Il se leva finalement quelques minutes après pour la rejoindre en cuisine. Il observa ses gestes tendus et se saisit d'un couteau, afin de l'aider à émincer les oignons. Leurs épaules se frôlaient, la troublant un peu.

-C'est une façon de me demander pardon ? demanda-t-elle pour masquer cette sensation.

-Non. Enfin… Pas vraiment. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu ne sais rien de la Ligue, hormis ce que tu as pu deviner…

-Non, c'est moi, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de tout ça et… En fait… Ça me chagrine de… de te voir dans ces états…

-Tout comme ça me chagrine quand tu es ivre et que tu ne te maîtrises plus… Pour autant, je n'ai rien dit. Et ton comportement, à ce moment-là, lui, il était douloureux.

Il se tut, elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. L'alcool la faisait vraiment devenir autre et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait cessé de s'enivrer. Pourtant, elle s'était laissée aller, persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de déraper – espérant aussi qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'insensé – et à présent, elle le regrettait de toute son âme. Sacha avait eu raison, elle était pathétique.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-De quoi ?

-Pour hier soir. De ne pas… D'avoir… De… M'avoir repoussée. Je…

Elle se tut et baissa la tête, honteuse. Il posa le couteau et leva la tête pour observer Artik et Flora. Il était en train de vaporiser son Héliatronc d'un fortifiant pour Pokémon Plante, faisant sourire Sacha qui repensait à l'une des règles d'Artik – la numéro 51 –, et Flora, elle semblait totalement plongée dans un énième magazine sur le mariage. Concentrés, ils ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qu'il se passait en cuisine.

Sacha s'appuya contre le piano et passa deux doigts sous le menton d'Ondine, pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Ça m'a demandé énormément de force, de faire ça. Et je souhaite plus que tout qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise, Ondine ? Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Et à chaque fois que tu perds pied et que tu me fais des avances, moi, quelque part, au fond de moi, j'y crois. Toujours à tort. En suivant, tu me brises le cœur et je n'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise.

-Je suis…

-… Désolée ? Je pense que ça ne sert à rien, sourit-il.

Il soupira et se détourna pour retourner à son émincé d'oignons.

-Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, après tout… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas être amoureuse de…

Il s'interrompit en sentant une main se poser sur la sienne et il suivit du regard les doigts, l'avant-bras, l'épaule et le cou d'Ondine pour fixer ses yeux marron dans les deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient. Elle souriait doucement. Il détourna la tête, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était si belle quand elle souriait de cette façon…

Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit deux lèvres déposer un baiser sur sa joue et une main tourner sa tête. Elle l'embrassa doucement, baiser auquel il ne répondit pas, complètement estomaqué. Elle s'éloigna un peu, souriant toujours, s'amusant visiblement du trouble qu'elle éveillait en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

-Tu poses trop de questions. Embrasse-moi.

-Je… Je… Non… La… Je… Ne peux pas… C'est… As-tu écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Le sourire d'Ondine s'accentua et le cœur de Sacha rata un énième battement. Il venait de réaliser. Les yeux d'Ondine étaient enfin en accord avec ses actes. Elle… Elle était sincère. Et sûre d'elle. Ce qu'elle confirma en répliquant :

-Oui. Et cette fois, tu as le droit d'y croire, Sacha…

-Psyko… S'il te plaît. Artik est pas très loin et…

-Je m'en fous.

Elle s'approcha encore et il osa enfin caresser son visage du dos de sa main, dans une douceur exceptionnelle.

-Si c'est un rêve, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Ou alors, dans très longtemps. Et surtout pas avant d'avoir…

Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres d'Ondine avec les siennes, caressant toujours ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa finalement, glissant une main sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher davantage de lui. Le bonheur, en résumé, c'était ça. L'odeur du repas qui frétille, les commentaires d'Artik sur la vitalité extraordinaire de son Héliatronc, Flora qui soupire et gémit devant tant de préparatifs et Ondine près de lui, contre lui, l'embrassant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, en étant parfaitement consciente de ses actes et sûre d'elle.

Lorsqu'il fit cesser le baiser, il la regarda d'un air tendre qui la fit rougir. Il la serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire de mal et Ondine sentit des larmes de joie pointer au bord de ses paupières. Elle avait attendu cette étreinte tellement longtemps. Elle avait espéré ce moment pendant tant d'années qu'à présent qu'il arrivait, elle se rendait compte que le jeu en avait valu la chandelle. Et tant pis pour Rudy et les conséquences. Et tant pis si elle passait le reste de sa vie à s'inquiéter pour lui quand il serait en Ligue. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer d'une telle étreinte, de la façon dont il la rendait fragile et précieuse mais pourtant si forte, juste en l'enlaçant.

Ils se mirent à table quelques minutes plus tard, le déjeuner étant finalement prêt. Flora babillait joyeusement de son mariage, expliquant à l'assemblée qu'elle était hyper nerveuse – comme s'ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus seuls – et Sacha ricanait doucement.

-Promis, je te regarderais de loin et j'applaudirais bien fort, sourit-il d'un air taquin, quand tu auras réussi la prestation la plus importante de ta vie.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? On est coéquipiers, je te rappelle. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je compte sur toi pour être près de moi en tant que témoin.

Le rire de Sacha se bloqua dans sa gorge et c'est Artik qui partit à rire, suivi par Ondine.

-Témoin ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui… T'es d'accord ? demanda la coordinatrice en s'apprêtant à essuyer un refus.

-Un peu que je suis d'accord ! Flo, ça me fait même très plaisir ! T'auras intérêt à me rendre la pareille, quand mon tour sera venu.

Flora hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de revenir à son assiette, ratant ainsi le doux sourire d'Ondine et le regard appuyé que Sacha lui lança. Artik les regarda alternativement, haussa un sourcil et les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment invivables. Vraiment. Et voir Psyko jouer le romantique était un spectacle absolument indicible, quand, comme Artik, on connaissait le dragueur en série qu'il était en période de ligue.

Lorsqu'ils en furent au dessert, Ondine regarda les deux dresseurs souterrains.

-Vous avez quelque chose de prévu, cet après-midi ?

Artik hocha la tête sans tenir compte de l'air surpris de Psyko qui visiblement n'était même pas au courant que quelque chose avait été organisé.

Flora commença à débarrasser la table, afin de la dégager un peu pour accueillir le gâteau qu'Ondine s'était embêtée à faire quand celle-ci secoua la tête.

-Laisse, je vais le faire, dit-elle en se levant. Toi tu restes assise.

Ondine passa derrière Sacha, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis rejoignit la cuisine. Quand elle revint, elle vit Flora et Artik se regarder en chiens de faïence, en conflit sur un sujet, alors que Sacha soupirait d'un air désespéré. Posant le gâteau sur la table, Ondine l'interrogea du regard.

-Laisse tomber. Ils sont stupides. Artik, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu nous as prévu pour cet après-midi.

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, Fire, Drake, Levrette et Flo viennent nous rendre visite.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda Ondine, curieuse.

-Fire est un des Élémentaux, expliqua Artik sans se rendre compte que ça ne les renseignait pas beaucoup. Drake et Lev' sont tous deux des dresseurs de la Ligue Souterraine. Quant à Flo, c'est notre tatoueur. Enfin, le tatoueur de la Ligue, quoi. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de Psyko et de moi-même.

Ondine et Flora échangèrent un regard halluciné.

-Parce que vous êtes tatoués ?

Sacha piqua un fard, se souvenant de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque, intégrant la Ligue Souterraine après les trois mois de préparation physique menés par Attila, il avait dû choisir un endroit plutôt invisible pour son tatouage, compte tenu de son nombre important d'activités en-dehors de la Ligue. Il avait donc choisi de le faire à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un des endroits les plus douloureux à faire tatouer. Il avait marché en canard pendant une dizaine de jours, s'attirant des piques de la part d'Artik. Le souvenir de ces moqueries était sûrement plus cuisant que l'évocation de la douleur et Psyko tendit un majeur vulgaire à Artik qui souriait, visiblement toujours hilare de la démarche qu'avait dû adopter son ami à ce moment-là.

-Ta gueule, Artik.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Je te préviens avant que tu l'ouvres. Tu fermes ta grande gueule ou je te rappelle ce que m'évoque ton petit tatouage tout mignon sur la hanche gauche. Métrosexuel, va.

-Va te faire mettre, Psykokwak.

Artik perdit son sourire et se tourna vers les deux filles.

-Drake est notre spécialiste des Pokémons dragon. Il en a toute une collection. C'est aussi un timbré qui aime faire exploser tout ce qui bouge et reste immobile. Il manque de prestance, mais je l'aime bien. Levrette, elle, c'est la plus jeune de notre petite bande. Une gamine mignonne, mais un peu trop… Je ne sais pas… Un peu trop fan de Psyko à mon goût.

-Elle n'est pas fan de moi, contredit Sacha en roulant des yeux, tu dis n'importe quoi. Elle m'apprécie, mais sans plus.

-Arrête, elle a été hyper déçue que tu ne sois pas son formateur.

-En même temps, c'est _Drake_ qui l'a formée. Je veux dire… Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a fait la première fois qu'elle a débarqué six pieds sous terre ? Il a explosé la porte par laquelle elle est passée sous prétexte qu'il a été surpris !

-Certes. Cependant, elle a hérité de cette tendance à tout faire exploser.

-Tout comme j'ai hérité de la susceptibilité d'Attila à certains sujets, tout comme tu as hérité de Galerne cette tendance à être ultra vicieux et à tout faire par derrière. Tu as aussi déteint sur Neko et sa foutue furtivité. Et Ln(3) a fini par être aussi susceptible que moi. C'est normal que nos formateurs laissent une marque sur nous.

-Je veux pas vous refroidir, les garçons, intervint Flora, mais on ne comprend rien du tout à ce que vous racontez.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, gamine, que tu comprennes ou pas. Ça ne te concerne pas de toute façon.

Artik se tourna de nouveau vers Sacha en dardant sur lui un regard noir.

-Et je ne fais rien par derrière en-dehors du lit, je suis stratège et efficace, monsieur je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir.

-Au moins, ça, ça n'a pas changé, soupirèrent en chœur Flora et Ondine.

Ondine était rassurée de voir que les rumeurs qui couraient sur Sacha, le prétendant froid et stratège fou n'étaient peut-être pas si vraies que ça, compte tenu des propos que tenait le dresseur aux cheveux bleus.

Les ignorant, Sacha se leva pour faire face à Artik qui fit de même.

-N'empêche que si l'inconscient que je suis n'avait pas été là, tu serais toujours dans un cachot chez Aura.

-C'est Attila qui est venu me sortir de ce merdier. Pas toi. Toi, t'étais tranquillement dans ta planque en train de te la couler douce…

Artik ne recula pas lorsque Psyko s'avança un peu plus et que les filles reculèrent, sentant que la situation allait dégénérer dans peu de temps. Sacha saisit Artik par le col de son tee-shirt et leva le poing, Pikachu sautant sur son épaule, les joues étincelant d'électricité, la faisant courir le long du bras de Sacha, effrayant légèrement Ondine et Flora.

-Ose redire que les tortures d'Aura sont une promenade de santé et je te refais le portrait comme ça n'est encore jamais arrivé.

-ARRÊTEZ ! cria Flora. Il y a d'autres façons de régler les conflits qu'en se battant comme des ivrognes !

Sacha tourna la tête vers elle et approuva. Il lâcha Artik et fit craquer ses poings.

-Le toit. Maintenant. On va régler ça entre gens civilisés.

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus attrapa une Pokéball sur sa ceinture et la jeta sur le sol. Son Héliatronc, le Pokémon Tournesol, jaillit et sourit à son dresseur.

Sacha répliqua en jetant une Pokéball contenant un Ossatueur. Ondine et Flora s'entreregardèrent. Toutes deux ignoraient que leur ami possédait un Pokémon tel que celui-là. Son Pokémon avait un regard fou. Pikachu descendit de l'épaule de Sacha pour escalader Ondine et se poster sur la sienne.

Les deux dresseurs souterrains s'affrontaient du regard et c'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent jusqu'au toit, suivis par les deux filles, qui ne comprenaient pas à quel moment ça avait dégénéré.

Le toit de l'immeuble où vivaient Artik et Sacha avait été reconverti en terrain d'entraînement pour matchs Pokémon de type officiel. Les contours d'un terrain d'arène officielle étaient tracés, étonnant les deux filles. Par précaution, Ondine fit sortir Psykokwak de sa Pokéball et Flora prit la place d'arbitre, tandis que les deux dresseurs en lice se plaçaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Ondine prit appui sur la porte qu'ils avaient franchi pour accéder au terrain, Psykokwak et Pikachu restant près d'elle. Le Pokémon et meilleur ami de Sacha semblait réellement en colère contre Artik, à l'instar de son dresseur dont les traits étaient déformés de rage. Le propriétaire d'Héliatronc, lui, semblait tout à fait serein et calme. Son visage était de marbre, ne reflétant aucune émotion. Son regard s'était fait de pierre.

Ossatueur s'avança sur le terrain, imité par son adversaire qui avait toujours cet éternel sourire caractéristique des Héliatroncs.

Artik sonda le ciel gris et couvert et grimaça. Il n'aurait pas l'avantage de Zénith. Il fallait qu'il compte sur l'effet de surprise. Héliatronc avait pris pas mal de vitesse, et Psyko l'ignorait. Il comptait sans doute sur la rapidité d'Ossatueur pour vaincre mais le dresseur spécialiste des plantes ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

-Héliatronc, Balle graine et Tranch'Herbe en combiné, énonça-t-il d'une voix calme. Et n'oublie pas ce qu'on a travaillé en entraînement.

Se concentrant, le Pokémon tournesol concentra son énergie pour produire deux attaques en même temps, laissant à Ossatueur le temps de prendre de la vitesse afin d'esquiver cette double attaque d'une puissance redoutable sur un Pokémon de type sol. Les balles graines s'écrasèrent au sol, soulevant une épaisse couche de poussière et les feuilles de l'attaque Tranch'Herbe frappèrent le Pokémon de Sacha, qui retomba et se redressa quasiment immédiatement.

-Faux-Chage ! Vise les jambes, fais-le chuter ! Tu es plus rapide que lui, Ossatueur ! Ne te laisse pas avoir par un foutu tournesol, bon sang !

Ossatueur hocha la tête et disparut, sans qu'Ondine ne comprenne comment il avait fait. Elle comprit quelques secondes après que c'était juste ses yeux qui n'arrivaient pas suivre la vitesse d'Ossatueur quand elle vit Héliatronc chuter et Ossatueur lui tomber dessus en suivant, obéissant à Sacha qui lui ordonnait d'attaquer avec Massd'os.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier un avertissement au Pokémon Tournesol qu'il s'écroula de nouveau sous les coups de l'allié de Sacha, qui frappa encore et encore, semblant ne pas faire mine de s'arrêter.

Héliatronc ne pouvait plus bouger et Artik finit par s'interposer, recevant les coups à la place de son Pokémon, sous le regard halluciné de Flora qui oublia de signaler la défaite d'Artik, alors que c'était son rôle en tant qu'arbitre.

-Arrête Ossatueur, hurla Artik en direction de Psyko qui glissa nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches.

-C'est impossible. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'Ossatueur engage un combat, il est impossible de l'arrêter. Assume donc tes actes et laisse Héliatronc mourir sous les coups.

-PSYKO, cria Ondine, tu ne peux PAS faire ça ! Arrête-le ou c'est moi qui le fais.

-Tu ne pourras pas.

-On parie ?

Pendant leur joute verbale, Ossatueur avait esquivé Artik et avait recommencé à s'en prendre à Héliatronc, le malmenant réellement. Flora n'avait toujours pas bougé, complètement dépassée par la situation. Elle voulait crier à Artik de rappeler Héliatronc, d'abandonner le combat.

Ondine se mit à chanter, sous le regard surpris des trois autres qui trouvaient que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Cependant, ça eut l'air d'avoir l'effet qu'elle espérait, car elle sourit en voyant Psykokwak se tenir la tête plus fortement que d'habitude. Visiblement, entendre sa dresseuse chanter lui donnait mal à la tête, ce qui était vraiment peu flatteur. Ondine chantait pourtant très bien.

Elle poussa un peu plus sur sa voix et Psykokwak lança son attaque entrave, paralysant littéralement Héliatronc et Ossatueur, qui, énervé d'être retenu dans son attaque, lança un regard fou et meurtrier à Ondine.

Les deux dresseurs des Pokémons qui s'affrontaient, vexés d'avoir été interrompus s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, aucun ne voulant admettre ses torts, se rejoignant au centre du terrain, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre à la main, s'il le fallait. Chacun rappela son Pokémon et toisa l'autre d'un regard meurtrier.

Psyko leva le poing et Artik le saisit au col d'un air tout aussi belliqueux. Ondine se précipita, Flora aussi, elles crièrent et… Il y eut une explosion, due à un Ultralaser puissant.

Sacha vola à un bout du terrain tandis qu'Artik s'écrasait aux pieds de Flora qui l'aida à se relever, Ondine se dirigeant vers Sacha qui se redressait déjà, scrutant le ciel. Il repéra très vite ce qu'il cherchait : trois dresseurs se tenaient juste au-dessus, l'un d'eux, le plus en avant, chevauchant un Dracolosse moins gros que celui d'Attila.

Artik darda sur lui un regard furieux.

-Drake ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on se voyait pour faire exploser des trucs, moi…

Les trois dresseurs hauts perchés descendirent à bas de leur monture et Ondine sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur le sol quand elle examina la fille qui lui tendit un regard éblouissant en s'approchant d'elle, écartant brutalement Sacha qui s'appuyait sur elle, le faisant retomber sur ses fesses, sous l'œil halluciné des tous les autres.

-Ondine ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Je pensais que tu étais restée près de mon frère !

-Ben non… Rudy est sûrement à Tartoufot, Ma… Euh…

-Levrette. Ou Lev', à la limite ! Je pensais pas que je te verrai ici ! La dernière fois que j'ai eu Rudy…

-Attends, coupa Psyko en écartant à son tour Marie d'Ondine, tu es la sœur de ce torchon ?

-Hey, dis donc, comment tu parles de mon frangin, toi ? Ceci dit, tu n'as même pas tort… Oui, c'est mon frère.

Elle lâcha Sacha des yeux, regarda le bras de ce dernier se poser sur la hanche d'Ondine et hocha la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Oh… Merde… Félicitations ! Mais… Euh… Et… Et Rudy ?

-Rudy et moi, c'est fini depuis un petit moment. Mar… Lev', tu sais très bien que…

-Oui, oui, bien sûr… Mais… Il est au courant que c'est fini ? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il semblait convaincu te voir rentrer à la maison…

Levrette, ou plutôt Marie, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, grande, aussi châtain que son frère, sembla perdre toutes ses couleurs avant de se taire, voyant les autres s'approcher. Artik tendit une main à Psyko qui l'attrapa de gaieté de cœur, remarquant enfin combien leur conflit était stérile. Flora était fière d'eux mais aurait préféré que ce constat intervienne plus tôt. Elle observa les nouveaux arrivants.

Drake, celui qui avait lancé l'Ultralaser qui avait réveillé les deux belligérants, était grand, mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt, peut-être un peu plus, et assez large d'épaule. On pouvait le considérer comme une sorte de gros nounours, il avait la carrure pour. Ses cheveux auburn, qu'il portait court, semblaient commencer à boucler un peu, signe qu'il n'était pas allé chez le coiffeur depuis un long moment. Une barbe assez courte mangeait ses joues et ses yeux marron étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres rayés.

Le troisième, lui, était à peine plus grand que Sacha, brun aux yeux bleus, si fin qu'on aurait cru qu'on pouvait le casser, le cheveu gras et mal entretenu, il avait le regard éteint et parfois animé d'une flamme que la coordinatrice ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance à celui-là. Cependant, elle douta de son préjugé quand elle vit le garçon s'avancer vers elle avec des gestes peu sûrs et maladroits, légèrement tremblants. Sans doute paraissait-il un peu froid mais était, au fond, très gentil, comme Artik.

Elle apprit, quand il se présenta, qu'il s'agissait de Fire, l'un des cinq Élémentaux de la Ligue. Il ajouta que les autres – Prof, Galerne, Aqua et Earth – étaient des cons, faisant tiquer Flora qui aimait beaucoup Régis.

Elle ne dit rien, cependant, trop surprise d'apprendre qu'il était un Élémental. Cela semblait être une place importante au sein de la Ligue. Elle se tourna donc vers Sacha, tandis que l'ensemble de la petite bande, menée par Levrette et Ondine, redescendaient dans le salon.

-Dis… C'est quoi, au juste, un Élémental ?

-Les Élémentaux, ce sont nos grands chefs, nos références ultimes et nos juges. Ils sont connus pour être neutres et toujours impartiaux dans leurs décisions. Quand je suis entré dans la Ligue, ils étaient au nombre de quatre, Fire – qui se trouve devant toi –, Aqua, Earth et Galerne. Chacun a hérité de ce surnom en raison de leur équipe de Pokémons de base. Galerne, c'est le nom d'un vent, à ce qu'il semblerait. Je te laisse deviner la spécialité de ces quatre-là…

-Oui, ça, je me doute… Mais pourquoi est-ce que Ré… Prof en fait partie, maintenant ?

-Parce qu'il est médecin. Enfin, docteur. Beaucoup confondent. Il a des bases de médecine, dont il a besoin pour ses recherches, donc en toute logique, son jugement scientifique de l'état d'un Pokémon, pour certaines décisions, était crucial. Il est devenu un Élémental peu de temps après être entré dans la Ligue, suite à un de mes combats contre Combo. Pikachu est sorti de là les quatre pattes cassées, j'ai eu très peur pour lui… Pas vrai, Pikachu ?

-Pika… répondit le Pokémon du haut de l'épaule de son dresseur.

Un éclat de rire monumental le fit s'interrompre et jeter un coup d'œil à Lev' et Ondine qui semblaient prises dans une conversation hilarante. Il sourit en observant le profil d'Ondine qui riait aux éclats.

Que Levrette soit la petite sœur de Rudy le choquait. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Vraiment rien. Peut-être parce qu'Ondine avait en partie élevé la jeune fille ? Sacha se souvenait que Lev' lui avait souvent vanté les mérites de cette jeune femme qui avait remplacé sa mère, morte des suites d'une longue maladie.

Lev' était la plus jeune des dresseurs de la Ligue Souterraine. Jeune lesbienne dynamique et entrainante, elle était entrée dans la Ligue deux ans auparavant. Appelée Levrette en raison de son air de petit animal tout mignon – un petit lapin, en réalité – et aussi parce que son Pokémon de combat privilégié est un Laporeille, agressif et mesquin, elle s'était vite attachée à Sacha et Artik, tout autant qu'elle l'était à Drake.

Ils descendirent dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la pièce interdite, tandis que Lev' expliquait à Ondine et Flora, qui les avait rejointes pour faire plus ample connaissance avec l'amie de son amie, que les membres de la Ligue en présence formaient un groupe musical (« À part Psyko, il dit qu'on joue de la merde… Mais bon, on ne peut pas attendre grand-chose de lui, sur le plan artistique… »).

-Et toi au clavier, je suppose, affirma Ondine. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, tout ça.

-Moi aussi ! confirma Levrette en souriant.

Tout le monde s'installa à sa place, Artik derrière un micro, surprenant Flora, Drake attrapa une guitare, tandis que Fire se glissait derrière la batterie. Drake fronça les sourcils.

-Putain, Flo, il est où ?

-Pas venu, commenta Fire en haussant les épaules. Sa copine a débarqué chez lui, il ne nous a pas choisis.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Drake et Ondine sentit son cœur se serrer. Le silence qui régna et les regards qui convergèrent sur Drake prouvèrent à Ondine et Flora que quelque chose de dramatique avait dû se dérouler.

Drake brisa le silence.

-Tant pis, on va se démerder sans lui. Comme d'habitude ?

Les autres membres du groupe hochèrent la tête tandis que Sacha, Ondine et Flora s'installaient dans un petit canapé défoncé et marron passé qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Discrètement, Ondine enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sacha qui lui sourit avant de grimacer en entendant le bruit de la musique que jouaient ses amis. Il détestait le rock, sauf si c'était vraiment hardcore. Et encore, il fallait qu'il soit d'humeur et là, il ne l'était pas du tout. Son truc à lui c'était le rap.

Artik, gothique jusque dans la musique qu'il écoute, avait du mal à admettre qu'on puisse ne pas apprécier le son de la guitare saturée et préférer une diction rapide et agressive, comme on la retrouvait dans le rap. L'idéal, pour satisfaire les deux amis en même temps, serait qu'il existe un genre de musique mélangeant les deux caractéristiques.

Flora grimaçait tout autant que lui, elle préférait aussi rap et le R'n'B, contrairement à Ondine qui battait du pied et murmurait les paroles des chansons, avant de finalement se lever pour aller tenir compagnie à Artik derrière le micro, choquant presque tout le monde. Seule Lev' semblait ravie.

Les voix d'Artik et d'Ondine se mêlaient à merveille, faisant presque changer d'avis Sacha, qui trouvait la chanson mélodieuse, avec une voix féminine pour casser la voix grave et profonde de son ami.

La chanson parlait d'amour et Sacha était remué par les paroles. Réellement. Il se laissa bercer par la musique et s'endormit sur l'épaule de Flora qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Il fut réveillé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard par Flora qui bougea. Visiblement, le groupe avait décidé de prendre une pause. Il décréta qu'il était temps pour lui d'en faire une aussi.

S'étirant, il se leva et franchit la porte de la salle de répétition, pour se rendre dans le salon puis sur la terrasse. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Psyko s'appuya sur la rambarde, alluma une cigarette et recracha la fumée.

Une fine averse le mouillait petit à petit, lui permettant de se réveiller de cette sieste éclair qu'il avait fait sur l'épaule de Flora, sans même se sentir s'endormir. Il manquait réellement de sommeil, en période de Ligue. C'était son seul regret quant à son mode de vie. Trop d'heures de sommeil qui disparaissait à cause du stress et de l'angoisse. Pikachu s'approcha de lui et sauta sur son épaule, râlant de recevoir de la fumée de cigarette sur lui.

-Excuse-moi.

Changeant sa cigarette de main, Sacha se tourna vers un bruit de pas qui résonnait. Il vit Levrette arriver près de lui. Elle semblait véritablement inquiète et s'accouda à côté de lui pour observer le ciel couvert et savourer la caresse de la pluie sur son visage. Elle adorait ça.

-Psyko, tu me connais c'est pas mon genre d'être inquiète. Mais là je le suis. Rudy a vraiment pété un plomb.

-Je ne le crains pas.

-Tu devrais. Il fera tout pour te détruire. T'annihiler. Il ne veut pas seulement ta mort, il veut te faire souffrir, te faire du mal, te torturer.

Psyko haussa les épaules d'un air las.

-Je suis blindé. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal.

-Mais écoute-moi bon sang ! s'énerva Levrette, je suis vraiment très inquiète pour toi ! Je connais mon frère et il est devenu fou, je te dis ! Tu es insouciant face à cette menace mais elle est réelle ! Il est encore plus fou qu'Aura.

Sacha fronça les sourcils, en captant la note hystérique dans la voix de Levrette.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans un petit hôtel en ville, le « Au dresseur Courtois ».

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée se refermer à quelques mètres d'eux, la porte d'entrée. Lev' continua son discours.

-Ne laisse surtout pas Ondine s'approcher de lui. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se souvienne qu'il l'aime, vu la rage dans laquelle il est entré depuis quelques temps. Il serait bien capable de lui faire du mal, en ne voyant qu'un moyen de t'atteindre…

Levrette posa une main sur le bras de Psyko.

-Protège-la de toute ton âme, s'il te plaît. Elle a embelli ma vie et c'est grâce à elle si aujourd'hui, je suis membre de la Ligue.

-Ne lui dis jamais ça, surtout… Elle en ferait une attaque, sourit Psyko. En quoi elle t'a conduite à la Ligue ?

Elle ricana.

-Parce qu'elle ne parlait que de toi. Elle ne cessait de dire que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, un dresseur hors pair dont on devrait plus s'inspirer, quelqu'un qui aimait ses Pokémons plus que personne. Quand tu entends ça et que tu débutes un voyage d'apprentissage, ça change une vie. J'ai voulu suivre tes traces, simplement. Parce que je voulais qu'elle parle de moi comme elle parle de toi. Ondine a changé ma vie comme elle a changé la tienne. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la protéger efficacement, mais toi oui. Alors fais-le pour nous deux, s'il te plaît.

Sacha hocha la tête.

-Compte sur moi.

-On y retourne ?

Ils rentèrent dans l'appartement, fermant la baie vitrée derrière eux avant de traverser le salon et d'escalader les escaliers pour parcourir le couloir qui menait à la cinquième chambre, reconvertie en salle de répétition. Quand ils entrèrent, Sacha chercha Ondine des yeux. Ne la voyant pas, il s'approcha de Flora :

-Où est passée Ondine ?

-Elle n'est pas avec vous ? Elle est descendue juste après Levrette, sans doute pour aller aux toilettes…

Blanchissant, Sacha échangea un regard avec Levrette qui hocha la tête. Sacha se précipita dans le couloir, Pikachu s'accrochant pour ne pas tomber de son épaule.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, suivis tous deux par Levrette, qui faisait signe à Artik de bouger avec eux rapidement. Drake et Fire ne bougèrent pas, ayant pour mission de rester avec Flora.

-Elle a dû entendre notre conversation et aura voulu convaincre Rudy par elle-même. Elle doit être allée directement à son hôtel. Tu sais où il est ?

-Oui, c'est celui qui donne sur la place.

Psyko accéléra encore plus le mouvement. Il était affolé par l'idée qu'Ondine puisse se retrouver seule avec Rudy. Levrette avait réussi à l'inquiéter réellement. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas à la légère, quand elle le comparait avec Aura et cette comparaison n'était sans doute pas arrivée par hasard. Tout le monde dans la Ligue savait qu'elle n'avait plus une once de raison en elle.

Il accéléra encore en repensant à ce qu'Aura lui avait fait subir, priant un dieu au hasard. Faites qu'il arrive à temps.

Elle suffoquait, griffait le poignet droit de Rudy qui lui serrait la gorge toujours plus fort. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le garçon avec qui elle était restée trois ans.

Ondine était venue le voir après avoir entendu Marie parler avec Sacha. Elle avait décidé de tenter de le raisonner et quand il l'avait vue, il l'avait plaquée contre un mur, lui demandant où était Psyko. Elle avait refusé de répondre et il avait commencé à enserrer sa gorge. Elle sentait l'oxygène lui manquer cruellement et plus elle se débattait, plus Rudy serrait fort.

-Ne te mets pas entre Psyko et moi, connasse, ou tu mourras.

-Ru… dy… Lâ… lâche… lâche-moi…

-Je le briserai. Je le briserai. Et si je dois commencer par te tuer pour ça, je n'hésiterai pas. Je le briserai. Je le briserai.

Elle avait peur du regard fou et injecté de sang que son ex portait sur elle. Il ne la voyait pas, elle le sentait. Il ne voyait que l'image de Sacha dans les yeux d'Ondine et ça ne faisait qu'accélérer sa folie, l'entretenait et l'y plongeait davantage.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de noir alors qu'elle commençait à perdre connaissance. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit une main se poser sur le bras de Rudy, l'arracher à sa gorge et elle sentit de nouveau l'air entrer dans ses poumons. Elle haleta, suffoqua et remercia Sacha d'un regard. Une fois de plus il était arrivé à temps.

Repoussant Rudy au loin, Psyko se dressa devant Ondine et se mit en position de combat. Il darda sur son adversaire un regard puissamment assassin.

-Psyko, rugit Rudy d'un air satisfait, te voilà enfin. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'un véritable affrontement entre toi et moi…

-Je t'ai vaincu à chaque fois que je t'ai accordé cette perte de temps et tu en veux encore ?

-Pika, confirma Pikachu en se mettant sur l'épaule d'Ondine.

-Oui… Mais cette fois-ci, il a su s'entourer correctement, Psyko, intervint une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sortant de derrière un muret, où elle était jusque là appuyée, vêtue de son éternel jeans et d'une chemise blanche, par-dessus lesquels elle portait une blouse noire qui lui tombait sur les chevilles, les cheveux attachés en un chignon brouillon, Aura appuya ses deux mains sur l'épaule de Rudy, avant de lancer un regard dur à Ondine et Sacha.

-Si c'est pas gerbant, ce spectacle de preux chevalier protégeant sa dame…

Levrette et Artik arrivèrent à ce moment-là près d'eux et la jeune femme, voyant son frère près d'Aura, lui lança un regard terrifié.

-Bon dieu, Rudy, mais qu'as-tu fait ?

Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Son frère ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Aura observa l'échange d'un air amusé puis elle se décala de Rudy pour porter un regard sur Ondine.

-Tu vois, Championne, au final, nos univers s'entremêlent constamment. Rudy est venu me trouver pour me proposer un marché que j'ai accepté avec un grand plaisir, énonça-t-elle d'une voix de chatte affamée.

Ondine fronça les sourcils. Quel marché ? Aura se désintéressa d'elle pour s'approcher de Psyko qui ne bougea pas. Ondine, elle, recula un peu. Elle avait peur. Artik l'attrapa par un bras, pour la mettre derrière lui, en sûreté. Si près d'Aura, il y avait trop de risques.

-Psyko, reprenait la dresseuse souterraine, je vais te le demander une dernière fois : accepte de me suivre.

-Jamais.

-C'est de ta faute, si j'utilise la force. Ce serait plus simple que tu acceptes simplement. Messieurs ! clama-t-elle, saisissez-vous de lui.

Dix dresseurs surgirent des buissons alentour, se divisant en groupe de trois pour se saisir chacun d'un des dresseurs souterrains, le dixième se saisissant de Pikachu pour l'enfermer sous une cloche qui ne conduisait pas l'électricité.

Immobilisés, Artik et Levrette, ainsi qu'Ondine, plaquée au sol par un Rudy visiblement ravi de la situation, assistèrent, impuissants, à l'enlèvement de Sacha, qui, bien que se débattant, ne parvint pas à s'échapper. Les trois dresseurs qui le tenaient disparurent au loin et Rudy, qui tenait Ondine la lâcha pour retourner près d'Aura qui souriait de toutes ses dents devant l'air désespéré des deux dresseurs souterrains. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Ondine se relever et poser sur elle un regard de haine.

-Fais-lui du mal et je te tuerai de mes mains, pétasse.

Aura éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque, la petite.

Se rapprochant d'Ondine, elle l'agrippa pour la coller contre elle et embrasser son front d'un air insolent.

-Je ne te ferai rien pour l'instant. Mais n'oublie pas, l'année n'est pas finie. Je reviendrai et cette fois-ci, je mettrai tes menaces à exécution.

Puis la dresseuse souterraine poussa Ondine qui retomba sur Artik et Levrette qui avaient été lâchés par les six dresseurs qui les maintenaient à terre. Les déséquilibrant, ils s'écroulèrent tous au sol, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que regarder Aura s'éloigner avec Rudy, chevauchant son Sulfura.

Ondine se redressa, libérant les deux autres et Artik écrasa son poing dans le mur, dans un craquement écœurant.

-FAIT CHIER !

-Calme-toi, Artik. Commença Marie.

-Que je CALME ? MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU JUSTE PENSER À ME DIRE DE ME CALMER BORDEL ? MON MEILLEUR POTE VIENT DE SE FAIRE ENLEVER SOUS MON NEZ ET JE N'AI RIEN PU FAIRE POUR EMPÊCHER ÇA !

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je viens de voir mon frère s'allier à Aura.

Ondine éclata en sanglots, brisant le début de dispute entre les deux dresseurs souterrains, attirant leurs attentions. Elle regardait en tout sens, comme si elle cherchait une solution, elle sentait la panique monter. Tout était de sa faute. Retombant sur le sol, à genoux, les bras ballants, elle fixa ses yeux sur l'endroit où avait disparu Sacha. Tout était de sa faute. Elle sanglota de plus belle d'avoir eu si peur, d'avoir été si inutile, de ne pas avoir pu stopper Aura quand elle avait été libre. Doucement, elle laissa ses sanglots se muer en hurlement qui aurait pu déchirer n'importe qui. Un cri de rage, un cri d'impuissance. Un hurlement de haine.

La main d'Artik passa à travers la porte alors qu'il froissait le papier qu'il venait de recevoir du Taupiqueur de Benzine. Ça faisait une semaine que Psyko avait disparu.

Jamais Artik n'aurait pensé qu'une semaine s'écoulerait si lentement, en période de Ligue. Après être rentrés et avoir congédié Drake et Fire, qui étaient venus sans leur Pokémon, chacun tentant, à sa façon de donner un coup de main.

Le spécialiste des Pokémons dragon avait décidé, en commun accord avec Levrette, de la laisser en soutien actif, puisqu'elle était hélas concernée par cette histoire.

Mais rien ne se passait. Tout le monde ignorait où était Aura, personne n'avait vu ou aperçu Psyko, comme si elle avait réussi à effacer totalement ses traces. Artik aurait dû s'en douter, elle avait toujours été douée pour passer inaperçue.

Ondine passait la plupart de son temps sur la terrasse, de la musique vissée sur les oreilles. Levrette disait que c'était normal, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Ondine avait besoin de se détruire les oreilles avec de la musique sanglante pour pouvoir faire le point sur ses pensées. Elle ne se séparait plus de Psykokwak, qu'elle gardait près d'elle, lui interdisant de s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre d'elle, simulacre de compensation à l'absence de celui qu'elle aime, un moyen de prononcer son surnom sans qu'il ne soit là. Pikachu se perchait tout le temps sur son épaule, gémissant souvent quand il la voyait pleurer.

Flora, quant à elle, restait sur le canapé, s'inquiétant, rongeant ses ongles, ne bougeant pas. Elle sursauta cependant en entendant le craquement provoqué par Artik. Son regard se tourna vers lui d'un air horrifié et elle se précipita sur lui, attrapant sa main.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, gamine, t'es enceinte, trop de stress est mauvais pour ton gosse.

-Mais ta main est en sang… Viens là, je vais la bander… Je suppose que…

-Non. Nicotine et Benzine ne savent pas où est passée Aura. Elle a disparu du monde souterrain.

Levrette toussota, attirant l'attention sur elle. Ni Artik ni Flora n'avaient remarqué sa présence. Elle était appuyée sur la baie vitrée et les observait.

-Il faut chercher Rudy, pas Aura. Elle sait très bien que Ben et Nico la surveillent. Cherchez mon frère.

Artik eut une moue dépitée tandis que le regard de Flora s'éclairait d'une lueur d'espoir tenace. Elle se leva, abandonnant le bandage d'Artik, demandant à Marie de prendre sa suite.

-J'ai un appel à donner, dit-elle comme justification.

Le dos tourné à tout ça, Ondine se noyait dans la musique pour faire le point. Son impuissance chronique la dérangeait. Elle en avait marre d'être une petite chose fragile et aurait voulu rivaliser avec Aura, aurait voulu la surpasser, l'empêcher de s'en prendre à la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour elle, l'empêcher de faire du mal à Sacha. Elle laissa le hurlement de sa voix sortir, sur le rythme de la musique, faisant sursauter Pikachu, Levrette et Artik :

-LIAR ! LIAR ! LIAAAAAR !

Puis elle regarda Psykokwak. L'entraînement, le vrai, allait commencer. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle avait délaissé son état de dresseuse pour laisser d'autres personnes s'occuper de ça. Elle s'agenouilla près de son Pokémon qui la regarda de son habituel air perplexe puis commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle savait qu'il en était capable.

Artik, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, porta une main à son cœur en l'entendant hurler.

-Bon dieu, elle veut ma peau, la Rouquine, ou bien ?

-Non. Elle vient de retrouver sa combattivité. Regarde-la, commenta Levrette, elle explique à Psykokwak ce qu'elle veut de lui. Je l'ai vue faire quand elle lui a appris à nager.

Artik et Levrette virent Ondine traverser le salon en ne paraissant pas les voir, puis monter les escaliers, sûrement dans la ferme intention d'aller sur le toit. Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Et là ? demanda Artik, c'est normal qu'on soit transparent ?

-Oui. Elle a toujours ce regard quand elle a décidé de se prouver quelque chose, ou de prouver quelque chose à mon frère. Je la connais par cœur, précisa-t-elle devant l'étonnement discret d'Artik.

Flora interrompit la discussion en revenant d'un air triomphant. Elle se posa devant eux avec un immense sourire, s'asseyant sur la table basse de verre qui était devant le canapé où les deux dresseurs souterrains s'étaient installés.

-Je peux savoir où ils sont.

-Quoi ?

-Je fais jouer mes contacts. Et moi aussi j'ai mon informateur. Il sait tout ce qu'il se passe de mondain et je ne pense pas qu'Aura soit du genre à crécher dans des hôtels miteux.

-C'est vrai, confirma Artik d'un air satisfait. Ton contact saura quand ?

Flora se leva d'un air guilleret.

-Il m'a affirmé avoir besoin d'une soirée pour collecter toutes les informations. Il passera par ici demain matin pour m'apporter ce qu'il aura obtenu.

Dans un élan de joie, Artik se saisit de Flora et l'embrassa aussi furtivement que brutalement.

-Tu es géniale !

Il partit pour rejoindre Ondine sur le toit et Flora porta sa main à sa bouche, estomaquée. Elle regarda Levrette qui haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Il m'a embrassée.

Quand l'informateur parlait de passer dans la matinée, il n'avait pas menti. À sept heures tapantes, la sonnette retentit et ce fut Flora qui ouvrit la porte. Elle avait peu dormi, à l'instar d'Ondine, qui avait passé la nuit à entrainer Psykokwak sous l'œil inquisiteur et surpris de Flora.

Flora s'écarta du passage pour laisser entrer un immense garçon aux longs cheveux violets et aux vêtements verts qui roulait des fesses et marchait de façon très efféminée.

-Flora chérie, je suis content de te revoir, dit-il en secouant un dossier et en lui tendant une joue de façon très bêcheuse.

-Moi aussi Harley. Si tu savais à quel point je suis contente de te voir ici.

Surpris, Harley ne releva pas et continua dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'immense salon d'où Ondine le guettait. Il se présenta et chercha Sacha des yeux.

-Il est pas là le petit brun sexy avec qui tu traînes d'habitude ?

-Non, répondit une voix d'homme dans le couloir, faisant sursauter et se retourner le rival de Flora, et c'est bien pour ça que toi tu es là.

Harley jeta sur lui un regard appréciateur et dévisagea Flora.

-Eh bien, tu te fais pas chier, toi… Tu ne t'entoures que de canons… C'est ta nouvelle proie ? Tu as laissé tomber Drew ?

Rougissant au souvenir du baiser qu'elle avait reçu la veille, Flora secoua la tête :

-Non, Harley. Drew et moi, nous nous marions toujours l'année prochaine. Un bébé est en route, même. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Installe-toi.

Harley s'assit à côté d'Ondine sur le canapé.

-Tu as les informations que je t'ai demandées ?

-Bien sûr. Votre Aura est plutôt connue, ça a été facile. Quelle bêcheuse cette sale garce. Elle n'est même pas belle, en plus.

-Merci, commenta Ondine d'une façon ironique, c'est toujours flatteur à entendre.

Harley la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Chérie, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous ressemblez, que ça veut dire que ce que j'ai dit s'adresse à toi. Aura n'a pas ton charme… Ni tes cernes… Tu as une sale tête, faut dormir la nuit. Bref !

Il tendit le dossier à Flora qui l'ouvrit, tourna rapidement les pages et les confia à Artik dans un mouvement royal.

-Épluche ça. L'adresse est dedans. Merci Harley, dit-elle en s'adressant à son rival, tu nous es d'un précieux secours.

-Maintenant donne-moi les explications que tu m'as promises.

Flora soupira et commença son récit. Elle éluda la Ligue Souterraine, mais parla de Sacha et Ondine – Harley eut un mouvement triste en disant « J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il était gay, ce garçon ! » - puis de l'association de Rudy et Aura et finalement de l'enlèvement de Sacha. Elle expliqua qu'ils voulaient le tirer de ce mauvais pas et qu'il les avait aidés à localiser Aura et Rudy. Elle exposa leur plan et la faille majeure de leur plan.

Ils comptaient créer une diversion pour tirer Psyko de l'endroit où les deux fous le retenaient prisonniers. Le problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour ça. Flora restait en arrière, pour assurer leur retraite. Ondine les accompagnait, à cause de la menace et deux dresseurs souterrains devaient rester avec elle, l'un pour combattre les gardes, l'autre pour la protéger. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas assurer la diversion.

-Vous allez donc avoir besoin de mon influence. Je vais appeler un ami, il vous détachera une équipe d'agents.

-Quel ami ?

Harley ne répondit pas et sortit un téléphone portable, sur lequel il composa un numéro.

-Giovanni, mon chou, c'est Harley… Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une équipe d'agents, dans la région Hoenn ? J'aurais besoin de leur aide, sur une petite affaire… Avec tout ce que tu sais en échange… Merci beaucoup, trésor, on les attend avec impatience.

Il raccrocha et sourit à Flora.

-Votre diversion arrive dans deux heures.

Ondine et Flora faisaient les cent pas en attendant la fameuse équipe quand elles virent une ombre géante s'arrêter au niveau de la terrasse. Elles reconnurent facilement la montgolfière de la Team Rocket, identifiable à sa tête en forme de Miaouss et soupirèrent. Giovanni, le chef de la Team Rocket. Bien sûr. Jessie pénétra dans l'appartement la première, vit les deux filles et leva des yeux brillants d'espoir, semblant chercher quelqu'un. James et Miaous la suivirent en la poussant et Jessie eut un air déçu.

-Sexy Morveux n'est pas là ?

James lui asséna un coup sur la tête et Miaouss la griffa.

-On n'est pas là pour draguer mais pour remplir une mission pour le boss !

Retombant sur ses pattes, Miaouss se tourna vers les deux morveuses, visiblement surpris.

-Vous avez besoin de nous ? Vous ?

-Si on pouvait s'en passer, on le ferait, grogna Flora, crois-moi, Miaouss. Mais là, on ne peut plus se permettre d'être regardants sur nos alliés.

-Vos alliés ? s'étouffa Jessie, le seul allié que j'ai dans votre groupe, c'est Sexy Morveux.

Elle se tourna vers Ondine avec une moue séductrice qu'elle avait longuement travaillée.

-Les hommes dangereux, ça a un de ces charmes… La Ligue Souterraine, tout ça, ça m'émoustille…

Ondine serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas là pour se battre avec Jessie et lui dire que non seulement le surnom dont elle affublait Sacha était ridicule, mais qu'en plus ledit Sacha était à elle et qu'elle n'était pas du tout prêteuse.

Expliquant une nouvelle fois la situation et le plan, Flora passa sa main sur son visage. Elle sentait le fiasco venir à plein nez. Après avoir fini son explication, elle s'isola sur la terrasse, appuyant ses coudes sur la barrière, posant son menton dans ses mains.

Elle espérait juste que Sacha allait bien. Qu'il ne souffrait pas trop. Comme elle était enceinte, il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait dans la voiture, au volant, pour assurer leur retraite. D'où sortait ladite voiture, Artik ne voulut pas le dire tout comme elle ne précisa pas qu'elle n'avait pas son permis de conduire.

Artik… C'était quoi ce baiser qu'il lui avait offert, lui qui se vantait souvent de ne jamais embrasser ? C'était quoi ce mouvement impulsif, lui qui ne l'était qu'avec Psyko ? C'était quoi…

Elle interrompit ses pensées en voyant une ombre passer derrière elle et deux mains se poser sur la rambarde de chaque côté de ses coudes. Elle sentait une chaleur humaine sur son dos, la réchauffant doucement. Elle sentit des lèvres s'approcher de son oreille et elle ferma les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Artik, tout se passera bien.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de Psyko. Et que je lui fais totalement confiance, chuchota-t-il encore à son oreille souriant de voir le frisson qui traversait Flora.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le sentant sourire de l'effet que lui faisait cette voix rauque résonnant dans son oreille. Comme si c'était le moment de faire le séducteur de bas-étage. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de fesses et se détourna.

-Je suis toujours mariée et enceinte, Artik. L'enlèvement de Psyko ne m'a pas fait oublier ça. Revois ton sens des priorités.

Ondine croisa Flora au niveau de la baie vitrée et lui jeta un regard étonné, voyant qu'elle était énervée. La coordinatrice secoua la tête et alla se préparer. Ils lançaient l'offensive quelques heures plus tard. La rousse regarda Artik d'un air interloqué et celui-ci eut un petit sourire coupable. Elle s'approcha de lui, Psykokwak sur les talons.

-J'ai peut-être pas choisi le bon moment pour la draguer.

-Tu devrais peut-être te rappeler qu'elle est enceinte et…

-Fiancée, oui, oui, je sais. Détails.

-T'es un enfoiré.

-Je sais, sourit Artik d'un air taquin. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Je veux participer à l'offensive.

-Hors de question, tu n'as pas le niveau.

Ondine ne se laissa pas démonter et s'approcha plus près d'Artik relevant la tête.

-Je ne veux pas rester en arrière. Je ne veux pas être un poids mort pour Levrette et toi. Je veux vous aider. J'en ai assez d'être impuissante et spectatrice dans toute cette histoire ! Moi aussi, je veux combattre Aura !

-Tu as les bons mots, mais toujours pas le niveau.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Rudy n'est pas un dresseur souterrain, je peux très bien me charger de lui, pendant que vous vous occupez d'Aura ! Je le connais par cœur, je sais comment il combat !

-L'inverse est vrai également, tu perds donc le seul avantage que tu avais, Rouquine.

Ondine ne se laissa pas démonter par les arguments d'Artik et au contraire, se para d'un immense sourire.

-Justement, non. L'inverse n'est pas vrai. Rudy a toujours considéré que j'étais une moins bonne dresseuse que lui. Il ignore donc la moitié des capacités de mes Pokémons, notamment celles de Psykokwak.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un petit Psykokwak, ricana Artik. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire avec ça ?

Ondine haussa un sourcil.

-Dis-moi, Artik, c'est bien toi qui as combattu Sacha quand il est entré dans la Ligue ?

Ne réagissant même pas à l'utilisation du prénom de son ami, compte tenu du nombre de fois où les deux filles avaient déjà gaffé, Artik hocha la tête. Ondine reprit la parole.

-Tu avais pensé quoi, à ce moment-là ?

-Que… Pffff… Qu'il était pitoyable et que le combat serait facile, maugréa Artik voyant où Ondine voulait en venir.

-Qui a gagné ?

-Lui.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il dans la Ligue Souterraine ?

-Psykokwak, c'est bon Rouquine, lâche-moi, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Tu peux venir.

Souriant, Ondine se détourna, toujours suivie par Psykokwak et Pikachu. Il lui fallait une bonne douche, pour pouvoir se concentrer. Et aussi quelques vocalises.

* * *

Et voilà, encore des emmerdes pour nos amis ! La suite, ben, la suite quand je pourrais avoir internet, je vais rattraper mon retard !


	13. Le premier combat d'Ondine

**Auteur :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** La Ligue Souterraine.

**Notes :** Je suis de retour ! Nous allons revenir à un rythme de publication normal et habituel, en vous priant, bien entendu, de bien vouloir poser des bombes chez Orange pour le retard occasionné.

Ensuite je ne rattraperai pas le retard accumulé. Je reprends au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (si j'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs en cours de route T_T) et j'espère continuer à vous tenir en haleine avec mes chapitres (je dois avouer que ça me fait stresser, tous ces trucs. C'est plus d'mon âge...)

* * *

_**Le premier combat d'Ondine.**_

Marie et Ondine échangèrent un regard et sourirent d'un air amusé. Ondine avait revêtu une des anciennes tenues de combat que Marie ne pouvait plus porter. N'ayant pas fini sa croissance alors qu'elle dépassait déjà Sacha de dix bons centimètres, Marie était obligée de racheter régulièrement des vêtements. Elles étaient passées récupérer du matériel dans la chambre de Marie, qui avait pris un hôtel miteux, afin que personne ne puisse la retrouver. Là-bas, ils n'étaient pas très regardants sur la marchandise, elle pouvait même rentrer blessée, tout le monde s'en foutait.

Elles étaient ensuite rentrées chez Artik et Levrette avait prêté un ensemble de vêtements faits d'une matière bizarre, élastique, de couleur noire, ressemblant vaguement à une combinaison de plongée à Ondine en affirmant que c'était plus confortable pour combattre qu'un jean.

Marie, elle, avait préféré un mini short de la même matière et un tee-shirt à col roulé semblable. Tendant une ceinture à Ondine, qui s'en saisit sans comprendre, elle dit :

- C'est une ceinture de Pokéballs spécialement faite pour la Ligue Souterraine. Range celle de Psykokwak dessus.

- D'accord… Ça demande vraiment une telle préparation, les combats comme ceux de la Ligue ?

Marie haussa les épaules avant d'attacher ses cheveux et fixer un poignard dans son chignon et un autre sur sa cuisse. Ondine la regardait faire en se disant qu'elle était vraiment mignonne avec son air de petit lapin, mais qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur, avec cette lueur d'excitation et d'amusement dans les yeux. Levrette se tourna vers Ondine en lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde le fait. Sauf… Sauf Aura. Mais elle est dingue, cette fille. Sa ressemblance avec toi m'a d'abord choquée, mais j'ai vite compris que vous n'aviez rien en commun… Ondine, est-ce que tu m'en veux, d'avoir rejoint la Ligue ?

Ondine réfléchit quelques secondes avant de porter un regard sur la petite sœur de Rudy.

- Oui, je t'en veux. Mais pas autant que je le pensais. Et je crois que je me suis habituée à voir mon monde s'effondrer autour de moi. Je crois même que j'ai fini par respecter les dresseurs souterrains. Attila, Artik et Sacha m'ont appris qu'on peut être fou mais avoir de la morale. Ne leur répète pas, mais je crois même que je les admire d'avoir le courage de vivre comme ils l'entendent.

Levrette sourit avant de se regarder dans la glace qui était derrière elle.

- Nico et Ben sont des amours, aussi. Sans parler de…

Ondine attrapa son bras, réalisant quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé avant, la tourna vers elle violemment avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Marie, qui est ta Flamme ?

- C'est Rudy. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je le ramène à la raison. Au-delà même de ça, j'ai fait une promesse à ma mère sur son lit de mort, je lui ai dit que je veillerai sur Rudy tout le temps. Je dois le ramener à la raison.

Ondine lâcha Marie et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute.

- Non, Ondine, loin de là. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'interdis de te sentir responsable de sa folie. Il a cramé ses derniers fusibles tout seul, en s'imaginant des choses, le soir de ton enlèvement. Il a sans doute pensé que tu étais simplement partie pour rejoindre Sacha.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne voulais pas le suivre ! Je voulais rester avec Rudy…

- Je le sais, moi. C'est Rudy qui n'a pas compris que tu étais sincère avec lui, que tu as réellement voulu que ça marche entre vous. Allons-y, ajouta-t-elle, c'est l'heure.

Elles descendirent et quand elles furent arrivées dans le couloir, Pikachu sauta sur l'épaule d'Ondine, tandis qu'Artik la regardait avec un sifflement appréciateur.

- Tu ressembles à une des nôtres, comme ça, avec le Pikachu de Psykokwak sur l'épaule. T'as jamais pensé à intégrer la Ligue Souterraine par hasard ?

- Je suis folle, mais pas à ce point, répliqua Ondine. Arrête de dire des bêtises, cinq minutes et allons-y. Nous sommes attendus.

Flora passa devant tout le monde, attrapant les clés de voiture que lui tendait Artik en évitant son regard. Elle descendit et ouvrit la voiture, Artik s'asseyant à côté d'elle, les deux autres filles s'installant à l'arrière. Ondine fredonnait un chant guerrier.

Flora gara la voiture juste devant une résidence et les trois autres sortirent. Artik sortit Drattak de sa Pokéball et Levrette un Roucarnage.

- On monte sur le toit et on attend le signal des trois ahuris qui nous servent de diversion. Toi, gamine, tu restes là et tu attends qu'on revienne, ok ?

Flora hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Ondine pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu me le ramènes, hein ? C'est mon témoin, je ne peux pas me marier sans lui.

Souriant, Ondine hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr que je te le ramène.

- Pika ! confirma Pikachu depuis l'épaule d'Ondine.

Ils se détournèrent de Flora et s'envolèrent sur les dos des deux Pokémons vol pour atterrir sur le toit. Selon les plans qu'avait fourni Harley, Psyko se trouvait juste en dessous. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à guetter le signal.

* * *

Jessie, James et Miaouss se faufilaient dans l'hôtel particulier qu'avaient investi Aura et Rudy d'un air complètement effrayé. Ils étaient à la recherche d'une Pokéball qui, selon le type aux cheveux bleus, Artik, serait sûrement posée en évidence, dans une baie vitrée. Il leur avait donné le code pour déverrouiller la baie vitrée et leur avait demandé de faire du bruit uniquement quand ils partiraient.

James sursauta en entendant un bruit et porta une main à son cœur, en soupirant.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aide les morveux, déjà ?

- Parce que le boss nous l'a demandé. Et qu'en plus, on pourra voler un Pokémon rare pour lui rapporter, répondit Miaouss, mais pour l'instant taisons-nous sinon tout va rater. Normalement, c'est dans la prochaine pièce à droite.

Ils tournèrent dans un couloir et ouvrirent la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec une baie vitrée dans laquelle trônait une Pokéball. D'un air fébrile, Miaouss s'approcha du clavier de numérotation pour déverrouiller la vitre. Il sentait approcher la première victoire de la Team Rocket. Il était ému. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça…

Tapant le code, il priait, tandis que Jessie et James vérifiaient que personne ne venait. Il y eut un petit « clic » et la porte s'ouvrit.

Miaouss s'empara de la Pokéball.

- MAINTENANT ON COUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT ! hurla-t-il, comme c'était prévu dans le plan.

James l'attrapa sous son bras, jeta la Pokéball à Jessie et prit un virage serré sur la droite, une fois de plus, continuant à s'enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs en criant leur devise. Rapidement, des gardes furent alertés et se lancèrent à leur poursuite, tandis que James continuait de râler.

- JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE DE VENIR VOLER CE FOUTU POKÉMON !

- TA GUEULE ET COURS, JAMES ! VITE !

Une trentaine de gardes était derrière eux, pensant qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient. Mais le but était bien entendu d'arriver à faire bouger Aura, qu'elle se jette à leur poursuite aussi. Et pour ça, il fallait courir à travers le plus de couloirs possibles, alerter les gardes, les forcer à aller trouver leur chef et dire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les arrêter.

Il leur fallut dix minutes pour atteindre leur objectif. Heureusement qu'ils avaient un peu d'endurance, à force de courir après les morveux.

* * *

Aura était assise sur un bureau, qui se trouvait appuyé contre le mur d'une pièce ronde et luxueuse. Elle y avait installé un large lit à baldaquins dont elle ne se servait pas et qu'elle avait mis là juste parce qu'elle le trouvait joli. Sur le mur en face d'elle, elle avait fait installé des anneaux, gâchant la tapisserie jaune orange qui recouvraient les murs. Elle avait fait arraché la moquette rouge sombre à cet endroit-là, pour la remplacer par un carrelage froid. Actuellement, Psyko était enchaîné et avait probablement beaucoup souffert sous le regard amusé d'Aura. Elle avait bien fait de confier la torture à Rudy. Il était faible, mais il avait des idées intéressantes. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour le briser et Rudy avait eu un regard fou, demandant l'autorisation d'en rajouter. Aura avait souri et avait vu Rudy s'amuser comme un petit fou, ouvrant sa ceinture, déboutonnant son pantalon et plaquant Psyko face contre le mur.

C'était le seul moment où il s'était réellement débattu. Les oreilles d'Aura vibraient encore face au délice du cri qu'il avait poussé au moment de la pénétration. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pris des photos pour se souvenir de ce moment-là. C'était le premier jour. Psyko n'avait plus poussé le moindre cri et jetait sans cesse des regards haineux sur Rudy, qui maniait incroyablement bien le fouet.

C'était une bonne recrue, ce type. Elle n'aurait pas déjà eu Psyko dans la peau, elle aurait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Il n'avait aucune morale, aucun scrupule et désirait la même chose qu'elle : détruire Psyko, l'anéantir. Évidemment, ils ne recherchaient pas le même résultat.

Aura voulait qu'un Psyko débarrassé de sa conscience s'allie à elle pour dominer le monde, Rudy voulait juste se venger. Au moins, Rudy remplaçait temporairement son frère qui était parti s'occuper de ses défis. Avec les points que lui avait fait perdre Psyko, il aurait encore du mal à atteindre un classement convenable.

Aura adorait son frère. Vraiment. Lui était resté pour traverser avec elle toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû subir dans sa jeunesse, avant et après la fondation de la Ligue. Combo les avait rejoints peu de temps après la fondation et faisait partie des premiers dresseurs souterrains. Il avait intégré la Ligue pour pouvoir veiller sur sa sœur, pour pouvoir la soutenir et l'épauler, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce petit sister-complex, dont il souffrait depuis toujours, ne dérangeait même pas Aura. Au moins, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger, comme il l'avait fait en essayant de la mettre en garde contre Cédric. Elle aurait dû l'écouter.

Elle se sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit un cri, enfin.

- Oh, il crie ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai trempé mes doigts dans du citron puis je les ai enfoncés dans son épaule, là où j'ai brisé la tige de verre.

- Excellent. Est-ce que ça fait mal, Psyko ?

- Va te faire foutre ! cracha Sacha.

Aura eut une moue et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts.

- J'aimerais bien, mais apparemment, tu n'es plus disponible. T'as réussi à te faire ta Championne, d'après ce qu'il se dit ? Ta Flamme brille encore plus fort…

Rudy arrêta de frapper Sacha pour lui jeter un regard haineux et il reprit ses tortures, en y mettant encore plus de force et de colère. Sacha hurla en sentant son tibia craquer.

Il haleta, temps durant lequel Rudy arrêta de le frapper, un des gardes de la demeure venant de pénétrer dans la pièce évitant de regarder le prisonnier et Aura dans les yeux.

Cette dernière lança un regard ennuyé à son garde qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. Sacha grimaça. Grave erreur. Il allait payer cher d'avoir peur d'elle comme ça. Elle aimait être crainte, mais elle n'aimait pas être terrifiante.

- As-tu une bonne raison de me déranger ? Tu sais bien que j'aime mon intimité quand je suis avec Psyko…

Le garde déglutit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Tout le monde le savait, c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas venir déranger Madame, comme ils l'appelaient entre eux. C'était Maîtresse pour s'adresser à elle et Madame pour parler d'elle. Il déglutit encore alors qu'elle s'impatientait.

- Parle ! Vite !

- Quelqu'un a pénétré dans votre demeure, Maîtresse.

Aura se tourna vers Psyko et haussa un sourcil. Le garde secoua la tête.

- Non, ce ne sont pas les personnes que vous vous attendiez à voir. Il s'agit de trois individus se faisant appeler « La Team Rocket ».

- Et… ?

- Ils… Maîtresse, ils ont volé Sulfura.

- QUOI ?

Aura détourna subitement son regard de Psyko et Rudy et se leva, avant de partir dans un mouvement plein de grâce. Elle ordonna à Rudy en lui lançant une Pokéball :

- Occupe-toi de lui pendant que je ne suis pas là. Je reviens dans trente minutes maximum. Garde Hypnomade et n'hésite pas à t'en servir sur Psyko. Ça le rend fou.

Une alarme commença à sonner dans la maison et Rudy regarda Sacha avec des yeux assassins.

- De nouveau seuls, toi et moi…

Sacha releva la tête, sa lèvre était fendue, son arcade sourcilière pissait le sang et son regard flamboyait d'une lueur meurtrière. Au fond de lui, il se réjouissait d'être attaché, sinon, il aurait déjà assassiné Rudy, lui aurait arraché la langue et les tripes à mains nues. Il cracha au visage de son bourreau.

- Abandonne, Aura n'a pas réussi, tu n'y arriveras pas non plus.

Rudy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne put pas. Il fut coupé par une explosion qui souleva beaucoup de poussière, l'obligeant à se protéger, fermant les yeux. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passait. Il leva les yeux vers le trou béant qu'il y avait au plafond et eut la surprise de découvrir que trois personnes venaient de se poser, grâce à deux Pokémon vol, un Drattak et un Roucarnage.

Il y avait Marie, sa sœur. Rudy avait appris en arrivant chez Aura qu'elle avait rejoint la Ligue Souterraine. Il en avait été dégoûté. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur, sa princesse était une traînée. Violent choc.

Elle était à la gauche d'Ondine, qui était vêtue d'une sorte de combinaison moulante indécente. Le Pikachu de Psyko était installé sur son épaule gauche. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda à sa droite.

Le connard aux cheveux bleus, dont Aura lui avait parlé, hocha la tête et ralentit la marche, suivi de sa sœur. Ondine se retrouva trois pas devant eux et elle s'arrêta à quatre mètres de Rudy, jeta un regard à Sacha, évaluant à peu près les dégâts qu'il avait subis. Un très rapide éclair de soulagement passa dans ses yeux quand elle vit qu'il respirait encore. Elle reporta son regard sur Rudy.

- Rends-nous Psyko. Ou tu devras en découdre.

La voix d'Ondine était dure et déterminée. Sacha écarquilla les yeux et la regarda de plus près. Elle était sublime avec cette colère sur le visage, cette haine pure dans les yeux, ses gestes étaient toujours maîtrisés et plein de douceur. Son plus grand fantasme lui faisait face.

- Tiens, tiens, se moqua Rudy, Ondine se rebelle…

- Ta gueule, Rudy. Je ne répèterai pas une autre fois. Rends-nous Psyko.

Elle dégageait une aura agressive très forte et Sacha ne put s'empêcher de dire, sous le regard furieux d'Ondine :

- Putain, je bande.

- Si tu crois que c'est le moment…

Psyko sourit d'un air carnassier et répondit.

- C'est pas ma faute. T'es tellement belle en mode Ligue Souterraine, avec mon bon vieux Pikachu sur l'épaule… Je parie que t'en profites, toi, là-haut ?

- Pikachu ! approuva Pikachu en faisant le V de la victoire de ses petits doigts.

Artik se retenait de rigoler devant l'air halluciné d'Ondine tandis que Levrette se cachait les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir ça. Dédramatiser la situation, c'était bien, mais après, pas pendant. Psyko et son humour lui feraient fondre un fusible, un jour.

Ondine préféra ignorer cet échange pour reporter son regard sur Rudy qui lui répondit :

- Je ne te le rendrai pas.

Elle leva une main et tendit un doigt vers lui puis elle sourit, sûre d'elle.

- Soit. Je te défie. Je veux un combat. Ici et maintenant.

- Un combat ? Tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tu n'es qu'une petite championne d'arène…

Ondine redressa fièrement la tête en portant une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs.

- Erreur. Je suis une proche de la Ligue Souterraine. La petite championne d'arène a fait des progrès. Tu veux les sentir passer ?

Rudy sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il lança la Pokéball qu'Aura lui avait laissé.

- J'accepte. Hypnomade !

Psyko eut un mouvement de recul.

- Fais gaffe, Ondine, c'est pas un Pokémon à Rudy. C'est celui d'Aura.

- Je sais. Reste en-dehors de ça. C'est entre lui et moi.

Rudy sourit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et toi ? Tu vas te servir de Pikachu, je présume.

- Je n'ai pas besoin des autres dresseurs pour valoir quelque chose. Je te combattrai avec Psykokwak !

Elle tendit sa Pokéball et son canard jaune sortit pour se tourner vers elle. Elle tendit un doigt vers Sacha et son Pokémon suivit son mouvement.

- Psyko… Kwak ?

- T'as vu ça, mon Psykokwak ? commenta Ondine d'une voix douce. Rudy lui a fait du mal… On me l'a dit, il faut que je me venge…

- Ps-aïe-aïe-aïe !

Ondine tendit un bras et regarda Pikachu qui hocha la tête, courant sur son bras et sautant.

- Comme en entrainement, Pikachu, Psykokwak. Attaque Tonnerre !

- Piiiiiii-kaaaaaa-chuuuuuuuuuu !

Un éclair géant jaillit de Pikachu et se précipita sur Hypnomade avant de s'arrêter juste avant d'atteindre sa cible, sous l'œil stupéfait du Pokémon qui était attaqué. Une voix s'élevait, chantonnant doucement et Sacha regardait Ondine d'un air halluciné.

Depuis quand ? Et depuis quand est-ce que Pikachu formait une aussi bonne équipe avec le canard ? Depuis quand faisaient-ils équipe tout court ? Depuis quand Ondine combattait ainsi ? Depuis quand Ondine faisait aussi sournoisement du deux contre un ? Depuis quand était-elle aussi douée ? Depuis quand Psykokwak lui obéissait-il avec une telle précision ?

L'éclair qui avait surgi de Pikachu semblait rebondir contre les murs, frôla Sacha sans le toucher et sans perturber Ondine qui continuait à chanter. Elle poussa un cri et l'éclair tomba sur Hypnomade, qui n'avait rien vu venir.

- Hypnomade attaque choc mental ! Fais voler les gravats pour les blesser ! Tue s'il le faut !

Ni Artik ni Levrette ne bougèrent, même s'ils étaient un peu inquiets. Ils avaient décidé de laisser ce combat à Ondine et ils comptaient respecter son vœu. Malgré tout, ils lui faisaient confiance. Et à juste titre.

La voix de la rousse fit bien plus douce et Psykokwak se mit à briller. Un dôme protecteur, rapidement, encercla les trois dresseurs et les bouts de gravats s'écrasèrent sur le champ protecteur qu'avait fait naître Psykokwak avec Rune Protect.

- Depuis quand ton Psykokwak est-il aussi puissant ? commenta Rudy d'une voix haineuse. C'était un Pokémon raté !

Ondine eut un sourire carnassier sans cesser de chanter. Elle adorait voir Rudy dans cet état. Ce combat était vraiment excitant. Elle comprenait pourquoi Sacha aimait ce genre de duels, même si elle se doutait bien que les siens étaient à un autre niveau.

Elle ne répondit pas et poussa un autre cri. Le dôme protecteur ne s'évanouit pas et des gravats s'élevèrent dans les airs, prenant une vitesse folle. Pikachu lança une attaque Tonnerre vers les gravats qui commencèrent à tournoyer autour du rayon électrique, contrôlés par Psykokwak. Hypnomade fut frappé de plein fouet et ne se releva pas.

Rudy, énervé, le rappela dans sa Pokéball avant d'attraper Sacha et de mettre un couteau sous sa gorge. Ondine ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et fixa Rudy. Levrette décida d'intervenir. Ondine n'était plus de taille, face à une arme blanche. Elle s'avança d'un pas et fit un geste vers son frère.

- Lâche-le, Rudy. Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît. Lâche Psyko.

- Tu es du côté de ce… de…

- Non, trancha Lev' d'une voix sans appel. Je suis de ton côté, mon frère. Lâche-le. Ne te salis pas les mains. Maman ne voudrait pas ça.

- TA GUEULE ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que voudrait Maman ? Elle est MORTE, Marie, MORTE ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête, elle n'est plus là pour nous dire ce qu'elle veut ou pas ! Je tuerai ce déchet ! Il m'a tout pris ! Ma femme, ma sœur, ma fierté ! Tout est de sa FAUTE !

Levrette secoua la tête alors que Rudy appuyait un peu plus fort la lame sur la gorge de Sacha qui évita de bouger. Il fallait que Levrette arrête de lui parler sinon, il allait se faire égorger par inadvertance. Il l'incita à se taire d'un regard. Elle secoua encore la tête.

- Tu as tout perdu tout seul ! Ondine a lutté durant trois ans pour te faire comprendre que jamais elle ne partirait pour Psyko ! C'est toi qui as pété les plombs !

- Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, avec qui elle est ? RÉPONDS !

- Pas avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, suffoqua Sacha dans le but de protéger Ondine de la folie de Rudy, elle m'a mis une veste aussi. Elle ne veut pas de moi.

Rudy lâcha Psyko et lui asséna un violent revers. Tombant à terre, toujours enchaîné, Sacha cracha un peu de sang.

- MENSONGES ! hurla Rudy.

Levrette bénit l'intervention de Psyko et se précipita sur son frère, tapant sur son poignet, faisant tomber son couteau. Elle se mit en position de combat.

- Ce sera donc un corps à corps entre toi et moi, frangin. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

- Non, Levrette, s'écria Artik, si tu fais ça…

- Tant pis. Il y a des moments où les priorités sont basculées. Ondine, libère Psyko et partez.

- Non, Marie, je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi.

- Règle numéro 4. Personne ne t'a appris ça en six mois ?

- J'emmerde la règle numéro 4, bon sang !

Marie sourit. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

- Pour cette fois, il faudra que tu fasses avec. À vue de nez, je dirai que Psyko a un tibia cassé, quelques plaies sanguinolentes et peut-être une commotion cérébrale.

- Ajoute aussi trois côtes cassées. Et pas mal d'hématomes. Et le dos en vrac, commenta Sacha d'un air douloureux.

- Donc il faut que vous partiez. Je me charge d'apprendre la vie à mon crétin de frère.

Rudy poussa un hurlement et chargea. Marie l'évita, para son coup de poing et lui rendit avec un coude de coude dans le nez qui se brisa dans un craquement écœurant. Rudy recula de plusieurs pas vers le fond de la pièce et Artik profita de ce moment pour sortir Lippoutou qui gela les chaines qui retenaient Sacha, les fragilisant. Artik les brisa, attrapa Sacha pour le soutenir, Ondine les rejoignant pour l'aider.

- Dégagez ! cria Marie. Plus vite que ça ! Je vous rejoins !

Ils traversèrent la pièce et arrivés à la porte, Ondine se tourna pour voir Marie se saisir du poignard qu'elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux. Elle donna un coup de pied à Rudy, le faisant reculer et taillada sa joue avec le poignard.

- Reste loin d'eux. Putain, Ondine, casse-toi, vite !

Détournant le regard, se retenant de fondre en sanglots, elle hocha la tête. Ils sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture, où Flora attendait, visiblement tendue. Elle sursauta en les voyant approcher, soutenant Sacha tant bien que mal. Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et Sacha gémit de douleur.

- Mon dieu, commenta Flora. Ils sont vraiment cruels.

- Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, ça, grimaça Sacha en portant la main à son épaule, plongeant deux doigts dans une plaie pour sortir un morceau de verre. Artik…

Ils échangèrent un regard et le dresseur aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête. Il lança une Pokéball et Arcanin sortit. Entouré de ses deux Pokémons préférés, qui reculèrent devant les filles en grognant, Artik se détourna.

- Filez chez Prof.

- Où vas-tu ?

La voix de Flora s'était teintée d'une hystérie inquiète alors qu'Artik s'arrêtait d'avancer. Elle n'aimait pas ça, le voir partir, elle ne s'était pas habituée à ça, ils venaient juste de se retrouver, il pouvait pas y retourner, se sacrifier. Au fond d'elle, Flora avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus et elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Elle déglutit et prononça doucement son surnom, des larmes au bord des yeux. Artik fit demi-tour et s'approcha d'elle, la dépassant très largement. Il l'attira à lui par la hanche, se pencha et l'embrassa profondément avant de la lâcher et de repartir, suivi par Arcanin et Lippoutou, qui la fusillaient des yeux.

- Je vais chercher Levrette. On s'revoit en Enfer, Psyko !

Il leva la main et Ondine força Flora à entrer dans la voiture.

- On se casse ! commenta-t-elle, alors que Flora observait la silhouette d'Artik pénétrer de nouveau dans le bâtiment.

- Mais…

- FLO ! cria Sacha, s'il te plaît, je suis en train de me vider de mon sang !

- Pardon !

Flora mit les clés sur le contact et écrasa l'accélérateur, mettant le cap sur Kanto. Il leur fallait rejoindre Lavanville le plus rapidement possible. Elle eut une pensée pour Artik et ce baiser au goût d'adieu.

- Sacha…

- Quoi ?

- Artik…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, va.

Il gémit quand Flora prit une bosse un peu rapidement et Ondine quitta son siège pour rejoindre Sacha à l'arrière. Fouillant dans le coffre qui n'était pas recouvert par la plage arrière, elle se saisit d'une petite trousse pharmacie, pour trouver quelque chose soulager la douleur et commencer à le soigner un peu.

Flora, elle, continuait à s'inquiéter.

- Si, justement. Ça voulait dire quoi ce… truc-là ? C'était… Un baiser d'adieu, c'est ça ?

- Artik a des petits côtés de tragédienne grecque. Ne t'en fais pas. On le reverra, il m'a promis d'être en finale… Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour Levrette…

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ondine.

Sacha ferma les yeux, grimaça sous la douleur qui le traversait au fur et à mesure qu'Ondine le déshabillait pour désinfecter les plaies qui tailladaient son dos.

- Elle s'est lancée dans un combat à mort contre son frère. Un membre de la Ligue n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à sa Flamme. Les conséquences pour elle vont être terribles si elle achève Rudy.

Ondine n'aimait pas quand il parlait comme ça, quand il parlait de tuer sans même frissonner, sans même être dégoûté. Elle n'aimait pas non plus ce qu'il disait. Marie, sa petite Marie ne pouvait pas tuer son frère, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle fit part de sa réflexion à Sacha qui éclata d'un rire jaune.

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Levrette. Ou encore la Ligue. Quand c'est une question de vie ou de mort, on ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de scrupules. Si c'est tuer ou mourir, tu passes vite chez les chasseurs, tu ne restes pas la proie longtemps. On a tous connu une situation comme celle-là.

Ondine ferma les yeux, écœurée. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas quand il parlait comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait, ce que ça impliquait, ce qu'il lui faisait comprendre en prenant Marie pour exemple.

- Elle ne méritait pas ça… commenta Flora derrière son volant.

- Non, confirma Sacha. C'est une fille adorable, Levrette. Charmante petite…

- Oui, on sait, ça, grommela Ondine d'un air jaloux.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sois pas jalouse d'elle, elle est bien trop jeune pour moi et en plus…

- En plus ? insista Ondine en voyant qu'il se taisait.

- Euh… Oublie, tu veux ?

- Hors de question ! C'est agaçant cette manie d'arrêter ses phrases en plein milieu !

Il sourit et posa tant bien que mal son regard sur Ondine. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, la couvrant de sang au passage. Il se résigna à continuer sa phrase.

- Ondine. Levrette. Elle est homo.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Son garant c'est sa petite amie. Elle ne m'intéresse pas et je ne l'intéresse pas. Je manque de courbes féminines pour ça. Et franchement, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- C'est bientôt fini vos trucs de couple bien dégoulinant ? commenta Flora. C'est agaçant de vous entendre vous chamailler sur une fille alors qu'elle est en train de risquer sa vie avec Artik.

- Flora. Si Sacha dit qu'Artik va bien aller, c'est qu'Artik va bien aller. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour lui, on appellera à son appart en arrivant sur place et je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il répondra en faisant une blague foireuse sur une prétendue vie sexuelle qu'il n'a pas.

Serrant le frein à main, et tournant les clés pour couper le contact, Flora tourna la tête vers elle.

- J'espère… OH MON DIEU ! Sacha, mais j'avais pas remarqué que tu étais à ce point abimé ! Je vais chercher Prof. Restez là.

- J'peux pas trop bouger de toute façon, grommela-t-il sous le rire d'Ondine.

* * *

Régis l'installa dans son labo avec l'aide des deux filles, sur la table d'auscultation. Râlant un peu (« Je suis chercheur Pokémon, pas médecin pour abrutis… »), il mit les deux filles à la porte avant de fermer les volets et d'allumer la lumière.

- Déshabille-toi. Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça… Tes fringues sont en lambeaux…

- J'ai remarqué, je te remercie, grimaça Sacha. Moi aussi, je suis en lambeaux.

Il s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures et retint un petit cri. Régis lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Putain, il y est allé fort, le con. Murmura Sacha en se dépêchant d'enlever ses chaussures pour ôter son pantalon, sa veste et son tee-shirt.

Cependant, il n'ôta pas son caleçon, ce qui alerta Régis plus que tout le reste. Il mit ce détail de côté et examina Sacha rapidement. La bosse qu'il avait sur la tête n'était pas très grave et ne donnerait aucune complication. La fracture de son tibia était nette et les trois côtes cassées n'étaient en réalité que fêlées. Elles allaient être douloureuses un moment, mais ça irait.

- Tourne-toi, maintenant.

Sacha se tourna et prit appui sur la table, pendant que les mains de Régis examinaient l'état de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne semblait pas trop touché. Tout allait bien. Régis glissa deux doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de Sacha.

- Enlève ça.

- S'il te plaît, emmène-moi au restaurant avant de me faire ce genre de demandes.

- Je suis sérieux. Enlève ça.

- J'étais sérieux aussi. Je n'ai pas envie. Et je ne suis pas blessé. Ça fait mal, mais ça passera. C'est surtout mon orgueil de mâle qui en a pris un coup. C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais ça me fait chier que ce soit Rudy. S'il y a un truc que je ne voulais pas lui laisser, c'est bien mon cul.

- Tu… Attends. C'est tout ? C'est ta seule réaction ?

- Non. Je me sens… Je me sens sali. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de regarder Ondine dans les yeux, maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je me lamente dans mon coin ? Je fais partie de la Ligue Souterraine, ce qui implique que des événements comme ça doivent devenir une force. Trop de choses dépendent de ma santé mentale, notamment la vie d'Ondine. Il est hors de question que je me laisse aller. Guéris-moi et dis-moi quand je pourrai retourner chercher Artik et Levrette et faire la peau à Aura pour lui faire payer tout ça, plutôt que de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Régis ricana avant de se tourner.

- Je te reconnais bien là. Mais je suis désolé de te le dire, il va falloir que tu restes en convalescence un certain temps, vu ton état.

- Me dis pas ça, m'immobiliser, c'est me tuer…

Régis fit une tête désolée et Sacha soupira.

- Combien de temps ?

- À vue de nez, je dirai minimum trois semaines. Ça va être dur, pour toi, mais pour nous aussi…

Régis se détourna, attrapa une de ses blouses qu'il jeta au visage de Sacha.

- Mets ça. Tes fringues sont dépouillées, il t'en faudra d'autres. Je vais appeler Délia pour lui dire.

- Non ! N'appelle pas ma mère, la connaissant, elle se précipiterait ici, ce n'est pas la peine de l'inquiéter pour une jambe cassée et quelques côtes fêlées. Et pas un mot du reste à Ondine.

- Tu ne peux pas lui cacher un truc pareil !

- Si. La preuve, je ne lui dirai pas. Tu voudrais que je lui révèle comment : « Au fait, ma chérie, je connais la taille de la bite de ton ex. Comment ? Eh bah parce qu'il me l'a mise bien profond. J'espère qu'il était plus doux avec toi. » Franchement, Régis, réfléchis cinq minutes. Elle est déjà folle d'inquiétude par rapport à la Ligue quand elle voit ce dont est capable Aura, je ne peux pas rajouter ça. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Comme tu veux. Mais je te préviens, si elle me pose la question, je ne mentirai pas.

Sacha hocha la tête, convaincu qu'Ondine ne demanderait rien à Prof, puis il acheva d'enlever les lambeaux de fringues qui lui restaient pour enfiler la blouse que lui avait donné Régis. Pendant que Régis le plâtrait, il eut une immense pensée pour Artik et Lev', espérant qu'ils avaient réussi à échapper à la fureur d'Aura. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre deux autres amis.

* * *

24 décembre. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de chez Régis, Sacha se remettant doucement des blessures causées par sa captivité. Artik et Levrette n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie et Flora déprimait sur le canapé. Ondine passait peu dans la chambre de Sacha mais il entendait souvent sa voix s'élever dans la maison. Elle chantait beaucoup. Flora, elle, montait souvent pour faire les cent pas sous le nez de Sacha qui finissait par la mettre dehors. Elle lui donnait le tournis.

Régis, lui, bougeait peu de son bureau, seulement pour les repas et les soins à administrer à Sacha. Ce matin-là, il entra dans la chambre du dresseur souterrain avec une pâleur de mort qui donna des sueurs froides.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Artik et Levrette sont morts ?

- Pire que ça.

- Prof, tu me fais peur…

- On est le 24 décembre. Demain c'est Noël et… Ta mère et mon grand-père vont débarquer pour le réveillon… Et rien n'est prêt.

- En effet c'est dramatique, commenta Sacha d'un ton blasé en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

Il se redressa de nouveau, tirant sur ses plaies et hurla :

- PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?

Il se leva et sautilla jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il enfila difficilement, avec sa jambe plâtrée puis il sortit de sa chambre en sautillant toujours.

- C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !

Il sautilla de marche en marche, en ratant une au passage et dévalant le reste de l'escalier sur les fesses, attirant l'attention des deux filles qui le regardèrent se relever et sautiller vers elles.

- C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE ! Et j'ai mal au cul. LES FIIIIIIIIIILLES !

- Quoi ?

Flora se précipita d'un air hyper inquiet vers Sacha pour lui fournir un appui tandis qu'Ondine lâchait le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, le dernier essai du plus grand spécialiste des Pokémons aquatiques, pour les rejoindre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Lev' et Artik ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Pire. Ma mère et le professeur Chen vont arriver pour le réveillon. Et on avait complètement oublié. C'est une catastrophe. On va se faire déchirer.

Ondine éclata de rire devant l'air paniqué de Sacha à l'idée que sa mère l'engueule. Il traversait des combats épiques, des séjours dans les cachots d'Aura, des séances de torture atroce sans frémir et l'idée de décevoir sa mère le faisait trembler. Elle riait tellement qu'elle dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, s'essuyant les yeux. Elle en pleurait.

Elle se força à respirer calmement s'éventant à l'aide de sa main, pour reprendre le contrôle.

Elle regarda Sacha qui était visiblement vexé qu'elle se moque de lui et elle s'approcha, l'embrassant pour la première fois depuis des jours.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est trop drôle de te voir débarquer dans un état de panique avancé, pour nous dire que ta mère arrive.

Régis arriva dans le salon, ramassant quelques objets pour les ranger dans un meuble, s'agitant en tout sens en hurlant :

- ALERTE GÉNÉRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE ! Ils seront là dans trois heures !

- C'est bon, intervint Flora, calmez-vous, on a déjà pensé à tout ça. Tout est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à nettoyer la maison et à faire le sapin.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de s'agiter pour les regarder, estomaqués. Ondine repartit à rire pendant que Flora expliquait :

- Depuis le temps qu'on est là, on a eu le temps de faire des choses… On a commandé ce qu'il nous fallait sur le net, on a fait le menu et les cadeaux. Tout va bien, pas la peine de stresser, comme ça. Vous allez me faire avoir une fausse couche.

Régis s'approcha de Flora et Ondine, les fit lâcher Sacha et les enlaça d'un air ravi.

- Il serait temps que je me trouve une femme, moi.

- Je suis pas libre, commentèrent les deux filles d'une voix étouffée, lâche-moi.

Il les lâcha, donna une grande tape à Sacha qui tangua en râlant et dit aux filles de ne rien faire d'autre.

- On s'occupe de tout avec Sacha. Regardez faire des artistes.

Régis entraina Sacha qui râlait encore (« Hey ! J'ai une jambe dans le plâtre, passe-moi des béquilles, au moins, au lieu de me laisser sautiller derrière toi comme un con ») dans une partie de la maison, pour qu'ils nettoient. Ondine et Flora échangèrent un regard et Flora fronça les sourcils.

- Dis-moi, Ondine…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Sacha, la nuit ?

Ondine releva la tête de son essai.

- Il est en convalescence, Flo.

- Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas que tu pourrais aller le voir de temps en temps…

- Ah si. Bien sûr que si. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'évite, c'est ça ?

Flora secoua la tête. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr que non. Ondine avait rêvé pendant des années de pouvoir se glisser dans le lit de Sacha et maintenant qu'elle pouvait, elle n'en profitait pas. Et même, le comportement d'Ondine, les derniers jours, n'allant voir Sacha que quelques minutes et pas tous les jours, lui rappelait les terribles moments qu'elle avait passé à les voir se déchirer au lieu de s'aimer. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, elle ne voulait pas assister de nouveau à ces affrontements constants. Elle porta sur Ondine un regard paniqué.

- Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? Pardonne-lui, c'est un imbécile…

- Non… Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est moi…

- Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, c'est ça ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, vous venez à peine de vous mettre ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer maintenant, il ne s'en remettrait pas et…

- FLO-RA !

- Oui ?

- Arrête de me couper et laisse-moi parler bon sang ! s'agaça Ondine. Si je l'évite, j'ai une raison, il est au courant et ne m'en veut pas, bien au contraire. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas se séparer. Je l'aime.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, Flora. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas m'étaler aux yeux de tout le monde que je compte le quitter. Il le sait et je le sais. Maintenant, tu peux me laisser me plonger dans cet essai passionnant ? Si tu t'ennuies, va donc embêter les garçons et jeter un œil sur ce qu'ils font, j'ai pas confiance.

Flora s'enfonça dans le canapé et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, boudeuse.

- Vas-y toi-même.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel et posa son essai, partant à la recherche des garçons, qu'elle retrouva à l'étage, en train de se débattre avec les draps dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se retint de rire à voir Sacha tenter de boitiller pour tendre les draps sur l'immense lit qui était réservé au professeur Chen. Régis cherchait le sens du drap d'un air perdu. Ondine pénétra dans la pièce, les faisant sursauter, elle passa une main dans le dos de Sacha et sourit.

- Laisse-moi faire, tu n'es pas en état. Descends et reste tranquille.

- Mais j'en ai marre de rester tranquille dans mon lit, explosa-t-il en se dégageant du bras d'Ondine, sans autre compagnie que ce bon vieux Pikachu qui passe son temps à dormir. Je veux de l'action ! Je veux pouvoir sortir, m'entraîner, je veux partir à la recherche d'Artik et Lev', je veux boire et fumer, je veux danser ! Et bon sang, je veux faire l'amour !

- Euh… Je vous laisse, commenta Prof en sortant de la chambre, ça devient trop privé pour moi, là.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Ondine regarder Sacha d'un air confus. Lui était en train de boitiller vers la fenêtre.

- J'aime pas me sentir aussi inutile, aussi impuissant ! Je peux rien faire à cause de ce foutu tibia brisé comme une simple paille ! J'ai horreur d'être diminué comme ça, atteint dans ma virilité ! J'ai 24 ans et je ne peux même pas faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime parce que ça me fait un mal de chien de la serrer contre moi, c'est dévirilisant !

Ondine s'approcha de lui et l'effleura, n'osant pas l'enlacer, de peur, justement, de le blesser.

- Tu vois ? reprit-il d'un air triste, tu as peur de me toucher, tu ne veux pas me faire mal.

Il se tut de nouveau et se tourna vers elle, l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça franchement, grimaçant de douleur. Ça lui avait tellement manqué, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Le soir où ils étaient arrivés chez Régis, ils avaient décidé ensemble de faire chambre à part, afin qu'il puisse pleinement récupérer. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si dur de la savoir loin de lui, de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher sans souffrir le martyr. Il la sentit bouger contre lui et elle l'enlaça à son tour, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait pas de le toucher. Son geste était tellement doux qu'il se sentit sourire.

- Ça me rend malade de ne pas pouvoir te toucher comme je l'entends… J'ai tellement peur que tu te dises qu'au final, tout ça est trop pour toi, que tu te dises que je suis totalement fou. J'ai tellement peur que tu me quittes que j'ai envie d'en profiter un maximum tant que je peux…

- Sacha…

Il la lâcha finalement et boitilla jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit et lui fit un signe de tête, pour lui signaler qu'il fallait étendre les draps. Ondine se déplaça donc pour attraper l'autre partie du drap et ils commencèrent à faire le lit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu sais… Je pense déjà que tu es totalement fou… Mais bon, tant que tu l'es de moi, je devrais pouvoir m'en accommoder…

Sacha rétorqua par un sourire éblouissant qui le fit grimacer.

- Aïe. Génial, je ne peux même plus sourire… Enfin bon… Je suis désolé de ce coup d'éclat…

- Je comprends. Moi aussi ça me frustrerait de ne rien pouvoir faire…

- Je suis surtout réellement inquiet pour Artik et Lev'… Ils n'ont pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis trop longtemps… Je ne dis rien devant Flora parce que je ne veux pas la mettre en panique, c'est pas bon pour son bébé, mais ce n'est pas normal… Ils sont peut-être…

Ondine secoua la tête, ne voulant pas entendre la suite et elle s'écria :

- NON ! Tu as promis à Flora que tout irait bien, alors tout ira bien. Je refuse de penser qu'ils peuvent être morts et je t'interdis de le dire !

Sacha s'assit sur le lit qui était fait, dos à Ondine et contempla la neige qui tombait sur l'immense jardin de Régis.

- Ce serait pourtant une belle mort…

Elle ne répondit rien et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, enlaçant leurs mains, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne dise :

- T'as vu ? Il neige pour Noël… C'est un bon présage.

Prof les fit sortir de leur rêverie en hurlant leurs noms depuis le rez-de-chaussée, pour leur dire de descendre saluer Délia et le professeur Chen, plutôt que de faire des cochonneries. Sacha ferma les yeux d'un air désespéré.

- On a vu mieux comme annonce à ma mère… Elle va me tuer… Me lapider…

- Mais non. Allez, viens.

Délia regarda son fils descendre les escaliers prudemment, suivi par Ondine qui lui jetait un regard protecteur et attentif. Elle sourit.

- Oh mon bébé, mais qu'as-tu fait ?

- Maman, j'ai 24 ans, je ne suis plus un bébé, répondit Sacha d'un air boudeur dans les bras de sa mère. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute…

- Vous le connaissez, Délia, il est un peu trop emporté, appuya Ondine en saluant le professeur Chen.

La mère de Sacha se tourna vers elle et lâcha son fils pour sourire à Ondine et la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis ravie de te voir, Ondine ! Ça me rassure de savoir que tu prends soin de mon petit chéri !

- Je ne suis pas petit…

- Si, mon chéri, commenta sa mère, tu es petit. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, ton père n'est pas plus grand que toi.

Ondine éclata de rire sous l'air mi figue mi raisin de Sacha qui, lui, se demandait franchement si c'était une bonne idée de réunir Régis, Flora, Ondine et sa mère dans la même pièce. Flora sortit de la cuisine, où elle avait lancé le repas, pour saluer à son tour Délia et le professeur Chen. Délia eut un immense sourire.

- C'est une véritable réunion de famille ! Où est donc ton mari, Flora ?

- Dans sa famille à lui. Vous savez, ils ne veulent pas me recevoir…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Délia. Mais pourquoi, tu es adorable ! C'est étrange, non ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur Chen, c'est comme si nous refusions de recevoir Ondine. C'est vraiment curieux comme raisonnement…

- C'est vrai, confirma le professeur Chen en se tournant vers Ondine, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Il était temps que vous vous décidiez, tous les deux.

Piquant un fard monumental, Sacha prétexta un truc à faire pour fuir cette conversation qui devenait gênante. Il alla donc dans le salon, pour commencer à installer l'apéritif festif qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre puis un bruit attira son attention, comme un coup donné sur la vitre de la terrasse. Il se tourna et tomba à genoux, grimaçant de douleur. Il s'agissait d'un Taupiqueur noir, le Taupiqueur de Levrette. Il se précipita, ouvrit la fenêtre et resta au niveau du Taupiqueur.

- Bon dieu, si tu es là, ça veut dire que…

- Taupiqueur !

Se tournant, il vit un deuxième Taupiqueur, marqué d'un flocon de neige sur le côté de son œil gauche, porter sur sa tête un morceau de papier. Le dépliant, Sacha éclata de rire et remercia les deux Pokémons qui repartirent aussitôt. Sacha entra précipitamment dans la maison, referma la fenêtre, ne s'embarrassa pas de ses béquilles et sautilla jusqu'à l'entrée, où les autres étaient toujours en train de discuter.

- FLO ! ONDINE ! ILS VONT BIEN !

Ondine et Flora se regardèrent avec un immense sourire rempli de joie et esquivèrent Délia et le professeur Chen pour se jeter sur Sacha et le serrer contre elles, riant et pleurant à moitié. Il avait mal mais il s'en foutait. Artik et Levrette étaient sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Sacha attrapa discrètement la main de Flora et y glissa un morceau de papier, celui que le Taupiqueur d'Artik lui avait remis. Il chuchota à son oreille que c'était un petit mot d'Artik pour elle.

Fébrilement, s'écartant de Sacha, elle déplia le morceau de papier, lut et éclata de rire, refusant de dire à qui que ce soit ce que contenait ce petit mot qu'elle plia et rangea dans sa poche avant de sourire joyeusement.

Ondine resta dans les bras de Sacha, contemplant la joie de Flora qui bondissait partout d'un air euphorique.

- Elle est mignonne, hein ? commenta Sacha en enlaçant Ondine, ignorant la douleur.

- Oui… Mais… Tu crois qu'il se passera quelque chose entre Artik et elle ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout… Je n'espère pas, j'aime beaucoup Drew…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis… La polyandrie, je ne suis pas sûre que ça la tente… approuva Ondine.

Sacha regarda Flora qui chantait sur tous les tons que cette bonne nouvelle était son plus beau cadeau de Noël puis il reprit.

- Tu sais ce que je veux pour Noël ?

- Non ?

- Que tu restes avec moi. Juste cette nuit, reste avec moi.

Ondine ne détourna pas son regard de Flora qui entamait une danse de la joie sous le regard affligé de Régis qui tentait de la calmer en lui disant qu'il était temps de faire le sapin tous ensemble.

- Accordé.

* * *

Régis, Flora, Ondine et Sacha étaient vidés de leur force. Le repas avait été éreintant pour eux, entre le service et la narration d'anecdotes pour tisser un semblant de vérité autour de leur voyage, pour ne pas dire à Délia et au professeur Chen à quel point ils étaient liés à la Ligue Souterraine. Plusieurs fois, Délia avait évoqué la destruction de l'arène d'Azuria, affirmant qu'il faudrait enfermer tous ces fous et Sacha s'était tendu, se retenant de répliquer violemment, blessé. Ondine avait longuement tenté de détourner la conversation, en vain. Délia semblait désolée pour elle et la championne d'Azuria avait dû feindre une haine sans bornes pour la Ligue, ce qu'elle avait fait avec trop de facilité au goût de Sacha.

Il était une heure du matin. Ça faisait une demi-heure que les quatre amis étaient seuls, sans bouger, tous perdus dans leur pensée. C'est Flora qui les réveilla de leur léthargie en demandant :

- Sacha…

- Oui ?

- La Ligue… Comment t'en es arrivé là ?

Sacha se redressa et soupira pour regarder Flora, serrant la main d'Ondine au passage.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te parle de ça maintenant ? C'est très long, comme histoire.

- Fais juste une bande-annonce, alors…

- Tout est de ta faute. Ça te va comme bande-annonce ?

- Ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'avais jamais entendu parler de ça avant cet été !

Sacha ricana et Ondine bougea, se calant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

- Moi, intervint-elle, je veux bien savoir. Mais la version longue, pas la bande-annonce.

Sacha tourna la tête pour la regarder et dévisagea Prof qui hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Tout a commencé lorsque j'avais dix-neuf ans. Je venais d'échouer une nouvelle fois en finale d'une Ligue Officielle, celle de Johto. Vous vous souvenez probablement de ma pitoyable défaite face à un Tortipouss minable…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera donc un chapitre de flash-back, comme vous pouvez aisément le concevoir ! À bientôt ! (Euuuh... Et j'me mets aux réponses aux reviews... Euh... Demain ? J'ai un HS à terminer, sinon, ma Neko va m'abandonner dans une forêt pour me faire subir des choses indicibles)

Oh ! Et la phrase "C'est agaçant cette manie de ne pas finir ses phrases" revient de plein droit à ma chère beta, qui me l'a déjà sorti, à propos de la Ligue, justement ^^


	14. Génie Extrême

**Auteur :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** La Ligue Souterraine.

**Notes :** Bon ! J'ai toujours pas fait les réponses aux reviews, je commence à ne plus avoir assez de chapitres en avance, faut que je me remette à la Ligue. Et oui, c'est terrible à dire mais mon nouveau projet me prend énormément de temps... Je viens d'arriver à la moitié de mon chapitre 10 de la troisième version. Je tente de corriger mes défauts d'écriture en installant mieux mon background, j'essaye aussi de ne pas faire d'incohérences comme on peut en trouver dans la Ligue. Comme c'est un putain d'UA, je dois adapter complètement l'univers de Pokémon. Mais comme je commence à saturer de Ferrari, de Flea (paix à mon âme, avant cet UA, je détestais les Red Hot Chili Peppers. Pas de chance, j'ai eu besoin de les étudier et les écouter en boucle pour pouvoir les aimer.) et de toutes ces choses, je vais me remettre à la Ligue. Faut que je reprenne le chapitre 20, ma bêta, elle était pas contente...

Ah, et puis, je vais reprendre la Ligue dans son entièreté pour en corriger les incohérences, aussi. Quand j'aurais le temps. Parce qu'entre le boulot et la vie sociale... Faut que j'arrête la vie sociale. Ça me réussit pas. J'en veux pour preuve que je suis méga en retard pour poster... Toutes mes excuses...

Sinon, les passages en italique, c'est toujours du flash-back et les passages en romain, c'est du temps actuel.

* * *

_**Génie Extrême.**_

_**Cinq ans plus tôt.**_

_Il s'effondra à genoux sur le terrain, observant son adversaire se jeter au cou de son Tortipouss, la mine de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Sacha avait pourtant dominé tout le match, poussant son adversaire dans ses derniers retranchements. Et il avait perdu. Le retournement de situation l'avait déstabilisé, le forçant à faire des erreurs et des mauvais pas, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Mais qu'avait-il fait toutes ces années ?_

_Presque dix ans qu'il avait quitté le Bourg Palette avec comme seule idée fixe celle de devenir Maître Pokémon. Et il venait d'échouer en finale, encore. À croire que jamais il n'arriverait sur la première marche du podium. À croire qu'il avait cessé de progresser._

_Sautant du public pour venir près de lui, Pikachu posa ses deux pattes avant sur le genou de son dresseur, ce qui le força à se ressaisir. Se relevant, il alla tendre sa main à son adversaire, pour le féliciter de sa victoire, avant de quitter le stade. Il avait encore échoué._

_Il longea le stade pour retrouver son endroit fétiche, un banc qui donnait une vue sur le stade. Il avait passé des heures assis là, à penser à ses stratégies, à se demander s'il était prêt, cette fois. Visiblement, non. Il en pleurerait de dépit. Et tout le monde avait fait le déplacement pour venir le voir…_

_Flora avait abandonné un de ses concours en plein milieu quand elle avait appris qu'il était en finale, renonçant à son cinquième ruban, pour se précipiter à Johto et venir l'encourager. Elle avait montré autant d'impatience que lui à le voir brandir la coupe, à le voir porter fièrement le titre de Maître. Elle allait être si déçue…_

_Max aussi, était là. Ils s'étaient affrontés en seizième de finale et le plus jeune des deux dresseurs l'avait félicité chaleureusement, lui demandant de gagner la suite pour eux deux. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse._

_Pierre, ce fidèle Pierre qui l'avait suivi durant toutes ces années, ne le laissant seul que quelques mois, par-ci par-là, Pierre avait cru en lui. Et pour quel résultat ? Le voir accumuler les erreurs stupides. Sacha était furieux après lui-même._

_Ondine aussi était venue, repoussant son départ pour Tartoufot, où elle allait donner des cours de dressage de Pokémons aquatiques, à la demande du champion local. Il aurait tellement aimé la voir sourire, la rendre fière de lui. Et encore une fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir la regarder en face. Encore une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Une promesse envers lui-même, cette fois. « Un jour, Ondine me regardera avec fierté et admettra que je suis un excellent dresseur. » Ce n'était toujours pas pour aujourd'hui. Il attendait ça depuis dix ans, déjà._

_Pourquoi c'était elle qu'il voulait rendre fière plus que les autres, il l'ignorait. Mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, à présent. De toute façon, il décevait tout le monde._

_- Sacha…_

_Il releva la tête pour voir Ondine le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus si tristes pour lui, ses autres amis étaient derrière et Pikachu venait de sauter de nouveau sur son épaule. Ondine se tenait devant lui, elle avait lâché ses cheveux, pour une fois et elle souriait comme à son habitude pour le réconforter._

_- Viens avec nous ! On va fêter ça, tu es arrivé jusqu'en finale !_

_- Non merci… Je n'ai pas envie…_

_Ondine jeta un regard à Pierre qui secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas insister quand il était comme ça. Sinon, ça dégénérait en dispute et ni Sacha ni Ondine n'avaient besoin de ça. Elle se recula d'un air dépité. Elle détestait quand Sacha préférait se replier sur lui-même pour ruminer ses défaites au lieu d'aller de l'avant. Elle se détourna finalement pour rejoindre le petit chalet où le groupe d'amis avait élu domicile le temps de la compétition, rejointe par Pierre et Max, laissant Sacha seul avec Flora._

_Le perdant leva les yeux vers elle en soupirant de dépit. Elle s'assit près de lui et posa sa tête contre le bois du banc où il s'était installé._

_- J'en ai marre, Flo. Ça fait dix ans que j'entends les mêmes personnes me dire exactement la même chose. « C'est déjà bien d'être arrivé jusqu'en finale »… Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de tout arrêter, les Ligues, cette quête du titre de Maître…_

_- Et pour faire quoi, à la place ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Cesser d'échouer tout le temps me paraît déjà bien._

_- Alors tu vas tout abandonner… Comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, de ne pas te battre !_

_- Pour ce que ça m'a apporté jusqu'ici…_

_- Tu as obtenu le Trophée des îles Oranges, ce n'est pas rien…_

_- Et qui s'en souvient ? Qui ai-je marqué en remportant ce trophée ? Même ma mère a oublié où je l'avais obtenu…_

_- On a aussi gagné des concours, toi et moi._

_Il soupira et secoua la tête. Pikachu se lamenta._

_- Je ne l'ai fait que pour toi, Flora. Je me fiche totalement de la coordination et je ne ressens aucune satisfaction autre que ton bonheur, quand on gagne._

_Flora se tut. Elle ne voyait pas comment réconforter Sacha qui semblait réellement complètement perdu. La jeune femme eut un sourire en trouvant comment lui rappeler qu'il avait raison de se battre._

_- Tu pourrais être un génie extrême et ça, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que seuls les meilleurs peuvent avoir cet honneur. Le monde te reconnaît pour ce que tu sais faire._

_Flora savait très bien que ses mots n'atteindraient pas Sacha. Il était du genre borné. Elle insistait, cependant, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir se laisser aller. Le dresseur secoua la tête et enfonça son visage dans ses genoux, pensif. Flora soupira et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, Sacha ?_

_- Rien ! Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! Je veux que tu m'oublies ! Je veux arrêter tout ça, oublier que je… Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un gamin trop rêveur qui n'atteindra jamais ses objectifs. Laisse-moi seul !_

_- Hors de question. On est une équipe, toi et moi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber !_

_Fondant en sanglots, Sacha hocha la tête en guise de remerciements. Il était perdu. Complètement paumé. Flora avait toujours trouvé les bons mots pour le toucher, pour arriver à le faire évacuer ses émotions. Elle avait toujours été là pour le secourir dans sa détresse, sans le brusquer. Il adorait cette fille, c'était certain. Parmi ses sanglots, il réussit à murmurer :_

_- Je… voulais qu'elle… soit… Je… voulais qu'elle… me regarde briller… Juste… Juste une fois… Je… Je voudrais qu'elle…_

_Se rendant compte de l'absurdité qu'il venait de penser, il se tut et se leva, faisant tomber Pikachu, pour tourner en rond, faisant les cent pas. Il s'arrêta de marcher et lança un regard perdu à Flora, qui se leva et l'enlaça._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Flo ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_- Une pause. Pas un abandon, une pause… Éloigne-toi de ta quête quelques temps, fais le point sur toi-même, trouve-toi une petite amie, prends du bon temps… Vis comme un garçon de dix-neuf ans, quoi._

_- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_Flora se méprit sur ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre, à savoir que ces trucs ne lui avaient jamais effleuré l'esprit._

_- Bah trouve-toi un petit ami, alors. Tu ne serais pas le premier mec mignon à être gay._

_- Mais non ! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. L'amour ne m'intéresse pas, que ce soit avec une fille, un garçon ou un Pokémon._

_- Tu es crade, parfois, Sacha. Et tu me fais peur. Le sexe non plus ça ne t'intéresse pas ?_

_- Pour faire quoi ? Non, non, je… Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est combattre et gagner._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux combattre ? Gagner ?_

_Sacha ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette question._

_- Je… ne vois pas où tu veux en venir._

_- Tu te bats pour quelque chose, non ?_

_- Oui, pour gagner._

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux gagner ?_

_Il se tut. C'était exactement la même question. Il n'en comprenait toujours pas le sens. Il sentait pourtant, qu'elle cherchait à lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais n'arrivait pas à entrevoir ce que c'était._

* * *

Sacha se tut pour avaler une gorgée d'eau. Flora le dévisageait. Il se souvenait étonnamment bien de cette conversation. Surprise, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle se revoyait lever les yeux au ciel face à Sacha qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre, elle se souvenait avoir eu une violente envie de le frapper.

Ondine écoutait avec attention, elle aussi. Elle intervint avant qu'il ne se replonge dans son histoire.

- Mais j'étais déjà fière de ce que tu étais, à l'époque. Maître ou pas, je m'en fichais, tu étais extraordinaire à mes yeux.

- Va dire ça au petit con que j'étais. Je ne captais rien à l'époque… Désolé, Flo, j'ai dû te faire tourner en bourrique, ce jour-là. J'ai pigé plusieurs mois après ce que tu essayais de me faire comprendre…

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu aies compris, pardonna-t-elle.

- Comprendre quoi, exactement ? coupa Ondine.

- Je ne ferai aucun spoils, commenta Flora. Vas-y Sacha, continue.

* * *

_-Je ne comprends toujours pas._

_Flora serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Elle décida d'y aller plus franchement._

_-À qui tu veux plaire en gagnant ? L'attention de qui cherches-tu à attirer ?_

_-De personne, rétorqua Sacha sans comprendre pourquoi il rougissait. Je veux juste gagner._

_Secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, Flora leva les mains vers le ciel en signe de renoncement. Pikachu semblait, lui aussi, dépité par le manque de discernement de son dresseur. Il sauta sur son épaule et lui donna un coup de museau et Sacha essuya son visage avant de regarder Flora._

_-Laisse tomber, continua-t-elle, je perds mon temps… Viens, rentrons. C'est ce soir qu'Ondine part pour Tartoufot, ce serait bête qu'elle parte sans nous avoir vus._

_Le cœur de Sacha se serra un peu mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il préféra suivre Flora jusqu'au petit chalet qu'ils avaient investi. Le lendemain, ils devraient partir. Déjà._

_Sacha se jeta sur son lit en soupirant, ignorant les questions que lui posait Pikachu. Ondine était déjà partie quand ils étaient rentrés. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire et elle n'avait pas laissé de messages. Comme si ça avait la moindre importance._

_Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Flora. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il pensé ça ? Pourquoi Ondine ? Pourquoi penser à l'amour ? Ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé, et encore moins avec Ondine. Elle était tellement… Agaçante. C'était impossible de tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille. Et de toute façon, l'amour n'était qu'une vaste blague, comparé à la quête qu'il suivait._

_La voix de sa meilleure amie lui revint en tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux combattre ? Gagner ? ». Il grogna. Encore cette question qui résonnait en lui et à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il y ait une raison pour vouloir être quelqu'un ?_

_Il se retourna, se glissant tout habillé sous les couvertures. Après tout peut-être que Flora avait raison et qu'il devait faire un break. Les arènes extrêmes… C'était une bonne idée, après tout. Il devrait peut-être faire une pause et partir voir Annabelle. Il se souvenait l'avoir beaucoup appréciée et s'être bien amusé en sa compagnie. Elle était gentille, cette fille et ça lui permettrait de réfléchir calmement à quoi faire._

_Après tout, elle était intelligente, Annabelle. Et jolie, à ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Pas que ça l'intéressait vraiment, mais c'était tout de même un plus non négligeable._

_-Pika-Pi, pikapikachu ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Pikachu. On devrait peut-être retourner à la Tour Extrême, pour aller voir Annabelle, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_-Pika ! se réjouit Pikachu en venant s'installer près de son dresseur pour dormir._

_Sacha observa le plafond quelques minutes encore avant de se tourner sur le côté. Il mit énormément de temps avant de pouvoir s'endormir et ça n'avait rien, rien à voir avec la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Flora. Il n'était pas perturbé par cette chose horrible qu'il avait pensé. Pas le moins du monde. Il était juste impatient de partir en direction de la Tour Extrême et de revoir Annabelle. C'est tout._

_Cependant, ce n'est pas sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit mais bien sur celle qu'il avait failli formuler auprès de Flora, qu'il avait retenue de justesse pour ne pas dire de bêtises._

« Je voudrais qu'Ondine m'aime. »

* * *

_-Tu veux faire quoi ?_

_Le cri de Max avait résonné dans la cuisine boisée du chalet, le lendemain matin. Sacha venait d'annoncer qu'il allait arrêter de poursuivre le titre de Maître Pokémon, pour finalement devenir un Génie Extrême, posséder sa propre arène de matchs extrêmes. Il avait longuement réfléchi à tout ça, le matin, en se levant et ça lui paraissait être la meilleure solution. Il lui fallait s'éloigner de tout ça, Flora avait totalement raison._

_Cette dernière posa une main sur le bras de Max pour le calmer et hocha la tête. Elle n'approuvait pas forcément son ami mais comprenait son choix, d'une certaine façon. Pierre, derrière les fourneaux réagit à son tour._

_-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en soi. Mais es-tu sûr d'y avoir suffisamment réfléchi ? C'est un peu précipité, comme décision._

_-Absolument sûr, Pierre, confia Sacha en attrapant Pikachu qui tentait de voler dans son assiette. C'est la meilleure des décisions._

_Pierre haussa les épaules, d'un air peu convaincu._

_-Si tu le dis… Tout le monde change d'orientation, ces temps-ci de toute façon… Entre Ondine qui part pour Tartoufot à la demande de Rudy, pour devenir professeur de dressage et toi qui renonces au titre de Maître… C'est le monde à l'envers…_

_Sacha sourit, ignorant cette sensation bizarre au fond de son estomac en se rappelant de Rudy, ce champion d'arène qui était tombé amoureux d'Ondine lorsqu'elle avait sauvé sa petite sœur de la noyade. Il était vrai qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Ondine avait accepté cette proposition tant d'années après. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce type ? Il l'avait écrasé si facilement…_

_Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser et secoua la tête. Il était encore sous pression, ça lui faisait se dire des choses bizarres, décidément._

_Souriant à Pierre, Max et Flora qui le regardaient étrangement, il répondit :_

_-C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre. Mais j'ai un plan. Je pense d'abord passer chez Annabelle…_

_-Chez Annabelle, hein ? coupa Pierre d'un air entendu, je vois…_

_-Tu vois quoi ?_

_-Tu veux… tu-sais-quoi, c'est ça ?_

_-Ben non, justement je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Pierre, commenta Sacha d'un air atterré alors que Flora et Max secouaient la tête, blasés tant par Pierre qui ne pensait qu'à ça que par Sacha qui ne comprenait décidément rien._

_-De sexe et d'amour ! rugit Pierre avec un romantisme imprimé sur le visage. Il était temps que tu te décides, vieux ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas de l'autre côté de la barrière._

_Sacha piqua un fard monumental en se levant d'un bond._

_-Non, non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec… le sexe… Je veux… Juste passer du bon temps avec une amie._

_-Oui, on appelle ça un plan cul, réagit Pierre avec un clin d'œil appuyé._

_Max se décida à intervenir en mettant une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne de l'éleveur._

_-Si Sacha dit que c'est pas une histoire de sexe, c'est que ce n'en est pas une. Compris ?_

_-Aïe. Oui, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Tu pars quand ?_

_Se rasseyant et tentant de reprendre une contenance, Sacha tenta de reprendre ses couleurs normales._

_-Je pars cet après-midi. Je devrais arriver à la Tour Extrême en fin de journée, je prends un transport aérien à Doublonville. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?_

_Max et Flora secouèrent la tête, chacun voulant reprendre son aventure._

_-Impossible, dit le plus jeune, je dois reprendre la route. J'ai perdu à Johto, mais je compte bien réussir la Ligue Indigo… _

_-Moi non plus, je ne peux pas, je dois aller gagner mon cinquième ruban pour participer au Grand Festival. Si j'y arrive, Drew me présente ses parents !_

_Pierre toussota._

_-Il serait temps, au bout d'un an._

_Flora leva les yeux au ciel avant de se resservir un bol de café, qu'elle aimait très fort._

_-Laisse tomber Pierre. Tu viendras me parler de ça quand tu arriveras à garder une copine plus de deux mois. Quant à toi, Sacha, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son ami dans les yeux, quand on se reverra, t'as intérêt à avoir réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit. C'est clair ?_

_-Ou… Oui, oui, déglutit difficilement le concerné._

_Flora avait tendance à lui faire peur quand elle lui parlait comme ça._

_-Et moi, continua Pierre comme si ce bout de conversation n'avait pas existé, je ne peux pas t'accompagner jusqu'à là-bas. J'ai reçu une réponse d'un des éleveurs d'Argenta._

_Ses trois amis tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ils savaient que Pierre avait fait des demandes pour être pris en tant qu'apprenti dans les différents élevages de sa ville. Depuis un petit moment, Sacha voyait bien que son ami avait envie de cesser le voyage pour commencer à travailler et à gagner sa vie. Il sourit, ravi pour lui._

_-Alors, demanda-t-il, ne te fais pas prier, explique-nous !_

_-J'ai été accepté en tant qu'employé apprenti dans un élevage de Pokémon de type vol. Ce n'est pas réellement ce que je souhaite faire, mais l'éleveur est intéressé par mon CV. Je commence après-demain._

_Flora poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de Pierre, rapidement suivie par Max et Sacha, qui donnèrent de grandes tapes viriles dans le dos de leur ami. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance détendue, chacun y allant de ses pronostics sur l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Flora se voyait déjà vivre une vie paisible avec Drew, deux coordinateurs de génie, Max s'imaginait reprendre les rennes de l'arène de Clémentiville et Pierre savait qu'il ouvrirait son propre élevage. Et lui, dans tout ça ? Il ne savait pas. Que lui réservait l'avenir ? Décidément, il était complètement perdu. Même dans une ambiance avec ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans l'avenir._

_Obtenir le titre de Maître, d'accord. Mais pour faire quoi ? Attendre que le prétendant au titre suivant vienne le défier ? Il se voyait tellement mal faire ça… À présent qu'il avait pensé à mettre fin à cette quête, il en remarquait enfin les limites. Être Maître, d'accord. Mais s'en servir comment ? Personne ne voudrait plus le combattre, après ça. Défier l'élite quatre, encore ? Il avait fini par tous les vaincre en combat singulier. Avant sa défaite en finale, il n'avait jamais envisagé l'avenir, l'après._

_-Bah, tu dis rien, Sacha… Tu n'as donc pas de rêves ?_

_Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir._

_-Je ne sais pas._

_Percevant l'immense trouble de son dresseur, Pikachu, monta sur son épaule pour le réconforter en tapotant le haut de sa casquette._

_Qu'avait-il comme rêves ? Une famille ? Des enfants ? Il était trop jeune pour penser à ça. Et l'amour n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, contrairement à Pierre. Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre que les combats qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement ? Quelque chose d'autre le faisait-il vibrer comme relever un défi qui paraissait impossible ? Quelque chose le faisait-il avancer que se défoncer en entrainement, trouver chaque fois de nouvelles stratégies plus inventives et ingénieuses les unes que les autres ?_

_Il avait beau chercher, il n'y avait rien. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit ne voulant pas voir l'image qui s'imposait à lui. Ondine n'avait strictement rien à faire dans cette réflexion._

_Le silence s'était installé sur la cuisine où ils prenaient le petit déjeuner. Levant la tête, Sacha remarqua que les trois autres le fixaient d'un air désolé._

_-C'est pour ça que je veux aller chez Annabelle. Pour voir si je ne peux pas devenir un génie extrême à mon tour. Comme ça, je pourrais vivre de ce que j'aime vraiment. Les combats. Vous vous souvenez ? Les matches extrêmes étaient quelque chose de tellement fort ! Je ne pourrai qu'aimer davantage me retrouver dans l'autre position, à défendre mon titre !_

_Pierre eut une moue sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Flora et Max hochèrent la tête. Il avait sûrement raison. Personne mieux que lui-même n'était capable de savoir ce qui lui conviendrait._

_Ils se séparèrent aux alentours de treize heures, Sacha ne voulant pas rater son avion et faire attendre Annabelle à l'aéroport._

_Reprenant la route, il se plongea dans ses pensées, revivant toutes ses aventures avec un doux sourire nostalgique. Presque dix ans qu'il sillonnait les routes en quête du titre de Maître et au final, plus que récupérer les badges, gravir les échelons, c'était ne pas savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait qui lui avait plu. Il s'était tant amusé, avec Ondine, Pierre, Jacky, Flora, Max et les autres. Il avait fait des rencontres, s'était amusé, avait découvert le monde, de nouveaux Pokémons, les siens devenant chaque jour plus forts, plus proches de lui._

_Il fredonna tout le long du trajet une chanson qu'Ondine reprenait souvent, dont il ignorait le titre. « Chanson d'ami » lui semblait-il, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il se promit d'appeler Ondine en arrivant chez Annabelle, pour lui demander confirmation, promesse qu'il oublia quand un Ho-Oh le survola._

_-Oh regarde, Pikachu ! Un Ho-Oh ! La légende raconte qu'il n'apparaît qu'aux yeux des gens ayant un grand destin… Tu crois que c'est vrai ?_

_-Pika ! rétorqua Pikachu, souriant et levant sa patte avant gauche vers le ciel._

_Sur cette pensée revigorante, Sacha se mit à courir, pressé d'arriver à Doublonville. Il était sûr de bien s'amuser chez Annabelle._

* * *

-Effectivement, c'était « Chanson d'ami », commenta Ondine. Tu t'es vraiment posé beaucoup de questions cette période-là.

-J'ai tout remis en cause, répondit Sacha en hochant la tête après avoir rempli et vidé un verre d'eau.

Flora finissait sa troisième coupe de champagne, toujours pendue aux lèvres de son ami. C'était étrange d'avoir le récit de moment qu'elle avait vécus, d'un autre point de vue. Elle ricana, un peu éméchée.

-Au final, Pierre n'avait pas tort. T'étais bien allé chez Annabelle pour une histoire d'amour.

-Non, Flora. Tu étais là, tu sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Ondine baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment ça s'était passé pour Sacha et Annabelle et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Ce qu'elle n'ignorait pas, en tout cas, c'était la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Pierre lui avait parlé de cette histoire la première fois. « J'avais raison, Sacha et Annabelle, c'est une histoire qui roule. Et toi ? », elle avait répondu du tac au tac que Rudy et elle ça marchait plutôt bien aussi « si tu vois ce que je veux dire » et cédait le soir même aux avances du champion de Tartoufot, espérant franchement qu'il pourrait lui faire oublier Sacha.

-Continue, dit-elle à Sacha en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, s'il te plaît.

Régis approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'il continue et qu'il se dépêche.

* * *

_-Bon alors, ça fait maintenant trois semaines que tu es ici, il est temps que je t'explique quelques petites choses sur les arènes extrêmes, leur gestion, les flux de capitaux, les règles à respecter, les choses à faire et les informations importantes à savoir. Tu es prêt ?_

_Déglutissant et soupirant d'ennui, Sacha fixa Annabelle et hocha la tête. Non, il n'était pas prêt. Ça avait l'air encore plus ennuyeux que ses cours sur le fonctionnement interne des autres Ligues, dont elle avait été championne avant d'accepter la proposition de Scott._

_Annabelle était devenue une très jolie femme, avec ses cheveux lavande, ses grands yeux et ses petits seins. Souvent, il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Pierre et il fixait la silhouette d'Annabelle, se demandant si faire l'amour était comme dans son imagination. Il se surprenait régulièrement à parcourir ses cuisses du regard, à vouloir déboutonner la chemise du génie extrême pour voir ce qui se cachait en dessous. Elle avait toujours les cheveux courts, comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée et il décréta qu'il aimait les femmes aux cheveux courts, alors même que ses yeux se perdait sur la peau que dévoilait le dos-nu qu'elle portait, écrivant sur un tableau noir les principales choses qu'il devrait retenir. Ce cours allait être long. Très long._

_-Depuis que tu as gagné la totalité des emblèmes extrêmes, personne n'a réussi cet exploit. Beaucoup se sont brisés les dents sur ma Tour Extrême. Ce qui signifie que si tu possèdes ta propre zone extrême, tu seras le huitième emblème. Je pense que te connaissant, on créera l'emblème ténacité._

_Elle sourit puis reprit._

_-Cependant, gérer une arène n'est pas de tout repos._

_Il commença à décrocher à ce moment-là et se laissa happer dans son imagination décidément très obsédée. Il se voyait se lever pour défaire le nœud qui barrait la nuque d'Annabelle, juste sous ses cheveux, pour caresser la peau, l'embrasser, la mordre. Il lui semblait que la température de la pièce était montée de quelques degrés, son pantalon lui paraissait un peu trop étroit. La voix d'Annabelle s'était faite lointaine, très lointaine. Il regardait les lèvres de la jeune fille, imaginait des façons bien plus indicibles de s'en servir et se demandait quel effet ça ferait de l'embrasser._

_Elle semblait lui murmurer des choses indécentes et il secoua la tête._

_-Dans quel monde tu es ? demanda-t-elle._

_-Euh…_

_Il rougit, toussota, se tortilla sur sa chaise, souhaitant plus que tout qu'elle ne remarque pas son état gênant._

_-Excuse-moi. J'ai… décroché un peu._

_Elle sourit une nouvelle fois._

_-Bon, je reprends. Le mieux est de consacrer 50 pourcents de ton budget à tes Pokémons, 25 à l'entretien de ton arène, 15 aux salaires et le reste à la publicité et à la promotion…_

_Il décrocha de nouveau quand elle se pencha sur le bureau pour attraper un document qu'elle souhaitait lui décrire._

_Son regard se perdit sur la cambrure de la jeune fille, dévora ses fesses et de nouveau ses cuisses. Ses pensées indécentes revinrent de plus belle, le faisant déglutir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et vite. Il allait perdre pied. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'écouter Flora et Pierre, de laisser leurs idées de pervers pénétrer son esprit ? Pénétrer était un mauvais mot. Il fallait le retirer de son vocabulaire. Rapidement. Très rapidement._

* * *

-Excuse-moi si je te coupe, Sacha, s'énerva Ondine, mais tu es VRAIMENT obligé de me raconter ça ?

Il sourit d'un air coupable et Régis soupira de dépit. Quel imbécile. Il observa Sacha enlever sa casquette – enfin – pour passer une main sur son visage, reportant sur Ondine un regard désolé.

-Oui, en fait, c'est important. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, c'est très gênant à raconter, pour moi.

-Et moi, ça m'énerve. T'entendre parler d'Annabelle avec autant de… Ça m'irrite un peu. Et me rappelle pas mal de mauvais souvenirs.

-Et moi, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important pour ton intégration à la Ligue, ce passage, commenta Flora.

-Parce que je ne t'ai pas tout raconté de ces moments, Flo. Il y a quand même des choses que je ne te racontais pas, dans mes mails.

-Ça par contre, tu me l'as décrit amoureusement.

-STOP ! S'il vous plaît, épargnez ma sensibilité !

-Bah pourquoi ? Ça s'est passé avant nous deux, tout ça. Pas de raison d'être… comme ça.

Ondine darda sur lui un regard blessé.

-Mais j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi, à l'époque. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait mal d'apprendre que tu en avais choisi une autre.

Sacha haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Oh si, je crois que je peux le comprendre. Je peux reprendre ?

Ondine se mordilla la lèvre, se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu totalement raison avec son coup de gueule.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais… Ah oui, Annabelle avait été chargée de me donner des cours ennuyeux et elle avait décidé de faire ça pendant l'été, il faisait chaud dans la salle et mes pensées se perdaient dans de sombres conjectures, comprenant elle, moi et très peu de vêtements.

Ondine se retint de grogner.

-Le problème, c'est…

* * *

_Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant encore. C'était pire les yeux fermés. Dans son imagination, Annabelle était légèrement plus petite, avait plus de seins et des cheveux roux, courts. Ses grands yeux bleus rieurs se posaient sur lui avec amour et son rire résonnait dans son cœur._

_« Sacha… » disait une voix plus claire que celle d'Annabelle. Il se sentait partir dans un monde encore plus troublant que celui où vivait cette Annabelle dénudée._

_La jolie rousse aux cheveux courts qui peuplait ce monde lui murmurait des mots tendres, lui demandait de l'amour, qu'il s'empressait de lui donner de toutes les façons possibles. La sensualité qui se dégageait d'Ondine dans son imagination était tellement puissante qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, qu'il lui faisait l'amour contre un mur, il sentait presque la sensation des mains de son amie sur lui et il se mordit les joues pour se faire redescendre sur Terre._

_Il rouvrit les yeux brutalement. L'heure était vraiment grave. Il venait de fantasmer sur Ondine, bordel, sur Ondine. Et ces quelques secondes avaient été plus envoûtantes que les heures passées à savourer le galbe des hanches d'Annabelle, la blancheur de sa peau exposée à un soleil trop brûlant._

_Il se leva précipitamment._

_-Excuse-moi, Annabelle, je ne peux pas rester. Je reviens._

_Sortant de la pièce précipitant sous le regard perplexe d'Annabelle qui regarda Pikachu sans comprendre, Sacha sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin, au choix d'une bonne séance de « travaux manuels » comme disait Pierre ou d'une douche froide. Il opta pour le deuxième choix, refusant catégoriquement d'associer Ondine à ce genre d'activité._

_Il se déshabilla précipitamment et plongea dans la douche de sa chambre, allumant l'eau froide et grimaçant en en sentant le contact. Les minutes s'égrenaient et les images d'Ondine revenaient, toujours plus fortes, plus puissantes, plus érotiques. Il se força à penser à Flora qui ne lui faisait strictement aucun effet mais rapidement, il revit Flora parler avec Ondine et les images le frappèrent de plein fouet._

_-Raaaaah ! Foutues images, sortez de ma tête !_

_Il augmenta le débit de l'eau, retint un gémissement glacé. Ça ne marchait toujours pas et il ne pouvait pas décemment retourner dans la classe d'Annabelle dans cet état. À regrets, il laissa sa main droite descendre le long de son ventre et se laissa envahir par les images qui tentaient de le submerger et de le faire couler._

* * *

Régis se racla la gorge, refusant de lever les yeux de ses ongles qu'il examinait avec attention, Flora regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'absolument captivant et Sacha fixait l'intérieur de son verre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ondine était abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Il ne venait pas sérieusement de raconter qu'il… Elle avait dû rêver.

-Euh… Je crois que je préférais le passage où tu fantasmais sur Annabelle, commenta-t-elle. Parce que là, ça devient franchement bizarre…

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et cessa de fixer son verre pour regarder Ondine.

-C'est bon, ça m'est arrivé une seule fois !

Flora pouffa et s'excusa de sa réaction.

-Bon, peut-être plusieurs. Mais c'est bon, les commentaires, c'est suffisamment gênant à raconter comme ça.

-Tu es sûr, intervint Régis en levant difficilement ses yeux sur Sacha, que raconter tes petits plaisirs solitaires est important pour comprendre ton entrée dans la Ligue ?

-Oui, c'est même essentiel. Bref. Autant vous dire qu'après ça, je me suis senti très mal. C'était la première fois que je pensais à une de mes amies pour…

-Te branler. Dis-le, ça va pas te brûler la langue, commenta Flora avec un sourire.

-Merci Flo, de cette intervention constructive. Pour me branler, donc, disais-je. Je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre pendant deux jours, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ondine et pas une autre. J'ai essayé pourtant.

-DE QUOI ? s'indigna Flora avec une moue dégoûtée.

-RAH J'AI MAL CHOISI MES MOTS ! Je me suis demandé, par curiosité, si Ondine était la seule de mes amies à me faire un tel effet, ou pas. Ni Aurore, ni Flora ne m'excitaient, ce n'était que toi, Ondine. Je ne m'étais jamais autant insulté que dans cette courte période de deux jours. Je passais des heures entières à me traiter de petit con, de pervers… Je ne comprenais pas. Je me sentais mal de salir comme ça l'image de ma plus vieille amie…

* * *

_-Sacha ? demanda une voix étouffée à travers la porte. Tu te sens bien ?_

_-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, j'arrive !_

_-Tu es en retard, je me suis inquiétée, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes._

_Il enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller. Repensant au dernier cours d'Annabelle, deux semaines auparavant._

_Bon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il s'était juste laissé aller quelques minutes, il faisait chaud, l'ambiance était…_

_L'ambiance n'était rien du tout, elle était studieuse et Ondine était arrivée dans ses pensées._

_-Bordel, gémit-il dans son oreiller, bordel !_

_Il se força à respirer posément et calmement. Il y avait forcément une explication plausible à tout ça. De toute façon, ce n'était même pas vraiment Ondine dans son imagination, la fille avait les cheveux courts._

_Il rit jaune. Comme si ce détail changeait quoique ce soit. C'était elle, sa peau, ses yeux, sa voix, son parfum. Une coupe de cheveux se changeait et les cheveux courts lui iraient vraiment bien._

_Sacha secoua la tête et se leva pour faire les cent pas. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? C'était tellement… tellement dégradant ! Ondine était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, bien plus important que… ça._

_Il observa son reflet dans la vitre et se trouva pitoyable. Comme si qui que ce soit était au courant. De plus, Ondine était très jolie, il était tout à fait normal d'avoir du désir pour elle. Elle devait sans doute avoir plus d'un prétendant._

_Il grogna. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il ferma les yeux. Pathétique. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête. Et qu'il se sorte l'image d'Ondine qui fredonnait, en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, des chansons aux paroles ambigües, comme elle le faisait régulièrement dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui le rendaient petit à petit un peu plus fou, lui donnant envie d'accéder à ce chant du cœur « allume-moi, allume-moi »._

_Quand elle voulait. Qu'elle fasse un signe._

_Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et qu'il le fasse vite._

_Des nouveaux coups furent frappés à sa porte et Annabelle entra._

_-Tu ne vas pas bien, toi, ça se voit. Tu veux en parler ?_

_-Non… Je sais pas…_

_Elle s'approcha de lui, passant sa main sur le dos du garçon, toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre._

_-Tu peux tout me dire._

_-J'ai un urgent besoin de faire l'amour. Ça devient vital, là. Vraiment vital._

_La réponse avait jailli sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la retenir. Il tapa sa tête contre la vitre et s'excusa._

_-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ça n'a strictement aucun intérêt._

_-Non, non, viens là, dit-elle en désignant le lit d'un hochement de tête. Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça plus en détails._

_-Si tu y tiens._

_Elle se tourna et dans un coin de sa tête, il nota qu'elle portait de nouveau un dos nu, dont le nœud barrait sa nuque. Il secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas non plus penser qu'Annabelle, dans cette tenue vraiment sexy, venait de s'asseoir sur son lit et tapotait la place à côté de lui d'un air indécent. Il imaginait des choses. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. L'aventure lui aurait au moins empêché de penser à ça._

_Il s'assit à côté d'Annabelle en évitant de poser ses yeux sur ses cuisses et il expliqua son problème, disant qu'il avait toujours été plus obsédé par les Pokémons que par les filles et qu'il se prenait un sacré revers de médaille, maintenant que les Pokémons ne lui prenaient plus tout son temps et qu'au niveau des pensées, il rattrapait des années de retard._

_Annabelle souriait d'un air compréhensif et attendit qu'il ait fini toute son explication pour intervenir._

_-Donc, si je résume bien, tu es puceau, c'est l'été, il fait chaud, les atmosphères moites te donnent des idées sexuelles qui te dérangent et tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'en débarrasser. Je me trompe ?_

_-Non… Aide-moi, par pitié, je vais devenir fou, sinon._

* * *

Il se tut quelques secondes pour arracher la bouteille de champagne des mains de Pikachu.

-Ça c'est non, Pikachu. Tu sais comment tu deviens quand tu as trop bu.

-Pikaaaaa, soupira le Pokémon d'un air déçu jetant à la bouteille un regard brillant d'envie.

-Annabelle m'a aidé.

-Et comment ? demanda Ondine incrédule.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour entendu parler d'un remède efficace contre le désir. Sinon, elle aurait bien aimé le connaître. Sacha lui jeta un regard éloquent.

-À ton avis ?

-Oh. Je vois. Au moins, elle est entreprenante cette jeune fille…

L'air pincé d'Ondine fit rire Flora.

-Non, non, commenta-t-elle, il ne te dit pas tout parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu sois jalouse mais en fait, elle a juste commencé par lui apprendre toutes les bases. Le baiser, les préliminaires… Elle a fait ça en douceur, quand même.

-Putain, en douceur, je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, rétorqua Psyko. Quand je me suis levé ce matin-là, j'étais loin de me douter que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais jouir dans la bouche d'une fille.

Ondine ferma les yeux.

-Trop de détails. Mauvaise image mentale. Très mauvaise.

-Ben pourquoi mauvaise ? demanda Flora. Tu suces pas ?

-FLORA ! s'exclamèrent Sacha et Ondine d'une même voix, cramoisis.

-Ça, ça veut dire que si. Alors où est le problème ?

-Continue, Sacha, par pitié, ça devient trop pour moi, tous ces trucs sexuels, râla Régis.

-Ben t'as pas fini, parce qu'il va falloir que je vous raconte ma première fois.

-T'es obligé ? commentèrent Régis et Ondine d'une même voix désespérée.

* * *

_Dire qu'il était terrorisé était un moindre mot. Un vent de franche panique l'envahissait alors qu'il regardait Annabelle se déshabiller. Elle l'avait fait venir dans sa chambre, le priant de s'installer sur son lit. Et elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait envie de lui. Pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas pu s'esquiver et la peur avait commencé à l'envahir._

_Elle avait achevé de se déshabiller et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, pour lui enlever son tee-shirt. Paniqué, il la laissa déboutonner son pantalon et lui retirer, puis il la vit faire glisser son caleçon, révélant son sexe déjà gonflé de désir. Gêné, il tenta de se cacher, mais elle l'en empêcha._

_-Non, surtout pas. N'aies certainement pas honte de ton corps, crois-moi, tu peux même en être très fier._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Oh oui, sourit-elle, laissant courir ses mains sur son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses._

_Il déglutit, la vit se pencher, embrasser son torse, le lécher, évitant toujours son sexe. Elle s'expliquait en même temps qu'elle agissait._

_-Je ne toucherai pas cette zone, parce que sinon tu vas avoir du mal à suivre le rythme et ça va me frustrer._

_-Euh… D'a… D'accord. Comme tu veux._

_Il se laissa faire sans bouger, puis elle se redressa pour l'embrasser profondément._

_-Le temps est venu de mettre en pratique tout ce que je t'ai appris. Touche-moi._

_Elle s'allongea et lui fit signe de s'y mettre. Paniqué, il regarda ses mains, le corps nu allongé juste sous lui et paniqua encore plus._

_-Je… Au secours, j'ai tout oublié._

_Elle rit._

_-Tu es tellement mignon…_

* * *

-Non, là, ça devient franchement trop pour moi. Tu ne veux pas sauter directement au passage intéressant ?

-J'approuve Ondine, commenta Régis. On a compris, elle t'a délicieusement initié et on aimerait tous avoir une première fois comme ça. Mais sérieux, c'est…

-Atroce à entendre.

Sacha les ignora et continua, Flora était suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un raconter un roman.

* * *

_-Tu es tellement mignon… Panique pas, je vais t'aider._

_Elle se déplaça et appuya son dos contre le torse du garçon. Ses cheveux frôlèrent le nez de Sacha qui constata qu'elle avait le même shampoing qu'Ondine. Il ferma les yeux. Ne pas penser à elle. Annabelle attrapa sa main et le guida, longuement._

_Il était hypnotisé par la sensation qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, par la respiration troublée d'Annabelle, par les images qui se superposaient à celle d'Annabelle. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'outrer de sa perversion, allant jusqu'à penser à Ondine lors de sa première fois. Il s'en offusquerait plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait juste profiter._

_Sous ses yeux, ce n'était plus la jolie Annabelle mais la divine Ondine. Pour que ce rêve devienne réalité, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir par les gémissements et l'odeur du shampoing. Il perdit la notion du temps et ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'Annabelle le força à l'allonger pour le chevaucher. Il la regarda faire, enivré par la sensation de son sexe pénétrant celui d'Annabelle._

_-Oh mon dieu…_

_Il ne reconnut même pas sa voix et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il ressentit lorsqu'Annabelle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, sa respiration se faisant fébrile. Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement les cuisses d'Annabelle, qu'il caressa avant de remonter agripper ses hanches pour accompagner le mouvement._

_Dans son esprit, les images de son fantasme masturbatoire se superposaient à ce qu'il vivait et Annabelle n'était plus Annabelle. C'était Ondine qui le chevauchait, le faisant décoller pour un monde formidable._

_Il gémit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches d'Annabelle. Sensation merveilleuse, vision enchanteresse que celle d'Ondine – qui cette fois avait les cheveux longs, volant autour d'elle en rythme._

_Les gémissements qu'il entendait le faisaient monter encore plus haut, de plus en plus. Il se sentait appuyer plus fort sur les hanches de la femme qui le chevauchait, de plus en plus fort, pour accélérer le mouvement, l'amplifier._

_Il se sentit partir dans un plaisir encore plus fort, l'orgasme. Il se sentait comme au-dessus de son corps et se vit gémir un nom qui n'était pas celui de celle qui lui faisait l'amour._

_-Ondine…_

_Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de murmurer, mais il se sentait trop dans les vapes pour dire quoi que ce soit. Annabelle se releva pour attraper sa culotte qu'elle enfila avant de se recoucher près de lui, caressant son torse._

_-Et voilà. Maintenant tu es un homme. Tu sens une différence ?_

_-Honnêtement ? J'me sens juste… Wouah… Dans… Dans un autre monde. C'était… Wouah…_

_Annabelle rit un peu, puis lui dit :_

_-Maintenant, tu vas avoir envie de dormir. Ne lutte pas. De toute façon, ce sera plus fort que toi._

_Il hocha la tête, constatant à quel point elle avait raison. Cette fille avait vraiment des pouvoirs surnaturels._

* * *

_-Bon, l'heure est venue._

_Cela faisait à présent sept mois qu'il était chez Annabelle. Il avait fini par s'habituer à penser à Ondine à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour à sa copine, en arrivant même à penser que c'était normal et que tout le monde le faisait. Il ne pensait jamais à elle en-dehors de ça. Ondine était devenue son fantasme privilégié et lui faire l'amour en pensée lui permettait de monter toujours plus haut. Il se repaissait de ses images mentales et il avait augmenté la cadence, faisant l'amour à Annabelle plusieurs fois par jour, par nuit, pendant des heures. Il ne pensait pas à Ondine en dehors de ça. Jamais. Il ne se demandait pas comment elle allait, ni si elle était toujours à Tartoufot. Et si par malheur son regard se perdait dans le vide, ce n'était certainement vers elle qu'il allait._

_-L'heure de quoi ? demanda Sacha en regardant l'horloge, faisant rire Annabelle qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînement où Pikachu et Sacha travaillaient la vitesse de Pikachu, qui était pourtant déjà plus qu'excellente._

_-L'heure pour toi de livrer ton premier match en tant que génie extrême._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Oui. Tu vas prendre ma place dans l'arène. Nous avons un challenger. J'ai prévenu Scott, il trouve que c'est une excellente idée de te faire mener ce combat. Apparemment, le petit jeune que Scott nous ramène est un jeune talent prometteur. Il pense même que le match qui va vous opposer va être extraordinairement riche en sensations fortes._

_Sacha se tourna vers Annabelle avec un immense sourire qui fit avoir un mouvement de recul à la jeune femme. Le sourire était cruel, carnassier._

_-Je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas fait le moindre combat. On va se défoncer, pas vrai, Pikachu ?_

_-Pika !_

* * *

-Je l'ai explosé, le pauvre. Il n'a rien eu le temps de voir venir qu'il était déjà à terre, ses trois Pokémons K.O alors que Pikachu commençait à peine à s'amuser… Oh non, Pikachu, je t'avais dit de ne pas boire !

Le Pokémon reposa la bouteille de champagne et chancela jusqu'à son dresseur, sur lequel il grimpa avant de sauter sur Ondine se frottant contre elle d'une manière indécente. Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa Pikachu qui darda un regard ivre et furieux sur lui. Les joues du Pokémon étincelèrent et Sacha encaissa un puissant Fatal Foudre en grimaçant.

-J'ai dit stop, Pikachu. Ton Fatal Foudre ne me fait rien, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Pikachu le regarda d'un air mauvais avant de regarder Ondine en souriant méchamment. Il relança l'attaque Fatal Foudre en direction de la jeune fille et Sacha lâcha Pikachu pour s'interposer sur les regards choqués des trois autres. Grognant, Psyko se releva et attrapa la bouteille de champagne puis Pikachu par la queue. Il le leva au niveau de ses yeux.

-Dis donc ! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai dressé ! AÏE ! Continue comme ça et je vais la vider dans l'évier.

Pikachu arrêta son attaque éclair et Sacha boitilla jusqu'à la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit. Il jeta Pikachu dehors et posa la bouteille de champagne sur le sol.

-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'entrer avant demain matin. Ça te fera les pieds.

Il se rassit après avoir fermé la baie et sourit à Ondine d'un air désolé.

-Pikachu devient vraiment très agressif quand il a bu, je suis vraiment confus qu'il ait voulu t'attaquer… Je lui ferai payer, demain.

-Tu vas… réellement… le laisser dehors ? demanda Ondine, choquée.

-Oui. Il vaut mieux, crois-moi. Pour l'instant, il est heureux avec sa bouteille, mais quand elle sera vide, il sera insupportable.

-Mais… Et s'il se blessait ?

-Ce serait de sa faute, je lui ai interdit de boire, il a désobéi. Il assume.

Ondine et Flora étaient outrées.

-C'est dégueulasse ! intervint cette dernière. Le pauvre !

-Tu veux t'occuper de lui ? Vas-y, te gêne pas. Quand tu en auras marre de te ramasser des Fatal Foudre parce qu'il veut une autre bouteille, tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi je l'ai mis dehors. Il ne va pas en mourir, on a connu bien pire. Pas vrai, Prof ?

Régis hocha la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Honnêtement, j'ai réagi comme vous la première fois. J'ai bien appris ma leçon, Pikachu ivre reste dehors.

Régis jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure puis à Sacha.

-Vieux, il vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes là. N'oublie pas que demain, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, on t'enlève les fils et le plâtre, il vaut mieux que tu aies eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, sinon, tu vas être chiant.

-Je t'emmerde Régis. Mais tu as raison. Il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher, tous.

Ondine se leva, pour l'aider à se déplacer, sous le regard moqueur de Régis et celui attendri de Flora. Ils montèrent les marches plutôt lentement et atteignirent enfin leur chambre. Ondine se mit en pyjama sans un mot et Sacha lui demanda :

-Tu m'en veux ?

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir dû… Décrire tout ça.

Ondine ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit le temps de s'enfoncer dans les couvertures, le laissant se débrouiller avec ses vêtements, observant son dos nu, sur lequel on voyait encore les cicatrices et ce A dont elle ignorait tout.

-Oui, je t'en veux. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le rapport entre ça et ton entrée dans la Ligue…

-Je suis désolé. Je sais bien que ça doit te faire mal et je me sens con de devoir te raconter des choses pareilles. En plus, tu n'aimes pas trop t'étendre sur ta vie sexuelle, ça doit vraiment te choquer que je parle de tout ce que j'ai fait avec Annabelle.

Ondine ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Oui, ça la choquait et lui faisait du mal. Surtout parce qu'elle se souvenait très bien de ces mois-là, vécus de son côté.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu une histoire avec elle. Tu as vécu ta vie, j'ai vécu la mienne. Mais comprends que j'aie du mal à t'entendre raconter en détails ta vie sexuelle avec une autre. Surtout que tu en parles comme si c'était le summum de l'excellence. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que je me sente inférieure.

-Inférieure ?

-Oui. Elle était belle, intelligente, compréhensive, d'un niveau largement supérieur à moi en dressage, meilleure que moi au lit. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, c'est indéniable.

Sacha s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, grimaçant de douleur. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et essuya une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir le moindre complexe face à elle. Tu es bien plus pour moi qu'elle. Je t'aime, Ondine. Depuis toujours.

Il la sentit sourire alors il la serra encore plus contre lui.

-Et n'oublie pas. Lorsque j'étais avec Annabelle, je ne pensais jamais à elle. Je pensais à toi. Tout le temps. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre mais… J'étais déjà fou de toi.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Sacha. Je suis ridicule à être jalouse et je le sais très bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Imagine si je te racontais mon histoire avec Rudy dans les moindres détails… Ça te gênerait, non ? Maintenant laissons ton ex et le mien là où ils sont et faisons quelque chose de plus constructif.

Il eut un sourire en glissant ses mains sous le pyjama d'Ondine qui rit devant son air affamé.

-On dirait que tu regardes une des charlottes aux fraises de Michelle.

-Oui, c'est un peu ça. En mieux.

-Embrasse-moi, au lieu de dire des bêtises, tiens.

S'exécutant, Sacha remercia les dieux qu'elle prenne aussi bien toute cette histoire. Il avait eu peur, en en racontant certaines parties, la connaissant, qu'elle se vexe. Sans doute en avait-elle autant à son sujet, mais ça, il verrait plus tard, si elle lui racontait, un jour, l'ensemble de ses aventures. Pour l'heure, il voulait juste profiter de ce Noël, le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

* * *

J'vais sûrement me faire perdre dans une forêt la prochaine fois que je passerai voir Neko à Paris, mais bon... L'essentiel c'est de poster, non ? T_T


	15. Hydro

**Auteur :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** La Ligue Souterraine.

**Notes :** Bon. Comme certains l'ont vu, j'ai... Commencé à poster ma nouvelle fanfiction. Je sais, je sais, j'abuse. Insultez ma beta, c'est elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais. Voilà.

* * *

_**Hydro.**_

-On en était où ?

Le lendemain, début de soirée, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, prenant place dans diverses assises. Sacha et Ondine partageaient un canapé avec Pikachu qui refusait de lâcher Ondine, quémandant sans cesse des caresses voulant sans doute se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, sous le coup de l'alcool. Régis était assis dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé et Flora avait préféré s'asseoir par terre.

-Tu allais raconter ton premier match en tant que génie extrême, rappela Ondine.

Sacha hocha la tête.

-C'est donc à partir de ce moment-là que je vais vous redemander : êtes-vous sûres de vouloir connaître la suite de l'histoire, les filles ? Je vais y dire des choses qui vont vous choquer, peut-être même vous dégoûter de ce que je suis pour quelques temps.

-Je peux tout encaisser, commenta Flora.

Ondine hésita et décida d'avoir un peu de courage. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Rien.

-Pareil, affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte. Vas-y.

-Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu…

* * *

_Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Le jeune dresseur de seize ans s'écroula sur le sol, effrayé. Pikachu virevoltait, esquivait les attaques, les rendait avec une puissance phénoménale. Le Persian qui devait le combattre était paralysé de peur, il fuyait et Sacha, lui s'ennuyait. C'était presque trop facile._

_-Achève-le, Pikachu ! Vive-attaque et queue de fer !_

_Pikachu hocha la tête et prit de la vitesse, avant de prendre appui sur un rocher, pour asséner une violente attaque Queue de fer au Persian adverse qui s'écroula._

_Sacha lança un regard à Annabelle qui semblait stupéfaite. Elle s'approcha du challenger qui venait de perdre, pour le saluer et le féliciter. Sacha s'approcha à son tour, tendant la main du jeune dresseur de seize ans dont il avait oublié le nom. Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de se saisir de la main tendue._

_-C'était un beau match, commenta Sacha._

_-Tu ne m'as pas laissé la moindre chance._

_-Désolé. Je ne veux pas que mes adversaires me prennent en pitié alors je n'en donne aucune._

_-Je dois dire que je vois que je suis bien loin d'atteindre le niveau d'un génie extrême…_

_Annabelle secoua la tête en lançant un regard effrayé à Sacha. Scott s'approcha d'eux et mit une main sur l'épaule de Sacha avec un sourire._

_-Non, mon petit, Sacha est loin devant les génies extrêmes, à ce que j'en ai vu là._

_-Vous exagérez… commenta Sacha en se grattant la tête, rougissant._

_-Oh non il n'exagère pas. Sacha, tu es… Et Pikachu… Quand as-tu pris une telle puissance ?_

_Le jeune challenger de Sacha profita de cette discussion pour s'éloigner, mais Annabelle veillait au grain._

_-C'est moi qui t'accorderai la revanche !_

_Il hocha la tête et sortit, suivi de Scott. Annabelle attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés pour darder un regard furieux sur Sacha._

_-Quoi ? répondit-il à ce regard qui ne lui plaisait pas._

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu n'as même pas eu la décence de laisser ce pauvre petit porter un coup à Pikachu._

_-C'est un combat, pas une œuvre de charité. Je ne joue pas au combattant, je suis un combattant._

_-Arrête de te la jouer ! Je ne te reconnais plus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ce comportement à la con ? Tu te prends pour quoi, bon sang ?_

_Sacha la regarda et s'approcha d'elle, à la frôler puis il sourit d'un air taquin. Il l'attrapa, la colla contre lui et l'embrassa profondément et brutalement._

_-Ma Belle, lâche-moi, tu veux. Ça faisait sept mois que j'avais pas combattu, je n'allais certainement pas laisser cette chance passer sous prétexte que ce type avait un peu de talent. À l'âge de seize piges, j'avais déjà rétamé l'Élite 4._

_Il lâcha Annabelle et se détourna, lançant un regard à Pikachu qui grimpa sur l'épaule de son dresseur._

_Annabelle resta plantée là, se demandant, quelque part, quel monstre elle avait pu éveiller._

_Elle eut la surprise de le voir revenir sans Pikachu. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis elle se tut, plaquée contre un mur, des lèvres voraces s'étant emparées des siennes._

_Sacha la baisa pour la première fois ce jour-là. Pas de tendresse, pas de baiser, de mots doux ou autre. C'était sauvage, brutal et violent. Elle ne s'en plaignit jamais._

_Elle se rhabilla et lui jeta un regard qu'il ne put interpréter._

_-La prochaine fois, évite de faire ça dans l'arène, s'il te plaît. Il y a des caméras de sécurité._

_Toussotant pour cacher son malaise, il se releva et se remonta son pantalon, resté sur ses chevilles avant de jeter un regard sur les caméras qui les avaient probablement filmés._

* * *

-Après ça, elle a réussi à trouver les arguments pour que je me calme. Ce pauvre petit est le seul que j'ai réellement dégoûté du dressage. Il n'est jamais venu pour sa revanche. Scott ne m'en a pas voulu, disant qu'au final, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que j'aie progressé pour dépasser pas mal de dresseurs. Annabelle, c'est une autre paire de manches. Elle m'a interdit de m'approcher de la Tour Extrême pendant quelques semaines. J'ai dû lui promettre de faire très attention pour qu'elle me laisse combattre de nouveau.

Ondine se redressa et posa sur Sacha un regard sceptique.

-Personnellement, je n'y aurais pas cru.

-Vous êtes faites pour vous entendre, elle ne m'a pas cru non plus. Mais bon, elle a vite compris comment je marche et m'a eu d'une façon peu orthodoxe. J'ai donc fini par me calmer et reprendre des combats classiques. Si ennuyeux. Je voulais du beau, du spectaculaire ! Je voulais de l'adrénaline, des émotions. Ces petits matches d'arène me faisaient chier, disons-le clairement. Mais je suis resté près d'Annabelle.

-Ouais, elle te tenait par la queue, quoi, commenta Flora.

-C'est un… résumé intéressant. Et vrai. Oui, j'avoue, elle me tenait par la queue. Elle m'avait promis de réaliser mon plus grand fantasme si je faisais un combat de plus d'un quart d'heure.

-Elle l'a fait ? demanda Ondine, curieuse malgré elle.

-Non. J'ai jamais réussi à tenir plus de quatorze minutes trente.

-Précoce.

-Flora…

-Désolée, réflexe, dit-elle avec un geste d'excuse et un haussement d'épaules.

-Idiote. Bref, ça faisait presque un an que j'étais là-bas quand mes insomnies ont commencé…

* * *

_Il soupira pour la cinquième fois et rejeta la couverture qui le couvrait, faisant gémir Annabelle qui se réveilla._

_-Keskya ?_

_-Non, rendors-toi ma Belle, j'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout._

_-Hmmmm… Va faire un tour, alors. Mais reste pas là, j'ai un entrainement demain, je vais combattre avec mon nouveau Pokémon pour mon prochain match, j'aimerais qu'il soit prêt. Alors prends Pikachu, sors et arrête de tourner et virer. S'il te plaît._

_Hochant la tête, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Annabelle qui sourit avant de se retourner dans un soupir de fatigue. Sacha se leva et troqua son pyjama contre des vêtements puis il sortit de la chambre d'Annabelle pour rejoindre celle qui lui avait attribuée un an auparavant, dans laquelle dormait Pikachu alors que lui-même l'avait désertée pour s'installer dans celle d'Annabelle. Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter Pikachu qui posa un regard perplexe sur son dresseur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans cette chambre._

_-Je sors, tu viens ?_

_-Pika !_

_Totalement réveillé, Pikachu sauta sur son épaule tandis qu'il se regardait dans la glace pour déposer sa casquette sur son crâne. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sortant sans un regard en arrière._

_Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et marcha longtemps. Très longtemps. Il discutait avec Pikachu en même temps._

_-Ça va faire un an qu'on est ici, Pikachu, tu te rends compte ? Un an que je n'ai pas vu Flo, Pierre, Ondine et Max… Ils me manquent, quand même…_

_-Pikapiiiiii Pikachu-Pi !_

_-Comment ça surtout Ondine ?_

_Rougissant, Sacha baissa la tête. Pikachu descendit de son épaule pour se mettre devant lui et mimer son explication en même temps qu'il la disait._

_-Pikapikapika ! Kapi ! Pichu !_

_-Tu ne devrais pas écouter aux portes. Ça n'a aucune importance, tout ça. Ça ne veut rien dire._

_-Chu, chu ! Pika-Pi, pipikachu Pikachu-Pi !_

_Pikachu mima un air amoureux et Sacha eut un mouvement de recul, avant de secouer violemment la tête en signe de dénégation._

_-Non mais ça va pas ? Amoureux d'elle ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

_Pikachu posa ses pattes sur ses yeux._

_-Pika-Pi, kakachu pichuka !_

_-Aveugle toi-même. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Ni d'Ondine, ni d'Annabelle, ni de personne._

_Pikachu soupira et abandonna. Son dresseur était un monomaniaque aveugle. Ça changerait bien un jour. Il remonta sur l'épaule de Sacha qui se remit en marcha, atteignant un bar de dresseurs qui s'appelait « Pokérock »._

_Peu de lumière, une musique agressive jouée par un groupe sur une petite scène miteuse, des odeurs de fumée de cigarette et de joints et d'alcool éventé, des gens au look étrange, cet établissement ne semblait pas fréquentable. Sacha se dit qu'il se plairait là-dedans. Il alla jusqu'au bar sans difficulté et demanda une bière. La barmaid, une petite rousse qu'il trouva très jolie, s'appuya sur le comptoir._

_-Et tu veux laquelle, beau gosse ? On en a une dizaine._

_Il leva la tête et donna un nom au hasard._

_-Une Leffe._

_La barmaid lui tendit une bouteille et lui dit :_

_-J'finis à cinq heures, ça te dit on va chez moi ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas baisé…_

_-Ça serait avec plaisir, mais ma copine m'attend à la maison. Elle risquerait de très mal le prendre de ne pas me voir rentrer._

_-Pikachu !_

_Baissant la tête, la barmaid et Sacha regardèrent Pikachu sauter sur le bar et parler à la rousse._

_-Pipipika ! Pikapika ! dit-il en désignant la bouteille que Sacha levait._

_La barmaid se tourna vers Sacha et haussa les épaules._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ta souris ?_

_-La même chose que moi. Sers-le, s'il te plaît._

_-C'est un Pokémon._

_-Oui, un de ceux qui ont mauvais caractère, en plus. Il vaut mieux le servir, crois-moi. Coupe-la à l'eau, par contre, s'il te plaît._

_Jetant un regard halluciné au dresseur, la barmaid s'exécuta et tendit la bière coupée à l'eau à Pikachu dans un verre, avec une paille. Les deux amis la remercièrent d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers la scène. Le groupe qui se produisait faisait visiblement des reprises de tous les groupes de rock ayant du succès. Ils reprenaient une chanson rythmée et entrainante qui lui donnait envie de danser. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dansé. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec Flora. Plus d'un an, donc. Ça aussi, ça lui manquait. C'était impressionnant le nombre de trucs qu'il ne faisait plus, depuis qu'il avait abandonné les Ligues. Plus de combat, plus de concours, plus de danse… Il leva sa bouteille et rit._

_-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais foutre de ma vie, mais putain, j'aime la bière._

_-PIKA ! se réjouit Pikachu à côté de lui._

_-Bon on finit et on va sur la piste. Et demain, j'appelle Flora pour qu'elle vienne passer quelques jours chez Annabelle. Elle me manque trop. Et Pierre aussi me manque. Et Max._

_-Pi Pikachu-Pi ?_

_-Non, Ondine ne me manque pas. J'ai pris l'habitude qu'elle ne soit pas là._

_-Chupi !_

_-Crétin toi-même. Arrête de m'emmerder avec Ondine. Je ne ressens rien pour elle. N'insiste pas. C'est dingue, ça ! Où vas-tu chercher ces idées tordues ?_

_Pikachu ne répondit pas et sirota une gorgée de sa bière coupée à l'eau avec délice. Sacha reprit d'une voix boudeuse._

_-Et de toute façon, même si j'avais des sentiments pour elle, je suis avec Annabelle. Et je n'ai aucune chance._

_-Chupi…_

_-Toi-même, je t'ai dit. Allez, sur la piste !_

_-Chuuuuu !_

_Il fit rapidement tomber les filles, qui trouvaient Pikachu trop mignon et le dresseur vraiment sexy. Un peu petit, mais avec un sex-appeal démentiel. Surtout quand il dansait. Son visage se peignait de bien-être et il se laissait porter par la musique._

_À cinq heures du matin, la barmaid vint le voir, lui annonçant, le surprenant, qu'ils fermaient. Surpris, il la vit lui tendre une main manucurée à la perfection._

_-Je m'appelle Hydro. Enfin on m'appelle Hydro dans un certain milieu._

_-Et moi, c'est…_

_-Non, ne me dis pas. Je m'en fous de ton nom. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est ton cul. Tu reviendras ?_

_Sacha regarda la jolie rousse qui se faisait appeler Hydro et remarqua qu'elle avait un tatouage derrière l'oreille. Deux lettres qui s'entrelaçaient. L et S._

_-Oui, je pense._

_-Je suis là le lundi, le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi. Le reste du temps, c'est une collègue au cul serré._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, dans un baiser profond auquel il ne s'attendait pas._

_-Allez, casse-toi, maintenant, ta dulcinée doit attendre ton retour en tapant du pied._

_Souriant, Sacha lui fit un signe, attrapa Pikachu, qui s'était endormi sur le bar, dans ses bras avant de sortir pour rejoindre la maison d'Annabelle._

* * *

Sacha se tut en voyant que Flora réfléchissait. Elle tentait de se souvenir quand elle l'avait revu. Effectivement, il l'avait appelée, pour lui proposer de venir passer quelques jours chez Annabelle. Elle était venue avec Pierre et Max. Ils s'étaient tous bien amusés et elle se souvenait que Sacha sortait sans elle parfois. Elle était persuadée, à l'époque, qu'il allait s'entrainer secrètement. Ou faire quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Elle était impatiente de connaître la suite et s'apercevait, au fur et à mesure qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur Sacha.

-Hydro… dit-il d'un air rêveur. C'est la première dresseuse souterraine que j'aie rencontrée. Je l'ignorais bien entendu, je n'avais toujours pas entendu parler de la Ligue Souterraine, en ce temps-là. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que cette barmaid était différente… Elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Et elle était extrêmement franche.

-T'as couché avec elle ? demanda Flora.

-Non, jamais. Je n'ai jamais, jamais pu. Pourtant j'adore les rousses, mais je n'ai jamais pu…

-Bref ! commenta Régis. Tu deviens chiant à parler de ta vie sexuelle.

Ondine tendit une main à Régis, qu'il serra avec plaisir.

-On est d'accord sur ce plan-là. Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Toi aussi, tu préfères que ce qu'il se passe dans ton lit y reste ?

-Oh que oui.

Sacha leva les bras au ciel.

-Ce que vous êtes prudes ! Bref, comme disait Régis. Hydro avait réussi à me séduire, dans le sens noble, bien entendu. Elle était pétillante et je suis retourné au Pokérock pour elle. J'y allais les lundis, mardis, jeudis et samedis avec plaisir. On passait des heures à discuter, quand elle avait beaucoup de boulot, je la laissais tranquille pour aller danser ou pour aller faire vomir Pikachu qui buvait toujours plus. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'il était agressif quand il était ivre. J'ai même cru revenir au premier jour où je l'ai eu, quand il ne m'aimait pas.

Pikachu baissa les oreilles d'un air désolé et Sacha enlaça Ondine pour gratouiller la tête de son Pokémon.

-T'inquiète pas, Pikachu, j'ai fini par m'habituer à ça, aussi. Hydro… Elle est rapidement devenue mon monde, elle me parlait de combats extraordinaires qu'elle avait menés et je l'ai toujours soupçonnée d'en avoir inventé plus d'un pour me faire rêver. C'était une de mes meilleures amies, je lui parlais de vous, d'Annabelle et de mes Pokémons, elle m'écoutait avec un sourire, commentant parfois ce que je racontais.

Ondine fronça les sourcils et leva la tête pour regarder Sacha.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'elle avant aujourd'hui, si c'est une de tes meilleures amies ?

Régis ferma les yeux avec une moue de chagrin et Sacha détourna les siens pour fixer le plafond. Ses yeux brillaient douloureusement.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà vu Aura tuer en y prenant du plaisir ?

-Oui… Oh mon dieu… Aura l'a…

-Assassinée. Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle a eu le malheur de croiser ma route et de s'attacher à moi. Simplement.

Sacha essuya ses yeux qu'il sentait s'humidifier.

-Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas eu la chance d'avoir une belle mort. J'ai vu ma première amie au sein de la Ligue mourir sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Mais là n'est pas la question, je reviendrai sur cet événement plus tard.

* * *

_Hydro lui servit une bière en lui disant que c'était pour elle et il la remercia, continuant de parler._

_-Ondine, c'est vraiment une fille chiante. Elle est agressive, têtue, impulsive et moqueuse._

_-Mais t'adores ça, pas vrai ?_

_Il tenta de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et rit. Il était ivre. Il avait passé la soirée à boire de la vodka. C'était super bon, cette petite chose. Le monde semblait balancer autour de lui et sa langue, cette idiote, parlait toute seule, comme le prouvait la réponse qu'il donna à Hydro._

_-Ouais. Je la remplacerai pour rien au monde, ma petite Ondine._

_-Tu la vois peu, quand même._

_-Bah ! Elle vit sa vie, on n'est plus des gamins, maintenant. C'est fini ce temps-là._

_-Tu regrettes, non ?_

_-Quoi donc ? dit-il en appuyant sa joue sur le bar._

_Il était près de quatre heures du matin et le mardi était un jour calme. Il n'y avait plus que Sacha, Pikachu et Hydro dans le bar. Pikachu était en train de boxer un des fauteuils décrépi de la salle pendant qu'Hydro et Sacha discutaient de choses et d'autres._

_-De ne pas l'avoir retenue, quand tu étais jeune. De ne pas lui avoir demandé de rester près de toi._

_-Ouais. J'regrette, ouais. Mais de toute façon, elle aurait pas voulu. Elle avait des obligations. Et pourquoi serait-elle restée pour moi ? On avait du mal à se supporter, on s'engueulait tous les deux jours._

_-Tu l'aimes ?_

_-Ouais._

_Il se tut, jouant avec une goutte d'eau sur le bar._

_-Tain, j'suis déchiré._

_-Ça c'est clair. Tu fais quoi mercredi soir ?_

_-Bof, comme tous les mercredis. Un film Pokémon et au lit. Je m'envoie en l'air et je dors. Pourquoi ?_

_-J'aimerais t'amener quelque part. T'es prêt à me suivre ?_

_-J'te suivrai au bout du monde, si tu me promets du frisson._

_-Du frisson, je sais pas, mais je vais te montrer un petit morceau de mon monde…_

_Il hocha la tête et se laissa happer dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête._

_-T'es une vraie rousse ?_

_-Non. Je change de couleur trois fois par an._

_Il hocha la tête et repartit dans ses pensées. Elle l'en sortit une heure plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle fermait. Elle fit la moitié du chemin menant à la Tour Extrême avec lui, le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il titubait._

_-La prochaine fois, j'arrête de te servir au cinquième verre. Les six autres étaient de trop, je pense._

_-Foutaises, j'me sens bien._

_-Tu parles. Même Pikachu est plus sobre que toi. Et pourtant, il a été mis K.O par un fauteuil qui n'a même pas bougé… Bon pour ce soir, rendez-vous ici, dit-elle en le lâchant. Minuit. Sois à l'heure, sinon, je me casse sans toi._

_Il hocha la tête et rentra tant bien que mal jusque chez Annabelle. Elle l'attendait dans le salon et il lui jeta un regard ivre._

_-T'étais où ? demanda-t-elle._

_Il soupira._

_-Dehors._

_-Ça, j'avais remarqué, mais où ? Tu es ivre !_

_-Oh ouais… sourit-il, complètement déchiré, même, je dirais._

_Annabelle lui jeta un regard triste._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus… Ça fait deux mois que tu sors quatre fois par semaine, pensant que je ne me rends compte de rien, tu reviens complètement ivre une fois sur deux et quand c'est pas toi, c'est Pikachu… Explique-moi, plus le temps passe, plus j'me demande ce qu'est en train de devenir l'homme que j'aime._

_-Il se fait chier. Voilà. Je m'emmerde copieusement dans les matches extrêmes qui sont aussi chiants qu'entendre Pierre parler d'amour. Je m'emmerde dans cette arène où je ne peux même pas me lâcher parce que sinon, je te fais de l'ombre et que je fous la trouille aux dresseurs venus nous défier. Alors ouais, je sors, je bois, je danse dans un bar avec des petites pétasses qui ont à peine quinze ans et qui croient avoir du charme. Ça me permet d'avoir l'impression de pas me faire chier dans ma vie._

_Annabelle, blessée, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'où elle s'était levée. Elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_-Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ?_

_-Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, tiens. Je n'ai pas d'autres options._

_-Et moi, dans tout ça ?_

_Sacha parut cesser de tanguer et il porta sur Annabelle un regard plus lucide._

_-Comment ça, toi ?_

_-Oui, moi, notre histoire, tu en fais quoi ?_

_-Je sais pas._

_-Tu as fini par m'aimer un peu, au moins ?_

_-Oui. Bien sûr que je t'aime._

_-Ça, c'est un mensonge._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et hocha la tête._

_-Oui. C'est un mensonge. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour. Je tiens à toi, mais c'est pas de l'amour. Mais si tu veux bien, on reprendra cette conversation demain… tout à l'heure. J'aimerais bien dormir un peu._

_Il se détourna mais elle le retint par le bras._

_-Non. On va continuer maintenant, sinon, tu vas fuir. Je te connais, t'es incapable de t'exprimer sur tes sentiments. Si l'alcool que t'as ingurgité te permet d'être franc alors je tiens à avoir les réponses à mes questions._

_-Lâche-moi, Belle. S'il te plaît._

_-Non. Je t'en prie, Sacha, parle-moi, dis-moi tout ce qui te pèse, ce que tu ressens. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je le savais depuis le début que tu ne m'aimerais jamais._

_-Pardon ?_

_Il cessa de tenter d'enlever la main d'Annabelle sur son poignet pour porter un regard sur elle. Elle pleurait._

* * *

-Plus que ce qu'elle disait, c'est son regard qui m'a fait un choc. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de résignation dans une paire d'yeux, c'était aussi la première fois que je la faisais pleurer. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais recommencer ça. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça, commenta Flora en se levant. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? Ondine ? Une tasse de thé ?

-Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

-La même chose, demanda Régis.

-Je veux bien un grand verre d'eau. Je parle beaucoup, ça donne soif. Très soif. Dit Sacha.

Flora partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau, constatant que le silence régnait, ce qu'elle comprenait. Ondine semblait plongée dans ses pensées et Sacha reprit la parole, pour répondre à Flora.

-Je ne t'avais jamais parlé de ça, Flo, parce que j'avais honte. Les propos que j'ai tenus ce matin-là sont très durs et à présent que j'ai effleuré la douleur d'entendre la personne qu'on aime dire qu'elle ne nous aime pas, je me rends compte que je me suis comporté comme un sale con avec elle. Et vous savez ce que c'est le pire ?

-Non ?

-Elle ne m'en veut pas. Et déjà à l'époque, elle ne m'en voulait pas…

* * *

_-T'es le genre d'homme à ne donner ton cœur qu'une seule fois. Et ce n'est pas à moi que tu l'as donné. Tant pis, je n'aurais pas dû espérer que je pourrais te faire oublier Ondine._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec Ondine ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et j'en ai marre d'avoir à me répéter ! D'abord Pikachu, ensuite Hydro et maintenant toi ! Vous me faites chier ! Tu entends ? Vous me faites chier !_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ? De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments ?_

_-Je…_

_-Tu ne parles que d'elle, tout le temps !_

_-C'est normal, c'est ma meilleure amie._

_-Non. Ta meilleure amie, c'est Flora. Ondine, ce n'est pas pareil. Quand tu me fais l'amour, c'est à elle que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il paniqua. C'était donc si visible que ça ? Ou alors, Annabelle avait réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs extralucides sur lui ? Il le cachait pourtant bien ! Il paniquait tellement qu'il en oublia de nier. Annabelle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Depuis un an, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire… Admets-le, tu es fou d'elle._

_Il tomba à genoux, sous le contrecoup des mots d'Annabelle qui trouvaient un écho en lui. Il fut ramené un an en arrière, quand il avait échoué à la Ligue Johto._

_« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux gagner ? » avait demandé Flora. Il savait. Il comprenait enfin le sens de cette question._

_Longtemps avant de commencer son voyage initiatique, il avait voulu gagner pour prouver à son père, parti depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui. Tout avait changé, petit à petit, quand il avait commencé à voyager avec Ondine._

_Il voulait gagner pour qu'elle le voie comme quelqu'un de bien, pour qu'elle le regarde avec cette fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il gagnait un match difficile. Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'aime. La révélation faisait mal. Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'aime comme il l'aimait. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Ça lui paraissait évident. Ce truc qu'il ressentait au fond de ses entrailles quand Ondine entrait dans une pièce, quand elle partait, quand elle ne le regardait pas, quand elle le regardait, c'était… de l'amour._

_Il voulait juste qu'elle l'aime. Même rien qu'un peu. Pensées d'homme ivre. Pensées d'homme amoureux. Douleur. Chagrin._

_Il porta une main à son visage et s'écroula en pleurs sur les genoux d'Annabelle._

_-Je suis désolé, Annabelle, je suis désolé… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je… Je l'… J'ai peur._

_-Dis-le._

_Elle caressait ses cheveux, pour l'apaiser, le calmer. Elle souriait. Enfin. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids immense._

_-Je… Je ne peux pas…_

_-Dis-le. Tu te sentiras mieux après._

_-Je… Je l'aime…_

_-Qui ?_

_Il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Ça donnerait une existence réelle à toute cette merde et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à encaisser tout ça. Il ne voulait pas souffrir encore. Il ne voulait pas… Annabelle glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder._

_- Qui ? répéta-t-elle. Tu dois le dire. C'est important pour toi._

_-Je ne peux pas, Belle, je ne veux pas te dire ça, pas à toi._

_-J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de t'entendre prononcer ces mots. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi._

_Il détourna le regard et elle attendit. Il sentait son regard sur lui et ferma les yeux, se décidant enfin._

_-Je suis… Je suis amoureux de ma plus vieille amie. Je suis amoureux d'Ondine._

_Son cœur battait plus fort au fur et à mesure que les mots coulaient. Il écarquilla les yeux face à la sensation qui montait en lui. Il se sentait serein, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il finit par sourire doucement, faisant sourire Annabelle à son tour._

_-Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile…_

_Il perdit son sourire pour reporter son regard sur Annabelle._

_-Je suis vraiment désolé, Belle… Je…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sacha, coupa-t-elle. Je survivrai. Je le savais, de toute façon._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_-On pourrait aller se coucher, maintenant._

_-Je ne parlais pas de ça._

_-Je sais. Moi, je peux continuer avec toi. Ça fait déjà un an que je vis comme ça, je peux continuer. À toi de voir._

_Il hocha la tête et se leva. Le reste, il verrait plus tard. D'abord, il devait décuver et dormir._

* * *

Ondine leva la tête vers Sacha, complètement bouleversée.

-Ça a été si dur, d'admettre tes sentiments pour moi ?

Il baissa les yeux et entremêla leurs doigts avec un sourire doux.

-Oh que oui. J'étais un gamin, encore. Tu avais raison. L'amour, c'est bien plus important que les matches Pokémon. Mais pour moi, à cette époque, c'était une perte de temps. C'était bien pour les autres, pas pour moi.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Ondine et reprit :

-Je me suis senti bien mieux, après avoir réalisé ce qui allait permettre mon entrée dans la Ligue, me permettant de remplir toutes les conditions. Annabelle et moi avons continué à sortir ensemble, notre relation avait complètement changé. Elle acceptait beaucoup plus facilement que je sorte et ne s'inquiétait plus. Je lui racontais même toutes mes sorties avec Hydro, notamment la première qu'on a faite, celle dans laquelle je devais l'accompagner le soir même où j'ai enfin compris que j'étais amoureux. Je ne vous raconterai pas les détails de cette soirée parce qu'elle est sans importance. Ce sont les suivantes qui comptent, en réalité.

« Elle m'a amené à la Cave, en sous-sol d'un bâtiment délabré qui ne payait pas de mine. L'entrée était réservée à ceux qui sont sur la liste. L'ambiance m'a subjugué, transformé, la musique était bien plus trash que celle qui se jouait à Pokérock. On a passé la soirée à danser, à boire, je me sentais dans un autre monde, un monde sombre et putain, je m'y plaisais. Tellement qu'Hydro a insisté auprès de la gérante – dont je parlerais bien plus tard – pour me faire ajouter sur la liste. Le nom inscrit sur la liste était « beau brun au cul d'enfer pistonné par Hydro ». Je vous jure, j'en ris encore. Bon, maintenant, c'est Psyko qui est sur la liste, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Une fois Artik a fait changer mon surnom, pour un défi à la con. Je devais me présenter comme étant une lap-danceuse travestie. Je l'ai fait. J'étais bien loin de m'attendre à ce qu'on me demande un show. Ce connard d'Artik était mort de rire.

-Tu m'étonnes, commenta Flora avec un grand sourire. Plus tu me parles de ce type, plus je l'aime. J'ai hâte qu'il apparaisse dans ton récit.

-Tu déchanteras, Flo. Quand j'ai rencontré Artik c'était un gros connard de merde. Et il n'avait pas le même sens de l'humour… Donc… La deuxième fois que je suis allé à la Cave, c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai déclenché une bagarre. Je me suis fait éclater, ils étaient six, j'étais tout seul. Putain, c'était bon !

-Euh… Tu fais peur, là… grimaça Ondine.

-J'avais prévenu que la suite de l'histoire pouvait choquer…

* * *

_L'ambiance était lourde, étouffante, il buvait à même la bouteille, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, tellement la musique était forte. Son cœur semblait battre au rythme des basses qui l'enivraient plus sûrement que l'alcool. Il était en train de danser, allumant une fille sur la piste. Ce club lui plaisait de plus en plus._

_Le groupe qui se produisait sur scène chantait « let's build a station in space » et il se laissait porter par le rythme de cette musique, touchant la fille, dont il n'avait même pas regardé le visage. Elle gémit quand il effleura son intimité, sa main glissée dans la culotte de la fille. Il sourit d'un air taquin. Elle sembla fondre. Elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser et fut tirée loin de lui par un type qui le dépassait largement et qui le regardait avec une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux._

_-Connard, casse-toi, c'est ma meuf._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Et alors tu la touches pas. C'est compris ? Sinon, je te défonce la gueule._

_Par goût de la provocation, Sacha lécha le bout de son index gauche et le passa sur les lèvres de la fille. Son copain la poussa au loin et donna un coup de poing à Sacha qui le rendit avec force. Il sentit un os craquer, un os de sa main. Cinq autres mecs se jetèrent sur lui et il se retrouva vite à terre, incapable de se défendre. Les six hommes le tabassèrent, jusqu'à lui faire cracher du sang. Il souriait toujours. Ça faisait mal mais putain c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi vivant. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mit en position de combat._

_-Bon allez, fini de rigoler, amenez-vous._

_Avant qu'ils aient le temps de se battre plus, les sept adversaires se retrouvèrent dehors, la fille tirait sur le bras de son copain._

_-Allez, viens, laisse tomber, on s'en va, s'il te plaît._

_Le colosse cracha aux pieds de Sacha et eut une moue écœurée._

_-Plus jamais tu t'approches de ma meuf, sinon, je te tue, c'est clair ?_

_Sacha lécha le contour de ses lèvres, pour sentir le goût de son sang et se détourna avec un geste obscène._

_-Tu me cherches ? Hurla le colosse, que ses amis empêchaient de se jeter sur Sacha._

_-Nan, mec, pas besoin. T'es tellement gros qu'on te voit sans te chercher._

_Il partit, déçu que les six mecs ne cherchent pas à le rattraper. Il avait mal partout et perdait pas mal de sang, mais il était content de quelque part. Il venait de réaliser que les bagarres pouvaient lui apporter ce que ces matches ne lui apportaient plus. Des frissons. C'est blessé mais heureux qu'il passa la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec Annabelle. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur._

_-Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Il sourit, le sang commençait à sécher sur son visage._

_-Je me suis fait tabasser._

_-Oui, ça je le vois, mais comment c'est arrivé ?_

_-Bof, une histoire de fille._

_Annabelle secoua la tête et se leva pour aller chercher un désinfectant et des pansements. Quand elle revint, il souriait, appuyant comme un imbécile sur les endroits où sa peau prenait déjà une teinte violacée._

_-Le pire, c'est que t'as aimé ça. T'es complètement taré, mon pauvre._

_-Mais Belle, je m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant de toute ma vie ! Se demander si on va pouvoir encaisser le coup, s'il va faire mal, avec quelle force il va être donné. Se demander s'ils vont me tuer comme je le vois dans leurs yeux, c'était démentiel ! Je crois que j'y retournerai, là-bas. Pour déclencher une autre bagarre. Par contre, je me défendrai la prochaine fois._

_-Parce qu'en plus, tu ne t'es même pas défendu ? Mais tu…_

_-Je suis complètement taré, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, ma Belle !_

_Elle soupira d'un air dépité et un peu amusé de le voir si fringuant. Elle retrouvait le Sacha dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle hésita et cessa de le soigner._

_-Sacha, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas un système que j'approuve, bien au contraire, mais… Il te conviendra, j'en suis certaine._

_Elle reprit ses soins et se lança._

_-As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Ligue Souterraine ?_

* * *

-À ce moment-là, mon cœur a battu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Et j'ai su. J'ai compris. Je me suis souvenu de Flo, Max et Pierre qui parlaient de leur avenir. Le mien était cette Ligue, c'était mon destin, je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même. Je sentais une petite voix au fond de moi crier de bonheur à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Le bonheur d'avoir trouvé ma destinée.

-À ce point ?

-Oh oui, Ondine. Le jour où j'ai eu connaissance de la Ligue, j'ai trouvé ma place dans ce monde. Je me suis senti complet et j'avais un nouveau but, qui promettait d'être bien plus intense.

« Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas par où commencer pour les chercher. Alors je me suis encore contenté de bagarres d'ivrognes la nuit et des entrainements avec Pikachu et Jungko la journée. Ma détermination a dû déteindre sur eux car ils se sont donnés à quatre cents pourcents en entrainement. J'étais à bout de force de mes journées doubles mais j'étais heureux.

Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux et Ondine comprit ce qu'avait dû ressentir Annabelle à le voir avec un tel regard. C'était lui, le Sacha qu'elle aimait depuis le premier jour. Le rêveur, le môme, l'optimiste avec une trop grande confiance en lui, qui se relevait toujours. Elle sourit. Il enchaîna.

-Puis il y a eu un soir, début septembre, où ça a été différent…

* * *

_-Putain, fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds, gamin !_

_Sacha vola à travers la salle et se releva, attrapant sa casquette pour l'épousseter. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait déclenché la bagarre. N'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, il leva les yeux sur la personne qui venait d'aboyer. Des cheveux bleus, un visage androgyne, grand et fin, des yeux noirs polaires, un style mélangeant gothique et homme précieux. Il était accompagné par une femme et un homme._

_Sacha haussa les épaules et détourna ses yeux du type pour esquiver un coup, se plongeant avec délices dans la bagarre. Les types étaient bien plus nombreux que lui mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il allait les rétamer. Il envoya le premier dans le décor et fit subir le même sort à un deuxième._

_Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était observé par le type aux cheveux bleus d'un air mauvais. Le type chuchota à un de ses compagnons._

_-C'est qui ce nain de jardin ? Je vais lui défoncer sa gueule._

_-Keep cool, Artik._

_Le type qui venait de parler regardait Sacha qui sentit un regard vers lui. Il se tourna donc pour croiser le regard du type aux cheveux bleus, dont il se détourna pour se plonger dans le regard d'un autre, de la même taille que le connard aux cheveux bleus, brun, avec un petit bouc._

_-Il est bon, quand même._

_-Tu parles. Il se défend comme ma grand-mère. Il n'a strictement aucun intérêt._

_-Non, je t'assure, regarde. Ça manque d'entrainement, mais la posture est bonne._

_-Nicotine, arrête la clope, ça te réussit pas. En plus de puer de la gueule et d'avoir les dents jaunes, tu te ramollis le cerveau. Crois-moi, ce nain n'a pas le moindre intérêt. Aucune technique, aucun style, aucune puissance. S'il est aussi médiocre comme dresseur que comme combattant, crois-moi, il sera minable toute sa vie. Ceci dit, vu à quoi il ressemble, il ne mérite pas beaucoup mieux._

_Surpris de cette conversation, Sacha détourna son attention du combat et se fit attaquer par derrière. Il donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son agresseur, le fit basculer par-dessus lui et lui donna un coup de pied._

_-Reste par terre, toi._

_D'autres mecs lui sautèrent dessus et le type aux cheveux bruns rejoignit celui aux cheveux bleus dans la salle VIP qui se trouvait à l'étage._

_Sacha se désintéressa de ces deux types pour évaluer le nombre d'adversaires qui lui restaient. Ils étaient quatre et tournaient en cercle autour de lui. Il siffla et Pikachu leva la tête puis accourut, montant sur ses épaules._

_-Pikachu, attaque Fatal Foudre le long de mon bras, s'il te plaît._

_-Pi ?_

_-Fais-moi confiance._

_Pikachu écouta son dresseur et fit courir une puissante salve d'électricité le long de son bras. Sacha fit un pas et donna un coup au premier type qui ne put même pas parer le coup. Électrocuté, il tomba, inconscient. Sacha sourit en voyant les trois autres reculer de quelques pas._

_-Ben quoi ? Vous avez peur ?_

_-C'est pas juste, cette technique, dit un de ses adversaires. Nous on veut du corps à corps._

_-C'est du corps à corps. Vous avez vos poings américains, moi, j'ai Pikachu. Où est la différence ? À moins que vous n'ayez peur… Vous êtes lâches._

_Les trois dresseurs se jetèrent sur lui en même temps, le faisant sourire._

_-Vas-y Pikachu, Fatal foudre sur tout mon corps._

_-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU !_

_Sacha se tendit et éclata de rire en sentant l'électricité parcourir son corps. Ses adversaires le frappèrent et furent tous électrocutés. Ils tombèrent inconscients et Pikachu cessa son attaque. Sacha était toujours en train de rire, un rire vraiment sadique. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour regarder le combat._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son verre, qu'il vida d'une traite, avant d'enjamber ses adversaires qui étaient au sol pour se diriger vers le bar._

_Il sentit une main le saisir par le col et fut entrainé sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Une jeune femme, une dresseuse suivie par un Luxray, l'avait entrainé à l'extérieur, dans un petit coin isolé. Elle attrapa une boîte métallique dans laquelle elle rangeait des cigarettes. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille, un peu plus petite, peut-être. Elle était châtain, ses cheveux longs ondulaient._

_-Dis-moi, toi, t'as déjà entendu parler de la Ligue Souterraine ?_

_-Ouais. Tu sais quelque chose ?_

_-Ça t'intéresse ?_

_-Ouais. Alors ?_

_Elle glissa une main dans une de ses poches et sortit un morceau de papier ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle écrivit une adresse dessus._

_-Dans un an, rends-toi ici. Ils y seront. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit, okay ?_

_-Pas de problème._

_Elle fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur de la cave, redonnant son nom aux videurs. Il fit la même chose échangeant un regard intrigué avec Pikachu. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il traça vers le bar, plus personne ne se souvenait de son visage. Parfait. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda une bouteille de rhum. Il ne supportait plus la vodka, depuis que son goût était associé à la seule fois où il avait fait pleurer Belle._

_Il but quelques gorgées, heureux de voir que la première bouteille qu'il avait vidé commençait à faire véritablement son effet. Buvant toujours, il ouvrit les yeux avant d'avaler de travers._

_Sur la piste, dans une tenue très provocante, se trouvait Ondine. Une minijupe en coton qui volait, une chemise maintenue par un seul bouton, laissant voir son soutien-gorge, des cuissardes, cet ensemble le fit regarder sa bouteille avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Ondine. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, indifférente. Elle dansait avec un type, le dominant totalement, l'allumant. Le mec bavait à moitié, semblait remercier un dieu au hasard d'avoir attiré l'attention d'une fille pareille. Elle se déhanchait d'une façon que même Flora n'avait pas osé essayer. Sacha se demanda quelques secondes s'il rêvait. Il murmura le prénom de la jeune fille avant de la regarder avec plus d'attention._

_Il regarda Pikachu, sa bouteille, de nouveau Pikachu et encore la bouteille puis il jeta un nouveau regard sur la piste. Ondine et le mec avaient disparu. Il cligna des yeux._

_-Il est temps de rentrer, mon pote. Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de boire._

_Gardant la bouteille avec lui, il retourna à la Tour Extrême en soupirant. Il avait sûrement dû rêver cette fille. C'était son premier bad trip, et là, il était puissant. Il secoua la tête en s'allongeant aux côtés d'Annabelle qui se réveilla._

_-Casse-toi dans ta chambre, tu pues l'alcool._

_Souriant, il l'embrassa, s'allongeant sur elle et elle gémit de dégoût, ne brisant pas le baiser pour autant._

_-T'es invivable, Sacha, quand tu reviens de tes soirées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Devine… sourit-il perversement._

_Elle soupira, se déplaçant sous lui._

_-D'accord mais vite fait, j'aimerais bien dormir._

* * *

-Puissant ton premier bad, s'étonna Flora en léchant ses doigts couverts de chocolat. Drôle d'hallucination, quand même.

Elle avait décidé de manger, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre son ventre gargouiller et gâcher le récit de Sacha.

-Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Je l'ai appris plus tard mais le club où j'allais est un des nombreux clubs que possède Aura. C'était elle qui dansait de cette façon si…

Il fut traversé par un frisson de dégoût.

-Sauf que ça, je ne le savais pas, à l'époque. Je n'ai plus touché une goutte d'alcool avant ma rencontre avec Artik… Ma rencontre amicale avec Artik. Parce que vous avez bien compris que le connard aux cheveux bleus qui m'avait descendu n'était autre que lui.

Flora hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Ça commençait bien entre vous.

-Oh, c'est resté comme ça un long moment. On ne se supportait pas. Régis pourra en témoigner, c'était explosif.

Il se tut pendant que Régis hochait la tête d'un air dépité, piqua un chocolat à Flora et l'avala avec délices. Tirant une langue pleine de chocolat quand la coordinatrice râla, il reprit.

-Ce jour-là, j'ai, sans le savoir, rencontré ou aperçu quatre membres de la Ligue Souterraine. La cave était en fait un des lieux où beaucoup d'entre nous venaient s'amuser. Là-bas tout est permis, à conditions que tu sois sur la liste et le carré VIP faisait rêver tout le monde. Seuls quelques élus pouvaient y monter et personne savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour atteindre cet étage où alcool et drogue coulaient à flots. En fait, il faut faire partie de la Ligue Souterraine.

-Et la fille qui t'accosté ?

-C'était Neko. Une des nombreuses maîtresses d'Artik. Il est impressionnant ce mec. Il en a trois dans chaque ville, elles ont toutes un talent particulier ou un gros compte en banque et aucune n'est jalouse des autres… Neko, elle, était un peu le mélange de tout ça. C'est parce qu'elle est à moitié tarée qu'il a cédé à ses avances.

« Enfin, à l'époque, elle ne l'était pas encore. Elle venait de rejoindre la Ligue. Neko m'a accosté parce que contrairement à Artik, elle pensait que j'avais du potentiel. Mais elle était restée pour assister à tout mon combat et avait été impressionnée par la puissance de Pikachu.

« Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a obsédé. J'ai encore aujourd'hui le papier sur lequel elle a écrit le nom du lieu que je devais chercher…

* * *

_« Six pieds sous terre. »_

_Il retourna encore le papier en grognant. Annabelle le rejoignit, passa sa main dans son dos et embrassa sa joue, posant une tasse devant lui._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-L'endroit où je pourrais trouver la Ligue Souterraine dans six mois. Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce que ça peut signifier, répondit Sacha en tendant le morceau de papier à Annabelle._

_Elle le prit et lut, perplexe._

_-Six pieds sous terre… Ça peut être partout et nulle part. Tu n'as pas d'autres pistes ?_

_-Si. Deux noms. Les mecs étaient bizarres, ils me jaugeaient trop pour être honnêtes. Artik et Nicotine._

_Annabelle hocha la tête._

_-Oui, j'ai entendu parler du premier. Il fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine et on le dit misogyne. Il n'aime pas les femmes et en est très fier. Pourtant c'est un tombeur, il enchaîne les conquêtes, comme il enchaîne les combats, avec une violence inouïe… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne fais pas partie du monde de la nuit… Tu devrais peut-être demander à Hydro, elle saura te renseigner, je pense._

_Sacha hocha la tête en reprenant le bout de papier pour le glisser dans son Pokédex. Il avala une gorgée de café en remerciant Annabelle qui reprit la parole, le faisant s'étouffer._

_-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Ondine, récemment ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Non._

_-Par curiosité… Max m'a appelée ce matin, il passe dans le coin et déjeunera avec nous ce midi._

_-Très bien. Je vais aller m'entraîner en attendant. La combinaison avec Pikachu était géniale, ils ont tous été surpris ! Il faut que je fasse la même chose avec Lance-Soleil et il faut qu'Hélédelle progresse un peu._

_-C'est étrange de te voir récupérer tous tes anciens Pokémons, ceux que tu utilisais quand on s'est combattus…_

_-Oui, mais te revoir m'a rappelé que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec eux… Alors j'ai demandé au professeur de me les envoyer… J'ai préféré éviter de demander Macronium. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié notre relation…_

_Annabelle lui jeta un regard perplexe._

_-Elle est folle de moi et ne supporte pas que d'autres filles me touchent. À part Ondine, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Putain, même mes Pokémons se sont aperçus de mes sentiments avant moi…_

_Il regarda Annabelle d'un air perdu._

_-Je suis vraiment si stupide que ça ?_

_-Tu tiens réellement à avoir cette réponse ?_

_-Je te déteste._

_Il se leva, boudeur, sous le rire d'Annabelle qui ne bougea pas pour aller le réconforter, et il sortit pour aller s'entraîner._

_Il ne vit pas le temps passer et il sursauta quand, pendant une pause, une main se posa sur son épaule._

_-Putain Max ! Tu as encore grandi ?_

_-Et oui, que veux-tu, je n'ai pas raté ma croissance, moi… Comment vas-tu Sacha ?_

_Max, qui dépassait à présent Sacha, lui tendit une main que Sacha saisit, tirant dessus pour enlacer Max et lui donner une grande tape dans le dos._

_Se donnant des nouvelles, ils partirent rejoindre Annabelle qui avait dressé la table. Max révéla posséder trois badges de la Ligue Indigo et Sacha sourit :_

_-Tu es passé à Azuria ?_

_-Oui, mais Ondine était tellement dans la lune qu'elle a perdu son match. C'était nul, comme combat, même elle l'a reconnu._

_-Ah bon ?_

_Surpris Sacha fixa un regard inquiet sur Max._

_-Que se passe-t-il pour qu'elle soit autant dans la lune ?_

_-L'amour, grogna Max. Elle aussi est atteinte. « Rudy par ci, Rudy par là »… Elle n'arrête pas, dans ses mails. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et en oublie complètement son arène et son rôle de championne. Pourtant, ça fait presque un an, elle devrait s'être habituée à tout ça… Sacha… Pourquoi est-ce que… Oh putain de merde._

_-Tu es vulgaire, Max._

_-Pardon, le choc._

_Sacha secoua la tête et sourit en revoyant Flora utiliser les mêmes expressions puis il sentit une goutte lui tomber sur la main et la fixa, interloqué. Il vit une deuxième goutte s'écraser et porta sa main à son visage, rencontrant des sillons humides._

_Se levant, il alla chercher un mouchoir pour éponger ses larmes et revint, souriant._

_-Nous disions donc, Ondine et Rudy._

_-Non, je crois que je vais me taire. Tu es flippant quand tu te mets à pleurer, comme ça… Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Annabelle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis que le nom d'Ondine était apparu dans la conversation._

_-Il est amoureux d'elle. Tu viens de lui briser le cœur._

_-Oh. QUOI ?_

_Max se fit mal à la nuque, en tournant violemment la tête vers Sacha qui leva les yeux au ciel._

_-C'est bon, c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire._

_-Non mais…_

_-S'il te plait._

_-Donc je te disais qu'elle est avec Rudy depuis un an à peu près. Leur histoire a commencé à Tartoufot et… Tu es sûr que tu veux entendre tout ça ?_

_-Oui, vas-y, c'est pas grave, continue, je vais bien._

_-Bon. Enfin, il m'a envoyé un e-mail salé en pensant que je tentais de la draguer. Elle semble heureuse avec lui, très heureuse. Je l'ai rarement vue aussi guillerette._

_Sacha sourit franchement._

_-L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Tant mieux s'il lui convient. Je suis sincère._

_Max repartit sur les routes quelques heures plus tard, le gratifiant d'une immense tape dans le dos et de la promesse de garder pour lui ce qu'il avait appris. Annabelle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche._

_-Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Sacha._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Quitte-moi et pars. File à la recherche de la Ligue Souterraine. Tu ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps._

_-Quoi ?_

_Annabelle tourna la tête et essuya une larme._

_-J'ai menti. Quand j'ai dit que je pouvais supporter que tu en aimes une autre. J'ai menti. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Mais je ne peux pas non plus te quitter, je préfère souffrir avec toi que sans toi. Alors fais-le ! Tu n'es pas heureux ici, il faut que tu y ailles, que tu trouves cette foutue Ligue. Va chez Hydro, pose-lui les questions qui t'obsèdent et ne reviens pas ici. Pars._

_Elle sanglotait à présent mais repoussa Sacha quand il voulut la consoler._

_-Non, ne fais pas ça. C'est suffisamment dur à dire sans que tu n'en rajoutes._

_-Mais, Belle… Je… Je ne peux pas…_

_-Oh si, tu peux. Et tu dois. Dis-le, fais-le._

_Sacha ferma les yeux et soupira._

_-Très bien. Je suis désolé, Annabelle, désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal. Je…_

_-Dis-le !_

_-Je…_

_-Pitié…_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux. Elle avait raison. Cette relation ne menait à rien. Il fallait qu'il prenne le taureau par les cornes._

_-Je dois partir, Belle. Tu as raison, je dois partir. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que cette quête sera longue et difficile et je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Je partirai d'ici trois heures. Et je ne reviendrai que lorsque tu te sentiras prête à me revoir. Si ce jour arrive, appelle-moi. Je répondrai présent, en tant qu'ami._

_-Merci._

_Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis il la lâcha et se détourna, en se forçant à ne pas se retourner. C'était cruel que l'amour ne marche régulièrement que dans un sens. C'était vraiment cruel._

* * *

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite !_


	16. Le retour d'Artik

_**Le retour d'Artik.**_

-La pauvre, se récria Ondine, comme ça a dû être horrible pour elle…

Sacha hocha la tête avec un pincement au cœur. Il se leva pour s'appuyer contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Annabelle ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles. Pas une seule fois en trois ans, il n'avait su ce qu'elle devenait. Flora bougea sur son plancher, demandant à Régis de se pousser, pour partager son fauteuil avec lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ondine, elle s'en est remise. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour elle et en est très heureuse. Sacha, je pense qu'elle te contactera bientôt. Elle m'a dit attendre que tu te sois déclaré à Ondine avant de le faire, pour être sûre de ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois amoureuse de toi.

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'elle va bien, Flo. Ça me fait plaisir.

Le sourire de Sacha était sincère. Il reprit.

-Au final, si j'en suis là c'est aussi grâce à elle. Si elle ne m'avait pas demandé de partir, je serais resté près d'elle, sans me rendre compte que je lui faisais mal plus qu'autre chose. Juste après, je suis parti au Pokérock. Il était en train d'ouvrir mais ce n'était pas un jour de service d'Hydro. J'ai dû supplier sa remplaçante de me donner son numéro de téléphone. Elle a accepté après deux heures de suppliques insupportables. Pikachu m'avait suggéré d'essayer avec un Fatal Foudre mais j'ai refusé. Elle a fini par me donner son numéro. Je l'ai appelée et elle m'a donné son adresse…

Il s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers ses trois amis avec un air surpris. Les filles le regardèrent, surprises. Il commençait à greloter et ses lèvres bleuissaient à vue de nez. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur avant de hurler :

-ARTIK ! TU ME FAIS CHIER !

Il porta une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs et lança celle de Jungko.

-Trouve-le. Attrape-le. Et Lame-Feuille dans les couilles.

-Juuuungko !

Le Pokémon Plante hocha la tête et sauta à travers la maison, prenant les escaliers. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis on entendit Artik pousser un hurlement de douleur puis tomber du toit et s'écraser dans le jardin. Regardant par la fenêtre, les filles le virent se tenir les parties et jeter un regard de haine à Psyko qui sortit dans le jardin à son tour, pour se précipiter sur Artik et l'attraper par le col, pour ensuite le traîner et le plaquer contre un mur de la maison de Régis sous le regard terrifié des deux filles qui n'avaient pas tout compris.

-Artik, combien de fois t'ai-je dit « pas de laser-glace » ?

-Une petite dizaine de fois, il me semble.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Sacha leva le poing et Artik se protégea :

-Non, pas mon visage, pas mon visage !

Souriant, Psyko donna un grand coup de genou dans le ventre d'Artik.

-Connard, gargouilla le dresseur aux cheveux bleus en tombant à genoux.

-Merci. Encore que j'ai tapé dans le ventre. Pas dans les parties.

-Trop aimable, consentit Artik en jetant un regard de remerciements à Flora qui l'aidait à se relever, putain, t'as pris du bide, toi.

-Je suis enceinte, Artik. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je garde ma ligne de jeune femme sportive ?

-Ouais ! Enfin, tu as l'air en forme, ça me fait plaisir.

Flora l'enlaça, souriant d'un air radieux.

-C'est à moi que ça fait plaisir de te voir. Est-ce que tu sais combien je me suis inquiétée pour toi ?

-Tu devrais pas, je suis plus solide qu'il n'y parait, dit-il en l'écartant de lui et de se tourner vers Ondine. Rouquine, tes cheveux ont poussé. C'est moche, va chez le coiffeur au plus vite.

-Je t'emmerde, Artik. Ta voix serait pas un peu plus aigüe qu'avant ?

-Connasse.

-Merci.

Artik se tourna vers Prof et serra sa main, entrant dans la maison en râlant à propos d'un couple de connards qui s'étaient bien trouvés et qui l'emmerdait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Régis d'un air dépité. Tu n'étais pas censé arriver seulement au début de l'année ? On est le vingt-cinq décembre, pas le trois janvier.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais y a une grosse merde qui m'est tombée dessus et je voyais pas vers qui me tourner, à part mon enfoiré de pote.

Artik toisa Psyko qui lui sourit d'un air cruel. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et se tombèrent dans les bras, se donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos.

-Mec, ça m'aurait fait mal aux couilles de plus te voir.

-Psyko, je t'interdis de parler de couilles pour au moins les trois prochains mois. La rouquine a raison, ma voix a gagné trois octaves.

-Tu sais que je déteste le froid.

-J'avais oublié que c'était à ce point-là. Mais Arcanin manque de précision, je voulais pas vous prévenir de mon arrivée avec un incendie.

-La prochaine fois, donne juste un coup de téléphone, soupira Régis d'un air dépité.

* * *

Ondine ne suivait plus l'échange. Elle observait Flora qui regardait Artik avec des grands yeux complètement séduits. Elle ne le dévorait même plus du regard, elle n'en avait déjà fait qu'une bouchée. La rousse s'approcha de son amie pour lui dire :

-Fais gaffe, tu baves.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu exagères…

-Même pas. Tu es mariée et enceinte, je te rappelle.

-C'est bon, calme-toi, je suis juste contente de le voir, arrête ça.

-Je sais reconnaître un regard plein de désir quand j'en vois un, continua Ondine dans un murmure.

-Lâche-moi, Ondine, éructa Flora en faisant sursauter les trois garçons qui se tournèrent vers elles, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner à ce sujet.

Ondine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude franchement hostile.

-Aucune leçon à te donner ? T'as passé les six derniers mois à me casser les pieds en me disant ce que je devais faire et ressentir par rapport à Psyko, j'ai bien le droit de te faire une leçon de morale quand j'estime que c'est important.

Artik, Psyko et Prof déglutirent et reculèrent prudemment Tous trois savaient que les disputes de femmes pouvaient être sanglantes. Psyko se pencha vers Artik pour dire :

-Je suis bien content que ce ne soit pas moi, tu vois.

-Ça change agréablement.

-ET VOUS DEUX LA FERME ! hurlèrent les deux femmes en se tournant d'un coup vers eux avant de recommencer à s'engueuler.

-Toujours en train de faire de réflexions, Flora, fais pas ci, parle pas comme ça, ne bois pas ça. Merde, Ondine, tu me les brises ! On dirait presque que tu es mal baisée !

-NON, je suis pas mal baisée ! Je suis pas baisée du tout depuis un mois !

Tout le monde regarda Sacha qui leva les mains.

-Hey convalescence, côtes cassées, tibia brisé, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Ondine regarda de nouveau Flora pour lui dire :

-Cependant, moi, je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge sous prétexte que je ne m'envoie pas en l'air ! Pourtant, j'aime le sexe tout autant que vous…

-Voire même plus, commenta Sacha dans un murmure.

-Ta gueule, Psyko, réagit Flora. D'un autre côté, le seul autre mec dispo, c'était Prof, tu m'étonnes que tu sois pas baisée.

-HEY !

-VOS GUEULES PUTAIN ! Hurla Ondine, y a un gars qui t'attend quelque part, t'as pas le droit de faire un truc pareil, pas alors que tu portes son enfant ! Sois décente !

-Tu me donnes encore un ordre ?

Ondine se calma et porta un regard doux sur Flora.

-Non, un conseil. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un te regarder comme si tu étais une salope. Je veux juste t'éviter ça. Parce que voir la personne que tu aimes te regarder de cette façon alors que tu as juste perdu le contrôle une fois, c'est douloureux.

Flora regarda Sacha d'un air furibond.

-On règlera ça tout à l'heure, Psyko. Crois-moi. Tu vas m'entendre.

Sacha toussota et se tourna vers Artik.

-OOOOH ! Tiens, mais c'est vrai on a un truc à faire tous les deux ! Salut Prof, salut les filles, à tout à l'heure.

Il chopa son pote par le col de son manteau et l'entraina à l'extérieur, la porte claquant. Ondine jeta un regard halluciné à la porte par laquelle ils avaient disparu avant de terminer ce qu'elle disait.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Il te plaît, ça faisait un mois qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, tes hormones sont en ébullition, tu as du mal à te contrôler, mais rends-toi bien compte que tu étais prête à lui arracher tous ses vêtements sur place. C'est pas une bonne idée. Pense à Drew. C'est pas une bonne idée.

Flora fondit en sanglots sous l'œil inquiet des deux autres et Ondine se précipita pour enlacer son amie.

-Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Mais non, mais t'inquiète pas, c'est les hormones. Du coup, Sacha et Artik sont partis, on aura pas la suite de l'histoire…

-Moi, je la connais, intervint Régis. J'y étais. Enfin, j'ai eu le droit au récit aussi et j'ai vécu le reste de ses recherches. C'est moi qui ai encaissé la majeure partie de son obsession. Je ne savais pas par quoi il était obsédé, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il cherchait quelque chose avec une rage que je ne lui avais jamais vue…

-Excuse-moi si je te coupe, mais… Ils sont allés où à cette heure-ci ? Je veux pas dire mais il est pas loin de minuit, réalisa Flora.

-Loin de vous. Voilà où ils sont allés. Ils connaissent les femmes ces deux-là. Deux amies qui se disputent trouvent toujours une cible commune. En l'occurrence, Sacha. Il a du courage mais pas à ce point-là…

-Tu sous-entends qu'on est effrayantes ?

Régis eut un mouvement de recul face à ces deux femmes qui se dressaient devant lui.

-Non, pas du tout, je vous trouve tout à fait charmantes, moi…

* * *

Installés dans le carré VIP d'une petite boîte de jazz dont Sacha connaissait personnellement la gérante – qui avait rougi en le voyant avant de lui annoncer que toutes ses consommations et celles de son ami seraient offertes par la maison en guise de remerciements – prenant à eux seuls toute une banquette d'un petit espace vide de toute personne, qui surplombait le bar, Artik et Psyko se faisaient face sans un mot. Chacun buvait sa boisson, Pikachu étant visiblement ravi de pouvoir boire un diabolo grenadine.

-Vous faisiez quoi, avant que je ne débarque ?

-Je leur racontais mon entrée dans la Ligue. Je venais de passer la première fois qu'on s'était vus à la cave.

-Ah ouais, je m'en souviens, sourit Artik. Je me souviens aussi de ta tête hallucinée en voyant Aura danser. Drôlissime.

-Et toi, coupa Psyko, pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Il m'est encore arrivé une galère. Genre comme le mariage.

-Ah non, pas encore…

-Si, grimaça Artik d'un air contrit. J'y peux rien, je pense avec ma bite…

-Et là, qu'est-ce que tu as promis ?

-Une superbe prestation publique du meilleur danseur que je connaisse et de sa partenaire.

-Si tu parles de Flora, oublie. Elle est enceinte.

Artik ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

-J'avais oublié que Flo était enceinte… Je m'y fais pas…

-T'es vraiment amoureux, alors.

-Putain, ouais. Ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé. J'ai passé un mois loin de vous et j'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle tout le temps. C'est pas bon, mec, c'est pas bon…

Psyko approuva d'un hochement de tête et leva sa bière, tapant du pied au rythme de la musique qui passait, se perdant un peu dans ses pensées. Non, c'était loin d'être une source de réjouissance qu'Artik soit amoureux. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, son ami était loin de laisser Flora indifférente et Sacha ne voulait pas savoir à quel point elle était attachée au dresseur souterrain. Ils n'étaient décidément pas faits pour avoir une histoire d'amour, ces deux-là.

C'était ça, la vraie galère. Qu'Artik ne pense qu'avec sa bite, il avait fini par s'y habituer. C'était sûrement exactement la même maîtresse, celle qui « fait des trucs avec sa bouche, putain, mec, je peux pas dire non, c'est inhumain de laisser une bouche comme ça inoccupée ». Comme toujours, elle proposait à Artik d'occuper sa bouche et lui fonçait, qu'importe le prix à payer.

C'était à cause de ça que Psyko s'était retrouvé serveur à un mariage. En réalité, il y était pour foutre la merde. C'était la fille de la maîtresse d'Artik qui se mariait et la mère n'aimait pas son gendre. Elle avait donc décidé d'engager quelqu'un pour séduire sa fille. Au final, il avait empêché le mariage… En combattant… Il secoua la tête.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux pour t'aider, vieux. Tu me connais… Mais ta maîtresse, elle ne préfèrerait pas avoir deux coordinateurs de génie et un danseur ?

-Si tu danses avec Pikachu, Dracaufeu et Hélédelle, ça doit pouvoir se négocier.

-J'en parlerai à Flora et Drew, alors.

-Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ?

-De quoi ? De réunir la femme et son mari ? Non, même pas. Chaque année, pour le Nouvel An, ils sont ensemble. Drew est censé arriver après-demain. Bon, allons dans le vif du sujet. Comment va Lev' ?

Artik secoua la tête.

-Radiée de la Ligue. Juste après notre quarantaine.

-QUOI ?

Son cri avait résonné dans un silence entre deux chansons, attirant l'attention sur eux. Artik fronça les sourcils et attendit que le bruit de la musique revienne avant de répondre.

-Lev' a tué sa Flamme. Même si elle avait d'excellentes raisons de le faire, ça ne pouvait pas rester impuni.

-Dur, quand même, grimaça Sacha.

-C'était le minimum. On peut remercier Attila, il a bon cœur.

Psyko hocha la tête avant de regarder sa bouteille, constatant qu'elle était vide. Il siffla, attirant l'attention de la gérante pour lui faire un petit regard trop mignon et lui faire signe de lui ramener la même chose. Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa derrière son comptoir.

-N'est-elle pas mignonne ? commenta Psyko en la regardant faire.

-Quel âge elle a, au fait ?

-45. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, une cougar. J'aime les cougars, tu sais.

-Pas touche, garde les tiennes, je garde les miennes. Rappelle-toi, ça c'est la règle 12 : « Comme les caleçons, chacun ses plans baise. Ça se prête pas, ça s'échange pas, ce serait comme coucher avec l'autre et ça c'est dégueulasse. »

-Au point où on en est…

-Non, c'est pas la même chose. Pas du tout.

-On a couché avec la même fille, Psyko. En même temps.

-Certes. Mais on est pas passé par le même endroit. Donc c'est comme si aucun de nos fluides ne s'étaient échangés malencontreusement. Et ne parle plus de ça, j'ai les souvenirs qui remontent.

-Je veux pas paraître te contredire surtout. Mais rappelle-toi bien. Elle t'a embrassé, puis moi, puis toi, puis…

-Oh ta gueule, je veux pas entendre la fin de ta phrase. Pitié, gémit Sacha en fermant les yeux.

-Et puis on s'est roulé une pelle aussi.

-Arg. Je voulais pas entendre ça. Surtout pas.

Artik sourit d'un air sadique.

-Non, sérieux, mec, je t'ai jamais demandé mais bordel, où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça avec ta langue ? C'est absolument divin…

-Ta gueule, pitié, gémit encore Sacha en rougissant.

Il se tut en voyant la gérante s'approcher et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de lui faire un baisemain.

-Vous êtes délicieuse, comme toujours.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire flatté. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus, faites-moi signe, je serai en bas.

Elle redescendit, toute rouge et Artik ricana.

-Tu sais y faire.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Tu me ferais un compliment ? Je n'ose y croire. Bref, laissons de côté les cougars, le plan à trois, et les flatteries. As-tu une stratégie ?

-Pour Aura ?

-Non. Pour demander son aide à Flora pour la soirée du Nouvel An.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Nouvel An ? sourit Sacha de toutes ses dents alors que tout le monde se mettait à table.

Artik lui lança un regard blasé. On avait vu plus subtil comme approche, tout de même. Psyko haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as jamais demandé d'user de tact et de subtilité.

-Oui, enfin ça me paraissait évident…

Drew et Régis échangèrent un regard atterré tandis que Flora et Ondine pouffaient de rire. Qui aurait pu croire que ce duo comique était en réalité une équipe de dresseurs de Pokémons hyper dangereux ? Si on le leur avait dit, elles n'y auraient jamais cru.

Se résignant à demander de quoi il s'agissait, Ondine soupira.

-Que se passe-t-il, encore ?

Les deux dresseurs souterrains se mirent à parler en même temps, formant un brouhaha indescriptible dont la voix d'Artik finit par émerger.

-TA GUEULE PSYKO JE PARLE ! Merci. Disons que je vous ai, au détour d'une pipe du feu de dieu, engagés dans une œuvre de charité…

Un silence tomba sur l'assistance.

-J'ai réussi à négocier, expliqua Psyko, avec la maîtresse d'Artik pour deux shows. Le mien avec Pikachu, Hélédelle et Dracaufeu… Et celui des meilleurs coordinateurs actuels. Je peux pas faire mieux. À la base, tu aurais dû monter sur scène pour danser, Flora. Mais vu que tu attends un enfant, c'est impossible. Alors…

Un nouveau silence régna et Flora et Drew se consultèrent du regard avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord, dit Drew. Mais je ne le fais pas pour toi, dresseur aux cheveux bleu bizarre. T'as encore fait des choses bizarres à ma femme.

-Ah non, j'ai pas encore eu ni le temps, ni son accord, pour ça, commenta Artik d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus qui fit rougir Flora jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais ça peut s'arranger. Tu voudras participer ?

-Pourquoi pas ? plaisanta Drew. Je suis tout à fait pour les nouvelles expériences.

Le regard fixe, la fourchette en l'air, Sacha avait réellement l'air horrifié. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette et repoussa son assiette loin de lui.

-Vous venez de me couper l'appétit, les mecs. Vous abusez. Bref, sortons-nous cette image de la tête, vous en êtes pour Nouvel An ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, même Ondine qui intervint.

-C'est quel genre d'œuvre caritative ?

-Une aide aux enfants, répondit Artik avec un de ses rares sourires, Les fonds récoltés lors de cette soirée sont reversés à différents orphelinats pour adoucir le quotidien de ces gosses qui n'ont pas eu de chance.

Ondine sourit à son tour.

-C'est une noble cause et si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour ça, n'hésite pas.

-Alors chante, répondit Artik d'une voix qui n'appelait pas la réplique.

Sacha fronça les sourcils. Si son ami continuait comme ça, il allait devoir lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Depuis quand s'adressait-il à ses amies de cette façon directive ? Où avait-il appris les bonnes manières ? Ondine eut un petit instant de flottement, durant lequel la panique passa sur son visage. Puis elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord.

Artik hocha la tête d'un air victorieux et Psyko suggéra :

-Je pourrais faire mon show en même temps.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, cependant, intervint Artik. La danse du crétin de canard psychique et ta voix, ça devrait avoir un bon rendu.

-Et ça fera un très bon entrainement à Hélédelle, Dracaufeu et Pikachu d'apprendre à se référer à ta voix, même si Pikachu sait déjà faire ça.

Ondine sourit doucement et se figea en voyant Sacha se lever de table précipitamment.

-Attends, comment ça un entrainement ? Mais tu n'as pas fini de nous raconter ton histoire ! Je veux connaître la fin, moi, je veux savoir comment tu as trouvé la Ligue !

Artik grogna. Cette histoire ne le mettait pas franchement en valeur. Le nain de jardin l'avait éclaté bien comme il faut lors de leur premier match et il s'en souvenait comme d'une humiliation cuisante.

-Promis, je finis de tout raconter ce soir. Du moins, jusqu'à mon intronisation. Comme j'aurais Artik avec moi, il pourra même me filer un coup de main. Mais cet après-midi, entrainement. Je veux pouvoir préparer ma chorégraphie et pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'on choisisse une chanson, que tu la bosses pendant que j'écrirai ma choré. Soyons logiques, ça demande énormément de préparation un show en duo, pas vrai Flo ?

-C'est clair. On y a passé des heures avant d'être synchros. Ça va me foutre les boules de te voir sur scène sans moi, _honey_.

-Et moi donc… Les seuls moments où je monte seul sur une scène c'est quand Artik me donne des défis à la con… Autant te dire que ça ne veut pas la peine d'être souligné…

-Arrête, t'étais mignon, les fesses à l'air ! fanfaronna Artik en jetant un regard hilare à Prof qui semblait atterré.

-Va crever Artik, je n'avais pas les fesses à l'air. Ce jour-là n'a pas existé.

-Votre fameux défi ? intervint Flora sans comprendre pourquoi les deux garçons pâlissaient ni même pourquoi Régis éclatait de rire à en pleurer.

-Flo, pas quand je mange, commenta ce dernier, je vais… m'étouffer.

-Crève, dirent en chœur les deux dresseurs souterrains. Mais fais-le vite.

Régis arrêta de rire pour regarder les deux protagonistes du défi inconnu le fusiller des yeux. Il se força à retrouver une respiration et repartit à rire quand il voulut parler.

-Oh tant pis, si vous me tuez, au moins je mourrai dans un fou rire et croyez-moi c'est pas donné à tout le monde. C'est tellement drôle ce défi…

Sacha le regarda se marrer, dépité, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je n'ai aucunement honte du défi, j'ai honte du résultat.

-C'est clair, un match nul face à ce type… grogna Artik en boudant. C'était quoi, la deuxième ? Et tu fais comme moi qui ai des années entières d'expérience ? Ça me troue le cul. C'est pas juste.

-C'était pas la deuxième, quand même. Okay, j'ai perdu ma virginité tard, mais je me suis rattrapé depuis.

Flora et Ondine échangèrent un regard inquiet et douloureux.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

-Je veux pas savoir, dit la rousse.

Régis rit encore plus.

-Je… Je… Vous avais prévenues !

-Moi je veux savoir, commenta Drew. Vous avez couché avec la même fille pour comparer vos performances, c'est ça ?

Régis commença à manquer d'air.

-Tu… Oub…lies le… détail qui tue ! En même temps !

Ondine ferma les yeux et secoua la tête alors que seul le fou rire de Régis, à présent en train de se rouler par terre, brisait le silence. La rousse se racla la gorge et regarda alternativement les deux garçons d'un air dépité.

-Je suis partagée entre plusieurs réactions. Tout d'abord, hurler que je ne voulais pas savoir. Ensuite demander quel âge vous avez pour vous lancer ce genre de défis à la con. Et enfin, par pitié, Sacha dis-moi que tu l'as pénétrée vaginalement.

Tout le monde la regarda, hyper choqué. Depuis quand Ondine parlait de sexe comme ça ? Même Régis s'arrêta de rire. Ondine enchaîna.

-Sinon, elle a dû déguster la pauvre ! Déjà que la pénétration anale n'est pas forcément évidente sans une préparation correcte, alors si en plus le mec est monté comme… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? rougit-elle se rendant compte des détails qu'elle donnait sur sa vie sexuelle. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ce sont des bruits qui courent et je n'ai jamais aimé… essayé – c'est essayé que je voulais dire – la pénétration anale et… Je crois que je m'enfonce, là.

-Légèrement, répondit Flora avec un sourire. Moi, j'ai jamais essayé. Apparemment ça doit être bien, non ? Tu me raconteras ? Roh, rougis pas, on est entre adultes responsables et matures, enfin presque, rajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux dresseurs souterrains. Drew n'a jamais voulu essayer la sodomie.

Le susnommé eut une moue de dégoût.

-Non, c'est pas du tout mon trip. Le reste, je dis pas mais ça…

-Hey, Flo, si tu veux essayer, j'suis là, hein, commenta Artik en levant la main.

-Je suis toujours fiancée et toujours enceinte.

-Détails, ça.

-Et mon fiancé est présent dans cette pièce.

Ce fut au tour de Sacha d'éclater d'un rire franc.

-Comme si ça allait arrêter Artik, dit-il franchement amusé.

-Ça ne t'arrête pas non plus que je sache…

Régis toussota. De gêne. Ondine regardait ailleurs en cherchant une solution pour s'esquiver de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

-La conversation prend un tour vraiment trop gênant pour moi, murmura Régis en regardant son assiette.

-Pourquoi, Prof, t'es puceau, c'est ça ? sourit Artik.

-Certainement pas. Je suis juste discret en ce qui concerne ma vie sexuelle. J'ai pas besoin de me vanter de performances extraordinaires ou d'un gros appendice pour me glorifier, moi. Je sais ce que je vaux au lit et je ne ressens pas l'envie de m'en gargariser toutes les trente secondes sous prétexte qu'on peut parler de sexe entre adultes.

-Jirachi merci, un être humain normal, se réjouit Ondine. Viens, on va aller parler de politique extérieure et de la dernière thèse du Docteur Paris sur l'évolution différée.

Ondine se leva et tira Régis par le bras vers la cuisine tout en commençant à discuter avec lui de cette thèse révolutionnaire. Drew se leva à son tour et regarda les trois autres.

-Je vais rejoindre les adultes matures. Me regardez pas comme ça, la thèse du Docteur Paris a fait un véritable scandale ! Leur discussion m'intéresse alors que la vôtre ne m'interpelle pas plus que ça.

-Mais c'est qui le Docteur Paris ? demanda Flora, approuvée par les deux autres d'un hochement de tête.

Roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites, Drew se détourna et rejoignit la cuisine. Ondine et Régis étaient en train de débattre et il se joignit très facilement au débat, accueilli à bras ouverts par Ondine. Rapidement, ils virent par la fenêtre Artik, Psyko et Flora qui se balançaient des boules de neige dessus.

-On n'a rien vu ? proposa Ondine en touillant son thé.

-Rien du tout, confirma Drew.

Régis se contenta de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse.

-Et donc je pense que cette théorie qui ne se base que sur des postulats est plutôt bancale. Le Docteur Paris est un de mes grands rivaux, en matière de recherches sur la théorie de l'évolution. Elle a fait toutes ses études en même temps que moi et déjà à l'époque…

Régis exposa sa propre thèse dont Ondine souleva une limite, à laquelle Drew trouva une parade. Lorsque sonna quatorze heures, heure à laquelle Régis se remettait au travail, Ondine envisagea de débarrasser la table.

-Après on appellera les trois gamins pour qu'ils aillent s'entraîner. On a du boulot pour ce Nouvel An…

-Ne m'en parle pas…

* * *

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter de tout et de rien, ne pouvant se résoudre à rappeler vers eux les trois crétins qui s'amusaient avec la neige. Drew avait finalement avoué à Ondine qu'il n'arrivait pas en vouloir à Artik d'être tombé sous le charme de Flora et qu'au contraire, il était impatient de voir comment allait évoluer cette relation entre eux.

Drew n'était pas fou. Il avait très bien remarqué que Flora était attirée par Artik, beaucoup plus qu'elle-même ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait pris les paris avec Ondine, qui avait été choquée de constater le peu d'importance qu'il accordait à son mariage. La détrompant, Drew expliqua qu'il ne se laisserait pas prendre sa femme sans réagir et se battre. Mais ça promettait d'être extrêmement compliqué. Artik avait quelques longueurs d'avance et le fait qu'il soit toujours aux côtés de Flora n'aidait pas le coordinateur à garder le contrôle de la situation.

Ondine resta pensive un petit moment, alors que Drew se replongeait dans Coordination Magazine pour être au fait de l'avancée de Solidad dans la compétition.

Les trois gamins rentrèrent d'eux-mêmes et Sacha vint se coller contre Ondine.

-Ah tu es tout froid.

-Réchauffe-moi, répondit-il perversement en glissant ses mains dans le dos d'Ondine.

-Pas ici, bon dieu ! Si tu as laissé ta décence dehors, je t'en prie, va la chercher.

Flora alla se blottir contre son fiancé tandis que celui-ci échangeait un regard avec Artik. Les deux rivaux se sourirent et Artik se détourna, enleva son manteau et retourna dans la neige, appelant Lippoutou, pour prendre son traditionnel bain de froid qui avait laissée son élève complètement traumatisée. Psyko eut une moue douloureuse en se rappelant de Neko et de cette folie furieuse qui s'emparait d'elle quand elle repensait à ses trois mois de formation. Secouant la tête pour se sortir ce souvenir de la tête, Sacha entraina Ondine dans la cuisine, afin qu'ils puissent travailler leur show. Fermant la porte pour les isoler, il demanda :

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ? De votre théorie machinchose ?

Ondine sourit et répondit :

-Non. Nous avons parlé de sexe.

-Et j'ai raté ça, se lamenta-t-il. Soyons sérieux, c'était bien cette conversation de truc que je ne comprends pas ?

-Génial. Drew et Prof sont vraiment des génies dans leur genre. Depuis Pierre, je n'avais pas eu de conversation comme celle-ci, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué.

Il fit une moue grincheuse et s'installa à table, sortant une liste dont Ondine ignorait tout.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un demeuré, quand tu parles comme ça, c'est agaçant.

-Et moi d'être coincée quand tu parles toujours de sexe avec Flora et Artik et que ça me gêne. Est-ce que je râle ? Non.

-Mais… Prof et Drew, quoi…

-On s'entend comme tu t'entends avec Artik et Flo. Nos délires ne sont juste pas du même niveau, c'est tout. On fait des blagues sur les sciences, le dressage, l'actualité, vous faites des blagues sur le sexe et l'alcool.

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

-En gros, on est imbéciles sans conversation.

-J'ai pas dit ça, s'énerva Ondine. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, c'est agaçant ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi sous prétexte que j'ai passé du temps à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec deux amis parce que ça arrivera souvent. J'aime beaucoup Régis et Drew, il va falloir t'y faire !

-Mais… Je…

Sacha se ratatina sur sa chaise quand il vit Ondine darder sur lui un regard hyper furieux.

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien… On bosse ?

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'immense salon, le soir, au moment du dessert, autour d'une buche de Noël faite par Artik. Drew caressait le ventre de Flora dans le canapé, Sacha et Pikachu s'étaient installés par terre, juste devant Ondine qui était installée dans un fauteuil. Artik prit place à même le sol également. Fronçant les sourcils et se releva.

-Je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre sous les regards intrigués des autres, puis il revint et lança quelque chose à Psyko qui rattrapa l'objet avec un air intrigué. Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il venait de recevoir et sourit. Il s'agissait d'une bouteille de rhum.

-Pas question de faire une soirée sans ça, affirma Artik en désignant sa propre bouteille de vodka ainsi qu'une petite boîte. Faites-moi de la place sur la table.

Tous le regardèrent.

-Imbécile, commenta Psyko, la table est dégagée, t'as juste à te poser. Et t'as déjà roulé dans des conditions pires.

-Roulé ? Non, mais pas de ça chez moi, bon sang ! râla Régis.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel en débouchant sa bouteille, avalant une gorgée de ce précieux liquide, ne remarquant pas le regard furieux d'Ondine.

-Comme si t'étais le dernier à tirer… sourit-il dans le goulot avant de se prendre une tape derrière le crâne de la part d'Ondine.

-Toi par contre, dit-elle, pas question de te voir faire ça devant moi. Suis-je claire ?

-Oh non, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je trouve ça ridicule d'avoir besoin de ça pour s'amuser.

Sacha bouda dans son coin, tandis qu'Artik donnait la réplique.

-Non, mais c'est pas pour s'amuser, ça. C'est pour se détendre et se poser. Parle de cocaïne pour s'amuser.

Sacha eut un sourire.

-Ouais, ça, pour s'amuser, on s'amuse avec deux rails dans les veines.

Ondine lui lança un regard choqué et Sacha évita de justesse la baffe qui failli s'abattre sur le haut de son crâne.

-Mais pourquoi tu me tapes ?

-De la cocaïne ? DE LA COCAÏNE ?

-C'est bon, c'est pas non plus de l'héroïne…

-Et Aura a une mauvaise influence sur lui… commenta Artik.

-Non, ça, c'est toi.

-Pas faux.

Il alluma le joint, ne tenant pas compte des grognements de Régis à propos des effets néfastes du cannabis sur les femmes enceintes, tira deux lattes et passa le joint à Sacha qui hésita en levant les yeux vers Ondine.

-Tant pis, je prends le risque. C'est de la bonne, ça vaut le coup.

-Crétins… Racontez la suite plutôt que de faire des conneries…

-On peut faire les deux !

-Ta gueule, Artik.

* * *

_Hydro habitait un petit appartement miteux en Centre-ville. Mal éclairé et mal isolé, elle était obligée de rester dans une seule pièce en hiver, pour ne pas dépenser trop d'argent en chauffage. Quand il entra dans ce taudis, il était toujours perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Annabelle, il s'en voulait d'avoir dû lui faire du mal. Il était tellement curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette Ligue Souterraine, de les trouver, de les défier. Il voulait s'amuser et vivre des grands combats comme ceux qu'Hydro avait vécus ! Il voulait chevaucher Dracaufeu et parcourir les cieux, faire des courses, comme Hydro le disait ! Il avait tellement hâte de les retrouver qu'il tournait en rond, attendant qu'Hydro se prononce sur le morceau de papier que la fille de la cave lui avait passé._

_Son amie, qui avait changé de couleur de cheveux, pour passer à un blond platine assez perturbant, fixait le morceau de papier avec un visage indescriptible. Quelques minutes après l'avoir regardée observer le message, Sacha attrapa une chaise et s'assit dessus._

_-Alors ? demanda-t-il, sa jambe tremblant convulsivement._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, beau gosse ? soupira Hydro._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_-Tout et rien._

_Elle se leva et attrapa une bouteille de rhum, dont elle proposa un verre à Sacha. Il refusa. Depuis son mauvais trip, il n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool. Pikachu, lui, accepta et Hydro le regarda avec l'air de dire qu'il pourrait rêver longtemps. Elle se servit un verre et avala une gorgée sous l'œil exaspéré de Sacha. Il voulait en savoir plus et il avait l'impression qu'elle retenait des informations._

_-Que veux-tu que je te dise, beau gosse ? répéta Hydro. Où se trouve ce lieu ? Ce serait trop facile. La Ligue Souterraine ne se trouve pas comme ça. On a tous galéré pour les trouver, avant d'en faire partie, tu ne peux pas faire exception._

_Sacha tomba de sa chaise en comprenant l'implication du laïus d'Hydro. Se redressant tant bien que mal, il la fixa, un peu abasourdi._

_-Tu… Tu fais partie de la Ligue Souterraine ?_

_-Ouais._

_Il était soufflé. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait si facilement de lui révéler cette simple information. D'après ce que lui avait dit Annabelle, les dresseurs souterrains s'entouraient de beaucoup de mystères, à part quelques exceptions comme l'autre, là, Artik. La Ligue Souterraine était reconnue par les autorités comme une organisation criminelle, en raison de quelques dérives et de décès de dresseurs et bien que ça n'ait pas effrayé Sacha, ces quelques détails ne pouvaient que terrifier les gens normaux. Il demanda :_

_-Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis aussi facilement ?_

_-Parce que t'as du potentiel, vieux. Je t'ai repéré bien avant Neko – c'est son écriture sur le papier, Neko est une des nôtres. C'est pour ça que je t'ai conduit à la cave. Pour être sûre. Pour voir si certains autres te repéraient. J'ai eu le récit d'une de tes bagarres par Nicotine. Il paraît que tu as même impressionné Aura. Et pourtant dieu sait que cette fille ne l'est pas facilement._

_« Cependant, je ne peux pas te conduire directement à la Ligue. Il faut avoir un cerveau, pour y entrer. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul. L'énigme que tu dois résoudre est celle qu'on a tous eue à résoudre. Enfin, presque tous, les fondateurs, eux, n'en n'ont pas eu besoin. Toujours est-il que je voudrais t'aider, beau gosse. De toute mon âme. Je le sens dans mes tripes, t'es comme moi, comme nous, t'es un des nôtres, tout ton corps le hurle. Mais…_

_-Tu ne peux rien faire, j'ai compris, coupa Sacha d'un air déçu. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, après tout. J'y penserai plus tard, pour l'instant, je meurs d'envie de te bombarder de questions sur la Ligue Souterraine. C'est tellement… Tellement excitant ! Tu as le droit de m'en parler ?_

_-Non, je ne peux pas, beau gosse. C'est interdit. Je ne peux parler de la Ligue qu'avec les membres de la Ligue. Et tu n'en es pas un. Pas encore._

_-Soit._

_Sacha se leva avec une moue déçue et contrariée et attrapa Pikachu qui tentait d'ouvrir une des Pokéballs d'Hydro, pour savoir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pikachu s'installa sur l'épaule de son dresseur et Sacha salua Hydro d'un hochement de tête un peu sec avant de sortir de l'appartement plutôt précipitamment. Il entendit la voix d'Hydro s'excuser et lui donner rendez-vous à Hoenn dans quelques mois et Sacha sourit. Il savait où chercher, au moins, maintenant._

_Il zona dans le centre-ville pendant quelques heures, réfléchissant à mi-voix sur où et comment chercher ce lieu. Six pieds sous terre… Une organisation criminelle. Six pieds sous terre… Connue pour ne pas s'embarrasser des codes sociaux traditionnels, libertins, consommateurs de drogues douces ou dures... Six pieds sous terre…_

_En théorie, six pieds sous terre signifie enterré, souterrain. Mais c'est trop simple de devoir chercher toutes les grottes et endroits souterrains de la région Hoenn, puisque c'est là qu'Hydro lui avait donné rendez-vous._

_Soudain, ce fut pour lui comme une révélation. Il s'arrêta brutalement de marcher, faisant perdre son équilibre à Pikachu qui tomba par terre et foudroya son dresseur sous l'effet de la surprise. Sacha s'émerveilla de cette sensation divine que celle de l'électricité qui courait à travers son corps et il s'exclama :_

_-Bien sûr ! C'est une organisation criminelle puissante, mais ils sont également hors-norme ! C'est-à-dire que là où les autres se mettraient sous terre, eux vont se mettre en hauteur. Parce qu'ils sont au-dessus de tout ça ! Il faut que je cherche un endroit en hauteur à Hoenn._

* * *

-Attends, quand tu parles de Neko… Tu veux dire _ma_ Neko ? s'insurgea Artik.

Il avait attendu que Sacha ait fini de raconter le passage de sa révélation foireuse avant de réagir, ne pouvant y croire. Flora se tendit sous le pronom possessif qu'avait utilisé Artik et Drew sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Ondine qui n'avait rien manqué. Elle retint un pouffement au souvenir de sa conversation avec le coordinateur et se concentra sur ce que disait Sacha.

-Oui, _ta_ Neko, Artik. C'est elle qui m'a ouvert la voie.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'avais rien du tout, à l'époque, aucune classe, aucun style, tu te contentais de foutre la merde à la Cave tous les soirs !

-Parce que pour la première fois ce soir-là, j'ai utilisé Pikachu et son Fatal Foudre dans un combat au corps à corps et qu'elle a vu ça.

Artik passa le deuxième joint qu'il avait roulé à Régis qui ne put résister et l'attrapa pour tirer dessus. Le dresseur souterrain ne répondit pas, considérant cet argument comme probant et le professeur Pokémon réagit.

-Je suis le seul à trouver ton raisonnement de l'époque foireux ?

-Non. Moi aussi, intervint Ondine. Je ne sais pas comment tu te démerdes, mais tu arrives toujours aux conclusions les plus bidons. Avec les informations que tu avais, j'aurais cherché un club, un endroit à Hoenn s'appelant comme ça. Ou alors des équivalents. Quand on est six pieds sous terre, on est mort. Un cimetière ? Un club s'appelant le cercueil ? Un endroit où on sert des cercueils – la boisson, pas le coffret mortuaire…

-Tu es plus intelligente que moi… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Sans Prof, je ne serais jamais arrivé à la Ligue.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna le susnommé.

* * *

_Il arriva chez Régis deux jours après, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi il avait tenu à se rendre chez son ancien rival, alors que Pierre était plus près et qu'Ondine aussi._

_Enfin, il savait très bien pourquoi il ne s'était pas rendu chez Ondine, ça paraissait évident, il n'était pas encore capable de la revoir, pas après qu'il se soit avoué ses sentiments. Il ne pourrait pas les dissimuler et s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il ne voulait pas se brouiller, c'était bien Ondine. Pas à cause de sentiments amoureux quelque peu encombrants._

_Il frappa à la porte et Régis lui ouvrit, réellement surpris de le trouver derrière sa porte, avec un regard aussi déterminé._

_-Oh là ! Sacha, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fous là. J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour dormir et réfléchir._

_-Réfléchir ? Toi ? C'est un événement, ça. Tu viens d'où ?_

_-De la Tour extrême._

_Régis s'écarta pour faire signe à son ancien rival de le suivre jusque dans la cuisine, où il prépara du thé et sortit des petits gâteaux. Il se tourna vers Sacha qui se laissait tomber sur une chaise en enlevant sa casquette, Pikachu s'installant sur la table. Régis servit un verre d'eau au Pokémon qui le savoura._

_-Tu as de la chance, c'était le moment de ma pause, dit le doctorant. J'entame une phase de ma thèse plutôt délicate et j'avais besoin d'un thé. Raconte-moi tout._

_-Il n'y a rien à dire._

_-Penses-tu ! La remise en cause de ta quête a ébranlé le Bourg Palette, encore plus que l'annonce officielle de ta mise en couple avec un Génie Extrême. Tout le monde pensait que tu finirais avec Flora… Ou Ondine. Ta mère a cru mourir en apprenant que son bébé avait grandi._

_-Ta gueule… J'ai juste trouvé ma voie autre part, c'est tout. Être Maître Pokémon, au final, c'est quoi ? Arriver à combattre convenablement, à élever des Pokémons, à gérer leurs besoins, leurs envies, à être là pour eux ? À pouvoir tous les maîtriser ? Durant tout mon voyage initiatique, j'ai prouvé que j'étais capable de ça. Une simple Ligue ne peut pas me donner le titre de Maître, il s'acquiert avec le temps et l'expérience. Je me suis longtemps fourvoyé, c'est tout._

_Sacha sourit sous le regard choqué de son rival, son ami._

_-Annabelle m'a appris beaucoup de choses._

_-Y compris du vocabulaire, coupa Régis en s'attirant l'œillade noire de Sacha qui préféra l'ignorer._

_-Elle m'a fait grandir et m'a permis de faire le point sur mon existence. Et j'ai trouvé mon Destin. Le vrai. Je sais où est ma place et je me suis mis en quête de ce Destin. Cependant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir quelques temps, de me préparer à tout ça._

_-Je peux te demander ce que c'est, ce Destin ?_

_-Tu peux le demander, mais je ne te répondrai pas._

_Régis hocha la tête. Il sentait quelque part que ce qui se passait là allait modifier le cours de plusieurs existences. Sacha avait toujours été comme ça. Son impulsivité et son obstination ravageaient des vies entières, pour leur permettre de se reconstruire. Si lui-même n'avait pas eu le malheur de se mettre sur la route de Sacha, il n'aurait jamais compris qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de dresseur, il n'aurait jamais compris que sa vie n'était pas là. Régis n'avait jamais été un combattant. Il avait voyagé non pas pour lutter contre d'autres dresseurs, mais pour l'amour de la découverte. Passer à côté d'une chose pareille était facile, sauf si on connaissait Sacha. L'affronter permettait de voir ce qu'était un véritable combattant. Dans un autre monde, il aurait été chevalier, tueur à gages. Pas Régis._

_En guise de remerciements, il lui apparaissait comme étant normal de ne pas lui poser davantage de questions._

_-Tu es le bienvenu ici. Reste autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras. Ne fais juste pas de bruit, je passe en jury dans pas longtemps, je dois travailler dur pour ne pas me planter. Mon doctorat en dépend._

_-Très bien, je me ferai discret. J'utiliserai juste ton jardin pour quelques entrainements et ta connexion internet, j'ai besoin d'une information précieuse._

_-Si je peux te filer un coup de main… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, oublie-moi complètement, si t'as besoin d'aide, va la chercher ailleurs, ma thèse est plus importante._

_Régis se détourna ensuite pour laisser Sacha pensif, atterré par cette réplique vraiment surréaliste mais ressemblant pourtant tellement à Régis. Souriant, le génie extrême se leva pour débarrasser et laver les deux tasses de thé qu'ils avaient utilisées, avant de se rendre dans le laboratoire de Régis, où ce dernier travaillait. Sans un bruit, il se glissa derrière le deuxième ordinateur, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Bougeant la souris et cherchant le curseur sur l'écran, il tenta de repérer l'explorateur internet. Perdu, Sacha n'osait pas se retourner vers Régis pour l'appeler à l'aide et sursauta quand il sentit une main désespérée s'abattre sur son épaule. Régis se pencha et attrapa la souris, virant la main de Sacha qui remua sur sa chaise, légèrement gêné. La proximité de Régis le mettait mal à l'aise, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être suspicieux à son égard._

_Régis ouvrit une page internet et le fit aller sur un moteur de recherches, se détournant sans un mot, ne percevant pas le malaise de Sacha qui soupira._

_Il lança une recherche sur les caractéristiques géographiques de Hoenn et découvrit rapidement que le point le plus haut de cette région se situait à Clémentiville, personnifié dans un gratte-ciel construit pour une société d'accessoires High-tech pour dresseurs de Pokémons. Dressant son itinéraire depuis Lavanville jusqu'à Clémentiville, il estima qu'il aurait environ une semaine de marche. Le rendez-vous était fixé pour cinq mois plus tard. Il allait donc consacrer le reste de son temps à son entrainement._

_Il se leva après avoir fermé l'application et se dirigea vers la porte en même temps que Régis. Se frôlant, ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire et Sacha sortit de la pièce, Pikachu le suivant, pour aller dans le jardin, afin de préparer Jungko à ce qu'il imaginait être un match de la Ligue Souterraine._

* * *

-Si je t'ai été si précieux dans ta quête parce que t'es une brèle en informatique et que je t'ai ouvert une page internet, c'était pas la peine de le préciser de cette façon, grogna Régis d'un ton lointain, défoncé.

-Rien à voir, ducon, tu m'as laissé squatter chez toi sans me poser la moindre question, même si mes Pokémons étaient complètement épuisés. Et au-delà de ça, ta présence était… motivante, si je puis dire, ajouta Sacha avec un sourire que les quatre autres eurent du mal à interpréter.

Régis sourit d'un air béat, complètement raide. Artik haussa un sourcil perplexe face à l'air vraiment ailleurs de Prof et Psyko qui se fixaient, semblant en pleine connivence, comme il ne les avait que très rarement vus.

-J'ai passé environ cinq mois chez Prof, à m'entrainer très durement, supportant des décharges électriques toujours plus fortes, pour finir à m'habituer à la puissance maximale de Pikachu. J'avais rapatrié tous mes Pokémons qui étaient restés à Bourg Palette, pour leur demander s'ils voulaient me suivre dans ma quête. Les seuls à avoir accepté de rester étaient Hélédelle, Pikachu et Jungko. Dracaufeu était toujours dans la vallée Dracaurifique à ce moment-là.

Sacha se tut et se tourna vers Flora, lui souriant.

-C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai participé à mon deuxième concours Pokémon en solo, pour améliorer ma coordination avec ces trois-là. Tu t'en souviens probablement.

-Oui, très bien. Surtout l'émeute qu'il y a eu juste après. C'était très drôle.

-Ta gueule…

Ondine bâilla et jeta un regard à Sacha.

-Je fatigue un peu, avec tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. On pourra reprendre demain matin ?

Sacha hocha la tête et tout le monde approuva. Il était presque une heure du matin et certains, comme Régis, se levaient très tôt le matin. Chacun se leva et rejoignit la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

* * *

Sacha soupira et se releva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Ondine et Pikachu qui dormaient profondément. Il sortit de la chambre, ferma la porte et parcourut quelques mètres dans le couloir avant de se poster face à une fenêtre, contre un mur du couloir. Il observa le reflet de la lune, la nuit était bien dégagée.

Souriant, Sacha ferma les yeux, pour se laisser happer dans un des souvenirs qu'il avait de son séjour chez Régis, qu'il ne raconterait probablement jamais, ni à Ondine ni à personne d'autre.

Il s'arracha à ses souvenirs en sentant quelqu'un s'installer près de lui. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Régis. Ils se sourirent d'un air complice avant d'observer la lune tous les deux.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes durant lesquelles chacun semblait être dans ses pensées et Régis prit la parole.

-Je ne savais pas vraiment si je te trouverais là, cette nuit…

Sacha haussa les épaules, ailleurs. Régis continua.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que tu repenses à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

-Ouais, ça m'arrive.

Régis tourna la tête pour observer le profil de Sacha, nerveux. Lui repensait très souvent à ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de se croiser de nuit dans un couloir. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ça s'était passé avec Sacha, pourquoi pas avec un autre homme, une autre personne. À l'époque, abstinent depuis deux ans, n'ayant pas de temps à consacrer aux jeux de drague, il avait pris un pied monumental à ce moment.

Régis s'était posé beaucoup de questions, concernant notamment son orientation sexuelle, ou même pire, ses sentiments pour Sacha. Il avait conclu, longtemps après, qu'il n'était pas gay, ni amoureux de son ami. Juste attiré. Très attiré. C'était bien connu : il y avait toujours une personne qui avait le pouvoir de nous faire douter de notre sexualité et Régis aurait vraiment préféré que cette personne ne soit pas Sacha.

Il se décolla du mur pour faire face à Sacha, le frôlant comme ce jour-là, les mains posées sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage de son ami. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour demander :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en as conclu ?

-C'était une hérésie.

Régis détourna les yeux, observa longuement les lèvres de Sacha, se retenant de se poser la question qui l'avait hanté un bon moment. Il les vit s'étirer en un sourire et Sacha continua sa réponse :

-Mais j'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très pieu.

Régis sourit à son tour, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard de Sacha. Il baissa la tête et hésita. Son ami ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regardant d'un air neutre, sachant parfaitement pourtant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il secoua légèrement la tête, dépité. Sacha était vraiment devenu un autre, depuis son entrée dans la Ligue Souterraine. Et ces changements n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire, pensa Régis en l'embrassant d'abord doucement puis plus profondément ensuite, agréablement surpris de recevoir une réponse à ce baiser.

* * *

Artik ne bougeait pas, à l'autre bout du couloir, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, un peu sous le choc, il devait bien l'avouer.

Il était descendu pour vérifier que Lippoutou, laissé dehors pour qu'il profite du froid, allait bien et quand il était remonté, une chose étrange s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. Il avait vu Prof et Psyko, face à face et très proches, discuter d'un air hyper complice, ce même air qui l'avait surpris quelques heures auparavant. S'apprêtant à s'avancer dans le couloir, il avait stoppé net sa progression quand Prof avait embrassé Psyko. Ne voulant pas servir d'amortisseur au vol plané que Prof allait sûrement faire, il était resté bien caché dans son coin de couloir.

Les secondes étaient passées et Psyko n'avait pas envoyé valser Prof et, choqué, Artik s'était frotté les yeux, des millions de pensées filant dans son esprit. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, s'il rêvait, plaignit Ondine, insulta mentalement Psyko de faire ça à la Rouquine, avant de réaliser que ce baiser respirait plus la nostalgie que l'amour. De nouvelles questions avaient afflué à ce moment-là. Nostalgie de quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'ingérer dans la vie privée de son ami ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de les charrier mais plutôt de partir sans rien dire ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de faire taire sa curiosité ?

Il vit Prof briser le baiser, chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Psyko et aperçut le hochement de tête de son meilleur pote, qui répondit quelque chose à son tour. Puis Prof se détourna et laissa Psyko tout seul. Ce dernier resta appuyé sur le mur et Artik se décida à bouger, s'avançant dans le couloir et se postant à côté de son ami.

Psyko leva la tête vers lui, la baissa et referma les yeux.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Artik, incapable de prononcer un mot, hocha simplement la tête.

-Je me passe donc de tes commentaires, continua Psyko.

-Je n'allais pas en faire. Pour une fois.

Psyko eut un sourire et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Artik, plein de remerciements.

-Merci.

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus retint difficilement une question curieuse et, après quelques minutes de débat avec lui-même, il conclut que si Psyko voulait en parler, il le ferait de lui-même et que poser des questions à ce sujet était ridicule.

Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas Artik qui allait le blâmer de vouloir garder une partie de son existence secrète.

Psyko ignorait bien tout de son histoire avec Diane, de ce qui l'avait rendu si haineux envers les femmes, bien que cette misogynie ait diminué depuis que Flora et Ondine étaient entrées dans son entourage proche.

Il préféra donc aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, à savoir Levrette. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas en parler énormément lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bar de la cougar de Psyko, ne voulant pas casser la joie de leurs retrouvailles, mais la situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'il l'avait laissé entendre.

Après avoir brisé la nuque de son frère, Levrette et Artik avaient dû essuyer la colère d'Aura, déçue d'avoir perdu son nouveau jouet et énervée d'avoir perdu Psyko une fois de plus. Elle les avait retenus une semaine, les torturant un peu, laissant Artik à son jeune frère qui s'était fait un réel plaisir de s'occuper de lui. Les deux se haïssaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne comptait même plus les années. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se voir, en réalité.

Elle les avait ensuite conduits devant un conseil et le meurtre de la Flamme avait été débattu longuement par les Élémentaux. Le verdict pour Levrette avait été celui qu'il avait énoncé à Psyko mais son ami ignorait qu'il y avait également eu des conséquences pour lui-même.

-Psyko… Faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Les conséquences de la mort de Rudy sont peut-être un peu plus graves que ce que je t'ai laissé croire hier soir. Je… Je suis puni, moi aussi. Pour avoir aidé Levrette à tuer sa Flamme.

Sacha fronça les sourcils, donnant à Artik toute son attention. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Levrette était la seule à avoir eu à subir une sanction ? Il se tut cependant et laissa son ami parler.

-Je suis interdit de participer à la Ligue pour les trois prochaines années. Je finis celle-là et je dois me retirer chez Galerne, afin de méditer sur le sens profond de la vie.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Non. Je… Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour survivre. Me priver de Ligue, c'est comme m'arracher le cœur, m'empêcher de respirer. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

-Et Fire ne s'est pas opposé ?

-Non. C'est lui qui a proposé cette sanction.

-Quel connard, pesta Sacha. Je pensais que c'était notre ami !

-Il est avant tout un Élémental, il se doit d'être impartial. Levrette a tué sa Flamme et je l'ai aidée. Il fallait une sanction.

-Mouais. Alors, pour Levrette, c'est quoi la véritable sanction ?

Artik laissa passer un silence. Il n'était pas celui qui devait parler de ça. C'était à Marie d'en parler et à personne d'autre. Cependant, Psyko avait l'air réellement inquiet et c'était normal. Levrette était proche de lui et tout le monde, dans la Ligue, savait qu'elle avait toujours eu une sorte d'admiration sans bornes pour lui.

Ça faisait halluciner Artik. Il ne niait pas que Psyko pouvait parfois être admirable, quand il s'en donnait la peine, mais ce que Levrette éprouvait pour lui ressemblait à la fois à un mélange de jalousie et de respect profond. Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus avait bien compris, quand il avait vu que Lev' connaissait la Rouquine, qu'il y avait une histoire de fille, là-dessous. Ils couraient après la même.

Ricanant, Artik réalisa le comique de la situation. Lev' était amoureuse de la copine de son frère, qui était finalement partie pour celui que Marie admirait le plus. Elle était condamnée à la place de perdante, à la place douloureuse de celui qui regarde l'autre être heureux tout seul, la place d'amie et confidente, le poste ingrat de rigolo de service un peu chaud lapin…

Ça lui faisait penser à sa propre situation en réalité. Bien sûr que Flora était attirée par lui, qui ne le serait pas ? Il était séduisant et le savait, il en jouait beaucoup. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait d'elle, il aurait voulu… une relation construite et penser ça lui hérissait le poil.

Comment pouvait-il penser à se caser ? À fonder une famille ? En fait, il aurait voulu être à la place de Drew, tout en n'enviant pas cette fidélité agaçante à laquelle le coordinateur se pliait.

Quel drôle de mélange… Et ce jeu que Drew avait commencé ? Ce défi lancé au détour d'une phrase anodine « Occupe-toi de ma femme. », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Cet imbécile – qui, merde, dégageait une certaine classe malgré tout, Artik en était presque jaloux – voulait l'intégrer à une sorte de jeu sexuel, se servir de lui pour raviver une flamme qui allait forcément diminuer après la première grossesse ?

Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il était strictement hors de question qu'il ne soit qu'un jouet, il avait assez donné avec Diane. Si Drew voulait une bataille rangée de séduction, il l'aurait. Mais il s'en mordrait les doigts.

C'est sur cette idée qu'Artik répondit à Psyko.

-Tu devras lui demander toi-même, vieux. C'est bien trop intime pour que je le dise comme ça.

Se décollant du mur, Artik tapota sur l'épaule de Sacha avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait un plan de séduction à préparer. Après tout, il ne renonçait jamais à un défi. Jamais.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 16 qui est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition au chapitre de transition, qui ne sert pas à grand-chose.

J'ai enlevé le lemon écrit, parce que je me suis dit que certains de mes fans n'apprécieraient sans doute pas mes talents de YAOIste et que je veux pas perdre le peu de lecteurs qu'il doit rester à Ligue. Cependant, si vous voulez lire ce morceau, évoqué par Régis et Sacha, ben, demandez-le-moi !


	17. Troie

_**Troie.**_

_Sans même prendre le temps de monter dans l'ascenseur, ignorant les cris de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui lui criait qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver ici, Sacha ouvrit la porte de l'escalier de secours à la volée et grimpa les marches rapidement, Pikachu ayant du mal à suivre._

_La Ligue. Elle se trouvait à portée de main. Il lui suffisait de gravir les vingt étages de cette foutue Tour, de surplomber la région Hoenn et il y serait !_

_Pikachu le rattrapa au quatrième étage, alors qu'il commençait à s'essouffler. La Ligue Souterraine était à proximité ! Plus il ralentissait le rythme d'escalade, plus il imaginait des combats extraordinaires d'où il sortirait vainqueur, il se voyait piétiner le connard aux cheveux bleus avec une intense délectation, le réduire en bouillie. Le simple souvenir de ce mec lui redonnait de l'énergie et ce fut d'un geste rageur que Sacha ouvrit la porte du toit de la Tour… pour tomber sur un espace vide._

_La seule personne qui était là était un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et bruns, attachés, qui portait un bleu de travail et des chaussures de sécurité. Il était debout sur la rambarde de protection et fumait visiblement ce qui semblait être sa cinquième cigarette d'affilée. Sacha eut un mouvement de recul et s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter légèrement le garçon._

_-Tu ne comptes pas sauter, hein ?_

_-Non… J'admire juste le paysage…_

_La voix était trop aigüe pour être celle d'un homme et Sacha fronça les sourcils. La personne sur la rambarde se retourna et Sacha sut que sa première évaluation était fausse. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ 21 ans, au visage ovale et au regard triste._

_-Tu peux pas descendre ? Ça me fait flipper de te voir là et je ne me sens pas de me précipiter pour te rattraper… Je suis assez pressé pour tout avouer…_

_-T'es quand même relativement sur un toit. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être pressé, commenta la fille en regardant en bas d'un air envieux. Et puis au pire, tu peux aussi ne pas me retenir._

_-Et laisser quelqu'un se suicider devant moi ? Non, désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça._

_-Peu importe, je ne vais pas sauter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon toit ?_

_-Ton toit ? s'étonna Sacha en regardant autour de lui._

_-Ouais, ici, c'est mon toit, il est juste au-dessus de mon labo. Quoique tu cherches, c'est pas sur mon toit, je serais au courant._

_Sacha croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Il avait fait une véritable erreur de raisonnement. Il réalisa ce que ça impliquait et perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il s'était planté. La Ligue Souterraine et tous les combats grandioses qu'il s'était imaginé s'évanouissaient à cause de sa bêtise pure et simple. Il chancela, se sentant d'un coup complètement vidé de toutes ses forces. Retenu de justesse par la fille alors qu'il s'affaissait, il suffoqua, sous l'œil impuissant de Pikachu, qui gémit._

_La fille le fit asseoir contre le rebord du toit, et fouilla dans les poches de sa blouse, sortant un paquet de cigarettes._

_-Je… Je fume pas, déclina Sacha._

_-Fume quand même, ça te fera du bien._

_Il accepta de mauvaise grâce et s'étouffa à la première bouffée, se sentant mieux à la deuxième. La fille s'assit à côté de lui et il lui tendit une main._

_-Je m'appelle Sacha._

_Elle sourit avant de se mettre à rire d'amusement._

_-Pourquoi tu ris ?_

_-C'est marrant. Tu t'appelles comme mon fils._

_-Ton… Attends, tu dois avoir mon âge. Un gamin ? Déjà ?_

_-Disons que j'ai commencé tôt et que je ne veux pas en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'avais l'air plein de vie et d'un coup… Plus rien._

_-Je cherche quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important pour moi… Et je viens de me rendre compte que… Je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre._

_-J'peux te filer un coup de main, peut-être ?_

_Sacha aspira une bouffée sur la cigarette avec un naturel déconcertant._

_-Non, ça m'étonnerait. _

_Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas les trouver, alors, autant en parler à quelqu'un. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une épaule réconfortante et celle de cette fille lui paraissait suffisamment confortable pour qu'il y pose sa tête, ce qu'il fit. Elle parut surprise et finit par caresser ses cheveux d'une façon de mère rassurante. Son fils devait être très heureux, pensa-t-il. Comme lui avec sa mère._

_-Je cherche la Ligue Souterraine. Une amie m'a dit qu'ils se réunissaient quelque part à Hoenn et je voulais les rejoindre._

_-Je sais où ils sont._

_-Quoi ?_

_Sacha se redressa vivement et regarda la fille d'un air surpris. Elle se leva et lui sourit._

_-Tu en fais partie ? demanda-t-il._

_-Non. J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter les conneries quand je suis sortie de taule. Viens, lève-toi, je vais te montrer._

_Sacha se leva et se posta à côté de la fille, qui lui montra un point éloigné à l'ouest, où s'étendait une forêt._

_-Tu vois, là-bas ? Par-delà cette forêt, il y a un entrepôt désaffecté qui a autrefois appartenu à l'armée mais qui a été abandonné. La Ligue Souterraine en a fait un de ses quartiers. Tu pourras les trouver là-bas, je pense. Chaque année, ils y sont._

_-Pourquoi tu ne les rejoins pas ? Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur eux…_

_La fille haussa les épaules et alluma une énième cigarette pour elle._

_-Je peux pas. Il y a mon fils, j'ai un casier déjà chargé, on me surveille, je suis encore en sursis, là._

_Sacha se tut, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment ce genre de détails pouvait avoir une influence. Il estima le temps pour rejoindre le lieu désigné à deux heures de marche et s'accorda cinq minutes de détente, rassuré. Il pourrait garder la tête haute face à Hydro et ne révèlerait jamais à quiconque qu'il avait reçu une aide extérieure. Il en allait de sa fierté d'homme._

_Il se rassit, suivi dans son mouvement par la fille et il cala de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule, heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une présence féminine. Mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué, depuis Annabelle. Elle leva la main et caressa ses cheveux tendrement._

_-Est-ce je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait de la taule ?_

_-Oui…_

_-D'habitude, je le dis pas aux garçons que je connais à peine, ça a tendance à les faire fuir… Mais bon, comme tu veux faire partie de la Ligue Souterraine, tu croiseras sûrement bien pire. C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre ma clé à molettes et le père de Sacha… Mon Sacha. Ce fut mortel, comme rencontre._

_Un silence suivit la déclaration de la fille et Sacha sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Elle avait tué le père de son fils ? À coups de clé à mollettes ? Et elle en parlait comme ça ? Incroyable. Il la sentit rire et elle reprit._

_-Je déconne. La légitime défense a été décrétée sur cette histoire, je ne suis pas allée en taule pour ça. Non, j'ai piraté les serveurs de l'armée avec mon meilleur ami. J'ai pris cinq ans et suis sortie au bout de deux… Deux ans sans mon fils… Une vraie torture… Je ne le souhaite à aucune mère… Et toi ? Raconte-moi un peu ce que tu es._

_-Dresseur de Pokémons. Génie Extrême, aussi. Qui a tout lâché pour cause d'ennui. Je voulais trouver quelque chose de plus fort !_

_-Tu vas être servi avec la Ligue._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_Il s'en voulut de mettre autant de joie enfantine dans sa voix. Il pourrait paraître un peu plus chagriné par le passé de cette nouvelle rencontre. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le visage de quelqu'un qui était vexé par ce manque de compassion cruel._

_-Oui ! J'ai téléchargé les dossiers de l'armée à ce propos, j'en ai trépigné au fur et à mesure que je lisais ce qu'ils avaient fait ! À ce moment, je me suis dit que j'allais les rejoindre… Mais j'me suis faite serrer peu de temps après… Sacha…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu devrais peut-être y aller… C'est juste à deux heures de marche, mais quand même, vu ton impatience à les rejoindre, tu devrais filer le plus vite possible vers là-bas._

_Elle se releva et lui sourit. La tristesse de son regard avait disparu. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra et glissa dans sa poche une carte de visite._

_-Si t'as besoin d'un ingénieur, tu appelles à ce numéro et tu fais pas attention à l'être grognon qui te répondra. C'est mon assistant._

_-Merci mais…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se détournait déjà, tendant son doigt à l'ouest, désignant l'entrepôt désaffecté qu'il ne pouvait que deviner au travers de la cime des arbres. Sacha sourit. Elle avait raison. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et se promit, quelque part, de ne jamais l'oublier._

_Pikachu escalada son épaule et ils se mirent en route, tout aussi guillerets l'un que l'autre._

* * *

Sacha reposa ses couverts et regarda Artik avec un sourire tandis que le dresseur polaire se renfrognait à propos de cette fille, disant que c'est une pétasse. Le brun tendit une main et remit une des mèches d'Ondine en place avant de se tourner vers Régis pour lui sourire également.

-Je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette fille.

-En même temps, ça risquait pas, t'es sorti avec pendant quelques mois, quand même.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre à la question qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Flora.

-Elle est entrée dans la Ligue huit mois après que j'y sois entré, en fait.

-Pistonnée, commenta Artik, par ce cher Psyko.

-Tu ne t'en plains pas.

-Cette connasse a un Phyllali, je la hais.

La voix d'Artik contredisait ses dires. Il semblait attaché à cette fille, dans une moindre mesure. Ondine fut surprise et prit la parole.

-Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas les femmes, Artik.

-Ln, c'est pas une femme, c'est un homme à vagin. C'est pas pareil.

-Hélène ? demanda Flora.

-Ln(3), compléta Régis. Une des dresseuses de la Ligue Souterraine et aussi notre ingénieure.

Les deux filles et Drew hochèrent la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Sacha, pour qu'il continue son récit. Celui-ci secoua la tête et désigna Artik de la tête.

-Tu enchaînes ?

-Sans problème.

* * *

_Appuyé sur ses mains, ne se plongeant pas réellement dans la conversation entre Hydro et Aura, qui se disputaient violemment, ou plus exactement ne voulant prendre parti ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre de ces deux connasses, Artik s'ennuyait._

_Il regardait dans le vague, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Aura et Hydro se disputer sur la décision des Élémentaux d'attribuer la formation du nouveau à Attila. Hydro, cette idiote spécialiste des Pokémons Eau affirmait qu'il aurait dû lui revenir à elle, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur les raisons de cette possessivité du probable nouveau. Aura disait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'élève depuis longtemps, alors qu'Attila avait encore Cyclik à sa charge._

_Lui se foutait totalement de savoir qui devait avoir un élève ou pas, il voulait juste que cette réunion cesse au plus vite. Il avait du pain sur la planche et accueillir un petit nouveau l'avait toujours gonflé, la preuve, avec Neko. En plus, ils avaient osé lui refiler une fille comme élève._

_Certes, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Surtout vers la fin. Mais tout de même, une fille. Ça reste relativement un être inférieur et débile. Artik tourna la tête pour observer Neko qui, elle, suivait le duel des deux femmes avec beaucoup d'attention._

_Neko était un boulet. Un vrai. Elle les avait mis en danger un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de sa maladresse devenue légendaire dans la Ligue Souterraine. Beaucoup disaient qu'elle n'avait du chat que son surnom. Mais lui savait que c'était loin d'être vrai. Elle était maladroite et un peu trop empressée, mais elle avait du talent. Et la furtivité du chat. Quand elle s'en donnait la peine, on ne la voyait ni arriver ni repartir et encore moins agir. Et au lit… Une vraie tigresse… Il s'égarait._

_Elle prit la parole, interrompant les deux autres, s'attirant sur elle des regards meurtriers._

_-De toute façon, si les Élémentaux ont dit que c'était Attila, ça sera Attila. Il vaut peut-être mieux pour le nouveau que ce soit lui, d'ailleurs…_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, le chat de gouttière ? s'emporta Hydro._

_-Pour une fois, dit sobrement Aura, je suis d'accord avec Hydro. Et tu n'as pas à te mêler d'une conversations de grandes, petite fille. Tu n'es pas encore une des nôtres. Et je doute que tu sois prête à l'être un jour._

_Artik se décida à intervenir, voyant dans les paroles d'Aura une offense à ce qu'il avait appris à Neko. Il avait mis tout son savoir-faire pour la former à la Ligue avec minutie, classe et goût. Il avait peut-être été un peu brutal, mais il ne fallait pas lui refiler une femme._

_-Neko est tout à fait apte à être une des nôtres, Aura._

_-Passer dans ton lit ne fait pas d'elle une dresseuse souterraine, Artik, s'amusa l'autre en face. Surtout compte tenu de tes piètres performances dans ce domaine._

_-Je préfère ne pas relever que tu parles de quelque chose que tu ignores, la rousse. Tu as osé mettre en doute les capacités de mon élève, alors qu'elle a prouvé qu'elle savait agir en tant que dresseuse souterraine quand il le fallait. Je le prends comme une insulte et une offense personnelle !_

_-Taisez-vous tous ! gronda la voix profonde d'Attila. Votre querelle est stupide et le nouveau, si nouveau il y a, sera mon élève. Négocier une décision des Élémentaux n'est pas possible, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, rendez vos symboles, votre blouse et quittez cette pièce sur-le-champ. Est-ce clair ?_

_Aura soupira avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil et de mettre les pieds sur la table, dressant un majeur provoquant à Artik qui serra les dents en contemplant ces foutus pieds sur cette table. Il avait horreur qu'on mette des pieds sur une table et elle le savait pertinemment cette salope. Rageur, il se tut et soupira quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva les yeux et son regard tomba sur l'espèce de déchet qui se battait à la Cave, quelques mois auparavant. Il aurait reconnu ce style vestimentaire à chier entre mille. Sans même parler du Pikachu._

_Artik contempla le type d'un air furieux et le vit s'adresser à la foule._

_-La Ligue Souterraine ?_

_Hydro, cette stupide dresseuse idiote et emportée, hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Le nain de jardin adressa un sourire et un signe de la main à Hydro et Artik darda sur elle un regard mauvais. C'était elle qui lui avait ouvert la voie ? Il se pencha vers Neko pour murmurer._

_-Dis-moi que c'est une blague et qu'Hydro n'a pas ouvert la voie à ce déchet._

_Neko sembla se ratatiner sur son siège et toussota._

_-Euh… Il est un peu tôt pour le juger, je pense._

_Ils se turent, le déchet humain au Pikachu reprenant la parole, fixant les Élémentaux, qui étaient installés au bout de la longue table à laquelle tous les dresseurs souterrains étaient assis._

_-Je veux faire partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Je veux faire partie des vôtres._

_Un fou rire général traversa les dresseurs souterrains, Hydro et Neko se contentant de se taire. Ce fut Artik qui réagit le premier._

_-Toi ? Un dresseur souterrain ? Tu me fais rire. Regarde-toi… Un mètre soixante…_

_-Soixante cinq, coupa Sacha d'un air mauvais._

_-Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle, le nain. Cinq centimètres ça change rien, tu restes une petite merde. Tu dois avoir quoi… Vingt piges ? Tu sors à peine des jupes de ta mère… Et je t'ai déjà vu combattre, tu es lamentable._

_Le petit croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard flamboyant._

_-Affronte-moi._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Affronte-moi, connard. Tu verras bien à ce moment-là, si je suis lamentable._

_Artik eut un sourire ironique._

_-Et je perdrais mon temps à fatiguer mes Pokémons pour quelle raison au juste ?_

_-Pour ne pas passer pour un lâche, ce que tu m'as l'air d'être…_

_Le nabot brun le toisait de toute sa hauteur et Artik se leva d'un bond. Il détestait qu'on le traite de lâche presque autant que des pieds sur une table. Tapant du poing sur le battant de bois, il rétorqua :_

_-Je ne suis pas un lâche ! J'accepte ton défi, petit con._

_L'ambiance se chargea d'une aura sanglante qui émanait d'Artik. Il allait en faire de la charpie du rase-motte qui venait de l'insulter et de le défier._

_-Je ne me laisserai pas piétiner par un mètre cinquante d'orgueil et de médiocrité._

_Attila se leva à son tour et se déplaça pour poser une main sur l'épaule d'Artik, afin de l'inciter au calme._

_-Ceci, petit, sera ton combat d'entrée dans la Ligue Souterraine. Si tu bats Artik, tu auras droit à prétendre être des nôtres. Est-ce que ça te va ?_

_-Oui, c'est parfait, répondit le petit en serrant le poing, son Pikachu produisant des étincelles._

_-Alors, reprit Attila en s'approchant de lui, suivez-moi. J'arbitrerai cette rencontre._

_Il se déplaça, Artik le suivant, sa blouse volant élégamment derrière lui…_

* * *

Sacha toussota d'un air sceptique et toute la tablée lança un regard incrédule à Artik, pour diverses raisons.

-« Ma blouse volant élégamment derrière moi » ? Non, mais attends… Tu portais même pas ta blouse, Artik, s'insurgea Psyko. T'étais le seul con à pas la porter parce que tu voulais pas l'abîmer.

-Je l'ai mise pour le combat, on est obligé. Ça revient au même.

-Euh… C'est quoi, cette blouse ?

Sacha désigna Régis et expliqua aux trois externes à la Ligue qu'il s'agissait d'un signe d'appartenance mis en place pour se reconnaître en cas de coup dur, ce qui, dieu merci, n'était pas encore arrivé. La blouse de la Ligue Souterraine ressemble à celle que portait Régis en quasi permanence, à la différence qu'elle était noire. Forçant Régis à se tourner, Sacha s'approcha et expliqua ce qu'il se trouvait dessus. Le dos de la blouse blanche de Régis était mangé par un caducée géant et sur le bas, au niveau de ses pieds, on pouvait lire « Prof ». Les bandes qui traversaient ses manches étaient noires.

-Oh, réagit Ondine, c'est le machin que j'ai recousu chez Artik la dernière fois, c'est ça ?

-Exact, Rouquine. Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais pas l'abîmer.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Sacha.

-Tu en as une aussi ?

-Oui.

-Tu dois être magnifique dedans.

Rougissant, Sacha toussota, embarrassé sous le compliment direct que lui adressait Ondine. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise face aux flatteries. Il préféra ignorer la réflexion et continuer lui-même son récit.

* * *

_Sacha lança un regard assassin au connard aux cheveux bleus en le regardant passer, avant de l'examiner plus attentivement, le suivant en sous-sol. Le mec était une gravure de mode, sortie droit d'un film d'horreur et de vampires. Tous les clichés gothiques étaient réunis dans la tenue de ce type : le pantalon à chaines, la chemise noire en satin, les griffes et les chaussures à semelles hyper compensées, sans même parler de la touche de khôl sous les yeux. Sacha leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas comme on pouvait se prétendre classe vêtu d'une telle façon. _

_Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et se contenta de s'installer à un bout du terrain, tandis que l'ensemble des dresseurs souterrains ne participant pas au combat s'installaient dans les gradins qui entouraient le terrain. Tous fixaient Artik alors que lui attendait qu'Attila donne les règles du combat. Réalisant que tout le monde le regardait, il se tourna vers eux, agressif._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ta blouse, Artik, trancha Attila._

_-Ah non, je vais l'abîmer, j'ai pas envie._

_-Tu n'as pas le choix._

_Artik soupira profondément et regarda Neko._

_-Va chercher ma blouse, toi._

_-Je suis pas ta bonne, vas-y toi-même, pesta Neko, visiblement contrariée de se faire prendre pour une servante._

_Plus Sacha voyait ce type, plus il le trouvait antipathique. Il considérait les femmes comme des sous-êtres, il était hautain, avait un look de merde… Restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'il valait comme dresseur si un jour, il se décidait à aller chercher cette foutue blouse qu'il était le seul à ne pas porter. Une fille rousse ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et Sacha crut tomber à la renverse en la regardant. Elle ressemblait à Ondine comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il se sentit subjugué par cette aura dominatrice qui émanait de cette deuxième Ondine qui puait la débauche._

_-Le bébé chat se rebiffe… Et se croit tigre…_

_-Et toi, ferme ta gueule cinq minutes, reprit Neko en direction de la jolie rousse, sinon je sors mes griffes et ça risque de faire mal. Le bébé chat ne les a pas encore taillées et c'est là qu'elles font le plus mal. Maintenant, Artik, bouge-toi, va chercher ta blouse et plus vite que ça._

_Maugréant, Artik quitta le terrain, en promettant mille et une tortures à Neko pour lui faire payer cette humiliation, tandis qu'Hydro se levait pour lancer à Sacha :_

_-Vas-y beau brun, éclate-le, ce sale con !_

_-T'inquiète, Hydro, répondit Sacha avec un demi sourire sûr de lui. Il va bouffer ses chaines !_

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et se rassit quand Artik revint, dardant sur elle un regard polaire. La haine entre ces deux-là était palpable._

* * *

Sacha se tut, la voix serrée par le chagrin. Il avait tellement de mal à évoquer ces souvenirs, l'une des dernières fois qu'il avait vu Hydro vivante. Artik baissa la tête et Flora le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi tu la détestais autant ?

Artik attrapa son verre et fixa son contenu d'un air vraiment gêné. Leur haine était tellement stupide…

-On est entré dans la Ligue le même jour et nous avons eu le même maître. Il a pris un malin plaisir à faire de nous des rivaux. C'était tellement facile. Elle, la dresseuse de Pokémons aquatiques, moi le spécialiste des plantes – À l'époque, mon équipe était beaucoup moins diversifiée qu'aujourd'hui, je n'utilisais ni Arcanin, ni Lippoutou… Nous mettre en concurrence a été facile, on n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinités, à la base… Le problème, c'est que c'est allé très loin et je ne préfère pas en parler ici. Sachez juste que ça a eu pour conséquence qu'on n'a jamais pu se supporter par la suite. Dans ce que Psyko raconte, on se contrôlait, sinon, ça finissait inlassablement par une bagarre et on ne s'embarrassait pas de Pokémons pour se taper dessus.

-Ce qui est dommage, commenta Sacha d'une voix brisée, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas connu celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Elle t'aurait adoré, j'en suis persuadé.

-Change de sujet, continua Artik, tu te fais du mal. Je te jure que tu auras ta vengeance.

Sacha abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Ondine et Flora. Son regard était plein de haine et Ondine frissonna. De désir. Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur Sacha.

-Bref, dit-il en secouant la tête…

* * *

_Attila secoua la tête d'un air attristé avant de se tourner vers le challenger._

_-Ce sera un match en un contre un. Tous les coups sont permis, tout ce qui compte, c'est de mettre l'adversaire K.O._

_Le géant se tourna vers Artik._

_-Et j'ai dit K.O, Artik. Pas mort. Tu t'arrêtes avant, cette fois._

_-J'ai pas fait exprès… Je maîtrisais mal Arcanin, à l'époque… Et ce n'était qu'un Pokémon sauvage…_

_Sacha fronça les sourcils. Un Arcanin mal contrôlé était dangereux mais moins que Pikachu sous contrôle. Attila se tourna de nouveau vers lui._

_-C'est Artik qui va choisir son Pokémon en premier et qui démarrera le combat. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux._

_Artik passa la main à sa ceinture et attrapa une Pokéball qu'il agrandit dans sa main en disant :_

_-Arcanin, c'est à toi._

_Le Pokémon jaillit, majestueux, de sa Pokéball et se tourna vers le public pour aboyer furieusement en direction de Neko, qui lui lança un regard triste en échange. Artik leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Sacha._

_-Et toi ? Tu choisis qui ?_

_-Pikachu._

_Son meilleur ami sauta à bas de son épaule et fit face à Arcanin, ses joues étincelant d'électricité. La foule amassée dans les gradins éclata de rire. Un Pikachu face à l'Arcanin d'Artik, c'était un suicide pur et dur. Cet Arcanin était tellement puissant que même les Pokémons de feu de Fire, l'Élémental, le craignaient._

_Arcanin se mit en position de chasse tandis que Pikachu exprimait sa combattivité, à quatre pattes, ses joues brillant d'étincelles. C'est Artik qui ouvrit le combat :_

_-Arcanin, Vitesse Extrême, puis morsure._

_Le chien de feu s'élança, prenant une vitesse folle, attaquant par la droite. Pikachu tourna la tête et esquiva une première fois. À peine eût-il le temps de retomber sur ses pattes un mètre plus loin qu'Aracanin l'attrapait au rebond, le serrant entre ses dents._

_Sacha fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il sorte Pikachu des griffes de ce molosse de feu. Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir Jungko. Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il reste calme. Pikachu criait de douleur sous les crocs du chien de feu. Sacha s'apprêta à lui hurler d'utiliser Tonnerre quand il vit Arcanin lancer un puissant lance-flammes que Pikachu encaissa dont de plein fouet, avant de retomber. Se forçant à ne pas se précipiter, le génie extrême hurla :_

_-PIKACHU ! RELÈVE-TOI JE T'EN PRIE !_

_Difficilement, Pikachu força sur ses pattes pour se redresser et parvenir à se relever, douloureusement avant de faire signe à son dresseur que ça allait. Sacha hocha la tête avant de fixer Artik du regard. Ce connard de gothique avait un vieux sourire satisfait moisi sur le visage et également un air déçu que Pikachu ait survécu à cette attaque. Il paiera, pensa Sacha en ayant une idée._

_-Vas-y, Pikachu, je compte sur toi. Queue de fer !_

_-Pi ?_

_-Fais ce que je te dis._

_Artik éclata de rire, tandis que Pikachu se précipitait sur Arcanin, sa queue commençant à briller. Le Pokémon adverse esquiva l'attaque et Pikachu atteignit le mur qui s'effrita, libérant un épais nuage de poussière qui sembla se fixer dans l'air, effaçant ainsi Pikachu aux yeux de son adversaire._

_-Et maintenant, Tonnerre !_

_La petite souris jaune se concentra pour regrouper la force de lancer une puissante décharge électrique en direction d'Arcanin qu'il avait repéré grâce à son odorat. Cependant, Arcanin esquiva la plupart de l'attaque, ne subissant que très peu de dégâts._

_Sacha grimaça et Artik éclata de rire :_

_-Ton rat n'est pas le seul à avoir un bon nez, petit nain._

_-Un nain c'est forcément petit, s'exaspéra Aura dans le public. Arrête tes effets de manche, Artik, tu es lassant._

_-On ne parle bien que de ce qu'on connaît bien, la rousse. Je te retourne donc le compliment avec toutes mes amitiés._

_Sacha leva les yeux au ciel avant de lever une main et de l'agiter._

_-Je vous dérange pas ? On a un combat en cours, là._

_-T'appelles ça un combat ? Personnellement, je m'ennuie._

_-Qu… Quoi ? PIKACHU ATTAQUE FATAL FOUDRE !_

_-Pi !_

_Se positionnant face à Arcanin, Pikachu recommença à se charger en électricité avant de remplir d'éclairs la salle. L'un d'eux s'écrasa sur la tribune, manquant d'électrocuter deux des dresseurs assis là, un autre tomba à un mètre d'Artik et un troisième atteignit Sacha qui l'encaissa sans le moindre problème, frissonnant sous la sensation de l'électricité qui parcourait son corps, se léchant les lèvres. Le quatrième éclair le frôla seulement et fit exploser quelque chose derrière lui, tandis que le cinquième frappait Arcanin qui fut étourdi._

_Artik sourit une nouvelle fois de cet air ironique qui donna à Sacha l'envie de le frapper très fort._

_-Belle puissance. Mais frappe désordonnée. Tu n'as même pas atteint ta cible._

_Ce fut au tour de Sacha de sourire, quand il sentit une odeur âpre et désagréable envahir ses narines. Visiblement, il y avait du caoutchouc au fond de cette arène secrète et Pikachu avait réussi à le faire brûler._

_-Oh que si, répondit-il. L'odorat de ton Arcanin est réduit à néant._

_-Comme celui de Pikachu. Tu nous as handicapé tous les deux._

_-Faux. Pikachu est habitué à ce genre d'odeurs, rétorqua le brun en repensant aux Pokémons de la Team Rocket._

_-Tes caleçons ?_

_Sacha regarda Pikachu avec un grand sourire et celui-ci hocha la tête. Il avait repéré Arcanin._

_-Vas-y Pikchu, électacle et Fatal Foudre en combiné ! Achève ce gros chien au plus vite !_

_-Pi !_

_Pikachu commença à prendre de l'élan avec un « Pi-pi-pi-pipipipipi » traditionnel, le sillon de poussière le suivant se chargeant en électricité, puis il percuta Arcanin, avant de s'élever dans les airs pour lancer une puissante attaque Fatal Foudre d'un diamètre de deux mètres, qui électrocuta Arcanin. Ce dernier s'écroula, hors combat. Attila sourit en voyant l'air déconfit d'Artik qui se précipita sur Arcanin, tandis que Pikachu se jetait dans les bras de Sacha, qui éclata d'un rire de joie, voyant qu'il avait terrassé le connard aux cheveux bleus._

_Dans les gradins, tout le monde échangeait des regards. Le match, bien que très rapide, avait été impressionnant. Surtout le moment où le petit avait encaissé sans sourciller, semblant même s'amuser, la puissante attaque électrique de son insignifiante souris. Tous les dresseurs souterrains étaient bluffés._

_-C'était un match éclair, commenta Hydro depuis les gradins. Vous êtes tous épatés, hein ? Le beau brun a de la ressource, tout de même. T'as passé la première étape, mon pote !_

_Sacha eut un sourire charmeur et s'inclina doucement, complètement hypnotisé par ce combat. Il ne valait pas vraiment ceux qu'il avait imaginés, mais ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, une première étape. Il regarda les gradins se vider pour ne laisser que quelques membres. Quatre types portant une blouse noire avec un symbole d'élément sur la poche, la rousse ressemblant à Ondine, le géant qui avait arbitré le match et un chauve à l'air méchant. La rousse s'approcha de Sacha, le mettant mal à l'aise et le guida dans une pièce voisine._

_La pièce était sombre et mal éclairée. Il put voir sept chaises derrière une table et les dresseurs souterrains s'installèrent derrière, l'invitant à prendre place devant eux. Le géant présenta tout le monde, de gauche à droite._

_-Je te présente le conseil de la Ligue Souterraine. D'abord, les Élémentaux, Fire, Aqua, Galerne et Earth. Ensuite, voici Benzine et Aura. Et pour finir, je suis Attila._

_Sacha hocha la tête, un peu intimidé. Il se sentait jaugé du regard et Pikachu se cachait derrière sa jambe. Attila continua._

_-Nous sommes ici pour te poser quelques questions sur toi, avant toute chose._

_-C'est du blabla tout ça, lança la rousse. Au final, nous n'avons pas besoin de tous ces détails. Il a éclaté Artik et juste pour ce pur bonheur, j'ai envie de lui décerner une médaille. Il nous a trouvé, donc il est ingénieux._

_Sacha masqua son malaise face à cette affirmation et Aura tourna son regard vers lui avant de le reporter sur les autres membres du conseil._

_-Il ne reste plus que deux choses à vérifier. La première, la moins importante… Petit garçon…_

* * *

-« Petit garçon » ? « Petit garçon » ? s'exclama Flora visiblement choquée.

-Ben quoi ? Elle n'a pas toujours été folle de moi. Avant, j'étais comme les autres pour elle, hein.

-Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? soupira Ondine.

-Elle a… Elle a perdu face à moi.

-Elle est maso.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ça, merci. Je peux reprendre ?

* * *

_-Il ne reste plus que deux choses à vérifier. La première, la moins importante… Petit garçon, as-tu une personne de confiance à prévenir ? Il faut que tu mettes quelqu'un au courant de ton appartenance à la Ligue._

_-Euh…_

_Sacha réfléchit quelques secondes, pour hocher la tête._

_-Oui._

_Aura le fixa dans les yeux et se tut. Longuement. Le silence pesant écrasait le cœur de Sacha qui se sentait nerveux, se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il sursauta quand Aura lâcha, telle une sentence :_

_-La Flamme !_

_Ces deux simples mots trouvèrent un écho puissant en Sacha qui se sentit vibrer et ferma les yeux, pour mieux savourer ce qu'ils évoquaient en lui, les images qui naissaient. L'image d'une présence rassurante et amicale, de quelqu'un qui avait toujours été là, de cette personne qui faisait battre son cœur et grâce à qui il éprouvait petit à petit le sens réel du mot « amour »._

_Cette personne pour qui il serait prêt à tout, du plus mignon au plus indicible, celle à qui il pensait en permanence, celle pour qui il avait vécu ces dernières années. Cette personne qu'il avait élevée au rang de reine, cette reine pour qui il voulait être un roi, un prince, celle pour qui il resterait sûrement longtemps le chevalier de l'ombre._

_Serein et souriant, il ouvrit les yeux._

_-Elle._

_-Bienvenue dans la Ligue Souterraine._

* * *

-C'est ainsi que je suis entré dans la Ligue Souterraine. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, on file en entrainement, dit Sacha précipitamment en se levant et en forçant Ondine à se lever à son tour.

Artik ricana.

-Dis donc, Psy-ko-kwak, tu n'aurais pas oublié un ou deux trucs ?

-Euuuuh… Non ?

-Repose ton cul sur cette chaise et raconte donc la suite. Tu sais… L'attribution de ton surnom. Et le fou rire que ça a provoqué.

-Tu me fais chier, Artik.

* * *

_Sacha sortit de la petite maison de la fille qu'il avait rencontrée sur le toit avec un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle avait accepté de l'héberger sans poser la moindre question. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller taper à la porte de Flora, ayant trop peur qu'elle lui pose des questions. Il avait profité d'être chez elle pour écrire un mail à Régis, lui disant qu'il devait lui parler de façon urgente, qu'il passerait dès que possible._

_Il traversa le petit jardinet et ne put atteindre le portail, une petite pile brune de cinq ans se jetant sur lui._

_-J'veux pas qu'tu partes !_

_-Mais il le faut, Sacha, je ne peux pas rester._

_-Mais Maman elle sourit quand t'es là ! J'veux qu'elle sourie tout l'temps, moi ! Pars pas ! Reste avec nous pour rendre Maman heureuse !_

_Sacha se détacha de l'étreinte du petit garçon brun aux yeux d'ambre qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui et lui sourit._

_-Je reviendrai de temps en temps. Mais c'est à toi de faire sourire ta maman. Comme j'ai dû faire sourire ma maman quand mon papa est parti. Tu me promets ?_

_Le petit garçon renifla et hocha la tête d'un air triste._

_-J'vais essayer. Parce que tu sais, ma maman, je l'aime._

_-Je sais. Et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! File, maintenant !_

_Le petit garçon courut jusqu'à sa mère et Sacha s'éloigna, concentré sur son point de rendez-vous avec la Ligue. _

_C'était exactement au même endroit, six pieds sous terre. Attila lui avait longuement expliqué qu'il partirait trois mois en formation avec lui, après avoir trouvé son garant mais qu'avant ça, il allait hériter d'un surnom et d'un symbole, signe qu'il était des leurs. Cependant, avant ça, il ne devait avoir aucun contact avec les membres de la Ligue et c'est donc sans avoir pu saluer Hydro qu'il était parti. Ne sachant où se rendre, il avait ouvert son Pokédex, d'où était tombée la carte que la fille du toit lui avait laissée. Il l'avait appelée et elle l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, contrairement à son assistant qui avait fait la gueule, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi._

_À présent, il se rendait de nouveau dans cet entrepôt sordide où la Ligue Souterraine établissait ses quartiers une fois par an._

_Quand il avait demandé à sa logeuse, elle qui semblait tout savoir sur la Ligue Souterraine, pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit, elle avait répondu qu'à son avis, c'était une provocation gratuite du gouvernement qui surveillait ses faits et gestes. Histoire de montrer qu'ils avaient de plus en plus d'adhérents._

_Sacha se fichait totalement de la politique. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du frisson, de l'action et s'amuser avec ses Pokémons. Le reste, il n'en avait cure._

_Arrivant finalement six pieds sous terre, Sacha déboula une fois de plus dans la salle occupée par la vaste table où tous les dresseurs souterrains étaient réunis. Artik, le connard aux cheveux bleus était à côté de Neko et les deux faisaient face à Aura et Hydro. Attila se trouvait quatre rangs plus loin et lui adressa un signe. Tout le monde se tut lorsque les quatre Élémentaux se levèrent. Celui qui portait le signe de la Flamme, Fire, lui demanda de se mettre dans le faisceau de lumière qui se trouvait sur la table._

_Peu rassuré, Sacha monta sur la table, prenant garde de ne piétiner les mains de personne. Au passage, il lança un sourire ironique à Artik qui répondit par un regard polaire. S'installant dans le faisceau lumineux, Sacha fixa son regard sur le conseil. Aura prit la parole._

_-Sois le bienvenu au sein de la Ligue Souterraine. Le conseil que nous sommes a longuement délibéré avant de t'attribuer un surnom et un symbole. Si le symbole a été simple à élaborer pour toi…_

_Aura se tourna vers un grand roux en hochant la tête en guise de remerciements puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sacha qui la fixait, toujours stupéfait de cette ressemblance entre Aura et Ondine, remarquant et notant quelques différences entre elles. Il tentait de garder les yeux fixés sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, pensant qu'elle risquerait de se vexer s'il se mettait à loucher dans son décolleté. Elle reprit la parole, le ramenant à la réalité. Il ignora le murmure d'Artik « Non, mais, regarde-moi comment il louche sur Aura. En plus, il aime les rousses ? Il accumule les défauts. » et espéra qu'Aura ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle sourit d'un air indescriptible en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds et il se sentit rougir sous ce regard inquisiteur._

* * *

-Parce que tu la matais vraiment, en plus ? s'indigna Artik. Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Psyko soupira et posa un regard atterré sur son ami qui semblait véritablement horrifié.

-Bref… Merci pour cette interruption, Artik. C'était constructif.

* * *

_Elle le mettait mal à l'aise et pas uniquement parce qu'il la trouvait jolie. Elle avait quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger qui lui faisait dresser les poils tout en l'attirant irrésistiblement. Elle monta sur la table, attrapant quelque chose qu'Attila lui tendait. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu – la blouse, sans le moindre doute – de deux tampons et d'une nouvelle ceinture à Pokéballs, dont la boucle paraissait être drôlement plus pratique._

_-Les tampons et leur utilisation te seront expliqués par ton formateur, Attila. Tu devras porter la blouse à chaque fois que tu seras en présence de membres de la Ligue. Personnellement, je la porte tout le temps en période de Ligue… Tout ce que tu dois savoir te sera expliqué par Attila._

_Il attrapa ce qu'elle lui tendait en hochant la tête et elle demanda à tout le monde de se lever._

_-Mesdames, messieurs, dresseurs de la Ligue, je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir parmi nous notre nouvelle recrue, Psykokwak._

_Au lieu du tonnerre d'applaudissements qui aurait dû retentir, il y eut un immense silence uniquement brisé par le fou rire d'Artik qui en pleurait presque, s'étouffant à moitié, Neko tapotant dans son dos pour qu'il reprenne contenance. Hydro retenait un sourire moqueur et Aura restait impassible, même si dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'amusement._

_-Nous avons décidé de t'appeler comme ça parce que tu es comme Psykokwak…_

_-Ridicule, coupa Artik toujours mort de rire._

_-Imprévisible et surprenant, corrigea Aura avec un sourire avant de lui tendre une main qu'il attrapa chaleureusement. Bienvenue._

_Sacha descendit de la table et Hydro se précipita sur lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec force. Lui rendant son baiser par réflexe, Sacha la serra contre lui à son tour, puis brisant le baiser, il se tourna vers Artik qui semblait surpris, pour lui tendre un majeur agressif. Hydro fit claquer sa langue._

_-Ignore-le, celui-là, c'est un connard. Je suis contente de te revoir, Psykokwak… Putain, ce que c'est ridicule… Ils abusent… Ça t'embête si je t'appelle Psyko ? Ce sera toujours mieux…_

_-Non, ça m'embête pas, au contraire… C'est vrai que c'est ridicule comme surnom. Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ?_

_-J'espère bien ! Quand tu auras fini ta formation, on ira boire un verre au Pokérock. Les habitués te cherchent et la dernière fois, c'est même Annabelle qui est passée me voir, pour savoir si j'avais de tes nouvelles._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?_

_-Que non._

_Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, comme elle le faisait avec tous ses amis et lui donna une tape sur les fesses._

_-Maintenant, rejoins Attila. C'est le moment où commence ta formation._

_Elle lança une Pokéball sur le sol, faisant apparaître son Démanta, sur lequel elle monta._

_-Moi, je rentre. Je travaille ce soir et je vais me faire tuer si je suis en retard ! On s'revoit bientôt, Psyko !_

_Elle fit voler son Pokémon à travers la pièce, donnant ainsi le signal du départ. Petit à petit tous les dresseurs souterrains partirent à leur tour alors que Sacha – devenu Psykokwak – contournait la table pour rejoindre l'immense blond qui allait le former. Il passa devant Artik en le foudroyant du regard tandis que celui-ci pouffait encore._

* * *

Artik se para d'un grand sourire et fixa Psyko d'un air moqueur.

-Le plus beau fou rire de toute ma vie. Ta tête à ce moment-là était impayable et si j'avais su, j'aurais pris une photo.

-Va te faire foutre, Artik. Mais bon, voilà, cette fois, comment je suis entré dans la Ligue Souterraine. Le reste, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vous le raconter. Et de toute façon, nous avons des choses à préparer.

Sacha se leva, suivi d'Ondine, afin de rejoindre leur espace d'entrainement pour la soirée de charité. Flora attrapa la main de Drew et lui sourit, sous le regard polaire d'Artik.

-Mon amour, il faut qu'on y aille, nous aussi.

-Vous allez où ? demanda Régis en commençant à débarrasser la table.

-L'échographie. On va aller voir si tout va bien et connaître le sexe du bébé. Je ne peux plus tenir sans savoir, s'excita Flora, ramenée au calme par Drew qui lui caressa la main.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air heureux, amoureux comme au premier jour et Artik sentit son cœur se serrer. Il soupira et sortit par la baie vitrée pour s'allonger dans la neige, comme il le faisait très souvent. Il fixa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se coupa du monde avec de la musique brutale. Il avait besoin de ça pour établir une stratégie de séduction. Psyko lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer, mais lui savait que Flora était tentée, quand Drew n'était pas là. Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'éjecter du groupe. Et vite.

* * *

Ondine écarta le rideau et contempla l'ensemble des tables qui se trouvait au bas de la scène. La salle était comble, Mme Gédublé, la maîtresse richissime d'Artik, avait vraiment bien géré l'organisation de son gala. Ondine aperçut Régis en train de parler à une femme, au fond de la pièce et elle déglutit en comptant le nombre de personnes qui étaient là. Beaucoup trop. Vingt tables de quinze personnes. Elle stressait.

Elle referma le rideau en entendant Mme Gédublé arriver près d'elle. C'était une grosse femme au joli visage, d'une soixantaine d'années, riche à millions. Elle avait décidé de consacrer son argent à des œuvres de charité. Posant sa main boudinée sur l'épaule d'Ondine, elle lança :

-Ondine, ma petite chérie, tu sais où est Artik ?

Ondine secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot tellement elle était angoissée. Sacha s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, souriant à Mme Gédublé.

-Il est en coulisses avec Drew et Flora. Il fait une dernière inspection de leurs tenues. Vous savez comment il est, il veut que tout soit parfait pour vous…

Mme Gédublé eut un sourire attendri en contemplant les deux amoureux puis elle se détourna en direction des coulisses. Ces deux petits lui rappelaient sa jeunesse, ils étaient tellement mignons, ensemble. Sacha était un bon petit, en plus. Un peu brute à n juger par le carnage qu'il avait fait au mariage de sa fille, mais mignon.

Sacha lâcha Ondine pour la contempler. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire brillante, fendue jusqu'à mi cuisses du côté droit, laissant voir une jarretière noire – qui était en fait une ceinture de Pokéballs améliorée par Artik pour qu'elle puisse avoir Psykokwak sur elle –, avec un décolleté plongeant, rehaussé par un collier raz de cou qui lui allait à ravir.

-Tu es superbe comme ça !

-Merci… Mais…

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui… Enfin, je crois. J'ai… J'ai peur, quand même.

-Tout se passera bien. On entre sur scène dans peu de temps.

Sacha se pencha vers Ondine et effleura ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être géniale.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le rideau s'ouvrait, les exposant au public qui explosa dans une salve d'applaudissement. Elle passa en premier, salua le public avec une révérence et un sourire éblouissant. Elle se plaça devant le micro pour présenter Sacha, qui débarqua sur scène avec une révérence, complètement à l'aise, le chanceux.

Il glissa les mains derrière son dos pour sortir trois Pokéballs qu'il jeta, libérant ainsi Dracaufeu, Hélédelle et Jungko qui saluèrent le public à leur tour. Pikachu courut de derrière le rideau, escalada le dos de Dracaufeu pour se mettre sur sa tête.

-Et pour finir, termina Ondine, voici Pikachu. À nous tous, nous allons essayer de vous divertir et d'offrir aux enfants présents dans cette salle un spectacle qu'ils n'oublieront pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sacha qui lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, l'encourageant. Elle hocha la tête en direction des musiciens tandis que lui se plaçait, jetant un coup d'œil sur la salle.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais ça ne le perturbait pas. Il sonda une table et haussa les sourcils, étonné, avant de hocher la tête et d'offrir un sourire à une des personnes assises à cette table. Elle lui répondit par un signe de main avant de tourner la tête vers quelqu'un qui s'était penché vers elle.

Sacha ne pensait vraiment pas la trouver là. Il se concentra sur la musique, prêt à se lancer dans une danse que les spectateurs n'étaient pas près d'oublier. Sa chorégraphie était parfaite et allait bluffer tout le monde. Ils avaient travaillé d'une façon impeccable, pour ne pas qu'il y ait la moindre erreur. Pikachu, Jungko et Dracaufeu obéissaient à la voix d'Ondine, comme son Psykokwak le faisait avec brio tandis que lui dansait.

La voix d'Ondine s'éleva, mélodieuse et transcendante et Sacha fut surpris. Elle chantait encore mieux qu'en entrainement. Il comprit, à ce moment-là qu'elle ne se donnait pas à fond. Il tendit gracieusement ses deux bras et Dracaufeu cracha une salve de flammes qui s'enroula autour de son bras droit, faisant retenir son souffle à la foule. Les flammes cessèrent et Jungko lança une attaque Tranch'Herbe et les feuilles lancées furent redirigées par Hélédelle pour tourbillonner autour de leur dresseur, sublimées par les éclairs de Pikachu.

Ils étaient impressionnants, pensa Ondine en continuant à chanter. Tout se déroulait très bien, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

À peine cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit qu'elle sentit la Pokéball fixée sur sa jarretière s'agiter de soubresauts. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de chanter mais sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur en voyant Psykokwak sortir de sa Pokéball et lancer une attaque Psyko, faisant s'élever Sacha à cinq mètres du sol. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Ondine qui leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Elle réajusta sa voix pour que ni Pikachu ni Jungko ne blesse Sacha par inadvertance et Sacha continua à danser.

Le public ne remarqua même pas que c'était un imprévu tandis qu'Ondine entendait, derrière le rideau, Flora et Drew s'inquiéter du sort de Sacha. Artik, lui, semblait envier la position : « Putain, le con, il doit prendre son pied, là. Je déteste ce mec. ».

La chanson se termina et Psykokwak laissa retomber Sacha sans douceur. Dracaufeu le rattrapa de justesse et réussit à faire passer ça pour un final dynamique, sous l'œil admiratif d'Ondine. Heureusement qu'il était là, ce dragon.

Ils saluèrent et quittèrent la scène, Flora se précipitant sur Sacha, véritablement inquiète pour lui. Elle palpa l'ensemble de son corps, terrifiée.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai eu si peur !

Sacha la repoussa avec un sourire de chat repu.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi, c'était super ! Danser sur un sol pas palpable, c'est un peu le rêve de tous les danseurs ! J'aurais jamais cru autant m'amuser à cette soirée !

Il se tut, avisant un petit Pokémon bleu, surmonté par une touffe d'herbe. Discrètement, il hocha la tête dans sa direction, avant de se tourner vers Flora.

-Maintenant, c'est à toi. Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller prendre l'air sur le toit, quelques minutes.

-Je viens avec toi ? demanda Artik en sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Sacha hocha la tête.

-Si tu veux. J'ai rendez-vous avec une blonde… Cigarette, précisa-t-il pour Ondine qui avait froncé les sourcils d'un air jaloux.

Les deux dresseurs souterrains partirent et atteignirent le toit, où une femme en robe rouge sang les attendait. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la fille se retourna et sourit aux deux dresseurs souterrains, Artik l'examinant des pieds à la tête.

-Putain, Ln, c'est toi, dans ce déguisement de femme ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de baisser la tête sur ses chaussures. Sacha partit à rire aussi. Elle avait enlevé les escarpins à talons qu'elle portait, pour rechausser ses chaussures de sécurité traditionnelles.

Sacha s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait que je sois obligée de faire semblant d'être féminine dans une soirée de gala au lieu de profiter de mon fils ? Je vais bien.

-Pourquoi t'es là, si tu ne voulais pas venir, alors ? commenta Artik en allumant une cigarette.

Ln fit exactement la même chose, proposant son paquet à Sacha qui accepta.

-Gédublé finance certaines de mes recherches.

-Ça explique tout. Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé Mystherbe ?

-Passez à mon labo, dans trois jours. J'ai des trucs pour vous. Et il y a une nouvelle mise à jour du Pokédex, Nerd a fini l'actualisation. Il avait repéré une ou deux failles dans le…

-Non mais pars pas dans tes trucs techniques, coupa Artik. On est des quiches, là-dedans.

-Mystherbe !

Baissant la tête, Artik eut un immense sourire et il attrapa le petit Pokémon qui se frottait à sa jambe. Il caressa la tête de Mystherbe avant de regarder Ln(3).

-Ton Mystherbe est magnifique ! Comment tu obtiens ce résultat ?

-Je l'amène cinq nuits par semaine en forêt. Tu sais combien les Mystherbes aiment la nuit…

Elle regarda ensuite son Pokémon.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, mon chou ?

Sautant des bras d'Artik, visiblement à regret, Mystherbe commença à sauter par terre en babillant, Ln(3) fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure. Elle glissa une main dans son décolleté et en sortit une Pokéball, qu'elle lança à terre, laissant apparaître un Pokémon rose et sans forme, tel un chewing-gum.

-Métamorph, j'ai besoin de toi. Trouve et tue. Et ne laisse pas de traces, cette fois-ci.

-Métamorph ! dit le Pokémon en rétrécissant avec Lilliput.

Le Pokémon s'éloigna et Mystherbe sauta de nouveau dans les bras d'Artik pour se faire chouchouter, tandis que Sacha regardait Cécile d'un air perplexe.

-Tu t'es encore attirée des ennuis ?

-Ce « encore » sonne désagréablement à mon oreille. Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qui Métamorph est-il allé tuer ?

Ln(3) balaya la question d'un geste de la main avant de rallumer une cigarette.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Psyko.

-T'es pas censée être toujours honnête envers ton maître ?

-Si tu y tiens. Un des sbires d'Aura est présent ce soir, espérant pouvoir égorger Ondine, Mystherbe vient de me le dire. Métamorph va se charger de lui. Tu as de la chance que je sois là. Et que Métamorph soit entrainé à l'assassinat discret.

Sacha secoua la tête avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je me demande qui t'a appris tout ça. Sincèrement.

-Pas toi, la discrétion, ce n'est pas ton fort. Non, ça, c'est avec Neko, que j'ai perfectionné ma technique. C'est elle la meilleure en furtivité et discrétion.

Artik hocha la tête en caressant celle de Mystherbe qui frétillait de joie.

-C'est bien mon élève, ça.

Ln(3) sourit et tapota sur l'épaule d'Artik.

-D'ailleurs, toi, tu vas me détester, dans pas longtemps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand tu passeras, tu iras voir dans la serre. Il y a quelque chose qui va te faire bondir.

Elle jeta son mégot, se baissa, enleva ses chaussures de sécurité dans lesquelles elle se sentait si bien pour remettre les escarpins à talons qu'elle avait abandonnés. Elle leur fit un geste de la main avant de franchir la porte et Artik baissa les yeux sur Mystherbe qui le regarda d'un air hyper malheureux.

Sacha éclata de rire.

-Elle est un peu tête en l'air.

Ln(3) refranchit la porte, hilare et appela son Pokémon.

-Mystherbe, j'ai failli t'oublier ! Allez reviens près de moi !

Le Pokémon sauta au bas des bras d'Artik et courut vers sa dresseuse d'un air réjoui, tandis qu'elle dardait sur Psyko un regard furieux.

-Et toi, là-bas, pas de commentaires.

-J'ai rien dit, commenta Psyko en étant mort de rire.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Drew était reparti depuis deux jours, heureux d'avoir appris qu'il allait avoir un fils. Quittant la demeure de Régis afin de le laisser tranquille, à présent que Sacha n'était plus convalescent, les quatre compagnons avaient repris la route, décidant de rallier le laboratoire de Ln(3) par les airs.

Ils venaient de se poser devant une petite maison de banlieue à proximité de Clémentiville, faisant tiquer Flora.

-Mais… Il n'y a pas de laboratoire, ici. Je le saurais, sinon.

-Si, si. Il est juste caché et totalement secret, affirma Sacha en appuyant sur la sonnette de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un petit garçon brun âgé de huit ans se jeta dans les bras de Sacha, le faisant tomber à la renverse et choquant complètement Ondine et Flora. Le petit garçon lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Papa ! T'es rentré !

-Papa ? murmurèrent les deux filles en échangeant un regard atterré.

Elles avaient dû rater une étape. Psyko éclaira leur lanterne en prenant la parole, les rassurant sans même sans rendre compte.

-Sacha, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton père.

-Non mais j'aimerais bien. Peut-être que si je t'appelle comme ça, tu finiras par le devenir.

Le petit garçon jeta un regard sur les gens qui accompagnaient Psyko et perdit son sourire en voyant Artik qui lui demanda :

-Où est ta mère ?

-À Troie.

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

-Où ça ?

-Troie. Son laboratoire secret secret. Faut traverser le salon, activer le levier d'ouverture du sol du jardin, descendre dans le laboratoire secret, derrière sa paillasse, il y a un petit levier qui active… Au pire, demandez à Serge.

Le petit garçon repartit dans sa chambre, laissant Sacha se relever et les autres échanger un regard. Artik semblait encore plus atterré qu'avant.

-Elle a fait un labo secret s'appelant Troie sous son labo secret, qui se trouve déjà sous terre. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que les formateurs déteignaient sur leurs élèves. Cette fille a hérité de ta débilité, Psykokwak.

Sacha ignora la réflexion et pénétra dans la maison, suivi par Ondine et Flora, Artik fermant la marche. Arrivé à l'intérieur, les filles sursautèrent en entendant une voix de baryton lancer :

-Bonjour Psyko. Bonjour Artik.

-Bonjour Serge, répondirent les deux garçons pendant que les filles cherchaient d'où provenait la voix.

-Est-ce que tu peux prévenir ta maîtresse que nous sommes arrivés ?

-Tout de suite, Psyko.

Sacha s'assit dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur la table basse sous le regard hostile d'Artik. S'excusant d'un regard, Sacha toussota et retira ses pieds, avant d'essuyer la table avec un sourire désolé. Interrompant l'échange, Flora demanda :

-C'était qui, ce type qui a parlé ? Il était invisible ?

-Non, c'était Serge. L'ordinateur intelligent que Ln et Nerd, notre spécialiste informatique, ont créé, expliqua Sacha.

-Bienvenue dans la maison du futur, commenta Artik. Cet ordinateur gère toute la maison, l'éclairage, la consommation d'eau, d'électricité, les stocks, les visiteurs, il adapte la musique en fonction de ce qu'on aime… D'ailleurs Psyko et moi l'avons fait bugué. Entre l'autre qui n'aime que le rap et moi qui n'aime pas ça… Serge a planté. Et Nerd nous a haïs. Ln a fini par désactiver cette fonction.

-Pourquoi Ln ? demanda Ondine.

Ni Psyko ni Artik n'eurent le temps de répondre, Serge interrompant leur échange.

-Elle vous demande de la rejoindre à Troie. Suivez-moi.

Des lumières clignotèrent, indiquant la direction à suivre et Sacha se leva, ne remarquant pas combien cette maison surréaliste faisait frissonner d'horreur les deux filles.

Ils traversèrent la moitié du jardin, suivant la terre qui s'affaissa sous leurs pieds pour les conduire dans un tunnel éclairé avec des ampoules suspendues sur un fil, comme dans tout bon cliché. La pente de ce chemin était plutôt raide et les filles avaient du mal à garder un équilibre, contrairement à Artik et Sacha qui semblaient habitués. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte, donnant sur un vaste laboratoire, aux murs très hauts, plein d'objets et de machines étranges. Ils traversèrent cet endroit, Sacha faisant des commentaires.

-Ln est une grande passionnée de mécanique.

-Un mec à vagin, je vous dis.

-Toutes les machines que vous voyez ont été conçues par elle. Certaines sont d'ailleurs commerciAAAAAAAAAA…

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture d'une trappe sous ses pieds qui lui fit pousser un cri quand il chuta. Il se réceptionna facilement et entendit l'écho de la voix d'Artik :

-Je crois que tu as trouvé Troie !

-Ouais ! Allez-y sautez !

-Mais ça va pas ?

Ondine n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec ça. Elle poussa un cri quand Artik la poussa dans le trou en disant « T'inquiète pas, Psyko va te rattraper en bas ». Tombant lourdement dans les bras de Sacha, elle garda les yeux fermés, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sacha qui la berça pour qu'elle se calme, retenant un sourire qu'elle prendrait sans doute très mal.

Artik sauta, Flora dans ses bras, quelques secondes après. Il la déposa à terre et elle s'approcha d'Ondine, incita Sacha à la lâcher, pour finalement la serrer dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et réussissant finalement à faire rire Ondine. Les deux dresseurs souterrains passèrent devant, filant dans le couloir et ouvrant la porte de Troie.

Moins vaste que le précédent, surtout composé d'ordinateurs bien qu'il y ait quelques éprouvettes et de grandes armoires verrouillées par un système de sécurité complexe, ce laboratoire était celui que Ln avait consacré à la Ligue Souterraine. Elle était d'ailleurs devant une table de travail, démontant un Pokédex, une fille châtain d'environ un mètre soixante cinq, la regardait faire d'un air embarrassé en se cherchant des excuses.

-J'étais tranquillement en train de m'occuper de mes affaires, faisant de la varappe et là, il a glissé de ma poche et il est tombé dans le lac de la grotte… J'y peux rien, moi, si tu les as pas imperméabilisés…

-Tu te moques de moi, Neko. C'est déjà le troisième que tu me flingues, répliqua une fille en bleu de travail portant une casquette retournée sur la tête.

-La première fois, j'avoue, j'ai été con de m'asseoir dessus. Mais la deuxième fois, c'était pas moi, c'était Artik…

Celui-ci s'avança et s'éclaircit la gorge. La dénommée Neko se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et eut un grand sourire. Elle s'éloigna du plan de travail de Ln(3) pour s'approcher d'Artik, le serrant dans ses bras et ignorant le fait qu'il se tende légèrement devant cette marque d'affection.

-Tiens Artik, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là…

Puis elle tourna son regard vers Flora.

-C'est qui ?

Artik leva les yeux au ciel et esquiva le regard inquisiteur de Neko.

-T'as quand même pas fait ça ?

-Ta gueule, Neko.

-J'y crois pas. Il y avait plein de choses à pas faire et celle-là était dans les prioritaires, quoi. T'as une cervelle de Roucool, quand tu t'y mets, toi.

-Je t'emmerde. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis et j'ai pas fait exprès, figure-toi.

-Mouais…

Neko se détourna d'Artik et tendit sa main à Flora :

-Je suis Neko. Et toi ?

-Aïe… Je… Flora… La meilleure amie de Psyko. Et à côté c'est Ondine, sa Flamme et petite amie. Lâche ma main, maintenant. Tu me fais mal.

Lâchant la main qu'elle écrasait, Neko attrapa celle d'Ondine, qu'elle serra chaleureusement, avant de regarder Psyko.

-Hé, dis, dis, c'est quand qu'on replonge dans un lac gelé ?

-« Jamais » me paraît être une bonne solution. J'aurais jamais dû accepter ce défi, j'ai choppé une pneumonie carabinée après.

-Attila, lui, il a jamais dit non, bouda Neko avant de se tourner vers Artik avec un grand sourire.

Celui-ci lui rendit en signe d'acceptation.

-Non, toi, coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne réplique, c'est pas drôle. T'aimes tellement le froid qu'il n'y a pas de défi, pour toi. Ln ?

-NON ! Hors de question ! La dernière fois, la glace s'est refermée sur moi et j'ai failli y passer, répondit la fille en bleu sans lever la tête du Pokédex noyé.

-Oui, mais on s'est éclatées.

-… Pas faux.

Ln se leva et rejoignit le petit groupe, ôtant ses lunettes de protection et tendant une main gantée à Ondine et Flora.

-Ln(3), enchantée. Bon, les mecs, vos Pokédex.

Artik et Psyko tendirent leurs Pokédex à Ln(3) qui se dirigea vers une machine. Perdue au milieu de plusieurs claviers sans fil, elle appela :

-Serge !

-Maîtresse.

-Passe en version LS, s'il te plaît. Et télécharge la nouvelle version de Dexter dès que j'ai connecté les Pokédex d'Artik et Psyko. Et connecte-toi à la BDD du gouvernement.

-Maîtresse êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ? La dernière fois, ça vous a apporté des problèmes.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai appris à masquer mes traces. Mais j'ai repéré un truc qui ne m'a pas plu, tout à l'heure, dans les données policières. Je veux plus de détails. Fais une recherche avancée sur la page que j'ai visitée ce matin vers onze heures, à dix minutes près. Et affiche-moi sur l'écran tout ce que tu trouves.

Elle se déplaçait tout en parlant, donnant le tournis à Ondine qui ne savait plus où regarder. La dresseuse souterraine connecta les Pokédex des deux autres dresseurs, tapant sur son clavier d'une main, l'autre main s'occupant du Pokédex inondé de Neko.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Ln ?

-Oula ! Surtout pas, Psyko, tu restes loin de mon matériel ! Tu me portes la poisse, à chaque fois que tu touches quelque chose dans un de mes labos, ça ne marche plus, après.

Ondine se tortilla, attirant l'attention de Ln(3) sur elle. La dresseuse souterraine sourit doucement.

-Oui, mon chou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui mets à jour leur Pokédex ?

Ln(3) laissa de côté le Pokédex inondé de Neko pour attraper celui d'Artik, qui avait fini de se mettre à jour. Elle le passa à Ondine.

-Tiens. Le Pokédex que les dresseurs de la Ligue Souterraine possèdent n'est pas très différent du Pokédex des dresseurs classiques. La seule différence, c'est que ce Pokédex-là donne beaucoup plus de renseignements, sur les emplacements de la police et des points d'autorité de chaque ville, sur les dresseurs et plus seulement les Pokémons, également. Par exemple… Ben pointe-le sur Psyko.

Ondine obéit et pointa le Pokédex d'Artik sur Psyko. Le capteur du Pokédex analysa l'image et afficha une photo de Sacha sur l'écran. La voix électronique de Dexter retentit.

-Psykokwak ! Le Pokémon Canard ! Possède d'étranges pouvoirs qu'il oublie après les avoir employés. Reconnaissable à son air ahuri.

-LN ! pesta Sacha, tu n'as quand même pas fait ça !

-C'est pas moi, c'est Nerd ! Appuie sur le bouton suivant, mon chou. Tu auras la bonne description.

Appuyant là où lui avait dit Ln(3), Ondine eut le plaisir de voir sur l'écran du Pokédex des statistiques, plutôt impressionnantes, impliquant la force de ses Pokémons, ceux qu'il utilisait le plus souvent, son taux de réussite à atteindre la cible – Ondine ne comprit pas, mais Sacha avait un excellent score de toucher. La description que fit Dexter était quelque peu terrifiante.

-Psykokwak ! Le dresseur fou. Imprévisible et double, on ne sait jamais à qui on a affaire. Toujours accompagné de Pikachu, son fidèle meilleur ami.

-Le dresseur fou ? demanda Ondine. C'est un peu effrayant tout de même.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

-Regarde la description des autres avant de commenter la mienne.

Ondine hocha la tête et se tourna vers Neko. Le Pokédex afficha des statistiques inquiétantes, auxquelles Ondine ne jeta pas un œil, attendant la description.

-Neko ! La dresseuse furtive. Discrète et silencieuse, elle se faufile partout où on ne l'attend pas. Se méfier de ses Pokémons illusionnistes.

La dresseuse sourit de cette description qui, par contre, amusa beaucoup Artik et Psyko.

-C'est une blague, cette description, hein ?

-Je pense pas, Psyko. Elles ont l'air sérieuses.

Ln(3) se retourna d'un bloc vers les deux garçons avec un grand sourire attendri.

-Ils sont mignons… Ils ont la mémoire courte ! Vous voulez qu'on vous rappelle combien la furtivité de Neko et sa capacité à faire des pièges vous ont agacés, lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, tous les quatre, entre deux contre deux ?

Les deux dresseurs eurent un léger mouvement de recul et Neko et Ln(3) échangèrent un regard satisfait et nostalgique, jusqu'à ce que l'ingénieure entende un bruit de verre. Se tournant vivement vers la paillasse, elle hurla à Flora :

-NON ! NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA !

Trop tard. La fiole tangua et s'écrasa sur la paillasse, inondant la main de Flora. Elle regarda le liquide couler d'un air horrifié. Le liquide était transparent et n'avait aucune odeur, cependant, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer comme face à un intense danger. Elle se sentit pâlir et tourna un regard terrifié vers Ln(3), puis vers Artik et enfin Sacha. Vomissant, elle s'écroula sur le sol, rattrapée de justesse par Artik, qui ignora le hurlement de Ln(3) lui disant de ne pas la toucher.

-Merde !

Ln(3) se précipita sur un énorme bouton rouge qu'elle écrasa activant d'immenses ventilateurs, avant de hurler.

-SERGE ! Décontamination en cours ! Déverrouille-moi le R4-A et vite !

-Bien Maîtresse.

Un des placard se déverrouilla et Ln(3) se tourna vers Neko.

-Vite !

L'élève d'Artik se précipita vers le placard et récupéra l'antidote, qui était contenu dans un petit flacon étiqueté « R4-A » qu'elle lança à Ln(3). Cette dernière le rattrapa au vol et se tourna vers Psyko.

-Balance-moi ma seringue.

-Quoi ? Quelle…

Il paniquait. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se produire. Flora semblait s'être empoisonnée mais il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi.

-PUTAIN ! BOUGE-TOI !

Ondine sursauta et appuya sur le Pokédex sans faire exprès. Il brilla et afficha de nouvelles statistiques, avant d'identifier Ln(3).

-Ln(3). La dresseuse assassine. Ses Pokémons ne savent pas attaquer sans tuer. Mais le plus dangereux reste les poisons qu'elle élabore elle-même.

Cette description fit réagir Ondine qui attrapa enfin la seringue et lança à Ln(3) l'étui où elle était. Cette dernière le saisit au vol et la monta avec de regarder Psyko.

-Elle est enceinte de combien ?

-…

-COMBIEN ! La dose d'antidote change en fonction du stade de la grossesse, dépêchez-vous de me répondre ou elle va y passer.

-Sept mois, répondit Ondine d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se rendrait compte que les dresseurs souterrains n'étaient pas tous des gens gentils et doux, comme pouvait l'être Attila. Il y avait parmi eux des êtres dangereux, comme le prouvait l'empoisonnement de Flora. Tremblant, elle recula près de Sacha qui était toujours aussi paniqué.

Flora allait peut-être mourir. Et son enfant aussi. Le choc qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça ne fut rien en comparaison au moment où il vit Artik s'écrouler à son tour. Le poison était très volatile, visiblement.

Neko regarda Artik à terre puis se mit en mouvement, saisissant une autre seringue, une paire de gants et le reste de l'antidote. Elle s'approcha de Ln et elles échangèrent un regard confiant. Elles étaient encore largement dans les temps.

Laissant Neko se charger d'Artik, Ln(3) se concentra sur Flora et commença à déshabiller la jeune fille pour pouvoir la piquer juste sous le sein gauche, au niveau du cœur. Enfonçant l'aiguille, elle activa la seringue puis la retira avant de désinfecter le trou de la seringue. Neko fit de même avec Artik.

L'ingénieure rhabilla la meilleure amie de Psyko en s'énervant.

-Ils ont de la chance. Ils s'en sortiront tous les trois. C'est pas croyable, ça. Entrer dans le laboratoire d'une spécialiste des poisons et aller faire mumuse avec ses tubes à essais…

-Elle ne savait pas, réagit Psyko. Comment voulais-tu qu'elle devine qu'elle avait affaire à une psychopathe meurtrière ?

Ln(3) se releva, traversa son laboratoire, attrapa Sacha par le col et le plaqua contre une des étagères sécurisées.

-Tu aurais dû les prévenir toutes les deux ! On ne touche pas à ce qui se trouve dans mes labos ! Jamais ! Ce sont des expérimentations dangereuses ! Tu le savais et tu aurais dû les prévenir avant de mettre un pied ici ! On n'amène pas des débutantes avec soi ! Jamais !

-Aura m'a lancé un défi, je te rappelle !

-Tu aurais dû laisser ta championne chez Prof ! Elle ne risquait rien là-bas ! Tu es un imbécile et tu ne réfléchis pas assez !

Ln(3) lâcha finalement Psyko et se calma. Elle caressa sa joue et lui lança un regard qu'Ondine ne parvint pas à identifier.

-Enfin, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait. Artik est plus résistant que ton amie, il devrait se relever dans peu de temps. Question d'habitude, lui et Neko aiment bien tester mes poisons, rajouta-t-elle pour Ondine. Quant à elle… Il va falloir qu'elle rentre chez elle, Psyko. Qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne bouge plus pendant les deux mois qu'il lui reste, dans sa grossesse.

-C'était quoi ce poison ? demanda Sacha d'une petite voix de garçon penaud.

-Ma dernière création. Il est fait à partir du poison de Rapion. Il est très efficace et tue en dix minutes, dans d'atroces souffrances, cela va de soi. Mais il est encore trop volatile. Je me suis moi-même empoisonnée cinq fois en le manipulant. Une simple goutte de ce poison et je peux rendre malade toute une ville pendant une semaine entière. Elle a eu de la chance.

-Et Artik ?

-Il l'a touchée. Ce truc s'infiltre partout et contamine tout. Dieu merci, il en est de même pour l'antidote. Serge !

-Maîtresse ?

-La décontamination est terminée. Mais je veux des informations sur Flora, transfère-les sur mon Pokédex. Et je veux que tu actives le suivi médical, aussi.

Se tournant vers Sacha et Ondine, Ln(3) eut un regard triste.

-Je m'en voudrais s'il arrivait quelque chose à son petit. Garçon ou fille ?

-Garçon, répondit automatiquement Ondine.

Elle était surprise de voir le changement si soudain qu'il y avait chez Ln(3). Un coup, c'était une scientifique folle, l'autre elle ressemblait à une mère modèle, y compris envers Sacha. Enfin, envers Psyko. Ondine vit la scientifique s'approcher de Sacha pour le serrer dans ses bras d'une façon très douce et cette étreinte ne la rendit même pas jalouse.

-T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. Et ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. J'aurais dû ranger mes poisons avant que vous n'arriviez. Maintenant, tu vas devoir être hyper efficace. Quand Artik sera de nouveau debout…

-C'est le cas, interrompit ce dernier. Violent, ce poison. J'aime bien.

Ln(3) tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il se retenait à Neko, chancelant encore un peu. Le Pokédex de l'ingénieure sonna. Elle consulta les informations que Serge avait transférées dessus. Lisant, elle dit :

-Donc vous – quand je dis vous c'est Neko, Artik et Psyko – allez ramener Flora chez… Max, son frère. De là, expliquez qu'elle a fait un malaise et que vous préférez qu'elle soit tranquille. Son père lui fera sans doute faire des tests, mais ça ne servira à rien, mon poison est parfaitement indétectable.

Une fierté sordide brillait dans sa voix et les trois dresseurs souterrains dardèrent sur elle un regard furieux.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être contente de mon travail. Bon, c'est peut-être mal placé.

-Et pourquoi je dois aller avec eux ? demanda Neko d'une voix neutre.

Ln(3) lui lança un regard avant de furtivement regarder Ondine et de répondre :

-Tout simplement parce que tu connais mes poisons presque aussi bien que moi. J'ai besoin que tu vérifies ses constantes. Artik sera au volant et Psyko le guidera…

-Et moi ? demanda Ondine. Je fais quoi ?

-Tu restes avec moi. Je te protègerai, en cas de problème.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Psyko était sceptique et n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Ln(3) et Ondine ensemble. La dresseuse souterraine en savait bien trop sur lui. Ondine sourit doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, pour le rassurer.

-Peu importe la raison, l'essentiel, c'est que tu conduises Flora en sécurité. Moi, je lui fais confiance.

-Très bien.

Ln(3) se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur un garage et tendit des clés à Artik, alors que Psyko tenait Flora dans ses bras, la portant tant bien que mal. Ondine resta en retrait et Neko ne donna même pas un coup de main, suivant le groupe à un mètre derrière, son regard passant de Flora à Artik rapidement. Ln(3) leur donna quelques conseils pour qu'ils se débrouillent et les quatre partirent, l'ingénieure se tournant vers Ondine en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

-On va remonter à la maison, je ne voudrais pas que ce qui vient de se passer se reproduise avec toi. Psyko me tuerait s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa Flamme ici.

Ondine approuva et rejoignit Ln(3) dans le garage. Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une sorte d'escalier dérobé qui les firent remonter jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

Elles s'étaient toutes deux installées dans le salon, devant l'immense écran plat qui faisait face au canapé sur lequel elles s'étaient assises. Ln(3) regardait régulièrement par la baie vitrée, surveillant son fils qui jouait avec un Stalgamin dans le jardin. Attendrie, Ondine fixait le petit garçon comme l'enfant qu'elle aurait peut-être un jour. Il était mignon, cet enfant et il rendait sa mère fière. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence avant que Ln(3) ne prenne la parole.

-Je… Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui est arrivé dans mon labo… Je…

Ondine eut un geste de la main, signe qu'elle n'en avait cure, ce qui était faux. Elle était un peu effrayée par la dresseuse souterraine qui était à côté d'elle.

-Si, si, sérieusement, ça… Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que je suis biochimiste, spécialisée dans les poisons Pokémon. Je ramène souvent du travail à la maison, notamment pour l'améliorer et l'adapter à la Ligue. Nous sommes tous des machines de guerre, en réalité.

Elle se tut et Ondine en profita pour dévier sur un sujet qu'elle avait déjà essayé d'aborder avec Sacha et Artik, sans obtenir le moindre résultat.

-Est-ce que le changement de gouvernement va poser des problèmes à la Ligue ?

Ln(3) lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Je n'espère pas mais… Je ne suis pas naïve. Ces nouvelles élections, qui nous ont mis au pouvoir des politiciens préférant la manière forte vont nous attirer des problèmes. Ils ont donné davantage de pouvoir à l'armée, ce qui implique nécessairement des interventions plus musclées en cas de conflit. Jusqu'à présent, on était tranquille parce que le gouvernement préférait les négociations aux affrontements directs avec la Ligue Souterraine. C'est d'ailleurs Attila et Psyko qui ont mené les dernières négociations, par rapport à Aura. Elle a tenté de soumettre le monde entier à son joug. Autant te dire que ça n'a pas marché.

Avec un clin d'œil, Ln(3) se leva pour s'appuyer sur sa baie vitrée, Ondine la dévisageant.

-Enfin, cette situation inquiète pas mal de monde dans la Ligue… À part bien entendu quelques idiots qui ne se soucient pas de la politique, je ne citerai personne, tu as très bien compris de qui je voulais parler. Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut rien y changer. Il faut se faire discret et arrêter les conneries, les saccages et les destructions de bâtiments… Va essayer de faire comprendre ça à Drake… J'ai dû enfouir mon labo à cause de ça, il avait du mal à intégrer que je stockais mes poisons ici et qu'ils sont mortels, pour la plupart… Bref… J'ai bien peur qu'au prochain dérapage de la Ligue Souterraine, l'armée ne lance ses…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle se tourna vers l'écran plat. Serge avait fini d'éplucher les archives de l'armée et avait affiché un lot d'informations qui fit pâlir Ondine également.

Regardant l'écran, Cécile écarquilla des yeux immenses.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais… On est dans la merde, là.

* * *

Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre avec du flash-back et un retour dans l'action, avec l'amorcement de l'arc secondaire et pourtant complémentaire de la Ligue, celui qui va me demander le plus de travail et qui fait ricaner ma bêta-lectrice d'un rire sadique !

Le scénario de l'arc secondaire est extrêmement plus travaillé, c'est pour ça que ça a été si long (non, je ne tente pas de vous berner ou de me trouver des excuses, c'est pas vrai.) mais comme Neko (ma beta, hein, pas celle de la Ligue. Quoique. Elles se valent en termes de menaces sanglantes.) veut que je publie, ben, je publie. Donc en parallèle, il y aura Tremplin et la Ligue. Autant vous dire que mes nuits et mes week-ends vont être chargés, l'une comme l'autre, bien que de styles très différents, me demandent beaucoup de travail.

Sinon, si le cœur vous en dit, sur Facebook, vous pouvez « Tout plaquer et partir rejoindre Artik et Psyko dans la Ligue Souterraine. » !

Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, même si c'est bien loin d'être suffisant pour me faire pardonner pour mes non-réponses aux reviews et mon manque de régularité dans la publication ! Mais bon, faut se dire que l'attente rend les chapitres encore meilleurs ! (ou plus décevants, selon les points de vue.)


	18. Mandats d'amener

_**Mandats d'amener.**_

Ondine sentit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les informations qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Elle ne comprenait pas bien, ne voulait pas réellement comprendre ce que les mots lui hurlaient. Il était question du massacre de toute une école aux environs de Rivamar, dans la région Sinnoh. Une quarantaine d'enfants auraient été sauvagement assassinés par un fou, qui était actuellement toujours en fuite. Le journal _Sinnoh Matin_ avait dévoilé cette information dans son édition du jour et Ln(3) en avait pris connaissance rapidement. Elle surveillait de près l'actualité, terrifiée par la conjoncture et les conséquences que pourraient avoir le moindre petit dérapage de la Ligue Souterraine et de l'un de ses membres.

Faisant coulisser la porte vitrée, Ln(3) appela son fils, lui demandant de rentrer, avant de le serrer fortement contre elle et de lui dire de filer faire un petit sac de voyage dans sa chambre. Ondine porta un regard transparent à cette scène touchante entre une mère et son fils, trop terrifiée par la suite des informations délivrées par les recherches intensives de Serge, dans les serveurs de l'armée. Comprenant vaguement l'une comme l'autre le jargon militaire, elles avaient toutes deux analysé ce que voulaient dire ces envois d'ordre, ces demandes de détachement de troupes, ces émissions de mandats d'amener.

La porte d'entrée claqua, Artik, Neko et Psyko entrèrent dans le salon en plaisantant, donnant des nouvelles de Flora mais Ondine ne les entendait pas. Elle tourna vers eux un regard horrifié et regarda de nouveau Ln(3) qui n'avait pas lâché l'écran des yeux, ses mains commençant à trembler nerveusement. Elle serra les poings, lisant la même panique sourde dans les yeux de la rousse.

Elles sursautèrent en sentant chacune une main s'abattre sur leurs épaules.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Psyko d'une voix dure et sérieuse.

Ln(3) fronça les sourcils et désigna l'écran plat d'une main tremblante. Artik et Neko passèrent devant Ondine et l'ingénieure pour se mettre aux côtés de Psyko qui lisait déjà ce qui était inscrit dessus. Neko se tourna vivement vers Ln(3), les yeux écarquillés. Ondine s'écroula sur le canapé, ses jambes cédant sous son poids. C'était tellement surréaliste, comme journée, tellement incroyable, tellement terrifiant. Elle se sentait oppressée et se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

Sacha regarda le tableau, observa Artik et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait pas très bien tout ça, mais ça empestait les emmerdes, comme le confirma Artik en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

-Combo… grogna-t-il. Mais quel enfoiré !

-Combo ? demanda Ondine depuis le canapé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est la marque de Combo, espèce d'idiote ! Tous les visages des enfants sont marqués de trois immenses griffures, c'est le symbole de ce trou du cul. On est tous dans la merde à cause de sa folie sanguinaire. Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû l'éjecter de la Ligue Souterraine depuis des plombes, je ne sais pas comment ça va finir toute cette histoire. Serge, t'as autre chose ?

L'ordinateur ne donna aucune réponse et Artik tourna un regard agacé vers Ln(3) qui soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu devrais le savoir, Artik, Serge n'obéit qu'à ma voix, lorsqu'il est en mode LS. Même question, Serge, s'il te plaît.

-Oui, maîtresse, répondit la voix désincarnée de l'ordinateur intelligent. Un mandat d'amener à votre nom a été émis. Les autorités sont en route pour venir à votre domicile, espérant vous trouver ici. Ils seront là dans trois heures.

-C'est plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour tout faire exploser.

Ln(3) se tourna vers Ondine.

-Tu veux bien aller aider mon Sacha à faire son sac de voyage ? Il est petit, j'ai peur qu'il n'oublie des choses essentielles…

Ondine hocha la tête et se leva du canapé, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle gênait, au milieu de toutes ces « machines de guerre » comme l'avait dit l'ingénieure un peu plus tôt. Ondine avait espéré, quelques secondes, que ce n'était qu'une image. Mais à présent, elle se souvenait du poignard glissé dans les cheveux de Marie, la sœur de Rudy, placé là dans le but de blesser, de tuer, de servir. Elle observa le corps nerveux et fin de Neko, qui semblait entrainé à ce genre d'ambiances survoltées. Pikachu avait les oreilles dressées, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect et Sacha paraissait plus sur ses gardes que jamais. Elle avait affaire à de vrais combattants et n'avait pas vraiment sa place parmi eux.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le problème d'Aura, elle serait sûrement rentrée chez elle, pour ne pas les déranger plus que ça. Ils allaient sûrement devoir fuir, surtout que Ln(3) était soupçonnée par la police d'être une dresseuse souterraine et Ondine savait de source sûre que Sacha avait été repéré depuis bien longtemps, tout comme Artik.

Neko et sa furtivité devaient être tranquilles, mais elle ne semblait pas être de ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades.

Elle disparut à l'étage, tentant de ne pas entendre les voix des dresseurs. Il fallait qu'elle surveille Sacha, celui qu'elle pouvait encore suivre, le petit garçon de huit ans. Il fallait qu'elle laisse l'autre s'en sortir, il était dans son univers, après tout. Un univers où elle n'avait pas réellement sa place.

* * *

Sacha attendit d'être sûr qu'Ondine ait disparu à l'étage, où elle serait beaucoup plus en sécurité qu'au rez-de-chaussée, en compagnie de quatre dresseurs dangereux. Sacha regarda Artik qui observa Neko, qui tourna la tête vers Ln(3). L'ingénieure hocha la tête d'un air presque serein. Elle attrapa le clavier sans fil qui était relié à l'écran plat, faisant halluciner Psyko et Artik qui ne savaient même pas que c'était possible de faire de telles choses, puis elle pianota. L'image du spécialiste informatique de la Ligue Souterraine, un brun aux yeux gris, le visage fin et masculin, l'air classe et le regard animé de cette folie furieuse qu'ont tous les génies en eux s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Nerd !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la caméra.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Situation de crise. Lance la sauvegarde de Serge, je vais détruire mon labo.

Ils virent Nerd lever les yeux au ciel d'un air atterré.

-Détruire un tel chef-d'œuvre, c'est du gâchis. Presque autant que l'hétérosexualité d'Artik. Et Jirachi sait à quel point c'est du gâchis que de telles fesses restent sans visite…

-Il est là, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais. Et alors ?

Ln(3) secoua la tête et frotta son visage d'un air exaspéré. Quel manque d'à-propos.

-Peu importe. Merci Nerd.

Elle coupa la communication avant de se tourner vers les trois autres.

-Artik, va à la serre, je t'y rejoins, Psyko, tu montes chercher ta femme et mon fils, il faut les mettre en sécurité au plus vite, Neko descends à Troie, commence à voir quels poisons pourront nous être utiles parmi ceux qui sont au point, bien sûr. Pendant ce temps, je vais programmer l'autodestruction. Serge ! Combien de temps pour la sauvegarde totale de toutes les données sur le serveur de secours ?

-Deux heures, maîtresse.

-Travaille plus vite. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous autres ?

Neko et Artik échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent ensemble vers le jardin, tandis que Sacha commençait à monter les marches. Ondine… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'elle pendant qu'il tenterait de fuir les autorités ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser chez Régis. Il faisait lui-même partie de la Ligue, il serait donc contraint de fuir à son tour à un moment. Ondine ne pouvait pourtant pas rester seule.

Habituée à être poursuivie par les autorités de façon plus ou moins intensive, Aura n'allait pas renoncer à son défi pour si peu. Ondine devait être protégée, elle ne pouvait donc pas rester chez Flora. Et de toute façon, celle-ci était en convalescence et n'avait pas le droit de voir quiconque, selon Max, qui les avait jetés hors de sa maison à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière. Il était également impossible qu'elle aille chez Michelle. Artik avait toujours pris un grand soin à ne pas dissimuler son appartenance à la Ligue Souterraine. Michelle serait donc sûrement parmi les premiers à être interrogés sur cette sordide histoire de massacre dans une école.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de cet imbécile de Combo ? Des enfants. On n'a pas le droit de toucher à des enfants, c'était tellement injuste. Si semblable à Combo… Sacha avait toujours redouté ce type. Bien qu'il soit toujours dans l'ombre d'Aura, se contentant d'exécuter ses ordres, il serait très difficile de le stopper si un jour, il échappait au contrôle de sa sœur. Dans le cas actuel, Psyko ne savait pas s'il préférait penser qu'Aura ne dominait plus aussi bien son frère ou si c'était elle qui avait ordonné un acte aussi immonde.

Il ferma les yeux, un frisson d'horreur le traversant de toute part, alors qu'il imaginait Aura sourire de cette façon qui lui faisait ressentir des émotions contradictoires. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Aura était capable de beaucoup de choses, mais elle avait de l'honneur. Elle n'était pas totalement folle et sociopathe, elle connaissait les limites de la Ligue Souterraine et du gouvernement pour les actes inconsidérés. Elle n'aurait jamais ordonné à son connard de frère d'assassiner toute une école. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Strictement aucun. Et chacun des méfaits d'Aura avait un sens, un but. Tous.

Sacha atteignit la chambre du petit Sacha et attrapa Ondine par le poignet, la faisant sursauter, avant de la tirer contre lui et de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces, caressant ses cheveux. Surprise, il la sentit lui rendre lentement son étreinte, glissant son nez dans son cou. Elle renifla, il la serra plus fort.

-Psyko, murmura-t-elle. J'ai peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec Neko la Furtive, nous n'avons rien à craindre. On n'aura pas besoin de fuir très loin, si on fuit avec elle. Si en plus, on se retrouve dans une des planques qu'elle a en commun avec Ln(3), alors là, tu peux être sûre qu'on va jouir de toutes les protections.

-Mais… Et si… On nous retrouvait quand même ?

Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Je serai toujours là, entre ceux qui voudront te faire du mal et toi. Toujours.

-C'est justement ça qui me fait peur, Sacha, murmura-t-elle sans qu'il ne comprenne. Comment réagirais-tu si un jour c'était l'inverse ?

Il l'écarta de lui, lui demandant de répéter, elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna, retournant vers l'enfant qui les regardait d'un air émerveillé.

-Ooooh, vous êtes des amoureux ?

Psyko piqua un fard sous l'œil moqueur d'Ondine qui planta un baiser sur sa joue avant de se pendre à son cou, pour regarder le petit Sacha.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, faisant encore plus rougir Psyko, vraiment très mal à l'aise.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et tenta de reprendre une contenance pour regarder le petit garçon qui se moquait de lui ouvertement. Se jetant sur lui pour le porter sur son lit et le chatouiller, sous l'œil d'Ondine qui terminait la valise du petit, Sacha lui lança :

-C'est pas bientôt fini de rire de moi ?

-Nooooon, t'es tellement drôle, Papa !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

-Ça te va bien. Un jour, on t'appellera vraiment comme ça, intervint Ondine faisant rougir une nouvelle fois Sacha qui comprenait les implications de cette phrase. J'ai fini, on descend à Troie ?

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la chambre quand le petit garçon les arrêta.

-Non, mais, il y a un accès à Troie par ma chambre.

Il se leva, traversa la pièce et ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode, glissant une main dedans et appuya sur une sorte de petit bouton qui fit s'écarter deux pans de mur, ouvrant sur un ascenseur. Le petit Sacha y entra en premier avant de faire signe aux deux adultes de le suivre.

-Comme la sortie de secours, c'est par Troie qu'on l'atteint, Maman a installé un ascenseur dans ma chambre, pour que je puisse y aller facilement. Évidemment, Serge ne m'ouvre pas la porte du labo, je ne peux atteindre que le parking, où elle range la camionnette dont vous vous êtes servis pour amener la nulle qui s'est empoisonnée avec le poison Rapion que maman, elle fabrique.

-Parce que tu sais que ta mère fabrique des poisons ? s'étonna Ondine.

-C'est une biochimiste, ma maman ! Et même que c'est la meilleure ! Et même que, un jour, je serai soit hacker comme Nerd, soit poisonniste comme m'man.

-Que d'ambitions ! s'exaspéra Ondine d'un air atterré tandis que Psyko regardait Sacha d'un air fier.

Ondine tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

-Ce petit finira dans la Ligue Souterraine, un jour ! commenta-t-il, fier comme un paon.

-Dis pas ça comme si c'était ton fils, Psyko. Ça me donne envie de te frapper.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le parking souterrain de Ln(3), où Neko attendait, visiblement déjà prête à partir, son Mentali sorti de sa Pokéball, concentré, guettant les mouvements extérieurs. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et se turent. Neko et Psyko échangeaient un regard tendu, ne sachant encore ce qu'avait prévu Ln(3) pour eux. Ils virent un Arcko passer au-dessus d'eux et s'arrêter au niveau de Mentali pour échanger avec lui un regard lourd de sens. Ondine conclut que ces deux Pokémons devaient faire équipe en surveillance et elle admira la combinaison. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que les capacités d'un Arcko et d'un Mentali pourraient se marier et elle n'aurait jamais pensé à coupler ces deux-là. Neko se tourna vers l'autre entrée et vit Artik arriver, boudeur, ainsi que Ln(3), qui replaçait la Pokéball de son Arcko sur sa ceinture ayant une dizaine de Pokéballs fixées dessus.

Artik lança un regard mauvais au Mentali de Neko et bougonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui se finissait par « llali » puis il regarda Ln(3) avant de se tourner vers Psyko.

-Cette pétasse a un Shaymin.

-Il n'est pas à moi, Artik. Il squatte ma serre pour l'hiver. Et ne parle pas de cette façon devant mon fils, s'il te plaît.

Elle se tourna vers son fiston, remerciant Ondine d'un large sourire.

-Tu viens ici mon chéri ?

-Oui, m'man.

Le petit garçon fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa mère et sauta dans ses bras. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et Ondine remarqua seulement qu'elle ne portait plus le bleu de travail qu'elle avait quand ils étaient arrivés dans son labo, mais un autre, qui semblait neuf. En y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que sur l'épaule de ce bleu de travail était brodé « LS ». Ln(3) portait également une casquette qu'Ondine identifia comme étant une des vieilles casquettes de Psyko. Lui lançant un regard mi-figue mi-raisin, elle lui demanda comment elle avait eu cette casquette.

-Je lui ai donné quand j'ai perdu un pari. Elle a insisté pour avoir une de mes casquettes. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Ondine secoua la tête d'un air atterré. C'était pourtant l'évidence même : c'était l'amour. Elle ne savait toujours pas si Ln(3) aimait Psyko comme on aime un fils ou comme on aime un amant, mais il était sûr qu'elle éprouvait un amour fort et sincère pour lui. Comme la rousse ne voulait certainement pas être jalouse des camarades souterrains de son Sacha, elle préféra ne pas réfléchir plus longuement à la réponse qu'elle pouvait apporter à cette question. Elle se concentra sur ce que disait Cécile à son fils.

-J'ai appelé Guillaume, tu vas aller chez lui quelques temps. Je reviendrai te chercher quand tous ces problèmes seront finis, d'accord, mon chéri ?

-Tu penseras à moi, quand même ?

-Tous les jours, mon ange, tous les jours. Toutes les nuits, avant d'aller me coucher, je regarderai la lune et je penserai à toi. Et si tu fais pareil, ça nous enverra plein de bisous et de mots d'amour pendant qu'on dormira. D'accord mon ange ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et la porte du garage de Troie s'ouvrit, laissant passer une voiture noire de petit modèle. L'homme au volant se gara brutalement et sortit de la voiture. Il darda sur Psyko un regard furieux, salua d'un signe de tête Artik et Neko, ignora Ondine et dévora Ln(3) du regard. Psyko chuchota dans l'oreille d'Ondine :

-C'est Guillaume, son assistant. Il me déteste. Je ne comprends pas, moi, je l'aime bien.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourtant la situation saute aux yeux.

-Ah bon ?

Ondine contempla Guillaume attraper le petit Sacha dans ses bras, écoutant attentivement ce que la mère lui disait.

Ondine vit Guillaume glisser le petit Sacha dans sa voiture et l'attacher, puis se diriger vers le coffre, y ranger la valise et sortir quelque chose pour le tendre à Ln. Sa blouse. Elle l'enfila, laissant à Ondine le loisir de l'observer. Le symbole sigma qui mangeait le dos était donc celui qui correspondait à Ln. Un symbole d'union. Ondine sourit. C'est vrai que du peu qu'elle avait vu de l'ingénieure, elle donnait envie d'aller vers elle, pour y trouver du réconfort, pour une discussion ou simplement pour ne pas être le seul à se taire.

Ln(3) fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre et tout le monde se mit en route, Guillaume les observant partir. La mère de famille marchait devant, suivie par Neko et Artik qui guettaient les environs, la marche étant close par Ondine et Sacha. Ce dernier se retourna vers Guillaume, le voyant à trois mètres derrière eux, lâcha Ondine, s'avança jusqu'à Ln(3), murmura quelque chose à son oreille et sourit. La dresseuse souterraine lui rendit son sourire, répliqua qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça et finit signe à Psyko de retourner derrière, pour ne pas laisser Ondine toute seule.

Il s'exécuta sous le regard moqueur de Neko qui l'oublia bien vite, reportant son attention sur Mentali qui s'était tendu. Elle guetta les arbres qui les entouraient, tandis qu'Artik levait la tête vers le ciel, scrutant les nuages et attendant presque l'attaque aérienne. Cependant Mentali secoua la tête, signe que c'était une fausse alerte, avant de reprendre la route et la surveillance.

-On va à laquelle ? demanda la maîtresse d'Artik à son amie.

-Ta préférée.

-Chouette ! jubila Neko d'un air ravi.

Elle effectua quelques petits pas de danse sous l'œil atterré d'Artik qui semblait se demander s'il devait sourire tendrement ou la frapper pour qu'elle arrête ça. Ondine préféra ne poser aucune question et elle s'enfonça dans ses pensées le temps que dura le voyage vers la première planque de transition des deux dresseuses souterraines. Elle se sentait totalement en sécurité, entourée de ces quatre-là.

* * *

Aura interrompit son mouvement, alors qu'elle était en train de punir un employé qui avait renversé une tasse de thé brûlant sur ses pieds quand elle fut interrompue par l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Elle laissa retomber son fouet le long de son corps et se tourna vers Antoine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Qu'une très mauvaise nouvelle à propos du frère de Madame était arrivée, Maîtresse. Il faut que vous voyiez ça au plus.

Elle jeta le fouet et retira ses gants de velours, avant de se tourner vers l'employé qu'elle était en train de corriger et qui était enchaîné face contre le mur.

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas. Je reviens rapidement.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de sa salle de torture et se saisit de sa blouse, l'enfilant élégamment, avant se diriger vers la pièce immense d'où elle gérait le flot d'informations qui arrivaient. Elle poussa la porte et tous les employés se levèrent et s'inclinèrent.

-Relevez-vous. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il… Le frère de Madame a…

Celui qui avait découvert l'information baisse la tête. Il ne voulait pas prononcer une phrase pareille et faire du mal à Madame. Elle était si bonne avec lui, lui avait fourni une formation et un logement, puis un emploi, pour lui et toute sa famille. Il aimait Madame et il aimait la servir. Elle ne devrait même pas se soucier de gens comme Psyko ou encore comme son frère, Monsieur.

-Il vaut mieux que vous constatiez ça par vous-même, Maîtresse, intervint Antoine en s'écartant et s'inclinant lorsqu'Aura passa devant lui.

Elle s'approcha de l'écran et regarda la vidéo que _Sinnoh-News_ avait diffusé le matin-même à propos de Rivamar, un endroit où elle devait effectuer une transaction de la plus haute importance. Elle avait envoyé Bastien en éclaireur, afin qu'il prépare correctement son entrevue avec Giovanni de la Team Rocket. Ce dernier lui avait déclaré une guerre ouverte en envoyant trois de ses employés lui dérober son Sulfura. Autant dire qu'ils avaient échoué et été sévèrement punis. Ils se trouvaient encore, actuellement, au fond d'un de ses cachots. Aura s'était attachée au Miaouss qui parle, il avait de l'humour, de quelque part.

Combo, là-bas, devait s'assurer que les policiers ne traîneraient pas dans leurs pattes mais jamais il n'avait été question d'aller massacrer toute une école ! Certes Aura n'aimait pas beaucoup les lois et elle avait toujours trouvé qu'être morale était très encombrant et limiteur. Cependant, elle avait quand même gardé des principes. Le premier était de ne jamais lever la main sur un enfant.

Elle porta deux mains à son ventre et retint un hurlement de fureur. Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro où elle était sûre de joindre Combo. Lorsqu'il décrocha, elle lui parla d'une voix tellement froide que certains employés qui avaient pourtant été sévèrement punis peu de temps auparavant, n'enviaient pas la place de Combo et préféraient la leur. Monsieur avait fait une grave erreur en s'en prenant à une école.

-Rentre immédiatement au château. Nous avons un compte à régler. Sois là dans une heure sinon, c'est moi qui viens te chercher.

Elle entendit son frère déglutir et elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, avant de cracher des ordres à ses employés :

-Je veux un rapport détaillé sur cet incident, sur les conséquences que ça va avoir sur notre présence sur le marché noir. Je veux également savoir si mes fournisseurs et si mes acheteurs auront besoin que je me désolidarise de cette action, n'oubliez pas de contacter notre infiltrée dans la police, je veux savoir si je ne peux pas étouffer l'affaire avec quelques petits millions et faire payer à Bastien moi-même.

Plusieurs voix répondirent « Oui Maîtresse » et ils s'activèrent. La pièce s'emplit alors d'un brouhaha qu'Aura ne trouvait pas plaisant du tout. En plus d'être particulièrement immoraux et ignobles, les actes de son frère allaient avoir des conséquences sur son business. Ça allait foutre un bordel sans nom, peut-être même un bordel irrécupérable. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose auquel elle tenait, à part Psyko, c'était bien son business.

Aura fit voleter sa blouse derrière elle et parcourut le dédale de couloirs qui la ramena jusqu'à la salle de torture. Elle se tourna vers l'employé qui était là et claqua des doigts, faisant s'approcher les deux soubrettes qui attendaient devant une autre porte.

-Maîtresse ? demandèrent-elles.

-Détachez-le. Tu as de la chance, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à punir de façon très sévère et je n'ai par conséquent pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. On va dire que je t'accorde mon pardon, pour cette fois.

-Merci, Maîtresse, répondit l'employé qui échappait à une punition terrible.

Il partit en courant rapidement après avoir fait une petite révérence à Aura. Elle sourit d'un air cruel en regardant ses deux soubrettes.

-Nettoyez la pièce. Et je veux que vous ameniez la croix de saint André. Celle en fer. Et ramenez-moi mes pièges à loups. Les rouillés. Et n'oubliez surtout pas Hypnomade et Sulfura.

Aura regrettait presque, à ce moment-là, d'avoir échangé son Rapion contre le Fermite de Ln(3). À l'époque de l'échange, Ln(3) avait besoin d'un Rapion et elle d'agrandir ses cachots. À ce moment-là, l'échange était tombé à pic et Ln(3) savait bien mieux exploiter les capacités de Rapion.

Aura ne l'utilisait jamais en torture, son poison était bien trop mortel, les victimes n'avaient pas le temps de lui révéler ce qu'elle voulait savoir avant de calancher. Et elle, elle préférait tuer au couteau qu'avec des techniques de lâches, comme les poisons de Ln(3). Cependant, l'ingénieure avait fini par créer des substances de tortures et Aura était déçue de ne pas pouvoir les utiliser sur Bastien, elle avait déjà épuisé son stock. Elle allait devoir se contenter de ses trucs habituels, et ça l'énervait. Elle voulait marquer le coup, qu'il voie qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel crime, tuer des enfants, quelle horreur. Elle porta encore une main à son ventre et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Doucement, elle murmura un prénom avant de secouer la tête. Inutile de penser à lui maintenant, ça ne ferait que l'énerver davantage.

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser envahir par les souvenirs du passé, ceux-là même qui avaient fait d'elle la moitié de ce qu'elle était à présent. Elle sourit ironiquement, ne pensant même pas à essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Ça remontait à combien de temps, maintenant ? Une dizaine d'années. Non, plus. C'était deux ans avant la fondation de la Ligue. Quinze ans. Elle avait dix-neuf ans quand il en avait quinze et en paraissait trois de plus. Sombre et amer, passionné par les plantes, il avait réussi à la charmer avec cette douceur qu'il avait à l'égard de tous ces végétaux, qu'ils soient Pokémons ou de vraies plantes. Elle était joyeuse et rêveuse, romantique, aussi. Elle savait que ce garçon allait changer son existence. Elle se souvenait l'avoir souvent observé, quand il s'occupait de ce petit Tournegrin, tous les matins, à l'aube, s'assurant que la rosée du matin était suffisante pour subvenir aux besoins de ce minuscule et fragile Pokémon. Il était spécialiste des Plantes, elle venait de recevoir son premier Pokémon très tardivement, un Capumain, mort depuis. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais son sourire était tellement… Émouvant… Elle s'était laissée séduire bêtement…

Malgré la puissance de ses sentiments pour Psyko, elle savait que rien n'égalerait jamais en son cœur ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Cédric, son premier amour, son premier chagrin et sa destruction.

Elle s'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Ces réminiscences étaient non seulement désagréables mais en plus inutiles. Diane était morte le jour où elle avait perdu cet enfant qui lui était si précieux, ce petit fruit d'amour. Et avec Diane étaient morts la douceur qu'elle possédait, cette gentillesse précieuse que Cédric aimait tant en elle et cet attachement ridicule à ce garçon à qui elle en voulait tant de ne pas avoir pris ses responsabilités, d'avoir fui devant son chagrin, de ne pas avoir été là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Il avait été lâche et elle lui avait amèrement fait payer.

Elle sortit de la salle de tortures pour tenter de cesser de s'infliger cette souffrance, ces souvenirs désagréables qui remontaient à la surface. Elle avait plus urgent à régler que le passé. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer alors que toute une vie de criminalité était sur le point de partir en fumée à cause de son idiot de frère. Elle avait mis trop de temps à se faire un nom dans la pègre de Sinnoh pour regarder l'œuvre de son existence partir en fumée.

Le problème était que les criminels – Giovanni mis à part, ce type n'avait aucun scrupule – avaient une certaine morale, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, et la plupart ne toléraient pas qu'on touche à des enfants, elle en était d'ailleurs une preuve vivante, même si ce n'était pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons que les autres.

Toujours était-il qu'il lui faudrait agir vite si elle ne voulait pas perdre la confiance toute relative que ses acheteurs mettaient en elle.

D'un pas rageur, elle retourna dans la salle de communication pour voir où en étaient les informations qu'elle avait exigées. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut un sourire. Tous ses employés se démenaient pour obtenir les renseignements qu'elle avait demandés. Une petite brune très gentille s'approcha d'elle, tête baissée.

-Maîtresse… Je viens d'avoir notre agent infiltré dans la police de Rivamar. Elle affirme que les autorités refuseront de se laisser corrompre sur un sujet aussi grave. S'ils retrouvent Monsieur, ils ont pour ordre de le capturer pour qu'il soit jugé et condamné.

Aura grimaça et la petite brune se recroquevilla sur elle-même, apeurée. Elle ne voulait pas subir la colère d'Aura qui promettait d'être dévastatrice.

La criminelle eut un sourire et posa sa main sur le haut de la tête de la petite brune.

-Merci. Je vais me débrouiller avec ça. Retourne travailler maintenant.

-Oui Maîtresse.

Quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans la pièce, sans la regarder.

-Je cherche Madame, quelqu'un l'a vue… Oh ! Maîtresse, vous êtes là.

Le jeune garçon fit du zèle en mettant un genou à terre devant elle pour la saluer, alors que ce privilège – cette obligation – n'était réservé qu'à ses plus proches servants, dont ce jeune homme ne faisait absolument pas partie. Il venait d'Acajou, comme elle, elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu régulièrement, c'était le voisin de Cédric, dans le temps. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Si jeune et déjà tellement soumis. Quel bonheur.

-Parle, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, ne relevant pas la mise à genoux.

Peut-être finirait-elle par l'élever à un rang supérieur.

-Monsieur est arrivé et vous attend au petit salon du rez-de-chaussée, Maîtresse. Dois-je le faire descendre ?

-Non. Je vais remonter. Bon travail.

Le jeune garçon sourit, visiblement heureux d'avoir été complimenté par Aura, qui tourna les talons et remonta de deux étages, traversant les cachots, passant devant celui où elle avait enfermé les Pokémons de Psyko quand elle avait réussi à mettre la main dessus – il avait des talents d'acteur, tout de même. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. – puis elle passa devant une petite cage où étaient retenus Jessie et James, les employés de Giovanni. Ils la regardèrent, visiblement apeurés, n'ayant pas de mouvements de recul, bien trop épuisés pour ça. La fille aux longs cheveux roses la regarda fixement d'un air triste.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Miaouss ?

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de t'adresser à moi de cette voix hautaine, jeune fille.

James – le garçon efféminé aux cheveux bleus – donna un coup de coude à sa partenaire, pour l'inciter à se taire. Aura eut une moue satisfaite et elle continua sa route, lançant aux captifs :

-Votre… « Boss »… tente de négocier votre libération. J'espère pour vous que votre vie vaut suffisamment cher à son goût. Il n'y aura aucune délivrance en dessous de deux millions de Pokédollars.

Aura se détourna, ignorant les soupirs de dépit des deux membres de la Team Rocket qui étaient persuadés que Giovanni ne paierait pas. Elle grimpa encore quelques marches et atteignit le petit salon, meublé avec goût et distinction. C'était dans ce petit salon qu'elle recevait les membres de sa famille ainsi que les gens haut placés de son organisation criminelle – autre qu'elle, bien entendu – et Bastien était un peu des deux. Il se tourna vers elle quand elle entra dans la pièce et baissa la tête, honteux.

Ses cheveux violets – une coloration. Personne ne pouvait avoir des cheveux aussi surréalistes de façon naturelle. À part cet imbécile d'Artik – avaient poussé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et ses yeux dorés la fuyaient avec force.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé et le fixa durement.

-Explications. Maintenant. Ensuite, on descendra dans la salle de tortures et tu y subiras mon châtiment.

* * *

Coincé dans son bureau d'études de la géopolitique extérieure, Mickaël, un homme de trente ans, soupira discrètement avant de jeter un œil à son collègue, qui s'était endormi sur la pile de dossiers à rendre pour avant-hier. Mickaël secoua la tête et lâcha son stylo, visiblement exaspéré par le comportement laxiste de ce collègue agaçant avec lequel il était contraint faire équipe.

Il était obligé de rester, à cause du gouvernement qui avait fait une gaffe monumentale, en critiquant violemment et ouvertement la politique économique du pays voisin et lui et son collègue devaient trouver une solution diplomatique entrainant le moins de dégâts possibles. Quelle bande de cons. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il passerait un sacré coup de balai dans cette bande d'incapables.

Il se frotta le bras, là où il avait son tatouage, avant de finalement se lever et prendre sa veste. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans ces bureaux. Il était définitivement mieux en compagnie d'Oniglali et des autres, en haute montagne. Cependant être dresseur Pokémon n'était pas très bien payé et c'était un passionné de géopolitique depuis toujours. Il était juste mal tombé, son collègue était chiant comme l'était le soleil pour un spécialiste de la glace.

Il était tombé en amour des Pokémons Glace le jour où il avait rencontré sur sa route un majestueux Artikodin. Quand il en avait parlé à ses proches, tous avaient ri. La légende de son village de basse montagne racontait que les Pokémons légendaires ne se montraient qu'aux personnes promises à un grand destin. Toute sa famille l'avait longtemps charrié, lui demandant, alors qu'il entrainait fièrement son Stalgamin, quel grand destin pouvait lui être réservé à lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un petit blond, trop petit pour son âge et avec ses sourcils trop hauts et ses yeux trop ronds qui lui donnaient un air perpétuellement étonné. Il avait tenté d'ignorer ces réflexions moqueuses, difficilement, pour se concentrer sur ses Pokémons. Un jour, s'était-il promis, il serait un immense dresseur. Et il leur montrerait à tous. Il avait attendu. Les années étaient passées. Rien n'était venu.

Puis il avait croisé le chemin de cette fille trop masculine pour être honnête. C'était une ingénieure de la Gédublé SARL qu'il avait croisée parce qu'elle laissait son fils chez sa mère, qui était nourrice. Elle l'avait aidé à s'entraîner, un jour, parce qu'elle possédait des Pokémons elle aussi. Impressionnée par sa virtuosité, elle lui avait dit : « Si un jour il te prend l'envie de connaître plus palpitant qu'une petite vie de bureau bien rangée, viens six pieds sous terre. La Ligue Souterraine t'y accueillera à bras ouverts. ».

Il s'y était rendu, après maintes recherches qui l'avaient amené à un hangar désaffecté, ancien entrepôt de l'armée qui ne servait plus. Effectivement la Ligue Souterraine s'y trouvait, une bande de joyeux lurons, d'ailleurs. Après un match acharné – qu'il avait perdu – contre une rousse avec un Ectoplasma dangereux, qui se trouvait être Aura, il fut intégré à bras ouverts, comme l'avait promis la cliente de sa mère, appelée Ln(3) dans la Ligue. Il avait été formé par Neko, une vraie cinglée, mais elle était attachante, au final, il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il soupira en franchissant la porte de son bureau. La Ligue Souterraine avait changé sa vie. Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens. Il n'arrivait plus, à présent, à s'amuser simplement, comme il le faisait avant, et ne vibrait réellement que lors de ses défis. Le prochain était avec Ange, la deuxième spécialiste des Pokémons vol de la Ligue.

Il sortit et bouscula un type aux cheveux roses qui ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place.

-Excusez-moi, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, vous savez pas où je peux trouver la mairie ?

-Pas ici… C'est le bâtiment à côté, répondit Mickaël, dans la lune. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

Le type aux cheveux roses grommela un vague remerciement avant de le suivre dans les couloirs. Dans l'ascenseur, il régna un silence de mort, le temps qu'ils descendent les quelques étages qu'il y avait avant la sortie.

Franchissant la porte vitrée automatique, Mickaël soupira une troisième fois, oubliant totalement le type aux cheveux roses pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son dossier épineux. S'ils ne désamorçaient pas la situation le pays allait partir en guerre et ça, il fallait absolument l'éviter. Compte tenu des alliances détenues par le pays adverse, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, même avec le renfort des meilleurs dresseurs de Pokémons. Leur puissance militaire était trop faible, malgré le renforcement de l'armée avec le nouveau gouvernement. Il fallait dresser des excuses publiques, voire même demander une alliance avec le pays adverse en mettant en valeur une des faiblesses de ce pays.

Dans la lune, il ne vit même pas trois personnes s'approcher de lui et il sursauta quand il entendit son nom :

-Mickaël Fernandez ?

-C'est moi.

-Police. Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

Mickaël s'étonna et dévisagea les trois inspecteurs – dont un de ces célèbres agents Caillou, les policiers dresseurs – avant de toussoter. Il se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour remarquer que les trois policiers l'encerclaient. Ça sentait les embrouilles, ça.

-Pour quelles raisons je vous prie ?

-Vous êtes soupçonné de faire partie de l'organisation criminelle connue sous le nom de Ligue Souterraine. Vous devez donc nous suivre sans opposer de résistance afin de subir un interrogatoire au poste, débita un des agents d'une voix de robot.

Il avait visiblement appris son texte par cœur. L'agent Caillou dégaina sa Pokéball et la lança sur le sol. Par réflexe, Mickaël porta la main à sa ceinture, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas ses Pokémons avec lui. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce détail le matin même, il haussa les épaules et s'avança d'un pas, avant qu'une puissante rafale de vent ne déstabilise les trois agents. Il leva la tête au ciel et vit un Pokémon qui semblait être fait de métal lancer sa célèbre attaque Cyclone, qui balaye tout sur son passage. Souriant, il s'approcha, habitué à ce genre de bourrasque, pour dépasser les agents qui étaient au sol et tendre une main. L'Airmure qui venait de le sauver plongea et une de ses serres métalliques se referma sur le bras droit de Mickaël, sa manche retombant et dévoilant sur son avant-bras un tatouage : les lettres L et S.

Alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude, Mickaël entendit le type qui cherchait la mairie, toujours debout malgré la rafale, dire :

-Waaaah, trop cool !

Souriant un peu plus, Mickaël hocha la tête dans la direction de ce type, avant de tendre l'oreille vers la dresseuse qui chevauchait Airmure.

-Stup ! Tu vas bien ?

-T'inquiète, Ange. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? Depuis quand est-ce que les flics agissent contre nous ?

-Je t'explique dans quelques minutes, le temps d'arriver au garage de mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Airmure le laissa tomber sur le parking d'un garage tenu par le père d'Ange, une petite blonde pimpante et souriante, haute d'un mètre cinquante quatre, à l'air innocent, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom. Il se massa le poignet par lequel le tenait Airmure avant de s'avancer vers Ange et de la serrer dans ses bras, content de la revoir. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avant de le repousser, pour lui faire signe d'entrer se mettre à couvert.

Frigorifiée, Ange se précipita vers le radiateur, tandis que Stup ôtait sa veste et tirait une chaise pour se laisser tomber dessus, avant de saluer le père d'Ange d'un hochement de tête. Il était le garant de sa fille.

-Bon, tu m'expliques ?

-Combo a déconné. T'as pas vu les infos ? Il a massacré toute une école de gamins et la police est aux trousses de tous les membres de la Ligue pour les interroger. Enfin ceux qu'ils connaissent. J'avais l'intention de rentrer ici faire mes bagages et partir le plus rapidement possible chez mon maître, Earth, quand je t'ai vu, au milieu de ce léger problème. C'est mort pour aller chez Earth, maintenant mais il faut qu'on se barre. On fait route ensemble ?

-Pour aller où ?

-On s'en fout de ça. On se casse, c'est tout.

Le père d'Ange toussota et l'appela doucement.

-Mon ange, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

-Je reviendrai, trancha la jeune femme en forçant son père à se taire d'un regard dur.

* * *

Cyclik, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant un bouc et les cheveux longs, vêtu de façon plutôt grunge, blond aux yeux bleus, se tourna vers sa partenaire, Étincelle, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, raffolant des vêtements trop courts, tout aussi blonde que son partenaire, en haussant les épaules.

À leurs pieds, il y avait trois personnes qui s'étaient jetées sur eux sans sommation. Cyclik, qui avait connu bien pire en affrontant Rachel, la terrifiante femme d'Attila, son maître, les avait rapidement tous mis au tapis, sans même avoir besoin de sortir Magnéti, son Pokémon fétiche.

Étincelle haussa les épaules à son tour. Elle ne savait pas non plus qui étaient ces mecs. Elle s'approcha de lui en se dandinant puis se pendit à son bras, ignorant totalement l'air exaspéré de Cyclik lorsqu'elle fit ça.

Ils étaient en pleine campagne depuis quelques semaines déjà, à la recherche de leur cible commune, Nicotine, pour lui lancer un défi dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, s'infiltrer chez un type qui sécurisait sa résidence à la folie et dont ils voulaient des photos compromettantes afin de le faire chanter et de se venger.

Frottant sa joue contre l'épaule de Cyclik, Étincelle étouffa un petit rire énervant.

-Alors, on va où, maintenant ?

-Pêcher des infos. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont hurlé « Police ! » avant que je ne les assomme.

-T'as dû rêver. Pourquoi est-ce que la police voudrait s'en prendre à nous ?

Ouvrant de grands yeux innocents, Étincelle fit la moue la plus charmeuse qu'elle ait, avant de papillonner des cils. Elle tentait de le séduire depuis trop de temps déjà et si elle n'était pas aussi compétente dans son boulot, Cyclik l'aurait sans doute déjà renvoyée d'où elle venait.

Cependant, elle était efficace et plutôt rigolote quand elle oubliait de tenter de le charmer.

Ils repartirent en direction de la ville où ils étaient censés trouver Nicotine, s'ils en croyaient les maigres sources qu'ils possédaient sur lui. Il était du genre insaisissable, encore pire que Neko, s'exaspéra Cyclik en pensées. Comme il aurait aimé avoir à défier Psyko. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'un affrontement entre les deux élèves d'Attila, ça aurait été formidable ! Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas encore pour cette année qu'ils pourront comparer leurs forces, bien que Psykokwak semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Artik et Ln(3), dans cette foutue ligue. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Un jour, il lui prouverait qu'il peut être meilleur que lui, c'était devenu sa Flamme, sa raison de vivre. Psyko était peut-être un dresseur souterrain hors pair, mais il n'était pas le seul à être excellent. Il était hors de question que Cyclik se laisse surpasser par un gamin qui n'utilisait quasiment que Pikachu et Dracaufeu en combat. Attila, un jour, porterait un regard fier sur lui, un peu comme ce père qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre fier, parce qu'il avait préféré quitter sa mère et abandonner sa famille. Attila était devenu son référent masculin et Psyko une sorte de petit frère trop génial pour son bien à lui.

Souriant, il accéléra le pas, jusqu'à se mettre à courir, semant Étincelle qui poussa un cri outré. Il avait tellement hâte de remplir son défi qu'il en avait oublié les mecs qu'il avait mis à terre.

* * *

Sur son calepin, il nota des informations sur les Mystherbes qu'il observait depuis quelques temps, pour ses nouvelles recherches qu'il avait décidé d'orienter sur les Pokémons Plante. Il avait remarqué qu'un Mystherbe venant d'Azuria grandissait environ dix pourcents plus vite qu'un Mystherbe de Céladopole, qui lui, avait plus de pouvoirs. Étrangement pourtant, ceux qui évoluaient le plus rapidement semblaient être ceux provenant d'Oliville.

Posant son stylo, il ouvrit son fichier numérique concernant ces recherches afin de mémoriser qu'il faudrait qu'il cherche à comprendre pourquoi et comment. La nourriture ne pouvait pas être une cause, puisque tous ces Mystherbes avaient la même depuis qu'ils étaient ici. De même pour l'environnement. Pouvait-il encore jouer même lorsqu'on arrachait les Pokémons à leur milieu naturel ? Ou peut-être était-ce génétique ?

Il faudrait qu'il pense à contacter Ln(3) pour qu'elle lui concocte une ou deux mixtures, comme elle le faisait régulièrement quand elle passait par Lavanville. Certes, elle était spécialiste des poisons, mais certaines de ses préparations étaient très utiles, en cas de maladie, ou de contagion, et les antidotes coûtaient cher. Autant que la Ligue Souterraine soit rentable, aussi. Parce qu'il ne mangeait pas de l'air et que le temps perdu avec ces imbéciles était du temps qu'il ne consacrait ni à ses recherches, ni à ses étudiants, et donc pour lequel il ne recevait aucun paiement. Une sorte de paiement en nature. Il secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté. Non pas ce genre de paiement en nature. Pas avec Ln(3). Surtout pas avec Ln(3). Les ex de Psyko, très peu pour lui.

Secouant la tête, Régis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mis de musique. Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la chaine hifi qu'il alluma, la branchant sur une station de musique classique. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais ça avait le mérite de ne pas le déconcentrer de ses recherches. Enfin, pas tant que ça.

Il était à peine rassis sur sa chaise qu'il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte, avant de la défoncer. Régis leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'agissait probablement des deux abrutis qui n'avaient de cesse de casser des choses sur lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'énumérer à voix basse :

-Psyko, Artik, Ln(3), Neko… Non, elle, c'est pas la porte qu'elle casse. C'est les fenêtres. Levrette, Drake, Benzine… Ah en fait, ils sont plus que deux à s'évertuer à tout détruire chez moi.

D'un pas résigné, il se leva et quitta son laboratoire, traversant un couloir qui le menait directement à la porte d'entrée défoncée. Il eut la surprise de voir une armada de types en blouses blanches surgir et se précipiter sur son labo, tandis qu'il se trouvait plaqué contre un mur, quelqu'un le forçant à écarter les jambes, le palpant pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas armé, une fouille véritablement brutale dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Le type qui le tenait hurla dans son oreille :

-POLICE ! Régis Chen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour association de malfaiteurs.

-Et vous aviez besoin de défoncer la porte pour ça ? Vous savez le prix que ça coûte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme en haussant un sourcil.

Le policier sembla déconcerté par l'air désinvolte du professeur Chen qui venait d'apprendre qu'on l'arrêtait, tellement qu'il ne le lâcha même pas après la fouille, laissant ses mains sur les hanches de Régis.

-Excusez-moi, commenta celui-ci, ce n'est pas que je déteste les contacts physiques. Mais tout de même, un peu de pudeur, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques minutes. Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Le policier sembla gêné et passa une paire de menottes aux poignets de Régis Chen, avant de prendre garde à ne pas l'approcher de trop près lorsqu'il l'amena jusqu'au véhicule de la police qui allait l'embarquer. Régis cessa d'avancer et se tourna vers les autres personnes qui sortaient de son laboratoire, les bras chargés de cartons contenant ses dossiers, y compris les dossiers médicaux des membres de la Ligue Souterraine. Comprenant enfin que c'était après eux que les flics étaient, Prof fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer qu'il semblait réfléchir à comment expliquer la présence de ces dossiers chez lui. Il se contenta de dévisager le policier.

-Et le mandat de perquisition ?

-On ne voit ça que dans les séries télévisées, Chen, commenta la fille qui était au volant de la voiture. Dans la réalité, ça n'existe pas, surtout quand on soupçonne un crime contre l'humanité. Et vous êtes complice.

-Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi on m'a annoncé m'arrêter, sourit Régis d'un air hautain.

-Bah, on vous arrête aussi pour ça. Il commence à me courir, celui-là.

Mâchant un chewing-gum d'un air agressif, la jeune policière dévisagea le professeur soi-disant respectable, lui arrachant une moue dégoûtée, tandis qu'il s'asseyait enfin dans le véhicule, dardant un regard furieux sur le policier qui lui tenait la tête.

-Je sais monter seul dans une voiture.

Les voisins commençaient à sortir, observant le ballet des agents qui entraient et sortaient de l'immense demeure du célèbre petit-fils de Samy Chen. Les badauds scrutaient la voiture pour tenter d'y distinguer les traits du jeune homme charmant – quoiqu'aux fréquentations étranges – qui menait des recherches si importantes pour les dresseurs de Pokémon du monde entier.

Régis leva les yeux au ciel et détourna son regard de la vitre arrière de la voiture dans laquelle il était. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime, il devait trouver au plus vite une justification plausible pour ces dossiers. Chaque membre de la Ligue y était référencé. Régis paniqua une demi seconde avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait aucune information compromettante sur les identités des dresseurs dans ces dossiers, puisqu'ils ne contenaient que les surnoms et les symboles. Tout allait très bien. Il trouverait une histoire logique à servir aux enquêteurs. Il fallait juste les occuper quelques heures, le temps que son grand-père fasse jouer ses relations. Tout sauf laisser Délia apprendre que Sacha fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie, sinon. Délia l'effrayait plus que tous les membres de la Ligue Souterraine réunis. Une mère en colère, c'était pire que tout.

Régis frissonna en se souvenant de sa sœur, lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Rien n'était pire qu'une sœur ou une mère en colère.

* * *

On le fit asseoir dans une salle d'interrogatoires qui était peu meublée : elle possédait en tout et pour tout deux chaises, une table et un miroir sans teint. Régis savait très bien, quand on l'assit face à ce miroir, que des gens se trouvaient derrière, à écouter ce qu'il se disait. Il leva la tête et vit une caméra à l'angle droit de ce miroir. On le désignait visiblement coupable. Il sortit ses mains menottées de sous la table, pour appuyer ses coudes sur le battant, avant de sourire en direction de la caméra. Il avait survécu à son amitié avec Sacha, à plusieurs années de Ligue Souterraine, à une discussion avec Rudy, il pourrait survivre à deux flics qui allaient le cuisiner. Ils n'avaient rien de toute façon. Peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'avaient rien contre lui, hormis quelques dossiers.

Il s'efforça à ne pas sursauter quand la fliquette qui conduisait la voiture entra brutalement dans la pièce, suivie du collègue qui l'avait fouillé. Jetant une œillade ambiguë au collègue qui rougit furieusement, Régis se tourna ensuite vers la fliquette, une femme aux cheveux si courts qu'on n'en devinait même pas la couleur et à l'allure vraiment très garçonne. Ln(3), à côté, semblait féminine quand elle portait son bleu de travail informe, ses chaussures de sécurité renforcées et la casquette de Sacha pour retenir ses cheveux.

Elle retourna la chaise pour s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, tandis que son collègue restait debout et regardait partout sauf en direction du suspect. La fliquette balança un dossier devant Régis et l'ouvrit. À la page qu'elle avait ouvert, on pouvait voir les cadavres de plusieurs enfants. Régis blanchit d'un coup. C'était assez horrible et, hélas, il ne reconnaissait que trop bien les trois marques verticales qui barraient les visages sans vie des petits. C'étaient celles de Combo.

Semblant satisfaite, la policière s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et Régis reprit une contenance pour murmurer :

-C'est horrible… Que s'est-il passé ?

-La Ligue Souterraine. Mais vous connaissez sûrement, monsieur Chen, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est professeur Chen. Ou docteur, à la limite. Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui se taisait, vous pouvez m'appeler Régis.

Le policier s'étouffa avec sa salive, visiblement peu en mesure de mener l'interrogatoire de façon correcte et Régis se retint d'éclater de rire. Alors cette technique marchait vraiment ? Il aurait dû écouter Psyko un peu plus, quand il parlait de ses propres arrestations – Artik n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui –, ses expériences auraient pu servir à Prof. La collègue haussa les yeux au ciel, visiblement atterrée que son collègue qu'elle savait parfaitement hétéro, se sente troublé par le rentre-dedans à peine voilé que lui faisait le connard qui se dressait devant elle. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était gay, ce professeur à la mords-moi-la. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur elle :

-Répondez à ma question, professeur. La Ligue Souterraine.

-Jamais entendu parler. Vous savez, j'ai arrêté le dressage et les ligues depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une compétition spécialisée dans les Pokémons de type sol ?

La policière sentait sa patience s'effriter. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, qu'il tentait de jouer sur le chronomètre. Mais personne ne viendrait le tirer de là, les circonstances étaient bien trop graves. Elle sortit un deuxième dossier et d'un signe de tête, elle indiqua à Régis qu'il devait l'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit d'un air indifférent.

Il tomba sur des photos de deux individus qu'il ne connaissait trop bien. Il savait bien que ces deux-là était des boulets. Sur les clichés, Artik et Sacha.

-Sacha Ketchum, dit Psyko, dit la policière en désignant le mauvais dresseur faisant sourire Régis. Il est votre meilleur ami, non ?

-Sacha, oui. Cependant, ce n'est pas Sacha que vous me désignez, jeune femme, mais un de ses amis, visiblement.

La policière décala son doigt, changeant de dresseur.

-Donc, je disais, Sacha Ketchum, dit Psyko. Votre meilleur ami. Il fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine depuis environ trois ans et il est recherché pour avoir détruit le musée national peu avant l'été dernier. À ce moment-là, des allées et venues chez vous, nous ont été signalées. Vos voisins ont pu entre autres croiser Cédric Williams, dit Artik, recherché pour faux et usage de faux et Diane de Fresnelle, connue sous le nom d'Aura, un des gros bonnets du grand banditisme de Sinnoh.

-Sacha choisit ses fréquentations comme il le sent. Je ne suis pas sa mère, je ne suis qu'un professeur Pokémon, titulaire d'un poste d'enseignant-chercheur à l'université de Céladopole, qui se sent un peu trop seul dans sa grande maison…

-Cessez ce petit jeu de séduction avec mon collègue, je vous prie. Ça ne marche pas.

Le collègue piqua un fard et baissa la tête. Ça marchait très bien, au contraire, il se sentait conquis et mourait d'envie de hurler au professeur Pokémon qu'il lui laisserait sa carte, pour le consoler de sa solitude et le protéger de ces criminels qui investissaient sa maison sans son avis. Il était complètement retourné et Régis était satisfait. Un seul policier furibond à gérer était plus simple. Elle reprenait, visiblement plus énervée.

-On a retrouvé chez vous des dossiers médicaux, attestant de votre appartenance à ce groupuscule dangereux ! Il est inutile de nier, vous feriez mieux de collaborer.

-Vous avez retrouvé des dossiers contenant des résultats de recherches que j'ai cryptés, afin d'éviter de me faire voler mes découvertes, surtout.

-Ah oui ?

La policière sortit une nouvelle feuille, qu'elle garda cette fois, pour en lire un extrait.

-« Il semble que Psyko se remette bien de son séjour chez Aura, bien qu'il en garde quelques séquelles psychiques. Cependant son rétablissement est en cours, d'après ce qu'Artik indique dans son dernier message. Penser à en parler aux 4É » C'est quoi, les quatre é ? « pour prendre les sanctions qui s'imposent à l'encontre d'Aura. » Il me paraît clair que vous ne pouvez plus me contredire. Vous faites partie de la Ligue Souterraine.

Renonçant à se défendre en feignant ne pas connaître la Ligue, Régis se laissa aller sur la chaise, lançant une imitation du sourire carnassier de Psyko au collègue masculin qui déglutit une fois de plus avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise.

-Soit. Je fais partie de la Ligue Souterraine.

* * *

Drake stabilisa Draky – son Dracolosse – dans les airs, imité par Levrette. Ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre chez Prof, comme ils en avaient reçu l'ordre par Earth pour l'amener en sécurité, quand ils avaient vu la police entrer. Résistant à l'envie de tout faire exploser, Levrette avait suggéré qu'ils suivent les policiers par les airs et d'aviser une fois sur place.

Ils étaient en vol stationnaire au-dessus du commissariat depuis plus de deux heures et Prof ne semblait pas en sortir. Échangeant un regard, les deux dresseurs hochèrent la tête.

Ils étaient inquiets pour Prof. L'ordre, en cas de crise comme celle-ci, étaient de mettre les Élémentaux à l'abri, chez Galerne. Personne n'irait les chercher dans le monastère où vivait l'Élémental. En attendant, il fallait trouver un moyen de récupérer Prof avant qu'il ne se mette à table et crache tous les noms de la Ligue. Il fallait aussi détruire tous les dossiers avant qu'ils n'aient fait une copie.

Levrette savait de source sûre que Ln(3) avait demandé à Nerd – une sorte de génie de l'informatique aussi timbré qu'eux, mais sans Pokémon, préférant les ordinateurs – d'infester tous les ordinateurs des membres de la Ligue d'un virus détruisant les données concernant la Ligue si quiconque tentait de les copier. Les flics n'avaient donc que la version papier que Prof conservait et son témoignage.

Les deux Pokémons volants foncèrent en piquet et Drake passa une main à sa ceinture, sortant deux grenades, en lançant une à Levrette qui la rattrapa aisément.

-Vise les archives ! Draky, Ultralaser au même endroit. On fait tout péter !

Les deux dresseurs dégoupillèrent et Dracolosse se redressa, ferma la bouche, concentrant son énergie dans sa bouche, afin de pouvoir lancer son attaque dévastatrice.

Levrette et Drake laissèrent tomber les grenades, Dracolosse ouvrit la bouche, laissant son rayon destructeur sortir de sa gueule.

* * *

Les deux policiers, soufflés par l'explosion, s'écrasèrent contre la vitre sans teint, tandis que Régis était projeté légèrement en avant, recevant sur lui quelques bouts de gravats qui le blessèrent superficiellement. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et regarda la porte s'ouvrir à la volée sur les deux seuls capables de telles explosions. Il lança un regard exaspéré sur Drake qu'il reconnut malgré la blouse et le masque qu'il portait, tandis que Levrette – tout aussi dissimulée – faisait sortir un Cisallox de sa Pokéball pour qu'il tranche les menottes de Prof.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter de tout faire exploser comme ça ?

-Toujours en train de râler, hein ? Je te rappelle que je ne fais jamais d'explosions inutiles.

-Et mon labo ? J'ai dû le reconstruire totalement !

-Le principe d'escalade n'a pas joué en ma faveur, sur ce coup-là.

Se massant les poignets, Prof ignora cette réflexion stupide et s'approcha des deux policiers, pour aider l'homme à se relever. Celui-ci rougit et la femme braqua sur Régis un Glock, tremblant un peu, sous le choc.

-Bouge pas, Chen, ou je te descends.

-Docteur ou professeur, vous ai-je dit. Vous êtes peut-être du bon côté du canon, mais moi, je suis du bon côté de la Ligue. Je ne suis qu'un simple professeur, au sein de cette Ligue qui vous effraye tant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des deux olibrius se trouvant derrière moi. À présent, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire pour le policier, je vais vous abandonner, ma place n'est pas ici. Oh ! Et pas la peine de retourner à mon laboratoire, je n'y serai pas. Ni même les données que vous avez tenté de copier. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et m'excuse par avance de l'énervement que vous allez ressentir en voyant les gravats. Je connais ça et je compatis grandement.

-Ta gueule, Prof, et avance.

Levrette s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa blouse, qu'il enfila avant de mettre un masque à son tour. Avec une dernière œillade ambiguë au policier, ils se détournèrent et quittèrent les ruines du commissariat, s'envolant sur les dos des Pokémons que chacun avaient dressés, sous l'œil halluciné des témoins, désespérant à moitié Régis qui se dit qu'il allait sûrement s'en prendre plein les oreilles quand son grand-père serait au courant. Et pire, Délia allait être mise au courant. De quelque part, il plaignait presque Sacha.

* * *

Ondine soupira d'un air désespéré, alors qu'elle regardait par la fausse fenêtre de la cache souterraine de Ln(3) et Neko. Le paysage ne changeait pas, sur cette fenêtre et elle n'avait pas senti la caresse du vent sur son visage depuis trop longtemps. Elle se sentait un peu seule et inutile, au milieu de tous ces dresseurs souterrains survoltés qui sursautaient au moindre bruit. Actuellement, Sacha était sorti pour faire une ronde avec Pikachu, s'assurant que rien ni personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans la zone qu'ils occupaient. Ln(3) préparait le dîner – « vous allez voir, je suis une excellente cuisinière d'après Guillaume ! » – et Artik et Neko avaient disparu dans une des pièces du fond. Ondine secoua la tête. Elle préférait ne pas savoir, même si elle se doutait très bien de ce qu'il se passait.

Elle se décolla de la fenêtre et passa la porte de la cuisine, observant Ln(3) farfouiller dans un des pans de sa blouse où elle avait cousu diverses poches pour stocker ses poisons et ses antidotes. C'est en réalisant ça qu'Ondine ne signala pas sa présence pour observer les gestes de Ln(3) qui sélectionna une fiole, en regarda le niveau avant de l'ouvrir et de verser quelques gouttes de son contenu translucide dans le plat qui mijotait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ondine.

L'ingénieure sursauta, reboucha le flacon et le rangea.

-Je cuisine, Ondine, je cuisine. Et toi, mon chou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ondine préféra ranger la manipulation de la fiole dans un coin de son esprit mais nota tout de même de rester suspicieuse envers Ln(3) dès à présent. Il faudrait également qu'elle prévienne Sacha de cet étrange manège. S'approchant du fourneau, Ondine haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

-Je m'ennuie un peu… Ça fait une semaine qu'on est là, il n'y a rien eu de marrant à faire. Tu dis que c'est une période difficile qui s'annonce et je comprends très bien pourquoi. Je suis obligée de ne pas voir la lumière du jour ?

-Désolée, Ondine… Mais tu sais, il y a toujours des trucs marrants à faire, dans une de nos planques communes à Neko et moi.

-Exemple ?

-Par exemple, je suis en train de mettre les dernières touches à une de mes créations, une boucle de ceinture qui a été chargée par une attaque bouclier. Ainsi, le dresseur qui la porte peut encaisser toutes les attaques sans subir le moindre dégât. Et j'ai aussi amélioré des oreillettes bluetooth, afin qu'elles marchent à travers les ondes psychiques des Pokémons de ce type. Ainsi, prenons par exemple ton Psykokwak et l'Abra d'Artik. Si on les synchronise tous les deux, qu'importe la distance, les ondes continuent de passer et les communications ne sont pas coupées et…

-Par contre moi, je vais te couper, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, tout ça.

-Oh…

Les épaules de Ln(3) semblèrent s'affaisser alors qu'elle perdait son sourire. Sortant de la cuisine et faisant signe à Ondine de la suivre, elle traversa la salle de réunion où se trouvait la rousse juste avant, pour l'emmener dans une petite pièce qui se trouvait au fond, protégée par un digicode.

-Bon, dans ce cas, il fallait que je passe à l'armurerie. Ça t'ira, l'armurerie ?

-Oui, ça me va, approuva Ondine en imaginant à quoi ressemblait l'armurerie.

Son imagination était loin du compte. Ce qu'elle espérait être une petite salle était en fait un immense hangar souterrain. Sur les murs s'étalaient des dizaines d'armes à feu et quelques armes blanches étaient disposées sur une étagère centrale. Au fond, il y avait une table et des outils. Ln(3) continua son speech.

-Toutes les armes utilisées par Artik, Psyko, Neko et moi-même sont modifiées par mes soins. Évidemment, les balles ne sont pas référencées et les numéros de série ont été fondus. D'ailleurs, c'est Arcanin qui se charge de ça, il faudra que je pense à dire à Artik de me fondre quelques numéros de série, j'ai changé mon lance harpons.

-Ton… ?

-Ben oui, je suis spécialiste des poisons, moi. Il faut bien que j'ai quelque chose pour les expédier sur les ennemis. Alors j'ai opté par le lance harpons. J'enduis les harpons de poison avant de charger et de tirer.

-Vous avez tous vos armes de prédilection ? demanda Ondine en s'approchant de la section contenant des Uzis qui semblaient dater quelque peu.

-Oui, confirma Ln(3) avant de se tourner vers Ondine, non ne touche pas à ça, s'il te plaît, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

-Je sais me servir d'une arme, commenta Ondine en se saisissant d'un 9mm et en l'armant. Mais il faudrait que tu les nettoies un peu.

-Tu te plaindras à Psyko, c'est son matériel, c'est lui qui n'entretient rien du tout, ça me fait péter un plomb. À chaque fois que je dois apporter une modification à son équipement, il faut que je décrasse tout avant. Artik, au moins, il est soigneux. Les hommes maniaques ont cet avantage.

N'y tenant plus, Ondine reposa le 9mm et se tourna vers Ln(3).

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et Sacha ?

Haussant un sourcil et souriant à demi, Ln(3) dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

-Oui.

-Soit. On est sorti ensemble. Pas longtemps. Enfin, c'est assez complexe. La première fois, on est sortis ensemble quatre mois, de mi juillet à mi novembre à peu près. Puis on s'est pris la tête, on a rompu et on est revenu ensemble de mai à août.

-Je vois…

Ondine baissa la tête et l'ingénieure s'approcha d'elle déposant sa main sur son épaule et souriant.

-La relation que j'ai avec Psyko est quelque chose d'assez… incontrôlable, je dirais. Plus fort que nous, quoi. J'ai résisté trois mois, quand même, avant de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Et trois mois, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, avec un mec comme lui, crois-moi, ça a été dur. Il n'a pas été très difficile à convaincre. Une sombre histoire de tatouage souterrain à rechercher… Mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul.

-Pas d'amour ? grimaça Ondine.

Ln(3) secoua la tête. Pas d'amour.

La rousse soupira de soulagement et planta son regard dans les yeux de la dresseuse souterraine.

-Ln. Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, mon chou. T'as besoin d'un poison ? D'un gadget ? J'en ai des pas mal pour pimenter un peu tes nuits… Tu demanderas à Psyko de t'en parler…

Ondine ferma les yeux pour tenter de se sortir des images atroces de l'esprit avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son vis-à-vis.

-Non, rien à voir avec tout ça.

-Oh. Pardon.

-Je voudrais…

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

-Protège-le. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à s'enfoncer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et je sais que je ne pourrai pas toujours être là pour le sauver. Alors s'il te plaît, protège-le.

Ln(3) sourit tendrement, cette même tendresse que la rousse n'arrivait pas à identifier puis elle hocha la tête.

-À une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-On inverse nos Sacha. Je m'occupe du tien et tu t'occupes du mien. Que mon fils ait une présence féminine près de lui.

Ondine eut un large sourire franc et sincère. Ça, elle pouvait faire. Elle tendit la main à Ln(3) en signe d'approbation et garda un moment la main de Ln(3) dans la main.

-Et pas question de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, d'accord ? rajouta Ondine d'un air mauvais.

Ln(3) s'apprêta à répondre quand elles entendirent Sacha rentrer brutalement dans l'appartement et les appeler pour les réunir. Sortant, elles se consultèrent du regard. Cette conversation resterait strictement entre elles.

* * *

Pikachu était deux mètres derrière lui, pendant qu'il faisait une ronde sur un périmètre d'une vingtaine de mètres autour de l'entrée de la planque de Neko et Ln(3), planque souterraine, pour ne pas changer leurs habitudes. Elles l'avaient construite en plein milieu d'une forêt de peupliers, habitée par des Grainipiots et quelques Sabelettes qui hibernaient tranquillement. Frottant ses mains et grelottant, Sacha regretta de ne pas s'être habillé plus chaudement. Il enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans les poches de son jeans, dans une tentative futile pour se réchauffer. Sa blouse, qu'il avait récupérée dans la planque, où il l'avait laissée la dernière fois, ne lui tenait pas chaud. Il avait été bête de penser qu'il pourrait résister au froid comme le faisaient Stup et Artik.

Il sourit en voyant Pikachu s'enfoncer dans de la neige, disparaissant totalement sous le manteau blanc dont était recouvert la forêt.

-Pikachu, appela-t-il doucement, Arrête de t'amuser, on rentre !

Il continua à marcher se retourna soudain, inquiet. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas, faisant crisser la neige, alors que Pikachu était habituellement discret. Il scruta les lieux, appelant de nouveau Pikachu, qui n'avait toujours pas daigné arriver près de lui. C'était bien la première fois que Pikachu désobéissait à un ordre direct. Sacha fit demi-tour, tendu, son regard examinant avec prudence les environs, s'approchant du lieu, où Pikachu s'était enfoncé dans la neige et où il devait toujours se trouver.

S'agenouillant, Psyko eut la très mauvaise surprise de découvrir que son meilleur ami était inconscient. Le ramassant et le tenant dans ses mains, Sacha appela doucement :

-Hey, Pikachu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arri…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit un coup violent le jeter à terre. Protégeant Pikachu en le déposant à terre, Sacha se releva, faisant face au type qui l'avait agressé. Il s'agissait d'un homme armé, sans doute un policier, qui braquait sur lui un Glock, arme attribuée aux services de police.

-Je te reconnais, tu es Psyko, un des membres de ce groupuscule que tous les services recherchent ! Lève les mains, tu es en état d'arrestation !

Grognant, Sacha s'exécuta, se traitant d'imbécile. Sortir seulement avec Pikachu, sans une seule arme convenable avait été une grave erreur. Il pourrait essayer d'avoir le flic par surprise et lui briser la nuque en passant rapidement derrière lui mais comme il manquait d'entraînement et qu'il n'était pas habitué à évoluer sur de la neige, il se raterait sûrement et mourrait bêtement dans cette forêt. Ce serait vraiment trop idiot, une mort comme ça, il n'en voulait pas. Il se résolut à se laisser arrêter et ferma les yeux, espérant que ni Ln(3) ni Artik ne le laisseraient derrière et qu'ils enverraient aux orties la règle numéro quatre, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.

Il sentit le policier le contourner et continuer à le tenir en joue. Ses mains furent tirées en arrière et il sentit du métal sur ses poignets, des menottes, sensation désagréable qu'il avait déjà expérimentée. Sacha se demandait souvent, d'ailleurs, comment faisait sa mère pour encore ignorer son appartenance à la Ligue…

Puis il entendit le cri caractéristique d'un Pokémon sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom et une salve de flammes fit reculer le policier de plusieurs pas, tandis que Sacha se jetait en avant pour éviter le feu qui manqua de le brûler. Il leva la tête et regarda en tous sens, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant un poignard se ficher dans la gorge du policier.

Le cri de Pokémon résonna de nouveau tandis que le policier s'effondrait, mort. Sacha chercha l'origine de ce poignard et eut un mouvement de recul quand il découvrit Aura près de Pikachu, en train de vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Comment avait-elle pu les retrouver ? Ondine ! Est-ce qu'Ondine allait bien ? Et Ln(3) ? Elle serait capable de mourir pour protéger la Flamme d'un de ses amis, cette idiote.

Apeuré, il tenta de se relever et retomba sur les fesses. Aura rit en voyant la scène, puis lui adressa un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de la criminelle, un sourire doux et amusé. Sulfura revint près de sa dresseuse, se posant dans la neige qui commença à fondre sous la chaleur du corps du Pokémon légendaire.

-A… Aura ? murmura Sacha d'un air éberlué.

-Tu n'es pas passé loin de l'arrestation, sur ce coup-là, Psyko. C'est une chance que le hasard ait fait se croiser nos chemins.

-Tu…

Elle ignora sa tentative de prise de parole pour s'approcher de lui et défaire les menottes, avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se redresser, qu'il saisit, trop éberlué pour la refuser. Aura se détourna rapidement pour ranger Sulfura dans sa Pokéball. Sacha la suivit, par réflexe conditionné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me dirigeais chez Galerne pour demander aux cinq Élémentaux de décréter l'état d'urgence au plus vite. Ces bâtards de militaires ont fait exploser une aile de mon château, un de mes associés est mort dans l'explosion, j'ai perdu une dizaine d'employés et ça nuit à mon business, tout ça. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est perdre des parts de marché noir sous prétexte que j'ai les autorités collées à mon arrière-train, comme un Kokiyas sur la queue d'un Ramoloss.

Elle se tut et regarda Psyko de la tête aux pieds.

-Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas là pour ta Championne, j'ai d'autres Miaouss à fouetter.

Elle se tut une nouvelle fois, laissant passer quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Sacha tentait d'atterrir et de comprendre ce qu'Aura lui racontait. Pikachu émergeait de son inconscience en même temps que la dresseuse souterraine reprenait.

-Un conseil, en tant que collègue souterraine : mets ta Flamme à l'abri loin de toi. Si les Élémentaux décrètent l'état d'urgence, les choses vont devenir compliquées et sanglantes. Elle n'a pas sa place au milieu de ça. Elle risque de ne pas supporter.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Tu n'es pas censée vouloir la tuer ?

-Ne te trompe pas, Psyko. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épargner. Mais je veux la tuer de mes mains, sentir son sang rouler sur ma peau, l'odeur envahissant mes narines, paroxysme du bonheur que de trancher ce lien de vie qui te retient encore et toujours loin de moi. Mais je veux le faire en personne. Certainement pas laisser ces Caninos galeux prendre ma place.

-Et ta Flamme à toi ? Tu l'as mise où ?

-Combo n'est pas ma Flamme, si c'est la question que tu poses. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui ai déjà infligé le châtiment qu'il méritait.

Elle avança plus rapidement, regardant Sacha par-dessus son épaule.

-À présent, je prends congé de ton agréable compagnie. J'ai, une fois de plus, plus urgent à traiter. Contente de voir que tu vas bien, malgré tout.

Il la laissa partir, échangeant un regard surpris avec Pikachu, avant de lancer la Pokéball d'Ossatueur sur le sol, ainsi que celle de Taupiqueur. Les Pokémons apparurent et regardèrent leur dresseur, attendant les ordres.

-Il faut que vous fassiez disparaître ce corps. Qu'importe la manière, il ne doit jamais avoir aucune trace de lui. Ça m'ennuie de faire ça, mais se faire repérer mettrait beaucoup de gens en danger, y compris Ondine. Et ça, je ne le tolèrerais pas. Rejoignez la planque en suivant.

Il se détourna, pour laisser ses Pokémons agir selon ses ordres, suivi de Pikachu qui grimpa sur son épaule. Retrouvant l'illusion du Zoroark de Neko qui cachait l'entrée de la planque, il ferma les yeux et marcha droit devant lui quelques mètres, pour tenter de se soustraire au décor provoqué par le Pokémon : une immense falaise.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans la salle de réunion de la planque, qui était déserte. Pikachu sauta par terre et se précipita dans la cuisine, alerté par son flair qu'un repas frétillait sur le feu, tandis que Sacha secouait la tête d'un air dépité. Mais où étaient-ils tous passés ? Il inspira profondément avant de hurler :

-HEY LES MECS ! VENEZ TOUS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Il vit, franchement surpris, Ln(3) sortir de l'armurerie en compagnie d'Ondine. Elles échangèrent un regard complice et Sacha se demanda vaguement ce qu'elles avaient pu se dire, avant de se tourner vers l'autre porte qui s'ouvrait. Neko, seulement vêtue d'une chemise d'homme – qui lui appartenait pour une fois – échevelée, avec un air de chat énervé – sans mauvaise blague – darda sur lui un regard agacé.

-Tu as intérêt d'avoir une excellente raison de nous interrompre, sinon, je te jure que tu ne te remettras jamais de ce que Gueriaigle te fera subir.

-Je viens juste de croiser Aura, ça te paraît suffisant ?

Sacha ne se laissait jamais démonter par les menaces de Neko, pas plus que par ses défis. Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter d'être aussi difficilement impressionnable, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que le Gueriaigle de Neko était plus que dangereux et qu'elle était vicieuse. Le pire, grimaça-t-il, était quand Neko et Ln(3) se mettaient en tête de le « punir » toutes les deux. Il se souvint douloureusement d'une mauvaise blague qui avait mal tourné pour lui et sortit de ses pensées quand Artik sortit de la chambre où il était avec Neko pour lancer :

-Quoi ? Oui, Aura est une excellente raison de nous interrompre.

-Explique-nous, lança Ln(3) depuis la cuisine où elle était allée pour touiller son plat.

Psyko s'installa à la table, Ondine, Neko et Artik suivant son mouvement, Ln(3) restant dans la cuisine pour surveiller que le repas ne brûle pas. Il entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, Pikachu acquiesçant quand il affirma qu'il avait eu la trouille de sa vie et qu'Aura était méconnaissable. Artik ricana :

-Non, moi, je la reconnais bien là. Son business a toujours été tout ce qu'elle a eu. Mais c'est inquiétant, quand même. Si l'armée commence à s'en mêler…

Ln(3) sortit de la cuisine pour darder sur Artik un regard furibond.

-Crétin. Pourquoi crois-tu que ça fait des mois entiers que je dis à tout le monde de se tenir à carreaux ? Avec l'ancien régime, c'était parfait, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait mais maintenant, c'est fini tout ça. Psyko, toi, tu es recherché pour la dévastation du musée…

-C'était toi ? coupa Ondine d'un air halluciné.

Sacha bougonna et croisa les bras, baissant la tête.

-J'étais pas tout seul, il y avait aussi Drake et ces trois-là.

-Mais t'es le seul imbécile à ne pas avoir porté ton masque, reprit Ln(3) en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ont vite associé les autres méfaits du type à la blouse avec un P à queue de Pikachu et ton nom. Crétin. Quant à toi, Artik, tu n'as jamais dissimulé ton appartenance à la Ligue Souterraine. Et franchement. Te faire passer pour un ecclésiaste ? Mais où avais-tu la tête, tu pues le sexe à cinq lieues à la ronde, c'était pas crédible.

Artik sourit en se souvenant de cette anecdote, se demandant comment Ln(3) savait ça, c'était bien avant son intégration à la Ligue que ça s'était passé et c'était grâce à ça qu'il avait pu trouver et recueillir Arcanin.

-Quant à toi, Neko, rugit Ln(3), tu as dérobé le plus gros diamant de Sinnoh, un joyau du patrimoine, et, non contente de ne pas t'être faite repérer par les caméras, tu as laissé un petit mot.

Neko éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Il était tellement beau, ce diamant, tellement protégé, qu'elle avait pris ça pour un défi personnel. Elle regarda la vitrine où il trônait avec un hochement de tête satisfait, puis perdit son sourire quand Ln(3) continua :

-Le « Owned bande de nuls ! » signé de ta patte de chat, ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Tu as fait du vol ta profession ! Évidemment que tu es repérée et grillée ! En plus, tu as fait voltiger le maire de Clémentiville par-dessus le toit du gratte-ciel de la Gédublé SARL. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, bon sang ?

-Il m'avait mis une main aux fesses, ce vieux libidineux.

-Tu aurais pu te contenter de lui mettre ton poing de la tronche, ou, je sais pas moi, lancer une illusion dans laquelle il se faisait émasculer. Gédublé m'avait passé un savon d'enfer.

Ondine regardait le face à face entre les deux autres femmes d'un air complètement halluciné. Ils étaient vraiment fous, ces gens, pensait-elle avant de blanchir d'un coup, quand elle entendit Neko ajouter :

-Bah, ils sont pas au courant que c'est nous qui avons détourné trois millions de Pokédollars, donc on est discrets.

-Heureusement que Nerd et moi étions là pour désactiver les alarmes. Sinon, vous seriez en taule !

-Non, pas moi, commenta Neko. Je m'en suis sortie toute seule, c'est les crétins qui ont déclenché les alarmes.

-Parce que c'était vous aussi, ce cambriolage qui a laissé les autorités complètement désarmées ?

-Oui, répondit Sacha d'un air fier qu'il transforma vite en moue mortifiée quand il capta les reproches dans les yeux d'Ondine. Mais on a rendu l'argent, hein.

-Ah bon ? demanda Neko. Ah mais non, on s'était donné tant de mal, vous avez pas fait ça !

-Mais non, intervint Artik, on n'a pas rendu l'argent, on l'a gardé. Il dit ça pour pas se faire engueuler par sa Rouquine, c'est tout. Mais parlons un peu de toi, la moralisatrice.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, bougonna Sacha en lançant un regard sincère à Ondine alors que Ln(3) se tournait vers Artik qui l'avait interpelée.

-Tu te balades avec un arsenal de poisons à chaque fois que tu sors quelque part, continua Artik à l'encontre de Ln(3) sans se préoccuper de l'interruption de Psyko.

-Je suis biochimiste spécialisée dans les poisons Pokémon. C'est mon outil de travail.

-Soit. Mais tu as quand même piraté la base de données de la police, que tu as synchronisé avec des Pokédex trafiqués, tu es la première à venir saccager des établissements avec Drake, tu nous as aidés à cambrioler cette banque depuis chez toi…

-Arrête les reproches, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je serai venue avec vous, si Sacha n'avait pas été malade ! Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir ! Vous vous êtes éclatés sans moi !

Ondine secoua la tête d'un air atterré. Celle qu'elle prenait pour la plus raisonnable du groupe était en fait aussi folle que les autres.

-En plus, je ne me suis pas faite prendre pour ce que tu as dit. La seule chose que la police a sur moi, c'est cette sordide affaire de meurtre et quand j'ai craqué les serveurs de l'armée avec Nerd. Bref. Je tiens à préciser que c'était réellement de la légitime défense, hein, pour l'autre imbécile.

-Oui, enfin, à coups de clé à molette, on a vu plus propre comme travail, commenta Sacha avec un immense sourire.

Ondine était de plus en plus terrifiée. Les membres de la Ligue commençaient à dévoiler leurs vrais visages et elle se rendait compte, une fois de plus, qu'ils étaient réellement dangereux. Elle espérait encore que Sacha figurait parmi les moins dangereux de cette bande de fous furieux mais elle savait que c'était de la naïveté. Tant pis, elle voulait y croire.

-De toute façon, enchaîna Ln(3) sans tenir compte de la réflexion de Psyko, je suis recherchée juste parce que j'ai le malheur de vous fréquenter d'un peu trop près.

Un silence passa, durant lequel chacun sembla réfléchir. Ils sursautèrent tous d'un même mouvement quand Neko s'écria :

-BEN ET NICO !

Tous la regardèrent, perplexes.

-Il faut les contacter, ils sauront où en est la réunion des Élémentaux et quels sont les ordres. Ces deux-là savent toujours tout. Je sens que tout ça va devenir très compliqué dans pas longtemps. Je suis assez d'accord avec Aura. Désolée, Ondine, mais tu ne pourras pas rester près de nous très longtemps.

-Je sais, confirma Ondine. Je vous gênerai plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu irais où ? demanda Sacha d'un air inquiet, glissant sa main sur celle d'Ondine pour la serrer légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas rentrer à Azuria, j'ai plus de maison.

-Désolé…

-C'est pas toi, c'est Combo. Enfin, je ne peux pas aller chez ta mère, je n'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller à vue par le professeur et Délia parce que Prof et toi faites partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Mes sœurs sont en tournée et les rejoindre ne me tente pas. Je pense qu'il ne reste qu'une option.

-Flora ?

-Oui. Comme ça, je pourrai l'aider avec son mariage et son bébé. Max doit avoir d'autres Miaouss à fouetter que de s'occuper de sa sœur.

Sacha tiqua sur l'expression, dite de la même façon qu'Aura. Il remarqua qu'Artik se tendait aussi mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au moins, un détail de supplémentaire de réglé. Si l'état d'urgence était décrété par les Élémentaux, les défis de la Ligue seraient suspendus. Ce serait une immense première et Sacha souhaitait que ça n'arrive pas.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Ondine souhaitait la même chose pour des raisons très différentes.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de l'Arc de la Guerilla ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	19. Aédé

_**Aédé.**_

-Psyko, est-ce que je peux te demander un service, s'il te plaît ?

Il s'était écoulé trois jours depuis que Sacha avait croisé Aura dans les bois entourant la cache de Ln(3) et Neko. Il était huit heures du matin et il venait de se lever, le dernier des dresseurs souterrains, Ondine étant encore en train de dormir. Il dévisagea Artik d'un air suspicieux, c'était rare qu'il soit aussi poli. Son visage était cerné, celui de Neko n'était pas dans un meilleur état et Ln(3) semblait s'endormir dans sa tasse de café. Elle avait un bandage sur son avant-bras gauche.

-Euh oui ?

-En fait, plusieurs choses. Premièrement, habille-toi, bordel, avant de venir déjeuner, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je suis habillé, Artik, répondit Sacha en contemplant son jeans qu'il avait enfilé rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ondine.

-Ensuite, ignora Artik. Par pitié, faites moins de bruit, la nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir et Neko non plus.

Ln(3) éclata de rire, attirant l'attention sur elle. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Ce qui est marrant, précisa-t-elle, c'est que celui qui dit ça se trouve être encore plus bruyant que les autres. Ton lit grince affreusement, Neko. Mais sinon, je suis assez d'accord avec cette réflexion. Pensez un peu à celle qui est toute seule dans son froc, la nuit, s'il vous plaît. Quand l'un arrête, c'est l'autre qui s'y met, et moi, ça commence à me courir sacrément, surtout que je suis juste entre vos deux chambres. C'est très sain d'avoir des rapports sexuels, mais c'est encore mieux de les avoir en silence et de faire gaffe à ne pas faire grincer son lit.

Les trois autres dresseurs eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés. Ln(3) avala une gorgée de son café puis regarda Neko.

-Ceci dit, ça a un avantage. Vous, ça vous détend et moi, ça me permet d'avancer mes travaux.

Neko grimaça franchement avant de dévisager Ln(3) d'un air inquiet.

-Ne me dis pas que tu manipules tes poisons dans ton état de fatigue.

-Soit, je ne te le dis pas. Mais je le fais quand même, répondit l'ingénieure en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vas finir par t'empoisonner.

Sacha blanchit en remarquant le bras bandé de Ln(3) et s'en voulut. Visiblement, c'était déjà fait. Il baissa la tête en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus.

-Désolé.

-Mais non, t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude. Et c'est pas un de mes poisons, c'est Rapion. On voit bien qu'il a le même sale caractère que son dresseur d'origine.

-C'est un Pokémon échangé ? s'étonnèrent Artik et Psyko.

-Oui. Il était à Aura avant qu'elle ne me l'échange contre mon Fermite. Quoi ? réagit Ln(3) en voyant les airs renfrognés d'Artik et Psyko, je m'entends très bien avec Aura, elle fait des conneries, mais sinon, elle est cool. Elle m'a commandé du poison, il y a peu. Elle en avait besoin pour torturer quelques prisonniers.

-Et tu l'as fait ?

-Tu ne peux même pas te rendre compte de combien elle me paie pour ça. Comment crois-tu que j'aie pu faire creuser Troie ?

Sacha se leva brutalement, abattit son poing sur la table faisant trembler les tasses et sursauter Neko qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente. Psyko darda sur Ln(3) un regard meurtrier, qu'elle soutint sans le moindre problème.

-Donc tous les poisons qu'elle m'a injectés quand elle me torturait, c'était de toi ?

-Non. Si c'étaient les miens, tu serais mort, Psyko. Mes poisons de torture, je les ai créés après ton passage au Mont Couronné, même si à l'époque, j'y suis passée pour lui livrer quelques commandes spéciales.

-Quel genre de commande ? feula Sacha.

Il commençait à voir Ln(3) comme une ennemie personnelle. Si elle était responsable, même juste un peu, de ce qu'il avait dû vivre chez la folle de Sinnoh, il lui ferait payer très cher. Il avait tellement souffert là-bas. C'était ça, plus que son intégration à la Ligue qui l'avait complètement transformé.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, que je sache, jeune homme. C'était pour le boulot, je ne parle jamais de mon travail, tu le sais très bien.

-Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec moi ?

-Tu veux savoir si j'ai contribué, d'une certaine façon, aux tortures qu'elle t'a infligées ? La réponse est oui. Mais je l'ignorais. Sinon, j'aurais tout fait pour te sortir de là. Je t'en voulais, certes, mais pas assez pour te laisser subir ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui venait de toi ?

Ln(3) ferma les yeux et détourna le regard, honteuse.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ici ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Artik soit au courant de tout.

Sacha se déplaça rapidement, attrapa Ln(3) par les cheveux et la jeta à terre, avant de s'asseoir sur elle, pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing.

-C'était toi, cette invention immonde ! J'ai vécu l'enfer avec !

-C'est un objet de torture ! Évidemment que tu as vécu l'enfer avec ! Et je regrette que ça soit toi qui aies dû le tester de cette façon atroce, crois-le bien !

Il frappa de nouveau et, aveuglé par sa colère, ne vit pas la lueur de haine qui s'alluma dans le regard de Ln(3). Elle arrêta le troisième coup, remonta son genou et frappa violemment Sacha avant d'inverser les positions. Perdu dans sa douleur, il distingua vaguement la haine pure qui brillait dans le regard de Ln(3). Elle lui cracha au visage.

-Frappe-moi encore une fois et je te jure que ce que t'a fait subir Aura ne sera rien comparé à ce que tu vivras. Plus personne ne lèvera la main sur moi.

Elle se releva et regarda Neko puis Ondine qui venait de se lever, pour assister à la fin de la scène. Dévisageant Artik, qui approuvait totalement la réaction violente de Psyko, elle lança :

-Si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à redire à ça, je serai avec Phyllali et Méganium dans mon labo. Et autre précision : allez tous vous faire foutre.

Ln(3) passa devant Ondine qui dévisagea tout le monde sans réellement comprendre. Elle n'avait assisté qu'à la fin de la dispute. Voyant que Sacha se redressait tout seul, elle décida de partir à la poursuite de la scientifique. Elle la rattrapa quand elle arrivait à proximité de son laboratoire.

-Ln, attends-moi !

Ln(3) se retourna vers elle, avec un regard hostile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Comprendre ! Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?

-Demande à Psyko, il t'expliquera mieux que moi.

Ln(3) passa la porte du labo et Ondine la suivit sans se laisser démonter par le ton polaire de la dresseuse souterraine. Elle avait passé près de deux mois en compagnie d'Artik qui ne pouvait pas la voir, elle survivrait à cette pâle imitation du dresseur polaire.

-C'est à toi que je m'adresse, il me semble. Alors réponds-moi.

-Non. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je sais très bien que tu te placeras du côté de Psyko. Personne ne peut comprendre ma position. Si tu veux rester avec moi, très bien. Mais je refuse de discuter de ce que tu n'as fait qu'apercevoir. Si tu veux plus de détails, tu perds ton temps.

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout. J'ai suffisamment donné pour les reproches. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'au moins, cette nuit, je dormirai tranquillement, vu le coup que je lui ai donné, il risque d'avoir mal pendant un moment.

Elle sortit deux Pokémons de leurs Pokéballs, Phyllali et Méganium, comme elle l'avait dit. Elle ferma la porte du labo, laissant Ondine en sa compagnie et se tourna vers elle.

-Ça tombe bien que tu sois là.

-Ah bon ?

-Je me suis empoisonnée, cette nuit et j'ai pas pu me désintoxiquer totalement. Rapion m'a piquée dans le dos et je ne peux pas atteindre cette zone toute seule. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

-Bien sûr.

Ondine observa Ln(3) retirer le haut de son bleu, puis enlever son tee-shirt. Dans son dos, il y a avait une zone violacée, sur son omoplate, qui indiquait l'endroit où Rapion l'avait piquée. Ondine suivit les conseils de la scientifique, appliquant par tamponnement léger l'antidote sur la plaie. La rousse remarqua de nombreuses cicatrices comme des brûlures ainsi que d'autres marques tout aussi inquiétantes sur le dos de Ln(3) et elle s'arrêta de tamponner, pour les regarder de plus près. Elle les frôla du doigt, se rappelant d'une scène similaire avec Sacha peu de temps avant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Ln(3) s'esquiva aux soins d'Ondine pour remettre son tee-shirt, retirant ainsi les cicatrices des yeux de la Flamme de Psyko. L'ingénieure soupira longuement, avant de consentir à expliquer.

-Sacha n'est pas le seul à être passé dans les mains d'une folle. Moi, c'était un fou, je n'étais pas captive. Et moi, j'étais amoureuse. C'est la seule différence.

-C'est…

-Le père de mon fils qui m'a fait ça, oui. J'avais encore dû faire un truc qui ne convenait pas. Il avait tendance à rapidement s'énerver.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ?

-Non.

Ln(3) remonta son bleu de travail et ramassa ses cheveux, pour enfoncer la casquette qu'elle avait pris à Psyko lors d'un pari stupide qu'il avait perdu sur son crâne puis elle s'avança vers Phyllali pour le caresser. Le Pokémon ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse de sa dresseuse tandis qu'elle souriait d'un air mélancolique, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le cœur d'Ondine se serra.

-J'avais l'habitude. J'ai même fini par croire que c'était normal. J'étais jeune et je ne voyais que par lui, il était l'amour de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. La première fois, je me disais que c'était pas grave, qu'il était juste un peu impulsif. Puis ça a recommencé. Toujours plus brutalement. Pour tout et n'importe quoi, il me plaquait au sol et me… jusqu'à ce que je demande pardon, jusqu'à ce que je sois en sang.

Elle se tut, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Ondine s'approcha d'elle, pour poser une main sur son épaule en guise d'un réconfort tardif et bien trop superficiel.

-Je serai sûrement toujours avec lui, loin de la Ligue Souterraine, loin de Psyko – elle prononça ce surnom d'un ton dédaigneux – si Benjamin n'avait pas commis une erreur.

-Laquelle ?

-Toucher à Sacha. J'ai vu ce type tenter de faire du mal à mon fils et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai attrapé la première chose qui me passait sous la main, ma clé à molettes et j'ai frappé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire du mal, nous faire du mal. Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense. C'était un meurtre.

Ondine se tut et ne réagit pas lorsque Ln(3) se dégagea de son contact pour s'approcher de son Méganium, se serrant contre lui.

-Doux parfum, s'il te plaît Méganium. J'ai vraiment besoin de réconfort.

La pièce s'embauma d'un parfum frais et léger, une odeur de plante qu'Ondine respira à pleins poumons. Elle se sentait franchement apaisée et sourit. C'était l'une des particularités des parfums d'un Méganium. Il n'y avait pas plus apaisant et requinquant.

Ondine prit congés de Ln(3) quelques minutes plus tard, l'effet du Doux Parfum s'achevant trop rapidement à son goût. Une vague de chagrin revint sur elle.

C'était tellement triste ce que l'ingénieure avait vécu. Elle pouvait imaginer d'ici les cris, les larmes, le chagrin, lui – dans l'imagination d'Ondine, il n'avait pas de visage – qui s'approchait de sa femme après la dispute, alors qu'elle était en sang, pour la serrer contre lui et demander le pardon, qu'elle lui accordait à chaque fois, parce qu'il promettait de ne plus recommencer. Et à chaque fois, il recommençait. Ondine secoua la tête. Elle haïssait plus que tout ce genre de mec.

C'était tellement triste, aussi, que Sacha et Ln(3) se disputent. Ils avaient l'air de tenir l'un à l'autre, bien au-delà d'une simple histoire de cul. C'était une véritable amitié qui liait les deux dresseurs souterrains, une amitié maternelle, où Ln(3) avait besoin de protéger Sacha comme s'il était son fils. Ondine pouvait deviner, dans les gestes de la dresseuse souterraine, qu'elle voyait en Psyko ce que son fils pourrait éventuellement devenir, elle voulait protéger ce probable futur, comme si elle pensait mourir prochainement, comme si elle pensait ne pas être là pour pouvoir le faire. C'était mignon, à voir. Il ne fallait plus qu'ils se disputent.

Elle rejoignit la salle de réunion, où Sacha, Artik et Neko étaient toujours, terminant visiblement leur petit déjeuner. Le bruit de ses pas les fit se tourner vers elle et Sacha lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sacha ne répondit pas, piquant du nez dans sa tasse, laissant à Artik le soin d'éclaircir Ondine sur la situation.

-Psyko a appris qu'une des tortures qu'il a subies chez Aura était une création de Ln(3), que la rousse timbrée lui avait achetée. Ln(3) n'a pas semblé être plus triste que ça pour Psyko, alors il a réagi un peu brutalement. Ils ont fini par se taper dessus. Enfin, il a frappé, elle a répliqué par un coup bas.

-Et elle a bien fait, lança Ondine. Quoi ? Mais bordel, c'est son métier ! Elle est biochimiste spécialisée dans les poisons et passionnée de mécanique. Alors oui, elle crée des objets et des substances de destruction. Et oui, elle les vend au plus offrant, comme ferait tout inventeur génial ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez lui reprocher !

-Elle t'a montée contre moi ! s'offusqua Sacha en relevant le nez de sa tasse pour croiser le regard de sa Flamme.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait vraiment être crétin parfois. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main dans son dos.

-Elle a refusé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, me disant que si je voulais savoir, je n'avais qu'à te poser la question. Elle m'a juste demandé de l'aider à se décontaminer, Rapion l'a piquée plusieurs fois cette nuit, dans certaines zones qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre. Et on a parlé. Du père de son fils.

-Et alors, où est le rapport ?

Sacha se demandait vraiment ce que cette discussion pouvait apporter à la situation actuelle. Ln avait aidé Aura à le torturer et n'en éprouvait strictement aucun remords. Et il se sentait trahi.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? continua Ondine.

-Non, j'en ai rien à fou…

-Il lui tapait dessus, coupa-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire. Si vous l'ignorez, c'est pour une bonne raison, je suppose. Son dos est couvert de cicatrices, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle a dû subir.

Elle força Sacha à la regarder et lui lança un regard chagriné, ne comprenant pas, alors qu'il avait eu une histoire avec elle, comment il avait pu passer à côté de ces cicatrices.

-À chaque fois qu'elle faisait la moindre petite erreur, même quelque chose qu'elle regrettait du plus profond de son âme, il la jetait à terre et la frappait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sang et elle ne se défendait pas, et elle subissait, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ce connard n'ose s'en prendre à son fils. À ton avis, la petite scène qui s'est jouée tout à l'heure, ça lui a fait quel effet ?

« Alors tu bouges tes fesses, tu vas la voir et tu t'excuses de ton comportement. Je sais bien que c'est impardonnable qu'elle ait contribué à te briser. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle l'aurait fait sciemment ? Elle t'aime. Elle tient à toi et je suis convaincue que ta ressemblance avec son fils y est pour quelque chose. Elle donnerait pour toi autant que pour lui. Ln(3) n'est en rien responsable des actes d'Aura. Elle lui a fourni des armes, c'est vrai. Mais c'est son métier. Il n'est peut-être pas très glorieux, on a vu mieux que créer des poisons dans le but de tuer. Cependant, elle travaille honnêtement et d'arrache-pied pour tenter de réparer les erreurs qu'elle a pu commettre tout au long de sa vie.

« On a tous fait des erreurs, tous. Le premier qui n'a strictement aucun regret, en faisant le point sur sa vie lui jette la première pierre. Moi, je ne le ferai pas. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'en ferai encore beaucoup.

-La dernière a été de tomber amoureuse de Psyko, ricana Artik pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non, ça, ça a été une de mes premières grosses erreurs.

-Merci, les mecs, moi aussi je vous aime, grommela Sacha.

Il comprenait très bien où Ondine voulait en venir et elle avait raison. Ln était celle qui l'avait conduit à la Ligue, elle avait été là quand il avait eu besoin d'elle, à chaque fois, même après leur première rupture, alors qu'il avait vraiment agi comme le dernier des cons avec elle. Elle avait été là, quand il avait quitté la demeure de Michelle, pour achever de le faire revivre, avec cette douceur qu'elle mettait si bien dans ses gestes. Et si elle ne l'avait pas couvert, juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la Ligue, il serait probablement encore en prison.

Il se leva sans prêter attention aux trois autres qui continuaient à se moquer de lui et se rendit dans le laboratoire. Il ne frappa pas et entra, faisant sursauter Ln(3) qui se dépêcha de dissimuler une petite fiole au liquide translucide dans son coffre réfrigéré, où elle entreposait ses poisons les plus sensibles.

-Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

La voix de son amie était froide. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à son Wattouat qui lui fournissait l'énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner son laboratoire et lui demanda de cesser, avant de caresser sa laine encore gorgée d'électricité. Le Pokémon mouton bêla avant d'entrer dans sa Pokéball, ravi d'avoir pu aider sa dresseuse.

Ln(3) continua à se déplacer tournant ostensiblement le dos à Sacha qui ne savait pas comment dire qu'il était désolé de son comportement. Elle passa à côté de lui, ne lui jetant toujours pas le moindre regard et il saisit son poignet au passage, l'attirant et la serrant contre lui.

-Ln… Je… Je suis un sale con.

-Je sais.

-Et tu es une sale conne.

-Je sais.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, brisant l'étreinte, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-En tant que sales cons, on est fait pour s'entendre. On ne peut pas rester brouillés, pas vrai ?

-T'as toujours eu des façons plus ou moins pourries de présenter tes excuses. Mais alors, celle-là, c'est la pire, rit Ln(3).

Elle s'éloigna de Sacha, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle s'approcha d'une étagère et attrapa une boucle de ceinture identique à celle que portait Psyko, avant de se tourner vers Sacha et de défaire la sienne.

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te déshabille, mon chou. J'ai besoin de ta ceinture.

-Tu pouvais aussi la demander, bougonna Sacha en se laissant tout de même faire.

Ln(3) retira la ceinture de Sacha pour échanger les boucles de ceinture et lui tendit pour qu'il la remette.

-J'ai besoin que tu testes ça.

-Très bien. Quel effet c'est censé avoir ?

-Champ de protection. Je sais bien que tu adores te prendre les attaques de Pikachu en pleine face, mais tout de même. Les autres attaques ne t'atteindront normalement pas. N'en parle à personne, bien entendu. Et joyeux anniversaire.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Tu fêtes tes vingt-cinq ans. Et cette petite invention, c'est mon cadeau. Prends-en soin pour une fois.

Elle attrapa un autre objet, qu'elle lança.

-Tiens et ça, je l'ai créé quand j'ai appris qu'Aura menaçait ta Flamme. Je savais qu'elle était dingue, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là. Ça ressemble à une bague mais en réalité, c'est un traceur. Avec le plug-in adapté sur ton Pokédex – déjà installé, tu t'en doutes –, tu pourras suivre à la trace les mouvements d'Ondine, si jamais l'état d'alerte est décrété. Comme ça, tu auras un moyen de l'avoir toujours avec toi. Et pour finir…

Elle sembla farfouiller un peu partout, avant de finalement repérer une petite fiole au contenu bleu sombre. Elle lui glissa dans la main.

-Je te la donne maintenant, mais j'en ai prévu pour chacun de nous. Tu en mets au creux du poignet et tu peux rester deux jours sans dormir. Ça nous sera pratique, je pense. Nouvelle invention, il y a des effets secondaires. Notamment une plus grande sensibilité aux illusions. Il faudra que j'adapte la formule rapidement, pour que Neko puisse profiter des joies de ce produit sans être handicapée. L'autre effet secondaire est une tendance à… Comment dire…

Ln(3) rougit et toussota.

-Ça accroît la libido, aussi. Tu auras toujours envie de faire l'amour, après ça. C'est un peu handicapant le premier jour, mais après on arrive à se contrôler. Au cas où tu décides de le tester aujourd'hui, je te file une boîte de capotes et du lubrifiant. Sinon, pauvre Ondine, elle n'arrivera jamais à suivre la cadence.

S'empourprant sous la dernière remarque de Ln(3), Psyko empocha tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné, se promettant d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la bague à Ondine au plus vite. Il sortit du laboratoire, suivi par Ln(3) qui avait bien l'intention d'aller s'entraîner un peu au tir.

* * *

Régis soupira alors que le résultat du vote à bulletin secret était dévoilé. À quatre oui, contre un non, l'état d'urgence était une fois de plus repoussé, puisqu'il fallait la l'unanimité pour prendre une décision aussi grave. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette petite pièce, il commençait à en avoir marre. La situation était grave, il fallait absolument qu'ils prennent une décision. Régis ne savait pas qui était le con qui faisait blocus mais ça suffisait. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole quand Fire se leva :

-Lequel d'entre vous n'a pas encore compris la gravité de la situation ? Il faut voter cet état d'urgence, cessez ce non ridicule ! Je lève la séance jusqu'à demain, afin que chacun d'entre nous réfléchisse à tout ça de façon calme et posée.

Earth, la seule femme des Élémentaux, soupira de soulagement et Régis approuva. Cette pièce commençait à lui sortir par les yeux, alors qu'elle était plutôt agréable. Enfin, pour un monastère, quoi. Galerne était moine et quand il était nécessaire de réunir tous les Élémentaux, c'était dans son monastère que tout le monde se retrouvait.

Les cinq Élémentaux se levèrent et Régis quitta la pièce en même temps que Fire. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes, les nettoya et secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

-Comme si on pouvait se permettre d'attendre alors qu'ils massacrent les nôtres… Il faut lancer une guerre ouverte ! Et rapidement !

-Tu prêches un convaincu, Fire. C'est encore la meilleure solution pour arrêter d'impliquer des civils dans toute cette histoire. Quelle heure, demain ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Cinq heures.

-Très bien.

Régis se détourna pour rejoindre la chambre austère et vide qui lui avait été attribuée. Après que Drake et Lev' soient venus le tirer de la geôle où il était enfermé, ils l'avaient conduit dans cet endroit isolé de tout, occupé par une quinzaine de moines, notamment Galerne. Aura avait ensuite débarqué, complètement remontée, pour engueuler tous les moines et les deux Élémentaux en présence, expliquant qu'ils avaient fait exploser une aile de son château, qu'il fallait que la Ligue Souterraine fasse quelque chose et rapidement. Il avait encore fallu attendre quelques jours pour que Fire, Earth et Aqua arrivent et de suite après, ils s'étaient enfermés dans cette maudite pièce pour délibérer. Et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le débat, il y avait toujours un des quatre autres cons qui votaient non. Et Régis lui aurait bien refait le portrait à cet imbécile. Il était même intimement convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'Aqua.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'ils regroupent les cinquante dresseurs souterrains et les cinq Élémentaux au plus vite, afin de mieux coordonner leurs actions. Laisser des fous furieux aux Pokémons hyper puissants sans la moindre directive était un suicide pur et simple. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas eu à déplorer trop de morts et Régis bénissait tous les ciels que Sacha ne fasse pas partie du lot.

Il soupira en regardant sa montre. Quatre heures de sommeil, c'était trop peu et les quelques heures accordées pour réfléchir ne serviraient à rien, il en avait la ferme conviction.

Il passa devant la chambre de Fire, ne faisant pas attention aux bruits qui en provenaient. Sans doute passait-il un appel et Régis devait en faire autant.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et se saisit du Pokématos qui était en sa possession. Il allait se faire démolir d'appeler aussi tard. Il composa le numéro de la maison de son grand-père en déglutissant. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

_-Allô ?_

-Bonsoir grand-père, c'est Régis.

Il entendit comme un bruit de chute et un gémissement de douleur :

_-Régis ? Mon dieu mais où es-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche partout ! Délia est folle d'inquiétude pour Sacha et moi je le suis pour toi. Quelle est donc cette sombre histoire de Ligue Souterraine ?_

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je suis actuellement dans un endroit où personne ne peut me trouver. Grand-père…

_-Régis ?_

-Je suis désolé de te faire autant de soucis. Mais rassure Délia, Sacha va bien.

_-Elle s'inquiète surtout d'entendre tout ce dont il est accusé. Elle a peur pour lui._

-Il va bien, s'avança Régis. Je devrais le voir prochainement, je lui dirai de la rassurer au plus vite.

_-Tu reviendras ?_

-Je ne sais pas. Je dois aller me coucher, j'ai des choses très importantes à régler demain. Dernière chose : il y a des Pokémons qui sont restés à Lavanville... Pourrais-tu aller les récupérer et t'en occuper ?

_-Très bien… Ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Je suppose que je dois me taire au sujet de cet appel ?_

-Oui, il vaut mieux. À bientôt.

Raccrochant, Régis se laissa aller sur son lit en soupirant. Quand bien même la Ligue arrivait à faire entendre raison au gouvernement qui la pourchassait, ni lui ni Sacha ne seraient en paix après ça. Délia allait les étriper tous les deux. « Pas un pour rattraper l'autre » dirait-elle avec cet air déçu. Il gémit en se souvenant de sa sœur. Elle aussi allait le tuer. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit des mains de Délia. Elle, au moins, ne le ferait pas trop souffrir avant.

Il s'endormit rapidement et sursauta en sentant une main le secouer. Il s'agissait de Galerne, ce grand moine chauve au regard vicieux. Régis se redressa vivement.

-Allez, Prof, on y va.

Il hocha la tête et se leva, attrapant sa ceinture de Pokéballs. Certes, il n'était plus un combattant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de préférer avoir Noctali près de lui. Juste au cas où.

Prof suivit Galerne jusqu'à cette pièce sombre qu'il commençait à avoir en horreur. Il fallait voter. Encore. Il jeta un oui dans l'urne et pria pour que les autres soient positifs également.

Aqua, qui présidait cette réunion, annonça quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils procédaient au dépouillement. Il retira un premier papier, le déplia.

_Oui._

Il le mit de côté pour attraper le deuxième sur lequel il déchiffra :

_Oui._

Jetant ce papier, il saisit le troisième.

_Oui._

Régis sentait la tension monter quand Aqua déplia le quatrième.

_Oui._

Plus qu'un. Plus qu'un et il saurait. Plus qu'un et peut-être, enfin, les actions, les vraies.

_Oui._

Les quatre Élémentaux qui étaient assis se levèrent rapidement, chacun quittant la pièce. Il n'y avait plus mesure à discuter, il fallait avertir tous les dresseurs souterrains du lieu de réunion, leur demandant d'appliquer les mesures de sécurité d'urgence : aucun dresseur ne se dirige seul vers le lieu de rendez-vous, aucun ne s'y dirige par les airs et deux personnes escortent un Élémental, jamais deux Élémentaux ensemble. Régis savait déjà qui il allait prévenir. Ln(3). Elle saurait joindre Neko, qui préviendra Artik, qui était sans doute encore avec Sacha. Soulagé, Régis se dit qu'à présent, tout irait bien.

Il se précipita sur son Pokématos et composa un numéro étrange que Ln(3) et Nerd avaient bidouillé afin qu'elle soit joignable en toutes circonstances. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des génies.

* * *

Ln(3) fit sursauter Ondine et Sacha qui étaient tranquillement enlacés dans le canapé en sortant violemment de l'armurerie, où elle s'occupait de nettoyer les armes, trop en manque de bricolage. Ignorant leur cri outré, elle hurla les noms de Neko et Artik qui sortirent chacun d'une pièce dans l'état où ils étaient. Neko arriva de la cuisine avec un morceau de gâteau dans la main, du sucre glace sur le nez et Artik jaillit de la salle de bains, avec une simple serviette nouée sur les hanches.

Ln(3) attrapa une télécommande et fit descendre un écran, pour transférer l'image de son Pokématos sur le mur. Le visage de Régis s'afficha et ils le virent hausser les yeux au ciel.

-Neko, essuie-toi le nez, tu en as partout. Artik va t'habiller, tu es indécent. Psyko, retire ta main de là immédiatement, tu es encore plus indécent qu'Artik. Ln, tu n'étais pas obligée de sortir avec ton fusil à pompes, pose-le immédiatement.

-Bonjour Prof, lancèrent d'une voix dépitée les trois dresseurs sans pour autant bouger.

-Bon, peu importe. Je vais faire les choses de façon officielle, puisqu'il le faut. Ln(3), Psykokwak – il retint un sourire moqueur – Artik, Neko, dresseurs souterrains, l'état d'urgence a été décrété à l'unanimité par le conseil des Élémentaux. Tous les défis en cours sont suspendus de façon indéterminée. Vous avez donc pour ordre de vous rendre le plus rapidement possible à Flocombe, pour rejoindre notre Quartier Général. Interdiction de passer par la voie des airs. Que personne ne se déplace seul. Blouse et masque obligatoires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les quatre dresseurs souterrains hochèrent la tête et Régis sembla se détendre.

-Bon, vous allez bien tous les cinq ? Il n'y a aucun mort de votre côté ?

-Non, aucun, tout le monde va bien, répondit Artik en éludant la dispute entre Ln(3) et Psyko.

-Et toi ? demanda Sacha, tu vas bien ?

Il était réellement inquiet pour son ami. Il semblait exténué.

-Les délibérations ont été longues. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ah. Appelle ta mère. Elle se fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

Sacha grogna et Ondine éclata de rire.

-Je veillerai à ce qu'il le fasse avant que je ne m'en aille.

-Merci, Ondine. Heureusement que tu es là, toi. Vous pensez partir quand ?

Ils se consultèrent du regard, les deux hommes haussant les épaules, signifiant qu'ils laissaient cette décision aux deux filles. Neko prit la parole.

-Psyko et Ln(3) vont ramener Ondine à Clémentiville, pendant qu'Artik et moi on préparera nos bagages. Faut-il voyager léger ?

-Non. Prenez-en un maximum.

-Dans ce cas, on sera partis après-demain, affirma la dresseuse furtive, sûre d'elle.

Prof hocha la tête et coupa la communication sans autre forme de politesse, tandis que tous quittaient l'écran. Sacha, Artik et Neko se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie, Ondine restait en arrière. Ln(3) regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit.

-Ben tu viens, Ondine ? Tu vas pas rester toute seule ici, le temps que ces imbéciles fassent leurs choix…

Elle acquiesça et précipita ses pas pour se placer à côté de Ln(3), qui lui expliqua ce qui se déroulait dans l'armurerie.

-Tu penses bien qu'on va pas t'accompagner jusqu'à Clémentiville sans être armé, ce serait du suicide pur et dur. Évidemment, comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, chacun a son arme de prédilection, mais il y a des points communs entre ces trois-là.

Elle désigna Artik, qui traînait dans la section des fusils, hésitant entre un fusil à pompes et un M16.

-Artik est un des rares de la Ligue à préférer les fusils aux petits calibres. Il est aussi l'un de nos snipers. C'est étrange à dire, mais il a une vision exceptionnelle ! Il ne paie pas de mine, notre petit Artik, mais il a pas mal de qualités…

Elle désigna Neko qui était près de l'étagère centrale, en train de sélectionner ses poignards fétiches, vérifiant qu'elle les prenait toujours aussi bien en main. D'un coup, elle se retourna et en lança un, qui se ficha dans une affiche à cinq centimètres de Sacha, qui tourna la tête vers Neko avec un sourire.

-Toujours autant de précision. Mais fais gaffe, quand même. J'allais bouger.

Ondine ouvrit des yeux effrayés, se demandant si à force, son visage n'allait pas rester coincé dans cette moue apeurée. Psyko la regarda avec un sourire, avant de s'approcher d'elle, pour écouter Ln(3) continuer ses explications :

-Neko est d'une exactitude encore plus fatale qu'Artik. Mais comme elle est du genre discret, les poignards sont ses armes de précision. Mais elle préfère casser des gens en face à face, à la bourrine, avec son beretta.

-Et toi, Sacha ? demanda Ondine.

-Je suis entre Neko et Artik. Mais je déteste les armes à feu.

-C'est dommage, commenta Ln(3), parce qu'il est excellent tireur.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir une arme faite pour tuer entre les mains. Je préfère mes Pokémons.

-Un Pokémon est une arme pour tuer si tu décides qu'il est fait pour ça. Regarde mon Métamorph.

Ondine pâlit et regarda fixement la jeune ingénieure qui sourit en retour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne tue jamais gratuitement. Je ne suis pas une psychopathe, quoique puisse en dire Psyko. L'écoute pas, c'est un menteur, rajouta Ln(3) avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire Ondine.

Sacha se détourna, appelé par Artik, et Ln(3) attrapa Ondine par les épaules pour la diriger ailleurs dans l'armurerie, continuant à lui expliquer le programme.

-Il nous faudra deux ou trois jours pour atteindre Clémentiville, en fonction de l'allure à laquelle on progressera.

Ln(3) poussa un pan de mur qui s'ouvrit sur une penderie, Ondine n'ayant même pas une moue surprise. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette impression de vivre dans un film d'espionnage. Ln(3) attrapa cinq blouses dans la penderie, avec un sourire pour Ondine.

-Si chacun d'eux a plusieurs exemplaires des blouses, c'est parce qu'ils les usent à une vitesse astronomique. Aura, par exemple, a la même depuis la fondation de la Ligue.

-Elle fait partie des fondateurs ? hoqueta Ondine.

-Oui. Aura m'a raconté qu'elle avait décidé de faire ça pour se remettre d'une immense déception amoureuse. Une histoire d'amour franche et sérieuse qui aurait mal tourné à cause de lui, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Un fracas monumental fit se retourner les deux filles qui discutaient. Artik et Sacha se penchaient déjà pour ramasser le contenu d'une des armoires centrales qui avait visiblement basculé sur une maladresse d'Artik. Neko, hilare, charria son maître en disant que visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à faire des petites boulettes.

-Bref, reprit Ln(3), du coup, pour nous tous – je dois bien avouer qu'il faut que je m'incluse dans le lot, je suis toujours entrainée dans leur connerie…

-Des fois, c'est toi qui les provoques, Ln, commenta Neko en s'approchant de la penderie pour attraper des vêtements plus confortables.

-Certes, continua l'ingénieure, je disais donc… Chacun de nous a plusieurs exemplaires de la blouse réglementaire. Personnellement, j'en ai rangé une dans chacune de mes planques. Je ne suis pas sûre que les deux idiots y aient pensé, compte tenu du fait qu'il y en ait deux ou trois à Psyko, ici.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna ce dernier. C'est pour ça que je les retrouvais pas ! Comment elles se sont retrouvées là ?

-Tu laisses tout traîner. Alors je rassemble et je stocke. Au cas où. Dans notre cas, ça nous arrange.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Ondine à son tour. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas en porter une. On va la trafiquer et tu vas devenir dresseuse souterraine le temps d'un voyage. On peut pas te ramener chez Flora sans que tu ne te caches un minimum ou tout le monde va penser que tu es liée à la Ligue alors que c'est totalement faux. Tu n'es qu'une valeur ajoutée lointaine : tu n'as pas le niveau pour combattre parmi nous, tu es terrifiée juste parce que Neko joue un peu avec ses couteaux et tu n'as pas le grain de folie nécessaire pour faire partie de la Ligue. Tu ne survivrais pas à un interrogatoire de la police.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? bougonna Ondine, visiblement vexée.

Ln(3) enfila sa blouse, qui était l'exemplaire qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle, que son assistant lui avait apporté, avant de mettre son double dans un sac à dos qui était posé dans la penderie et qui contenait déjà le strict nécessaire pour voyager. Elle jeta leurs blouses à Artik et Psyko, Neko s'emparant de la sienne sans avoir besoin d'aide. Finalement, Ln(3) monta son lance harpons pour y attacher une sangle afin de le glisser dans son dos. Elle attrapa ensuite un fouet qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture, avant de répondre à Ondine.

-J'ai fait de la taule, fillette. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as aucune valeur, j'ai entendu parler de toi, d'abord par Psyko et ensuite parce que je me suis renseignée. Ondine, d'Azuria. Ta réputation n'est plus à faire. Hydro m'avait dit que tu étais une excellente spécialiste des Pokémons de type Eau et que tu deviendrais rapidement une référence dans le monde diurne.

Sacha tiqua à l'évocation de son amie défunte et s'approcha, enlaçant Ondine qui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrémédiablement sexy avec sa blouse.

-Comment le savait-elle ?

-Hydro était aussi une dresseuse aquatique, Psyko. Ondine, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'une dresseuse Eau qui t'avait défiée et qui t'avait lamentablement étalée avec un Gobou et un Nénupiot, contre ton Léviator et ton Stari ? Un match expédié en quelques minutes à peine…

Ondine baissa la tête. À présent, elle se souvenait. Ce match avait été une humiliation cruelle pour elle et s'était déroulé dans son arène. Une femme, qui avait les cheveux rouge vif à ce moment-là, l'avait défiée pour la gloire, avait-elle dit. Ondine s'était faite écraser et était restée enfermée dans sa chambre plusieurs jours, tellement elle avait honte. Souriant, elle hocha la tête.

-Bref, Hydro a vanté tes qualités un petit moment. Elle a disparu peu de temps après…

Ln(3) baissa la tête, un chagrin infini passant dans ses yeux. Sacha détourna le regard et un silence plana sur les dresseurs souterrains. Neko se mordilla les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait été très proche d'Hydro, qui la faisait bien marrer, avec qui elle allait boire des coups très régulièrement, en douce d'Artik qui l'aurait assassinée, surtout après le dernier sale coup d'Hydro.

Ln(3) se remit en mouvement, achevant de faire son sac et reprenant la parole, incitant les autres dresseurs souterrains à faire de même.

-Toujours est-il qu'il vaut mieux que les autorités pensent qu'on est trois dresseurs souterrains. Quand tu seras en sécurité, brûle la blouse de Psyko. Surtout brûle-la. Comme ça, personne ne pourra te soupçonner d'un lien quelconque avec nous.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, sourit Ondine avant de déchanter.

-C'est pas pour toi que je suis inquiète. C'est pour la Ligue, pour Psyko et pour moi. Si tu te fais prendre et que tu donnes toutes les informations que tu sais sur nous, on est foutus. Hors de question qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon fils par ta faute, que ce soit direct ou indirect.

Ln(3) posa la deuxième blouse de Sacha sur la table et dévisagea Ondine, entreprenant de découdre le P à queue de Pikachu ainsi que le « Psyko » qui était inscrit au bas.

-Ça va être galère.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Je suis plutôt douée pour la couture…

-T'inquiète ! Occupe-toi plutôt de chercher un surnom et un symbole. Faut que ça fasse vrai.

-Oui, mais j'y connais rien, en tout ça. Et je croyais que c'étaient les autres dresseurs qui trouvaient le surnom ?

-Bien sûr. Pour une véritable intronisation c'est le conseil qui se charge de ça. Mais là, c'est une contrefaçon. Alors dis-moi, comment aimerais-tu qu'on te connaisse, si tu avais eu les aptitudes nécessaires pour faire partie de la Ligue ?

Ondine parut réfléchir quelques instants. Pour quoi était-elle douée ? Autant choisir quelque chose qui la mettait un peu en valeur. Elle sourit en réalisant qu'il lui fallait quelque chose en rapport avec le chant. « Mélodie » ne convenait pas. Trop classique et elle se voyait mal répondre à « Mélo », comme diminutif de son surnom. Elle repassa dans sa tête le fil du dernier livre à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait lu, qui était justement une histoire de chanteuse. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ?

-Aédé, dit-elle.

-La muse originelle du chant ? Pas mal.

-Et toi, pourquoi Ln, au fait ?

-L'humour particulier du conseil, dirons-nous. Je suis arrivée en combat avec Métamorph, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un Hypnomade un peu avant et qui a copié l'attaque hypnose qui m'a permis de faire croire qu'il était en réalité un Pokémon de type eau. J'ai pu affronter et vaincre le Jungko de Psyko avec une facilité déconcertante.

-C'est vicieux.

-J'en conviens. Et quand la supercherie a été dévoilée, tout le monde m'a dit que j'avais lancé un cheval de Troie. Et je suis devenue Hélène de Troie comme ça.

-Mais ça s'écrit bien L puis N avec un trois entre parenthèses, non ? C'est marqué comme ça dans le Pokédex…

-Petite référence à ma carrière d'ingénieur. Ln, pour Logarithme Népérien. Ça, par contre, c'est moi qui ai insisté. Bref, Aédé, donc. Très bien, je note. En symbole, on peut faire la classique croche. Et en couleur, le même jaune que Psyko, pour faire un petit clin d'œil à votre histoire.

-Je vote pour. Et si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider…

-Non, coupa Ln(3), je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. Il était plus tard qu'elle ne pensait et elle allait sûrement devoir veiller toute la nuit. Elle soupira et appela les autres dresseurs souterrains. Psyko arriva le premier et s'indigna.

-HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma blouse ?

-Je la transforme en couverture parfaite. Je vous expose mon idée : je vais transformer la Flamme de Psyko en dresseuse souterraine.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea Psyko.

-Tu n'as strictement pas le droit de l'introniser, commenta Artik qui arriva en même temps que Neko.

-Je croyais que tu la trouvais hyper nulle, renchérit Neko s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Ln(3). Ah… C'était peut-être une information donnée à titre privé que je devais garder pour moi. Ou pire, la réaction d'une femme amoureuse jalouse.

Neko se tut en captant le regard à la fois meurtrier et moqueur de Ln(3).

-Neko, pitié, ferme-la. Quand tu l'ouvres, il y a un flot de conneries qui vient bourdonner à mes oreilles, ça me déconcentre.

-Tu me paieras cette réflexion, bouda Neko avant de laisser Ln(3) reprendre ses explications.

-Pour vous répondre à tous les trois, Ondine n'est pas nulle, elle n'a pas le niveau pour être des nôtres, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle va _simuler_ faire partie de la Ligue. J'ai besoin de charcuter une des blouses de Psyko, pour la transformer en une autre blouse, un faux. Comme ça, Ondine sera tranquille, parce que les flics, cons comme ils sont, feront jamais le rapprochement entre elle et Aédé.

-Aédé ?

-Notre fausse dresseuse souterraine a choisi Aédé comme surnom. Et une croche comme symbole. Bref, je vais faire de la couture toute la nuit.

-Y a-t-il un truc que tu ne sais pas faire ? demanda Artik.

-Des quantités, répondit Ln(3) déjà à moitié absorbée par ses mesures. Par exemple, je rate toujours mes tartelettes au citron. La meringue, c'est pas mon fort, mes blancs en neige retombent systématiquement. Je n'ai aucun talent artistique. Je me suis essayée à l'écriture, une fois. C'était lamentable. J'ai quelques lacunes en informatique et en mécanique, aussi. Je chante aussi bien qu'une casserole rouillée et danse comme une planche à repasser asthmatique. Je ne suis pas une excellente tireuse, je manque de précision, je suis mauvaise en tortures physique et morale, je suis trop gentille pour ça et je ne sais pas réfléchir pour établir de super stratégies.

Un léger silence plana, à la fois gêné et impressionné. Ondine pensa furtivement qu'au moins, l'ingénieure était consciente de ses défauts, même si certains n'en étaient pas pour la rousse. Ln(3) releva la tête de ses mesures.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que vous taire et me regarder bosser ? Psyko, va nettoyer tes armes, elles sont dégueulasses et ça me fait honte. Artik, change les draps du lit de Neko, sinon, ça va être immonde quand on rentrera, ce qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Et je ne veux pas mourir asphyxiée après avoir survécu à une guerre ouverte. Ondine, commence à rassembler tes affaires et à te mettre dans la peau du personnage que tu vas devoir incarner. Pas question de te laisser griller ta couverture. Neko, essaye d'aller dérober des vivres dans le village à côté. On va avoir besoin de se nourrir un minimum quand même. Le vol, c'est bien ta spécialité, non ?

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui commandes ? se révoltèrent les trois dresseurs souterrains.

-Depuis que je suis capable de tous vous tuer en moins de deux minutes, en même temps et sans bouger de ma chaise.

-Elle... Elle a des arguments convaincants, lança Sacha en se détournant rapidement.

Il s'installa en plein milieu de la pièce et commença à démonter ses armes. Neko soupira et sortit aussi non sans pester (« Je suis voleuse professionnelle, moi, madame. Pas voleuse à l'étalage. C'est une honte de me confier ce genre de boulot. Même un bébé en serait capable. Ça va faire tache sur mon CV. »), Artik se détournant en même temps qu'Ondine pour lui donner des conseils sur la façon d'agir d'un dresseur souterrain.

* * *

Ondine sursauta quand la porte de la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sacha s'ouvrit à la volée, aux environs de quatre heures du matin. Elle distingua la voix de Ln(3) et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, Sacha grognant à l'ingénieure de se barrer de sa chambre.

-Dépêchez-vous. Je vous ai laissés dormir, mais il est quatre heures du matin. Psyko, tu dors trop pour un dresseur souterrain. Debout.

-Ou sinon…

-Ou sinon, c'est moi qui vous lève.

Sacha s'enfonça dans sa couette et frissonna, se pelotonnant contre Ondine, qui lui faisait l'effet d'une bouillotte. Il détestait les planques en sous-sol, il faisait toujours très froid dedans.

-Je prends le risque, grommela-t-il. Tu n'oseras pas me réveiller avec…

-Wattouat, attaque Éclair ! gronda Ln(3).

-Ah si, tu oses, murmura Sacha avant de se tendre sous le choc électrique.

Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'en temps normal, sans doute en raison de la présence d'Ondine dans le lit. Remerciant mentalement Ln, tout en la maudissant, Sacha finit par se redresser, complètement éveillé. Ondine le fit aussi, un peu plus mal en point, dardant sur Ln un regard terrifié.

-Tu es une psychopathe.

-Je sais, je sais, apaisa Ln(3) en lançant des vêtements aux visages d'Ondine et Sacha. Habillez-vous rapidement.

-C'est pas mes vêtements, commenta Ondine en montrant un jeans un peu trop large et un sweat-shirt à capuches.

-Normal, ce sont les miens. Dissimulation, dissimulation. Autant que tu sois méconnaissable. N'oublie pas de mettre ta capuche sur tes cheveux. Une rousse, c'est bien trop voyant et on n'a pas le temps de te raser la tête ou de teindre tes cheveux. Bon. Maintenant… Je vais réveiller Artik et Neko. Elle va me détester, chantonna l'ingénieure.

Ln(3) se détourna avec un immense sourire sadique et quitta la chambre, laissant son intimité à Ondine afin qu'elle puisse s'habiller sans se sentir épiée. Elle se tourna vers Sacha et constata qu'il était déjà opérationnel.

-Rapide, murmura-t-elle. Et peu pudique.

-Elle m'a déjà vu nu, tu sais.

Sacha écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, pensant qu'Ondine ignorait qu'il avait eu une histoire avec Ln(3). Dans une moue inquiète, il guetta la réaction d'Ondine qui ouvrit la bouche et la referma en entendant un hurlement strident jaillir de la troisième chambre, celle occupée par Artik et Neko. Enfilant rapidement le sweat-shirt et le pantalon que Ln(3) lui avait passés, Ondine sortit de la chambre à la suite de Sacha pour voir Ln(3) courir à travers toute la planque, hilare, poursuivie par une Neko échevelée et quasiment dénudée qui tenait à la main un Poichigeon visiblement terrifié par le sort qui lui était réservé. L'oiseau se débattait furieusement dans la main de la dresseuse souterraine. Neko s'arrêta de courir, visa et hurla :

-Dresseuse Furtive, à l'attaque ! Technique secrète du lancer de Poichigeon destructeur !

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole en lançant son Poichigeon sous l'œil blasé de Sacha. Le Pokémon percuta Ln(3) qui se massa douloureusement le haut du crâne. Ondine était hallucinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-J'ai perdu l'habitude de me prendre un Poichigeon dans la tête, commenta Ln(3) d'une voix pensive.

-Laisse-nous dormir, espèce de démon, cria Neko en retournant dans la chambre. On ne part que demain ! Alors fous-nous la paix, avec ton Wattouat, si tu veux pas que j'en fasse un méchoui !

La porte de la chambre claqua sur la réplique ensommeillée d'Artik :

-Je peux même m'en charger avec Arcanin. Il adore le mouton grillé.

Ln(3) récupéra Poichigeon, tentant de le calmer tant que possible, avant de se diriger vers la salle où restaient les Pokémons, pour le déposer avec les autres oiseaux et siffler.

-Phyllali, Arcko, Smogo, Rapion, Métamorph, Méganium, Mystherbe, Avaltout, Taupiqueur, venez ici, on s'en va !

L'ensemble des Pokémons arrivèrent près d'elle et elle les rangea dans leur Pokéballs, les remettant à sa ceinture au fur et à mesure, gardant deux Pokéballs dans sa main, Mystherbe la suivant de près. Ondine s'étonna de voir qu'elle pouvait garder plus de six Pokémons sur elle et Sacha ricana.

-C'est grâce à Nerd. Bizarrement, il était lié à la Ligue bien avant que Ln(3) n'y entre – c'est aussi son garant et son meilleur ami. Va savoir… C'est lui qui a désactivé les traceurs sur nos Pokéballs et Ln(3) a modifié les ceintures, peu de temps après, ignorant qu'elle bossait pour nous. Elle n'avait pas encore piraté les serveurs de l'armée. Bref, personne ne peut plus savoir qu'on a plus de six Pokémons.

-Et pourtant, toi, tu n'en as que six…

-Oui, normal. Comment aurais-je pu expliquer à Pierre ou Flora que je me balade avec une dizaine de Pokémons sur moi sans avouer que ma ceinture était trafiquée ?

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la salle pour les Pokémons à son tour, afin de récupérer Pikachu qui sauta dans les bras d'Ondine, ignorant totalement Sacha, frottant sa joue électrique contre celle de la rousse qui éclata de rire devant la moue vexée de Psyko qui préféra rejoindre Ln(3) alors qu'elle finissait de préparer leur départ, répartissant une partie des vivres volés par Neko dans trois sacs à dos, avant de se diriger vers une armoire verrouillée par un digicode qu'elle seule connaissait.

Sacha regarda son amie réfléchir et attraper une fiole, la rangeant dans une des poches intérieures de sa blouse, recommençant une dizaine de fois la même opération. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers Sacha, pour désigner Ondine d'un signe de tête.

-Entraîne-toi à l'appeler Aédé, mon chou. La blouse est prête. On part dans une heure.

-Et question Pokémons ? Si des ennuis nous tombent dessus, elle n'a que son Psykokwak…

-Je vais lui en prêter. Mystherbe et Métamorph me paraissent être un bon arsenal.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de tes Pokémons, Ln. Je n'aime pas ça.

L'ingénieure lui lança un regard torve.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne sont pas que des armes pour moi. Les deux que je compte prêter à Aédé, continua Ln(3) en surprenant Sacha par l'utilisation du surnom, sont totalement dignes de confiance. Ce sont les deux pièces maîtresses de mon équipe – le dis pas à Artik, il insisterait pour me « débarrasser » de mon Phyllali. – donc j'ai autant confiance en eux que tu n'as confiance en Pikachu.

Pikachu, entendant son nom, sauta des bras d'Ondine pour se précipiter sur Sacha, escalader son dos et s'installer sur son épaule. Sacha lui gratouilla la tête et sourit à Ondine qui les rejoignit, escortée par Mysherbe qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il était sorti de la pièce où se reposaient les Pokémons. Ln(3) sourit également en voyant la Flamme de Psyko approcher.

-Aédé, justement, tu tombes bien. Je vais te confier quelques-unes de mes Pokéballs, au cas où. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et j'ai décidé de te confier mes deux Pokémons les plus puissants, ceux à qui je fais le plus confiance, Mystherbe et Métamorph.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu sais, j'ai Psykokwak avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Et mon équipe est assez chargée comme ça.

-Il me semblait, pourtant, que Rapion, Phyllali et Méganium étaient plus puissants que Métamorph et Mystherbe, intervint Sacha en fronçant les sourcils.

Ln(3) sembla se tendre légèrement avant de se parer d'un sourire un peu moins rayonnant que les précédents.

-Tu te trompes, Psyko, dit-elle simplement après une inspiration profonde.

Elle mit deux Pokéballs dans la main d'Ondine, en signalant laquelle était celle de Mystherbe.

-Tu peux croire en eux. Ils sont suffisamment entraînés pour affronter chaque situation donnée.

Ondine hocha la tête sans remarquer le regard suspicieux que Sacha lançait à Ln(3), alors que cette dernière évitait clairement l'affrontement que cherchait Psyko. La rousse se détourna pour se saisir de la blouse qu'elle enfila après avoir relevé la capuche du sweat-shirt qu'elle portait sur ses cheveux courts. Elle enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, voyant Psyko et Ln(3) faire de même avec des masques de couleur noire, comme elle l'avait conseillé à Artik. Les deux dresseurs souterrains avaient une allure folle dans ces tenues.

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, Ondine frissonnant de froid en observant la forêt enneigée qui se trouvait au-dessus de la planque. Se retournant vers l'entrée, elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le bord d'un précipice et Sacha sourit.

-T'inquiète pas, va. C'est juste une illusion du Zoroark de Neko.

Il se tut, se concertant du regard avec Ln(3) qui porta une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs pour en saisir deux.

-Rapion ! Pars en éclaireur, vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucune présence humaine ou Pokémons dressés ! Arcko, efface nos traces dans la neige !

-Hélédelle ! Tu te charges de la surveillance aérienne. Pikachu, tu vas avec Rapion.

Le Pokémon de Sacha hocha la tête avant de sauter à bas de son épaule pour s'enfoncer dans la neige et suivre la trace du Pokémon scorpion, prenant bien garde à surveiller ses aiguilles empoisonnées. Le Rapion de Ln(3) avait toujours eu mauvais caractère et une certaine tendance à s'en prendre à ses alliés. Les trois Pokémons se séparèrent, laissant leurs dresseurs progresser dans la neige d'un pas rapide, encadrant Ondine qui tentait de ne pas montrer qu'elle sentait une angoisse sourde l'envahir.

En voyant les deux amis si sérieux, si confiants et tellement concentrés, elle se sentait inutile, une fois de plus. Le stress qui l'envahissait était mêlé à la peur, elle ne voulait pas perdre Sacha, ça faisait trop peu de temps qu'elle avait pu l'avoir, qu'elle pouvait enfin l'aimer. Ondine savait bien, pourtant, que sa priorité ne devrait pas se trouver là. Ils étaient en pleine guerre ouverte et en tant que petite amie d'un dresseur souterrain, Ondine savait très bien qu'elle allait guetter les informations trop régulièrement, avec une boule au ventre, cherchant à se rassurer, espérant ne pas entendre son nom se rajouter à la liste des morts ou des captifs. À choisir entre ces deux options, elle se demandait sincèrement ce qu'elle préférait.

Elle évita de justesse une plaque de verglas, se rattrapant à Sacha qui sursauta légèrement, tellement il était concentré sur les bruits alentours. Elle s'excusa d'un regard et se laissa de nouveau happer dans ses pensées.

Elle était à présent dans la peau d'un dresseur souterrain, avec les mêmes armes qu'eux à sa disposition, hormis le Pokédex trafiqué. Il était temps pour elle d'éprouver ses nerfs et de s'imprégner de cette ambiance, pour savoir ce qu'il vivait chaque jour, ce qui le faisait tant vibrer. Le discours que Flora lui avait tenu quelques mois auparavant, quand Sacha était parti après qu'elle ait appris sa véritable identité, lui revint en mémoire.

_« J'ai peur de cette ligue. Mais moi, je suis quelqu'un de normal, sur le plan des émotions. Je ne ressens pas de plaisir dans mes émotions négatives. Quand j'ai peur, j'ai peur, quand je suis sous pression, je suis sous pression. Cependant certaines personnes réagissent différemment de nous, c'est ainsi, c'est tout. »_

Il était vrai, quand elle dévisageait Sacha et Ln(3), que quelque part dans leurs regards, elle voyait une sorte d'excitation morbide, comme si se penser chassés comme du gibier leur faisait plaisir, leur procurait d'agréables émotions. Elle-même était juste terrifiée. Elle se demandait même comment elle faisait pour trouver la force d'avancer au lieu de simplement s'écrouler sur le sol pour ne plus bouger. Et pourtant, là, ce n'était rien. Elle n'avait encore rien traversé de la Ligue et elle devinait aisément que ses nerfs ne pourraient supporter un trop plein de pression.

Ln(3) leva la main, leur faisant signe d'arrêter de marcher. Utilisant un code qu'elle devait utiliser avec Sacha, elle donna des informations sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Ondine vit Psyko hocher la tête puis se pencher vers elle. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit le souffle de Sacha frôler son cou et s'insulta mentalement d'avoir une telle réaction dans un moment pareil.

-Ln a entendu quelqu'un. Rapion va revenir au rapport d'ici quelques temps et Pikachu va rester en avant. Quand on connaîtra leur nombre, on agira.

Tirant son fusil à pompes de son harnais, qu'il avait fixé sur son dos, il continua.

-On aurait dû t'armer.

-Passe-moi ton 9mm. J'arriverai à me débrouiller avec ça.

Il hocha la tête et tendit l'arme qu'il avait à la ceinture à Ondine qui l'attrapa, faisant fi de ses mains gelées.

-Suis-moi à la trace et couvre-moi.

Ondine hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait bel et bien compris ce qu'il disait avant de le suivre, comme il l'avait dit.

Les trois dresseurs prenaient garde à ne pas faire crisser la neige, sur leur passage, se dissimulant derrière des arbres toujours plus dépouillés de leurs feuilles les uns que les autres, Ln(3) étant en tête, guettant le retour de Rapion qui arriva quelques minutes après. Ln(3) tendit une main à sa ceinture et chercha une Pokéball qu'elle sembla ne pas trouver. Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main avant de se concentrer sur ce que lui expliquait Rapion, avant de se tourner vers Sacha, le Pokémon scorpion retournant en éclaireur auprès de Pikachu. Elle leva six doigts, pour montrer que six humains approchaient d'ici. Il fallait absolument les éliminer. D'après Rapion, il s'agissait d'hommes armés de Glock. Des policiers donc. Sacha bénit Ln(3) qui comprenait ses Pokémons comme personne.

Ils discutèrent par signes quelques secondes et Ln(3), qui avait visiblement pris le commandement de leur trio, décida que chacun d'eux s'occupait de deux policiers. Hélédelle redescendit pour expliquer à Sacha comment étaient positionnés leurs adversaires.

Deux d'entre eux arrivaient en face, au sud, droit sur Pikachu et Rapion, Ln(3) décida qu'elle se chargeait de ceux-là, les plus dangereux, puisqu'en continuant, ils atteindraient la planque où Neko et Artik n'attendaient strictement aucune visite. Sacha confia les deux qui arrivaient à l'ouest à Ondine, qui déglutit douloureusement, acceptant difficilement cette mission, sachant qu'elle serait parfaitement incapable de tuer.

Se séparant silencieusement de Sacha, elle se dirigea vers la direction qu'il avait indiqué, prenant garde de n'écraser aucune brindille. Elle évita une deuxième plaque de verglas, se faufila entre des arbres et se plaqua au sol, derrière une immense souche morte, où dormaient deux Fouinettes qui devaient hiberner. Soupirant silencieusement, les trouvant chanceuses, Ondine se redressa, ses deux mains serrées sur le 9mm. Ce n'était décidément pas pareil que quand son père l'amenait au stand de tir. Elle avait le cœur qui s'accélérait, des bouffées de chaleur malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver déjà bien entamé, elle avait peur de rater la cible, peur de l'atteindre aussi. Ln(3) avait ordonné l'élimination de toute personne se trouvant dans le secteur de la planque, mais Ondine était parfaitement incapable de tuer. Elle avait du mal à croire que Sacha pourrait.

Elle se tourna discrètement pour assurer ses arrières, ne pensant même pas à confier ce sale travail au Métamorph de Ln(3) qui était pourtant entraîné pour, puis elle se redressa et se cacha derrière un arbre, passant la tête.

Les deux hommes étaient là, s'avançant sans prudence, signe qu'ils n'étaient même pas préparés à l'idée de mourir. Ondine braqua son arme sur l'un d'eux et vit le canon trembler. Elle paniquait totalement. Elle imaginait l'homme qu'elle tenait en joue s'amuser avec des enfants, il était peut-être père de famille, avait sûrement dit à ses enfants qu'ils feraient des Pikachu de neige qu'il rentrerait du travail et si elle tirait, il ne rentrerait pas. Pouvait-elle priver une femme et ses enfants d'un mari, d'un père ?

L'homme se tourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il eut un instant d'arrêt avant de réaliser qu'elle ne tirerait pas. Il dégaina sa propre arme, interpelant son collègue qui se retourna et un harpon vint se ficher dans son épaule. Le policier grimaça et gémit de douleur avant de perdre toutes ses couleurs. Il vomit, convulsa, Ondine pouvait deviner les yeux qui se retournent dans les paupières, les spasmes désagréables qui devaient saisir la gorge du policier qui s'écroula, continuant de convulser avant de s'immobiliser, mort.

Son collègue se retourna d'un bond pour distinguer Ln(3) au loin et commencer à courir au loin, complètement affolé. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour sa patrie et Ondine n'était pas prête à tuer. Elle entendit la voix de Ln(3) l'interpeler :

-Aédé ! Tire, bordel, tue-le !

L'écho de cette phrase résonna dans le cœur d'Ondine et elle lâcha son 9mm qui s'écrasa dans la neige, incapable de tirer.

-Chiottes ! cria Ln(3) avant de courir auprès d'Ondine.

L'ingénieure lança une Pokéball, dévoilant Phyllali qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est pas le moment mon vieux. Tu auras froid quand on sera en paix. Va chercher Psyko. Dis-lui de bouger ses fesses jusqu'ici. Il doit avoir éliminé les deux gêneurs.

Elle se tourna vers Ondine qui était à genoux par terre et qui sanglotait, pâle comme un mort, toujours sous le choc de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté. Elle venait de voir toutes les images de vie qu'elle avait imaginées s'anéantir avec un seul harpon empoisonné. Toute une existence annihilée en quelques secondes, juste le temps de viser et d'appuyer sur la gâchette, tout ça sous l'œil de la tireuse qui ne semblait pas plus affectée que ça.

Ln(3) lui jeta un regard désolé avant de sortir une paire de gants en cuir qu'elle enfila sur ses mains nues. Elle marcha les dix mètres qui la séparaient du cadavre du policier pour retirer le harpon de son épaule dans un geste parfaitement indifférent. Le sang roulait sur la pointe du harpon, tachant la neige immaculée de rouge, dans un contraste qui donna la nausée à Ondine, encore plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait. Se saisissant d'un pan de sa blouse pour essuyer le harpon, Ln(3) vérifia qu'il n'était pas émoussé, ignorant totalement Ondine qui rendait le contenu de son estomac dans la neige, par à coups violents et plus qu'écœurants.

Réarmant son harpon, se saisissant d'un flacon rempli d'un liquide noir et visqueux dans la poche de sa blouse, Ln(3) s'approcha d'Ondine, enduisant la pointe du harpon de ce poison qui, semblait-il, avait tué le policier. Elle remit son lance-harpon en bandoulière dans son dos avant d'enlever ses gants et de tendre une main à Ondine pour l'aider à se relever. Ondine trembla sur ses jambes, ses yeux humides de larmes, pleins de peur. Ln(3) eut une nouvelle moue désolée et elle approcha la jeune d'elle, la serrant fort, caressant ses cheveux à travers la capuche.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller…

Ondine s'écarta vivement d'elle semblant réaliser que la dresseuse souterraine venait de commettre un meurtre. Elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas tout en sanglotant et s'appuya contre un arbre, se laissant glisser le long du tronc pour s'accroupir dans la neige. C'était décidément trop pour ses nerfs, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne des dresseurs souterrains au plus vite.

Sacha arriva, escorté de Pikachu, Rapion et Phyllali, son fusil à pompes sur le dos, comme s'il n'avait pas servi. Ln(3) fronça les sourcils. À la réflexion, elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre coup de feu. Sans doute Psyko s'était-il servi d'un de ses Pokémons pour tuer. De moins, elle l'espérait.

-Ils sont morts, j'espère.

Sacha hocha la tête discrètement, jetant un œil sur la scène. Il n'y avait qu'un corps dans la neige, Ondine semblait réellement mal en point et Ln(3) semblait à la fois furieuse et chagrinée. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient partis de la planque, ils devaient avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, une quinzaine tout au plus, compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle ils progressaient dans la neige. Sacha passa une de ses mains sur son visage et la retira rapidement, se rendant compte qu'elle empestait le sang.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Un d'entre eux m'a échappé. Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici au plus vite, sinon on va avoir de vrais ennuis.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, j'ai remarqué tout seul. Ond…

-Aédé.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et, ignorant Ln(3) qui lui jeta un regard blessé avant de fusiller Ondine du regard, il s'approcha de sa Flamme, caressant sa joue de sa main propre, prenant bien soin de dissimuler l'autre. Ce fut bien entendu inutile, la partie de son visage n'étant pas dissimulé par le masque était tachée de sang. Ondine leva les yeux vers lui et se mit à pleurer une nouvelle fois, sur le pauvre homme qui était mort sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? murmura Sacha en tentant de saisir le regard d'Ondine.

Quand il l'accrocha enfin, elle le fixa d'un air perdu avant de se jeter à son cou, pour pleurer plus intensément encore. Dans ses sanglots, Psyko pouvait deviner des mots tels que « famille » « pauvre homme » « foutus dresseurs souterrains ». Il l'écarta et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, fermant les yeux en même temps.

-Aédé, dit-il en insistant bien sur le nom, il a eu une belle mort, il combattait ses idéaux et il est mort pour eux. Que voudrais-tu de plus ?

-Et ses enfants ?

-Il n'en avait peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il battait sa femme, aussi. Est-ce toi qui as appuyé sur la détente ?

-No…on…

-Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Et toi, alors ? Toi ?

Cachant un peu plus sa main ensanglantée, Sacha serra de nouveau Ondine contre lui.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu les as tués ?

-C'était vivre ou mourir. Et je ne peux pas encore mourir, j'ai une femme à aimer. Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir, si ça peut te réconforter.

Il ignora le ricanement ironique de Ln(3) qui devait être la seule sur cette planète à connaître tous les détails de sa première évasion du château d'Aura, la seule à savoir qu'il avait ressenti une sorte de libération jubilatoire en étranglant la pauvre employée d'Aura, qui ne faisait qu'obéir à sa maîtresse, qu'il avait récidivé avec les gardes. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à elle, parce qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, ayant déjà du sang sur les mains, celui du père de son fils.

Ondine, par contre, ne l'ignora pas. Elle releva la tête et fixa Ln(3) dans les yeux, tandis que celle-ci lui rendait un regard méprisant.

-Que signifie ce ricanement ?

-Que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de jouer du violon en sortant de belles phrases toutes faites. Au cas où je sois la seule à être lucide sur les conséquences de la survie de l'un d'entre eux, je tiens à vous dire qu'on doit se bouger rapidement. Les renforts, bien plus armés que nous deux, vont arriver. Et si c'est pour devoir se faire _trou-de-baller_ par des hommes surentraînés pour protéger Madame la Marquise, je préfère encore vous laisser vous démerder.

Sacha sembla indigné et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, faisant barrage entre Ondine et Ln(3), sentant que cette dernière était véritablement énervée. Elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, parlant avant lui :

-T'es pas le seul à avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Sacha attend mon retour. Et j'ai pas l'intention de rentrer les pieds devant pour une simple patrouille policière. Si je dois mourir, je veux avoir une belle mort. Compris ?

Déglutissant, reconnaissant cette lueur malsaine dans les yeux de Ln(3), Sacha hocha la tête, suivi par Ondine et Pikachu. Ln(3) rappela Phyllali et regarda Hélédelle.

-Toi, tu repars là-haut, tu nous ouvres la voie.

Elle dévisagea Pikachu et Rapion.

-Vous retournez en avant, pour la même raison.

Elle jeta une Pokéball au sol, laissant apparaître son Taupiqueur.

-Efface nos traces et préviens Arcko de ce qu'il s'est passé. Trois séries d'empreintes à gommer. Clair ?

-Taupiqueur ! approuva le Pokémon avant de s'enfoncer dans la neige.

-Quant à vous deux, reprit Ln(3) en dévisageant Sacha et Ondine, vous ne vous avisez plus jamais de contester un de mes ordres. Sinon, je vous jure que vous servirez de cobaye pour ma dernière création. Maintenant, Aédé, tu te lèves. On va se mettre dans une formation différente. Pour faciliter la tâche d'Arcko on va marcher en file indienne. Je passe devant, Psyko tu nous couvres. Aédé, tu guettes les côtés. Et rends son 9mm à Psyko, t'en as pas besoin, puisque tu es incapable de tirer pour défendre ta vie.

Ondine, visiblement électrisée par le petit discours de Ln(3), se baissa pour récupérer l'arme, contourna Sacha, se posta devant Ln(3), plaquant le canon de l'arme sur le front de l'ingénieure, le doigt sur la détente.

-Et là ? Tu crois toujours que je suis incapable de tirer ?

La dresseuse souterraine sourit, faisant signe à Psyko de ne pas intervenir.

-Vas-y. T'en meurs d'envie depuis que tu me connais. Alors aies des couilles. Appuie sur cette putain de détente. Bute-moi.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui aurais envie de me voir mourir ? Il est peut-être naïf et aveugle, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je me trompe ?

Appuyant son front sur le canon de l'arme avec plus de force, Ln(3) sourit de cet air carnassier qu'Ondine retrouvait souvent chez Psyko.

-Sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Je me fous complètement de te voir vivante ou morte. Ça m'empêchera jamais d'obtenir ce que je veux. Tu me confonds avec une autre.

-Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, les filles. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce différend n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé, intervint Sacha d'une voix perdue.

Les deux femmes qui se faisaient face le regardèrent d'un air incrédule avant d'échanger une moue impuissante et moqueuse. Ondine baissa finalement le 9mm, qu'elle passa à sa ceinture et Ln(3) lui tendit une main. La Championne Officielle hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement s'en emparer pour la serrer chaleureusement.

-Au final, Sacha reste ce qu'on a de plus précieux, dit-elle en guise de réconciliation.

-Ah ! Ça par contre, j'ai compris ! Vous parlez de Mini-Terreur et moi !

-Oui, quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Psyko. Pardonne-moi, Aédé. Je sais que la mort n'est pas facile à regarder dans les yeux. Et je m'en veux vraiment de…

Une explosion violente, suivie d'une onde de choc qui les plaqua tous trois au sol. Une telle explosion ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ln(3), Ondine et Sacha sentirent leurs yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Un vent de panique franche s'abattit sur eux tandis qu'ils échangeaient des œillades inquiètes, scrutant la forêt, tentant de deviner d'où provenait l'explosion, ne voulant surtout pas le deviner, ne voulant surtout pas l'imaginer. Sacha appela Hélédelle pour lui demander :

-D'où ça vient ?

Sa voix s'était teintée d'un peu d'hystérie. Quand il comprit que la planque où Artik et Neko étaient encore quand eux-mêmes avaient quitté les lieux venait d'exploser, il fallut autant de rapidité que de force à Ln(3) pour le retenir de s'y précipiter. Elle força longtemps, il résista encore plus, l'obligeant à s'ancrer plus profondément dans le sol, tandis qu'il se débattait pour se soustraire à cette étreinte qui le bloquait le plus possible. Il griffait ces mains qui le tenaient par la taille avec une force qui impressionna Ondine, quelque part dans le brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée. La Championne entendit la voix lointaine de Ln(3) :

-Règle numéro 4, Psyko ! Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici au plus vite !

-NON ! ARTIK ! ARTIK ÉTAIT LÀ-BAS, IL FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE !

-Hors de question, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Psyko, tu as une femme à aimer et à protéger ! Il est temps que tu te montres raisonnable ! Règle numéro 4 ! ILS SONT MORTS !

Les derniers mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc à Sacha qui eut le souffle coupé. Il cessa de se débattre dans les bras de Ln(3), ses épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux, tellement plus douloureux que de voir des larmes couler. Il se retourna dans l'étreinte pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Ln(3), qui sembla réaliser alors qu'Ondine était en larmes aussi. Prenant sur elle, Ln(3) leva des yeux embués de larmes contenues en tirant sur le bras d'Ondine pour l'attirer contre elle aussi, afin de la consoler.

Et elle ? Qui la consolait ? Sur qui pouvait-elle appuyer sa tête et laisser aller ses larmes ? Qui l'écouterait quand elle ressasserait encore les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'Artik et Neko ? Qui serait là ? Personne, bien entendu. Parce qu'elle était le rempart, le pilier, l'épaule sur qui ses proches venaient pleurer. Et elle continuerait de tenir ce rôle aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait attribué, que ça serait nécessaire.

Elle aussi venait de perdre deux amis. Pourtant, elle ravala chaque larme qui menaçait de franchir ses yeux, caressant doucement les cheveux de Psyko, remarquant qu'ils semblaient moins emmêlés qu'en temps normal, tapotant doucement le dos d'Ondine, qui passait décidément les trois quarts de son temps à pleurer depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Quelle chance. Elle se força à penser à autre chose. Comme disait Artik, il ne sert à rien de se concentrer sur ce qu'on a pas, il fallait se focaliser sur ce qu'on possédait. Artik…

Plus jamais Artik ne débarquerait à Clémentiville, attrapant « Mini-Terreur » dans ses bras, le faisant tournoyer avant de lui dire que cet acte de gentillesse valait bien un Phyllali. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait bouder quand elle refuserait de lui donner Phyllali. À la réflexion, si elle était morte en premier, elle le lui aurait confié. Son Pokémon aurait été heureux avec Artik. Il était tellement différent quand il était avec ses plantes, surtout les Pokémons. Elle retint ses larmes davantage. Il fallait se sortir ça de la tête. Plus jamais ils ne sortiraient ensemble se prendre une bonne cuite pour se lamenter sur l'amour, dire que ça valait rien, que les plans cul c'était la vie, avant de se regarder et de dire : « mais pas ensemble. Franchement Neko me scalperait si je te touchais. ». Et Artik qui répondait, inlassablement : « Parce que tu crois que Psyko ferait quoi ? Qu'il viendrait participer ? ... Mauvaise image mentale. ». Puis après ça, ils se taisaient, longuement, avalant de la vodka par litres, tombant à l'aurore, trop alcoolisés pour bouger de la serre où ils prenaient toutes leurs cuites. Et c'était inlassablement Neko qui les retrouvait là.

Neko et son sourire gamin, quand elle s'apprêtait à lancer un défi à la con. Neko et ses justifications bancales quand elle était maladroite du genre « c'est la table, elle a bougé, je le jure ! », Neko et son lancer de Poichigeon sur les sales couples heureux – dont elle-même avait fait les frais à l'époque pas si lointaine où elle sortait avec Psyko –, que tout son entourage avait pratiqué au moins une fois, entraîné dans sa folie insouciante, réalisant après coup combien ce jeu était puérile et cruel, bien que réellement très amusant. Neko et la tristesse qui luisait dans ses yeux quand elle baissait sa garde, que peu de gens avaient pu distinguer, qu'elle pensait cacher par cette aura de folie douce qui émanait d'elle, Neko qui se tendait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un prénom, _ce _prénom. Neko qui feignait ne pas comprendre de quoi on parlait quand on évoquait cette tension, qui s'esquivait par une pirouette, une blague ou une maladresse soigneusement calculée. Neko et leur rêve de domination du monde, qui sonnait comme une bonne plaisanterie mais qui avait un fond de vérité, elles avaient déjà tout planifié dans leur longue soirée de planque, lorsqu'elles faisaient équipe sur des défis. Et ce fou rire qui les avaient secoués quand, innocemment, Neko avait insinué que Ln(3) devrait peut-être filer un discret coup de main à Aura, pour tuer Ondine. Pour aller consoler Psyko ensuite. Et l'avoir enfin.

Ln(3) sentit des larmes rouler sur son visage. Elle repoussa Sacha et Ondine, leur tourna le dos et retint les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'étouffer pour lancer d'une voix froide :

-On part. On n'a pas le temps de pleurer, ils étaient dresseurs souterrains. On ne doit pas les pleurer.

Ondine resta sous le choc de ces mots cruels et s'apprêta à réagir, quand Sacha posa une main sur son épaule, en secouant la tête. Lui savait.

Ln(3) ne cherchait pas à leur donner des ordres mais à se convaincre elle-même.

Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, il se promit d'annoncer en personne à Michelle et Célia la mort d'Artik qui était petit à petit devenu son meilleur ami souterrain, celui avec lequel il avait fait le plus de conneries, l'un des rares de qui il parlerait avec une émotion certaine dans la voix quand il raconterait à ses enfants ses bêtises souterraines.

Mais Ln(3) avait raison. Il devait protéger Ondine avant de penser à son ami. Parce que sa Flamme était ce qu'il ya de plus important. Il la saisit par le bras et la tira contre lui, pour l'embrasser doucement, alors que Ln(3) levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

Le silence les accompagna le reste du trajet pour sortir de la forêt qui se passa sans encombres.

* * *

Et voici pour le chapitre 19 ! Nouvel extrait, du chapitre 20, cette fois :

_« Elle sentit une main la tirer par la cheville, la faisant tomber à terre et elle se sentit tirée dans un trou qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué dans sa course. Prof la suivit peu de temps après et une main se posa sur la bouche de l'Élémental, tandis qu'il se sentait collé contre quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand que lui, à la respiration vraiment troublée. »_

_Chapitre 20, Atteindre Flocombe, extrait._


	20. Atteindre Flocombe

_**Alors, tout d'abord, réponse à ma review anonyme, de Gasoline : **_J'aime les mono-reviewers qui ont de l'humour. Tu m'as faite rire ^^ Et. Neko est une spoileuse et toi, t'es un traître, a-t-elle dit. M'enfin... Non, je n'ai pas pensé à tes machins, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est pour être honnête ^^

* * *

_**Atteindre Flocombe.**_

Ln(3) prit la tête de leur cortège pour pouvoir les conduire à travers l'épaisse forêt qui entourait Clémentiville. Elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche et cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Ça faisait déjà un jour qu'ils marchaient, ne s'arrêtant que très temporairement afin que Psyko et Ondine puissent dormir, l'ingénieure en profitant pour tester les limites de ce poison qu'elle avait créé et qui annihilait totalement la sensation de fatigue. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et elle commençait à sentir son corps qui se dérobait sous ses pas.

Elle s'appuya sur un arbre, quelques minutes, soutenue par Psyko, qui lui lança un regard réprobateur. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sacha savait très bien que Ln(3) avait cessé de dormir depuis quelques temps, lui-même dormait bien trop. Son amie était à bouts de force, mais elle avait expliqué vouloir passer chez Guillaume pour récupérer son fils et Ondine – Aédé, il devait se contraindre à l'appeler ainsi, au moins le temps d'arriver à l'arène de Max – avait approuvé cette décision. Sûrement un truc de filles qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. La Mini Terreur – son cœur se brisa quand son esprit formula le surnom octroyé au fils de Ln(3) par Artik – pouvait très bien rester avec l'assistant de la spécialiste des poisons.

Ondine, elle, ne parlait pas. Elle n'avait pas formulé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient appris la mort d'Artik et Neko, de cette façon si violente qui les avait fait assister à cette mort, cette explosion. Elle se taisait, lançant seulement de longs regards pensifs aux deux dresseurs, refusant que Sacha la touche, même juste pour la réconforter. Elle se dérobait à ses caresses, l'air de rien, feignant de vouloir vérifier quelque chose dans son équipement, un sac à dos extrêmement lourd, comme pour les trois dresseurs, qui contenait une partie des objets que Ln(3) et Sacha se répartiraient juste après avoir quitté l'arène.

Ln(3) sourit en désignant une grotte dont l'entrée, un petit monticule de terre recouvert de neige, était peu discrète. Elle leur fit signe de les suivre et se dirigea dans la grotte sans même avoir besoin de lumière. Au fond de la grotte sinistre, Sacha la vit tâter le mur à la recherche de quelque chose, qu'elle trouva, s'il croyait le cliquetis inquiétant qui résonna, faisant sursauter Ondine. Un pan du sol s'affaissa, ouvrant sur un chemin souterrain sur lequel Ln(3) s'avança sans prudence, confiante. Sacha laissa Ondine passer devant lui, préférant pouvoir la surveiller plutôt que la laisser tendre le dos à un probable ennemi qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'abattre.

Le chemin, bien que fait de façon amatrice et artisanale, était bien éclairé et de la chaleur leur provenait par vagues, depuis le bout. Sacha, en sentant cette chaleur, se détendit. Ils arrivaient au cœur de Clémentiville, Jirachi merci, ils n'auraient plus à dormir dans le froid de l'hiver.

Ln(3) ouvrit une porte et observa, un long moment, son assistant qui semblait grommeler tout seul dans son coin contre la machine qui ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il essayait de réparer en jurant. Elle le fit sursauter en lançant :

-Tu n'utilises pas le bon couple, Guillaume. Ça ne marchera jamais, comme ça.

Elle entra, faisant signe à Psyko et Aédé d'entrer dans la pièce, retirant son masque et sa blouse, tandis que Guillaume se levait, comme sous le choc. Sacha devina l'émotion qui devait assaillir le cœur de l'assistant en voyant ses mains trembler et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Puis l'assistant grogna en voyant Psyko et Ln(3) s'approcha de l'ordinateur, ne saluant pas plus son assistant.

-En plus, ton programme est faux, tu auras des bugs bien trop rapidement. Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ces dernières années ?

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Cé…

-Ln(3). N'oublie jamais. Quand je suis en Ligue ou en présence d'autres membres de la Ligue, je suis Ln(3), ingénieure ou pas.

Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel en tendant une main agressive à Psyko qui la saisit. Ils tentèrent de faire le plus mal à l'autre et s'écrasant les doigts, violemment, pendant qu'Ondine soupirait, enlevant la blouse que Ln(3) lui avait cousu, ainsi que l'écharpe qui masquait son visage.

-Quand vous aurez fini de faire les gamins, commenta-t-elle, on pourra peut-être se concentrer sur les choses vraiment importantes.

-Je l'approuve, dit Ln(3) en pianotant sur le clavier pour modifier le programme de son assistant.

Ondine sourit.

-Ça valait aussi pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûre que la modification de ce programme soit réellement essentielle.

Les mains de Ln(3) se figèrent sur le clavier et elle eut un sourire confus.

-Désolée. Réflexe.

Elle se leva et quitta le laboratoire de son assistant, bien plus petit que le sien pour se rendre dans le salon, où Mini Terreur suçait son pouce devant un dessin animé. L'ingénieure échangea un regard attendri avec Ondine puis elle appela doucement :

-Sacha…

Le petit garçon tourna la tête et d'un bond, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en hurlant :

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Quelques instants, en contemplant cet enfant et sa mère, Ondine oublia qu'elle avait tué trois personnes quelques jours auparavant, elle oublia que se dressait devant elle une spécialiste des poisons, une meurtrière froide et glaciale, qui n'avait même pas pleuré la mort de deux de ses amis. Elle regarda l'ingénieure faire tournoyer son enfant dans les airs et se tourna vers son Sacha, s'approcha de lui, glissa ses bras derrière le cou du garçon, l'attirant dans un tendre baiser. Elle le sentit sourire et il l'enlaça plus fort encore, quand elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes encore…

-Je reviendrai. Promis. Et…

-Tu tiens toujours tes promesses…

Elle s'écarta de lui, leurs yeux étant attirés vers Ln(3) qui reposait son fils à terre et regardait sa montre, faisant une manipulation et disant :

-87 heures et 46 minutes. Pas mal.

Puis elle s'effondra, retenue de justesse par Guillaume qui lança un regard mauvais à Psyko, tandis que le petit Sacha s'affolait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda l'assistant.

-Je ne l'ai pas touchée, grimaça Psyko qui détestait se faire agresser comme ça. Par contre, elle a testé un de ses poisons qui enlève toute sensation de fatigue. Je suppose que ces presque 88 heures sont la limite. Efficace, son bordel.

Psyko s'approcha de Guillaume pour lui donner un coup de main afin d'allonger Ln(3) dans le canapé, afin qu'elle récupère un peu, mais l'assistant lui asséna un revers dans la main.

-Je peux m'occuper d'elle seul. Je le fais depuis sa sortie de prison…

L'assistant allongea sa supérieure dans le canapé, rassura Mini Terreur et se tourna vers Psyko d'un mouvement brusque.

-La Ligue Souterraine… un ramassis de déchets dans ton genre, qui n'êtes bons qu'à entrainer les autres dans leur connerie. Cette foutue Ligue… C'est à cause d'elle qu'elle est allée en prison ! Si seulement _Nerd_ne lui avait pas demandé un coup de main pour pirater les serveurs de l'armée, juste pour savoir elle avait ce cran – cette imbécillité, oui – alors elle n'aurait jamais été s'endurcir dans ce trou pour perdues, elle n'aurait jamais eu Mystherbe, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait lu dans ces dossiers et elle ne t'aurait jamais rencontré, Psykokwak de malheur.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ces accusations, feula Sacha d'une voix dangereuse. Ln(3) est entrée dans la Ligue toute seule.

-Oh non, pas toute seule ! Elle aurait fini par oublier tout ça, si tu n'avais pas débarqué chez elle pour fuir la police !

Sacha se retint de frapper Guillaume, juste parce qu'il y avait Ondine et Mini Terreur à proximité. Sinon, ils en auraient sûrement discuté avec leurs poings, comme c'était déjà arrivé.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Ln entraine Métamorph à l'assassinat depuis qu'elle a rencontré le père de Sacha, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle voulait rejoindre cette Ligue, que Nerd lui a ouvert la voie parce qu'elle est comme moi, comme lui. On a déjà eu cette discussion, Guillaume. Rappelle-toi. Je ne suis pour rien là-dedans, cesse de m'en vouloir parce qu'elle a décidé de mener une existence qui lui plaît, comme elle me plaît, comme tu n'auras jamais les couilles d'en vivre une !

-Putain, je te hais, Psyko, je te hais de tout mon souffle et de toute mon âme.

Sacha sourit, tandis qu'Ondine prenait Mini Terreur dans ses bras, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir comme père et celui qui regardait sa mère avec des grands yeux pleins d'étoiles se disputaient aussi violemment. Psyko reprit :

-Tu me hais, soit. C'est bête, parce que quand tu n'es pas aussi con, moi, je te trouve plutôt sympa. En attendant, tu vas devoir me supporter, parce que je reste ici tant que Ln(3) n'a pas récupéré et je repars avec elle.

Guillaume lança un regard désespéré à Ln(3) qui dormait sur le canapé avant de soupirer, les entrainant vers la cuisine, Ondine tenant toujours le petit Sacha dans ses bras, s'attirant des regards vraiment insistants de la part de son Sacha.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, c'est bizarre. Il est aussi brun que moi, a les yeux clairs comme les tiens… Ça pourrait presque être notre fils…

Ondine s'empourpra sous le rire de l'enfant qui se moquait d'elle. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine et Guillaume leur proposa du thé, qu'ils acceptèrent avec un immense plaisir et une délectation non feinte. Ça faisait des jours entiers qu'ils n'avaient rien consommé de chaud. Ondine porta des lèvres avides à la tasse et soupira de bien-être en sentant la brûlure caractéristique d'un thé trop chaud.

Guillaume demanda à Psyko plus d'explications sur la situation actuelle. Sacha s'exécuta en disant que Combo avait déconné et que le gouvernement avait décidé d'en prendre son parti pour éradiquer totalement la Ligue Souterraine. Il s'enflamma en expliquant qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser faire, qu'_ils_ ne comptaient pas se laisser faire, qu'ils se battraient farouchement pour obtenir le droit d'exister, que les vies prises par Combo étaient certes irrécupérables, une perte énorme, mais qu'il ne fallait pas faire encore plus de victimes inutiles, comme l'avaient été deux de ses amis. Guillaume blanchit considérablement.

-Qui ? Je les connaissais ?

-Artik et Neko, murmura Sacha d'une voix éteinte.

Le chagrin était encore à vif dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas la capacité de Ln(3) à faire abstraction de tout ça, il n'avait pas ce recul sur la situation et s'il n'avait pas eu Ondine à protéger, il aurait déjà été poser des bombes, après avoir embauché Drake et Levrette. Enfin, si elle vivait toujours. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas quelle avait été la véritable sanction que les Élémentaux avaient infligée à cette pauvre Lev', condamnée à choisir entre des amis dresseurs souterrains ou sa Flamme, et qui avait choisi ses amis.

Guillaume grimaça de chagrin.

-Oh non…

Un frisson le traversa puis il leva des yeux tristes sur Sacha.

-J'espère qu'elle vivra ça mieux que la mort d'Hydro. Si c'est pas le cas, je te plains. Elle va être insupportablement protectrice avec toi. Déjà qu'elle s'en veut plus que je ne saurais le dire de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé quand tu étais à Sinnoh…

-T'es au courant de ça ? grogna Sacha en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

Guillaume haussa les épaules.

-Comme elle dit tout le temps, je suis son back-up. Et elle est le back-up de Nerd.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Ondine.

Sacha et Guillaume la regardèrent et l'assistant développa :

-La sauvegarde de secours, si tu préfères. Elle me raconte tout, parce que j'ai une excellente mémoire. Bien entendu, si les Élémenteux l'apprenaient, elle se ferait radier de la Ligue…

-Élémentaux, corrigea Sacha.

-Je sais, reprit Guillaume. Toujours est-il qu'effectivement, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé au Mont Couronné. La pauvre était tellement défaite de savoir que l'état dans lequel elle t'avait vu était en partie de sa faute qu'elle a brûlé une partie des plans d'inventions, alors qu'elle avait eu des idées de génie. Elle a abandonné la création de machines de tortures pour se consacrer aux poisons à ce moment-là, au grand regret de son principal employeur.

-Aura ? demanda Sacha.

-Naïf, rétorqua Guillaume.

* * *

L'eau coula dans la tasse et le professeur Chen dut toussoter pour que Délia remonte la bouilloire, empêchant ainsi la tasse de déborder. La mère de Sacha se répandit en excuses posant une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

-Je suis désolée, Sammy, je suis tellement perturbée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Délia, je pense que nous sommes tous les deux dans le même état de perplexité intense…

Délia se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, M. Mime s'approchant de lui d'un air inquiet, elle attrapa un biscuit dans la boite ouverte devant elle, ignorant parfaitement le Pokémon qui tournait autour d'elle, complètement paniqué. Elle lâcha un immense soupir en grignotant le biscuit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation ? se lamenta-t-elle. C'était un si gentil garçon, je ne comprends pas…

Jacky, qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il n'osait pas intervenir pour dire que ça ne l'étonnait pas, pour le peu qu'il avait voyagé avec Sacha et Ondine, ça lui apparaissait comme l'évidence même. Un type qui abandonne une arène extrême a forcément trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus fort à vivre et Sacha ne vivait que pour ça, trouver plus intense. Par contre, il était très étonné qu'Ondine l'ait suivi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, à elle. Elle était plutôt calme et posée et avait un certain sens des responsabilités. Il secoua doucement la tête, une nouvelle fois. Le professeur Chen répondit :

-Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, ma chérie. Régis est tout autant impliqué que ton fils et ça m'échappe totalement. La Ligue Souterraine est pourtant totalement illégale ! Diane de Fresnelle, Cécile Abille, Cédric Williams, Nathan Cortès… Des criminels, tous. À plus ou moins grande échelle…

-Ils accusent mon bébé d'avoir cambriolé un musée, d'avoir détruit des bâtiments classés au patrimoine, d'être impliqué dans l'égorgement d'un Pokémon, ils viennent de nous signaler qu'il était soupçonné de l'assassinat de deux agents de police ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses comprendre ce que peut ressentir une mère quand elle apprend qu'elle a engendré un monstre !

Jacky s'offusqua.

-Comme vous y allez, Délia ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Sacha soit réellement coupable de tout ça. Je suis même intimement convaincu du contraire. Sacha est un passionné mais il aime la vie, les Pokémons et les gens. Il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche ! Alors imaginez à un être vivant doté d'une âme… Non, insista Jacky en secouant la tête, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle derrière tout ça.

Délia baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Ça faisait trop longtemps que son fils ne l'avait pas appelée et elle avait espéré qu'il la rassure, de sa voix d'enfant exaspéré par la protection dont elle voulait l'entourer, qu'il lui dise que tout était faux, que c'était une erreur judiciaire.

Mais le téléphone restait désespérément silencieux et Délia se sentait faiblir. Elle ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle avait lancé, cependant Sacha ne lui donnait pas tort. Elle sursauta quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et se leva pour décrocher d'une voix tremblante.

-Allô ?

_-Bonjour Délia, c'est Ondine._

Délia se sentit s'affaisser.

-Comment va mon fils ? Où êtes-vous ? Que fait-il ? Est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit de lui ?

Un silence lui répondit puis enfin, la voix de Sacha qui remplace celle d'Ondine.

_-Maman…_

Ce simple mot suffit à Délia pour la rassurer. Un tel souffle ne pouvait pas appartenir à un criminel. La voix lointaine de Sacha développa :

_-Maman, ce qui est dit est en partie vrai, mais en partie seulement. Je fais partie de la Ligue Souterraine mais… On n'est pas des criminels. Pas tous, du moins. Moi, je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas un assassin, maman. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus en détails, mais il faut que tu croies en moi ! Je ne rentrerai pas de suite à la maison, tu comprends bien, ils ont pour ordre de tuer, je vais devoir me cacher, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je rentrerai un jour._

-Très bien, répondit Délia d'une voix brisée. Tu penses bien à changer de sous-vêtements tous les jours, mon trésor ?

_-MAMAN !_répondit la voix outrée de Sacha tandis que le rire d'Ondine se faisait entendre.

-Je suis rassurée. Si Ondine est avec toi, tu ne feras pas trop de bêtises. Je vous embrasse, mon chéri. Et embrasse Régis aussi. Et n'oublie de te brosser les dents !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Délia, j'y veillerai, commenta Ondine tandis que Sacha grommelait quelque chose à propos du fait d'être adulte.

Elle raccrocha, rassurée et tendit une œillade heureuse à son amoureux et au jeune assistant.

-C'était mon fils. Il va bien.

* * *

-Tu as menti à ta mère, tenta de reprocher Ondine dans son fou rire.

-Arrête de rire, grogna Sacha en s'éloignant du téléphone de Guillaume pour attraper Ondine par la taille et la rapprocher de lui.

Elle sourit en posant ses lèvres au coin de celles de Sacha.

-Non, je ne peux pas, désolée, c'est trop drôle. Tu as un fusil à pompes sur l'épaule, tes mains sont couvertes de sang, tu bois, tu te drogues… Et ta mère te dit encore de changer de caleçon tous les jours. Excuse-moi, Psyko, mais c'est un tel contraste que je ne peux m'empêcher de…

-Te foutre de moi. Si tu répètes ça à Artik, il va me…

Sacha se tut et ferma les yeux douloureusement.

-Putain, je m'y fais pas…

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt._

_Artik pénétra dans le bureau de Prof d'un air aussi paniqué que pouvait l'être le dresseur polaire. C'était imperceptible pour qui n'était pas entrainé mais pourtant Régis ne rata pas le tressautement au coin de la bouche du dresseur souterrain quand il demanda au chercheur :_

_-Il lui est arrivé quoi, au petit nain ?_

_Prof haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il savait quelle inimitié liait les deux dresseurs et il se refusait à tendre le flanc d'un homme déjà à terre aux coups d'un de ses ennemis._

_Artik sentit ses épaules s'affaisser quand il vit la lueur de tristesse qui atteignait les yeux de Prof. Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans le salon, pour s'asseoir à côté de Psykokwak le râleur, qui était recroquevillé sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, ne paraissant pas voir le monde autour de lui._

_-Alors Psykokwak, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On fait le faible et le boudeur ? Fais pas la gueule, mon vieux, déjà que t'es moche…_

_-Laisse-moi tranquille, Artik… Je suis fatigué._

_Artik pinça les lèvres et joua un peu avec son piercing, sale manie qu'il fallait qu'il perde, ça manquait de classe. Puis il soupira et se leva s'approchant de Psykokwak._

_-Tu me fais chier, Psyko, tu sais ?_

_Pas de réponse. Artik soupira une énième fois et regarda le dos de Psyko, où une plaie était bandée par une compresse. Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus sentit son cœur se serrer. Aura marquait chacun de ses esclaves pile à cet endroit et ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. D'un geste brusque, il arracha la compresse, et vit un A imprimé dans la chair. Il grimaça._

_-Oh la pute…_

_Psyko tourna un regard brisé et éteint vers Artik qui leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Me regarde pas comme ça… On dirait un Caninos abandonné dans un caniveau un jour de pluie…_

_Puis Artik soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva._

_-T'es pas drôle quand tu n'as pas ton orgueil à vif._

_-Pikaaaaa, soupira le Pokémon, faisant se tourner Artik vers lui._

_Le dresseur n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de la souris électrique près de son dresseur._

_-Alors, Pikachu, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Je me charge de lui redonner un peu de mordant ?_

_-Chuuuu…_

_Les deux oreilles de Pikachu se baissèrent tandis qu'il jetait un regard suppliant à Artik._

_-Merde, vous me faites chier tous les deux. Très bien. Psyko, bouge tes fesses, je t'amène chez mon garant. Si avec ça tu ne retrouves pas le sourire, je jure que je te passe moi-même la corde et que je fais office de poutre. Vu la taille que tu fais, ça devrait suffire pour te pendre efficacement._

_Les lèvres de Psyko frémirent en un minuscule sourire et il hocha la tête, se levant difficilement, se retenant à Artik qui levait les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé._

_-Faut vraiment que tu sois désespéré pour accepter si facilement._

* * *

Sacha se retint à Ondine, comme il l'avait fait à Artik, le souvenir le chagrinant. Il passa une main sur son visage, Pikachu, à ses pieds, se désespérant de le voir si faible.

-Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je vais m'ennuyer, dans la Ligue, sans Artik… C'était un peu lui qui faisait tout le charme de cette association de fous… Sans lui, ça sera vide d'intérêt et de sens…

-Sympa pour moi, commenta une voix enrouée de fatigue à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ondine et Sacha relevèrent la tête pour découvrir Ln(3), qui avait l'air encore complètement endormi de quelqu'un qui s'est levé sitôt un œil ouvert. Elle leur sourit.

-Quand même, je suis sûre que je peux augmenter à 100 heures sans dormir. Faudra que j'y pense, quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour me consacrer à ça… On s'en va ?

-Déjà ?

La voix de Guillaume sortit de derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et elle se déroba aux mains qui se posaient sur ses hanches, se tournant vers lui et se reculant légèrement.

-Oui. Il faut que je m'en aille… On va prendre Sacha avec nous, il restera avec Ondine, à l'arène de Clémentiville… Je suis désolée, c'était vraiment un passage éclair… Je n'ai même pas pu en profiter pour…

Guillaume la regarda avec des yeux brillants, perdant vite cette joie, quand elle continua :

-Jeter un œil sur cette jolie chose que j'ai aperçue dans ton labo… Tu as repris mon projet tout seul ? Tu as du courage…

-Toi et ta mécanique, s'énerva son assistant. Tu ne pourrais pas, cinq minutes, cesser de feindre d'ignorer mes sentiments pour toi ?

Sacha et Ondine se regardèrent et s'éclipsèrent, Pikachu sur les talons, se rendant bien compte que le reste de la discussion ne les concernait pas et qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller s'occuper de leurs affaires ailleurs dans la maison. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, où le petit garçon enfilait un sac à dos bien chargé avant de sourire à Sacha :

-Papa, je vais rester avec ton amoureuse ?

-Ne m'appelle pas… Bref… Oui, tu vas rester avec mon amoureuse et avec une de mes amies…

Le petit garçon leva ses immenses yeux bleus pleins de curiosité sur Sacha et il demanda :

-Et Artik, il est où ? Il avait promis qu'il me laisserait jouer avec son briquet, la dernière fois et que je pourrais faire brûler plein plein de trucs !

Ondine s'étrangla à moitié en entendant les mots du jeune garçon et furtivement, elle pensa qu'au final, c'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il n'ait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Psyko, dans son chagrin, éclata de rire.

-Je te passerai le mien la prochaine fois et on ira faire brûler des choses en forêt tous les deux. Artik ne pourra sûrement pas te prêter le sien, il est…

Le petit garçon attrapa son pouce pendant qu'Ondine s'indignait de tant d'irresponsabilité.

-Il est avec mon papa et mon grand-père, c'est ça ?

Psyko déglutit et hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, Ln(3) revenant d'un pas énervé vers eux. Elle enfila sa blouse, son masque, couvrit un peu son fils, mit son sac à dos sur ses épaules et se tourna vers les deux autres :

-On se casse, il me soule.

-Mais… Ln, tenta Sacha.

L'ingénieure darda sur lui un regard furieux avant d'attraper son fils dans ses bras :

-Psyko, je t'ai déjà dit des millions de fois de ne pas t'occuper de ma vie amoureuse et encore moins d'essayer de me pousser dans les bras de Guillaume. C'est très énervant. Comment tu réagirais si je tentais de te pousser dans les bras de ton garant ?

-C'est Prof, mon garant.

-Tu parles beaucoup quand tu es ivre, tu sais ?

Sacha toussota et évita de regarder Ondine qui relevait un sourcil interrogateur. Avait-elle raté un épisode ? Ou même plusieurs ? Ln(3) se détourna et ouvrit la porte de la demeure, sans la moindre précaution, suivie par Sacha et Ondine qui replacèrent tant bien que mal leur blouse et leur masque, tout en se précipitant pour ne pas perdre Ln(3) de vue.

La maison de Guillaume était un peu excentrée et il leur fallut marcher un bon quart d'heure pour atteindre l'entrée de la ville. Ln(3) marchait d'un pas précipité, ayant confié son fils à Ondine, qui sentait son souffle s'enrayer, tandis qu'elle tentait de rattraper les deux dresseurs souterrains qui marchaient bien trop vite pour elle. Soudain, Ln et Psyko s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Le barrage se dressait devant l'entrée de la ville et Ln(3) jura comme un charretier :

-Putain de bordel de fils de putes d'enfoirés de flics de mes couilles ! Bon, on n'a pas le choix. Je vais faire diversion.

-Euh… Diversion ? demanda Sacha. C'est-à-dire ?

Ln(3) ne répondit pas, saisissant le fouet qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture, tenant son lance harpons à une main, Phyllali à ses pieds. Elle échangea un regard avec son Pokémon et avança :

-Faites le tour, je vais tous les rameuter par ici. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux…

-Une quinzaine, corrigea Sacha. Ça fait pas mal.

-Je suis avec Phyllali. Et j'ai les nerfs.

Glissant la garde de son fouet entre ses dents, elle arma son lance harpons et commença à s'avancer.

-Psyko, est-ce qu'elle est devenue folle ? demanda Ondine en trottinant derrière Sacha.

-Je ne sais pas, Aédé. Mais franchement, j'ai pas envie d'aller lui poser la question, répondit-il en la voyant passer en force dans le barrage policier.

Son fouet virevoltait de policiers en policiers, appuyé avec force par les attaques de Phyllali qui se révélait être un combattant hors pair. Ln(3) était impressionnante de cruauté, elle n'hésitait pas à émasculer les policiers qui s'écroulaient les uns après les autres, se tenant les parties, ruisselants de sang, tandis qu'elle évitait la majeure partie des coups. L'ingénieure évita de justesse un homme qui la visait et se prit une balle dans la cuisse droite, sans paraître être affectée par la douleur. Elle jura seulement pour son bleu déchiré, pestant qu'il était tout neuf et faisant payer à l'agent qui avait tiré d'un harpon dans la nuque.

-C'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'avoir mal ?

-Maman, c'est une guerrière, sourit le petit garçon dans les bras d'Ondine qui recouvrit les yeux du petit garçon pour qu'il ne voie pas ça.

-Oui, c'est normal répondit Sacha en regardant Ln(3) faire virevolter la lanière de son fouet avec une précision assez extraordinaire. Elle s'empoisonne elle-même avec un de ses poisons, qui bloque le chemin de transmission de la douleur.

-Et elle en passe à tous les dresseurs souterrains ?

Sacha haussa les épaules et Ln(3) se tourna vers eux, leur jetant un regard furieux et Sacha attrapa Ondine par l'épaule.

-Viens, on s'en va.

-On ne va pas l'aider ?

-Non, trancha Sacha. Il faut obéir à celle qui manipule les poisons comme tu bois du jus de pomme. Crois-moi. Sinon, c'est douloureux.

Ils firent demi-tour pour reprendre un croisement et se dissimulèrent dans un fourré pour éviter les renforts de police dresseuse qui se précipitaient vers le lieu du combat de Ln(3). Sacha désigna le chemin à prendre en faisant signe à tout le monde de se taire et, à regrets, il attrapa le fusil à pompes qu'il gardait en bandoulière, afin de l'armer. Ils prirent un chemin un peu plus long que celui qu'ils pensaient prendre à la base et mirent un bon quart d'heure – un quart d'heure de silence – pour parvenir à l'arène.

Ondine sourit en reconnaissant la façade familière d'une arène officielle, bien qu'elle diffère de celle qu'elle avait longtemps occupée. Puis Psyko tendit un bras devant elle en tendant l'oreille, Pikachu sautant à bas de son épaule, chargeant ses joues d'électricité. Sacha posa son fusil sur l'épaule pour choisir une deuxième Pokéball, celle d'Ossatueur, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et Ondine le contourna pour ouvrir la porte coulissante de la pièce de l'arène où se trouvait le terrain. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand Max, le petit frère de Flora, darda sur eux un regard furieux et dégoûté, ne lâchant pas pour autant des yeux une Ln(3) couverte de sang, une lueur folle dans les yeux, tenant une Pokéball dans chaque main, Phyllali feulant dangereusement à ses pieds.

-Tu as ramené du renfort, dresseuse souterraine ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te tailler un short, Champion, cracha Ln(3). Depuis le temps que je rêve de te voir tomber de ton piédestal, où tu te crois le meilleur dresseur de la ville.

-Ln, lança Psyko d'une voix forte. Il suffit, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Max tourna la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux, semblant reconnaître la voix, avant d'évaluer la situation. Deux femmes, dont une tenait un enfant en otage, et un homme. Trois dresseurs souterrains, s'il en croyait les blouses et ils semblaient vouloir en découdre avec lui. Le seul homme de ses ennemis regardait celle qui le défiait avec un regard libidineux assez inquiétant.

-Bon, dieu, Ln qu'est-ce que tu peux ex...ffrayante quand tu es dans cet état.

La dresseuse qui faisait face à Max sourit derrière son masque. Elle avait repéré le rattrapage bancal que personne n'avait raté et celle qui tenait l'enfant asséna une violente baffe sur l'arrière de son crâne.

-Dis donc, range ta libido, toi. Je suis encore là, je te rappelle.

Le garçon se recroquevilla et mit ses mains derrière son crâne pour esquiver le coup suivant en disant :

-Aaaaah mais non, me tape pas, je l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pas dit !

-Tu le penses et juste ça, c'est énervant !

-Mais je n'aime que toi, ma chérie, arrête de me frapper, s'il te plaît.

-Utilise plutôt une clé à molettes, mon ex en témoignera c'est efficace, commenta la dresseuse qui faisait face au Champion.

Max baissa sa Pokéball d'un air halluciné tandis que celle qui frappait le dresseur posait l'enfant au sol, qui se précipita dans les jambes de la plus menaçante des trois, celle qui était couverte de sang.

-Mamaaaaan !

-Maman ? chuchota Max, toujours sous le choc.

Il fixa de nouveau son attention sur les deux arrivants et observa les manières du garçon, son maintien et cette voix, qui, même étouffée par le masque, lui rappelaient furieusement…

-Sacha… ?

Le dresseur souterrain se tendit sous l'appel, qui n'avait pourtant été qu'un murmure. Max insista :

-Non, c'est… C'est pas… Possible…

-Max ? appela une voix de l'autre côté, tu as un problème ?

-N'entre pas, Flora ! Il y a des dresseurs souterrains ici, appelle plutôt la police !

-Sont tous morts, commenta la fille possédant un Phyllali. Ils risquent pas d'arriver, je les ai tous tués. Enfin, pas tous, quand même.

Max entendit Flora se précipiter de l'autre côté de la porte, mais hélas pas dans le sens qu'il espérait. Elle ouvrit la deuxième porte coulissante et eut un immense sourire en voyant les trois dresseurs souterrains.

-Psyko ! Ondine ? Depuis quand tu portes une blouse de la Ligue Souterraine, toi ?

Max retint sa sœur de se jeter dans les bras de ses amis, évitant de trop appuyer sur le ventre de sa sœur. Depuis que Sacha et ses deux amis bizarres étaient venus la déposer, quelques semaines auparavant, il avait veillé à ce qu'elle fasse le moins d'activité possible. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'elle avait dit en entrant dans la pièce, ne voyant que le fait qu'elle se mettait en danger, qu'elle mettait en danger l'enfant qu'elle portait, en pénétrant dans cette pièce.

Se mettant devant sa sœur qui coulait sur lui un regard halluciné, Max lui grogna de se dépêcher de sortir de là.

-M'enfin, Max, tu vas pas mieux, toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'Ondine, Sa… Psyko et Ln(3) nous voudraient du mal ?

-On…dine ?

Ondine soupira et enleva l'écharpe qui dissimulait son visage, rejetant la capuche en arrière, tandis que Sacha retirait son masque. Tout le monde se tourna vers Ln(3) qui haussa les épaules.

-Non, j'enlèverai pas mon masque. De toute façon, il ne me reconnaîtrait pas, on a dû se croiser deux fois dans tout Clémentiville depuis ma sortie de taule. Alors autant qu'il ne connaisse pas mon visage. Comme ça, si les flics débarquent ici pour lui montrer une photo de moi, il n'aura pas à feindre.

Ln(3) s'approcha de Flora, son fils s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa jambe, l'obligeant à tirer fort pour se déplacer, puis elle attrapa les mains de la future mère.

-Alors, Flora, tu t'es remise de ton empoisonnement ?

-Empoi-QUOI ? hurla Max le visage déformé par la rage.

-Oui, très bien.

-Je suis vraiment confuse de ce qui est arrivé à Troie et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

-Oh, non, j'aurais dû m'abstenir d'être curieuse. Surtout que cette fiole n'avait pas l'air nette. Où est Artik ? Et Neko ?

Sacha et Ondine détournèrent le regard et Ln(3) répondit, d'une voix pleine d'assurance :

-Partis de leur côté. On a décidé de se diviser en deux groupes. C'est plus discret.

Elle mentait avec tellement d'aplomb que Sacha et Ondine ne pensèrent même pas à nier cette affirmation. Flora hocha la tête avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Vous pourrez embrasser Artik de ma part quand vous le reverrez ?

Ln(3) hocha la tête. Sûrement plus tôt que la future mère pouvait l'imaginer. Bien plus tôt. L'ingénieure tourna la tête vers Psyko qui ne semblait toujours pas prêt à prendre son rôle de supérieur hiérarchique à la lettre et elle soupira.

-Psyko, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est qui le Médian ici, toi ou moi ? Prends des décisions, sors-toi les doigts du cul, ou j'y enfonce quelque chose d'autre !

-Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, Ln…

-Je te fiste. Ça te va mieux ? Dépêche-toi, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, on est attendu ailleurs, je te signale.

Sacha soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers Max, ignorant parfaitement la question qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Ondine et Flora ainsi que Ln(3) qui le fusillait d'un regard qui s'impatientait.

-Acceptes-tu de me faire confiance afin que je t'explique en détails la situation et l'état de cette idiote de fille couverte de sang ?

Max hocha la tête en tournant légèrement la tête vers Ln(3) qui semblait déçue et rangeait ses Pokéballs et Phyllali, visiblement contrariée de ne pas pouvoir en découdre avec le Champion Officiel de l'arène de Clémentiville.

* * *

Ln(3) jeta le torchon avec lequel elle s'était essuyé les mains et le visage, ainsi que la blouse qu'Ondine portait dans la cheminée tandis que Max secouait lentement la tête, totalement sous le choc. Il regarda Sacha qu'il avait rarement vu aussi sombre, évitant soigneusement de regarder son élève. Une meurtrière. Elle avait éliminé la moitié de la police de Clémentiville, laissé l'autre moitié se vider de son sang et s'en était sortie sans blessures. Ce que Sacha lui disait sur la Ligue Souterraine le laissait pantois. Il n'avait jamais mis en doute ce que son père lui avait appris sur cette organisation et le point de vue de Sacha, appuyé par les trois autres filles, l'obligeait à reconsidérer un peu ce qu'il pensait être un vérité absolue.

Ln(3) grimaça en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Merde, je suis poisseuse de sang. J'avais oublié la balle que je me suis pris dans la cuisse.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça t'attirerait des ennuis ton poison agissant sur la sensation de douleur.

-T'es peut-être maso, Psyko, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'aime pas souffrir.

-La souffrance permet de savoir jusqu'où tu peux combattre et t'arrêter à temps. Je pensais te l'avoir appris.

Ondine fronça les sourcils. Depuis est-ce que Sacha s'exprimait comme un professeur moralisateur ? Ln(3) haussa les épaules.

-Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Ondine d'une petite voix, mais tu as dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, que je n'ai pas compris. C'est quoi, un Médian ?

-Un Médian, expliqua Ln(3), c'est un supérieur. Psyko est mon supérieur dans la Ligue, parce qu'il a été mon formateur – trois mois d'enfer à ramper dans de la boue infecte à se prendre des Fatal Foudre dans le cul. Et pas que des Fatal Foudre d'ailleurs…

-Arrête, commenta Psyko en rougissant, tu ne… Tu ne parlais peut-être pas de moi…

-Si, mais pas de ça… sourit Ln(3). On a commencé à sortir ensemble après, puisque j'avais reçu mon tatouage.

Sacha sourit d'un air entendu et Ondine lui asséna une baffe derrière le crâne.

-Pardon. Des bons souvenirs qui remontent.

Ln(3) et Ondine levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement puis l'ingénieure continua :

-Je parlais de… Peu importe… Un Médian, c'est un dresseur qui a eu un élève mais qui n'a pas les dix ans d'expérience. Neko et Artik sont Médians. Aura est Fondatrice, donc c'est un mauvais exemple… Euh… Fire est un Élémental, Prof aussi… Qui est-ce que tu connais… Drake. Lui, c'est un Ancien. Il a les dix ans d'expérience. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'élève, bouda Ln(3).

-Tu n'es pas prête pour ça.

-Parce que tu l'étais, toi, peut-être ?

-On ne parle pas de moi, là.

Ondine sourit. Sacha était incroyable. La rousse reporta son regard sur Ln(3) qui reprenait ses explications.

-Pour simplifier, on a nos grands pontes – les Élémentaux – en-dessous, les Fondateurs, au nombre de trois, qui forment ensemble le Conseil. Ensuite il y a les Anciens. Dans deux ans, Artik sera un Ancien, non ?

Sacha hocha la tête pour déglutir, ravalant sa salive. Ln(3) ne tremblait même pas en parlant du spécialiste Plante, alors qu'il était mort peu de temps avant. Cette fille le faisait frissonner de terreur, parfois.

-Après les Anciens, il y a les Médians, comme Psyko et Neko et enfin, les conscrits, comme Lev' et moi. Quand on fait équipe, en théorie, c'est le plus gradé qui prend les commandes.

-Pourtant, à la planque, c'est toi qui as… commença Ondine

-Parce que si tu commences à… imagine la scène, Artik dit qu'il a le pouvoir parce qu'il est dans la Ligue depuis plus de temps, Psyko pense que c'est lui qui mérite le contrôle parce qu'il a gagné une de nos Ligues et Neko le voudrait parce qu'elle et Cash – un de nos membres qui ne pense qu'au fric – financent une partie de la Ligue avec des vols et autres coups en bourse juteux. Je tranche, en disant que moi, je peux tuer tout le monde sans sourciller.

-Et c'est vrai ? grimaça Max.

Ln(3) sourit d'une façon inquiétante.

-Bien sûr. J'ai pour principe de ne jamais mentir sur mes capacités.

-Et là, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Flora en caressant son ventre.

Ln(3) regarda Psyko, en quête d'une approbation. Parler des plans de la Ligue Souterraine à des non initiés revenaient à les rendre complices. Il hésita et trancha en répondant :

-On va rejoindre les nôtres. Et je suppose qu'après, on partira en guerre. Mais ça ira, on est uni et soudé, on ne devrait pas subir trop de pertes !

-Et vous rejoignez Artik et Neko sur place ? sourit Flora.

Sacha soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Flora. Artik est…

-Parti pour prendre le même chemin que nous, on se retrouvera sûrement sur la route, coupa Ln(3) en lançant un regard éloquent à Psyko.

Il était nécessaire de mentir à la jeune femme quant à la mort d'Artik. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter le choc de ce décès, pas après son empoisonnement, ça risquait de provoquer l'accouchement et c'était encore bien trop tôt.

Psyko baissa la tête et tapa du poing sur la table.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'interromps ?

-Parce que tu t'apprêtes à dire une connerie encore plus grosse que ta queue et crois-moi ce n'est pas peu dire.

-Ln, tu…

-Manques de classe, je sais Ondine, je ne suis pas là pour être classe, mais pour être efficace. Et sache que ça fait aussi partie de mon charme…

-Mouais bah, je me demande à qui ça plaît.

Ln(3) sourit à Ondine en haussant les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ça plaisait bien à ton mec. Un jour, je te dirai quels mots lui font perdre la tête…

Sacha rougit légèrement, des souvenirs remontant durement à sa mémoire. Il toussota pour masquer sa gêne tandis qu'Ondine perdait toutes ses couleurs et que Flora les regardait tous, sa bouche formant un « o » surpris quand elle comprit :

-Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

-Oui, approuva l'ingénieure.

-Je savais pas… Comment ?

-Une histoire de tatouage… Tout est de la faute de Neko, elle m'a mis des idées perverses dans la tête, bougonna Sacha, avec son tatouage à elle. Quand je l'ai vu, elle m'a dit que Ln(3) avait fait le sien dans ce genre de zone et quand j'ai regardé dans son décolleté, je n'ai pas vu… Alors… Ben je lui ai demandé où il était. Et elle m'a répondu…

-Viens le chercher, murmura sensuellement en lançant une œillade suggestive à Max qui s'empourpra.

-J'aurais pas résisté, je dois bien l'avouer, commenta le Champion en déglutissant. Et il est où ce fameux tatouage ?

Ln(3) se para d'un air mystérieux tandis que Sacha souriait de toutes ses dents. Ondine le frappa une nouvelle fois.

-Allez, dégagez, je vous rappelle que vous êtes pressés.

Ln(3) se tourna vers Max avec un immense sourire et à la voir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle avait assassiné de sang froid tous ces hommes, à coup de poison, blessant salement les autres à l'aide de son fouet. Elle le remercia d'accepter son fils dans l'arène, promit qu'il était bien élevé et très poli, ignorant le commentaire de Sacha qui disait que ça ne devait pas venir d'elle et ils partirent, saluant tout le monde. Ondine se forçant à ne pas pleurer à voir Sacha s'éloigner une nouvelle fois, peut-être définitivement. Elle devait croire qu'il reviendrait.

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt._

_Artik le poussa à l'intérieur de la maison, clamant qu'il était rentré et qu'il avait ramené un ami, alors que Sacha examinait l'environnement d'un air éteint. Du carrelage sur le sol du couloir, des photos et un énorme cœur disant « Bienvenue », un intérieur propret de petite famille tranquille, l'odeur d'un repas frétillant dans la cuisine, c'était un peu comme chez sa mère. Un peu._

_Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années sortit de la cuisine, essuyant la lame d'un couteau sur son tablier, portant un regard surpris à Sacha puis à Artik._

_-Bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir._

_-J'aurais dû prévenir, mais c'était un cas de force majeure, s'excusa Artik en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la femme. Je te présente Psykokwak, un camarade de la Ligue. Psyko, je te présente Michelle, ma garante._

_-Et aussi ta mère, jeune homme. Bienvenue chez nous, Psyko._

_Sacha hocha la tête et se laissa guider dans le salon où Artik le fit asseoir dans un canapé, d'un air complètement malheureux pour le jeune Psyko qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ne prononçant pas un mot._

_Il entendit vaguement des échos monter de la cuisine, quelques cris aussi, mais il n'écouta même pas. Rien de tout ça ne l'intéressait, pas plus qu'il n'était intéressé par le museau de Pikachu qui reniflait sa joue en espérant lui arracher un mouvement, un soupir, un signe de vie intérieure. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il n'était plus là. La seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'il était en vie, qu'il ne vivait pas un horrible cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller était cette douleur horrible dans son dos, les coups de fouet s'étant durement imprimés dans sa chair, la marque apposée par Aura après qu'elle ait réussi à… Il laissa échapper un sanglot et tourna la tête quand il sentit un poids s'installer à côté de lui dans le canapé._

_Une petite fille le regardait avec des yeux immenses, elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu'Artik – alors c'était naturel ? Aberrant. – et une innocence certaine peinte sur son visage. Elle souriait doucement et glissa sa petite main dans celle de Sacha qui sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. La petite fille le regarda longuement, avant d'essuyer une larme qui roulait sur son visage dans une caresse si délicate que Sacha sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et arrêter de s'humidifier._

_-Je m'appelle Célia. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Tu es un copain de mon frère ?_

_-Je… Je m'appelle Psyko. Et…_

_Elle n'attendit pas que sa voix reprenne pour continuer un joyeux babillement, dans lequel elle parla longuement de Pokémons, de plantes, de coordinateurs qu'elle adorait et Sacha se surprit à boire le discours de cette petite fille, un vrai rafraîchissement et quand il releva la tête, il vit Artik, appuyé contre la porte, un doux sourire imprimé sur les lèvres, son visage était détendu._

_-Psyko, je te présente ma petite sœur et ma Flamme, mon bonheur à moi._

* * *

-Psyko ? T'es avec moi ?

Il secoua la tête et observa Ln(3) qui tentait de faire du feu pour les réchauffer, dans la grotte où ils s'étaient installés pour la journée, ayant décidé dans un élan de sagesse que voyager de nuit était plus sûr. Mystherbe les guidait à travers l'épaisse noirceur des alentours, lui qui aimait la nuit comme personne. La journée, ils la consacraient à discuter, élaborer des itinéraires en fonction de ce qu'entendait Psyko à la radio, puis ils dormaient en faisant des tours de garde, avant de finalement rester silencieux, se regardant dans le blanc de yeux. Parfois, ils tournaient la tête d'un même mouvement, semblant entendre le rire joyeux de Neko, qui était si semblable au bruissement du vent dans les arbres et qui n'était toujours que ça.

-Désolé, répondit Sacha, j'étais… J'étais plongé dans un souvenir.

Ln(3) abandonna sa tentative de faire du feu pour se rapprocher de Sacha qui était assis à même le sol au fond de la grotte et elle se laissa tomber près de lui, comme elle l'avait fait le jour de leur rencontre. Il s'appuya sur son épaule et elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, pour l'apaiser, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-Ils me manquent. Artik et Neko. Ils me manquent.

-Moi aussi, chuchota Sacha. J'aurais jamais pensé que… Je leur souhaitais mieux…

-C'était pas censé se passer comme ça, laissa échapper Ln(3).

Sacha se redressa et la dévisagea, tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Ln(3) soupira en se relevant, tournant le dos à Sacha.

-Que je peux dire adieu à mes projets avec Neko. Et Jirachi sait qu'on en avait des projets toutes les deux. Putain, ce qu'elle va me manquer. Ça fait déjà une semaine… Et je me surprends à penser que ce que j'ai dit à ton amie est vrai, qu'ils vont nous rejoindre et…

Ln(3) se tut, et se saisit du 9mm que Psyko avait laissé traîner. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit. Elle fit signe à Psyko de se mettre en position, oubliant totalement que c'était lui qui dirigeait l'équipe, lui la laissant faire, sachant qu'elle avait une bien meilleure oreille que lui.

Il attrapa son fusil à pompes et s'apprêta à tirer quand il entendit des pas à son tour. Il pouvait identifier trois voix et Pikachu huma l'air d'un air agressif, avant de se détendre.

-Pika-Pi ! Chuuuuuu !

Le Pokémon se précipita à la rencontre des visiteurs et se jeta dans les bras de Prof, qui se déplaçait, escorté par Lev' et Drake, se disputant avec le spécialiste des dragons, qui avait encore fait exploser quelque chose, si Sacha comprenait bien. Il sentit son visage se détendre et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, Levrette souriant en les voyant.

Ln(3) les garda en joue jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près d'eux, méfiante et Psyko leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, Ln, détends-toi, tu vois bien qu'il s'agit de Drake, Lev' et Prof.

À regrets, l'ingénieure baissa son arme, tandis que Sacha s'approchait de Régis d'un air soulagé. Il l'attira dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et virile et murmura à l'oreille de son garant :

-Jirachi merci, tu es en vie…

-Toi aussi, répliqua Régis la voix serrée par le soulagement. Vous aussi… J'ai eu si… Où sont Artik et Neko ?

Sacha secoua la tête. Il en avait déjà marre de cette question. Ln(3) lui donna un coup de coude.

-Dis-le, Psyko, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas encore prononcé une seule fois.

-Ils sont… Artik et Neko sont… On était dans une planque et… Ln(3) et moi avons décidé de guider ma Flamme dans un endroit sûr, pour la protéger et… La grotte où… a explosé… Et…

Sacha frissonna et Ln(3) caressa son dos pour l'apaiser, tandis qu'il disait en levant les yeux vers Prof et Lev' :

-Artik et Neko sont morts.

Levrette resserra les pans de son manteau sur elle en baissant la tête et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sacha remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas la blouse, ni le masque.

-Lev', où est passée ta blouse ?

-J'ai été radiée de la Ligue, Psyko, dit-elle tristement. Drake m'a engagée avec lui comme escorte pour Prof, mais je devrais repartir d'où je viens dès qu'on s'approchera de Flocombe. J'ai tué ma Flamme, je ne peux… Je ne peux plus concourir dans la Ligue.

Elle s'enflamma.

-Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de protéger ceux qui me sont si chers, ceux qui ont été là pour moi durant le court temps de participation à la Ligue et je jure que je serai là pour voir Aura mourir de tes mains, Psyko. Si elle n'avait pas été là, jamais mon frère… Là n'est pas le problème.

Régis baissa la tête et eut une moue ennuyée.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Levrette, que nous ne pouvions pas laisser cet acte impuni. Nous avons déjà fait preuve de clémence, Aura aurait voulu qu'on t'envoie dans ses cachots pour faire de toi un des jouets de sa collection mais nous avons préféré te radier.

-Et je t'en remercie, Prof. Toi et Attila.

Si le colosse n'avait pas été là, Prof aurait été le seul à la défendre ardemment, pour qu'elle conserve son intégrité morale et physique. Entre la prestance majestueuse d'Attila et la verve de Prof, ils avaient pu retourner tout le conseil contre Aura.

-De toute façon, reprit Prof, il vaut mieux t'avoir avec nous que contre nous. Tu es là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître des choses qu'il ne faut pas voir tomber entre les mains du gouvernement.

Ln(3) baissa les yeux et se détourna rapidement en clamant :

-Bon ! Ne nous perdons pas en conjecture. Je suppose que comme nous vous avez choisi de voyager de nuit. Vous avez établi un itinéraire ?

Elle parlait à Prof, car en tant qu'Élémental, il avait l'autorité sur leur petit groupe. Drake fronça les sourcils sous le changement de sujet précipité. Ln(3) agissait bizarrement. Il allait devoir se méfier d'elle. Il oublia bien vite ses griefs, cependant, quand la jeune ingénieure sortit une carte, qu'elle aplatit à même le sol, l'éclairant comme elle pouvait. Elle porta une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs et gémit douloureusement, sentant des larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux.

-Oh non, Wattouat… Wattouat…

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna Levrette, ne comprenant pas la raison de la tristesse de Ln.

Sacha grimaça avant de se souvenir que Ln(3) avait laissé des Pokémons dans la planque qui avait explosé, emportant dans son souffle leurs deux amis. Il secoua la tête en expliquant la situation aux autres membres de la Ligue qui se turent douloureusement. Perdre un Pokémon n'était facile pour personne.

Sacha attrapa le bras de Ln(3) pour l'attirer contre lui, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante, mais elle le repoussa.

-Pas le temps de pleurer, souffla-t-elle. Concentrons-nous. Nous avions pensé traverser les plaines en passant sous terre, aidés de nos Taupiqueurs. Si on garde le cap nord-est, nous pourrions être à Flocombe dans cinq jours.

-Attends, tu veux dire passer cinq jours sous terre, sans ventilation ? intervint Régis d'un air sceptique. Heureusement qu'on est arrivé pour vous empêcher de faire une telle connerie. Vous arriveriez à court d'oxygène bien avant Flocombe. Ah comment les gens se foutraient de la Ligue Souterraine : « Ln(3) et Psykokwak ajoutés aux pertes. Sont morts étouffés par leur crétinerie. »

Levrette et Drake retinrent un sourire pour ne pas vexer leurs deux amis, mais difficilement. Prof avait une façon de mettre plus bas que terre en quelques phrases que tout le monde, dans la Ligue, craignait. Ça donnait souvent lieu à de magnifiques joutes verbales entre le professeur et Aura, ou même Artik. Aura serait à présent leur seul espoir pour garder un semblant de dignité face à la langue acérée et moqueuse de l'Élémental, qui ne se gênait jamais pour dire ce qu'il pensait, quand il le pensait, en y mettant de jolies formes.

Sacha et Ln(3) échangèrent un regard penaud. En effet, ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé à ça. Régis soupira et fit un geste de la main.

-Bon, on mettra ça sur le compte du chagrin, vous venez de vous séparer de vos Flammes et de voir deux amis mourir. Ce n'est pas rien, comme épreuve.

Lorsque Prof avait posé ses yeux sur Sacha, sa voix s'était faite plus douce. Il n'avait pas souhaité à son ami de revoir mourir sous ses yeux, mais la mort d'Artik et celle de Neko étaient peut-être encore pires que le reste. Une mort dans une explosion était faite pour Drake – il finirait bien par se faire sauter, avec ses grenades – ou même pour Lev' ou Benzine. Pas pour Artik et Neko. Ils étaient des discrets, des furtifs et des attentifs. Ils auraient dû mourir sans un bruit, sans un mot. D'un des poisons de Ln(3), par exemple. Ça, c'était une mort élégante pour eux. Secouant la tête sous les vilaines pensées qu'il formulait dans son esprit. Ignorant son cœur qui se serrait comme sous l'effet d'un très mauvais présage, Régis soupira :

-Ce que je propose, c'est qu'on s'enfouisse effectivement sous la terre à l'aide de vos Taupiqueurs. Mais pas pour se déplacer. Il faut qu'on se déplace à couvert, la nuit suffira à nous protéger, nous avons mon Noctali avec nous, il saura nous dissimuler à nos ennemis. Les trous creusés par nos taupes nous serviront à nous reposer, nous ne pouvons pas éternellement fonctionner par tour de garde, certains d'entre nous déambuleraient complètement épuisés et donc complètement inefficaces. Bon, faisons une petite inspection de nos vivres et de notre arsenal.

Tous les dresseurs souterrains hochèrent la tête, s'emparant chacun de leur sac à dos, le vidant. Ils avaient en tout et pour tout deux 9mm, un lance harpons, un fouet, un lance-roquettes (« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus discret, Drake ? » « Ils les font pas encore en format de poche… Plains-toi aux ingénieurs, Ln. »), l'AKA-47 de Levrette et des munitions. Ln(3) rechigna avant, sous l'impulsion du regard perçant de Psyko, de vider les poches de sa blouse, dévoilant un arsenal assez impressionnant de poisons ayant toute sorte d'effet. Certains tuaient en quelques secondes, d'autres, au contraire, laissaient à l'ennemi le temps de souffrir, une troisième catégorie avait des effets bénéfiques, comme la disparition de la douleur, de la sensation de fatigue ou de faim. Ln(3) précisa que ce n'était pas une façon de rassasier son corps et qu'à long terme, c'était très dangereux. Aucun poison ne pouvait remplacer une bonne nuit de sommeil ou un repas chaud. Elle se tut à propos du contenu translucide d'une petite fiole et garda encore plus le silence sur celle au contenu rouge sang.

Régis parut réfléchir quelques instants alors qu'il pensait à comment rationner les vivres, quand Levrette proposa qu'ils aillent voler quelques provisions dans les villes alentour. L'Élémental secoua la tête en refusant la proposition.

-Nous n'avons aucun spécialiste furtif avec nous. Et franchement Lev'. Vous quatre êtes bien les dernières personnes à qui je confierai une mission demandant un minimum de discrétion. Vous êtes tous autant que vous êtes, d'une discrétion pachydermique. Et je pèse mes mots.

Il se tut une nouvelle fois, pendant que Sacha plissait les yeux sous la réflexion mesquine. Il se frappa le front et se tourna vers Ln(3).

-Hey ! Mais j'y pense ! Neko t'avait transmis quelques-uns de ses secrets furtifs, non ?

-Oui, pâlit Ln(3). Mais je préfère oublier la période d'enseignement. Si vous saviez à quel point je plains Stup rien qu'en y repensant…

Drake, Lev' et Prof grimacèrent en voyant Ln(3) perdre toutes ses couleurs juste à l'évocation du souvenir. Elle n'était pourtant pas facilement impressionnable, comme tout un chacun au sein de la Ligue Souterraine. Sacha, lui, ne sembla pas se formaliser de la panique sa lisant sur le visage de Ln(3). Une question d'habitude, supposa Régis à juste titre. Sacha reprit :

-Donc tu peux y aller, toi, voler ces vivres.

-Non, réfuta Ln(3). Elle m'a appris des techniques que j'ai dévoyées pour l'amélioration de mes techniques d'assassinat. Métamorph ne sait rien faire d'autre que commettre des meurtres et il est le seul à avoir bénéficié de cet enseignement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa parmi les compères. Il allait falloir se résigner au rationnement drastique que Prof leur avait préparé. Et dieu sait que leurs estomacs allaient souffrir. Ln(3) éclata de rire.

-Tu te souviens, Psyko, quand on s'est retrouvé coincé tous les quatre au sommet de cette montagne parce qu'une avalanche nous a surpris ?

-Putain, oui, j'ai jamais pu oublier, grogna Sacha entre ses dents.

Cette expérience l'avait légèrement traumatisé, lui qui détestait le froid avait dû se terrer dans de la neige pour éviter des Pokémons qui donnaient à l'expression « sauvage » toute son ampleur. Il sourit.

-Neko avait faim et elle avait proposé de faire un méchoui avec Wattouat. Et Artik et elle s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui aurait le premier morceau.

Ln(3) étouffa son rire dans l'épaule de Psyko, tandis que les autres souriaient à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-J'avais brisé tous leurs espoirs en leur disant que Wattouat était resté à mon labo et ils m'avaient jetée hors de l'igloo.

-Oui, même que j'avais suivi dans la foulée en refusant de les laisser manger Pikachu.

-Chuuuuu, se souvint Pikachu en baissant les oreilles.

-Tu noteras, enchaîna Psyko, qu'on n'a plus jamais vu le Caninos de Neko à partir de ce moment-là…

Ln(3), soudain agrippa le bras de Psyko en disant : « Mais oui, mais bien sûr, c'est évident ! »

-Quoi ? s'enquirent les autres pendant que Sacha se massait le bras.

-On peut manger des Poichigeons !

Levrette et Prof grimacèrent de dégoût pendant que Ln(3) et Sacha levaient les yeux au ciel. Drake, lui, haussa les épaules.

-Ça a quel goût ?

-C'est… Filandreux, proposa Sacha. Et assez sec… Mais accompagné de quelques racines et d'une bonne bouteille ça doit pouvoir passer tout seul.

-Parce que tu as déjà mangé du Poichigeon ? commenta Régis dans une moue écœurée.

-Quand tu traînes dans l'entourage de Neko, tu apprends vite que le Poichigeon est l'ennemi public numéro un.

Sacha et Ln(3) échangèrent un regard surpris avant de regarder les autres.

-Vous n'avez jamais fait de lancer de Poichigeon sur sale couple heureux ?

-Non, s'insurgea Levrette.

-Et vous n'avez jamais joué au Golf-geon ? Un golf, mais avec un Poichigeon, le meilleur étant celui qui envoie le Poichigeon le plus loin…

-Non, éructa Prof d'un air exaspéré.

-Et vous n'avez jamais déplumé de Poichgeon pour vous faire un oreiller de plumes les soirs de planque ?

-Non, mais continue ça m'intéresse, fut interpelé Drake.

Son élève et l'Élémental tournèrent un regard outré vers lui.

-Ben quoi ? Avoir un bon oreiller à portée de main, c'est important.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, trancha Ln(3) d'une voix forte, nous venons de régler le problème de la nourriture. Évidemment que c'est dégueulasse et ignoble de faire ça à des Pokémons. Mais il faut bien se nourrir un peu, ce serait bête de mourir de faim avant Flocombe…

-C'est vrai, approuva Régis à contrecœur. Nous sommes des monstres, j'espère que vous en avez conscience. Bon…

Il se pencha de nouveau sur la carte et évalua, face à ce qu'il savait de la région, combien de temps ils marcheraient. D'importantes chutes de neige étaient à prévoir pour les prochaines nuits, qui les ralentiraient, car ils perdraient du temps à effacer leurs traces. Ce serait trop bête de mener l'armée et la police jusqu'à eux de cette façon stupide. Il fallait également éviter les plaines, trop dégagées. Une patrouille aérienne suffirait pour les anéantir. Il eut une pensée pour Galerne et Ange qui devaient être frustrés d'être cloués au sol, avant de se tourner vers ses subordonnées, appréciant délicieusement comment résonnait le terme dans ses pensées.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Il expliqua longuement le rôle de chacun, précisant bien cinq fois à Drake et Levrette qu'il n'était pas question de faire exploser quoique ce soit, ni même de faire des courses de dragon, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sacha qui soupira de dépit, ou encore de s'amuser à tester des poisons sur d'innocentes créatures, à l'adresse de Ln(3). Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde avait bien compris, il se tourna vers l'ingénieure :

-Toi, tu vas dormir immédiatement, tu as une sale tête. Psyko, tu fais de même. Drake, Levrette, montez la garde. Moi, je vais faire en sorte de nous maintenir en vie en récoltant un maximum d'informations sur les conditions météo et politiques des prochains jours.

Ln(3) et Sacha échangèrent un regard et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, Pikachu venant se blottir contre le ventre de Ln(3) pour lui tenir chaud, tandis que Régis s'installait dans un coin avec une radio et que Drake et Levrette partaient monter la garde. Le plus dur restait à venir.

* * *

Drake marcha sur une branche, la faisant craquer et s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs du reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient décidé – Prof avait ordonné, très exactement – qu'ils adoptent une formation serrée et rapprochée, mais ne protégeant pas l'Élémental plus que les autres. S'ils tombaient sur un commando, c'était le meilleur moyen d'indiquer qu'il était important et c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il à Levrette qui haussa les épaules. Mais je ne vois rien du tout.

-Moi non plus, chuchota son élève. Avance en suivant Ln(3), je pense que ça devrait aller, Mystherbe nous guide.

Prof haussa les sourcils en les entendant discuter, alors que Sacha se penchait vers lui.

-On ne serait pas en temps de guerre et on ne chercherait pas un moyen de se sortir de ce bourbier, j'aurais fait une petite réflexion sympathique sur ce que m'inspire le fait de me trouver derrière toi d'aussi près.

-Heureusement qu'on est stressé, alors, répliqua Régis en se retenant de frapper Sacha, parce que sinon, je n'ose imaginer comment tu aurais formulé la chose. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'avec ton sexe, toi.

Sacha sourit en hochant la tête, ce que Régis ne put voir mais qu'il devina aisément. Soupirant, l'Élémental se résista pas plus que ça et se tourna vers Psyko pour lui asséner une baffe derrière le crâne.

-Aïe, soupira le dresseur souterrain, mais pourquoi tu me tapes ?

-C'est pas le moment de faire des sous-entendus graveleux et déviants. Surtout compte tenu du fait que je connais très bien ta petite amie.

-Roh, mais elle est pas là et c'était juste une blague…

-Oh la ferme, clama Ln(3) en haussant la voix avant de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent d'un air vraiment accusateur, tandis qu'elle s'excusait avec une moue désolée. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, chacun étant en alerte, guettant le moindre bruit. Soudain, un concert d'aboiements résonna dans la direction d'où ils venaient tout le monde dévisagea Régis, attendant qu'il donne un ordre :

-Bon sang, mais soyez intelligents ! Courez !

Sans se faire prier, Sacha, Drake et Levrette commencèrent à partir dans la direction où ils se dirigeaient tandis que Ln(3) regardait Régis :

-Je peux rester les ralentir.

-Non, tu fuis avec les autres.

-Mais…

-C'est ordre, Ln.

-Très bien.

Elle rappela Mystherbe et tira Prof par la main, pour l'inciter à fuir en même temps qu'elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir la progression de leurs ennemis. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, il fallait faire vite, ils semblaient bien trop nombreux en plus. Ln(3) soupira. Elle ne les aurait pas retenus bien longtemps, Prof avait eu raison de lui interdire d'essayer. Au mieux, elle leur aurait donné quelques secondes d'avance, mais guère plus.

Elle sentit une main la tirer par la cheville, la faisant tomber à terre et elle se sentit tirée dans un trou qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué dans sa course. Prof la suivit peu de temps après et une main se posa sur la bouche de l'Élémental, tandis qu'il se sentait collé contre quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand que lui, à la respiration vraiment troublée. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, regardant les gens qui les poursuivaient passer devant la cachette sans même leur prêter attention puis la personne qui le tenait la lâcha, allumant une lampe torche, passant le rayon lumineux sur chacun des dresseurs souterrains, vérifiant que tout le monde allait bien.

Régis se tourna vers leur sauveur et fut aveuglé par la lumière et Ln(3) et Drake l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras, le mettant derrière eux pour faire barrage.

-Qui êtes-vous ? cracha Sacha en faisant signe à Pikachu de préparer une attaque tonnerre.

-Un ami, répondit la voix de la personne qui les avait sauvés. Enfin, on peut voir ça comme ça. Professeur, vous allez bien ?

Régis fronça les sourcils. Cette voix, il lui semblait la connaître. Il s'avança, lançant un regard torve à Ln(3) qui tenta de l'en empêcher. Il s'approcha de leur sauveur qui soupira.

-Dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourré moi ? Je m'appelle Tyson.

Braquant la lampe sur lui-même, Tyson soupira encore, alors que Régis reconnaissait le policier qui l'avait arrêté et qu'il s'était amusé à draguer. Visiblement, ça avait marché mieux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Régis éclata de rire.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Tyson. Psyko, baisse ta garde, je le connais, Ln(3) désarme ton lance harpons, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendue ? Drake… J'ai dit pas de grenade. C'est le meilleur moyen pour tous nous faire péter. Levrette, tu veux bien faire un feu ? On va se reposer un peu le temps que Tyson nous explique ce qu'il fait ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se regroupaient tous autour du feu, Tyson jetant de nombreux regards à Régis qui avait enlevé son masque et qui semblait réellement exténué. Tyson prit la parole en s'adressant au meilleur ami du professeur, qu'il reconnaissait grâce aux clichés qu'ils avaient dans leur dossier.

-Je suis policier, en réalité. Mon unité était de garde cette nuit et le professeur avait été repéré dans le coin… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée que le professeur puisse être capturé et emprisonné ne m'a pas… Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai tenté de devancer mes collègues, pour tous vous protéger.

-Merci, dit Régis en lançant un regard furieux à Ln(3) qui donnait un coup de coude à Lev' pour lui dire « Prooooof fait des émuuuuuules ». Mais vous n'auriez pas dû, vous allez vous mettre dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de vos supérieurs.

Tyson sourit d'un air un peu penché, ignorant les deux filles qui s'échangeaient des commentaires grivois de façon peu discrète. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il gardait ni trop courts ni trop longs, dans lesquels les dresseurs souterrains auraient pu apercevoir des fils blancs s'il y avait eu plus de lumière. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu moins en réalité, il avait passé sa vie dans les services de police de Lavanville pour servir la justice.

Il s'était vu en grand héros, en justicier de l'ombre, comme le Détective Pokémon le plus célèbre de la télévision. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de s'accomplir, alors même qu'il était en train de trahir une bonne partie des lois de son pays, c'était la première fois qu'il avait la sensation de faire quelque chose de réellement juste.

La diabolisation de la Ligue Souterraine l'avait toujours laissé un peu sceptique. Après tout, certes certains étaient coupables de crimes graves et il en avait une sous les yeux, Cécile Abille, celle qui se faisait appeler Hélène de Troie dans la Ligue, était une meurtrière. Bien entendu, il avait lu son dossier dans les détails et personne n'avait cru à son histoire de légitime défense, mais tout le monde avait compris les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à assassiner de sang froid son concubin.

Elle l'ignorait, mais elle était déjà surveillée par les autorités, quand elle avait pénétré dans les serveurs de l'armée avec son ami Nathan Cortès, Nerd pour les dresseurs souterrains, en raison de cette amitié. Il avait sans doute été chargé par les grands patrons de la Ligue Souterraine, ceux-là même que personne n'avait réussi à coincer, d'effacer les traces de cette organisation. Il avait en partie réussi, certains fichiers avaient été irrécupérables. Ces deux-là avaient craqué le système le plus protégé au monde avec une facilité qui avait laissé les militaires informaticiens pantois, beaucoup avaient en silence salué l'exploit.

Mais malgré quelques petites conneries sans importance et mise à part Diane de Fresnelle et son frère Bastien, tous étaient juste des gens un peu cons qui aimaient se lancer des défis complètement dingues.

Tyson soupira.

-J'ai toujours été épris de justice, professeur. Et je trouve que mes supérieurs ont été trop prompts à condamner l'ensemble de la Ligue Souterraine après le massacre de Rivamar. Bien entendu, c'est une tragédie, mais soyons lucides : vous tous ici, avez les mains parfaitement propres.

Le policier ricana.

-Enfin, j'entends par là que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette horreur. Je sais de source sûre que lorsque ça s'est produit Mlle… Hélène de Troie était dans son laboratoire, Messieurs Drake et Psyko étant chacun à un bout du pays, Mlle Levrette enterrait son aîné et mettait son arène en gérance et vous, professeur, vous dispensiez un cours. Donc, vous n'êtes en rien responsables. Je ne suis pas partisan de cette traque à laquelle mes supérieurs s'adonnent.

Il attrapa un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et soupira de nouveau, voyant que tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. Il alluma une cigarette, vit Psyko et Ln(3) se mordiller la lèvre et il leur jeta son paquet, ayant reconnu le manque.

-Servez-vous. La Ligue Souterraine, au final, c'est quoi ? Certainement pas une organisation criminelle qui souhaite dominer le monde. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que ce serait fait. La puissance de… comment est-ce, déjà son surnom… Diane de Fresnelle… Une très jolie rousse qui domine la mafia de Sinnoh…

-Aura, grimaça Psyko. Elle s'appelle Aura.

-Dieu qu'elle a mal tourné, cette jeune femme… C'est dommage, quand elle a connu son fiancé, Cédric Williams, elle…

-QUOI ?

Psyko s'était redressé d'un bond et fixait le policier d'un air ahuri.

-Non, vous devez faire erreur. C'est impossible…

-Pardon ? Oh… Vous l'ignoriez… Diane de Fresnelle et Cédric Williams ont eu une aventure, quand il avait quinze ans.

Prof fronça les sourcils à son tour, comme réalisant ce que venait d'affirmer le policier. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement de suite mais à en croire la réaction de Sacha, il ne faisait aucune erreur. Psyko se laissa retomber sur la pierre d'un air perplexe. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et fit signe au policier de continuer. Celui-ci reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

-Elle était sur le point de se ranger, elle allait reprendre des études... Puis allez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, elle l'a tellement fait souffrir que je ne peux que comprendre ce qui se dit sur lui avant de finalement reprendre le poste de son père à la tête de la pègre. On aurait pu croire que son aîné l'aurait fait, mais non. Il a préféré rester dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Vous ne saviez rien de tout ça ?

-La Ligue Souterraine estime que le passé importe peu. Personne ne connaît l'identité réelle des autres et tout le monde s'en contrefout, expliqua Drake de sa voix basse. Rares sont ceux qui se connaissaient avant. Ln(3) est amie avec Nerd depuis un certain temps, tout comme Prof l'est avec Psyko. Personnellement, je ne connaissais personne quand je suis entré dans la Ligue.

Levrette hocha la tête.

-Moi, je connaissais Psyko depuis l'enfance. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, on avait dû passer une dizaine d'heures ensemble, donc considérons que je suis entrée dans la Ligue par hasard.

Tyson hocha la tête et se rongea le bout de son index.

-Mais… Excusez-moi si je vous parais curieux… Vous pouvez ne pas répondre à mes questions, si vous le voulez, je sais très bien que je suis un ennemi…

-Un ennemi, non, argua Ln(3). Mais pas un allié, ça c'est clair. Je pense sincèrement qu'il faudrait vous égorger en quittant cet endroit.

-LN ! cria Psyko.

-Quoi ?

-Non, Psyko, ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'elle veut dire. Nous sommes en guerre, ne l'oubliez pas. Elle est peut-être la seule à se conduire comme ce à quoi je m'attendais. Enfin, pour témoigner de ma bonne foi, si vous le voulez, je peux vous renseigner sur les autres dresseurs souterrains.

-Oui, s'exclama Levrette. Où sont Ben et Nico ? Et Cyclik ?

-Lev' tais-toi ! supplia Ln(3). Mais suis-je la seule à n'accorder qu'un crédit limité à cet homme ? Et si ses supérieurs l'avaient envoyé ici pour faire de la pêche aux infos, pour connaître la position des autres, pour savoir nos plans ? Gardez les pieds sur terre bon sang !

Elle se leva, saisissant au passage une des lames que Psyko gardait toujours près de lui et plaqua le policier au sol, lui glissant la lame sous le cou et appuyant fortement.

-On devrait l'égorger avant qu'il ne donne des informations compromettantes.

-Ln, tu…

-Ta gueule, Psyko. Surtout si c'est pour me donner un ordre que je refuserai nécessairement. La prudence, bordel, ça ne vous dit rien ? Ce mec est keuf bon sang ! Il a lu tous les dossiers que ses potes ont sur nous et il joue sur vos cordes sensibles, une voix douce, un vocabulaire élaboré, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre et Prof est conquis. Après il parle de sens de la justice, blabla, et c'est Drake et Psyko qui boivent ses paroles. Et pour avoir Levrette, il prétend pouvoir nous donner des infos. Et après quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour tenter de m'amadouer ?

-R… Rien, hésita Tyson en se retenant de déglutir sous la pointe du couteau, je ne suis pas mal intentionné, je vous le jure.

-Si vous saviez le nombre de choses qu'on m'a juré et qui n'arrivera pas… Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Ln, si on perd un allié parce que tu es trop méfiante…

-Ta gueule, Prof, cracha l'ingénieure avant de regarder de nouveau Tyson de son regard flamboyant de rage. Ça me troue le cul de recevoir des ordres de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais dû tuer pour défendre sa vie.

-Alors écoute les miens, intervint Sacha en se levant et en attrapant Ln(3) par la taille pour la forcer à libérer le policier de son poids. Moi, j'ai déjà tué. Et tu le sais, alors obéis-moi. Je suis convaincu qu'il est honnête.

Ln(3) se détourna et se mit dans un coin de la grotte étrange qu'ils occupaient, pour croiser les bras et montrer qu'elle se désolidarisait totalement des actions de son mentor et de l'Élémental.

-Soit. Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais je vous préviens, s'il arrive le moindre malheur à Sacha parce que vous avez été incapable de buter un petit flic quand vous en aviez l'occasion, je vous jure que je vous traquerai les uns après les autres et que je vous saignerai jusqu'au dernier.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de quel Sacha vous parlez, mademoiselle ? commenta le policier avec un petit sourire.

-Non, tu peux pas, non. Alors ferme ta gueule et regarde à qui tu t'adresses avant d'insinuer des choses douteuses.

Le policier se releva à l'aide de Sacha et sourit de plus belle.

-Je sais à qui je m'adresse. La célèbre _hacker_ ayant laissé les plus grands spécialistes émus par la beauté de son craquage, qu'ils disent propre et d'une efficacité redoutable… Cependant, vos compétences en informatique sont moindres à côté de votre génie de meilleur ami, Nerd, qui lui, ne vous vaut pas en botanique, dans laquelle vous avez fait toutes vos études avant, sous l'impulsion de votre défunt concubin, de vous orienter dans les études sur le poison. Vous avez mené votre vie de famille – puis ensuite votre séjour en prison – en parallèle avec des études rondement menées, sous un autre nom. Cependant, rien n'a effacé en vous la douleur de la perte de votre père, ancien militaire, il y a quelques mois à peine. J'ai étudié vos dossiers, c'est vrai. Et je peux brosser un tel portrait de chacun d'entre vous.

Il les regarda.

-Mais je suis sincère quand je dis que c'est injuste de… Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous convaincre de ma bonne foi ?

Tyson avait bien vu que l'éclat de voix de l'ingénieure avait provoqué un mouvement de méfiance envers lui, qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Mais il ne voulait pas baisser dans l'estime du professeur Chen, qu'il trouvait décidément, vraiment, vraiment séduisant. Ce dernier sourit et lui jeta un regard que le policier ne put réellement interpréter. Ln(3), derrière lui, ricana.

-Une bonne raison de trahir tout ce que vous avez toujours défendu avec ardeur, Tyson. Voilà ce dont j'aurais besoin. Et la justice n'a jamais été une bonne raison de se battre pour moi.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je vous mente ?

Tyson haussa la voix.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Je ne mens jamais et je dis toujours les choses telles que je les pense ! Je désapprouve totalement votre façon de vous servir de vos Pokémons, de vous servir du monde qui vous entoure, que vous prenez pour un immense terrain de jeux et je ne pense pas que se faire du mal est une façon de s'amuser sainement ! Mais bordel, je suis convaincu que chacun de vous a un bon fond et que la Ligue Souterraine devrait être tolérée ! Vous avez des branches vermoulues parmi vous, c'est certain et si je n'écoutais que moi, je supprimerais de suite Combo, Aura et certains autres mais dans l'ensemble, vous n'êtes que des mômes paumés.

Ln(3) sourit en s'approchant du policier, lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

-Ben voilà, c'était pas trop vous demander, si ? Un peu de force de conviction dans vos affirmations. Alors, Prof, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Tyson ?

Prof dévisagea Ln(3) qui avait si subitement changé d'avis qu'il en devenait suspicieux. Il laissa cette impression de côté pour hocher la tête.

-Êtes-vous prêt à devenir notre guide sur le territoire, Tyson ?

Le policier hocha la tête, sûr de lui. La réponse lui échappa, le faisant rougir après coup :

-Pour vous, professeur, je suis prêt à tout.

-Alors grâce à vous, nous allons peut-être parvenir à atteindre Flocombe.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire !

Pas réussi à sélectionner un extrait convenable qui ne spoilerait personne !


	21. La Croqueuse de Leveinards

_**Et voici la version finale de ce chapitre 21. Pas grand-chose qui change, me direz-vous, et vous auriez raison !**_

_**Toujours la dédicace à mes bordelais qui me manquent, bien sûr !**_

* * *

_**La croqueuse de Leveinards.**_

—On l'a échappé belle, grogna l'homme d'un air soulagé tandis qu'il portait un regard sur le paysage qui se portait devant lui, des cadavres à ses pieds.

Il porta un léger regard sur sa compagne qui sourit en hochant la tête, rappelant un Pokémon à elle. Ils seraient à Flocombe dans quelques jours, mais elle avait la conviction que les ennuis n'avaient pas fini de leur pleuvoir dessus. Elle dévisagea son compagnon qui perdait quelques couleurs et finit par s'écrouler à terre, livide.

—Merde ! jura la femme, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il ne répondit pas, ayant sombré dans l'inconscience et elle jura de plus belle. On n'avait pas idée de s'évanouir dans un endroit aussi à découvert, on n'avait pas idée, surtout, d'être blessé et de ne rien dire, pensa-t-elle en voyant une flaque de sang chaud faire fondre la neige à l'endroit où l'homme était tombé.

Grommelant qu'elle détestait l'idée de devoir le déshabiller pour trouver sa blessure, elle sortit un poignard qu'elle avait fixé à une jarretière sur sa cuisse et commença à tailler les vêtements. La blessure était dans le dos et avait vraiment une sale tête. L'omoplate de son ami avait viré au violet, du pus suintait de la plaie et le sang coulait le long du dos, tachant les alentours. La femme jura encore plus fort. Ça faisait des jours qu'il souffrait et qu'il ne lui disait rien.

Elle lança une Pokéball sur le sol et, au Pokémon qui en sortit, elle ordonna de sécuriser la zone, puis elle attrapa une des Pokéballs de son compagnon de voyage. Le Pokémon majestueux qui en sortit grogna et se mit en position de défense alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, essayant de retenir un mouvement de recul.

—On n'a pas le temps pour ça, s'il te plaît. Tu me détesteras après si tu veux, mais pour l'heure, j'essaye de sauver ton maître et j'ai besoin d'une source de chaleur. Tu ne voudrais pas venir te poster contre lui ?

Le Pokémon cessa de grogner et se déplaça jusque contre son maître, pour se blottir contre lui, le réchauffant doucement, tandis que la dresseuse s'emparait de son sac à dos trop chargé qu'elle vida. Il contenait, quelque part, un des poisons les plus efficaces de Ln(3), que Prof avait fini par détourner pour en faire un de leurs soins les plus apaisants. Il luttait contre toutes les infections, qu'elles soient dues à une blessure ou à une maladie. Avec un cri triomphal quand elle trouva la petite fiole, parmi plein d'autres choses totalement inutiles pour l'heure – mais pourquoi avait-elle pris une brosse à dents ? – elle s'empressa d'en verser quelques gouttes dans la bouche de son compagnon.

—Allez ducon, avale ! Avale !

Toussotant, crachotant, se réveillant enfin, le dresseur fusilla sa compagne du regard :

—Mais qu'est-ce…

—Ta gueule. Recouche-toi, tu es blessé. La zone est sécurisée, on repart dès que tu es d'attaque. On arrivera un peu en retard à Flocombe, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on y arrive.

—Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je suis ton supérieur.

—Un supérieur avec une plaie purulente et sanguinolente. Tais-toi et dors.

Il sombra dans le sommeil, ne pouvant lutter davantage et elle s'éloigna, pour vérifier, tout de même, si son Pokémon avait bien fait son travail. La confiance n'excluait pas le contrôle. Une seule erreur pouvait tous les condamner et elle n'avait pas réellement envie de mourir dans l'immédiat.

* * *

La vaste demeure qui s'étendait à la vue du groupe de dresseurs souterrains n'était même pas descriptible par des mots. Psyko avait toujours naïvement pensé que le château d'Aura était immense, mais ce n'était rien face à cette vieille bâtisse en forme de E, pour Earth, s'étendait sur trois larges étages et c'est bouche bée que Sacha contempla les immenses fenêtres, ainsi que les membres de la Ligue qui faisaient des rondes sur les toits. D'où il était, il pouvait reconnaître Raiku, le spécialiste électrique, – comme quoi, il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui avait hérité d'un surnom ridicule – qui faisait sa ronde sur l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Psyko vit le spécialiste s'approcher de la personne avec qui il était en équipe et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la blouse d'Aura de loin. Elle était pourtant une des fondateurs, elle n'avait rien à faire là-haut. Prof eut la même réaction.

—Tssss. Encore en train de faire la maligne, celle-là.

—Qui ça ? demanda Tyson en faisant se tourner vers lui Sacha et Prof.

Les deux amis échangèrent un long regard, se remémorant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient réfléchi, surtout Prof, avant de décréter que Ln(3) avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Ils avaient manqué de méfiance vis-à-vis du policier. Peut-être Régis s'était-il senti flatté par l'idée d'avoir réussi à séduire quelqu'un avec un jeu aussi simplet, toujours était-il qu'il avait singulièrement manqué de jugeote, pour quelqu'un faisant partie de la tête pensante de la Ligue Souterraine. Il était évident qu'on n'en demandait pas tant à Psyko – il était bête, quand il ne combattait pas. C'était bien connu – ou encore à Drake – lui il était bête, tout le temps. C'était à se demander s'il le faisait pas exprès, d'ailleurs – mais un Élémental était censé être un minimum réfléchi. Ça embêtait sacrément Régis d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par une simple conscrite, même si c'était Ln(3). Il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit elle que Psyko qui l'ait remis à sa place ou pire, que Neko.

Régis eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que Neko était morte et que plus jamais il ne la verrait débarquer dans un de ses cours et s'installer au premier rang pour croiser et décroiser les jambes, suçotant un stylo de cette façon si indécente que ça le mettait clairement mal à l'aise. Il réalisa que plus jamais il ne pourrait céder à ses avances, comme ça avait dû arriver une fois – peut-être deux, mais guère plus – et mine de rien, ça allait lui manquer, de faire réparer la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Sacha fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur de tristesse s'allumer dans le regard de Prof. Il passa une main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Régis secoua la tête.

—Artik me tuerait, s'il savait, sourit Prof. Ça aurait pu me faire une bonne vengeance, qu'il sache que malgré ses miroirs partout, Neko venait quand même me rendre visite dans mon lit de temps en temps.

Sacha sentit sa main se crisper sur l'épaule de Régis mais il desserra rapidement sa prise. L'évocation de son meilleur ami de Ligue était toujours aussi douloureuse. Il sentit la petite patte de Pikachu tirer sur son pantalon et il donna un coup de coude à l'Élémental, désignant le policier qui observait la bâtisse d'un air hagard. Prof hocha la tête vers Pikachu, qui courut dans la neige qui les glaçait jusqu'à mi mollets, afin de se diriger vers le Mystherbe de Ln(3).

Les deux amis d'enfance savaient de source sûre que la spécialiste des poisons en avait un qui agissait sur la mémoire. Même si Ln(3) avait montré des signes d'hostilité envers Tyson, le temps passé avec lui pour rejoindre Flocombe avait semble-t-il fait disparaître les pulsions meurtrières de l'ingénieure. Prof avait donc décidé avec elle et Psyko de lui confier Tyson, pour l'escorter de nouveau un jour de marche plus loin, afin qu'elle lui octroie une dose de son poison, lui effaçant ainsi la mémoire.

Drake avait protesté. Ce n'était pas normal qu'une telle mission ne lui revienne pas à lui, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et aller faire exploser un ou deux bâtiments ne lui auraient pas fait de mal. C'était Levrette qui s'était opposée à son maître en lui expliquant calmement qu'il fallait un minimum de discrétion dans la situation actuelle et qu'hormis Prof, seule Ln(3) avait la furtivité requise, bien qu'elle fût pourtant bien loin d'être la dernière à mettre le bazar partout.

Ln(3) comprit parfaitement le message juste à voir Pikachu arriver près d'elle et elle tourna les yeux vers Prof, hochant doucement la tête. Elle s'approcha des deux amis, passa devant eux et posa une main légère sur l'épaule du policier et lui offrit un sourire poli, avant de lancer :

—Viens, Tyson, on s'en va. Je vais t'escorter à la ville précédente.

Sans plus de cérémonie, après de rapides salutations, Tyson suivit Ln(3) et Mystherbe, sans se retourner, alors que Levrette s'éclaircissait la gorge.

—Je vais vous laisser aussi, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant que Prof est arrivé à bon port, je vais m'en…

—Hors de question, tranchèrent les trois garçons en même temps.

Levrette écarquilla des yeux étonnés et les dévisagea tour à tour, guettant une réponse.

—T'es une des nôtres, justifia Psyko. Tu restes.

—On aura besoin de toutes les forces nécessaires pour lutter, enchaîna Régis en haussant les épaules.

—Je veux pas qu'il soit dit que mon élève a laissé passer des occasions de tout faire péter avec l'autorisation des Élémentaux, justifia Drake en retournant une lèvre boudeuse.

Prof se retourna vers l'Ancien d'un air dépité.

—As-tu une autre passion dans la vie que tout faire exploser ?

La question rhétorique n'appelait pas de réponse, pourtant Drake se para d'un immense sourire, avant de rétorquer que sa deuxième passion, c'était manger et que la troisième c'était dormir.

—Mais l'idéal serait de pouvoir faire les trois en même temps, acheva-t-il comme perdu dans ses pensées. Mais comment pourrai-je profiter pleinement d'une explosion majestueuse si je suis en train de dormir ? Ou alors, il faudrait que je m'endorme pendant le final de l'explosion, mais…

Levrette fit signe à Prof et Psyko d'ignorer son formateur en lui assénant une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne et ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers le bâtiment, laissant Drake monologuer tout seul. Pikachu, sur l'épaule de Sacha, regardait le spécialiste des dragons comme s'il était complètement fou. Levrette, encadrée des deux autres dresseurs, tourna la tête à droite pour examiner le profil de l'Élémental, se mordillant les lèvres.

—Prof… T'es sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème, que je vienne ?

—Je t'imposerai. On a peu d'alliés, on règlera nos tensions internes plus tard. Surtout que Combo est enfermé dans nos cachots. Si on le protège, on doit pouvoir te réintégrer, quitte à ce que ce soit temporaire.

Levrette, qui avait eu un vent d'espoir, baissa la tête, déçue. Régis leva les yeux au ciel alors que Psyko grimaçait légèrement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Levrette doive quitter la Ligue, comme ça. Elle avait encore eu de la chance d'éviter de passer dans les cachots d'Aura, cette folle sadique lui aurait sûrement brisé l'esprit, comme elle l'avait fait avec Sacha avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin.

Régis passa devant les deux autres, alors que Drake les rattrapait en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas être exclu, et l'ensemble du groupe se tut en entrant dans le hall de la vaste demeure.

Si de l'extérieur, elle paraissait d'un calme presque surréaliste, à l'intérieur, des gens couraient en tout sens, s'échangeant des informations, circulant et slalomant entre des cartons de vivres et d'armes qui étaient arrivés de la réserve personnelle d'Aura – c'était peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle Prof avait du respect pour cette garce. Elle pouvait se procurer n'importe quoi – au téléphone, cherchant à glaner des informations auprès de leurs contacts.

Sacha sourit en s'écartant pour laisser Ange passer sur le dos de son Altaria, transportant un dossier assez épais, suivie de près par Stup, qui s'arrêta brutalement devant Sacha.

—Psykokwak, elle est où la folle qui me sert de formatrice ?

—Elle est morte, trancha Prof d'une voix ferme et forte, afin que tout le monde autour d'eux les entende.

Comme ça, Psyko n'aurait pas à se répéter encore et encore, comme il avait dû le faire pour Hydro. La dizaine de personnes présentes cessa de s'affairer et Galerne, vêtu de sa blouse d'Élémental, s'approcha de Prof, posant un visage inquiet sur son collègue de chaire.

—Et Artik ? Et mon dernier élève ?

—Mort aussi, soupira Psyko en réussissant à contenir sa tristesse.

Cash, dont le visage était dissimulé sous une cagoule, sans doute revenait-il d'un casse juteux comme en témoignait les valises pleines qu'il traînait derrière lui, s'approcha de Psyko et le secoua fortement.

—Comment ça, Neko est morte ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Psyko secoua doucement la tête.

—Non. Je suis désolé, c'était ta sœur aînée et…

—Non mais ça, je m'en fous, coupa Cash, elle me devait du fric ! Rah, j'y crois pas, quoi. Quelle pute, elle savait que j'allais réussir à braquer la banque centrale sans avoir un seul Pokémon furtif avec moi, alors elle a décidé de mourir pour pas me filer le Diamant de Sinnoh, cette pure merveille avec laquelle elle me nargue. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire confiance à une voleuse !

Prof poussa un long soupir dépité, alors que Drake éclatait de rire face à l'air halluciné de Psyko.

—Tu portes bien ton surnom, toi, commenta Galerne. Prof, viens avec moi, puisque tous les Élémentaux sont là, on va pouvoir commencer nos délibérations.

* * *

Sacha abandonna vite Drake et Levrette pour aller faire le tour de la propriété, afin d'analyser son environnement. Ce château était la propriété d'Earth, mais elle l'avait légué de bon cœur à la Ligue Souterraine afin d'en faire un autre quartier général. C'était Drake qui avait trouvé celui d'Hoenn, cet entrepôt désaffecté. Et celui de Kanto, c'était le laboratoire de Prof. Personne, ici, ne savait que Ln(3) avait fait creuser un laboratoire et seuls ses amis _liguiens_ bénéficiaient de ses savoureuses inventions.

Un sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant de cette invention magique qui avait permis, grâce aux pouvoirs des Pokémons de Neko, de réveiller Artik en pleine nuit alors qu'il revenait de trois jours de chasse à l'homme et qu'il dormait profondément, Psyko rejoignit la cuisine, pour voir plusieurs personnes s'y affairer. Sans doute des employés d'Aura. Les odeurs montant jusqu'à son nez firent gargouiller son ventre, alors qu'il se rappelait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé un bon repas chaud.

Se fustigeant sous les yeux effarés de Pikachu qui se demandait sincèrement pourquoi son meilleur ami ne pensait qu'avec son estomac ou son sexe – quand c'était pas les deux en même temps – Sacha fit demi-tour et sortit de la cuisine.

Comment allait se dérouler la suite des événements ? Il était à la fois perdu, inquiet et excité. Il avait là la garantie de combats à couper le souffle, des combats pour la vie, des combats comme il en avait vécu plein et comme il voudrait toujours en vivre. Ça ravivait cette flamme dans ses yeux et dans son ventre, celle qu'il possédait depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de la Ligue Souterraine. Cette année n'aurait pas été bien brillante, niveaux combats, vu les quelques qu'il avait menés de ci et de là, tandis qu'il parcourait les différentes régions du pays avec Ondine et Flora. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'éclater un maximum et maintenir Ondine loin de la menace qui planait sur elle, c'était strictement impossible.

Il était inquiet, aussi, pour son entourage extérieur à la Ligue. Aurore – bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis un long moment –, Flora et son enfant, Drew, Max, sa mère, le professeur Chen et bien entendu Ondine. Tous ceux-là étaient impliqués, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans cette sordide histoire et ils auraient forcément des ennuis, si la Ligue Souterraine venait à mener une guérilla contre le gouvernement. Il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à eux, se demandant s'ils allaient bien, s'ils supportaient la pression qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Parce qu'ils devaient en avoir.

Comment Drew et Flora comptaient-ils appeler leur fils ? Serait-il présent pour la naissance de l'enfant ? Pourrait-il assister au mariage de sa meilleure amie ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Sacha avait envie de se jeter sur le téléphone pour appeler Flora et lui demander si elle allait bien, avoir des nouvelles, en donner aussi. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et puis après tout, pour faire quoi ?

Ondine. Sitôt leur relation entamée qu'ils enchaînaient les galères. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il attendait ce moment et au lieu de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur du retour des sentiments, il était obligé de fuir pour protéger sa vie. Sa vie à elle, s'entendait, la sienne, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, s'il pouvait mourir dans un beau combat et faire très mal à son adversaire au passage.

Son esprit était également perdu parce qu'il n'entendait rien à la géopolitique et toutes ces choses si complexes qu'elles en étaient totalement aberrantes pour lui. Comment pouvait-il se préoccuper de savoir si tel politicien avait dit telle chose, si tel parti avait gagné les élections, alors qu'il y avait tant de combats extraordinaires à mener ? Il avait toujours pensé que la politique n'interviendrait jamais dans sa vie et qu'il valait mieux laisser ceux qui y comprenaient quelque chose s'en charger.

Et la guerre. Qu'est-ce que c'était une guerre ? Il n'y en avait pas eu sur le sol du pays depuis tellement de dizaines d'années que personne, dans la population, pouvait prétendre la connaître, à part bien entendu les militaires de carrière qui étaient envoyés à l'étranger. Est-ce que c'était si horrible que ça ? Allait-il voir d'autres gens mourir devant lui, des gens à qui il tenait, des parfaits inconnus ? Non pas que tuer lui faisait peur, bien au contraire, il prenait un pied monstrueusement ignoble, lorsqu'il sentait qu'une vie était entre ses mains, qu'il pouvait la trancher d'un seul coup de lame.

Psyko passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de ses deux dernières victimes, les policiers que Ln(3) lui avait désignés. Les pauvres n'avaient sans doute même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Pikachu, sur l'épaule de Sacha, lui tapota sur la tête pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il atteignait une pièce encore en chantier, comme en témoignait le Charpenti de Prof – comment était-il arrivé là ? – qui s'attelait déjà à la tâche, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait à terminer la pièce.

Sacha s'écarta pour laisser le Pokémon passer puis il remarqua une jeune femme qui marchait en regardant fixement le plafond, la bouche entrouverte, captivée par quelque chose. Levant la tête, Sacha fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait strictement rien à regarder sur ce foutu plafond. Il reporta son regard sur Inu, observant sa longue jupe en coton et ses tongs, son regard remonta sur le tee-shirt sans forme de cette fille immense, brune, avant de crier, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle avait ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles :

—Inu ! ATTENTION À LA POUTRE !

Elle ne l'entendit pas et Psyko ferma les yeux pour ne pas assister à la rencontre entre la poutre que portait le Charpenti de Prof et la tête d'Inu. Cependant, n'entendant pas le bruit du choc, il rouvrit les paupières. Inu allait bien. Elle avait évité la poutre en se penchant pour refaire son lacet. Quelle foutue chanceuse, cette fille.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Psyko, elle retira ses écouteurs et s'approcha de lui d'un pas guilleret, et fit un petit bond sur elle-même quand elle arriva près du garçon au Pikachu. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

—Bonjour Psykokwak. Tu savais que ton surnom était rigolo et ridicule ? T'as vu, ça commence par le même son, ri ! J'aime bien les mots en ri mais eux, ils ne m'aiment pas. Tu vas bien ?

Pikachu soupira et monta sur l'épaule de son dresseur, s'appuyant sur sa casquette pour ne être déséquilibré. Le meilleur ami de Sacha se défiait d'Inu. Elle était bizarre et pensait d'une drôle de façon. Psyko l'adorait, il la trouvait marrante, mais Pikachu avait du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait vraiment être d'une quelconque utilité. D'ailleurs, tout le monde, Neko et Psyko mis à part – ainsi que Ln(3) qui utilisait Inu pour faire des expériences bizarres – était d'accord avec cette phrase : Inu était la dresseuse la plus inutile de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle était arrivée par hasard six pieds sous terre en cherchant des champignons, avait battu personne ne savait comment Benzine à l'aide d'un Rondoudou muet et elle avait réussi à survivre suffisamment longtemps pour passer Ancienne dans le courant de l'année suivante. Sacha sourit et hocha la tête, demandant à la jeune femme comment elle allait, elle.

—Moi je vais bien. Je viens de constater que le mot rien, on dit souvent que je sers à rien, pouvait être deux mots. Rit. Et hein. Du coup, je suis drôle et surprenante. Donc le rit-hein se justifie. Où est Neko ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue et j'aimerais lui faire part de ma découverte.

—Elle est morte, intervint une voix derrière Sacha.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Aura qui ne le gratifia ni d'un regard ni d'un sourire, pour dévisager Inu comme on regarderait un insecte écrasé sur une vitre, ce regard dont elle fusillait la moitié des dresseurs souterrains. Inu ne parut même pas remarquer Aura et se contenta de jeter un regard pensif à Sacha.

—Je vois. Elle viendra plus tard, alors. Je vais vous laisser. J'ai senti une tarte au chocolat, dans la cuisine. Je vais aller la jeter, ce n'est vraiment pas comestible, le chocolat.

Inu repartit en sautillant d'où elle était venue, laissant Psyko et Aura face à face. Le dresseur s'éloigna un peu alors que Pikachu se redressait, tendu. Elle se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre dont les carreaux n'étaient pas encore posés et frissonna en sentant le froid la pénétrer. Sacha s'approcha d'elle en l'entendant murmurer.

—Ainsi, tu es finalement mort, Cédric. Quel dommage…

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Sacha posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aura.

—C'est la première fois que tu me touches d'une façon si intime de ton plein gré, Psyko. Est-ce parce que tu as enfin réussi à avoir l'amour de ta Championne ?

Sacha retira sa main de l'épaule d'Aura mais se rapprocha, un léger sourire aux lèvres, pour s'appuyer contre le mur près de la fenêtre et encadrer la dresseuse souterraine de ses mains.

—Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Vous n'avez rien à voir et je ne vous confonds pas. Disons que c'est ma façon de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

—De la pitié, maintenant, cracha Aura de son habituelle voix autoritaire. Je n'en ai pas besoin, notre année n'est pas encore finie. Les défis sont peut-être suspendus le temps qu'on soit en guerre, mais je ne compte pas mourir durant cette période. Ta pouffiasse n'est pas encore en sécurité, Psyko.

Psyko soupira.

—Et voilà ce qu'on gagne à essayer d'être gentil. Des insultes et des menaces. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête avec toi ? Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Aura. Si tu la touches, même par erreur, au détour d'une rue, je te jure que je t'égorgerai lentement, en savourant chaque goutte de ton sang qui s'écrasera sur le sol et je cracherai sur ton cadavre avant de l'offrir en pâture à des Cornèbres.

Il fit une pause et Aura et lui échangèrent un léger sourire.

—Maintenant qu'on a fini les politesses, continua Psyko, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, là-haut ?

—Je n'en sais rien, c'est une réunion Élémentaire. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je ne suis pas une Élémentale. Par contre, sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Cyclik et Étincelle ?

Sacha haussa les épaules.

—Sans doute avec Attila, dans la salle visio.

—Merci. La réunion Élémentaire devrait se terminer dans deux heures, il faudra donc qu'on aille dans l'aile droite. Il y a un amphithéâtre de réunion là-bas. À tout à l'heure.

Aura se détourna, comme à son habitude, dans un mouvement élégant et un peu sec, laissant Psyko et Pikachu seuls.

Toute cette histoire allait mal tourner. Il se détourna de la fenêtre à son tour pour sortir dans le jardin et, transi de froid, il s'assit sur les marches devant l'entrée principale. C'était encore un sacré bordel qui s'annonçait. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement souhaiter la mort d'Aura dans les affrontements inévitables qu'ils allaient vivre parce qu'elle était actuellement une alliée.

* * *

Prof en avait connu, des réunions barbantes, en tant que professeur, mais celle-ci était de loin la pire. Qui aurait crû que la paperasserie de la Ligue Souterraine était encore pire que le système administratif public ? Galerne, les bras croisés en bout de table, secouait la tête d'un air atterré devant les prises de position sages et sensées de Fire, qui, ayant déchaussé ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, exposait son point de vue de façon calme et argumentée, d'une voix plate mais pourtant pleine d'envie de convaincre les autres Élémentaux de se ranger à son avis.

Fire, du haut de sa sagesse, exprimait de façon claire que même si la guerre avec le gouvernement était inévitable, il fallait éviter tant que possible d'entrer en conflit direct, pour éviter de faire des victimes, tant parmi leurs rangs, que parmi les civils et les militaires, car ce serait un suicide politique. Il leva la main pour contrer Earth qui allait sûrement dire que l'heure n'était plus à la négociation, pour affirmer, toujours de cette voix égale, que pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas à la négociation et que si les choses se tassaient, s'ils se contentaient de repousser les militaires loin d'ici, sans commettre de meurtres, la situation finirait par se décanter d'elle-même.

Pourtant, Régis n'était pas totalement d'accord avec cet avis, et Aqua, plus avisé que les autres sous ses airs revêches, demanda s'il n'était pas plus simple de livrer Combo plutôt que de le protéger dans les cachots de Flocombe. Les quatre autres Élémentaux secouèrent la tête. C'était une option tentante et logique, mais non seulement elle ne suffirait pas au gouvernement, qui avait accumulé au fil des ans assez de méfaits pour faire condamner l'ensemble des membres de la Ligue pour une dizaine d'années, mais en plus, Aura ne tolèrerait pas que son frère aîné soit condamné à mort et gérer deux fronts à la fois était strictement impossible.

Prof soupira, alors qu'un silence s'installait. La solution de Fire était de loin la plus cohérente. Ne faire que se défendre, envoyer des équipes pour repousser les attaques, gérer les fronts loin de Flocombe, créer des zones de diversion, également, pour mener ces bâtards de militaires sur des fausses pistes.

—Comment ils ont fait ? grommela Régis.

—Comment ont-ils fait quoi ? demanda la seule femme, Earth, en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche de son carré plongeant.

—Pour accumuler tant d'informations sur la Ligue.

Après avoir capté le regard appuyé des autres Élémentaux sur lui, Régis secoua la tête.

—D'accord, Artik, Levrette, Psyko et Ln(3) ne sont pas d'une discrétion brillante. Quoique ce soit étonnant, Neko et Drake ont su se tenir à carreaux un maximum, ils font beaucoup moins parler d'eux que les premiers. Mais ça n'explique pas que l'armée ait récupéré des informations antérieures à leur arrivée.

—Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Galerne en fronçant les sourcils.

—Ça paraît évident, ricana Fire. Il y a un traître dans la Ligue Souterraine.

Un nouveau silence plana sur la salle de réunion, seulement brisé par le petit grincement du fauteuil d'Aqua, qui tournait sur lui-même pour réfléchir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles chacun d'eux réfléchissait. Prof se demandait sincèrement s'il devait parler de ses soupçons, ceux qui avaient commencé à s'élever durant son voyage jusqu'à Flocombe. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Psyko, ce dernier ne comprendrait pas comment on pouvait soupçonner un de ses amis de trahison. Cependant, il y avait des gestes, des paroles, issus d'une spontanéité qui ne pouvait mentir qui intriguaient l'Élémental, qui l'inquiétaient même. Il ferma les yeux quand cette sorte d'évidence s'imposa à lui. Fire, à côté de lui, posa des yeux remplis de questionnement sur Prof.

—Tu as des inquiétudes dont tu souhaites nous faire part, Prof ?

Prof leva une main pour signifier que non, avant de dire :

—Non, rien de suffisamment concret pour l'instant. Je préfère avoir de quoi étayer mon argumentation avant de lancer des accusations en l'air. Très bien. Je pense qu'il est bien plus sage de s'atteler à la constitution des équipes. Qui se charge de quoi ?

—C'est évident, grogna Galerne. Prof, tu te charges de l'équipe médicale, Fire tu prends le contrôle des informations et de l'espionnage, Earth, tu prends en charge la défense, tes Pokémons sont sûrement les mieux placés pour ça, Aqua et moi, on se charge des attaques.

Tous les Élémentaux hochèrent la tête et Aqua leva la main pour prendre la parole. Il se leva et attrapa un feutre pour se tourner vers le tableau auquel il tournait jusqu'à présent le dos. Il traça cinq colonnes, au-dessus desquelles il inscrivit le nom de chaque section à présent formée.

—On est cinquante-cinq dresseurs souterrains, expliqua l'Élémental. Le mieux c'est que chacun d'entre nous prenne sous son commandement dix personnes.

—Moins, intervint Earth. Nous sommes moins. Neko, Artik et Lime sont morts. Éra et Split sont en chemin, mais connaissant l'inimitié qu'il y a entre eux, je doute sincèrement de les revoir en bon état. N'oublions pas non plus qu'il est strictement hors de question d'inclure Combo dans le lot. Psyko a massacré Harmonie en corps à corps et il est toujours dans le coma, j'ai eu des nouvelles par son garant.

—Sans oublier les deux imbéciles qui ont cru bon de mourir dans l'explosion de l'aile du château d'Aura, ajouta Galerne d'une voix sèche.

—Et sérieusement… Tu comptes Inu dans le lot ? intervint Régis d'une voix moqueuse.

Aqua leva les yeux au ciel.

—Très bien, nous sommes donc quarante-sept.

—Quarante-six, rectifia Prof. Tu as compté Inu.

—Elle peut être efficace, rétorqua Aqua en haussant la voix pour couvrir les ricanements des autres Élémentaux. La croqueuse de Leveinards pourrait même être celle qui nous sauvera tous de cette catastrophique guerre. Et franchement, Prof, c'est le Tadmorv qui dit à l'Avaltout qu'il pue. Tu veux qu'on reparle de l'utilité de Psyko dans la Ligue ? Il ne sert à rien, ce mec ! La seule chose qu'il a pour lui, c'est un gros pénis.

Comme électrisé, Régis se redressa pour toiser Aqua. Il n'avait jamais franchement apprécié cet Élémental, notamment parce qu'il détestait farouchement Sacha, même s'il n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui. Foudroyant le spécialiste aquatique des yeux, Régis protesta :

—Psykokwak a bien plus que ça de son côté, notamment une parfaite maîtrise de ses Pokémons, une capacité à se faire des alliés partout et également une impressionnante…

—…bite, coupa Aqua. Oui, on sait. Vos relations ont toujours été louches, de toute façon. Tu sais très bien que…

—STOP ! intervint Fire. Cette dispute est stérile et vous avez la même à chaque réunion Élémentaire depuis l'entrée de Prof au sein de notre conseil. Je doute qu'il soit utile de tergiverser à propos des dresseurs de la Ligue maintenant. Aqua, continue, je te prie. Prof, rassis-toi. Tu lui donnes raison en agissant de la sorte. Si tu veux prouver que Psyko a une valeur au sein de la Ligue – je ne le nie pas, loin de là, alors ne sois pas vindicatif – tu ne dois pas agir comme un imbécile. Concentrons-nous sur notre problème actuel.

Fire soupira et déchaussa une fois de plus ses lunettes pour les nettoyer une énième fois. Aqua et Prof cessèrent de se foudroyer du regard pour reporter leur attention sur le tableau afin de le remplir du nom de chaque dresseur.

Quand ce fut fini et que tous les dresseurs furent assignés à une équipe, Prof grimaça. Il avait réussi à faire mettre Ln(3) sous sa surveillance dans l'équipe médicale, arguant qu'elle avait de telles facultés avec les poisons qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle soit près de lui pour l'assister. Elle allait sûrement très mal réagir, préférant sans le moindre doute être sous les ordres de Fire aux informations – ce que Régis voulait éviter à tout prix – ou même être dans l'équipe de Psyko qui, lui, intégrait l'équipe des kamikazes. C'était justement la composition de cette équipe kamikaze qui le faisait grogner. Réunir dans la même Team, sous les ordres d'Attila, Psyko et Cyclik relevait du suicide, même si c'était ce qu'on attendait de la section kamikaze.

La rivalité que le plus vieil élève d'Attila s'évertuait à entretenir avec Psyko allait probablement leur attirer des ennuis. Il avait essayé de soulever ce point, mais les autres Élémentaux n'avaient pas prêté attention à sa revendication.

Régis se leva, suivant le mouvement des autres Élémentaux, afin de se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre pour dévoiler les nouvelles formations. Ça allait sûrement être très mal reçu.

* * *

Split se redressa douloureusement, son dos le lançant encore, avant de caresser la tête de Feunard et de lui dire qu'il avait fait du bon boulot, signe bien connu par le Pokémon qu'il pouvait se réfugier dans sa Pokéball. Éra darda sur son ancien maître un regard atterré.

—Reste couché, t'es pas encore assez remis pour qu'on se déplace. J'ai pas envie de crever à cause de toi, Split.

Le dresseur écarta les bras et se désigna dans un geste élégant, avant de sourire ironiquement à son élève.

—Même dans un état réduit, j'arriverais quand même à te botter le cul. On est encore loin ?

—Quelques heures de marche. Je pense que si on se bouge, on pourra y être avant…

Éra se tut et tourna des yeux inquiets dans une direction, d'où provenait un bruit qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le craquement d'une branche gelée sous une semelle. Split se dressa devant elle, lui faisant signe de s'occuper de l'arrière.

Pourtant, Éra en était sûre, ses Pokémons avaient tous fait en sorte de dresser de puissantes barrières, elle avait veillé en personne à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune faille dans la protection installée par Alakazam. Si quelqu'un avait réussi à forcer cette barrière, il aurait fallu qu'il soit d'une puissance phénoménale !

Split avait dû parvenir aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'il s'était tendu, faisant fi de son dos qui le lançait encore, sauvé de justesse d'une infection par une élève qui l'aurait bien laissé crever en temps normal. Fléchissant légèrement les genoux, avançant son pied droit, le dresseur concentra toute son attention sur ce qui n'allait pas tarder à lui faire face. Éra, elle, porta une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs, prête à sortir l'artillerie lourde à tout instant, son Élecsprint ayant toujours eu une certaine passion pour la destruction de masse.

Chacun des deux dresseurs compta les secondes qui défilèrent, scrutant les arbres sans feuilles, les conifères dont les épines s'étaient alourdies de neige, guettant un nouveau bruit, une respiration qui n'appartenait pas à son partenaire. Après de longues minutes d'attente, Split dut se retenir de briser sa position, persuadé que sa camarade avait mal entendu. Il resta en place dans un accès de paranoïa et finalement, il soupira longuement.

—Ça sert à rien, il n'y a personne. Une branche sera tombée d'un arbre à cause du gel. Prends tes affaires, on y va.

Se détournant pour ramasser son sac, il incita d'un regard noir Éra à faire de même. Elle obéit avec un soupir et ils commencèrent à sillonner la neige, tandis qu'elle se retournait fréquemment. Elle restait certaine que ce n'était pas seulement la nature, qu'elle avait entendu.

Ils marchèrent longuement, Split décidant, dans un accès de sagesse bienvenu aux yeux de sa partenaire, de faire un détour, au cas où ils seraient suivis. Leur trajet, au lieu de durer trois heures, en dura trois de plus, et ils n'avaient même pas encore frôlé la frontière de Flocombe, donc encore moins la demeure d'Earth, où ils devaient être attendus de pied ferme.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Split se sentait lourd et faible, sans doute le contrecoup de cette infection à laquelle il avait réchappé de peu. Et, il devait bien l'admettre, il avait perdu l'habitude de marcher en pleine neige. Dans douze heures, s'il gérait bien leur rythme de croisière, ils auraient semé tout ennemi éventuel et ils seraient parvenus à destination. Il ralentit le pas, ayant une nouvelle baisse de forme et Éra se heurta à lui avant de pester :

—Bon dieu, Split, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as pas l'impression que je suis un peu tendue et que tu viens de frôler la mort ?

—Ta gueule. J'ai encore mal.

—J'aurais dû te laisser crever sur place, trancha sa partenaire en enlevant son sac de ses épaules. On va faire une pause. Ça sert à rien que tu t'épuises, tu vas nous ralentir plus qu'autre chose.

Elle désigna un tronc d'arbre mort et creux.

—On peut se mettre là pour s'abriter un minimum. Une heure ou deux, le temps que tu te reposes, quoi.

Split hocha la tête et retira délicatement son sac de son dos, sa blessure le faisant bien plus souffrir que ses lombaires pourtant sollicitées par la lourde charge qu'il portait. Il s'agenouilla dans l'énorme souche, courbant les épaules pour pouvoir s'installer le moins inconfortablement possible. Il faisait vraiment froid, mais, dieu merci, il avait pensé à s'équiper en partant de sa planque.

Éra s'installa juste à côté de lui et soupira longuement en attrapant une barre de nourriture déshydratée dans son sac.

—C'est vraiment la poisse qu'on se retrouve à voyager ensemble, toi et moi. T'es le dernier que j'aurais choisi comme compagnon de route. J'aurais même préféré la croqueuse de Leveinards. Elle ne sert à rien en tant que dresseuse, mais elle a tellement de chance qu'on aurait pu arriver à Flo… à destination sans le moindre souci.

Un sourire ironique barra le visage buriné de Split.

—Ça m'étonnerait. Elle t'aurait étalée en combat. Nous, ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'on combattait quand on a reçu le taupimessage de suspension. Ça me tarde de revoir mon maître.

—Si c'est pas mignon, ça, couina Éra la bouche pleine. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, avec Artik, quand même ?

—Trop drôle, s'exaspéra Split. J'ai une information de haute importance à lui donner, à propos de la personne qu'il m'a demandé de rechercher pour lui. Ça pourrait l'intéresser.

Éra ne répliqua pas, n'étant pas curieuse de savoir ce que Split pouvait avoir de si important à dire à son maître.

Artik avait expédié la formation de Split parce qu'il avait apparemment mieux à faire dans cette période. Ça coïncidait avec l'époque où Psykokwak était revenu de sa disparition inopinée, l'élève d'Artik avait manqué de chance. Le spécialiste plante avait lâché son élève pour se précipiter chez Prof, apprenant que Psykokwak était revenu et de là, il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait surpris tout le monde. Artik avait fait preuve d'humanité. Bon, pas envers ce pauvre Split qui avait passé trois jours dans une forêt à jouer tout seul à la chasse à l'homme, sans se rendre compte que sa cible avait disparu du champ de bataille désigné.

Éra sourit. De toute façon, pour Artik, Split n'avait pas la moindre importance. Tout le monde savait qu'il considérait que Neko avait été sa seule élève, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la formation de la voleuse. Éra, qui était férue de potins, avait pris toutes les informations possibles sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre chaque membre de la Ligue. Artik et Neko l'avait tout particulièrement intéressée parce qu'elle trouvait qu'ils dégageaient la même chose. Elle avait voulu comprendre pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, durant le mois entier que Neko et son maître avaient passé en montagne, à la fin de la formation de Neko.

Elle ferma les yeux. De toute façon, tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance pour elle. Le seul qui comptait vraiment, dans toute cette histoire, c'était Aqua.

* * *

Les grands champs enneigés qu'ils traversaient n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec les décors qu'ils avaient traversés à l'aller et Tyson, jeta un regard inquiet à la silhouette nerveuse de Ln(3), qui regardait dans tous les sens, comme semblant attendre quelque chose, dix mètres plus loin. Ils avaient fait une pause, Ln(3) affirmant qu'ils avaient besoin de se nourrir un peu et le policer avait rechigné à l'idée de partager sa nourriture avec l'habituée des poisons, qui semblait à tout prix vouloir l'empoisonner encore quelques heures auparavant, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent Flocombe. Cependant, son estomac avait décidé qu'il fallait prendre le risque et il avait mangé. Encore en vie deux heures plus tard, quoiqu'un peu plus dans les vapes, engourdi par le froid, Mystherbe frissonnant près de lui mais ne le lâchant pas du regard, Tyson hésita à ouvrir la bouche.

L'ingénieure n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, hormis pour lui dire qu'ils allaient s'arrêter. Ne supportant plus le silence pesant, Tyson l'interpela :

—Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Elle revint vers lui et s'installa dans la neige, prenant Mystherbe dans ses bras pour le réchauffer puis elle lui jeta un regard dur.

—Quelque chose qui ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Elle se mura de nouveau dans un mutisme exaspérant et Tyson leva les yeux sur les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux. Une tempête de neige allait sûrement éclater dans le courant de la journée et leur tomber dessus. Il tenta de relancer la conversation, supportant mal le silence.

—Pourquoi est-ce vous n'avez jamais dit à Psyko la vérité au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ln(3) détourna les yeux puis les ferma.

—Ça ne te concerne pas.

Tyson ricana.

—Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Vous allez me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, le professeur n'est plus là pour vous en empêcher…

Ln(3) hocha la tête et le policier déglutit face au sourire carnassier, tandis que la voix de la dresseuse souterraine claquait dans l'air, comme le couperet d'une guillotine.

—T'as raison. La seule façon d'effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un, c'est de le tuer.

Un petit silence s'installa, durant lequel Ln(3) attrapa un paquet de cigarettes, le tendant à Tyson qui l'attrapa avec un petit sourire triste.

—La dernière cigarette du condamné, murmura-t-il.

—Faut pas que tu en veuilles à Prof, il n'y est pour rien, ignora Ln(3). Tiens, mon briquet marchera mieux que le tien, je l'ai vidé de son gaz pour éviter les échauffourées.

Tyson attrapa le briquet que Ln(3) lui tendait et il alluma sa cigarette, alors qu'elle reprenait.

—Tu sais, c'est pas contre toi. Mais c'est trop risqué de te laisser vivre. Tu pourrais parler à tes collègues flics, ou pire, tu pourrais en dire trop sur moi à Prof. Et ça, ce serait me conduire à l'échafaud.

—Ils ne comprendraient pas ?

Ln(3) secoua la tête et Tyson regarda les nuages.

—Je souhaite sincèrement que la Ligue Souterraine s'en sorte. Avec ou sans moi. J'aurais préféré avec mais… Visiblement, tu en as décidé ainsi, Cécile. Est-ce que tu peux répondre à ma question ? C'est la dernière volonté d'un condamné.

Ln(3) hocha la tête, signe qu'elle accordait cette ultime faveur à Tyson. Elle lui expliqua en détails pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à Psyko et le policier sembla comprendre. Il termina sa cigarette en même que Ln(3) achevait son récit.

—Comment veux-tu que je leur explique que je leur mens depuis le début ? Ils sont mes ennemis, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Elle consulta sa montre et leva la tête, souriant en voyant un Pokémon de type vol les survoler et se poser près d'eux. Attrapant un poison et un de ses poignards, elle se tourna vers le policier en lui souriant.

—As-tu quelque chose à dire, avant de mourir ?

Tyson secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était douloureux de mourir de la main de Ln(3). Mais il espéra, quand l'aiguillon s'enfonça dans sa carotide, que ce serait rapide. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, son corps se tétaniser et sa respiration se couper alors qu'il portait sur Ln(3) un dernier regard, souhaitant qu'elle trouve la paix et qu'elle sache se décider.

Il tomba raide mort et Ln(3) recracha sa dernière bouffée, jetant son mégot à côté du cadavre et se dirigeant vers le Pokémon vol qui l'attendait plus loin. Caressant doucement la serre du Rapasdepic qui lui faisait face, elle lança à la personne qui chevauchait l'animal :

—T'es en retard, bordel de merde.

Sautant à bas de son Pokémon, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et vêtu d'un uniforme militaire fila une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne de l'ingénieure qui sourit.

—Salut P'pa. T'as l'air en forme pour un mort.

* * *

L'amphithéâtre de la demeure d'Earth grondait d'une rumeur sourde quand les Élémentaux entrèrent pour prendre place face à l'ensemble des dresseurs souterrains. Prof leva les yeux pour chercher Sacha du regard et il le trouva, entre Cash et Cyclik, à écouter d'une oreille distraite, le regard perdu sur Aura, le babillement incessant de l'autre élève d'Attila. Souriant de cette vision, Prof réclama le silence qui lui fut accordé trente secondes plus tard, puis il s'effaça pour laisser Aqua se mettre en avant. Le spécialiste aquatique s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se mettre à expliquer la situation, les décisions prises par les Élémentaux et Prof décrocha du discours insipide, laissant son regard se promener sur le reste de l'assemblée.

Drake semblait s'ennuyer et il caressait la Pokéball qu'il portait en pendentif sous sa forme réduite d'un air rêveur, et Prof, qui savait que la balle contenait Dracolosse, soupçonna quelques secondes le dresseur de rêver à de magiques explosions. Son regard dévia sur Levrette qui semblait anxieuse et jetait de fréquents regards aux Élémentaux, comme terrifiée à l'idée de croiser les yeux d'un des membres du conseil.

Prof hocha la tête d'un air convaincu quand il entendit son nom, n'ayant pas du tout suivi ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'Aqua demandait. Il jeta un petit regard à Earth qui leva un sourcil moqueur, le défiant de parader comme il pouvait pour ne pas montrer qu'il n'avait pas été attentif aux paroles ô combien passionnantes d'Aqua. Prof tenta de gagner du temps en s'éclaircissant la gorge et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il bénirait autant un retardataire. La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit sur Éra, qui semblait épuisée, terrorisée, sale et blessée.

Discrètement, Prof esquissa un sourire ravi qui arracha une moue blasée à Earth. Il s'en tirait bien.

—Excuse-moi, Aqua, je crois que le devoir m'appelle, dit Régis d'une voix joyeuse.

Voyant les œillades exaspérées des autres Élémentaux, il força le sourire à disparaître de son visage alors qu'il sautait à bas de l'estrade et remontait les marches de l'amphithéâtre. D'un signe de la main, il calma Psyko qui semblait vouloir se lever pour l'aider et il hocha la tête en direction d'Ange, qui, infirmière de sa profession, le rejoindrait juste après pour le soutenir dans les soins à donner.

La porte se referma alors qu'Aqua disait :

—Bon puisque Prof a trouvé une nouvelle occasion de se défiler… Pardon, je voulais dire…

Fire leva les yeux au ciel, prenant la parole d'une voix moqueuse :

—Tu as dit exactement ce que tu voulais dire, Aqua. Maintenant laisse-moi continuer. Mesdames, messieurs, la situation est grave. Certains d'entre vous n'ont sûrement pas suivi ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines et ont reçu l'ordre de suspension des défis et l'ordre de rapatriement vers Flocombe en plein milieu de planques. Alors voici un exposé concis de la situation : Combo a massacré l'entièreté d'une école primaire. Le gouvernement, peu enclin à la discussion, a décidé que la Ligue Souterraine était responsable de tout ça et… Oui, Aura ?

La sœur de Combo avait levé la main dans la ferme intention de prendre la parole.

—« Combo est soupçonné de… »… Je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque accuse mon aîné sans preuve. Combo est probablement tout autant innocent que moi…

La voix sèche d'Aura s'éteignit sur le rire jaune de Psyko.

—C'est vrai que tu es modèle d'amour, de vertu et d'innocence, toi. Tu dis souvent à Artik de fermer sa gueule quand il l'ouvre un peu trop. Mais tu devrais appliquer ces conseils à toi-même avant toute chose.

—Je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir demandé ton avis, Psykokwak, rétorqua Aura en se retournant vers Sacha, une moue satisfaite sur le visage quand elle acheva sa diatribe. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas non plus un exemple à suivre en matière d'innocence. Et… Parle au passé quand tu évoques Artik, il est mort et éparpillé…

Earth soupira. Ça recommençait. Comme toujours. Elle adorait la Ligue Souterraine, ce qu'elle y vivait, mais quand de telles disputes éclataient, que ce soit entre Élémentaux ou entre dresseurs, elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus sage pour elle de rendre sa blouse et son symbole, de déposer les armes au pieds d'une institution secrète qui aura usé sa patience jusqu'à la corde. Elle s'apprêta à intervenir quand Attila, deux places à côté de Psyko, haussa le ton :

—Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Ma fille est encore un bébé et pourtant, il y a plus de jugeote dans son doigt que dans l'ensemble de vos deux corps réunis ! Taisez-vous et laissez les Élémentaux faire le travail qui leur incombe ou quittez l'amphithéâtre, mais cessez de vous chamailler ainsi sur des points d'ordre privé !

La voix tonitruante du dresseur immense fit taire les deux belligérants tout autant qu'elle apaisa le murmure qui provenait des autres dresseurs. Earth le remercia du regard et s'apprêta à achever, mais Attila leva la main, signe qu'il avait encore une chose à dire :

—Psyko.

—Ou… Oui ? déglutit Sacha en se penchant pour pouvoir observer son maître.

—Je te punirai pour ton intervention. Elle ne correspond pas du tout à ce que je t'ai enseigné.

—Mais… Aïe.

Se recevant un coude dans les côtes de la part de Cyclik, Psyko changea la direction de sa phrase.

—D'accord.

—Vas-y, Earth, je pense que tout le monde est attentif à présent.

C'était rien de le dire. La sévérité d'Attila était devenue une sorte de mythe dont on se servait pour faire peur aux petits conscrits qui n'étaient pas sages. Ce n'était pas qu'il était méchant et qu'il faisait peur, bien au contraire. Il était juste et par conséquent, il était respecté par l'ensemble des dresseurs souterrains. Tout le monde savait que l'avertissement que Psyko venait de recevoir, en tant qu'élève d'Attila, valait pour l'ensemble des dresseurs, y compris Aura.

Le silence revenu sur l'amphithéâtre, Earth expliqua exactement ce qu'elle attendait des dresseurs réunis – esprit de corps, discipline, soutien, respect des règles édictées dans le règlement de la Ligue – puis elle développa longuement les nouvelles équipes formées, affirmant que ce serait totalement immuable. Les équipes avaient été conçues pour fonctionner.

Elle attribua enfin les quartiers de sa résidence d'une façon logique, empêchant les sections de se mélanger trop. Elle avait fait en sorte, à la demande de Prof, d'éviter que Ln(3), quand elle reviendrait, soit placée trop près de la salle informatique. Elle avait donc la chambre attenante à celle de Prof. Sacha, Cyclik, Attila, Étincelle et Stup partageaient la même chambre pas très loin de celle de Galerne, leur Élémental référent.

Soupirant, déçu de ne pas se retrouver près de ses meilleurs amis, Sacha se leva, la réunion s'achevant enfin. Il suivit d'un pas peu convaincu Attila et Cyclik dans le dédale de couloirs, alors que son maître et l'autre élève discutaient joyeusement de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de recevoir le taupimessage de cessation des défis. Cyclik racontait comment il avait vaincu un Drake peu en forme et complètement crevé, avant de s'atteler à la poursuite du duos d'informateurs de la Ligue, accompagné de sa partenaire de toujours.

À côté de Sacha, Stup leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers son ami.

—Dis-moi, il ferait pas un peu le lèche-bottes, là, Cyclik ?

Psyko haussa les épaules.

—Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Attila ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser son élève bavard passer en premier, lui offrit un ébouriffement cheveux affectueux. Étincelle pénétra dans la chambre, suivie de Stup et Sacha fut arrêté par d'une main sur le torse.

—Pikachu, laisse-nous.

Le Pokémon regarda Attila d'un air surpris et descendit de l'épaule de son dresseur, pénétrant dans la chambre à son tour, laissant les deux hommes face à face. Incapable de soutenir le regard de son maître, Sacha baissa les yeux sur la fenêtre du couloir, qui donnait sur les terres d'Earth. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Ln(3) traverser le vaste parc mais ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça, sentant le regard inquisiteur d'Attila sur lui.

—Rappelle-moi, petit, ce que je te disais à propos de l'honneur ?

—Que… Que je ne devais répondre aux provocations que si elles attaquaient mon honneur. Et que tu ne tolèrerais pas qu'il soit dit que ton élève se dispute avec un autre membre pour de faux prétextes.

—Et qu'as-tu fait ?

—J'ai… Je n'ai pas appliqué ces règles… Enfin, elle a quand même attaqué l'honneur d'Artik et a sali sa mémoire !

Attila s'approcha de Psyko qui se força à ne pas avoir le moindre mouvement de recul, ayant un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait tenté de se dérober à la proximité d'Attila.

—Elle a sali la mémoire de ton ami après que tu aies répondu à cette provocation ridicule. Ne transforme pas les faits pour les rendre à ton avantage. Tu sais déjà quelle punition je vais te donner, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oh non… Pas ça… supplia Psyko, renonçant à l'acquiescement auquel il voulait se soumettre.

—Ne proteste pas face à mes décisions si tu ne veux pas que j'aggrave ta sanction.

Sacha déglutit et baissa davantage la tête.

—Très… Très bien. Je le ferai.

Attila n'en attendit pas plus. Il se détourna et pénétra dans la chambre, suivi de près par Sacha qui lança un regard noir à Cyclik, le défiant de rire de la punition qui venait de lui être octroyée. Les cent pompes sur une main, Sacha n'aimait pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'il manquait sérieusement d'entraînement et qu'il préférait dormir, la nuit. Être réveillé pour ça allait le contrarier.

* * *

—Ça fait deux jours que tu me forces à rester allongée. Je peux me lever ?

—Non.

La voix de Prof claqua dans le silence de l'infirmerie, seulement brisé par les autres membres de l'équipe médicale qui rangeaient les stocks de bandages, d'ouate et de compresses. Ln(3) se laissa retomber sur le lit défoncé qu'elle occupait, portant à Éra qui se faisait recoudre la plaie de son ventre un regard exaspéré. Elle scruta son Élémental de référence avec du défi dans les yeux.

—Je ne pensais pas que mon job en tant que membre de l'équipe médicale serait d'étrenner les lits. À choisir, je préfèrerais étrenner mon lance harpons dans l'équipe de diversion, ou même étrenner les ordinateurs avec Nerd.

Régis ignora la réflexion de Ln(3) en coupant le fil de suture qui lui servait à réparer la peau d'Éra.

Deux jours auparavant, le jour où elle était revenue, elle avait expliqué à Prof, elle avait déliré auprès de Prof, la fièvre l'ayant bien affaiblie, que Split et elle avaient été agressés par quelques policiers armés, tout au plus une petite vingtaine et s'ils avaient pu se débarrasser de la première dizaine avec facilité, Split était retombé, à cause de la blessure qu'il avait eu et rapidement, elle avait été dépassée. Le corps à corps n'était pas sa spécialité et ses Pokémons étaient plus adeptes des combats à longues portées et Elecsprint s'était vite retrouvé submergé par la police dresseuse et leurs Caninos si bien dressés.

Elle avait dû fuir, blessée, empoisonnée elle ne savait comment – Ln(3) avait baissé les yeux à ce moment-là – et elle avait abandonné derrière elle son maître, suivant à la lettre la règle numéro quatre. Obsédés par le dresseur souterrain à l'agonie qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer, ils s'étaient ennuyés d'elle et l'avait laissée filer. Sa voix s'était brisée, dans l'infirmerie, quand elle avait dit :

—Je ne pense pas qu'on reverra Split vivant.

Actuellement un peu amorphe, sous l'effet du poison qui s'écoulait dans ses veines, Éra restait statique, ne réagissant qu'à peine à la suture dont elle faisait l'objet. Faisant fi des ordres de son Élémental, Ln(3) se leva et attrapa une petite lampe, écartant une des paupières d'Éra.

—La… Aïe… La pupille se dilate trois fois moins vite qu'en temps normal.

Ln(3) posa deux doigts sur le cou de l'autre dresseuse souterraine alors que Prof renonçait à lui dire de retourner se coucher.

—Et son pouls est trop lent. Je vois…

Ouvrant la bouche d'Éra, la biochimiste eut un mouvement de recul.

—Oh quelle horreur, cette haleine !

Une odeur de pourri envahit l'infirmerie et Ange qui se tenait non loin de là grimaça de dégoût. Pourtant, son métier, en-dehors de la Ligue, la condamnait à en voir des horreurs par dizaine. Mais une telle puanteur n'avait jamais effleuré ses narines et heureusement. Un haut-le-cœur s'empara d'elle. Prof et Ln(3) se contentèrent de recouvrir leurs nez d'un morceau de tissu. Ils étaient sûrement habitués.

Prof délaissa rapidement sa suture, ses pensées étant attirées par l'odeur se dégageant de la bouche de la dresseuse souterraine. Attrapant une petite tige en bois, il la glissa dans la gorge, racla les amygdales et ressortit la tige en jetant un regard suspicieux à Ln(3) qui observait ses gestes avec minutie. Elle fronça les sourcils en même temps que lui quand ils s'aperçurent que la tige était recouverte d'une couche de glaire marron.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Prof à Ln(3) en mettant temporairement ses soupçons contre elle de côté.

—Je pense que c'est clair, répondit Ln(3) d'une façon fébrile.

Elle sursauta sans raison et Prof se tendit.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

—Décharge de douleur. Peu importe… Si tu me laissais m'inoculer mon poison qui bloque le chemin de la douleur, je pourrais…

—Non, coupa Prof. Alors, pour Éra ?

—C'est des symptômes typiques du venin d'un Mimigal adulte. Un antidote classique devrait tout lui enlever ou tout du moins, bloquer quelques heures les effets du poison, assez pour qu'elle puisse retrouver un peu de vigueur. Si tu as fait une prise de sang, il suffit d'isoler les molécules du poison, de les traiter et…

Ln(3) grimaça et Prof lui désigna son lit d'un air impérieux. Baissant la tête et retroussant la lèvre dans une moue boudeuse, la biochimiste retourna dans son lit, puis elle reprit sa phrase comme si de rien n'était :

—Et de là, je pourrai utiliser le laboratoire pour créer un antidote efficace.

Prof leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard sur ce que Ln(3) appelait « le laboratoire ». Il s'agissait en réalité d'une paillasse poussiéreuse où quelques ustensiles sans doute issus du kit du petit chimiste se battaient en duel. La biochimiste et l'infirmière suivirent le regard de Prof et la première sourit.

—Oh, ça suffit largement pour concocter un antidote aussi facile. J'en préparais déjà avant d'être mère.

—Arrête de te la péter, intervint une voix près de la porte. On a pas tous la chance de naître avec un cerveau.

—Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas, Psyko ? répliqua Prof sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, Psyko semblait dans un état de fatigue avancé. Il s'assit sur le lit de Ln(3), tapota sur les jambes de son ancienne maîtresse en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant, balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

—À la naissance, on m'a donné le choix entre une grosse bite et un cerveau. J'ai choisi la grosse bite. Ça me sert beaucoup plus. Pas vrai, Ln ?

—Dans le cas présent, un cerveau serait plus utile, parce qu'on va davantage penser que baiser. Mais sinon, dans l'ensemble, je suis assez d'accord. Moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et toi et ton doctorat, Prof, vous avez choisi quoi ? Le cerveau ou la grosse bite ?

Prof sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sans même pouvoir le retenir alors qu'Ange virait au rouge en observant les deux hommes d'un air effaré. Elle passa devant eux pour tendre à Ln(3) un antalgique et Psyko offrit un immense sourire à la petite blonde.

—Alors, Ange, tu vas bien, toi ?

—Je semble être en bien meilleure forme que toi, Psyko. Où est Pikachu ?

—Il dort. Attila nous a réveillés à trois heures, ce matin. Jogging autour du parc puis une série de pompes.

Psyko caressa doucement les cheveux de Ln(3) qui frissonna et Régis sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. La proximité de ces deux-là l'agaçait. Brutalement, il se détourna pour rejoindre son bureau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine du lit de Ln(3).

—Et pourquoi tu es venu, Psyko ?

—Je voulais savoir si Ln(3) allait bien et je venais demander si vous aviez besoin d'aide. Je m'ennuie, là-haut, avec Stup et Cyclik.

—Stup est très gentil, répliqua Ange d'une voix outrée. Il est attentionné, doux comme un agneau, d'une rare intelligence et c'est toujours génial de discuter avec lui !

—J'ai pas dit le contraire, s'étonna Psyko. Je dis juste que je préfèrerais être avec Ln et Prof.

—T'as aucune capacité médicale, cracha Régis en levant la tête d'un papier, donc retourne d'où tu viens, c'est une infirmerie, ici, pas l'annexe de l'unité de diversion.

Sacha lança un regard surpris à Régis, cligna des yeux stupidement et, lentement, il se décolla du lit de Ln(3), dans le silence pesant qu'avait déclenché la réplique froide de Prof. Il jeta un regard à son amie alitée qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus que lui.

Psyko finit par sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas traînant, enfonçant des mains boudeuses dans les poches de sa blouse, regardant une dernière fois Régis qui ne levait pas les yeux de ses papiers, feignant de lire le document qu'il tenait d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté comme ça. Bien sûr, il était connu pour ses répliques cassantes, dans la Ligue Souterraine, mais ça lui arrivait rarement d'en user sans une bonne raison et c'était le cas de celle-ci. Sacha n'avait pas mérité ça.

À sa décharge, Prof était irrité que Sacha soit si aveugle en ce qui concerne Ln(3), qui était raide dingue de lui, tout le monde en avait conscience. Et même. Il y avait cette impression qu'elle n'était pas nette, qu'elle cachait beaucoup trop d'informations pour être honnête. Ce serait tellement vexant pour lui, de se rendre compte qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à une traîtresse, alors qu'il était d'ordinaire si méfiant, contrairement à Psyko qui avait tendance à s'attacher à quelqu'un et à réfléchir après, si sa bite n'était pas intéressée.

Était-ce cette proximité agaçante qui le perturbait ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie. Être possessif envers Psyko, par rapport à Ln(3) et juste par rapport à elle, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Sinon, il serait agressif envers Ondine, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Doucement, il pensa à Neko et Artik, poussant un long soupir. Merde, il ne pouvait pas priver Sacha de Ln(3), pas maintenant. Il venait déjà de perdre deux amis chers à son cœur et Régis refusait d'être le responsable du chagrin de Psyko s'il venait à perdre une de ses dernières amies de la Ligue. Quel dilemme.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement en se souvenant avec émotion des moments qu'il avait passés avec Artik et Neko, à les voir se chamailler, à entendre Neko dire qu'elle allait priver Artik de ses faveurs sexuelles et lui qui haussait les épaules, peu touché. Puis le dresseur aux cheveux bleus répliquait qu'il irait voir une autre maîtresse et Neko passait par la fenêtre, la cassant et allant escalader une montagne pour signifier qu'elle boudait devant le peu de crédit qu'Artik accordait aux performances sexuelles de Neko.

Inlassablement, après, Artik se penchait vers Prof pour lui dire : « La tigresse, façon Neko, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut avoir vécu au moins une fois dans son existence. ». Prof l'avait vécu. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Non, définitivement, la mort des deux dresseurs était d'une tristesse sans nom.

* * *

Étendu sur son lit, les mains sous sa tête, frissonnant mais n'ayant pas le courage de s'enfoncer dans la chaleur de sa couverture, Prof restait silencieux et immobile, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les va-et-vient de Ln(3) dans son lit, qui tapait régulièrement sur le mur mitoyen. Elle bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil mais ce n'était pas ça qui empêchait Prof de dormir.

Il était tendu, une réunion des Élémentaux avait fait état de mouvements au niveau des hauts gradés de l'armée, qui commençait une campagne de diabolisation de la Ligue Souterraine à travers les médias. Fire avait été clair : il n'y avait pour l'instant pas trop d'intérêt à prêter à cette diabolisation et le peuple saurait se faire sa propre opinion.

Mais le lendemain, Psyko partait avec son groupe mener une expédition visant à faire penser à leurs ennemis que leur camp de base se trouvait dans les îles Écumes et Régis angoissait. L'idée de perdre Psyko dans cette guerre le rendait malade. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et tourna son visage vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, reconnaissant Sacha à la façon dont la poignée de la porte s'était abaissée.

—Si tu cherches la chambre de Ln, c'est la porte à côté, chuchota Prof pour ne pas briser le calme apaisant du silence nocturne.

La porte se referma. Les bruits de pas et le poids s'installant sur son lit lui prouvèrent que Sacha était resté et Régis se redressa, las.

—Non, murmura Sacha d'une voix un peu enrouée. C'était toi que je voulais, Régis.

Son prénom, ça faisait pas mal de temps que Sacha ne l'avait pas prononcé en période de Ligue Souterraine. Régis se tendit. C'était la preuve que son meilleur ami était perturbé. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sacha se tourner vers lui.

—Je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

—Et puis quoi encore ? s'offusqua Régis par principe.

—S'il te plaît, souffla Sacha.

Régis soupira bruyamment avant d'accepter. Alors que Sacha se déplaçait, pour venir se poser à côté de lui, s'allongeant à son tour, Régis s'empourpra subitement. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches ? Mal à l'aise, Régis se décala dans son lit, Sacha ne percevant même pas le trouble qui animait son ami. Il reprit la parole de cette même voix enrouée.

—J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour demain.

—Tu fumes trop, commenta Régis avant de sursauter quand sa main toucha malencontreusement celle de Psyko.

Il retira rapidement ses doigts et Sacha se tourna, pour observer la fenêtre. Il s'apprêta à développer sa pensée quand Régis dit :

—Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

—Si. Imagine que, comme Neko et Artik, je ne revienne pas… Qui protègera Ondine ? Qui s'occupera d'elle ? Je ne sais pas, je pourrais mourir, ou être capturé…

—Si tel est le cas, je viendrais te chercher.

—Règle numéro 4, ricana Psyko en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Régis se déplaça, se collant à Sacha pour l'enlacer et murmurer à son oreille :

—Je me fous de la règle numéro 4. Si tu es capturé, je viendrais te chercher.

Un nouveau frisson traversa Sacha et Régis se rapprocha davantage, le serrant plus fort encore. Psyko entremêla leurs doigts, les pressa et Prof sourit à la réplique de son ami :

—Alors, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

—Je sais.

Cette réplique se voulait vaniteuse, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Que ferait-il, si Sacha mourrait lors de cette escapade ? Que ferait-il ? Quitterait-il la Ligue, incapable de regarder en face cette organisation qui lui avait ouvert les bras ? Resserrant davantage ses bras sur Sacha, qui commençait à sangloter, laissant couler des larmes sans doute destinées à pleurer les gens déjà morts dans ce début de guerre, Régis pinça les lèvres.

Psyko pleurait pour eux deux, alors, il devrait contenir ses larmes pour lui.

—Shhhhh…

Sacha tentait de se calmer, Régis le remarquait bien par la respiration troublée de son ami, qui retenait ses larmes, pour les étouffer, pour les enrayer. Dans les sanglots, Régis put distinguer le nom d'Artik, puis son propre prénom.

—Je ne mourrai pas, Sacha. Je te le jure. C'est moi qui vais t'enterrer. Et si tu veux, je tasserai la terre en sautant à pieds joints sur ta tombe.

Sacha pouffa.

—Ondine te laissera pas faire.

Puis il se tourna dans l'étreinte de Régis, passant sa main sur ses yeux pour les essuyer.

—C'est moi, ou me voir pleurer te fait bander ?

Lâchant Sacha, Régis s'écarta, rougissant, bafouillant de vagues excuses précipitées et Psyko eut un petit rire en attrapant Prof pour le forcer à revenir près de lui.

—C'est bon, je m'en fous. Faudrait juste que tu envisages de sortir plus souvent.

—J'y penserai, promit Régis en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle torture.

Pourtant, il retourna près de Sacha, comme celui-ci semblait le vouloir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale, pas de quoi en hurler à l'infamie. Et de toute façon, comme Aqua l'avait dit, « leur relation avait toujours été louche. ». Quitte à être louche, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Souriant, Régis se tortilla pour tirer la couverture sur eux, avant de souhaiter une excellente nuit à Sacha. Le lendemain serait une rude journée.

* * *

—PROF !

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, sur une Ln(3) bien trop en forme pour être un mauvais rêve. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se tourna vers Régis, qui tenait toujours Sacha entre ses bras, alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

—Oh, bonjour Psyko, je m'insurgerai après de ta présence ici, pour l'instant il faut que j'engueule Prof.

—Quoiiiii ? Skejaifaitencooooore ? gémit le susnommé, en tentant de s'enfoncer dans sa couverture pour oublier le froid qui lui mordait le visage.

Cette fille était tarée de débarquer comme ça en plein milieu d'une nuit paisible, pour venir lui hurler dans les oreilles dès le matin. Il paraissait qu'elle réveillait régulièrement les autres dresseurs à coup d'attaque Éclair. Un ramassis de cinglés. Dire qu'il avait laissé son tapis préféré mourir pour ça.

Elle tira sur la couverture, découvrant les deux garçons et eut une moue déçue.

—Zut, j'avais espéré vous retrouver tout nus, moi. Mon imagination aurait bien plu travaillé qu'à vous voir tout habillés.

Régis poussa un grognement dépité, alors que Sacha souriait bêtement, ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas un mot sur trois, vu le débit de Ln(3) et son état de conscience plus qu'approximatif. Prof se redressa et sauta à bas du lit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Ben du coup, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire. T'es en retard à la réunion. Je te rappelle que tu nous a sommé de venir tôt ce matin, pour nous briefer sur quelques petites choses. Quant à toi, Psyko, y a Attila qui proteste face à ton absence. Il est venu m'engueuler, parce qu'il pensait que tu m'avais rejointe dans la nuit. Il s'est pas trompé de beaucoup. Vous vous êtes enfin envoyés en l'air ? Non, parce que sérieux, une séance branlette contre un mur, c'est nul, je veux du croustillant.

—PSYKO ! protesta Régis en rougissant et en dardant des yeux furibonds sur Sacha qui était cette fois pleinement réveillé, tu lui as raconté ?

—Évoqué, précisa Ln(3). Un jour de cuite. Allez, hop, hop, hop ! On se bouge !

—T'es de bonne humeur, toi, grogna Sacha en bâillant et s'étirant.

—Oui ! Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée, je pense !

Elle continua de les houspiller de cette voix trop énergique jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la chambre de Prof, dans la section réservée à l'équipe médicale. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs, sous le babillement intense de Ln(3) que Régis n'avait jamais vu dans un tel état agaçant de blabla incessant. Psyko semblait très attentif, il commentait avec assiduité le rêve que racontait Ln(3) où elle avait vu la croqueuse de Leveinard lui rapporter un sac de billets de banque, disant qu'elle confondait sûrement avec Cash. Ln(3) renchérit en disant que Cash ne ferait pas ça et que s'il le pouvait, il épouserait ses billets.

Régis retint un rire à la réplique de Psyko et secoua la tête, autant amusé que dépité. Ces deux-là ensemble formaient une belle bande crétins. Une bande, carrément. Pas un duo, une bande. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et trembla, s'arrêtant de marcher.

Psyko lui rentra dedans, suivi par Ln(3) qui commença à protester vigoureusement :

—Putain, Prof, bordel, mais pourquoi tu… t'ar…rêtes…

Sacha cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Il frissonna et trembla à son tour, fermant les yeux, serrant les poings. Il finit par écarter Régis du passage, puis il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du premier lit de l'infirmerie alors que Prof observait la scène de loin.

Ln(3) était toujours près de la porte comme statufiée, comme si elle n'y croyait pas, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Psyko s'approchait déjà d'Artik qui grimaçait de douleur alors qu'une Ange plus qu'incrédule le soignait, retirant des éclats de verre coincés dans son dos, qu'il n'avait, disait-il, pas voulu confier à Neko parce qu'elle aurait été capable de les enfoncer encore plus dans son dos.

Les deux dresseurs que tout le monde avait cru morts ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte qu'ils y avaient de nouvelles personnes dans l'infirmerie. Neko, assise à côté de son maître répliqua à Artik qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il lui rappelle la cruelle disparition de ce pauvre Ténéfix qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre dans sa Pokéball.

Psyko tapota sur l'épaule d'Ange lui faisant signe de lui laisser la place et la jeune femme, sans bruit, confia la pince à épiler à Psyko pour s'éloigner. Psyko attrapa un des bouts de verre et l'enfonça.

—Aïe, protesta Artik.

—C'est comme ça que tu ne veux pas que Neko enfonce les bouts de verre, sale enfoiré ?

Artik et Neko sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête, chacun dévisageant un des trois dresseurs. La spécialiste des illusions sauta à bas du lit et donna une grande tape dans le dos à Artik qui grogna – elle venait d'enfoncer des bouts de verre – puis elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Psyko, avant de rejoindre Prof et Ln(3) près de la porte. Saluant rapidement d'un hochement de tête l'Élémental, elle s'apprêta à subir les foudres de la biochimiste. Celle-ci se contenta de porter une main à sa bouche, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

—T'es… T'es pas morte…

—Je suis une mauvaise herbe, confirma Neko d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être réellement confiante, je suis increvable. Tu devrais le savoir.

—T'es… pas morte…

Sans prévenir, Ln(3) attrapa Neko par les épaules, appuyant son front sur la jeune femme qui la dépassait et Neko, mal à son aise, ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais été franchement à l'aise avec les retrouvailles, les câlins et tous ces trucs bizarres que certaines personnes appelaient de l'affection. Elle jeta un regard perdu à Prof, qui semblait tout aussi électrisé que l'ingénieure quelques secondes avant. Il la dévisageait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, son visage ayant perdu pas mal de couleurs, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

—J'ai crû que je ne te reverrai jamais, pleurnichait Ln(3) sans même se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas droit à un retour de câlin, putain, Neko, plus jamais tu me fais ça !

—Euh. D'accord ? prononça celle-ci en écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

Soudain, Ln(3) s'écarta d'elle, essuya d'un geste rageur ses yeux en larmes puis elle se dirigea vers Artik et Psyko qui ne disaient rien, Sacha se contentant de beaucoup faire souffrir Artik. Ln hocha la tête vers Artik, pensant sans doute qu'elle avait assez donné pour les effusions, puis elle tira Psyko par l'oreille pour le jeter hors de l'infirmerie.

—Psyko, casse-toi, Attila t'attend.

—Ah meeeeerde.

Jetant un dernier regard à Artik, à qui il n'avait pas pris le temps de dire tout le mal qu'il pensait des gens qui simulaient leur mort, il disparut dans le couloir, qu'il remonta en courant. Artik était vivant. Un immense sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Putain, Artik n'avait pas fait l'enfoiré en crevant comme un con dans une explosion. Artik avait encore furtivé, avec Neko, comme souvent. Ils avaient encore prouvé qu'ils faisaient des choses par derrière et c'était bien la première fois que Sacha en était aussi heureux.

Il leva la tête en voyant Pikachu et il tendit les bras, réceptionnant son Pokémon qui avait un grand sourire. Il fit tournoyer Pikachu dans ses bras, riant aux éclats, s'attirant les regards inquiets des dresseurs qui étaient dans le hall, ainsi que ceux de son équipe qui l'attendait d'un pied plus que ferme. Se permettant le luxe d'effectuer une danse de la joie, Sacha hurla de bonheur en quittant la demeure de Flocombe.

Dans son élan, il croisa le regard de la croqueuse de Leveinards, qui lui sourit.

—Neko et Artik sont rentrés ?

Sacha s'approcha d'elle pour la fixer alors qu'elle mangeait une glace en plein hiver, à peine couverte. Elle avait de la pistache partout et elle regardait passer les nuages, assise sur le petit muret devant la porte.

—Earth m'a dit de rester là en attendant qu'elle me trouve quelque chose à faire, lança-t-elle. Alors je contemple les nuages. Certains sont très jolis, tu devrais rester regarder avec moi, Psykokwak. Je suis sûre que tu aurais moins de problèmes.

—Comment tu as su que Neko et Artik étaient vivants ?

Inu tourna un regard plein d'incompréhension vers lui, alors que Pikachu grimpait le long du bras de Sacha pour aller s'installer sur les épaules de son dresseur. Elle reporta enfin son regard sur le ciel.

—Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

—Tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient morts. Et pas toi. Pourquoi ?

Un rire venant du bas des marches empêcha Inu de répondre. Étincelle, la partenaire blonde de Cyclik, passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de glisser son masque sur son visage et de réajuster sa blouse, qu'elle portait un peu plus court que les autres dresseurs souterrains, puisqu'elle ne lui descendait qu'au niveau du genou.

—Si tu veux mon avis, Psyko, il n'y a pas de secret, ni de tour. Inu est tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne voit pas le reste. Je doute qu'elle ait su quoique ce soit.

—Elle a raison, petit bout d'homme, commenta Attila. Viens, il faut qu'on y aille, on a de la route à faire.

Sacha hocha la tête, peu convaincu, puis il se détourna, enfila le masque que lui tendait Stup en regardant le secteur où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Refermant la veste, enfonçant davantage sa casquette sur ses yeux, Psyko regarda fixement devant lui.

Ln(3) avait eu raison. Aujourd'hui était une journée magnifique.

Il courut pour rattraper Attila et Cyclik, qui marchaient devant, alors que Stup et Étincelle restait en arrière, discutant à voix basse de l'état mental des maîtres et élèves qui se trouvaient devant leurs yeux.

D'un coude placé efficacement dans les côtes du premier élève de son maître, Psyko se fraya une place entre eux, alors que Cyclik le tirait par la blouse pour l'écarter d'Attila.

—On dirait deux frères qui se disputent l'affection de leur père, commenta Étincelle d'une voix douce.

—Oui, confirma Stup. C'est mignon.

Il savait, à présent, qu'il avait bien fait de choisir la Ligue Souterraine, malgré tout ce qui risquait de lui arriver durant cette guerre. De toute façon, aujourd'hui était une belle journée.

Aucun d'eux, à aucun moment, ne sembla se rappeler d'avertissement qu'avait lancé la croqueuse de Leveinards quand ils s'étaient éloignés, quand sa voix avait seulement rencontré le vide et des gens qui l'ignoraient, comme souvent.

« Ne traînez pas sur le chemin du retour. »

* * *

—Lâche-moi, Prof, râla Neko en levant les bras alors que le médecin tournait une troisième fois autour d'elle, observant avec attention si elle allait bien. Je suis entière, arrête de tourner autour de moi, ça me fait penser à un rapace et c'est pas franchement flatteur. Le Poichigeon est un rapace.

Régis leva les yeux au ciel, mais cessa tout de même d'examiner Neko une nouvelle fois.

—Comment vous avez fait pour vous sortir de là ? demanda-t-il à Artik qui se levait du lit où il était laissé en convalescence.

S'étirant, le gothique fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules et Prof fit de même avec ses yeux en voyant les regards de Ln(3) et Neko descendre sur le dos du garçon d'un air appréciateur. Faisant volte-face pour regarder Prof, il sourit :

—Alors les filles, impressionnées, n'est-ce pas ?

Ln(3) sourit légèrement, mâtant ouvertement le torse d'Artik, son tatouage souterrain sur sa hanche gauche, finement calligraphié, la faisant pouffer.

—Non, Psyko est mieux.

Vexé, Artik attrapa sa chemise pour se glisser dedans, alors que Neko donnait un coup de coude à son amie qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus concentra son regard sur Prof, ne fixant pas tous les boutons de sa chemise. Prof devait bien reconnaître qu'il était vraiment bien fait, comme mec. Levant les yeux, il croisa le sourcil levé d'Artik et ne répondit pas à la question muette. Le gothique, lui, se contenta de continuer à s'étirer, faisant remonter sa chemise et soupirer les filles. Ln(3) secoua la tête en grommelant qu'il était temps qu'elle s'envoie en l'air et Neko approuva. Artik répondit enfin à la question.

—C'est tout simple. Et ça explique même l'état de manque de Neko. J'ai proposé qu'on aille s'envoyer en l'air dehors, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas baisé dans la neige, ça me manque… On était bien occupés quand l'explosion a retenti.

Même Ln(3) cessa de regarder le ventre d'Artik pour hausser un sourcil sceptique vers lui, avant de tourner la tête vers Neko.

—Sérieusement ?

—Oui, comme il a dit. D'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir ? Je suis pas fan des infirmeries pour m'envoyer en l'air…

Artik se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, n'attendant même pas l'autorisation de Prof qui retint un petit sourire moqueur.

—Dans quelle équipe on va nous mettre ? On va partir rejoindre Psyko ?

—Non. Vous êtes à la surveillance.

Neko sembla s'asphyxier à moitié, Artik s'arrêta de marcher. Prof porta le coup de grâce à leur bonne humeur avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

—Dans l'équipe d'Aura.

Artik retourna jusque son lit et s'allongea dedans.

—Je crois que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps au lit, moi. J'ai pas dû me réveiller, mais ça doit être un foutu cauchemar. Me retrouver à faire équipe avec cette pute endimanchée…

—La dernière fois que j'ai regardé mon bout de trottoir, répliqua Aura du pas de la porte, il y avait ta mère pas loin, d'ailleurs. Prof ? Tu es attendu en salle de conseil. Et vous deux, nous sommes attendus sur le toit. Bonjour, Ln(3). Comment se porte Rapion ?

—À merveille, répondit Ln(3) en se jetant sur Artik pour l'empêcher de tailler un short à Aura. Et comment va Fermite ?

La dresseuse se contenta de sourire, ne voulant visiblement pas s'étendre et elle se détourna rapidement, alors qu'Artik se débattait toujours.

—Lâche-moi, Ln, je vais lui faire la peau ! Elle a traité ma mère de… de… Elle mérite la mort !

—Faut que tu te venges quand elle ne s'y attend pas, suggéra Neko.

Ils finirent tout de même par se lever et sortir de l'infirmerie, laissant Ln(3) toute seule. Celle-ci perdit son sourire dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte et elle se précipita sur les toilettes, rendant le contenu de son estomac avec un juron sonore.

—Tu vas bien ? demanda quelqu'un près de la porte.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le nouveau venu, tendant son visage pâle, ses lèvres tremblantes, encore imprégnées de sang et jeta un regard noir à la personne qui venait d'entrer.

—Ça se voit, non ? Je m'amuse à cracher tripes et boyaux parce que je vais bien.

Le nouveau venu haussa les épaules.

—Te connaissant comme je te connais, lieutenant, ça ne me surprendrait pas tant que ça.

—Ta gueule. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Capitaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je suis venu m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié quels sont nos ordres.

Elle eut un geste de la main impatient.

—Non, maintenant, casse-toi. Si quelqu'un te voit là, tu vas finir par être soupçonné.

L'homme se détourna en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir faire son travail correctement.

* * *

Voilà ! Il manquait juste la dernière scène ! En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours o/

À vendredi ! o/


	22. Résistance

**Résistance.**

_« Une guerre propre. »_

_C'est en ces termes que le délégué d'État, Sébastien Tamare s'est adressé hier à l'ensemble des journalistes présents à la conférence de presse, la mine fatiguée, épuisée, de quelqu'un qui doit être sur tous les fronts en même temps. Au travers des propos tenus par Tamare, le gouvernement a affirmé son intention de mener une guerre propre, afin d'épargner les populations, leurs lieux de vie et leurs familles._

_« La Ligue Souterraine a déclaré une guerre ouverte à notre pays, en saccageant nos monuments, pillant nos banques, blessant nos Pokémons et tuant nos enfants ! Nous n'aurons de cesse de pourchasser ses membres jusqu'à obtenir justice pour ces innocents qui ont subi la décision trop laxiste de nos prédécesseurs, qui avaient jusque là autorisé ces criminels à perpétrer leurs méfaits, en refusant de prendre les sanctions qui s'imposaient, se contentant de rapides remontrances comme lorsque Diane de Fresnelle avait tenté de prendre le contrôle du monde ! »_

_Cependant, est-il réellement possible de parler de guerre propre ? Les membres de la Ligue Souterraine n'ont-ils pas eux aussi des familles, des amis ? Les sous-entendus dans les propos de Tamare sont sans équivoque. Nos policiers, fiers représentants de l'ordre établi, ont pour ordre de tirer et tuer à vue, que ce soit à l'aide de leurs armes ou de leurs Pokémons. Est-ce réellement la seule solution ? N'y aurait-il pas une négociation possible ? Pourquoi devons-nous tomber dans la diabolisation de la Ligue Souterraine ?_

—Encore en train de lire ce torchon ?

Annabelle releva la tête du _Pokébversif_, journal sulfureux dont la ligne éditoriale consistait à s'opposer farouchement au gouvernement quelque soit la décision que ce dernier prenait, puis elle sourit à son compagnon.

—Bonjour.

Elle déposa le journal à côté d'elle avant de se relever et déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de Reggie qui sourit en s'asseyant. Le _Pokébversif_ était un des hebdomadaires les plus décriés de toute l'histoire du journalisme. Le Génie Extrême hocha la tête, reprenant sa feuille de choux, pour terminer à voix haute la lecture de l'article.

—« Pourquoi devons-nous tomber dans la diabolisation de la Ligue Souterraine ? Qui pourrait croire que Diane de Fresnelle, sœur cadette de Bastien de Fresnelle, suspecté d'avoir commis ces odieux meurtres, se trouvait à la fois au château de Fresnelle, sa propriété du Mont Couronné et à Rivamar ? Qu'en est-il des arrestations arbitraires que certains de nos lecteurs nous ont décrites comme étant despotiques et alarmantes, comme celle qu'a connu le professeur Régis Chen, éminent chercheur spécialisé dans l'évolution, enseignant à l'université de Céladopole, petit-fils du très célèbre professeur Sammy Chen ? Le gouvernement, par la voie de Tamare, reste muet sur la question. » en gros, la suite de l'article dit qu'ils ne nous conseillent pas de dénoncer les gens qu'on suspecterait comme faisant partie de la Ligue Souterraine, mais d'apprendre à penser par nous-mêmes et savoir s'il n'y a pas Serpang sous roche.

Reggie hocha la tête en avalant une gorgée de son café.

—Ça te tracasse beaucoup, cette histoire de Ligue Souterraine, Belle…

La voix chargée de sous-entendu, le dresseur guettait la réaction d'Annabelle qui se tendit légèrement, regardant Reggie par-dessus sa tartine.

—Je m'intéresse à l'actualité de mon pays, c'est tout.

Elle sonnait faux, sa phrase. Et Annabelle en avait parfaitement conscience. Reggie fronça les sourcils et reposa son bol.

—Dis-moi tout.

Le Génie Extrême soupira.

—Je connais quelqu'un qui fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Quelqu'un à qui je tiens et… Je ne peux pas croire un mot de ce que je vois aux informations, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit considéré comme coupable. Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à aller massacrer toute une école !

Reggie pinça les lèvres. Il connaissait cet air sur le visage d'Annabelle, elle avait toujours la même moue inquiète quand elle parlait de Sacha.

—Je suis sûr que non, commenta-t-il. Si tu penses à la personne à laquelle je pense que tu penses, je suis sûr que tout va bien pour lui. C'est un battant. Il s'en sortira sans une égratignure !

Annabelle repoussa sa tartine loin d'elle, comme nauséeuse.

—Mais c'est moi qui l'ai conduit à eux, c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé ! Je m'en veux, si je m'étais tue, il ne serait pas dans cette situation…

—Le connaissant, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être embarqué dans toute cette histoire sans toi. Annabelle ! Où vas-tu ?

Elle tourna des yeux à la fois tristes et déterminés sur lui, qui comprit qu'il ne pourrait même pas tenter de l'arrêter.

—Je vais chercher un moyen d'aider la Ligue Souterraine. Mon amour, si tu veux partir, c'est le moment, parce que je vais entrer en résistance. Je ne dois pas être la seule à être en faveur de cette Ligue… Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne !

Annabelle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait eu vent, grâce à Hydro – paix à son âme – des déboires de Sacha et Pikachu. Elle-même avait vu de quoi était capable le dresseur quand il était ivre, alors non, elle n'était pas surprise qu'il se soit laissé entraîner dans la destruction du musée national, elle n'était pas surprise qu'il se soit déjà battu avec un Tyranocif en fin de vie alors que tout le monde savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus féroce qu'un de ces Pokémons en train de mourir. Elle connaissait l'animal – elle pensait à Sacha en utilisant l'expression – et elle savait très bien que rien, rien n'aurait pu le forcer à tuer des enfants. Il était innocent. Cette guérilla allait se révéler inutile et faire trop de victimes.

Si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, trouver quelqu'un pour pouvoir faire passer son message de paix, son message de soutien à la Ligue Souterraine, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

* * *

Nerd était dans la Ligue Souterraine depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le confesserait à Ln(3), sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, à cause de la vie, mais jamais il n'avait cessé de penser à elle et quand Aqua l'avait contacté, disant qu'il y avait une organisation qui se montait, qu'ils auraient besoin d'un génie de l'informatique, Nerd n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à accepter le poste de _hacker_ qui lui était proposé.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette organisation, un an après sa fondation, Nerd, un homme de vingt-neuf ans, brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux gris, passionné par les hommes magnifiques et l'informatique, n'avait jamais reçu un message destiné à la Ligue Souterraine directement. Il y avait bien entendu des informations disséminées un peu partout sur la toile, des gens du gouvernement qui leur étaient favorables ou tolérants, des anciens des forces spéciales qui écrivaient des blogs sur la Ligue Souterraine en lui attribuant des mérites qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais ça, c'était la première fois.

Un e-mail était arrivé dans sa boîte réservée à la Ligue Souterraine, que seuls les dresseurs souterrains et leurs alliés connaissaient. Il s'agissait d'une information que lui faisait parvenir un contact, affirmant avoir reçu une lettre, qu'il avait scannée, afin de la faire analyser par Nerd, spécialiste du tri de l'information.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le chauve qui était près de lui :

—Benzine ? Puis-je imprimer un document, s'il te plaît ?

Le dresseur hocha la tête.

—Ouais, vas-y. De toute façon, c'est l'heure de ma pause. Je vais aller prendre un peu de repos, tu peux même prendre mon ordinateur.

Nerd grimaça.

—Non merci, un ordinateur, c'est un peu comme une bite, je ne tripote pas le premier venu. Je prévenais juste que j'allais lancer une impression.

Captant le regard exaspéré de Benzine, Nerd baissa les yeux.

—Désolé.

Le dresseur souterrain regarda le spécialiste informatique d'un air dépité avant de se détourner, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre pourquoi Nerd s'excusait. Il faisait ça tout le temps, c'était devenu une habitude pour quiconque le fréquentait. Le _hacker_attrapa la feuille qui sortait de l'imprimante et quitta son ordinateur, n'oubliant pas de le verrouiller et de retirer la clé USB nécessaire pour ouvrir son ordinateur, avant d'aller s'asseoir à un bureau, hésitant longuement entre un surligneur bleu et un surligneur jaune, avant d'opter pour le vert. Quand il eut fini, il sourit et glissa le papier dans sa poche, alors que Fire revenait près de lui.

—Nerd… Que fais-tu ?

—Euuuuh… Je, je, je… Je travaille… Pas, avoua Nerd en prenant une moue coupable.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, passant sa main droite dans ses boucles afin de s'assurer de leur souplesse, Nerd jeta un regard en coin à son Élémental référent.

—J'ai besoin d'une pause pipi, demanda-t-il.

Fire haussa un sourcil.

—Tu en as pris une il y a deux heures trente.

—Ma vessie est capricieuse, rosit Nerd en se dandinant sur sa chaise. S'il te plaît ?

Ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, Fire désigna la porte d'un geste vague.

—Prends ton temps. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que nous puissions faire à cette heure-ci.

La nuit était effectivement tombée depuis longtemps sur la demeure d'Earth et toutes les autres équipes, hormis celle qui se chargeait de la surveillance, devaient être couchées.

Nerd se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et s'engouffra tout aussi rapidement dans l'escalier qui le mènerait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois arrivé, il reprit son souffle, pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il se remette au sport et se fustigeant d'avoir une telle pensée, avant de monter délicatement et soigneusement les marches qui menaient vers la chambre de Ln(3). Il devait absolument lui parler rapidement. Passant dans le couloir réservé à l'unité médicale et vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il ouvrit la première porte du couloir, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne grince pas – comme Ln(3) lui avait dit – puis il la referma derrière lui.

—L… Cécile ? Tu es réveillée ?

—Maintenant, oui, soupira-t-elle en se retournant dans son lit.

Nerd tourna la tête à gauche et, à tâtons, il chercha le lit de son amie d'enfance, dans lequel il se glissa quand elle se décala pour le laisser s'installer.

—Il fallait que je te parle de toute urgence.

—Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message _bluetooth_. Que se passe-t-il ?

Nerd hésita une première fois, puis une deuxième et Ln(3) finit par le presser, murmurant toujours.

—Dépêche-toi, Nathan. Prof est dans la chambre juste à côté, s'il entend mon lit grincer trop fortement, il soupçonnera quelque chose…

* * *

—C'est à propos de…

Régis n'entendit pas la suite du murmure de Nerd. Le génie de l'informatique l'avait réveillé, sans le vouloir, en faisant vibrer la porte de Ln(3). Ça avait fait trembler le mur et sorti Prof de son sommeil, alors qu'il ne dormait que d'un œil, trop inquiet pour Sacha. Celui-ci était parti une semaine avant et Prof, ayant dépassé son effarement de la survie de Neko et Artik – qui n'avaient survécu que parce qu'Artik avait demandé à Neko d'aller s'envoyer en l'air dans la neige. Prof avait du mal à y croire. Ne penser qu'avec sa queue serait finalement salvateur ? –,avait décidé de ne plus rien laisser au hasard en ce qui concernait celle qu'il pensait être la traîtresse.

—… possibilité que tu te fasses repérer, non ?

—Impossible, répondait Ln(3). Tu sais très bien…

Maudissant les murs trop épais – comme il les bénirait plus tard– Régis se sortit de la douce chaleur de ses couvertures pour se rapprocher silencieusement du mur et y coller son oreille, parvenant enfin à entendre les deux voix des amis, qui semblaient avoir oublié de chuchoter.

—Tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler à moi, plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Ne dis rien. Je transmettrai l'information plus haut. Son nom ?

—Annabelle. C'est le Génie Extrême…

—De la Tour de Combats, je sais. Psyko m'a déjà parlé d'elle. Très bien. Il la retrouvera et se chargera d'elle. Merci, Nerd. Tu as bien fait de me réveiller.

Les voix se turent quand la porte de la chambre de Prof s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter, alors qu'une Neko échevelée se jetait dans son lit.

—Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais l'oreille collée au mur ?

Régis entendit quelques jurons étouffés et la porte de la chambre de Ln(3) s'ouvrit, suivi d'un bruit de course dans les escaliers, alors que Neko guettait sa réponse une moue étonnée sur le visage.

—Je vérifiais quelque chose, dit-il d'un air agacé.

Elle arrivait trop souvent au mauvais moment celle-ci.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les sections n'ont pas le droit de se mélanger.

—Oui, mais Earth est introuvable et Aura et Artik sont en train d'en venir aux mains, sur le toit. J'ai beau les menacer des pires sévices, ils refusent de se séparer.

—QUOI ? sursauta Régis en s'emparant d'un manteau et de sa blouse qu'il enfila à la hâte.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Ln(3), déjà habillée, tenant une ceinture de Pokéballs qu'elle tentait de fixer à sa taille.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

—Les murs des chambres sont plutôt fins, répliqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Mais on papotera architecture plus tard.

Il soupira. Elle avait raison, ils avaient plus urgent à régler.

—Oui. Ln, tu montes avec moi, Neko, est-ce que tu as Mentali avec toi ?

Elle hocha la tête jouant avec une Pokéball sous sa forme réduite. Prof sourit et fit signe aux deux filles de le suivre, alors qu'il se précipitait dans l'escalier pour rejoindre le toit au plus vite. Montant les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrant la porte du toit, il appela à lui son Noctali, bientôt rejoint par le Mentali de Neko.

Les deux Pokémons échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de courir vers le lieu de l'affrontement d'Artik et Aura qui n'en étaient même plus à s'échanger des attaques de Pokémons, mais qui se battaient véritablement. À côté d'eux, l'Ectoplasma de la dominatrice semblait en difficulté face aux coups mentaux de l'Abra du jardinier aux cheveux bleus. Prof grimaça quand Aura leva son genou pour frapper durement Artik, alors qu'il se protégeait adroitement, répliquant en assénant un revers à son vis-à-vis qui cracha un peu de sang.

Ln(3) leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant leur crétinerie congénitale, restant légèrement en arrière et Neko fut la plus rapide à intervenir. Se précipitant du côté de son maître, rapidement suivie par Prof qui ne voulait pas être reste, Noctali et Mentali atteignant enfin l'autre bout du toit.

La dresseuse furtive, siffla, avant de bondir sur la droite et atterrir sur le bord du toit, se sentant plus agile quand elle était en équilibre.

Le Pokémon tout noir jeta un regard à l'autre qui courait et hochant la tête, d'un même mouvement, ils se figèrent pour concentrer de l'énergie et attaquer.

La feinte de Noctali força le choc mental de Mentali à se diviser en deux ondes identiques, qui frappèrent Artik alors qu'il se relevait et Aura qui tentait de se précipiter, couteau en main, vers le dresseur à terre. Les deux belligérants se retrouvèrent paralysés en l'air alors que Noctali feulait et que Mentali se concentrait pour pouvoir les maintenir immobiles à deux mètres du sol. Neko et Prof arrivèrent en même temps au niveau de leur Pokémons, leur octroyant une caresse sur la tête.

—Quelle équipe, ces deux-là, s'étonna Neko. C'est la première fois que je vois Mentali aussi complice avec un Pokémon qui ne soit pas à moi.

—Et moi donc, soupira Régis en regardant d'un air furieux les deux dresseurs qui, à défaut de pouvoir se battre, se balançaient des injures toujours plus salaces au visage.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour ces deux-là sortir de leurs gondsde cette façon. Eux qui étaient d'ordinaire si placides, si calmes, semblaient plus remontés que jamais contre l'autre et Prof secoua lentement la tête d'un air atterré.

Ln(3) arriva près d'eux, suivie par son Méganium. Elle foudroya Artik du regard, puis Aura.

—Vous êtes des psychopathes, tous les deux, lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Méganium, Doux Parfum, s'il te plaît. Apaise donc les esprits belliqueux et fais en sorte qu'ils se souviennent d'où ils se trouvent…

Une odeur évoquant les vieux livres et la maison de son grand-père arriva au nez de Régis qui sourit, sentant ses muscles se desserrer et sa nuque le lancer moins furieusement. Neko écarquilla les yeux et fouilla en tout sens, avant de regarder Ln(3) d'un air triste et de se laisser happer à ce qu'évoquait en elle le parfum qu'elle croyait reconnaître dans l'essence du Pokémon de l'ingénieure, alors que même Aura semblait s'apaiser. Mentali et Noctali baissèrent leurs têtes, allant même jusqu'à s'allonger sur le toit d'un air serein et Ln(3) caressa Méganium, pour qu'il arrête.

—Merci, dit-elle avant de rappeler son Pokémon. Si c'est tout, je retourne me coucher. Vous avez tous décidé de foutre en l'air mes heures de sommeil, ce soir.

Bougonnant toujours à grand renforts de termes vulgaires, Ln(3) repartit d'où elle venait alors qu'Artik dévisageait Neko.

—Ce serait sympa que tu dises à ton truc de relâcher son étreinte, maintenant.

—Mentali t'adore ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes autant ?

—Ben tiens, rétorqua Artik en fusillant le Mentali du regard. S'il avait été un Phyllali, là, je l'aurais aimé. J'avais dressé cet Évoli spécialement pour qu'il devienne un super Phyllali et au lieu de ça…

Se fendant d'un soupir, Artik retroussa une lèvre boudeuse qui fit pouffer Neko alors que Régis et Aura levaient les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement. Les deux dresseurs chutèrent au sol quand Neko rappela Mentali sans sommation et Régis laissa Noctali dehors, afin qu'il profite un peu de l'obscurité. S'éloignant de son dresseur, Noctali grimpa sur le bord du toit pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Prof le regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur Artik et Aura qui se foudroyaient du regard.

—Neko, dit-il, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.

Avec une moue suppliante, elle jeta un regard à son amant qui secoua la tête. Qu'elle écoute l'Élémental. Bougonnant comme Ln(3) l'avait fait avant elle, Neko enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et sauta sur le bord du toit, pour suivre Noctali., laissant les trois autres seuls.

—Je me passe volontiers de tes leçons de morale, Prof, énonça Aura d'une voix méprisante.

—Tu les auras quand même, coupa Prof.

—Au moins, souffla Artik en se laissant tomber sur le toit, tu auras eu la décence de virer Neko. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça.

Régis porta un regard surpris à Artik. Depuis quand se souciait-il du bien-être de son élève ? Ou était-il seulement préoccupé par son ego et de combien ça pourrait faire baisser l'estime de sa maîtresse ? Laissant cette question de côté, il reporta son attention sur Aura, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre au fur et à mesure de son discours.

—C'est bien la première fois que je constate que Psyko a plus d'intelligence que vous deux réunis. Vous êtes bien loin d'être stupides tous les deux ! Ça ne m'étonne même plus que vous ayez eu une histoire…

—Une erreur, lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

—Comme vous préférez, ça ne me concerne pas et ça ne concerne pas la Ligue Souterraine ! Vous auriez dû régler cette histoire depuis des années maintenant et ne surtout pas avoir l'idée aussi saugrenue qu'imbécile de le faire en période de guerre ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de dresseurs incapables de mettre de côté leurs différends ! Artik !

—Prof.

—Bordel, Aura a lancé un défi sanglant à Psyko, concernant la survie de sa Flamme, tu le sais, non ? Pourtant, il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Aura pendant qu'il était au château ! Aura.

—Prof…

—Tu es stupide de te laisser avoir par la langue acérée d'Artik et de répondre à ses provocations. N'êtes-vous que deux gamins se disputant pour savoir qui a raison ?

Un toussotement intervint et Régis se tut en reconnaissant l'ombre d'Earth.

—Je prends la suite. Ils sont dans mon équipe. Merci, Prof, retourne te coucher, une dure journée t'attend. Ln(3) est venue me trouver pour me prévenir. Ils seront sévèrement punis.

Prof hocha la tête et se détourna, laissant Noctali entre les mains de Neko. Il lui faisait confiance, elle adorait les Pokémons – si tant est qu'ils ne soient ni un Roucool ni un Poichigeon – et Noctali l'aimait bien. Allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Ln(3) s'ouvrit et Régis eut la surprise de la trouver encore toute habillée, même pas encore couchée. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et se tendit quand il la sentit passer derrière lui et tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant qu'elle repassait près de lui pour s'asseoir sur son lit et ôter ses vêtements, sous les yeux de Prof qui ne lâchait pas le regard de Ln(3).

—Laisse-moi deviner, ironisa-t-elle. Avec l'ensemble de ton courage, tu as franchi le seuil de la traîtresse qui manipule les poisons dans la ferme intention de la démasquer et la forcer à quitter l'organisation avant d'en dire trop, je me trompe ?

Un petit sourire horripilant s'étalait sur ses lèvres et il se sentit hocher la tête, se tendant bien plus quand elle porta une main à la table de chevet pour ouvrir le tiroir et sortir une petit fiole dont le contenu translucide était bien plus inquiétant que tout le reste.

—Sais-tu ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle. Non, évidemment, non. Parce que personne ne s'intéresse à Ln(3) et ses inventions tordues, à part les dresseurs aussi tordus qu'elle. C'est un truc sur lequel je travaille depuis des mois et des mois. Et je suis en train de le tester sur plusieurs personnes au moment même où je parle. Pas sur toi, bien sûr.

Prof déglutit, ne prononçant toujours pas le moindre mot. Ln(3) rangea la fiole dans le tiroir et le referma, s'allongeant tranquillement sur son lit.

—Tu te trompes de cible, Prof. Ce n'est pas moi, la taupe, au sein de la Ligue Souterraine.

—Et tu penses que ça va suffire à me convaincre ?

—Non. Ça suffirait à convaincre Psyko. Mais toi, il te faudrait davantage de preuves…

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui, à le frôler.

—Mais je me fiche complètement que tu me croies ou pas, Prof. Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre importance pour moi. Jamais. Que tu me soupçonnes est blessant et un peu vexant. Mais je crois que je peux le comprendre.

—Ta conversation avec Nerd…

—Un jour, peut-être, je t'expliquerai ce qu'elle signifie véritablement. Maintenant sors de ma chambre, s'il te plaît. Ln(3) a besoin de repos si elle ne veut pas se planter quand elle fait mumuse avec ses produits hautement toxiques. Il serait dommage que certains de nos camarades de la Ligue Souterraine laissent des plumes dans toute cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Régis réfléchit à toute allure. Comme elle avait pris plaisir à le rappeler, elle était une spécialiste des poisons les plus mortels qu'il n'ait jamais vus et elle tenait en otage plusieurs dresseurs souterrains. Il battit donc en retraite, se promettant d'aller quérir de l'aide auprès de dresseurs ne côtoyant pas Ln(3) de trop près et ne pouvant donc pas être influencés par ce qu'elle montrait d'elle en temps normal.

La femme froide et sans scrupules qui se dressait devant lui n'était pas le visage qu'elle lui avait montré les dernières années. Il avait plus l'habitude d'une femme certes un peu cramée, mais qui avait un cœur bon et généreux, toujours prête à écouter les autres et à les aider.

—Qui ? demanda-t-il avant de sortir. Qui te sert de cobaye ?

—Psyko, Neko et Artik.

Le sourire joyeux qu'elle avait ne quitterait sans doute pas sa rétine avant un moment. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être la même que celle qui étreignait Neko en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas morte ? La joie qui avait émané des traits de la spécialiste des poisons à ce moment-là n'avait pas pu être feinte.

Régis passa dans sa chambre et ne dormit pas de la nuit, écoutant les allées et venues régulières de Ln(3), qui sortait régulièrement pour aller aux toilettes vomir ses tripes.

* * *

Un coup de pied dans l'estomac réveilla Sacha qui jura doucement en ouvrant un œil endormi sur Cyclik. Le premier élève d'Attila le dévisageait d'un air moqueur alors que Psyko, à travers son regard, lui promettait mille et une souffrances quand ils retourneraient chez Earth. Il se leva difficilement, Pikachu posant ses pattes sur sa cuisse insensible pour savoir s'il allait bien malgré le coup de pied.

Hochant la tête, Psyko s'étira avant de rassembler ses affaires, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de les éparpiller dans tous les sens.

Une semaine et demi en compagnie de Cyclik, c'était déjà beaucoup trop, à son goût. Penser qu'il devrait en passer au moins une autre le tuait. Le blond chevelu le regarda en haussant des sourcils hautains, avant de lui désigner Attila.

—On a reçu un Taupimessage de la part des Élémentaux. Ils veulent qu'on rentre au plus vite. Il y a un problème.

—Lequel ?

Stup s'approcha, sans doute pour récupérer son pistolet à eau – Sacha n'avait jamais compris pour il voulait un pistolet à eau comme arme, c'était complètement stupide ! – avant de se tourner vers Psyko :

—On ne sait pas. Les Taupimessages ne sont pas nécessairement sûrs. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il faut qu'on retourne à Flocombe le plus rapidement possible.

Parfaitement réveillé, bien qu'il se soit passé presque dix minutes depuis le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu dans l'estomac, Psyko se dirigea vers Attila, alors que Pikachu escaladait son épaule. Il posa une main sur le bras de son maître qui tenait un papier serré dans son poing, l'air incrédule.

—Attila…

Le géant secoua la tête avant d'empoigner son sac et de faire signe à Étincelle d'éteindre le feu qu'elle avait allumé. Quand ce fut fait, Sacha balaya du regard la petite forêt dans laquelle ils avaient élu domicile, le temps d'une nuit. Il y faisait froid, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à la morsure de l'hiver sur ses joues et ses mains qui ne se crispaient plus n'importe quand.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais partir lui avait fait du bien. Chacune de ses rations, prises au coin d'un petit tas de braises chaudes – puisqu'ils n'allumaient le feu qu'en journée, afin de ne pas être repérés par ses lueurs – l'avaient ôté d'un malaise persistant chez Earth et jamais il n'aurait cru que des rations de survie puissent évoquer en lui la douceur des repas préparés par sa mère. Quand il l'avait dit aux autres, ils avaient affirmé que c'était juste de la bouffe immonde et que ce n'était pas flatteur pour sa mère.

Ils se déplaçaient sans leur blouse ni leur masque, Attila ayant dit qu'ils attireraient trop l'attention – il avait raison, une fois de plus – pour décider de se faire passer pour une petite famille. Sacha avait protesté, qui pourrait y croire ? Il était aussi brun que les autres étaient blonds, Cyclik ayant affirmé qu'ils pourraient toujours plaider la tare congénitale. Riant moyennement, alors qu'Attila s'esclaffait visiblement, que Stup pinçait les lèvres pour retenir son éclat de rire et qu'Étincelle s'étouffait carrément avec son hilarité – qu'elle crève celle-là, ça lui ferait des vacances – Sacha avait resserré les bretelles de son sac en râlant.

Ils avaient repris la route depuis déjà deux heures quand Pikachu se redressa sur son épaule, visiblement tendu. Sacha écouta son meilleur ami lui affirmer qu'ils étaient suivis et hocha la tête, poussant Cyclik de son chemin, pour se mettre à côté d'Attila :

—J'ai envie de faire pipi, Papa, dit Sacha en tentant de prendre un ton convaincu.

Le mot « Papa » n'était pas quelque chose qu'il prononçait avec naturel, comme la plupart des gens. Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir un père et par conséquent, il ne savait pas trop quelle affection mettre dans ce terme. Il s'imaginait que c'était de la même façon qu'il prononçait « Professeur Chen », puisque le grand-père de Prof avait été son référent masculin toute son enfance.

Attila hocha la tête et tout le petit groupe s'arrêta.

—Dépêche-toi.

Le géant savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un message signifiant que Psyko avait repéré un truc louche. Tendant le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Cyclik, Attila posa son sac, alors que Sacha s'enfonçait dans les hautes herbes alentour, suivant l'instinct de Pikachu. Se déplaçant silencieusement, portant une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs pour sélectionner celle de Jungko, Sacha contourna le groupe, suivant la petite patte de Pikachu qui lui indiquait la droite.

Le cœur de Sacha s'affolait, non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Ils n'avaient croisé aucune patrouille depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Flocombe et un peu d'agitation lui ferait le plus grand bien, pour évacuer les tensions dues à cet imbécile de Cyclik, qui passait son temps à le descendre soi-disant affectueusement. Psyko ne savait pas ce que recherchait l'autre élève d'Attila en agissant ainsi, mais lui n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

La personne qui espionnait le groupe ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence derrière. Quelques secondes, Psyko regretta que l'ouverture d'une Pokéball soit aussi bruyante, il faudrait qu'il envisage de dire à Ln(3) de travailler sur ce petit détail gênant lors d'une opération de discrétion. La libération de Jungko fit sursauter la femme qui portait ses cheveux attachés. Elle se tourna vers lui et pâlit, levant ses bras en signe d'innocence.

—Non ! Je suis une alliée ! N'attaquez pas !

Sacha sourit, Jungko s'approcha de la femme, qui se mit à crier. Forcément, pensa Psyko en se dépêchant de passer derrière elle pour lui fourrer sa main dans la bouche, la faisant suffoquer à moitié. Retenant un gémissement quand la femme mordit sa main, il la força à sortir des hautes herbes, atteignant le petit groupe. Il la poussa, retirant sa main de sa gorge et elle tituba jusqu'à Attila, s'étouffant à moitié, tentant de reprendre son souffle et une contenance, tandis que Psyko essuyait sa main pleine de salive sur son pantalon, suivi par Jungko et Pikachu qui était descendu de son épaule.

—Mais où sont Aura et ses baillons quand on en a besoin ?

—Aura… a des baillons ? demanda Stup d'un air halluciné.

Psyko rosit.

—Ouais, des trucs qui t'étouffent à moitié, dans lesquels elle injecte du poison qui s'infiltre dans ta gorge… Enfin, dans le meilleur des cas, c'est du poison. Sinon… Bref… Cette femme prétend être une alliée.

—C'est pour ça que vous criiez ? s'exclama Cyclik, peu dupe.

La jeune femme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et secoua la tête.

—Ce type à moitié cinglé a jeté son monstre sur moi !

—Jungko n'est pas un monstre, se récria Sacha en se mettant en rempart devant son Pokémon. Il faisait son travail, c'est tout ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les hautes herbes, à nous espionner ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, regardant en tout sens autour d'elle.

—On ne devrait pas rester en plein milieu de la route. Suivez-moi.

Elle se détourna et Attila emboîta son pas, à la fois curieux et méfiant. Si cette femme savait qui ils étaient, il faudrait peut-être la tuer. Elle se dissimula parmi les hautes herbes, les incitant à s'agenouiller près d'elle.

—Je me nomme June, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je suis la sœur aînée de… Qu'importe, vous ne devez sans doute pas connaître leur prénom. Une femme avec un Luxray et un homme avec un Éoko.

Les dresseurs souterrains s'entreregardèrent. Ces deux-là, c'était Neko et Cash. Psyko ne savait même pas que Neko avait d'autre frère et sœur que Cash et sa cadette qui avait disparu des années auparavant.

Elle secoua la main, alors que les dresseurs souterrains se consultaient du regard, indécis quant au crédit qu'ils se devaient d'accorder à cette femme. Sacha chercha les ressemblances physiques mais n'en trouva pas. June n'avait pas les yeux verts de Neko, ses lèvres pleines et son air un peu ailleurs, ni même les cheveux blonds cendrés de Cash et ses yeux brillants d'envie quand il contemplait des billets. Elle n'avait pas la silhouette élancée de la dresseuse souterraine qui était une belle femme, étant au contraire un peu ronde, bien plus petite que la fratrie de voleurs.

Inconsciemment, Sacha se dit que ce n'était pas un point de repère, il n'était déjà pas très physionomiste, il avait eu du mal à voir que Cash et Neko, qui se ressemblaient pourtant beaucoup, avaient un lien de parenté – que l'un comme l'autre considérait comme étant vaseux. Psyko savait qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer bouler tout le temps. Sans doute était-ce ça, d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Il ne pouvait pas juger, lui-même n'en ayant pas.

—Le temps que je perdrai à vous prouver mon identité est du temps que je ne passerai pas à vous communiquer les dernières informations. Passons cette étape, s'il vous plaît.

Stup, Étincelle, Cyclik et Psyko jetèrent un regard à Attila qui hocha la tête, signe qu'il accordait un tant soit peu de confiance à la jeune femme. Elle avait la manière empressée de Neko de s'exprimer.

—J'ai un message de la part de quelqu'un de votre organisation à vous transmettre. Connaissez-vous Annabelle, de la Tour de Combats ?

Sacha hocha la tête, se souvenant de son ancienne petite amie. June lui sourit brièvement avant de plonger ses prunelles mordorées dans celles d'Attila.

—Elle est favorable à la Ligue Souterraine. Et propose une planque à tout dresseur qui aurait besoin de se mettre à couvert.

June regarda par-dessus son épaule.

—Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle se pressa et enleva son sac de ses épaules, pour l'ouvrir et en sortir un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit à Attila.

—Voilà. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. Je file.

Elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et Psyko se demanda quelques instants comment il avait pu la repérer, alors même qu'elle s'était envolée sans qu'aucun des dresseurs souterrains ne la voient faire. Attila déplia le morceau de papier, lisant ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus, fronçant les sourcils. Il grimaça, rangea le papier dans sa poche, soupira et fit signe à son équipe de le suivre.

—On se remet en chemin. N'oublions pas qu'il faut qu'on passe par la boutique Pokémon et que la commande risque d'être un peu longue. Elle m'énerve, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, à me rajouter des choses qui n'étaient pas prévues…

Les événements s'enchaînaient trop rapidement et Attila pensa à toute vitesse. Toutes les choses qui venaient de lui parvenir via cette femme n'étaient pas exactement prévues. _Elle_était décidément ingérable. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Grognant, Attila pressa le pas, forçant ses subordonnées à courir à moitié derrière lui. Cyclik se mit à son niveau.

—Que se passe-t-il ? Quelle était l'information que tu as reçue ?

—Si j'avais à la partager avec vous, ce serait fait. Le temps presse. Nous devons être rentrés rapidement à Flocombe.

Psyko fronça les sourcils. Si l'attitude d'Attila ne l'étonnait guère – il avait fini par s'habituer aux secrets de son formateur – qu'il ne dise rien à Cyclik était bien plus surprenant. Tout le monde savait, dans la Ligue, que Cyclik était l'élève préféré d'Attila, qu'il lui confiait tout.

Échangeant un regard avec Stup, il se dissimula dans les hautes herbes avec le reste du groupe. C'était bien plus discret pour se déplacer à une allure soutenue. Heureusement, tous, à part peut-être Stup, avaient subi le même entraînement. S'inquiétant pour l'élève de Neko, Psyko se tourna vers lui :

—Tu suis, ça va ?

—Oui, souffla Stup le visage rougi par l'effort, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ça me rappelle un peu les chasses à l'homme de Neko. C'est même presque plus facile.

—Parfait, on peut accélérer alors, commenta Attila en allongeant ses foulées.

Stup grimaça. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il avait reçu unentraînementde dresseur furtif, lui.

Il avait d'ailleurs reconnu dans June la marque caractéristique des furtifs d'Arabelle, dont étaient originaires les deux dresseurs souterrains. La même façon de disparaître sans prévenir, le même vent léger qui annonce le départ imminent.

June était juste d'un niveau largement plus élevé que Neko et Stup ne savait même pas que c'était possible d'être plus furtif que sa formatrice. S'essoufflant de plus en plus, il se força à se concentrer sur sa respiration, sur ses foulées. Il fallait qu'il tienne le rythme.

Vu le changement d'humeur subit d'Attila, la course durerait longtemps à travers les hautes herbes et Stup ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distancer. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son sens de l'orientation pour retrouver les quatre autres. Juste qu'il redoutait le sort que lui ferait Neko s'il osait ne pas se montrer à la hauteur de ses enseignements – par extension, il craignait un peu Artik. Il pâlit furieusement en se souvenant qu'après le gothique, il y avait Galerne. Il força davantage sur ses cuisses. Ne surtout, surtout pas se laisser distancer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir à l'orée de la ville et Attila leur accorda quelques minutes pour qu'ils retrouvent tous leurs souffles, passablement enrayés par la course. Cyclik et Étincelle furent les premiers à récupérer. Attila souffla fortement en dégageant ses cheveux de sur son visage, collés par la transpiration de la course, tandis que Sacha se laissait tomber par terre, à bout de souffle.

Cyclik s'approcha de lui pour lui offrir un regard moqueur.

—Bah, Psykokwak, t'as plus de souffle ? Déjà ?

—Je… Tiens… Encore… la distance, rétorqua Sacha entre deux halètements en fronçant les sourcils sous la remarque désobligeante.

—Mais il a raison, affirma Attila. Tu manques d'entraînement.

—Je sais, capitula Psyko. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à ça, avec le défi d'Aura…

Attila sourit doucement, donnant une caresse à Pikachu et une tape dans le dos de Sacha.

—Je ne te faisais pas de reproches, petit bout d'homme. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi, ces temps-ci.

Le géant se redressa, regardant autour de lui.

—On est à l'orée de la ville. Il faut qu'on aille à la boutique Pokémon, le propriétaire est non seulement un ami mais en plus un des piliers du marché noir du coin. Ah c'était le bon temps, les livraisons à faire dans tout le pays. Plus sérieusement, je dois lui passer une commande pour la Ligue Souterraine. Il y a des choses que lui seul peut me donner. Après on se carapate en urgence.

* * *

Attila passa dans l'arrière-boutique, suivant son vieil ami qui demandait des nouvelles de Rachel, son épouse, laissant ses subordonnées dans la boutique en leur demandant de ne pas faire trop de bêtises. Pikachu était déjà en extase devant les pots de nourriture pour Pokémons Électriques, jetant de réguliers regards à Sacha pour le supplier d'en prendre au moins un, alors que celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas voir les appels de son Pokémon pour continuer une discussion avec Étincelle.

—Je ne comprends pas, disait-elle. Reptincel est très capricieux. Je suis contrainte de ne plus le sortir de sa Pokéball. Tu avais eu des problèmes, toi ? Quoique… Ton Dracaufeu vient de la vallée Dracaurifique, il me semble, peut-être que…

—Non, je l'ai trouvé quand il n'était qu'un Salamèche, se souvint Sacha d'un air ému. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec lui quand il a évolué en Reptincel. Il est devenu ingérable en Dracaufeu.

Étincelle leva des sourcils étonnés, jetant un regard à Stup qui avait pris un panier qu'il commençait à remplir, en commençant par quelques produits fortifiants pour ses Pokémons de glace. Artikodin n'aimait pas beaucoup rester enfermé pendant des jours entiers dans cette Pokéball trop petite pour lui. C'était une légende, Artikodin et Stup se rendait tout à fait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'en posséder un.

Il l'avait trouvé, quand il était encore un gosse plein de rêves, quand il entrainait son Stalgamin. L'oiseau de la Légende était blessé et Stup, le cœur serré, l'avait soigné comme il avait pu. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus bons amis et Artikodin revenait souvent le voir. C'était lui qui l'avait tiré d'un ou deux mauvais pas, pendant la formation et Neko avait râlé. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire appel à des Pokémons de l'extérieur, c'était de la triche et c'était digne du Poichigeon le plus vil voire même pire, d'un Colombeau. Artikodin avait dévisagé Neko avant de se précipiter vers une des Pokéballs vides de Stup, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Depuis, ils étaient ensemble, depuis Stup était le dresseur d'une légende. Sa famille en aurait verdi.

Cyclik, discrètement, s'approcha du rideau derrière lequel avait disparu Attila pour espionner la conversation. Le bruit de fond que produisait la conversation entre Étincelle et Psyko, les exclamations de joie de Stup, lui permettrait sans le moindre doute de ne pas se faire repérer.

—Tu as pu obtenir ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Attila avait l'air pressé et inquiet, sa voix vibrait d'une façon que Cyclik n'aimait pas beaucoup, elle était impatiente, autoritaire. Il ne parlait jamais comme ça à ses vieux amis, en temps normal. Le propriétaire de la boutique Pokémon ne sembla pourtant pas s'en offusquer, puisqu'il répondit :

—Fais gaffe à ça, c'est dangereux.

—C'est pas pour moi, commenta Attila en baissant encore plus la voix. C'est pour soigner un empoisonnement par…

Cyclik fit claquer sa langue en tendant encore plus l'oreille, maudissant Psyko et sa voix qui portait, fustigeant le rire d'Étincelle qui résonnait si fort et se retournant finalement pour voir Stup tomber, sans la moindre raison, les fesses par terre.

—Eh ben, Stup, s'étonna Étincelle alors que Psyko raillait la ressemblance entre Neko et son élève, pourquoi t'es tombé ?

—Je me suis fait un croche-pied, s'étonna-t-il. Comment j'ai pu me faire un croche-pied ? J'ai pas bougé…

—J'ai bien une réponse, pouffa Psyko en échangeant un regard amusé avec son Pikachu, mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire.

—Dis toujours ?

—T'es un boulet.

—Je t'emmerde, grimaça Stup en se relevant.

Cyclik s'écarta soudainement du rideau pour rejoindre les autres en entendant les pas des deux hommes revenir vers eux. Il n'avait pas pu entendre la fin de la conversation, mais, à voir la tension des épaules d'Attila augmenter, il se doutait bien que le rythme soutenu qu'ils avaient adopté pour arriver jusqu'ici allait passer pour une promenade de santé.

Le retour du chef de groupe fit taire Stup et Psyko qui commençaient à se chamailler doucement sur la taille de leurs sexes – Cyclik ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une telle dispute. Qui se souciait de savoir ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs caleçons ? – et Attila fit un geste qui les réunit tous près de lui.

—Bon, c'est simple, on va devoir se charger. Ça va nous ralentir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Taupimessage exigeait notre retour plus que rapide et attendre un véhicule qui pourrait nous ramener à notre point de ralliement nous prendrait trop de temps. Vous êtes tous bien entrainés j'espère parce que ça va être lourd et la route va vous paraître très longue.

Stup déglutit. Comment ça, lourd ? Combien de fois devrait-il répéter qu'il n'était pas un porteur, mais un furtif ? Combien de fois devrait-il dire qu'il avait reçu une formation pour être un discret et qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, dans l'équipe de diversion ?

Il grimaça quand Attila noua dix kilos supplémentaires sur son sac déjà alourdi par ses achats pour ses Pokémons. Cyclik frima en faisant celui qui ne sentait rien, tandis que Psyko se contentait de replacer son sac et de rajuster ses bretelles, grommelant un peu qu'il n'avait pas porté aussi lourd depuis sa dernière remise à niveau en compagnie de Ln(3), quand Attila les avait sortis de garde à vue. Étincelle pesta clairement que son sac était trois fois plus lourd qu'elle et Psyko – avec sa finesse habituelle – lui rétorqua que ça devait être approximativement le poids de Cyclik et qu'elle ne devait pas se plaindre autant quand ils couchaient ensemble.

Attila étala une baffe à Psyko qui grimaça.

—Mais quoi ?

—Tu devrais apprendre à te taire, toi aussi.

* * *

Stup trébucha et Cyclik et Psyko d'un même geste, l'empêchèrent de tomber, le retenant chacun par un bras. Attila courait loin devant, depuis plus d'une heure et l'élève de Neko n'en pouvait plus. Même les chasses à l'homme, couvert d'épaisseurs en pleine fournaise, lui paraissaient plus simples que la pression qu'Attila lui mettait sur les épaules. Remerciant les deux autres d'un regard, Stup tenta de se redresser, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Cyclik et Psyko échangèrent un regard avant de faire glisser le sac de Stup de ses épaules et de se répartir le poids.

—Courage, lui souffla Psyko en lui donnant une tape sur le dos. On n'est plus qu'à deux jours.

Génial. Heureusement que Psyko lui témoignait un peu de compassion et que Cyclik comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre leur rythme effréné. Même le dresseur au Pikachu semblait haleter de plus en plus, comme s'il avait autant de mal que lui à suivre le rythme et ce fut Étincelle qui cria grâce.

—Stop ! Par pitié, Attila, explique-nous pourquoi nous sommes en train de nous épuiser à tenter de te suivre, chacun ayant sur son dos son poids en accessoires en tout genre ! Je n'arrive plus à te suivre, Stup est à bout de force et Psyko n'est pas en super forme non plus ! Laisse-nous nous reposer !

Son cri avait résonné dans le champ de hautes herbes qu'ils traversaient et Attila, se tournant vers ses compagnons de voyage, capitula en voyant leurs airs défaits et épuisés. Il retira son sac de son dos et les invita à faire de même d'un geste de la main, vérifiant d'un regard les alentours.

—Bien, commença-t-il quand tout le monde fut installé autour de lui. J'ai reçu un Taupimessage de Flocombe. Dedans, il était dit que Prof a déniché un traître au sein de la Ligue Souterraine et qu'ils comptent le démasquer lors de la prochaine réunion. Il faut qu'on soit de retour pour cette assemblée.

—Qui ? demanda Psyko en passant en revue les gens qui pourraient trahir.

Il y avait bien Cash, si on lui proposait une somme d'argent assez grosse. Encore que Psyko doutait que quiconque puisse proposer au voleur une somme supérieure à ce qu'il pouvait amasser en faisant partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Il s'était longtemps méfié d'Osmose et Dolorès, mais ils étaient tous deux morts dans l'explosion du château de Fresnelle.

Écarquillant les yeux, ne voyant vraiment pas qui aurait intérêt à trahir la Ligue Souterraine, cette immense famille tellement amusante, Psyko fixait Attila d'un regard poli et franchement intrigué. Le Fondateur secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne savait pas puis il soupira. Il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole quand un groupe de cinq hommes les entoura.

—Merde, jura-t-il en se redressant, suivi par les autres, les Caninos de l'armée.

Les cinq hommes étaient vêtus de noir et semblaient particulièrement bien entrainés. Chacun avait à ses pieds un Pokémon, le même, un Donphan qu'ils avaient tous revêtus d'une sorte d'armure avec un 1 dessus.

—Le commando numéro un, commenta Attila en vérifiant que chacun des dresseurs souterrains avait son masque en place. Génial.

Sacha constata qu'il avait l'air sincère. Un sourire ravi éclairait les yeux du colosse tandis que chaque membre du commando semblait se renfrogner. Attila consentit à expliquer à ses subordonnées ce qu'il en était :

—Dans l'armée, il y a dix commandos. Certains sont spécialistes de l'assassinat, les commandos 9 et 10. Ce sont les plus discrets, des machines de guerre surentraînés qui ne reculent devant rien pour exécuter les ordres. Ensuite, il y a les commandos 6, 7 et 8. Eux ont pour entrainement la poursuite. Je vous déconseille de tomber sur ces membres là. Le commando 5, c'est les spécialistes des poisons, qu'ils soient Pokémon ou pas. 2, 3 et 4 sont dangereux. Mais le groupe d'intervention numéro 1…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de sourire encore plus, alors que le capitaine de la section qui les avait piégés faisait signe à ses hommes de reculer et de se mettre en ligne. Attila fit de même.

—Sortez tous un de vos Pokémons, ça va nous permettre de nous divertir un peu. Psyko, ne fais pas la connerie de te servir de Pikachu.

—Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? commenta Psyko. J'ai dressé un Donphan, il adorait la foudre de Pikachu.

—Cha ! se souvint le Pokémon électrique d'un air réjoui depuis l'épaule de son dresseur.

—Et faites attention à leurs armes, rajouta Cyclik en désignant l'arsenal que le commando 1 avait avec lui.

À peine finissait-il sa phrase qu'Attila appelait à lui son Malosse, que Sacha souriait en voyant apparaître son Ossatueur qu'il n'avait pas appelé, Stup caressait déjà la tête de son Givrali, tandis qu'Étincelle invoquait son Lianaja. Observant les Pokémons de son équipe, Cyclik hésita quelques instants avant de suivre l'exemple de Psyko et de sortir un Pokémon de type sol. Son Triopikeur avait justement besoin de se dégourdir et lui, c'était un combattant, contrairement à Taupiqueur.

—Qui prend qui ? demanda Étincelle.

—Ben, j'hésite entre le Donphan et le Donphan, ironisa Stup en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Hey, proposa Cyclik avec un grand sourire, on fait un concours sur le plus rapide à battre son adversaire ?

Il jeta un regard à Psyko dont le visage sembla s'illuminer puis ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Attila qui secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

—Vous êtes de vrais gamins.

D'un geste de la main, il les autorisa à faire un concours et même Stup parut sautiller sur place de contentement. Attila regarda le capitaine du commando qui semblait réellement vexé de n'être considéré que comme un divertissement.

—Vous savez, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu un nouveau jouet… Ce serait trop cruel de les priver de ce petit plaisir.

—Attila ? demanda Étincelle avec une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux. On a le droit de tuer ?

—Ah non ! s'insurgea Psyko en dardant sur elle un regard furibond, pas les Pokémons, ils n'ont rien demandé, eux.

—Je parlais des dresseurs.

La voix d'Étincelle se voulait rassurante et le seul brun des dresseurs souterrains fit un geste d'excuse.

—Autant pour moi.

Tous les dresseurs se mirent en position de combat, imités par les soldats qui semblaient visiblement impatients d'en découdre avec ces fous qui les avaient insultés. Ils s'observèrent minutieusement pendant une dizaine de minutes, personne ne bougeant, chacun tentant de deviner la stratégie de son adversaire, puis du groupe qui devait sûrement se mouvoir dans un ensemble et une coordination parfaite, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une équipe.

Le froid ne les traversait même plus et Sacha se permit un petit sourire excité. Il regretta de ne pas être avec Ln(3), Neko et Artik, leur quatuor marchait très bien, mais il formait quand même une bonne équipe avec Cyclik et Attila.

Un Poichigeon roucoula. Puis s'envola de sa branche. Tous les dresseurs s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement.

* * *

Ondine remonta le petit garçon dans ses bras, alors qu'il cachait son visage fatigué dans son cou. Il commençait à peser lourd et elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps ils allaient marcher, pas plus qu'elle ne savait vers où ils se dirigeaient à cette allure soutenue.

Un homme était arrivé chez Max, interrompant Ondine qui donnait une leçon de dressage à un jeune dresseur qui avait sous-entendu que Psykokwak était ridicule, alors que le Champion de Clémentiville se cachait derrière ses mains pour ne pas voir ça.

L'homme avait affirmé être un envoyé de la Ligue Souterraine, il avait précisé connaître très bien Ln(3) et si Max avait dégluti en se souvenant de la folle au Phyllali, qui avait tout de même un certain sex-appeal – il se fustigeait souvent pour ça –, les deux femmes avaient souri, tandis que le petit garçon avait sauté à bas du Pokémon qu'il chevauchait pour jouer en entendant le nom de sa mère.

L'homme n'avait pas donné son nom, disant que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il avait également affirmé qu'Ondine devait à tout prix quitter Clémentiville avec le petit. Flora avait un peu grogné, l'idée de laisser Ondine et Sacha tous seuls avec cet homme qui semblait lié à la Ligue Souterraine la dérangeait. Elle voulait rester près d'eux, pour avoir un chance d'obtenir des nouvelles de Psyko et Artik.

Elle avait longuement protesté, face au silence de Max et de l'homme qui ne s'était pas présenté autrement que comme un ami de Ln(3). Elle n'avait pas remarqué avant qu'Ondine ne lui dise que personne ne s'opposait à ce qu'elle vienne. Mais que dans son état, ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent de se déplacer. Elle approchait des neuf mois, à présent et ne tarderait pas à accoucher. Il serait dommage qu'elle donne naissance à son fils – que Drew et elle avaient choisi d'appeler Cédric– sur la route. Le nouvel arrivant avait affirmé que le chemin ne serait pas long.

—Où va-t-on ? soupira Ondine. C'est encore loin ? Le petit est en train de s'endormir…

L'homme se contenta de tendre un doigt dans une direction, désignant un bâtiment qui fit se serrer le cœur d'Ondine. Elle reconnaissait cette bâtisse et n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

Sacha pivota souplement sur lui-même pour éviter le coup de poing que tentait de lui asséner son adversaire, profitant qu'il soit déstabilisé par le séisme du Donphan qu'Ossatueur affrontait avec plus de difficulté qu'il ne l'aurait. La Furie du Pokémon de Psyko s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les minutes, devenues des heures depuis déjà trop de temps, et le dresseur d'Ossatueur était inquiet. Il avait bientôt atteint la limite dans laquelle il contrôlait son Pokémon. Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne répondait plus de rien.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait reprocher à cet Ossatueur qu'il avait sauvé d'Aura, c'était cette folie qui l'habitait. Sans doute avait-il dû voir des choses chez la dominatrice que Psyko ne pouvait qu'imaginer, lui-même ayant vécu trop choses pour qu'il accepte de toutes les confesser, mais ce Pokémon était devenu fou. Perpétuellement sous l'emprise de sa furie, il ne pouvait se calmer qu'après plusieurs jours passés au fond de sa Pokéball et Sacha regrettait souvent de ne pas pouvoir apaiser son Pokémon.

Il fit une clé de bras à son adversaire et lui asséna un violent coup de genou qui le fit tomber, avant de donner un coup de pied dans son arme pour l'éloigner de son propriétaire, puis il leva la tête pour observer où en étaient les autres. Étonné, il haussa les sourcils en voyant Stup braquer son pistolet à eau sur son adversaire. Que croyait-il faire exactement ? Il était aussi menaçant que la sœur d'Artik qui braquait souvent sur lui une Pokéball vide, le défiant d'affronter son Pokémon invisible à l'aide de Pikachu.

Psyko donna un coup de pied à son militaire, le forçant à rester à terre puis il examina la position de Cyclik. Il semblait s'amuser à creuser les hautes herbes pour retrancher ses deux adversaires dans un tout petit morceau de terrain. Dans deux coups, il aurait fini. Grognant, Psyko se promit d'achever rapidement ses adversaires pour ne pas le laisser le distancer.

Un coup de talon sur la colonne vertébrale de son adversaire plus tard – qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce simple geste. C'était jouissif – il observait Attila qui était tranquillement assis sur son adversaire déjà hors-combat, observant son Malosse jouer avec le cadavre du Donphan qu'il avait affronté. Les bras croisés, le chef du groupe de dresseurs souterrains observait la seule fille asséner un immense coup de pied dans les testicules de son adversaire.

—Ah non, gémit Psyko, c'est bas, ça. Très bas.

—On est en guerre, Psyko. Tous les coups sont permis.

Elle rayonnait de joie à l'idée de pouvoir taper bassement un homme. C'était en fait la première fois qu'elle se permettait de le faire et elle avait trouvé ça très rigolo.

—J'ai quand même mal pour lui, répondit Sacha en sautant à pieds joints sur son adversaire qui gémit. Bon allez, assez joué.

Sortant son 9 mm, il appuya sur la détente, achevant son militaire, tâchant la blouse de sang et de matière grise, puis il hurla à Ossatueur de se dépêcher de mettre hors d'état de nuire ce Donphan à la petite semaine. Tournant un regard furieux vers son dresseur qui se força à ne pas avoir le moindre mouvement de recul – il avait appris par expérience qu'avoir peur d'Ossatueur était douloureux – Ossatueur leva son os et donna un coup d'une violence inouïe sur le crâne du Donphan. L'os se fendilla, le crâne du Donphan aussi, qui tomba mort. Sacha tendit sa Pokéball vers Ossatueur, le forçant à entrer dedans alors que son Pokémon le menaçait. Ingérable. Ossatueur était ingérable.

Il entendit un cri du côté de Stup et, inquiet pour l'élève de Neko – non, sérieusement, s'armer d'un pistolet à eau, c'était stupide – il se tourna, faisant un pas en avant. Surpris, il regarda une tige de glace se ficher dans le cœur du militaire et Stup souffle sur le canon de son arme, caressant la tête de Givrali. L'élève de Neko se tourna vers Psyko.

—Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que mon pistolet à eau ne me servait à rien ? Je suis un furtif, moi, môssieur. Mon pistolet tire, un de mes Pokémons gèle l'eau, ça se fiche dans le cœur de mon ennemi, ça fond, ça laisse pas de trace. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

Hilare, Attila applaudit des deux mains l'astuce de Stup qui avait raison. Étincelle rappelait déjà son Lianaja, alors que Cyclik achevait son duo à son tour. Il se retourna en tout sens.

—Ah non, j'ai perdu ?

—Oui, confirma Attila. C'est moi le premier. Inclinez-vous devant la rapidité de mes Pokémons à exécuter…

—… Des gens ?

Attila sourit. Il allait plutôt dire « les ordres » mais dans le cas présent, il s'agissait de la même chose. Désignant les cadavres des militaires, puis ceux des Pokémons morts aussi, il jeta un regard sur ses subordonnées.

—On nettoie tout ça et on rentre. Allez !

Ils approchèrent de Flocombe aussi vite que possible, ralliant le château d'Earth à une allure un peu réduite. Stup s'était blessé lors du nettoyage et s'était foulé la cheville. Refusant d'obéir à la règle numéro quatre, Attila l'avait laissé à la charge de Cyclik. Ils arrivaient en vue du château et Sacha sentit son cœur se détendre. Bientôt, il pourrait discuter avec Neko, Artik et Ln(3) comme avant. Quel soulagement d'être enfin rentré. Les semaines sans eux, sans avoir le temps de se réjouir vraiment qu'ils soient vivants, avaient été longues. Plus que deux heures.

* * *

Le conseil de la Ligue Souterraine, amputé d'Attila, était réuni dans une petite pièce attenante à l'amphithéâtre, dans un silence de mort, seulement brisé par le tapotement lent et régulier du pied gauche d'Aura. Prof soupira et dévisagea les autres Élémentaux, avant de s'arrêter sur Aqua.

C'était ce connard que Régis était allé voir pour lui parler de ses soupçons. Le spécialiste aquatique avait d'abord ri au nez de Prof, forcément. Qui pourrait croire que Ln(3) pourrait trahir, avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour la Ligue ? Pourtant, il avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de Prof.

Ce dernier soupira avant de se lever.

—On a assez attendu.

Aura l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

—Prof. Je sais bien que je ne dois pas donner d'ordre à un Élémental, mais attendons encore quelques heures. Attendons Attila. Si c'était un membre de ma famille souterraine qui était accusé de trahison, je voudrais être là.

Prof ricana.

—Tu voudrais être là pour lui faire souffrir mille et une tortures, Aura. Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps.

—Il a raison, approuva Fire d'un hochement de tête, imité par Aqua et Galerne.

La dominatrice grimaça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde aux révélations de Prof. Ln(3) ? Trahir Psyko ? Aura savait très bien qu'elles l'aimaient autant l'une que l'autre et elle-même ne trahirait jamais Psyko. Pourtant, les preuves que le docteur avait apportées étaient bien trop probantes. Ln(3) avait vendu la Ligue Souterraine à l'armée.

Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et Benzine fut le premier à rejoindre l'estrade. Lui aussi était toujours sous le choc. Tous étaient sous le choc. Comme quoi, les coups de poignard dans le dos venaient toujours de ceux qu'on attendaient le moins, de ceux à qui on aurait confié nos vies les yeux fermés.

—Qui aurait pu y croire, murmura Fire dans l'oreille de Prof. Psykokwak va être dévasté.

Régis déglutit et hocha la tête. Oui Psyko allait très mal le vivre. Ln(3) était un temple, pour lui, un pilier. La Ligue Souterraine, c'était grâce à elle que Psyko avait pu la rejoindre, qu'il n'était pas resté sur ce toit, ne pouvant atteindre ses rêves. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait et Prof savait très bien que rien ne serait plus difficile à faire que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il détestait l'idée de faire du mal à Sacha. Et là, ce serait un peu de sa faute.

Soupirant, il s'approcha de l'avant de l'estrade, les autres membres du conseil restant en retrait. Aqua lui lança un petit regard et un frisson le traversa. Il détestait vraiment Ln(3) pour le faire à faire ça. Vraiment.

Avant de prendre la parole, Prof scruta longuement la salle, pour repérer Ln(3), à la droite de Neko, sur l'antépénultième rangée et elle le fixait d'un air de défi, même si au fond il savait qu'il voyait ce regard ainsi parce qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Nerd était au premier rang, les mains tremblantes, s'agitant sur sa chaise. Artik semblait déjà se lasser d'attendre et pianotait de ses griffes en métal sur la tablette sur laquelle il était appuyé d'un air fatigué.

Prof baissa les yeux, prenant une courte mais profonde respiration, puis il se lança :

—Si nous vous avons convoqué, camarades Liguiens, c'est pour une raison très précise. Depuis quelques temps, le conseil de la Ligue Souterraine a découvert des fuites d'informations au sein de notre organisation.

Il fit un silence pour chercher ses mots, ne levant pas les yeux sur les dresseurs. Puis il enchaîna.

—Après avoir observé pas mal de temps certains d'entre vous, nous avons finalement trouvé de qui venait la fuite.

Il leva les yeux pour rester fixer sur Ln(3), ne prêtant pas attention au léger mouvement de recul de Drake, ni à l'air stupéfait de Neko et Artik. L'ingénieure éclata d'un rire froid et un peu hystérique, visiblement très amusée par la situation.

—Prof, c'est un homme, un vrai, ironisa-t-elle, il porte fièrement ses couilles. Il se laisse pas intimider par des menaces voilées. Je savais que j'aurais dû y aller plus fort et te foutre vraiment la trouille pour que tu fermes ta jolie gueule.

Elle soupira et se leva, sortant de la rangée sous l'air halluciné de Neko qui se pinça légèrement avant de tourner le regard vers Artik qui secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas comprendre plus qu'elle ce que disait leur amie. Elle reprenait déjà :

—Allez, vas-y, Prof. Dis-le.

Un sourire agaçants'étalait sur son visage.

—Ln(3), ne se laissa pas intimider Régis, je t'accuse d'avoir trahi la Ligue Souterraine et de nous avoir vendus.

—Excellent, Prof, toutes mes félicitations, ta voix n'a pas tremblé. Ai-je des complices ?

—Je soupçonne Nerd.

Il y eut un mouvement, Aqua fit un pas vers Nerd, une fiole s'écrasa à ses pieds, libérant des effluves odorants. Aqua eut le réflexe de se couvrir le nez de la manche de sa blouse, mais il ne put pas éviter les effets du poison de Ln(3). Il sentit sa conscience l'abandonner et tomba, évanoui, sur le sol.

—Qui touche à Nerd, je le tue. C'était un avertissement. Il est innocent. Par contre. Oui, j'ai trahi. Et maintenant, je me casse.

D'un geste souple, elle se détourna et commença à s'enfuir, ouvrant les portes que personne n'avait pensé à verrouiller.

Leurs corps bougèrent d'eux-mêmes aussi et Artik et Neko se levèrent à leurs tours, toujours sous le coup de la révélation. Ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leur amie, tirant sur les muscles de leurs cuisses restés sans réel exercice depuis bien trop longtemps. Neko haleta :

—J'arrive pas à y croire.

—Moi non plus, rétorqua Artik. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle a toujours été double de toute façon.

Il soupira.

—J'espère que Psyko ne va pas avoir la mauvaise idée de rentrer maintenant. Au moins, on pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle est morte. Ça lui ferait moins de mal.

Neko s'interdit de ralentir, comme elle sentait ses jambes se faire plus lourdes, alors qu'elle voyait la blouse de Ln(3) disparaître dans un couloir qui menait directement sur la sortie.

Elle accéléra l'allure, suppliant son corps de ne pas la lâcher maintenant, il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à coincer cette sale pute.

Ln(3) ne s'essoufflait pas, preuve que son entrainement avait une véritable efficacité et Neko fut rapidement débordée. Elle laissa Artik passer devant elle, il avait une bien meilleure foulée.

Artik n'arrivait pas à atterrir de la révélation, de cet aveu que la dresseuse au Phyllali si beau avait lancé sur le ton de la conversation. Accélérant encore, il l'attrapa par la manche tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait net.

—Lâche-moi, Artik.

—Pourquoi ?

Lui comme elle savait ce qu'il demandait. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui.

—Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Lâche-moi, sinon, je vais devoir te faire mal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bloquer ses bras que déjà elle sortait une seringue de l'intérieur de sa blouse, lui plantant dans la carotide.

—Je te conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie maintenant. Je t'aide, c'est du venin de Mimigal adulte. J'ai déjà fait l'antidote, il en reste.

Elle retira son bras de la main d'Artik alors qu'il portait des doigts à son cou, sentant une brûlure s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Elle l'avait vraiment empoisonné. Ce n'était pas une blague. Elle avait vraiment trahi la Ligue Souterraine. Il eut le temps de la voir partir, de voir Neko le rattraper puis le dépasser, les deux femmes sortirent du bâtiment puis il tomba.

Prof se précipita pour soutenir Artik, examina ses pupilles et jura. Salope, salope, salope. Il glissa une main dans sa poche, mais Artik l'arrêta.

—Ça va, grommela-t-il. Je devrais m'en sortir. On va dehors, je… Je crains le pire pour Neko, elle est toute seule avec cette cinglée.

Prof se sentit blanchir et les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour du bâtiment, chacun tentant d'aller le plus vite possible pour éviter que l'irréparable ne se produise.

Ils dévalèrent les marches qui menaient à la porte principale, éblouis par le soleil de cette journée radieuse mais toujours froide, pour voir les silhouettes de Ln(3) et Neko se faire face. Ils accélérèrent encore.

* * *

Neko dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés que le vent ramenait sur sa bouche, alors que son vis-à-vis souriait, indifférente face au jeu du souffle dans ses mèches noires. La dresseuse furtive ne quittait son ancienne compagne de jeu des yeux, braquant sur elle un regard dur. Ln(3) leva légèrement la tête.

—Tiens. Prof et Artik. Je suis étonnée qu'il soit encore debout.

Neko résista à l'envie de se retourner vers ses deux amis, se contentant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

—C'est tout toi, ça, murmura Ln(3) avec un doux sourire. T'inquiéter pour lui quand il a le dos tourné, pour être sûre qu'il ne se rende pas compte que tu t'es attachée.

—Tu dis n'importe quoi, maugréa Neko. Laisse-toi capturer, Ln.

—Ou sinon ?

—Je devrais utiliser la force.

Ln(3) ricana joyeusement, puis porta une main rapide à son fouet, qu'elle déroula avant de le faire claquer près de l'oreille de Neko, qui n'eut pas de mouvement de surprise.

—Je t'en prie, amusons-nous.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Artik ?

—Je l'ai empoisonné. Comme souvent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

—Ah c'est pour ça qu'il est encore debout. Il s'est habitué. Le bougre, il nous enterrera tous.

Neko craqua face à ces paroles gentilles et elle sortit un fin câblede ce métal à la fois souple et résistant, qu'elle gardait noué autour de son poignet gauche, pour le faire tournoyer en l'air et, d'un mouvement souple, elle entailla la joue de Ln(3) qui ne fit même pas mine de bouger pour l'éviter.

—T'as pas envie de me voir mourir, Neko. Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal. Mets-y plus de conviction, voyons. Il faut que tu aies envie de me massacrer, la seule chose qui m'empêchera de partir, c'est la mort.

Elle leva le bras et son fouet claqua sur la cuisse nue de Neko qui retint un gémissement de douleur.

—Au fait, les lanières de mon cuir sont empoisonnées.

Neko fronça les sourcils en ignorant la brûlure de sa cuisse. Resserrant ses doigts sur le fil de fer qu'elle tenait, elle se jeta en avant, utilisant sa technique si féline, bondissant en avant pour passer derrière Ln(3) après avoir feinté sur la gauche. La traîtresse arrêta le fil en se retournant vivement, attrapant le poignet de Neko avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne de son poignard. Neko écarquilla les yeux. Elle était pourtant si rapide, d'habitude, l'ingénieure n'aurait pas dû pouvoir l'arrêter avec cette facilité déconcertante. En combat à mains nues, c'était la dresseuse furtive la meilleure du Quatuor de dresseurs.

Elle se retrouva à terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour qu'elle le réalisât et elle se redressa difficilement, son souffle s'enrayant sous la douleur qui envahissait ses poumons, qui lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer et de s'étouffer, alors que sa vue se troublait, son univers chancelant autour d'elle, ses oreilles sifflant et bourdonnant. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Le poison de Ln(3). Elle ferma les paupières et les rouvrit, déterminée.

—Ln…

—Je m'en souviens, Neko. De la promesse que tu m'as faite. De la discussion. Et je persiste. Je trahis. La seule chose qui m'empêchera de partir, c'est la mort, répéta la traîtresse avec un sourire ironique.

Neko la foudroya du regard en se redressant, chancelant un peu, perdant les quelques repères qui lui restaient tellement le sol tanguait. Comme les chats, Neko, privée de son ouïe et de sa vision, n'était plus en état de combattre. Et cette pétasse de traîtresse le savait très bien. Quelle garce.

Tirant son lance harpon de son dos, Ln(3) leva les yeux au ciel. Elle l'arma, sortant son poison le plus violent, alors même qu'Artik et Prof s'approchaient de plus en plus, traversant sans s'en rendre compte une barrière protectrice qui se verrouilla derrière eux.

Neko grimaça encore plus en regardant rapidement en tout sens, vite rejointe par Artik et Prof, qui se mirent chacun d'un côté de la dresseuse furtive, ils dardèrent sur Ln(3) un regard torve. Cette dernière sourit en les mettant en joue de son lance-harpons.

—Heureusement que Prof n'est pas un dresseur souterrain. Lui, il a envie de me faire la peau. Bon. Vous voyez ce que vous me forcez à faire ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas juste me laisser partir ? C'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais…

Elle s'étira légèrement et visa Neko, qui était soutenue par un Artik tout aussi chancelant qu'elle. Prof se mit en protection devant eux. La traîtresse eut un sourire bien plus fort. Elle approcha son doigt de la détente en fixant l'Élémental dans les yeux.

—LN ! NON !

Ln(3) se tendit, dévia son arme, tira dans un arbre à côté et ferma les yeux. Elle offrit un regard paniqué à Neko, dévisagea Prof avec amertume, lança une œillade suppliante à Artik avant de pivoter lentement. Attila et Psyko s'approchaient d'elle en courant, le reste du groupe du Fondateur se précipitait et que les membres de la Ligue étaient coincés par la barrière psychique.

Ln(3) soupira avant de se jeter à la rencontre des deux hommes qui revenaient de mission, elle tacla Attila qui esquiva, mais elle l'attrapa par la blouse, le coupant avec un poignard. Pâlissant, vomissant, le colosse s'écroula et avant que Sacha n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était pris en otage, la même lame tachée du sang de son maître posée sur sa gorge, l'odeur de Ln(3) envahissant son nez, les cheveux de son ancienne maîtresse caressant sa joue. D'un pied bien placé, elle immobilisa Pikachu alors qu'il gémissait de douleur à sentir sa queue être piétinée.

Artik, Prof et Neko eurent un mouvement de recul alors que Stup, Cyclik et Étincelle écartaient les bras en signe d'abandon, rejoignant les trois premiers. Attila se redressa difficilement, regardant Ln(3) droit dans les yeux.

—Pourquoi ? insista Artik, l'air profondément déçu. Pourquoi rejoindre l'armée ?

Ln(3) éclata d'un rire qui fit se dresser les poils sur les avant-bras de Sacha qui tenta de déglutir sans se couper sur la lame.

—Tu n'imagines même pas combien ils me paient pour ça…

—Trahir la Ligue Souterraine pour du fric, cracha Cash en donnant un coup de poing sur la barrière qu'il l'empêchait de rejoindre sa sœur, même moi, je n'aurais pas osé.

Ln(3) tira les cheveux de Psyko, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, alors que les mots du frère de Neko commençaient à s'imprimer en lui. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

—C'est toi ? Ln, c'est toi qui nous as trahis ?

Elle recula de quelques pas, le tenant toujours, alors que Neko se tenait à Artik, aussi blancs l'un que l'autre. Prof n'en menait pas large non plus.

—Ln, dit-il d'une voix teintée de peur, pose ce couteau, tu pourrais blesser Psyko.

—Et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à l'égorger si ça peut me permettre de m'enfuir.

Elle baissa la voix alors que Psyko sentait ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur, alors qu'elle lui murmurait :

—Je suis désolée, Sacha, je suis désolée, infiniment désolée… M… M… Mais c… c'est la vérité. Je… Je n'aurais pas la moindre hésitation. Ils bougent, tu… tu es mort.

—Cécile, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le bras qui le ceinturait, Cécile, sois raisonnable.

—Raisonnable ?

Sa voix s'était teintée d'hystérie en reprenant un volume que tout le monde entendait.

—Est-ce Prof s'est montré raisonnable ? Et ça m'apporterait quoi d'être raisonnable ? Qui se souviendra de la petite Ln(3) qui jouait avec ses gadgets sans jamais avoir la moindre reconnaissance, jamais le moindre merci ? Si je deviens raisonnable, que je retourne ma veste, qu'est-ce que je gagnerais ? Avec eux, l'histoire se rappellera mon nom !

Elle pâlit, Attila fit un pas en avant en levant la main.

—Pas maintenant, gémit-elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

D'un geste preste, elle retira sa lame de la gorge de Psyko, enleva son pied de la queue de Pikachu, avant de les repousser tous les deux. Psyko alla s'écraser dans les bras de Prof en frottant sa gorge, Pikachu rebondit jusqu'aux pieds d'Artik.

Ln(3) commença à tituber, puis elle toussa et cracha du sang. Sacha avança vers elle, elle dégaina une arme.

—Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

—Que personne ne…

Elle tomba à genoux. Sacha se força à ne pas bouger. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il la regarda être agitée de convulsions légères, avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac dans une flaque de sang. Dans son dos, il sentit Prof se tendre.

—Hémorragie. Elle fait une hémorragie.

Elle se redressa, essuyant le sang de sa bouche d'un revers de main. Elle contempla le sang sur ses doigts et Sacha se déroba à l'étreinte de Prof pour s'approcher d'elle, qui recula encore.

—Ne t'approche pas, Psyko !

—Tout… Ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, alors… C'était faux ?

—Oui, souffla-t-elle. Tout. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre affection pour toi. Tu as juste été un moyen d'accéder à la Ligue Souterraine. Sans le vouloir, depuis le début, tu n'es que mon prétexte.

Ce fut au tour de Neko de froncer les sourcils. D'accord, Ln(3) les avait sûrement trahis, sinon, elle serait pas en train de tenter de s'enfuir. Mais ça, ce n'était pas vrai. L'ingénieure se tourna vers son groupe d'amis avant de leur sourire doucement.

—Laissez-moi partir. S'il vous plaît. Ça sert à rien de vous faire davantage de mal, non ?

Sacha serra les poings et releva des yeux flamboyants.

—Je…

—N'insiste pas. Je vous ai trahis, Psykokwak. Ce n'est pas une illusion, ce n'est pas une feinte. J'ai vendu la Ligue Souterraine aux chiens de l'armée. Personne ne me force, c'est moi qui ai…

Une nouvelle crise de vomissements la fit se pencher en avant.

—Regarde ça, Psyko. Je suis mourante. Tu l'ignorais ? J'ai encore trois semaines à vivre. Maximum. Pourquoi une mourante mentirait ?

—Ça suffit, interrompit une nouvelle fois. Lieutenant, il est temps pour vous de rejoindre les vôtres.

—Bien, mon colonel, répliqua l'ingénieur d'une voix sèche.

Ln(3) et Psyko levèrent la tête vers un Rapasdepic qui les survolait et Sacha se sentit pâlir. Le père de Ln(3) était pourtant mort, il en était sûr. Que faisait-il là ? Le Pokémon tenta de le défigurer à coups de serre et Sacha s'éloigna, sortant ainsi du champ de protection qui s'étendait auparavant sur tout le petit groupe et qui s'était resserré autour de la traîtresse.

Sacha observa Ln(3) retirer sa blouse, sortir un briquet et hésiter légèrement avant d'y mettre le feu. Elle monta sur le dos du Rapasdepic qui s'envola et Psyko hoqueta. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu une larme briller sur la joue de Ln(3) alors qu'elle murmurait quelque chose qu'il pouvait deviner, sans l'avoir entendu.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Halluciné, il regarda le bout de tissus brûler, le sigma disparaître, dévoré par les flammes, alors que Prof s'approchait de lui pour le forcer à se relever et le traîner vers le château d'Earth, le houspillant de s'être encore mis dans une situation délicate. Protestant pour la forme, répliquant par réflexe, Sacha tourna la tête vers la blouse de Ln(3) qui finissait de brûler. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

* * *

Voilàààààà ! Et pardon pour le retard, mais je pense que tout le monde sait, hélas, ce qu'est l'enfer de "vivre chez des parents insensibles à l'art de la fanfiction"...


	23. Inévitable rencontre

**Alors, alors... Bon, ma beta est un peu débordée ces temps-ci, donc ce chapitre n'a pas eu le droit à une beta-lecture complète, ce qui implique des possibilités de changements de contenu. Grosse pensée pour tous les gens qui bossent dur, sont en exam, partiels ou préparation du bac. Ça vous fait une belle jambe, mais je pense à vous !**

* * *

**Inévitable rencontre**

Le jeune adjudant qui passa la porte, après avoir frappé et reçut l'ordre d'entrée ne dut qu'à un réflexe qu'elle tirait d'elle ne savait où d'éviter la fléchette qui alla se ficher dans le mur du couloir derrière elle. Elle se mit au garde à vous, fixant son regard dans celui, vert bouteille, du général de brigade Sévignan.

—Qu'est-ce tu veux ? lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

—Mon général, le colonel Abille et son lieutenant viennent de rentrer. Dois-je leur dire que vous souhaitez leur parler ? Ils sont devant la porte.

Altaïr Sévignan, général de brigade dans les forces spéciales depuis quelques temps déjà, passa une main sur ses cheveux courts – mais déjà longs pour un militaire – avant de caresser son bouc rouge de sa main gauche, laissant voir une épaisse bague noire à son majeur. Il fit balancer sa chaise avant de poser ses rangers réglementaires sur son bureau hochant la tête.

L'adjudant hocha la tête, avant de saluer et de reculer de trois pas, évitant un maximum de tourner le dos au général de brigade. Elle fit signe aux deux personnes qui attendaient dans le couloir, le lieutenant étant vautré dans un fauteuil, le colonel étant droit et faisant les cents pas, raide comme un piquet.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que l'adjudant ne comprenait pas, c'était bien pourquoi le lieutenant Cécile Abille était entrée si tardivement dans l'armée. Elle ne respectait rien ni personne, à part son père et le général Sévignan, se fichait des ordres qu'elle recevait, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Comme quoi, les passe-droits, ça existait aussi dans l'armée.

—Il va vous recevoir, dit l'adjudant.

Le colonel hocha la tête et le lieutenant se leva, arrachant la fléchette du mur. L'adjudant s'effaça de devant la porte, fit un salut et tourna les talons, alors que Ln(3) pénétrait dans le bureau de son supérieur, lançant la fléchette qui se planta dans le bois de la table à quelques millimètres de la chaussure.

—Mon général, vous oubliiez ceci, il me semble, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il la regarda ne pas se mettre au garde à vous mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur, faisant signe au colonel de se mettre au repos. Écartant les pieds d'une vingtaine de centimètres, croisant les mains dans le dos et gardant la tête haute, le colonel fit signe à sa fille de se mettre dans la même position que lui, ce qu'elle fit avec un soupir.

—Bien, commença le général. Qu'est-ce tu fais là, toi ? La Ligue Souterraine, ça t'a lassée ?

—J'étais découverte. J'ai dû fuir, pour préserver la couverture du capitaine Ducan.

—Vous avez encore outrepassé votre grade, lieutenant, persiffla dangereusement le général. Ce n'était pas à vous de décider de votre repli.

Le père de Ln(3) fit un petit mouvement qui attira l'attention de Sévignan sur lui.

—C'est moi qui lui ai donné cet ordre de repli, mon général. Si vous estimez que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision, j'en paierais les conséquences. Le lieutenant n'a fait qu'appliquer mes ordres.

Le général Sévignan fit claquer sa langue et le colonel baissa les yeux. Le plus gradé reporta son regard sur Ln(3) qui ne cilla pas, soutenant l'œillade inquisitrice. La voix de Sévignan claqua dans l'air.

—Au rapport, soldat !

Ln(3) se mit au garde à vous, avant de débiter d'une voix forte :

—J'ai pu récolter des informations qui seront utiles tant à vous qu'au général Crush. Je vous adresserai un rapport détaillé sur chaque personne, composition des équipes, forces, faiblesses, tout ce qui peut vous être utile, mon général.

—Laisse de côté le général Crush. Je veux être le seul à avoir ces informations et tu sais qui est ton véritable supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baissa les yeux sur une feuille qui était devant lui et l'attrapa pour la tendre à Ln(3). Elle s'approcha et s'en saisit sans lire. C'était son nouvel ordre de mission. Elle sortit, suivie de son père, tandis qu'Altaïr attrapait la fléchette qui était plantée dans son bureau. La porte claqua et il ricana en visant juste en les deux yeux noirs du portrait qu'il avait accroché sur la porte. Il atteignit sa cible sans le moindre problème, satisfait.

Qui aurait crû que la biochimiste, incarnant une révolte farouche contre l'autorité, cette insoumise caractérisée, pût se révéler si utile pour lui ?

Il décida de prolonger la torture qu'il ferait subir à ces salauds de la Ligue Souterraine en l'impliquant davantage dans des activités de traque, bien qu'elle fût loin d'être au niveau de ses hommes surentraînés du commando dix, dont l'écusson représentait un Reshiram noir. Ça pourrait être drôle de la confronter à ses anciens amis, à les voir lutter contre elle, ça lui promettrait un bon divertissement.

* * *

Sacha sortit de son lit en prenant bien garde de ne réveiller ni Cyclik qui dormait sur le lit d'à côté, ni Pikachu qui avait pourtant le sommeil léger. Réveillé par un de ses cauchemars qui avaient pourtant cessé, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer au noir de la nuit qui s'étendait sur le dortoir qu'il occupait avec son équipe. Attrapant sa blouse qui pendait mollement sur le bois de lit, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la quittant, ses pas étant étouffés par la moquette du couloir.

Il soupira de lassitude, levant la tête pour caresser de son index droit la fine coupure sur son cou, dont il ne garderait aucune cicatrice, selon Ange.

C'était tout ce qui lui restait de la fuite de Ln(3), deux jours auparavant. Parcourant les couloirs, en quête du sommeil qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'offrir, Psyko ne put s'empêcher de retracer une nouvelle fois le démasquage de Ln(3), l'odeur sucrée qui se dégageait d'elle, ses mains tremblantes, sa voix qui implorait le pardon avant de le menacer de mort, de lui dire que tout était faux.

L'agitation qui avait secoué le domaine d'Earth, juste après, la suggestion d'abandon des lieux qui avait été délaissée après maintes réflexions, tout ça l'avait empêché de penser correctement aux derniers événements. Mais, alors qu'il pouvait enfin s'offrir le luxe du repos, il avait été saisi à la gorge par un violent cauchemar. Son élève avait-elle trahi ? La question ne se posait pas, elle l'avait dit elle-même. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne croyait pas un seul instant qu'elle ait pu faire ça pour de l'argent. Ça ne collait pas au personnage. Elle était double, certes, s'amusait beaucoup de cette dualité, avait bien des défauts, mais celui de la vénalité, elle avait préféré le laisser à Cash, comme elle se complaisait à le dire. La Ligue Souterraine lui avait apporté une famille, ce qu'elle n'avait plus depuis la mort de son père – bien vivant, pour un macchabée.

Sacha soupira. Ondine. Il aurait eu besoin de parler à Ondine, de lui expliquer ses craintes et de savoir si elle allait bien.

De cette voix qu'elle utilisait pour lui signifier à quel point elle le trouvait stupide, cette voix sèche empreinte de colère contenue – tellement opposé à la voix suave de Ln(3) qui retrouvait dans ces moments-là un accent du sud – Ondine aurait su lui faire part de son avis sur les événements, elle aurait su si ce qu'il avait vécu était la réalité ou pas.

Enfonçant une main dans sa poche, Sacha sentit le métal de la coque renforcée du Pokédex, modifié et amélioré par Nerd et Ln(3). Le pauvre était défait. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour formuler des réponses brèves et furibondes, comme s'il arrêtait de fumer – alors qu'il arrêtait simplement d'avoir foi en une amie –, ayant subi un violent interrogatoire de la part des Élémentaux, pour savoir s'il était le complice de la traîtresse. C'était Ange qui avait mis fin au harcèlement qu'il subissait, affirmant qu'il était évident que Nerd ne savait rien. Psyko avait approuvé. Comme lui, Nerd ne savait que ce qu'il avait vu : il avait perdu une amie, qui avait vendu sa vie contre une place au soleil et un passage à la postérité.

Il donna un coup de poing contre le mur en pierres de taille, avant de ricaner silencieusement, secouant sa main endolorie.

Combien valait sa vie pour son ancienne compagne ? Combien valaient les rires joyeux de Neko, les piques acerbes de Prof ? Combien valaient les silences d'Artik ? Combien de pokédollars pouvaient faire oublier la douceur d'une amitié, telle que ces quatre-là avaient cru tisser avec Cécile ? Passer à la postérité, oui, mais vendre son âme ?

Sacha sentit son cœur se serrer quand il repensa à toutes ces fois où il avait accepté les inventions de Ln sans la remercier, sans même remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux, son teint pâle. Combien de fois avait-il juste pensé à lui souhaiter son anniversaire ? Il n'oubliait jamais celui d'Artik – douze juin – Neko était en mai et Prof en septembre. Il se souvenait de l'anniversaire d'Ondine, en mars, de celui de Flora quelques jours après. Mais Ln ?

Mordillant sa lèvre, il se sentit coupable. Bien sûr, lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire n'aurait pas pu éviter sa trahison. Sauf qu'il se mettait à sa place, rejouant mentalement des scènes qui s'étaient déroulées devant ses yeux, ou dont il avait été l'acteur.

Peut-être Ln(3) avait-elle fini par arriver à saturation de se faire interrompre par Neko quand elle parlait de ses inventions, pour s'entendre dire qu'elle était une folle furieuse, d'être amputée de sa féminité par Artik qui poussait souvent le vice à parler d'elle au masculin, d'être exploitée par Prof qui la faisait travailler des nuit entières pour refaire ses stocks d'antidotes, d'anti-para, de potions ?

Peut-être avait-elle fini par ne plus s'amuser des réflexions moqueuses qu'attiraient son Mystherbe, à cause de cette bêtise chronique dont il souffrait, qu'on dise de son Métamorph qu'il n'était qu'un chewing-gum trop mâché, peut-être qu'elle en avait eu marre que Drake fasse exploser ses labos, sans respecter les heures de travail qu'il saccageait, le temps qu'elle passait dedans, peut-être qu'elle s'était lassée qu'Artik essaye de lui furtiver Phyllali pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas ?

Au final, peut-être même qu'Ondine avait eu raison quand elle avait affirmé que les dresseurs souterrains étaient des égoïstes sans considération pour autrui.

—C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la nuit.

Parce qu'il n'était pas en reste non plus. Combien de fois avait-il planté Cécile pour sortir avec Artik qui lui proposait une autre activité, alors même qu'il était sur le point de passer du temps avec l'ingénieure ? Quand il y retournait le lendemain, elle avait les yeux rougis de fatigue et disait « Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu travailler tranquillement. ». Mais était-ce là la vérité ? N'était-ce pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien eu d'autre à faire qu'elle avait été contrainte, toutes ces soirées, à s'enfermer dans son laboratoire ?

Lui avait-il juste une fois offert quelque chose ? Pas grand-chose, il n'était pas riche comme Neko, mais Cécile disait toujours que c'était l'intention qui comptait. Avait-il déjà eu l'intention ? L'avait-il considérée et respectée une seule fois ? Avait-il juste une fois été la voir pour lui demander sincèrement comment elle allait, au lieu d'enfouir ses chagrins dans les bras de l'ingénieure, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle avait été, depuis qu'il la connaissait, son épaule privilégiée pour pleurer. Lui avait-il rendu la pareille ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, comme pour essayer d'effacer toute trace du trouble qui commençait à l'envahir. Il accentua la pression sur ses yeux en se souvenant s'être isolé dans son laboratoire de sa planque avec Neko. Elle lui avait alors offert quelque chose. Il était parfaitement incapable de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, comme pour fuir l'image du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, pour fuir sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Si elle avait trahi, c'était de sa faute. Et de celle de Neko. Et de celle de Prof. Et de celle d'Artik. Mais c'était surtout de sa faute. Si elle n'était pas entrée dans la Ligue Souterraine, elle n'aurait jamais eu à vivre un tel drame, une telle solitude. Il comprenait maintenant. Ce qu'avait voulu dire Guillaume, l'assistant de l'ingénieure.

Effectivement, il avait été naïf. Il aurait dû comprendre. Ses clients plus importants qu'Aura, c'était forcément les militaires. Quelle pute.

Il secoua la tête en grimpant à l'étage de la section médicale.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir trahi. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle les aimait. Elle aimait Nerd, lui, il la respectait comme une amie. Elle ne pourrait pas vendre celui qui lui avait ouvert la voie comme ça. C'était impossible.

À court de souffle, il arriva à l'étage de Prof, déglutissant et tentant de reprendre silencieusement sa respiration. Ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment conduit jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Ln(3) et, en voyant de la lumière filtrer sous la porte, il sentit son cœur cesser de battre quelques secondes. Appuyant sur la clenche, il s'attendait presque à voir Ln(3) sur son lit, plongée dans ses cahiers. Psyko baissa les yeux, déçu de ne voir que Prof.

Régis s'étira doucement, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Sacha près de lui puis il fit un habile demi-tour sur le lit qu'occupait Ln(3) s'allongeant dessus, le cahier qu'il tenait posé devant lui. Sacha le regarda tourner une page, avant de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux qui devenaient trop longs derrière son oreille et Psyko secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envoûter par les gestes lents de son ami, bon sang ! Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de contempler un peu plus le calme olympien du professeur Pokémon, qui semblait vivre la trahison de Ln(3) beaucoup mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le premier à le découvrir ? Il devait avoir eu le temps de s'accoutumer. Prof baragouina quelque chose en cornant le coin de la page du cahier, tournant rapidement plusieurs autres pages pour tapoter sur un schéma complexe que Sacha pouvait apercevoir, écrit au feutre noir, parsemé de vert, la couleur préférée de Ln(3).

Ne pouvant plus tenir, tout de même curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait dans ce cahier, Sacha toussota. Prof tourna la tête et Psyko s'avança lentement, sans faire de bruit, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Prof :

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il.

Régis se tendit légèrement et glissa de nouveau une mèche derrière son oreille, pour répondre :

—Je fouille les affaires de Ln. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être démasquée, visiblement.

Il tapota sur le cahier qu'il referma avant de se redresser pour mettre une certaine distance entre Psyko et lui.

—C'est un journal de bord. Il est très complet et très organisé, quand on voit le bordel dans lequel cette fille vit, c'est très étonnant. Elle a tout annoté, elle fait des renvois à des pages, explique, développe, justifie ses choix…

Voyant que Psyko lui lançait un regard vide de compréhension, Prof soupira en roulant des yeux, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, glissant le cahier sur ses jambes.

—Ses poisons. Et ses antidotes. J'aurais pensé qu'elle le dissimulerait un peu mieux, murmura Prof. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé le fruit de tant d'années de travail en évidence ?

Sacha se leva du lit et s'approcha de l'armoire où Ln(3) avait pris ses aises, affichant des photos sur l'intérieur de la porte droite, des photos de son fils, principalement. Un bleu de travail noir était suspendu à un cintre, tandis que des vieilles culottes de grand-mère étaient pliées sur la première étagère, avec des chaussettes et autre sous-vêtements. En dessous, il y avait des pulls, des tee-shirts, quelques jeans trop larges. La troisième étagère était vide. Le plancher du placard était occupé par une autre paire de chaussures.

—Elle ne rangeait correctement que deux choses : ses recherches et ses vêtements, commenta Psyko avec un léger sourire.

Il se tut en remarquant, dans la penderie, un deuxième vêtement suspendu. Un double de la blouse qu'elle avait brûlée. Sacha caressa le tissu du bout des doigts avant de retirer la sienne et de sortir le vêtement pour l'enfiler. Baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, il constata que la blouse de Ln(3) était moins longue que la sienne et faillit s'en étonner en jetant un regard perplexe à Régis qui le regardait faire, le visage triste. Psyko sourit en retenant sa phrase stupide – il était plus grand que Ln(3), donc en toute logique la blouse de la traîtresse était légèrement trop petite pour lui –, glissant ses mains dans les poches du vêtement.

—Tu penses que mettre sa blouse suffirait à faire de moi un spécialiste des poisons ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Prof ricana.

—Laisse tomber. C'était peut-être une traîtresse mais personne ne peut lui ôter son génie. Elle a un don en matière de poisons.

—Je plaisantais, Régis.

Le ton las, accordé à son prénom, eut le mérité de le faire taire. Sacha secoua lentement la tête avant de se tourner franchement vers Prof, enfonçant davantage les mains dans les poches de la blouse. Il ouvrit la bouche mais au lieu d'avouer à son garant qu'il se sentait coupable, il s'entendit protester face au froid d'une fiole contre ses doigts. Attrapant l'objet entre son pouce et son index, ressortant son poignet droit de la poche pour porter au niveau de ses yeux un petit récipient à moitié vide, dont le contenu était translucide. Sacha fit tourner la fiole, voyant sur l'autre côté une étiquette.

—Mé-DP3, lut-il en jetant un regard à l'Élémental qui fronça les sourcils en rouvrant l'épais cahier qu'il avait sur les genoux pour tenter de trouver la description scientifique de ce nom qui ne leur évoquait rien.

Psyko et Prof, comme Artik et Neko, avaient déjà entendu parler du R4, ou même, pour les deux derniers, testé le Raptou, dont le nom ridicule leur donnait encore des frissons. Mais le Mé-DP3 leur était totalement inconnu. Dans le doute, Sacha remit la fiole où il l'avait trouvée.

Il retourna à sa fouille du placard, ne sursautant même pas quand Artik, suivi quelques minutes plus tard de Neko, pénétra dans la chambre en lui jetant des regards neutres. Prof était reparti à sa lecture du cahier de Ln(3), en torturant sa lèvre inférieure à coups de dents rageurs et pensifs. Neko faisait les cents pas devant le lit tandis qu'Artik observait le manège de Psyko qui venait de découvrir une Pokéball dans le sac de Ln(3). Échangeant un regard perplexe avec Artik qui claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention des deux autres, Sacha appuya sur le déclencheur de la Pokéball qu'il avait saisi entre ses doigts.

Artik recula, se mettant par réflexe en rempart devant Neko qui fit claquer sa langue, trouvant ce geste de protection insultant. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, alors que le cliquetis significatif de l'ouverture d'une Pokéball résonnait dans le silence de la chambre. Psyko ferma légèrement les yeux, redoutant inconsciemment lequel des membres de l'équipe de Ln(3) pouvait se trouver dans cette Pokéball abandonnée. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de surpris quand il reconnut le Mystherbe qui se tenait devant lui, jetant un regard triste et paniqué sur les alentours, avant de se jeter dans les jambes d'Artik.

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus s'accroupit, près du Pokémon qui pépiait et lui donnait des petits coups dans la jambe, avant de sautiller, comme s'il voulait quelque chose.

—Attends, Mystherbe, calme-toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Lui lançant un regard triste, Mystherbe ferma les yeux d'un air un peu craintif quand Artik caressa doucement les feuilles qu'il avait sur la tête avant de l'attraper dans ses bras, pour se redresser et se tourner vers Prof.

—Ln, laisser Mystherbe derrière elle ? Y a que moi que ça choque ?

—Quoi ? demanda Psyko.

Artik tourna ses yeux noirs vers son ami, lui lançant un regard atterré.

—T'es pas au courant de cette histoire ? Mystherbe est le Pokémon qui a permis à Ln de tenir en prison.

—Elle l'a capturé après sa sortie et le bichonnait en taule, quand elle n'avait rien d'autre pour survivre avec les autres détenues, compléta Neko.

—Elle est retournée jusque là-bas, a cassé des tronches, des bras et des jambes pour pouvoir retourner dans la cour où il se cachait pour le capturer et le tirer de la prison, termina Prof.

Sacha les regarda les uns après les autres d'un air éberlué. Non, il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Était-il le seul à avoir à se sentir coupable ? Aura l'acheva en pénétrant dans la pièce pour achever la petite histoire :

—Elle aime ce Pokémon plus que les autres, elle a une affection pour cet idiot qui dépasse l'entendement et jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé derrière elle.

Aura jeta un regard à Mystherbe, qui sauta à bas des bras d'Artik pour se précipiter dans les jambes de la dominatrice qui faillit tomber alors qu'il tournait autour de ses pieds. Souriant, Aura croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

—Mystherbe, sais-tu pourquoi ta dresseuse est partie sans toi ?

S'arrêtant le petit Pokémon lui jeta un regard triste avant de hocher son bulbe et de commencer à babiller, sans penser à reprendre sa respiration. Aura était concentrée sur ce qu'il babillait et Prof cligna des yeux :

—Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

—À peu près, souffla la dominatrice en écarquillant des yeux surpris. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça, petit idiot. Vraiment ?

Le Mystherbe hocha du bulbe encore plus frénétiquement, avant de foncer dans les jambes d'Aura, comme pour lui demander de quitter la pièce. Artik réagit enfin à sa présence.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale…

—… pute endimanchée, compléta-t-elle. Passons cette étape où tu me rappelles que tu penses que je monnaie mes rapports sexuels ainsi que celle où je te réponds que c'est ta mère qui m'a tout appris, s'il te plaît, la dernière fois on en est venus aux mains et Prof avait raison, le temps n'est pas à la discorde entre les dresseurs souterrains.

Elle se tut et dévisagea les deux membres de son équipe.

—Je vous ai suivis. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver ici. Earth m'a demandé de venir vous chercher et de vous rappeler que votre tour de garde commence dans quelques minutes. Quant à toi, Psyko, retourne te coucher, tu as une tête affreuse. Prof, les Élémentaux viennent de décider d'une réunion intempestive…

Elle détacha Mystherbe de ses jambes et sortit aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, comme perturbée et Sacha plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

—On est tombé dans une autre dimension ? s'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes au courant pour Mystherbe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aura comprend ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a l'air de connaître Ln(3) mieux que moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à me sentir coupable de sa trahison ?

—Parce que tu es le seul à être un vrai crétin ? suggéra Artik.

Cependant, il se tut en voyant le trouble qui habitait le regard de son ami.

—Pourquoi on se sentirait coupables ? demanda Neko d'une voix faible. Elle a toujours dit que chacun était libre de faire ses choix…

—Mais vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on a orienté ses choix ? murmura Psyko en baissant la tête. J'y pensais tout à l'heure mais… Et si on était tous un peu responsables ? Elle m'a demandé pardon…

—Accorder le pardon à une traîtresse ? s'insurgea Neko.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment Ln(3) avait pu retourner sa blouse, comment elle avait pu saccager leur Quatuor, comment elle avait pu renier la famille qu'ils formaient tous ensemble.

Bien sûr, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la promesse que l'ingénieure lui avait arraché au détour d'une conversation anodine, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle aurait à la mettre en action. « _Si __un __jour, __je __viens __à __vous __tourner __le __dos, __rappelle-moi __cette __conversation. __Et __si __je __persiste, __tue-moi. »_

Elle se sentit blanchir alors qu'elle réalisait l'implication de cette phrase, Artik posa une main sur son épaule, son regard se perdant sur le Mystherbe qui courait dans toute la chambre en babillant joyeusement et tranquillement, comme s'il avait oublié que sa dresseuse l'avait abandonné.

Psyko reprenait déjà :

—Sérieusement… Qui a déjà offert un cadeau à Ln(3) pour son anniversaire ?

Prof regarda Artik qui haussa les épaules avant de regarder Neko qui écarquillait les yeux. Elle balaya cette phrase de la main.

—Non, mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance, ça. C'est l'intention qui compte ! Et chaque année on faisait une fête pour son anniversaire !

—Quand ?

—À la mi juin, affirma Neko, sûre d'elle.

—Non, intervint Artik, ça c'est mon anniversaire. Celui de l'homme à vagin, c'est en… en… En septembre ?

Prof secoua la tête. C'était le sien ça. Psyko écarta les bras en signe d'évidence.

—C'est là que je voulais en venir. Des fêtes chaque année, pour tout le monde, sauf pour elle ?

—Rater quelques anniversaires ne fait pas de quelqu'un une traîtresse, se buta Artik pour nier qu'il se sentait peut-être un peu coupable.

—Non. Mais accumulé aux nombres de fois où… Merde, on savait où la trouver pour se prendre une cuite et oublier, on savait où la trouver pour faire réparer un de nos gadgets qu'elles nous avait fabriqués et pour lesquels on ne lui disait pas merci, on savait où la trouver pour lui faire une blague, une de celles qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds, quand on explosait son labo, qu'on s'amusait à mélanger ses poisons pour rigoler… Sérieusement, Prof, ça te ferait quoi si on bousillait tes recherches en disant qu'on trouve ça marrant ?

—Ah, c'est simple, je te pends par la peau des couilles, je te livre à Aura et je participe joyeusement aux tortures qu'elle t'infligera.

—Artik ? Comment tu le prendrais si je glissais du désherbant dans ce parterre de fleurs que tu entretiens avec amour depuis des années, que tu considères comme ton chef-d'œuvre ?

—Je t'épile les couilles à la pince à épiler avant de les hacher menues et de te les faire bouffer par le nez avec du wasabi.

Psyko grimaça d'un air horrifié.

—Laissez mes couilles tranquilles, ça a l'air affreux, tout ça. Et toi, Neko ?

—Je ne me sens pas concernée, je ne suis pas débile au point d'exploser les recherches d'une biochimiste spécialisée dans les poisons Pokémon.

Psyko darda un doigt accusateur sur elle.

—Combien de fois tu l'as plantée pour aller t'envoyer en l'air avec Artik ?

—Et toi ?

—Jamais, répondit Sacha d'un air outré, je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec Artik. Berk.

Prof secoua la tête en se levant. Il franchit la distance entre lui et Psyko, avant de passer une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, observant rapidement son profil.

—Tu t'angoisses trop. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'elle a fait. Crois-moi, pour l'avoir affrontée en face à face, tout ce qu'elle t'a montré n'était qu'une comédie. Elle m'a… avoué… avoir…

Il pâlit et regarda successivement les trois autres avant de laisser son regard se perdre sur le Mystherbe de Ln(3). Il arracha la Pokéball du Pokémon des mains de Psyko et le rappela, sortant de la pièce précipitamment.

—Allez vous coucher. Et passez dès demain matin à l'infirmerie.

Les trois dresseurs souterrains échangèrent un regard effaré en voyant Prof revenir et poser une main brutale sur le cahier de la biochimiste.

* * *

Le conseil de la Ligue Souterraine observait le colosse blond d'un air incrédule, chacun échangeant des regards perplexes avec son voisin, ne comprenant, ne souhaitant comprendre le véritable sens des paroles des paroles d'Attila. Benzine se racla la gorge, passant une main sur son bouc, jouant avec les poils de son visage.

—Tu es sûr de toi ? C'est très grave, ce que tu dis…

—Pourquoi ? demanda Fire en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons juste surestimé l'armée. Si un commando s'est avéré si facile à vaincre, ça signifie que les autres sont également d'un moindre niveau, non ?

Benzine échangea un regard inquiet avec Aura.

—Non, répondit celle-ci, bien au contraire. On peut reprocher des choses à ces bâtards galeux, mais certainement pas de négliger l'entraînement de leurs hommes. Ils ne nous sous-estiment pas. Cette équipe était un sacrifice. Qu'avez-vous fait des corps ?

Attila se laissa aller sur sa chaise, dégageant son visage des mèches blondes qui tombaient dessus et qu'il faudrait qu'il attache pour ne pas être gêné.

—On a suivi la procédure habituelle. On a enfoui les corps à l'aide de nos Taupiqueurs, on a effacé les traces, supprimé les numéros de série des armes, Pokédex et Pokéballs retrouvés.

Earth secoua la tête.

—Cette procédure n'est plus suffisante maintenant que Ln(3) a trahi. D'autant plus qu'elle faisait partie de ta famille, Attila.

Le colosse fronça les sourcils, redressa et ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par Prof, qui prit la parole :

—Personne ne te reproche cette trahison, Attila. Tu n'y es pour rien.

—À propos de cette trahison, commença Aura, êtes-vous sûrs qu'elle a trahi ? J'ai peut-être de nouveaux éléments à…

—Je suis persuadé, interrompit Attila d'une voix forte, que le commando que nous avons croisé n'était qu'un test et je requiers quelques personnes dont je choisirai moi-même les capacités, pour retourner sur les lieux de l'affrontement et m'assurer en personne que les corps des militaires ne soient pas récupérés. Comme l'a dit très justement Earth, maintenant que Ln(3) est passée à l'ennemi, nous avons un handicap supplémentaire. Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu dévoiler sur la Ligue Souterraine et ce qu'elle a gardé pour elle ?

Un silence pesant plana, durant lequel Attila jeta une œillade neutre à Aura, qui ne protesta même pas d'avoir été interrompue. La question soulevée par Attila était bien plus complexe qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

—Il vaut mieux, répondit la dominatrice, partir du principe qu'elle a tout dévoilé. Mais ça pose de nouveau la question du départ. Quitter Flocombe.

—Ça serait peut-être nécessaire, commenta Aqua.

—Mais pas pour tout de suite, compléta Fire en croisant les bras. L'armée n'enverra pas ses forces immédiatement. Qu'Attila ait raison ou non ne change rien à ça. Si le commando Donphan était aussi faible qu'il en avait l'air, si c'était ça le niveau d'un groupement d'élite de l'armée, ils vont s'apercevoir qu'ils ont été terrassés rapidement. Ils vont donc prendre un peu de temps pour se préparer. Et s'ils n'étaient que des tests, leur autopsie et l'élaboration de conclusions basées sur ce rapport prendront également du temps.

—On parle, on parle, grogna Aqua. Mais il faut qu'on agisse ! Je suis désolé, Aura, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on persiste à protéger Combo ! Si on le livre au gouvernement, on aurait une chance de tous s'en sortir. La règle numéro 4…

—J'emmerde la règle numéro 4, grogna Aura en se relevant et en tapant du poing. Personne ne touchera à mon petit frère, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? N'oubliez pas qu'avant d'être Aura, je suis Diane de Fresnelle, héritière de Conrad de Fresnelle, et que j'ai derrière moi assez de milices pour faire subir un enfer à quiconque osera toucher à un cheveu de mon frère.

Attila ne prêta pas attention à la joute entre la prétendante de Psyko et l'Élémental, préférant revenir sur le discours de Fire.

—Il faut absolument éviter Reshiram et Spiritomb. Si c'était comme à l'époque où je faisais partie de l'armée, on serait mal barré. Surtout que des sources m'ont dit que les généraux de brigade Crush et Sévignan n'étaient des tendres…

—On peut s'y attendre, ricana Aqua, ils sont l'élite de l'armée.

—Mais vous êtes l'élite des dresseurs, riposta Prof d'une voix calme. Élite contre élite, nous avons une chance de nous en sortir. Je suis d'avis qu'on attende, au moins que tous nos camarades se soient remis du choc de la trahison de Ln(3)…

—Cesse de protéger Psyko comme une maman trop inquiète, blâma l'Élémental aquatique. Cet idiot devra s'en remettre. Moi, je suis d'avis qu'on s'en aille au plus vite, vers une nouvelle destination.

—C'est toujours pareil, pour aller où ? Tu comptes sur la chance d'Inu pour nous conduire à un lieu sécuritaire ?

Régis sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cette flaque d'eau commençait à l'agacer sacrément. Il sentit la main d'Earth se poser sur la sienne, apaisant et il lui offrit un sourire qui la fit rosir. Fire fronça les sourcils.

—Ce débat n'est toujours pas important pour nos affaires, commenta-t-il, son regard se perdant sur les mains liées d'Earth et Prof. Ce que je propose, c'est qu'on attende encore quelques temps. Ils mettront au moins deux mois à nous être hostiles. Attila, tu requerrais plusieurs personnes pour aller nettoyer plus en profondeur le lieu de l'affrontement. Qui ?

Attila leva les yeux, réfléchissant quelques instants.

—Artik et la puissance des flammes de son Arcanin pourront m'être utiles. J'aurais également besoin de Neko. Éra, si elle est rétablie…

Un coup d'œil à Prof qui secoua la tête.

—Bon… Psyko ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Stup est déjà dans mon équipe… Inu, aussi. J'aurais besoin de la croqueuse de Leveinards.

—Inu, mais pas Psyko ? demanda Prof d'un air éberlué… Il faudrait que tu nous expliques ce que tu nous demandes, je ne vois pas du tout…

—C'est pourtant simple. Artik et Arcanin pourront faire brûler des corps, alors qu'il sera facile pour mon Onix de briser les cadavres en petits morceaux une fois que Stup et Artikodin les auront totalement gelés. Neko, elle, pourra nous couvrir… Et Inu… Un peu de chance ne nous ferait pas de mal.

—Prends Psyko avec toi, par pitié, supplièrent d'une même voix Prof et Aqua.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, surpris d'être d'accord sur la question. Régis passa une main sur sa figure fatiguée, n'enlevant pas l'autre de l'étreinte offerte par Earth.

—S'il reste là, il va encombrer toutes les équipes qui restent. Il n'est pas du tout polyvalent. Le mettre à la surveillance à la place de Neko et Artik ? Il n'a pas leur précision ni leur instinct…

—Je ne veux pas qu'il remplace Inu. Je préfère me débrouiller avec un membre en moins dans mon équipe.

Earth sourit.

—J'accepte de te prêter Artik et Neko également. Jirachi sait à quel point ça me fera des vacances…

Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Aura qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelques minutes après, c'était réglé et l'ensemble du conseil approuvait l'idée d'Attila. Se levant, Prof sourit en retirant sa main de celle d'Earth, qui le retint, rosissant légèrement.

—Je peux te parler en privé, Prof ?

—Si tu veux…

Fire soupira en tapant dans le dos de Prof, alors qu'il passait par la porte, rattrapant Galerne qui s'en allait sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Aura et Attila palabraient à voix basse et Régis sourit à les voir faire.

Ces deux-là étaient sans doute bien plus attachés à la Ligue que n'importe qui, l'ayant créée de leurs mains, l'idée venant d'Aura qui l'avait partagée avec Attila. C'était tellement incroyable. La folle sadique et le doux colosse étaient en réalité des amis de très longue date, qui s'étaient rencontrés dans le cadre d'une illégalité de plus, à l'époque où il était encore livreur sur le marché noir.

Earth se pencha sur lui, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

—Je te rejoins dans ta chambre dans trente minutes ?

Prof hocha la tête. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait dit la vérité en affirmant que Psyko serait chiant, s'il restait là. Il avait surtout besoin de se changer les idées et comme ça, Prof avait une bonne raison de l'examiner, puisqu'il le faisait à chaque fois qu'un membre partait et revenait.

Faire une prise de sang à cet imbécile allait se révéler difficile. Il n'aimait pas ça. En temps normal, Ln(3) l'aidait en le paralysant avec les lianes de son Méganium. Mais comme elle avait trahi – mine de rien, il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait tant espéré se tromper, qu'elle éclate d'un rire amusé, lui apportant des explications logiques et rationnelles – il était impossible de compter sur son Méganium.

Réalisant qu'il avait oublié de parler de Mystherbe, il hésita à faire demi-tour. Tant pis. Il garderait cette information pour lui et confierait le Pokémon à Artik.

* * *

Sacha faisait les cents pas dans l'infirmerie, les mains resserrées dans ses cheveux, alors qu'assise sur la table d'examen, Neko balançait ses pieds dans le vide. Artik s'appuyait contre un mur, levant rapidement des yeux au ciel. Chacun d'entre eux avaient été réveillés tôt. Ils étaient convoqués à l'infirmerie où ils passeraient des examens rapides avant de partir avec Stup, Inu et Attila pour faire du nettoyage. Neko avait protesté, mais Artik l'avait faite taire d'un regard noir. Lui était ravi de quitter la surveillance et la proximité avec cette pute de Diane.

Mais si Psyko creusait des sillons dans le carrelage clair de l'infirmerie, ce n'était pas parce que Prof n'était pas encore là, ni parce qu'Ange l'avait menacé d'une chose indicible pour le forcer à faire une prise de sang.

—Non mais Earth, quoi ! s'énerva soudainement Psyko en faisant sursauter Artik. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans son lit ? Elle est même pas belle…

—C'est pas beau d'être jaloux, sourit Neko. Laisse donc Prof avoir une vie sexuelle, lui aussi, il a le droit, de temps en temps.

—Mais EARTH ! répéta Psyko. Non, pas elle, elle est même pas belle…

Artik grogna. Il venait de se souvenir d'une scène qu'il avait aperçue chez Prof. Neko parlait de jalousie au hasard mais le dresseur polaire croyait bien qu'elle était plus près de la vérité qu'elle ne le pensait.

—Tu couchais bien avec Ln(3) et personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi, commenta Prof du pas de la porte avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui a passé une excellente nuit.

—Elle a des talents insoupçonnés, bouda Psyko. Et nue, elle vaut plus que le détour. Et bon sang, tu n'as jamais vécu son supplice d'une heure trente de cette langue sur ta queue, c'est tellement sadique, tellement extraordinaire… C'est quelque chose qu'il faut vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie, n'importe qui en redemanderait !

Neko grimaça.

—Je me passe des détails…

—Moi aussi, commenta Artik. Ln(3) doit rester un homme dans ma tête. Pas une possible déesse de la pipe, merci.

Psyko leva les yeux au ciel, souriant sadiquement alors que Prof s'approchait, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

—Une heure trente, c'était un minimum syndical, c'était quand elle était pas en forme. Une fois, elle a tenu plus de trois heures. Sacrées mâchoires, quand même. Faut le faire, vue la taille de ma bite.

—T'es crade, Psyko, intervint Stup en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

Il pâlit en voyant Neko qui sauta à bas de la table, s'approchant de lui.

—Stupéfiaaaaant ! Tu es lààààààà…

—C'est Stup, corrigea le jeune homme en jetant des regards terrifiés à Artik qui sourit d'une façon inquiétante à son tour. Vous me faites flipper tous les deux, quand vous me regardez comme ça. La dernière fois, ça s'est fini en chasse à l'homme à deux contre un.

Artik tapota paternellement sur l'épaule de Stup, alors qu'il palissait de façon inquiétante en tentant de se dérober.

—Sérieux, c'est pas tout à fait le moment opportun pour une chasse à l'homme… Neko, sois sympa…

Stup se tourna vers Psyko.

—Au secours ?

Les deux amis d'enfance échangèrent un regard. Prof se détourna, faisant celui qui n'a rien vu, pour se diriger vers le bureau, alors que Sacha écartait les bras en signe d'impuissance.

—Désolé, quand ils ont une idée dans la tête, c'est impossible de s'y opposer. Serre les dents.

Neko passa un bras autour de Stup en le tirant hors de l'infirmerie, Artik les suivant d'un pas tranquille.

—Tu sais que je t'adore, mon petit élève préféré, hein ? demanda Neko d'une voix inquiète.

Quand ils eurent disparu, Sacha perdit son sourire, tournant un regard malheureux vers Régis, qui s'approcha de lui, passant une main dans son dos.

—Il manque quelque chose, affirma le dresseur de Pikachu.

Prof hocha la tête, enlaçant son ami qui se laissa aller dans cette étreinte bien différente de celle qu'il aurait voulu recevoir.

—Pourquoi suis-je le seul que ça touche autant, cette foutue trahison ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à mal la vivre ?

—Tu manques de sens de l'observation, c'est pour ça.

Le reste du Quintet avait beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Neko était inquiète, les paroles de Sacha l'avait travaillée un long moment, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait amené Stup dans une chasse à l'homme express, pour lui rappeler qu'il était son élève, qu'il faisait partie de sa famille, qu'il n'avait le droit ni de la trahir, ni de mourir.

Drake semblait éteint, lui aussi. Il faut dire que Ln(3) et lui étaient toujours ensemble pour faire des expériences qui impliquaient beaucoup de bruit et d'explosions. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Levrette, qui le suivait presque partout et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il avait peur.

Prof ne savait pas bien ce que pensait Artik, il avait toujours été incapable de lire en lui comme dans un livre. Mais il était perturbé aussi. Et lui aussi, avait du mal. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas moyen de ramener Ln(3) à la raison.

—Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Sacha. Tu n'es pas responsable, elle a choisi son camp.

—Elle m'a abandonné, souffla Psyko d'une voix faible. Elle m'a abandonné.

Il avait la voix d'un petit garçon qui se rend compte que sa mère n'est plus derrière lui pour l'épauler. Régis ne sut quoi répondre. Parce que c'était la plus stricte vérité. Ln(3) avait abandonné Sacha, elle l'avait menacé avec un couteau empoisonné qui avait entaillé son cou et… Prof tiqua. Elle l'avait blessé avec sa lame empoisonnée. Et Sacha n'avait pas été contaminé.

D'un mouvement brusque, il força Sacha à relever la tête pour examiner la fine coupure. Elle ne suintait pas, elle n'était pas d'une couleur étrange, plutôt d'une couleur un peu rosée. Pourquoi ? Elle avait empoisonné Artik, Neko et Attila sans hésiter, mais pas Psyko ?

Régis éclata de rire.

—Tu pourrais peut-être la sauver, dit-il. Tu pourras sans doute la sauver. Ton pouvoir a encore frappé, t'es vraiment incroyable…

La douceur dans la voix de Régis fit battre le cœur de Sacha qui leva les yeux vers son ami. La question qu'il allait poser mourut au bord de ses lèvres alors qu'il se noyait dans le regard de Prof. L'instant leur parut durer longtemps, très longtemps. Ils n'osaient plus bouger, ni même respirer, de peur de briser quelque chose.

—T'es vraiment incroyable, répéta-t-il en mordillant ses lèvres, son regard examinant en détail le visage de son ami.

Régis baissa les yeux avec un sourire et retira sa main du cou de Sacha pour la glisser dans les mèches de son ami, avant de se baisser alors que Psyko le regardait faire sans bouger.

Ils sursautèrent d'un bel ensemble en entendant la voix de Neko :

—On vous dérange ? Non, parce qu'on peut repasser, hein…

Régis sentit ses joues chauffer et il espéra garder sa couleur normale pour se tourner vers la dresseuse furtive dont le sourire entendu faisait trois fois le tour du visage, à l'inverse d'Artik qui frottait le sien d'un air incrédule.

—Je l'examinais, c'est tout.

Stup cligna des yeux avant de retenir un sourire et de donner un coup de coude à Neko qui éclata de rire.

—Ouais, c'est ça, bien sûr, tu l'examinais. Et hier soir, tu examinais Earth, aussi ? Rappelez-moi de parler de cet instant à Ln(3) quand on la reverra. Elle regrettera d'avoir trahi. Elle aura tellement les glandes qu'elle s'injectera elle-même un de ses poisons les plus mortels.

—Quoi ? demandèrent dans une même voix Psyko et Prof en rougissant.

—Vous ne savez pas ? commenta Inu en entrant à son tour. Ln(3) et moi, on imagine souvent ce que ça ferait, si vous vous aimiez. C'est rigolo, on aime bien mettre plein de détails cochons. Notre question principale, serait : qui est uke et qui est seme.

—Qui est quoi ?

Artik n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir la réponse à sa question. Il poussa un grognement en croisant les regards de Prof et Psyko.

—Merde, mauvaise image mentale, sors de ma tête, bordel.

—On a conclu, continua Inu sans prêter attention au silence gêné qui planait dans l'infirmerie, que Psyko serait forcément en dessous.

—Mauvaise, mauvaise image mentale, râla Artik. Très mauvaise.

—Ln(3) disait que sinon, avec son gros pénis, il risquait de sacrément défoncer Prof.

Neko écarquilla les yeux, Stup toussota, Prof s'empourpra, Psyko mangea un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il ravale la phrase qu'il allait dire.

—Elle est où, Ln(3), au fait ? demanda la croqueuse de Leveinards en soulevant le drap d'un lit vide, comme si elle espérait la trouver cachée là.

Content de voir qu'on s'éloignait du sujet de sa vie sexuelle, Prof soupira en s'éloignant franchement de Psyko. Il ausculta rapidement Stup, Neko et Artik, avant de se tourner vers Inu qui venait de se tourner vers lui, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

—Je ne me sens pas très bien. Tu n'aurais pas un peu de cette potion magique que Ln(3) faisait et qui me donnait l'impression d'avaler un morceau de la tartelette de ma grande sœur et qu'après je me sentais suuuuuper bien…

Prof fit un arrêt sur mouvement. Il n'avait rien lu de tel dans le cahier de la biochimiste. Il n'avait pas réellement pu l'examiner en détails, avec Earth qui était passée le voir la veille – s'il avait su qu'elle voulait juste se rappeler le bon vieux temps des trois mois de formation qu'il avait vécus, il aurait sûrement insisté pour qu'elle n'attende pas trente minutes. – mais rien dans son cahier ne concernait une telle chose. Inu continuait, indifférente à la tension qui émanait de tous les gens autour d'elle.

—Et même qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'en prenne trop. Elle disait que c'était comme une drogue et qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à moi, parce que la Ligue Souterraine aurait besoin de chance avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. C'est quoi, la Ligue Souterraine ?

Elle éclata d'un petit rire amusé en voyant l'air incrédule des autres.

—Je plaisante. Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote, hein ?

Elle sautilla en observant le reste de la pièce.

—Ça doit être dur pour elle de ne plus être avec vous. Elle dit toujours que Sacha, c'est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux.

—Sacha, c'est son fils. Sacha, c'est son sang. C'est pas… c'est pas moi, rétorqua Psyko d'une voix amère et faible.

—Ah bon ?

Elle haussa les épaules, un regard horrifié plus tard.

—Elle a de drôles de mœurs, alors. Qu'importe. Attila dit qu'on doit le rejoindre devant, équipés et vite, sinon, il va nous plomber l'arrière-train à coups de fusil à pompes.

* * *

On le jeta sans ménagement dans une cellule crasseuse et il s'étouffa à moitié, le souffle coupé. Il avait perdu le compte des jours depuis celui où les flics lui avaient mis la main dessus. Éra avait obéi à la règle numéro 4 et il ne pouvait même pas le lui reprocher, il aurait fait la même chose, surtout pour cette sale garce.

Split se redressa difficilement et sursauta quand il entendit la porte de sa cellule. Il était devenu aveugle avec un poison dévastateur et extrêmement douloureux qui avait rongé ses nerfs optiques. Une main passa sur son front et une voix chuchota :

—Split ? Tu vas bien ?

Il recula contre le mur et se replia contre lui-même. La dernière fois aussi, il avait cru à une personne amicale, mais ce n'était qu'une façon sournoise de lui arracher des informations. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir par ce genre de stratagèmes. Alors qu'il était acculé contre le mur, la voix qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier lança :

—N'aies pas peur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

—Me libérer ? croassa-t-il.

Un silence. Il imagina que la personne devait secouer la tête.

—Non plus.

—Qui ?

—Ln(3). Laisse tomber, Split, je ne suis pas là pour te sortir d'ici, j'ai trahi la Ligue Souterraine.

Split eut un mouvement de recul. Il se tassa davantage sur lui-même et il entendit Ln(3) claquer la langue.

—Je suis peut-être une traîtresse mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Je veux te soigner. Laisse-toi faire, s'il te plaît.

—Pourquoi ?

—Si tu meurs, je vais me faire engueuler par Sévignan.

Une quinte de toux coupa la parole à Ln(3) et Split releva ses yeux morts sur l'endroit où il devinait qu'elle se trouvait. Il imagina son mouvement de recul.

—Oh bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

—Poi… son…

—Oui, je reconnais ce poison, c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Ils s'en sont servis comme des porcs, bon sang, tu as dû déguster… Viens par là, je vais faire quelque chose… Au moins pour que la douleur disparaisse…

Split accepta finalement de se laisser approcher par Ln(3) qui écarta violemment ses paupières pour lui injecter un liquide dedans. Surpris, Split tenta de dérober son visage à la biochimiste.

—Ne bouge pas. Ça fait froid, la sensation est désagréable, mais tu devrais sentir un apaisement de la douleur.

—Pourquoi… as-tu… trahi… Psyko et… Neko ?

Un nouveau silence s'éternisa entre eux, durant lesquels elle appliqua quelques gouttes de sa solution dans son autre œil, avant d'écarter les lambeaux insalubres de ses vêtements pour faire une rapide toilette de son corps meurtri par l'équipe Spiritomb.

—Par les couilles de Jirachi, ta plaie sur le ventre est vraiment vilaine…

—Ré…ponds-moi… S'il te plaît…

—Pour la postérité ? suggéra Ln(3). Ce n'est pas une simple question de trahir Psyko et Neko. Je n'ai jamais voulu leur faire de mal… Je ne peux pas rester leur alliée mais… S'ils se mettent en travers de ma route…

Un soupir, elle posa ses mains dans le cou de Split, sans doute pour prendre son pouls.

—Il faut juste espérer qu'ils tombent dans mon jour de bonté, s'ils en viennent à me croiser. Parce que je n'épargnerai personne.

—Éra…

—Elle est vivante. Elle est avec les autres, un peu mal en point, mon poison à base de venin de Mimigal est d'une efficacité redoutable, il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Split…

—Oui ?

—Un conseil. Parle. Ne protège pas la Ligue au point que ça te coûte la vie. Mais n'en dis pas trop d'un coup. S'ils sentent que tu n'as plus rien à leur apprendre, ils te tueront.

Elle se releva.

—Allez, courage, va. Tu devrais être tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Crush est sortie avec son équipe et Sévignan a envie de s'amuser avec… Enfin qu'importe. Je vais faire le maximum pour te maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. Ils finiront par venir par ici et te récupérer, j'en suis sûre.

—T'es… drôlement prévenante pour quelqu'un qui a trahi. Est-ce encore une manipulation ?

Split entendit les pas s'éloigner et la porte s'ouvrir.

—Non. Je suis juste une femme humaine, malgré tout. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir inutilement.

—Et Psyko, dans tout ça ?

—Quoi, Psyko ?

—Tu as tenu compte de ses sentiments ?

La porte claqua fort, laissant flotter dans l'air la réponse de Ln(3), alors que Split sentait ses yeux morts s'écarquiller. Il tâtonna devant lui et rencontra quelque chose de doux. Il tira dessus. Une couverture. Ln(3) lui avait laissé une couverture.

Split s'enroula dedans, se demandant vaguement ce que la biochimiste lui avait injecté pour qu'il ne sente déjà plus la douleur. Il grimaça. Il avait oublié de lui demander depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Il lui semblait que ça faisait déjà des mois entiers.

Se redressant, il frissonna dans la chaleur que la couverture en laine de Wattouat lui procurait, avant de s'avancer dans sa cellule d'un pas chancelant.

Il devait absolument rester en vie. Ln(3) les avait trahis, mais elle avait raison sur un point. Ils allaient forcément passer par ici. Il avait été l'élève d'Artik et s'il avait appris quelque chose auprès de ce dernier, c'était que les règles étaient faites pour être contournées. Il devait s'accrocher à cette idée. Au moins un des membres du Trio Infernal viendrait dans les entrailles de l'armée. Psyko ou Neko. Pour Ln(3), au moins. Ou parce que c'était bien leur style de faire semblant d'être capturé pour poser des bombes à la Drake.

Il devait garder confiance, ne pas se laisser happer par le désespoir. Il était l'élève d'Artik, que diable ! Il ne laisserait personne lui arracher le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il fallait qu'il survive, principalement parce que tout le monde ici attendait qu'il calanche rapidement. Personne ne faisait attention aux informations qu'ils s'échangeaient devant le condamné. Il était donc une mine de renseignements. Il devait survivre au moins pour les communiquer à son maître, ou à n'importe qui s'approchant de près ou de loin d'un allié. L'esprit gonflé à bloc, Split tâtonna jusqu'à l'endroit où les militaires lui balançait une gamelle trop peu pleine et il mangea de bon cœur la nourriture mise à sa disposition, s'étonnant de la trouver si bonne.

Il devrait sans doute se contenter de ça pour l'instant, mais ce n'était pas aussi infect qu'il le pensait et ça lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

Loin d'être repu, mais plein d'une nouvelle détermination pour survivre, incroyablement insufflée par la traîtresse, Split se laissa aller sur la couchette de misère en béton pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Il avait déjà l'impression que ses plaies le tiraient moins qu'avant.

* * *

Ondine jeta un regard sur les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

—Laissez-nous sortir, s'il vous plaît.

—C'est parfaitement hors de question, répondit la femme.

La Championne d'Azuria soupira avant de bouger ses jambes, dans un cliquetis de métal.

—Au moins, laissez filer le petit. Il est encore jeune… Et Flora est enceinte… Elle… Elle doit bientôt accoucher, laissez-la sortir…

—Quand le moment sera venu pour elle, elle sortira. Mais toi, non. On a reçu des ordres.

Elle se leva pour retourner sur son lit et elle s'y laissa tomber, près du petit garçon qui dormait, un morceau d'un vêtement de sa mère collé contre lui. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas le sentir, ce plan.

* * *

Attila s'accroupit derrière un arbre, levant une main pour faire signe à son équipe de faire de même. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Neko, sur une branche de chêne, se dissimuler derrière une touffe de feuilles, Artik s'aplatir sur le sol pour ramper dans un tronc d'arbre creux, Stup se cacher derrière un rocher et Psyko l'imiter, regardant en tout sens, alors que Pikachu guettait leurs arrières.

Attila s'apprêta à leur faire signe qu'ils allaient contourner l'escouade qui leur barrait la route, dont il ne parvenait hélas pas à deviner l'écusson et donc le réel niveau, quand il s'aperçut qu'Inu avait disparu de son champ de vision. Pâlissant, Attila tourna la tête vers Neko qui hocha la tête et émit un léger sifflement.

Luxray sortit de sa cachette et se concentra, ses yeux scrutant les environs à la recherche de la croqueuse de Leveinards. Quand il l'eût repérée, il indiqua sa direction à Artik qui fit le point avec ses jumelles. Le dresseur polaire ne dut qu'à d'excellents réflexes de ne pas se mettre à jurer haut et fort face à la stupide crétinerie d'Inu qui s'avançait déjà vers l'escouade installée plus loin. Avait-elle au moins conscience qu'ils étaient en guerre ?

Il entendit distinctement la croqueuse de Leveinards demander, en désignant une direction où l'équipe d'Attila ne voulait pas aller :

—Dites, excusez-moi, il des gens bizarres là-bas. Ils me font peur et j'ose pas rentrer chez moi…

C'était impossible que ça marche. D'instinct, Attila porta une main à la Pokéball d'Onix, Psyko s'apprêta à intervenir avec Pikachu, Stup tenait déjà la Pokéball de son Oniglali, Neko laissait sa main entrer en contact avec le métal froid du poignard qu'elle cachait dans son dos et Artik sortait son fusil après avoir rangé ses jumelles. Tous étaient parés.

—Comment sont ces gens ?

Un homme s'était avancé près d'Inu et il parlait fort. Attila soupira de soulagement. Une équipe de 0-0, comme on appelait ça dans l'armée. De la chair à canons qui ne savait pas réfléchir avec son cerveau. Inu était réellement une foutue chanceuse. Ce stratagème n'aurait jamais, jamais marché avec un vrai commando. Il fit signe à tout le monde, sauf Artik, de ranger ses armes et ses Pokéballs.

—Je ne sais pas, ils portent des blouses et des masques, répondit innocemment Inu en croisant les mains dans son dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

—Oh les mecs ! hurla le soldat qui discutait avec Inu. Vous avez entendu ? Il y a des mecs de la Ligue Souterraine pas loin et ça empêche cette jeune femme de rentrer. On doit la protéger !

Les autres membres de son unité ricanèrent légèrement en attrapant Pokéballs et armes à feu. Celui qui semblait être le chef se tourna vers Inu.

—Attendez-nous là, mademoiselle, nous allons leur faire la peau. Après, on parlera peut-être de notre… récompense…

Inu cligna les yeux et sourit.

—D'accord.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre.

—Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Les soldats échangèrent des regards libidineux qui donnèrent la nausée au reste de l'équipe d'Attila. C'était trop facile d'espérer s'en prendre à une jeune femme un peu niaise – même si Inu l'était beaucoup moins qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ils attendirent que les soldats soient bien plus loin pour sortir de leurs cachettes et rejoindre Inu qui attendait toujours, assise en tailleur au même endroit. Elle leva les yeux sur Attila qui lui demanda de se relever.

—Oh mais pourquoi ? Laissez-moi leur faire la peau à leur retour.

Le sourire sadique sur le visage d'Inu fit toussoter d'inquiétude Neko.

—Euh… On devrait peut-être y aller ? suggéra Stup d'une voix blanche. Non, parce que je vous rappelle que c'est une opération de discrétion et qu'il faut éviter les morts.

Attila approuva et ils se remirent en route, Inu enfilant sur le passage sa blouse souterraine, qu'elle avait jusque là délaissée. Neko, qui restait derrière avec Luxray et sa capacité à voir au travers des murs et de lui-même, était surprise de voir une Inu si concentrée. Peut-être avait-elle compris que c'était sérieux, cette guerre ? Le départ de Ln(3), cette ignoble trahison qui avait sali toute la Ligue Souterraine, avait dû ébranler jusqu'à la croqueuse de Leveinards. Il était vrai que très régulièrement, Ln(3) pratiquait des expériences sur elle, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait capturer la chance en essence, pour en faire une potion – « Ce sera quand même plus facile pour dominer le monde. On aura de la concurrence. ».

Avait-elle vraiment trahi ? Neko n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le temps était passé, quelques jours à peine, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Ln(3) les avait donnés à une armée qui lui avait pris sa mère dans son enfance – morte à l'étranger, elle était infirmière et son campement de base avait été bombardé – elle ne pouvait pas croire que Ln(3) avait donné la Ligue Souterraine alors qu'elle était tellement fière quand son fils parlait de sa maman comme d'une « dresseuse enterrée », disant qu'il voulait devenir comme Psyko et Ln, quand il serait vieux. C'était impossible. Elle devait être manipulée.

Neko secoua la tête. Avec des si, on mettait Dicoville en bouteille. Ln(3) avait trahi. Peu importait combien Neko n'aimait pas cette idée, peu importait combien ça la dérangeait. C'était la réalité des événements et il lui faudrait agir. La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait l'ingénieure, elle tenterait une nouvelle fois de la raisonner. Après, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de la tuer. Et ça allait lui faire beaucoup de mal, de devoir tuer une amie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'affrontement. Tout le groupe fut presque déçu de ne voir aucun comité d'accueil. La plaine de l'affrontement dégageait une légère odeur de décomposition qui fit grimacer Neko de dégoût. Son nez fragile n'appréciait pas tant que ça les chairs en état de putréfaction.

Attila fit signe à son équipe de se répartir et chacun prit la place qui lui était désignée. Artik invoqua Arcanin et son Taupiqueur alors que Stup faisait appel à Artikodin. Volant au-dessus d'eux, le Pokémon légendaire poussa un cri et Attila fronça les sourcils.

—Dis-lui de ne pas voler aussi haut, il risque d'attirer l'attention. Artikodin n'est pas un Pokémon très répandu par ici.

—Désolé, Attila. Comprends-le, toutefois. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les ailes depuis un bon moment.

Stup siffla et Artikodin tournoya dans le ciel avant de venir se poser près d'eux, arrachant un sourire satisfait à Artik.

—Je l'aime bien, lui. Il fait froid près de lui, c'est bien. Mais Arcanin n'est pas un grand appréciateur.

Effectivement, le Pokémon de feu frissonnait et finit par s'éloigner du côté de Psyko, qui s'était reculé aussi, disant que ça lui rappelait désagréablement les moments où il avait eu affaire à trop froid pour lui. Neko soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant ses cheveux pour les regrouper en un chignon brouillon. Elle attrapa trois Pokéballs dans sa main droite avant de dire :

—Zoroark, couvre-nous, illusion. Mentali, guette les mouvements. Et n'oublie pas de prévenir Zoroark des changements de direction du vent, pour qu'il modifie l'illusion au fil du temps. Luxray, soutiens Mentali.

Les trois Pokémons apparurent et échangèrent un regard avant de se séparer, obéissant à leur maîtresse, sous l'œil impressionné d'Attila, indifférent de Psyko, blasé d'Artik et un peu effrayé de Stup, qui se souvenait du calvaire des chasses à l'homme face à ces trois-là.

Sacha se laissa tomber par terre, observant ses compagnons travailler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici, sa présence n'était nullement utile. Il tourna la tête du côté d'Artik, dont l'Arcanin brûlait une carcasse avec une efficacité redoutable. Quelque chose, dans le maintien du dresseur polaire, dégageait une inquiétude presque palpable. Il levait parfois la tête et regardait du côté de Neko qui surveillait aussi les environs, coincée entre les serres de son Gueriaigle qui volait à basse altitude pour ne pas être repéré.

Psyko devinait bien ce qui pouvait passer par l'esprit de son ami. Et si c'était son élève à lui qui avait trahi ? Bien sûr, c'était impossible que Neko trahisse la Ligue Souterraine, c'était impossible. Mais Si elle était capturée ? Blessée ? Tuée ? Artik ne s'en remettrait jamais, Psyko en était persuadé. Lui-même n'arriverait probablement jamais à admettre que Cécile les avait tous vendus. Passées à l'as, ces dernières années à s'éclater dans des défis improbables. Il n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un prétexte.

Attila et Stup formaient une équipe plutôt efficace, également. Plusieurs cadavres avaient déjà été réduits à néant. Ils auraient bientôt fini et pourraient bientôt rentrer. Tant mieux. Psyko soupira et attrapa sa gourde pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Déjà, il se sentait mieux. Prof avait raison. Il pourrait sauver Ln(3). Qu'importe la raison pour laquelle elle avait trahi, ça ne valait sûrement pas les années passées ensemble. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient tous un peu négligé la jeune femme. Mais n'avait-elle pas été un des piliers de leur groupe ? Peu importe ce qu'il devrait donner, ce qu'il devrait sacrifier, mais il la sauverait.

Il se redressa et s'étira, alors qu'Attila demandait à Neko s'ils pouvaient parler d'une voix normale dans cette illusion de Zoroark. La voleuse hocha la tête en croisant les bras sur la poitrine d'un air fier. Stup leva les yeux au ciel. Pas la peine de se la péter.

—Bon. Je dois voir un informateur dans la ville suivante.

—Où ça ? demanda Psyko qui connaissait tous les informateurs d'Attila.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y en avait un dans cette région, d'ailleurs. Sans doute était-ce un nouveau. Le réseau de connaissances de son maître avait toujours été des plus impressionnants.

—À la taverne. J'ai rendez-vous là-bas. D'ailleurs tu vas venir avec moi, Psyko. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer mes arrières. Vous autres, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au reste de l'équipe, vous allez venir aussi, on ne peut pas se séparer. Mais je ne veux pas voir dans les environs de la taverne, c'est clair ? Vivez vos vies. Mais surtout, surtout, si vous croisez des militaires, vous faites tête basse. N'est-ce pas Artik ?

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus grimaça légèrement mais finit par hocher la tête, peu convaincu. Quoiqu'il pourrait peut-être profiter du côté _badboy_ octroyé par la Ligue Souterraine pour chopper quelques numéros…

* * *

Attila passa dans l'arrière-salle de la Taverne, laissant Psyko en planque sous sa casquette à l'entrée, tenant le bar avec un verre de vodka. Le petit jeune jetait de fréquents regards autour de lui, guettant les mouvements louches, ne faisant que tremper les lèvres dans son verre. Le colosse leva les yeux au ciel. Avec une telle attitude, ils allaient forcément se faire repérer. Qu'importe. Psyko aurait au moins l'intelligence de s'éloigner de son informateur s'il était repéré.

Attila s'installa à la table d'un gangster de bas étage, ancien militaire qui avait pété les plombs.

—Alors, tu as des infos, pour moi ?

—Ouais. Y paraît qu'une des vôtres a trahi ?

Attila ne répondit pas. Le gangster sourit de toutes ses dents, passant une main sur son crâne rasé.

—C'était cette fille qui suivait ton protégé partout. On l'a vue, il y a pas longtemps. Elle avait l'air sacrément mal en point.

—C'est pas pour elle que je me suis déplacé jusqu'ici, quand même ? grogna Attila.

—Nan, mais tu sais ce que c'est. Donnant-donnant. Parle-moi d'elle et je te donne mes infos.

Attila retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré.

—Travis, tu es vraiment un vaurien.

—Et c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies. Balance-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ta traîtresse.

—Elle est biochimiste, spécialisée dans les poisons, nous a confessé avoir menti sur tout ce qu'elle nous a dit jusqu'à présent. Donc, je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus.

—C'est une plaisanterie ?

Sourcil haussé, sourire en coin, le gangster connaissait parfaitement Attila qui ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner.

—Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les rumeurs du monde souterrain sont bien fournies, Travis. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver suffisamment d'informations en dessous.

Le gangster approuva en glissant ses pieds sur la table.

—Ça ne me satisfait pas, mec. Tu me connais, j'aime bien aller au fond des choses et que cette gamine trahisse ton protégé, ça me paraît un peu fort. Elle en est complètement amoureuse.

—Comme quoi, l'amour ne fait pas tout, commenta Attila d'une voix neutre.

—Il se dit aussi qu'elle n'a pas trahi la Ligue Souterraine de son plein gré, tu vois. Je vais même aller plus loin. Elle serait prise en otage par quelqu'un de très puissant.

Attila éclata d'un rire tonitruant en tapant sur la table.

—C'est une belle connerie ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, on ne peut pas se fier aux rumeurs ! Ln(3) nous a trahis pour pouvoir passer à la postérité ! Elle rêve de voir son nom s'inscrire dans l'Histoire et c'est comme ça qu'elle a choisi d'y parvenir, en retournant sa veste. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Depuis toujours, cette gosse est double, à la fois douce et cruelle, à la fois homme et femme, à la fois mère et amante. Je me suis toujours méfié d'elle, elle était du genre à te planter un couteau dans le dos en te disant qu'elle t'aime. Ça n'a pas raté. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le gangster laissa passer un silence durant lequel il alluma une cigarette. Un nuage d'une fumée épaisse s'étendit, irritant la gorge d'Attila qui se força à ne pas tousser. Travis sourit.

—Tu vois quand tu veux… Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

* * *

—Je m'ennuiiiiie, bouda Neko en jetant un regard vague sur un tableau d'un artiste bien connu.

Stup darda sur elle un regard furieux en s'arrachant aux explications du guide à travers le musée national.

—Pour une fois qu'on fait une activité dans un musée, il faut que tu râles, pesta-t-il. Écoute, c'est très intéressant ce qu'il dit.

—On a déjà fait des trucs dans un musée, s'offusqua Artik. On a fait péter le précédent ! C'était drôle, on remet ça ?

Le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage fit grimacer Stup.

—Non. NEKO, LAISSE CE DIAMANT TRANQUILLE !

La dresseuse furtive s'était approchée d'une vitrine sous haute protection, derrière laquelle un diamant énorme faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur cupide. Avec une moue de petite fille, elle se tourna vers son élève.

—Mais… C'est la première chose que je vois de bien dans ce foutu musée. Regardez-moi la perfection de ce trésor… Il ferait tellement bien dans ma vitrine, juste à côté de celui de Sinnoh… Sans azote, à peine de bore, c'est d'une rareté que vous n'imaginez même pas ! Oh, Artik, s'il te plaît, il me le faut, il me le faut, il me le faut !

Artik leva les yeux au ciel et Stup cacha ses mains dans son visage. Inu se contenta de se détourner pour aller regarder une œuvre très spéciale, faite de poupées de cire, d'un pas aérien. Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Il hocha la tête.

—D'accord, mais fais vite.

Neko sortait déjà son matériel, mettant son masque en place, alors que Stup s'éloignait prudemment d'eux.

—Ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que d'habitude, expliqua Neko en s'installant en tailleur à même le sol, à cause des alarmes. Avant, Ln(3) me créait une petite bombe électromagnétique qui les désactivait, le temps que je vole le diamant. Ni vu, ni connu, c'était dans la poche. J'ai pas pensé à en prendre une avant de venir.

—Cool, ça va mettre du piment dans cette baraque, commenta Artik en observant les gestes minutieux de son élève après avoir mis son propre masque.

Un garde, intrigué par le mouvement du côté du groupe de Neko, traversa la salle, fendant la foule, pour se poster, main sur la Pokéball, devant Neko et Artik :

—Que faites-vous ?

—Moi ? demanda Neko en levant les yeux vers le garde. Je m'apprête à vous cambrioler. Poussez-vous, vous me faites de l'ombre.

* * *

Sacha se tassa sur sa chaise quand un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes passa la porte de la taverne, vêtus de vêtements kakis. Il rabattait la visière de sa casquette sur son visage et grogna. Des militaires. C'était bien sa veine.

—Chu, pikaka chu…

—Tu as raison, on peut en profiter.

Jetant un œil sur son Pokémon, Sacha se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir observer le groupe de militaires par le miroir du bar où il était installé. Constitué d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns noués en un chignon strict et au teint mat, d'une deuxième femme dont il ne distinguait pas les traits et de six hommes, ils semblaient être en train de se détendre tranquillement. Sacha se sentit se détendre. Ils n'étaient pas là pour eux. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation. La deuxième femme se plaignait.

—Merde, quel connard, ce Sévignan. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a foutue dans votre équipe ?

—Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un boulet pour son opération, lieutenant. Maintenant, taisez-vous.

—Bien, général Crush, grogna la femme.

Elle se tourna vers le bar et Sacha cligna des yeux en croisant les yeux ambrés de Ln(3). Elle détourna le regard d'une façon naturelle et Sacha sentit sa main se crisper sur son genou. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas se lever pour interpeler Ln, lui demander de revenir à la raison. L'un des hommes continuait la discussion.

—Hey, lieutenant, au fait, comment il va le prisonnier ?

Sacha vit Ln(3) se tendre et tourner sa tête vers l'homme d'une façon sèche.

—Vous êtes vraiment des monstres. J'avais jamais vu un de mes poisons être aussi mal utilisé. Le pauvre, il a dû sacrément souffrir.

—On appelle ça de la torture.

—Ça a marché à merveille, d'ailleurs, il a déballé tout ce qu'il savait.

La voix teintée d'ironie de Ln(3) fit sourire Sacha. Il avait presque l'impression de l'entendre engueuler Artik et Neko qui s'étaient encore battus.

—Gardez votre ironie pour le général Sévignan, coupa celle qui s'appelait Crush. Vous n'êtes pas la mieux placée pour parler de ça.

—En attendant, Split m'a parlé à moi, pour me dire autre chose qu'aller me faire foutre. C'était sans intérêt, mais il s'adresse à moi.

Psyko échangea un regard avec Pikachu. Split était en vie ? C'était bon à savoir. Ln(3) avait-elle fait exprès de dévoiler cette information en sa présence ?

Il la regarda se lever, dire au général Crush qu'elle allait pisser et traverser la salle pour se rendre aux toilettes. Envoyant aux Ortides ses bonnes résolutions qui impliquaient de ne pas se griller, Sacha se leva à son tour, laissant une ou deux minutes d'avance à Ln(3). Il poussa la porte battante et d'un regard, il demanda à Pikachu de surveiller la porte, pour les laisser seuls quelques secondes, puis il s'appuya sur les lavabos, devant la seule porte qui était fermée.

Elle sortit quelques secondes après, refermant son pantalon. Elle l'observa et sourit ironiquement, alors qu'elle allait jusqu'au lavabo où il n'était pas appuyé pour se laver les mains, ne lui jetant pas un regard. Exaspéré, il la força à le regarder.

—Bon sang, Ln, pourquoi ?

—Il me semble avoir déjà expliqué tout ça, Psykokwak. Lâche-moi.

—T'as peut-être réussi à leurrer les autres avec ces conneries, mais moi, je sais que c'est pas ça. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je suis sûr qu'on peut te venir en aide…

Elle se dégagea de la prise et le repoussa loin d'elle.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre Psyko ? Qu'ils ont menacé mon fils ? Que je n'ai pas eu le choix ? Que ça me déchire le cœur de devoir vous trahir ?

Une note d'hystérie brisait sa voix, alors qu'elle refusait obstinément de poser son regard sur lui. Psyko hocha la tête.

—Eh bien, tu fais erreur. Je trahis de mon propre chef, parce que je ne peux plus vous supporter.

—On… On peut changer, Ln. On peut te sauver.

Il fit un pas en avant, elle en fit un en arrière, portant sa main à son pantalon de treillis, pour sortir une seringue de l'une des poches.

—Ne t'approche pas, Psyko. Je ne veux pas être sauvée, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Faut-il que tu meures pour comprendre ? Je t'ai trahi, je te laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas mourir en inconnue auprès de la Ligue Souterraine, je veux devenir quelqu'un et tant pis si c'est n'importe qui !

Sacha sourit. Il était sûr de lui, la main de Ln(3) tremblait, il n'était pas loin de la convaincre de revenir de leur côté, il le sentait. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle hésitait. Il fit un pas de plus, elle lança la seringue qu'il esquiva en se baissant et elle sortit des toilettes, envoyant dans le nez de Pikachu le battant de bois. Elle fit signe à ses collègues de ne pas bouger, traversant la salle à grandes enjambées, talonnée par Psyko qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de ranimer Pikachu. Il avait sorti une autre Pokéball, celle de Dracaufeu, prêt à en venir aux mains si c'était nécessaire.

Ln(3) courait vraiment vite et lui manquait cruellement d'entraînement. Elle grimpa les marches du musée, où Sacha savait très bien qu'il la perdrait s'il ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rattraper. Forçant davantage sur ses jambes, ignorant la brûlure de l'effort au niveau de ses chevilles, il gravit les marches à son tour et s'arrêta, hésitant sur la direction à prendre.

Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite et choisit d'aller tout droit, sûr que c'était la direction qu'elle avait prise. Il la connaissait bien, il refusait de croire qu'il ne connaissait qu'une image et c'était sûrement la direction qu'elle avait empruntée.

Psyko sourit en apercevant la silhouette de Ln(3) tourner au coin d'un couloir, les perdant davantage dans le musée. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle et Sacha s'arrêta en voyant Ln(3) piler.

La grande salle était envahie de gardes, qui semblaient tous vouloir en découdre avec plusieurs personnes. Psyko soupira en reconnaissant Artik et Neko, appuyés par Stup et Inu, en plein milieu d'un cercle de gardiens dresseurs armés jusqu'aux dents. Ln(3) jura avant de s'exclamer :

—Messieurs ! Lieutenant Abille, de l'équipe d'intervention Spiritomb, vous pouvez disposer, je prends le relai.

Un des gardes se tourna vers elle, observa sa silhouette droite, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon strict, ses vêtements militaires. Il haussa un sourcil, reporta son regard sur les dresseurs souterrains, reculant de quelques pas vers la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

—Lieutenant, ce sont les dresseurs de la Ligue Souterraine. Je ne suis pas sûr que…

—Belle blague, commenta Ln(3). Je n'ai pas peur. Par contre, vous devriez. Cassez-vous. Maintenant.

Les gardes échangèrent des regards quelque peu effrayés. La voix du lieutenant était teintée d'envie d'en découdre avec les dresseurs qui étaient réunis devant elle. Ils quittèrent la pièce et Ln(3) dévisagea tour à tour les dresseurs souterrains qui se dressaient devant elle.

—Belle équipe, sourit-elle. Merveilleuse réunion de talents… Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, mais c'est brillant… Qui est le chef ?

—Attila, grogna Sacha de derrière elle, laissant Dracaufeu sortir de sa Pokéball.

Il fut rapidement imité par Artik et son Lippoutou, Stup et Oniglali, Inu et son Ludicolo, Neko et Luxray. Tous refermèrent le cercle autour de la traitresse, alors qu'elle portait ses deux mains à des Pokéballs, à son tour.

—Oh non, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez défier sérieusement la spécialiste des poisons du commando Reshiram ?

—Je croyais que tu étais avec Spiritomb, nota Stup d'une voix polaire.

Ln(3) tourna les yeux vers lui, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Elle libéra Phyllali et Rapion. Le Pokémon Plante se dressa devant Ln en feulant, fusillant Artik du regard. Il eut une moue désolée, se lamentant rapidement qu'un si beau Pokémon accompagne une telle garce. Rapion, lui, menaçait déjà Dracaufeu de ses dards, ses mandibules claquant dangereusement pour le maintenir à distance. Dracaufeu grogna. Sacha fit un pas silencieux. Ln(3) répondit à Stup.

—Non, c'est cette équipe qui est présente sur les lieux. Moi, je suis la subordonnée du général Altaïr Sévignan.

Artik grimaça encore plus. Un dégoût profond suintait par tous les pores de son visage.

—T'es tombée bas pour t'allier à ce sale enfoiré.

—Suis-je tombée bas ? Ou me suis-je élevée ? répondit Ln(3) en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Luxray et Lippoutou formaient une équipe des plus dangereuses. Neko et Artik avaient su associer leurs Pokémons et quand ces deux-là attaquaient ensemble, leurs adversaires avaient tendance à perdre. Phyllali serait mal en point, s'il devait affronter ces deux-là. Le Dracaufeu de Psyko, qu'elle entendait grogner, elle ne le craignait pas vraiment. Il avait une peur panique de Rapion, depuis qu'il avait sans le vouloir marché sur le scorpion violet et que ce dernier s'était sauvagement vengé en l'empoisonnant douloureusement. Le Ludicolo d'Inu et l'Oniglali de Stup, elle n'en savait pas assez pour pouvoir construire une stratégie. La radio qu'elle portait à sa ceinture grésilla.

—Lieutenant, ici le général de brigade Crush. Bon sang, petite garce, où es-tu ?

Ln(3) sourit alors que ses anciens camarades échangeaient des regards. Elle saisit sa radio et juste avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour répondre au général, elle lança à ses adversaires, une moue amusée sur le visage :

—La traditionnelle rivalité entre Reshiram et Spiritomb… Elle ne m'aime pas. Hey Sarah, je suis au musée, en pleine interpellation de la Ligue Souterraine. Vous venez jouer avec moi ?

—Lieutenant, il ne s'agit pas là d'une façon convenable de s'adresser à son supérieur ! Gardez votre irrespect pour le général Sévignan !

Ln(3) leva les yeux au ciel et coupa l'émission de sa radio, écartant les bras d'un air exaspéré, jetant à Stup un petit regard.

—Notre inimitié est réciproque. J'y peux rien, elle m'agace, cette femme. Altaïr a tout de même bien plus de classe.

Artik grogna et s'avança. Un fouet claqua près de son oreille et il eut un mouvement de recul, esquivant de justesse la deuxième liane de Phyllali.

—Pourquoi Sévignan ? demanda Artik alors que son Lippoutou lui jeta un regard inquiet, tendant ses grosses mains pour effleurer son dresseur.

Artik caressa les cheveux de son Pokémon, pour le rassurer sur son état et Lippoutou se tourna vers Phyllali pour le gronder, comme déçu. Un échange sifflant débuta entre les deux Pokémons, alors que Ln(3) tirait sur ses gants de cuir pour les positionner correctement, baissant les yeux pour répondre à Artik :

—Pourquoi Altaïr ? Sérieusement ? Parce que je l'intéresse. Enfin… mes créations l'intéressent. Je peux laisser libre court à mes pulsions meurtrières, à ses côtés alors qu'avec vous, je m'enterrais, je me bridais. Il aime mes poisons. Et mon fils. Mais surtout mes poisons. Les derniers que j'ai créés ont marché du tonnerre sur mon dernier cobaye…

Psyko, derrière Ln(3) fit un mouvement, puis recula quand Rapion le regarda.

—Split, souffla-t-il d'un air horrifié.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon élève ? siffla Artik d'une voix dangereuse.

Ln(3) porta sur lui un regard triste.

—Tu ne te souviens de ça que quand ça t'arrange, décidément. Je ne lui ai rien fait, moi. Je vous ai déjà dit que la torture, c'était pas mon domaine de prédilection. Ne te préoccupe pas de lui. Vu le peu qu'il en reste, je lui donne maximum quelques semaines à vivre. Il vaut peut-être mieux, qu'il meure…

Elle fit une pause et s'étira. Ses os craquèrent, son tee-shirt se souleva, dévoilant, sur son ventre, des chairs nécrosées. Neko grimaça, Stup porta une main à sa bouche pour contenir la nausée qui l'envahissait à la vue de cette plaque noire un peu suintante. Ln(3) baissa les yeux sur son ventre et tira précipitamment sur son tee-shirt. La dresseuse furtive souffla :

—Tu es vraiment mourante.

—Oui. Ah c'est pas beau à voir, je vous l'accorde. Mais ça m'empêchera pas de vous coller une sévère raclée.

—Comment tu fais pour être encore debout avec tout ça ? demanda Inu d'une voix lointaine pendant que son Ludicolo dansait autour d'elle.

—Mon poison bloquant le chemin de la douleur. On va discuter longtemps ? C'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais arriver en retard au débrief avec Altaïr ne me tente pas des masses…

Psyko fronça les sourcils en tentant d'analyser rapidement la situation. C'était comme un de ses combats les plus difficiles. Il posa les yeux sur Rapion. Il fallait d'abord bloquer l'empoisonneur. Trouvant enfin la stratégie, Sacha sourit et lança aux autres :

—Laissez-la-moi. Je m'en charge.

Ln(3) se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Ils se sourirent. Elle avait attendu ce combat pendant longtemps.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pardon pour le retard et en espérant que ça vous a plu !**


	24. Mascarade

**Rendons à César ce qui appartient à Jules : le titre de ce chapitre appartient à Moody Poison et à sa fiction "Race !"**

**Mascarade.**

—Il n'y a rien, soupira Régis d'un air rageur en levant les yeux de son microscope, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, alors qu'Ange se penchait vers lui.

—Si tu ne vois rien, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien, non ?

L'infirmière s'éloigna de l'Élémental quand celui-ci replongea dans son observation de l'échantillon de sang de Psyko, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il cherchait avec autant d'acharnement, tout comme il avait scruté les échantillons de Neko et Artik de trop près pour que ce soit une simple analyse de routine.

—Prof… PROF ! insista-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et elle lui jeta ce regard dont elle avait le secret, qui faisait que tous avaient envie de l'écouter sans bouger, captivés par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

—Quoique tu cherches, tu ne trouveras pas. Ces échantillons sont sains. Tout est normal. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, bon sang ?

Il grogna, ne répondant pas et délaissant finalement l'échantillon. Ange entendit distinctement « …garce, elle a réussi à dissimuler ses poisons » et elle fit rapidement le lien entre ce que cherchait Prof et la trahison de Ln(3).

Un peu embêtée pour le professeur Pokémon, avec qui elle avait partagé la fin de sa formation, elle pinça les lèvres. Ça faisait deux mois et demi qu'elle était sous l'aile d'Earth quand Prof avait débarqué. Elle avait passé quinze jours à voir l'attirance se développer entre eux et avait toujours approuvé leur relation, quoiqu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit autre chose qu'une simple histoire de sexe.

Elle s'approcha de l'armoire où tous les dossiers étaient rangés, pour sortir les copies des résultats des prises de sang de Psyko, Neko et Artik, afin d'y jeter un œil aussi. Elle observa attentivement les taux de calcium et les analysa en fonction de ce que Ln(3) lui avait dit de ses poisons. La seule façon de savoir si quelqu'un avait subi une attaque meurtrière de la traîtresse était de vérifier les taux de calcium. C'était sa signature, tous les assassins en avaient une et elle, c'était le calcium.

Si Artik et Neko présentaient des variations dans leurs taux de calcium, comme ça devait sûrement être le cas d'Attila – et, Ange le réalisait, c'était aussi la situation d'Éra – Psyko, lui, ne présentait rien de ce genre.

Ange eut un sourire qui éclaira son visage. C'était sûrement une bonne nouvelle, quoiqu'elle ne sût pas exactement ce que désirait Prof en faisant ces analyses. Elle lui tapota sur l'épaule, il sursauta. Visiblement, il avait oublié sa présence. Posant les dossiers devant l'Élémental, celui de Psyko sur le dessus, elle désigna des chiffres, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard perplexe.

—Oui, c'est un taux de calcium parfaitement normal. Mais pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

—Savais-tu, lança Ange d'une voix douce, que tous les inventeurs de génie aiment laisser des signatures particulières pour leurs inventions ?

Régis sursauta et observa Ange comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, avant de fixer avec attention les dossiers de ses amis, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir. Les poisons de Ln(3), ses poisons mortels, en étant absorbés par le sang pour se dissoudre, laissaient une simple trace de calcium, qu'on retrouvait chez Neko et Artik mais pas chez Psyko. Elle ne les avait donc pas empoisonnés avec quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Éclatant d'un rire joyeux, Prof planta un baiser sur le front d'Ange, lui rappelant qu'elle était un véritable génie et qu'il en faudrait plus, des comme elle, sur cette planète.

Pourtant, Ln(3) n'avait pas menti en disant avoir fait d'eux ses cobayes. La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il sortit de l'infirmerie précipitamment, courant au travers des couloirs, gravissant les marches deux par deux, pour s'engouffrer à l'étage de la section médicale, talonné par Ange. Il pénétra dans l'ancienne chambre de Ln(3), ouvrit l'armoire et attrapa la fiole qu'il y avait dans la poche droite de la blouse pour l'ouvrir sans précaution. Le temps n'était plus à la prudence.

Il approcha le flacon de son nez et respira fortement, immédiatement frappé par l'odeur de livres anciens et poussiéreux, de la maison de son grand-père et, un peu, l'odeur musquée d'une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sans un mot, il tendit la fiole à Ange, qui l'attrapa.

—Ça sent bon, dit-elle. Une osmose parfaite entre l'odeur de la peau de mon fiancé, de mon chat et cette odeur si particulière de noix de muscade.

—Pour moi, ça sent le papier et l'encre, la bruyère et la maison de mon enfance.

Régis reprit le flacon et le reboucha, contemplant l'étiquette.

—Mé-DP3. Méganium, Doux Parfum, troisième essai, comprit-il.

Les deux membres de l'équipe médicale échangèrent des regards à la fois perplexes et soulagés. Un foutu calmant. Ce qu'elle testait sur Artik, Neko et Psyko était un simple foutu calmant. Cette biochimiste géniale avait réussi à capter l'essence même du Doux Parfum de son Méganium pour en faire une lotion apaisante, qu'elle glissait dans la nourriture.

C'était pour ça que Psyko avait l'impression de manger la cuisine de sa mère quand il avalait des rations de survie au goût aussi délicat qu'un Rhinocorne. Ce qui apaisait Sacha, c'était le souvenir de sa mère, c'était ça, son havre de paix.

Cette évidence sauta aux yeux de Régis qui se laissa tomber sur le lit. Merde, alors Ln(3) n'avait pas réellement trahi ?

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait sur la salle du musée vidé de ses visiteurs et de ses gardes. Les dresseurs souterrains regardaient Psyko et Ln(3) se faire face, Stup étant très inquiet de l'air amusé qu'il voyait sur le visage du dresseur double, son vis-à-vis ayant une copie de cet air amusé.

Artik et Neko échangèrent un regard avant de se reculer pour aller s'installer un peu plus loin et l'élève de Neko les regarda d'un air atterré. Ils avaient réellement l'intention de laisser Psyko se débrouiller seul face à Ln(3) ?

Lippoutou cessa de se disputer avec Phyllali avec un « Lippouuuuu » tendre, pour retourner vers son dresseur qui le rappela dans sa Pokéball. Neko s'était assise en tailleur, caressant doucement les poils de Luxray qui semblait ronronner à moitié sous la caresse et Inu tentait, bien plus loin, de reproduire les pas de danse de son Ludicolo.

Psyko sourit d'un air heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait un match contre son élève, pour voir à quel niveau elle se trouvait. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle ressentait la même chose, compte tenu de la flamme qui dansait au fond de ses yeux et qui semblait ne pas vouloir ni chanceler ni s'éteindre. Ln(3) se délesta de sa radio qu'elle envoya voler un peu plus loin et elle ôta sa veste militaire, qui contenait sûrement pas mal de ses poisons, au vu de la délicatesse avec laquelle elle la déposa sur le sol. Son tee-shirt noir laissait apparaître des cicatrices récentes sur ses bras et Sacha les désigna d'un mouvement de la tête.

—Dur d'être militaire, non ?

—Un peu. Mais c'est pas au niveau des punitions d'Attila.

Souriant, Sacha attrapa les Pokéballs qu'il n'avait pas encore vidées de leurs occupants, alors que Dracaufeu grognait doucement derrière lui, Rapion et Phyllali se retranchant au niveau de leur dresseuse qui demanda :

—On se la joue comment ?

—Tu me laisses fixer les règles ? C'est trop gentil, ironisa Sacha. Tous nos Pokémons en mesure de combattre. Et nous, à mains nues.

—Oh, oui, tes mains sur mon corps tellement meurtri ne pourront qu'être un apaisement… Enfin, si tu arrives à me toucher bien sûr.

Psyko fronça les sourcils. Elle se la jouait un peu trop. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle l'ait un jour vaincu en corps à corps ou dans un match. Il la regarda se fendre d'un sourire alors qu'elle attrapait trois autres Pokéballs qu'elle tendit d'un air indifférent en appelant Avaltout, Métamorph et Smogo.

Le premier Pokémon, une sorte de créature violette aux losanges noirs, ayant des mains directement attachées à son corps flasque et une paire de moustache, regarda Psyko puis sa dresseuse, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Ce fut Métamorph, qui poussa un petit gémissement, qui lui permit de comprendre alors que le Smogo, cette boule toxique dégageant une puanteur extrêmement gênante, se contentait de flotter dans les airs, indifférent à la discussion des deux autres.

Artik haussa les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle fait de Méganium ? Ln(3) ne combattait que peu avec ses Pokémons poison, elle ne prenait pas le risque qu'ils soient blessés ou tués alors qu'ils sont également ses outils de travail. Psyko sembla se poser la même question, le visage fixé dans une moue contrariée. Il était forcé de revoir toute sa stratégie, il n'avait pas espéré cette composition d'équipe. Il aurait préféré que Méganium et Arcko soient ses adversaires.

Il appela à lui Jungko, Hélédelle et Ossatueur, alors que les Pokémons de Ln(3) se mettaient en rempart devant elle. Éliminer Rapion en priorité, pensa Psyko. Dommage que Pikachu ne soit pas là, ça aurait été bien plus rapide.

Il jeta son 9mm au sol après l'avoir désarmé. Elle fit de même avec son lance harpon. Sacha haussa un sourcil. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

—Quoi ?

—Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as que ça sur toi.

—Tu me fais chier, Psyko.

Elle jeta également des grenades aveuglantes qui étaient dans les poches de son pantalon, retira un poignard de ses rangers, glissa la main dans son dos pour ôter un colt, pour finir par dégrafer sa ceinture, dévoilant ainsi une série de fioles qui étaient fixées à l'intérieur. Artik émit un petit sifflement.

—Rien que ça ?

—Fallait voyager léger, grimaça Ln(3) d'un air déçu en se mettant en position de combat.

Sacha en fit autant. Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes et Ln(3) décala son regard pour observer le dresseur aux cheveux bleus qui les fixait avec plus d'attention que jamais. Elle lui sourit.

—Tu serais un amour d'être notre arbitre, Artik.

—C'est un combat à mort, commenta Psyko.

—J'ai du mal à m'arrêter, même après la mort de mon adversaire, expliqua la traîtresse d'une voix doucereuse. D'où l'importance d'un arbitre. Il serait dommage que j'abîme ton si joli visage après que tu aies rendu l'âme, non ?

Artik porta une main à sa poche pour en tirer une pièce. Psyko hocha la tête, comprenant que le signal de début serait le bruit de la pièce qui tombe sur le sol. Le gothique jeta la pièce qui s'envola. Sacha la regarda tourner quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur son élève, avec qui il échangea un profond regard, alors qu'elle souriait d'excitation.

La pièce s'écrasa au sol et les Pokémons de Sacha, bien plus réactifs que ceux de Ln(3), se jetèrent dans la bataille. Hélédelle fondit sur Rapion avec une attaque Picpic fulgurante.

Il atteignit le scorpion qui tenta de répliquer en lui plantant ses dards dans les ailes, mais l'oiseau s'envola de nouveau, traversant la salle du musée, conduisant le Pokémon de la traîtresse plus loin, l'encerclant avec une attaque Reflet qui donna l'impression qu'il y avait une dizaine d'Hélédelle. Ne sachant où donner de la tête, ni lequel était le vrai, Rapion resta immobile, guettant la moindre faiblesse de son adversaire, le moindre chancèlement dans cette illusion.

Phyllali et Avaltout échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer d'un même mouvement sur Dracaufeu, qui chargeait avec un Bélier puissant. Phyllali esquiva à l'aide d'une vive attaque, faisant prestement un pas sur le côté, l'autre Pokémon faisant le tour en bavant, pour tenter de prendre le dragon par derrière. Psyko fronça les sourcils et lança un avertissement à son Pokémon qui, d'un coup de queue, se débarrassa d'Avaltout en regardant par-dessus son épaule puis il grogna quand il sentit quelque chose lui entailler le museau. Dracaufeu se tourna de nouveau vers Phyllali, esquivant de justesse une salve de feuilles qui se dirigeaient à grande vitesse sur lui. S'envolant à deux ou trois mètres, le dragon battit de ses immenses ailes en portant ses griffes sur la coupure faite par Phyllali.

En dessous d'eux, se toisant toujours d'un air de défi et d'excitation, Psyko et Ln(3) donnaient leurs derniers ordres aux Pokémons qui restaient près d'eux. Ossatueur, en dépit de l'ordre de Psyko de ne pas s'approcher de Métamorph, de le laisser à Jungko, se précipita sur le Pokémon rose en brandissant un os agressif. Métamorph s'aplatit pour éviter l'attaque et Ossatueur sauta en l'air, pour bondir à pieds joints sur le Métamorph, alors que Psyko grimaçait.

—Ossatueur, tu n'as aucune chance contre Métamorph, gémit-il d'une petite voix. Jungko, va lui prêter main forte !

La créature verte hocha doucement la tête en fermant les yeux, mais Smogo lui barra la route d'un air impitoyable, si tant est qu'il fut possible de dire que l'expression d'un Smogo – plutôt indéchiffrable – pût être impitoyable. Sacha soupira, avant de lancer une dernière phrase :

—N'oubliez pas, ne tuez personne.

—N'épargnez personne, lança Ln(3) en contre-attaque. Je ne vous ai pas dressés au pays du Rondoudou. Soyez sans pitié.

Choqué, Artik contempla Ln(3) se remettre en position de combat, tandis que Psyko écarquillait des yeux incrédules avant de se reprendre. « La Dresseuse assassine. » Ln(3) était et avait toujours été la dresseuse assassine, la femme aux pulsions meurtrières et aux dangereux poisons. Pourquoi s'attendait-il d'une traîtresse qu'elle l'épargne ? Il fit un pas sur le côté, imité par son élève qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, comme pour tenter de s'apprivoiser et de lire la stratégie de l'autre sur le visage de son adversaire puis, sans prévenir, Psyko engagea un combat sans mercis.

Les coups de pieds, les balayages, les coups de poings, revers et feintes pleuvaient et s'enchaînaient à une rapidité que Neko apprécia, qu'elle savoura même, dégustant des yeux les mouvements souples de Psyko qui avait pour l'instant l'avantage. Il parvenait à enchaîner des mouvements compliqués que la dresseuse furtive ne l'imaginait pas capable de mettre en œuvre. Elle reconnaissait pourtant là des pas de danse, qu'il avait sûrement adaptés en combat et c'était impressionnant de penser que cet imbécile chronique avait été génial assez longtemps pour avoir cette idée.

Neko émit un petit sifflement admiratif. Si Ln(3) était plutôt médiocre, comme avant, sa spécialité n'était pas là, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir se battre, Psyko, lui, était devenu particulièrement doué, quoiqu'un peu rouillé.

Cette esquive par un glissé du pied, par exemple et cette torsion du buste, permettant à Psyko d'éviter un coup de poing meurtrier de la part de Ln(3)… Comment ça meurtrier ?

Cessant de caresser Luxray, Neko se sentit pâlir en voyant Psyko tomber lourdement sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur et Ln(3) s'installer sur lui pour l'immobiliser, tenant une seringue dans le creux de sa main. La traîtresse sourit à un Psyko qui contemplait l'aiguille de la seringue, apeuré. Il sentit une vague glacée lui descendre le long du dos quand son ancienne maîtresse se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose que lui seul entendit. Elle leva la voix pour lui affirmer :

—Tu es naïf d'avoir cru que je n'avais que ça. Une seringue dans mon chignon c'est la moindre des choses.

Arrachant le capuchon qui recouvrait l'aiguille avec les dents, Ln(3) laissa peu de temps aux autres pour intervenir. Artik, coincé dans son rôle d'arbitre, avec son honneur à la con, n'interviendrait pas. Stup et Inu étaient trop loin. Il ne restait que Neko, qui avait toujours tendance à ne pas savoir dans quelles limites elle pouvait intervenir dans ce genre de matchs. Artik grogna. Ln(3) disait ne pas être une bonne stratège mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Psyko se débattait pour tenter de se dérober à la seringue de Ln(3) qui lui parlait toujours à voix basse, alors que le dresseur au Pikachu était de plus en plus blanc, comme si ce que lui disait Ln(3) lui faisait peur. Paralysé, il ne pensait même pas à simplement retourner la situation. Neko se leva, regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de s'avancer de deux pas et de lancer la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

—Ln ! Ce matin, Psyko et Prof étaient à deux doigts de se rouler une pelle !

Artik plaqua sa main sur ses yeux. Comme si ça allait marcher. Même Inu sembla arrêter sa danse de la peur – allez comprendre – pour dévisager Neko comme si elle était folle, alors que Stup s'écriait que ce combat commençait à mal tourner.

Pourtant, Ln(3) arrêta son mouvement, tourna la tête vers Neko en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

—Quoi ? QUOI ? J'ai raté ça ?

Ce fut l'erreur dont Psyko sut tirer partie. Forçant sur ses biceps et ses avant-bras, il souleva les tibias de Ln(3) qui l'entravaient, la forçant à effectuer un roulé-boulé malhabile, en regardant sa seringue plantée dans son propre bras.

—Et merde, commenta-t-elle en arrachant l'engin de son avant-bras gauche. J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois faite avoir par un stratagème aussi nul.

Neko sourit à Artik, fière d'elle, alors qu'il jetait un regard atterré à la dresseuse assassine. Plus jamais il n'accepterait qu'elle lui reproche qu'il ne pensait qu'avec sa queue, à présent. Elle était exactement pareille. Se parant d'un sourire ironique, Sacha se releva, ravi de voir que Régis lui aura été utile dans ce combat. D'un rapide regard, il remercia vaguement Neko avant de dévisager Ln(3) qui récupérait deux fioles dans son soutien-gorge.

—C'est lâche, ça, commenta Artik.

—Non, c'est fin et stratégique, contredit Ln(3) en avalant le contenu d'une fiole et en rechargeant sa seringue. Autant se servir des atouts féminins, qu'ils me soient un peu utiles.

—Je parlais de ta seringue.

—Moi aussi. Vu les stratagèmes lamentables qu'utilise Neko pour aider Psyko, on peut considérer que c'est du un contre deux, non ?

Artik eut un mouvement de la tête équivoque et Ln(3) ahana de dépit.

—Toujours de leur côté, toi… Peu importe.

Elle se remit en position de combat après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil du côté des Pokémons. Métamorph n'avait fait qu'une bouchée d'Ossatueur, qu'il recouvrait encore totalement, l'étouffant petit à petit. Phyllali était hors de combat aux pattes de Dracaufeu, qui était salement amoché, couvert de sang. Fièrement, Ln(3) pensa que son Pokémon s'était bien battu, alors que d'un lance-flammes assassin, le dragon de Psyko mettait le feu à Avaltout.

Hélédelle et Rapion jouaient toujours au jeu du Médhyèna dans un coin du musée, alors que Smogo était à terre.

Calculant rapidement l'état de ses forces, Ln(3) grimaça en constatant qu'elle perdait et elle esquiva difficilement un coup de Psyko, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Levant son bras droit devant son visage pour parer, elle donna un coup de genou à Sacha qui la regarda, les yeux un peu mouillés de larmes.

—Oh la vache, c'est un putain de coup bas, ça…

Il tomba à genoux, se forçant à respirer calmement, par la bouche, alors que Ln(3) s'agenouillait près de lui :

—Il va falloir que tu comprennes quelque chose, Psyko.

La voix était si douce que Sacha sentit ses yeux cesser de s'humidifier. Il releva les yeux vers la traîtresse pour la contempler désinfecter son aiguille. Elle attrapa son poignet et il n'arriva pas à se débattre. Hoquetant, Sacha contempla l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau, alors que Ln(3) continuait son discours :

—Nous ne sommes plus en période de Ligue. Nous sommes en guerre. L'un contre l'autre. Tu es censé vouloir ma mort et il va falloir que tu apprennes à la vouloir.

—Mais… Je veux te sauver, Cécile, répondit Sacha.

—Pense d'abord à te sauver toi. S'il te plaît. Ne te préoccupe pas d'une mourante et pense à ceux qui vivent, à ceux qui doivent vivre, à eux.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en direction de Neko et Artik alors qu'elle actionnait la seringue.

—Je m'en veux de devoir faire ça. Tu vas souffrir affreusement. C'est du Raptou dans sa forme la plus violente.

Gémissant en sentant des millions de piqûres remonter le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule, Sacha lui lança un regard paniqué, alors qu'elle se redressait et attrapait sa veste et sa ceinture, puis ses armes.

—Victoire par K.O, lança-t-elle à voix haute. Occupez-vous de lui et ne me poursuivez pas.

Elle sursauta quand un applaudissement résonna au niveau de la porte et, se tournant, Sacha, dans les brumes de sa douleur la vit pâlir furieusement, avant de se mettre au garde à vous. Tournant difficilement la tête vers le nouveau venu, haletant, Psyko gémit de souffrance. Le poison de Ln(3) était vraiment plus coriace que ceux auxquels il était accoutumé.

Le nouveau venu était un homme immense, bien plus grand que Sacha et dépassant même Artik de quelques centimètres – pour Psyko, c'était de la triche, d'être aussi grand. Facile d'être impressionnant quand on mesure un mètre quatre-vingt cinq – il avait des cheveux courts, très courts, qui recouvraient son crâne d'une sombre couleur rouge. Ses yeux vert bouteille lançaient des éclairs sur tous les dresseurs souterrains, à l'exception de Neko et son visage aux mâchoires saillantes était éclairé d'un sourire un peu sadique. La tension de Ln(3) éclaira les dresseurs souterrains sur qui se trouvait en face d'eux, si les vêtements kakis et les rangers ne les avaient pas renseignés là-dessus.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'à Ln(3), lui posant une main sur l'épaule, alors qu'elle se tendait davantage encore.

—Alors, lieutenant… Quels déchets avons-nous là ?

—Il s'agit, mon général, de dresseurs souterrains.

Elle désigna Inu et Stup, les décrivant, eux et leurs capacités, brossant des portraits fort peu élogieux de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, alors qu'Artik se précipitait vers Psyko pour le redresser, le soutenir et l'éloigner du général, qui, d'un signe de main, fit taire Ln(3) pour braquer une œillade intéressée sur Neko, vers laquelle il s'approcha alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, restant sur ses gardes. Le général Sévignan caressa une mèche des cheveux de Neko en lui souriant :

—Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Neko était aussi jolie…

La dresseuse furtive se tendit et s'éloigna prestement, allant aider Artik à soutenir Psyko, alors que Ln(3) faisait un peu la grimace, jetant un regard inquiet à Neko qui répliqua par une œillade furieuse. Le général sourit encore plus, Artik se tendit dans une attitude agressive.

—Alors, lieutenant, tu as des explications à me fournir pour cet oubli ?

—Je ne la trouve pas particulièrement jolie. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas mentionné. Restez loin d'elle, conseil d'amie et de subordonnée attentive. Les rumeurs disent qu'en plus de ne jamais s'engager dans quoique ce soit de sérieux, elle n'est même pas douée au pieu.

—Contrairement à toi, lança le général en se tournant vers sa subordonnée, la regardant de haut en bas d'un sourire ironique.

Ln(3) se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, Inu et Stup lui jetaient toujours une œillade blessée, la même que durant son discours les discréditant totalement en tant que dresseurs souterrains. Sévignan se tourna vers Artik comme s'il le remarquait à peine.

—Williams, quelle « bonne » surprise…

La voix doucereuse du général provoqua une réaction sur la traîtresse qui se mit devant en rempart entre son supérieur et les dresseurs souterrains, les étonnant.

—Non, lança-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas là pour réveiller les vieilles blessures d'antan, mon général, si je peux me permettre.

Ignorant sa subordonnée, ne lui jetant même pas un coup d'œil, le général attendait la réplique d'Artik qui laissa Psyko sous la protection de Neko et Stup, s'avançant d'un pas pour toiser avec arrogance l'homme qui lui faisait face. La tension qui flottait dans l'air n'avait plus rien à voir avec une tension guerrière, elle était chargée des rancunes du passé et Ln(3) gémit en lançant un regard à Artik, posant ses mains sur le torse de son ancien ami pour le repousser en arrière. Psyko voyait bien qu'elle tentait d'éviter que ça ne dégénère et il en aurait bien fait autant, s'il n'avait pas eu cette impression de mourir à petits feux.

Comment Artik pouvait-il rester près de cet homme dont une aura malsaine suintait par tous les pores de sa peau ? Neko observa ses poils se dresser d'horreur sur ses bras quand le général Sévignan lui porta un nouveau regard. Artik fit claquer sa langue.

—Regarde-moi, connard.

Les yeux verts du général revinrent sur lui, moqueurs.

—Possessif ?

Ln(3) força pour empêcher Artik de se jeter sur le général Sévignan, alors même qu'elle braquait sur son supérieur un regard dur :

—Mon général, j'en appelle à votre raison et à votre sens du devoir, s'il vous plaît, partons, laissez ce type sans classe et sans prestance où il est…

Les deux hommes regardèrent Ln(3) qui restait entre eux, ne tremblant pas sous les regards meurtriers qu'ils lui lançaient. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres dresseurs souterrains, forçant encore plus pour retenir Artik :

—Ça vous trouerait le cul de bouger pour venir m'aider ?

* * *

La porte battante des toilettes grinça quand Attila en franchit le seuil, verrouillant derrière lui la cabine dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer en sifflotant doucement une chanson à boire, conséquence des souvenirs évoqués par Travis après cet échange d'informations qu'ils avait eu.

Rabattant la lunette des toilettes, Attila cessa de siffler pour soupirer profondément. Le petit bout d'homme n'était plus dans la salle quand le colosse avait quitté l'arrière-salle crasseuse où se cachait son informateur. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à deviner, au vu d'une table désertée précipitamment, que Psyko avait sans doute été repéré par des Caninos de l'armée, ou pire, qu'il était tombé nez à nez avec Ln(3).

Tout ce qu'Attila espérait était que Psyko n'allait pas tenter de convaincre une fois de plus Ln(3) de revenir du côté de la Ligue Souterraine, ce serait comme signer son arrêt de mort. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça actuellement.

Il soupira de nouveau en remontant sa braguette, avant de tirer la chasse et de soulever le couvercle qui clôturait la chasse d'eau, à présent vide. Plongeant sans hésitation la main dedans, il trouva vite ce qu'il cherchait, un petit sachet plastifié dans lequel se trouvait un lot de feuillets, miraculeusement préservé de l'eau de la cuvette.

S'appuyant contre la cloison, Attila fourra le plastique dans la cuve, refermant le couvercle à moitié, pour parcourir rapidement les lignes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Fronçant les sourcils et pâlissant légèrement, il reprit les feuilles au début pour se concentrer un peu plus en détails sur ce qu'il lisait quand un gémissement, semblable à un « Piiiii » un peu étouffé provint de la cabine juste à côté.

Fourrant les informations qu'il avait reçues dans une poche de sa veste et ne prenant pas la peine de remettre en place ce qu'il avait défait, Attila déverrouilla sa cabine avant de se glisser dehors, pour pousser du bout du pied la porte de la cabine jouxtant la sienne. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'agenouilla pour saisir entre ses mains larges le Pokémon et meilleur ami de Psyko, visiblement un peu brumeux.

De ses deux pouces, Attila massa les joues rouges de Pikachu, espérant que faciliter la circulation de l'électricité dans son corps allait lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits et finalement, la souris électrique se redressa, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Elle tenta cependant d'expliquer la situation à Attila, en piaillant sans reprendre sa respiration et Attila fronça les sourcils.

Pikachu finit par sauter à bas de ses mains, lancer :

—Pikapi, chuchuka, pikaaaaa ! Chaaa !

—Je comprends rien, tenta Attila avant de regarder Pikachu imiter une marche au pas. Des militaires ? Il y avait des militaires ?

—Cha ! approuva Pikachu en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, appelant Attila à grands cris, puis revint vers lui pour lui désigner une seringue vers laquelle le colosse se penchait déjà avant que Pikachu n'ait eu le temps de traverser les sanitaires. S'en emparant, Attila pâlit, alors que Pikachu tirait sur le bas de son pantalon pour l'inciter à sortir, à rejoindre Psyko, à le sauver des griffes de Ln(3), aussi, sans doute. Jurant de tout son souffle, Attila ignora les petits cris de Pikachu, pour attraper la seringue et en examiner le contenu. Il la jeta à la poubelle avant de sortir précipitamment, réjouissant enfin Pikachu qui courait loin devant. Ils sortirent ensemble du café, Pikachu bondissant prestement sur l'épaule d'Attila, dont les enjambées auraient fini par le distancer, alors que le dresseur appelait à lui son Malosse. L'immense chien ténébreux aboya pour montrer qu'il avait compris l'ordre de retrouver l'odeur de Psyko.

Jetant un regard à la souris électrique, pour lui faire signe de monter sur son dos, comme à leur habitude quand ils chassaient ensemble, Malosse huma l'air, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du musée, suivi par son dresseur. Il fallait qu'ils fassent vite. Très vite.

* * *

—_Bah, qu'est-ce tu fiches là ? Tu devais pas partir en planque avec Éra ?_

_Cyclik s'écarta de devant la porte de chez lui pour laisser entrer Split. Ne se faisant pas prier, le maître d'Éra s'engouffra dans le salon propret de Cyclik dans la ferme intention de se vautrer dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé bien chaud. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette maudite pétasse qui était son effrontée d'élève. Elle n'avait de cesse de lui désobéir, de lui mener la vie dure et rien de ce qu'il faisait n'arrivait à changer ça._

_S'apprêtant à se laisser tomber dans le canapé de son ami, Split renonça en constatant qu'Attila était déjà dedans. Saluant le colosse d'un hochement de tête, Split se contenta de se glisser dans un fauteuil de couleur chocolat, qui était probablement neuf. Attila lui sourit :_

—_Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

—_Éra m'a fait faux bond. Je devais lui enseigner un ou deux trucs sur les planques après une chasse à l'homme mais elle n'est pas venue._

_Attila éclata d'un rire profond et grave en détachant ses cheveux, qu'il avait noués pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas sur les yeux. Split grogna, il détestait qu'on se moque de lui, aussi préféra-t-il esquiver le sujet._

—_Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?_

—_Psyko est en défi, j'en ai profité pour venir voir mon élève. On pourchasse toujours Aura à travers le pays, elle a encore la folie des grandeurs…_

_Un silence s'éternisa le temps que Cyclik aille chercher une tasse pour Split et ce dernier soupira d'exaspération en repensant à l'idiote qui lui servait d'élève. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait à aucun résultat avec elle, alors qu'il faisait exactement comme Artik l'avait fait avec lui – et comme il l'avait sûrement fait avec Neko avant lui. Mais Éra, elle, se braquait à chaque chasse à l'homme, comme si elle avait le choix. En tout cas, elle le prenait. Split sursauta quand la large main gauche d'Attila s'abattit sur son épaule._

—_Tu sais, petit, tu devrais être plus gentil, avec ton élève et mettre de l'eau dans ton vin. Chaque personne est différente et de ce fait, tu dois enseigner différemment à chaque personne._

_Split haussa les épaules alors que Cyclik revenait de la cuisine, s'installant à côté de son maître qui ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux._

—_Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, continua Attila de sa voix basse et grave, mais tu dois t'adapter. Ce n'est pas une épreuve simple, dans la Ligue Souterraine, de prendre un élève. Avec mon tout premier élève, j'ai tenu un jour, avant de le jeter par la fenêtre._

_Cyclik et Split échangèrent une œillade étonnée. L'élève d'Attila passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour aplatir les nœuds qu'avaient fait les doigts de son formateur, avant de secouer la tête._

—_Mais tu ne m'as pas jeté par la fenêtre !_

—_Mon premier élève n'était pas toi, confessa Attila. C'était Artik. Mais je l'ai refourgué à Galerne parce que je parvenais pas à mettre de l'eau dans mon vin._

_Un sourire moqueur illumina le visage de Split, alors que Cyclik semblait animé d'une joie enfantine !_

—_Eh, t'entends ça ? C'est un peu comme si toi et moi étions de la même famille Liguienne, dit-il à son ami._

_Split hocha vigoureusement la tête, partageant la joie de Cyclik. Puis il perdit un peu son sourire, pour soupirer de nouveau._

—_Je ne peux pas déroger aux traditions. Galerne pratiquait la chasse à l'homme, Artik pratique la chasse à l'homme, Neko enseigne ce jeu, je dois m'y tenir aussi._

_Attila secoua la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé._

—_La relation entre Neko et Artik est une relation particulière. Tout comme celle qui unit Earth et Prof, ou Aura et Lime. Si tu le notes bien, tous sont très attachés les uns aux autres, comme je suis lié à mes deux crétins d'élèves, Cyclik et Psykokwak. Les deux n'ont pas subi le même entrainement au détail près, j'ai tenté d'adapter, Psyko n'avait pas la même endurance que Cyclik et Cyclik n'a pas l'agilité digne d'un Capumain de Psyko. Éra n'est pas faite pour les chasses à l'homme, c'est bien trop brutal pour elle et je désapprouve totalement cette façon d'enseigner dans la peur, l'angoisse et en tabassant son élève._

_Cyclik grogna quelque chose ressemblant à « foutage de gueule » avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes et Split soupira de plus belle. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de s'adapter ?_

Secouant la tête pour émerger de son souvenir, Split se déplaça sur sa couchette pour tenter de trouver une position moins douloureuse que celle dans laquelle il était. Il avait dû s'assoupir quelques instants, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était souvenu de ce moment en particulier.

Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter le colosse qui avait fondé la Ligue Souterraine. Il regrettait, à présent qu'il n'était pas sûr de sortir de sa geôle, de ne pas avoir pu prodiguer quelques conseils et quelques baffes supplémentaires à Éra et il souhaitait que, quelque part au fond de son lit, elle regrettait la présence de son mentor.

Cyclik lui manquait. Artik lui manquait. La Ligue Souterraine lui manquait. Le récit des frasques du Quatuor lui manquait. Mine de rien, ils étaient parmi les plus déjantés de cette organisation et Split avait toujours considéré avoir eu de la chance, quand Artik s'était retrouvé chargé de sa formation – même s'il l'avait bâclée – parce qu'il était affilié à ces dingues, participait même parfois à certaines soirées qu'ils organisaient et ça lui manquerait sacrément, s'il venait à ne plus les revoir, s'il mourait comme un Rattatac dans cette cellule sombre.

Il avait longuement réfléchi mais aucun plan d'évasion ne lui semblait viable. Les repas n'étaient pas servis à heure fixe, il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer les heures de changement de garde et en plus, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait dans le régiment des commandos Reshiram et Spiritomb. Les seules informations qu'il avait étaient qu'un scientifique passionné d'informatique avait été dépêché pour travailler sur une nouvelle barrière de sécurité, afin de vérifier que les alarmes ne pourraient pas sauter.

Visiblement, Ln(3) avait fini par cracher le morceau à propos de Nerd et son instinct informatique. Léo – c'était le nom du scientifique – râlait souvent qu'il voulait se trouver partout ailleurs mais pas au milieu de militaires, qu'il voulait retourner à ses recherches. Tous les militaires qui étaient obligés de l'escorter se plaignaient et ça ne faisait que huit heures que l'informaticien était là.

* * *

Jessie poussa fortement sur la grille qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, grognant de frustration. Près d'elle, James était toujours inconscient, un des bouts du plafond l'ayant cogné plusieurs heures auparavant. Le château de Fresnelle avait été déserté depuis longtemps et elle avait faim, trop sans doute, pour pouvoir déplacer les barreaux de ferraille qui l'empêchait de sortir de là.

Laissant éclater sa frustration, sa fureur face à Miaouss qui les avait abandonnés à leur sort pour rester avec cette Aura plus que sordide, Jessie donna un immense coup de poing sur le sol, s'étonnant de rencontrer une surface molle qui grommela un « ARG » sonore.

Se retournant, elle s'excusa à moitié face à un James enfin réveillé, dans lequel elle avait frappé sans le faire exprès. Il se redressa, frottant l'endroit où l'éclat de plâtre l'avait percuté. Il grogna :

—Jessie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

—On est coincé, abruti ! On va mourir de faim ici ! La grille ne veut pas bouger !

—Merde, jura James en se relevant pour s'approcher du fer forgé à son tour.

Il tira dessus, poussa, s'excita longuement pour tenter de faire bouger la structure de ses gonds, en vain.

—Merde, répéta-t-il. Merde.

Retournant près de Jessie, James se laissa tomber sur le sol, prenant garde de ne pas s'asseoir sur un des gravats.

—Je serai prête à tout, pour sortir de là, confessa Jessie d'une petite voix. Vraiment à tout.

—Y compris à dire que je suis le meilleur ? grogna une voix que les deux comparses identifièrent immédiatement comme étant celle de Miaouss.

Levant la tête vers la porte, ils aperçurent leur ami Pokémon qui se tenait dans l'ombre du mur, la patte avant droite serrée sur une clé. Souriant, Jessie et James s'approchèrent de la grille.

—Y compris à ça, approuva le garçon en hochant la tête. Fais-nous sortir par pitié.

* * *

—De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

La question résonna dans la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était retranchée, alors qu'elle contemplait par la fenêtre les carreaux dissimulant l'infirmerie du château.

—Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme, sans frémir de cette voix qui avait claqué si proche d'elle ni de cette main qui frôla sa hanche.

Un silence régna, dans lequel elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait accostée, délaissant à regret sa contemplation de Prof qui semblait s'agiter dans ses quartiers, suivi à la trace par Ange. Les traits fatigués, légèrement émaciés, de son vis-à-vis lui firent avoir un petit sourire.

—Tu devrais dormir plus. Tu as une tête affreuse.

Une main pâle et tremblante frôla son visage et elle se déroba à la caresse d'une habile esquive, feignant de reporter son attention sur le vaste parc, balayé par le vent. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le profil de l'homme. Au loin, sur le toit, elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'Aura qui sillonnait et guettait les environs en compagnie de Raiku.

Un chuchotement attira son attention et elle se concentra pour deviner ce qu'il disait.

—De l'oubli. J'ai peur de l'oubli.

—Tu formerais une bonne équipe avec Ln(3) alors, répliqua froidement Earth, laissant filtrer le dégoût que lui inspirait la personne près d'elle.

Il ne s'énerva pas et se para d'un sourire triste, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

—Je doute qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que je vis chaque jour, à te voir en regarder un autre avec les yeux de l'amour.

—Arrête, ne dis pas ça comme s'il y avait un jour eu une histoire entre toi et moi.

Earth se détourna rapidement, pour tenter de se dérober à la sourde angoisse qui naissait dans ses entrailles quand il l'approchait de si près et qui n'avait rien à voir avec les montées d'adrénaline propres aux défis de la Ligue Souterraine.

En son for intérieur, elle était persuadée que toute cette histoire allait très mal se terminer. Elle avait déjà tant de mal à concevoir qu'il y ait pu avoir un bain de sang dans une école. Tuer n'était pas un acte anodin, en soi, bien au contraire et ça la répugnait de s'imaginer verser un jour un sang, qu'il soit innocent ou non. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus grave, pourtant, dans le massacre d'enfants. Combo la répugnait, tout autant que ce type qui ne cessait de la pourchasser de ses assiduités, sans comprendre que ses avances voilées la laissait froide, que la seule chose qu'il s'attirait était de la peur, qu'il était tout aussi malsain que les frère et sœur de Fresnelle. Earth avait peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il venait à se réveiller de cette illusion dans laquelle il se berçait.

Élémentale de roche, son équipe de Pokémons était constituée uniquement dans cet élément, qui lui avait toujours semblé très utile pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. La Ligue Souterraine lui avait paru une bonne occasion de tester à titre sportif sa capacité de protection, justement. Et, alors qu'elle courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de son château pour échapper au regard que l'autre lui avait lancé, elle se demandait s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, pour lui assurer un rempart derrière lequel se dissimuler en cas de problème. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, soulagée de voir qu'elle était seule, ne baissant pourtant pas l'allure de sa course. Le regard qu'_il_ lui avait lancé alors qu'elle se détournait était celui d'un prédateur, mêlé à celui de l'animal blessé, poussé dans ces derniers retranchements. Une de ces œillades qui glissent sur la peau et colle comme de la chaux, aussi brûlant que l'acide, qui faisait frissonner, tel le froid glacial des plus hautes montagnes.

Percutant quelqu'un de plein fouet, elle tomba sur les fesses en poussant un petit cri et ferma les yeux, apeurée. Il avait dû faire le tour plus vite qu'elle et l'attendre. Elle allait mourir, sans le moindre doute. Elle leva les mains devant son visage et serra les paupières, attendant un coup qui ne vint pas, remplacé par un rire qu'elle connaissait bien, qui pouvait l'apaiser en quelques secondes. Elle leva le regard pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Prof et s'empourpra alors qu'il lui tendait une main amicale :

—Eh bien, Earth, je sais que je suis un garçon renversant, mais tout de même, un peu de retenue… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Riant à son tour sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'Élémentale se releva, époussetant sa blouse cintrée, déchiquetée sur le bas avant de dévisager son collègue de chaire :

—Je… Je crois que je me suis assoupie et que j'ai fait un cauchemar… Où en es-tu de tes recherches ?

Il haussa un sourcil, sa main se resserrant sur un cahier et Earth eut un sourire.

—Je t'ai vu t'agiter à travers les fenêtres. J'en ai déduit que tu faisais des recherches…

—Non, pas spécialement, éluda Prof d'un geste de la main. Je classais quelques dossiers, essayant de recouper des infos, mais sans parvenir à un résultat très probant. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'aux cuisines ? Il est temps que je prenne un café.

Un sourire éblouissant plus tard, ils se détournaient tous les deux vers l'étage inférieur et Earth oublia temporairement la peur sourde qui l'avait envahie et cette impression qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Prof attrapa sa main, pour lui demander pourquoi elle tremblait autant et il insista pour qu'elle passe tout de même faire un petit examen, pour qu'il vérifie si elle n'était pas surmenée et elle s'esquiva, disant seulement qu'elle devait manquer de sucre. Il n'était pas question pour elle de devoir inquiéter son élève. C'était elle la troisième membre de la Ligue Souterraine, c'était elle qui avait été désignée pour être la barrière, la muraille. Elle ne faillirait pas. Elle le jurait, sur la vie de son précieux Géolithe.

* * *

Attila prit bien garde de ne pas se faire repérer, contrôlant sa respiration, veillant bien à ne pas faire craquer quoique ce soit. Il fit signe à Pikachu, qui était toujours sur le dos de Malosse, de ne pas bouger et la souris électrique hocha la tête, retenant un couinement quand elle remarqua que son dresseur était à présent inconscient, semblant très mal en point. Le colosse blond pencha légèrement la tête pour observer la scène de la salle d'exposition du musée, analysant rapidement la situation.

Ln(3) était en train de faire barrage entre Artik et celui qu'Attila devina à juste titre être le général de brigade Sévignan, alors que Neko et Stup portaient tant bien que mal Psyko. Tous semblaient avoir oublié la présence d'Inu qui se faufilait dans un coin de la pièce, se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose. Attila croisa rapidement son regard et la vit hocher la tête discrètement, signe qu'elle avait non seulement remarqué sa présence mais en plus compris son plan, ce qui était un peu singulier, lui-même n'ayant pas encore conçu de véritables plans.

Les Pokémons de Ln(3) semblaient pour la plupart mis hors de combat, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses. Il éviterait au moins le combat avec la biochimiste. À terre, près de lui, Attila remarqua des grenades aveuglantes, à leurs formes si particulières. Regrettant la lointaine époque où il pouvait donner les modèles de grenades à dix mètres, le formateur de Psyko évalua qu'il lui faudrait environ trois secondes, peut-être quatre pour se précipiter sur une des grenades, deux de plus pour la dégoupiller, deux supplémentaires pour la jeter et paralyser les deux ennemis. Il fallait faire vite. Plus vite.

Si seulement Artik pouvait cesser d'être belliqueux… Compte tenu de ce que le colosse pouvait voir de la tension dans les épaules du dresseur aux cheveux bleus, de la sainte colère qui luisait dans ses yeux, du bras étendu devant Neko, il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques dixième de secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus personnel que cette guerre maudite dans laquelle la Ligue Souterraine s'était embarquée. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que le gothique en vienne aux mains et il fallait absolument empêcher ça.

S'exhortant au calme, s'accroupissant au sol pour se garantir une plus grande chance de pouvoir rouler au sol pour se planquer derrière une des vitrines du musée en cas d'attaque par des renforts de Sévignan, Attila porta une main dans son dos, pour évaluer combien de munitions il lui restait, estimant qu'il pouvait à la rigueur en gaspiller le quart.

S'ils arrivaient à se sortir de ce bourbier, il leur faudrait encore rentrer à Flocombe sans se faire repérer et – à ce qu'il pouvait en juger – au plus vite, pour éviter que Psyko ne trépasse d'un des poisons de Ln(3). Quel idiot. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait dû lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, il avait dû pousser trop loin sa patience. Pourquoi ces imbéciles persistaient-ils à ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation ?

Secouant la tête, Attila se fustigea. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré. Il fallait qu'il soit plus rapide. Où diable étaient passés ses réflexes ?

Quelles options se présentaient à lui ? La grenade aveuglante était encore la meilleure, un affrontement direct avec le général Sévignan, sans rien connaître de son armement, de son équipe de Pokémons, relevait du suicide, il n'était pas connu pour épargner ses opposants. Le repli était la seule option. Mais il fallait mettre Artik hors d'état de nuire. Et vite. Ce crétin trop emporté allait sûrement encore faire des siennes, sinon. Une fois Artik mis hors de combat par Attila ne savait pas encore quel foutu miracle, il suffirait d'activer la grenade et de fuir par la porte de secours dont il voyait le voyant lumineux « EXIT » clignoter dans le fond. Neko avait l'air en bonne forme. Sans doute pourrait-elle rester au sol, naviguant de branche en branche, de toit en toit, avec son Zoroark, pour s'assurer qu'une illusion protège les autres, notamment Psyko, qui rentreraient par voie aérienne ?

Passant une nouvelle fois la tête dans l'interstice, Attila retint de justesse une exclamation de stupeur. Artik venait de se jeter en avant, pour tenter d'empoigner Sévignan par le col de son uniforme, repoussé une nouvelle fois par Ln(3) qui dut exercer une force plus grande pour renvoyer au loin le gothique qui éructait. Attila pouvait l'entendre de là où il se trouvait. Vite. Plus vite. Une occasion.

L'attente était ce qu'il y a de pire. Il se retenait de se précipiter pour tirer son équipe de là. Pourtant, la précipitation serait son ennemie, il ne devait pas écouter son impatience, cette peur sourde en voyant Psyko inconscient, en voyant Neko trembloter légèrement face à Sévignan qui lui jetait régulièrement de petits regards destinés à faire sortir Artik de ses gonds, alors que ce dernier approchait de plus en plus de sa limite. Ln(3), dans son attitude tendue, en proie à une terreur sourde, n'aidait pas à inciter le fondateur à garder tout sa contenance.

Attila eut la surprise de croiser une fois de plus le regard d'Inu, qui, à l'abri des regards lui faisaient des signes qui concordaient avec ceux que produisaient son Ludicolo. Avaient-ils une signification ? Ça semblait être une danse un peu bizarroïde mais… Comprenant enfin, se retenant d'éclater de rire, Attila tendit un pouce pour signifier à Inu qu'il avait compris le message.

Elle sourit avant de s'approcher de la scène bizarre qui se jouait devant elle. Une peur sourde de ne pas parvenir à arrêter les deux adversaires hantaient le regard de Ln(3), tandis que Stup et Neko ne savaient quoi penser de ce qui se jouait devant eux. Psyko était en train de dormir – Inu doutait réellement de l'intelligence de ce choix. Dormir dans un tel moment était un peu imbécile, non ? – et Artik aboyait en direction du grand type dont Ln(3) avait furieusement peur.

Artik poussa Ln(3) hors de son chemin, se rapprochant un peu plus de Sévignan, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Les souvenirs qui remontaient, à croiser ce regard ironique, à entendre de nouveau cette voix, le renvoyaient déjà trop d'années auparavant, quand il était un jeune garçon un peu décalé dans son univers, quand il n'était pas encore le quart de l'homme qu'il était actuellement. Grognant il empoigna le col de Sévignan qui ne sourcilla même pas.

Artik sentit une fureur sourde cogner contre ses tempes alors qu'il se souvenait avec horreur de ce surnom hérité dans sa jeunesse, à cause de ses vêtements trop noirs, de sa musique trop violente, de son manque de joie de vivre, cette même joie de vivre que Diane lui avait redonné avant de lui reprendre tout aussi brutalement. Il s'apprêta à lever un poing assassin pour arracher le sourire ironique de ce visage honni, quand quelqu'un le repoussa loin. Il baissa les yeux sur l'homme à vagin pour la foudroyer du regard et il voulut grommeler qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ça quand il sentit un objet se fracasser contre son crâne. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, alors qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt son crâne qui s'était fracassé au contact de l'objet. Se sentant sombrer et tomber, il regarda Altaïr Sévignan lui adresser un dernier regard moqueur. Connard. Il paierait.

Stup fut le premier de tous à réagir, bien plus promptement que Neko. Il lui laissa le poids de Psyko pour retenir Artik et éviter qu'il ne s'étale de tout son long, jetant à Inu, qui tenait fermement dans sa main un diamant maculé de sang, un regard de remerciements.

La suite des événements s'enchaîna très vite. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Ln(3) faire volte-face vers la porte que déjà Attila pénétrait, son Malosse se jetant en avant, pour mordre fermement le bras de la biochimiste et l'empêcher de récupérer ses poisons. Le général Sévignan porta une main à son M16, une autre à une Pokéball, Attila se jeta à terre.

Stup écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Oubliant totalement la règle numéro 4, il échangea un rapide regard avec Neko, tout en replaçant Artik sur son dos, un peu submergé par le poids de cet imbécile chronique, constatant avec stupeur que sa formatrice avait moins de difficulté à soutenir Psyko que lui n'en avait. D'un même mouvement ils se détournèrent, et, chargés comme des mules, ils s'élancèrent en direction de la porte de secours, alors qu'Inu les accompagnait, s'approchant de Stup pour tenter de l'aider à soutenir Artik du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de l'armement d'un M16, accélérèrent leur course, se tendirent en attendant l'impact.

* * *

Non, décidément, c'était une très mauvaise idée d'éclater de rire dans un moment pareil, même si l'image d'Artik s'écroulant sous un coup de diamant bien placé par la Croqueuse de Leveinards était très amusante.

Attila s'élança en voyant Inu remettre le diamant qu'avait voulu voler Neko dans une poche de sa veste, alors que Malosse se jetait en avant, bien plus réactif que s'il était en période de Ligue. Ce Pokémon ne savait agir correctement que lorsqu'il était sous pression.

Sans coup férir, il se jeta sur le bras de Ln(3) et mordit profondément dedans, alors qu'elle poussait un jappement de douleur, portant à son général un regard désolé. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas lui prêter attention, puisqu'il attrapa son fusil d'assaut, qu'il arma et il se positionna, pour pouvoir viser correctement.

Pikachu courut à travers la pièce dans l'espoir de pouvoir neutraliser le général Sévignan avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de faire du mal à Sacha et ses amis, Ln(3) poussa un « NON ! » sonore et Attila atteignit enfin la grenade aveuglante, qu'il dégoupilla, alors que la biochimiste le dévisageait d'un air suppliant.

Attila lança la grenade et sans prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir, il se dépêcha de traverser la salle du musée, masquant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par le flash de lumière qui lui évita de prendre une balle dans la tête. Elle siffla près de sa joue, brûlant quelques poils de sa barbe et il referma la porte de sortie derrière lui, effaré de voir que les dresseurs souterrains étaient encore là, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à arrêter leur course.

—On continue. Il faut fuir. Stup, Inu, donnez-moi votre charge, je vais m'occuper d'Artik, récupérez Psyko. Neko, appelle Zoroark, nous allons avoir besoin que tu nous couvres.

Elle hocha la tête et, toujours en courant, ils opérèrent les changements demandés par Attila. Neko attrapa deux Pokéballs plutôt qu'une, faisant appel à son Zoroark et à son Mentali, afin qu'ils puissent accomplir ce miracle d'association de leur pouvoir. La seule chose qui permit aux dresseurs souterrains de comprendre que Zoroark avait lancé une illusion leur permettant de s'arrêter était une légère distorsion des sons, que Neko n'avait jamais réussi à effacer totalement, en dépit des entrainements acharnés qu'elle avait subir à son ami. C'était la seule imperfection de ce Pokémon et il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour le déceler. Le problème était que Ln(3) le connaissait parfaitement, ce défaut, que ça leur laissait très peu de temps pour se reposer.

Neko grimpa sur un toit assez bas à proximité, et fit signe à Mentali et Zoroark de la suivre. Avec une adresse et une rapidité plutôt surprenantes pour quiconque ne l'avait jamais vue en action. Elle passa sur un pan de toit un peu plus élevé avant de souffler un grand coup et de se jeter sur une branche d'arbre. De là, elle était mieux placée pour veiller à ce que rien ni personne ne les prenne par surprise. Elle hocha la tête en direction de ses deux Pokémons qui se mirent en action.

Heureusement que l'illusion s'étendait sur suffisamment d'espace pour qu'Attila et Stup puissent appeler leur Pokémon. Inu regarda sans comprendre Dracolosse et Artikodin étendre leurs ailes, contemplant leur dresseur respectif d'un air grave et inquiet. Stup s'approcha du Pokémon légendaire et effleura son bec pour le rassurer, chuchotant doucement à son oreille.

Attila soupira profondément alors qu'Artik, posé contre un mur d'une façon assez négligée le temps qu'ils se préparent à partir, grognait. Encore un peu groggy de la rencontre entre son crâne et le diamant, il tenta de se redresser :

—Où est cet enfoiré d'Altaïr Sévignan ?

—Là-bas, commenta Attila. Et toi tu es ici. On essaye de s'enfuir, alors reste tranquille.

—Non je…

—Il suffit Artik, tonna le colosse en désignant Psyko qui était toujours inconscient. Psyko est en train de mourir alors tes problèmes d'ego attendront qu'on ait sauvé mon élève ! Tes caprices ont failli tous nous tuer ! Alors, maintenant, tu sors ton Drattak, tu montes dessus, et surtout, tu la boucles si tu ne veux pas voler une nouvelle fois par une fenêtre. Suis-je suffisamment clair pour toi ?

Artik résista à l'envie de défier Attila quand il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de son meilleur ami. Effectivement, il avait l'air mal en point. C'était mieux comme ça, sans doute, il verrait que Ln(3) est sérieuse dans sa trahison. Portant une main à la Pokéball de Drattak, Artik soupira. Comme il aurait préféré que ce ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie, cette trahison. Qu'elle se fende d'un sourire et leur explique que c'est juste plus marrant s'il y a des bons dresseurs des deux côtés.

Mais au lieu de ça, il n'y avait qu'une voix froide qui ordonnait la mort, implacable, imperturbable, qui ne s'adoucissait que lorsqu'elle parlait de Sévignan et de son fils. Merde, ce connard ne valait rien du tout, il était pire qu'eux.

Artik se souvenait avec tendresse – enfin, presque – d'un jour où Neko avait dit que tous les dresseurs souterrains étaient allumés, incohérents, psychopathes, irresponsables, dévastateurs et presque immoraux. Ln(3) avait alors plaisanté en disant qu'ils étaient _presque_ immoraux et que tout allait bien tant qu'ils ne franchissaient pas cette limite.

Sévignan avait franchi cette limite depuis bien longtemps, même s'il le cachait avec un brio qu'Artik se répugnait à saluer. Si Combo était un enfoiré, la mère de Sévignan aurait mieux fait d'avorter plutôt que le mettre au monde. C'était une erreur de la nature. Il se délectait de la peur chez les femmes qu'il pourchassait de ses assiduités, avec une forte passion pour les jeunes femmes aux cheveux bouclés.

Artik jeta un regard pensif sur les épaules nues de Neko, sur lesquelles ses cheveux dansaient, s'échappant de son chignon qu'elle n'avait probablement pas assez serré. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était sa seule élève et il ne voulait pas la perdre, comme Psyko avait perdu Ln(3). Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus grimpa sur le dos de Drattak, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, s'étant difficilement arraché à la contemplation de Neko qui faisait très bien son boulot de surveillance, grimpant toujours plus haut dans l'arbre. Il attrapa Psyko – toujours inconscient dans les plus mauvais moments, celui-là – qu'il cala entre le cou de Drattak et lui, pour pouvoir le tenir.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ln(3) ait toujours décidé de trahir. Non, ils avaient tous vécu des moments vrais. Tous ces petits méfaits, ces petites blagues qui avaient ponctué leur amitié en était la preuve. On ne pouvait pas simuler un rire, une idée tordue conçue pour embêter l'autre en frôlant sa limite, en posant parfois un petit bout d'orteil dessus, mais sans jamais aller trop loin. Ce n'était pas possible.

Quelque chose avait dû arriver, quelque chose à côté de laquelle ils étaient tous passés, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. L'homme à vagin n'était pas du genre à trahir ses potes sans une excellente raison. Et tuer à moitié Psyko ? Pour ça, il faudrait au moins que Mini-Terreur soit…

Se redressant vivement sur le dos de Drattak, faisant légèrement dévier son Pokémon de la trajectoire qu'indiquait le Dracolosse d'Attila, Artik secoua la tête. Non, Altaïr Sévignan était certes un enfoiré, mais il n'irait pas menacer la vie d'un enfant. Et ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Ln ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour ça ? Non, ce n'était décidément pas logique. Sévignan avait quand même un devoir, il était militaire et avait un minimum de morale. Ricanant à son idée tordue, Artik glissa un doigt sur la jugulaire de Psyko, afin de vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.

* * *

—Mon général, mon général, vous allez bien ?

Altaïr Sévignan se redressa, virant d'un geste bien placé le lieutenant qui était penchée sur lui, tentant de s'assurer de son état de santé. Se relevant prestement, essuyant son uniforme couvert de poussière, il envoya un coup de rangers dans l'estomac de sa subordonnée qui se plia de douleur alors qu'il lui jetait un regard froid.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire qu'il était là ? éructa-t-il.

Elle toussa un peu et grimaça, marchant à quatre pattes pour tenter d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son supérieur qui lui asséna un deuxième coup.

—Réponds-moi !

—Je… Je pensais pas que c'était important… Il… Il mérite pas l'intérêt que vous lui portez, je vous l'assure.

Le général Sévignan ricana, posant son pied sur le dos de sa subordonnée, forçant pour qu'elle ne bouge plus du tout.

—À t'écouter aucun des membres de la Ligue Souterraine ne vaut le coup. Tenterais-tu de les protéger, Ln(3) ?

—Non ! s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face au mépris qu'il mettait pour prononcer son surnom de la Ligue Souterraine. Non ! Je vous assure, mon général, c'est vous que je…

Elle se tut et écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il levait le pied, la laissant se retourner. La rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues le rendit un peu nauséeux mais d'autant plus satisfait. Alors comme ça elle s'était attachée à lui ? Parfait, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Voilà qui allait compliquer davantage l'équation de cette mascarade, voilà qui allait pimenter encore plus la chasse à l'homme à laquelle Reshiram allait à présent se livrer.

Quand ils attaqueraient Flocombe, les dresseurs souterrains ne s'y attendraient pas. Tout sera parfait et calculé. Il n'y aurait aucun survivant officiel.

Officieusement, Altaïr se promettait de prendre cette petite Neko, dont le vrai nom lui échappait, tellement ce surnom – aussi féline qu'une chatte… – lui allait bien. Il se promettait de torturer Cédric Williams, de le blesser, de le faire souffrir et de pouvoir enfin vivre cette haine pure qu'il lui vouait depuis l'enfance.

Un sourire lui échappa, alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur Ln(3) qui lui jetait un regard suppliant et perdu. Il finit par lever son pied et se détourner, alors que le reste du commando débarquait, après la bataille, disant qu'ils avaient été parfaitement incapables de trouver le musée. La biochimiste n'eut aucun mal à les croire. Les illusions de Zoroark pourraient encore la tromper aujourd'hui.

Elle se releva difficilement et grimaça encore plus quand elle vit que ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Ça allait encore gueuler à l'infirmerie. Elle avait failli penser qu'Ange allait encore l'enguirlander, mais ce n'était pas Ange l'infirmière de son régiment. Soupirant, elle observa longuement la porte par laquelle s'étaient enfuis les autres dresseurs souterrains.

—Sacha, murmura-t-elle. T'as intérêt de survivre, ducon.

—Lieutenant, héla Sévignan, ne traîne pas en route si tu veux pas te prendre des coups de pompes dans le derrière. Même si tu préfèrerais autre chose, je n'ai que ça à t'offrir, pour l'instant.

Hochant la tête, Ln(3) se détourna, attrapant au passage sa veste, pleine de poisons. Elle tâta les poches et écarquilla les yeux, attirant l'attention d'un camarade d'unité.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Cécile ?

—Ri… Rien, répondit-elle. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Une de ses fioles avait disparu. Glissant sa main dans le pan droit de sa veste, elle compta les flacons une nouvelle fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle rêvait. Non, le Rt-A s'était évaporé. Retenant un petit sourire, Ln(3) murmura un « Attila, tu me connais trop bien » qui passa inaperçu dans le vacarme fait par les troupes de Sévignan qui se retiraient du musée.

* * *

Combo grogna en se retournant encore une fois dans son lit. Ses côtes cassées – qui se ressoudaient comme elles le pouvaient – le lançaient affreusement et qu'importait le sens dans lequel il s'orientait, elles se rappelaient sans cesse à lui, pour le maintenir éveillé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer une telle colère chez sa sœur. Pourtant, il avait eu le temps d'y penser, depuis le début du mois de janvier. S'il avait massacré ces enfants, ce n'était pas dans l'intention de déclencher une guerre, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes, il croyait vraiment que ça ferait plaisir à Diane, qu'il ait une si gentille attention, lui ôter de la vue quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, à cause de ce fils de pute de Cédric.

Pourtant, au lieu de le remercier chaleureusement – et il avait espéré peut-être d'une façon un peu charnelle. Il était un peu naïf – Diane l'avait violemment puni, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait failli laisser Psyko se faire tuer par ce Tyranocif.

Cette histoire avait été tellement plaisante. Lui, il s'était bien amusé à saccager le corps vieilli du Tyranocif qu'il avait affronté, comme il avait défié Psyko de le faire. Mais cet imbécile heureux qui ne méritait pas l'amour de sa sœur avait culpabilisé des jours durant d'avoir tué un Pokémon. Il s'était presque laissé mourir, comme après être passé au Mont Couronné. Se rendait-il compte, au moins, que Diane avait été douce avec lui ? Qu'elle l'avait dressé avec tact ? Privilégié !

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et il dissimula la lueur de haine qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux en pensant à Psyko – et Artik – quand il vit la blouse de sa sœur. Il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. C'était la seule blouse à avoir gardé son noir de jais, la seule à être parcourue de fils d'or. Et Aura était la seule à porter la blouse avec une telle majesté, une de celles qui l'incitaient à vouloir tomber à genoux devant sa reine, ce qu'il fit, retenant de justesse ce surnom qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé.

Elle fit longuement les cents pas devant lui, hésitant visiblement à prendre la parole. Il se passa de longues minutes durant lesquelles il observait les chaussures de sa sœur avec une impatience sourde au fond du cœur, l'envie de lever les yeux pour dévorer son visage encadré de ses mèches rousses, qu'il espérait bien voir lâchés. Il sentit ses lèvres frémir en un début de sourire quand il réalisa qu'elle était devant lui, entre lui et le reste du monde, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait sûrement plus qu'elle n'aimait Psyko, plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Cédric. Quel bonheur.

Il prit le risque de lever la tête et déchanta quand il croisa le regard dur, un peu dégoûté de Diane, qui lâcha :

—Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est écœurant.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, faute de pouvoir dissimuler l'amour intense qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Son cœur se serra. Bon sang, elle n'allait quand même pas le donner en pâture au gouvernement ?

—J'ai encore dû lutter pour sauver ta triste carcasse, Bastien. Plus on avance dans cette vendetta gouvernementale contre toi, moins j'arrive à les convaincre que mes milices sont plus puissantes qu'eux et qu'elles pourraient tout dévaster.

Elle laissa passer un silence, arrêtant de faire les cents pas.

—Tu as de la chance que j'aie promis à Maman de te protéger quoiqu'il arrive, sinon… Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il t'a pris ! Tu as saccagé mon business !

Combo se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se recula jusqu'à rencontrer son lit. Il connaissait les teintes de la voix d'Aura. Elle était véritablement en colère. C'était de cette voix-là qu'elle avait dit à leur père qu'elle le tuerait pour avoir massacré son Capumain. Elle l'avait fait. C'était de cette voix-là qu'elle avait dit que Cédric paierait pour l'avoir abandonnée. Il avait payé, et cher.

Combo redoutait la suite de la phrase, la sentence.

—Tu as mis Psyko en danger, feula Aura, en déclenchant une guerre dans laquelle tu savais pertinemment que je prendrais ta défense !

Combo l'ignorait, en réalité. Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi aux conséquences, il espérait que ça passerait inaperçu, que ça n'aurait pas d'influence sur l'avenir de la Ligue, que ça lui apporterait juste un peu d'amour de la part de sa sœur, de sa reine.

—Tu as exposé ma précieuse Ligue Souterraine aux médias !

Allant crescendo, la voix d'Aura résonnait dans la petite pièce, alors que Combo sentait ses mains trembler, ses yeux se mouillant de larmes et son pantalon d'urine. Elle lui faisait peur, quand elle était dans une telle fureur.

—Et pire que tout encore, tu as assassiné des enfants, mes souvenirs, tu as rabaissé mon chagrin en le souillant du sang de jeunes innocents ! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, Combo, je te jure que je t'aurais déjà dépecé vivant, pour te faire avaler tes organes les uns après les autres ! J'aurais pu te pardonner si tu t'étais contenté de mettre à mal mon marché noir, de tabasser un peu Psyko, ou de révéler l'existence de la Ligue au public, je suis une âme charitable. Mais ça… Ça…

Elle se tut et respira profondément pour se calmer, alors qu'elle donnait sa sentence.

—Après toute cette histoire, Combo, si jamais on y survit tous les deux, je considèrerais que je n'ai plus de frère. Et j'attends de toi que tu fasses de même. Tu suivras ton chemin et moi le mien. Tu ne seras plus rien, _rien_, pour moi. Suis-je claire ?

Combo sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Rampant jusqu'à Diane, il attrapa les pans de sa blouse, l'embrassant doucement.

—Diane… Pitié, pas ça, pas ça… Pitié…

Il leva ses yeux brouillés de larmes, ses yeux perdus, ne comprenant toujours pas la décision de sa sœur, si cruelle, si dure. Elle baissa les siens, froids et sans pitié, pour arracher sa blouse aux mains de Bastien. Sortant sans un mot, Aura ne se retourna même pas pour contempler la silhouette recroquevillée de son frère qui sanglotait. La porte claqua lourdement, provoquant une décharge dans le cœur de Combo.

Elle venait de le renier. Il n'était plus son frère. Il n'était plus un membre de la très fameuse famille de Fresnelle qui… S'il n'était plus un membre de la famille, alors, il…

Souriant, éclatant d'un rire heureux, Combo se redressa. Elle venait de le récompenser en fait. Elle le remerciait à sa façon si particulière. S'ils n'étaient plus de la même famille, alors il pourrait la courtiser sans peine, lui offrir tout ce qui est digne d'une reine comme elle, et elle pourrait accepter, sans craindre que ses clients et associés ne s'offusquent de cette relation réprouvée même parmi les criminels. Il connaissait ce mot qui se chuchotait sur son passage quand il était dans le sillage d'Aura. Inceste.

Elle l'aimait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Psyko, alors ? C'était lui ? Il avait réussi à faire pencher le cœur de sa sœur vers lui ? Fou de joie, il s'allongea dans son lit, se pelotonnant sous sa couverture, radieux. Vivement que cette guerre se finisse.

Ils pourraient se marier. Les enfants, ça poserait problème, mais ce n'était pas grave, il suffirait de payer un reproducteur, pour être sûr que l'héritier de l'empire souterrain de Fresnelle soit tout à fait normal et sain d'esprit, à l'image de ses deux parents. Ensuite, ils règneraient sur le monde, il serait le roi et elle la reine, comme toujours. Et Psyko serait brisé, à ses pieds à lui et il boirait du vin dans le crâne de Cédric. Ces deux-là paieront pour avoir fait souffrir sa bien-aimée. Il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu. La roue tournait. Un jour, le Destin le récompenserait d'avoir été si patient.

* * *

**Et voilà ! En espérant que vous aimez ce chapitre !**

**Rendons à César, le bis : Ce que dit Neko à propos des dresseurs de la Ligue appartient également à Moody Poison.**


	25. La fin de la fin du monde

**Bonsoir ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez trouver une discrète et subtile référence à "La Prophétie de l'Ombre" d'Absol-fan, fanfic à lire absol-ument ! Qui saura la trouver ? **

* * *

**La fin de la fin du monde.**

—QUOI ? s'écria le capitaine Ducan avant de tourner un regard anxieux vers la porte et de baisser le volume de sa voix. Comment ça, attaquer dans trois semaines ? Attaquer comment ?

—Vous avez fait du très bon travail, souffla la voix du colonel Abille dans l'oreillette qu'il portait, le lieutenant et toi. Avec les informations qu'on a pu collecter, nous en savons assez pour mener une offensive directe. Préparez-vous, capitaine, votre infiltration touche à sa fin.

—Mais…

Le capitaine se tut et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur le parc. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de lever les yeux sur une photo, celle de sa compagne, la douce Juliette. Elle avait été sa Flamme, comme disent les dresseurs souterrains et cette expression avait toujours résonné dans le cœur du capitaine tant il en comprenait la signification. Un feu ardent, dévastateur, réconfortant, Juliette avait été tout ça pour lui. Elle l'avait maintenu à la vie, l'avait soutenu dans toutes les épreuves qu'il avait eues à traverser, elle l'avait fait devenir autre, il se sentait homme quand elle le regardait. Il était fol amoureux et se voyait bien passer une vie entière avec elle. Le capitaine retint de justesse un sourire nostalgique.

Puis Juliette était morte. À petits feux. Drôle d'ironie pour une Flamme. Une maladie cardiaque l'avait rongée et elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'elle attendait son retour, parce qu'elle espérait pouvoir l'accueillir quand il passerait la porte pour lui raconter ses derniers défis, elle qui n'ignorait rien de son appartenance à la Ligue Souterraine, mais tout de sa mission d'infiltration.

Il n'était même pas là quand c'était arrivé. Elle s'était éteinte, comme on souffle la flamme vacillante d'une bougie et lui n'avait pas pu se pardonner de ne pas avoir tenu sa main, quand elle avait offert son dernier sourire au monde. Il était en train de parcourir la région de Hoenn, pour accomplir ses défis souterrains, quand c'était arrivé. Elle était morte sans lui. Sans lui.

Cela faisait dix ans qu'il était infiltré dans la Ligue Souterraine. Peut-être même un peu plus, il avait arrêté de compter quand il était devenu un Ancien, un vieux de la vieille, un dresseur souterrain aguerri.

S'il s'était attaché à cette organisation ? Oui. Mais ça n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il avait toujours su que viendrait un moment où il devrait tous les trahir. Il secoua la tête et se corrigea. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, il lèverait sa couverture pour révéler à tous sa véritable allégeance. L'armée, le gouvernement.

Il était militaire de carrière, entré dès qu'il l'avait pu dans l'armée, il avait toujours eu un amour profond pour son pays et il comptait bien servir cet amour jusqu'au bout. Contrairement à Ln(3), il avait du respect pour ses supérieurs et ne protestait jamais face aux ordres. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait été sélectionné, parmi le groupement spécial Reshiram, pour infiltrer la Ligue Souterraine. Le général de brigade Sévignan – inconsciemment, le capitaine se mit au garde à vous, par dévotion pour son leader – l'avait lui-même choisi pour ça. Parce que jamais il ne retournerait sa veste.

—Je serai prêt, affirma-t-il au colonel. Puis-je parler, mon colonel ?

—Allez-y, capitaine Ducan, je vous écoute.

—Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour attaquer la Ligue Souterraine. Depuis la trahison de votre fille, ils sont méfiants. On devrait attendre, avant de mener cette offensive.

Un silence de réflexion s'installa et le capitaine ne dut qu'au léger grésillement de son émetteur radio de savoir que la communication n'avait pas été coupée.

—Ça me rassure de vous entendre parler ainsi, capitaine, reprit le colonel après quelques minutes de silence. Le général Sévignan commençait à douter de votre fidélité. Que suggérez-vous alors ?

—Attendez le printemps. Nos troupes auront beaucoup plus de facilité à circuler. Ensuite, n'oublions pas que les dresseurs souterrains connaissent les lieux comme leurs poches et… Nom d'un Ultralaser, je ne sens pas du tout cette histoire de bataille et s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris au contact de ces dégénérés c'est bien me fier à mon instinct !

Un nouveau silence. Le capitaine secoua la tête et se mit au repos, avant de carrément se laisser choir sur son lit, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, ce qu'il avait dit à son supérieur.

Il voulait juste laisser un peu plus de temps à l'armée pour se préparer. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi étaient capables les dresseurs souterrains, s'ils étaient coincés sur leur propre terrain, ils trouveraient quand même le moyen de s'en sortir, c'était certain. Ils étaient pleins de ressources, et en plus, de leur côté, ils avaient cette fille aux vêtements bizarres, qui avait un Rondoudou muet et une chance incroyable. Celle-là pourrait bien faire capoter toute l'opération en se prenant les pieds dans des câbles.

—Vous avez sûrement raison, capitaine. Après tout, vous êtes le mieux placé pour nous parler d'eux. Le lieutenant n'était pas actif depuis assez longtemps pour nous communiquer suffisamment d'informations. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et parler de votre suggestion de report de l'offensive. Je vous recontacte très bientôt.

—Merci mon colonel. J'attends votre signal.

Retirant son oreillette qu'il planqua sous son oreiller, le capitaine soupira, anxieux pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Peut-être était-ce le retour à sa vraie vie qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Pendant dix ans, il avait feint d'être un autre, trompant Benzine, réussissant à se mettre sous l'aile du collecteur d'informations de la Ligue Souterraine. C'était une bénédiction que la Ligue ne cherchait pas à connaître plus en détails le passé de ses membres.

Le capitaine Ducan grogna en pensant à son élève, qui allait sans le moindre doute lui en vouloir. Se souvenant de la formation de la jeune femme, le capitaine pinça les lèvres. Ça, par contre, il n'avait pas feint. Il avait réellement pris plaisir à initier cette petite à la Ligue, il avait pris plaisir à parcourir le pays avec elle pour lui enseigner les diverses ficelles de l'organisation, en plus de quelques extras, comme le maniement des armes, le combat au corps à corps et les blagues pourries – qui sont un art subtil que trop peu comprennent. Elle allait lui manquer, tout de même. Il s'y était attaché, à cette petite, avec sa frimousse semblable à un animal, qui était capable de sortir une horreur immonde d'un air innocent. Tant pis. Il avait fait son choix trop de temps auparavant, il était à présent impossible pour lui de faire demi-tour.

* * *

—Déposez-le doucement, souffla Prof en s'adressant à Artik et Attila qui portaient Psyko.

Toujours inconscient, pâle comme la mort, la respiration pourtant tout à fait normale comme son pouls et ses autres constantes, Psyko n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis qu'il s'était effondré. Son maître et son ami le déposèrent délicatement sur la table d'examen de l'infirmerie, avant de se reculer, écarté brutalement par Régis dont les mains tremblantes examinèrent la piqûre de l'aiguille de Ln(3).

Il ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. La piqûre était un peu rouge et hormis ça, rien ne semblait atteindre Sacha, si ce n'est les frissons violents qui le traversaient parfois, lui donnant la chair de poule. Régis secoua la tête en se disant que ça ressemblait à des milliers d'aiguilles traversant la peau, qui devaient torturer son meilleur ami.

Immobile devant la table d'examen, Prof jeta un regard vide à Ange qui attendait ses instructions. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Sacha allait mourir à cause de son incompétence. Et Régis se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir quoique ce soit pour lutter, ça le dépassait trop largement.

Comment pourrait-il connaître l'ensemble du travail de Ln(3) sur ses poisons ? Elle en avait créés des centaines, pour des utilisations des plus diverses, sans même parler des mélanges qu'elle faisait parfois, elle était dangereuse, et psychopathe, et foutrement douée !

Passant ses mains sur son visage, écarquillant les yeux, il regarda en tout sens, avant de faire les cents pas. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à Ondine, à Délia et aux autres que Sacha était mort parce qu'il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit ? Parce qu'il avait atteint ses limites ? Il ne pouvait pas identifier ce poison, il n'en avait pas les moyens, il ne connaissait pas par cœur toutes les créations de la spécialiste des poisons et était parfaitement infoutu de créer un antidote avec le vague kit du petit chimiste qu'il y avait dans l'infirmerie !

Lui, il était chercheur Pokémon, spécialiste des Pokémons préhistoriques et de l'évolution, son doctorat pouvait en témoigner. Même s'il avait eu des leçons sur les Pokémons de type poison, il n'y avait prêté qu'une attention scolaire et avait donc oublié tout ce qui les concernait juste après ses examens !

Il poussa un râle de pure colère contre lui. Ln(3) lui avait proposé, plusieurs mois auparavant, de passer chez lui pour lui donner les bases de pokéchimie nécessaires pour l'élaboration des antidotes de ses poisons et il avait refusé, préoccupé pour Psyko, n'ayant pas la tête à apprendre de nouvelles connaissances, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps non plus.

—P… Prof ? demanda Neko en s'approchant de lui et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Régis, tu… Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

—Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il en se dégageant des doigts de la dresseuse furtive. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est si facile ? Qu'il suffit de débarquer ici en disant qu'il est empoisonné pour que j'ai justement préparé un antidote juste avant, à mes heures perdues ?

—Non, tenta Neko en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton qu'employait Prof pour s'adresser à elle. Elle recula d'un pas pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

—Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Prof, calme-toi. Je t'ai juste demandé si tu pouvais faire quelque chose.

La voix apaisante de Neko eut le don de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

—Et comment ? Tu vis sur quelle planète, toi ? Un poison, c'est de la chimie, de la chimie Pokémon qui plus est, c'est complexe ! Je ne suis pas chimiste bon sang, ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'improvisent comme devenir voleuse à la petite semaine.

—Pardon ? siffla ladite voleuse à la petite semaine d'un air mauvais.

Neko plissa les yeux, son nez se retroussa, Artik eut un mouvement de recul. Inu se mit à regarder le plafond et Attila soupira profondément.

—C'est un métier, d'être biochimiste, continuait Prof sans apercevoir la lueur agacée qui brillait dans les yeux de la dresseuse furtive. Forcément, des crétins comme vous ne pouvez pas effleurer la moitié du travail abattu par les chercheurs, vous qui vous contentez de petits boulots sans saveur…

Neko se força à rester calme, clignant des paupières sous le discours vraiment agressif et blessant de Prof.

—Mais non, évidemment, madame casse des fenêtres pour commettre des larcins sans intérêt, elle pose forcément des questions cons, comme si préparer un antidote était aussi simple que forcer une serrure !

Neko se tourna vers Artik et lança, tendant un index vers Prof :

—Il est en train de dénigrer ma profession, là ?

Artik écarta les mains, signe qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler de ça.

—Ta profession ? ricana Prof. Tu appelles ça comme ça ? Quelque chose qui ne nécessite rien de plus qu'un petit talent d'escalade ?

Prof sentit plus qu'il ne vit le mouvement de Neko. Les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son visage et une vive douleur l'assaillit jusque sur la nuque. Il recula de trois pas, se heurtant à son bureau, alors que Neko le dévisageait, furieuse.

—Espèce de con égocentrique, cracha-t-elle en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Régis déglutit en la voyant faire un pas avant d'être ceinturée par Artik. Se débattant dans les bras de son amant, elle darda sur Prof un tel regard meurtrier qu'il devina tout seul être allé trop loin. Neko se débattait toujours quand elle lui asséna :

—J'ai peut-être pas fait des études…

—Mais… C'est faux, s'étonna Inu en baissa les yeux sur Neko. Tu as fait des études d'histoire de l'art, c'est obligé pour ta formation de voleuse.

La dresseuse furtive lança un regard accusateur à la croqueuse de Leveinards, avant de secouer vivement la tête, cessant de se débattre dans les bras d'Artik. L'intervention inopinée d'Inu avait au moins eu le mérite d'apaiser la fureur de Neko. Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus finit par la lâcher et elle replaça correctement sa blouse dont elle avait arraché les manches tant d'années auparavant. Elle se détourna et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, jetant un petit regard à silhouette de Psyko puis elle soupira et fit volte-face, s'approchant de Prof qu'elle saisit par la blouse, le secouant, en profitant pour le gifler un peu.

—Réveille-toi ! Je m'abaisserai pas à te répondre, tes réflexions sont dignes d'un Poichigeon croisé d'un Roucool, tu vaux mieux que ça et moi aussi. Fais marcher ton cerveau, puisque tu en as un ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a laissé là, la traîtresse, en s'en allant ? Du sang-froid, bordel, c'est trop te demander ?

Elle le lâcha enfin, le repoussant d'un mouvement violent alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'écarquiller et se détourna en pestant et rageant après les imbéciles qui « ne se rendent pas compte à quel point être voleuse est plus compliqué qu'être un petit professeur qui dispense des cours dans amphis à moitié vides », sortant de l'infirmerie.

Un silence pesant s'installa après le départ de Neko et Prof secoua la tête. Il était vraiment trop con, il le savait, en plus, que la dresseuse furtive aimait son métier. Elle avait raison. Ln(3) avait laissé son cahier de synthèse de ses recherches avec les poisons, leurs symptômes _et leurs antidotes_. Se jurant de présenter ses excuses à Neko, quand il se sentirait de s'humilier devant elle – c'est-à-dire le plus tard possible –, Prof s'étala sur son bureau pour en ouvrir le premier tiroir et attraper le cahier.

Se plongeant dans le cahier, il exigea que tout le monde sorte. Personne ne bougea.

—Sortez, bon sang, vous allez me déconcentrer et me gêner, le temps joue contre nous !

Ange fut la première à bouger. Elle tapota sur le bras d'Inu qui la suivit sans protester et elles sortirent sans un bruit, alors que Prof se replongeait dans le cahier. Il releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

—Artik, Attila, dégagez aussi, j'ai besoin d'espace.

—Mais, commença le dresseur aux cheveux bleus avant d'être interrompu par Attila d'un regard.

Il sortit en maugréant, lançant une œillade vraiment inquiète à Psyko et Attila attendit que la porte claque pour s'approcher de Prof et agiter sous son nez la fiole d'antidote qu'il avait réussi à voler juste avant de fuir.

—Te fatigue pas à refaire l'antidote, je l'ai.

—Comment ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, Attila ?

S'emparant de la fiole, Prof se dirigea vers l'étagère pour attraper une seringue et un peu de désinfectant. Attila se racla la gorge.

—Vérifie auparavant si la méthode d'administration de l'antidote est bien l'intraveineuse. Il s'agit de Raptou. À ma connaissance, ses mélanges ne sont pas aussi facilement soignables.

Prof arrêta ses mouvements.

—Cette fille est une foutue vicieuse, soupira-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il reposa la seringue et s'empara du cahier, dont il tourna précipitamment les pages, jusqu'à tomber sur la section concernant le Raptou. Les symptômes collaient avec ceux dont souffrait Psyko, dans la forme la plus virulente, ce qui était assez étonnant. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que son plus violent poison soit le plus rapide à tuer. Quand Prof fit part de cette réflexion à Attila, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, disant que la souffrance est bien pire que la mort.

Régis finit par trouver le paragraphe sur l'antidote et le colosse blond avait eu raison. Toute injection par intraveineuse provoquait un choc anaphylactique sévère – que le professeur traduit par « réaction allergique » pour Attila – et pouvait tuer le patient. C'était dû à un phénomène bizarre de lutte entre les molécules du poison et celles de l'antidote. Prof passa les explications scientifiques sur ce choc pour arriver à comment administrer l'antidote. Si le poison était dans les veines depuis moins de trois heures, il fallait faire une infusion avec. Pour tous les autres cas, il fallait l'ingérer, dilué dans de l'eau, les proportions étant indiquées clairement dans un tableau.

Il échangea un regard avec Attila avant de se précipiter vers la paillasse improvisée, pour sélectionner dans la verrerie un bécher, deux pipettes, une baguette de verre et le flacon d'eau pure. Confiant, il préleva les doses prescrites sur le cahier, pour les mélanger dans un tintement de verre qui fit sourire Attila.

Observant les gestes du meilleur ami de son élève – pensant aussi que Psyko avait _trop_ de meilleurs amis et qu'il était temps qu'il fasse un choix entre Artik, Pikachu et Prof – Attila secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

—Pourquoi tu fais confiance à ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce cahier ?

—Comment as-tu su que c'était cet antidote-là qu'il fallait dérober ? lança Prof pour toute réponse d'une voix lointaine et concentrée.

Il finit cependant par tourner les yeux vers le Fondateur, constatant que sa question était tout de même pertinente.

—C'était logique. Elle allait forcément utiliser le poison qui met le plus longtemps à agir, répondit Attila d'un air dégagé.

Prof dodelina de la tête, accordant cette manche au colosse. Il pinça les lèvres et consentit à répondre.

—J'ai dû forcer l'armoire de Ln, pour avoir ce cahier. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle protégé, si c'était pour y écrire des trucs faux ? Vu la précipitation dans laquelle elle a été démasquée, je pense que c'est évident qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de le falsifier.

Un petit silence, Prof retourna à son bécher.

—C'est prêt.

* * *

Le général Sévignan leva les yeux de ses papiers pour contempler le lieutenant qui lui faisait face, observant avec attention sa silhouette raide, ses bras plaqués contre son corps, ses genoux serrés et il haussa un sourcil.

—Eh bien, ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Depuis te mets-tu au garde à vous devant moi ? Repos, cette allure droite ne te va pas du tout. Ferme la porte.

Elle s'exécuta avec un « bien, mon général » avant de se placer au centre de la pièce et il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, un sourire illuminant son visage. Cécile déglutit quand il fut si près qu'ils pouvaient presque se frôler.

—Nerveuse ?

—Pas du tout, mon général, souffla-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et Sévignan se para d'un sourire plus large encore. Elle mentait si mal que c'était presque risible. Il l'avait convoquée pour avoir son compte-rendu sur la rencontre avec les quelques déchets de la Ligue – et cette mignonne petite Neko. Le rapport du général Crush faisait état d'une disparition précipitée de sa subordonnée et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

—Alors ? Tu as des explications ?

Cécile tendit légèrement sa main pour la regarder trembler, avant de baisser les yeux.

—Je… Général, je ne… Je n'ai pas cherché à protéger les membres de la Ligue Souterraine du groupement Spiritomb, contrairement à ce que cette garce prétend dans son foutu rapport ! Elle me déteste, vous le savez bien !

—Ah, c'est déjà plus ressemblant à ta personnalité, ce vocabulaire, commenta le général en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Cécile commença à faire les cents pas, ignorant la réflexion de son supérieur. Elle leva la tête et s'arrêta net, s'approchant de l'immense photo punaisée sur la porte. Arrachant la fléchette plantée entre les deux yeux noirs, elle joua avec, cherchant ses mots.

—Elle est belle, cette affiche, non ? rit le général.

—Bof, répondit distraitement Cécile. C'est une photo d'Artik format poster sur laquelle vous vous défoulez en rêvant de lui faire subir le même sort. Rien de transcendant. Il jure avec la déco de la pièce.

Elle grimaça.

—Pardon, mon général, je voulais dire « Williams ».

Altaïr Sévignan se releva et franchit les quelques mètres qui séparaient son bureau de la porte, plaquant sa subordonnée sur le mur juste à côté. Elle frissonna. Il susurra :

—Dois-je me montrer plus persuasif, pour que tu cesses d'appeler les gens de la Ligue Souterraine par les surnoms qu'ils se sont attribués ?

Cécile le repoussa loin d'elle avant de s'écarter du mur.

—Est-ce que tu en demandes autant à Alex, mon général ? Je les ai connus sous ces noms-là, laisse-moi le temps de m'adapter !

Le général arracha la fléchette des mains de Cécile pour la lancer, la replantant dans le visage sur papier glacé de sa porte. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, les surnoms échappaient parfois au capitaine Ducan.

—Assieds-toi, lança-t-il d'une voix agressive.

Une fois qu'elle se fut exécutée, il contourna à son tour le bureau, la frôlant une nouvelle fois, ravi de la voir déglutir de malaise. Les événements prenaient vraiment une tournure intéressante. Quand il aura mis la main sur Neko, pour l'ajouter à sa collection, peut-être en profiterait-il pour malmener un peu sa subordonnée. Si vraiment elle le voulait, il s'amuserait bien.

—Tu t'y connais, en informatique ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur, souriant ironiquement.

—Sérieusement ?

Il lui rendit son rictus ironique.

—Tu t'es faite serrer pour avoir foiré un craquage. La question se pose.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et rongea un ongle.

—Vu comme ça, effectivement… J'ai fait des progrès, depuis. Pourquoi ?

—Notre… nouvelle recrue se montre très peu coopérative. Tous nos spécialistes ont baissé les bras. Il reste plus que toi.

Cécile parut réfléchir quelques instants, rongeant toujours son ongle, son regard se perdant sur le bureau du général. Soudain elle sourit, relevant les yeux sur son général, sur lequel elle fit glisser un regard taquin, avant de se laisser aller dans sa chaise, dans une position peu féminine.

—Dites-moi où, quand, dans quelle position et j'obéirai.

Éclatant d'un rire franchement amusé, Altaïr passa deux doigts sur son bouc.

—Tu as la subtilité d'un Rhinoféroce, lieutenant. Je crois que ça commence à me plaire…

Il attrapa une feuille qu'il lui tendit. Elle l'examina longuement avant de hocher la tête.

—Hum. Je vois. Il a un problème au niveau de… Hum… C'est plutôt la spécialité d'un _nerd_, ce genre de choses, mais mon _nerd_ préféré m'en a appris quelques ficelles, pour que je puisse l'aider, quand il n'a pas assez de mains pour coder… Je suppose que je pourrais assister Léo, si on ne m'en demande pas trop… Ce sera pas les doigts dans le nez, par contre. Vous en demandez beaucoup, mon général. Après ça, je pourrai retourner dans le laboratoire ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de prêter mes Pokémons à vos Vaututrices de scientifiques attardés et incompétents.

—Là, je retrouve la chercheuse folle que j'ai rencontrée à Troie, approuva Sévignan. Allez, casse-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Se levant de son fauteuil, Cécile hocha la tête, salua son supérieur et sortit. Aucun de deux ne vit le sourire satisfait et le regard étincelant de la plus vile des malices assombrissant le visage de l'autre.

* * *

Artik passa une main sur son visage, se forçant à ne pas jeter un regard sur la gauche, endroit où Neko avait disparu après son altercation avec Prof. Le garant de Psyko était bien trop nerveux et ça déteignait sur tout le petit groupe. S'il n'arrivait pas à tirer Psyko de la galère monumentale dans laquelle Ln(3) l'avait plongé, Artik se demandait bien qui, hormis la traîtresse, le pourrait.

Il porta une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs pour en attraper une en particulier, celle du Mystherbe de l'homme à vagin. Le pauvre. Artik aimait bien ce Pokémon, il était complètement con, mais très attachant, et il ne méritait pas ce que sa dresseuse lui avait fait subir. Agrandissant la Pokéball pour appeler le Pokémon à lui, Artik soupira encore plus.

La petite forme bleue et verte de Mystherbe apparut et le Pokémon partit se cacher derrière une tenture qui dévorait le mur face à l'infirmerie. Artik s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas effrayer Mystherbe.

—Hey, Mystherbe, chuchota-t-il, n'aies pas peur, c'est moi… Tu me reconnais pas ?

Le petit Pokémon cessa de trembler et leva les yeux sur Artik. Semblant enfin resituer le dresseur souterrain, il se précipita et bondit dans ses bras, Artik l'attrapant de justesse alors que Mystherbe se mettait à discuter vivement. C'était tellement triste qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que voulait dire le petit de Ln(3). Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le sol et sauta des bras d'Artik pour sautiller devant lui, en continuant son baragouinage. S'accroupissant pour mieux se concentrer sur ce que racontait Mystherbe, Artik secoua la tête, toujours aussi incrédule.

L'idée qu'il avait eue s'était frayée un chemin dans son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Quel bordel de connerie avait bien pu passer par la tête de l'homme à vagin pour qu'elle les trahisse de cette façon, avec ce baratin sans le moindre sens ?

Rien ne pourrait convaincre Artik que la biochimiste avait simplement retourné sa veste sans raison valable.

Les paroles de Psyko avaient du sens, pour une fois. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient souvent négligé Ln(3), tiré la couverture sur eux et ignoré ses réflexions ou ce qu'elle était. Elle était plutôt effacée, quand on la croisait en-dehors de son cercle d'amis proches, tout comme lui était bien plus froid et usait moins d'humour. Mais, bordel, comment aurait-elle pu trahir juste pour ça alors même qu'elle était au centre de beaucoup de leurs coups foireux et autres petits méfaits, ayant ainsi, au même titre que les autres, une place importante dans leur Quatuor ? Ils avaient la chance de fonctionner dans une amitié où tous étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Ignorée ? Peu respectée pour son travail ? _Foutaises !_ Si vraiment Ln(3) pensait ça, elle les connaissait très mal !

Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être trahi par un ami pouvait faire aussi mal et il refusait parfaitement et totalement d'admettre la raison foireuse qui aurait pu pousser son amie à faire ça. Peu de femmes pouvaient prétendre avoir réussi, depuis Diane, à se hisser dans un cercle aussi intime que celui d'amie pour Artik. Seules Neko et Ln y étaient parvenues, Flora ayant un statut bien particulier dans cette histoire. Il était sûr que le Quatuor avait une place particulière dans la vie de Ln(3). Elle n'aurait pas pu les trahir sans une excellente raison.

C'était pour ça qu'il pensait accorder un tant soit peu de crédit à sa théorie vaseuse. Si c'était le cas, s'il avait raison, alors, il pouvait comprendre. Certaines choses sont parfois à mettre au-dessus de l'amitié, elles étaient rares mais elles existaient. Et si Ln(3) les avait trahis pour une de ces choses, alors il pouvait comprendre et peut-être même pardonner.

Attrapant Mystherbe et se laissant glisser contre le mur de l'infirmerie, Artik commença à caresser le Pokémon.

Il pouvait comprendre et pardonner. Après tout, leur amitié était intacte. Ils avaient juste changé de direction, se retrouvant face à face, opposés dans une bataille qui pourrait bien coûter la vie à un des partis en présence. Elle se battrait pour ses objectifs et ils feraient de même, dans le respect de cette amitié, basée sur une confiance mutuelle. Ils ne se feraient pas de cadeaux.

Le raisonnement était un peu idéaliste, mais Artik avait appris à réévaluer sa conception de l'amitié en présence de Psyko, Neko, Prof et Ln. Il leur avait donné sa confiance, une possibilité pour eux tous de le poignarder dans le dos. Et Ln(3) n'en avait pas usé. Elle aurait pu, à n'importe quel moment. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait affronté Psyko à la loyale, une loyale certes un peu bancale, mais tout de même. En plus, elle lui avait dit quel poison elle utilisait sur lui, n'avait même pas usé des plus violents, ceux qui tuent en quelques secondes, ceux à base de venin de Séviper et d'Arbok mélangés. Frissonnant d'horreur en imaginant Psyko être mordu par un de ces serpents, ou pire, Neko être empoisonnée par ce mélange ravageur, Artik se concentra de nouveau sur Mystherbe, gratouillant ses feuilles.

_« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ». _Le pourrait-il ? Certainement non. Quelles que soient les raisons qu'elle avait eu de faire ça, jamais il ne pourrait comprendre pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas parlé. Étaient-ils si peu dignes de foi, avaient-ils si peu de crédit à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne se confie pas à eux pour parler de ses problèmes ? D'accord Psyko n'avait pas deux Pokédollars de jugeote mais Prof était quelqu'un de sensé, lui avait le sens des réalités et Neko le sang-froid nécessaire à sa profession de voleuse. À eux trois, ils auraient sûrement pu résoudre tous les problèmes.

Artik sursauta en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur Attila qui lança à Prof :

— … ça pour toi, bien entendu. Ça pourrait compromettre bien des choses.

—Bien sûr, confirma Prof d'une voix un peu blanche. Dis aux autres que j'arrive, le temps de m'assure que Psyko n'a besoin de rien.

Attila hocha la tête et la porte se referma. Se tournant vers Artik, le colosse n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul.

—Il va s'en sortir, Artik… Tiens, c'est le Mystherbe de Ln ?

—Oui, confirma le gothique en hochant la tête. Elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre et Prof me l'a confié.

Souriant d'un drôle d'air, Attila ne protesta pas, se contentant de secouer la tête.

—Ah je te jure… Ne traîne pas trop dans le coin, Artik. Ça sert à rien. Rejoins plutôt ton élève, elle doit avoir besoin de soutien, surtout après les paroles vraiment dégueulasses de Prof.

—Bof.

Artik ne bougea pas, serrant encore plus Mystherbe contre lui.

—Je n'ai pas envie de la chercher dans tout le domaine. Elle a dû aller faire des trucs comme se prendre pour un Capumain dans la forêt. Elle aime bien faire ça pour décompresser, se prendre pour un Capumain. Le violet du pelage, ça doit l'exciter.

Attila haussa les épaules en retenant un sourire et se détourna finalement, affirmant qu'il était attendu dans la salle du Conseil. Artik poussa un profond soupir avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas la trahison de la Ligue Souterraine la pire offense de Ln(3), c'était son manque de confiance en ses amis. Elle avait eu raison, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était tue, pourquoi elle avait encaissé seule, s'il ne se faisait pas films – ce qu'il faisait très rarement, bien entendu. Il était bien trop vieux pour se faire des illusions.

Tournant la tête en tout sens, inquiet que Neko ait pu l'entendre penser son âge véritable, Artik reposa Mystherbe pour attraper son Pokédex, ignorant que Psyko avait eu le même réflexe quand il avait réfléchi à la trahison de Ln(3). Il alla plus loin que son ami, cependant, parce qu'il ouvrit le Pokédex pour chercher dans la base de données contenue dans l'engin le profil de celle qui leur avait tourné le dos.

Rapidement, il passa sur le profil de Neko, pour contempler la photo de son élève. Que Sévignan la touche et il ne répondait plus de rien. Elle était sa seule élève, il ne voulait pas la perdre, ça c'était certain. Quiconque s'aviserait de lui faire du mal aurait droit à la colère destructrice d'Artik, il le promettait. Son ennemi d'enfance plus que les autres. Neko c'était _son _élève, _sa _cible préférée pour les chasses à l'homme, _sa _maîtresse si particulière. Il devait la protéger, à défaut d'avoir pu sauver Psyko.

Il se redressa, bien décidé à aller faire un tour du côté de Benzine et Nicotine qui avaient le droit à une pause. Gardant Mystherbe entre ses bras, Artik secoua la tête. S'inquiéter pour Psyko le faisait devenir niais et il n'aimait pas ça. Il eut une pensée pour Flora, espérant qu'elle allait bien, ainsi que son enfant. Cette chasse à l'homme menée par le gouvernement avait au moins le mérite de ne pas trop lui faire penser à elle.

* * *

Prof s'excusa rapidement en entrant dans la pièce, avant de jeter un regard sanglant à Aqua qui semblait prêt à lui balancer une réflexion. C'était bien loin d'être le moment pour l'agresser verbalement. Il ne savait toujours pas si Attila et lui étaient arrivés à intervenir à temps auprès de Sacha pour le sauver et rien n'avait changé pendant la demi-heure suivant l'injection de l'antidote.

Quand il pensait que c'était Neko qui l'avait remis à sa place, il écumait de rage. Elle était bien la dernière personne dont il voulait recevoir un rappel à l'ordre. Il passa une main sur sa joue et sentit sous ses doigts les traces des griffures de la dresseuse furtive. Il devait avoir l'air fin, avec ces balafres sur le visage.

Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Aqua qui le fixait d'un air hilare, Régis soupira alors qu'Earth attirait son attention en posant une main sur son bras.

—Prof, tu vas bien ? On dirait que…

—Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, maugréa-t-il, parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas crédible.

L'Élémentale de roche n'insista cependant pas, alors qu'Aqua éclatait de rire.

—Violent, cet escalier, avec des griffes acérées. Une vraie tigresse, cette enfilade de marches…

Le haussement de sourcils et le sous-entendu peu subtils firent lever les yeux de Prof au ciel et soupirer Aura. Ne pouvaient-ils pas seulement cesser d'être de fieffés abrutis, ces deux-là ? Galerne se contenta de faire claquer sa langue en jetant un regard vide à Benzine qui haussa les épaules pendant que Fire retirait ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. Attila s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Croyez-moi, messieurs, nous avons bien plus urgent à régler que vos conflits tant stériles que puériles. Grandissez l'espace d'une réunion.

Il fit claquer les documents qu'il avait récupérés dans la chasse d'eau sur la table où étaient accoudés les autres membres du conseil, qu'il dévisagea tour à tour.

—On est mal, les gars.

Ayant attiré l'attention des autres, Attila finit par s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, ne s'attardant pas davantage sur le confort de son assise. Il se balança dessus, le temps de trouver ses mots, alors que la tablée l'observait, dans l'attente.

—C'était un résumé très rapide, finit par craquer Fire. Tu peux développer un peu ?

Attila lui lança un profond regard avant de hocher la tête.

—J'ai un informateur au sein du groupe d'intervention de Sarah Crush. C'est une source plus que sûre.

—Nous faisons confiance à tes sources, Attila, abrégea Aura d'une voix froide. Continue. Tu m'inquiètes.

—Et pour cause, reprit le colosse. L'armée compte attaquer dans trois semaines. Il faut qu'on ait décampé d'ici avant, si on ne veut pas tomber dans une embuscade.

Un silence horrifié plana sur l'assistance alors que tous imaginaient le château d'Earth encerclé par les forces armées, les dresseurs souterrains tomber les uns après les autres, rendant l'âme ou les armes et tous, d'un même mouvement, secouèrent la tête.

—Il faut à tout prix éviter ça, soupira Earth d'une voix inquiète.

Elle jeta un petit regard à Prof qui cligna des yeux, avant de passer une main dans le dos de l'Élémentale pour la réconforter. Elle frissonna légèrement et sourit doucement, posant ses doigts sur la cuisse de Prof. Fire toussota pour attirer les attentions sur lui.

—On devrait s'en aller, alors, suggéra-t-il d'une petite voix.

Tous les autres membres du Conseil hochèrent la tête et Galerne proposa qu'ils déterminent une date, afin d'effectuer les préparatifs au plus vite et de pouvoir se tenir prêts.

—Je dirais, intervint Aqua, qu'il faudrait qu'on parte dans la semaine. Demain ou après-demain.

—Hors de question, siffla Régis. Psyko ne survivrait pas à un déplacement.

—Et ? ricana l'Élémental d'eau. Ce ne serait ni un drame, ni une grosse perte.

—Ta gueule, tout de suite.

Aqua n'écouta pas, se laissant aller plus en arrière sur sa chaise, se parant d'un sourire rêveur.

—Le bonheur complet et absolu. On a déjà rayé Ln(3) de la liste, cette traînée était la pomme pourrie de notre panier, une pauvre traîtresse. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu un formateur compétent, qui aurait pu lui divulguer de véritables secrets. Et maintenant, c'est Psyko qui risque d'y passer si on bouge trop rapidement. Sauver mon cul et voir Psyko mourir en même temps, ce serait le comble de la jouissance pour moi.

Attila amorça un geste tremblant de rage mais s'interrompit en voyant Prof envoyer balader sa chaise, se redressant d'un air plus menaçant que jamais, ses jointures serrées en proie à de violents sursauts d'une colère sourde. D'une voix rauque, il lança :

—Ferme ta gueule, _maintenant_.

Le ton impérieux fit même légèrement reculer Aura qui porta un regard étonné à Prof. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle fureur et pourtant, elle avait dû en subir les foudres quand Psyko s'était évadé de sa prison de servitude. Aqua, lui, ne se méfia pas. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

—Et sinon, tu vas faire quoi ? Me tabasser m'empêchera pas de penser que Psyko n'a sa place que dans un tombeau, ou à la rigueur, au bout d'une laisse, aux pieds d'Aura.

Celle-ci, bien que l'image ne lui soit pas déplaisante, fronça les sourcils.

—Tu vas trop loin, Aqua, dit-elle dans une tentative vaine d'apaiser les deux partis. Et ne mêle pas ma vie sexuelle à tes conflits avec Prof, s'il te plaît.

Sa réplique ne sembla même pas atteindre Régis qui, sans coup de semonce ou prendre la peine de contourner la table, se jeta en avant, glissa sur le battant de bois qui le séparait d'Aqua. Il saisit son vis-à-vis par les cheveux avant de lui enfoncer le visage dans le bois de noyer. Le nez de l'Élémental aquatique se brisa dans un craquement écœurant qui arracha une moue dégoûtée à Earth.

Étouffant un gémissement de douleur, portant une main à son nez ensanglanté, Aqua pivota sur sa chaise, assénant un coup violent à Prof qui grimaça et tomba aux pieds de son rival, arrêtant de justesse le coup de genou qui lui aurait immanquablement brisé plusieurs dents.

Ils roulèrent à terre, Aqua étant tiré de sa chaise par Régis, échangeant quelques coups, tous plus enragés les uns que les autres et ils finirent leur course au bout de la table, près de Galerne. Régis, qui finit par avoir le dessus, se tenant à califourchon sur Aqua. Il leva le poing. Earth cria :

—Galerne, fais quelque chose !

L'Élémental d'air poussa ses pieds pour ne pas salir ses chaussures, s'attirant le regard atterré des autres. Régis abattit son poing sur le visage d'Aqua.

—Psyko n'est pas le Ponchien d'Aura ! Psyko vaut mieux que ça !

Un autre coup de poing alla ponctuer sa phrase sur le visage d'Aqua. Attila grogna et se leva, parcourut la distance le séparant des deux chiffonniers, puis il attrapa Prof par le col de sa blouse, avant de le soulever de terre pour le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. S'écrasant douloureusement contre le mur, Régis ne bougea pas, cherchant à retrouver son souffle qui s'était enrayé dans sa rage. Il regarda le colosse lancer un regard dégoûté à Aqua.

—Tes mots sont bien pires que du venin de Tentacruel. Tu as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas en temps de paix et que je doive m'asseoir sur mon honneur. Mais méfie-toi. Après ça, mon ombre sera toujours dans ton dos pour laver l'affront.

Régis finit par se relever, massant les endroits où les coups de l'autre Élémental s'étaient durement enfoncer, puis il retourna s'asseoir dans sa chaise, alors qu'Attila et Aqua en faisaient de même. Prof soupira.

—Donc, dit-il, indifférent au regard inquiet que lui portait Earth, avant que l'autre idiot sorte ce monceau total et ignoble de conneries, je disais, on ne peut pas se déplacer dans la semaine, c'est impossible. Psyko y passerait. Et il est impossible d'organiser notre fuite si rapidement. Pour aller où ? Et comment ?

Attila échangea un regard avec Aura, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Benzine, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent prit la parole pour suggérer une autre planque. Earth fit la moue. Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent. Autant de dresseurs se déplaçant vers le même endroit, c'était vraiment trop flagrant. Attila approuva et suggéra qu'ils s'y retrouvent, certes, mais en y arrivant par petits groupes, par des chemins détournés et pour peu de temps. Il acheva par :

—Ce serait juste le temps de nous retourner, pour penser à une stratégie différente. La nôtre n'est pas bonne pour l'instant. L'armée veut nous déclarer une guerre sans mercis, alors montrons-nous à la hauteur, répliquons.

Un silence plana et tous soupirèrent, approuvant le plan d'Attila, qui décréta qu'ils seraient partis deux semaines plus tard, pas un jour de plus, ni de moins. Partir trop tôt trahirait son agent double, partir trop tard risquait de compromettre leur fuite, puisque l'armée allait sans doute les encercler pour leur couper toute retraite.

Régis posa les yeux sur le formateur de Sacha et observa son visage avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de cette façon, comme un chef aguerri, comme un meneur d'hommes et de troupes. Sans doute allait-il tous les sauver. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il se leva, suivant le mouvement des autres Élémentaux qui quittaient la pièce, ne laissant qu'Aura et Attila dans la salle de réunion. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, regardant sans les voir Earth et Benzine s'éloigner en discutant, une main manucurée lui barra la route.

—Prof, reste, s'il te plaît. On souhaiterait te parler, Attila et moi.

Jetant un regard interloqué à Aura, Régis hocha la tête, malgré lui rassuré de ne pas se retrouver seul avec la dominatrice. La porte de la salle de réunion claqua et ils discutèrent longuement.

Prof s'attendait à pas mal de choses, mais certainement pas ça. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, qui, appuyés sur une table, lui expliquaient tout et il sentait son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs, au fur et à mesure du discours des deux Fondateurs. Il promit de ne rien dire et consulta sa montre, affirmant qu'il était temps qu'il regagne son infirmerie, pour être sûr que le traitement faisait effet sur Psyko.

* * *

Groggy, les yeux supportant mal la vive lumière qui flashait sur les murs trop blancs de l'infirmerie, Sacha se redressa, portant une main à ses tempes pour tenter d'empêcher le silence violent de résonner dans son crâne, se répercutant dans tous les coins de sa tête. Clignant rapidement les paupières, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Prof endormi près de lui et il soupira. Que s'était-il passé ? Son dernier souvenir remontait au musée quand… Il écarquilla les yeux et sursauta, réveillant Régis dans son mouvement brusque. Son élève l'avait empoisonné et laissé pour mort.

—Chaaaaa, gémit une petite voix à ses pieds.

Sacha tourna la tête et sourit.

—Pikachu, tu es là !

La souris jaune se déplaça sur le lit, prudemment, comme pour s'assurer que son dresseur était bien réveillé, et d'un bond, Pikachu se jeta dans ses bras avec un « Pikapika ! » réjoui, frottant sa joue rouge contre celle de Sacha, qui sourit légèrement puis bien plus franchement quand les poils du Pokémon le chatouillèrent. Grattant Pikachu entre les oreilles, il leva les yeux vers Régis qui l'observait.

—Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?

—Deux jours. On a tous cru que tu allais y rester.

Régis posa une main sur l'épaule de Sacha et lui sourit.

—Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

Sacha se contenta de baisser les yeux et de soupirer. Lui aussi avait eu peur. C'était une chose de s'amuser de temps en temps avec les poisons bas de gamme de Cécile, ç'en était une autre de servir de cible à son Raptou le plus virulent.

Ne retenant pas un frisson quand il se souvint de la sensation de ces milliers de piqûres le traversant de part en part, de cette impression de suffoquer et de se noyer dans l'air, Sacha pinça les lèvres. Ce contraste entre ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de l'ingénieure et ses actes le perdait de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et l'empoisonner comme ça ? Le murmure que lui seul avait entendu, juste avant qu'elle ne s'attaque sauvagement à lui restait gravé dans sa mémoire. _« Je te jure, Psyko, c'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, que je fais ça, bien au contraire. Je t'aime, mais pas assez. »_

—Salope, jura-t-il.

Régis tourna les yeux vers lui, cessant son examen médical sommaire en secouant la tête.

—Tu as l'air d'aller bien, physiquement. Moralement, ça va ?

—Comme quelqu'un qui a été trahi, empoisonné et abandonné par quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Je pète la forme, compléta Psyko ironiquement. Je m'en remettrai.

Se parant d'un faux sourire, Sacha rejeta les couvertures en arrière, alors que Régis le plaquait contre son lit pour le forcer à rester alité.

—Regarde, ça y est, je m'en suis remis. Allez, laisse-moi sortir, Prof, déconne pas.

—Psyko, reste calme. Il s'est passé des choses en deux jours. Et puis… J'en connais deux qui sont impatients de te voir. Ils sont derrière la porte en pensant que je ne le sais pas. N'est-ce pas Artik, Neko ?

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ange, qui était dans la pièce attenante, retint un petit pouffement amusé en voyant les deux entrer d'un air penaud. Ces quatre-là étaient drôles. Ils étaient attachants et l'infirmière trouvait ça beau. Une telle amitié, comme elle en partageait une avec Stup, était belle et elle trouvait dommage que Ln(3) ait choisi la facilité en trahissant. Mais ça n'importait pas dans l'immédiat. Ils avaient plus urgent à régler.

Il fallait justement qu'elle passe voir Galerne, elle devait lui demander conseil, à propos de son Altaria, ça lui faisait une excellente excuse pour déserter l'infirmerie et laisser les quatre amis se retrouver sans témoin. Elle contempla Artik glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Psyko, le décoiffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était et Neko grimper sur le lit s'asseyant en tailleur, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Prof à qui elle n'avait pas adressé un mot. Les trois dresseurs souterrains riaient. C'était peut-être un peu forcé, mais il y avait une vraie joie dans leurs yeux, de se contempler encore vivants et Ange appréciait ces moments à leur juste valeur.

Frôlant l'épaule de Prof, elle lui fit signe qu'elle sortait et il hocha la tête, touché par le geste. C'était ça qui faisait qu'il adorait Ange et toute sa famille souterraine. Earth et Ange avaient toujours su faire montre d'une grande discrétion, d'un tact et d'un savoir-être que d'autres, pensa-t-il en regardant Neko l'ignorer, n'avaient pas. D'accord, il n'aurait pas dû sous-entendre que sa profession était facile, surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'elle avait tendance à être susceptible là-dessus, mais elle avait des torts aussi !

Soupirant, il s'approcha un peu plus du trio, qui discutaient joyeusement, taquinant Sacha qui boudait toujours plus, du rire au fond des yeux.

Soudain, la lueur disparut et Psyko redevint sombre, colérique. L'attitude de Neko se modifia aussi, elle se tendit et Artik se redressa légèrement. Leur communication non verbale était impressionnante. Prof baissa les yeux. Lui aussi avait compris.

—Les mecs, commença Psyko.

—Oui, approuva Neko. Je suis d'accord.

Artik se contenta de hocher la tête et Prof n'eut aucune réaction. Ce fut Neko qui attaqua la partie sérieuse du débat en rapportant la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ln, quand elle lui avait fait promettre de la tuer si nécessaire. La dresseuse furtive acheva son discours :

—Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, loin de là. Mais…

—C'est devenu nécessaire, compléta Artik en soupirant.

—Putain de bordel de merde, jura Psyko.

Ça résumait assez bien l'état d'esprit de l'ensemble des dresseurs souterrains présents dans la pièce, même celui de Prof qui s'était remis en retrait, ne voulant pas participer à cette promesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux des autres. Lui ne voulait pas promettre de tuer Ln(3) s'il la croisait un jour, lui ne voulait pas avoir de sang sur les mains.

Il les contempla parachever la promesse dans un échange de regards graves puis il sortit de la pièce à son tour. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer dans l'air glacial et chargé de mort qui entourait ses trois amis. Il lui fallait autre chose. Peut-être allait-il passer voir Earth, elle savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour le secourir.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses poches, il eut la surprise de voir Levrette débarquer près de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il l'arrêta, elle lui sourit :

—Alors, Psyko va mieux ?

—Il est tiré d'affaire. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

—Oui, confirma Levrette en passant une main sur sa nuque. Quelqu'un, en fait. Tu n'aurais pas vu Drake ? Je voulais lui parler et je l'ai perdu de vue.

—Il n'est pas dans son dortoir ?

—Non, j'ai tapé à la porte, personne n'a répondu.

Levrette soupira. Puis elle regarda l'Élémental.

—J'ai peur, confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Renonçant à l'idée de voir Earth, Régis offrit un pâle sourire à la benjamine de la Ligue Souterraine. Posant une main sur son épaule, il la conduisit jusqu'aux cuisines du château, où il la fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de demander des boissons chaudes pour les réchauffer.

Quand Levrette porta sa tasse à sa bouche, elle sourit franchement.

—Merci, Prof.

Tirant une chaise pour lui, Régis eut un mouvement de la main difficile à interpréter. Levrette soupira.

—La Ligue Souterraine… À ton avis, on va s'en sortir ?

Régis lui lança un petit regard sans réelle signification. Il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup perdu, ces derniers mois. Elle avait dû, à dix-sept ans, prendre la vie de son frère devenu fou, seule famille qui lui restait. Si jeune et déjà si auréolée de sang, si ce n'était pas malheureux.

—Non, dit une voix en le sortant de ses pensées.

Réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, il lança un regard d'excuses à Levrette qui secoua sa main. Elle posa sa tasse avant d'appuyer ses omoplates sur le dossier de la chaise.

—Rudy était devenu fou, Prof. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne… Je ne voulais pas le laisser me prendre ma nouvelle famille. Je ne suis pas seule. Il y a toujours Ondine, Psyko, Ben, Nico… Et Drake…

Un doux sourire s'étalait sur son visage et Régis passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

—Je… Je ne… Je suis… Désolé…

—Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna l'ancienne belle-sœur d'Ondine. Tu sais, je ne suis pas malheureuse. Tant que mon maître sera près de moi, je n'aurais rien à craindre de personne, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais… Je sais qu'il me protègera. Et il sait que je le protègerai. Lui et moi, on est une équipe. Tu connais ça, toi aussi, non ?

Régis hocha la tête, sentant toutes ses craintes s'évanouir un peu. Oui, il était ami avec le Quatuor infernal, devenu Trio mais n'ayant pas perdu son statut de pire plaie de la Ligue Souterraine. Tant qu'ils seraient unis, tout irait bien. Tout devait bien aller.

—Merci Lev'.

* * *

La base militaire dans laquelle était installé le commando Reshiram – dans laquelle le commando Spiritomb squattait sans vergogne pour pouvoir s'adonner à des tortures – avait la chance d'être parfaitement conçue et située. Le général Sévignan était fier que ses hommes occupent cet endroit, chacun mettant en relief l'autre.

Vaste, elle possédait trois immenses bâtiments, plus deux en sous-sols, cachés à la vue des civils qui venaient visiter pour des journées portes ouvertes, quelques arbres parsemaient la cour où des véhicules sans la moindre importance étaient garés. Cette cour servait également de zone d'entraînement et de terrain de combat en situation réelle.

Forçant sur ses jambes pour pouvoir finir son tour de la base dans ses temps – meilleurs que ceux de ses subordonnés, bien entendu. Il se devait de les surpasser dans tous les domaines – Altaïr sourit en tournant la tête vers son Pokémon qui trottinait derrière lui.

—Alors, ma vieille, tu suis ?

—Ooorr, grogna le Pokémon qui semblait passablement essoufflé.

Ralentissant l'allure, estimant qu'il était inutile d'épuiser la pièce maîtresse de son équipe, le général Sévignan avisa du mouvement dans son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils et dévia sa course, évitant de glisser sur une plaque de verglas – l'hiver était vraiment rude cette année – avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment, saluant ses hommes au passage. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, cette haute stature, c'était…

Ouvrant la porte de son bureau, rappelant son Pokémon qui le suivait toujours et se mettant au garde à vous, le général de brigade Sévignan déglutit, énonçant son grade, son nom et son numéro de matricule. C'était _lui_, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ému, un peu impressionné, Altaïr déglutit encore, raide comme un piquet, examinant la silhouette de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins, la stature haute et imposante, la musculature développée et les cheveux commençant à virer au blanc, observant une photo que Sévignan avait posée sur l'armoire qui était derrière son bureau, les mains croisées dans son dos, resplendissant dans son uniforme de sortie qui laissait deviner un nombre impressionnant de décorations, le général des armées, chef d'état major et bras armé du gouvernement se trouvait devant lui.

—Général Nérée, je suis surpris de vous trouver dans mon bureau, je n'ai eu aucun ordre concernant votre visite, je…

L'homme tourna ses yeux bleus sur le général Sévignan qui se tut et se redressa davantage encore. La voix plutôt fluette de l'homme, qui contrastait tant avec l'assurance qui se dégageait de lui, trancha :

—C'est une visite officieuse, Altaïr. Repos. Offrez-moi plutôt un siège et un verre de ce whisky que je devine caché dans votre tiroir.

Le général Sévignan hocha la tête en contemplant son supérieur, le chef suprême de l'armée, s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils moelleux qui mangeait une partie de son spacieux bureau d'un air étonné.

Le général des armées Nérée était une légende parmi les légendes. Ses états de service étaient exemplaires et encore à son âge, à son grade, il n'hésitait pas à embarquer ses Pokémons aquatiques pour aller sur les champs de bataille donner du fil à retordre aux ennemis de l'état. C'était son idole depuis qu'il savait marcher et il se tenait devant lui en chair et en os. Altaïr en était tout secoué.

La bataille aurait lieu dans deux semaines, recevoir ce mythe dans son bureau lui donnait encore plus envie de retourner en entraînement pour se défoncer. Il servit un verre à son supérieur et resta debout, attendant l'ordre de s'asseoir, sachant très bien que cet ordre ne viendrait pas.

Les glaçons cliquetèrent contre le verre et le général Nérée dévisagea son subalterne.

—Il se brosse un portrait fort élogieux de vous, en haut lieu, Altaïr. Courageux, stratège, intelligent, sans pitié, avec un sens aigu de l'honneur…

—Je vous remercie, mon général, s'étrangla Sévignan dans un silence.

—Ainsi, je vous prie de ne pas vous offenser de ce que je suis venu vous annoncer en personne. Vous ne serez pas envoyé sur le front, dans quatorze jours.

Toute l'admiration qu'Altaïr mettait dans ses gestes depuis le début de la rencontre s'évapora sous la surprise. Il avait dû mal comprendre. Son commando, le meilleur des dix commandos de l'armée, ne serait pas présent ? C'était impossible. Pourtant, dans le regard du chef d'état major, il n'y avait aucune trace de plaisanterie.

—Vous êtes sérieux ? s'énerva Sévignan. Mais POURQUOI ? Ce commando est le mieux entraîné pour parer à ce genre de situations !

Le général Nérée fixa son regard sur la porte, forçant Altaïr à regarder l'image grand format de ce connard de Cédric Williams qui y était fixée. De multiples petits trous attestaient de la fonction de jeu de fléchettes de la photo.

—Vous posez-vous sérieusement la question ? Vous êtes bien trop impliqué.

—Un de mes hommes est infiltré dans la Ligue Souterraine ! protesta Altaïr en ignorant son supérieur. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas !

—Il sera rapatrié, affirma le général Nérée. Je ne suis pas en train de vous demander votre avis, général Sévignan. Je trouvais plus judicieux de venir vous informer moi-même mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de discuter pour autant.

Fulminant, Sévignan serra les poings.

—C'est pour votre bien et pour votre carrière que je fais ça, jeune Altaïr. Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser vous compromettre avec cette opération commando. Vous êtes, bien avant le général Crush, destiné à me succéder.

Le général Nérée laissa passer un silence pour que ce qu'il disait s'imprègne dans l'esprit de son subordonné.

—Mais vous manquez de maturité. Quel âge avez-vous ?

—Trente-deux ans.

—Effectivement, vous êtes jeune. Ma décision est prise et elle a été approuvée par le conseil. Je ne me raviserai pas.

Soupirant, contenant tant bien que mal sa rage et foudroyant le poster de Williams des yeux, Altaïr baragouina un « Très bien, mon général » qui mourut dans sa gorge quand il entendit le chef d'état-major lui réclamer Cécile et son père.

—Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais NON ! NON ! Je ne peux pas vous confier le lieutenant ! Elle est actuellement chargée d'une mission de la plus haute importance et… Non, non, non, tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas elle.

—Vous entretenez une relation charnelle avec elle ?

La grimace écœurée qui apparut sur le visage du général Sévignan fit sourire Nérée.

—Alors pourquoi ne pas me la confier le temps d'une opération putsch ?

—Pourquoi elle ? grommela Sévignan. Elle ne sert à rien en combat.

—Parce qu'elle et le capitaine Ducan ont tous les deux fréquenté la Ligue Souterraine. Ils peuvent nous servir à déstabiliser cette bande de malfrats. Pourquoi sommes-nous en train d'épiloguer, général Sévignan ? Ce n'était pas non plus objet à discussion.

Altaïr se détourna pour contempler par la fenêtre le décor de sa base. Il était encore trop tôt pour laisser Cécile hors de son contrôle. Il soupira. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

—Très bien. Mais je pense que vous risquez de vous en mordre les doigts, elle est très instable. Je vous la fais livrer à quelle adresse ?

* * *

Quand son oreillette grésilla, le capitaine Ducan dut faire appel à tout son calme pour ne pas sursauter et attirer l'attention sur lui, alors qu'il était entouré de dresseurs souterrains. Le léger son ne fut pas remarqué et il se leva, prétextant un coup de fatigue et un besoin de s'isoler, pour rejoindre son dortoir déserté par le reste de son équipe. S'écroulant de nouveau sur son lit, il souffla :

—J'étais avec d'autres dresseurs de la Ligue, vous avez failli me faire prendre.

—Capitaine, siffla la voix du général Sévignan, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on s'adresse à un supérieur.

Le capitaine se redressa, perplexe et inquiet. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le colonel Abille qui s'occupait de lui délivrer le message ?

—J'ai intercepté la communication grâce au lieutenant, avant qu'elle ne parte. Capitaine Ducan, comment allez-vous ?

—Mon général, je vais bien, depuis cet été. Le régiment me manque.

—La délivrance est proche… La bataille est maintenue, mais Reshiram ne participe pas.

—Il fallait s'y attendre, mon général. L'hostilité entre Williams et vous est bien trop vive pour que les hauts placés prennent le risque de compromettre l'opération.

Un silence se fit entendre avant que le général ne reprenne :

—Je suis le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu venir, alors… Le lieutenant m'a dit la même chose. Mais les autres… Ils se faisaient une joie de se lancer dans la bataille…

—Ce n'est que partie remise, mon général. Quels sont vos ordres ?

Le capitaine Ducan, comme tous les membres du groupement Reshiram, ne prenait ses ordres, les vrais, qu'auprès du général Sévignan. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui dire quoi faire pour honorer Reshiram comme il le fallait et le capitaine n'avait pas oublié ça, malgré les années, malgré son infiltration. Quand on intégrait le commando Reshiram, on l'intégrait jusqu'à la fin.

Le cœur du capitaine se serra. Partagé entre deux amours dont aucun ne supplantait l'autre, il ne savait quoi faire. Devait-il obéir à la voix du général, qui lui disait de rejoindre l'armée pendant la bataille, qu'il était un atout essentiel dans cette bataille ? Devait-il écouter le ronronnement des jeux de ses camarades de la Ligue Souterraine qui se disputaient joyeusement, vivant leurs derniers moments d'insouciance avant la grande débâcle ?

—Bien, mon général.

Fin du débat intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Altaïr Sévignan, l'homme qui lui avait donné une chance, qui avait été le chercher, alors qu'il était désœuvré pour le faire entrer dans les rangs, lui promettant que sa vie serait quelque chose d'utile. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à celui qui lui avait servi de modèle. C'était impossible. Alors tant pis. Tant pis si la Ligue Souterraine lui était chère, tant pis s'il avait appris à aimer cette association, tant pis s'il avait fini par être vraiment lui-même au contact de tous ceux qui étaient devenus des amis, une autre famille. Le général avant toute autre chose. C'était lui, sa vraie famille, à présent qu'il avait perdu Juliette.

—Alex ? Je compte sur toi. Rentre à la maison sain et sauf.

La communication fut coupée et le capitaine Ducan arracha son oreillette poussant un profond soupir.

_—Tu es sûr qu'on peut entrer chez les gens, comme ça ?_

_Il regardait en tout sens, inquiet de se faire disputer. Psyko lui lança une bourrade._

_—Attila, c'est pas les gens. JE SUIS RENTRÉ ! clama-t-il en franchissant le seuil, l'invitant à faire de même._

_Surgissant du salon, l'air revêche, la petite bonne femme qui arriva droit sur eux leur fit avoir un petit mouvement de recul puis elle serra Psyko dans ses bras._

_—Oh, mon petit, tu es revenu !_

_Pikachu sauta sur le capitaine Ducan, se réfugiant dans ses bras avec un « Pikaaaa » furieusement inquiet et le capitaine eut la surprise de voir Psyko blanchir. La petite femme le souleva de terre, avant, pliant les genoux et basculant en arrière, de le projeter à travers le couloir. Psyko atterrit douloureusement sur le mur, étouffant un gémissement._

_—TU AURAIS PU PRÉVENIR QUE TU SERAIS EN RETARD POUR LE DÎNER !_

_—Rachel, tonna une voix profonde, laisse-le tranquille…_

_Attila, cette masse inquiétante même pour le capitaine qui était loin d'être un petit morceau, franchit le seuil de la cuisine, un tablier enroulé autour des hanches et un torchon à la main. Il dévisagea le capitaine pour lui sourire._

_—Tu es là, toi aussi ?_

_—Euh… Oui, je… Je vais partir, je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais Psyko m'a dit que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour mon Dracolosse qui s'est blessé et… Je suis désolé._

_Attila se fendit d'un sourire qui lui remua les entrailles. Il se dégageait de lui le même paternalisme protecteur que le général. Déglutissant, il attrapa la paluche tendue et la serra._

_—Bienvenue à la maison._

—Bienvenue à la maison, hein, soupira le capitaine en revenant au présent. Quelle comédie !

Il se leva et sortit de son dortoir, enfonçant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, ces maudits dresseurs souterrains.

* * *

Earth frissonna et resserra sa veste sur elle. Le vent qui balayait son domaine était bien plus glacial que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle laissa échapper un sourire en entendant la voix de Psyko dans le parc, faire écho à celle de Prof qui le disputait, l'enjoignant à se tenir tranquille pour s'occuper de sa convalescence et elle tourna un regard sur l'autre aile de sa demeure, vide de toute présence humaine. Raiku, Aura, Artik et Neko étaient en pause et c'était elle qui était chargée de surveiller les alentours.

Un courant d'air plus frais la fit sursauter et elle pivota doucement sur elle-même, déglutissant. La présence qu'elle sentait près d'elle, elle la connaissait trop bien. Deux mains frôlèrent ses épaules et se refermèrent dans une étreinte chaude, alors qu'elle se tendait, ne pouvant s'esquiver trop violemment.

—On sait tous les deux comment ça va finir, cette histoire…

Il y avait un sourire dans _sa _voix, sur _ses_ lèvres qui caressaient doucement le cou d'Earth qui sentit sa peau se piquer de chair de poule. Le froid glacial du vent lui parut soudainement bien plus agréable que la chaleur du corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Elle réprima un frisson.

—Isolde, soupira-t-_il_, ne me fuis pas comme ça, ça me fait mal.

—Dégage, siffla Earth. Et ne te permets pas de prononcer mon prénom comme si nous étions proches.

Elle se débattit légèrement puis de plus en plus fort en sentant une main glisser sous ses vêtements. _Il_ ne payait pas de mine mais _il_ avait de la force, quand _il_ savait ce qu'_il_ voulait. Mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas appeler au secours les gens qu'elle entendait s'agiter dans le parc, elle prit sur elle, transformant son dégoût en un autre frisson qui piqueta sa nuque de petits points plus clairs, quand _sa_ main se glissa sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle se débattit un peu plus, alors qu'_il_ reprenait :

—C'est tellement malheureux de penser que de toute façon, ils vont tous mourir… Je commencerai par tuer Prof…

—Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, renonçant à l'idée de dissimuler sa peur.

Elle parvint enfin à s'arracher à l'étreinte pour darder sur son vis-à-vis un regard plein de haine.

—Ne t'approche pas de lui !

Un rire la cueillit et elle se redressa, alors qu'_il_ écartait les mains, innocent.

—Je plaisantais, Earth. Pour te détendre un peu. Tu es tellement sous pression, ces temps-ci…

Cependant, elle ne riait pas. _Le_ toisant, ne sachant trop comment prendre cette réflexion, elle contempla les cheveux noirs et bouclés négligemment attachés, le regard clair et éteint, la pâleur émaciée des traits, la maigreur du corps trop frêle, sur lequel les vêtements et la blouse pendaient mollement. Elle finit par sourire, _lui_ accordant le bénéfice du doute et elle se détourna pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde du toit, ignorant son instinct qui lui hurlait de ne pas tourner le dos à ce type inhumain. Elle devait _lui_ faire confiance.

Peut-être cet excès de confiance était-il mauvais, pensa-t-elle en observant les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Mais elle avait envie de croire en la cohésion de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle passa donc à côté du regard noir et empreint d'une lueur d'anticipation extatique. _Il_ s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur la rambarde à son tour, contemplant longuement Prof courir après Psyko et Pikachu, puis _il_ ricana.

—Peut-être bien que tu sais ce que je ressens, toi… Leur amitié est _tellement_ particulière qu'elle laisse place à la spéculation…

—Ils sont juste amis, contre-attaqua Earth. Mais tu ne peux pas effleurer la vérité de ce mot.

—Amis, hein ? Peut-être… Psyko est sans aucun doute l'ami de Prof… Mais Prof, lui, ressent bien plus qu'une simple amitié pour Psyko et tu le sais… Ne le hais-tu pas pour ça ?

Elle retira son bras de la rambarde de pierre alors qu'elle voyait les doigts de l'autre glisser lentement dessus pour frôler sa peau. Le fusillant du regard, elle lança :

—Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et il serait trop vain de le faire changer. Pourquoi devrais-je haïr Psyko alors qu'il ignore tout de l'amour que Prof lui porte ?

Portant ses mains à sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper, Earth écarquilla des yeux surpris. Souriant tristement, elle secoua la tête, une mèche brune rebelle voletant en tout sens.

—Même lui ne se rend pas compte qu'il est amoureux. Alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

—Pas d'importance ? Alors que tu pourrais l'avoir, il te suffirait d'éliminer Psyko…

—Non, trancha Earth. Je refuse de tomber dans l'égoïsme d'un tel acte inconsidéré. Prends-en de la graine, si tu veux gagner le statut d'homme un jour.

Elle se détourna sans un regard en arrière, tentant vainement d'ignorer son cœur battant de toutes ses forces, empli d'une peur sourde, cette même peur qui la prenait en tenaille à chaque fois qu'elle _le_ croisait et qu'elle était seule.

* * *

Le pianotage de ses doigts sur le clavier était l'unique bruit qui brisait le silence de la salle informatique que Nerd occupait seul, sirotant un immense gobelet pouvant contenir un litre de café.

De la musique résonnait dans ses oreilles à l'aide d'un casque, tandis qu'il surfait sur la toile, farfouillant le net, à la recherche d'informations, assurant la permanence de nuit, insomniaque qu'il était. Par acquis de conscience, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, avant de lancer un petit programme qu'il avait codé lui-même, enfilant de nouveau la sombre casquette. _Black Hats._ C'était ainsi que les autorités définissaient ceux qui aimaient les petits jeux auxquels il s'adonnait suffisamment régulièrement que ce soit considéré comme un hobby. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, si les _White Hats _ne signalaient pas les failles béantes dans lesquelles il s'engouffrait en sirotant son café à la paille, écoutant un groupe de black métal nommé les Grotadmorv Déchaînés.

N'ayant pas envie de déroger à la tradition instaurée bien avant la trahison de Ln(3), Nerd mit ce même groupe avant de commencer son craquage, pianotant en essayant de garder le rythme, lisant ce qui apparaissait sur son écran.

Soudain, il sentit le sang déserter son visage et son cœur et il arracha son casque de ses oreilles pour ne pas associer les mots qui lui sautaient au visage à cette mélodie gutturale dont il raffolait, pour ne pas associer la sourde angoisse qui montait en lui à la voix du chanteur des Grotadmorv Déchaînés.

_« Arène ». _Hélas, il ne savait que trop bien quels étaient ces tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, l'empêchant de taper correctement la commande d'impression de la page. C'était la peur. Les flashs qui lui revenaient, le bâtiment qui s'affichait, le sourire de Cécile.

_« Assaut »._ Il rejeta sa chaise en arrière, avant de se lever et se précipiter vers l'imprimante pour récupérer la feuille où était enfin la sentence, l'horrible révélation. La chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu lire et qui lui faisait presque regretter de détester les enfants, de préférer les craquages.

_« Clémentiville »._

Nerd se dépêcha de gravir les marches, maudissant comme à chaque fois qu'il devait rejoindre les quartiers de l'équipe médicale son manque de souffle, puis il jeta un œil sur la porte au bout du couloir, celle qui ne s'ouvrait plus depuis que Cécile était partie sans prévenir, sans lui. Cependant, il ne s'en approcha pas, trop conscient de l'inutilité d'un tel acte et il se contenta d'ouvrir celle juste à côté, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur qu'il actionna, provoquant un gémissement de la part de l'occupant du lit, suivi d'un sursaut.

—P… Prof, murmura Nerd. Au secours.

L'Élémental se redressa, aveuglé par la lumière qui venait de le tirer du sommeil, tenant la Pokéball de Noctali dans sa main, et il jeta un regard à l'air paniqué de Nerd, qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il faisait les cents pas devant le lit, donnant le tournis à Régis qui arrêta bien vite de le regarder faire, de peur de finir avec une migraine carabinée. Un silence s'installa le temps que Prof se remette les idées en place. Quand son regard parut moins embrumé, le génie de l'informatique se mit à débiter :

—Je-sais-bien-que-je-ne-devrais-pas-venir… te-réveiller-alors-que-tu-dormais-si-pro… fondement-mais-il-me-semble-que-c'est… une-situation-d'urgence-et-Ln-m'a-tou… jours-dit-de-ne-faire-confiance-à-aucun… autre-Élémental-que-toi-alors-je-l'écoute… parce-qu'elle-sait-sans-doute-mieux-que… moi-ce-genre-de-choses-compte-tenu-de… ce-qu'elle-a-fait-alors-je-viens…

—Stop ! clama Prof d'un air atterré. Recommence de façon plus intelligible, s'il te plaît, tu baragouines trop rapidement, je ne comprends rien.

Nerd se força à se calmer et lança le papier à Prof, en recommençant sa phrase :

—C'est une urgence ! Regarde !

Jetant un œil sur les écritures un peu floues de la feuille que Nerd avait imprimée, Régis soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à lire. Cependant, il n'en eut pas besoin, puisque le meilleur ami de Ln se chargea de lui faire un résumé :

—C'est un communiqué officieux de l'armée… Ne me demande pas comment je l'ai eu, ajouta le _geek _en constatant la moue interrogative de Régis, tu ne veux pas cette réponse. Dedans… Ils… Il y a eu un assaut… Prof, l'arène de Clémentiville a été rayée de la surface de la carte.

Totalement réveillé, Régis laissa l'horreur de la situation l'envahir totalement, écarquillant les yeux pour mieux observer les tremblements compulsifs de Nerd. Puis il réalisa. À Clémentiville, se trouvaient Flora, Mini-Terreur, Max et…

—Ondine, souffla-t-il.

Dans son esprit, l'image du corps ensanglanté de la rousse de Psyko se dessinait et il maudit son imagination trop fertile, quand Nerd prononça la dernière partie de sa sentence :

—Il ne fait état d'aucun survivant. Je suis désolé, Prof. Les Flammes de Psyko et Ln sont mortes.

—Non…

Seul ce gémissement pouvait exprimer l'incrédulité, le choc que ressentait Régis, alors qu'il revoyait encore Ondine se pencher vers lui pour lui demander comment il allait, tandis qu'il se souvenait de Mini-Terreur sautillant de joie à l'idée d'aller mettre le feu quelque part avec Fire. La rousseur des cheveux d'Ondine, son caractère brûlant se superposaient à une vision d'elle, sur un bucher, sacrifice abominable dans une guérilla qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir.

« Aucun survivant » La phrase résonna dans son esprit et il pressa ses mains sur ses yeux, pour empêcher les larmes d'y poindre, pour ne pas céder à l'affolement à son tour. Il imagina le chagrin aveugle qui envahirait Psyko – et Artik – d'apprendre la mort cruelle de Flora et Ondine, de Max, du petit Sacha. Il imagina leur vendetta, anticipa leur plan de vengeance, leur sourde colère, celle-là même qui balaierait toute forme de raison sur son passage. Régis trembla. Réprima son tremblement. Écouta son cœur battre dans ses tempes alors qu'il se souvenait des hurlements que Psyko avait longtemps poussés dans son sommeil, après qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir des cachots d'Aura. Ces cris seraient sans doute similaires à ceux qu'il pousserait dans une geôle, torturé par l'armée, pour savoir où étaient les autres, ce qu'ils préparaient, comment ils avaient fui.

—Prof, murmura Nerd. Que fait-on ?

Régis ferma les yeux.

—On se tait.

Sa voix était un tout petit filet de voix, mais dans le silence de la pièce, elle tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Nerd baissa la tête.

—Mais…

—Psyko et Artik seraient dévastés… Oh bordel, Levrette aussi… Non, Nerd, garde ça pour toi. C'est une information officieuse, je ne… Je ne veux pas… perdre Psyko… Je… Je ne veux pas perdre un autre ami, je… Attendons… Attendons que les choses soient passées, qu'elles se soient tassées. Ils voudraient se venger. Tu les connais…

—La famille, grésilla Nerd en laissant un tremblement l'agiter. Par les couilles de Jirachi, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin…

Prof soupira. Lui non plus. Se levant finalement, enfilant rapidement un pantalon en rosissant sous le regard de Nerd qui lui fit une réflexion grivoise à propos d'une paire de fesses absolument indécente, il finit par se dire qu'il serait mieux à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, il ne pourrait sans doute pas se rendormir avant un trop long moment.

* * *

—Éthanol est bourré, souffla Cyclik dans l'oreille d'Attila qui tourna son regard vers l'arrière.

Les dresseurs souterrains voyageaient léger, plus anxieux que jamais, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect. Le Fondateur vit du coin de l'œil le nommé Éthanol, un soulard notoire, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Si seulement il pouvait prendre le contrôle de cette bande le temps de mener cette guérilla, il n'y aurait pas d'excès dans ce genre… Mais non, les Élémenteux étaient trop stupides pour juste penser à interdire la consommation d'alcool et de stupéfiants. Faisant signe à Raiku de prendre en charge Éthanol, il ralentit légèrement la marche, imité dans son mouvement par Psyko et Cyclik qui menaient les lignes avec lui. Le Pikachu du petit homme retint un gémissement, auquel répondit le Mentali de Neko en s'ébrouant alors que sa dresseuse hochait la tête vers Éra et son Alakazam, accentuant leur surveillance, comme tous les autres membres chargés de veiller à la discrétion de leur groupe.

La dresseuse furtive était contrariée. Son cœur se serrait, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa peau, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais ça n'allait pas mal tourner, n'est-ce pas ? Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, en quête de réconfort dans la silhouette d'Artik et elle eut la surprise de croiser le regard de son maître qui cligna des yeux. Son cœur ne se desserra pas pour autant, bien au contraire. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de fuir sans recourir à la couverture de Zoroark. Cependant, il était loin d'être assez puissant pour dissimuler l'ensemble des dresseurs souterrains. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple pourtant.

—Ça craint, ce terrain dégagé, siffla Attila en arrêtant sa course à l'orée de la clairière que Psyko avait aperçue.

Alertés par l'attitude méfiante de leur aîné, Sacha et Cyclik devinrent soudainement plus que vigilants à leur environnement. Pikachu cessa de courir à côté de son dresseur pour sauter sur son épaule, les joues crépitant d'électricité, prêt à en découdre quand ce serait nécessaire.

Attila pinça les lèvres. Cette clairière était exactement le lieu qu'il aurait choisi pour une bataille. C'était pour ça qu'il avait à tout prix cherché à l'éviter. C'était le chemin à ne pas emprunter. Ils auraient dû se séparer bien plus tôt, au lieu d'attendre d'être loin de la demeure d'Earth, ils auraient dû partir par petit groupe et lui n'aurait pas dû confier l'établissement de l'itinéraire à un non-initié à l'art de la guerre.

Il y avait trop d'arbres, autour de cette clairière, le terrain semblait glissant, inégal, les dresseurs souterrains étaient fatigués, la plupart n'ayant jamais expérimenté la guerre, les situations de stress intense où ils jouaient plus que leur vie, mais leur liberté. Scrutant à droite et à gauche, afin de tenter de percevoir la fin de la forêt, le colosse retint un grincement. C'était foutu. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et n'avaient pas d'autres choix qu'y aller. Comment ces Caninos galeux avaient-ils pu savoir qu'ils allaient fuir une semaine avant leur prévision de bataille ? Y avait-il un traître dans la Ligue Souterraine, encore ? Il avait pourtant eu la garantie que le capitaine Ducan ferait tout pour reculer l'affrontement le plus longtemps possible !

Levant sa main droite, faisant signe aux autres dresseurs souterrains d'arrêter tout mouvement, Attila tendit l'oreille. Un cours d'eau s'écoulait près d'ici, il entendait le ruissellement de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas de vents bas, donc aucun risque d'éventer les odeurs des dresseurs en direction de Pokémons au nez fin de l'armée. C'était une bonne chose, ça. Il pourrait prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir, mais guère plus.

Rapidement, ses yeux passèrent de gauche à droite, il fit signe à certains dresseurs d'aller en avant, d'autres d'aller en arrière. Délibérément, il resserra la première ligne aux côtés de Psyko et Cyclik, il les connaissait, ils étaient bien formés. Neko et Cash s'installèrent d'un bout à l'autre, surveillant les flans, leurs Pokémons leur permettant de détecter des mouvements. Artik se dressa derrière son élève, soutien actif, équipe bien rôdée depuis le temps. Les plus lâches, les plus terrifiés et les plus importants – les Élémenteux –, se retrouvèrent au milieu. Drake et Levrette passèrent en deuxième ligne, Nicotine, Raiku et Éra prirent l'arrière. Après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois le positionnement de tout le monde, de s'être assuré que les Élémentaux étaient bien dissimulés dans la masse de dresseurs souterrains et qu'ils passaient inaperçus, Attila hocha la tête, faisant signe à tout le monde de se remettre en marche, sans courir, pour ne pas épuiser les forces. De toute façon, il ne servait plus à rien de se presser.

Jetant un regard à Malosse qui baissa les oreilles et retroussa les babines, Attila sut qu'il avait eu raison. Ils étaient attendus. Quand la cinquantaine de dresseurs de la Ligue Souterraine fut enfin dans la clairière, il y eut un flash de lumière et, sortant d'un nuage de vapeur, sans doute mis en place pour créer un effet de surprise grotesque, ils purent voir des militaires se dresser devant eux à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux. Attila renifla de dédain. Ils étaient trois fois plus nombreux, mais il ne voyait ni Crush, ni Sévignan. _C'était faisable_, pensa-t-il avant de hoqueter de surprise, imité par Psyko et ses trois amis proches.

Devant les militaires, un Chuchmur sur son épaule, les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré et une tenue militaire adaptée au combat, dont les poches semblaient alourdies par des objets dont Sacha n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître l'utilité, se tenait Cécile. Il n'y eut pas de silence, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, mais un ensemble d'injonctions de la part des dresseurs souterrains, ponctuant la découverte d'une des leurs en tête de gondole de leurs adversaires. Le brouhaha généré par les dresseurs souterrains commencèrent à faire pleurer le Chuchmur qui se mit à brailler de plus en plus fort, les obligeant à tous se protéger les oreilles, alors que Ln(3) se forçait à rester impassible aux hurlements non seulement de ses anciens alliés mais aussi du petit Pokémon juché sur elle.

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Sacha pouvait deviner une certaine tension dans les gestes de Ln, ils étaient plus saccadés. Angoissée par sa première bataille. C'était tellement vrai. Lui aussi se sentait fébrile, il avait peur. Il sourit, glissant son index sous son nez, avant d'enfoncer plus profondément sa casquette sur sa tête. C'était grisant cette peur. Vivre ou mourir. Tuer ou être tué. Il ne mourrait pas. Ondine l'attendait. Il le savait, il en était sûr, elle attendait son retour. Il devait rentrer.

—Dresseurs souterrains !

La voix de Cécile devait sans doute être amplifiée grâce à l'attaque Mégaphone du Chuchmur qu'elle tenait car elle résonna dans toute la clairière et sans doute par-delà la forêt. Froide, dure, l'ancienne dresseuse souterraine n'avait plus rien de la scientifique qu'ils avaient autrefois connue. Neko fronça les sourcils, se tendant, fléchissant légèrement les genoux, comme prête à intervenir si son amie faisait le moindre geste de travers.

—Nous ne sommes pas ici pour combattre, mais pour négocier votre reddition sans conditions. Rendez-vous.

—Jamais ! se récria Neko, terrifiée à l'idée qu'on la prive de liberté.

Dans le silence de la clairière, l'exclamation de la dresseuse furtive sembla rester suspendue dans l'air, alors que tous les dresseurs souterrains avaient perçu les craintes qu'il y avait dedans. La peur de mourir, la peur de reste en vie sans victoire et de se voir enfermé, lynché, mis à mal par un gouvernement trop prompt à juger l'ensemble des dresseurs souterrains, eux qui s'étaient tous désolidarisés des actes de Combo. Même Aura avait fini par admettre qu'ils devaient donner son frère. Bien entendu, il s'était enfui, tout le monde ignorait comment il avait fait pour sortir des sous-sols de la demeure d'Earth sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Cécile haussa les épaules, fixant un point précis dans la foule des dresseurs souterrains, que personne n'arrivait à analyser clairement.

—Alors tant pis pour vous, soupira-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et il y eut un cri, puis relevant la tête, elle écarquilla les paupières, voyant un projectile arriver vers elle à grande vitesse et elle esquissa un mouvement, ne sachant pas trop si c'était pour éviter l'objet ou pour protéger les hommes qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Analysant rapidement la scène, elle comprit que l'objet en question était une bouteille pleine d'alcool. Éthanol était ivre, comme c'était étonnant…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de leur hurler un avertissement, portant une main à son fouet – qu'elle avait ramené en souvenir du bon vieux temps de ses combats souterrains – pour tenter d'intercepter le projectile, il explosa en plein vol dans un flash de lumière, répandant du feu un peu partout et Cécile sourit.

—Tiens, tiens, tiens, lança-t-elle en observant les dresseurs souterrains. Merci, capitaine Ducan. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, mais merci.

Le capitaine sentit sa main trembler alors qu'il hochait la tête en direction du lieutenant. Il avait agi instinctivement. Cécile et son uniforme au Reshiram noir étaient en danger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un dresseur souterrain faire du mal à un membre de son régiment, de son commando. Il reconnaissait la fine cordelette rouge nouée autour de la ceinture de Cécile, dont les deux ficelles pendaient sur sa cuisse droite, c'était la marque du général Sévignan, que tous ses subordonnés portaient fièrement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on esquinte ce symbole. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si furieusement, pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie.

Il laissa le silence s'emparer des dresseurs souterrains, alors que tous échangeaient des regards atterrés, trop conscients de ce que signifiait la petite phrase de Ln(3), qu'il y avait un autre traître parmi la Ligue, qu'elle avait eu un complice que tout le monde avait oublié, tellement sa trahison à elle avait surpris et choqué.

Il finit par baisser son M-16, secouant doucement la tête, regrettant son geste. Rangeant son fusil sur son épaule, il jeta un regard devant lui, déçu de ne pas voir son général, se rappelant qu'aucun membre de son unité ne serait présent près de lui. Juste le lieutenant. Le premier pas fut le plus dur. Il le fit cœur battant, hésitant. Plein de doutes. D'incertitude. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Faisait-il le bon choix ?

Puis il ferma les yeux et sourit, avant de relever la tête d'un geste plus assuré, se débarrassant de sa blouse souterraine pour épingler sur sa manche l'écusson de son régiment, ce Reshiram noir qui avait fait la fierté de sa mère. Les dresseurs souterrains s'écartèrent autour de lui, le regardant comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Il croisa le regard stupéfait de Benzine, son maître, d'Artik qui bouillonnait déjà de colère. Il n'osait pas regarder vers Levrette et il ne se tourna pas vers elle quand elle lança d'une voix tremblante :

—Drake… C'est… C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reprit sa marche sans lui répondre, ignorant son feulement de haine pure, ignorant son cœur qui se déchirait alors qu'il repensait à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues, alors qu'il se forçait à penser à Juliette, à se dire qu'elle aurait approuvé sa décision. Hébétés, les dresseurs souterrains ne cherchèrent même pas à l'arrêter. La trahison venait toujours de celui qu'on attendait pas.

Traversant le futur champ de bataille, en profitant pour repérer les dénivelées de terre, les creux, les bosses, les endroits stratégiques, ceux qui paraissaient plus facilement friables, comme ce petit lopin de terre qui abritait sûrement des Sabelettes en hibernation et qui pourrait s'écrouler si quelqu'un marchait dessus, Drake sourit franchement. Il avait pris la bonne décision, c'était certain. Levant les yeux au ciel, il constata que c'était une journée magnifique, parfaite pour mourir au combat, parfaite pour trahir les siens. Il pourrait facilement enfourcher un de ses dragons pour mener le combat que lui promettait son élève par son souffle erratique, il pourrait facilement l'éloigner de la terre ferme, la conduire bien plus haut pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'impliquer dans les combats au sol – et prendre le risque de mourir.

Cécile le regarda, le salua, passa une main dans son dos et ne tint pas plus compte du trouble du capitaine pour lancer aux dresseurs souterrains un dernier avertissement. Le Chuchmur devait atteindre ses limites, son Mégaphone devait s'atténuer, si Alex se fiait aux tremblements de l'amplification de la voix de Ln :

—Dresseurs souterrains, ceci est notre dernier avertissement. Déposez les armes ou mourez.

Aucun mouvement ne sembla agiter l'ensemble de la Ligue Souterraine, hormis les redressements de tête dans une attitude fière qui serra le cœur de Cécile. Altaïr lui paierait ça. C'était vraiment sadique et cruel.

—Alors nous mourrons ! tonna une voix que les deux traîtres identifièrent comme celle d'Attila.

Drake et Ln échangèrent un regard et le Chuchmur fut rappelé par l'arrière-garde. Les deux anciens dresseurs souterrains hochèrent la tête en portant d'un même mouvement la main à leurs ceintures de Pokéballs, choisissant parmi leurs alliés celui qui les aiderait à donner le coup de semonce à cette bataille. Cécile rengaina son lance harpons trop peu pratique en combat réel, pour attraper un semi-automatique et une Pokéball, Drake attrapa une grenade.

Face à eux, les dresseurs souterrains échangeaient des regards, s'exhortant au calme, à la réflexion, aux combinaisons qu'ils avaient créées à force d'amitié. Éra releva le col de sa blouse, épousseta ses épaules, laissa tomber son sac, comme tous les autres dresseurs souterrains. Psyko et Artik se dévisagèrent et inversèrent leurs places, question de praticité, Artik étant gaucher et Psyko droitier. Ange tendit une main à Galerne qui la serra, un franc sourire sur les lèvres, lui faisant quelques gestes, elle hocha la tête. Raiku replaça ses mitaines de cuir, plissant les yeux pour tenter de discerner le nombre de militaires qui leur faisaient face, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Prof déglutit, observa les autres Élémentaux. Tous étaient des combattants, sauf lui. Il se corrigea. Tous étaient des combattants, même lui. Il avait Noctali. Il avait Tortank et Élékable. Lui aussi pouvait mener de front cette bataille pour sa survie, pour leur survie. Le Mentali de Neko feula et cracha, sa dresseuse déroula le câble en métal qui était enroulé autour de son poignet en rappelant son Pokémon qui n'était pas son meilleur combattant. Levrette fusilla Drake du regard à travers l'espace qui séparait les deux camps. Stup vérifia le niveau de son pistolet à eau, en attrapant un deuxième, similaire, ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec des jouets mais ressemblaient en tout point à de vraies armes à feu, plus lourdes, avec une pression plus grande, permettant des tirs plus éloignés et bien plus précis. Puis il regarda en tout sens pour repérer les spécialistes aquatiques dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Inu cessa de contempler le ciel pour offrir un regard poli aux militaires, avant de regarder Éthanol, qui était toujours par terre, recouvert de son précieux alcool, ne bougeait plus, terrorisé.

Le temps s'étira lentement, Régis entendait le tic-tac des aiguilles de sa montre résonner dans son poignet, semblant lui hurler de s'enfuir, ou de se rendre. Attila se mit en première ligne, aux côtés d'Aura. Benzine les rejoignit rapidement, lui aussi équipé de grenades. Les trois Fondateurs comptaient bien défendre chèrement leur création.

* * *

**Et voilà... C'est une bataille ardue qui se prépare... Qui a trouvé la référence à Absol-fan ?**


	26. Dégâts collatéraux

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, moi, aujourd'hui !**

**• **La première chose que je voulais vous annoncer, c'est la naissance de trois dérivés de la Ligue Souterraine. Et oui, cet univers m'inspire énormément…  
La première c'est **DTLS**, qui signifie danstaliguesouterraine (merci à Moody Poison pour le titre). Vous connaissez le principe de DTC ? Ben là, c'est pareil, mais version Ligue Souterraine, des extraits de conversations sur les chans IRC de la Ligue.  
La deuxième s'appelle « **Diamonds On The Inside** » (merci à Ben Harper pour le titre). Elle traite, sans grande surprise, de Neko. Et d'Artik aussi. Il s'agit du récit des trois mois de formation de Neko ! La célèbre voleuse, à la retraite, a décidé de reprendre du service, tout en menant en parallèle sa formation de dresseuse souterraine, persuadée que ce sera simple de concilier les deux. C'était évidemment sans compter sur Artik…  
La dernière, « **Printemps Noir** » traite, quant à elle, d'un complot. Quelqu'un a décidé d'évincer le général Sévignan et, très surprenant, il apprécie moyennement. Il va donc demander à Ln(3) de l'aider à trouver qui veut sa mort, hormis, bien entendu, Artik et d'autres personnes. Pour vous éviter tout spoil, je commencerai la publication de celui-ci après le chapitre 28 de la Ligue.

**• **La deuxième concerne le premier anniversaire de la Ligue Souterraine, qui approche à grands pas, puisque c'est le 4 mars. Pour cette occasion,** j'organise un jeu-concours !** Je **vous** invite donc à **écrire un drabble entre 100 et 500 mots** sur le personnage de la Ligue Souterraine qui vous inspire le plus, puis à me le remettre par MP, reviews ou mail pour ceux qui ont mon adresse mail. Ils seront bien sûr tous publiés le jour de l'anniversaire de la Ligue et tout le monde peut participer. L'auteur de mon préféré gagnera le spoil de son choix ou un hors-série juste pour lui.  
Date limite : 3 mars !

**_Rapide FAQ :_****  
« Oui mais si Neko elle participe, on va tous l'avoir dans le baba, vu que c'est ta beta et aussi la seule à avoir eu le droit d'écrire une fanfic de fanfic ! »** Elle joue pour la gloire, c'est ma beta, elle connaît l'intrigue presque aussi bien que moi (à quelques détails près, mais il faut que je garde quelques secrets pour la surprendre... =D). Quant aux HS, vous pensez bien qu'elle m'en commande déjà quand elle veut… (l'avantage d'être ma beta, je suppose)

**« Oui mais on peut très bien dire des conneries sur la suite ! »** Oui m'enfin bon… C'est bien loin d'être un drame, moi aussi, dans mes premiers HS, j'ai dit des conneries sur la suite. Même dans les chapitres de la Ligue. Il s'agit de se faire plaisir, de me faire plaisir et de fêter l'anniversaire de la Ligue !

**« Donc on peut tuer cette sale garce qu'on aime pas si on veut ? »** Ouip ! Et plus c'est sadique, plus j'aime ça.

**« Et tout le monde peut participer ? Même moi qui n'ai jamais écrit ? »** Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas un tribunal correctionnel et je ne suis pas méchante avec les débutants ni avec les habitués.

**« Ouais, mais j'vais avoir l'air con, avec mon petit texte moisi, j'ai pas de talent »** Marc Lévy non plus et il vend des millions de livres. Haem. Plus sérieusement, c'est vraiment pour marquer le coup, hein !

**« Et si je veux pas qu'on sache que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, parce que j'ai trop honte ? »** Bah je marquerai un autre pseudo, proposé, pour signer l'œuvre tout de même.

**« Et toi, tu participes anonymement ? »** Oh, la bonne idée, j'devrais, tiens. Non, mon style est trop identifiable, je suis incapable d'écrire sans faire des sous-entendus sur la suite. Et puis franchement, je gagnerai ni HS ni spoils (ou alors, ça sera mon double maléfique qui les fera et je crains pour la suite, sachant que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de Printemps Noir (mon double maléfique = moi, mais en plus sadique))

**« Et tu réutiliseras nos idées, dans la Ligue ? »** Pas forcément et jamais sans le consentement (et les crédits) de l'auteur de l'idée. Si ça réapparaît, alors que je n'ai pas demandé l'autorisation, c'est que c'était mon scénario et qu'il a été percé à jour !

**« Épouse-moi ! »** D'accord ! À la condition de fournir une lettre de motivation argumentée en trois exemplaires… Nan, j'déconne, c'est moi qui hurle des « épouse-moi » à tout va, pas le droit de me copier.

**« Neko veut vraiment te perdre dans une forêt ? »** J'en sais rien, mais j'ai de plus en plus de soupçons… Non, mais, rassurez-vous, c'est pour mon bien, qu'elle me perd dans des forêts !

**• **La troisième chose, eh bien... Chapitre plus court que le précédent (« sans blague, le précédent, tu nous as tués, il faisait 15 000 mots... ») oui, bah, vachement plus court que le précédent. Que voulez-vous, j'avais moins de choses à dire.

**Bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – Dégâts collatéraux.**

_Plusieurs semaines avant la bataille._

Le regard posé sur le petit écran qui éclairait la pièce assombrie de flashs de lumière, Flora soupira, montant le son et se redressa quand le jingle des informations résonna dans la pièce, s'attirant un claquement de langue agacé au bout de la pièce. Elle ignora formellement son fiancé pour se concentrer sur l'écran, braquant sur la présentatrice un regard dur.

—Des nouvelles, à présent, de l'enquête sur le massacre de Rivamar, qui avait mis à jour l'existence d'une organisation criminelle de grande envergure nommée la Ligue Souterraine.

—Les vrais criminels, siffla Flora, ce sont les journaleux qui débitent des conneries sans savoir de quoi ils parlent.

Il y eut un mouvement dans la pièce, derrière Flora. Drew leva les yeux et sourit tristement. Il finit par sortir du salon avec un soupir exaspéré, attiré dans la pièce attenante par les pleurs d'un enfant, alors que Flora se contentait de monter un peu plus le son pour couvrir les hurlements. Elle déglutit. Ils allaient enfin en venir au point qui l'intéressait vraiment, depuis que Sacha et Ln(3) étaient venus déposer Ondine et le mouflet.

Chaque jour, elle guettait les informations, attendant toujours vainement d'avoir des nouvelles d'Artik et Sacha, ne parvenant pas à savoir s'il était bon de ne pas en avoir. Son accouchement s'était bien déroulé et Cédric, son fils, allait bien. Elle, par contre, beaucoup moins.

Victime du baby blues, ou plus vraisemblablement rongée par l'angoisse de ne savoir si son meilleur ami était vivant, mort ou emprisonné, elle s'était laissée aller et avait pris six kilos, en plus de ceux de sa grossesse. Joufflue mais éteinte, elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la jeune femme qu'elle était encore une année auparavant. Son pied battant furieusement un rythme démontrant à lui seul combien elle était anxieuse, elle porta un doigt à sa bouche, mordant dans les cuticules qui dépassaient de ses doigts, ne prêtant aucune attention à la personne qui venait de faire s'enfoncer le canapé en s'installant dedans.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, elle soupira quand la journaliste passa à autre chose, sans lister la moindre victime, sans dire s'ils avaient retrouvé la Ligue Souterraine. Elle s'était contentée de déblatérer la propagande ridicule de l'État.

Ni Artik ni Psyko n'étaient des assassins. Ils étaient un peu agressifs, par moments, se battaient tout le temps, mais ils n'étaient en rien responsables du massacre de Rivamar et c'était injuste qu'eux soient poursuivis, qu'eux doivent faire la guerre. Ils n'étaient pas des assassins. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de sang sur la main et elle voulait que ça reste ainsi.

Et sérieusement, Attila ? Il était formellement incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! Et Régis alors… À part pour ses recherches, il ne sortait pratiquement pas de son laboratoire, c'était dégueulasse de s'en prendre à eux. Ln(3) et Neko, Flora n'en avait cure. Elle n'aimait pas Neko, cette fille avait failli lui broyer la main. Et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup plus Ln(3), qui avait pris la place d'Ondine auprès de Sacha.

Et s'ils étaient morts ? Que l'état le dissimulait ? Que ferait-elle si Artik était mort ? Des regrets sourds s'emparèrent de son corps. Si elle avait su que toute cette histoire allait continuer de cette façon, elle aurait certainement cédé aux avances de l'homme magnifique qu'était Artik.

Il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ondine avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les hormones de la grossesse. Artik lui plaisait, c'était un fait. Avoir voyagé avec lui, doublé à sa vie qui semblait se bousculer – le mariage, l'enfant – lui avait fait prendre conscience que peut-être elle s'était trop précipitée. Drew était son premier amour, mais était-il le dernier ? Le doute pouvait-il se distiller dans ses veines ? Et si Artik avait été à même de lui apporter les mêmes choses que Drew, mais avec tout le piquant qu'il y avait dans sa vie, toute la Ligue Souterraine ?

Oui, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir cédé à ses avances. Juste une fois. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne passait pas à côté de quelque chose. Et à présent, c'était trop tard. Il était sûrement mort. Elle secoua la tête, fermant les paupières et mordant l'intérieur de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Artik et Sacha étaient vivants. Neko était une furtive, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait dû les mettre à l'abri. Ils attendaient dans un coin que toute cette affaire se tasse mais ne pouvaient pas revenir vers ici les voir, pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

Ils ne feraient pas la connerie de se moquer de la règle numéro quatre dans un tel moment, non ? Sacha lui avait expliqué les règles de la Ligue Souterraine. La plus évoquée était la numéro quatre, mais elles étaient toutes très importantes et basées sur un certain individualisme. Les dresseurs souterrains n'auraient pas l'idée moisie de devenir solidaires. L'autre pute aux cheveux roux devait chercher son demeuré de frère pour le donner aux militaires afin de reprendre le cours de son défi.

Oui, dans pas longtemps Sacha et son sourire seraient de retour. Ils effaceraient en même temps les cernes, la peur et le désespoir de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle y croie.

Ses bonnes résolutions semblèrent s'évanouir quand elle vit la journaliste se redresser sur sa chaise, portant une main à son oreillette, pour annoncer un flash spécial.

La télé s'éteignit dans un flash noir et Flora leva les yeux sur Drew, qu'elle n'avait même pas vu repasser. Il lui jetait un regard accusateur, tenant dans ses bras l'enfant qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et qu'il avait eu seul.

—Ça suffit maintenant, grogna-t-il en recalant le bébé dans ses bras pour lui assurer plus de confort. Tu es pitoyable, Flora.

—Je t'emmerde. Rallume la télé, s'il te plaît.

—Non. Reprends-toi, chérie. Ça ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais.

Flora baissa les yeux, consciente qu'ils ne devaient pas refléter des choses très positives et Drew ouvrit les rideaux, laissant un soleil magnifique la narguer. Comme s'il devait y avoir du soleil alors que Sacha et Artik et Attila et Prof étaient en danger. Drew secoua la tête et murmura :

—Est-ce que tu réagirais comme ça, si c'était moi, à la place d'Artik ?

Flora ignora la question. De toute façon, elle ne se posait pas, Drew n'était pas dresseur souterrain, il était coordinateur. Et en plus, il avait un enfant. Il y eut un mouvement à côté de Flora, qui tourna la tête, horrifiée :

—Oh non, Ondine, ne pleure pas !

La rousse ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper ses sanglots, se dérobant à l'étreinte fausse que voulait lui offrir Flora. La tension qui régnait entre son couple d'amis depuis que Drew avait rejoint leur trio l'épuisait et l'usait.

Elle trouvait ça tellement vain qu'ils se déchirent alors qu'au-dehors Sacha risquait sa vie, alors qu'au-dehors Marie risquait sa vie, comme Attila, et Ln(3). Elle souhaitait qu'ils soient vivants, qu'ils soient libres, surtout, que les raids militaires dont elle soupçonnait fortement l'existence les avait épargnés. Elle se leva, sanglotant toujours pour se rendre dans la pièce adjacente, laissant Flora encaisser le regard dur et accusateur de Drew.

Elle se demandait s'ils se rendaient compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble, tous les trois, d'être en vie et loin du danger, de pouvoir se reposer l'un sur l'autre. Elle n'avait que la bague que Sacha lui avait glissée à l'annulaire avant de la laisser seule dans l'arène de Max, elle n'avait rien d'autre que des souvenirs auxquels elle devait croire pour ne pas s'effondrer, elle n'avait que la promesse de l'élève de son amour, qui lui avait dit qu'elle le protègerait. Est-ce que vraiment ça importait de savoir si Flora agirait de la même façon si c'était Drew au lieu d'Artik ? Est-ce que ça avait la moindre importance ? Ondine n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer à Flora que le dresseur aux cheveux bleus et son élève un peu étrange étaient morts dans l'explosion d'une de leurs planques. Elle avait trop peur de faire de la peine à Flora et elle ne voulait pas ajouter ça à la tension qui régnait.

En plus, cet attachement immodéré pour Artik que Flora avait développé, c'était juste un foutu transfert qui lui passerait, une forme étrange du baby blues. Elle réalisait à peine qu'elle n'était plus juste une femme, mais qu'elle était la femme de quelqu'un, la mère d'un enfant. Il était normal qu'elle tente de s'évader, d'autant plus que toute cette histoire risquait de lui arracher son meilleur ami. Seulement son meilleur ami.

Ondine, elle, risquait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa petite sœur. Elle risquait aussi… Déglutissant pour retenir ses larmes, s'interdisant de pleurer devant le petit garçon brun qui dormait dans la chambre, elle glissa une main dans sa poche pour en tirer un petit médaillon qu'elle gardait précieusement, ne le montrant à personne. L'ouvrant, elle regarda le portrait de ses parents et de ses sœurs. Secouant la tête, elle replongea le médaillon dans sa poche, avant de tirer la chaise qu'il y avait près du lit du petit Sacha pour s'installer dessus, caressant doucement les cheveux de l'enfant de sa main droite, la gauche saisissant les doigts gelés du petit garçon.

Elle devait être forte, se dit-elle en voyant sa bague, en voyant sa main liée avec celle de Sacha. Elle devait être forte pour Ln, à qui elle avait promis que son fils serait sauf – elle commençait déjà à faillir à sa promesse. Elle serait forte parce que Sacha reviendrait. Elle devait attendre son retour. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il l'avait juré et n'avait jamais failli. Il reviendra.

Laissant ses larmes couler en constatant que la peau de l'enfant paraissait encore plus froide que d'habitude, elle posa la main droite sur son cou, à la recherche d'un pouls.

Sacha était tombé gravement malade. Aucun médecin ne savait dire ce qu'il avait, ils affirmaient seulement que ce n'était pas contagieux et qu'il aurait besoin d'un environnement familier pour, si ce n'est guérir, au moins ne pas se sentir seul quand… Ondine les avait interrompus, serrant contre son cœur celui qu'elle avait fait passer pour son fils. Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre ces points de suspension, ni voir les médecins remuer leurs têtes d'un air désolé, elle n'avait pas voulu voir dans leurs gestes les ailes de la Mort s'abattant sur un si jeune enfant.

Elle s'était attachée à ce môme. Et réciproquement. Il était son fils par procuration et elle était sa mère d'intérim. Il était son Sacha modèle réduit, l'enfant qu'ils auraient pu avoir s'ils avaient suivi le mauvais exemple de Ln(3).

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, ou même juste penser qu'il pouvait mourir, parce que sur le visage juvénile, elle croyait reconnaître celui de Psyko, à l'époque lointaine où elle l'avait repêché dans une rivière. Son cœur se serra. Les temps allaient être noircis par cette guerre infâme à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais cru s'opposer.

Elle qui avait toujours été contre la moindre illégalité se retrouvait maintenant à se ronger les sangs pour ses dresseurs souterrains, pour ses criminels. Ils étaient irresponsables, et complètement cinglés, ils étaient brutaux et incapables de la moindre finesse – exception faite de Neko, puisqu'elle semblait être une voleuse professionnelle. Ondine supposait qu'il fallait faire preuve d'un minimum de doigté pour ça – mais ils étaient vivants, pleins d'énergie et avaient su s'imposer des limites. Ils méritaient certes la prison, mais pas la mort. Pas la torture.

Ondine sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle croisa le regard de Flora, qui semblait réellement peinée.

—Je suis… désolée, Ondine. Je…

Ondine secoua la tête.

—C'est pas grave. Flora, occupe-toi de ton fils et de ton fiancé. On n'a pas besoin d'être deux à être furieusement terrorisées… Sacha et les autres vont bien. Je veux y croire.

Flora déglutit et finalement, après un long silence, hocha la tête en pressant l'épaule d'Ondine, qui reprit :

—Si Sacha a survécu à toutes les aventures qu'il a vécues, avec moi, avec toi, seul, dans la Ligue Souterraine, il peut survivre à n'importe quelle guerre. Tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser assassiner bêtement.

Le sourire de la rousse était forcé, et celui de Flora, aussi sincère que possible, éteint. Le bébé recommença à pleurer, bercé par la voix de Drew, dans l'autre pièce. Flora prit une deuxième chaise pour s'installer près d'Ondine.

—Je… Je doute, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Artik est…

—Artik n'est pas fait pour toi, Flora. Artik aime passer de femme en femme, de danger en danger. Il était sincère quand il te faisait des avances mais cette vie-là n'est pas pour toi. Tu as besoin du confort, de la stabilité que peut t'apporter Drew. Rappelle-toi… Rappelle-toi quand tu l'as connu, Flo. Rappelle-toi de votre histoire. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de foutre en l'air tout ça pour un dresseur souterrain qui ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations fortes ?

La coordinatrice baissa les yeux, à peine consciente que la voix d'Ondine devait forcément porter jusqu'aux oreilles de Drew.

—Pourtant, toi, tu as envoyé balader tout ça.

—Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Largement. Sacha a toujours été la plus belle de mes emmerdes. Je m'y suis faite depuis le temps.

Riant enfin de bon cœur, les deux femmes se regardèrent et Ondine arracha sa main de celle de Mini-Terreur pour la mettre sur celles, jointes, de Flora.

—Drew est quelqu'un de bien. Drew ne mérite pas les doutes dont tu entoures votre histoire. Pas pour Artik. Je l'apprécie énormément, mais il ne vaut pas le coup, Flora. Laisse-le à Neko, garde ton mari.

—Neko et Artik ? Tu penses ?

—Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, avec les dresseurs souterrains, je m'attends à tout.

Flora soupira avant de se lever, dans la ferme intention de reprendre sa vie en main.

—Tant qu'on ne me dit pas Artik et Aura, je pense que je peux me faire à tout.

* * *

S'étirant doucement, baillant légèrement d'avoir passé trop peu d'heures assise à un bureau ces derniers temps, Annabelle, tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Mentali lui donna un petit coup de tête et elle baissa les yeux sur lui, gratouillant doucement sa tête.

—Toi aussi, tu as un mauvais pressentiment ? murmura-t-elle dans le silence de son bureau.

Mentali hocha doucement la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle sourit, comprenant parfaitement le Pokémon. Il tentait de lui faire comprendre que la détermination était plus qu'essentielle. Que ni lui ni elle ne devaient flancher.

Pourtant, plus le temps passait, moins les gens ne semblaient enclins à se mouiller pour la Ligue Souterraine. Il y avait bien Carla Gédublé qui lui avait assuré un financement discret de la résistance, disant qu'elle avait un intérêt tout particulier à ce que cette association ne meure pas, mais hormis ça, trop peu de Champions Officiels avaient décidé de suivre Annabelle dans sa lutte. Certains étaient d'accord avec elle mais trop lâches pour s'engager à ses côtés dans la bataille, à cause des rumeurs des bas-fonds.

Reggie les lui avait rapportées, lui qui était parti dans le monde souterrain pour tenter de pousser à la révolte les autres organisations. Les rumeurs faisaient état de l'implication des commandos Reshiram et Spiritomb, ceux-là même qui avaient changé le cours de la dernière guerre, en étant à peine vingt-deux. Les généraux Crush et Sévignan faisaient peur à tout le monde. La propagande fonctionnait bien. Le seul qui avait accepté de la suivre à visage découvert était Max.

Annabelle secoua la tête. Gédublé et Max. Clémentiville semblait être le centre de la résistance et du soutien apporté à la Ligue Souterraine. Hélas, ça semblait surtout être le seul point de révolte face à l'injuste sort qui attendait les dresseurs souterrains.

Le Génie Extrême soupira. Non, tout n'était pas encore foutu, le gouvernement n'avait pas encore installé de couvre-feu, preuve que le destin tragique de la Ligue Souterraine n'était pas encore scellé.

Sacha avait intérêt à survivre. Ils devaient encore faire un repas à quatre, histoire de se présenter leurs conjoints respectifs et de rire de toutes leurs aventures, elle devait encore lui raconter que le petit qu'il avait jadis humilié était revenu pour prendre sa revanche. Et surtout, il devait lui présenter Artik, le connard aux cheveux bleus dont elle avait entendu parler par Hydro. La défunte dresseuse aquatique lui avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance, à base de nourriture avariée dans un sandwich. Et Annabelle comptait bien s'en acquitter. Pouffant avant de retrouver son sérieux, elle attrapa un stylo dont elle mordilla le bout en réfléchissant.

Elle était également très inquiète pour son petit ami, même si elle ne le disait pas. Il avait choisi de la suivre, lui avait confessé qu'il avait rencontré Sacha quelques années auparavant, qu'il l'appréciait énormément. Puis Reggie avait fait son sac, pris ses Pokéballs, avant de lui affirmer qu'il allait œuvrer en sous-sol, qu'il allait tenter de trouver des alliés bien plus bas.

Annabelle soupira avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Mentali. Elle avait peur. Reggie donnait pourtant des nouvelles régulières mais le Génie Extrême savait parfaitement comment le monde de l'ombre faisait devenir les hommes comme Reggie, comme Sacha. Il les transformait en monstres.

Alors certes Psyko était quelqu'un de plus ou moins raisonnable, canalisé comme il l'était par les règles strictes qui régissaient la Ligue Souterraine, tenu en laisse par son formateur – Annabelle avait appris de la bouche d'Hydro que ce formateur était très strict sur les codes à respecter et que le chien fou qu'était Psyko serait totalement sous contrôle grâce à lui – mais qu'en était-il pour Reggie ? Avait-il quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de sombrer, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus que des contacts téléphoniques avec sa petite amie ? Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la fenêtre et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir le carreau, retenant de justesse un hurlement quand un corps inconscient tomba, ensanglanté, à ses pieds.

S'agenouillant pour tâter le pouls de l'homme, elle hoqueta quand elle vit sur sa main un tatouage semblable à celui qu'Hydro avait juste derrière l'oreille. LS. Un dresseur souterrain. Annabelle fit signe à Mentali de sortir par la fenêtre pour aller surveiller les environs, et une fois le Pokémon sorti sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait accès à un toit, elle tira sur le rideau pour dissimuler son bureau à un quelconque survol aérien. Prise de court et de panique, elle attrapa le téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau pour composer le premier numéro qui lui venait à l'esprit, celui de son voisin, un charmant médecin, pour lui annoncer d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait calme :

—Allô, docteur Houston ? On a un problème.

* * *

Arrachant ses gants en latex et les jetant dans la poubelle la plus proche, le docteur Houston secoua la tête en braquant sur Annabelle un regard torve.

—Anna, tu sais que je t'aime bien. Mais es-tu réellement obligée d'héberger cet homme chez toi ?

Secouant ses cheveux violets, elle s'abstint de répondre, sûre que son voisin ne dirait rien. Pas qu'il était partisan de la Ligue Souterraine, il ne se permettait juste pas d'émettre des jugements sur l'entourage de ses amis, encore moins sur celui des ses voisins. Elle lui tendit une main le remerciant, alors qu'il disait qu'il facturerait les soins à son nom à elle, afin que ça passe inaperçu. Émue par le geste de cet homme farouchement apolitique – et donc neutre et passif – elle hocha la tête et le laissa repartir jusqu'à la porte pour se mettre au chevet de l'homme qui lui était tombé dessus.

Il s'était réveillé peu de temps avant et n'était pas très loquace, devant le médecin. Il tourna ses yeux noisette vers elle et elle sourit, tentant de se montrer amicale et de ne pas le harceler de questions. En profitant pour détailler le visage pointu, les pommettes hautes, le nez aquilin et les lèvres fines, Annabelle le laissa prendre la parole, ce qu'il fit d'une voix un peu éraillée :

—Où suis-je ? En prison ?

—Non. Je suis une amie de Psyko.

L'homme se redressa, grimaça et retomba sur le lit, ses cheveux châtains et bouclés tranchant avec le blanc des draps. Il gémit de douleur.

—Je m'appelle Lime, grogna l'homme. Tu prends des risques en me venant en aide.

—Je sais. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Bois et raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

—Ma Formatrice m'a appris à me méfier de tout le monde, refusa-t-il. Qui es-tu ?

Annabelle sourit un peu plus et se présenta, comprenant que Lime serait sans doute bien plus méfiant que ne l'était Sacha dans sa plus grande paranoïa. Il sembla se détendre un peu quand elle affirma être le centre d'une résistance orchestrée pour aider les dresseurs souterrains à se cacher, qu'elle allait l'aider à se soigner. Pourtant, il secoua la tête quand elle lui proposa une planque jusqu'à la fin de cette sombre période.

—Je ne peux pas faire ça, souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas un lâche et j'aime la Ligue Souterraine. Je partirai dès que je serai rétabli pour retrouver les autres. Je ne les abandonnerai pas pour me cacher, c'est parfaitement hors de question.

Annabelle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

—Il ne s'agit pas de se cacher, mais de faire en sorte de rester en vie.

—Je préfère mourir la tête haute que vivre en lâche.

La phrase de Lime mit fin à la conversation et il se tourna dans le lit pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il grogna quand il s'installa sur son poignet cassé.

—J'espère juste qu'Aura survivra. Ma Formatrice, ajouta-t-il pour Annabelle. Elle fait pas mal d'excès qui donnent une mauvaise image d'elle, mais moi je l'aime beaucoup.

Pinçant les lèvres pour se forcer à ne pas le contredire, Annabelle hocha la tête, avant de contempler Lime qui s'endormait, vaincu par les émotions du jour. Contente d'avoir enfin pu donner un peu d'aide à un dresseur souterrain, elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre devant laquelle Alakazam montait la garde pour la prévenir s'il y avait un mouvement suspect aux alentours. Elle retourna dans son bureau afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Reggie, n'ayant trouvé que ce prétexte pour entendre la voix du garçon et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

Il répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, et Annabelle se sentit un peu mieux dès le premier mot. Il allait bien.

* * *

Miaouss passa la tête dans le couloir, rapidement imité par Jessie et James qui vérifiaient que l'espace de la grande maison dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré – une porte ouverte, c'était même pas une véritable effraction, mais s'ils ne disaient rien au boss, ça pourrait passer pour telle quand même – était bel et bien vide de toute présence.

Ils avaient parcouru une distance impressionnante pour rallier le QG de la Team Rocket et avaient encore beaucoup de route à faire. Miaouss fusilla James du regard quand l'estomac de celui-ci gargouilla. Ils avaient faim, aussi.

Le détour par cette cuisine offerte à leur larcin leur avait fait l'effet d'une évidence. Et la faim qui les prenait en tenaille avait eu raison de leurs rares réticences. S'enfuir des ruines du château de Fresnelle leur avait paru presque trop facile, eux qui étaient connus pour être les plus poissards de tous les agents de la Team Rocket.

Être tenus en échec par des gamins pendant des années, alors que les opérations qui n'impliquaient pas d'être confrontés à eux se déroulaient bien, était la preuve dont ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de leur malchance chronique.

James grimaça pour s'excuser et Miaouss secoua la tête, s'infiltrant dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre, ce qu'il firent d'un air méfiant, s'attendant à tout moment à être surprise par un des morveux. Le Pokémon félin ouvrit de sa patte un des battants du frigo, des bouteilles tintèrent, Jessie et James grimacèrent et braquèrent un regard sur la porte, alors que Miaouss faisait davantage attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois le frigo ouvert en grand, les odeurs de nourriture ouvrant davantage encore leurs appétits, ils oublièrent toute notion de prudence et attrapèrent tout ce qui tombait sous leurs mains et pattes pour étaler les précieux mets sur la table.

—À TABLE ! scandèrent-ils d'une même voix réjouie, en portant chacun une main à leur aliment préféré.

—Oh du lait d'Écrémeuh, se réjouit Miaouss, le meilleur des laits.

Se léchant les babines, il attrapa la bouteille, alors que James, la bouche pleine, demandait :

—On fait quoi après ? On rentre chez le boss ?

Jessie approuva d'un hochement de tête, arrêtant de se goinfrer quelques secondes à peine pour dire :

—Oui, bien chur.

—Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il va nous en vouloir ?

—D'être sortis vivants de chez Diane de Fresnelle ? Sans qu'il ait besoin de payer la caution ?

Miaouss avala trois gorgées de lait, avant de ricaner et de continuer son discours :

—Il sera fier de nous. Je vois ça d'ici ! On sera même promus à la section stratégique et finies les courses après des morveux ! Finies les basses besognes ! Finie l'heure de gloire de Persian et à moi les genoux du boss !

Jessie et James, convaincus comme à chaque fois, hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et avalèrent une bouchée en répondant à la voix qui leur demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là :

—Nous chommes de retour…

Annabelle interrompit violemment la chansonnette de la Team Rocket, en envoyant son Alakazam qui les paralysa dans des positions très inconfortables. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas les bienvenus ici. Jessie grogna. Elle avait pourtant espéré ne pas tomber sur un des morveux, mais cette fille aux cheveux violets lui évoquait quelque chose. Elle tenta de bouger de la position inconfortable, Annabelle répéta sa question, aucun ne répondit, paralysés qu'ils étaient par l'attaque psychique du Pokémon vraiment très laid de la jeune femme.

James baissa les yeux. Il la reconnaissait aussi cette fille mais comme elle avait été sans la moindre importance dans la chasse de Pikachu, il n'arrivait pas à la resituer.

Un homme entra dans la pièce. La Team Rocket était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu, celui-là, par contre. Des cheveux bouclés comme ça, non, jamais. James s'en souviendrait. Et Jessie aussi, elle aurait adoré en avoir de tels.

—Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent parler, en étant paralysé, dit-il à juste titre.

Annabelle se tourna vers lui et sourit, contrite.

—On va mettre cette erreur sur le compte du stress ? demanda-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Alakazam, tu peux les relâcher.

Les trois intrus s'écrasèrent dans un amas de bras et de jambes sur la première des chaises et Annabelle répéta une troisième fois sa question :

—Que faites-vous là ?

—Ça me paraît évident, miaula Miaouss d'une petite voix, on mange. Allez, soyez sympas, on a rien mangé depuis qu'on est arrivés des ruines du château de Fresnelle…

—Le château de Fresnelle ? intervint Lime en écartant Annabelle du chemin. Vous étiez chez Aura ? Elle va bien ?

—Sans doute, soupira Jessie en se dégageant de la jambe de James qui l'empêchait de se redresser. Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache, on était _prisonniers._

Lime tira une chaise, se laissa tomber dessus et ignora totalement Annabelle qui gémissait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la Team Rocket pour les inviter d'un geste impérieux – qu'il avait totalement copié sur ceux, empreints de plus de grâce, d'Aura – à s'asseoir et se restaurer à leur guise.

—La Team Rocket ? Giovanni, donc…

—C'est notre boss, oui, commenta James sans se rendre compte qu'il interrompait le cours d'une importante réflexion.

Lime échangea un regard profond avec Annabelle qui sursauta subitement.

Il avait fallu une semaine au dresseur souterrain pour cesser de se terrer dans sa chambre, pour qu'il sorte de la petite pièce qui lui était assignée pour aider le Génie Extrême à administrer la résistance d'une meilleure façon. Il avait encore des béquilles, des plaies qui suintaient, et pourtant il était debout. Annabelle l'admirait pour ce courage, cette résistance, qu'elle avait déjà vue chez Sacha et qu'elle imaginait présente en tout dresseur souterrain.

Cet homme avait vite compris quelle stratégie Annabelle visait et l'association d'idées entre la présence de la Team Rocket et ce fameux plan alluma une lueur dans les yeux de la maîtresse des lieux. Elle cessa de protester contre l'installation du trio de perdants à sa table et prit une chaise à son tour.

—C'est que vous pouvez nous être utiles, alors, commenta Lime d'une voix pensive. Si vous étiez dans les cachots d'Aura, c'est qu'elle avait un problème avec vous, non ?

—On lui a volé Sulfura, raconta Miaouss d'un air hautain.

—Pas longtemps, compléta James par souci d'honnêteté. Environ une heure. On s'est vite faits attraper. Comme toujours, en fait.

Jessie et Miaouss le fusillèrent du regard, résistant à la tentation de se jeter sur lui pour le tabasser d'avouer qu'ils avaient lamentablement échoué d'un air si détendu. Lime émit un petit sifflement impressionné.

—Même le voler une heure est quelque chose d'incroyable. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Il capta le regard d'Annabelle et toussota.

—Peu importe. Giovanni aurait un moyen d'effacer ce vol en donnant de l'aide à la Ligue Souterraine. Comme je connais Aura, elle préférera un coup de main pour sauver sa précieuse Ligue Souterraine plutôt que plusieurs millions de pokédollars de compensation.

—C'est une excellente idée, s'écria Annabelle. Ça nous ferait un soutien en sous-sol.

—Et ainsi Reggie aurait moins de mal à s'attacher des alliés si quelqu'un fait le premier pas.

—Et comme la Team Rocket a une influence certaine sur pas mal de monde, on pourrait même acheter certains diplomates.

—Et je pourrais même me faire l'émissaire des de Fresnelle pour intervenir à Sinnoh.

—Il ne manquerait ainsi plus beaucoup de territoire à conquérir avec une influence positive pour la Ligue, acheva Annabelle. C'est parfait.

Les trois membres de la Team Rocket échangèrent des regards un peu sceptiques, pleins d'incompréhension. De quoi parlaient-ils ces deux-là ? Jessie secoua la tête. Ils faisaient leurs plans sans même se soucier de savoir s'ils allaient les aider ou pas. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Et nous demander nos avis, jamais ? Moi, j'ai pas envie de vous aider.

—Oui, je me doute bien que vous ne comptez pas aider Psyko, alors que vous avez passé toute son enfance à tenter de voler son Pikachu, grommela Annabelle. Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

L'attitude de Jessie avait changé d'une façon très visible dès la mention du nom de Psyko et Lime leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, cette fille aux cheveux roses contredisait la théorie d'Aura selon laquelle Psyko n'attirait que des femmes géniales. Celle-ci avait l'air particulièrement stupide. Pourtant, les yeux brillants d'étoiles, elle demanda :

—Sexy-Morveux est impliqué dans cette histoire ?

Lime grimaça et se promit de charrier Psyko jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec ce surnom pitoyable. La fille de la Team Rocket semblait déjà rêver à des choses indicibles, puisque son partenaire lui donna un coup sur la tête, le rouge aux joues. Le Miaouss qui parle semblait réfléchir.

—C'est bon pour nous, ça… Si on arrive à effacer la dette du boss envers Diane de Fresnelle, il nous en sera reconnaissant et on sera richement récompensés…

Interpelés, intéressés, Jessie et James tournèrent vivement la tête vers leur troisième comparse qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu, croisant ses pattes sur son ventre.

—Imaginez… Le boss est atteint d'insomnie, n'arrivant pas à calculer combien il faudra à Diane de Fresnelle pour nous libérer et réparer l'offense. Et là, nous revenons, en lui apportant non seulement une tisane aux plantes mais aussi une alliance avec la Ligue Souterraine… Et là, il dira « Il faut que je récompense le fabuleux Miaouss et les deux imbéciles qu'il traîne comme des boulets, je vais en faire mes bras droits »…

Lime et Annabelle échangèrent des regards profondément sceptiques, alors que Jessie et James hochaient plus que vigoureusement la tête, convaincus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'accord était conclu. Jessie, James et Miaouss tentaient de contacter Giovanni pour avoir une vidéoconférence avec lui.

* * *

—Comment ça annulé ?

La voix du jeune militaire résonna dans le silence de la foule et il tourna la tête en direction du lieutenant Abille qui hoqueta, profondément désespérée. Elle aussi semblait terriblement déçue. Elle secoua la tête, appuyée sur le mur.

Le général Sévignan leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de devoir annoncer l'absence de Reshiram à ses dix hommes. La salle de repos où il les avait trouvés, jouant aux cartes en attendant l'appel d'urgence, prêts à partir, paraissait s'emplir d'une terrible amertume. Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas. Il soupira et regarda le jeune adjudant Floret qui venait de parler. Son visage rond à l'air encore poupon fit sourire le général. Qui pourrait penser que derrière cet homme à l'air adolescent se cachait un membre des forces spéciales ?

—Le général Nérée, chef d'État Major, m'a annoncé sa décision de ne pas impliquer Reshiram dans cette opération.

—Pourquoi ? demanda un homme qui était appuyé à la fenêtre. Et le capitaine Ducan, alors ?

Sévignan secoua la tête. Il savait combien Nico était proche du capitaine Ducan, les deux étaient semblables, comme cul et chemise, à l'époque où celui qui était devenu Drake était encore un militaire du rang actif. Ils avaient perdu contact après l'infiltration du capitaine, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et Sévignan ne doutait pas que son soldat était impatient de retrouver son ami de toujours. Lui-même était également quelque peu pressé de retrouver son second, son remplaçant l'ennuyait.

Nico grogna avant de se lever et quitter la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la perte de l'esprit de Reshiram et Sévignan retint une grimace. Il n'aimait pas ces insinuations. Lui n'était en rien responsable de la décision du chef d'État Major. Il soupira discrètement avant de lever les yeux sur Cécile qui contemplait ses pieds, gênée, jouant avec ses mains, mal à l'aise dans cette salle réservée à une unité exclusivement masculine – elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait la seule femme.

Il sourit avant de mettre fin à la réunion, rassurant ses hommes sur le sort du capitaine Ducan. Il n'allait pas être abandonné à son état d'infiltré, l'ordre était de le rapatrier quoiqu'il arrive. Ses subordonnés le remercièrent chaleureusement et il se détourna en hochant la tête.

Sortant de la pièce, il saisit le poignet du lieutenant dans une discrétion toute relative qui fit sourire moqueusement un ou deux membres de Reshiram. Il la conduisit sans la moindre douceur jusque dans son bureau, indifférent à ses protestations et ses demandes de douceur. Quand ils furent dans la pièce, il la lâcha et ferma la porte. Ln baissa la tête pour frotter son poignet endolori et un peu rouge, évitant de croiser le regard de son supérieur, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation de ses rangers.

—Ça me fait sortir de mes gonds que Reshiram ait été relégué à des missions éclairs alors qu'on aurait pu être sur les lieux.

—C'était prévisible, souffla Ln sans lâcher ses chaussures des yeux. Mon général, votre inimitié envers Williams n'allait pas jouer en votre faveur, c'était plus qu'évident…

—Ce qui m'énerve encore plus, c'est que ton sort à toi est différent, lança Sévignan d'une voix furieuse. Tu es réquisitionnée avec ton père sur le théâtre des opérations.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda d'un drôle d'air, bien plus attentive à ses gestes, alors qu'il contournait son bureau pour ouvrir le troisième tiroir et en tirer une cordelette qu'elle contempla en fronçant les sourcils.

—Ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le général sourit et s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant de ne pas bouger d'une voix sensuelle et franchement inquiétante, tandis qu'elle s'empourprait. Il sourit, passant la cordelette à la ceinture du pantalon de treillis de Cécile qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, quand un des morceaux de la cordelette frôla l'intérieur de son poignet, dans une caresse bien moins rêche que ce qu'elle attendait.

—Je te trouble ?

Le murmure la fit déglutir et elle secoua la tête.

—N… Non, mon général, souffla Cécile en levant ses yeux ambrés sur le visage de Sévignan qui sourit encore plus.

Il se pencha vers elle, chuchota dans son oreille quelque chose à propos des mensonges qu'elle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser, sentant la cordelette s'enfoncer dans ses hanches alors qu'il serrait le nœud.

—Cette cordelette de chanvre, expliqua-t-il, te permettra de te rappeler à qui tu appartiens et à qui va ta véritable allégeance quand tu seras loin de moi.

—Aucun risque que j'oublie.

Sa voix se brisa sur un soupir et fit sourire Sévignan qui ne retint même pas un ricanement satisfait en la repoussant loin de lui.

—Fais gaffe à cette cordelette. C'est le symbole de Reshiram, preuve que tu fais partie de la famille. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Elle hocha la tête en mordillant ses lèvres, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Les ravalant de justesse, elle tenta de sourire, mais l'émotion figeait son visage. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait, mieux que quiconque.

Suivant des yeux le général qui s'approcha de la fenêtre avant de se remettre derrière son bureau, elle soupira.

—Quels sont vos ordres, durant mon absence ?

—N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. Et comme toujours, quand tu rentres, passe par ici pour me faire ton rapport. Maintenant, dégage, je t'ai assez vue.

Elle sortit du bureau et la porte claqua alors qu'il maudissait sa bêtise. Il avait encore besoin du lieutenant pour pouvoir parler à Alex en personne. Tant pis, il la rappellerait ultérieurement.

* * *

Slalomant entre les gens amassés dans ce bar trop fréquenté à son goût, elle ramena les deux verres à la table, bien décidée à résister le temps de cette discussion à l'envie de tuer des gens qui lui montaient quand, comme ici, ils se regroupaient, en bons Wattouats bien dressés, pour engloutir des litres d'un alcool mal distillé et coupé à l'eau.

Elle qui n'aimait ni la foule, trop potentiellement ennemie, ni l'alcool, ennemi certain, elle se sentait presque déplacée dans cet endroit exigu qui sentait la sueur et l'envie. Encore qu'elle trouvait que l'ambiance n'était pas aussi exécrable qu'en temps normal, la musique bien moins forte, ils s'entendaient parler sans avoir besoin de hurler. C'était tout de même plus appréciable que cette sorte de bruit que les jeunes appréciaient, qui éclatait les tympans, mettait la tête en pastèque et grillait les neurones.

Autrui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, disant qu'un jeune homme s'activait en sous-sol, qu'il faisait peur et trop de bruit et qu'il devait être calmé. Quand June avait voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, son commanditaire avait secoué la tête, désigné du coin de l'œil une personne qui guettait la conversation, pour lui signifier qu'il était risqué d'en parler dans des lieux aussi peu protégés. Elle en avait vite conclu qu'il s'agissait de la Ligue Souterraine et de ses deux cadets. Par extension, elle avait repensé à ce colosse blond, Attila, et donc à _elle_ qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille voir rapidement, même quelques minutes. Elle voulait s'assurer, bien malgré elle, que tout marchait selon les plans. Elle était inquiète.

Autrui soupira, June glissa son doigt sur son verre jouant avec la condensation :

—Alors ?

Il secoua la tête, reportant son regard sur la foule amassée. Elle avala une gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool – elle avait un contrat en suivant et travailler ivre était contraire à toutes les règles strictes qu'elle respectait à la lettre depuis ses débuts, ce qui lui avait valu une réputation de rigueur et de discipline pas si éloignée de la réalité. Son commanditaire répondit :

—Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Neko et Horus sont dans une situation critique. Je sais que tu aimes ta fratrie, mais je pense que tu es trop enfoncée dans l'ombre pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour ces deux-là.

Il fit une pause, avalant une gorgée d'absinthe.

—Et il y a le cas Reggie à régler en priorité. Il fait trop de bruit, il va finir par attirer l'attention sur nous, à tenter de s'entourer d'ombre en restant dans la lumière.

—Tu sais où il crèche ?

—Ce n'est pas un contrat, insaisissable meurtrière.

June sourit et balaya la réflexion d'un revers de main. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Et ce jeune pouvait lui être utile. Il pourrait aider ses deux cadets pendant qu'elle s'occupait du cas de l'autre idiote. À conditions, bien sûr, que ce petit soit capable de s'occuper du monde souterrain, il fallait avoir les épaules larges et elle aurait à l'évaluer avant de lui confier l'organisation d'un réseau souterrain en faveur de la Ligue. Et elle allait devoir faire ça sans attirer l'attention de l'homme qui lui faisait face, puisque, semble-t-il, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'implique dans cette guerre civile. La neutralité quand sa famille était en danger ? Très peu pour elle, merci. Autrui soupira discrètement, mais pas assez pour qu'elle passe à côté.

—Tu devrais laisser les dresseurs souterrains se débrouiller entre eux, affirma-t-il en passant un pouce sur une cicatrice qu'il avait sous l'œil.

June lui avait présenté tour à tour son frère et sa sœur, l'un en tant que spécialiste de l'intelligence industrielle, l'autre étant la célèbre voleuse qui avait cambriolé la Gédublé SARL pour un larcin de courtoisie. Autrui n'avait pas été très étonné d'apprendre qu'ils partageaient le même sang et il avait été ravi de pouvoir ajouter à sa liste de contractuels ces deux références, étendant ainsi la suprématie de son marché, attribuant le nom de code « Horus » à celui que les dresseurs souterrains appelaient Cash. Il se souviendrait toujours de sa tueuse à gages préférée lui souriant ironiquement quand il lui avait demandé son avis à propos d'un contrat pour Neko. Elle avait dit à ce moment-là que son frère, comme sa sœur, étaient bien assez grands pour évaluer une proposition sans avoir besoin de son aide, qu'ils se démerdaient, maintenant qu'ils étaient indépendants sur leurs secteurs. Peut-être devrait-elle appliquer cette vision des choses à la Ligue Souterraine.

—D'autant plus que le général Altaïr Sévignan est impliqué dans cette histoire. Et qu'il te veut.

Autrui avait choisi ce moment précis pour évoquer le général qui menait les hommes de Reshiram, espérant que ça dissuaderait la tueuse à gages de s'impliquer de trop près dans ce conflit qui ne la concernait pas.

June ricana.

—C'est un débutant. Je ne le crains nullement. Il se veut Sharpedo, il n'est que Magicarpe. Si dans le monde diurne, c'est un prédateur, dans mon univers, il n'est qu'une feuille et je suis le vent, il voltige selon mon souffle et danse dans la paume de ma main. Après tout, je suis June l'Insaisissable…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son commanditaire, avant de faire tinter leurs verres, avalant d'une traite ce qu'il lui restait de boisson, puis elle se leva.

—Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je vais y aller, j'ai un homme politique à égorger, moi.

Il saisit son poignet, elle pivota la tête vers lui et pour la première fois, il remarqua combien la ressemblance entre Neko et elle était diffuse mais réelle. Elles dégageaient la même présence, quand elles parlaient de leur travail. Il l'incita à se rasseoir d'un mouvement de tête.

—Ce n'est pas tout. Reste éloignée de la Ligue Souterraine, s'il te plaît. L'armée a décidé d'orchestrer une descente chez tous les proches et tous les partisans de cette organisation. La répression commence et je ne veux pas que tu mettes à mal mon commerce en te faisant prendre.

—Je suis June l'Insaisissable, répéta la tueuse à gages avec un sourire, la voix acide. Il n'y a aucune chance que ces Caninos galeux puissent me mettre la main dessus. Ton commerce ne craint rien.

Elle finit par quitter la table, à peine troublée par ce que venait de lui révéler Autrui, agacée par son comportement. Elle détestait quand il ne la considérait que comme un morceau de son commerce. Ils étaient tout de même mariés depuis trois ans !

S'enfonçant dans la nuit, main sur la Pokéball, elle secoua la tête. Elle aurait bien le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard et mélanger privé et professionnel était forcément une source d'ennui, elle aurait dû s'en souvenir _avant_ de s'attacher à lui.

* * *

Le général Sévignan tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, vérifiant que l'ensemble de ses neuf hommes étaient en place, dissimulés à la fois par leurs vêtements noirs de combat et par la nuit, tout aussi sombre que leurs tenues. Il inspira profondément, faisant signe à l'adjudant Floret de partir en éclaireur, ce qu'il fit, talonné par son Rattata qui s'infiltra dans le conduit d'aération.

Tout allait se passer à merveille. Tout devait se passer à merveille. Ils étaient Reshiram, bon sang, le commando d'élite le mieux entraîné, le mieux préparé pour les raids de ce type ! Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était incompétent dans son boulot. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel stress pour une opération aussi simple.

Il avait tout vérifié et examiné en détails, le plan d'attaque et la topographie des lieux, il avait imaginé cinq solutions de repli au cas où les choses tournent mal, il avait paré à toutes les éventualités, il en était plus que certain. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur une des cordelettes de chanvre que ses hommes arboraient avec fierté, tout comme cet insigne au Reshiram noir, il sentait son estomac se nouer. Ses soldats étaient largement prêts, ils pouvaient même mener des opérations de ce genre sans lui, rodés à l'exercice qu'ils étaient, ayant eu à faire bien plus compliqué lorsque le pays était allé prêter main forte à des alliés. Reshiram s'était bâti une réputation dans le sang, une réputation bien méritée, ils avaient tous travaillé avec acharnement pour en arriver là, humains et Pokémons.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'un foutu malaise, une impression de catastrophe imminente qui enserrait ses tripes. N'étant pas connu pour être un intuitif, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de ne prêter qu'une demi oreille à ce murmure instinctif qui lui chuintait les pires horreurs.

Plus ils s'étaient approchés du lieu de leur raid, plus le nœud de son estomac s'était emmêlé. Il tenta de se rassurer en attendant le signal de l'éclaireur. Les minutes défilèrent, froides comme la nuit, alors qu'il repassait mentalement tous les préparatifs une dernière fois. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, leurs équipes avaient été épurées et adaptées en fonction des statistiques des Pokémons qu'ils allaient affronter, comme si un seul homme pouvait défier à lui seul Reshiram, comme si cet endroit décrépi pouvait être un refuge pour la Ligue Souterraine. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il continua son examen des lieux, visualisant parfaitement les plans sur papier dans ce décor en trois dimensions, appréhendant mieux les distances, les espaces, les défauts de la typographie – ceux à leur avantage, comme ceux qui pourraient leur causer du tort – et tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

La nuit était vraiment fraîche mais le ciel était dégagé, le vent était glacial, il venait du nord. Les conditions étaient idéales, se força-t-il à rester calme. Tous les membres de Reshiram étaient en sécurité, auprès de lui, il ne laisserait personne mourir, ils étaient eux aussi une famille. Rien ne saurait venir briser cette décision. Il y eut un mouvement dans les buissons, personne ne sourcilla, reconnaissant la marque de fabrique d'un des membres du commando, qui se déplaçait pour remplir sa mission, à présent que l'adjudant Floret avait donné son signe. La deuxième vague d'éclaireurs allait partir pour contourner le bâtiment, installer un feu croisé, avant d'achever la partie de ce soir dans un final explosif.

Sévignan tourna son regard vers le nord-est et il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant enfin l'erreur qu'il avait commise bien malgré lui. C'était ça ! Depuis le début, ce qui lui remuait les entrailles, c'était ça ! Bon sang qu'il était stupide !

_Merde !_

D'un mouvement fluide, il indiqua au colonel Priest, qui le secondait dans cette opération, de le rejoindre un peu plus loin, afin de lui expliquer qu'il lui laissait la suite des opérations, rangeant minutieusement arme d'assaut et Pokéball luisant sous l'éclat de la lune. Sans se soucier d'un quelconque hochement de tête de la part de son subordonné, il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

_Merde !_

Sévignan tâtonna ses poches fébrilement, s'énervant contre lui-même et ceux qui lui avaient permis d'oublier si facilement d'analyser correctement les faits, il maudit la Ligue Souterraine, Williams, cette connasse de lieutenant, Williams une nouvelle fois, Neko, June l'Insaisissable, une dernière fois Williams et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Se laisser berner si facilement, alors que c'était une évidence flagrante lui donnait envie de se frapper fort. Il accéléra sa course, sans prêter attention aux rares passants qui s'écartaient de son chemin, étonnés de voir un militaire si affolé.

_Merde !_

Il finit par ralentir l'allure après dix minutes, à peine essoufflé par le rythme éreintant qu'il avait pourtant maintenu, tentant de reprendre un peu de sang-froid. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé, tout allait bien se passer. Il lui suffisait de rejoindre les lieux au plus vite pour empêcher ça.

_Faites que j'arrive à temps !_

* * *

Ondine secoua la tête en se détournant du chevet du petit, évitant furieusement le salon jouxtant sa chambre, où l'ambiance était toujours survoltée entre Flora et Drew. Elle avait repris un peu de poil de la bête depuis qu'elles avaient discuté, que la Championne avait convaincu son amie de renoncer à un mort. Quelle drôle de phrase.

Elle sortit et observa l'escalier qui remontait à l'étage d'un air envieux. La caresse du soleil sur son visage lui manquait, comme le froid, l'odeur de l'air frais. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer, elle le savait mieux que personne, pour ne pas mettre en danger sa vie et donc celle de Psyko, cet idiot serait capable de venir la chercher, même dans les flammes de l'Enfer, revisitant sans le savoir un mythe depuis longtemps tombé en désuétude.

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à repousser et s'écarta du chemin, pour laisser passer le dresseur souterrain qui avait investi la Tour de Combats. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et observa son visage avec attention, comme à chaque fois. Quand elle s'était présentée à lui, il l'avait prise pour une autre, et Ondine ne doutait pas une seule seconde qui était cette autre.

Lime était gentil. Ferme dans ses décisions, il avait de la poigne, mais il était humain. La rousse avait appris à le différencier d'Aura, en dépit de leurs liens. Elle l'aimait bien, en fait. Il lui demanda comment elle allait et elle sourit doucement.

—Je vais bien, et toi ? Comment va la résistance ?

—C'est un peu dur de gérer Giovanni, il semble persuadé qu'Aura lui laissera son marché noir s'il la tire d'affaire. Mais Reggie a réussi à avoir un contact avec une dénommée June, qui l'a aiguillé quelques jours à travers le milieu, pour lui éviter de sévères déconvenues. À présent, elle lui a laissé le contrôle du monde souterrain, elle affirme qu'elle a autre chose à régler.

Ondine était bien entendu tenue à l'écart de la résistance. Flora et Drew auraient pu y participer, mais si le coordinateur préférait consacrer du temps à son enfant, Flora, elle, n'était pas assez remise pour avoir une attitude autre que celle de l'attente. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces.

—Très bien, je suis contente de voir que ça avance, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. J'ai tellement peur pour Psyko que…

—Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, rétorqua Lime avec un sourire. Prof, Aura, Ln(3) et Inu sont avec lui. Ma Formatrice ne permettra pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Psyko et Prof non plus. Quant à Ln… Si elle t'a laissé sa Flamme, c'est qu'elle compte bien protéger la tienne.

Il se mordilla les lèvres.

—Oh, excuse-moi, Ondine, je… Je voulais dire ton petit ami, pas ta Flamme. Ce terme est inapproprié.

Éclatant de rire, Ondine posa une main légère sur son bras.

—Je ne pense pas que tu sois si éloigné de la réalité. Psyko serait ma Flamme si je devais entrer dans la Ligue Souterraine. Alors je ne le prends pas mal.

Un clin d'œil et un sourire contrit plus tard, il s'excusait et gravissait les marches, alors que Drew sortait en trombe du salon du sous-sol aménagé avec un soupir excédé. Ondine le retint par le poignet, il se dégagea brutalement et grimpa les escaliers sans lancer un regard à la rousse qui haussait les sourcils, surprise.

Faisant claquer sa langue de dépit alors qu'elle entendait Flora pleurer, elle mit de côté l'interdiction d'Annabelle de monter plus haut que le sous-sol pour poursuivre Drew et lui faire entendre sa façon de penser. Lui non plus ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre la peine de Flora et c'était fichtrement agaçant.

Elle le retrouva bien vite dans la cuisine, assis à la table, la tête entre les mains et elle se racla la gorge en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, partagé entre l'envie de copieusement l'engueuler de rester à découvert alors que c'était interdit pour elle et celle, plus impérieuse, de l'ignorer formellement.

Il savait très bien qu'elle allait lui faire la morale. Il s'apprêta à subir ses foudres, préparant un petit discours bien senti pour lui répondre de façon sèche et expéditive mais elle se contenta de laisser retomber ses bras, s'approchant de lui et passant sa main dans son dos, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

—Vous êtes invivables, tous les deux, lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

—Moi ? s'offusqua Drew. C'est elle qui remet en cause tout ce qu'on a construit, pour un type qui n'est même pas là et qui n'aurait pas sacrifié le quart de ce que je lui ai donné !

Ondine soupira.

—Tu te rends compte, énonça-t-elle d'une voix faible, que tu es jaloux d'un mort ?

—Quoi ?

Drew pivota la tête vers Ondine qui hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Elle raconta dans un murmure la fuite de la planque, les policiers, sa dispute avec Ln(3), l'explosion de la planque, la tristesse qui avait enserré leurs cœurs et Drew demeura immobile, incrédule. Il cligna des yeux, chuchotant qu'il n'en revenait pas.

—C'est pas possible… Je… Je ne souhaitais pas sa mort…

Un silence s'installa entre eux et s'éternisa entre eux, puis Drew, plus pour se donner bonne conscience que par réelle envie de la disputer, lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de monter. Ondine s'apprêta à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Annabelle qui regarda le coordinateur, un peu blanche. La rousse balbutia quelques excuses, affirmant qu'elle redescendait et Annabelle secoua la tête, ne semblant même pas remarquer sa présence.

La main qui tenait un papier tremblait. Ses lèvres aussi, quand elles s'ouvrirent pour annoncer d'une voix tremblante :

—Max est à l'hôpital dans un état critique. L'arène de Clémentiville a explosé la nuit dernière. Il… Il est le seul survivant. Deux corps calcinés ont été retrouvés dans les décombres…

La chaise de Drew tomba quand il se redressa sous la violence des mots d'Annabelle. Il tourna les yeux vers Ondine qui hocha la tête et il descendit, dans la ferme intention d'annoncer l'horrible nouvelle à Flora en personne. Elle allait être dévastée.

* * *

À travers la vitre qui donnait vue sur la salle de soins intensifs où reposait son frère, Flora contemplait les dégâts de l'explosion suivie d'un incendie ravageur, qui lui avaient pris ses deux parents et laissé pour mort son unique petit frère. Son corps entier était recouvert de bandages, le service des grands brûlés l'avait pris en charge au plus tôt et il avait été plongé dans un sommeil artificiel afin de lui éviter des souffrances inutiles. S'il survivait à la brûlure, avait froidement énoncé le médecin en levant à peine les yeux de sa feuille, Max serait sourd d'une oreille et probablement devrait-il se déplacer dans un fauteuil roulant. Une paralysie avait été détectée, suite à la fracture de deux vertèbres.

« Il s'est battu » pensa fièrement Flora. « Il s'est battu pour la Ligue Souterraine, pour Sacha, pendant que je me terrais dans mon coin. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle reconnaissait le contact doux et apaisant de son fiancé et elle se laissa enlacer, acceptant son étreinte pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge chez Annabelle, mené là-bas par le père de Ln, qui affirmait qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité à Clémentiville. Il avait eu raison. C'était Max qui en avait payé le prix fort.

—Qui ? souffla-t-elle. Qui est responsable de l'état de mon petit frère ?

Une rage mal contenue vibrait dans sa voix, rage que ni Ondine ni Drew ne pouvaient réellement comprendre, l'une étant la benjamine de sa famille, l'autre étant malheureusement fils unique. Elle frappa la vitre de son poing, faisant sursauter Annabelle qui discutait plus loin avec un médecin.

—Qui ? répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Le Génie Extrême s'approcha, s'appuyant contre la vitre pour observer la silhouette mourante de Max. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer la douleur de cette aînée de voir son frère si mal en point, de le voir souffrir. Elle n'effleurait même pas l'impuissance qui donnait la nausée à Flora quand elle pensait que son frère avait dû supposer ça tout seul. Elle n'était pas présente. Elle n'était pas présente parce qu'elle préférait se poser des questions sur ses amours, sur une possible relation entre Artik et elle.

Une colère envers elle-même gronda au fond de ses entrailles, quand elle prit conscience de son comportement futile et vain. Sa main se resserra sur celles de Drew, elle enlaça leurs doigts, alors qu'Annabelle répondait à la question.

—Le général Sévignan et ses hommes, le commando Reshiram.

—Ils paieront.

Le murmure tomba sur les résistants comme une sentence mortelle et Ondine déglutit. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon, hélas. Annabelle sourit, posa une main sur l'épaule de Flora, alors que la rousse se rapprochait d'eux, tenant dans ses bras le petit Cédric qui dormait profondément.

—Ce sera dangereux, souffla Annabelle. Nous risquerons de mourir.

La détermination implacable de Flora balaya tous les doutes des autres :

—S'il le faut, nous mourrons.

Elle tourna la tête vers le nord-est, pensant à l'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir la Ligue Souterraine, qui les avait protégées, Ondine et elle, en dépit de ce qu'il risquait et elle hocha la tête, comme pour prouver qu'elle était déterminée.

La bataille serait longue, et agitée, probablement parsemée de pertes. Amis, alliés, certains tomberaient au combat. Mais plus jamais elle ne laisserait des innocents à peine impliqués dans cette guerre mourir sans avoir tenté de les sauver.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Personne n'avait le droit de ravager sa famille, tuer ses amis, ses parents, massacrer son petit frère, son unique petit frère, celui qu'elle avait promis de protéger. Drew et Cédric auraient pu être dans cette arène, Max aurait pu ne pas être le seul allongé sur ce lit. Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne laisserait un militaire abuser de son pouvoir.

Pouvait-elle deviner qu'au même instant, Attila prononçait une phrase similaire ? Si elle avait pu, sans doute aurait-elle été fière de constater que cet homme qui portait le même prénom que son père faisait preuve d'une combattivité qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait souhaité bonne chance à Psyko, Prof, Ln, Neko, Artik et Attila qui s'engageaient dans une bataille dont tout le monde ne sortira pas vivant.

* * *

**Vous me détestez, hein ? o/***


	27. L'Art de la Guerre

Ce chapitre, comme vous allez le constater, est très conséquent. Je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps avec mon blabla, mais tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont participé au concours : les résultats seront bientôt disponibles.

**Ensuite, le rendons-à-césar :**

Merci à **Nategon**. L'histoire de Drake, évoquée dans ce chapitre et reçue en drabble pour le concours, quoique trop longue pour être valide, lui appartient et est sortie de son imagination, même si je l'ai reprise pour l'intégrer corps et âme à mon récit puisqu'elle correspondait totalement à ce que j'aurais voulu inventer pour notre petit capitaine infiltré.

Et, comme toujours voire plus encore pour ce chapitre, merci à **Moody Poison**, mon incontournable Neko, de m'avoir guidée, appuyée, soutenue (tyrannisée) et corrigée au travers de l'écriture éreintante de ce chapitre.

Et toutes mes excuses à vous, **lecteurs**, pour le style inégal de ce monstre : Moody Poison m'a aidée à construire et à articuler ce chapitre en en écrivant certains passages – même si quelques-uns ont été remaniés par mes soins – d'où les différences de style que vous pourrez constater, les différences de vocabulaire, de pratique, peut-être aussi. Mais... Saurez-vous différencier les passages rédigés par l'une ou par l'autre ?

C'est ma première fois, pour tout vous avouer. La première fois que j'écris un combat sérieux, la première que je m'étends autant, la première fois que j'y prends du plaisir également. D'autres viendront, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron et qui sait ? J'arriverai peut-être à un niveau d'excellence à force de forger tout ça.

**Anecdote à la con :** pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté la chanson _This Is War_ de Thirty Seconds To Mars environ cinq-cents fois (ce qui fait à peu près 42 heures d'écoute). J'vous jure. Elle passait en boucle. Donc, j'dois aussi dire merci à **Jared Leto** d'être une telle source d'inspiration pour moi, puisque c'est en l'écoutant que mes scènes me sont venues, même si certaines sont dans ma petite tête depuis longtemps.

**Edit de vingt minutes après le postage :** Bordayl, confondre Spiritomb et Reshiram, c'est honteux.

**Et pour finir, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, LA LIGUE !**

* * *

**L'Art de la Guerre**

Son regard se porta sur la lisière de la sombre forêt au cœur de laquelle le combat contre la Ligue Souterraine était censé se dérouler, portant un regard contrarié sur l'amas de conifères. Il fit taire son appréhension en resserrant ses chaussures, ajustant son fusil d'assaut sur son épaule, s'assurant rapidement de la direction à prendre, se fiant à sa pratique du terrain. Nord-est. Tout droit.

Il pénétra dans la forêt d'une allure prudente, se méfiant des tireurs embusqués; l'affrontement n'était pas si éloigné que ça. Ses pas faisaient craquer les épines des sapins qui s'étaient répandues au sol et un Mammochon leva la tête. Il bloqua ses mouvements et mit en alerte tous ses sens, le cœur battant.

Il se fustigea. Était-il un guerrier d'élite, était-il le meneur de Reshiram, ou était-il un de ces planqués de Spiritomb ? Était-il viable pour quelqu'un de son envergure d'être en proie à une telle angoisse ? Bon sang, il était Altaïr Sévignan ! Faisant fi de la précaution, il s'élança à une allure bien plus soutenue, sans pour autant oublier la prudence minimale et l'attention nécessaire à porter à son environnement.

L'air frais, les branches fouettaient son visage; bientôt, une excitation sourde prit possession de lui, que seul son professionnalisme sut contenir. Combattre était son métier.

L'odeur des sous-bois réveillait en lui des instincts primitifs et il ne retint pas un sourire, alors qu'il évitait une souche morte ainsi qu'une file de Laporeille empressés – les faibles fuyaient la mort; les forts l'affrontaient; les fous la recherchaient.

Il ne se demanda pas dans quelle case se ranger. Il était au-delà de ça, la mort, il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui comptait c'était l'appel du sang, l'appel du combat, qu'il sentait bouillir en lui.

La cicatrice sur son bras droit – cadeau de June l'Insaisissable en souvenir d'un affrontement acharné – le tiraillait, lui rappelait le plaisir malsain qu'il avait pris lors de cette lutte; il ne fuirait pas. Il n'avait jamais fui.

Il allongea la foulée, son regard scrutant l'ombre, animé d'une énergie nouvelle. Dans cette bataille, il vaincrait. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de Williams, ce mec n'avait aucune importance. Il s'agissait de son capitaine, de son lieutenant.

Son souffle parut s'apaiser, s'adapter encore mieux à son rythme, alors qu'il pressait toujours plus le pas. Le poids de son fusil d'assaut le réconfortait étrangement, lui rappelait toutes ses opérations précédentes, celle-ci n'était pas différente; il savait travailler et décimer sans ses hommes.

Il n'allait pas affronter des ennemis ordinaires.

Et il combattait pour ce qui est juste.

Il ne ralentit pas l'allure.

Et la seule peur qui l'avait habitée – celle de ne pas arriver à temps – desserra enfin son emprise sur son cœur.

* * *

Le frisson d'exaltation parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Cyclik alors qu'il s'élançait, gardant toujours Attila et Psyko dans son champ de vision. Braségali et Galifeu l'entouraient, les deux Pokémons type feu embrasant l'atmosphère par leur combattivité. Ce même incendie qui brûlait dans tous les cœurs en cet instant, ce désir de protéger, de se battre. Et alors qu'ils s'élançaient enfin dans la bataille, Cyclik ne fit qu'un avec ce brasier, chassant la peur et l'appréhension, annihilant les doutes et les incertitudes. Il se battait pour ce qui était juste.

À ses côtés, ses deux Pokémons étaient sublimes, leur danse martiale devenant plus létale à chaque frappe, les flammes majestueuses accompagnant chacun de leurs coups. Il était temps de leur faire honneur; enfin, dans la mêlée, Cyclik se trouva face au premier militaire. Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage, les battements de son cœur se firent plus lourds et plus rapides. _Ce ne sont pas des ennemis ordinaires,_ l'avait prévenu Attila. Non, il n'avait pas oublié ce conseil, et ne comptait pas sous-estimer ses adversaires. Leste, il se laissa tomber au sol lorsque soldat pointa son arme et il siffla. Aussitôt, Braségali perçut le signal et d'une attaque pied brûleur, envoya valser l'arme à feu.

Cyclik n'attendit pas que son adversaire s'indigne; il tira le poignard à large lame qu'il tenait à sa ceinture et visa sans aucune hésitation la carotide du militaire. Un mouvement fluide, preste. Un mouvement dévié. Et si pendant quelques secondes, Cyclik avait pensé qu'il serait à la hauteur, les inquiétudes des premiers combats revenaient à la charge. Il faisait face à un homme entraîné pour le combat, pétri d'expérience.

Peur du combat, peur de la mort, peur de l'échec. Tout se mêlait, s'emmêlait, entravait. Mais il y avait une chose dont les dresseurs souterrains ne manquaient pas, outre le goût inconsidéré et délicieux du risque.

L'instinct.

Instinct de survie, instinct de combat. Un nouveau jeu dangereux pour déclencher l'excitation et les réflexes primaires, un nouveau défi, le plus important de tous : rester en vie. Et cette simple révélation raviva les braises. Dans le chaos ambiant, Cyclik s'autorisa un nouveau sourire. Les flammes de Galifeu et Braségali alimentaient la fournaise autour de lui. Lutter au cœur d'un volcan, dans cette chaleur insoutenable était pour lui une simple habitude. Un vulgaire entraînement. Il ne suait pas autant que son adversaire. Une gêne minime pour le membre d'un commando. Une infime différence. Une différence qui conduirait à la victoire.

Entre vivre et mourir, il choisit vivre.

Il esquiva habilement un genou destiné à son plexus, lança son coude pour briser les côtes de l'adversaire. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à renforcer sa blouse, le choc ébranlant son épaule. Il tenta de faucher les jambes de son adversaire qui d'un geste expert lui saisit la nuque et l'envoya tête la première dans la boue. Cyclik roula sur lui-même pour éviter un coup de pied, se releva d'un bond souple, esquiva une fois de plus le couteau de son adversaire.

Un couinement suraigu.

Le regard de Cyclik dévia sur Braségali et Galifeu qui, sans pitié, étranglaient le Caninos du militaire. À peine eut-il détourné son attention que le coup fusa, la lame adverse ripant contre ses côtes. La douleur, fulgurante, lui coupa le souffle. Le militaire le fixait, prépara son prochain coup. _Il n'a même pas eu la moindre considération pour son Pokémon à l'agonie_, songea le dresseur souterrain.

_Monstre._

Comment des gens de cet acabit pouvaient-ils les juger ?

Il puisa sa force dans la haine, se redressa _in extremis._ Surprenant son adversaire, il fit un pas en avant plutôt que se mettre hors de portée. La lame fusa, trancha la carotide. Le sang, poisseux, gicla sur le visage et sur la blouse du dresseur souterrain.

_Alors, c'est ça, la mort ?_

* * *

— Lâche ! clama Levrette.

Drake n'avait cessé d'éviter ses attaques sans répliquer depuis qu'il l'avait amenée dans les airs, à une altitude frôlant l'indécence et faisant passer le reste de la bataille comme un détail du paysage. Son élève se pencha sur le cou de son Trioxhydre pour l'inciter à fondre à grande vitesse sur Dracolosse. D'un mouvement d'épaules, Drake ordonna à son Pokémon d'esquiver sur la droite.

Trioxhydre fit demi-tour, Levrette en profita pour tirer un poignard de sa poche; elle tenta de taillader le bras de son formateur, pendant que son Pokémon mordait furieusement le cou de Dracolosse.

— Je ne veux pas te combattre, scanda Drake en arrêtant facilement le coup de Levrette.

D'une bourrade contrôlée, Dracolosse arracha Trioxhydre de son cou et reprit l'altitude pour fuir face aux offensives de Levrette. Elle incita son dragon à pourchasser son formateur.

— Je me suis tue ! Je savais tout depuis le début, _capitaine_, et j'ai rien dit ! Je pensais que tu nous aimais !

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça, répliqua Drake, sous le choc de la révélation.

Comment avait-elle su ? Il avait tout fait pour être discret. D'une caresse sur le cou blessé de Dracolosse, il lui ordonna de faire volte-face, pour qu'elle puisse lui exprimer toute sa colère en face à face, plutôt que de seulement parler à son dos.

— Drake, pourquoi tu nous as trahis ?

— Je ne vous ai pas trahis, cracha-t-il en esquivant une grenade lancée par son élève. Je ne suis qu'un infiltré depuis le début. C'était ma mission.

— Alors quoi ? On n'est qu'une mission ? Ton amitié avec Fire n'est qu'une mission ? Tes méfaits avec le Quatuor Infernal n'étaient qu'un ordre ? Et nous, Drake, nous ? Nos trois mois ensemble, c'était quoi ? UNE FOUTUE MISSION ?

La rage de Trioxhydre fit écho à celle de sa dresseuse et les six ailes du Pokémon battirent plus furieusement encore, alors qu'il poussait un cri de colère, ponctuant celui de Levrette.

Drake évita une nouvelle grenade en se décalant sur la droite. Levrette en profita pour foncer avec son dragon, prenant un virage aérien serré, surprenant Drake qui se s'attendait pas à une telle manœuvre, pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle se redresse sur le dos de Trioxhydre, bondissant pour l'emporter avec elle dans son élan et dans sa chute. Déstabilisé, la main de Drake glissa sur les écailles de Dracolosse et il se sentit tomber, alors que Levrette enfonçait ses ongles dans son visage, visiblement indifférente à la chute qui les emportait.

Les deux dragons vrillèrent pour rattraper leurs dresseurs; Dracolosse était bien plus rapide que Trioxhydre, il avait eu le record de la Ligue Souterraine avant l'arrivée du Dracaufeu de Psyko. Le dragon orange attrapa les deux humains, alors que Levrette avait toujours les ongles profondément enfoncés dans le visage de Drake qui restait passif. Dracolosse les sépara et laissa tomber Levrette pour aider Drake à le chevaucher de nouveau, alors que le dresseur essuyait son visage ensanglanté. Trioxhydre brailla, força encore plus, accentuant sa vrille pour prendre davantage de vitesse avant que sa dresseuse ne s'écrase dans les arbres de la forêt.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, furieuse. Alors elle ne valait même pas la peine qu'il combatte ? Allait-il rester les bras ballants ? Était-ce une technique pour l'épuiser inutilement ? Alors qu'elle chutait, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait foi en son dragon, il saurait la rattraper. Les quelques secondes de répit lui permettraient de réfléchir. Elle passa en revue son matériel. Il lui restait une dizaine de grenades mais elle avait lâché son poignard. Il y avait trop de turbulences pour qu'elle puisse user convenablement de ses armes à feu, qui étaient donc parfaitement inutiles.

Un choc lui annonça que la gueule de la patte avant gauche de Trioxhydre s'était refermée sur elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle se remette en selle sans tarder, son Pokémon serait bien capable de la dévorer sans y prendre garde, poussé par son instinct.

Quand elle se stabilisa au niveau de Dracolosse, Drake secoua la tête :

— T'étais pas juste une mission, Levy.

Le surnom affectueux fit perdre les pédales à Levrette. Elle sortit une énième grenade qu'elle dégoupilla et garda avec elle.

— Prouve-le, Drake. Combats.

— Lâche-moi cette grenade, Lev', elle va te péter dans les doigts et t'arracher la moitié de la tête.

La voix empreinte de peur de Drake fit sourire la jeune dresseuse.

— J'm'en fous. Si je ne suis pas qu'une putain de mission, tu vas devoir me l'arracher des mains en personne. À moins que tu ne veuilles me laisser mourir comme tu as laissé mourir Juliette…

L'insinuation serra le cœur de Drake qui sentit la colère le gagner. La provocation gratuite était facile. Dracolosse poussa un petit cri.

— Je sais, grommela Drake. Je sais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le dragon avait senti la culpabilité s'infiltrer dans le cœur de son dresseur. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son élève se suicider juste sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Dracolosse le sut avant même que Drake ne fasse un geste; il était déjà en route quand le capitaine le lui ordonna. Plus vif que n'importe quel autre Pokémon, le dragon se mit rapidement au niveau de Levrette et Trioxhydre, Drake arracha des mains de son élève la grenade et la jeta plus loin. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, elle explosait en vol.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour mieux le contempler, satisfaite de voir qu'il doutait. Elle ne savait pas bien où ses provocations allaient les amener, mais elle escomptait faire réviser ses positions à Drake – ou, à défaut, lui mettre une telle déculottée qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle sourit.

— Décidé à combattre ?

— Non. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Levy.

Elle éclata de rire en portant une main à une des têtes de Trioxhydre qui faisait mine de vouloir dévorer ses cheveux.

— Tous les membres de Reshiram sont des couards ?

Elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur à l'instant même où les mots franchissaient sa bouche. Elle vit Drake pâlir de fureur. Elle décida d'en tirer parti pour l'amener à combattre. Si l'enrager était la seule solution, alors elle en passerait par là.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas leur faute, continua-t-elle. Si le meneur est un lâche, ses hommes ne peuvent pas être beaucoup mi–

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se pencha sur Trioxhydre pour esquiver l'ultralaser qui arracha une des têtes de son Pokémon. Elle ne s'en soucia pourtant pas, sachant qu'elle repousserait en quelques secondes. Déjà un bourgeon de crâne commençait à refaire son apparition. Elle reporta son regard sur Drake et hoqueta. Elle n'aurait pas dû le lâcher des yeux. Il avait disparu.

La seconde d'après, elle levait la tête et voyait Dracolosse vriller sur Trioxhydre, puis se volatiliser avant l'impact pour réapparaître devant elle. Drake debout sur le dos de son Pokémon, un couteau de survie dans la main. Elle évita le premier coup, mais ne parvint pas à empêcher le revers de mordre son épaule. Elle grimaça sous la douleur.

La voix enragée de Drake la saisit à la gorge :

— La prochaine fois que tu insinues que le général Sévignan est lâche, je te jure que je te tranche la langue.

— Bien, on combat ?

— Pour Reshiram ! s'exclama-t-il en assénant un coup de coude à Levrette.

Elle répliqua en mordant furieusement son formateur dans le cou, se jetant une nouvelle fois sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Mais cette fois-ci, Drake et son Pokémon veillaient au grain. Trioxhydre aussi. Il empêcha Levrette de tomber et l'éloigna de son formateur. Ils se toisèrent une demi-seconde. Puis disparurent, portés par leurs Pokémons qui volaient, vrillaient, virevoltaient toujours plus vite. Le combat avait enfin commencé.

* * *

Cash fronça les sourcils, arme au poing alors qu'Éoko utilisait Glas de Soin pour soigner Persian et Galeking. Ses Pokémons n'étaient pas tous faits pour le combat. Il était espion. Il aimait les contrats lucratifs, pas les bains de sang. Ceux-là, il les laissait plus volontiers à June. Son Pokémon acier s'ébroua en grondant et s'avança. Le voleur échangea un regard avec Persian et rappela Éoko. Ses Pokémons pensaient comme lui. Les hommes qui se tenaient là n'étaient que du menu fretin. Autrement, ils l'auraient tous chargé pour l'empêcher de requinquer son équipe.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Mentali apparut à ses côtés, le fixant de son étrange regard violet. Cash secoua la tête :

— Va-t-en, et rappelle à Neko que je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon.

Le Pokémon ne bougea pas pour autant, faisant simplement un signe de la tête vers le groupe des Élémentaux. L'Élékable de Prof se dressait de toute sa hauteur, tandis que ce dernier tenait un Pokémon serré contre lui, l'hémoglobine imbibant peu à peu sa blouse.

_Noctali,_ songea alors Cash.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança à nouveau dans la bataille, Pokéball d'Éoko en main, Galeking, imposant, couvant ses arrières, Persian, vif, lui ouvrant la voie. Cash acheva un militaire d'une balle dans la tête en prenant soin de ne pas prêter attention au sang qui poissait le sol.

* * *

Neko en avait la nausée. Trop de sang. Trop de membres tordus, disloqués, trop de matière grise sur l'herbe, trop de regards révulsés, de gorges tranchées. Elle avait vu Noctali s'effondrer sous le coup de patte d'un Ursaring alors qu'il protégeait Prof. La rage d'Élékable se faisait palpable. Le chagrin aussi. Rassurée de voir que Mentali avait bien transmis le message à son frère – il n'était peut-être pas trop tard – Neko se reprit à se fustiger. Elle était là, dissimulée dans un arbre, Zoroark à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà vidé son chargeur sur le groupe de soldat le plus proche, à l'abri derrière l'illusion.

Elle était lâche et cette vérité la révulsait plus encore que cette boucherie.

Ses amis risquaient leurs vies pendant qu'elle se terrait. Ln se trouvait dans le camp d'en face. La colère et le dégoût, la tristesse aussi, la paralysait. Léopardus vint se frotter contre elle. Zoroark rentra de lui-même dans sa Pokéball. Luxray s'avançait déjà sur le camp de bataille, son pelage parcouru d'électricité, son regard déterminé.

Ainsi poussée par ses Pokémons, Neko se laissa tomber en bas de son perchoir. Elle se répéta en son for intérieur qu'elle ne risquait rien. Qu'elle était l'Insaisissable. Elle s'en sortirait. Alors, seulement, elle fit le vide dans son esprit, et elle s'élança, vive et silencieuse. Le cœur battant, elle chassa son malaise alors qu'elle voyait Stup s'en sortir à merveille, son arme surprenante déstabilisant ses opposants. Elle chargea le groupe le plus proche, bondit.

Lâche, elle en égorgea un qui lui tournait le dos. D'un coup de genou, elle explosa la rotule du second. Et la contre-attaque vint, plus rapide qu'elle ne s'y attendait; le fouet-liane d'un Bulbizarre enserra ses chevilles, cherchant à la faire tomber. Prise d'un élan de colère, galvanisée par une violence soudaine, elle trancha les lianes du Pokémon à l'aide de l'une de ses dagues. Les mâchoires puissantes de Luxray broyèrent le bras de l'homme qui tenta de lever la main sur elle; le craquement sinistre des os fit hurler l'homme de douleur. Il tira. Luxray esquiva de justesse et Léopardus profita de l'ouverture pour sauter à la gorge de du soldat, ses crocs atteignant la jugulaire dans une étreinte mortelle et sanglante.

Neko contempla le massacre, tétanisée, oubliant momentanément l'ennemi qui se redressait derrière elle, s'exposant, inconsciemment, à une mort certaine.

Les serres de l'Étouraptor de Galerne virent trouver la clavicule de la menace, laissant une fois de plus la dresseuse furtive stupéfaite. Elle leva un regard perdu sur Galerne, l'homme qui avait formé Artik.

— Vieux moine, souffla-t-elle, oubliant que cette insulte lui avait déjà valu des chasses à l'homme.

— Ce n'est que l'échauffement, fit-il, laconique.

— Oui, confirma Inu, à ses côtés. Imagine que ce sont des Poichigeons.

Recouvrant ses esprits, Neko hocha solennellement du chef, avant de se redresser, fière, dos à Galerne, alors que les ennemis les entouraient.

_Ce sont des fils de Poichigeons._

Et quand elle voyait leurs sales tronches, quand elle avisa que ces militaires essayaient de faire du mal à sa famille Liguienne, une fureur nouvelle se répandit en elle. L'insulte prenait tout son sens; la cruauté féline dont elle pouvait faire preuve anima ses gestes suivants; son câble tranchant fit un large arc de cercle devant elle, une arme insolite qui décapita deux soldats tandis qu'elle se jetait sur le troisième.

* * *

D'un bond, Dracaufeu évita le fouet claquant de son ennemi. Il étendit ses ailes; avec la prise du vent, il ne retomba pas. Son ennemi leva la tête. Prestement, le dragon fit un mouvement en avant, replia ses ailes, ouvrit sa gueule.

Son lance-flammes ne laissa que des cendres de l'amas de vignes qu'était autrefois le Bouldeneu adverse. Il grogna de sadisme et de joie; une bourrade le fit s'étrangler dans son rire tandis que son dresseur hurlait :

— Dracaufeu, derrière toi !

Dans un grognement furibond, Dracaufeu referma ses mâchoires sur le cou du Roucoups qui venait de le charger. Il arracha la tête de l'oiseau. Remonta en piquet pour aller régler son compte à un Rapasdepic qui faisait mine de vriller sur Psyko.

Sacha, son attention détournée de son propre combat, tomba dans la boue, sonné par le coup de crosse qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne. Jurant, il roula sur lui-même évitant une balle meurtrière. Il lança sa jambe qui accrocha le bout de l'arme braquée sur lui. Le canon de son adversaire dévia alors que celui-ci achevait de vider son chargeur.

Il se redressa souplement. Le militaire ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant, il ne lâcha pas Psyko des yeux, rechargeant son arme. D'un mouvement rapide, Psyko se rapprocha de l'homme et se baissa. Pikachu sauta par-dessus son dos et électrocuta l'homme.

_Suivant !_

Il se redressa et reprit sa course. Se jeta sur les prochains ennemis avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres; Pikachu fit courir l'électricité sur son corps et les militaires, engourdis, ne purent éviter la déflagration de Dracaufeu.

Le prochain ennemi s'avançait déjà, indifférent au sort réservé à ses compagnons d'armes; Psyko glissa au sol, deux poignards dans les mains. Il passa entre les jambes de son ennemi, se releva. Ses lames assassines passèrent sur la carotide. Un gargouillis plutôt le soldat s'écroulait.

— Pikapi !

Sacha se retourna et sourit en contemplant la direction que lui désignait son meilleur ami. Il était temps pour eux d'aller faire équipe avec Artik et Arcanin.

**oOo**

_Bien !_

Artik releva la tête et sourit, avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois; sa pause de quelques secondes était finie. Son premier ennemi s'effondra sans avoir eu le temps de voir le doigt appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le deuxième mordit la poussière et d'un coup de talons dans la nuque, le dresseur souterrain brisa ses cervicales, prenant appui sur le corps qui rendait solide la mélasse qui fut une clairière et qui n'était plus que de la boue empestant le sang.

Une impulsion plus tard, Artik décochait un coup de genou dans le plexus du troisième, guidant sa chute pour retomber brutalement sur le corps, ses chaussures renforcées brisèrent les côtes, enfonçant la cage thoracique, perforant les poumons.

Empoignant son fusil, le dresseur souterrain tira sur un quatrième. Un cliquetis attira son attention, il pivota, arme au poing, prêt à répliquer. Trop tard.

Arcanin bondit, saisit l'homme à la gorge, déchiquetant la jugulaire et baignant sa fourrure de sang. Artik sourit et ne se perdit pas plus dans la contemplation du massacre. Il tira. Ne prit pas le temps de s'assurer qu'il avait fait mouche – il _snipait_ comme personne – enchaîna avec le suivant, Arcanin carbonisant quiconque tentant d'approcher son dresseur.

Un mouvement sur sa droite, Artik se retourna et évita de tirer juste au dernier moment en pestant :

— Putain, Psyko, t'as failli te prendre un tir ami !

— Quand je pense que je venais t'aider, dans une générosité à la hauteur de ma bite.

Artik grogna qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un nain de jardin en ayant un mouvement fluide, passant devant Psyko; il glissa une main dans la poche de son ami, lui volant un poignard qu'il expédia au visage d'un soldat. Le poignard se planta dans un œil.

— Pickpocket, s'insurgea Psyko en armant son fusil à pompes.

Le tir qui ponctua son cri se perdit. Il grommela et rangea l'arme sur son dos. Il préférait vraiment le corps à corps. Échange de regards. Hochement de tête.

— Je fréquente trop Neko, rétorqua Artik. Vas-y, j'te couvre.

Sacha hocha la tête et se précipita, se baissant pour récupérer le poignard dans l'œil. Les ennemis tombaient autour de lui; Artik était d'une efficacité létale inquiétante. Psyko sourit. Derrière lui, il entendit Arcanin aboyer.

Le chien de feu se regroupa sur lui-même pour lancer un puissant lance-flammes sur le Pokémon adverse qui se protégea derrière un Carabaffe. L'hydrocanon éteignit le jet de flammes. Pikachu jaillit de la fourrure d'Arcanin. Son fatal-foudre brilla dans la clairière.

Psyko battit en retraite, lançant un chargeur plein à Artik qui le réceptionna sans difficulté; Pikachu et Arcanin resserrèrent les rangs aux côtés des deux humains. Cliquetis de chargement. Cliquetis de chargement. Échange de sourires.

* * *

Ses yeux allaient en tout sens, parcourant les différentes zones de combat qui parsemaient le « théâtre des opérations », tandis qu'elle courait à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Elle vit un dresseur souterrain crouler sous le nombre et l'ignora, glissant sur le sol pour éviter un projectile qui effleura le sommet de son crâne.

Elle avait été entraînée. Par Attila et Psyko, par le général Sévignan. Elle était prête pour cette bataille, en dépit de la peur sourde qui pulsait à ses oreilles. Elle arma son lance-harpons et tira au hasard. Un dresseur souterrain s'écroula au sol, elle avait fait mouche. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le nom inscrit sur la blouse qui se maculait de boue. Ln avait surtout peur de cesser de les considérer comme ses ennemis en se souvenant. Le temps n'était pas au souvenir, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Elle se releva prestement et fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter un trou qui lui aurait tordu la cheville; la douleur ne l'atteignait pas, grâce à son poison, mais il était inutile d'infliger des dégâts inutiles à son corps.

Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle l'avait déjà fait, des dizaines de fois, elle pouvait le refaire encore et encore; du moment que sa victime n'avait pas de visage, pas de nom, il était facile de lui ôter la vie.

Elle enjamba un corps. Puis un deuxième. Ses yeux furetaient dans tous les sens, toujours à la recherche de Psyko, Neko et Artik. Soudain, un sifflement; Phyllali la plaqua au sol et elle évita de justesse d'être décapitée par un câble métallique meurtrier.

_Neko._

Elle n'eut que le temps de se redresser, un coup de pied brutal la saisit dans l'estomac. Elle grimaça, roula sur elle-même et étendit son fouet dans l'espoir de pouvoir déséquilibrer Neko en lui fauchant les jambes, en mordant ses cuisses dénudées pour l'empoisonner. La dresseuse furtive s'y attendait. « Chacripan échaudé craint l'eau froide ». D'un simple mouvement de poignet la dresseuse furtive ramena son câble métallique, sectionnant la lanière de cuir.

Accalmie. Ln se redressa, Neko se repositionna, portant un regard haineux sur son amie.

— Regarde, Ln ! Regarde ce qu'ils font à notre famille !

Isolées. Le temps semblait ralentir autour d'elles. Les yeux de Ln dévièrent. Heurtèrent le corps en charpie d'Éthanol, glissèrent sur Stup et Cash qui s'alliaient dans la bataille. Accrochèrent Artik et Psyko trente mètres plus loin, qui combinaient finesse de combat et force brute. Et finalement se reportèrent sur Neko, glacés.

— Ma famille, c'est Reshiram.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ln se saisit de nouveau de son lance-harpons, Neko bondit, esquiva le projectile qui alla se figer dans le cou d'un militaire qui tentait de la prendre par derrière. Neko s'avança avant d'immobiliser l'arme en la saisissant à pleine main, surprenant Ln. La dresseuse furtive poussa. Glissant des mains de son adversaire, le lance-harpons alla rencontrer son nez. Un craquement léger, un juron. Ln lâcha son arme, avant de balayer les jambes de Neko qui se retint souplement sur le sol, ses doigts se serrant sur de la boue qu'elle projeta au visage de Ln.

Se protégeant par réflexe, Ln ne put esquiver le poing ganté de métal qui s'écrasa dans ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

— Comment tu peux nous abandonner comme ça ? Comment oses-tu ?

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots, Neko avait jeté son adversaire au sol, la frappant durement de cette main gantée, les mitaines qu'elle portait lui rappelant qu'un jour Ln avait été leur alliée, qu'elle avait fait partie de la famille, c'était elle qui les avait renforcées. Elle chevauchait à présent Ln, lui coupant toute fuite, la tabassant sans hésitation.

Le lieutenant ne bougeait pas. Psyko avait eu raison : son poison lui posait problème. Neko serrait ses cotes meurtries entre ses genoux et Ln n'osait pas se débattre pour esquiver les coups, de peur qu'une de ses cotes ne soit brisée et lui perfore un poumon. Le poing de Neko s'abattit.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Comment t'as pu abandonner Étincelle ? Cyclik ? Ange ? Attila ? Prof ? Artik ? Psyko ? MOI ?

Chaque nom était ponctué par un nouveau coup, chaque fois plus brutal. L'absence de réponse rendait Neko hors d'elle, tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le Phyllali du lieutenant se jeter sur elle, la mordant furieusement à l'épaule, la faisant basculer. Luxray intervint, se jetant sur le Pokémon Plante pour le forcer à lâcher sa dresseuse, enfonçant ses crocs dans les pattes de Phyllali, l'électrisant, alors que l'autre Pokémon libérait Neko de sa prise, pour répliquer enfin, à coup de feuilles assassines et tranchantes.

Ln s'était redressée, étendant le bras vers son lance-harpons. Plus prompte que son ancienne camarade, Neko fit fi de la douleur et se précipita, dégageant l'arme plus loin encore, déclenchant sans le vouloir le lance-harpons. Un harpon empoisonné se perdit. Ln sourit et brandit une lame dissimulée, entaillant la cuisse de Neko.

— Lame empoisonnée ? siffla-t-elle.

— Pas besoin de ça pour te faire la peau.

Le lieutenant cracha du sang sur le sol et se remit en position alors que Neko pliait les genoux dans une exclamation de dédain. C'était elle qui tiendrait sa promesse. Elles s'observèrent, Phyllali et Luxray combattaient toujours, rivalisant de coups plus dangereux les uns que les autres. L'excitation ne brillait pas dans les prunelles des deux jeunes femmes. Mais une détermination implacable affrontait l'envie sourde de rester en vie.

Elles entendirent près d'elles deux cris qu'elles connaissaient bien :

— Pikachu, fatal-foudre !

— Arcanin, lance-flammes !

D'un même mouvement, elles tournèrent la tête quand elles entendirent le couinement impuissant de Pikachu et le jappement douloureux d'Arcanin. Elles pâlirent.

— PSYKO !

— ARTIK !

Et enfin s'élancèrent dans la direction des deux dresseurs :

— ATTENTION !

* * *

L'allumette craqua; Nicotine la porta à sa cigarette, jetant un regard torve aux six militaires qui l'entouraient et ne bougeaient pas. Il aspira une bouffée, ses yeux se portèrent au-dessus de lui et il grimaça en recrachant sa bouffée.

Levy contre Drake. Dracolosse contre Trioxhydre. Combat singulier qui allait faire mal, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Une brise légère éteignit l'allumette. Il la jeta par terre. Nicotine voulait tout de même que Levrette gagne, pour pouvoir fiche une trempe à Drake. Il était parfaitement hors de question qu'un membre de leur famille explosive trahisse. Ils étaient unis sous une même bannière, pensa-t-il en tirant une latte si réconfortante sur sa cigarette. Si elle échouait, il prendrait sa suite. Et vaincrait Drake. Pour Benzine, pour Levrette et pour lui.

Glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour vérifier combien de cigarettes restaient dans son paquet, grommelant en constatant qu'il n'en avait plus que six et que ce serait un peu serré pour les prochaines heures, il détacha son regard de l'affrontement qui se jouait plus haut, un petit mouvement du groupe de militaires qui l'entouraient attirant son attention. Il recracha de la fumée par le nez, s'étira légèrement, faisant craquer une de ses vertèbres. Entre deux militaires, il voyait toute une troupe qui n'attendait que lui pour être décimée. Il finissait sa clope – divine drogue dont il refusait de se passer – et il s'y remettait.

— Putain, Nico, tu crois que c'est le moment de fumer ? hurla une voix.

Son Draco approuva dans un petit cri accusateur. Il soupira et jeta sa cigarette à moitié entamée avant de récupérer son couteau à lame crantée, qui arrache et déchire en ressortant, dans le ventre du mec devant lui. Le sang gicla; Nicotine essuya l'hémoglobine et les morceaux d'intestin sur les vêtements du militaire.

Il siffla, les lianes qui maintenaient les corps debout se défirent des nuques brisées et tordues dans des positions un peu bancales dans un ultime craquement écœurant; Macronium sortit de la galerie que Taupiqueur avait creusée pour lui en s'ébrouant, débarrassant la terre qui couvrait son corps.

Le temps que les cadavres tombent sur le sol, Nicotine était de nouveau dans la bataille, entouré de Draco et Macronium, jouant de la grenade et du fouet-liane, de l'ultralaser et du couteau, dans une attitude kamikaze qui le forçait à vouloir progresser toujours plus en avant dans les lignes ennemies, pour faire le maximum de ravages.

_Pour la Ligue_, pensa-t-il en dégoupillant une Pomdepik 300 qu'il jeta sur un groupe de militaires.

* * *

Lance-flammes. Ultralaser. Lance-flammes encore. Laser-glace.

Dracolosse enchaînait les attaques, ne laissant pas le temps à Levrette de répliquer. Elle sourit. Là, ça commençait à devenir intéressant. Drake était enfin sérieux.

_Grenade_, pensa-t-elle en voyant un objet arriver droit sur elle. Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté de Trioxhydre; d'un coup de queue, le dragon rejeta la grenade en direction de Drake. Elle explosa entre eux.

Son formateur ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il enchaînait les attaques Pokémon et les attaques humaines, la fureur commençait à monter en lui, agressive, assassine. Aveugle.

Pour Drake, rien ne comptait plus dans son esprit que l'insulte faite à l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile, qui lui avait donné une carrière, une raison de vivre et de l'espoir. Altaïr Sévignan n'était pas un lâche. Ni lui, ni aucun membre de Reshiram.

Dracolosse n'attendit pas que Levrette se repositionne sur son dragon pour charger. L'heure n'était plus à la courtoisie. Son dresseur, son ami, était en rage, il se devait de l'aider à écumer cette rage.

Trioxhydre cria, évita l'autre dragon d'un roulement qui manqua de désarçonner Levrette.

Mais elle s'accrochait furieusement à l'une des ailes de son Pokémon, ses pieds battants dans le vide pour tenter de reprendre une prise. Trioxhydre se pencha; sa dresseuse profita d'être collée contre les écailles de son Pokémon pour l'escalader de nouveau et se replacer sur lui. Les trois têtes hurlèrent en même temps, signe que sa colère allait prendre davantage d'ampleur, accroissant sa vitesse, sa puissance.

Ne cherchant pas à apaiser son dragon pour prolonger la montée en puissance, toujours plus destructrice quand elle est d'une longueur inouïe, Levrette eut un mouvement du buste. Trioxhydre fonça. Dracolosse ne put l'éviter, le contrer. Les trois têtes de son adversaire mordaient furieusement chaque partie écaillée qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Drake sourit.

— T'as progressé.

— T'as encore rien vu, feula Levrette.

Drake serra les cuisses. Dracolosse battit des ailes et se renversa, faisant voltiger Trioxhydre; aucune des têtes ne lâcha prise. Le dragon orange continua sa rotation; sa frappe-atlas serait dévastatrice. Levrette écarquilla les yeux et sauta. Drake l'imita, portant une main à sa ceinture de pokéballs. Ne rencontra que du vide en voulant attraper celle de Ptéra. Braqua un regard furieux sur le champ de bataille en se souvenant. Il l'avait perdu dans un pari. Foutu Cash.

— Sors-le, Drake, cria Levrette en regardant Trioxhydre asséner un coup de queue violent dans la gorge du Dracolosse.

Leur chute faisait siffler leurs oreilles et elle dut se concentrer pour l'entendre répliquer :

— Hors de question. Il restera dans sa Pokéball.

— Alors tu vas t'écraser. Sans Ptéra, sans Dracolosse, tu vas mourir, Drake. Il est ton dernier espoir.

— Non. DRAKY !

Le Dracolosse leva la tête, cessant d'étrangler Trioxhydre, dans un retournement de situation qui surprit un peu Levrette. Le Pokémon de Levrette réagit aussitôt en profitant de la déconcentration de Dracolosse pour le saisir par la queue avec sa tête gauche, en en mastiquant le bout. Dracolosse hurla. Céda à la panique. Balança un ultralaser au hasard. Ce dernier se dirigea droit vers un groupe de quatre personnes.

D'un battement d'ailes, Trioxhydre lâcha Dracolosse, et réceptionna sa dresseuse par le bras. Il la repositionna sur son dos, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien d'un gémissement. L'autre dragon ignora sa queue en sang pour récupérer Drake et se stabiliser, tentant de faire refluer la douleur. Le lieutenant Abille n'était jamais là quand il le fallait, pensa Drake en caressant le col de Draky, pour l'apaiser.

— _Comment tu fais ?_

— _Comment je fais quoi ?_

_Les deux Dracolosses jouaient dans le ciel, visiblement ravis de pouvoir retrouver un semblable et Attila porta un regard étonné sur le visage de Drake, l'examinant. Les deux connaissaient l'histoire si particulière du Pokémon du spécialiste des dragons, leurs liens si puissants, attachés l'un à l'autre depuis l'enfance, depuis qu'un monstre leur avait arraché, à l'un comme à l'autre, leurs familles._

— _Pour apaiser les souffrances de ton Dracolosse. À chaque fois que Draky souffre, ça me met dans une rage folle. Toi, tu te contentes d'un sourire et c'est reparti, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, je suis certain que tu n'es pas un monstre._

— _C'est simple._

_La voix douce d'Attila incita Drake à lâcher les deux dragons des yeux pour l'écouter attentivement._

— _C'est la foi._

— _La foi ?_

— _Oui. Les dragons ont la capacité de ressentir la confiance. Ça les aide à dépasser la douleur, à aller de l'avant. Aies foi en Draky plus qu'en n'importe quel autre Pokémon et tu n'auras jamais plus à redouter qu'il ne puisse pas faire face à la douleur._

Le capitaine Ducan fronça les sourcils.

— _La foi ?_

_Le général Sévignan le dévisagea alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures, mal à l'aise de poser une telle question à son supérieur, n'ayant pas osé la poser à Attila._

_Il déglutit alors que le général se levait, pour attraper un dictionnaire et murmurer :_

— _Foi… blablabla… Ah ! « Foi : nom féminin. Porter une confiance absolue en quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »._

_Alexandre haussa les sourcils en contemplant son général se réinstaller à son bureau, pour terminer en quelques secondes de remonter son arme, sans le lâcher des yeux._

— _La foi, Alex, c'est ça. La confiance aveugle et absolue. C'est ce qui me relie à Reshiram, par exemple, à toi. C'est ce qui fait que je te confie mes arrières sans même y penser. Pourquoi cette question ?_

— _Je ne comprenais pas le conseil d'un dresseur de Dracolosse, en fait. J'ai préféré vous demander à vous qu'à lui. Parce que… Bah_… j'ai foi_ en vos jugements, mon général._

_Ils échangèrent un sourire et le capitaine Ducan sortit du bureau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter des similitudes entre Attila et son général._

_Ils partageaient la même douceur brutale, la même passion pour la notion de confiance, le respect des promesses et l'honneur. Ils avaient en commun une même expression, consistant à « mettre des coups de fusils à pompes » dans l'arrière-train des honnêtes gens, le même sourire satisfait en assénant des attaques pendant un parcours du combattant, justifiant ce sadisme par un entraînement face aux attaques surprises._

_Mais surtout, ils avaient cette façon d'exister qui donnaient envie de déposer un genou devant eux, de baisser la nuque et de leur jurer une fidélité éternelle, qui donnaient envie de les suivre au bout de la plus sanglante des batailles armés d'un simple canif._

_Ça rendait le colosse encore plus attachant._

Drake respira profondément et calmement en reportant son regard sur Levrette, se forçant à rester calme. Attila avait eu raison. Il fallait qu'il applique les conseils du colosse de la Ligue, absolument. Son cœur se serra. Il l'ignora. Et lança de nouveau Dracolosse dans la bataille, pour le troisième et dernier acte.

* * *

Si la réaction de Ln surprit Neko, elle n'en montra rien, trop occupée à parcourir aussi rapidement qu'elle la distance qui les séparait des deux autres, le cœur palpitant; la peur lui donnait la force d'ignorer la douleur de sa cuisse, comme avant la rage le faisait.

Avaient-elles repéré la même chose ? S'inquiétaient-elles toutes les deux de voir Artik désarmé, de voir Psyko acculé ? Elles échangèrent un regard et, oubliant leurs rancœurs, elles se séparèrent, après un rapide hochement de tête; chacune avait compris ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Neko se jeta sur le fils de Poigicheon qui menaçait d'avoir Artik en traître. Repérant un mouvement, le militaire pivota sur lui-même, déviant sa cible afin de se concentrer sur la dresseuse furtive. Elle effectua une petite rotation et passa sous le bras tendu qui la manqua, suivant son instinct. Comme June le lui avait enseigné.

Neko l'égorgea d'un geste vif, maculant encore plus son visage et ses cheveux d'un sang poisseux, il s'écroula dans un gargouillement plein d'hémoglobine, alors qu'elle évitait la chute du corps.

Puis elle braqua son arme sur l'homme qui s'en prenait à Psyko en le regardant dans les yeux, pendant qu'Artik récupérait son arme, le changement de chargeur pensant presque inaperçu dans le chaos ambiant. Neko fit feu. Le militaire tomba, sans vie. Que tous ceux qui détruisaient sa famille crèvent.

Artik tira sur son bras, la forçant à se décaler pour lui éviter le coup de couteau qui aurait immanquablement tailladé son visage, il s'avança alors qu'elle reculait d'un mouvement fluide, sans qu'ils ne se concertent du regard, synchronisant leurs gestes et leurs efforts; la respiration de l'un guidait celle de l'autre. Artik brisa le nez du militaire d'un coup de poing, l'os craqua, l'ennemi s'écroula.

Neko se plaqua contre son dos pour assurer ses arrières; le câble d'acier ondoyant formait autour d'eux une toile mortelle, fatale pour quiconque entrerait dans le périmètre sans prendre garde, toutefois sans limiter les mouvements d'Artik ni ses tirs experts. Elle voulut recharger son Beretta dans le même temps, mais Artik lia leurs doigts. Étonnée, elle faillit s'exclamer que ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle le sentit lever la tête. Fit de même. Pâlit et contracta sa main sur les doigts d'Artik. Rien ne pourrait empêcher l'ultralaser du Dracolosse de Drake de les heurter de plein fouet.

**oOo**

Psyko tira, manquant sa cible, alors qu'il jetait un regard de remerciements à Neko. Il fronça les sourcils. Appuya sur la gâchette une nouvelle fois. Son adversaire tomba. Il pivota sur lui-même et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Ln se jetait sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

D'un coup vif, le plat de la main du lieutenant s'abattit sur la boucle de ceinture de Psyko. Elle l'enlaça pour le protéger alors qu'un étrange champ de force prenait naissance au creux de son ventre, les entourant, s'étendant jusqu'à Artik et Neko, les protégeant.

— Putain, Psyko, arrête d'essayer de mourir, pesta Ln. Je serai pas toujours derrière ton cul pour te sauver !

Sa réplique fut avalée par la collision entre le bouclier et l'ultralaser, qui gronda et fit trembler le sol, jetant Artik et Neko à terre, alors que Psyko se dégageait de l'étreinte de Ln pour se relever. D'un habile coup de pied, il la maintint au sol, braquant sur elle un regard haineux, le bout de sa chaussure comprimant un peu plus encore la gorge de la traîtresse, alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard plein d'impatience. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le sauve pour mieux le tuer ensuite, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Le canon de l'arme de Psyko se leva, Pikachu se redressa, de nouveau conscient et sauta sur l'épaule de son dresseur les joues chargées d'électricité; le regard, de colère.

— C'est pas…

— C'est pas l'moment, commenta Artik en appuyant sur le canon de l'arme pour inciter Psyko à la baisser. On a un gros problème qui arrive.

Les trois autres observèrent ce qu'il désignait. Un groupe de militaires se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils resserrèrent les rangs.

— Qu'ils viennent. Pour la Ligue, souffla Ln.

Son murmure sembla résonner dans la bulle protectrice où étaient les quatre amis. Son murmure trouva écho dans le cœur de Psyko qui hocha la tête en la dévisageant alors qu'elle lui portait un regard affectueux, comme avant. Il lui tendit une main, elle la saisit, serra légèrement, les joues de Pikachu cessèrent de crépiter agressivement. Ils s'évaluèrent du regard. Scrutèrent les cernes, la fatigue dans les yeux, la peur dans les tremblements qui disputait à l'excitation d'être enfin réunis, à l'idée de combattre ensemble, pour la Ligue.

Artik et Neko échangèrent un regard, puis s'approchèrent de Ln, liant leurs mains à celles des deux autres. L'écho étouffé de la bataille sembla s'effacer alors qu'ils se souriaient, la complicité les étreignant et les enlaçant, les entraînant dans un échange d'œillades confiantes. Ensemble, ils pouvaient déplacer des montagnes.

— Pour la Ligue !

Déjà le groupe ennemi était sur eux.

* * *

Attila ne pensait plus vraiment. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le colosse se laissait guider par l'habitude, entraîné par des gestes, des réflexes que trop rodés. Dans son dos, couvrant ses arrières, Étincelle se démontrait d'une efficacité surprenante, Benzine demeurait à ses côtés, pour la soutenir.

D'un coup de poing ravageur, il envoya valser le soldat le plus proche. Il se demanda brièvement si les autres dresseurs souterrains avaient compris qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Spiritomb, ni de Reshiram. Mais ils ne sauraient tarder. Les pertes commençaient à se faire lourdes, dans les rangs des militaires. Les dresseurs de la Ligue savaient s'organiser, se protéger les uns les autres, élaborer des stratégies. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été entraînés, mais ils avaient derrière eux des années de défis et complicité, de rivalités. Une grande famille soudée qui ne se laisserait pas avoir par des soldats de seconde zone.

La crosse de son fusil à pompe – spécialement modifié par Ln pour qu'il soit plus pratique et plus résistant – fracassa la boîte crânienne de son adversaire le plus proche. Sans perdre une seconde, sans se soucier non plus du sang qui maculait l'arme, il plaça les cartouches dans le fusil d'un mouvement rapide et précis. L'homme qui s'était avancé en espérant profiter d'un instant d'inattention encaissa une balle à bout portant. En plein cœur.

— Ben ! hurla-t-il par-dessus le boucan de la bataille.

L'autre Fondateur, un pistolet dans une main, poignard dans l'autre, lui jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer du message. Il libéra une de ses mains, glissant le poignard entre ses dents, saisit une grenade dans une sacoche prévue à cet effet, la dégoupilla et la lança au géant. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et la relança dans un tir parfait en direction du groupe ennemi qui se frayait un passage jusqu'aux Élémentaux.

L'explosion décima une partie du groupe sans pour autant l'arrêter – Attila avait visé assez loin pour ne pas blesser ses alliés.

— Il faut resserrer les rangs avant que les renforts arrivent, pesta-t-il.

Les deux dresseurs qui l'accompagnaient approuvèrent et lentement, se frayèrent un chemin vers le groupe central.

* * *

La danse létale se poursuivait. Aura se laissait emporter par le tourbillon sanglant, tranchant les corps de sa lame courbe, implacable vengeresse. Chacun de ses coups était d'une précision mortelle. Ce qu'elle regrettait, quelque part, car chaque corps gisant à ses pieds était un prisonnier perdu, une occasion manquée de torturer et de laisser mourir à petit feu l'un de ces bâtards galeux qui voulaient détruire sa création, son bébé.

Elle marqua une courte pause. Reprit son souffle. Puis s'élança à nouveau vers un groupe d'ennemis fraîchement arrivé. Les renforts, déjà ? Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se propulsait à toute vitesse contre le membre de Spiritomb le plus proche, lui donnant un coup d'épaule, usant de tout son poids, de toute sa rage pour renverser l'homme.

Elle entendit son nom, au loin. Attila pestait au loin, essayant de rassembler les dresseurs souterrains pour faire face à la menace.

Très peu pour elle.

Aura était entraînée dans sa folie meurtrière, telle une mère prête à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour protéger ses petits. Avec hargne, elle se jeta sur l'homme qu'elle avait renversé, plongeant sur lui comme un oiseau sur sa proie et de ses griffes d'acier, égorgea le militaire sans plus de cérémonie. Le temps d'un battement de cils, elle imprégna ce tableau réjouissant dans son esprit, le sang remontant en quelques bulles douloureuses de la bouche de sa victime alors qu'il essayait de parler, son visage n'exprimant que terreur et douleur, ses prunelles encore habitées par la surprise alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

— Sale pute !

Aura fit un bond en arrière. Un coup de feu retentit. La brûlure à la cuisse, la douleur cuisante alors que la balle traversait sa chair, lui sembla lointaine. Elle était animée par une force qui allait bien au-delà de ce genre de considération. C'était la Faucheuse qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. À peine prit-elle le temps d'étudier les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face qu'elle s'élança de nouveau, espérant les prendre par surprise. Mais ils étaient prêts. À trois contre un. Enfin des adversaires à sa taille.

* * *

Et le temps des paroles se termina ainsi, ils n'avaient plus besoin des mots, ils se connaissaient trop bien pour ça. La suite ne fut qu'enchaînements qui, même calculés, ne pouvaient pas être plus synchronisés, plus harmonieux qu'en cet instant. Les membres de Spiritomb posèrent sur eux des regards durs, sans même se laisser déstabiliser par la présence du lieutenant de Sévignan dans les rangs ennemis.

Action.

Neko et Ln échangèrent un bref regard. La dresseuse furtive laissa son câble a même le sol boueux dans une négligence feinte et attrapa le fouet de secours que Ln lui envoya. Le lance-harpons fut rechargé dans un claquement sec. Artik prit position, son fusil d'assaut en joue, il n'attendit pas que les hostilités fussent proprement engagées pour tirer; la première balle atteignit un militaire dans l'une des faiblesses de leur équipement – cet interstice entre le bas de leurs casques et le haut de leurs gilets pare-balles, au-dessus de la clavicule. Ln l'imita aussitôt; son arme aussi insolite fût-elle était d'une précision spectaculaire. Elle fit mouche, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_Pour la Ligue._

Les membres du commando resserrèrent leurs rangs rapidement, se repliant sur eux-mêmes dans leur avancée, modifiant leur rythme et leurs positions pour mieux se protéger des attaques à venir. Agacé, Artik laissa tomber son fusil; il connaissait que trop les tactiques militaires et savait pertinemment que ses prochains tirs seraient inutiles. Fidèle à lui-même, Psyko fit craquer les articulations de ses poings et de sa nuque, sourit à Pikachu qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme en dépit de ses blessures. Le plan semblait tout fait. Arcanin aussi se releva, gronda même quand il vit Neko. Elle lui tira la langue, tandis que Luxray, Léopardus et Phyllali prenaient position eux aussi. Les Pokémons échangèrent des regards complices.

Collision.

Les Pokémons souterrains lancèrent une attaque combinée massive; flammes, éclairs et tranch'herbes se mêlèrent pour frapper les soldats en première ligne, qui n'eurent d'autres choix que de se terrer derrière leurs boucliers. Les dresseurs en profitèrent pour s'élancer, toutes griffes dehors. Le fouet emprunté par Neko s'enroula autour du cou d'un premier commando. D'un geste impérieux elle l'entraîna vers le sol, tête la première, l'étouffant sûrement. Le militaire suivant bondit et saisit le cuir tendu pour venir en aide à son comparse – trop tard, hélas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tirer de toutes ses forces, attirant Neko à lui tout en braquant son arme sur elle.

À bout portant.

C'était sans compter l'attaque frappe-Atlas lancée par Dracaufeu. D'un grand cri de guerre ridicule – avaient-ils entendu « grosse bite » ? Ln ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce crétin lui avait manqué – Psyko se jeta au beau milieu de la mêlée, catapulté par Dracaufeu. Pestant contre l'inconscience de cet imbécile suicidaire et malheureusement prévisible, ses trois acolytes se divisèrent en arc de cercle à l'aide de leurs Pokémons, dans le but d'encercler le groupe d'ennemis, les obligeant à combattre sur plusieurs fronts.

* * *

Brice s'avança d'un pas, comptant bien faire la peau à cette pétasse de rouquine qui venait de buter Antoine sans la moindre hésitation. Jambes fléchies, visage maculé de sang, elle n'avait même plus l'air d'une femme. C'était un monstre, un monstre assoiffé de sang. Ces gens tuaient même des gosses.

Aucune raison de montrer le moindre signe de pitié pour cette chienne.

Encadré par deux autres membres du commando, ils évoluaient une formation serrée, parfaitement adaptée à une bataille contre des adversaires aussi imprévisibles. Ils levèrent leurs armes d'un même mouvement, ouvrirent le feu. Mais les gâchettes refusèrent de céder sous leurs doigts. Brice fronça les sourcils tandis que sa mitraillette s'élevait dans les airs, échappant totalement à sa grippe. Derrière la rousse se tenait un Hypnomade dont le regard luisait. Une attaque psyko. Si les drogues militaires empêchaient leurs corps de tomber sous l'emprise de ce genre d'attaque, il n'en allait pas de même pour leurs équipements.

Du corps à corps, alors ? Très bien.

Il s'avança, aussitôt escorté par son binôme tandis que le troisième homme et les Pokémons les couvraient. Un Démolosse grondant s'approcha de l'Hypnomade pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais aussitôt, Sulfura fondit sur lui, entaillant le flan du chien de ténèbres de son bec, les flammes tourbillonnant tout autour de lui. D'un lance-flammes, il dessina un large cercle; une arène, devina aussitôt Brice, séparé d'abord de ses Pokémons et de l'un de ses alliés.

Satisfaite de son piège, la dresseuse souterraine éclata de rire, un gant muni de griffes en guise de prolongement des phalanges, sa lame courbe dans l'autre main.

— Viens jouer, l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Brice s'élança, laissant tomber à ses pieds une bombe aveuglante avant se jeter sur la dresseuse, paupières mi-closes. Profitant de la diversion, il saisit le poignet tenant l'épée et le brisa d'un coup sec, désarmant son adversaire, avant de reculer aussitôt tandis que le poing muni de griffes surgissait pour se planter dans son torse. Elle ne parvint qu'à lui entailler la joue. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son binôme se glisser derrière la femme. Bien. Il fallait qu'il continue de la distraire avant qu'elle ne recouvre sa vision.

Jambes fléchies, il s'élança à nouveau, le tranchant de la main visant le cou de son adversaire. Le coup porté, il la saisit à la gorge, espérant l'étranger. Il la décolla du sol, pour contempler un peu mieux son visage crispé, pour se admirer la mort de cette pute qui avait tué Antoine. De toute façon, à cette distance, elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre de ses griffes.

Erreur. Aussitôt, les pieds d'Aura se balancèrent pour atteindre son plexus, lui coupant le souffle, lui faisant lâcher prise. La femme se rétablit, s'accroupissant, et, féline, s'élança à nouveau. Elle visa tout d'abord les jambes, frappa de toutes ses forces dans le genou d'appui de son adversaire. Mais le militaire eut le réflexe de pivoter pour épargner son articulation et son coude vint trouver la mâchoire d'Aura, la brisant d'un coup violent. Au lieu de reculer, elle se rapprocha encore, passant ses bras autour de sa taille; en dépit du sang et de la blessure dont la douleur faisait pleurer le regard vert, elle enfonça ses griffes dans les reins de son adversaire, lui promettant une lente agonie d'un sourire cruel.

_Démon_, songea-t-il, alors qu'il savait sa mort inévitable.

Tenace, Brice comptait néanmoins l'emmener avec lui dans la tombe. Il lui rendit son étreinte pour l'immobiliser, jetant un regard entendu à son binôme, qui, avec un regard triste, s'avança pour achever celle dont la blouse indiquait « Aura ». Elle se débattit, prisonnière de l'étreinte puissante, donna des coups de genoux sans grand résultat. Brice sourit. Cette pute allait crever. Elle pouvait s'agiter autant qu'elle voulait, rien ne changerait.

**oOo**

Horrifiée de savoir la mort si proche, Aura hurla sa rage. Ses Pokémons, aux prises ailleurs, ne pouvaient même pas intervenir; les flammes qui les entouraient bloqueraient toutes autres tentatives de secours éventuelles. Alors, dans l'espoir de se libérer, elle se tortilla, tourna la tête et mordit à pleines dents dans le cou de son adversaire, avec la ferme intention de lui arracher la jugulaire. Le sang chaud coula dans sa bouche et sur son visage, collait ses cheveux. La chair avait un aspect flasque dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de la recracher. Et l'homme tint bond. Militaires de merde.

Un coup de feu retentit; Aura crut à sa fin.

— Besoin d'un coup de main, peut-être ? persifla une voix d'homme.

La poigne de son adversaire se desserra enfin et Aura recouvra la liberté. Soulagement et surprise s'emparèrent d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers Aqua. Évidemment, qui d'autre qu'un spécialiste des Pokémons eau aurait pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle ?

D'un revers de manche, elle essuya partiellement le sang sur son visage.

* * *

Le Quatuor profita de la brève accalmie.

Artik souffla la stratégie, à voix basse, de manière précipitée. Neko l'écoutait d'une oreille tout en montant la garde avec Léopardus, Ln injectait à Psyko son poison contre la douleur, en lui prodiguant ses conseils usuels « ce poison ne rend pas invincible, Psyko et toutes les souffrances que tu t'infligeras se réveilleront quand il n'agira plus ».

Quand le gothique eut terminé, la clameur des combats sembla s'infiltrer entre eux, les privant du silence bienséant. Ln parcourut le champ de bataille du regard, évalua l'avancement de la tactique militaire, repéra mentalement où seraient les renforts, où se terrait Crush. Puis, elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent de longs regards; les mains ensanglantées de Neko virent trouver celles de son amie, les pressèrent légèrement. _Reviens-nous. _Artik donna une brève accolade à Psyko :

— Fais pas le con, mon pote.

— C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, sourit Psyko en retour.

Il n'y avait que ce crétin pour sourire dans un moment pareil. Mais, c'était aussi dans ce sourire et cette détermination que tous puisaient leur courage.

— Assez bavardé, les mecs, décida Ln.

Elle se détourna en direction de la lisière, entraînant Psyko dans son sillage.

Neko les regarda disparaître avant de se concentrer sur ses préparatifs, imitant Artik qui, déjà, sortait la Pokéball de Drattak. La dresseuse furtive rattacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, sans se soucier du sang et de la boue qui maculaient ses mains. Elle nettoya son câble des bouts de chair et de tissus pris dedans en l'essuyant sur ses mitaines renforcées, en prenant garde à ne pas se couper.

Artik fouilla les corps des militaires autour d'eux, discret et rapide. Il y récupéra armes et munitions; il plaça un fusil d'assaut dans son dos, d'autres armes à sa ceinture, des chargeurs à portée de main, et invita son élève à en faire de même. Enfin, il appela Drattak, attirant définitivement l'attention sur eux, et grimpa sur son dos. D'une main tendue, il aida Neko à le rejoindre – bien qu'il doutât que ce fût vraiment nécessaire. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à ce geste, mais balaya ses interrogations d'un regard sur le champ de bataille alors que Drattak s'élevait. L'appréhension fusa dans ses entrailles, l'angoisse du combat toujours là, tapie, bien que plus sourde. Une fois dans le feu de l'action, elle se ferait plus ténue encore. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Ils se focalisèrent sur leur objectif, un large regroupement de soldats ennemis, composé qu'en partie de membres de Spiritomb mais aussi de « chair à canon » sélectionnée par le général Crush – pour reprendre les propos de Ln(3). Ils s'apprêtaient à faire une entrée fracassante, digne de Psyko.

* * *

Noctali allait bien. Cette pensée lui donna chaud au cœur, et il échangea un rapide regard avec Cash, avant que le dresseur furtif ne reparte comme il était venu, sans un mot, accompagné de ses Pokémons. La silhouette du frère de Neko était droite et fière, déterminée, ça forçait le respect.

Régis avait peur. Il se sentait inutile. Il n'était pas dresseur souterrain au sens propre, il était chercheur, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait abandonné le dressage de combats pour pouvoir être d'une réelle efficacité. Pourtant, comme Aqua qui s'était précipité pour aller en aide à Aura, avec qui il composait une mélodie sanglante, sur la partition trop bien travaillée de la dominatrice, Prof avait envie de protéger la Ligue Souterraine. Seulement, ce n'était pas son domaine.

Élekable et Tortank formaient une équipe redoutable. Les puissants hydrocanons du Pokémon aquatique, assortis aux attaques électriques, faisaient des ravages. Noctali forçait les militaires à se retourner les uns contre les autres avec son onde folie. Et Régis sentait ses mains être moites sur la crosse de son arme, avec laquelle il ne faisait feu que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était lâche. Il était juste totalement déplacé. Ce n'était pas son domaine. Il était chercheur, un chercheur fou, certes, qui n'hésitait pas à aller fouiner un peu partout, à crapahuter pour trouver les informations qu'il voulait, mais juste un chercheur.

Earth donna l'ordre à ses Pokémons de se rapprocher, pour raffermir ses défenses et dans le flou de ses pensées, dans le tumulte du combat, Prof admira sa formatrice pour le calme olympien dont elle faisait preuve, tentant d'être à la fois en rempart, à la fois passerelle entre le pôle stratégique qui commençait à prendre forme et entre les deux fronts…

Soudain il se détourna de ses Pokémons. Il réalisa. C'était sa place. Il était chercheur. Il était là pour collecter, trier et distribuer des informations. Il n'avait rien à faire sur le front et Earth ne pouvait pas être efficace si elle n'était pas parfaitement attentive à ce qu'elle faisait.

_Pour la Ligue !_

S'approchant d'elle, il s'empara de la radio qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle leva la tête, le jaugea du regard. Ils se fixèrent. D'une œillade, il lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas à sa place en combat. Elle cligna des yeux. « Développe ». Il tourna légèrement la tête « je ne suis pas un combattant. Laisse-moi être la passerelle. » Elle hocha finalement la tête, transmettant l'information sur les deux autres pôles principaux.

Régis virevoltait; d'un canal à l'autre, il transmettait position et information, possibles déplacements militaires. Il guidait les dresseurs souterrains, les coordonnait, leur donnait l'impulsion qu'il manquait pour que leur résistance soit bien plus efficace.

La stratégie d'Attila était claire comme de l'eau de roche dans sa tête, elle semblait toute tracée. Le reste n'était que logique et évidence. C'était scientifique. C'était _son_ domaine.

Noctali virevoltait; il passait d'un militaire à l'autre et eut bientôt une petite troupe d'hommes qui se jetèrent sur d'autres, semant le trouble et la pagaille. Jamais Régis n'avait vu son Pokémon être aussi à l'aise en combat que lorsqu'il échangeait des informations avec le Mentali de Neko qui se baladait sur le champ de bataille pour scruter et rassembler des données, informer de blessures. Ces deux-là formaient une bonne équipe. Régis sourit. Échangea un coup d'œil avec Ange. Puis avec Earth. Famille souterraine soudée. Ils vaincraient. Ensemble. Tous ensemble.

* * *

Mercatik n'avait jamais été un dresseur souterrain très exubérant.

La plupart des gens oubliait son existence jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle à leur bon souvenir, il n'avait jamais fait de vagues, ne faisait pas parler de lui avec des casses, des cracks boursiers, des explosions, des courses de dragon, des assassinats, des musées saccagés et autres exploits douteux de ces tarés. Et contrairement à ce que son surnom laissait sous-entendre, il n'était pas proche de Cash. Ni de Neko.

Et Mercatik n'était certainement pas prêt à mourir pour la Ligue Souterraine. Ce n'était qu'un passe-temps, pour lui. Il n'était pas question, dans son cœur, de famille, d'amis, ou il ne savait trop quelle valeur tout aussi douteuse que leurs exactions. Il avait été bien malgré lui embarqué dans une situation dont il ne voulait pas et, il l'admettait sans honte, mourir pour la Ligue Souterraine ne l'intéressait pas.

Caché derrière un arbre, il contemplait ses compagnons affronter les militaires avec une sauvagerie à la hauteur de celle de Combo et il secoua la tête, dégoûté. Les corps qui tombaient, le sang qui allait rougir le ruisseau qui passait non loin, l'odeur de mort qui viendrait immanquablement saisir les narines de n'importe qui s'approchant quelques jours plus tard. Ça lui donnait la nausée.

Son Fouinar tira sur le bas de sa blouse et le dresseur hocha la tête. Il avait raison. Il était temps de partir.

Il se détourna et eut un couinement de souffrance quand la lame mordit sa joue. Il leva les mains en signe de paix :

— Je me rends ! Ne me tuez pas, je me rends !

Pourtant la lame continua sa mortelle besogne, tailladant ses bras, ripa sur ses cotes, dessina un motif compliqué dans son dos quand il rampa pour tenter de survivre. Son agresseur s'amusait. S'échauffait, peut-être. Vérifiait que la lame n'était pas émoussée. L'orientation du poignet qui la tenait variait, dansait, comme pour s'assurer de sa souplesse, de la correction de son maniement. Mercatik n'était rien d'autre qu'un essai, un coup de semonce.

_Démon !_

Il continua à couiner vainement qu'il se rendait, les mains levées par réflexe, pour tenter de protéger son visage, pour ne pas voir la lame crever ses yeux et une exclamation dédaigneuse accompagna le couteau qui le cueillit à la gorge.

— Couard.

Le jugement acerbe tomba, comme le dresseur souterrain. Les faibles fuyaient la mort; les forts l'affrontaient; les fous la recherchaient.

Et Mercatik, dans sa fuite, ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher par derrière, assoiffée de sang, prête à en découdre avec quiconque porterait une blouse souterraine, même si le regret assaillait les tripes du dresseur souterrain qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Et il suffoqua dans l'indifférence de son assassin qui avait déjà essuyé sa lame et retroussé ses manches pour préparer une entrée à la hauteur du Reshiram noir qui dévorait la manche gauche de la veste trop légère pour être destinée à une telle bataille. L'homme s'approcha de lui dans un cliquetis de plaques militaires qui s'entrechoquent, pour le fouiller, récupérant ainsi quelques munitions, laissant celles qui n'étaient pas adaptées à son équipement, comme s'il était déjà mort.

_Démon !_

La dernière chose que Mercatik put voir était des yeux émeraude brillants d'une lueur d'excitation contrôlée.

Altaïr Sévignan était enfin arrivé. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'épargner qui que ce soit.

La Pokéball s'ouvrit alors qu'il terminait ses préparatifs et il sourit. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, diffusant dans ses veines l'adrénaline indispensable à ce combat; cette énergie lui serait plus que nécessaire, elle serait salvatrice. Sévignan porta les yeux sur le Pokémon en forme de demi-lune qui flottait à ses côtés, avant de poser ses pieds sur une barre de fer qui décolla d'une trentaine de centimètres sous la psyko de Séléroc.

**oOo**

D'un geste de la main, Ln arrêta Psyko, lui faisant signe de rester discret et de l'attendre tandis qu'elle évaluait la situation. Le plan d'Artik était risqué. Et fourbe. Mais splendide. Artik tout craché.

Elle évalua la distance, jaugea le temps qu'il faudrait pour y arriver, estima les dégâts à provoquer. Puis elle jeta un regard vers la diversion. Ils allaient devoir patienter, sans être repérés. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eu Zoroark. D'un simple mouvement, elle expliqua à Psyko qu'ils allaient devoir attendre encore un peu, pour ne donner l'assaut qu'au bon moment et il ne dut qu'à de très bons réflexes de ne pas soupirer, son regard sur le champ de bataille.

Il n'était pas un lâche. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir patienter alors qu'Artik cassait des bras et des jambes. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester à attendre pendant que les autres défendaient chèrement la Ligue Souterraine, pendant qu'ils s'organisaient, combattaient et tuaient. Sur son épaule, Pikachu approuva dans un balayage de queue. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça.

Ln(3) ne semblait pas se déconcentrer, les yeux fixés sur le champ de bataille, guettant le signal, le moment opportun. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, à présent. Qu'il pouvait lui tourner le dos sans crainte. Elle passait la main sur les fioles qu'elle avait avec elle en même temps, caressant doucement son lance-harpons, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, comme si l'idée de s'en prendre à Crush était la plus plaisante des choses et Sacha comprenait.

Un nouveau mouvement incita Psyko à se baisser un peu plus, se dissimuler. La stratégie d'Artik lui convenait parfaitement. Annihiler le point stratégique de l'armée, briser le général qui menait l'assaut. Et souffler un vent de panique dans les rangs ennemis. Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur son visage.

Les cris de douleur et de rage se mêlaient aux explosions et aux coups de feu. Les foyers de combats étaient nombreux, la Ligue Souterraine semblait submergée de toutes parts, se regroupant autour des Élémentaux sous l'égide d'Attila.

Certains dresseurs s'enfonçaient dans les lignes ennemies pour faire des ravages. Psyko sursauta et se releva d'un coup, un vent de haine soufflant en lui quand il regarda des alliés tomber, promptement tués par un militaire qui semblait glisser sur l'air, virevolter avec le vent. Ln suivit son regard. Pâlit brutalement. Trembla.

Et Psyko ne se contrôla plus. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Ln le rappeler alors qu'il s'élançait dans la direction opposée à celle où ils devaient se rendre, droit sur l'homme qui faisait si peur à son amie, droit sur l'homme qui enrageait Artik juste quand il posait ses yeux noirs sur lui.

— NON ! PSYKO, RESTE LÀ !

* * *

— On y va, souffla Artik, tant pour ordonner à Drattak de lancer son attaque damoclès que pour signifier à Neko qu'il était temps de se cramponner.

Drattak rugit, pour intimider ses ennemis, puis descendit en piqué, usant de tout son poids et de toute sa force pour frapper au beau milieu des rangs ennemis, instaurant une panique nouvelle parmi eux. Le choc tua le militaire qui tentait de fuir le point d'impact, d'autres furent propulsés à l'extérieur du cercle où se trouvaient désormais le Pokémon dragon et les deux dresseurs souterrains.

Artik rappela Drattak. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se servir de son Pokémon comme bouclier, même s'il avait conscience qu'ils s'exposaient davantage ainsi. Un regard échangé. Et la danse débuta.

Les deux dresseurs souterrains n'attendirent pas que la stupeur des militaires fût passée, ils entrèrent aussitôt en action, accompagnés du cliquetis des armes qu'on enclenche; les pistolets mitrailleurs ouvrirent les hostilités. Dos à dos, ils tentaient d'éliminer le plus d'ennemis avant que la contre-offensive ne débutât, la moindre seconde comptait pour eux, pour leur survie. Artik se baissa le premier pour recharger son arme et Neko sut immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le couvrir.

Sa main droite trouva son câble fétiche et d'un mouvement de poignet lui fit faire un large cercle, visant toujours la gorge des ennemis autour d'elle, tuant le plus d'hommes possibles de la première ligne. Puis elle ramena son câble à elle, sortit deux nouveaux pistolets de sa ceinture pour abattre ceux qui s'approchaient de trop.

Une balle érafla sa pommette, une autre siffla, trop près de ses oreilles.

Leurs ennemis entraient en mouvement.

Artik se releva alors, pistolet mitrailleur rechargé dans une main, un fusil bien plus précis dans l'autre. Une balle se ficha entre les deux yeux d'un militaire qui se croyait trop bon pour porter un casque. Un regard derrière lui, et il vit le tireur embusqué à une centaine de mètres plus loin qui avait Neko en ligne de mire.

Tournant sur lui-même, passant un bras contre la nuque de son élève, il l'obligea à se baisser dans le même mouvement, lui évitant la mort à quelques dixièmes de secondes près. Puis, jetant son arme déchargée au profit de son fusil le plus précis, il visa, tira, se débarrassant aussitôt de la menace. Pendant ce temps, accroupie contre lui, l'air déterminé, Neko l'entoura de ses bras, tirait dans le tas pour éviter qu'un soldat en profitât pour l'abattre.

Il sentit son souffle dans son cou quand elle pesta contre ses chargeurs vides, entendit le bruit sourd des pistolets lâchés dans le terrain boueux. De ses holsters, elle tira deux nouvelles armes, tandis qu'il pivotait une fois de plus pour la couvrir. Autour d'eux, le cercle ennemi se resserrait.

Artik songea qu'ils pourraient tenir un peu plus longtemps au corps à corps, si leurs ennemis n'étaient pas armés jusqu'aux dents. L'idée de finir en passoire n'était pas tellement dans ses projets; il porta la main à la Pokéball d'Abra, priant pour que son plan fonctionne et que son Pokémon serait encore en état pour leur permettre de prendre la fuite par la suite.

Une exclamation de Neko lui épargna cette peine; il fit un pas en avant pour repasser derrière elle, et, à nouveau dos à dos, il pût constater que les armes à feu de leurs ennemis s'élevaient dans les airs. Mentali se faufila jusqu'à eux, visiblement à l'origine de l'attaque psyko. Artik sourit, saisit son dernier fusil, tira, cherchant les points faibles sous les gilets pare-balles.

Neko se tendit davantage quand elle lâcha son dernier revolver et elle rappela Mentali qui avait déjà éparpillé les armes de leurs ennemis au loin. Le gothique entendit distinctement le frottement des lames qu'on sortait de leurs fourreaux. Il donna un coup de crosse de fusil au premier militaire qui s'avança dans le périmètre, lui explosant le nez, défonçant tout l'avant de son visage dans un craquement répugnant.

Puis il lâcha l'arme et, le temps qu'il se saisisse d'un poignard, il s'accroupit pour achever l'homme. Aussitôt, il sentit le poids de Neko sur ses épaules; elle s'élançait, l'utilisant comme tremplin et assena un magistral coup de pied marteau au premier homme qui aurait attaqué Artik, l'assommant. Les lames de ses dagues fusèrent à leur tour, égorgeant le premier soldat.

Artik la rejoignit à nouveau, couvrant ses arrières; l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient appris à ne pas se gêner leur mouvement, dans une sorte de tango macabre, leur jeu de jambe semblait ne jamais s'interrompre. Neko esquiva un coup en se glissant à ses côtés et d'un coup de coude, frappa au plexus l'homme qui s'avançait sur la droite d'Artik. C'était son côté faible, après tout, puisqu'il était gaucher.

Le cercle se refermait un peu plus.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard d'assentiment tacite et s'élancèrent, s'éloignant cette fois-ci, cherchant à surprendre leurs ennemis en surnombre par leur changement de tactique. Pendant quelques minutes, ils combattirent sur deux fronts, ne laissant que deux mètres entre eux. Artik rivalisait de technique, jouant des faiblesses des styles militaires, usant de mouvements imprévus pour mieux sévir.

D'un couteau dans le cœur, il abattit un homme dont il se servit comme bouclier, repoussant le corps inerte contre ses ennemis tassés autour, les obligeant à reculer, déséquilibrés. Alors, seulement, il pouvait se jeter dans la mêlée, profitant de la moindre inattention pour égorger et briser. Un homme, soudain, para son coup et le désarma; il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas avoir le poignet brisé dans la foulée. Aussitôt, il reconnut l'écusson de l'élite de Spiritomb.

_Merde._

* * *

La vitesse imprégnée par la psyko de Séléroc à la tige de fer sur laquelle il était monté lui laissait à peine quelques dixièmes de seconde pour dégainer ses lames, viser et tirer. Pourtant chacun de ses traits était mortel, précis. Il rivalisait avec June l'Insaisissable. Ne laisserait qu'elle lui tenir tête en combat. Sa main droite glissa, vive et souple. Il attrapa un poignard, jeta sa main, relâcha l'étreinte de ses doigts. L'arme fusa et se ficha dans la nuque d'un dresseur souterrain. Pris par surprise, il s'écroula sur le soldat de Crush qu'il allait achever. Spiritomb était décidément de plus en plus médiocre.

Il leva la tête. Sourit. Gauche. Il sauta de la barre métallique, effectua une rotation en vol, décocha un coup de pied dans l'ennemi qui tentait de le prendre sur le côté. Le bout de sa chaussure explosa la mâchoire, les dents; le dresseur s'écroula dans un juron de douleur. La main droite de Sévignan glissa dans son dos, elle se serra sur la crosse de son fusil d'assaut; Séléroc plaça la barre métallique sous ses pieds; il se réceptionna sans difficulté, arma, tira. Le dresseur souterrain sans mâchoire tomba, mort.

Un soubresaut lui signala un changement brutal de direction. Modifiant ses appuis, forçant davantage sur ses talons, Sévignan évita le déséquilibre qui l'aurait immanquablement jeté à terre; une liane jaillit de terre à l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver. Il sourit et remercia son Pokémon d'un regard, avant de sectionner la liane. Le Bulbizarre à qui elle appartenait grogna de douleur. Le général ne s'en soucia pas, saisit une grenade, la dégoupilla et la jeta sur le type Plante. L'explosion projeta des morceaux de corps humain. Dresseur et Pokémon étaient éparpillés. Suivant. Le souffle de l'explosion le fit se pencher légèrement en avant. Séléroc rectifia la trajectoire, leva la tige métallique, évitant ainsi un monticule de terre.

La dénivelée brutale qui lui évita un tir ami le fit bénir de toutes ses forces l'attaque prescience et les heures de travail pour arriver à un tel résultat. Assassin. Implacable. Imparable.

_Invincible._

Qu'un adversaire à sa hauteur se montre. Il releva la tête en entendant un hurlement de colère. Haussa un sourcil ironique. Deux ennemis chargeaient. D'un claquement de langue, il incita Séléroc à redoubler d'effort; sa vitesse augmenta. Il fléchit ses genoux, équilibre instable sur la tige métallique. Brandit deux lames. Trancha deux gorges. Les dresseurs qui allaient avec rendirent l'âme dans un gargouillis indécent. Inesthétique.

— NOOOOON !

Se débarrassant de ses lames souillées, Sévignan se redressa sur la tige contrôlée par la psyko de son Pokémon. Il n'eut qu'à imprimer à son torse un léger mouvement pour que Séléroc dévie sa trajectoire, fasse se mouvoir la tige métallique. La puissante attaque électrique se perdit dans l'air, le ratant.

_De front ? Imbécile._

Et le général de brigade Sévignan détestait les imbéciles. Des cheveux bruns, un Pikachu. Le meilleur ami de Williams. Séléroc ajusta son attaque, lui permit d'esquiver une balle tirée par le crétin inconscient. Le temps qu'il charge en ligne droite, le général avait le temps de viser. De tirer. De faire mouche.

Il leva les yeux. Jura. Séléroc fit pivoter la barre métallique; ce bond en avant lui permit de voir s'écraser un jet de flammes à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Corps à corps ? Parfait.

Sacha profita des quelques secondes durant lesquelles son adversaire rangeait son arme. Il se jeta en avant; reçut un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Étourdi, il regarda le type effectuer un saut en arrière, élégant et gracieux. Le soldat en profita pour tirer sur un dresseur souterrain qui passait par là avec son Glock; cette arme ne nécessitait pas autant de concentration qu'un tir de précision. Il se réceptionna sur la tige métallique. Elle ploya un peu sous son poids. Psyko feula un avertissement :

— Arrête ça, ton adversaire c'est moi !

— Rentre chez toi, gamin, tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

— Affronte-moi avant de dire que je ne fais pas le poids.

— Prévisible. Ennuyeux. Sans intérêt.

Le jugement dédaigneux semblait encore vibrer dans l'air alors qu'un premier coup de poing aussi rapide que puissant saisissait Sacha dans la mâchoire. Par réflexe, il grimaça de douleur. Se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de prise lui.

_Invincible ?_

Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps, ils frappaient, meurtrissaient, arrachaient sans distinction tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Trop rapide. Son adversaire était trop rapide. Psyko n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver, malgré toute sa vitesse. Insaisissable. Ce type était insaisissable.

D'un salto arrière, il se mit hors de portée. Cracha un peu de sang au sol, tâta son corps. Releva les yeux; son adversaire avait de nouveau disparu. Le dresseur souterrain roula au sol, mu par un instinct qui lui permit d'éviter un coup de couteau. Il réalisa avec horreur que cet assaut lui aurait probablement arraché la moitié du cou.

— Une esquive ? sourit son adversaire. Tu m'arrives peut-être à la cheville, en fait, gamin. Mais guère plus haut.

— Moi c'est Psyko, rétorqua Sacha en se relevant souplement.

— Général Altaïr Sévignan. Meneur de Reshiram.

Il s'inclina dans une révérence moqueuse. Séléroc fit dévier la tige métallique. Le général ne tomba pas malgré le mouvement empressé, malgré sa position.

Psyko grogna en voyant la seringue qu'il avait piquée à Ln(3) aller se perdre bien plus loin. C'était quoi cette attaque ? Prescience. Technique d'assassinat ? Rapidité, force, esquive. Aucune contre-attaque possible. Technique de barbare. Offensive directe. Technique de bourrin. Ils parlaient le même langage, celui des coups et du sang. Celui de la force brute, sans fioriture.

La faille. Trouver la faille.

Sacha sourit quand il comprit. Rapidité. Différence entre sprint et endurance. Éterniser l'affrontement. Épuiser Séléroc. Affronter ce type sans tricherie.

* * *

Une main se serra sur son poignet, alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'éloigner et de chevaucher Altaria pour prendre de l'altitude et rejoindre le front principal, prête à contribuer à cette bataille en donnant le meilleur d'elle-même, pour protéger la Ligue Souterraine.

— Reste là !

— Hors de question, scanda Ange en repoussant violemment Cash qui tentait de l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans la bataille.

L'espion fronça les sourcils.

— Il faut que tu restes ici avec Earth. Protège les Élémentaux. Ange, si tu vas dans la bataille, tu–

— Laferme, je veux me battre !

— Et moi je veux que tu survives, bon sang ! _Je connais ton secret_, si tu y vas, tu mourras !

Galeking gronda pour appuyer les dires de son dresseur, Ange secoua la tête, larmes d'impuissance aux yeux. Le Pokémon hocha la tête vers Cash, signe qu'il restait ici pour prêter main forte à Earth et l'espion approuva, avant de repartir.

Elle contempla la silhouette de Cash repartir dans la bataille, le symbole du Pokédollar sur fond noir comme imprégné sur sa rétine. Elle fit un pas pour le suivre. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Earth secoua la tête.

— Reste ici, Ange. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'Airmure.

Elle hésita. La voix de sa formatrice la saisit au cœur :

— Il s'en sortira. C'est un insaisissable.

Ange détourna les rétines de Cash qui s'approchait de Nerd et Inu, le cœur battant. Oui, Cash était un insaisissable, il ne se laisserait pas avoir facilement. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils s'en sortiraient. Ensemble. Tous ensemble. Ange contempla la fin du monde, hoquetant, réalisant combien le trouble avait affecté son jugement de la situation.

L'ensemble des Pokémons de la spécialiste roche se dressait autour des Élémentaux, rempart imprenable qui commençait à s'ébranler sous les assauts ennemis de ceux qui franchissaient la barrière des dresseurs qui luttaient.

Elle dégaina la Pokéball d'Airmure. Celui-ci s'élança dans les airs, dans un cri métallique et éraillé. Earth avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'elle ici, pour parer à d'éventuelles attaques aériennes. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses yeux et ne porta plus un seul regard sur le dos du jeune frère de Neko, sans se rendre compte qu'il restait tout de même dans son champ de vision.

* * *

Il voulut esquiver le coup de poing d'un bond en arrière, mais trop tard. Un deuxième membre de Spiritomb surgit sur le côté, le cueillant d'un coup de genou dans les cotes, le repoussant vers d'autres hommes armés. Il fronça les sourcils, para un coup, esquiva encore, cherchant une solution pour se sortir de ce bourbier, n'osant prendre le temps de jeter un regard du côté de son élève. Il dégoupilla discrètement une grenade confiée plus tôt par Benzine et la lança au milieu des soldats. Le souffle de l'explosion, les membres arrachés et le sang le poussèrent en arrière.

Se relevant à toute vitesse, il réalisa que Neko aussi était aux prises avec des membres de Spiritomb, bien plus nombreux que ce qu'ils avaient d'abord pensé. _Des renforts_, réalisa-t-il, tout en se propulsant pour lui venir en aide. L'apercevant du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme lui lança l'une de ses dagues avant d'esquiver un uppercut.

Jambes fléchies, rapide et déterminée, elle se faisait insaisissable. Pourtant, une large blessure suintait sur son épaule gauche. Artik chargea, usant de tout son poids pour renverser l'homme le plus proche de Neko, tandis qu'elle lançait son genou dans le menton de l'ennemi suivant, avant de l'achever d'un coup de coude dans les cervicales.

Essoufflée, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais aussitôt, deux hommes fondirent sur elle. Par réflexe, elle se jeta à terre tandis qu'Artik s'interposait, la dague égorgeant aussitôt le premier homme, son poing s'abattant sur le visage du second. Au sol, Neko donna un coup de poing dans la rotule la plus proche, brisant l'articulation, avant de se redresser aussitôt. Artik la tira en arrière se plaçant entre elle et la menace.

— Artik !

Neko jeta un regard affolé à la blessure, le couteau cranté ressortant de l'abdomen du gothique, le sang poisseux suintant sur le tissu pourtant épais de la blouse. Il grimaça et, en dépit de la douleur, rassembla ses forces pour faucher les jambes de son adversaire et l'égorger proprement. Neko, véritable furie, se dressa à ses côtés alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Il pouvait sentir ses jambes contre son dos alors qu'elle tentait de le protéger des innombrables assauts des membres de Spiritomb.

Il devait résister, garder les idées claires, ne pas se laisser aveugler par la douleur. Il porta une main à ses pokéballs, cherchant à tâtons celle d'Abra tandis que Neko parait un nouveau coup de son poignard, sifflait des insultes. Son câble se déroula autour d'elle, elle le déploya dans un mouvement de poignet létal. Hélas, les membres du commando l'avaient suffisamment observée pour avoir levé leurs boucliers et limité les dégâts, avant d'entraver l'arme et la jeter au sol, la rendant inutile.

_Clic._

Abra apparut. Artik saisit le bras de Neko pour l'attirer à lui, une lame siffla au-dessus de la tête de la dresseuse furtive. Priant pour que le timing soit parfait, elle se laissa tomber au sol, couvrant Artik et Abra de son corps, prête à encaisser les coups pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Sa main chercha désespérément celle d'Artik pour lier leurs doigts à nouveau tandis que, ombres sinistres au-dessus d'eux, des lames s'élevèrent…

Et frappèrent le sol boueux.

* * *

— Okay, Nerd, t'as besoin de quoi ?

— De temps, grommela le _geek_ sans lâcher son ordinateur de poche. J'ai besoin de temps.

Cash hocha la tête, contrarié. Inu haussa les épaules en lui jetant un regard un peu désolé, un peu perdu. L'espion soupira. Le temps avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Ça ne se monnayait pas. Et il n'avait aucune patience.

Nerd grogna, ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier. Plus vite, bon sang, plus vite ! Il s'arrêta de pianoter pourtant, levant les yeux vers Inu, puis vers Cash qui semblait ne pas lâcher le champ de bataille des yeux, scrutant attentivement, comme pour vérifier que la retraite était bien amorcée, faire l'état de leurs rangs. Plus vraisemblablement, il cherchait Neko du regard. L'espion baissa ses yeux sur le génie de l'informatique.

— Et après ? demanda ce dernier. J'arrive à avoir Porygon-Z, très bien, si c'est informatique, ça me résiste pas longtemps. Mais après ? Son flash ne sera jamais assez puissant pour se refléter sur une telle superficie !

— La glace, ça reflète bien le soleil, constata Inu de sa voix lointaine en regardant le ciel.

Nerd écarquilla les yeux, la bouche de Cash s'ouvrit. Il sourit et répéta :

— Okay, Nerd, t'as besoin de quoi ?

— Aqua et Stup.

Un sourire plus tard, l'espion avait disparu, portant une œillade étrange sur Ange qui le fixait aussi; Inu s'accroupit près de lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Foutue manie, pesta Nerd en retournant dans son pianotage, toujours plus intensément. Il avait de la chance : jamais son ordinateur de poche ne lui avait paru aussi bien fonctionner auparavant.

* * *

Moins précis, moins meurtriers, les coups de Drake commençaient à perdre de leur vigueur; ceux de Levrette aussi. Elle haleta, caressa le cou de Trioxhydre qui était épuisé.

_Juste un peu plus._

Elle le sentait. Drake était sur le point de craquer. Il allait céder. Lui céder. Elle le sentait; après Juliette, elle était la seule à pouvoir se vanter de le connaître mieux que personne. Levrette essuya du sang qui coulait sur son visage. Sa blessure tirait. Elle n'avait pu éviter l'éclat d'une grenade qui lui avait arraché une partie de la figure, mais devenir laide était peu payé pour récupérer son formateur. Son ami.

— Tu ne cesses de vanter les mérites de ton général, dit-elle. Mais où est-il ?

— Il n'a pas pu venir.

— Ou pas voulu…

Drake secoua la tête. Cette discussion était le répit idéal pour Draky; le dragon était éreinté, son adversaire était bien plus coriace que prévu, dressé avec une précision et une habileté qui rendait le capitaine fier de Levy. Il n'avait presque plus rien à lui apprendre.

—Le général Sévignan n'est… Il n'est pas comme ça !

Pourtant le doute se distillait dans ses veines. Le général n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Il repensa à la dernière opération commando, où Pierre-Antoine avait laissé sa peau, où le général avait donné l'ordre de retraite sans se soucier de lui. Drake secoua plus fortement la tête. Non, c'était la seule fois où son supérieur avait donné un tel ordre. Mais était-ce l'exception ?

— Le général a foi en moi ! insista-t-il tant pour convaincre Levrette que pour s'en persuader. Je… J'en suis sûr !

Levrette leva une main.

— Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était là aux obsèques de Juliette… Ah… Non, il n'était pas là. Personne n'était là. Personne de Reshiram. Dans ton chagrin, ton général t'a abandonné. Pas moi. Pas Ben. Pas Nico. Pas la Ligue Souterraine.

Drake baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison. Quand sa compagne était morte, aucun des membres de son unité n'était venu, même juste lui apporter un peu de soutien. Pas un n'avait eu un mot de réconfort. Il déglutit.

— Ils ont… sûrement…

— Eu autre chose à faire ? Moi aussi. Quand Juliette est décédée, j'avais autre chose à faire. Et j'ai tout abandonné pour toi, Drake. Pas eux.

Draky couina, touché par les mots de Levrette, tout autant que l'était son dresseur. Elle avait raison, la petite. Trop raison. C'était un monde entier qui s'effondrait sous ses mots, pour dévoiler une réalité autre, bien plus hideux, trop bien charriée par le vent.

— J'aimais Juliette, continua Levrette. C'était ta femme, ta Flamme et je l'aimais. Et sa mort m'a chagrinée plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Drake, reviens.

Elle tendit une main. Le regarda dans les yeux. La plus pure des affections, le plus beau des pardons brûlaient dans ses rétines. Le capitaine ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

— Reviens, Drake. Sors-le. Aide-nous à nous sortir de cette galère. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'a pas mérité ce sort. Toi non plus, Alex. Tu n'as pas mérité ce sort. Reviens. Et on redeviendra une famille, on reconstruira tout ce qui nous a été volé. Ton général t'a abandonné, moi pas. Reviens.

Dans une tentative pour écarter toute cette argumentation, Drake ordonna à son dragon de lancer un ultralaser. Draky refusa. Le cœur de Drake se fendilla.

_Alors même toi, Draky ? Même toi ? Tu penses qu'Altaïr nous a abandonnés ?_

Nouveau couinement, Dracolosse battit des ailes, pour se rapprocher de Trioxhydre. Il donna un grand coup de langue à Levrette.

_Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça… N'est-ce pas ?_

Pourtant l'évidence sautait aux yeux. Reshiram n'était pas là; Altaïr n'était pas là. Il avait presque l'impression de perdre une nouvelle fois toute sa famille. Il leva la main, attrapa celle de son élève et la serra. Elle essuya les larmes de joie qui perlaient à ses yeux.

— Bienvenue à la maison, Drake.

— _Bienvenue à la maison._

_La voix d'Attila était tellement chaleureuse que Drake sentit son cœur se desserrer. Il sourit alors que Psyko hurlait toujours à l'épouse d'Attila de le lâcher, se réceptionnant mal après une clé de bras qui le jeta à terre une nouvelle fois. Pour la première fois, Drake se surprit à trouver que l'ambiance de Reshiram ressemblait à la Ligue Souterraine et non plus l'inverse. Subtile différence. Essentielle._

Capitale.

Il porta une main à sa ceinture de pokéballs et Levrette sourit, tournant la tête pour contempler la balle s'ouvrir, observer le plus majestueux et le plus beau de tous les dragons, alors que son formateur hurlait :

— RAYQUAZA ! POUR LA LIGUE !

* * *

Ses pieds battaient dans le vide. Il suffoquait à moitié sous la poigne de son adversaire en se retenant de gémir. Le combat s'éternisait, comme Psyko le souhaitait. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que l'homme parviendrait à le saisir à la gorge et à le soulever si facilement. Le regard du dresseur souterrain parcourut le visage du général en tentant d'échapper à la main serrée sur son cou. Ils finirent par tomber sur des yeux émeraude pétillants d'une joie malsaine.

— Psyko, c'est ça ? J'ai promis au lieutenant de t'arracher les yeux…

— Menteur, suffoqua Sacha. Pikachu, pleine puissance !

La souris électrique bondit du sol et s'accrocha sur la barre métallique. Séléroc ajusta un peu plus son attaque pour maintenir le poids des deux hommes et du petit Pokémon. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir transporter une telle masse. Pikachu grimaça quand le pied de Sévignan se déplaça pour le blesser et le dégager de la barre de métal, très bon conducteur d'électricité. Il retomba sur le sol et le général secoua la tête.

— Il te faudra plus qu'un rat pour survivre.

Sacha tourna les yeux et, apercevant Étincelle, il eut un sourire moqueur, se rappelant de leur tout premier combat contre les commandos. Vif, il remonta son genou, rencontra l'entrejambe du général qui écarquilla les yeux et desserra sa poigne, le laissant retomber dans la boue.

— Ouais, je sais, c'est un coup bas, s'exclama Psyko alors que le général braquait sur lui un regard plein de douleur et de promesse de vengeance. Mais bon, c'est la guerre.

Mais l'humour ne le sauverait pas. Il en avait conscience, même si ce général semblait singulièrement en manquer et qu'il pourrait faire une overdose. Psyko secoua légèrement la tête. Rester sérieux, même si l'adrénaline lui donnait envie de rire et de s'amuser, même s'il semblait oublier qu'il jouait une bataille pour la vie, pour l'honneur – le sien et celui de la Ligue. Séléroc étincela de plus belle. Sacha se mit en position.

Et encaissa un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, alors qu'un couteau venait déchirer la manche de sa blouse, mordre son bras, faire couler le sang le long de sa peau. Il recula rapidement, d'un habile piqué arrière. Retombant sur ses jambes, il fit un bond d'un mètre, puis d'un autre mètre. De la distance. En rapproché, il allait finir par y passer. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. De nouveau son adversaire enchaînait les coups rapides, qui ne lui laissaient ni le temps d'esquiver, ni celui de contrer.

Ses os craquaient les uns après les autres. Mais il n'avait pas mal.

_Invincible._

La patience de son adversaire s'effritait; Psyko sentait des coups toujours plus violents s'abattre sur lui, implacable chemin vers la mort. Séléroc était-il increvable ? Et ce mec ? Pourquoi ne se fatiguait-il pas ? Était-ce ça, l'élite de l'armée ? Était-ce cette nouvelle espèce de surhommes infatigables ?

_Monstres !_

Pourtant Sacha se releva encore, au lieu de rester à terre, comme il l'aurait fait si le poison de Ln(3) n'avait pas totalement annihilé les sensations de souffrance. Il aurait probablement été incapable de poursuivre le combat sans ça. Le meneur de Reshiram aurait gagné depuis longtemps.

Le monstre s'élança de nouveau.

Et soudain la catastrophe. D'un regard, Sévignan comprit que Séléroc était à bout de forces, que la psyko n'avait plus d'emprise sur la tige métallique, qu'elle allait tomber et lui avec. Jurant, il porta la main à sa ceinture pour brandir une Pokéball et rappeler son Pokémon, avant de bondir. Rotation. D'un coup de pied, il expédia la tige métallique loin de lui, pour éviter qu'elle ne lui retombe dessus et le blesse. Elle alla se ficher dans un bruit de déchirement et de craquement écœurants – savoureux – dans le dresseur souterrain le plus proche.

Il tenta de se réceptionner, pour encaisser le moins de dégâts possibles dans sa chute. Facile. Il avait appris à tomber, pour toujours mieux se relever. Glissant dans la boue, il grogna en sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son bras; il se redressa pour observer les dégâts.

_Un harpon. Plein de boue. Tir perdu. Retrouvé._

Dans une grimace dédaigneuse, il retira l'arme et la jeta plus loin. Une brûlure étrange commença à remonter le long de son bras. Il jura encore. Cécile. Ses poisons. Il ferait avec.

Sacha haussa les sourcils et se remit en position. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la gêne de la lévitation, le combat serait forcément plus égal.

Erreur.

Il réalisa pleinement qu'il avait à faire à un soldat d'élite quand Sévignan s'élança, couteau en main, qu'il disparut. Alors ce n'était pas le Séléroc ? Le tranchant de la main s'abattit, Psyko encaissa. De toute façon, il n'avait pas mal.

Sacha se baissa. Le couteau frôla le sommet de sa casquette. Il ne put éviter le coup de pied latéral qui l'envoya au sol. Il se releva encore. Un mouvement sur sa droite, il recula d'un bond, ne se prit pas le coup de couteau. La lame siffla en frôlant son nez et Psyko réalisa.

_Je le vois !_

Les mouvements du général étaient bien plus lents. Psyko comprit en parant un nouveau coup de genou dans le plexus, un revers de couteau voulant le saisir à la jugulaire. Il reconnaissait ces symptômes. Un harpon. Du poison. Ln.

Intervention divine.

Sacha sourit en se redressant, reprit son souffle. Son adversaire se releva, un peu déséquilibré.

_Raptou intermédiaire._

Psyko connaissait les poisons de son élève mieux que personne. Pour les avoir testés. Subis. Maudits. C'était sa chance. Son ennemi reprit son offensive.

Droite. Gauche. Diversion, revers.

Félin, souple, preste. Sévignan ne valsait plus seul. Psyko lui répondait, l'esquivait, le parait. Le narguait. Les gestes engourdis. Plus le militaire se mouvait, plus le poison de Ln se diffusait. Plus Sacha pouvait reprendre le dessus.

Il évita un coup de coude, passa entre les jambes de son adversaire, tenta de les faucher. D'un saut, Sévignan esquiva, se retournant, lui assénant un coup dans le flanc.

_Indolore. Invincible._

Répliquer. Sacha s'élança, profitant de quelques secondes de ce qu'il devinait être le trouble de la vision. Précision. Force. Élan. Étincelante. Il recula d'un bond quand la lame manqua de lui perforer l'estomac. Électrique. Pikachu prit le relai, repoussant Sévignan en le contraignant à éviter un éclair.

Stratégique. Un discret regard au-dessus de lui permit à Sacha de comprendre que Dracaufeu n'attendait que son signal. L'épuisement rapide de son adversaire. Il viendrait. Psyko était déjà surpris qu'il fût encore debout avec le feu qui devait se déverser dans ses veines. Il renifla. Retourna sa casquette dans un geste plein de provocation. Dernière offensive avant la crémation; elle viendrait nette et sans bavure.

_Pour Artik ! Pour Ln ! Pour la Ligue !_

Sans sommation, il s'élança, se laissa glisser, prit appui sur ses mains en élevant son centre de gravité; mouvement de danse. Replia ses jambes et poussa de toute la force de ses biceps. Étendit ses jambes. Frappa son adversaire qui recula et saisit ses pieds qui retombaient pour le faire voltiger un mètre plus loin.

Première faiblesse. Étourdi, le général perdit un peu son équilibre, le sol chancelait sous ses pieds.

Sacha effectua une roulade avant, Pikachu apparut au-dessus de lui, faisant courir l'électricité sur son corps. Quand le pied de Psyko frappa le genou, Sévignan sentit la décharge remonter dans son corps, suivie d'une vague de douleur qui le força à reculer.

Reculer devant ce minable. Quelle honte. Humiliation totale. Un halètement lui échappa alors qu'il se sentait blêmir. Son cœur s'emballait, ses mains tremblaient. Foutu poison. Efficace, cette horreur. Il piétina pour tenter de reprendre une maîtrise sur son corps. Ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à faire le point. Le gosse au Pikachu devenait flou alors qu'un Dracaufeu se posait devant celui qui disait s'appeler Psyko.

— Alors, Sévignan, que dirais-tu de mourir brûlé vif ?

Il n'en disait que du mal. Pourtant, il était incapable de fuir, de répliquer, de faire le moindre geste; ses muscles ne répondaient plus, il sentait son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons, remplacé par des milliers d'aiguilles qui semblaient vouloir traverser sa chair sans en ressortir. Horrible sensation.

Impuissant, le général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan, meneur de l'escouade spéciale Reshiram se résigna à mourir.

La seule pensée qui le réconforta fut que le combat avait été inégal et truqué.

* * *

Cyclik se déchaînait.

Une fois passé le choc du premier sang versé, il n'était plus qu'émissaire de la Faucheuse et digne élève d'Attila. Pourtant il sentait la mort approcher, sans parvenir à déterminer d'où elle viendrait. S'arrachant à la concentration des combats pour un répit toujours trop cout, trop long, il contempla le front. Attila dominait de toute sa hauteur, sans jamais s'arrêter, il semblait provoquer plus de ravages que n'importe qui, qu'Earth et ses Pokémons jetant des pierres tout en faisant un rempart devant les Élémentaux.

Étincelle se battait à ses côtés. Comme toujours. Comme depuis toujours. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne elle était dans son dos, partenaire improbable, partenaire fidèle, en amitié, en combat, en défi. Elle semblait rivaliser de force et d'adresse. Son Galopa cabra; les sabots éclatèrent les jambes d'un militaire, Étincelle l'acheva. Elle se tourna vers Cyclik.

Le visage couvert de sang, les cheveux collés de sueur, Cyclik se permit de la trouver mignonne ainsi. Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

— Hey, Jas', promets-moi que tu mourras pas !

D'un coup de talons, il acheva le militaire sur lequel il se tenait, attrapant de nouveau une arme pour fusiller le type qui tentait de percer leur ligne. La balle ne le tua pas, lui promettant seulement une agonie aussi longue que douloureuse. Étincelle continuait à tuer, continuait à parler, incorrigible bavarde :

— Non parce que, trouver un autre pilote risquerait de me contrarier.

— Aucun risque. Je prête plus facilement ma bite que ma bagnole.

Elle sourit et chevaucha son Pokémon, se tournant vers lui.

— Alors je file. Je vais aller en carboniser quelques-uns par là-bas. À tout à l'heure !

Elle lança son Pokémon au galop. Cyclik sourit. Digne descendante d'Attila aussi. Il leva de nouveau son arme et tira, se désintéressant finalement de sa partenaire et élève, se plongeant de nouveau dans la folie des combats.

* * *

Ln resta les bras ballants, à observer derrière les fourrés où elle était planquée, le combat entre le général Sévignan et Psyko, qui était totalement dominé par l'immense talent au combat du militaire. Le dresseur souterrain semblait totalement avoir oublié ses conseils à propos de la douleur.

Les yeux ambrés glissèrent sur le point de diversion formé par Artik et Neko et revinrent, inlassables, se poser sur son général, alors qu'elle portait une main à la cordelette de chanvre étonnamment intacte.

Les minutes passèrent, allongées, étirées, la partageant toujours plus. Aller mettre son grain de sel dans le combat entre Psyko et le général Sévignan ? Continuer malgré tout pour ne pas rendre vains les efforts d'Artik et Neko ? Elle se força à ne pas penser « sacrifices »; la peur, sourde et fourbe, menaçait de la faire chanceler et s'écrouler, se terrer dans un trou.

Reportant son regard sur les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient, elle mordilla ses lèvres, se fustigea de le trouver beau dans un tel moment – comme si c'était véritablement essentiel de s'extasier – et elle fixa de nouveau le point stratégique où Crush se planquait. L'hésitation allait croissante alors que sa main se serrait plus fébrilement que jamais sur la cordelette de chanvre rouge que son général lui avait donnée avant qu'elle ne fût envoyée, avec Crush, pour aider à toute cette mascarade.

Elle retint sa respiration quand il chuta de ce qu'elle savait être une barre métallique sur laquelle il prenait appui, propulsé par son Séléroc; le Pokémon retourna dans sa Pokéball dans une raie de lumière rouge. Cécile comprit qu'il était arrivé à sa limite, qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Forcément. Les attaques psyko et prescience étaient toutes deux épuisantes. Ce Pokémon, cette façon de se battre n'était pas adaptée à un adversaire tel que Sacha. Encore moins quand il était sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et d'un poison contre la douleur. Le combat s'attardait trop pour maintenir une telle stratégie punitive.

D'un coup de pied, Sévignan envoya la barre de fer plus loin. Elle s'empala sur un dresseur souterrain. Ln gémit d'horreur. Mais pas à cause de ça. Son regard avait depuis bien longtemps repris sa contemplation impuissante du combat et elle regardait, stupéfaite, son général se relever en chancelant, retirant avec dédain quelque chose qui s'était planté dans son bras.

_Chancelant. Blessé._

_Son bras. Planté._

Elle réalisa alors qu'ils combattaient à l'endroit où Neko et elle s'étaient battues, qu'elle avait perdu un harpon qui avait dû se noyer dans la boue. Il venait d'être mortellement retrouvé.

_Harpon. Poison._

_Merde !_

Elle se força pourtant à reporter son regard sur son objectif, des larmes emplissant ses yeux. Le général Sévignan allait mourir. Mourir. Et probablement emporter Sacha avec lui dans la tombe.

La diversion commençait à être suffisamment étendue pour qu'elle agisse. Même seule, elle pouvait y arriver, elle pouvait vaincre Crush.

Et son regard dévia une nouvelle fois.

Si elle agissait maintenant, elle pouvait avoir la garce qui contrôlait Spiritomb. Elle hésita. Ferma les yeux. Puis s'élança.

Dans la même direction que Psyko, incapable de rester indifférente plus longtemps face à cet affrontement, incapable de déterminer avec ferveur lequel elle voulait voir gagner. Elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser en s'interposant.

Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir couru aussi vite. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien d'autre que des deux hommes qui combattaient; les autres affrontements lui paraissaient tellement superflus, en cet instant, toile de fond improbable pour la plus importante de toutes les actions qu'elle eût à mener durant cette bataille.

_Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Pitié, pas ça !_

Elle s'approchait inexorablement, ses suppliques se faisant bien plus puissantes à chaque instant. Elle glissa dans la boue, se redressa sans attendre. Quand elle fut à deux mètres de l'affrontement, elle eut une nouvelle hésitation. Le général semblait en difficulté, haletant, tremblant, pâle comme la mort, main gauche serrée sur son bras droit. Elle n'hésita plus.

Dracaufeu s'envola; elle porta une main à sa seconde Pokéball et hurla :

— MÉTAMORPH ! MORPHING ! TÉLÉPORT !

En un rien de temps, elle venait se mettre en rempart devant son général, l'entendant haleter de douleur. Les yeux de Psyko s'écarquillèrent, dans un mélange d'incompréhension, de peur et de chagrin, de fureur aussi, prononçant son prénom.

— Cécile…

Dracaufeu ouvrit la gueule. Elle attrapa la main de Sévignan. Métamorph commençait à luire près d'elle, signe qu'il se transformait. Le dragon rugit. Ln accentua la pression de ses doigts sur la main moite et fébrile de son général.

_Merde !_

Métamorph les téléporta alors que les flammes commençaient à jaillir de la gueule de Dracaufeu.

_Merde !_

Elle n'avait pas pensé à modifier les coordonnées du téléport. Métamorph les avait donc propulsés en plein milieu des dresseurs souterrains, dans la foule protégeant les Élémentaux, où Neko et Artik devaient fuir après leur diversion fracassante, dernier endroit visité par le véritable Abra dont il avait copié l'apparence, l'ADN et les souvenirs.

Tous les dresseurs souterrains levèrent leurs armes dans un unisson de mise en joue.

Elle jura en redressant devant elle le canon d'un 9mm. Sévignan tomba à genoux, ne pouvant plus contenir la douleur du poison qui envahissait ses veines, commençant à perdre connaissance. Seule une main serrée sur son pantalon lui signala qu'il luttait pour garder conscience. Ln grommela. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'évanouir. Surtout pour si peu.

— Métamorph, grogna-t-elle. Tiens bon. _Ailleurs_. Vite. Téléport.

La forme du Pokémon semblait vacillante, comme s'il allait retrouver sa forme originelle. Les dresseurs souterrains auraient vite fait de se remettre de leur surprise et de les transformer tous les trois en passoire ergonomique. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle dévia la visée de son arme, cligna des yeux et tira.

Il y eut un flottement, un corps qui tombe, deux hurlements, puis un nouveau flash de lumière. Métamorph avait fini par les téléporter aux nouvelles coordonnées et Sévignan s'évanouit enfin, sur un cri qui fendit le ciel, la voix de Drake :

— RAYQUAZA ! POUR LA LIGUE !

* * *

Neko rouvrit les yeux.

L'attaque téléport les amena directement au milieu du cercle de défense du front principal. Accroupie, elle parcourut son nouvel environnement du regard, soutenant Artik du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pressant la plaie de son formateur entre ses doigts, ignorant le désagrément que constituaient ces cheveux bleus dans son cou. Elle lui murmurait, fébrile, de tenir le coup.

Ange apparut soudain à ses côtés, son côté professionnel prenant immédiatement le dessus, elle s'accroupit auprès deux sous les regards inquiets de Neko, examina la blessure. Si elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'en décréta pas moins :

— Il faut le rapatrier au front stratégique, dissimulé par ton Zoroark, Neko.

À même la boue, la blonde écrivit du bout des doigts les coordonnées et la dresseuse furtive approuva du chef, prête à y emmener Artik.

— Une fois là-bas, tu me compresses l'hémorragie en attendant que j'arrive, souffla Ange, avant de se relever d'un bond pour communiquer un message à Prof dans son oreillette.

Neko la suivit du regard, tout en aidant Artik, à demi conscient, à se dresser sur ses jambes. Elle hésita un bref instant puis choisit Léopardus pour la couvrir – Gueriaigle pourrait donner l'emplacement du pôle stratégique à leurs ennemis.

Et alors qu'elle ressentait un fugace soulagement à l'idée que tout allait bien se passer pour Artik, elle entendit un coup de feu plus près que les autres. Son regard se porta alors sur Ln, arme en main, en protection devant quelqu'un qui était tombé à genoux. Et sur Prof qui, lentement, s'écroula à un mètre d'elle.

Et le monde de Neko s'effondra. Elle hurla.

* * *

Un capitaine lambda vint la déranger alors qu'elle scrutait encore les combats, en rage de voir ses troupes décimées par seulement deux hommes, deux dresseurs souterrains qui n'avaient rien d'autre pour eux que de la chance. Elle se tourna vers lui et clama d'une voix sèche :

— Vous avez tout intérêt à venir m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

— Les préparatifs sont prêts, mon général. Il ne nous manque que votre aval pour lancer l'attaque.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du capitaine.

— Très bien. Alors attendez mon signal.

Le capitaine ne se détourna pas et toussota, l'empêchant de retourner à son observation.

— Quoi encore ? Parlez !

— Je… Euh… Le général Sévignan a été repéré au milieu du champ de bataille. Dois-je le tenir informé de la manœuvre ?

Le général Crush sourit sadiquement. Mais ne répondit pas. Effrayé, le capitaine se carapata, se demandant vraiment s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de continuer l'école.

Les yeux rivés dans ses jumelles, Crush rechercha la silhouette du meneur de Reshiram. Lui et son bouc pas réglementaire pour un soldat qui devait être rasé de près et faire fi de l'esthétique, lui et sa désobéissance chronique, lui et ses sous-fifres malappris seraient un malheureux dommage collatéral.

Tout était en place. Les dresseurs de Voltorbe étaient arrivés, commençant à relâcher leurs foutues bestioles explosives; ses précieux hommes allaient être rapatriés à l'arrière dès que les machines de destruction seraient en place. Seuls les pièces à sacrifier resteraient pour retenir les dresseurs souterrains et tout ce joli monde – y compris ce fichu général de brigade incompétent qu'était Sévignan – allait exploser, supprimant ainsi la menace « Ligue Souterraine ». Les rares partisans et les fort peu probables survivants seraient exécutés proprement et sans sommation.

Tout se déroulait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Elle avait même pensé que peut-être les troupes alliées allaient être vaincues par cette maudite association assassine. Mais elle avait tenu bon, modifié sa stratégie en comprenant qui était aux commandes dans le camp adverse, prévoyant ses réactions, comme au bon vieux temps, comme lorsqu'ils servaient ensemble dans Spiritomb, avant qu'il ne déserte.

Elle se permit un rictus satisfait.

Norman et sa précieuse Ligue Souterraine allaient être anéantis, comme Sévignan et la garce qui lui faisait office de lieutenant favori.

* * *

— ATTILA !

Le cri lui fit lever la tête dans un froncement de sourcil, alors qu'il égorgeait prestement un soldat sans saveur. Levrette sauta à bas de Trioxhydre, Rayquaza rugit et décima une partie des militaires avec un ultralaser. Certains partirent en courant, effrayés; d'autres redoublèrent d'efforts pour se séparer et éviter ainsi de se faire carboniser par le dragon noir. Attila renifla. Un Rayquaza chromatique. Drake ne faisait décidément rien comme les autres. La marque de fabrique de la Ligue Souterraine, ça, ne rien faire comme les autres.

Il reporta son attention sur Lev et s'étonna :

— Ton visage–

— Pas l'temps, coupa-t-elle en touchant rapidement la brûlure qui la défigurait. On a un énorme problème qui se profile.

— Du genre ?

— Explosif, punitif, ravageur–

— Crush, compléta Attila. Vas-y, explique-moi.

Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des combats, tant dans le but de la protéger que de l'entendre correctement. Elle secoua la tête.

— En survolant la zone, j'ai remarqué un truc pas net. Y a des Voltorbes partout. Ils nous encerclent petit à petit.

— Et ?

— L'attaque la plus puissante d'un Voltorbe, c'est l'attaque explosion, j'en sais quelque chose, j'en dresse un. Ils veulent nous faire péter, Attila. Il faut sonner la retraite.

— Bordel, jura Attila en contemplant le champ de bataille.

La petite avait raison. Il la remercia et d'un hochement de tête, elle signala que ce n'était rien, avant de replonger dans les combats, alors détournait les yeux vers le pôle stratégique, contactant Nerd via un petit émetteur radio :

— Nerd ! T'en es où ?

— _Je l'ai. Mais il me faut encore du temps, Attila. Mise à jour imprévue. Et je n'ai ni Aqua ni Stup pour organiser la retraite._

Le colosse blond fronça les sourcils et scruta le bain de sang qui s'étendait plus loin, à la recherche de Cash. Mais où était-il ? Pourquoi les deux spécialistes aquatique et glace n'étaient-il toujours pas là ? Il n'y pensa pas plus, s'élança de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, empêchant Étincelle de se prendre une balle en traître, brisant d'un puissant coup de poing la nuque du soldat qui essayait de la prendre par derrière.

**oOo**

Cash fit un pas sur le côté, évitant le corps qui s'écroula, jeta un poignard sur le militaire suivant, l'atteignant au visage et continua sa course en laissant les autres militaires aux dresseurs souterrains qui l'entouraient. Aqua avait été prévenu. Il l'avait finalement trouvé, occupé à se salir les mains en compagnie d'Aura. La dominatrice démoniaque avait renvoyé l'Élémental vers d'autres projets d'un mouvement de poignet, couvrant leur départ dans une chorégraphie sanglante et sadique.

Il ne manquait plus que Stup, qui était introuvable. Cash glissa sur une plaque de verglas et il se corrigea en reprenant son équilibre. Il avait trouvé Stup, il ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre Nerd après avoir anéanti ses ennemis. Soupirant, Cash hésita. Il n'aimait pas tellement tuer et ne le ferait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Le spécialiste Glace tira avec son pistolet à haute pression. L'eau se gela avant de traverser la bouche moqueuse du premier militaire qui tomba raide mort. Le deuxième se jeta en avant, dérapa sur le verglas qui entourait Stup; le spécialiste glace se mouvait dessus sans le moindre problème, ses ennemis ne se méfiaient pas. Un laser-glace frappa le soldat, gelant son cœur qui explosa. Stup se tourna vers le troisième avec un petit sourire. Le militaire prit la fuite, apeuré. Du menu fretin, pensa Cash. Encore plus menu que les autres. À peine cent pokédollars pour sa vie.

Stup changea d'arme, prenant un revolver équipé de véritables balles. Il tira dans le dos de l'homme avant de se tourner vers Cash :

— Il mérite pas que j'épuise mes Pokémons, mais un être si lâche ne mérite pas de vivre non plus. T'as besoin de moi ?

— Nerd te cherche.

Le spécialiste hocha la tête et Cash lui dit de rester près de lui. Stup pouffa :

— J'ai été entraîné, je sais être furtif. Pas besoin de ta protection.

— Ange me tuerait si tu y passais en ma compagnie. Alors ta gueule et suis-moi.

Ils repartirent, insaisissables comme Neko, comme June, slalomant entre les batailles, Stup vidant le chargeur entamé sur les soldats qui ne les voyaient pas passer. Ceux qui les remarquaient étaient de toute façon déjà morts quand ils s'en apercevaient. Cash était surpris. Stup était presque aussi bon furtif que June, compte tenu de son équipe de Pokémons inadaptée à la furtivité. Il déposa l'élève de sa sœur auprès de Nerd et de Zoroark, jeta un coup d'œil vers Ange et ne la trouva pas; il haussa des sourcils surpris. Fureta. Hoqueta. Très légèrement.

Neko était penchée sur un corps. Les yeux de l'espion examinèrent la scène, analysant qui était debout et comprenant qui était blessé – peut-être mort compte tenu de l'hystérie qui semblait s'emparer de sa sœur. Un chagrin à trois-cents milles Pokédollars. Prof.

_Merde._

* * *

_**Pfiouuuu, c'était éprouvant, tout ça ! Alors, Neko et moi n'avons pas trop joué avec vos nerfs ?**_


	28. Non sens

**Le rendons à César ce qui appartient à Jules :**

• La ronronthérapie d'Ange appartient à **Cyrielle**, dans son OS hors-concours « La Chute de l'Ange ».

• Le style de négociation de Cash appartient à **Razorgaz**, dans son drabble pour le concours.

• J'en profite également pour passer un petit bonjour à ma belle-sœur, **Amandine** (et à mon frère, on sait jamais, s'il lit par-dessus ton épaule au moment où tu liras cette note). BONJOUR AMANDINE ! Et merci de m'avoir filé le déclic, pour enfin terminer ce chapitre !

**Mon humour foireux et mes références bidons :**

• Qui saura retrouver à quoi correspond les numéros de matricule évoqués ?

**Les informations diverses et variées :**

• Au moment où j'écris ceci, je suis atteinte d'un excès de caféine qui se convertit en diarrhée verbale. Donc je parle beaucoup et… pour dire beaucoup de m… de trucs nuls, voire même. _Poichigeonnesques_.

• C'est à partir de la fin de ce chapitre que débute le spin-off « From Hell » _(ex « Printemps Noir » mais_ _le nouveau titre roxxe du feu de dieu, avec une méga référence dedans, Absol-fan, si tu te souviens de notre discussion MPesque o/)_, que je déconseille à quiconque n'ayant pas envie de perdre son estime envers mon général adoré, j'ai nommé Altaïr Sévignan _(personnellement, ce spin-off me rend encore plus fangirl de lui, mais ça compte pas, j'suis totalement tarée)_.

Comment ça vous le détestez déjà alors un peu plus, un peu moins ? Faites gaffe, ça ressemble au jeu de « qui a la plus grosse » et c'est moi, cherchez pas _(« On parle de grosse bite ? » « Psyko, casse-toi ! » « Mais-euh » Haem)_. Je peux toujours faire plus tordu et plus malsain !

Plus sérieusement, je déconseille cette fic à quiconque n'ayant pas le cœur bien accroché, comme dit sur mon profil, **il est glauquissime, ce spin-off**, même si, comme dit sur mon profil, il était bien plus glauque de base puisque je ne comptais pas le publier. Que voulez-vous, j'ai dû céder aux caprices d'Altaïr, il me faisait des crises dans mes rêves pour avoir son quart d'heure de gloire et il voulait polluer toute mon intrigue. Je devais faire quelque chose et apparemment, il est satisfait, il ne m'emmerde plus. _(*Temi n'est pas toute seule dans sa tête et en plus elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier*)_

• Dans ce chapitre aurait dû apparaître un personnage inutile, du genre le con qui meurt à son apparition, juste pour faire un p'tit coucou à un de mes potes, Tristan, qui a découvert la Ligue il y a peu _(« Bonjouuuuur Tristan »)_. Mais comme j'avais une blague de merde qui persistait _(Tristan et Isolde LOL !1!)_, j'ai préféré éviter. Les références, oui, mais quand elles sont aussi faciles, je dis non.

• Ce chapitre a été construit autour de ce qui, de base, devait être un hors-série nommé « Non-sens ».

• J'ai découvert qu'en fait, j'étais un Temi-garou. J'écris mieux la nuit, de préférence les nuits de pleine lune, pendant que tout le monde _(sauf Nategon qui regarde Kaamelott à des heures parfaitement _indécentes_)_ dort profondément et fait l'amour à sa couette _(sans le côté salace (quand je vous disais que j'avais une diarrhée verbale…))_

• Vous venez de découvrir, au point précédent, ma grande passion : les parenthèses dans les parenthèses. Même qu'avec Downlo, mon meilleur pote, on arrivait jusqu'à une quinzaine de conversations dans une seule en variant sur les accolades, les parenthèses et les crochets. C'était un de ces bordels…

• Je suis tout heureuse à l'idée que des gens sont en train de lire _ça_ plutôt que lire le chapitre. J'vous jure, ça me met une banane hyper réjouie. Mon sourire fait trois fois le tour de mon visage.

**Bon, maintenant, je me la ferme _(et je plaide la diarrhée verbale)_. Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – Non-sens**

La forme vacillante de l'Abra qui la fixait aurait dû attirer son attention, lui montrer que le morphing de Métamorph allait s'évanouir alors qu'ils étaient toujours perdus dans un coin isolés de la forêt épaisse, pourtant Ln n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son pokémon, sa respiration fébrile et inquiète résonnant autour d'elle, d'eux.

Le soleil ne pénétrait pas dans cet amas d'arbres sous lequel il régnait un froid humide, collant à la peau et glaçant malgré les vêtements les plus chauds. Le silence régnait en maître, preuve que tous les pokémons avaient déserté les lieux, trop apeurés pour rester et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était tentée de faire pareil.

Comme pour la faire mentir, un Voltorbe passa près d'elle en roulant et elle écarquilla les yeux. Ça sentait mauvais, ça.

Elle secoua la tête. Le temps n'était pas encore venu pour penser à ce genre de choses, elle avait un général à sauver d'un empoisonnement. Qu'avait-elle mis, déjà, sur ce harpon perdu ? Elle réfléchit, écarta les paupières de Sévignan pour examiner les pupilles. Pas de dilatation. Rythme cardiaque élevé. Fièvre. Début de paralysie musculaire. Raptou intermédiaire.

Dans un geste tremblant, elle défit sa ceinture, perdant un peu ses moyens, ne sachant pas trop si elle intervenait à temps, l'espérant de toutes ses forces. L'odeur des sous-bois lui donnait la nausée, à moins que ce ne soit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle ferait probablement encore. Quatrième fiole en partant de l'arrière. Elle saisit le flacon et une seringue intacte – son combat avec Neko avait brisé pas mal d'aiguilles – et sans plus tarder, elle injecta l'antidote, administrant une gifle à son supérieur avec une petite grimace quand elle constata qu'il ne revenait pas à lui.

Il fallait que ce con se réveille, absolument ! Elle n'avait aucun moyen de communication avec l'arrière et le Voltorbe qui l'avait frôlée sans la voir était le début de la contre-offensive imaginée par Crush. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de les sortir de là, sinon ils allaient être soufflés dans l'explosion !

Soulevant délicatement la nuque, elle allongea doucement son général, veillant à ne pas le blesser, à ce qu'il ne heurte pas trop violemment le sol, avant de le chevaucher et de lui asséner un coup de poing. Secouant sa main endolorie avec les larmes aux yeux, elle grogna :

— Putain, connard, réveille-toi, j'ai pas envie de devoir te fouiller ! Merde, t'as pas l'droit de crever de ma main sans que je ne sois là pour savourer ton agonie !

Un gémissement lui répondit et il papillonna des yeux avant de grimacer.

— Lumière… Trop…

— On s'en branle de la lumière ! Dis-moi que t'as pas été assez con pour venir sans le moindre moyen de communication avec l'arrière !

Il haleta, elle empoigna le col de sa veste pour le secouer violemment.

—Réagis, t'es pas censé être le meilleur guerrier de ce pays ? Et tu vas te laisser abattre par un tout petit poison à peine virulent ? Si tu me réponds pas, on est morts ! Crush va lancer sa foutue contre-attaque et on va être pris dans le souffle de l'explosion si j'obtiens pas un moyen de nous faire dégager d'ici !

— Ta gu…eule… Poche… droite…

Avec un claquement de langue empressé, le lieutenant tâta les poches du général qui fronça les sourcils.

— Déga… ge… de… de… là.

— Pas question. T'es blessé, je te couvre, ducon.

Elle alluma la radio et choisit la fréquence pour demander si on la recevait. Quand un grésillement lui demanda de se présenter, elle énonça :

— Lieutenant Cécile Abille, matricule 746-8-621. Je suis accompagnée par le général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan.

Elle hésita, soupira, esquiva le regard interrogateur :

— Son numéro de matricule est le 114-5-299. Il a besoin de soins urgents, en raison d'un empoisonnement par un cocktail de poison de Rapion et de morve d'Avaltout.

On la mit en attente et elle en profita pour vérifier le pouls du général alors qu'il lui lançait un regard plein de haine. Elle haussa un sourcil et le vit partir, ses yeux devenant vitreux. Délaissant la radio sur son torse, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue en l'appelant :

— C'est pas bon, ça, grogna-t-elle. Reste avec moi, mon général. Général, dites n'importe quoi, mais ne vous évanouissez pas, restez avec moi. Et chiottes !

Il s'était de nouveau évanoui. Et Métamorph n'avait plus la force de se transformer pour l'aider à le transporter, lui et ses quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscle, jusqu'à l'arrière. Sa radio grésilla pour la prévenir des coordonnées. Et elle râla de nouveau.

— Il va falloir que je trouve la pokéball du Gallame de ce con, il me fait chier ! Je déteste devoir laisser mes mains sur lui, tu veux pas le faire, Métamorph ? Sérieux, moi, ça me dégoûte.

Le pokémon lui jeta un regard neutre et elle leva les yeux au ciel en jurant, grimaçant quand ses mains parcoururent le corps inconscient le plus rapidement possible. Elle poussa une exclamation réjouie en trouvant la pokéball, rappela Métamorph, libéra le Gallame.

— Il faudrait que tu nous téléportes, ton dresseur est en danger et il faut le rapatrier sur l'arrière, pour le sauver.

Le pokémon hocha la tête et lui fit signe de tenir la main de son dresseur, elle lia ses doigts à ceux du général, tendit son autre main à Gallame. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'infirmerie de l'arrière-garde. Elle soupira de soulagement.

* * *

— Alors ?

La question implicite de Galerne fit presque sourire Benzine, alors qu'il contemplait la scène qui se jouait non loin de lui. L'Élémental s'était approché presque sans un bruit et il avait fallutoute sa concentration à Nicotine pour ne pas vivement sursauter. Le spécialiste vol venait d'atterrir près de lui, en quête d'informations sur la suite des événements, que Nicotine lui dévoila sans problème. La retraite avait été annoncée, les dresseurs souterrains allaient se regrouper dès que tous les miroirs seraient formés.

Dès cet instant allait débuter la retraite. Tous se placeraient en amont des miroirs de glace, tandis que Nerd et Stup seraient juste à l'orée de cet immense assemblement. Puis ils attendraient quelques instants et le Porygon-Z de Nerd lancerait son attaque flash la plus puissante, qui, reflétée par la glace, projetterait son éclat sur toute la surface de la clairière, empêchant ainsi la majorité des militaires de les pourchasser. Tous profiteraient de cet instant pour s'en aller.

— Très bien, approuva Galerne. Et comment on organise ça ? On ne peut pas tous partir chacun de nos côtés, juste sans rien prévoir, ce serait stupide. Et rester ensemble serait encore plus stupide.

— Départ par petits groupes, un minimum de deux à chaque fois. Certains ont choisi la voie des airs, explique Nicotine en recrachant de la fumée. Je pense que Drake et Levy se chargeront de ça. Aura cachera les Élémentaux.

— Donc je dois partir avec elle, réfléchit Galerne. Qui vous a dit ça ?

— Attila.

Nicotine et Benzine désignèrent le colosse et Galerne tourna la tête, analysant rapidement la scène. Prof était étendu au sol, Neko et Earth près de lui, son élève gisait, mourant. D'autres se battaient encore. Nicotine soupira profondément. C'était un beau bordel, tout ça. Et ça l'agaçait d'avoir été réquisitionné pour ouvrir le chemin aux autres pour la fuite. Benzine et lui partiraient en avance, pour aller faire quelques dégâts dans la forêt où des bâtards de militaires étaient certainement planqués pour prendre les dresseurs souterrains en embuscade. Les deux fous de l'explosif allaient pouvoir bien s'amuser.

Son regard se perdit du côté de Cyclik, il observa ses gestes quelques secondes et secoua la tête. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement, il cligna des yeux. Il avait cru voir Ln(3) dans les bois, mais sans doute avait-il rêvé. Ben tira sur sa manche :

— Allez, Nico, on y va.

Hochant la tête, il finit par se détourner, jetant son mégot fumé jusqu'au filtre. C'était sa dernière. Il allait être d'humeur massacrante jusqu'à la prochaine et tant pis pour ceux qui croiseraient sa route.

* * *

Soufflée. Toute sa vitalité, toute sa combattivité avaient été soufflées. Elle était tombée en même temps que Prof, elle s'était envolée en même temps que Ln, que leur Quintet si fabuleux, que cette promesse faite au détour d'une bataille sanglante. Neko avait finalement reconnu l'homme que son amie protégeait. Le pire ennemi d'Artik. Ln était contre eux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment Ln pouvait-elle lui faire ça, encore ?

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait pour l'éloigner de Prof alors qu'elle appuyait sur la blessure, pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Si ça avait marché avec Artik, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne marche pas avec Prof. Ça devait marcher. Ça allait marcher. Prof n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre les murmures autour d'elle, alors qu'elle voyait Prof perdre connaissance, ses yeux papillonnant, alors qu'elle voyait ses mains être couvertes du sang de son amant occasionnel de Lavanville. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. Ni Artik. Ils vivraient. C'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

— Régis…

Il ouvrit la bouche, murmura un nom qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Neko avant qu'elle ne réalise. Puis elle secoua la tête.

— Il va bien. Psyko va bien. Reste avec moi, Prof, reste avec moi.

La voix de Neko devenait lointaine, alors que Régis sentait la vie s'échapper. Il porta un regard sur le ciel, eut un petit sourire. Quand un voile noir vint envahir son champ de vision, son sourire s'agrandit, le visage qu'il avait devant les yeux, imprimé sur le voile noir lui apportait un certain réconfort, une pointe de regret aussi.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer ses recherches. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer les parents d'Earth, d'ajouter dans ses contacts un roi et une reine. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dévorer Neko des yeux quand elle dansait au-dessus de lui, lors de ces nuits sans fin qu'il volait honteusement à Artik.

Et pire que tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder Sacha vivre, sourire et exister, de se délecter de chaque seconde en sa présence à sa juste valeur. Quel dommage.

La douleur s'amplifia, le froid s'insinua en lui, semblant se déverser dans ses veines, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, recouvrant la voix de Neko. Ses dernières forces parurent lui échapper.

_Alors, c'est ça, la mort ?_

**oOo**

Stup resta immobile, totalement figé dans l'incrédulité qui l'envahissait. Il sentit la main de Cash s'abattre sur son épaule pour le ramener plus loin, vers le pôle stratégique et il secoua la tête.

Il était ébranlé par la vision de Neko qui s'effondre. Parce que même si elle se relevait et détournait la tête de Prof, alors qu'Ange secouait la tête, sa formatrice n'était plus. C'était trop pour elle, trop d'un coup. Artik était allongé, plus loin, inconscient, blessé, à l'agonie. Prof était mort. Mort. Et Neko était détruite. L'alliage titanesque et adamantin venait de s'effriter sous ses yeux comme une statue de glace vole en éclats.

Pourtant, il s'arracha à la contemplation de la scène, alors même que Neko armait de nouveau son Beretta, décidée à aller récupérer « le crétin à grosse bite » qu'elle devinait blessé, à moitié à l'agonie. Ln leur avait tourné le dos, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sans doute l'avait-elle attaqué en traître.

— STUP ! hurla la voix de Cash, le faisant sursauter.

Le spécialiste glace se détourna. Il avait autre chose à faire qu'à contempler la détresse de Neko. Si Nerd avait besoin de lui, Nerd l'aurait. Il s'approcha du pole stratégique, de nouveau plus déterminé que jamais. Si sa formatrice avait trouvé la force d'aller chercher Psyko, il devait trouver la force d'aider la Ligue Souterraine à ce sortir de ce bourbier. Et il y arriverait.

Alors il souffla un grand coup et se mit au niveau d'Aqua, hocha la tête en direction de l'Élémental avant de dégainer toutes ses pokéballs. Le moment était venu pour eux d'allier eau et glace, de montrer que La Ligue Souterraine était un ensemble de dresseurs surdoués et totalement fous, qu'ils avaient toujours plus d'atouts dans leurs manches que ne pouvait en contenir un jeu de cartes.

Les pistolets à eau fusèrent. Et la voix de Stup, pourtant murmure, sembla abattre une vague de froid :

— Laser-glace.

Et son Artikodin, majestueux et frigorifique, s'acquitta de sa tâche avec un brio incroyable, faisant trembler la plupart des dresseurs. Tout le monde était revenu le temps de cette opération, Psyko contemplait la dépouille de Prof avec l'air perdu de quelqu'un qui ne comprend plus rien, alors que Neko évitait un maximum de poser les yeux sur lui, pour se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Attila.

* * *

Psyko avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard qui n'en finissait pas de s'épaissir, qui n'avait de cesse de l'étouffer un peu plus à chaque respiration. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son souffle qui se bloquait dans ses poumons, faible.

Neko avait su le trouver dans l'enfer où Ln l'avait abandonnée. Et dès que Sacha avait vu la dresseuse furtive s'approcher de lui, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'autre chose clochait, outre le fait que Ln avait protégé un type qui lui foutait une trouille bleue.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Régis, il se sentait tellement coupable. Coupable d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami s'embarquer dans la Ligue Souterraine, coupable d'avoir laissé Ln s'enfuir. Coupable d'être à l'origine de tout ça. La silhouette châtain, étendue et immobile, la blouse blanche maculée de sang lui brisait le cœur. À qui appartenait la voix qui tentait de le faire émerger de son brouillard ?

Il hocha la tête sans réellement savoir ce qu'il approuvait, sans s'en soucier non plus et Neko le tira par la manche loin du corps de son ami et garant. Allait-il devoir trouver un nouveau garant ? Ondine ? Flora ? Il ferma les yeux. C'était horrible de penser à telles choses alors que... Bon sang ! Régis Chen était mort et au lieu de parcourir le champ de bataille pour faire expier cette perte à ses ennemis, réclamer le pardon qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter, il pensait à qui le remplacerait ? Mais Régis était irremplaçable ! À quoi pensait-il ?

Une larme pointa à son œil et il la laissa couler sans se soucier de l'essuyer. Pikachu tapota sa tête, silencieux. Il n'y avait hélas rien à dire. Ils se détournèrent du corps étendu de Régis et ne virent pas Attila leur porter un étrange regard, entre douleur et résignation. Psyko était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ange s'attelait à maintenir le minuscule fil de vie qui rattachait encore Prof à ce monde. Avait-il seulement écouté un mot de ce qui avait été dit ? Probablement pas.

Attila se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au deuxième blessé, et Artik gémit de douleur.

— Est-ce que tu es capable de te lever ? demanda Attila.

— Je pense, affirma Artik en grimaçant. Pourquoi ?

— Toi, moi, Prof, Dracolosse. Je vous amène chez un médecin. Mais je dois être sûr que tu puisses...

— Prof ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Il s'est fait tirer dessus et Ange n'arrive pas à déterminer si le cœur est touché. Il nous faut partir au plus vite.

— Je tiendrai. Je n'ai pas si mal que ça, mentit le dresseur aux cheveux bleus. C'est mon côté tragédienne qui me fait exagérer.

Le pâle sourire ne trompa pas Attila, cependant il préféra ne rien dire. Les dresseurs souterrains étaient-il tous là ? Une main le saisit par le bras et il se retourna pour croiser le regard de Cyclik qui avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire. Son élève ouvrit la bouche et se tourna légèrement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Un hurlement de terreur sourde déchirant franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

Elle se redressa sur le dos de Galopa et se jeta dans la troupe des militaires qui tentaient de faucher les jambes de son pokémon, plantant un couteau dans l'œil d'un premier, distribuant des coups toujours plus puissants, alors que des salves de flammes balayaient ceux qui tentaient de l'avoir. Étincelle était la digne partenaire de Cyclik. Elle ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de virevolter à ses côtés, que ce soit lors de rodéos urbains ou lors d'une bataille. Elle ne laisserait aucun de ces bâtards de militaires approcher de son partenaire de toujours ou des Élémentaux.

Elle roula à terre, pour esquiver une grenade qui explosa dans un bruit assourdissant et, déséquilibrée, elle resta quelques secondes immobile, le temps de se débarrasser des larsens agaçants qui bloquaient son audition.

Un hennissement furieux lui fit tourner la tête et lui permit d'éviter de justesse le coup de crosse qu'un adversaire tentait de lui asséner en lâche. Elle s'en débarrassa rapidement et repartit dans la lutte avec les autres, traçant dans les rangs ennemis un chemin de sang, une route sinueuse qu'elle s'imagina emprunter avec Cyclik, au volant de cette berline qu'il chérissait depuis des années entières.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Étincelle fit une petite pause le temps de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, la grenade qui avait explosé trop près d'elle ayant fait des dégâts importants sur ses sens. Elle haleta, le cœur serré et battant furieusement. Elle papillonna des yeux, un souvenir lui revenant en mémoire.

_Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, elle soupira fortement en balayant le domaine d'Earth du regard, à travers un carreau d'une propreté impeccable. Elle distinguait Raiku sur le toit, qui écoutait avec attention les instructions de la maîtresse des lieux. Une zone diplomatique que l'armée n'attaquerait pas. C'était ainsi qu'était qualifié cette propriété et elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre, n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre._

— _Étincelle ?_

_La voix grésillante de Cyclik fit battre son cœur et elle tourna les rétines vers lui, avant de lui sourire doucement. Pourtant, quand elle vit danser une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux de son partenaire de toujours, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres, en hochant la tête._

— _Viens là, il faut qu'on parle._

_Elle jeta un regard étonné sur Attila et Psyko qui semblaient graves puis, enfin, elle s'avança, s'asseyant sur le lit devant lequel Cyclik se tenait, le visage fermé. Attila prit la parole._

— _Toute la famille est réunie._

— _Presque toute, compléta Psyko en détournant les yeux._

_La trahison de Ln faisait mal. À peine vingt-quatre heures. Étincelle aussi la vivait mal, alors qu'elle se fichait totalement de la biochimiste. Mais ça influait sur le moral de tout le monde et surtout sur celui de Cyclik. Et elle n'aimait pas le voir perdre sa brusquerie, elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse preuve de prudence._

_La main d'Attila glissa sur son épaule et elle sourit douloureusement. À présent, elle était la seule femme de la famille. Et la pression de la main d'Attila ne lui en mettait aucune dans l'âme. Elle ne décevrait personne, pas comme Ln(3). Elle n'était pas comme cette garce. Quand elle aimait, elle aimait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait._

_La voix du Fondateur murmura :_

— _Je n'aime pas devoir faire ça, mais…_

_Il glissa sa main dans sa poche, pour en tirer des capsules, qu'il distribua à chacun d'entre eux._

— _Ce sont des capsules de R2, une solution neurotoxique qui tue en six secondes. Je n'aime vraiment pas devoir faire ça, mais je suis bien obligé. Si jamais vous venez à être pris pendant nos déplacements, je voudrais que…_

— _Que nous nous en servions, termina Cyclik._

— _Mourir plutôt que donner la Ligue en tortures, commenta Psyko en hochant la tête._

— _Depuis que Split s'est fait prendre, je… Je ne veux pas que…_

— _Attila, appela Étincelle. Nous le savons. Et nous aussi. Nous aussi on t'aime. Nous aussi on aime la Ligue. Psyko, Cyclik, Attila, les mecs, on est une famille. Et je préférerais crever plutôt que vous donner à n'importe quel bâtard._

_La pression de la main d'Attila se relâcha et Étincelle le vit trembler. Légèrement. Seule elle fit attention à ce détail, les deux élèves du Fondateur le fixaient dans les yeux mais elle comprit l'émotion qui traversait le colosse quand il posa son regard sur elle, plein de la tendresse d'un père qui semblait avoir vu un de ses enfants mourir et qui ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, encore. Elle empoigna la main d'Attila et y lia ses doigts, enjoignant les deux autres à faire pareil._

— _On n'a qu'à se faire une promesse, ânonna-t-elle d'une voix enfantine. Celle qu'aucun de nous ne mourra dans cette guerre. Et ici, on tient tous nos promesses, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Attila se mit à rire doucement, comme le bruit d'un vieux moteur qui crachote et toussote, puis il sourit. Sa joie sembla éclairer les visages de Psyko et Cyclik qui sourirent aussi. Étincelle fit la moue._

— _Alors, on promet ?_

— _Je promets, jura Psyko d'une voix convaincue, appuyé par son Pikachu dans un « Chaaa ! » plein de vitalité._

— _Je promets, acquiesça Attila._

— _Je promets, continua Cyclik. Et toi ?_

_Elle tourna les yeux vers lui :_

— _Je te le promets._

Elle secoua la tête pour s'extirper du souvenir. La capsule. Elle releva les yeux et constata que tous les dresseurs souterrains étaient réunis près du pôle élémentaire, sauf elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas dû entendre l'ordre de ralliement.

Que Galopa avait deux pattes cassées.

Que les ennemis se rapprochaient.

Qu'elle était prise au piège.

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue quand elle porta une main tremblante à la poche de sa blouse. Personne ne viendrait la sauver, personne n'aurait le temps. Elle porta l'ampoule de poison à ses lèvres. Personne ne pourrait venir la sauver. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas prendre, elle ne laisserait personne l'utiliser contre la Ligue. Et tant pis si pour ça, elle devait trahir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Cyclik. Elle croqua dans la capsule.

C'était long comment, six secondes ? À quoi aurait-elle le temps de penser ?

C'était long comment, six secondes ? Aurait-elle le temps de faire des derniers dégâts, se battre pour l'honneur de la Ligue Souterraine ? Pour l'honneur d'Attila, qui avait toujours mis beaucoup de passion quand il parlait de ça ?

C'était long comment, cinq secondes ? Aurait-elle le temps de regretter de ne pas avoir dit à Jasper combien elle l'aimait depuis que son regard s'était posé sur lui, qu'Aqua n'était rien de plus qu'un substitut à peine à la hauteur ?

C'était long comment, quatre secondes ? Aurait-elle eu le temps de lui demander pardon de ne pas tenir sa promesse ? Aurait-elle eu le temps de lui demander de survivre pour elle, comme elle mourait pour lui ? Aurait-elle eu le temps de le faire jurer de se trouver une femme comme Rachel, puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ?

C'était long comment, trois secondes ? Aurait-elle le temps de regretter de ne pas avoir su convaincre Jasper qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Aurait-elle le temps de regretter de ne plus pouvoir être à ses côtés ?

_Deux secondes._

Un militaire s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une clé de bras pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Sans doute pensait-il que ce couteau allait servir à ça. Il se trompait. Elle leva son bras libre rapidement, saisit la lame qui tombait de sa main immobilisée et la planta dans la gorge du militaire.

Un autre s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua au sol pour l'empêcher d'agir, sortant une paire de menotte. Elle convulsa. Et siffla :

— Pour la Ligue !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, avant de se figer.

_Pour la Ligue, pour Jasper._

* * *

— Non, non, non ! Simca ! SIMCA !

Le hurlement déchira sa gorge alors qu'il voyait Étincelle tomber et ne pas se relever, alors que les militaires se détournaient de son corps. Choqué, il ne parvenait pas à saisir réellement pourquoi elle ne se redressait pas, il ne voulait pas réaliser qu'elle avait sûrement croqué dans cette capsule, qu'elle avait trahi sa promesse, qu'elle l'avait abandonné.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas Simca, il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, pas Simca, c'était sa partenaire exaspérante, c'était son amie depuis toujours, sa copilote, il avait besoin qu'elle soit là pour le guider dans les rodéos et les rallyes qu'ils faisaient ensemble, il avait besoin qu'elle soit en vie !

Cyclik s'élança en avant mais fut vite ceinturé par Attila qui l'empêcha de toutes ses forces de rejoindre son amie d'enfance.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de connaître l'identité réelle d'Étincelle pour deviner qui se cachait derrière ce hurlement déchirant. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Psyko se précipita pour aider Attila à empêcher Cyclik de se jeter en avant, de se jeter dans les griffes de l'armée. Rapidement épuisé dans ses débattements, ne pouvant pas lutter à la fois contre les bras d'Attila qui le ceinturait et les mains de Psyko qui forçaient sur son torse pour l'empêcher de gagner cette lutte, il tomba à genoux dans la boue et Psyko posa une main sur son épaule.

Sacha pinça les lèvres, dans son brouillard, pour voir Artik grimper sur le dos du Dracolosse de son Formateur, suivi par Attila qui portait Régis. Neko s'approcha des garçons et Sacha, qui ne put résister à la tentation d'en savoir plus, s'approcha, Pikachu le suivant à la trace.

Le Fondateur sourit doucement à son élève, lui affirmant qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter de rien, tandis que Neko contemplait Artik d'un air inquiet, se mordillant les lèvres. Du haut du dragon, il tendit une main pour caresser une des mèches de cheveux de Neko :

— Tu vas encore passer des heures à râler, quand tu vas les laver.

— Tu…

— Allez, fais pas cette tête, va.

— Je fais pas de tête, bougonna la dresseuse furtive. Et ne touche pas mes cheveux, j'ai horreur de ça. Et puis. Et puis. Et puis.

Finalement, elle se détourna, laissant à Attila le soin de s'installer sur le dos de son Dracolosse, appelant Zoroark près d'elle, afin qu'il pût dissimuler le départ du Fondateur, avec Prof et Artik. Elle les contempla longuement, alors qu'ils partaient, saisissant le poignet de Psyko, ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde.

Puis ce fut le chaos. Le moment de la fuite. D'un mouvement de tête vers Zoroark, elle s'élança. La fuite, ça, elle connaissait. Et elle ne laisserait pas Psyko se laisser avoir comme un imbécile.

Dans le trouble qui régnait, les cris, la course, la terreur, elle se demanda si tout ceci en valait vraiment la peine, si la Ligue Souterraine valait tous ces sacrifices. Puis elle ferma les yeux, lâcha le poignet de Psyko, allongea ses foulées. Bien sûr que le jeu en valait la chandelle. La Ligue Souterraine, c'était sa famille !

* * *

Ln(3) s'effondra au pied du lit, les mains crispées sur les draps, serrées sur les doigts qui se trouvaient en dessous. Les sanglots qui la secouaient silencieusement la faisaient s'étouffer et suffoquer, mais elle n'en avait cure. Après le soulagement, c'était un tout autre sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle.

Elle avait eu peur. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait les perdre. Elle parcourut de ses yeux humides le visage pâle, en sueur, de son supérieur qui luttait contre le poison.

Quelqu'un pénétra dans la tente, Cécile ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que cette démarche appartenait à la pétasse de Spiritomb. Crush la fixait, elle sentait le regard brûler sa nuque. Alors elle lâcha la main du général Sévignan, puis se releva en tremblant et essuya ses yeux. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de se retourner, la voix de l'autre général claqua :

— Il s'en remettra. Votre chagrin, lieutenant, dépasse largement ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'un soldat.

— Non, Sarah, il dépasse ce qu'un commandeur médiocre tel que vous peut attendre de sa piétaille.

— Lieutenant ! Que faisiez-vous sur le champ de bataille, du côté de ces mécréants ?

Cécile tourna les yeux vers son supérieur alité et d'un mouvement de tête, elle se déchargea de toute responsabilité.

— Demandez donc à mon supérieur.

Crush fit claquer sa langue.

— Rentrez à Carmin-sur-Mer. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

— Bien reçu, général Crush, grommela Ln. Quand dois-je annoncer votre retour au général Sévignan, quand il se réveillera ?

La réponse « quand on aura attrapé tous ces dresseurs » résonna dans le silence retrouvé de la tente qui servait d'infirmerie.

_Elle va les pourchasser…_

Ln ferma les yeux, contenant toutes les émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger. Haine, dégoût, soulagement, culpabilité, tout s'emmêlait. Elle avait tué Prof. Et jamais Psyko ne lui pardonnerait une telle chose.

Elle secoua la tête. Le moment n'était pas très bien choisi pour se soucier de ça. Elle finit par retourner au chevet de Sévignan, poser sa main sur le front bouillant et humide, résistant à l'envie de lui lacérer le visage à coups d'ongles ravageurs. Dans quelques heures, il serait de nouveau conscient.

Hors de l'infirmerie, elle entendit qu'on s'agitait, que les ordres fusaient en tout sens. Les ombres défilaient devant la tente, la forçant à sortir, les sourcils froncés. Toute cette agitation était bien loin d'être normale. Quand elle écarta les pans de l'ouverture, elle fut frappée par le chaos qui semblait s'étendre. Elle captait des bouts de phrase, des morceaux d'ordre, comprit la précipitation qui secouait les soldats, qui aurait dû la secouer si elle n'était pas si inquiète pour le général Sévignan.

Les dresseurs souterrains organisaient leur fuite et Crush ne l'avait pas vu venir. Cécile retint difficilement un sourire, puis elle s'empara de jumelles pour observer le champ de bataille.

D'immenses miroirs se tenaient entre la Ligue Souterraine et les Voltorbes de Crush. Seuls Nerd et Stup tenaient devant. Auprès de son meilleur ami, Cécile pouvait apercevoir un Porygon-Z.

— Ils sont totalement tarés, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle avait compris le plan. Et se détourna juste à temps pour ne pas être aveuglée par le violent flash de lumière qui se refléta sur les miroirs de glace dressés par Stup. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle laissa la lumière se diffuser autour d'elle et se dissiper, elle braqua de nouveau ses yeux vers le théâtre des opérations, observant les blouses noires qui se détournaient par petits groupes, Nerd et Stup qui partaient en dernier, elle repéra les Élémentaux qui s'éloignaient analysa rapidement les différents groupes qui se formaient.

Dans un sourire, elle se détourna. Il était parfaitement inutile de signaler à Crush qui étaient les Élémentaux. Après tout, la poursuite était la spécialité de Spiritomb et elle ferait mieux de retourner auprès du général Sévignan, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

* * *

À force de vénalité, Cash avait appris à donner une valeur à chaque chose. C'était à présent pour lui un réflexe, un instinct, il le faisait sans y penser, il se trompait rarement. Penser à la valeur monétaire d'un objet lui permettait de se détendre, de faire le point. Et il avait sacrément besoin de faire le point.

Soufflant doucement pour ne pas inquiéter Ange dont il sentait la main pressée dans la sienne, il analysa son espace. La forêt était épaisse. Il leur fallait se sortir de là et vite. La voie aérienne était à exclure. Le ciel était parcouru par des patrouilles militaires. Il regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir pris de Zoroark, comme ses sœurs. Puis se fustigea. Le passé était le passé, remettre en cause des décisions qui avaient toujours été très bénéfiques pour lui était inutile.

Ange, bien malgré elle, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la protège, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il se prenne pour son père. Elle savait mieux que Cash ce qu'il en était, elle vivait avec et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la couve comme une enfant. Elle était dresseuse souterraine, au même titre que les autres !

Et pendant qu'Earth et Raiku couvraient leur retraite, elle s'était laissée emporter par son ami, elle avait abandonné la lutte. Comme elle se sentait lâche. Mener un combat aérien avec Galerne aurait dû être dans ses cordes et elle n'avait fait qu'assurer une protection toute relative des Élémentaux. À bout de souffle, elle força Cash à la lâcher, le temps qu'elle retrouve sa respiration, les mains appuyées sur les genoux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les blessés. Elle espérait qu'Attila pourrait conduire Artik et Prof en lieu sûr, elle espérait que son camarade survivrait à la blessure par balle. Ange avait été incapable de déterminer si le cœur avait été touché et sa très célèbre ronronthérapie ne pouvait hélas pas soulager l'Élémental.

Un bruit fit sursauter Cash qui sentit sa respiration se bloquer, en même temps que le sang quittait son visage. Empêcher Ange d'être touchée. La protéger. Une blouse souterraine valait cents quarante-six pokédollars et quelques centimes, si on la faisait soi-même. La sienne avait coûté un peu plus. Celle d'Ange un peu moins. Celle de Neko avait perdu de la valeur quand elle en avait déchiré les manches. Celle de Ln ne valait plus rien. Celle de Psyko valait trois cents pokédollars. Il fallait qu'il trouve une cachette.

Saisissant la main d'Ange, il tira de toutes ses forces pour reprendre sa course, ne se souciant pas de son couinement de protestation. « Suis-moi à la trace » disait son regard, ordonnaient ses gestes confiants et assurés. Ange grimaça. Elle n'était pas une furtive, elle n'avait pas été entraînée pour ça, Cash allait trop vite pour elle.

Pourtant, elle ne protesta pas plus. Elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent prendre, elle non plus ne voulait pas mourir. Et quoi de mieux pour survivre que d'être en compagnie d'un dresseur insaisissable ? Confiante, elle cala son allure et ses pas sur ceux de Cash, tentant, tout comme lui, de ne produire aucun son lorsque ses pieds tombaient sur des branches sèches.

Ils évitèrent la première patrouille sans trop de difficulté. La deuxième avec la même habileté. Le soulagement s'empara des dresseurs souterrains. Ils allaient pouvoir rejoindre les autres sans difficulté.

* * *

Jurant et pestant, il prit la direction opposée à celle de son groupe, se jetant sans la moindre hésitation dans la gueule du loup. Lui ne craignait pas l'armée, il ne craignait pas le général de brigade Crush, c'était une femme droite, à défaut d'être réellement sympathique. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le gouvernement lui avait assuré une parfaite immunité quand ce conflit serait résolu et il avait plus que hâte que tout ceci s'arrête.

Un petit sourire dévora son visage, cruel. Prof était enfin mort. Le dernier obstacle entre Earth et lui s'était enfin évanoui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Crush pour lui rappeler leur accord, épargner Isolde, qu'il puisse la convaincre qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus que lui. Prof était mort. Jamais il ne remercierait assez Ln(3). Elle avait été utile, pour une fois, cette stupide biochimiste. Qui aurait cru qu'elle servirait ses fins à lui un jour ?

Bientôt, il aurait le pouvoir, il aurait éliminé les obstacles souterrains entre lui et le pouvoir. Ces gens-là étaient tous des crétins sans saveur. Quel dommage qu'ils eussent pu fuir et s'en tirer, pour la plupart. Il leva la tête. Le campement militaire était juste là. Crush devait donc être dans le coin.

Il la trouva rapidement, en train de donner des ordres de poursuite à ses hommes, en train de se préparer pour partir à la poursuite des dresseurs souterrains avec son propre détachement. Elle se tourna vers lui.

— Godric Hain… Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

Godric eut une exclamation dédaigneuse, son regard parcourant la silhouette élancée du général Crush.

— Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en est de la Ligue Souterraine. L'opération a échoué alors que vous aviez toutes les données possibles en votre possession. Pourquoi ?

— Ça n'a pas encore échoué, répliqua la militaire d'une voix sèche et hautaine. Loin de là. On les anéantira dans les bois. La spécialité de Spiritomb c'est la poursuite. Norman Rockbell. Où est-il ?

— Parti à l'ouest par voie aérienne. Inutile de le pourchasser, il est déjà loin. Foehn a masqué sa fuite avec ses illusions, le temps qu'il soit assez loin. Occupez-vous des autres.

Crush soupira, excédée.

— Vous avez peut-être une immunité, Hain, mais n'abusez pas de ma patience en pensant me dire comment faire mon travail. Sinon, il se peut que j'oublie de communiquer au général Sévignan que vous êtes des nôtres… Les dommages collatéraux sont rapides en cas de guerre…

Hain se détourna avec une œillade sceptique et prétentieuse. Jamais le chef d'État Major n'accepterait sa mort si simplement. Il était bien trop important dans toute cette histoire, c'était lui le meilleur agent de renseignement sur la Ligue Souterraine, Drake et Ln n'étaient rien de plus que des objets dont il s'était servi pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il n'avait aucune confiance dans ces imbéciles de militaires. Ils seraient capables d'échouer. Mais il avait un plan B, ce projet qu'il arriverait à mettre en œuvre s'il était nécessaire qu'il le mette en œuvre. Éliminer à lui seul la menace souterraine et devenir un héros, posséder le pouvoir. L'idée l'excitait terriblement. Aucun échec ne serait envisageable.

Quand il fut assez éloigné du camp militaire, il tira sur la manche de sa blouse d'un coup sec, les bandes rouges résistèrent un peu mais finirent par céder. Il salit rapidement ses vêtements et s'entailla la joue avec un couteau, frotta ses mains de sang. Feindre s'être battu avec courage ne pourrait que lui attirer les faveurs d'Earth, ça ne pouvait que marcher.

Combien de soldats avait-il affronté ? Cinq ou six ? Cinq. Ne pas trop exagérer. Cinq suffiraient. Quatre morts. Et il n'avait pu esquiver la lame empoisonnée de la traîtresse, mais avait pu lui dérober l'antidote. Et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'achever, il l'avait faite fuir. Cette version était parfaite. Suffisamment héroïque pour s'attirer la pitié d'Earth, puis son admiration.

* * *

— Neko, s'exclama Psyko en arrêtant de courir.

Il commençait à ressentir la douleur des coups portés par l'enfoiré au crâne rasé que Ln avait protégé et la dresseuse furtive allait trop vite pour lui, indifférente à la douleur qui la traversait, en dépit de ses blessures.

Les deux amis, seuls rescapés de ce quintet de légende dans la Ligue Souterraine, parcouraient la forêt sans savoir vers où ils allaient, Neko ne sachant pas où résidait le garant de Prof, Psyko étant trop hagard pour véritablement se souvenir.

La voleuse stoppa sa course, faisant signe à Zoroark de développer son illusion autour d'eux. D'un regard, ils échangèrent leurs inquiétudes, leurs déceptions et la rage qui laissait petit à petit place à une incompréhension dans leurs cœurs.

Le hasard les avait fait fuir ensemble, mais au final l'un comme l'autre bénissait ce coup du sort. Ils se connaissaient bien, après tout, pour leurs petits méfaits perpétrés ensemble. Neko fit signe à Psyko de se rapprocher.

— Viens là, je vais regarder tes blessures. Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Ce type qu'Artik déteste, tu sais celui qui a les cheveux très courts et… Non, c'est con ce que je dis, c'est un bâtard de l'armée, il a forcément les cheveux courts.

Neko ignora l'imbécillité de Psyko :

— Le beau gosse ? Celui super malsain qui fait dresser les poils sur l'échine juste quand il me regarde tellement il me dégoûte ?

C'était contradictoire, mais Psyko comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était comme Aura. Elle était belle, mais son regard était malsain. Moins que celui de Combo, tout de même. Sacha hocha la tête, alors que Neko l'aidait à retirer sa blouse, examinant la veste imbibée de sang, pour tenter de déterminer s'il était salement amoché. Rapidement, elle arriva à conclure que non. Qu'il allait juste avoir mal partout et virer au violet. Aucune partie de son corps ne semblait avoir été épargnée mais il avait eu de la chance de n'avoir rien de cassé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Neko sans trop savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Amputé des trois autres, leur équipe semblait perdre de sa superbe et la voleuse de son assurance. Sacha secoua la tête. Il n'allait guère mieux qu'elle. Sous couvert d'illusions, les deux dresseurs souterrains se permirent de se laisser aller à leur détresse, juste l'espace de quelques minutes.

Artik était blessé. Neko avait bien vu qu'il faisait le malin sur le Dracolosse d'Attila pour n'inquiéter personne, mais ça faisait des années qu'elle ne se laissait plus berner par ses comédies. Sacha aussi avait remarqué le teint pâle, les gestes tremblants du dresseur aux cheveux bleus. Sur la même longueur d'onde, les deux fuyards échangèrent un regard.

Rapidement, ils se reprirent. Rester dans cette forêt était dangereux : même si Zoroark était d'une endurance à toute épreuve, il avait ses limites et il s'était bien donné pendant la bataille.

— La Tour de Combats, suggéra Psyko. On pourrait y aller.

— La Tour de Combats ? répéta Neko sans comprendre. C'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire là-bas ?

— Annabelle, le Génie Extrême qui s'en occupe, est une alliée de la Ligue. C'est ta sœur qui nous l'a dit. On a totalement oublié de diffuser l'info, quelle bande de cons.

Neko pinça les lèvres à l'évocation de June, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être contrariée à l'idée que son aînée se mêlât encore une fois de ses affaires, consciente, pourtant, que ce n'était pas le moment de s'outrer face au manque de confiance que June avait en elle. Elle approuva l'idée de Psyko, n'en ayant pas de meilleures. Ça leur permettrait de reprendre contact avec le monde, de souffler et surtout, d'apprendre cette fichue adresse pour qu'elle puisse accourir au chevet d'Artik, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il faisait partie de la famille et que par conséquent, elle lui avait retiré le droit de mourir comme un Poichigeon.

Elle fit un mouvement en entendant un éclat de voix provenant de quelques mètres plus loin. D'un signe, elle indiqua à Zoroark de se rapprocher d'elle et Psyko, resserrant l'illusion sur eux. Elle avait conscience des défauts de la capacité de son pokémon mieux que personne. Elle ne voulait pas que les militaires qui approchent puissent les déceler à leur tour.

L'unité de Spiritomb progressait lentement et malgré cette attention accrue, elle passa devant les dresseurs souterrains sans les déceler. L'un des militaires marcha sur une branche qui craqua les autres se tendirent et il s'excusa d'une moue contrite. Neko et Psyko échangèrent un regard. Sous couvert de l'illusion de Zoroark, ils étaient intouchables, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres dresseurs souterrains.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour établir un plan d'action. Sacha respira à fond et se glissa derrière les militaires, couvert par l'illusion de Zoroark tandis que Neko passait devant. Elle fit signe à son pokémon de la dévoiler quand elle fut en place et, quand elle apparut aux yeux des militaires, ils braquèrent leurs armes sur elle, dans l'espoir de vider leurs chargeurs et la fusiller. Cependant, elle esquiva grâce à la vitesse qu'elle avait acquise durement durant des chasses à l'homme éreintantes. Elle courut, traversa l'espace devant les militaires, sauta, prit appui sur un arbre pour effectuer une rotation et décocher un coup de pied dans la tête du premier homme. La tête du soldat heurta un rocher, il s'évanouit.

Psyko, toujours sous couvert de l'illusion, passa sur le corps inconscient et lui brisa les cervicales dans un bruit inquiétant qui fit paniquer les deux autres.

S'ils étaient l'élite de l'armée, ils n'avaient jamais appris à combattre l'invisible. Neko profita de cet instant pour faucher leurs jambes, les faisant tomber à terre et elle les acheva d'une balle dans la tête, alors que Zoroark la dissimulait de nouveau sous l'illusion. Psyko s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

— On devrait faire équipe plus souvent, toi et moi, lança-t-il.

— Owi, comme cette fois, tu te souviens, quand on a dansé sur la table ?

La dresseuse furtive redevint rapidement sérieuse.

— On devrait profiter de notre invisibilité pour éliminer un maximum d'unités de ces fils de Poichigeons, avant qu'ils ne tuent quelqu'un.

— J'ai pensé la même chose. Zoroark ?

Le grand pokémon dévisagea le dresseur d'un regard poli.

— Ça ira pour toi, tu arriveras à suivre ?

Zoroark hocha la tête et Neko apprécia le geste de Psyko. Il était connu pour être profondément bon avec ses pokémons. Ça se voyait juste avec Pikachu. Elle s'étonna.

— Où est Pikachu ?

Psyko sourit Zoroark pouffa.

— Tu n'as donc pas remarqué qu'il est parti avec Artik et Attila ?

Les deux dresseurs évitaient de prononcer le nom de Prof. Rassurée, Neko soupira en portant une main à son cœur.

— J'ai eu peur. On s'y remet ? On a des fils de Poichigeon à rayer de la carte.

Un sourire plein de connivence plus tard, ils se remettaient en marche, toujours couverts par l'illusion de Zoroark.

* * *

Pour Cash, rien n'était plus important que l'argent. La vénalité était sa principale qualité, une ressource qu'il savait essentielle, pour son métier, pour ses loisirs. Il savait que chaque chose avait un prix, que tout était monnayable et rien n'échappait à cette règle, excepté le temps qui était inestimable. Lui seul passait, écrasant, annihilant tout sur son passage, sans se soucier du nombre de pokédollars planqués sous le matelas. Riche ou pauvre, chacun aurait sa mort, chacun avait son temps à faire, même s'il préférait faire le sien en étant riche.

La détonation résonna dans la forêt et dans le cœur de Cash qui sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Son souffle s'enraya et il tourna lentement la tête vers Ange, dont il sentait la main trembler dans la sienne. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais il fut parfaitement incapable d'émettre le moindre son, la respiration coupée par l'horreur qu'il lisait dans les prunelles de son amie.

Il porta des doigts tremblants à l'épaule d'Ange, frôlant la blessure qu'il avait tant voulu éviter. Une balle perdue. Dans une artère.

Ange pâlit en suivant le regard de Cash et elle sourit tristement, comme résignée, alors qu'il se précipitait pour presser sa paume sur l'impact, tentant de retenir le sang qui bientôt macula ses doigts, coula à flots le long de son bras, dans sa manche, tachant les vêtements qu'il portait sous la blouse souterraine, il faudrait qu'il aille chez le teinturier, soixante pokédollars.

Ange secoua la tête en liant leurs doigts, tentant d'arracher la main de Cash de la blessure. C'était inutile. Une balle perdue. Dans une artère. Elle papillonna des cils alors qu'elle commençait à perdre des forces et s'effondra dans les bras de dresseur furtif. Une main manucurée glissa sur sa joue, à cinq pokédollars le doigt, ses mains valaient cinquante pokédollars. Deux milles cinquante, même, si on comprenait dedans la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

Les cheveux blonds de l'infirmière contrastaient tellement avec le rouge du sang qui commençait à les salir, le noir de leurs blouses, qu'elle paraissait réellement angélique, auréolée de lumière. Elle allait chez le coiffeur une fois par mois. Soixante pokédollars pour obtenir un tel résultat. Le même prix que son futur séjour chez le teinturier.

Le cœur du jeune frère de Neko résonnait tellement dans ses oreilles qu'il en provoquait de violents acouphènes qu'il ignora, pour se concentrer sur les halètements douloureux d'Ange, perdu dans sa contemplation de la dresseuse souterraine, en proie à une panique qui le tétanisait. Elle sourit.

— Tu vois… J'aurais pu me battre… Mourir en fuyant, ça fait lâche, non ?

Il secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer la moindre protestation. Une balle perdue. Dans une artère.

Ange a un secret. Un lourd secret. Ange a une déficience de la coagulation. Ange est hémophile. Une femme hémophile. C'est rare. Ce qui est rare est précieux. Ce qui est précieux a un prix. À combien pouvait-il estimer le sourire de la blonde qui se pressait contre lui en attendant la mort, qui venait, inexorable et sadique, trop longue et si rapide, contre lui qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer le sang se déverser toujours plus sur lui, sur elle ?

— Cash, murmura-t-elle d'une voix taquine et amusée, c'est quoi, ton secret, à toi ?

Il sourit douloureusement, caressant doucement les cheveux blonds. Le souvenir du début de leur amitié le heurta violemment, alors qu'elle gémissait de plus belle. L'agonie serait plus rapide que prévue. Il fallait qu'il la ralentisse. Il pressa de nouveau ses mains sur la blessure, se déplaçant pour qu'Ange soit installée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Un litre de sang, sur le marché noir, oscillait entre cent et deux milles pokédollars. Elle sourit de ses efforts aussi vains que mignons pour retarder sa mort.

— Ton secret n'en est plus un, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tout le monde le sait, insaisissable espion, que tu es le frère de Neko… J'en veux un autre.

— Je… Je… J'arrive pas à estimer le prix de ta vie.

Sa réponse tomba dans un silence souffreteux, Ange grimaçait de douleur. Elle haleta, lia leurs doigts dans un geste fébrile. Il ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir le supplice que devait vivre son amie. Il se justifia d'une voix chancelante :

— Je… Pour… Pourtant… J'arrive à donner un prix à chacune des vies de toute la Ligue Souterraine. Par exemple, celle de Fire, je l'estime à cinq-cents pokédollars. Celle de Neko en vaut plusieurs millions. Mais la tienne, j'arrive pas à… Je… Je suis incapable de… Combien vaut ton sourire, Ange ?

— Je ne sais pas. Le prix d'un séjour chez le dentiste, je suppose.

Elle connaissait Cash mieux que personne, elle savait comment il pensait, pour lui avoir si souvent reproché d'avoir perdu la candeur d'enfant qu'elle-même avait encore. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne, elle savait comment il pensait, pour être passée de fous rires en désillusions, à l'entendre estimer tout ce qu'elle recevait, oubliant que le principal était l'intention. Il lui porta un regard horrifié :

— Non ! Il vaut bien plus que ça… M… M… Mais… Je ne sais pas combien…

Un silence plana entre eux et Ange finit par éclater de rire. Sa main remonta le long du bras de son ami, elle força pour se redresser, lui faire face. Son regard étincelant se plongea dans celui, hanté, de Cash. Elle sourit.

— Tu veux que je te dise mon nouveau secret ?

Il hocha la tête, avide malgré lui de savoir et elle se pencha, murmura doucement à son oreille. Il écarquilla les yeux, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit à cette révélation qu'il n'avait pas vue venir.

Et son cœur cessa de battre en même temps que celui de la blonde.

**oOo**

Le premier homme leva sa main droite pour faire signe aux deux autres de s'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent sans pour autant baisser leurs armes. Le meneur de leur petit groupe avait entendu un son discret, quelque chose qui semblait indiquer que dans cette zone de la forêt se cachait un de ces maudits dresseurs souterrains. Le général Crush avait demandé la récupération de prisonniers, lassée de n'arriver à aucun résultat probant avec celui de Carmin-sur-Mer, en dépit de toutes les tortures qu'il avait subies et ni le lieutenant-colonel Ivanov, ni le général Crush n'y allaient de main morte. Un de ces bâtards était dans le coin. Et ils allaient le coincer.

— Vos armements valent environ cinq milles pokédollars chacun, lança une voix en haut d'un arbre.

Les trois militaires eurent à peine le temps de braquer leurs viseurs sur la personne perchée dans l'arbre que l'un d'eux tombait, atteint par une balle qui fusa dans un silence terrifiant.

Cash se laissa tomber de sa branche pour atterrir et poser le M-16 sur son épaule.

— Le prix de son cercueil, à peine trois-cents.

Les deux autres militaires se remirent de la surprise qui les assaillait. Ils faisaient partie de Spiritomb, ils n'étaient pas des soldats ordinaires. Le meneur fit un mouvement.

— Trop lent, ricana l'espion.

Il se déplaça rapidement, asséna un coup de coude au deuxième militaire et fit voler ses dents en éclat, tirant au hasard sur le troisième, lui enfonçant une balle dans l'épaule, une autre dans le ventre. Le recul de l'arme vibra douloureusement dans son bras. Il sourit tristement.

— Une chirurgie dentaire, moins de deux-cents, l'hospitalisation et les soins annexes, six-cents.

Il continua sa danse mortelle en se saisissant du couteau de survie du deuxième militaire, égorgeant le troisième d'un mouvement insaisissable, comme l'avait été toute son offensive.

— Un autre cercueil, trois-cents autres pokédollars.

Il s'arrêta, trancha le bras du survivant. Le militaire eut un gémissement étranglé quand ce qui fut son bras tombe au sol, tenant toujours son arme. Pivotant sur lui-même, Cash passa derrière le militaire et lui glissa la lame sur la gorge.

— Et pourtant, tout ça cumulé ne rachètera jamais le sourire d'Ange et tu sais pourquoi ?

Le soldat déglutit, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire, une solution, n'importe laquelle. Il allait mourir s'il n'agissait pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se défaire de la paume qui maintenait sa gorge tendue en appuyant sur son menton. Quand il avait aperçu le dresseur souterrain qui le menaçait, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il faisait un si bon assassin. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il avait été tel un courant d'air. Le silence pesant et la lame qui se pressa davantage sur son cou lui indiquèrent que Cash attendait une réponse, que le militaire donna dans un souffle :

— Non…

— C'était la deuxième chose sur cette planète à être inestimable.

Cash tira sur la lame, éclaboussant son visage du sang du troisième militaire, qu'il laissa tomber sans plus s'en soucier. Il retourna auprès du corps d'Ange, écarta les mèches blondes sur le visage sans vie, ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir le regard déserté de la flamme pétillante de malice que trop peu connaissaient dans la Ligue Souterraine.

À force de vénalité, Cash avait appris à donner une valeur à chaque chose. Il savait que chaque chose avait un prix, que tout était monnayable et rien n'échappait à cette règle. Pourtant, « inestimable » paraissait être la meilleure valeur à associer à Ange.

* * *

Les yeux de Stup scrutaient son environnement avec attention. Il glissait sur l'air, évitait les troupes ennemies, il avait l'habitude, c'était Neko qui l'avait entraîné, que diable, la plus furtive de tous les furtifs, juste après June, c'était Artik qui lui avait mis de sacrées déculottées, c'était Galerne qui lui avait appris à gérer la peur, c'était Split qui… Non, en fait, Split, il lui tapait dessus et c'était tout. Il secoua la tête, avant de se glisser derrière un arbre, tendant l'oreille pour tenter d'analyser son environnement.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là, au juste ?

Stup leva les yeux au ciel et braqua un regard dur sur Nerd qui restait à découvert, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler un minimum sa présence.

— On se cache, Nerd, imbécile, grommela Stup. Mais visiblement tu n'as pas bien compris le principe de « se cacher ».

— Mais si, se cacher, c'est se dissimuler, se mettre à couvert, mais tu vois, je suis tellement nerveux que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler sans faire de pauses dans mes phrases pour reprendre ma respiration et j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer avant la fin de celle-ci et–

Stup se jeta en avant et plaqua Nerd au sol, lui évitant d'être transpercé par une salve de balles.

— Merde !

Le _geek_ resta face contre sol, totalement paniqué, alors que Stup se redressait, portant une main à sa pokéball pour jeter celle de Givrali et découvrir son pokémon.

— Bouclier, vite ! scanda-t-il.

Son pokémon réagit au quart de tour, parvenant à parer une nouvelle salve de balles. Cependant, tout seul, Stup ne pouvait pas faire face à une unité entière de Spiritomb. Et Nerd était hélas totalement incompétent dans ce genre de défense. Son Porygon-Z serait d'une complète inutilité. Ils allaient probablement y passer, mais ce ne serait certainement pas sans tenter de faire des dégâts parmi ses ennemis. Il esquiva un premier coup en se penchant vivement, tira un couteau de sa ceinture pour entailler le bras de celui qui venait de l'attaquer, effectua un saut périlleux pour empêcher d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac le deuxième de s'en prendre à Nerd, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, en proie à une violente panique.

Le troisième braqua sur lui une arme. Stup leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi s'entêtaient-ils ? Comprendraient-ils un jour qu'il était en passe de devenir un insaisissable, avec l'enseignement de Neko, qu'il ne se laisserait pas stupidement descendre ?

D'un mouvement rapide, il franchit la distance que le séparait de l'homme et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, puis il se tourna vers Nerd, qui avait disparu. Surpris, mais pas pour autant déconcentré, il lança son coude dans le plexus du militaire, l'envoyant au tapis, avant de récupérer au vol le Glock qui tombait de la main de son ennemi. Il tira une première fois, un deuxième homme s'écroula, puis il roula par terre et ne tua pas le troisième, qui était déjà mort.

Gardant l'arme à la main, étonné, il haussa les sourcils. Un souffle sur sa joue le fit sursauter et un rire joyeux, semblable au bruissement des feuilles d'arbre, résonna dans son oreille :

— Stupéfiaaaaant !

— Neko, protesta-t-il, tu veux me faire mourir de peur ?

L'illusion de Zoroark se dissipa suffisamment pour que le dresseur souterrain spécialisé dans la glace pût distinguer sa Formatrice, qui s'était déjà éloignée de lui et Psyko, qui protégeait Nerd. Ce dernier semblait trembler de tous ses membres, comme s'il était désolé d'être une gêne, ce qui était le cas. La dresseuse furtive se détourna bien vite des trois cadavres pour porter sur Stup un regard profondément étonné :

— C'était quoi, ce mouvement, que tu as fait, à la fin ?

— Euh, hésita Stup, un de tes gestes, je l'ai copié…

— Oui, je l'ai reconnu, mais. Depuis quand tu arrives à le faire ? Et surtout… Comment ?

— L'entraînement ? suggéra Stup. À force, euh. Voilà.

Neko lui sourit.

— Je suis fière de toi ! Faudra que j'annonce ça à Artik ! On pourra lever le niveau des chasses à l'homme ! C'est super !

Joyeuse, Neko ne remarqua pas la sourde terreur qui passa dans les yeux de Stup, ni même son murmure « j'aimerais mieux mourir, je pense ». D'une œillade interrogatrice, il se tint informé de ce qu'il se passait, d'où allait le duo infernal. Psyko répondit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Combats et qu'ils étaient tous deux les bienvenus. Nerd hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il venait d'avoir la trouille de sa vie et s'était vu y passer, pendant quelques instants. Et il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir mis son rival, Léo-le-cosplayeur, plus bas que terre, ce qui risquait de se produire quand la nouvelle version du pokédex tactile testé par Cécile serait enfin parachevée.

Stup approuva aussi. Faire équipe avec deux autres combattants hors pairs ne serait pas facultatif. Ils ne seraient pas trop de trois à être attentifs. Heureusement, Zoroark était doué pour les illusions. Elles étaient quasiment parfaites et Stup doutait franchement que les militaires pussent s'apercevoir de la légère distorsion des sons au sein d'une illusion de Zoroark. Les sons y étaient distordus, mais si peu que ça pouvait passer pour un simple bourdonnement auditif. Neko avait vraiment très bien entraîné son pokémon.

D'un même mouvement, ils reprirent la route, Psyko indiquant la direction à suivre et le dresseur spécialisé fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de voir le dresseur fou sans son Pikachu.

* * *

— LEVY !

Comprenant le hurlement de Drake même avoir besoin de regarder dans sa direction, Levrette lâcha le cou de Trioxhydre, serrant davantage les jambes sur son pokémon pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Elle porta chacune de ses mains à des petites poches pour en tirer des grenades qu'elle dégoupilla d'un geste rapide. Elle les jeta. Dracolosse visa. D'un faible ultralaser, il fit exploser les deux engins et un nuage noir se répandit sur la brigade aérienne qui s'était jetée à la poursuite des dresseurs souterrains.

D'un même mouvement, les deux dresseurs souterrains se tournèrent vers les autres :

— Dégagez !

— Lev' et moi…

— … On s'occupe du reste !

D'un mouvement synchrone, ils se détournèrent des autres dresseurs qui se carapataient en quatrième vitesse et échangèrent un sourire. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et leur offensive destinée à masquer le départ des autres fut parfaite. Leurs deux dragons étaient à bouts de force, ils le savaient, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

Levrette tendit la main, Drake la saisit, elle s'élança. Sautant dans le vide, elle attrapa la pokéball de Voltorbe, qui apparut sur le dragon de Lev. Les militaires montés sur pokémons de type vol approchaient. Trop confiants.

— EXPLOSION ! scanda la dresseuse souterraine alors que son formateur la hissait sur le dos de son Dracolosse.

Le pokémon électrique se mit à briller, la main de Levrette se serra sur les vêtements de Drake qui se tortilla. Il était très chatouilleux et le moment n'était pas venu pour éclater de rire. Il fallait protéger la Ligue Souterraine, en dépit du Reshiram noir qui semblait le narguer à chaque fois qu'il tournait le regard. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il ferma les yeux.

_Pour la Ligue._

Il devina le reste sous ses paupières closes. Les soldats qui approchent qui les braquent et les menacent. Voltorbe qui explose. Levrette qui rappelle d'abord Trioxhydre pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé, puis Voltorbe. Et enfin le signal. Ce ne fut qu'une légère pression sur son bras, tellement légère qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'identifier. Mais il connaissait Levy. Et sans la moindre hésitation, il élança Dracolosse au loin. Il ne savait pas pour quelle destination, tout ce qui comptait, c'était fuir, éloigner les militaires des autres. Et sauver la Ligue Souterraine.

Levrette ne protesta pas quand elle sentit le dragon de son formateur ne pas rejoindre l'autre groupe de dresseurs ailés. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il avait sorti Rayquaza pour la Ligue. Et il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer la démarche pour qu'elle comprît qu'il s'agissait d'inciter les autres patrouilles aériennes à les pourchasser, afin de permettre aux dresseurs un peu plus lents de s'enfuir tranquillement. Elle sursauta quand une nuée de dards frôla Draky. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit que ça marchait. Dracolosse plongea et vrilla, entraînant avec lui leurs poursuivants, slalomant entre les arbres, parfaitement indifférent aux branches qui le griffaient et qui égratignaient les deux humains.

Quand il ressurgit entre les arbres, il nargua les militaires en tirant la langue et fonça à pleine vitesse pour fuir définitivement le champ de bataille. Les pokémons adverses étaient de toute façon incapables de suivre la pleine vitesse de Dracolosse.

Soudain le pokémon s'arrêta net et couina, montrant un endroit dégagé, où quelqu'un restait. Drake jura. Levrette pâlit.

— Cyclik ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

— J'en sais rien, mais faut aller le chercher. Dracolosse, tu t'en sens capable ?

Le pokémon grogna et Levrette les arrêta d'un geste.

— Non. Dracolosse ne pourra jamais supporter nos poids à tous les trois. J'y vais avec Trioxhydre.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de Drake, Levrette sauta à bas de Dracolosse, attrapant la pokéball de son dragon pour qu'il la rattrape. L'enfourchant sans mal, elle lui fit signe de se poser près de Cyclik, qui sursauta mais ne réagit pas plus que ça.

— Cyclik, amène-toi, vite !

— Simca… murmura-t-il. Où… Où est Simca ?

— Qui ? On s'en fout, viens !

La tête droite de Trioxhydre attrapa Cyclik qui ne se débattait même pas et le posa sans douceur sur son dos, juste devant Levrette qui fronça les sourcils. Cyclik était en état de choc. Mais il était hors de question de le laisser en arrière, quand bien même ça les ralentirait de l'avoir avec eux. D'une pression des cuisses elle incita son dragon à remonter doucement vers Drake, alors que Cyclik ne faisait même pas mine de se raccrocher. Arrivés près du maître des dragons, il fronça les sourcils.

— Il va pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

— J'en sais rien. Cap sur les îles Orange, on va chez moi.

— Risqué.

— Absolument pas. La maison est déserte depuis que j'ai tué mon frère. On se planquera là-bas en attendant. On n'a pas le choix.

* * *

La scène qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux leur apparut surréaliste. Psyko déglutit en laissant ses yeux glisser sur le corps étendu au sol, tandis que Nerd gémissait un « Oh non, Ange » paniqué. D'un mouvement de poignet, Neko annula l'illusion de Zoroark pour apparaître enfin près de Cash qui restait assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie de son amie la plus proche de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il levait un regard éteint sur elle.

— Seth, murmura-t-elle en glissant une main dans les cheveux de son frère, tu–

Un revers dégageant ses doigts la fit taire. Cash se redressa et évita de fixer de nouveau Ange. Stup s'était agenouillé près du corps de la blonde et la serrait contre lui, alors que Nerd restait immobile, comme figé. Psyko s'avança d'un pas. Cash esquiva un nouveau geste de tendresse compatissante de sa sœur :

— Lâche-moi, Jule, ça va.

— Mais–

— Ça va, je te dis, j'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes. Il faut faire disparaître le corps…

Le reste de sa phrase « moi, je n'en suis pas capable » s'étrangla quand il revit le dernier sourire d'Ange sous ses yeux et il ravala ses larmes, ne voulant pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant Neko, ne se rendant pas compte que personne n'aurait considéré ça comme une faiblesse. Stup se releva et braqua sur Cash un regard furieux. Abandonnant son amie décédée, il s'approcha du voleur, poussant Neko du passage, pour le saisir par le col de sa blouse et le plaquer douloureusement à l'arbre :

— C'est tout ? C'est tout ?

Cash se débarrassa des doigts de l'élève de sa sœur et le repoussa.

— Casse-toi.

— Quand je pense qu'elle… Qu'elle… Et que toi… Tu me dégoûtes, Cash. Une simple blessure à l'épaule. Ange est morte d'une simple balle dans l'épaule. T'étais où ? T'étais où quand Ange mourait d'une simple balle dans l'épaule ?

Se jetant en avant pour asséner un coup violent à Stup, sans même prendre la peine de répliquer quelque chose qui n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation et qui n'avait strictement aucun intérêt, Cash ne se rendit pas compte combien ce changement dans ses habitudes, lui qui rajoutait toujours de l'huile sur le feu, troubla sa sœur aînée.

Aucun des deux, pendant leur échange de remarques grinçantes et de coups douloureux, ne vit Psyko et Nerd entraîner le corps d'Ange plus loin, lui rendant un dernier hommage avant de le détruire, aucun des deux ne remarqua que le visage de Neko s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes, que son regard se chargeait d'une rage sainte, qui semblait faire danser ses cheveux autour d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne comprit comment ils se retrouvèrent plaqués contre un arbre, chacun d'un bout à l'autre de la zone qu'ils occupaient, douloureusement griffés sur les joues. La dresseuse furtive, entre eux, leur jeta à chacun un regard plein de violence. Sa voix était bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée quand elle prononça sa sentence :

— Réveillez-vous, espèce d'idiots.

Cash déglutit. Là, Neko lui rappelait furieusement June. Et c'était vraiment inquiétant. Il ne l'avait pas vue bouger et le vent sec et chaud qui fouettait son visage lui rappela qu'avant d'être l'insouciante Neko de la Ligue Souterraine, sa sœur était une femme dangereuse, entraînée par June l'Insaisissable, la célèbre tueuse à gages.

Maintenu sur son arbre par une attaque du Mentali de sa formatrice, Stup prit le temps d'observer les vêtements de Cash, remarquant enfin qu'ils étaient baignés de sang, comme son visage et ses mains. Il se sentit coupable. Retombant lourdement sur le sol, il se déplaça jusqu'à Cash qui reste immobile. Puis l'élève de Neko tendit une main :

— Excuse-moi, demanda-t-il. Je…

— Elle était hémophile, expliqua Cash d'une voix tremblante en repoussant la main tendue. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. Je l'ai _vue_ mourir avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne te pardonnerai _jamais_ tes insinuations. _Jamais_.

— Cash, Stup.

La voix autoritaire de Neko les fit taire, l'un comme l'autre, mus par une sorte d'instinct de survie. D'un même mouvement, ils relevèrent la tête vers la voleuse et déglutirent une nouvelle fois, effrayés par ce qu'elle dégageait. Tout en elle n'était que haine et violence. Ils avaient touché à sa famille. Ils avaient osé toucher à sa famille, insidieusement, de façon fourbe, en bouleversant Cash avec autre chose que de l'argent. Elle ne pardonnerait pas la tristesse qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère, même s'il prétendait que tout allait bien. Elle ne pardonnerait pas la colère de Stup, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme. Elle leur lança un regard plein de promesse de vengeance et elle grommela :

— Elle paiera.

L'étincelle de sadisme morbide des yeux verts de la dresseuse furtive disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue quand Psyko et Nerd revinrent près d'eux, les yeux baissés. Stup détourna le regard et se redressa, tendant une nouvelle fois sa main à Cash. L'espion la refusa et se leva sans aide.

Ils reprirent la route, silencieux et prudents, Zoroark commençant à fatiguer de devoir soumettre tant de monde à une illusion. Il leur faudrait bientôt faire une pause pour dormir. Et ce soir-là, quand Neko prit son tour de garde, si elle feignit ne pas voir les yeux brillants de son frère, ça ne l'empêcha pas de jurer une nouvelle fois qu'elle ferait payer chacun des responsables de façon cruelle, douloureuse et poichigeonnesque.

* * *

Peu de monde était réuni, mais ça n'importait peu, pour Drew. _C'était_ le plus beau jour de sa vie, celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, juste après son évanouissement dans la salle d'accouchement, alors qu'il tenait la main de sa fiancée. Il la trouvait rayonnante, même si elle était un peu éteinte, ce qui était normal. Sa robe lui seyait tellement bien qu'il avait envie de se presser contre elle, de signer à la va-vite tous les papiers et de l'enlever loin, très loin, pour une lune de miel où il lui ferait l'amour des jours entiers.

Dommage, pour eux, point de lune de miel. Pas dans ce contexte. Flora voulait attendre pour ça. Mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils fussent unis, d'être enfin une famille. Le reste ne comptait pas, du moins, il voulait le laisser de côté, au moins ce jour.

Il porta sur celle qui était en train de devenir sa femme un regard amoureux, comme au premier jour, comme chaque jour depuis cet instant. Elle aurait été encore plus belle si elle avait eu à ses côté son meilleur ami, même si Ondine faisait un très joli témoin aussi, un très joli témoin qui ne valait pas la splendeur de Flora, bien entendu.

Quand Lime pénétra dans la salle, alors qu'il n'était pas invité – trop inconnu pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, personne n'ignorait que Max soutenait la Ligue Souterraine – il le foudroya du regard. Le dresseur souterrain ignora totalement le reproche à peine dissimulé. Lime se pencha sur Annabelle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

— QUOI ? s'exclama le Génie Extrême.

Elle se leva d'un bond, une joie vibrant au fond de ses yeux et elle partit en suivant Lime, alors que Flora, Drew et Ondine échangeaient des regards perplexes. Ondine mordilla ses lèvres, Flora fit un petit mouvement puis la rousse n'y tint plus.

Un tel cri venant d'Annabelle ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Des dresseurs souterrains étaient dans la Tour de Combats. Ondine se leva et traversa la salle de la mairie en courant. Avec un peu de chance, Sacha était parmi eux ! Avec un peu de chance, Sacha allait bien !

Comprenant les pensées de son témoin, Flora abandonna le stylo, alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à signer, pour sortir de la mairie à son tour, laissant Drew tout seul face au maire.

— On était en train de se marier, pesta-t-il avant de finalement suivre le mouvement.

* * *

Neko faisait les cents pas, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les cheveux défaits, poisseux de sang. Elle évitait de porter le moindre regard sur Cash et Stup qui restaient immobiles, assis sur des chaises, parfaitement incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste. La fuite leur avait permis de faire quelques temps abstraction de la mort d'Ange, mais ils réalisaient avec force qu'elle n'était plus là. Et ça énervait Neko. Elle ne voulait pas voir le chagrin de son frère, de son élève, ça ne lui rappelait que trop qu'Artik était mourant, que Prof s'était fait descendre par Ln, bon sang, par Ln, pas par un Poichigeon inconnu. La rage grondait en elle, menaçant d'exploser à tous moments. Et Nerd ne l'aidait pas à se calmer en pianotant de cette agaçante façon sur son ordinateur.

Psyko soupira. Assis sur un fauteuil, les bras sur les genoux, les doigts croisés, il fixait les pieds de la table d'un air impatient, un peu inquiet aussi. Venir chez Annabelle était la chose la plus logique à faire mais il était angoissé à l'idée de la revoir, de la revoir alors qu'il était couvert de sang, encore ivre de cette bataille, ivre de colère, ivre de chagrin.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas mangé ? Leurs gorges avaient été tellement serrées par les événements qu'ils en avaient oublié de se nourrir. Il déglutit difficilement en entendant un pas s'approcher et refusa de relever la tête quand les pieds s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à croiser le regard d'Annabelle, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour se laisser aller à des sentiments du passé, à cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle était trop gentille. Il lui avait fait du mal et malgré tout ça, elle continuait à être là pour lui. Sacha ferma les yeux.

— Psyko, appela une voix douce qui fit battre son cœur.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Annabelle. Oh non, ce timbre, il le connaissait par cœur. Il releva la tête, un peu anxieux et Ondine tomba à genoux, le serrant contre de lui de toutes ses forces, incapable de retenir ses larmes. C'étaient des larmes de bonheur qui les inondaient, savoir que l'un comme l'autre étaient toujours en vie, se retrouver enfin après tant d'horreurs, pouvoir partager un peu de douceur.

Sacha était tellement heureux qu'il en oubliait le chagrin des autres. Retrouver l'odeur de ses cheveux, cette odeur d'agrumes qui restait inchangée. Ils se relevèrent pour mieux s'étreindre, mieux s'embrasser, sans tenir compte de l'exclamation écœurée de Neko, sans doute plus un réflexe qu'un réel dégoût. Psyko glissa la main sur la joue d'Ondine, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

— Tu es couvert de sang…

— Il y a eu une bataille… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Maintenant que je suis avec toi, je vais bien…

Ondine hocha la tête avant de se jeter de nouveau dans ses bras. Le soulagement s'emparait d'elle sans même qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, ni se reprocher de ne pas se soucier des autres. Ses yeux parcouraient le visage de Sacha puis son corps, remarquant des brûlures, des coupures, des hématomes.

— Que s'est-il passé ? dit-elle en caressant la marque violacée sur son cou.

— J'ai affronté un coriace. Le coriace a eu plus mal que moi, mais il m'a laissé quelques souvenirs. Où sont Flora, Drew et Max ?

Avec une grimace douloureuse, Ondine s'écarta un peu de Sacha pour pincer les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Nerd qui répondit :

— Je… Désolé ? Je… Je… Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que Prof m'en a empêché… Mais l'arène de Clémentiville a été attaquée et… Enfin… Le champion est… Dans le coma.

— Quoi ?

Sacha détacha ses yeux de Nerd pour chercher une infirmation sur le visage de sa Flamme, qui se ferma d'un coup et se chargea de tristesse.

— Non, c'est… C'est la vérité. Flora a aussi perdu ses parents et… Max est toujours à l'hôpital… Je…

Elle se tut une fois de plus alors que Sacha laissait l'horreur l'envahir. Neko fit un mouvement pour dévisager Cash, puis elle darda sur Flora qui entrait un regard furibond, non sans retenir une œillade moqueuse en glissant sur les kilos en trop visibles sous la robe blanche de la coordinatrice. Cette dernière ne se soucia pas une seule seconde des autres dresseurs souterrains, se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami en écartant Ondine de ses bras avec un regard d'excuses. Drew hocha la tête en direction des autres pour les saluer avant de s'approcher de Sacha à son tour.

— Tu tombes bien, toi, plaisanta Drew. Justement, on était en train de se marier.

— Oh merde, s'horrifia Flora. J'avais oublié.

Sacha pouffa et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

— C'est bien toi, ça, oublier que tu te maries… Tu n'as pas encore accouché ? demanda-t-il en observant le ventre de Flora.

Elle baissa les yeux et pâlit un peu et Neko s'étouffa dans un rire méchant. Flora et elle s'affrontèrent du regard et leur inimitié fit battre en retraite Nerd, Ondine et Sacha. Le premier descendit au sous-sol, affirmant que les endroits chauds, sombres et humides avaient toujours eu sa préférence et les deux autres partirent en direction de la salle de bains, afin que Psyko puisse se débarrasser de tout le sang.

Ondine se détourna quand il ôta tous ses vêtements et qu'il grogna sous la douleur de l'eau chaude.

— Bordel, ça brûle, cette saloperie.

Un petit silence s'étendit entre eux et Ondine finit par se tourner vers le rideau de douche qui lui cachait Sacha. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour lancer la discussion et entendre cette voix l'apaiser, il ne savait pas quoi dire qui pourrait masquer le bruit de l'eau. Que disait-on à la femme qu'on aimait, après qu'on a tué des dizaines de gens, après qu'on a vu mourir devant soi des personnes qu'on avait vu sourire quelques jours avant ?

Alors il se contenta d'observer l'eau qui s'écoule, rosâtre, emportant avec elle le sang séché – le sien, celui de ses ennemis – grattant celui qui avait durci sur certaines zones de son corps meurtri et fatigué. L'odeur du savon lui paraissait saugrenue et déplacée. La vapeur de l'eau brûlante envahissait la salle de bains, semblant mettre un voile entre lui et sa bien-aimée à qui il ne savait pas quoi dire, tellement il avait l'impression que leurs retrouvailles étaient surréalistes. Sacha baissa ses yeux sur ses pieds noircis qui retrouvaient petit à petit leur couleur véritable.

Il appréciait le silence, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler, puisqu'il lui semblait que chacun de ses mots auraient été hors contexte. Il appréciait ce silence léger un peu halluciné, eux qui pensaient, encore quelques heures auparavant, qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps, très longtemps. Ces retrouvailles les laissaient sous le choc et c'est très doucement qu'Ondine chuchota :

— Sacha…

— Oui ?

— J'ai eu peur pour toi.

Un petit soupir lui répondit, alors qu'il sentait que toutes ses réticences à parler de ça commençaient à fondre, comme s'il avait besoin de vider son sac et d'en parler. Il retint pourtant la moitié de ses angoisses, se contentant d'une réponse succincte :

— Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour moi. Surtout quand j'ai combattu ce général.

— Un général ?

— Ouais… Un type avec le crâne rasé et un Séléroc. J'ai pas vraiment retenu son nom et ça m'importe peu.

Ondine se sentit pâlir. Altaïr Sévignan. Elle avait entendu parler de lui. C'était un soldat émérite, dont les états de service équivalaient largement à ceux des plus grands généraux, en plus d'être le plus jeune à accéder au grade de général de brigade. Pressenti pour devenir le prochain général des armées, d'ici bien sûr quelques années – une dizaine au maximum, un nouveau record à son palmarès déjà impressionnant –, cet homme était adulé par ses subalternes et très apprécié de l'actuel chef d'État-Major, ce qui était rare, il n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un dont on pouvait facilement s'attirer la sympathie. Ondine sentait que les choses allaient bientôt se compliquer encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle porta une main lasse à son visage alors que Sacha continuait :

— J'étais à deux doigts de le tuer. Puis Ln a… retourné sa veste.

— Quoi ?

— Ln nous a trahis. Je ne sais pas encore quelle incidence ça aura sur la suite des événements mais elle s'est ralliée à ce bâtard de fils de pute de général. Et elle a tué Régis.

Ondine se sentit blanchir.

— Pardon ? Je… J'ai dû mal comprendre. Avec l'eau qui coule, je…

L'eau s'arrêta, Sacha sortit de la baignoire pour répéter d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre :

— Régis est mort, Ondine. Et je… n'ai… Oh bordel.

Il se serra contre elle pour laisser toute l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de prononcer s'emparer de lui et elle ne protesta pas, trop sous le choc pour se permettre de dire quoique ce soit. Elle l'enlaça, ne sachant que trop bien que l'eau qui détrempait son cou n'était pas seulement due à la douche que le dresseur souterrain venait de prendre. La nouvelle était rude pour Ondine. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand un éclat de voix la fit froncer les sourcils.

Sacha enfila rapidement des vêtements et sa blouse souterraine pour se précipiter à la suite d'Ondine qui retournait déjà à l'endroit où ils avaient délaissé les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent que Stup et Cash avaient déserté la pièce, laissant Flora et Neko se faire face. Elles semblaient aussi furieuse l'une que l'autre. Flora avait rougi sous la colère tandis que Neko semblait prête à bondir pour écorcher vive la coordinatrice. D'un bond, Sacha se précipita pour ceinturer Neko, tâchant de ne pas grimacer de douleur quand les ongles de la voleuse s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras, alors qu'elle tentait de se ruer sur Flora, dans la ferme intention de la laisser pour morte.

— Tu viens me faire des leçons de morale sur ma façon de parler à mon frère mais au moins, le mien il est en vie ! Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, espèce de garce lâche et hypocrite !

Le feulement de Neko fit trembler Flora et Psyko tenta un faible « Tu vas trop loin, Neko » qui fut recouvert par la voleuse :

— Ta gueule, Psyko ! Je ne laisserai pas cette serpillère obèse venir me dicter ma conduite ! Elle ne sait pas le quart de ce qu'on traverse, elle se terre dans une planque en espérant que ça passe et jamais, JAMAIS je ne laisserai quiconque me dire que je ne sais pas agir avec MA FAMILLE !

Flora ricana :

— Ta famille ? Laisse-moi rire. Furtif, c'est pas synonyme de lâche ?

Neko se débattit encore plus fort dans les bras de Psyko, réussit finalement à lui échapper et lança sa main au visage de Flora, pour lui arracher la langue, pour ne plus entendre cette voix horripilante lui rappeler sa propre peur du début de la bataille, pour ne plus laisser cette fille de Poichigeon dire que son frère s'était caché, pas après qu'il eût vu son amie la plus proche mourir dans ses bras.

Psyko la ceintura de nouveau avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'atteindre Flora. Ses ongles ripèrent sur la joue de la coordinatrice, la faisant reculer un peu sous la griffure. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle cherchait en provoquant la partenaire d'Artik, elle ne voyait que l'insulte faite à ce pauvre garçon qui lui ressemblait, quand elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne de telle façon qu'il s'était tendu et était sorti en la fusillant du regard, suivi par l'autre garçon.

— Psyko, lâche-moi, je vais lui faire la peau !

— Euh, excusez-moi, commença une voix qui fut ignorée.

— Laisse-la faire, Psyko, continua Flora. Qu'elle vienne, je n'ai pas peur d'une fille qui craint un Poichigeon.

— FLORA ! clama Ondine. Ça suffit !

— Artik a décidément de très mauvais goûts, pour avoir une telle maîtresse, asséna Flora avec un petit sourire.

— Garce, grogna Neko. Ne parle pas de quelque chose que tu ignores ! Tu parles de lui alors que tu ne le connais même pas !

— Oh non, se lamenta Sacha. Le sujet qui fâche.

Neko ne tint plus, elle se débattit davantage encore entre les bras de Psyko, lâchant un flot de jurons tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres, entrelacés de vérités qui blessent, surprenant Psyko qui savait que ce genre de mots étaient bien plus présents dans le langage de Ln que dans celui de la dresseuse furtive :

— Ferme ton claque-merde, si tu t'avises de l'ouvrir pour débiter des conneries, je jure que je t'enfoncerai une barre à mines dans le cul ! Vu à quoi tu ressembles, ça doit faire longtemps que personne ne l'a–

— Neko, calme-toi ! siffla Psyko pour couvrir la fin de la phrase de la dresseuse furtive.

— NON ! Ce sac à fientes obèse ose l'ouvrir alors qu'elle–

— OH, VOS GUEULES ! cria une voix qui les fit tous taire et se tourner.

Nerd se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'attira les regards étonnés des deux dresseurs souterrains alors qu'Ondine portait un regard furieux à Flora. Le _geek_ désigna son ordinateur, qu'il tourna vers l'assemblée. Neko se fendit d'un sourire en entendant une voix déformée par informatique :

— Eh ben, princesse, je t'entends hurler jusqu'ici… Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie comme ça ?

— Artik, sourit la dresseuse furtive en dérobant l'ordinateur de Nerd. Tu es vivant.

— Bien sûr, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, je te rappelle que tu es toujours en négatif. Et c'est honteux que mon élève soit en négatif.

— Tu triches, bouda Neko. C'est pour ça que je suis en négatif.

Psyko s'approcha de Neko qui s'était assise à une table, puis il dévisagea le dresseur aux cheveux bleus.

— Ouais, t'as l'air en forme.

— Un peu cassé, avec une vilaine plaie sur le ventre qui développera mon sex-appeal si elle cicatrise bien, mais en forme, oui.

— Prof ? demandèrent en chœur Sacha et Neko.

— État stable. On est arrivé à temps, son garant a pu stopper l'hémorragie et résorber la blessure. Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux. Et de votre côté ? Où êtes-vous ?

— Tour de Combats, avec Lime, Stup, Nerd et Cash, répliqua Psyko.

Ondine s'approcha à son tour pour se serrer contre Sacha qui l'enlaça et Artik sourit.

— Tiens, salut Rouquine ! Coupe tes cheveux !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne répliqua pas, tournant le regard vers Flora qui quitta la pièce, visiblement écœurée de voir qu'Artik était véritablement attaché à cette fille vulgaire et cynique qu'était Neko.

La rousse décida de laisser les dresseurs souterrains seuls quand les autres arrivèrent, accompagnés par Lime et Annabelle. Elle devina qu'ils avaient des choses à mettre en place et elle décida d'aller rendre visite au fils de Ln(3). Elle n'arrivait pas à être choquée d'apprendre que la biochimiste avait abandonné son enfant. Ça ressemblait tellement aux choses qu'elle pourrait faire, dans son esprit.

**oOo**

Attila et Artik étaient côte à côte dans une petite pièce de la maison de Keiran, devant l'ordinateur. Nerd avait immédiatement contacté le Fondateur pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire, se rangeant derrière lui et ses décisions sages. L'ordinateur de Nerd était un peu petit et ils distinguaient à peine les visages de l'assemblée avec laquelle ils communiquaient.

Attila demanda aux dresseurs souterrains de ne pas quitter la Tour de Combats jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tous approuvèrent sauf Cash, qui demanda – exigea – de pouvoir aller faire un tour ici et là, pour pouvoir enfin exercer sa profession d'espion au lieu de se cacher. Il avait la chance d'avoir du talent dans son domaine et le Fondateur approuva le choix du frère de Neko, à la seule condition qu'il attendît juste le temps que Nerd lui construise un petit émetteur.

— Je… Seul, je ne pourrai pas.

— Appelle Guillaume. L'ancien assistant de Ln(3) t'aidera.

— Il ne peut pas me voir.

Cash sourit dangereusement derrière Nerd.

— Je t'aiderai à négocier.

— Non, s'insurgea Neko, tu vas lui faire ma… Non, en fait, vas-y, je l'aime pas non plus.

Attila et Artik sourirent, amusés. Psyko se déplaça.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, en t'attendant ?

— Rétablissez-vous. Soignez vos blessures, retrouvez des forces. Connaissant Crush comme je la connais, elle ne lancera pas l'offensive tout de suite. Il lui faudra le temps de se retourner, quelques semaines. Lime ?

— Je t'écoute, Attila.

— Je vais tenter de joindre Aura en suivant. Je la tiendrai au courant de ce que tu fais. C'est une excellente idée.

— Je te remercie. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

— Continue dans ce sens. Un des nôtres dans la résistance donne un souffle de crédibilité. Annabelle, vous en êtes où ?

— On a Giovanni dans notre poche. Certains hommes politiques, aussi, dont certains sont douteux mais bon… Le Pokébversif s'attèle à dénoncer l'acharnement politique dont vous êtes tous victimes. Ondine a réussi à ramener deux champions officiels avec elle, mais après Max, peu osent… Enfin…

— Max ? Le frangin de Flora ?

Artik tira sur sa plaie en se déplaçant.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Reshiram a attaqué. Le seul survivant de l'assaut, c'est Max et il est dans un état très critique.

Psyko fronça les sourcils.

— Reshiram. Le monstre que j'ai combattu s'est présenté comme en étant le meneur. Décidément, il veut mourir, ce mec.

Stup fit claquer sa langue. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de mort avec une telle désinvolture. Il déglutit et s'étonna en sentant un léger contact sur son épaule. Quand il tourna les yeux vers Neko, la sensation avait déjà disparu. Avait-il rêvé ce geste de réconfort ?

Sur l'écran, Attila secouait la tête.

— Je vous recontacte dès que Prof s'est réveillé. Surtout, pas d'imprudence. Neko, tu m'as bien compris ? Pas d'imprudence.

La voleuse hocha la tête avec une moue contrariée.

— Pareil pour toi, Psyko. Profite de la présence de ta Flamme un maximum.

Sacha sourit douloureusement. Il n'aimait pas trop ce qu'impliquait cette phrase.

— Cash, Nerd, je vous fais confiance. Cash, je tiens à ce que tu me fasses des rapports réguliers et pas d'imp–

— C'est bon, pas la peine d'essayer de m'apprendre mon métier, approuva l'espion. Je sais ce que je fais.

Nerd se trémoussa. Attila fixa son attention sur lui.

— Nerd, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Si, un peu quand même, se tortilla Nerd.

Sa voix étranglée fit tiquer quelques uns des dresseurs souterrains mais ils oublièrent vite ce trouble intense. Après tout, Nerd n'était ni un combattant, ni un dresseur et sorti de son univers virtuel, il était vite dépassé par les événements.

— Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer.

Le _geek_ hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

— Je te crois, répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui signifiait le contraire.

Tout ceci lui apparaissait toujours plus complexe à gérer. Et il aurait sacrément eu besoin de parler à Cécile. Elle aurait sans doute su quoi lui dire et comment le rassurer. Dommage qu'elle fût injoignable pour l'instant.

* * *

Prof se redressa et grimaça, poussant un cri étranglé, l'épaule encore endolorie par la suture de l'opération que son garant et ami lui avait faite dans le bloc opératoire de fortune de la faculté.

Sa vie était hors de danger. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir jouir de sa totale santé mentale.

Du peu qu'il en voyait, la demeure de Keiran, son ami, était très agréable et lui permettrait une convalescence loin du monde souterrain, des grottes humides, loin du stress d'être surpris. Tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, il laissa ses yeux suivre le chemin d'une goutte de pluie sur le carreau, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

Soupirant et portant la main à son cœur, frôlant du bout des doigts le bandage, Régis savoura les pulsations qui résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique, lui prouvant qu'il était en vie. Il avait eu chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il frôlait la mort, la première fois, aussi, qu'une amie tentait de lui faire la peau, la première fois qu'il…

Quel non-sens ! Il n'avait aucune explication plausible à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout était allé si vite qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi. Mais Ln lui avait tiré dessus. Et lui avait eu beaucoup de chance. Si le Taupiqueur d'Inu n'était pas passé par là pour faire un trou sous son pied, la balle aurait atterri dans son cœur. Et l'aurait tué net.

Ln… Quelle horreur. La silhouette à l'agonie qui était derrière elle, Régis ne devinait que trop bien à qui elle appartenait. Altaïr Sévignan, ce général de brigade zélé, qui n'avait pas hésité à prendre le fils de la biochimiste en otage pour la faire trahir.

Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix qu'improviser, retourner son arme contre la Ligue, protéger son enfant, son sang, sa chair. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en pressant la détente contre lui. Lui, il savait, il pouvait lui pardonner. Mais là n'était pas la question. Ce traumatisme, il était suffisamment terre à terre et rationnel pour le dépasser. C'était le reste, le véritable problème.

Au moins, se dit-il en soupirant, il avait la confirmation de la légende urbaine. On voyait bel et bien sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on était aux portes de la mort.

Il avait vu Sacha et lui, pêchant cette pokéball cassée. Sacha et lui, s'affrontant à Johto, lui perdant. Sacha arriver dans son labo, cherchant un endroit où aller. Le couloir de tous les péchés. Leur baiser. Earth, aussi. Sacha, blessé, détruit. Lui, s'énervant contre Aura, souhaitant qu'elle crève, qu'elle souffre. Puis les autres. Bien après. Toujours entrecoupés d'images de Psyko.

Régis ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Ça n'avait pas de sens, c'était irréaliste, inimaginable. En plus, il avait résolu ce conflit en lui des années auparavant, il n'était pas amoureux de Sacha.

— Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta au son de la voix basse d'Attila, qui le regardait, assis sur une chaise, tête baissée et bras croisés. Prof tourna les yeux vers le colosse, avec un sourire, dissimulant un rougissement, satisfait d'être seul dans sa tête.

— Oui, ça tire quand je fais des mouvements trop brusques. Mais je m'en remettrai.

— Je ne parlais pas de ta blessure, Prof.

Régis cligna les yeux, surpris. Secoua la tête.

— Je n'en veux pas à Ln, Attila. Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux. Et je ne suis pas mort.

— Elle m'a envoyé un message, expliquant son geste et demandant de tes nouvelles. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus évoquer notre charmant agent double…

Prof fronça les sourcils, Attila se leva et tira la chaise plus près du lit dans un raclement qui troubla le silence, pour s'y réinstaller. Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, Régis fixa de nouveau les yeux sur la fenêtre, pour observer les sillons que la pluie battante traçait sur le carreau. Le temps était maussade, comme lui. Sa plaie le démangeait et des fourmillements désagréables remontaient le long de son bras. Attila soupira. Lui aussi.

— Alors de quoi parles-tu ?

— Voyons, Prof, sourit Attila. Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

— Je… Merde, mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Oui, je sais de quoi tu parles, mais non, je ne le prononcerai pas, c'est trop surréaliste ! Sérieusement ? Moi ? Lui ? Sérieusement ?

La colère gagnait petit à petit Régis qui sentait sa voix s'échauffer au fur et à mesure que ce tissu d'inepties menaçait de franchir ses lèvres en un hurlement indigné. Attila se tut, attisant encore plus la fureur de Prof. Fureur contre lui-même. Parce qu'il fallait être sacrément abruti pour… Bordel de merde, son meilleur ami !

Resserrant ses bras sur ses genoux repliés, il laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre sur la fenêtre.

— C'est incompréhensible, murmura-t-il.

Attila leva une main et caressa doucement les cheveux de Prof, lui tapotant légèrement la tête, dans une attitude paternelle qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Régis. Ce geste était trop doux, par rapport à la violence des derniers temps. Ça l'émouvait bien trop. Il laissa les larmes couler, retenant les sanglots. C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait encaisser.

— Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, Prof. Tout n'est pas analysable.

La voix docte du colosse fit soupirer Régis de dépit.

— Parfois, j'aimerais bien. Si on peut mettre des explications sur quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a un raisonnement et donc des failles pour enrayer le processus. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Un silence contrit plana entre eux. Puis Attila retira sa main. Régis ne lui en voulut pas, il n'y avait rien à dire, aucun réconfort à apporter. Et surtout, hélas, rien à faire.

Peut-être qu'après la guerre, il oublierait cet illogisme et qu'il reprendrait une vie normale – si tant est qu'une vie d'Élémental de la Ligue Souterraine puisse être considérée comme telle – et il mettrait sous clé ce non-sens de la vie.

Il sursauta cependant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Artik, le ventre bandé, la chemise ouverte et les cheveux plats. Le teint blanc, les poings et les mâchoires serrés, il foudroyait alternativement Attila et Prof du regard.

— De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ?

— Oh merde, s'horrifia Régis, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Attila secoua la tête en direction de Prof. Il fallait que ce moment arrive. À présent que Prof ne serait plus là pour atténuer les pulsions de Neko et Psyko, il fallait bien tenir un membre de ce groupe au courant. Le temps était venu de percer à jour la comédie de Ln, d'expliquer au dresseur givré la vérité de cette trahison, de la justifier. L'ambiance pesante alourdissait le cœur de Prof qui détourna une fois de plus le regard. Il ne voulait pas assister à la colère du dresseur à l'Arcanin, qu'il devinait blanchir encore plus furieusement alors qu'Attila prononçait les mots les plus horribles que Prof eût pu entendre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant, Artik porta une main à son ventre en sentant la douleur revenir, alors même que la suture de Keiran – très sympa pour un vieux de trente ans – avait été faite avec soin depuis déjà une semaine. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'était en train de lui annoncer Attila et il regrettait déjà de devoir entendre ces mots, de les avoir, au détour de ce qu'il pensait être une idée morbide, devinés.

— Sévignan a fait quoi ?

— Il a injecté à Ln sa dernière création, un poison mortel aux effets dévastateurs, avant de menacer de faire de même à son fils, répéta Attila d'une voix calme. Et elle n'a pas encore théorisé l'antidote. C'est un peu trop dur pour elle.

Le colosse comprenait très bien que cet aveu eût du mal à avoir une emprise sur Artik. C'était tellement cruel et sadique que lui-même avait cru rêver quand Ln était venue le trouver, en larmes, le suppliant de la tuer. Elle était incapable de sacrifier l'un au profit de l'autre. Ils en avaient parlé. Longuement. Et Attila avait finalement réussi à convaincre Ln que la mort ne servait à rien. Que le Quatuor Infernal et les dresseurs souterrains étaient bien plus capables de survivre sans elle que son fils.

— Ce mec est une pute, siffla Artik. Je vais lui enfiler ses plaques militaires dans le cul, y enfoncer son SIG-553, puis le mien ! Et son foutu Voltali, son Gallame énervant, ses médailles et je vais le secouer en espérant que ça lui perforera quelque chose ! J'vais lui faire la peau ! Et à Ln aussi ! Je savais bien que c'était pas net, cette foutue histoire de trahison ! Putain, comment a-t-elle osé ne pas nous en parler ?

— Artik, soupira Attila.

— Aaaah, grogna-t-il quand il fit un mouvement brusque qui tira sur sa suture. Non, mais je rêve, ça sert à quoi qu'elle nous fasse des beaux discours sur l'amitié si c'est pour oublier qu'on est ses amis dès la première seconde de difficulté ? Sévignan a toujours été un fils de p… Non, c'est lui, la pute, sa mère est cool. Non. Pire. C'est un Poichigeon.

— Artik, grimaça Prof sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre.

— Je vais illico chercher Ln à Carmin-sur-Mer, et–

— ARTIK !

La voix autoritaire d'Attila fit taire le dresseur aux cheveux bleus qui le regarda d'un air perplexe. Jamais encore il ne s'était aperçu que le Fondateur avait une voix si autoritaire et il se retint de justesse de se mettre au garde-à-vous, dans un réflexe qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'il avait rompu son contrat avec l'armée, trop agacé de devoir être sous les ordres de ce connard d'enculé de Poichigeon qu'était Altaïr Sévignan.

Putain, il ne pouvait déjà pas blairer ce type, c'était viscéral depuis le jardin d'enfant. Mais ce qu'il avait fait à Ln, à Mini-Terreur, c'était impardonnable. Artik hocha la tête, signe qu'il écoutait Attila.

— Garde ça pour toi. Nous sommes très peu à le savoir et il faut que ça reste ainsi. Ni Neko, ni Psyko ne doivent savoir.

— Pourquoi ? scanda Artik. S'ils savaient, ils seraient de mon avis que–

— Justement, interrompit Prof. Vous connaissant, vous allez vous monter la tête et décider d'une opération punitive contre Sévignan.

— J'vois pas où est l'problème, bougonna Artik en croisant les bras, un peu vexé d'être si facilement percé à jour.

— Hormis le fait qu'il soit un soldat d'exception ? objecta Attila d'un air docte. Artik, Altaïr Sévignan est le plus jeune général de ce pays, le premier à atteindre ce grade avant ses quarante ans. Il est à la tête du groupement d'élite le plus dangereux de ce pays. Il est titulaire de la Médaille du Mérite. Ce n'est pas par hasard.

— Il suce Nérée, c'est tout ! s'emporta Artik. C'est un bon à rien, ce mec, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est à peine s'il savait reconnaître son nom sur une feuille !

Prof et Attila soupirèrent de concert et le Fondateur, agacé de voir Artik faire les cents pas en crachant mille et une insultes à propos de son ennemi d'enfance, finit par le faire asseoir de force, avant de braquer ses yeux sur lui.

— Artik, ça suffit maintenant, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes. Que ça te plaise ou non, Sévignan est un homme malsain, sadique, cruel, certes, mais également puissant et bien trop fort pour toi. Il est trop fort pour le trio que tu formes avec Psyko et Neko et Ln a raison de le craindre et tu devrais le craindre aussi ! Si vraiment tu es son ami, tu comprendras pourquoi il est important que personne ne sache qu'elle travaille pour nous auprès de lui.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle le gothique déglutit, tout de même un peu impressionné.

— Cet homme est un monstre et je crois que tu n'as même pas idée à quel point, continua Attila d'une voix plus douce. Ln ne veut pas être sauvée. Elle travaille pour nous, de l'intérieur. Elle me communique les déplacements de Reshiram et Spiritomb, des informations cruciales. Ne massacre pas tout ça en te jetant dans la gueule de Sévignan. Ne le laisse pas gagner cette bataille en te faisant prendre, toi, et Neko, et Psyko. Parce qu'elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle essaye de protéger et la Ligue Souterraine perdrait un atout précieux ! Alors oublie-la. Compris ?

Un silence plana dans la chambre et après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Artik réfléchit intensément. Il finit par hocher la tête, plus qu'à contrecœur et par tourner la tête, avec un sourire moqueur :

— Alors comme ça, on est amoureux de Psyko ?

— Ta gueule, Artik.

* * *

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Et il ne pensait pas à cette petite cicatrice rose qu'il ne voyait pas, juste au-dessus de son coude, qu'il devait à la soumise biochimiste. Elle n'était qu'un détail de son histoire, une manipulation de débutant, rien de bien intéressant. Il détestait les pleureuses et cette fille s'était transformée en pleureuse à l'instant même où il avait prononcé le nom de sa progéniture. De toute façon, cette chose larmoyante n'avait pas le moindre intérêt. Même son retournement de veste temporaire était insignifiant. Il lui ferait payer, bien entendu, au moment venu, elle comprendrait qu'elle était son jouet et que même l'espace de quelques instants, elle n'avait pas le droit de tenter de se dérober. Et la blessure qui l'avait empêché de terrasser le meilleur ami de Williams, pour offrir ses yeux à la biochimiste idiote, comme il lui avait promis, au détour d'une énième menace, n'était rien non plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce type… Sacha Ketchum, dit Psyko. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu mal ? Pourquoi ne tombait-il pas ? Avait-il développé une super résistance à la douleur ?

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Et il ne pensait pas à l'échec cuisant que Crush venait de vivre – c'était avec une joie à peine dissimulée qu'il se désolidarisait totalement de cette humiliation. Que les dresseurs souterrains pussent s'échapper était une bénédiction pour ses hommes et lui, ils allaient enfin avoir un peu d'action et ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils entrent un peu dans l'équation, pour faire pencher la balancer du côté de la justice, du côté du gouvernement. Que cette idiote de général de brigade arriviste eût échoué était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle prenait ses aises dans sa caserne depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il fasse semblant de s'apitoyer sur son incompétence.

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Alex l'avait trahi. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils ? Il avait pris le capitaine Ducan sous son aile dès son plus petit grade, l'avait amené avec lui à la conquête de l'armée et donc du monde, lui avait donné sa confiance – son amitié même, chose qu'il accordait encore plus rarement que sa confiance – et tout ça lui avait été renvoyé au visage. Sévignan n'acceptait simplement pas que son second pût lui tourner le dos aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas possible. S'il avait pu participer avec Reshiram à cette opération, jamais elle n'aurait échoué – ou tout du moins, si elle avait échoué, Alex serait rentré avec eux – le général en était persuadé.

Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Quelque chose qui allait sûrement le contrarier. Il n'écoutait jamais son instinct, préférant sa raison, qu'il avait façonnée pour qu'elle devînt efficace. Mais cette fois, ce même instinct qui l'avait poussé à délaisser ses hommes lors de l'opération de destruction de l'arène de Clémentiville – échec cuisant, le colonel Priest avait mal fait son travail, deux civils tués dans l'opération, un troisième à moitié mort et aucune preuve de lien avec la Ligue Souterraine – le poussait à accorder un tant soit peu de crédit aux réflexions qu'il avait menées sur son lit d'hôpital, rapidement délaissé au profit de son bureau.

Quelque chose se tramait. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la Ligue Souterraine. Et ça allait lui faire très mal. Il avait pris le parti d'écouter son instinct qui lui murmurait que ce n'était pas normal que son commando fût évincé, quand bien même sa haine pour Williams était connue et reconnue. Le chef d'État Major semblait avoir de l'affection pour lui, mais il ne prenait pas ses décisions seul. Alors qui ? Bon sang, il était dans une impasse ! Se préoccuper de sa carrière et de son honneur en suivant son instinct ? Entraîner ses hommes et les mener jusqu'à la Ligue Souterraine ?

Un hurlement de rage cueillit le mouvement brusque du général Sévignan qui balaya son bureau, envoyant valser tous les objets qui se trouvaient dessus.

Ln tenta de se protéger tant bien que mal du flot de stylos, papiers et objets contondants qui lui plurent dessus sans grand résultat et elle retint un gémissement de terreur. Bon sang, comme elle pouvait détester quand il était dans cet état d'énervement. Elle allait sûrement encore en payer le prix fort…

* * *

Les odeurs étranges qui flottaient dans le sous-sol dérangeaient son nez qu'elle estimait délicat. S'il supportait les odeurs de mort, de sang et de matières fécales qui glissaient inévitablement le long des jambes de ses prisonniers, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal avec toutes ces odeurs peu naturelles et totalement chimiques.

Elle grimaça de dégoût en passant la porte vitrée, ne prêtant pas attention à un scientifique qui lui demandait de ne pas pénétrer dans le laboratoire sans masque ou gants. Elle s'approcha du colonel Hemlock qui était responsable du laboratoire. Cet homme était gros, il n'avait pas de cheveux et n'avait pas de courage. Ça arrangeait le général Crush, ça le rendait plus docile et elle préférait avoir affaire à lui plutôt qu'à cette garce de lieutenant Abille. Elle pourrait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait du colonel. Le lieutenant était bien trop fidèle au général Sévignan pour ne pas lui révéler toute cette histoire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Crush avait tenu à tenir le génie des poisons à l'écart de cette invention macabre.

Le colonel s'approcha d'elle et la salua.

— Repos, colonel. Au rapport.

— Eh bien, la création du Cyanhydre avance bien.

Il désigna une porte vitrée derrière laquelle on pouvait distinguer plusieurs chercheurs en combinaison de protection, qui manipulaient avec délicatesse des béchers et des fioles.

— Cependant, atténua le colonel, nous avons du mal à stabiliser les agents toxiques.

— Ce qui signifie ?

La voix sèche du général, son regard froid firent se tasser davantage encore cet insignifiant colonel. Il déglutit.

— Mon général, ça prendra plus de temps que je ne l'avais annoncé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Sans le génie du lieutenant Abille, nous avons du mal. Si vous m'autorisiez à demander sa présence ici au général Sévignan, je–

— Non. Le Cyanhydre ne concerne pas Reshiram, le lieutenant Abille n'a donc pas à travailler sur cette création. Je vous accorde un mois. Vous avez un mois.

— Si peu, se lamenta le colonel en la dévisageant comme si elle demandait l'impossible. Puis-je… Puis-je me permettre une question ?

Sarah Crush laissa son regard se promener sur le laboratoire qui se situait sous la base de Reshiram, à Carmin-sur-Mer, se rappelant avec une pointe d'aigreur qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver dans le régiment réservé à Spiritomb, plutôt qu'être contrainte de collaborer avec Altaïr Sévignan. Elle ne supportait pas cet homme, qui prenait tant de libertés avec les règles militaires et qui était pressenti pour devenir le prochain chef d'État-Major. Qu'allait devenir l'armée si cet énergumène accédait au sommet ? La commande très spéciale qu'elle avait passé au laboratoire, un poison meurtrier, volatile et contagieux, était quelque chose qui devait rester secret. Certains de ses hommes s'étaient dévoués, ils étaient prêts à mourir en héros, ils porteraient le poison.

Elle était convaincue que ce n'était pas impossible à réaliser, même si elle était parfaitement incompétente en chimie. Un mois, c'était énorme, quand il s'agissait de contenir et de traquer des criminels. Ça leur laissait le temps de quitter le pays, d'aller se réfugier par-delà la frontière et l'extradition serait encore plus longue. Et les ordres étaient clairs : il fallait éradiquer la Ligue Souterraine. En contaminer juste un permettrait de tous les anéantir. La seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas, c'était toucher à Isolde von Dietrich. Hain lui serait utile. En temps voulu, elle lui demanderait de la protéger, ce qu'il ferait puisque c'était son Ponyta de bataille, elle anéantirait tous les autres, renverrait cette princesse dans son pays et désignerait Godric Hain comme le chef de la Ligue Souterraine. Sa tête tomberait, mais il mourrait en maître. N'était-ce pas ce que ce pourceau insignifiant désirait ?

— Allez-y.

— Ce poison est-il conçu dans un but purement expérimental ?

— Bien sûr, colonel, mentit Crush.

L'expérimentation aurait juste lieu en conditions réelles. Elle annihilerait la Ligue Souterraine en commençant par Norman. Qu'il crève.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Éprouvant à écrire, mais... Euh... Cyrielle, toi qui voulais des morts... Bah... Voilà...**

**Ensuite... Avez-vous remarqué que, dans ma note de début, j'ai pas écrit UNE SEULE FOIS Moody Poison ou Neko ? Ahahahaha, merci Neko, pour la correction, les propositions de retraite champêtre et de m'avoir supportée avec mes "j'y arrive paaaaaas". **


	29. De Porcelaine

**Chapitre 29 – De Porcelaine**

— C'était trop tard.

La nouvelle, énoncée d'une voix froide et distante, tomba entre eux dans le silence de cette petite cuisine, dans une des planques d'Aura. Earth posa brutalement la tasse sur laquelle elle réchauffait ses mains qui tremblèrent convulsivement. Fire passa une main dans son dos et Aqua secoua la tête.

— Nom d'un Léviator, je ne l'aimais pas, mais sa mort me fait bizarre, quand même.

Aura pinça les lèvres en observant les trois Élémentaux qu'elle était en charge de protéger. Galerne était parti de son côté sans qu'elle ne pût rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait un plan, mais il devait le peaufiner seul, avait-il affirmé en s'en allant.

Sa discussion avec Attila avait été expéditive. Il lui avait annoncé la survie de Prof, la survie de Cédric – décidément, il était increvable, celui-là. Elle se demandait encore si elle trouvait ça drôle ou rageant – et ils avaient décidé, ensemble, d'annoncer à tout le monde que Prof était mort. Le décès d'un Élémental allait pousser le véritable traître à la Ligue Souterraine à faire un faux pas, c'était évident et c'était l'objectif souhaité par Attila. Aura ne pouvait qu'approuver ce plan.

Elle scruta attentivement les visages des Élémentaux présents : Aqua qui semblait sous le choc, Earth qui pleurait sans un bruit la mort de son élève, Fire qui fixait la table d'un air éteint puis la dominatrice secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que l'un d'entre eux eût pu donner la Ligue Souterraine, alors même qu'ils étaient autant qu'elle à la base de cette organisation. Si c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée, conviant Attila puis Benzine à se joindre à elle dans cette aventure, c'était avec les Élémentaux que la Ligue Souterraine avait commencé à avoir des allures de véritable association.

Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Ln(3) n'en savait pas assez sur eux pour les donner totalement. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle était réellement consentante. Aura connaissait peu Altaïr Sévignan, mais pour les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés à Acajou, elle avait foncièrement détesté cet imbécile illettré qui semblait penser qu'être militaire était le summum de l'évolution. Et cette inimitié ne s'était pas arrangée quand elle avait découvert que le fils de Ln(3) était menacé par ce Caninos galeux.

Drake ? Il était là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour en savoir bien plus que la biochimiste. Mais ce n'était pas crédible non plus. Il n'en connaissait pas assez sur le fonctionnement de la Ligue Souterraine pour pouvoir dévoiler toutes les informations que l'armée possédait, qui les avait conduits dans ce piège grossier.

Alors qui ? Aura avait d'abord pensé à Cash. Puis elle l'avait écarté. Ce petit chat pensait en termes de bénéfices et rien ne pourrait égaler les bénéfices qu'il y avait à laisser survivre la Ligue Souterraine. Elle réunissait tellement de spécialistes de tellement de milieux différents que son bébé était une mine d'or.

Entre les pros de l'explosion, des crashs boursiers, des piratages informatiques, les poisons, les voleurs, les jardiniers – elle esquissa un sourire moqueur qu'elle dissimula derrière sa main –, les pilotes, les rabatteurs, les maquereaux et tous les autres, elle-même avait vu son marché s'étendre sur deux nouveaux secteurs. Et Cash n'était pas assez stupide pour sacrifier ça. Ni tout le travail qu'il fournissait pour aider au financement de la Ligue Souterraine. Ce serait se saboter lui-même et Aura était certaine que ce n'était pas le genre du petit espion.

Nerd aurait pu. Mais Nerd était trop nerveux, en-dehors de son monde virtuel, pour pouvoir aller à l'encontre de la Ligue Souterraine. Et c'était aussi pour lui un bon moyen d'exercer son génie en toute tranquillité. Peu probable, donc.

Puis elle avait longuement énuméré tous les dresseurs souterrains. Éra était totalement dingue mais pas assez pour trahir, Étincelle aimait trop Cyclik pour retourner sa veste et lui aimait trop Attila pour le décevoir. Combo n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille même si son frère était un peu stupide.

Lime n'aurait jamais organisé la résistance s'il avait eu quelque chose à voir là-dedans et il était trop droit pour ça – quel soulagement, pour elle, d'apprendre qu'il était en vie – Psyko et Artik vivaient uniquement pour les frissons de cette organisation.

Neko ce n'était même pas la peine de l'évoquer. Si c'était Inu, les militaires auraient eu bien plus de chance. Split et Harmonie étaient tous deux incapables de faire quoique ce soit, le premier étant prisonnier, le deuxième à moitié mort. Ange ne jouait pas de double jeu si risqué.

Mercatik était un rat mais il était lâche. Nicotine, Levrette et Raiku étaient trop bien élevés pour faire une chose si indécente que trahir la Ligue Souterraine. Les autres étaient morts ou trop peu impliqués pour en connaître tous les secrets.

Il ne restait donc plus que le Conseil. Elle avait d'office écarté Attila, en raison de la menace faite à Ln(3). Jamais il n'aurait cautionné la menace faite à un enfant. Elle savait qu'il respectait la jeunesse autant qu'elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus si proches et avaient fini par créer la Ligue Souterraine. Ils possédaient les mêmes valeurs.

« Fous, oui, mais nobles. »

Et elle n'arrivait pas à voir, dans les gestes fébriles des trois Élémentaux qui lui faisaient face, le moindre étincellement de joie à voir la déroute de cette organisation, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer un sanglot de bonheur s'échapper de la gorge d'Earth, elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir que les yeux flous de Fire pussent le conduire dans un univers où il se voyait maître du monde, elle ne pouvait pas penser que le choc qui traversait Aqua n'était qu'un contrecoup de la joie d'avoir réussi à éliminer Prof. Ces trois-là étaient parfaitement innocents.

Aura soupira et se détourna de la cuisine, avec une pensée pour Psyko. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait s'en sortir et qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur défi où ils l'avaient laissé, pour qu'elle puisse enfin achever sa Flamme.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la salle de réunion avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il les ignora pour aller se placer juste à côté de l'idiote qui lui servait de porte-serviette – il faudrait qu'il envisage d'en changer, celle-ci était incompétente –, puis il se mit au garde-à-vous en attendant un geste du chef d'État-Major pour s'asseoir enfin.

— Pardonnez mon retard, mon général, prononça Sévignan avec une moue contrite, il se trouve que j'étais en entraînement et que personne n'a envisagé de venir me trouver pour m'annoncer cette réunion.

D'un mouvement de poignet, le général des armées lui pardonna ce retard, portant sur l'adjudant qui se tenait à côté de lui un regard accusateur. Elle baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix étranglée qu'elle était désolée. À sa décharge, c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une telle réunion et ça la rendait nerveuse, elle en avait oublié le général de brigade dont elle était la secrétaire. Ce dernier retint un petit soupir agacé en prenant place dans un siège.

— Où en étiez-vous ? s'enquit-il d'une voix polie, accompagnée d'un léger sourire.

Sarah Crush, à son exact opposé, eut une injonction de dépit.

— J'étais en train de m'enquérir des sanctions prises à l'encontre du lieutenant Abille, cette traîtresse, pour avoir retourné sa veste pendant la bataille.

— Strictement aucune, se réjouit discrètement le général Sévignan. Pour la simple et pourtant excellente raison que toute cette stratégie était prévue. N'est-elle pas une formidable actrice ?

— Seriez-vous en train de dire, général Sévignan, cracha Crush, que la mort de plusieurs de mes hommes n'est que le résultat d'une triste et pathétique comédie ?

Elle lança un regard incrédule vers le général des armées qui approuva d'un hochement de tête, alors que Sévignan se retenait de se laisser aller sur son siège pour mettre les pieds sur la table et provoquer Crush un peu plus en avant. Il savait tout de même se tenir.

Le chef d'État-Major se retint de s'exaspérer. Il se contenta d'enchaîner, dressant un rapide bilan des pertes humaines et matérielles. Puis il se tourna vers l'ensemble de ses subordonnées, notamment le général de brigade Crush.

— Je vous laisse carte blanche pendant trois mois, général Crush. Passé ce délai, si je n'obtiens pas les résultats escomptés, je confierai la suite des événements au général Sévignan et à Reshiram.

D'un hochement de tête sec, Crush fit signe qu'elle avait compris :

— Bien reçu, mon général.

Trois mois, c'était plus de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait. Un mois lui suffirait. Le temps que le Cyanhydre soit prêt. Elle avait même un cobaye en sous-sol pour le tester. Elle pourrait largement couper l'herbe sous le pied de son incompétent égal. Elle jeta un regard à son second, le lieutenant-colonel Ivanov. Il hocha la tête. Il avait très bien compris qu'elle lui suggérait, innocemment, d'aller en remettre une couche niveau tortures, avec le prisonnier souterrain. Le faire céder. Il était presque mûr pour lui faire des révélations juteuses, de celles qui salissent et éclaboussent.

Elle adressa une œillade froide à Sévignan, qui la dévisageait avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin. Se méfier de lui. Cet homme était dangereux.

* * *

Annabelle se laissa aller à un soupir soulagé, seule dans le silence de la salle désertée de tous les dresseurs souterrains. Elle n'osait pas, auparavant, montrer qu'elle avait eu des doutes, qu'elle avait cru Sacha mort. Le voir en si grande forme lui avait fait du bien et avait apaisé ses craintes. Elle avait eu peur pour lui, peur que cette résistance n'eût aucun effet pour la sécurité des dresseurs souterrains, peur, aussi, de le revoir.

Mais son cœur était resté stoïque, preuve qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui. Enfin. Peut-être était-ce le voir avec Ondine qui avait parachevé de lui ôter tout l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se permit un sourire un peu jaune. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, pourtant, elle continua à regarder par la fenêtre un long moment, ne sursautant pas quand elle entendit un pas léger s'approcher. Regardant sur la vitre, elle ne sourit pas en voyant le visage grave du dresseur souterrain qui l'avait aidée à organiser la résistance. Elle l'observa s'appuyer à une table et lentement, elle pivota vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard sur la raison de son trouble. Il refusa de s'étendre d'un petit hochement de tête. Annabelle soupira une nouvelle fois :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On continue, comme Attila l'a dit.

Le Génie Extrême laissa glisser un silence, pendant lequel elle frotta ses yeux fatigués. Elle devina que son vis-à-vis se redressait en pinçant les lèvres, les mordillant ensuite, comme il faisait lors de profondes réflexions, ou juste avant de dire une phrase qu'il pensait cruelle. Ça ne manqua pas :

— On devrait peut-être cesser de s'occuper de l'enfant.

— Tu veux dire… Le fils de Ln(3) ? s'enquit Annabelle d'une voix outrée.

Le pauvre petit était en train de mourir à petits feux et pour une fois, Annabelle trouva le dresseur souterrain barbare. Elle se recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et pourquoi tu veux faire une chose pareille ? C'est ridicule !

— C'est l'enfant d'une traîtresse. Qui sait si elle n'a pas planqué un émetteur sur lui…

— Il était avec Ondine, avant, contra Annabelle. Non, je refuse d'abandonner un enfant à la mort sans qu'il ne sente une présence et tu devrais avoir honte d'envisager une telle option. Sacha n'est nullement responsable du comportement de sa mère !

Avec un geste dégoûté de la main, le Génie Extrême se détourna, passant devant le dresseur souterrain qui ne fit même pas mine de la retenir. Quand elle passa la porte elle entendit une voix l'appeler depuis la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter :

— Et si garder cet enfant contribuait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à condamner la résistance ? Annabelle, prendrais-tu le risque de saccager tout ce qu'on a construit jusqu'ici pour un mourant ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, touchée en plein cœur. Elle avait oublié, quand elle s'était outrée, que si Lime n'était pas là pour tenir de tels propos, elle aurait commis pas mal d'erreurs, écoutant son cœur plutôt que sa raison, oubliant que tout n'était que calcul, dans un tel contexte. Finalement, elle fit demi-tour, retournant dans la salle et fermant la porte derrière elle, pour s'assurer que cette conversation resterait entre le dresseur souterrain et elle. Elle avait terriblement honte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de mots, l'idée de sacrifier un enfant, de le laisser à son triste sort, lui donnait un peu la nausée.

Et visiblement, le dresseur souterrain n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Humidifiant régulièrement ses lèvres, il ne relevait pas les yeux vers elle. Il contemplait ses mains fixement, elle ne brisait pas le silence pesant qui les entourait. Puis finalement, les prunelles noisette de Lime rencontrèrent celles, inquiètes, d'Annabelle. Elle leva la main, frôlant l'épaule du dresseur souterrain qui se déroba à ce contact pour lui tourner le dos.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cet enfant, lança-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne voulais pas te choquer ou… Enfin…

Il se tut et soupira. Annabelle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

— Va au bout de ta pensée, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

— Je suis persuadé que la présence de Sacha va nous causer des ennuis. Cette histoire de trahison va nous retomber dessus à un moment. Et quand je dis « nous », je pense à… _Nous_, Annabelle. À la résistance. Si on vient à savoir que la Tour de Combats sert de quartier général à une opposition en faveur de la Ligue Souterraine, tu sais quel sort sera réservé à Drew ? Flora ? Ondine ? Toi ?

— Et toi, s'horrifia Annabelle. Toi aussi, si tu es pris…

— Si je suis pris, je suis mort, quoiqu'il arrive, confirma-t-il en se tournant vers elle, montrant sa main sur laquelle il portait son tatouage souterrain. Mais ça ne m'importe que peu, je suis prêt à mourir pour la Ligue Souterraine.

Il secoua la tête en feignant de ne pas voir la terreur qui commença à peupler les yeux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il continua :

— Vous seriez des dommages collatéraux, au même titre que Max, c'est le risque de toutes les guerres. Mais vous n'êtes ni dresseurs souterrains ni militaires. Je sais que c'est la définition d'un dommage collatéral, mais vous n'avez pas à être pris là-dedans. J'ai peur pour toi.

L'aveu avait glissé de ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'eût pu le retenir. Elle baissa le regard, gênée. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, elle secoua la tête.

— J'ai choisi de mener cette guerre de front, Lime. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, quoiqu'il en coûte. Ici, on est tous d'accord. Max était de cet avis, Flora s'est enfin décidée à s'y mettre, Ondine ne veut plus se cacher… Drew, Reggie…

L'évocation de son petit ami fit se tendre le dresseur souterrain.

— Il n'a pas sa place dans ce milieu, commenta Lime.

— Mais il y est, et de plein gré. Comme moi. Ne nous ôte pas le droit d'être d'accord avec vous. Ne m'enlève pas le besoin de faire quelque chose, bon sang ! Je veux être à tes côtés, dans cette lutte ! Notre collaboration fonctionne bien, on a accompli de grandes choses, tous ensemble ! Alors advienne que pourra ! Si cet enfant doit causer notre perte, il causera notre perte et tant pis, on trouvera le moyen de se retourner et de continuer toujours plus fort ! Je ne peux pas me dire qu'il faut sacrifier l'un pour sauver l'autre.

— Comme tu voudras, grommela Lime. C'est toi qui décides.

Il se détourna et elle le retint par le poignet, le forçant à la regarder. Ils échangèrent un long silence, se contemplant doucement et finalement, elle le lâcha puis il s'en alla, sa blouse voletant derrière lui, arrachant à Annabelle un soupir. Elle finit par s'élancer à sa suite, le rattrapant au milieu du couloir, saisissant le tissu noir de sa blouse.

— Lime, attends, je… Je… Enfin, tu…

— Reggie n'est pas à sa place auprès de l'Insaisissable, trancha le dresseur souterrain. Et je ne suis pas à ma place, ici. Tu me trouves cruel et June le trouve trop faible. Il serait certainement plus sage qu'il revienne près de toi et qu'on échange nos rôles.

— Arrête, clama Annabelle, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. La plupart du temps, tu es juste, impartial et réfléchi. C'est cette suggestion que je remets en cause, pas ta présence dans la Tour de Combats.

Il l'observa par-dessus son épaule et elle leva les yeux. Puis elle continua :

— J'ai besoin de toi, ici, je n'ai pas assez de connaissance de tout ça pour pouvoir orchestrer seule et gérer les envoyés de Giovanni. Jessie et James sont des incompétents chroniques, c'est essentiel que tu sois là ! Après tout, tu connais bien ce milieu…

Il secoua la tête en constatant le reproche sous-jacent dans la phrase d'Annabelle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? Peu importe… Il va falloir t'y faire, Génie Extrême, je ne suis pas auréolé de pureté et de blancheur comme peuvent l'être Reggie et Psyko. Et si ça te pose un problème, je peux m'en aller. À présent, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir exécuter une sortie digne d'un méchant selon la vision manichéenne que tu as du monde.

Finalement, Annabelle desserra ses doigts de la blouse qu'elle tenait et le laissa s'en aller en secouant la tête. Si elle était si manichéenne que ça, elle ne serait pas en train d'organiser la défense de la Ligue Souterraine, elle ne serait pas en train de se démener pour tenter de faire en sorte que tout le monde restât en vie. Ce simulacre de dispute de couple la dépassait complètement.

Et s'il avait raison, à propos du petit garçon qui se mourait en sous-sol ? Et si cette présence les conduisait à leur perte ? Elle passa une main fébrile sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision seule et elle ne savait pas bien à qui en parler. Flora, Drew et Ondine feraient semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dilemme qui la traversait. Mine de rien, comme elle l'avait dit, Lime avait toujours donné un avis expert et sûr, il savait de quoi il parlait et elle se fiait sans la moindre hésitation à son jugement.

Sans doute avait-elle tort de se reposer autant sur le dresseur souterrain. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps, ne savait pas s'il était réellement digne de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui.

Annabelle resta longtemps sans bouger et sursauta quand un raclement de gorge interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Elle se tourna d'un bloc et croisa le regard de ce garçon au symbole du Pokédollar, dont le nom lui échappait. Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et reprit sa route, en sens inverse au chemin que Lime avait emprunté, pour rester dans son fichu cliché manichéen. Quand elle passa devant le deuxième dresseur souterrain, elle s'étonna vaguement de le voir sourire d'un air ironique. Sa voix la retint :

— Il a tort, affirma Cash d'une voix posée.

— Tu penses ?

— Oui. Et toi aussi, soit dit en passant.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Il alluma la lumière du couloir, sans doute las d'être plongé dans une obscurité entre chien et loup.

— Sérieusement, dès que vous faites entrer les sentiments en ligne de compte, vous semblez oublier toute notion de LOGIQUE. Cet enfant pose problème, mais tu ne veux pas l'abandonner ? Déplace-le. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.

— Je ne vois pas de quels sentiments tu parles, s'offusqua Annabelle. Lime est–

— Ouais, ouais, garde ton baratin pour un autre, moi, je m'en fiche. Sentiments ou pas, ce n'est pas ça le souci. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à le déplacer ?

— Je–

— Tu ne peux pas prétendre organiser une résistance et servir de cachette en même temps. Leçon numéro un : ne pas mettre tous ses Nœunœufs dans le même panier.

— Et tu voudrais que je le conduise où ?

Annabelle sentait la fatigue poindre dans son filet de voix qui fit taire le dresseur souterrain impertinent. Il avait raison dans le fond et Annabelle le savait. Mais où pourrait-elle laisser cet enfant en sécurité, sachant que tous les autres lieux étaient sous surveillance ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, pour contempler le regard un peu éteint de ce jeune homme qui semblait en avoir trop vu en peu de temps, pourtant déjà un peu moins hanté que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés la veille. Une détermination arrogante vibrait au fond des prunelles et le Génie Extrême sentait qu'il allait sûrement faire parler de lui. Et elle doutait que ce soit en bien.

Il sembla s'adoucir l'espace de quelques secondes, lui portant un regard bien moins dur.

— Le vrai problème, entre Lime et toi, ce sont ses sentiments.

— Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, affirma Annabelle.

Cash hocha la tête.

— Il y a quelques jours, je t'aurais probablement approuvée et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Dans peu de temps, je vais partir, avec ou sans l'accord d'Attila. Il est temps que je cesse d'être passif et que le gouvernement se rappelle que je _suis_ Horus. Mais si je vois tout et si j'entends tout, j'ai besoin d'avoir un appui et une plateforme de redistribution compétente. Lime et toi êtes cette plateforme. Du peu que j'ai pu en voir, si vous parvenez à berner les autres, votre mésentente ressurgit très nettement pour moi, elle me saute au visage et je peux me vanter de ne faire que peu d'erreurs sur ce genre de sujet. C'est mon fardeau, termina-t-il dans une grimace comique.

Annabelle sourit. Il parlait beaucoup trop, mais elle trouvait ça drôle. Et un peu contraire au portrait que Lime avait esquissé de Cash – elle se souvenait enfin de son surnom. Il continua en commençant à faire les cents pas.

— Si je n'ai pas une plateforme correcte sous mes agissements, je ne pourrais pas être au maximum de mes capacités et ça va nuire à ma réputation et ça risque même de me coûter plusieurs millions de pokédollars.

La référence à sa sœur était suffisamment subtile pour qu'elle n'entache pas sa réputation. Il avait une tirelire à la place du cœur, disait Ange en le secouant pour voir si elle pouvait entendre les pièces tinter à l'intérieur de lui. Et quand il commençait à prouver le contraire, Ange n'était plus là pour le voir. Elle aurait compris la référence, sans le moindre doute. Puis elle aurait souri, mais n'aurait rien dit. Il s'égarait, réalisa-t-il dans un sursaut de lucidité. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa défunte amie.

— En bref, résous ton problème avec lui, je détesterais l'idée de perdre plusieurs millions de pokédollars à cause de toi. Suis-je clair ?

Annabelle déglutit en se demandant comment il faisait pour avoir l'air si impressionnant alors que quelques instants auparavant, il avait juste l'air d'un petit garçon un peu perdu. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête en se promettant de faire quelque chose à propos de Lime au plus vite et Cash sourit.

— Et évidemment, je nierais toute ma vie avoir un jour tenu de si mièvres propos et si jamais ça revient aux oreilles de Neko, ou de June, il se peut que tu disparaisses dans des circonstances inexpliquées.

Il se détourna et revint vers Annabelle pour préciser :

— Douloureuses, hein, les circonstances inexpliquées.

Elle le trouva ridicule et amusant, éclata de rire, lui souriant pour confirmer qu'elle ne dirait rien ni à l'une ou l'autre de ses deux sœurs, ne remarquant même pas le regard vexé de Cash qui repartit en bougonnant que c'était trop con qu'il eût oublié un détail, qui l'avait fait passer d'assassin punitif à bouffon du roi en quelques secondes.

* * *

— Elle m'énerrrrrrrve !

Le grognement agacé de Flora résonna dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Drew, alors qu'il se penchait sur le berceau de son fils pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, prêt à aller se coucher. Elle n'était pas encore en tenue et faisait les cents pas.

— Je DÉTESTE cette garce mal baisée !

— Flora tu es–

— Vulgaire, je sais et je m'en branle !

— Au moins, tu as retrouvé un peu de ton énergie, bougonna Drew en se glissant sous les couvertures et en déplaçant son oreiller. Tu ne veux pas venir te coucher.

— Non ! Je suis furieuse !

— Tu n'as pas parlé à Neko depuis plus de six heures, Flora, détends-toi.

Flora se laissa tomber sur le lit, dans l'espoir de parvenir à se calmer si elle restait statique. Puis finalement, elle roula sous les couvertures et tourna le dos à Drew.

— Elle a dit que j'étais grosse, souffla-t-elle.

— Mais non, tenta Drew d'une petite voix.

Quand elle était dans cet état, il savait très bien qu'il perdait son temps à tenter de lui expliquer qu'elle était plus belle que jamais. De toute façon, elle ne le croyait pas. Alors il avait appris à se taire, à la laisser parler, elle finirait bien par se calmer. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix, même s'il était surpris de voir que les mots de la dresseuse partenaire d'Artik touchassent autant sa fiancée. C'était curieux et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le coordinateur avait pensé que sa compagne aurait été bien plus expansive à l'idée de retrouver Sacha, pourtant, elle ne s'était presque pas approchée de lui, sans doute troublée par la complicité qu'il semblait avoir avec Neko. Il secoua la tête. Cette rivalité entre les deux femmes le dépassait. C'était tellement ridicule de se battre pour _Artik_. Et lui était sûrement trop bête de ne pas faire mine de protester, alors qu'il voyait sa femme en défendre un autre bec et ongles.

Drew secoua légèrement la tête. L'essentiel était que Sacha était en bonne santé, à peu près, qu'il ne fût pas mort. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer, à présent qu'Ondine était rassurée. D'après ce qu'il avait pu saisir de ci et de là, ça allait prendre de l'ampleur. Cash – le petit jeune que Neko avait malmené pour le faire réagir et cesser d'être apathique – allait entrer dans la danse et le coordinateur avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la fratrie de June l'Insaisissable.

Lui, il ne détestait pas la voleuse, elle l'indifférait plutôt vivement. C'était seulement une fille dépassée par les événements – qui ne le serait pas ? – qui avait décidé de masquer ce malaise derrière une brusquerie et une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas réellement. Elle avait les mêmes valeurs que Sacha : famille, amitié, honneur. Et elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à June l'Insaisissable, elle était bien plus emportée, bien moins réfléchie. Plus jeune, plus enfantine. Flora n'avait pas à être jalouse.

Il se retourna pour enlacer Flora, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte pour piauler :

— Elle a raison, hein ? Je suis moche. Et grosse.

— Tu es rayonnante, Flora, arrête un peu de complexer !

« Rayonnante »… Flora pinça les lèvres et fit semblant de bien prendre cette phrase qui était pourtant bien loin de sonner comme un compliment dans ses oreilles. C'était la phrase qu'elle sortait à toutes les femmes qu'elle trouvait enlaidies par la grossesse, une façon détournée d'annoncer qu'elles avaient perdu toute la divine splendeur qu'elles avaient possédé avant d'être mère. Elle soupira, rangeant tout ça dans un coin.

Elle n'aimait pas Neko et sa silhouette parfaite, elle n'aimait pas Neko et ses jolis cheveux qui semblaient beaux même couverts de sang, elle n'aimait pas comment elle lui piquait son meilleur ami, Sacha passant son temps entre Ondine et Neko, elle n'aimait pas cette fichue guerre, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de n'avoir rien pu faire pour son frère et que ça lui fût rappelé de cette horrible façon.

Cash lui rappelait Max. Et Neko et elle se ressemblaient. Sauf que Neko était en mesure de protéger son frère, ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas su faire.

Quand la nuit envahissait la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Drew et leur fils, une drôle d'aigreur mêlée de culpabilité naissait au creux de son ventre, la tenant éveillée ou la réveillant en sursaut. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, de ne pas être en mesure de voltiger à travers les bois, pour dégommer quiconque voudrait affaiblir sa famille, elle s'en voulait d'avoir peur d'être découverte en tant que membre de la résistance et elle craignait d'être bien plus lâche qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Mais il était hors de question que Max fût entre la vie et la mort pour rien. Alors elle ignorait sa couardise qui la suppliait de rester terrée dans un coin, elle suivait les autres en feignant de ne pas avoir peur.

Oh, elle aurait voulu être comme Neko et ne pas trembler, elle aurait voulu être Neko et protéger Artik et Sacha. Elle aurait vraiment désiré pouvoir avoir tout le courage de la dresseuse furtive et relever la tête pour narguer ses ennemis, les tancer, les menacer des pires horreurs avec des airs de chef de meute.

Mais elle n'était que Flora, petite coordinatrice trop vulgaire et trop grosse.

Sacha avait raison de préférer la compagnie des dresseurs souterrains et de la voleuse plutôt que la sienne. Il avait totalement raison.

* * *

_Cash croisa les bras et retroussa une lèvre boudeuse, délaissant son verre sur une des tables basses de la Cave, où il était installé avec Ange. Elle attendait Stup, il attendait qu'Aura daignât le recevoir afin qu'ils pussent discuter affaires tranquillement. Les deux étaient en retard, et Cash était agacé. Ange écoutait simplement la musique, un léger sourire imprimé sur les lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et ne rencontra que la moue boudeuse de Cash._

— _Bon, t'arrêtes de faire la tête ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de rire._

— _Non._

_Ange leva les yeux en dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique, qui n'était pas aussi forte que lors des soirées. Peu de gens savaient que la Cave ouvrait aussi la journée, pour un cercle très restreint – les dresseurs souterrains. Elle pouffa et pinça les lèvres pour ne pas vexer son ami avant de changer de canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Cash avec une mine taquine._

— _Arrête de faire la tête, ou je te chatouille._

— _Je les crains pas._

_Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'espion. Ange soupira et baissa les yeux._

— _Tu sais ce que c'est, un sourire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement aigre._

— _Oui, c'est un moyen habile de faire croire à mes Poichigeons que je suis honnête. Regarde._

_Il sourit, Ange eut un mouvement de recul._

— _Oh la la, ça fait pas du tout honnête, se moqua-t-elle. Souris pas, en fait. C'est mieux._

_Cash la foudroya du regard avant de reporter ses yeux sur l'étage, voyant Attila descendre. Le colosse scruta la salle et repéra le jeune espion. Il s'en approcha, lui tendit une main large et épaisse que Cash serra avec vigueur et impatience._

— _Elle va arriver, laisse-lui encore trente minutes._

— _Encore devoir attendre ? Elle est au courant que certains ont un métier, ici ? protesta Cash. Là, je commence à en avoir marre, je veux bien être patient, mais mes affaires souffrent ! Je perds du fric, là !_

— _Détends-toi, commenta Attila en s'asseyant sur le canapé qu'Ange avait délaissé pour aller s'installer auprès de son ami. De toute façon, avec l'argent que cette histoire te promet, tu auras vite fait de transformer tes pertes en profit. En attendant, bois et amuse-toi. La Cave est avant tout un lieu de détente, mon gars. Tes affaires peuvent bien attendre quelques instants, elles ne vont pas se barrer en courant._

— _Hurmpf._

_Le grognement contrarié de Cash fit ricaner Ange qui reçut en retour une œillade meurtrière._

— _Excuse-moi, mais tu es tellement rigolo._

— _Je n'avais pas pour vocation d'être rigolo, bouda Cash. Ça ne rapporte rien d'être rigolo._

— _Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ton porte-monnaie ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un mec qui pense avec autre chose que son sexe, plaisanta Ange. Mais je crois que l'un ou l'autre, t'es aussi désespérant que les hommes normaux._

— _Le sexe, ça rapporte pas assez, renâcla Cash, il y a du relâchement dans la tarification des prestations._

— _Quoi ?_

_Attila et Ange tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui et il dut mordre violemment ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Finalement, il ne put se retenir et se moqua ouvertement de leur crédulité, alors qu'Ange sentait ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle le contempla dans son hilarité d'un air doux et attendit qu'il se calmât pour dire :_

— _T'es quand même bien plus mignon quand tu ris que quand tu fais la gueule._

Cash frissonna légèrement et laissa un demi-sourire nostalgique naître sur ses lèvres en contemplant les étoiles. Sans doute allait-il rester là toute la nuit, ressassant des souvenirs sans importance, plutôt que réfléchir à la suite des événements. Dans sa tête, ça tournait dans tous les sens, entre stratégies, listes de personnes à voir, souvenirs et vide. Il y avait un vide vertigineux en lui et rien qu'y penser le rendait un peu nauséeux. Il ne voulait pas se plonger dedans, alors il recentrait son esprit, revenait à sa stratégie et recommençait la boucle. Persian était sagement assis de l'autre côté du toit, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux neutres. Et si son pokémon ne prenait pas la peine de venir l'emmerder, c'est qu'il devait sembler vraiment au fond du trou.

Attila avait eu raison, ce jour-là. Ses affaires auraient pu attendre. Il aurait pu envoyer bouler Aura et son retard, pour partir avec Stup et Ange et s'amuser avec eux. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Et avait raté une occasion de profiter un peu de la présence d'Ange. Elle lui manquait déjà. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et soupira. Se concentrer sur sa stratégie. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à son amie quand cette histoire sordide serait terminée.

_« Tu veux connaître mon nouveau secret ? »_ À la réflexion, non, il ne voulait pas. Il était sûr que ça allait l'obséder et le faire réfléchir, le faire changer. Il ne voulait pas changer. Il était très heureux avec sa tirelire à la place du cœur. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'une tirelire, c'était en porcelaine et que la porcelaine se brisait si facilement.

Il secoua la tête et se releva. Il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose. Trop de guimauve finirait par le tuer. Il était Horus, que diable, connu à travers le monde entier pour ne faire de sentiments que pour une grosse liasse de billets et Ange n'était pas une liasse de billets.

_« … au final, c'est sûrement mieux que je meure maintenant, non ? Ça aurait fini par devenir embêtant… »_

— La ferme, grogna-t-il en s'attirant un regard de son pokémon qui devait se demander si son humain ne devenait pas fou.

Il irait voir Autrui d'abord, puis passerait chez Sha et enfin il irait à Carmin-sur-Mer, rendre visite à June. Avant toute chose, pour satisfaire Attila – qui était tout de même quelqu'un pour qui il avait du respect – il passerait convaincre avec des arguments choc l'ancien assistant de Ln(3), puisque Nerd semblait persuadé que rien ne saurait rallier Guillaume à la cause des dresseurs souterrains. Peut-être que Neko devrait venir avec lui. Son Zoroark serait pratique. En rentrant, il ferait un petit coup de morale à Lime, pour rappeler à cet imbécile tout le mal qu'il pensait de ceux qui risquaient de ruiner sa réputation et ses millions de pokédollars – il devait arrêter cette comparaison foireuse entre Neko et un tas de billets. Pauvres billets, ils n'avaient pas mérité ça – puis finalement, il partirait être insaisissable et incroyablement génial ailleurs.

_« Ta vanité te perdra, un jour, Cash. »_

La voix d'Ange semblait résonner dans ses oreilles.

— Je sais, murmura Cash en levant les yeux vers le ciel noir pailleté d'étoiles. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Persian feula de rire, Cash le foudroya du regard.

— Tu me cherches ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui achète la bouffe ?

Le pokémon lui jeta un regard torve et lui tourna le dos, visiblement vexé d'être ainsi rappelé à l'ordre et l'espion se permit un sourire satisfait. Il baissa les yeux, pour contempler, au sol, sa sœur et Stup qui sortaient. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent. Neko pouvait parfois être stupide, elle aurait au moins pu sortir Zoroark et se dissimuler sous une illusion.

* * *

L'odeur des mousses, des branches et des feuilles détrempées par les récentes trombes d'eau annonçant le début du printemps ne parvenait pas à l'aider à faire le vide, contrairement à son habitude. Neko avait traîné Stup dans une chasse à l'homme express, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se calmer, dans l'espoir de ramener Stup à la raison, lui qui semblait aussi apathique que son cadet. Ils avaient perdu une amie trop récemment. Elle aussi. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit la mort qui lui eût arraché une amie et non pas une trahison. Prof et Artik allaient bien mais sa colère ne s'apaisait pas et l'obèse qui servait de meilleure amie au crétin à grosse bite ne l'aidait pas à faire le vide, à faire le point.

C'était épidermique. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Quelque chose en elle lui donnait envie de lui claquer le beignet pour la faire réagir, qu'elle cesse enfin d'être toute molle, une loque en pire. Comment Artik pouvait-il être attiré par ça ? Neko baissa le regard sur Zoroark qui dissimulait la zone de chasse à l'homme aux yeux de tous ceux qui voudraient s'en approcher et elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait laissé suffisamment d'avance à son élève. Elle s'élança à travers les bois, sans un bruit, maîtrisant sa respiration, suivant son instinct et l'habitude de jouer à ce jeu avec Stup. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Il fallait qu'elle se calmât absolument. Quand elle retrouverait Ln, elle lui ferait tellement mal que même son fils ne la reconnaîtrait pas, s'il n'y passait pas entretemps. Neko se le jurait. La biochimiste paierait. En bloc. Pour tout. La mort d'Ange, les larmes qui avaient glissé sur les joues de son frère, la cicatrice sur le ventre d'Artik, celle près du cœur de Prof, les marques violacées sur le cou de Psyko, la déchéance de la Ligue Souterraine qui les condamnait tous à s'enfuir, à se séparer, à grandir trop vite. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Ln ne leur avait pas tourné le dos. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les salir, de salir l'image du Quatuor qu'ils formaient. La haine n'était même plus un sentiment assez fort pour expliquer ce qui vibrait à l'intérieur de Neko, quand elle repensait à son amant de Lavanville qui s'écroulait sur le sol, à l'agonie, quand elle repensait au visage blême d'Artik qui caressait ses cheveux dans une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas – c'était forcément un signe qu'il était gravement blessé et elle avait eu terriblement peur.

Elle bondit pour se saisir d'une branche basse et se hisser sur un arbre, afin d'être plus à son aise pour rechercher Stup parmi les troncs clairsemés qui formaient le petit bois à proximité de la Tour de Combats. Elle savait que Cash les avait vus partir et qu'il saurait s'inquiéter s'ils tardaient à revenir. Sa main s'écorcha un peu sur un tronc, elle retint sa respiration pour ne pas jurer. Elle n'avait pas vu le morceau d'écorce qui dépassait. Elle tourna et vira dans le petit bois pendant quarante minutes, s'attelant à retrouver des traces de son élève. La série d'empreintes qu'elle avait découverte s'arrêtait net et aucun arbre n'était accessible à Stup – il n'avait pas reçu l'entraînement furtif qu'elle-même avait eu, sa détente était loin d'être aussi bonne que la sienne.

Une drôle d'angoisse lui enserra les entrailles et elle tourna la tête en tout sens. Et si Zoroark avait relâché son illusion quelques instants, qu'un de ces bâtards de militaires était entré dans le périmètre de jeu ? Et si Stup était tombé sous les coups d'un adversaire ? Et s'il était mort ? Neko se sentit pâlir furieusement. Non, non, non, Stup, c'était comme Cash, comme Psyko, Prof et Artik, c'était un pan de sa famille. La respiration haletante, elle oublia toute notion de prudence, elle oublia le jeu, l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle oublia aussi que Cash veillait au grain, que Lime avait placé ses pokémons espions partout dans les alentours, elle oublia qu'elle était en sécurité. Seule la peur sourde de retrouver Stup en lambeaux glissait sur sa peau et roulait dans ses veines.

— STUP ! hurla-t-elle. STUP, OÙ ES-TU ?

Elle s'avança un peu plus, tourna sur elle-même, scruta les branches décharnées qui se détachaient à peine dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Un bruit derrière elle, sa main glissa jusqu'à un de ses poignards, elle se retourna d'un bloc et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le visage de son élève. Mais ne put s'arrêter. Il esquiva le coup d'un geste fluide et la regarda s'étaler de tout son long, emportée dans son élan, battant furieusement des bras pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre. Elle se retourna, les cheveux parsemés de feuilles et fusilla Stup du regard :

— Mais tu étais où ?

— E-Euh… Eh bien… Caché. C'est le principe d'une chasse à l'homme et…

— Caché où ?

— Juste là, dit-il en désignant le tronc creux d'un arbre.

Neko ravala sa fureur, écarta les cheveux qui entraient dans sa bouche et secoua les feuilles dans ses cheveux avant d'essuyer son visage couvert d'humus. Ignorant la main tendue de son élève – plus parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarquée que par réelle envie de le snober, même s'il le méritait, à lui faire de telles frayeurs – elle fronça les sourcils, pour tenter de chercher dans ses souvenirs.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était juste à côté et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était réellement en train de se dépasser, de la dépasser. Elle eut un sourire éblouissant.

— T'es devenu super bon, pour te cacher ! Du coup, Galerne et moi, on va pouvoir se donner à fond dans les prochaines chasses en famille ! Oh ! Et même que Split et Éra pourront s'amuser ! Et Artik sera heureux, depuis le temps qu'il réclame du cinq contre un ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Vivement que je ne sois plus le petit dernier de la famille, grommela le spécialiste glace.

— Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir !

Neko tentait vainement de dissimuler l'angoisse ridicule qu'elle avait ressentie en ne retrouvant pas son élève. Elle mit ça sur le compte du stress que faisait monter en elle la trahison de Ln – elle connaissait si bien le Trio Infernal, tous leurs secrets, toutes leurs techniques devaient être aux mains du type sexy et malsain qui avait mis à mal Psyko – et la présence trop proche de Flora.

Oui, tout était de la faute de cette grosse fille toute dégoulinante de graisse et de niaiserie qui pensait qu'Artik lui appartenait et qui se permettait de juger les gens sur leurs choix. Rapidement, Neko eut une pensée pour son formateur. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien, qu'il se reposait. Elle sourit en disant à Stup qu'il était temps de rentrer et qu'il avait gagné, ce qui portait son score à -12, il n'était plus très loin du positif. Le gothique devait être en train de gémir de façon exagérée pour que l'attention d'une fille qu'il pensait jolie se tourne vers lui, comme à son habitude. Tout allait bien pour lui, elle devait s'en convaincre.

* * *

Son poing s'abattit dans le mur, faisant vibrer ses phalanges de douleur. Son grognement énervé résonna dans le vide du couloir où il tentait de passer sa frustration, contrarié d'être impuissant face à tous les événements qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait l'idée de devoir mentir à Neko, de ne pas pouvoir la rassurer. Connaissant la dresseuse furtive comme il la connaissait, elle allait sûrement compenser de façon violente et inconsciente la trahison de Ln. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Ln. La rage montait en Artik quand il se souvenait des propos qu'elle avait tenus sur l'amitié, des discours sucrés et convaincus, déterminés, qui avaient contribué à rallier le dresseur givré et son élève à la cause de la biochimiste, à traîner avec elle, emportés par cette conception utopique des choses. Et elle avait tout envoyé promener comme ça. Il avait envie de la gifler, de lui coller la tête dans un Boustiflor pour qu'elle soit digérée lentement par des sucs gastriques.

Artik secoua sa main endolorie. Ça ne l'avait pas calmé. Juste un peu plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa main caressa la pokéball de Mystherbe et il eut soudain envie de passer un peu de temps avec le petit idiot. Le bruit d'ouverture de la pokéball le fit soupirer et le tout petit pokémon releva sa tête craintive en tentant d'analyser son espace. Il eut un instant de flottement en observant Artik et finalement il se jeta dans ses bras, frottant sa joue à celle du gothique qui se laissa aller à un sourire. La seule chose qui pouvait le détendre – hormis s'envoyer en l'air – c'était bien un pokémon de type Plante.

Il décida de repartir au chevet de Prof, qui râlait déjà face à son immobilité forcée, le Pikachu de Psyko ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Mystherbe débitait à toute vitesse un baratin auquel Artik ne comprenait rien, des « Mys-mys-mys-theeeerbe » revenant régulièrement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ça signifiait que le pokémon avait peur pour sa dresseuse. D'une caresse sur ses feuilles, Artik le rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle était en pleine forme. Le pokémon se pelotonna dans ses bras avec un « Mystheeeeerbe » soupiré dans un soulagement tangible. Artik poussa la porte de la chambre de Prof, pour se retrouver face à son garant, Keiran.

C'était un homme plutôt commun, la peau tannée, le regard pétillant d'intelligence; Keiran était un des anciens professeurs de Prof. Ils avaient étrangement sympathisé, partageant cette pratique du sarcasme de haut niveau et une passion véritablement inexplicable pour les tapis en laine de Wattouatt. Artik l'aimait bien, il était sympathique pour un vieux de trente ans.

Pourtant, à l'instant, Keiran semblait plutôt agacé et c'était avec une délectation à peine dissimulée que le dresseur aux cheveux bleus savoura la remontée de bretelles que subissait Prof. C'était tellement agréable que les rôles fussent inversés; pour une fois que ce n'était pas Artik qui subissait les foudres de l'Élémental pour un petit méfait ayant dégénéré, il comptait bien en profiter.

Le chirurgien tentait visiblement de le convaincre que c'était une très mauvaise idée de tirer sur la plaie avant que la suture ne fût totalement cicatrisée, lui rappelant d'un ton acerbe qu'il avait eu une chance de cocu et qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il s'assagisse un peu. Artik sourit moqueusement à Prof. Keiran se tourna vers lui :

— Ôte donc ce sourire de tes lèvres ou je t'explique en détails ce que je pense des spores de pokémon Plante en contact avec tes bandages, Artik. Tous les dresseurs souterrains sont aussi inconscients les uns que les autres ou certains se servent de leur cerveau ?

Artik haussa un sourcil :

— On est tous inconscients, c'est ce qui fait notre sex-appeal, le vieux.

— Votre quoi ? Tu ne dois pas parler de toi. Présentement, tu dégages autant d'appel à la luxure qu'un Ludicolo, trancha Keiran. Retourne dans ta chambre.

— Je ne pense pas, non, grinça Artik. J'ai des choses à voir avec–

— Artik, coupa Attila en faisant sursauter le dresseur aux cheveux bleus.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, installé sur la chaise, au fond de la pièce, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Artik se tut, pour écouter celui qui avait failli être son formateur.

— Si tu veux rester, tais-toi. Sinon sors. Prof, Keiran a raison, tu dois prendre soin de ta santé. Ta blessure n'était pas anodine…

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirma le chirurgien en glissant les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

Attila se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha d'eux, avant de s'asseoir son bout du lit de Prof, s'assurant qu'il ne se posait pas sur les pieds du blessé. Ses yeux noirs – de la même couleur que ceux d'Artik, mais emplis de douceur et d'empathie – passèrent des deux meilleurs amis de Psyko au médecin, puis il hocha doucement la tête. Keiran humidifia ses lèvres; Attila cligna des yeux. Le chirurgien n'abandonna pas la partie :

— C'est strictement hors de question. Je veux bien filer un coup de mains à Ré… Prof, parce que c'est mon élève et mon ami, mais que les autres se démerdent.

Régis et Artik échangèrent une œillade un peu perplexe. Sans doute avaient-ils raté une étape de négociation que l'un comme l'autre devinait houleuse et empreinte de piques acerbes, de sous-entendus douloureux, d'argumentations aussi sensées les unes que les autres.

Le but de la manœuvre était de faire de la maison de Keiran un nouveau refuge pour les dresseurs souterrains, loin de la Tour de Combats. Une rapide discussion avec Cash avait permis à Attila de donner raison au jeune espion. Il était trop risqué qu'Annabelle gère à la fois une planque et un centre d'informations. Et le docteur Houston n'était pas assez impliqué pour être fiable, il pouvait se lasser à tout moment, craquer sous la pression. Keiran avait les épaules mille fois plus solides que cet homme. Et si Annabelle et Lime n'avaient plus qu'à se consacrer à la résistance, servant de pôle principal et de plaque tournante, ils seraient diablement plus efficaces.

Cependant le médecin faisait, ironiquement, de la résistance. Il voulait conserver le calme de sa demeure et sa discrétion et refusait parfaitement de rentrer dans ce conflit qu'il jugeait certes injuste mais également mérité. Si les dresseurs souterrains n'avaient pas frôlé la limite de l'acceptable si souvent, jamais les autorités ne se seraient emportées, elles auraient préféré attraper Combo et le condamner. Sans doute une autre guerre aurait éclaté, entre Aura et les militaires, mais ça n'aurait jamais impliqué l'ensemble de la Ligue Souterraine.

Attila soupira et se renferma sur lui-même pour penser à une autre approche. Il fallait absolument convaincre Keiran, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était plus qu'essentiel.

* * *

Sha passa une main manucurée avec délicatesse dans sa masse de cheveux châtain foncé, raccrochant sans ménagements au nez de l'homme qui venait de l'appeler, avant d'ignorer le regard de son patron qui glissait sur sa silhouette trop fine et ses fesses moulées dans un jeans clair. Elle saisit la télécommande et monta le son du téléviseur, s'approchant de l'écran la bouche entrouverte quand elle capta l'annonce de la déroute militaire face à la Ligue Souterraine, avec une liste des pertes précise.

Elle ignora l'appel de son patron, dont la voix coassante ne parvint même pas à la détourner de l'écran.

_Horus._

Son regard parcourut la télévision en espérant capter dans les images la silhouette de l'espion d'Autrui, avec qui elle avait régulièrement des contacts, dans un échange de bons procédés évidents. Elle bossait pour un détective privé et pouvait avoir accès à des informations qu'Horus n'avait pas, et inversement. Bien des enquêtes de Caurdié avaient été résolues grâce à Horus et Sha, qui avaient travaillé main dans la main – c'était bien entendu une image. Les sourcils froncés, elle scrutait toujours la télé à la recherche du moindre signe montrant qu'Horus était vivant – son absence à l'écran suffisait à étayer cette théorie de survie –, le cœur un peu battant.

Le hasard avait été trop beau. Quand Autrui l'avait contactée, il y avait déjà quelques années, pour lui dire qu'il lui avait trouvé un partenaire très réticent à faire équipe, elle avait cru que la vie se gaussait d'elle. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à ce petit prétentieux – à juste titre, il était vraiment très compétent dans son domaine, même si un peu de modestie ne pourrait que le rendre meilleur – et elle ne souhaitait pas devoir se trouver un nouveau partenaire. Celui-ci était très bien. Il lui convenait parfaitement. Indépendant, intéressé, intelligent et tous ces compliments en « in– » qu'on peut adresser à quelqu'un comme lui, il ne la faisait pas chier et ne la harcelait pas pour faire équipe avec elle, n'acceptant de partager ses contrats qu'à contrecœur. Sha pouvait ainsi mener sa double vie tranquillement, sans un encombrant boulet accroché à ses escarpins.

Elle avait appris par Nya que Neko et Horus faisaient tous deux partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Il avait dit qu'en dépit de la confidentialité de cette information, il était nécessaire que la partenaire d'Horus soit au courant de ses activités qui pouvaient interférer avec ses affaires et ses contrats, même si, connaissant l'espion vénal, il y avait peu de chance que quoique ce soit le détourne de son argent.

Nya. C'était tout un personnage. Cette fratrie la laisserait toujours un peu coite. Nyat, Bastet, Nya et Horus. Bastet s'était récriée face à ce surnom. Elle avait voulu rester Neko et avait obtenu gain de cause auprès d'Autrui, grâce à Nyat – June l'Insaisissable, qui, elle non plus, ne voulait pas de son surnom égyptien. Chacun d'entre eux avait sa place et son rôle dans l'organisation d'Autrui, qui avait repris la place de chef après sa blessure. Nya l'Insaisissable était le protecteur. Il travaillait à couvert, encore plus secrètement que les autres et peu savaient qu'il était dans la place, se moquant sans scrupules de la passion antique de son beau-frère.

Sha sourit. Autrui était bien conciliant avec les Foehn. Ils avaient de la chance, certains étaient morts juste à avoir sous-entendu que cette passion pour les pyramides était désuète et ridicule. Elle finit par secouer la tête, répondant d'une vague exclamation à la demande de son patron, puis elle retourna derrière son ordinateur.

Son poste de secrétaire lui permettait bien des détournements d'informations provenant des dossiers de ce privé usé jusqu'à la corde. Horus allait forcément passer la voir, elle le voyait d'ici, pénétrer sans un bruit, pour glisser à son oreille un « T'as quoi pour moi ? » en espérant la faire sursauter. Et elle ne voulait pas être prise de court, ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle prêterait le flanc au sourire et aux réflexions moqueuses de son partenaire d'occasion. Et c'était parfaitement hors de question.

* * *

L'homme jeta un regard fébrile alentour, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi, avant de se rendre compte que ce comportement était plus que suspect et qu'il risquait de le faire soupçonner. Une capuche recouvrant ses cheveux roses, par souci de se protéger de la pluie, l'allure pressée des gens qui ont quelque chose à cacher, il espérait que personne ne remarquerait ses gestes un peu anxieux. Il regarda droit devant lui et tendit un immense sourire aux policiers qui l'arrêtèrent d'un mouvement de la main.

— Ouvrez votre sac, monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

— Bien entendu, monsieur l'agent, répondit-il en tendant son sac de courses.

Il ne contenait que quelques denrées alimentaires, des produits de ménage, un peu d'alcool et de la ouate. Les policiers échangèrent un regard :

— Pourquoi tant de bandages, vous vous êtes blessé ?

— Pas encore, sourit l'homme aux cheveux roses, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je suis très mauvais en bricolage et j'ai des réparations à faire.

Les policiers éclatèrent de rire face à la voix pleine d'humour et d'autodérision, puis finalement le laissèrent passer sans plus se soucier de lui. Il soupira de soulagement et pressa à peine l'allure. Quand il entra chez lui, il prit bien garde de verrouiller le loquet de la porte derrière lui, avant de passer dans le salon pour tirer les rideaux, dissimulant ainsi la pièce aux regards curieux des passants. Il détestait vivre au rez-de-chaussée et toute cette histoire lui confirmait plus que jamais qu'il avait strictement raison de haïr ça.

Il soupira et posa son sac sur la table. Quelques objets s'entrechoquèrent, absorbant le bruit de son jeu de clé qui tombe sur le battant de bois. La porte du placard grinça et s'ouvrit et un homme aux traits tirés en sortit. L'homme aux cheveux roses sourit, tâta ses poches et lança un objet rectangulaire à travers la pièce. Nicotine le rattrapa au vol et, avec des gestes empressés, débarrassa le paquet de cigarettes de son papier plastique.

— Merci, gémit-il en attrapant une cigarette qu'il alluma, aspirant une bouffée longue et apaisante.

— Je t'en prie. Benzine va mieux ?

Nico secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres, recrachant la fumée par le nez. Non, il n'allait pas mieux. Les blessures de son formateur semblaient s'être infectées et Nicotine avait la furieuse impression que c'était de sa faute. Ils avaient eu de la chance que le Rose – comme il appelait leur hôte – les eût retrouvés avant les militaires, qu'il eût de la sympathie pour la Ligue Souterraine. Le Rose les cachait et Benzine, dans des poussées de fièvre à faire peur à n'importe qui, était à l'agonie.

Le fumeur craignait pour la vie de son Formateur. Il lui fallait un médecin au plus vite, mais dans cette petite bourgade, aucun docteur n'oserait aller à l'encontre des autorités. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, Nicotine avait envoyé le Rose chercher des choses qui pourraient lui permettre de créer des cocktails Molotov, des produits ménagers très inflammables, qui passaient inaperçus dans le chariot de la ménagère moyenne. L'alcool, c'était pour Benzine. Quand il était conscient, il souffrait tellement que s'abrutir à coup de whisky n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Avec un peu de chance, ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution.

Nico soupira quand le Rose saisit son épaule dans un geste plein de réconfort. Ce mec avait des couilles, quand même. Cacher des fugitifs chez lui, comme ça, sans raison, juste pour le plaisir d'être contre le gouvernement, ça avait le mérite d'être totalement con, fou et fichtrement arrangeant pour eux.

— Bonjouuur !

La voix clama derrière eux en les faisant sursauter d'un même mouvement. Le Rose eut le réflexe de se mettre devant Nico pour tenter de le dissimuler à la vue de la personne qui venait d'entrer chez lui, cherchant comment elle avait fait – il était certain d'avoir verrouillé la porte, deux tours, comme toujours.

Nicotine éclata de rire en le voyant si inquiet et finalement, il sortit du dos de l'homme aux cheveux roses pour s'approcher de la nouvelle venue.

— Quelle chance que tu sois là ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant les mains de la jeune femme. Viens, on va au chevet de Benzine. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir !

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Inu en écarquillant de grands yeux étonnés.

La poussant sans ménagement dans le couloir, Nico hocha frénétiquement la tête, disparaissant derrière elle alors que l'homme aux cheveux roses s'avançait près de la porte d'entrée de son appartement dans une moue hallucinée.

— J'avais fermé la porte, s'outra-t-il. J'en suis absolument certain.

Il était encore en train d'examiner la porte sans comprendre comment cette femme avait fait pour entrer quand Nicotine revint vers lui d'un pas guilleret. Le dresseur souterrain expliqua qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Inu avait toujours eu une chance par-delà l'impensable. L'homme aux cheveux roses fit la moue. Il n'était pas convaincu par les propos surexcités que tenait Nico. Il affirmait qu'à présent qu'Inu était là, Ben ne pouvait qu'aller mieux et que c'était une bénédiction qu'elle fût parvenue jusqu'à les trouver.

Le soulagement s'emparait du cœur du dresseur souterrain. Lui aussi avait d'abord pensé que la chance d'Inu était un effet placebo, que ça ne fonctionnait que parce que les autres dresseurs souterrains y croyaient. Puis il avait assisté à des événements qui l'avaient convaincu qu'elle était bel et bien une croqueuse de Leveinards, qu'elle absorbait la chance de ces pokémons en elle, que son sang en était composé. L'homme aux cheveux roses n'en était pas totalement convaincu. Une drôle de folie flottait au fond des yeux de la jeune femme quand elle redescendit, une folie teintée d'intelligence, imprégnée de talent. Oh non, ce n'était pas seulement de la chance, qu'elle avait cette fille. Ce n'était pas que ça.

Cependant il douta quand elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se vautra sans grâce dans un cliquetis de perles et de bracelets. Elle cligna des yeux et tendit la main.

— Oooh, un billet de cent pokédollars, quelle chance !

* * *

D'un mouvement de tête, Drake refusa la boisson proposée par la garante de son élève, chez qui ils étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la soirée, comme il avait refusé le repas chaud. Plongé dans ses pensées depuis qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il était en sécurité, loin de Reshiram et Spiritomb, il ne voyait pas les heures passer sans lui, encore plus apathique que Cyclik, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient réchappé à cette maudite attaque dans la forêt à l'orée du domaine d'Earth.

Le militaire savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait discuter avec Levy de toute cette histoire, qu'il devait justifier ses actes, expliquer ses silences et il préférait repousser tout ça au maximum. Dans un souci de discrétion, pour ne pas paraître envahir l'espace de Mylène – la petite amie de son élève – il s'était installé près d'une fenêtre.

Tout d'abord, il fallait nécessairement que Cyclik se refasse une santé loin de tout ça. Il pourrait éventuellement rejoindre Attila, mais faire un détour jusqu'au Fondateur, qui se trouvait Drake ne savait où, était bien trop risqué. S'il avait l'habitude de faire équipe avec Levy, ce n'était pas le cas d'un Cyclik vidé de toute énergie.

En face, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Altaïr et Reshiram étaient rodés, efficaces, préparés et expérimentés – en plus, bien entendu, du fait qu'ils soient tous extraordinairement doués. Reshiram n'était pas un groupement d'intervention qu'on intégrait simplement et ça remplissait de fierté chacun des hommes de ce commando d'en faire partie.

Il soupira. Quel mauvais réflexe. Encenser Reshiram et son meneur, cet homme qui l'avait quasiment élevé. Cet homme qui l'avait tant déçu en n'étant pas présent pour lui. Aurait-il trahi Reshiram si ses amis et son général avaient été présents sur les lieux de la bataille ? Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire avec force. Lui qui avait dix ans d'expérience souterraine, il savait que tous ces fous étaient bons à enfermer, qu'il n'était pas loin derrière. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Une bande de gosses qui ont mal intégré la notion de limite, qui veulent sans cesse la repousser. Comme Reshiram, en fait.

Oh oui, la Ligue Souterraine et son commando se ressemblaient. C'était incontestable. Et c'était pour ça qu'il fallait absolument qu'il empêchât cette confrontation qu'il redoutait. Il aimait la Ligue, comme il aimait les hommes avec qui il avait partagé son quotidien, Hervé, Anthony, Nicolas, Altaïr et tous les autres. Faire un choix était délicat. Comme il comprenait Ln, qui avait dû en faire un. Intérieurement, il la remerciait d'avoir choisi Reshiram quand lui avait préféré la Ligue. Ça lui permettait de moins culpabiliser, ils n'étaient pas seuls et gagnaient beaucoup. Le lieutenant aimait Altaïr. Son amour compenserait la perte, il en était certain. Il le souhaitait de toutes ses forces. De toute façon, Ln n'aurait pas choisi de tourner le dos au Quatuor si elle ne ressentait pas quelque chose de puissant pour le général.

Comment Attila allait-il organiser la suite des événements ? Avaient-ils des appuis ? Qui ? S'il devait imaginer quelqu'un à la tête d'une résistance quelconque, d'une opposition au pouvoir établi, il choisirait d'y installer Cash – son réseau, cette capacité à en savoir toujours trop, étaient bien avantageux pour la Ligue Souterraine – et Lime, dont le calme légendaire, forgé aux côtés d'une Aura sans pitié, avait déjà fait ses preuves des dizaines de milliers de fois. C'était encore le choix le plus logique. Ces deux-là pouvaient accomplir des miracles, ensemble, Drake en était persuadé.

Il tourna la tête vers Levrette et sentit son cœur se serrer, à la voir tendrement enlacée par Mylène. Voir un couple lui faisait toujours aussi mal, à n'en pas douter. Juliette aurait-elle approuvé son choix ? Juliette comprendrait-elle pourquoi il avait tourné le dos à Altaïr ? Sans le moindre doute. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputé à propos du général ? « Il y a quelque chose de malsain, en lui » disait sa fiancée avec un frisson. Et toujours il répliquait que non, qu'elle disait ça parce qu'il était bien jeune pour son grade, qu'au même âge, lui n'en serait certainement pas là. Il venait d'avoir trente ans, deux de moins que son général et il n'était que capitaine. La différence de talent était flagrante. Son élève lui sourit :

— Tu as faim, Drake ? Mange tant qu'on peut…

Il cligna des yeux et se leva finalement, pour rejoindre les deux femmes à la petite table ronde qu'elles occupaient. Cyclik dormait dans le canapé, vraiment anéanti. Drake se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

— Pourrait-on te confier Cyclik ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son hôte.

— Oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-elle. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Une amie proche s'est suicidée sous ses yeux.

La version plus qu'édulcorée des événements parut convenir à Mylène, puisqu'elle n'en demanda pas plus. Il se replongea dans ses pensées sans plus attendre, jetant de petits regards à son élève, dont le visage cicatrisait mal. Elle serait à présent marquée à vie et par sa faute. Il pria très fort pour que la Ligue eût pu se trouver des appuis civils, davantage encore pour ne jamais croiser sur sa route ses anciens compagnons de Reshiram.

* * *

Sacha passa une main sur son visage, réveillé en sursaut après un violent cauchemar si semblable à ceux qu'il faisait à l'époque où il était revenu du Mont Couronné. Horriblement sadique, d'un réalisme déchirant, ce genre de rêves le laissait toujours pantelant et terrifié.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Aura qui tenait les objets de torture. C'était cet homme qui avait failli avoir sa peau, dont le nom s'évertuait à lui échapper. Et derrière lui, portant un regard neutre et indifférent sur sa silhouette, se trouvait Ln. Plus il se débattait, plus les sourires sadiques de ses tortionnaires s'accentuaient; ils torturaient pour le plaisir, pour lui faire mal, dans une morbide activité de couple. Que signifiait donc ce rêve ? Quelles craintes pouvait-il avoir ? Non, il n'avait pas de craintes, ce n'était que la triste réalité. Ln avait choisi son camp pour la dernière fois, elle s'était dressée entre l'ennemi d'Artik et lui, alors qu'elle avait une trouille bleue de cet homme, ça se sentait dans ses gestes. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Rejouer la partition de la culpabilité ne le tentait pas. Il n'était pas responsable. Elle avait retourné sa veste alors que le Quatuor « quatuorait » comme l'aurait dit Régis en levant des yeux impuissants et blasés au ciel. Psyko ne se sentait nullement responsable du choix de son élève. Pas cette fois. Il se sentait con d'avoir cru qu'elle était de retour, il la détestait pour la blessure de Régis.

Sacha frotta ses yeux avec plusieurs de vigueur encore pour tenter d'effacer la sensation de son cœur qui se serre. Une main fraîche glissa sur sa peau, aérienne et délicate, frôlant à peine les blessures qui le recouvraient et l'empêchaient de trouver une position acceptable pour dormir. La question d'Ondine, à peine murmurée d'une voix ensommeillée, lui suffit pour apaiser les doutes et les craintes, lui faire oublier qu'ils étaient en guerre, que son corps était endolori, que son âme était à vif. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus que ce « Sacha, tu vas bien ? » qui avait effleuré ses oreilles pour qu'il pût occulter tous les drames. Se recouchant sans plus attendre, son cœur battant tout aussi fort, mais de façon bien plus agréable, il se pelotonna contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

— Oui, je vais bien.

Et il allait bien. Il se promettait de retourner voir Flora au plus tôt, la rassurer, elle qui devait penser qu'il l'avait oubliée, elle était tellement facile à impressionner. Il lui parlerait et ils rigoleraient comme avant. Attila avait raison, il fallait qu'il profitât de ces moments aux côtés de sa Flamme, aux côtés d'Annabelle, de Drew et Flora, de leur fils. Il ne savait même pas comment l'enfant s'appelait, il n'avait même pas fait attention à tout ça. Quelle honte.

Il était temps qu'il se recentre un peu. Penser au vivant et au beau de sa vie, à la chance incroyable qu'il avait d'être avec Ondine et s'émerveiller de nouveau quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, quand il s'apercevait qu'il pouvait lui répondre d'un regard, d'un baiser.

Inconsciemment il la serra contre lui, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient s'enlacer de cette façon, comme si c'était la première et il oublia de grimacer de douleur quand elle lui rendit l'étreinte puissante mais bancale et hésitante qu'il lui offrait.

Ondine avait des mains de porcelaine. C'était la première fois qu'il notait cette délicatesse, elle qui avait toujours été pour lui un synonyme de volcan, de lave en fusion, d'un caractère aussi explosif que celui d'Artik – quoique ce dernier s'en défendît – teinté d'une sorte de douceur.

Cette douceur se retrouvait dans ses mains, elles semblaient fragiles, prêtes à se briser à tout instant. Sacha eut peur. Quelques secondes, il craignit de la perdre, et il retomba du petit nuage où il n'y avait qu'elle, pour se souvenir que Régis et Artik – ses deux meilleurs amis – venaient de frôler la mort, que sa confidente l'avait abandonné pour un type aux cheveux rasés et à petite bite – Psyko était intimement convaincu que le général Machin avait une petite bite. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tous les avantages de taille, ce serait diablement injuste –, Ange était morte. Morte. Comme Hydro, tant d'années auparavant. Un sanglot lui coupa le souffle, Ondine se retourna dans l'étreinte pour pouvoir le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

À voix basse, Psyko expliqua combien Ange avait été importante pour lui, et pour Cash, et pour Régis. Il brossa un éloge funèbre de la jeune infirmière, décrivant avec vigueur toute la force qu'il y avait en elle, elle avait été le rayon de soleil de la Ligue Souterraine et sa simple présence semblait tout éclairer. Simple et intelligente, elle avait toujours le remède miracle pour les guérir d'un chagrin, d'une gueule de bois, d'un mauvais coup du sort ou d'une déprime. Et elle allait lui manquer. Sans doute mettrait-il du temps avant de s'habituer à l'absence de la petite blonde, comme il avait fini par s'accoutumer à l'absence d'Hydro.

Étonnamment, Psyko était sans doute le plus à même de comprendre ce que ressentait Cash, un mélange de fureur contre soi et contre les responsables de cette sombre hérésie – Ange n'aurait pas dû mourir, entre tous, elle aurait dû survivre contre vents et marées –, une envie de s'abandonner au chagrin en attendant la mort et la volonté farouche de relever la tête pour faire payer à l'ensemble du monde ce qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir à trouver vengeance. Sacha avait vu Hydro mourir sous ses yeux, il se souvenait avec une précision cruelle de la lame d'Aura qui glisse sur le cou de la barmaid, du sang qui avait maculé la salle de tortures où il était enchaîné et retenu prisonnier, il se souvenait du hurlement d'horreur qui était resté coincé entre ses lèvres, ne voulant pas en sortir.

Cash allait probablement faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir vengeance. C'était un insaisissable et Sacha avait appris, avec Neko, qu'aucun insaisissable digne de ce nom ne laissait quelqu'un de sa famille mourir sans réclamer le sang ennemi pour essuyer l'affront, pour assouvir sa vengeance. Si Cash était plus subtil que Neko – enfin, par « plus subtil », Sacha entendait moins adepte des grosses bastons sans finesse, qui entraînaient des pertes de dents et autres membres – il n'en restait pas moins habité par la rage, pour l'instant encore étouffée par la culpabilité. Ça lui passerait. Et Psyko n'aimerait pas se retrouver à la place de Crush et de Machin, ils allaient sacrément déguster.

Ondine l'écoutait en silence et il sentait ses yeux fixés sur lui, attentifs. Elle baissa les yeux.

— Tu es sûr que Sévignan est le plus dangereux ?

— VOILÀ ! clama Sacha d'une voix satisfaite. C'est ça, son nom. Et oui, je pense. Après tout c'est…

— Le meneur de Reshiram, plus jeune général de l'histoire, décoré de la médaille du mérite et de tout un paquet de décorations au nom à coucher sous les ponts, réputé pour ne mener que des opérations punitives avec peu ou pas de survivants, pressenti pour être le futur général des armées et chef d'État-Major s'il survit jusque là. Je sais.

Le débit académique d'Ondine laissait penser à un discours appris par cœur. Sacha sourit.

— La vache, je ne pensais pas que la résistance en savait autant sur les militaires et leurs états de service…

— J'ai bien appris ma leçon, hésita la rousse en se tortillant entre les bras de Sacha. Tu penses que ça ira pour le petit frère de Neko ?

— Oui, mentit Psyko sans la moindre hésitation. Le cœur de Cash est fait d'acier trempé et de pokédollars. Il n'aura pas de mal à s'en remettre, j'en suis certain. Et sinon…

Il changea totalement de sujet :

— Je me trompe ou il y a un petit quelque chose entre Annabelle et Lime ?

— Beaucoup de tension et d'interrogation sans réponse, affirma Ondine avec un sourire. Elle est adorable, Annabelle.

Sacha hocha fébrilement la tête, un peu mal à l'aise de savoir qu'Ondine parlait de son ex sans la moindre animosité, lui-même étant parfaitement incapable de parler de feu Rudy sans avoir envie de l'étrangler – ce qui serait parfaitement inutile, étrangler un mort, à bien y réfléchir – mais il comprenait totalement ce que voulait dire Ondine. Écoutant avec attention Ondine qui lui parlait de cette histoire d'amour improbable entre le Génie Extrême et l'élève d'Aura, Psyko se promit d'aller menacer un petit coup Lime si jamais il la faisait pleurer. Non, parce que plus jamais il ne voulait voir Annabelle être malheureuse comme il l'avait rendue triste.

* * *

— Je peux te parler ?

La voix impérieuse, imprégnée d'une pointe de moquerie, fit se retourner Lime vers Cash. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, l'élève d'Aura n'étant pas particulièrement impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire – il devinait que ça n'allait pas forcément être plaisant. La question posée n'attendait pas de réponse et le fait que Lime semblât profondément occupé à autre chose ne semblait même pas déranger Cash, qui, décidément, manquait un peu de pudeur.

Lime posa son rasoir et s'appuya sur le lavabo, alors que Cash fermait la porte de la salle de bains, pour s'appuyer dessus d'un air désinvolte. Il venait de remarquer qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré en voulant parler au résistant dans un lieu si intime. Restant professionnel, il fit en sorte de ne pas paraître gêné en posant ses yeux sur la fenêtre de la pièce.

— Tu as discuté avec le Génie Extrême ?

— Oui, comme tous les jours.

— De vos problèmes romantiques foireux, précisa Cash.

Lime le foudroya du regard.

— Il n'y a pas de problème romantique foireux entre Annabelle et moi.

— C'est ça, ironisa l'espion en oubliant quelques instants sa gêne. Bon, il faut que tu résolves ce problème, il commence à éclabousser sur la résistance et c'est pas bon du tout, ça va finir par rejaillir sur la Ligue Souterraine et tous nous condamner. Je suis trop pauvre pour mourir ! Alors va la voir, déclare-toi franchement, prends-toi un râteau et on passe à autre chose une bonne fois pour toutes !

— Merci, Cash, tu es vraiment tout à fait crédible dans le rôle de conseiller matrimonial. Franchement, grâce à toi, j'ai qu'une envie, aller la voir.

Le sarcasme glissa sur l'espion sans l'atteindre. Il sourit :

— Heureux de voir qu'on se comprend. Plus sérieusement, règle ce problème. Ces détails pourraient amener de graves ennuis. Elle reste pro, fais de même. On s'en fout de l'amour, de s'envoyer en l'air ou toutes ces choses, franchement, on est en guerre, là, ça peut attendre qu'on soit sorti d'affaires ! Sois le digne associé d'Aura ! Je peux compter sur toi ?

Lime pinça les lèvres puis hocha la tête, fermant les yeux, comme si cette approbation lui coûtait beaucoup.

— Très bien, approuva Cash. Rendez-vous dans deux heures dans la salle de réunion avec les autres. J'ai des choses à vous dire. Et habille-toi, la prochaine fois, avant de venir me parler, s'il te plaît.

Le résistant porta un regard à la fois outré et halluciné à Cash qui se détournait et sortait de la pièce, avant de grogner de mécontentement. Il sut que ce n'était pas son jour quand Psyko entra à son tour dans la salle de bains, le détaillant sans pudeur de la tête aux pieds.

— Je peux te parler ?

Sans se soucier de la réponse, Sacha ferma la porte, parfaitement indifférent face à la nudité de l'autre dresseur qui commençait sérieusement à regretter de s'être levé ce matin-là.

— Ce serait trop vous demander d'avoir un peu d'intimité ?

— Ah, désolé, je vis les trois quarts du temps avec Artik, l'intimité ne fait plus partie de mon vocabulaire.

— Comme beaucoup d'autres mots, grommela Lime en enfilant sa blouse et en la refermant sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

— Te parler d'Annabelle.

Lime leva les yeux au ciel. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. Ils s'étaient passés le mot, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il se détourna pour se donner une contenance et reprit son rasage où il l'avait laissé alors que Psyko verrouillait la porte et toussotait, mal à l'aise.

— Euh… Comment dire… Annabelle est une fille bien.

— Je sais, soupira Lime. Et Reggie a de la chance de l'avoir.

Il espérait que cette phrase mettrait fin aux avertissements pleins de menace que Psyko allait lui adresser, mais c'était peine perdue. La subtile mention du compagnon d'Annabelle ne sembla pas arrêter le dresseur au Pikachu.

— Il y a quelques années, elle est tombée sur un abruti à grosse bite qui a été incapable de la rendre véritablement heureuse, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était extraordinaire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

— Psyko, si tu m'empêches de savourer les rares moments de solitude que j'ai pour me parler de toi à la troisième personne, tu peux sortir immédiatement, sinon je risque de m'énerver et Aura m'appris à m'énerver de façon saine et constructive.

Sacha ouvrit la bouche et la referma, avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Bref, oui, bon, je l'ai faite souffrir. Et. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir pleurer. Et si elle pleure à cause de toi, je te le dis, tu préféreras les colères d'Aura aux miennes. Suis-je clair ?

—Clair, oui; menaçant, pas le moins du monde. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal, ni même de lui faire quoique ce soit. Maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, sors de là.

Psyko éclata de rire.

— Dernière question : tu le vis bien ?

— Quoi ?

— Qu'elle soit si petite. Tu le vis bien ?

— Casse-toi, Psyko.

* * *

Neko bâilla en s'attirant un regard sévère de la part de son frère et de l'obèse qui faisait semblant d'écouter ce que racontait Cash. Il avait dû travailler dur pour arriver à présenter un tel plan en si peu de temps mais tout le monde s'ennuyait – hormis la rousse de Psyko, le type aux cheveux verts et le Génie Extrême – même Stup, qui était pourtant habitué aux discours ennuyeux.

Il expliquait son idée, son plan, ce qu'il allait faire, pourquoi et comment, dans les moindres détails, s'étendant plus que nécessaire sur ses capacités – elle était même persuadée l'avoir entendu dire « après tout, j'ai gagné la Ligue, une fois » et elle se vengerait pour ça, ça n'avait rien à faire là – rappelant à quel point il était génial, prouvant à tous à quel point il était agaçant. Et que ça faisait vingt-deux ans qu'elle supportait ça. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec son élève, avant de se pencher vers lui :

— Tu vois, j'avais raison.

— Je te croyais, Neko. Rappelle-toi, j'étais obligé de le fréquenter quand il venait voir Ange et que j'étais là.

— Je compatis, se désola la voleuse.

Assis à côté d'elle, Stup dessinait sur un bloc-notes, très mal, des pokémons, alors qu'elle-même gribouillait à même la table. Cash était pénible, quand il se drapait dans son ego démesuré. Elle releva la tête d'un coup, choquée :

— Quoi ?

Un mouvement en face d'elle.

— Il a dit qu'il allait partir vaquer à ses occupations dans deux jours, s'impatienta Flora d'une voix hautaine.

— Ta gueule, la grosse, je m'adresse à mon frère, pas à ta graisse.

— Neko, feula Psyko, à côté de sa meilleure amie, s'il te plaît, reste polie.

La voleuse ignora tout le monde avec superbe, relevant le nez pour montrer qu'elle était vexée, reportant fièrement ses yeux sur son frère. Il soupira et enfonça ses mains dan les poches de sa blouse.

— Après avoir menac… euh, après avoir convaincu l'assistant de Ln, je vais partir. Voir Sha.

Neko ouvrit la bouche, Cash l'interrompit :

— Tout seul.

— T'es sûr ? Parce que Stup et moi, on peut t'accomp–

—Laisse-moi tranquille, tu me maternais pas avant la mort d'Ange, n'essaie même pas de commencer maintenant ! Je vais _bien_. Je fais mon boulot et j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! réagit vivement Cash.

Un silence gêné s'installa sur la salle de réunion, où chacun se sentait de trop dans cette conversation entre frère et sœur.

Sacha prit la main d'Ondine pour la serrer légèrement, Lime toussota avant de faire semblant d'être happé dans un document qu'il montra à Annabelle pour partager son moyen d'esquiver la conversation. Le Génie Extrême accepta avec vigueur cette échappatoire, remettant tout de même le papier dans le bon sens. Attila, depuis l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Nerd, se leva et disparut quelques instants du local où il était isolé pour assister à cette réunion. L'ambiance s'était alourdie, alors même qu'elle n'était déjà pas légère. Drew soupira de dépit. Il était tellement heureux d'être fils unique dans ces moments.

Neko ne put retenir un petit sourire un peu déplacé :

— Voyons, petit Gruikui, je suis sûre qu'Ange ne serait pas d'accord.

— Elle avait des goûts de chiottes pour les surnoms, bouda Cash pour masquer son émotion à l'évocation de ce sobriquet ridicule qu'il avait appris à supporter. Bref ! Attila ?

Le Fondateur hocha la tête après être revenu face à la caméra qui capturait et diffusait son image, observant l'espion qui se tenait debout devant l'immense table où tous les autres s'étaient assis.

— Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est une excellente idée. Je ne sais pas qui est Sha mais–

— Une idiote un peu vulgaire, informa Neko dans une moue enfantine.

Elle s'était jetée en arrière dans son siège, croisant les bras et retroussant une lèvre agacée, foudroyant la table du regard, comme si un Poichigeon se tenait juste devant elle.

— T'es jalouse parce qu'elle danse mieux que toi, affirma Cash avec un sourire ravi.

— Même pas vrai, nia Neko puérilement. _Je_ danse, elle chauffe tout ce qui porte une bite.

— La vulgarité de Ln a déteint sur toi. Et t'es jalouse parce qu'Artik bavait littéralement devant elle.

La voleuse foudroya son frère du regard, œillade meurtrière qu'il esquiva d'un sourire innocent et provocateur.

— Même pas vrai, répéta Neko d'une voix un peu désespérée. Il ne bavait pas.

— Il bandait comme un âne, confirma Psyko. En fait, il a oublié jusqu'à ta présence, ce jour-là.

— N'en rajoute pas, toi, t'étais même pas là, c'était avant que je t'ouvre la voie !

La voix acerbe de Neko accentua les sourires de Cash et Psyko. Même Flora se permit de pouffer de rire.

— Pas besoin, affirma le dresseur au Pikachu. Artik m'a décrit amoureusement chacun des gestes de Sha.

Attila leva les yeux au ciel et caressa du regard l'ensemble de la pièce, depuis l'ordinateur, pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être agacé par les disputes fraternelles entre les deux insaisissables, surtout lorsqu'elles intervenaient en réunion. Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, il attira l'attention sur lui et de sa voix basse et rassurante, il approuva les dires de Cash :

— Neko, tu pars avec Cash et Nerd pour tabass… convaincre l'assistant de Ln. Ils auront besoin de ton Zoroark pour se couvrir, pas question de traîner. Vous filez dans une heure. Stup, Psyko, vous venez vers ici, partez demain. Neko, Nerd, vous les rejoignez sur la route. Annabelle, Lime, changez rien. Cash prendra le relai pour vous convertir en plaque tournante de la résistance. Flora, Drew, il serait utile que vous rentriez à Clémentiville, votre présence ici attire trop l'attention, surtout avec la blessure de Max. Partez en même temps que les autres, mais prenez des chemins différents. Votre départ masquera le leur. Ondine, tu restes ici et tu t'occupes de Sacha. Il faudrait que tu relèves sa température trois fois par jours, ainsi que son pouls et que tu m'envoies ces informations par message, Nerd, il faudrait que tu t'occupes de cette synchronisation avant de partir. Cash, tu fais ce qu'on a dit, c'est parfait.

Il fit une pause dans son discours pour les dévisager tour à tour, vérifiant qu'il n'avait oublié personne. Puis finalement, il eut un sourire doux.

— On va s'en sortir, les enfants. Tous ensemble. D'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et la transmission se coupa, laissant un instant de flottement. Nerd fut le premier à se mettre en branle. Il saisit son ordinateur, fit signe à Ondine de venir près de lui et il commença à lui poser diverses questions sur sa boîte mail, afin de pouvoir adapter le pokédex d'Attila à la réception d'e-mails provenant d'elle.

Neko s'approcha de Cash, l'air sérieux et concentré, qu'il avait aussi.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux qu'on procède comment ? Pour Guillaume ? Tu le tiens et je le frappe ?

— C'est un bon plan. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Il a un regard de Poichigeon. Pourquoi tu veux le frapper ?

— Pour négocier, rien ne vaut la menace. Juliane ?

Étonnée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom d'une voix si basse, elle lui porta un regard surpris :

— Quoi ?

— T'as pas intérêt de mourir. J'ai réussi. Le diamant de Sinnoh est à moi.

Neko eut un bref sourire. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet, avant de lui tirer la langue :

— J'ai menti. Je te le donnerai jamais.

— Garce.

— Moi aussi, je m'aime, petit frère.

* * *

**Et voilàààààà ! Petit rappel de rigueur : espacement de mes publications pour cause d'asperges, et ma foi, La Ligue Souterraine a désormais son blog (oui, je vais le répéter longtemps, si vous saviez comme je suis fière de cette bannière aléatoire.) dont l'adresse est disponible sur mon profil. Et comme j'ai eu la flemme de faire un blabla de début, j'en profite à la fin.**

**Bref, ben, c'est sûrement bourré de fautes, je n'ai absolument pas le temps de relire avant de poster, vu que mes bonsangdebonsoir d'horaires de boulot ont changé à la dernière minute.**

**Et voilà. Adieu mes amis. En espérant que je ne mourrai pas à cause des asperges.**


	30. La peur en héritage

**Chapitre 30 – La peur en héritage**

La nuit régnait depuis longtemps quand Sacha constata que la respiration d'Ondine avait enfin retrouvé le calme et la régularité inhérente au sommeil. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'extirpa à regrets du lit, saisissant sa blouse qu'il enfila après avoir remis ses vêtements, récupéra son sac à dos chargé et ses pokéballs.

Il contempla la silhouette d'Ondine qui se distinguait dans le noir, souriant en se rappelant toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passées à l'observer à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'Azuria.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à simplement se détourner, comme ils l'avaient planifié avec Stup, il resta plusieurs minutes debout près de la porte, la main sur la poignée, à se demander s'il ne devait pas la réveiller, l'embrasser une dernière fois et lui souffler qu'il l'aimait. Sacha détestait les adieux, surtout ceux avec Ondine. C'était trop déchirant, trop dur de ne pas regarder en arrière. L'élève de Neko – comprenant sans doute qu'il lui serait trop difficile de s'éloigner si elle le scrutait de ses grands yeux bleus plein d'anxiété – lui avait suggéré, au détour d'un couloir, de partir dans la nuit censée précéder leur départ et Psyko avait acquiescé, simplement pour ne pas avoir à s'arracher au souffle de sa Flamme, pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir en lui disant « Tout ira bien ». Il n'y croyait pas, lui, à ce murmure empressé qu'il n'avait pas eu à prononcer.

Douloureusement, il abaissa la poignée et tira sur le battant pour sortir de la pièce, la mort dans l'âme. C'était tellement dur de se détourner d'elle, alors qu'il aurait voulu rester caché dans la Tour de Combats, tout autant qu'il voulait rejoindre Artik et Régis, Attila et Neko, continuer la lutte.

Avec la voleuse, il n'avait rien échangé de plus qu'un regard, un regard chargé de complicité, d'assurance, ils se retrouvaient là-bas et recommenceraient leurs danses ensemble, qu'elles soient meurtrières ou séductrices, faites pour évacuer, ou pour énerver. Artik serait dans leur sillage, les couvrant, leur conférant une sorte d'aura sensuelle et sombre. Oh oui, le Trio Infernal allait reprendre du service, Sacha le savait, le gouvernement comprendrait pourquoi même la Ligue Souterraine craignait de les voir réunis et déterminés à accomplir l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Souriant doucement, Psyko ajusta son sac sur son dos et hocha la tête en direction de Stup, qui l'attendait devant la porte de la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Ondine.

La Tour de Combats était parfaitement silencieuse et les deux dresseurs souterrains échangèrent une œillade sereine en fuyant comme des voleurs, montant rapidement vers le toit. La porte menant au toit manqua de claquer et Stup lança un regard désolé à Psyko en la retenant de justesse. Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement quand un soupir signala la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un bond ils se mirent en position et Lime ricana en sortant de l'ombre où il s'était installé, escorté par le Mentali d'Annabelle, si Sacha en croyait la forme indistincte aux yeux violets qui se tenait derrière l'élève d'Aura.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter…

La voix de Lime était plus résignée que réellement désapprobatrice et Sacha se sentit soudainement moins mal à l'aise. Inexplicablement, croiser le résistant de nuit le rendait toujours anxieux. Il s'approcha de celui qu'il savait être un braconnier en même temps que Stup et les trois dresseurs échangèrent de profonds regards. Finalement, Lime soupira pour se concentrer sur Psyko :

— Je ne te le dis pas assez, mais tu es un peu castrateur, quand tu t'y mets, Psyko. Que suis-je censé dire à ta Flamme, pour expliquer ta disparition ? Et à Annabelle ?

— Que je ne voulais pas les voir pleurer ? suggéra Psyko.

— C'est nul, commenta Lime. Je me débrouillerai tout seul, en fin de compte, je pense. Faites pas d'imprudence, les gars.

La supplique de Lime avait été murmurée mais elle n'échappa à personne. Stup et Psyko hochèrent la tête et finalement le résistant se détourna avec un soupir un peu blasé. L'avantage de Lime était qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup s'étendre et préférait aller droit au but. La séparation aurait tôt fait d'être consommée et les fuyards pourraient s'échapper sous couvert de la nuit.

— Et contactez-moi dès que vous êtes auprès d'Attila.

— Compte sur nous, affirma Sacha en guettant le « Chaaa ! » de Pikachu.

Évidemment, l'approbation de son meilleur ami pokémon ne vint pas puisque celui-ci se trouvait auprès de Prof. Il sortit la pokéball de Dracaufeu, en même temps que Stup dégainait celle d'Artikodin. Chevauchant leurs pokémons, les deux dresseurs s'élancèrent dans les airs, jetant un dernier regard à la Tour de Combats puis ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leur objectif : la demeure du garant de Prof.

* * *

— Oh non, pourquoi faut-il que ça nous tombe dessus ?

Le gémissement de Stup fit sursauter Psyko, qui, regardant droit devant lui sans se soucier des alentours, n'avait pas remarqué qu'une escouade de cinq hommes armés jusqu'aux dents les avaient repérés alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus d'une zone marécageuse. Ils avaient fait ce choix pour ne pas prendre le risque de s'embourber – hélas Psyko n'était pas capable de courir sur la glace comme pouvait le faire Stup – et l'élève de Neko se rendait compte que cette prévention s'était avérée aussi inutile que stupide : à présent que cette escouade était à leurs trousses, ils ne pouvaient plus se dérober. Il fallait combattre.

Il regretta de déjà devoir se plonger dans une bataille en incita Artikodin, qui volait à une distance convenable de Dracaufeu pour ne pas éteindre sa flamme, à lancer un laser glace sur leurs ennemis. Avec un peu de chance, ça suffirait à les empêcher de continuer leur poursuite. Le légendaire croassa en signe d'approbation et le laser punitif jaillit de son bec, pendant que Dracaufeu effectuait un demi-tour en plein vol.

Le rayon glacé s'écrasa dans un bruit de bris de verre contre un champ de protection et Stup jura. Tourna la tête vers Psyko. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Dracaufeu plongea sans la moindre hésitation en direction des soldats qui le tenaient déjà en joue, faisant feu de leurs armes. Le dragon vrilla pour éviter le projectile Psyko sauta sur ses ennemis entre deux rechargements, en en mettant un à terre. Se redressant vivement, sans regarder son pokémon qui s'éloignait dans les airs en tenant le Rattatac d'un ennemi entre ses griffes, Sacha porta une main à la pokéball d'Ossatueur. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

— Attention !

Le cri de Stup lui fit lever la tête et l'avant-bras droit, parant ainsi le coup d'un ennemi. Sacha desserra les doigts quand une décharge de douleur remonta le long de son bras et Ossatueur, son pokémon perpétuellement sous le coup de l'attaque furie, sortit en s'ébrouant, jetant des regards assassins à la ronde. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le premier militaire venu en brandissant son os. Psyko profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour le tacler, fauchant ses jambes et le laissant retomber lourdement au sol. Brandissant son 9mm et achevant son adversaire, il en profita pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi les autres ne s'étaient pas encore jetés sur lui toutes griffes dehors.

Sacha hoqueta en contemplant le spectacle qu'offrait Stup, coincé dans un cube de glace avec les autres militaires. Le spécialiste glace virevoltait, s'était fait vent glacé, combattait avec la grâce et la souplesse de Neko, la virtuosité placide d'Artik et ce que Psyko se faisait comme idée du regard de l'impitoyable June.

Stup était sans aucun doute un des meilleurs combattants que Psyko eût pu observer jusqu'alors, si on mettait de côté le général Sévi-truc, Attila et ceux qui avaient eu une profession liée au combat. Il le voyait prendre appui sur la paroi de glace pour asséner de puissants coups à ses adversaires, s'agiter en tout sens, ne pas s'arrêter de bondir et se faire insaisissable, devenir courant d'air froid et humide, tellement à l'inverse du vent que Neko répandait derrière elle lors de ses petits méfaits.

Impressionné, Psyko ne pensa pas à venir en aide à l'élève de son amie, se contentant de le regarder achever les derniers hommes de l'escouade avec ce qui lui sembla être de la douceur. Les traits mortels de son pistolet à eau fusaient dans le but d'éliminer rapidement et sans souffrance. Sans doute Stup était-il encore sous le choc de la mort d'Ange. Psyko réalisa qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit combien l'infirmière allait lui manquer pourtant quand les murs de glace disparurent en trombes d'eau, libérant Stup de son cube, Sacha ne put pas s'approcher de lui. Ossatueur, qui venait enfin de terminer le massacre minutieux – quoique barbare –, lui avait asséné un violent coup derrière le genou, le faisant tomber.

— Arrrg, putain, Ossatueur, arrête, ça fait mal ! s'exclama Sacha en mettant ses mains devant son visage.

Le pokémon ne semblait plus pouvoir calmer sa furie, qui augmentait toujours plus. Psyko tâtonna à la recherche de sa pokéball, l'os d'Ossatueur heurta sa mâchoire. Dans un trait de lumière rouge, le dresseur du pokémon fou finit par réussir à le rappeler dans sa pokéball et il saisit la main tendue de Stup qui fronçait les sourcils.

— Je sais, commenta Psyko avant même que l'élève de Neko ne dise quoique ce fût. Ossatueur n'est pas adapté pour ce genre de combat. Par contre, tu m'as sacrément impressionné.

Stup esquissa un rapide sourire, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds foncés.

— C'est Neko qui m'a formé.

— Elle parle souvent de tes capacités, mais c'est au-dessus de ce qu'elle dit, quand même.

— Normal, je ne lui dis pas tout, elle serait capable de corser davantage les chasses l'homme.

Une puissante terreur hantait le regard de Stup quand il lança cette affirmation, alors Psyko n'insista pas.

Ils se remirent en route, Sacha décidant de laisser Dracaufeu dans les cieux, en couverture aérienne. S'il était repéré, il pourrait fuir dans une autre direction pour ne pas indiquer la position des dresseurs. De silence en soupirs, les deux hommes finirent par discuter à voix basse, d'abord pour échanger des informations de routine. Ils passèrent leurs équipements en revue, estimèrent le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour parvenir chez le garant de Prof.

Le deuxième jour, alors qu'ils approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Attila, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Stup se surprit à s'écrier :

— Tu n'as pas le monopole de l'avant-bras, Psyko !

— Tu veux dire qu'en plus d'être un super combattant, tu as une grosse bite ?

S'arrêtant net, Sacha dévisagea Stup d'un air neutre qui le fit avoir un petit mouvement de recul. L'élève de Neko n'avait pas vraiment remarqué à quel moment il en était venu à être complice avec l'imbécile à sexe énorme qu'était Psyko. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'était cette affection que l'un comme l'autre entretenait pour Neko et Artik. Pourtant, ce court voyage en compagnie du dresseur au Pikachu – le pokémon n'était pas là, mais dans la tête de Stup, Psyko restait le type au Pikachu sur l'épaule – leur avait permis de tisser des liens, sans doute parce que Psyko lui avait confessé, d'une petite voix, qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui leur arrivait.

Perdu, Sacha ne pouvait pas se prononcer. Il ne savait pas s'il était mort de peur ou s'il était surexcité à l'idée de cette aventure. Toute cette histoire le dépassait trop largement et jusqu'à cette histoire, il n'avait pensé qu'à s'amuser, combattre et dresser des pokémons, parfois à fonder une famille avec Ondine, avant d'atterrir de sa rêverie avec force – à cette époque, elle était toujours avec Rudy –, la politique ne l'avait jamais intéressé et les explications succinctes d'Attila, de Ln, ne l'avaient pas farouchement convaincu.

Quelles allaient être les conséquences de tout ça ? Avaient-ils une chance de s'en sortir ? Et dans quelle mesure pouvaient-ils espérer reprendre une vie de plaisir et de folie, après ? Les questions s'étaient bousculées dans l'esprit de Psyko, empressées, empreintes d'une angoisse que Stup n'avait jamais capté chez l'imbécile à grosse bite que lorsqu'il évoquait une période de sa vie, qui faisait grimacer Artik, se taire Neko et trembler Ln(3). Ces points d'interrogation avaient franchi ses lèvres, désordonnés et fébriles, dans un flot incessant.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant en présence de Stup, la première fois, aussi, qu'il ne prononçait pas le mot « bite » pendant plus de six heures d'affilée. Ça avait aidé l'élève de Neko à reconsidérer son point de vue sur Psyko, c'était certain. Pour une fois, il avait adressé ses questions à la bonne personne. Stup, en tant que spécialiste de la géopolitique, tenta d'éclaircir certains points, d'établir pour Psyko un résumé concis de la situation, mais néanmoins clair.

Quand il eût fini, un silence avait régné entre eux et Stup avait confessé, à son tour, combien toutes les théories qu'il avait établies dans son bureau à propos d'autres conflits n'étaient rien face à la réalité de la peur de mourir qui s'insinuait dans les veines, que tous les bilans de pertes humaines qu'il avait pu consulter, en tant que spécialiste des conflits armés, n'étaient rien face au corps sans vie d'une amie et qu'il avait eu beau penser être prêt à encaisser tout ça, il s'apercevait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Être un bon combattant, formé par Neko, être aussi furtif qu'elle et parvenir enfin à dégager une brise glacée en se déplaçant n'avait rien à voir avec la préparation que les militaires recevaient pour affronter la mort. Psyko en avait profité pour lui présenter ses condoléances pour Ange. Personne n'ignorait que ces deux-là étaient proches, que leur duo était régulièrement complété par Cash, même si l'espion et l'élève de Neko ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup.

Finalement, ils avaient laissé la guerre et leurs peurs de côté, pour se concentrer sur leurs bons souvenirs et pour une fois depuis le début de cette période sombre, Psyko et Stup, s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé, avaient au moins évité les cauchemars.

Psyko posa brutalement sa main sur l'épaule de Stup pour le fixer d'un air sérieux :

— Ton secret furtif sera bien gardé, avec moi. Je ne dirai rien à Neko. Entre porteurs de grosse bite, on doit se soutenir.

Le spécialiste glace esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de désigner du menton la maison qu'il voyait un peu plus loin.

— C'est là, non ?

* * *

— Pikapi !

La souris électrique gambadait dans le jardin, ne laissant d'elle qu'une traînée jaune et marron. Pikachu était plus qu'impatient de pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de Sacha, frotter sa joue statique contre celle, mal rasée, de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Éclatant d'un rire joyeux, Psyko écarta les bras, réceptionnant Pikachu et faisant sourire Stup, alors que deux silhouettes s'approchaient d'eux. L'élève de Neko se détourna momentanément du spectacle touchant qu'offraient les retrouvailles entre Psyko et son pokémon fétiche, pour observer Artik et Attila qui s'approchaient. Les deux semblaient fatigués mais également soulagés de les savoir enfin de retour.

Après une rapide poignée de mains échangée avec Stup, Artik se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers Psyko, le saisissant par l'épaule pour lui offrir une étreinte virile à coups de grandes tapes dans le dos.

— Neko est arrivée ? demanda Psyko d'un air inquiet.

Artik secoua la tête, portant son regard au loin, plissant les yeux pour scruter le paysage d'un air anxieux. Les petites rides qui se dessinèrent au coin des yeux alertèrent Psyko : il lui semblait que son ami venait de prendre un coup de vieux. Puis il nota qu'il ne portait plus ses vêtements habituels, préférant des habits plus confortables, quoique toujours noirs. Psyko baissa le regard. Artik était inquiet pour Neko, ça se ressentait jusque dans ses cheveux plats.

— Elle doit arriver demain, affirma le dresseur à l'Arcanin, en compagnie de Nerd. On a eu de leurs nouvelles tout à l'heure.

— Elle va se fiche de toi, si elle te voit avec les cheveux plats, se moqua Sacha en tirant la langue. Ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme.

Souriant franchement, Artik s'enorgueillit :

— Je m'occuperai de mes cheveux demain. T'as raison, si Neko me voit comme ça, ça va diminuer mon sex-appeal de moitié et je suis en concurrence direct avec Prof, il a une super cicatrice, maintenant, c'est pas juste !

Ils se détournèrent en riant, rejoignant Stup et Attila qui s'avançaient déjà vers la demeure, pour se mettre à couvert. Pourtant, Pikachu ne rata l'ultime regard qu'Artik porta à l'horizon, ni ses rétines qui s'imprégnèrent d'anxiété.

* * *

_Bastien faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la salle de réunion du château de Fresnelle. Il avait été écarté de ce rendez-vous et il n'aimait pas ça. Diane était seule dans la pièce avec ce type bizarre, qui lui portait un regard intrigué et intéressé qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ce passeur fraîchement débarqué dans le milieu. L'idée que sa sœur pût s'enticher de cet homme le répugnait et son cœur se serrait à cette pensée._

_Il aurait dû s'occuper d'autre chose. La section du trafic d'armes qui était sous sa charge avait besoin de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le marché de sa sœur. Des nouvelles inquiétantes remontaient des tréfonds du milieu underground. _

_L'homme aux mille visages et l'insaisissable meurtrière commençaient à faire parler d'eux comme d'un tandem de choc, ils s'étaient bien trouvés mais risquaient de poser problème : ils n'hésitaient pas à accepter toute sorte de contrat, surtout l'homme aux mille visages. Faire capoter les ventes d'armes en enrayant un conflit armé dans un pays éloigné n'était pas bon pour le marché de Diane de Fresnelle._

_Il y avait également ce cinglé qui avait émergé, il assassinait sauvagement des prostituées. Trois victimes étaient à déplorer et heureusement, aucune ne faisait partie du marché noir de sa sœur, mais il fallait tout de même surveiller ça. Si les filles avaient peur, elles étaient moins enclines à accepter les clients._

_Pour finir, ce type, Norman Rockbell, portait trop d'étranges regards sur sa sœur._

_Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Bastien foudroya des yeux le colosse blond qui sortait. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui en secouant la tête, refermant l'épais battant derrière lui._

— _Bastien, vous ne devriez pas m'observer de cette façon, je pourrais mal le prendre._

— _Ne t'approche pas de Diane, siffla-t-il pour toute réponse._

— _Cet amour que tu portes à ta sœur finira par te causer des problèmes. Laisse-la vivre, tu auras beau essayer, elle ne t'aimera jamais comme tu l'aimes. Jalouser tous les hommes s'approchant d'elle ne l'incitera jamais à te porter d'autres sentiments. Contente-toi de son amour fraternel et passe à autre chose. Sinon, tu vas enchaîner les conneries qui ne feront que l'éloigner._

Combo eut un léger sourire en enfonçant couteau dans la gorge du militaire qui avait cru le piéger. Attila avait eu tort. Ses mots avaient été imprégnés de jalousie et le frère d'Aura savait qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'elle lui portât les mêmes sentiments qu'à lui. Ce n'était que de la jalousie. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la lame et s'éclaboussa d'un sang poisseux qui le fit sourire encore plus, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la joie qu'il ressentait à la vue de ce spectacle plein d'hémoglobine.

Près de lui, Nidoking déchiquetait avec patience le corps déjà mort d'un autre militaire, se baignant dans le sang et les entrailles, tandis que Tyranocif se léchait les pattes pour se nettoyer avant que les sécrétions de son ennemi ne fussent complètement sèches et bien plus difficiles à retirer.

C'était un carnage. Mais Combo savourait ce carnage à sa juste valeur, persuadé que Diane serait fière de voir comment il s'en sortait, heureuse de voir qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en le défendant bec et ongles face à leurs détracteurs. Comme ils seraient heureux, ensemble…

Combo envisageait de fuir le pays le temps que toute cette histoire se tassât. Il approchait de la frontière petit à petit, avec la prudence requise quand on voyait son visage épinglé sur tous les écrans de télévision, avec un avis de recherche international. Noyé dans la masse des autres dresseurs souterrains, il avait remarqué que sur la photo présentée de lui, ses cheveux étaient violets.

Heureux, pour une fois, d'être roux naturellement, Combo avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle, délaissant le violet qu'il avait adopté en constatant que Diane aimait les gens aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur.

Il partait en paria et reviendrait en conquérant, il se le promettait. Pour ce faire, il allait étendre le marché noir de sa sœur – non, de sa future compagne, il fallait qu'il perde l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi – et reviendrait avec des nouveaux secteurs où tout est à construire. Ce serait simplement formidable, Diane sera fière de lui.

* * *

Neko gonfla ses joues et observa son reflet dans un récipient aux formes étrangement sphériques qu'elle trouvait disproportionnées et elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir, attendant le claquement de fouet qui allait immanquablement l'interrompre, claquement qui ne vint pas, puisque ce laboratoire n'était plus celui de Ln et que Guillaume l'occupait seul.

L'assistant avait pris du galon, visiblement, si la voleuse en croyait l'air pressé de chef d'entreprise qui s'étendait sur le visage dont les lèvres ne se retroussaient en un sourire que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être méchant. Guillaume croisa les bras pour la foudroyer de ce regard qu'elle détestait tant, un regard condescendant et ironique, dont elle lui retourna une copie bien mieux réussie.

— Ne touche pas à ça, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle faisait mine de tendre de nouveau les doigts vers le récipient étrange qui la faisait loucher.

Se sentant bien plus à l'aise après cette réplique familière, elle se détourna pour aller s'installer à la chaise du bureau, posant ses chaussures pleines de boue sur des dossiers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu ne le sais pas encore, lança Cash en débarquant de derrière Guillaume, mais tu as besoin de mon génie du crime.

L'assistant sursauta en s'apercevant de la présence de l'espion, qui le dépassait et lui lançait une œillade à la fois moqueuse et pleine de pitié. Le dresseur souterrain avança d'un pas. Guillaume recula, sursauta de nouveau en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou, celui de la voleuse. Neko était plus petite que son frère, mais quand elle lui lançait ce regard malveillant, elle n'était pas moins impressionnante.

Indifférent au manège d'intimidation de sa sœur – ce qui accentuait davantage l'angoisse qui vibrait en Guillaume, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais – Cash laissa son regard se promener sur le laboratoire, dans lequel il pénétrait pour la première fois de sa vie.

— Telle que tu la vois là, Neko est un monstre hideux et assoiffé de sang.

— Hey ! protesta la voleuse. Surveille tes paroles, frangin, sinon, après lui, c'est à toi que j'ouvre le ventre sur la longueur à coups de griffes !

Cash esquiva la réplique et Neko reprit son manège, scrutant l'assistant avec une attention de félin guettant sa proie. La voix de Cash – qui avait bougé – continua de le déstabiliser :

— Exactement ce que je disais, un monstre hideux assoiffé de sang…

Neko feula dangereusement, Cash lui répondit par une moue amusée.

— Je devrais pouvoir la retenir de se jeter sur toi pour te dépecer… Mais je ne fais rien gratuitement… Et Nerd…

L'espion désigna le génie de l'informatique qui s'était installé devant un ordinateur, celui que Ln utilisait, pour scruter ses fichiers et dossiers. Nerd tourna à peine la tête vers eux.

— … a besoin d'aide en mécanique. Dois-je lâcher ma furie, ou nous aideras-tu ?

— Lâche ta furie, rétorqua Guillaume sans la moindre hésitation. J'approuve totalement le choix de Cécile, elle a eu raison de laisser tomber les bouseux que vous êtes et elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt !

Les ongles de Neko fusèrent et si Cash les avait vus partir, il ne fit pas mine de l'arrêter avant qu'ils ne mordent la peau du visage de Guillaume. Le sang perla le long des griffures, du front jusqu'à la mâchoire. La main de Neko fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à s'agripper de nouveau à ce visage moqueur, en faire disparaître le sourire satisfait. Cette fois-ci, l'espion intervint et évita de justesse à Guillaume de perdre un œil. La voleuse avait visiblement perdu l'esprit. Même Nerd semblait taper plus fort sur son clavier, on entendait ses expirations erratiques, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer ou de sauter à la gorge du désagréable personnage dont ils étaient venus solliciter l'aide.

Quelques secondes, Cash se demanda pourquoi il était entouré d'amateurs. Puis il vit le regard de sa sœur changer, elle retrouvait son calme, enfin. Et la suite de sa rage, qui força Cash à l'éloigner de l'assistant terrorisé, n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur. Elle avait repris le fil du jeu. L'espion finit par lâcher sa sœur et il s'étira faisant craquer ses articulations.

— Tu vois que ton plan était nul, dit-il à l'adresse de Neko qui fit la moue.

— Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il serait encore plus stupide qu'un Poichigeon qui se serait reproduit avec… un autre Poichigeon.

Guillaume lui jeta un regard perplexe teinté de mépris Neko fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Elle détestait ce garçon, depuis toujours. Il avait tout fait pour empêcher Ln de rejoindre la Ligue Souterraine, tout fait pour s'immiscer dans leur Quatuor et, la voleuse en était sûre, c'était un peu de sa faute si son amie avait déserté les rangs de l'organisation illégale.

Cash se para d'un sourire inquiétant :

— Maintenant, on va négocier à ma façon.

Les deux frangins s'approchèrent dangereusement de l'assistant, qui, malgré la peur qui se distillait dans ses veines, se para d'un immense rictus ironique.

— Y a rien à négocier. Si c'est non, c'est non. Je doute que vous ayez les arguments nécessaires pour me convaincre du contraire. Cortès est une tapette sans talent et vous deux…

Un petit rire méchant franchit ses lèvres, et d'un même mouvement, Cash et Neko haussèrent un sourcil, échangèrent un regard :

— Bizarrement, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à l'idée de le négocier, affirma l'espion.

— Ah parce que tu en avais ?

— Non, aucun, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, un réflexe, je suppose.

Agacé par le duo comique qui se dressait devant et qui ne l'effrayait plus du tout, Guillaume les écarta de son chemin d'un geste plein de violence. Il ignora le feulement agressif de Neko et l'autre type qui époussetait sa blouse comme s'il était sali. Il leur désigna la sortie.

— Sortez de chez moi !

« Du laboratoire de Ln » corrigea mentalement Neko. Elle n'eut pas le temps de signaler à cet assistant médiocre combien il se fourvoyait en pensant _poichigeonner_ en terrain conquis. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand l'assistant éructa :

— Quand Altaïr Sévignan est venu la voir la première fois, elle aurait dû accepter sa proposition ! Ça aurait évité bien des malheurs !

Cash se tendit, Nerd cessa de pianoter sur le clavier pour tourner un regard dangereux vers Guillaume qui l'ignora d'un mouvement d'épaules, se tourna de nouveau vers la fratrie furtive. Neko le dévisageait sans véritablement comprendre le micmac qui traversait ses lèvres :

— Mais non, cette idiote tenait trop à vous pour vous vendre ! C'est de sa faute si le général en est venu à ça et il a eu raison d'employer ces méthodes ! Et heureusement que Cécile n'est plus impliquée avec des gens comme vous ! Elle en a assez vu et assez fait pour des perdants dans vos genres ! Alors, je ne vous aiderai pas. Négociez tant que vous voulez, vous allez négocier seuls !

Un hurlement plus tard, Nerd chargeait sur Guillaume pour le jeter à terre et sauter à pieds joints sur son estomac. Redescendant de l'assistant de sa meilleure amie, l'informaticien lui asséna un immense coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un deuxième et un troisième, choquant à la fois Neko et Cash qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle perte de calme.

— Ben, Nerd, demanda l'espion, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'négocie, rétorqua le _geek_ en changeant de pied mais sans pour autant cesser d'asséner de violents coups sur le corps de Guillaume qui se protégeait comme il le pouvait.

Les deux insaisissables échangèrent un regard quelque peu surpris, avant de se mettre en retrait pour laisser Nerd passer ses nerfs sur l'assistant peu futé de Ln. Chacun des impacts des chaussures de Nerd étaient ponctués par une question précise. La première fois que son pied mordit la cage thoracique de Guillaume, Nerd demanda où se trouvaient les composants nécessaires à l'élaboration d'un émetteur récepteur discret pour Cash. L'assistant ahana, envoya Nerd se faire foutre. Ce dernier expédia avec plus de force sa chaussure dans le flanc de Guillaume en répétant sa question. L'homme répondit dans un grognement douloureux. Cash haussa les sourcils.

— C'est qu'il est doué pour négocier, Nerd.

Neko retroussa ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

— Moi aussi, j'voulais négocier, gémit-elle d'une voix enfantine. C'est pas juste que Nerd ait tout l'plaisir.

Le génie de l'informatique arrêta son mouvement au moment où il s'apprêtait à exploser les dents de Guillaume d'un coup de talons. Il observa Neko et lui désigna l'assistant :

— Non mais viens. La seule chose que je ne partage pas c'est mon ordinateur. Le terrain de négociation est assez vaste pour deux ou trois.

Neko applaudit bruyamment avec un petit rire enfantin, Cash leva les yeux au ciel, hésitant à accepter l'invitation de l'informaticien qui lui montrait Guillaume qui se traînait par terre en gémissant. Quand ce dernier commença à insinuer un peu trop fort que Ln n'avait pas trahi – d'accord, sa sœur était un peu bête, mais même sa bêtise avait ses limites – il se lança dans l'action. Neko ne devait pas savoir une telle chose. Jamais.

* * *

Serrant fort les paupières, tentant de se redresser comme il pouvait, sous les airs indifférents des trois dresseurs souterrains, Guillaume cracha du sang, constata que son poignet gauche était probablement brisé, que son visage allait tripler de volume pour les prochaines semaines. N'esquissant pas un geste pour l'aider à se relever, Cash se tourna vers les deux autres pour sourire d'un air satisfait. Pendant que l'assistant mal en point boitillait comme il le pouvait faire son atelier, suivi par Nerd qui récupérait divers objets à éventrer pour les transformer en un émetteur pour l'espion, ce dernier congédia sa sœur, lui demandant d'assurer leurs arrières. Neko sourit innocemment et sortit sur un :

— J'vous attends dehors, ne tardez pas trop, j'aimerais bien rentrer voir Prof et Artik !

L'atelier ressemblait à une caverne d'Ali Baba, pensa Cash, si on aimait les objets mécaniques. Il y en avait en tout sens, dépecés, démontés, rangés à la va-vite sur des rangs entiers d'étagères qui ployaient sous le poids. Il grimaça en calculant le manque à gagner si les étagères venaient à s'écrouler, repéra les endroits accessibles et donnant sur l'extérieur en cas de problème – savoir que c'était Neko qui les couvrait le rendait inexplicablement nerveux – puis, finalement, il s'approcha de Nerd et Guillaume qui travaillaient déjà, l'assistant pressant sur son visage un tissu déjà imbibé de sang. Guillaume grommela une nouvelle fois que Cécile avait définitivement bien fait de les trahir pour le général Sévignan.

— Elle ne nous a pas trahis, rétorqua Nerd dans un sourire. Elle est avec nous depuis le début et tu le sais très bien.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Cash qui secoua la tête, pour signifier qu'il n'était pas surpris.

— Je le savais déjà, affirma-t-il. Tout comme je sais que son fils est en danger et que June veille sur elle.

Nerd arrêta tout mouvement pour lui jeter un regard atterré :

— Alors c'était quoi cette histoire de « même moi, je n'aurais pas trahi la Ligue pour de l'argent » ?

— Ça rajoutait une force mélodramatique à la situation, donnait davantage de crédibilité à Ln en répandant une sorte d'étonnement sur les autres… Plus vénal que moi, il n'y a pas. Oh et puis, je sais pas, j'avais envie. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

— J'en sais rien, affirma Nerd.

Les deux ignoraient parfaitement l'assistant, faisant comme s'il n'était même pas présent dans la pièce. Celui-ci, vexé, soupira et décida de faire une petite erreur dans sa soudure, de sorte à ce qu'elle lâchât en cas de choc trop brutal. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation entre les deux dresseurs souterrains.

— Je te parie que toute cette histoire va mal finir, prédit Cash en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce… que…

Il tendit la main vers un papier qui dépassait d'un scanner, vit Guillaume tenter de le dissimuler. Plus rapide, l'espion attrapa la feuille, qu'il parcourut des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, murmurant un « ça craaaaint » qui ne réussit pas à interpeler Nerd, déjà reparti dans son invention. Le frère de Neko fusilla Guillaume du regard l'assistant se tassa sur lui-même.

C'était l'ébauche d'une mauvaise nouvelle qui s'étendait sous les yeux de l'espion. D'une très mauvaise nouvelle. Finalement, il devrait peut-être passer voir Sha plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait cru.

* * *

Neko écarta une mèche qui venait dans sa bouche, ramenée par le vent qui s'était levé, pour faire écho à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, sa vision qui se troublait sous le choc qu'elle ressentait. June avait eu raison, toutes ces années, quand elle lui disait qu'écouter aux portes n'était pas une chose à faire, si on avait peur de la vérité.

Et la voleuse avait peur de la vérité.

Le soulagement qui s'était infiltré en elle quand elle avait compris que Ln(3) ne les avait pas trahis s'était finalement estompé pour laisser en elle la vérité toute nue : son amie ne les avait pas trahis, mais elle leur avait menti, elle avait oublié que le linge sale se lavait en famille. Tout ça pour un enfant.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour laisser l'horreur de la situation lui sauter à la gorge et l'étouffer à moitié, lui donner envie de hurler sa rage. Elle serra les poings et les dents, se concentra pour se calmer et ne pas laisser sa rage terrasser la furtivité dont elle s'était drapée pour écouter aux portes sans être repérée.

Ln(3) n'avait pas trahi. Pourtant, elle avait, sans sourciller, retourné son arme contre Prof, contre eux, contre leur famille et leur amitié. Elle les avait salis en ne les considérant pas comme aptes à comprendre sa situation et _bordel_, elle avait préféré en parler à June et Seth, plutôt qu'à elle et Neko ne supportait pas cette idée. Toute cette folie n'était pas possible. Non, Ln n'accepterait pas de tuer la moitié de ses amis pour son fils, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Cash et Nerd se plantaient. Il fallait qu'ils se plantent. Son frère ne pouvait pas avoir raison sur ça. Non, si Ln avait eu le moindre problème, elle lui en aurait parlé, Neko en était certaine.

Zoroark grogna; elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle préférait que Seth se trompe et que Ln les ait vraiment trahis ou si elle préférait l'idée qu'elle les avait attaqués sous le coup d'une menace portée à Mini-Terreur.

Soudain, elle réalisa et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Mini-Terreur. La Tour de Combats. Le gamin agonisait. Un poison ? Quelle était la réponse à tout ça ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Ln ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Pourquoi avait-elle préféré en parler à June et Seth ?

Elle entendit la voix étouffée de son frère dire qu'il fallait qu'il discutât avec Attila à propos de Ln(3). Alors même le colosse était au fait du double jeu de Ln ? Elle déglutit et s'éloigna de la porte quand elle entendit que son frère revenait vers elle, se demandant de quelle façon elle allait pouvoir lui tomber dessus pour lui dresser les reproches qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire à Ln, ou à June. Quand elle croisa le regard de son frère, quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'insurger, l'injurier et maudire la terre entière, les mots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge, croupissant dans un amer goût de trahison.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'elle ne s'attache à y faire attention. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, oscillant sans cesse entre soulagement à savoir que Ln l'aimait toujours, qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de son départ et amertume sourde de savoir qu'elle préférait toujours son fils, en dépit de tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble, les confidences, la confiance et les rires. Elles s'étaient livrées, au travers de ces années, elles s'étaient découvertes, s'étaient déversées l'une en l'autre, prenant tics, expressions et un peu du caractère de l'autre, pour compenser les absences fréquentes. Tout ça n'était donc rien, face à un enfant comme une femme peut en faire des dizaines dans une vie ?

Neko avait culpabilisé des nuits entières, sans vouloir le confesser. Ça lui avait fait tellement mal de se savoir interchangeable avec des militaires imbéciles et de l'argent. Si elle était habituée – et peu dupe – à ce genre de propos venant de Cash, quand Ln les avait prononcés, son cœur s'était déchiré. Et il lui semblait qu'il se fendillait d'autant plus à présent qu'elle connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire. Ln n'avait pas trahi, elle s'était contentée de tourner le dos à leurs valeurs communes, celles plaçant la famille au-dessus de tout, leur famille, la Ligue Souterraine.

La dresseuse furtive rumina longtemps. Très longtemps. Et en silence. Cash fronça les sourcils quand il ressortit de l'entrepôt de Guillaume en compagnie de Nerd mais elle n'en tint pas compte. L'énervement la gagnait petit à petit et elle ne sut exactement par quel miracle elle n'allongea pas sa foulée pour piétiner les sensations qui capturaient ses sens, évitant ainsi de semer Nerd. Ce ne fut qu'après des heures de course éreintante pour l'informaticien qu'elle se rendit compte que son frère était parti, qu'elle lui avait craché quelques vagues adieux et qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Sous le choc, elle s'arrêta, Nerd la percuta et la jeta à terre.

— Oups, murmura-t-il. Désolé ?

— Tu pourrais faire attention, grommela-t-elle en se relevant, constatant qu'elle avait troué son pantalon en s'éraflant le genou sur le sol.

— Euh, euh, euh pardon ! prononça l'informaticien en écarquillant des yeux paniqués et en agitant les mains comme si ça pouvait effacer sa maladresse.

Neko sourit doucement et lui pardonna, incapable de lui en vouloir. Scrutant les environs, elle sourit quand elle constata qu'elle était à proximité de la demeure de Keiran, qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir aperçu quand elle avait vaguement fait des études d'histoire de l'art – elle préférait se rendre dans les amphis de géologie, ils parlaient bien plus de diamants et le prof de géologie était tout de même plus attirant que la vieille bique qui dispensait les cours d'histoire de l'art.

Impatiente de retrouver Prof, de savoir comment il allait, elle mit momentanément de côté ses griefs envers Ln, envers Cash et June, envers Attila – de toute façon, le colosse avait de trop grosses mains pour qu'elle pût lui en vouloir _ad vitam æternam_ –, et sembla flotter sur l'air pour parcourir les derniers mètres, ne se souciant même plus de Nerd qui la laissait courir en disant qu'il était informaticien, lui, pas Ponyta de course.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, salua rapidement Psyko, Stup, Keiran et Artik, n'aperçut pas celui qui lui avait ouvert la voie, poussa le battant de la porte de la chambre où, d'instinct, elle savait que Prof se trouvait et elle se jeta sur l'Élémental, réalisant après coup qu'elle lui avait peut-être fait mal.

— Régis, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu as assez d'oreillers ? Tu veux que j'aille plumer quelques Poichigeons pour t'en faire un autre ? Ta soupe est assez chaude ? De la soupe ? Tu veux pas plutôt manger de la viande ? C'est meilleur, la viande, je vais aller t'en récupérer, et puis, et puis, et puis…

À bouts de souffle, elle finit par se taire, alors que Prof l'éloignait d'elle pour la regarder. Les yeux noirs du chercheur glissèrent sur son visage, repérèrent une blessure sur sa clavicule et un ongle cassé sur sa main droite, constatèrent le trou dans son pantalon. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand Artik entra dans la pièce.

— Neko, laisse-le respirer, ce pauvre Prof. Tu… Tu es blessée, chaton ?

Inquiet, Artik s'approcha d'elle pour s'agenouiller au pied du lit sur lequel elle s'était jetée. Il examina son genou et elle s'empourpra en réalisant la façon stupide dont elle s'était fait cette blessure.

— Viens. On va aller désinfecter ça.

Il se redressa en saisissant son poignet, la forçant à s'éloigner de Prof pour la tirer hors de la pièce, qu'elle pût rendre compte de la situation à Attila, se nourrir et redescendre en pression. Neko jeta un dernier regard à Prof :

— Oh et t'inquiète pas, Prof, pendant que t'es au lit, c'est moi qui m'occuperai d'arroser les deux idiots de ton cynisme !

— Eh bien, voilà qui me rassure considérablement, ironisa Prof. Leurs âmes sont sauvées.

— Owi ! Ça m'avait manqué ! … STUPÉFIAAAANT ! OÙÙÙ EEEES-TUUUU ?

* * *

Levrette arrêta Trioxhydre alors qu'ils frôlaient le flanc d'une montagne et elle jeta un regard sur l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une mèche de cheveux devant son visage dissimulait sa blessure qui cicatrisait tant bien que mal, lui provoquant d'horribles douleurs qu'elle préférait garder pour elle.

Souvent, Drake et elle se taisaient. Dans ces moments-là, elle pouvait voir qu'il était ailleurs, qu'il était plongé dans sa culpabilité. Parfois, il relevait la tête et ouvrait la bouche, sans jamais aller jusqu'à formuler sa pensée et il soupirait, baissant de nouveau dans la tête et la laissant hors de ses réflexions. Levy n'avait pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Il se demandait comment allaient ses amis de Reshiram, puis il se fustigeait, s'en voulait d'être attaché à eux, établissait des stratégies, tentait de prévoir les actions de son ancien commando, pour parer à toute éventualité. Drake avait abandonné son masque de folie explosive pour revêtir sa tenue de combattant et son élève se demandait encore lequel elle préférait.

La culpabilité que son formateur ressentait vis-à-vis de sa blessure était pour beaucoup dans sa décision de la cacher. Elle ne la regrettait pas, cette blessure, elle lui avait permis de garder Drake près d'elle. Elle secoua légèrement la tête quand Dracolosse revient à son niveau.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Drake.

— Je suis inquiète pour Cyclik. Je me demande s'il va s'en remettre.

— Avec le temps, prophétisa le maniaque de l'explosif, il finira par, au moins, se faire à l'idée qu'Étincelle est morte. Il enchaîne les coups durs, le pauvre…

Comme l'ensemble de la Ligue Souterraine. Drake porta un regard sur le flanc de montagne encore enneigé et désigna un petit endroit qu'il savait sûr, proposant à son élève de faire une petite pause, de prendre un peu de sommeil.

— Cet endroit est sûr, affirma-t-il quand il vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, un peu apeurée. Altaïr et moi venions l'entraîner par ici.

Levrette cligna des paupières, hallucinée.

— Attends… Altaïr… Tu veux dire le meneur de Reshiram ? C'est _toi _qui l'entraînais ? Que… À quoi ?

Drake sourit mystérieusement.

— Un de ses secrets les mieux gardés, désolé, je n'en dirai rien.

D'un mouvement de torse, il fit plonger Dracolosse, imité par Levrette. Les deux dragons se posèrent dans la neige et leurs dresseurs s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à mi mollets quand ils sautèrent à bas de leurs pokémons. Ne prêtant pourtant aucune attention au froid humide qui détrempait leurs vêtements, ils dressèrent un abri de fortune dans lequel ils se mirent à couvert. Après avoir étalé sur le sol un semblant de couchage, Drake invita Levrette à prendre quelques heures d'un sommeil paisible, au coin d'un feu qui allait faire fondre la neige se trouvant alentour, mais qui lui permettrait de bénéficier d'un semblant de chaleur. Dans une œillade sincère et emplie de remerciements, Levy s'enfonça dans son sac de couchage, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

Le feu ronflait et craquait elle ne pouvait défaire son regard des flammes qui dansaient en répandant leurs lueurs sur la toile de leur tente un peu déchirée. Levy frissonna de nouveau et se tassa sur elle-même, se rapprochant un peu du feu. Drake leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme demanda :

— Parle-moi d'eux.

— Des membres de Reshiram ?

La voix de Drake était profondément surprise.

— Non, contredit Levrette. De tes _amis_ de Reshiram.

— Oh. La petite bande de bras cassés qu'on était.

Un petit sourire accompagna le craquement du feu, puis Drake reprit :

— Il y avait le général Altaïr Sévignan, le major Nicolas Cointrons, l'adjudant Anthony Floret, le deuxième adjudant Hervé Prisca – mais il devait monter en grade, il doit être adjudant-chef maintenant – et moi. C'était la petite bande, on partait souvent en mission ensemble à l'époque où Altaïr n'était encore que colonel, je te parle de ça, ça fait… pfff… sept ou huit ans… C'est dans cette période que j'ai conclu que le principe d'escalade était quelque chose de fortement nuisible pour moi. J'ai passé des semaines entières à nettoyer les sanitaires à cause de mes camarades… Mon grade les ennuyait, j'étais au-dessus d'eux et… Enfin…

Se perdant dans le récit d'anecdotes au sujet de Reshiram, Drake observait Levrette s'endormir et même après qu'elle fût plongée dans un profond sommeil, il continua à raconter ses souvenirs. Quand il se taisait trop longuement, il entendait son élève gémir, comme si le son de sa voix l'apaisait.

Pourtant, repérant un bruit suspect, il se tut subitement, Levrette ouvrit grand les yeux, se redressant brusquement, portant une main à la pokéball de Cissy, son Cizayox. Si un combat devait être engagé dans ce flanc de montagne, Drake était clairement désavantagé. Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit coin entouré de parois proches les unes des autres, dans le recoin d'un chemin escarpé et aucun des pokémons de Drake ne pourrait sortir de sa pokéball sans tout ravager, provoquant des éboulements risquant de les ensevelir. Ils échangèrent des regards tendus et Levrette se leva, saisissant une grenade au passage. Son formateur arrêta le mouvement de son poignet et elle réalisa que la grenade posait le même problème que les dragons de l'ex-membre de Reshiram.

D'un mouvement, il lui fit signe de prendre une arme à feu, ce qu'elle fit avec réluctance, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il écarta un pan de l'entrée de la tente, jeta un regard, lui signala qu'elle restait pour le couvrir. Il se répugnait à la laisser passer devant, il était le plus gradé : c'était à lui de prendre ses responsabilités.

Ses pieds crissèrent sous la neige et le bruit du tissu qui frôla Levrette lui indiqua qu'elle avait posé un genou par terre, ne se souciant pas de se détremper, pour avoir une meilleure prise sur son AK-47. S'engageant avec prudence en direction du craquement, braquant son arme devant lui, il finit par l'abaisser, soupirant de soulagement.

— Ben, Nico, Inu, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Derrière lui, Levrette exhala de soulagement à son tour, abaissa le canon de son AK-47 et se remit à couvert sous la tente pour attiser le feu et faire de la place. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, le reste de sa famille souterraine, enrichi de la Croqueuse de Leveinards qui se précipita vers la source de chaleur, entrait dans l'abri de fortune. Inu s'assit près d'elle en sortant un paquet de marshmallows, en s'exclamant :

— Quelle chance, vous avez du feu ! On va pouvoir faire cuire les saucisses que j'ai dans mon sac, après les bonbons !

L'élève de Drake sentit son estomac se réveiller quand la Croqueuse de Leveinards lui tendit son paquet de bonbons. Elle y plongea la main sans la moindre hésitation en observant Benzine, Nicotine et Drake s'asseoir.

— Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit-elle.

— Aucune, grimaça Benzine. On était totalement coupés du reste de la Ligue, le temps que je reprenne quelques forces. Par chance, on a pu trouver un allié, un type fort sympathique, d'ailleurs. On est à la recherche des Élémentaux.

Drake secoua la tête en surveillant Inu qui sortait ses saucisses pour les faire cuire, répandant une odeur de graisse brûlée plus qu'alléchante pour Drake et Levrette qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis quelques jours.

Nicotine ouvrit la bouche et la referma. D'un regard, Levrette l'incita à poser sa question. Il rosit :

— Je… Je suis inquiet pour Cyclik. Mais je suppose que…

— Il va bien. Aussi bien que possible, après avoir vu Étincelle mourir sous ses yeux…

— Oh non, se lamenta Nicotine. C'était sa meilleure amie… Où est-il ?

— Chez ma garante, informa Levrette. Elle s'occupera bien de lui, c'est une femme aimable et compréhensive.

Hochant la tête, Nicotine refusa le repas frugal que lui tendait Inu. Benzine lui mit de force entre les mains.

— Te laisse pas mourir de faim parce que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, crétin d'élève, asséna le Fondateur.

Dans un soupir exaspéré, Nicotine s'empara du repas et se mura dans un silence pensif, alors que Drake et Benzine planifiaient la suite de leur progression. Le Fondateur ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient venus à se perdre dans la montagne, mais c'était une chance qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir en temps normal. Retrouver Drake et Levrette le soulageait un peu. C'était toujours ça de pris, dans ce climat de peur. Lui qui n'avait d'autre famille que celle que la Ligue Souterraine lui avait offerte, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir supporter un énième deuil, en enterrant l'un de ceux-là.

— Donc, récapitula Drake, tu penses qu'on devrait redescendre vers l'est, pour trouver Aura ?

— Oui. Les Élémentaux sont partis avec elle. Si on la trouve, on aura probablement une chance de pouvoir obtenir plus d'informations sur la situation. Ce serait utile qu'on–

— Se coordonne, compléta Drake en hochant la tête. Bien sûr. En face de nous, ce ne sont pas n'importe qui. Les généraux Crush et Sévignan sont particulièrement doués dans leurs domaines. Si nous ne sommes pas totalement en accord les uns avec les autres, nous allons nous heurter à un problème de taille. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on désigne un chef de guerre charismatique, quelqu'un qui prendrait sur lui d'organiser notre défense. S'il faut attendre après le Conseil et sa sacro-sainte unanimité à chaque fois qu'on doit bouger un sourcil, on est tous morts.

Silence. Nicotine et Benzine échangèrent un regard un peu surpris. Si Levrette avait eu le temps de se faire à ce nouveau Drake, qui parlait sagement, utilisant son cerveau et un vocabulaire technique, ce n'était pas le cas des nouveaux venus. Ils avaient presque occulté que le maître des dragons était un militaire, qu'il avait trahi son régiment pour eux. Ils hochèrent la tête pour approuver et le silence perdura. Puis Nicotine ouvrit la bouche :

— Mais quand même, pour Cyclik… Tu peux me redire les nouvelles ?

* * *

Le silence s'était fait pesant dans le bureau de Caurdié, la nuit envahissait la pièce, seulement éclairée par la lueur de son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel elle jouait aux cartes. Pourtant Sha ne sursauta pas quand une main effleura son épaule et que la voix d'Horus résonna dans un murmure à son oreille :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

— Du café qui vient de passer, des croissants tout chauds et…

Elle attrapa un épais dossier sur la pile qui se trouvait près d'elle et pivota sur son siège pour faire face à son partenaire. Elle lui colla le dossier dans les mains :

— … Ça.

Sans un mot de remerciements, Cash s'empara du dossier, qu'il ouvrit pour le feuilleter avidement, dans un froncement de sourcils concentré. Sha esquissa un sourire un peu contrarié – ce gosse pouvait être tellement malappris parfois – avant de faire claquer sa langue et de se diriger vers la cafetière pour servir une tasse à Horus, qui devait vraiment en avoir besoin, vu la sale tête qu'il avait.

— La page quatre, demanda Cash après de longues minutes de silence, comment l'as-tu appris ?

— Ma sœur, répondit Sha en fourrant d'autorité une tasse dans la main de son partenaire. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est militaire ?

— Je _suis_ Horus, je vois tout, j'entends tout. Ce rappel est inutile. Je te demandais la fiabilité de sa source.

Sha sentit un sourire ironique et affectueux ourler ses lèvres. Elle se déplaça aux côtés de son partenaire pour scruter le dossier par-dessus son épaule, sachant parfaitement que ça l'agaçait et qu'il le tolérait venant d'elle uniquement parce qu'ils étaient partenaires. Elle posa son doigt sur une ligne, il hocha la tête.

— Je vois. Ça risque de devenir problématique. Tu as pu avoir–

— Page douze.

Ils échangèrent un regard et il referma le dossier, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier les dires de Sha. S'il voyait tout et entendait tout, c'était aussi grâce à elle, elle était sa cornée et son conduit auditif. Cash avait appris à se fier à elle, au fil des années. Respirant un peu malgré les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle lui avait données, il avala une gorgée de café, alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour éteindre son ordinateur et allumer une lumière un peu plus vive. Elle haussa les sourcils quand elle constata qu'il portait sa blouse souterraine.

— Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas, dit-elle. Moi qui pensais que tu te serais obstiné à me faire croire que tu n'avais rien à voir avec la Ligue Souterraine…

Cash leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je sais très bien que Nya t'a tout dit pour Neko et moi.

— Oh, comment va Bastet, au fait ?

— Immature, destructrice, sans discrétion.

—Elle va bien, quoi. Et ta petite blonde ? s'enquit la secrétaire dans un sourire.

Cash baissa les yeux, Sha sentit les siens s'écarquiller. Le silence qui s'étendit n'eut besoin d'aucune justification pour qu'elle comprît qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. C'était bien la première fois qu'Horus esquivait son regard pour contempler ses pieds.

Sha se sentit mal, mais n'eut guère l'occasion d'aller plus en avant dans ce malaise. Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard et l'espion protesta qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son café. Sha se mit en mouvement. Elle attrapa sa ceinture de pokéballs, la fixa à sa taille, glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts. À côté d'elle, Horus se tendit, l'interrogea du regard, glissa le dossier plus fermement sous son bras avant de poser sa tasse, vidée d'une traite.

— Fumigènes et on se casse par-derrière ? proposa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

— Fumigènes et on se casse par le toit. On sera sûrement attendus par la sortie de secours.

— Par le toit aussi, souligna Sha d'une voix laconique, alors qu'elle se baissait pour resserrer ses chaussures. Et j'ai pas de fumigènes.

Cash haussa les épaules, hésitant entre Galeking et Kaorine, rencontrant par bonheur et hasard la pokéball de Ptéra. Il l'avait oublié. Il avait gagné ce pokémon à la suite d'un pari avec Drake. Ce dragon était entraîné depuis très longtemps par le militaire, il était totalement formé pour la fuite, quelle qu'elle fût. Souriant, Cash dégaina cette pokéball.

— J'ai un plan, lança-t-il à Sha. T'as qui, avec toi ?

— Lackmécygne, Escargaume et Tritosor.

Cash tourna la tête vers elle :

— Et sinon, tu envisages de te faire une véritable équipe de pokémons, un jour ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre par une réflexion blessante et cassante que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Elle lança la pokéball de Tritosor et la limace la contempla.

— Vite ! Lance-Boue !

Les policiers qui venaient d'entrer ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à avoir été repérés. Le jet de boue les atteignit aux visages, maculant leur vision et les forçant à s'essuyer les yeux. Cash soupira d'ennui. Lui qui avait espéré un peu d'action, il était déçu. Le temps que les policiers reprennent une contenance, Sha et Horus avaient décampé en passant par l'escalier de secours menant au toit. Ptéra s'envolait déjà en direction de l'ouest quand les policiers atteignirent le toit. Horus secoua la tête alors que sa partenaire soupirait de soulagement.

— Ce n'était pas moi qu'ils voulaient, affirma-t-il.

— Petit prétentieux, s'étouffa Sha. Non, bien sûr que non, ils veulent épingler Caurdié depuis quelques temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient une descente ce soir, par contre. Et c'est tant mieux que tu n'aies pas été pris. Ça va être un sacré merdier. Je pense aller à Carmin-sur-Mer, me réfugier chez ma sœur quelques temps. Elle n'approuvera pas, mais elle le fera.

Cash opina du chef.

— Profites-en pour passer voir June, elle est là-bas. Dis-lui que je lui rendrai visite prochainement. Tu penses partir quand ?

Sha désigna un petit bâtiment, Cash incita Ptéra à plonger pour se poser derrière. Descendant du dragon qui fut rappelé sitôt après, les partenaires échangèrent un regard en ignorant les basses qui se répandaient dans les murs. La boîte de nuit devant laquelle ils se trouvaient était une des planques d'Autrui. Avec un peu de chance, pensa Cash, le mari de sa sœur s'y trouverait. Il pourrait en profiter pour discuter avec lui de la coordination entre Reggie et Annabelle. Gérer la résistance n'allait pas être une chose facile, d'autant qu'il prédisait que ni Lime ni le Génie Extrême ne sauraient se retenir. Comme il était heureux, dans ces moments-là, d'avoir depuis longtemps renoncé à ressentir des émotions aussi vaines que l'amour. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa au dernier secret d'Ange. Il secoua la tête. Sha répondit à sa question :

— Dans quelques heures. Je préviens Autrui, je bois un verre ou deux, je danse pour évacuer et je m'en vais.

— T'es impossible, Sha. Même dans un moment comme ça, tu penses à t'amuser.

— … dis-tu alors que tu sais très bien que tu vas finir complètement par terre.

La réplique de la secrétaire fut avalée par la musique sourde qui les prit au visage quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le physionomiste de la boîte de nuit qui les guida jusqu'à l'escalier dérobé conduisant au bureau d'Autrui.

* * *

Sha dansait. Et Cash savait que quand Sha dansait, le monde entier bavait à ses pieds – sauf lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas –, le monde entier disparaissait pour sa partenaire, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et la musique, elle et le rythme. Elle et la barre autour de laquelle elle se déhanchait, appâtant, alléchant, tellement vulgaire. Neko avait eu raison, à propos de sa partenaire, mais Horus préférait s'arracher la langue avec une tenaille plutôt que l'avouer. Il contempla, indifférent, le ventre de Sha qui ondulait, avalant son deuxième verre de vodka et regrettant de si peu tenir l'alcool.

Elle était ivre aussi. Peu de gens auraient pu le noter mais lui la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir quand ses inhibitions étaient levées, c'était généralement à ce moment-là qu'il se levait et disparaissait, la laissant ramener un peu n'importe qui chez elle – il n'était pas concerné par ce que faisait Sha de son corps, tant qu'elle ne l'impliquait pas.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, il était lui-même bien trop alcoolisé pour se lever et partir. Et puis où irait-il ? La Ligue Souterraine était recherchée partout, ses idées se brouillaient, il était incapable de se souvenir de la moindre de ses planques. Sha délaissa finalement la barre pour s'approcher de lui en continuant à danser, repoussant un prétendant, puis un deuxième et, arrivant à la table où Cash s'était installé, elle escalada les genoux de son partenaire qui leva les yeux au ciel. C'était justement pour ça qu'il trouvait toujours moyen de s'esquiver. Les mains de sa partenaire se lièrent sur sa nuque.

— J'suis pas intéressé, Sha. Descends de là.

— C'est que ça va finir par me vexer.

La moue séductrice n'eut aucune prise sur l'espion qui se contenta de virer Sha de ses genoux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tâtonna la table à la recherche de son verre, qu'elle vida d'une traite.

— Sérieusement, Horus, je te plais pas ? Même pas un peu ?

— Non. Je vais mettre cette demande sur le compte de l'alcool.

Contrariée, Sha se rejeta dans la banquette, tanguant légèrement.

— T'es sûr ?

— Certain, s'agaça Cash. Je croyais que tu voulais un partenaire qui ne soit pas toujours en train de tenter de te mettre dans son lit !

— Moi aussi, mais c'est très insultant. Tu es le seul qui me résiste. J'commence à avoir envie d'te faire céder…

Amusé par les propos éthyliques de sa partenaire, Cash esquissa un sourire, se décala pour glisser son bras derrière l'épaule de Sha, la rapprocher de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

— Rappelle-toi que ma famille marche sous un schéma matriarcal. Si tu me veux, il faut d'abord passer par Bastet et Nyat.

Semblant redevenir sobre l'espace d'un instant, Sha écarquilla les yeux, s'écarta de son partenaire comme si elle s'était brûlée. Hilare, Cash la contempla se lever et retourner sur la piste de danse, effrayée à l'idée de devoir affronter coup sur coup les inquisitions de June et Neko. Elle n'était pas folle au point de vouloir satisfaire son ego à ce prix-là. Secouant la tête, heureux de la crédulité de Sha, Cash esquissa un petit sourire, avant d'attraper son verre. Quand un souvenir d'Ange remonta à son esprit, il posa son verre et empoigna la bouteille.

— Sors de ma tête, bon sang !

Parce que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour se laisser aller à repenser à ce qu'il avait déjà perdu, à ce qu'il risquait de perdre encore, Cash choisit plutôt de se noyer dans l'alcool. La fuite, n'était-ce pas une spécialité des Foehn, d'après Flora ?

* * *

— Tu penses qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

Prof observait les silhouettes de ses amis, qui repartaient déjà après deux jours seulement de repos dans la maison de Keiran. L'Élémental n'avait pas trouvé la force de descendre pour leur souhaiter bon courage. Son garant se déplaça légèrement, posant une main sur son épaule :

— Veux-tu mon avis scientifique, ou souhaites-tu que je te rassure ?

— Les deux, si tu peux faire un mélange, sourit Régis, heureux de retrouver ce franc-parler qu'il admirait chez son ami.

— Ils sont foutus. Mais t'inquiète pas, va, tout va bien se passer.

Éclatant d'un rire sincère, Régis grimaça en tirant sur sa cicatrice. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, en plus d'être amusant.

* * *

Le bruit de plastique froissé, signe que le repas commençait, attira à peine l'attention d'Artik qui fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de s'installer avec Stup, Neko et Psyko, suivi de près par Nerd qui ne le lâchait que pour aller aux toilettes, et encore. Psyko avait remarqué l'étrange complicité qui semblait le lier à Nerd. Tout le monde avait remarqué. Le gothique avait eu beau dire à l'informaticien combien cette attitude portait l'attention sur eux, ça n'avait rien changé. « Mais, je n'y peux rien, je préfère être avec toi. Je m'en voudrais si je faisais une gaffe. »

La bouffe était dégueulasse et les repas de Keiran lui manquaient déjà. Et la douche. Et le gel dans ses cheveux. Pour un peu, il irait presque jusqu'à dire qu'il regrettait la colle que ses amis s'évertuaient à glisser dans son pot de gel à son insu. Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique et Neko insista :

— Artik, viens manger pendant que c'est chaud !

— Ce sont des sandwichs, commenta Stup.

Artik n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour deviner leurs gestuelles. Stup haussait les yeux au ciel et Neko baissait les siens sur ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour retrousser la lèvre en une moue pensive, avant de rétorquer :

— Artik, viens donc manger pendant que c'est froid !

Souriant franchement, il finit par se lever pour les rejoindre, Nerd sur les talons. Quand il eut son bout de pain entre les mains, qu'il commença à le porter à ses lèvres, Nerd avait presque fini le sien, en prononçant, la bouche pleine :

— Hum, jambon, banane, arisa, ce que je préfère.

Tous les autres portèrent à leurs sandwichs un drôle de regard, avant de les reposer d'un même mouvement un peu écœuré.

— J'ai l'estomac bien accroché, affirma Psyko. Mais pas à ce point-là.

— Chaaaa !

Assis aux pieds de son dresseur, Pikachu dévorait consciencieusement la nourriture pour pokémon électrique que Sacha lui donnait. Attila, l'air concentré, s'approcha d'eux et s'empara de son sandwich. Artik leva le doigt et ouvrit la bouche pour l'avertir de ne pas manger ça, mais déjà le fondateur mâchait scrupuleusement une première bouchée. Abaissant la main dans une moue contrite, Artik la tendit pour replacer une mèche qui s'échappait du chignon de Neko – installée à côté de lui – avant de demander :

— Puisqu'on parle de manger, Attila quand est-ce que c'est ton–

— J'ai pas le temps, coupa le colosse. Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper, si tu veux vraiment que les repas soient à ta convenance.

Le ton sec fit taire Artik. Stup enchaîna sur un sujet qu'il espérait un peu plus neutre :

— Que penses-tu faire à l'avenir ?

Attila soupira en demandant à Psyko s'il comptait finir son repas. Quand Sacha fit signe que non d'un mouvement de tête, Artik se tourna vers lui, effaré de constater – tout comme Pikachu – que Psyko s'essayait à la nourriture pokémon. Le gothique échangea un regard dégoûté avec Neko, alors que le dresseur au Pikachu avalait difficilement en bafouillant un « bah quoi ? » surpris. Cette agitation ne parut même pas effleurer Nerd qui terminait le sandwich du spécialiste glace après avoir déjà englouti celui de Neko, subtilisé sans discrétion. Attila et Stup échangèrent une œillade blasée, avant de reprendre le fil de leur discussion, tentant de retenir un sourire un peu amusé. Ça promettait bien des situations hilarantes, de retrouver le Trio Infernal avec toute son énergie.

— Je vais demander aux Élémentaux de me confier la place de chef de guerre. Je suis le mieux placé pour ça.

Captant les regards interrogateurs de son groupe, Attila pinça les lèvres, les scrutant tour à tour.

— Bon, il va bien falloir que vous l'appreniez un jour. J'ai autrefois fait partie de Spiritomb. Aux côtés de Sarah Crush.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le petit groupe et Artik retint une exclamation dégoûtée quand Attila le désigna pour enchaîner :

— Tout comme Artik a un jour côtoyé Altaïr Sévignan.

— Cette pute mérite la mort, siffla le jardinier.

Son regard s'était fait dur et Neko n'osa plus bouger. C'était au-delà de la haine, ce qu'elle lisait dans les gestes de son amant, par-delà un ressentiment d'enfance. Soudain, elle se souvint des mots de Guillaume, assembla les morceaux et fronça les sourcils. Les morceaux de ce puzzle nauséabond s'assemblèrent dans sa tête. Le général sexy menaçait le fils de Ln, qui, elle, le protégeait malgré tout et manquait même de tuer Prof pour le sauver.

La dresseuse furtive ne se rendit pas compte que les mêmes pensées traversaient l'esprit de son formateur. Elle décrocha du discours d'Attila, veillant tout de même à faire semblant de l'écouter. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait ôter de l'esprit de la voleuse que Ln avait fait le mauvais choix, que les raisons fussent bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle aurait dû leur parler à eux – au lieu de préférer avertir June et Seth, Attila et tout ceux qui n'étaient pas censés être ses meilleurs amis – au lieu d'accepter, qu'importe la stratégie qu'Attila avait dressée derrière cette acceptation, le chantage de Sévignan.

* * *

Neko ouvrit soudainement les paupières, réveillée par un mauvais pressentiment, et, laissant à peine à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle s'extirpa de son sac de couchage pour s'avancer à tâtons vers celui de son formateur. Il ne l'avait pas tirée du sommeil pour leur tour de garde et c'était étrange. Soit elle avait dormi moins qu'elle ne le pensait et le haut-le-cœur qui avait brisé son repos était dû à un cauchemar, soit ils avaient trop dormi, au contraire, laissant le campement sans la moindre surveillance.

Quand elle ne rencontra que du vide, elle se redressa, totalement réveillée, en proie à une forte angoisse. Avisant Attila et Nerd qui discutaient à voix basse, elle se précipita vers eux, sans même prendre garde à rattacher ses cheveux qui volaient en tout sens, à épargner le sommeil de Psyko et Stup, qui ronflaient comme des bienheureux.

Nerd eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant qui arrivait comme une furie, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, l'informaticien ne l'intéressait pas. L'attitude d'Attila changea radicalement quand il reconnut Neko et quand il distingua sur ses traits une angoisse indescriptible. Quand la voix de Neko heurta ses oreilles, rauque, mal réveillée, le fondateur ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils :

— Artik a disparu ! Il, il, il faut qu'on se lance à sa recherche, envoie Malosse, Tortank et Psyko à l'est pendant que je vais voir à l'ouest, il était pas là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux c'est pas normal, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Attila, réveille Stup, il doit expédier Oniglali et Artikodin au nord pendant que lui et moi on filera vers le sud et, et, et, les couvertures étaient froides ça fait sûrement longtemps qu'il est parti, réveille Psyko pour qu'il survole la zone avec Dracaufeu pendant que j'éplucherai chaque motte de terre de cette…

— Neko.

À bout de souffle, la voleuse se tut enfin et observa Attila avec ses grands yeux verts, à la fois pleins de sommeil et d'une terreur inédite. La voix douce d'Attila sembla pourtant l'apaiser parce qu'elle se laissa tomber par terre et engouffra son pouce dans sa bouche, pour lever le regard sur le fondateur.

— Artik va bien.

— T'es chûr ?

— Oui. C'est… moi qui l'ai… envoyé chez… Travis. Il est parti récupérer un stock de munitions.

— Sans moi ? bouda Neko. Mais…

— J'avais besoin de Zoroark ici.

Infiniment rassurée, Neko battit rapidement des paupières pour signifier à Attila qu'elle avait compris, sans ôter son pouce de sa bouche. Puis, quand elle baissa les yeux pour baragouiner un « ch'peux dormir ichi, ch'aime pas ch'être tout cheule là-bas », le colosse eut un sourire, avant d'acquiescer doucement, se levant pour récupérer son sac de couchage qu'il tendit à Neko, tapotant affectueusement sa tête.

— Repose-toi, va. Tu es en sécurité près de nous.

Attila ne souligna pas la présence de Stup et Psyko dans le coin qu'elle venait de quitter. Avec un sourire, la voleuse s'installa dans le sac de couchage. Les yeux clos, elle sourit encore plus, se pelotonnant près du feu. Totalement rassurée par la présence paternelle du colosse aux yeux si doux, elle ne tarda pas à plonger de nouveau dans un profond sommeil, bercée par le ronron du feu qui craquait. Elle nota, avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois jusqu'au lendemain, que, les paupières fermées, les craquements des branches se consumant ressemblaient un peu au ronron de Mentali. Avec une pensée pour Artik, qui allait sûrement profiter de cette mission spéciale pour faire un détour par une douche, le salaud, elle se laissa happer dans un monde de rêves.

S'assurant que la voleuse dormait réellement, Nerd se laissa aller à sa nervosité :

— Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

— Elle est suffisamment nerveuse comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'Artik était parti tout seul.

— Que fait-on ? On part à sa recherche ?

Attila leva les yeux vers les étoiles, alors que son Malosse s'ébrouait près de lui, étirant les pattes avant. Quand le pokémon ténèbres s'enfonça dans l'obscurité pour une ronde à travers les sous-bois, le fondateur soupira :

— Non. Il finira bien par revenir. Tout va bien, Nerd. Tout va bien.

L'informaticien baissa ses yeux opalins, presque transparents à la lueur orangée des flammes qui se reflétaient sur le visage paisible de Neko.

— J'ai envie de te croire, Attila, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me murmure le contraire.

— C'est normal. C'est la peur. Mais fais-moi confiance. Jamais je ne laisserai la Ligue Souterraine ni aucun de ses membres mourir sous mes yeux.

Quelque peu rassuré, Nerd cessa d'agiter convulsivement sa jambe. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se départir totalement de cette angoisse qui brûlait au fond de ses entrailles, menaçant de l'engloutir au moindre faux-pas.

* * *

Max frissonna de tout son corps pour retenir un sanglot quand il s'aperçut que quoiqu'il fît, ses jambes refusaient obstinément de se mouvoir. Flora et Drew étaient en route, avec le petit, pour venir le voir et il avait envie de pleurer. Son poing heurta violemment les dalles du carrelage froid et une main tenta de l'aider à se rasseoir dans ce maudit fauteuil roulant auquel il ne voulait pas se faire.

— Non, lâche-moi, je vais réussir !

Un soupir triste le fit reporter son regard sur les yeux bridés de Pierre, qui, le visage figé dans une moue désolée qui ne le quittait pas, l'observait se débattre dans sa prison de chair depuis des jours.

— Je veux pas rester impuissant, justifia Max. C'est de Sacha dont il s'agit, merde ! De ma sœur ! De mon neveu ! Je ne veux pas rester là à contempler cette guerre qui menace à tout moment d'exploser à la figure des civils ! Je veux protéger tout ça !

— Je sais.

Pierre était arrivé en catastrophe, abandonnant son élevage à Forrest, quand il avait appris le coma de Max. Drew lui avait expliqué la situation en long, en large et en travers, épaulant comme il le pouvait Flora qui semblait être totalement défaite. Pierre ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à Max. Il était peiné de le savoir si diminué.

— Je ne renoncerai pas, grogna Max en forçant de nouveau sur ses bras pour tenter de se relever encore, brisant sans le savoir le cœur de Pierre qui tenta de dissimuler son visage triste. Je peux réussir. Combien de fois Sacha nous a-t-il montré que quand on veut, on peut ?

L'éleveur se retint de dire que Sacha avait toujours été un cas à part et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre exemple sur lui. Les médecins étaient formels : c'était un miracle que Max eût pu se réveiller de son sommeil artificiel, qu'il fût en vie. Mais plus jamais il ne pourrait se dresser sur ses deux jambes, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il pouvait produire – et Pierre ne doutait pas qu'ils pussent être titanesques.

Le cadet de Flora ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il était désormais condamné à vivre sur roulettes. Max retomba lourdement, une fois de plus et recommença ses efforts vains sous le regard désolé de Pierre, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à empêcher le jeune Champion de Clémentiville de tenter de se mettre debout.

— Max…

Le soupir, cette fois, ne venait pas de Pierre. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers la porte et Max baissa les yeux en voyant Flora le contempler d'un air triste, tenant dans ses bras son fils. Il secoua la tête et accepta finalement l'aide de Pierre qui se baissa pour le porter jusque sur son lit, comprenant que le Champion de Clémentiville n'était pas encore prêt à se montrer à sa sœur dans son handicap nouveau, que lui-même n'arrivait pas à apprivoiser. Flora s'approcha de lui et tenta de déposer un baiser sur son front, il se déroba pour contempler la fenêtre. Faisant celle qui n'avait pas remarqué cette esquive, elle s'assit sur une chaise que Pierre lui avait avancée.

— Petit frère, soupira Flora. Tu ne veux pas tenir Cédric ? Il faut qu'il fasse connaissance avec toi…

Quand Max posa ses yeux sur le bébé, il ressentit un choc. Cette émotion le traversa de part en part, cristallisant le temps. Doucement, il tendit les bras pour attraper l'enfant, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux clairs. Le Champion n'était pas sûr que Cédric pouvait le voir nettement, pourtant, il avait la sensation que son neveu le suppliait « me laisse pas ça en héritage ! ».

Max laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue, puis une deuxième. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait aussi fortement quelque chose, une émotion marquée au fer rouge sur sa peau. Il venait de tomber amoureux, dans le sens le plus noble. Et il se jura de tout faire, tout, pour ne pas laisser à son neveu le moindre souvenir de cette peur qui avait enserré son cœur avant qu'il ne vît cet enfant, la génération future, celle sur laquelle ce conflit ne devait laisser aucune marque, pour ne pas la salir et entacher la pureté qui se dégageait des traits du nourrisson. Et qu'importait qu'il dût marcher – rouler, se corrigea-t-il – à travers des champs constellés de sang.

Ce combat serait long, douloureux, obsédant. Mais il aurait avec lui le regard de son neveu, marqué au fer rouge sur son cœur.

* * *

Elle ne vit pas la tige métallique qui dépassait du béton armé de la structure qu'elle escaladait, à bouts de souffle, pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Dans un gémissement douloureux, elle porta un regard à son flanc amoché, puis passa sa main pour tenter d'en retenir le sang qui gouttait lentement, susceptible de conduire les soldats de Spiritomb jusqu'à elle.

Éra ne savait pas exactement quand elle avait été séparée des autres. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que les imbéciles qui les pourchassaient l'avait choisie comme cible et, dans un sacrifice aussi noble que crétin, elle avait décidé de les conduire à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où son groupe se rendait, se dirigeant vers l'est avec force et détermination, pour qu'ils fussent persuadés qu'elle allait dans un endroit précis.

Elle se saisit d'une barre métallique qui délimitait une balustrade et tira de toutes ses forces pour se propulser sur l'autre moitié du squelette d'acier du chantier à l'abandon. Ses mains glissèrent et elle retomba lourdement, se raccrochant de justesse, évitant ainsi une chute dans le vide qui lui aurait été fatale. Battant des pieds pour tenter de trouver un appui et se hisser sur ce qui aurait dû être le sixième étage d'un vaste immeuble, elle maudit Split de toute son âme.

Arrivant enfin à mettre sa carcasse à l'abri, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un pilier. Ses cheveux châtain clair s'étaient emmêlés mais ça lui importait peu. Elle contrôla sa respiration quelques minutes, le temps de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien réussi à semer les militaires et elle se tassa davantage encore contre le béton armé quand elle entendit des bruits de pas sur l'autre partie de la structure.

La nuit tombait lentement mais sûrement et la clarté toute relative du chantier lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle détestait Carmin-sur-Mer pour ça. Les couleurs des bâtiments agressaient ses rétines fragiles. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle capta des voix qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle, charriées par un vent frais et marin :

— Bon, allez, on rentre. On l'a perdue, on l'a perdue, disait le premier.

— T'es sûr ? demanda une voix plus claire et moins assurée.

— Mais oui. Le général Crush n'est pas si cruelle qu'elle en a l'air. Elle ne nous lapidera pas sur la place publique.

Quelques rires secouèrent les hommes qui s'éloignèrent, permettant à Éra de respirer de nouveau. Elle grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte que si Split n'avait pas tant insisté pour la conduire en chasse à l'homme, pour lui apprendre à se cacher, elle aurait sans doute été capturée et elle le remercia mentalement, se demandant s'il était toujours en vie. Elle décréta que oui et ne s'en soucia pas plus. Il fallait qu'elle sauve sa peau, avant de penser à la chair flasque et visqueuse de ce formateur qu'elle n'avait jamais pu sentir. Repliant ses genoux sur elle et décidant qu'il valait mieux jouer la carte de la prudence, elle se laissa aller, frissonnant légèrement. Il faisait froid dans cette ville moisie, en plus !

La méfiance la força à rester immobile de longues heures, afin d'être sûre que les hommes qu'elle avait entendus étaient bel et bien partis et sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, elle entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas, moins pressés, moins méfiants. Ils n'étaient pas là pour elle. Dans le doute, elle tendit l'oreille, pour capter des voix qui échangeaient des informations :

— Il la protège.

Grinçant, suintant le mépris, la première voix fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de la dresseuse souterraine qui était dissimulée dans l'ombre. Elle risqua un regard et plissa les yeux pour distinguer deux silhouettes en contrebas. Leurs voix résonnaient dans le chantier désert, l'heure tardive accentuant le silence et l'écho de cette discussion sans témoin. Le deuxième homme sembla avoir repéré son mouvement, puisqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle devina qu'il scrutait l'étage où elle était cachée puis il secoua la tête sur un « sans doute un Charpenti sauvage et craintif… » pour diriger ses yeux sur son camarade.

— Et elle ?

— Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais il est attaché à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça peut nous causer des problèmes.

— Je vais tenter de l'éliminer, répondit l'homme qui avait repéré le mouvement d'Éra. Il serait vraiment dommage que le lieutenant Abille fasse capoter nos plans.

— Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il la garde avec lui tout le temps. Je pense que ça va être dur de les séparer. Elle est son nouveau bras droit…

Un silence surpris plana entre les deux hommes et Éra fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que cette conversation allait avoir des répercussions, mais elle n'arrivait pas à jauger à quel point.

— Sa putain, plutôt, corrigea le plus petit des deux hommes d'une voix ironique. Sévignan ? Avoir foi en une femme ? Lui confier sa vie ? Y être attaché ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Et sinon l'Insaisissable ?

— Toujours insaisissable. Sans surprise.

— Tant mieux. Et t'as une idée de la raison qui fait qu'elle reste dans les parages ?

L'autre secoua la tête.

— Absolument pas. Un contrat, sans doute.

Éra se tassa de plus en plus sur elle-même, alors que les voix s'éloignaient du lieu où elle se trouvait et elle soupira de soulagement, frissonnant avec davantage de force encore, laissant ses dents claquer bruyamment. Elle avait eu chaud. Quitter Carmin-sur-Mer serait délicat si Reshiram et Spiritomb étaient tous deux sur place, mais elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, en redoublant d'attention et de prudence. Rejoindre les autres. Retrouver les Élémentaux. Retrouver Aqua et le protéger, coûte que coûte. La pensée du spécialiste aquatique la fit sourire doucement. Peut-être devrait-elle se déclarer ? Un climat d'apocalypse était idéal pour ça. S'il la rembarrait, elle pourrait toujours plaider la folie passagère, le climat de guerre qui l'aurait fait se fourvoyer sur ses sentiments. C'était une excellente idée.

— Gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas senti la moindre présence près d'elle. Portant une main trop lente à une arme, elle leva les yeux sur l'ombre qui s'était approchée, laissa son regard glisser sur le crâne rasé à blanc, les yeux bruns et le visage buriné, ridé et en pointe de son potentiel agresseur qui se détourna pour regarder le chantier désert. Elle mit du temps à identifier Galerne; sans sa kesa, il ne se ressemblait pas. Il secoua la tête, irrité par le manque de réactivité d'Éra, qui finit par se redresser, un peu rassurée d'être en présence du chef de la famille souterraine.

Elle observa ses vêtements, comprenant qu'il avait troqué ses habits de moine contre quelque chose de plus confortable et passe-partout, puis elle le regarda fixement, n'osant pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait là à son tour, n'ayant pas répondu à sa question.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle les attacha rapidement et examina la plaie qu'elle s'était faite le sang continuait de goutter sur le béton, formant une minuscule flaque. Elle grommela, leva les prunelles vers Galerne, qui lui tendit un mouchoir.

— Tiens. On va aller se mettre à l'abri. Tu es capable de grimper ?

— Oui, approuva-t-elle en suivent du regard la main de Galerne qui désignait une ouverture sur le plafond.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu se faire une planque dans cette zone. Pourtant, quand elle se hissa par l'ouverture dans le béton, elle nota immédiatement qu'il y avait des provisions et un couchage de fortune. Ça faisait donc quelques temps qu'il était dans ce chantier abandonné. Elle soupira et son soupir résonna dans la cavité creusée par Galerne. Il s'assit en tailleur et la dévisagea; elle déglutit légèrement, se souvenant avec horreur que ce regard qu'il lui lançait était semblable à celui qu'il offrait avant de donner les résultats d'une chasse à l'homme désastreuse. La dernière fois, tous étaient retombés en négatif dans le décompte de l'Élémental d'air, y compris Artik, qui était pourtant parvenu à obtenir cinq points – Éra nierait toute sa vie, mais elle respectait le gothique énervant pour ça, il avait dû lutter fort pour les avoir, ces misérables cinq points qu'elle n'osait même pas espérer.

— J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle d'une voix coupable sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle ne sut pas s'il avait compris de quoi elle parlait. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de savoir. Était-ce cette guerre qui l'effrayait ? Ou était-ce le regard que lui portait l'Élémental ?

Éra n'était pas une fille courageuse. Elle s'était investie dans la Ligue Souterraine parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Écrivaine en mal d'inspiration, elle s'était dit que peut-être cette expérience ferait revenir en elle la Flamme qu'elle avait perdue. Ça n'avait évidemment pas fonctionné, mais elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu, s'amusant tellement aux côtés d'Aqua et des autres qu'elle avait fini par délaisser ses romans, vivant seulement de ce que lui rapportaient les quelques best-sellers qu'elle était parvenue à achever, il y avait déjà quelques années de ça.

Après cette guerre, cette traque, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir reprendre l'écriture. Elle préférait ne pas écrire une ligne, plutôt que laisser dans son œuvre la trace de cette terreur sourde qui l'habitait, celle de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait gagné dans cette association, des amis, son amour, sa Flamme. La Ligue Souterraine était sa Flamme, n'était-ce pas ironique ? Elle ne pouvait vivre sans cette organisation, elle ne pouvait vivre sans savoir qu'ils étaient tous là, quelque part.

Même si elle ne s'était jamais réellement plongée dans les méandres de la Ligue, se contentant d'y participer, de tisser des liens, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être passionnée. Et jamais, jamais elle ne salirait la Ligue Souterraine en ne laissant que la peur en héritage.

— Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Galerne en la sortant de ses pensées.

— Je… J'ai été séparée de mon groupe, ils ont appliqué la règle numéro quatre.

Galerne grogna, elle lui porta un regard interrogateur. Il secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'y avait rien d'important, l'incitant à reprendre son récit d'un mouvement de tête. Elle raconta comment une partie de Spiritomb leur était tombé dessus, les forçant à se diviser encore plus, comment ses camarades avaient appliqué avec brio la règle numéro quatre et sa propre décision de les éloigner de la planque prévue, puisqu'ils avaient semblé jeter leur dévolu sur elle. Le chef de famille hocha la tête, approuvant sa démarche, puis elle lui retourna finalement la question.

— J'avais prévu de faire sauter le régiment de Carmin-sur-Mer.

L'aveu était tombé dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Éra sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. C'était un projet ambitieux. Elle sourit. Ambitieux et elle voulait l'aider. Il secoua la tête, devançant sa proposition.

— C'est impossible, hélas. Je ne dispose pas d'assez d'explosifs et le bâtiment est trop bien sécurisé.

Il mentait et la dresseuse souterraine le comprit sans même avoir besoin de se forcer. Elle fronça les sourcils. Galerne mentait ? Depuis quand un moine mentait-il ? Elle se fustigea. Le chef de la famille aérienne était bien loin d'être un moine comme les autres, son appartenance à la Ligue Souterraine suffisait à le démontrer. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps à lui signaler qu'elle avait percé sa comédie à jour. Excédé, il fit claquer sa langue. D'un habile mouvement, il libéra son Poichigeon de sa pokéball et le pokémon roucoula, avant de picorer les quelques miettes qui traînaient sur le sol du double plafond. Éra détourna rapidement les yeux de l'oiseau, se concentrant sur son supérieur de la Ligue Souterraine.

— Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu sois un dommage collatéral à cette explosion, confessa Galerne d'une voix neutre. Je ne sacrifierai aucun dresseur souterrain dans cette opération. En plus, ça va à l'encontre de mes idées de paix et d'amour.

Éra pouffa, se retenant d'évoquer les chasses à l'homme sanglantes dans lesquelles il entraînait toute sa famille suffisamment régulièrement pour leur gâcher la vie. Elle était malgré elle touchée par le geste de l'Élémental, qui pensait avant tout à elle. Elle sourit doucement. Elle comprenait pourquoi Hydro était tombée follement amoureuse de lui, même si elle n'avait pas connu la jeune femme, même si elle ne l'avait jamais côtoyée, puisqu'elle était morte avant la formation de Split.

Galerne fit un léger mouvement pour étirer sa nuque douloureuse, puis il s'approcha d'Éra :

— Déshabille-toi.

Elle s'empourpra et bénit l'obscurité qui dissimula ses joues cuisantes. Non, non, mauvaise idée d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il voulait seulement soigner sa blessure et elle était ridicule. Elle ôta ses vêtements et laissa Galerne s'occuper de panser sa plaie, alors qu'il continuait à parler :

— On va rejoindre les autres Élémentaux. Ils sont avec Aura, dans une de ses planques. Je leur ai fait faux-bond, mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais te larguer avec eux et repartir dans mon coin.

Partagée, Éra ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder les mains un peu tachées de Galerne. Il était vieux, en fait, réalisa-t-elle. Se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Même si elle mourait d'envie d'aller protéger Aqua, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le vieux moine accomplir seul son plan un peu bancal. Faire exploser le régiment de Carmin-sur-Mer, alors même qu'il abritait en son sein Spiritomb et Reshiram était un peu comme un suicide, en plus mortel. Il était possible de réchapper d'un suicide, par malchance.

— Je… Tu es sûr ?

Sa voix hésitante fit lever les yeux de Galerne.

— Oui, j'en suis certain.

Il acheva de bander la plaie et s'éloigna, lui faisant signe de se coucher. Il leur faudrait quelques jours à peine pour rejoindre Aura et les Élémentaux. Mais pour y parvenir sans encombres, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

**Bonjouuuuuuur ! Alors que je poste ce chapitre, je suis debout depuis vingt minutes et je me dis que, vu que ce soir, j'me couche tôt, valait mieux que je poste maintenant. Bon, ben, vous connaissez un tout p'tit peu mieux la fameuse Sha qui file des boutons à Moody Poison. Moi, j'l'aime bien. Sinon, à titre d'information, ce chapitre contient le passage qui m'a donné envie de soupirer un "Artik" énamouré. C'était la première fois. Hem.**

**Pour en revenir à des trucs plus intéressants, je ne sais absolument pas quand viendra le chapitre 31 même si je sais déjà comment le faire commencer; on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour les trois lecteurs qui suivent, avec "From Hell", la semaine d'après avec un Hors-Série, la semaine encore après avec DOTI, dont je suis en train de gommer les dernières incohérences sur le premier chapitre – boulot monstre, il est écrit depuis très longtemps.**

**Edit – Temi et la logique, première partie : **Bon voilà, j'ai corrigé les fautes, rajouté une fin aux phrases qui n'en avaient pas et j'ai même supprimé les incohérences que j'ai pu repérer à la relecture. Et je fais ça APRÈS avoir posté, normal, hein, histoire que tout le monde se rende bien compte que Temi-Chou est une quiche en orthographe, quand elle s'y met.

**Edit – Le bis :** J'ai atteint le million de mots archivés sur ffnet avec ce chapitre. Vous croyez que j'peux fêter ça ? *émue*


	31. A la veille

**Bonsoâr ! Après ce rude marathon liguien, qui m'a laissée sur les rotules, voici donc le chapitre, comme promis, (10 000 mots en deux jours. J'crois que ça vaut mon 22 000 mots en une semaine, ça.)  
**

**Rendons à Jules ce qui appartient à César :  
le Kaimorse appartient à Moody Poison,  
l'expression "faire du sale" à Mikachu et ses potes,  
le "je suis dingue, dingue, dingue" à Anders Andrew dans sa fanfic "Cohabitation" du fandom Bleach.  
**

* * *

**LLS – Chapitre 31**

Quelque chose le réveilla en lui chatouillant le nez et d'un geste las, Cash tenta d'écarter la queue de Persian de son visage, sérieusement agacé de cette manie qu'avait le pokémon pour lui réclamer son repas.

Pourtant quand il leva la main, il réalisa que son corps était totalement engourdi, qu'il ne répondait pas à ses ordres et la queue de Persian revint le chatouiller avec plus de force. Il émit un faible gémissement qui sembla résonner dans sa boîte crânienne et rebondir dans tous les coins – depuis quand un crâne avait-il des coins ? - et, difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, pour constater que ce qui le chatouillait n'était pas la queue de Persian mais les franges de la taie d'oreiller d'un coussin sur lequel il gisait. Cash s'empêcha de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué, dans la vie du propriétaire, un tel manque flagrant de bon goût – traumatisme crânien, rencontre fortuite avec l'une de ses sœurs en train de s'envoyer en l'air, entraînement furtif mené par June, vision de Psyko nu. Il retint une nausée. Pourquoi pensait-il à de telles choses quand il avait l'estomac barbouillé ?

L'espion fit un mouvement brusque en entendant des voix dans la pièce adjacente. Quand son cerveau sembla aller s'étaler contre ses yeux et sa nuque en même temps, il jura à voix basse qu'il ne boirait jamais plus, « promesse d'ivrogne » aurait grondé Ange en le fusillant du regard avant de lui tendre son remède contre la gueule de bois. Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle fût encore là, à lui tendre le gobelet de ce liquide franchement infâme mais diablement efficace. Ça lui aurait évité de chanceler si pitoyablement jusqu'à la porte pour tenter de saisir les voix et écouter la conversation.

L'oreille contre la porte, il en profita pour tenter de distinguer, dans la pénombre, l'agencement des meubles, qui lui étaient familiers, sans qu'il n'eût pourtant jamais mis un pied dans cette chambre. Il glapit en identifiant la paire d'escarpins préférée de Sha balancée en vrac devant une sorte de commode assez horrible, grimaça quand il se souvint qu'elle vivait dans un tout petit appartement avec, _bon sang_, une seule chambre, pâlit quand il constata que, premièrement, il y avait un tas de vêtements en vrac répandus dans la chambre – ceux que sa coéquipière portait la veille –, deuxièmement que sa braguette était ouverte, troisièmement qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la soirée. Il jura. Recula de la porte, renonçant à écouter la conversation, estimant que savoir si ce qu'il pensait s'était réellement produit n'était pas si important que ça et qu'il y avait des choses qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Dans sa précipitation, son orteil heurta le coin de la table basse.

— Arg, s'étrangla-t-il, des larmes montant à ses yeux.

Se laissant tomber sur le lit, il respira calmement et profondément, comme Ange le lui avait appris, afin à la fois de se calmer et de faire refluer la nouvelle nausée qui s'emparait de lui. Qu'il reste calme. Retracer le fil de la soirée. D'abord il avait rejoint Sha à son bureau, des flics avaient débarqué, eux avaient fui pour se rendre directement à l'Œil de Khéops, où il avait bu sans retenue, afin de savourer cette pause qu'il s'accordait, avant de repartir dans l'enfer de cette guerre qui se profilait sans merci. Mais après être entré dans la chaleur suffocante de la boîte de nuit, c'était le trou noir. Seules quelques images éparses, dans une sorte de flou éthylique, émergeaient dans sa conscience, n'augurant rien de bon. Sha dansant, Sha sur ses genoux.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sa partenaire et il rosit en constatant qu'elle n'était pas très habillée, mais que ses cheveux désordonnés lui seyaient à ravir. Il se fustigea. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Une bonne dose de paracétamol et une bonne paire de claques devraient le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il baragouina :

— Je, je... Tu... On... Non ?

Sha lui sourit d'un air contrit, avant de s'approcher lentement pour ouvrir un placard et récupérer des vêtements bien plus chauds. La porte du placard grinça, résonna dans les oreilles de Cash qui se jura une nouvelle fois de ne plus boire.

— Rassure-toi, Horus. Il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin, rien de sexuel... Ça doit être frustrant pour quelqu'un comme toi de ne pas savoir, non ?

Dans les vapes, il hocha la tête, approuvant sa partenaire, ne prêtant qu'une promesse de vengeance à la voix pleine de rire. Oui, c'était frustrant. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de se poser davantage de questions ou d'établir une stratégie pour tirer les vers du nez à Sha. En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se recoucher et passer la journée au fond de son lit. Au fond du lit de sa partenaire. Sans elle, bien sûr, il était mieux tout seul, question de confort. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec une tête de déterré, ça risquait de ruiner son commerce, il tenait à son image, tout de même. Sha, sans gêne, retira sa chemise de nuit. Il se détourna, les joues rosissant. Elle pouffa.

— Je ne te savais pas si prude, partenaire.

— Ce n'est pas une question de pudeur, rétorqua Cash d'une voix ironique. J'ai juste la nausée. Inutile d'en rajouter en te voyant nue.

Avec un petit rire amusé par la répartie de l'espion, Sha termina de s'habiller dans un froissement de vêtements.

— J'ai limité les dégâts, affirma-t-elle en se tourna vers lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner un peu. Bon, évidemment, je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de faire rompre six couples en moins de trois minutes – belle performance, tout de même – d'avaler assez d'alcool pour enivrer un Wailord et de tricher au poker en énervant les meilleurs joueurs. Tu te sers vraiment de ta furtivité pour des âneries, parfois.

Cash cligna des yeux en guise de réponse, avant de s'enfoncer dans la chaleur bienfaitrice des couvertures du lit de sa partenaire. Il n'aimait pas le parfum qui se répandait dessus. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le courage de protester, de conseiller à la secrétaire de changer de boutique de cosmétiques, de marque de parfum, de se dire qu'il n'en avait en réalité rien à faire. Sha continuait le récit de la soirée, comblant les trous béants de sa mémoire.

— J'ai estimé qu'il était temps pour moi de te traîner dehors quand tu as commencé à fomenter des plans contre Autrui.

La couverture recouvrant la moitié de son visage, Cash lança un petit regard amusé et ironique à Sha.

— Je fomente _toujours_ des plans contre June, Neko ou Autrui. C'est une façon pour moi de m'exprimer et de me purifier, tu devrais le savoir.

— Tu tentais d'expliquer en détails, à Autrui en personne, ta stratégie pour lui prendre sa place à la tête de son business, Horus.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Effectivement, il avait « fait du sale », comme dirait cet idiot de Stup. Il toussota, Sha laissa passer un silence derrière lequel l'espion devina que se cachaient trop de choses. Qu'avait-il fait de plus ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Sha posa sa main sur la poignée, après avoir vérifié que la fenêtre était bel et bien fermée. Elle jeta un œil sur le réveil qui affichait un indécent cinq heures du matin. Le frère de Neko fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle debout à une heure si matinale ? Finalement, elle sortit, laissant la porte entrebâillée. Sa voix parvint, légèrement étouffée, entrant en résonance dans le couloir :

— Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. Vu son état–

— Qu'importe.

La voix masculine qui avait répondu de cette façon sèche, Cash la connaissait, pour régulièrement ourdir des complots pour prendre sa place – oh, bien sûr, juste pour se maintenir en terme de stratégie, il se fichait d'être à la tête d'une armée d'assassins, de voleurs et d'espions, quoiqu'il aurait été plaisant de donner des ordres à ses deux sœurs.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il se redressa dans le lit de sa partenaire, observant la démarche chaloupée d'Autrui, qui semblait boiter plus qu'à l'accoutumée, signe qu'il allait y avoir de la casse. Ce boitillement était une sorte de signal d'alarme particulièrement efficace pour quiconque ayant le cerveau nécessaire pour ça. Son beau-frère l'observa, Cash se récita mentalement l'histoire de la cicatrice qu'il portait sous l'œil, évaluant par réflexe le prix de sa tenue et estimant qu'il était temps que son patron commençât à porter attention à ce genre de détails.

— Si tu n'étais pas mon beau-frère, Seth, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais tiré une balle dans la tête, pour me débarrasser enfin de tes enfantillages.

Sha battit en retraite et referma la porte derrière elle en secouant la tête. Il ne faisait pas bon être à la place d'Horus en cet instant. Autrui lui en voulait beaucoup de l'état dans lequel l'espion s'était mis la veille et il avait la ferme intention de lui passer un savon d'anthologie. La secrétaire grogna en se souvenant avoir fait des avances à son partenaire. Elle avait honte de ça, mais quand elle avait bu, elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout et elle enchaînait les erreurs stupides, comme celle-ci. Soupirant en arrivant dans la cuisine, elle pria pour que son partenaire ne lui tînt pas rigueur de ça.

Pensive, elle se servit une tasse de café fumant en secouant la tête, encore sous le contrecoup de l'ordre donné par Autrui, auquel elle ne pouvait pas déroger. Le patron avait raison, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en se brûlant la langue sur la mixture qui colora légèrement ses lèvres. Le comportement d'Horus n'était pas normal, il était bien plus atteint qu'il voulait bien l'admettre par la mort de sa petite blonde, qu'elle-même avait eu la chance de rencontrer une fois. Une fille bien.

C'était tellement déroutant d'imaginer qu'elle fût une des plus proches amies d'Horus, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout la même conception de la vie. C'était étrangement réconfortant et Sha n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Horus changeât à cause de cette mort. Elle l'appréciait tel qu'il était et craignait de ne pouvoir réussir à gérer un partenaire qui deviendrait soudainement et sans prévenir émotif.

Finalement, elle éloigna ses pensées du conflit qui devait se jouer entre les deux parents pour repartir à ses propres affaires. Que Caurdier fût dans la ligne de mire des autorités aurait dû la forcer à s'éclipser à Carmin-sur-Mer. Cependant, les nouveaux ordres d'Autrui n'allait pas du tout en ce sens, à moins de réussir à convaincre son partenaire de se terrer dans un coin en attendant que l'orage passât. Mais les Foehn n'étaient jamais lâches dans les moments où ça en valait la peine, par exemple, pour sauver leurs peaux.

— Fratrie d'inconscients totalement allumés, maugréa-t-elle.

Un cri résonna dans sa chambre.

« NON ! » La voix d'Autrui portait et elle devinait sans y être le dialogue qui se jouait dans la pièce qu'elle avait quittée.

**oOo**

Le cri fit sursauter Cash, qui lâcha enfin des yeux la fine cicatrice que son beau-frère avait sous l'œil pour reporter son attention sur ses mains liées par-dessus les couvertures. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Autrui élever la voix. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de forcer sur ses cordes vocales pour asseoir son autorité sur ses dieux égyptiens.

Pourtant, le plus jeune des deux savait très bien que l'autre avait perdu de son aura meurtrière depuis qu'il exerçait en tant qu'homme d'affaires et non plus en tant qu'assassin. Qui aurait cru qu'il existât sur cette planète quelqu'un de plus effrayant que June lorsqu'elle se mettait à faire preuve d'affection pour ses cadets en leur faisant des câlins ? Pas Cash, en tout cas. Tremblant de rage – et aussi de peur, quoiqu'il ne le confesserait jamais à quiconque – il exhala bruyamment.

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne avec moi, elle va me gêner.

— Je ne suis pas en train de te laisser le choix. Si tu ne t'étais pas comporté comme un enfant, j'aurais pu accéder à ta requête. Mais tu m'as démontré qu'en dépit de ton génie, tu n'avais pas deux pokédollars de jugeote. J'ai eu tort de te penser plus mature que Bastet.

— J'étais juste ivre, asséna Cash d'une voix aigre. Pas de quoi en–

— Silence. Dans ton ivresse, tu aurais pu confesser à quelqu'un que tu faisais partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Tout ceci n'est pas un jeu, Seth ! Le monde de la nuit n'est pas nécessairement allié à ta Ligue sous prétexte que vous êtes tous autant que les autres dans une parfaite illégalité ! Faut-il que tu perdes encore une amie, ou ta sœur, pour que tu te décides à comprendre ? Tu n'as pas le temps de pleurer, tu le prendras après, quand toute cette histoire aura été résolue, quelle qu'en soit l'issue ! Tu dois rester sobre, discret, passer inaperçu et être insaisissable !

Mortifié de devoir recevoir une leçon d'un assassin qui ne pouvait plus exercer, Cash baissa la tête. Son beau-frère avait raison. Il ne valait pas mieux que Neko, sur ce coup-là, il avait fait preuve d'autant d'immaturité, lui qui se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était idiote et qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Ange aurait approuvé, sans aucun doute. Ange aurait ri, puis elle aurait ébouriffé ses cheveux avec cette douceur désintéressée qu'elle mettait dans tous ses gestes. Mais Ange n'était plus là. Il déglutit pour retenir le chagrin impromptu qui le saisissait à la gorge sans prévenir.

Autrui, debout devant le lit, observa le cadet de son épouse avec compassion. Il ne voulait pas se montrer cruel, lui-même avait déjà éprouvé la perte d'un ami quand Flash, son mentor, était mort en mission. Mais il avait dû aller au bout du contrat malgré tout, en l'absence de June. C'était ça qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Cash.

Les temps sombres débutaient à peine. Horus ne lui avait pas révélé l'entière étendue de son rôle dans l'organisation de la contre-attaque souterraine, mais Autrui ne doutait pas qu'il y avait une place cruciale. Qui mieux qu'un homme animé d'une sourde envie de vengeance pouvait mener à bien cette mission ?

Quand Cash se vengeait, il ne se contentait pas de rendre la pareille. Il éclaboussait, salissait, ruinait, réduisait à néant, et ça faisait plus que mal, ça pulvérisait. Ce n'était pas une question de blessures corporelles, le jeune espion n'aimait pas les effusions de sang inutiles. Il s'attaquait à la fierté de ses adversaires. Sans combativité, un ennemi n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte à écraser et d'instinct, il l'avait compris. Autrui avait été impressionné, persuadé que June lui avait enseigné les bases avant de débuter sa formation. « Même pas » avait-elle dit en rayonnant de fierté.

Mais actuellement, l'espion n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. La pulsion meurtrière qui vibrait en lui, cette aveugle envie de retour à l'envoyeur était atténuée par le souvenir de son amie. Autrui le sentait, la petite blonde qu'il avait déjà croisée au détour d'un couloir planait au-dessus de son beau-frère. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était exciter un peu la peur, l'exacerber, qu'il se rendît compte que le temps des jeux d'enfant était fini, qu'il faisait face à la réalité et qu'elle était encore plus sale que n'importe quel roman d'horreur.

Un silence naquit entre eux, seulement troublé par leurs deux respirations, qui se répondaient comme un écho. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Autrui laissa passer quelques minutes avant de reprendre son discours incendiaire :

— Qu'est-ce qui peut te rapporter le plus, imbécile bienheureux ? La survie de la Ligue Souterraine ou prendre une cuite ? La moindre erreur peut être fatale à tout le monde, y compris à Neko !

Si la première évocation de la possible mort de sa sœur aînée ne lui avait rien fait, cette fois-ci, Cash déglutit et cligna des paupières. Quelques secondes, le visage ensanglanté d'Ange fut remplacé par celui de Neko et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, encore. Bon sang, serait-il finalement un peu attaché à cette stupide voleuse ? Inconsciemment, il secoua la tête pour que le visage mort – redevenu celui d'Ange – quitte son esprit et Autrui esquissa un sourire désolé. Lui aussi était passé par là. C'était nécessaire pour grandir. Descendre à la fois de son piédestal et de son nuage. Cash _était_ le meilleur dans son domaine. Mais à trop penser qu'insaisissable était synonyme d'invincible, il allait finir par rentrer entre quatre planches et June serait inconsolable, il était son petit préféré, même si elle se gardait bien de montrer ses préférences quand ils étaient tous réunis.

— Alors bats-toi. Laisse la peur et la culpabilité de côté, deviens celui que ta blondinette aimait tant, qu'elle avait senti en toi, laisse tes meilleurs atouts rejaillir aux yeux du monde ! Protège ta sœur. Et rentre à la maison.

Cash tourna la tête vers lui pour lui porter un regard atterré :

— Tu parles comme un personnage de shonen-manga tout nul. Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à me sortir des phrases pleines de clichés dans des moments aussi importants ? Aucun sens de l'à-propos !

Malgré l'humour tapi au fond de sa voix, Cash avait compris les paroles d'Autrui. Et il entendait bien ne pas être pris dans les pertes de cette guerre. Ni lui, ni Neko. Il avait encore le diamant de Sinnoh à lui voler, puisqu'elle refusait de lui remettre et d'admettre sa défaite.

Rejetant les couvertures, il sortit du lit et, s'il chancela et se retint au mur, Autrui fit mine de ne rien remarquer, se contentant d'approuver silencieusement la réaction de Cash. L'espion posa sa main sur la poignée, baissa les yeux sur son pantalon et remonta sa braguette en toussotant. Autrui ne dut qu'à un self-control hors-norme de ne pas éclater de rire. Ce gamin avait vraiment un don pour se rendre ridicule. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait mis tout un pays sens dessus-dessous en dévoilant des informations compromettantes sur le premier ministre et son gouvernement ?

Sha sursauta et renversa un peu de son café sur son pantalon propre quand elle vit Cash et Autrui surgir dans la cuisine où elle préparait ses effets, dans l'optique d'un départ imminent. Son partenaire ne retint pas un commentaire moqueur et un peu blessant, auquel elle répondit par un doigt tendu, qu'elle se proposa de lui glisser où bon lui semblerait, avec ou sans lubrifiant. Derrière eux, Autrui soupira, exaspéré.

— T'as rien oublié, Sha ?

— Non, souffla la secrétaire en frissonnant légèrement. Rien du tout.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son partenaire, pour lui jeter un regard plein de connivence, auquel il répondit par un demi-sourire encore un peu dans les brumes de sa gueule de bois :

— Alors toi et moi on va faire équipe sur une mission de la plus haute importance...

— D'ailleurs, à ce propos... On va se répartir les rôles : je suis insaisissable et incroyablement génial, tu es... euh... Enfin, reste toi-même. Mais ne me gêne pas, ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, et... Mets pas de vêtements blancs, ça risque d'être sacrément salissant, tout ça.

Il fit une pause, examina sa partenaire de la tête aux pieds. Sourit franchement.

— Et prends des vrais pokémons. Ça sera plus utile que les trucs que tu avais hier soir.

* * *

La tasse était aussi blanche que la mort.

La pensée avait effleuré Délia dès que Jacky avait posé un thé fumant devant elle, alors même que la femme qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la table rongeait un ongle déjà bien entamé. Sammy s'occupait de la petite fille qui accompagnait la femme aux cheveux bleus. Cette dernière exhala sans bruit, ses épaules s'affaissant dans le mouvement. Délia répondit à la question :

— Non, je ne... Je ne savais pas que mon fils faisait partie de la Ligue Souterraine...

Michelle hocha la tête en contemplant les photos de Psyko qui recouvraient les murs. Elle reconnut également Ondine, mais n'aperçut aucun cliché de son fils. Acajou l'avait jetée dehors, subtilement, doucement, lui désignant la sortie en refusant de lui parler. Artik n'avait jamais dissimulé son appartenance à la Ligue Souterraine et il était déjà peu aimé dans sa ville natale. Tout ceci avait conduit à un mouvement général de haine, reporté sur Célia à l'école et Michelle, incapable de supporter la souffrance de sa fille, avait mis les voiles en direction du seul endroit qu'elle pensait accueillant : le village de Psyko.

Il lui avait dit qu'il vivait à Bourg Palette, que sa mère y entretenait une liaison avec le professeur Chen – lui-même sous les feux de la rampe, avec cette Ligue Souterraine, puisque son petit-fils en faisait partie. Elle avait été bien accueillie. Et Célia s'était précipitée dans le parc du professeur pour s'attirer l'amitié d'un Macronium « Il appartient à Sacha » avait affirmé Délia, la gorge serrée.

Sacha. C'était donc le nom de baptême de Psyko. Pauvre Délia. Elle était tombée des nues quand Michelle lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait la Ligue Souterraine, quand elle lui avait dit à mi-voix que leurs enfants avaient sûrement frôlé la mort bien plus souvent qu'elles ne l'imaginaient ces dernières années.

Cependant, Michelle avait eu le tact de ne pas préciser qu'ils aimaient ça. Que même à l'heure actuelle, une part d'eux devait s'amuser. Se répugner de tuer, oui, mais s'amuser de tout ce qu'il y avait avant la mort. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres et elle refusait de prêter le flanc aux commentaires acides des journalistes.

D'un commun accord, les deux mères avaient décidé de ne plus écouter les informations, pour s'épargner d'apprendre une triste nouvelle et pour épargner la petite fille qui se baladait dans la maison en éclaboussant les sols, les murs et leurs cœurs d'une joie un peu forcée. Célia sentait qu'il y avait un problème avec son frère. Elle l'appelait souvent à voix basse : « Cédric... Rentre à la maison ».

Le lien qui s'était développé entre ses deux enfants avait toujours laissé Michelle un peu coite. Même si son fils aîné était en âge d'être son père, qu'il avait sûrement puisé en sa sœur cadette la force d'affronter la mort de son père, la rupture avec Diane – si on pouvait appeler ça une rupture.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je suppose que ça doit être dur pour vous d'apprendre ça de cette façon.

— Je n'avais rien soupçonné... Pour moi, Sacha était encore ce petit garçon en pyjama, qui ne s'était pas réveillé à temps pour récupérer son premier pokémon...

— Les enfants grandissent toujours trop vite, confirma Michelle.

— Ils vont s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

La question fébrile avait franchi les lèvres de Délia dans un demi sanglot. Michelle pinça les lèvres, les retroussa finalement en un sourire confiant. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Elle croyait en son fils, en Psyko, elle avait foi dans cette petite pile surexcitée qui passait par les fenêtres et commettait des cambriolages de courtoisie – Cédric devrait d'ailleurs prochainement penser à lui ramener son alliance – et elle refusait catégoriquement de penser qu'il pût en être autrement.

Son sourire sembla apaiser légèrement les craintes de Délia, qui subitement, se leva et se saisit de la poêle à frire qui chauffait sur le feu. D'un pas déterminé, elle franchit la distance qui se trouvait entre la cuisine et la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avec violence, suivie par Michelle, Jacky et le professeur Chen.

La mère de Sacha regarda M. Mime qui lui désigna le fourré sous la fenêtre et elle attrapa sa sandale qu'elle balança sur le journaliste qui écoutait à la fenêtre. Surpris, le journaliste poussa un petit cri et tomba sur les fesses, reculant tant bien que mal devant la mère au foyer qui portait sur lui un regard ivre de colère. Tendant sa poêle à frire, étincelante de fureur, elle lança :

— Dégagez de là et ne revenez jamais, si vous ne voulez vous prendre cette poêle dans le nez avec élan !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lança l'ustensile qui entra en contact avec le front du journaliste, l'assommant à moitié, le brûlant un peu. Dans un cri de terreur, le journaliste jura de ne plus revenir et détala ventre à terre. Satisfaite, Délia croisa les bras et se tourna vers Michelle.

— Si mon fils se bat pour s'en sortir, il faut que je lui montre l'exemple. Vous savez, si je ne lui rappelais pas fréquemment de changer de caleçon tous les jours, il garderait le même pendant des semaines entières.

— Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, confessa Michelle. Cédric est parfaitement IN-CA-PABLE de...

Son aveu honteux fut avalé par son déplacement vers l'intérieur de la maison et le rire de Délia. Jacky et M. Mime s'observèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. En fin de compte, il valait mieux que les choses se passent ainsi. Dans sa mansuétude, l'observateur pokémon se permit de plaindre un peu le journaliste. Lui aussi aurait eu peur, s'il avait dû faire face à Délia qui protégeait son petit. Quand elle sortait les griffes, elle était aussi terrifiante qu'elle n'était bonne cuisinière.

* * *

— Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, insista Sacha auprès de Nerd. Où est passé Artik ?

L'informaticien s'empourpra et ses yeux se mirent en mouvement, comme s'il scrutait le décor en quête d'un quelconque échappatoire qui pourrait lui éviter de répondre à la question.

— Euuuuh…

Psyko fronça les sourcils, alors que Pikachu, perché sur son épaule, s'ébrouait avec un « Chaaaa ! » sonore et sceptique. Un bruit métallique signala aux deux hommes qu'Attila avait fini de faire l'inventaire de leurs équipements. Ce fut le Fondateur, qui s'approcha en compagnie d'une Neko qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, qui répondit à sa question.

— Il est chez Travis, Psyko. Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher des vivres et des munitions, puisque, comme tu le sais, Travis peut avoir accès à des vieux stocks militaires.

Sacha fit la grimace, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Attila avait choisi d'y envoyer son ami plutôt que lui qui connaissait bien Travis. Et l'explication disant qu'Artik était bien plus discret que lui ne marchait pas. Lui n'avait pas oublié qui, avec Drake, avait fait explosé le musée national, principe d'escalade ou pas. Pour la discrétion, il aurait été plus judicieux d'envoyer Neko et son équipe de pokémons furtifs, ou même Stup, puisque Travis avait un problème fondamental avec tout ceux qui commettaient des larcins – le vendeur plaidait l'instinct de survie, approuvant Cash et son mantra « Il ne faut pas faire confiance à une voleuse ». Le dresseur givré ne passait pas réellement inaperçu avec ses attitudes de beau gosse, ses cheveux bleus et sa grande gueule.

Un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir été choisi pour cette mission, Sacha grommela. Ce n'était pas normal. Après tout, Attila et lui avaient déjà traversé des épreuves, ensemble, outre sa formation. Ils avaient empêché Aura de dominer le monde et protégé Ondine de la folie meurtrière du cid de la pègre de Sinnoh. Il avait semblé à Psyko que ce n'était pas rien. En plus, Artik et Attila étaient loin d'être aussi proches que lui l'était avec son formateur.

Avec un soupir dépité, il regarda Attila se délester d'un pokédex un peu bizarre, auquel il ne prêta aucune attention, captivé par la carte qu'il dépliait. Plaçant son doigt à l'ongle noirci sur un point du morceau de papier, le colosse affirma :

— Nous sommes ici, si j'en crois mon sens de l'orientation.

Il esquissa un sourire, repris en chœur par Stup et Nerd – qui avaient compris le trait d'humour. Si un ancien de Spiritomb, le commando spécialisé dans la chasse et la poursuite, n'était pas doté d'un sens de l'orientation précis, alors personne ne l'était. Neko et Psyko échangèrent un regard contrit. La référence leur avait échappé.

Attila désigna plusieurs parties de la carte.

— Je sais de source sûre qu'ici, là et là se trouvent les bases des commandos que nous allons devoir combattre. Ensuite, il y a aussi ce régiment-là, celui qui se trouve ici, et là. Ici, continua-t-il en désignant Dicoville, se trouve la chancellerie, ce ne sont pas des combattants, donc c'est un lieu que nous épargnerons physiquement. Mais c'est là que j'aurai besoin de toi, Nerd.

Le génie de l'informatique cligna des yeux, signe qu'il avait compris le message évident. C'était donc à Dicoville que se trouvaient les serveurs principaux de l'armée, ceux qu'il devrait pirater pour éviter qu'il n'y eût une coordination de leurs ennemis. Avec leur matériel informatique en carafe, il leur faudrait un petit moment pour se retourner et rétablir des connexions bien plus archaïques : les nouveaux militaires n'étaient pas forcément formés à l'utilisation du vieux matériel de communication en Kaimorse et c'était un point fort pour la Ligue Souterraine, qui communiquait avec ses Taupiqueurs, fournis par un éleveur spécialiste.

Mais pour l'instant, il se faisait l'effet d'un type simplement armé d'un canif pour affronter toute une armée. La connexion internet était inexistante dans la forêt qu'ils occupaient, cette fichue forêt de Jade. Nerd soupira. Psyko fronça les sourcils. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui venait de se décider. Neko, elle, avait suivi, tout comme Stup. Le spécialiste de la géopolitique leva les yeux pour contempler les arbres qui les entouraient, comme pris dans une réflexion intense. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha la tête.

— Et tu veux miner les autres pôles stratégiques que tu as désignés sur la carte.

Attila hocha la tête.

— Oui. Contre-attaquer en ne faisant aucune victime parmi les civils. Ça nous permettrait de gagner la sympathie du public, à long terme, s'ils voient qu'on ne fait que répliquer.

— Tu rêves un peu, objecta Stup d'une voix moqueuse. La censure sera là pour nous présenter comme étant les grands méchants Démolosses.

— Et c'est là qu'intervient mon frère, se réjouit Neko, fière d'avoir compris le plan d'Attila.

Près d'elle, Luxray jappa de joie en grattant la terre, pour y enfoncer ses griffes, tentant d'établir un lien entre les pokémons sauvages qui pourraient saisir ses ondes et lui, les dissuader de les attaquer. Le Fondateur hocha la tête puis, se tournant vers Psyko – qui prit très mal que les explications ne fussent adressées qu'à lui, comme s'il était stupide –, il développa :

— Cash, Annabelle et Lime vont servir à exercer un contre-pouvoir. À force de constater les incohérences dans les récits du gouvernement, les objecteurs de conscience vont vouloir trouver d'autres sources d'information. Cash saura les repérer, les avertir, faire circuler les informations.

— Les vendre, corrigea Neko avec un sourire. Je suis sûre qu'il va en profiter pour se faire du fric, ce petit Cadoizo.

— Ce serait une marque d'intelligence inespérée venant de lui, confirma Stup, mais j'ai envie d'y croire.

Il s'attira alors les regards des autres et Nerd hocha la tête, alors que Pikachu soupirait un « pipipikachu » que Sacha identifia comme un « Mais oui bien sûr ». Fronçant les sourcils, il réfléchit. Cash était connu dans un certain milieu comme étant un espion vénal, Horus, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Qu'il fît circuler les informations gratuitement ne pourrait qu'attirer l'attention et rendre méfiants les acquéreurs, qui seraient déjà très complexes à approcher, en raison de la position plus qu'inconfortable de la Ligue Souterraine.

— Mais quel est le but de tout ça ? demanda Psyko. Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir.

Neko ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. À la réflexion, elle non plus ne voyait pas où ça menait. Stup secoua la tête quand sa formatrice lui lança un regard perplexe, en quête d'éclaircissements et Nerd pinça les lèvres. Attila esquissa un sourire.

— Les épuiser. Politiquement, le gouvernement est très jeune, moins d'un an, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas totalement la confiance du peuple, pas encore. Il commettra forcément des erreurs dans ce conflit, notre nouveau chef des armées est un incapable.

Stup ricana. Il était totalement d'accord. Mou, sans charisme, le leader du gouvernement n'avait pas la volonté nécessaire à ses convictions de durcissement des forces assermentées. En plus, il n'avait pas voté pour lui. Comme si cette pensée réglait la question, Stup se releva.

— En espérant qu'il n'ait pas l'intelligence de confier cette tâche à Nérée.

— Nérée se fait vieux, rétorqua Attila, sûr de lui. Il y a peu de chance qu'il demande au Parlement d'être investi des pouvoirs de guerre à son âge. Ça reviendrait à reprendre la tête de Reshiram, son ancien groupement d'intervention, et Reshiram n'a jamais été aussi efficace que depuis que Sévignan en a pris la direction. Cette possibilité m'apparaît comme vraiment vraiment peu probable.

— Il vaut mieux être prudent, soupira Stup. Je vais tenter de cogiter un plan de mon côté, pour parer à cette éventualité.

— Fais donc.

Neko contempla son élève comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Avant toute cette histoire, Stup n'était pour elle que son élève, c'est-à-dire un gosse pas très doué pour les chasses à l'homme, qu'elle aimait bien embêter en le tirant du lit à des heures fichtrement indécentes. À présent, elle commençait à comprendre qu'il était un spécialiste des conflits armés, qu'il était super intelligent, en plus d'être un furtif incroyable, qu'il serait un des piliers de ce conflit, alors qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que des « petits larcins sans saveur », comme l'avait dit Prof.

Retenant un petit sourire à la fois jaloux et fier, elle se leva pour sauter sur son élève et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Ouah, tu es… stupéfiaaaaaant !

— Oh arrête de me… Attends. Tu viens de me faire un compliment, là, non ?

Stup esquissa un sourire, n'écoutant pas les justifications bancales de sa formatrice à propos du compliment qu'elle lui avait adressé. Le plan d'Attila lui semblait être un peu léger mais c'était le meilleur qu'ils eussent eu pour le moment. Il se redressa en échangeant un regard avec Attila. Il s'agissait donc, dès à présent, d'être furtif et insaisissable. Le spécialiste glace soupira. Lui qui ne voulait pas révéler à Neko combien les entraînements acharnés qu'elle avait menés avait formaté son corps et son esprit, il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Qu'importe le niveau des chasses à l'homme après tout ça. Sauver leur peau lui apparaissait comme bien plus important que s'épargner quelques baffes et quelques points négatifs en sus.

Ange lui manqua, comme ça, sans prévenir et son cœur se serra. Détournant le regard, il contempla Neko s'approcher de Nerd pour l'observer d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle cherchait à évaluer s'il allait tenir la distance. Tout le groupe savait que Nerd était celui qui pourrait le plus facilement flancher. Il était _hacker_, lui, pas combattant. Psyko posa une main sur l'épaule de l'informaticien; il se tendit et se déroba, détestant les marques d'affection avec plus de force encore que Neko – elle, c'était juste quand elle décidait, Nerd n'en distribuait jamais.

Psyko fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, approuvé par Pikachu qui se fendit d'un « chuuu » un peu désespéré par le manque d'ouverture aux autres dont faisait montre le génie de l'informatique. L'absence d'Artik rendait le groupe plus calme. Neko se montrait sous un jour bien plus sérieux et Stup, qui devait être le seul à la connaître ainsi, était surpris de voir que ça ne choquait personne. C'était une preuve de l'ambiance tendue, plus encore qu'Attila qui braquait son regard d'ordinaire si doux sur le moindre bruissement de feuilles, perpétuellement accompagné de son Malosse à l'odorat si fin, un pokémon qui se faisait vieux mais qui n'en restait pas moins entraîné et alerte.

Sacha n'avait jamais été aussi sceptique qu'à présent, face à la raison de l'absence d'Artik. Même si les arguments d'Attila étaient convaincants, quelque chose au fond de lui sifflait qu'Artik s'était encore attiré des ennuis encore plus gros que sa bite – et c'était pas peu dire, bien entendu. Il gratouilla Pikachu entre les oreilles, lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas Nerd, avant de s'approcher d'Attila. Le plan lui apparaissait raisonnable, mais quelque chose coinçait encore : Attila n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre de telles décisions. Psyko savait que chacun était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait mais il y avait tout de même une certaine hiérarchie à respecter dans la Ligue Souterraine, même si lui et sa famille l'avaient toujours prise par-dessus la jambe.

Soudainement, Sacha réalisa qu'Attila avait sans doute un problème avec l'ordre et la hiérarchie depuis Spiritomb. Finalement, il trouva l'explication de l'entraînement drastique et militaire qu'il avait reçu, se demandant comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle chose avant. Il sourit doucement en secouant la tête, entraînant Pikachu avec lui dans son mouvement. Le pokémon émit une exclamation un peu outrée, attirant vers eux les regards des autres. D'un haussement de sourcils, Neko lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. D'un geste, il la rassura. Tout allait bien pour lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les Élémentaux fussent tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition d'Attila.

* * *

Le silence qui régnait de l'autre côté de la porte n'avait rien de normal en dépit de la lourdeur du battant blindé. Éra sentait que quelque chose clochait même si elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Galerne était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, déléguant son autorité élémentale à Aura, qui siégeait en suppléante dans ces réunions sans fin. Le débat semblait houleux, si elle en croyait la tension qui régnait entre les Élémentaux quand ils sortaient de la pièce pour prendre une pause.

Revoir Aqua lui avait fait plaisir, mais cette joie était contrastée par la sorte de tristesse que l'Élémental avait dans les yeux. À mi-voix, il lui avait annoncé la mort de Prof, le cœur d'Éra s'était serré. Elle se souvenait avoir levé la main, hésité à frôler les cheveux d'Aqua pour le réconforter un peu. Elle n'avait pas eu à trancher son dilemme, puisqu'il s'était inconsciemment dérobé à la caresse légère pour retourner dans sa réunion, n'ayant fait une pause que le temps de laisser une cigarette se consumer au bout de sa main – il avait arrêté à peine quelques mois avant le début de toute cette histoire et c'était dur.

La porte coulissa lentement, trop lourde pour être ouverte à la volée et laisser les Élémentaux disparaître dans des bruissements de blouse furieux. Pourtant, cette fois fut différente, puisque personne ne passa devant elle. Une fois venue de l'intérieur – elle avait failli penser « d'outre-tombe » – la héla, l'incitant à entrer dans la salle du Conseil. Humectant frénétiquement ses lèvres, Éra se décala du mur et entra prudemment dans la salle étonnamment meublée d'une immense table ronde.

— Laisse la porte ouverte, signala Aqua sans la regarder.

Elle baissa les yeux et se retint de lui demander de ne pas la prendre pour une idiote. Cette porte coupait trop du monde. Sans personne pour monter la garde de l'autre côté, cette pièce blindée lui faisait plus l'effet d'un coup-gorge que d'une protection inviolable. D'un geste impérieux, Aura l'incita à venir prendre place sur un siège libre. Éra cligna des yeux, mais ne protesta pas, s'installa sur le fauteuil au cuir bordeaux le plus éloigné possible d'Aqua – elle tenait à rester concentrée. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant le Conseil, c'était lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Ligue Souterraine. Elle dévisagea tour à tour chacun des membres de ce Conseil exsangue. Aqua, Fire, Earth, Aura. Seulement quatre. Seulement quatre personnes qui détenaient entre leurs mains le destin de la Ligue Souterraine.

Attentive, elle n'émit pas un son, attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à parler. Ce fut le spécialiste Feu, qui déchaussa ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, avant de les remettre :

— Nous avons pris une décision. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, il y a déjà quelques jours, Attila nous a fait parvenir son Taupiqueur avec une demande très spéciale pour prendre la tête de la Ligue Souterraine, temporairement. Après bien des débats...

Fire porta sur Aqua un regard dur, puis sur Aura une œillade un peu affligée.

— … Et bien des menaces sanglantes, nous avons finalement réussi à trancher. Et nous aurions besoin de certains de tes pokémons pour répandre la nouvelle à tous les dresseurs souterrains : les ordres d'Attila, jusqu'à aboutissement de cette guerre, priment sur les ordres des Élémentaux.

Éra hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait compris, se gardant de demander qui avait pu s'opposer à une idée qui lui semblait finalement assez logique. Elle avait déjà son avis sur la question.

Remarquant sur elle le regard suspicieux d'Éra, Aura se retint de justesse de lever le sien sur le plafond. La demande d'Attila était bonne mais inquiétante. Le message lui était destiné, souvenir lointain qui émergeait d'entre les morts, et elle n'avait pas raté la demande voilée de ce colosse si doux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir trahi la Ligue Souterraine. Et si elle avait douté un quart de seconde, qu'il lui rappelle sa promesse, « au péril de nos vies et quoiqu'il en coûte », avait effacé la moindre trace de soupçon. Non, elle ne savait toujours pas qui avait trahi et les avait vendus, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer une raison suffisamment valable pour ça.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Alcaline, ce fou avait dû depuis bien longtemps finir par se pendre, sa fille s'étant donné la mort après avoir choisi le mauvais dieu à vénérer. Et même s'il n'était pas mort, Alcaline n'était plus assez proche des dresseurs souterrains pour les donner à quiconque, même pas à son Statitik.

Galerne alors ? Il avait très mal vécu la mort de cette sorte de torchon d'Hydro, dont le sang maculait encore les précieuses dalles de son cachot. Même un moine ne pouvait tolérer la perte de l'amour de sa vie. Ne se retenant pas, Aura leva les yeux au ciel. Hydro s'était ingérée entre Psyko et elle, elle ne se sentait donc absolument pas coupable. Mais le moine était-il capable d'esquinter sa précieuse Ligue Souterraine en retour d'ascenseur, d'écarter les soupçons en déléguant sa place au sein du conseil ? Non, même en se parant de sa plus grande paranoïa, Aura savait que Galerne était simplement incapable d'agir ainsi.

— Toi et moi, dit-elle à l'adresse de la soupirante d'Aqua, nous allons faire travailler en chœur Alakazam et Hypnomade, pour envoyer un message à tous les Taupiqueurs souterrains.

— Pari risqué, objecta Éra.

Mais les paris risqués étaient l'essence même de la Ligue Souterraine. Même en temps de guerre. Elle sourit. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elles réussiraient. Et quand ce serait fait, elle irait consoler Aqua et finalement se déclarer.

* * *

Quand la porte de sa cellule claqua durement, marquant le départ de ses bourreaux, Split se permit un soupir de soulagement et un petit rire satisfait. Il avait été tellement simple de berner Crush et son sous-fifre sans saveur qu'il n'avait presque aucun mérite.

Il regrettait seulement d'avoir dû impliquer Ln(3) dans cette histoire. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quand sa tortionnaire avait poussé la lourde porte blindée de sa cellule, il était en train de récapituler les récents événements, il réfléchissait au cas de la biochimiste pour savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Évidemment non, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer et ça lui permettait d'oublier la douleur quelques instants.

Tout d'abord, il y avait tous ces gestes qu'elle avait eus envers lui, le soignant, l'épaulant du mieux possible, en lui adressant des messages d'encouragement. Elle avait même appliqué un peu de sa solution contre la douleur, les premiers temps, pour qu'il pût prendre un peu de sommeil. Puis il y avait eu cette confession, faite au détour d'une confession anodine, « J'ai un général abruti à protéger et je le ferai envers et contre tout ». La vérité lui avait rejailli au visage, tout le reste n'avait été que mensonge et le réaliser ainsi avait été difficile. Elle avait été mandatée, connaissait-il quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir la peau du général Sévignan ?

Et finalement, elle l'avait évité au maximum, ne venant plus le voir, sans doute par peur de lui en dire trop, qu'il ne fût pas capable de tenir sa langue après une torture particulièrement violente, de la part d'une Crush qui s'impatientait de le voir finalement ployer l'échine.

Mais Split n'était pas comme ça. Il ne vendait pas les siens. Il n'avait jamais donné Lime, il n'avait jamais vendu Cyclik et Étincelle, il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. C'était formellement hors de question.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter les poisons de Ln, ceux qu'elle fournissait à l'armée – et qui finiraient par tuer quelqu'un. Split ricana légèrement. Il sentait que ce quelqu'un serait lui. Mourir de la main d'une alliée. Parce que Ln n'avait pas trahi la Ligue Souterraine. Ce n'était pas possible et il devait se fier à son instinct.

Le cocktail de poisons aux interférences douteuses que Crush avait injecté dans ses veines continuait à faire son effet, à délier sa langue, le mettant dans une sorte d'apathie brumeuse. Il avait été sur le point de tout déballer. L'organisation de la Ligue, qui, quand, les lieux où ils se réunissaient, les identités qu'il avait pu découvrir par hasard. Il avait même failli donner June l'Insaisissable.

Luttant tant bien que mal contre l'effet du poison, il s'était raccroché à ce qu'il avait eu sous la main : Ln et son étrange comportement, cette histoire de machination contre son général préféré. Et il avait retenu de justesse les soupçons de la biochimiste, son enquête, sa haine du général Sévignan, qui perçait parfois dans sa voix. Pervertissant cette vérité, il avait laissé sa voix lui échapper pour avouer un mensonge brillant : « Ils ont une liaison. »

Crush avait été tellement satisfaite qu'elle avait oublié de s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité, elle était sortie chercher Ln. Revenant avec elle, il avait été forcé de renouveler sa confession, sous ce qu'il devinait être le regard perplexe de sa camarade de Ligue. Qu'importe, les autres étaient saufs. La pression de la main de Ln, alors qu'elle vérifiait succinctement son état, l'avait conforté dans son idée. Il avait bien fait de se raccrocher à la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Alors que le feu envahissait de nouveau ses veines, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il était temps pour lui de mourir, mais Ln ne semblait pas d'accord. Elle s'entêtait à le maintenir en vie « ça va aller, Split. Artik va venir te chercher. Il prend son temps parce qu'il aime ménager ses effets, mais il viendra. J'en suis certaine. Tiens bon. »

Pourtant, lui n'y croyait plus. Il voulait mourir. Oublier la douleur, les questions, les voix moqueuses et les humiliations. Il était même heureux d'avoir perdu la vue, heureux de savoir qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette guerre. Plutôt mourir qu'être handicapé et ne plus pouvoir remplir ses défis souterrains. Et tant pis pour le reste. Tant pis s'il devait enterrer le Quatuor qu'il formait avec Étincelle, Cyclik et Lime, tant pis s'il devait ne pas revoir Aura, contempler sa silhouette quand elle remettait ses longs cheveux en place.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les protéger, pour éviter d'avouer aux bâtards militaires tout ce qu'il savait de la Ligue Souterraine, de ses dresseurs – ses amis, que diable ! Sa famille ! – et mettre enfin fin à ces souffrances.

Il se promit tout de même de présenter ses excuses à Ln quand elle reviendrait et souhaita que cette terrible prédication – qu'elle pût avoir une liaison avec Altaïr Sévignan le répugnait encore plus qu'imaginer une goule se reproduire avec un Miasmax – ne se réalisât jamais, ô grand jamais.

* * *

La porte n'était entrebâillée que d'une dizaine de centimètres, laissant la lumière s'infiltrer à travers la pièce principale de cette chaumière sans fenêtre, située dans un lieu campagnard et reculé qui avait fait sourire Galerne quand il l'avait découvert pour la première fois. Cette ambiance champêtre et chargée de misanthropie avait les effluves de son monastère. Pourtant, quand il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte – qu'il savait ouverte en permanence – une sorte d'angoisse nostalgique s'était emparée de lui.

Combien de temps déjà qu'Alcaline avait quitté la Ligue Souterraine, demandant à être rayé des mémoires, laissant Nicotine achever la formation de Raiku ? Plusieurs hivers avaient sifflé dans les vallées, plusieurs printemps avaient pollinisé la Ligue Souterraine, laissant éclore des bourgeons de talents qui ne demandaient qu'à étendre leurs pétales. Lassé de sa métaphore bancale, Galerne passa une main sur son épaule, gêné aux entournures. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtements qui entravaient ses gestes et il aurait probablement du mal à s'y accoutumer. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix : la kesa de son monastère était trop identifiable et il ne voulait pas les impliquer là-dedans. Ils avaient déjà été bien bons avec lui; à l'époque d'Hydro, il avait vraiment frôlé l'excommunication mais, grâce à l'appui et au soutien de certains autres moines, il avait pu rester intégré à la communauté.

Secouant lentement la tête, il porta sa main à la ceinture de pokéballs désormais visible sur ses hanches, pour frôler celle qui contenait Etouraptor. Si Alcaline voulait en venir aux mains, il était clairement désavantagé, mais il comptait sur l'éloignement du misanthrope, espérant peut-être qu'il avait largement régressé alors que lui-même continuait à développer l'aisance de ses pokémons Vol en combat.

S'avançant lentement, il scruta l'obscurité, tourna vivement la tête en voyant une ombre se tasser dans un coin de la pièce.

— Alcaline.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, vieux moine.

Le sobriquet sonnait bien moins affectueusement dans sa bouche que dans celle de Neko, si tant est que la peur dans la voix de la dresseuse furtive pût être considérée comme de l'affection. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais l'ombre tapie lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

— Retourne d'où tu viens. Tu es encore moins bienvenu que les autres ici.

L'ombre fit un mouvement, Galerne se força à contrôler sa respiration. Il était le maître absolu de la chasse à l'homme. Surtout depuis qu'Alcaline avait fui la Ligue Souterraine. Jamais en négatif, Galerne avait toujours refusé de laisser sa première place du classement à quiconque. Tout ceci n'était pas différent. Une chasse à l'homme mentale. Le coincer. Le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Être prêt à exploiter la moindre faille et la moindre faiblesse. Il avait confiance en lui, suffisamment pour être capable de lutter à armes égales avec Alcaline.

— C'était il y a longtemps.

Son affirmation tomba dans un silence belliqueux et buté. Alcaline n'était visiblement pas ouvert à la moindre discussion. Quelques secondes, Galerne regretta de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition d'Éra. La jeune femme avait raison, elle aurait pu lui être utile, pour convaincre ce vieux fou d'aider la Ligue Souterraine. Après tout, elle ressemblait à sa fille. Il s'arracha à ses récriminations quand un éclair frôla sa joue et, instinctivement, il recula vers la porte, dégainant la pokéball d'Étouraptor qui jaillit dans un piaillement strident, auquel un rire amusé fit écho, dressant les cheveux sur la nuque de l'Élémental.

— Galerne... Tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon ? Tu continues à dresser des pokémons si sensibles à mon équipe ?

— J'ai vu des choses, dans la Ligue Souterraine, que tu n'imagines même pas...

Comme par exemple l'Onix d'Earth être terrassé par l'Élekable de Prof, lors d'un entraînement que l'Élémentale avait pensé sans conséquence. Prof était désavantagé, il n'aurait pas dû gagner. Et pourtant, contre tout attente, il avait gagné. Et le Lippoutou de son élève qui avait écrasé le Sulfura d'Aura, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'Artik allait manger la poussière. Il avait fallu Psyko et son rat électrique pour pouvoir enfin savourer le plaisir de le voir fermer sa grande gueule – quoiqu'il avait persisté à l'ouvrir pour bougonner à la tricherie.

Il n'avait pas peur. Étouraptor non plus. L'oiseau chargea en direction du Statitik qui n'avait décidément pas changé, avec sa sale tendance à s'agripper aux murs pour les escalader afin de mieux surprendre l'adversaire, afin de mieux le saisir à la gorge et planter ses griffes et aspirer l'énergie de ses proies. Mais Étouraptor connaissait les manœuvres de son ennemi. D'un battement d'aile, il évita le pokémon électrique qui avait surgi de nulle part et semblait avoir pris en vitesse de mouvement.

_T'es pas le seul à t'être exercé,_ pensa Galerne avant de siffler un ordre en direction de son pokémon. Étouraptor tourna légèrement la tête, battit des ailes et fonça à toute vitesse pour esquiver une nouvelle offensive de Statitik, l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la demeure, jouant de l'entêtement sourd du pokémon d'Alcaline. Impassible, son dresseur se contenta de faire claquer sa langue. Galerne savait qu'Étouraptor n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner, mais en éloignant le combat, il ménageait un temps qu'il saurait mettre à profit pour lui soutirer ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais l'ex-dresseur souterrain ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec la Ligue Souterraine. Il s'était cloisonné dans sa chaumière, isolé du monde, coupé de tout ça pour ne pas remettre le doigt dans l'engrenage, il avait arrêté. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son obscurité, resserra ses genoux contre lui, vaine protection contre les mots du moine qui allaient immanquablement heurter ses tympans de plein fouet, distiller l'adrénaline d'antan, lui donner envie de reprendre un rail de sensations fortes, d'aller voltiger avec le Conseil, découvrir la nouvelle génération. Tentant de se fondre dans le mur, Alcaline enfonça ses ongles dans la toile de son pantalon un peu trop léger pour la saison.

— J'ai raccroché, asséna-t-il. Et je reprendrai pas, quoique tu me dises.

Galerne soupira avant de s'avancer dans la pièce quelque peu à tâtons, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait conscience de se retrouver en position de faiblesse mais être à son avantage ferait commettre des erreurs à Alcaline. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un combat de pokémons, celui qui déterminerait l'issue du face à face faisait rage dehors, entre bourrasque et électricité tissant une toile mortelle dans les cieux. L'Élémental voyait ce spectacle sans même avoir besoin de l'observer. Combien de fois auparavant avait-il vécu la situation ? Et trop peu souvent l'issue avait été positive pour lui. Il humecta ses lèvres, repéra les ombres inquiétantes des meubles qui parsemaient la chaumière, évita de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis élimé et sentant la poussière.

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça. T'es resté trop longtemps loin de la Ligue Souterraine, les choses ont changé depuis ton départ, tu y serais totalement déplacé et désuet.

— J'm'en fous, casse-toi.

Plissant les paupières pour mieux discerner les contours de la silhouette recroquevillée et craintive de l'ancien dresseur souterrain. Ce dernier se déplaça, s'enfonçant dans une zone encore plus sombre de la chaumière, entraînant Galerne avec lui dans une autre pièce, encore plus sombre encore.

« S'enfoncer dans les ténèbres » le moine déglutit imperceptiblement. Alcaline avait eu sa propre descente aux Enfers et il n'avait pas fini de chuter.

— J'avais un autre plan, mais il est trop compliqué à mettre en œuvre. Alors je vais traquer Combo. Le livrer. Arrêter cette guerre. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es celui qui a créé l'escouade qui pourchasse les miens, qui les détruit, les saigne et les torture. Aide-moi.

— Jamais.

— Je ne voulais pas sa mort, enchaîna Galerne en sachant pertinemment frôler un point sensible bien trop tôt.

Malgré l'obscurité, le langage du corps d'Alcaline mua. De renfermé et craintif, il fut soudain animé d'une sainte rage, qu'il avait appris à maîtriser avec force, pour en effacer toute trace dans son comportement. Sa respiration s'apaisa – calme avant la tempête – il cessa de serrer de ses doigts la toile de son pantalon et étendit ses jambes. Il n'avait plus peur. Galerne le connaissait si bien, depuis si longtemps qu'il lui était facile de l'amener à réagir. Pourtant, il s'en voulait de l'évoquer. Il n'avait pas prévu ce débordement avant encore quelques arguments poignants. Mais, comme possédé par une culpabilité qu'il avait senti se réveiller en lui, il n'avait pu retenir la phrase qui avait franchi ses lèvres.

— Tu n'as pas le droit, Galerne. Ne me... Ne...

— Je ne voulais pas sa mort. Je suis désolé et j'expie cette mort chaque jour.

Alcaline soupira et finalement se leva, glissant silencieusement le long du mur. Galerne perdit sa trace. L'ancien dresseur souterrain avait créé sa maison de sorte à parer à cette éventualité, une visite inopinée. Le sol ne risquait pas de grincer, de couiner, pas plus qu'il ne soulevait de poussière. L'odorat et l'ouïe étaient des sens que Galerne aimait à privilégier. Et le silence, l'odeur persistante de moisissure et de poussière qui masquait toute autre indice olfactif, le gênaient. Ses deux autres sens lui étaient totalement inutiles. Toucher, bien sûr, mais pour parer une attaque, ce serait forcément trop tard.

Un déplacement d'air lui fit tourner la tête et il se baissa en entendant soudainement le sifflement caractéristique de la lame près de son oreille. Il fit deux déductions de ces maigres indices : Alcaline manquait d'entraînement et il se trouvait à sa gauche, son côté faible. Bondissant en arrière, Galerne évita le revers de la lame, se souvenant qu'il s'agissait du coup préféré d'Alcaline. Nul besoin d'être en possession de sa vue pour deviner le changement de prise sur le manche de couteau de survie émoussé mais encore si dangereux. Le coup suivant était un coup de poing qui devait le saisir à la gorge, le faire suffoquer et écraser sa trachée. Il l'évita habilement, ne répliqua pas s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Le souffle avait disparu. Alcaline n'avait peut-être pas perdu tant que ça. Galerne sourit. Peut-être qu'il restait suffisamment alerte pour être discret, mais lui gagnait des chasses à l'homme contre Neko, Stup et leur furtivité. Et c'était bien plus difficile que réussir à éviter les implacables coups de son ancien partenaire.

Il ferma les yeux, connaissant l'importance du calme intérieur pour mener ce genre de bataille et trouva la paix en lui, une paix qu'il recherchait depuis la mort d'Hydro. S'il avait pardonné à Aura, puis à Psyko, il avait été incapable de s'absoudre. Mais il n'était pas coupable. Ni de la mort d'Hydro, ni de celle de la fille d'Alcaline. Son suicide n'était pas de son fait.

Bloquant le tranchant de la main qui allait s'abattre sur sa nuque, Galerne saisit le poignet d'Alcaline, pour, d'un mouvement à la fois doux et punitif, le plaquer au sol et finalement le chevaucher, immobilisant son adversaire qui lui cracha au visage, se sentant acculé.

— La Ligue Souterraine, énonça Galerne d'une voix placide, n'est pas responsable. Combo a massacré l'ensemble d'une école et même Aura a refusé de le couvrir.

La respiration qui frôlait son visage se troubla légèrement, signe de la surprise qui devait envahir Alcaline. Qu'Aura cessât de protéger son frère était plus que mauvais signe. Cessant de se débattre, Alcaline écouta avec bien plus d'attention la suite du plan de Galerne. Pourchasser Combo. Le trouver. Le livrer. Sauver la Ligue Souterraine sans avoir à s'impliquer.

— Les trois autres Élémentaux t'ont donné l'autorisation ? s'étonna l'ex-dresseur souterrain.

— Nous sommes cinq, à présent, éluda Galerne en se redressant, content de voir qu'Alcaline s'était calmé.

Au-dehors, Étouraptor avait finalement le dessus sur Statitik. L'Élémental s'autorisa un instant de répit en se laissant glisser sur un canapé défoncé et puant la pisse de Statitik. Ensuite, il se mettrait en chasse.

* * *

Inspirer. Expirer. Attendre une demi-seconde. Recommencer. Et, surtout, fermer les yeux.

Lime avait du mal à se concentrer, pour faire abstraction de la main qui glissait sur les reins d'Annabelle et qui, hélas, triple hélas, ne lui appartenait pas. Incapable de se concentrer sur le rapport que dressait Reggie de la situation dans les bas-fonds, il se morigéna intérieurement face à sa bêtise. Pourtant, il avait appris à faire la part des choses. Cyclik se foutrait de lui s'il le voyait. Tout comme Split. Ou même Aura.

Il grimaça une nouvelle fois quand Reggie lui adressa un sourire amical en liant ses doigts à ceux d'Annabelle, sans se rendre compte que ce geste avait manqué plusieurs fois de lui faire perdre un doigt ou deux – pourtant, Lime n'était pas violent et il se bénissait de pouvoir contrôler ces pulsions qui lui murmuraient de saisir les doigts de Reggie pour les broyer avec la minutie d'orfèvre qu'il avait appris à avoir grâce à Aura.

Jessie fit une suggestion ridicule que le petit ami d'Annabelle balaya d'un geste de la main, alors que Lime levait les yeux au ciel. Il aimait à dire qu'il avait une patience à toute épreuve, notamment quand Cyclik et Split riaient de son prénom, qu'ils avaient appris par mégarde, d'une façon franchement agaçante. Il commençait pourtant à en éprouver les limites face à ce trio d'incompétents. Si tous les sbires Rocket étaient ainsi, il était très surprenant que Giovanni gardât une telle domination à Kanto.

Pensant qu'il y aurait sûrement une carte à jouer prochainement, qu'il fallait qu'il en touchât deux mots à Aura, Lime porta ses yeux sur Annabelle. Ils accrochèrent le regard de la jeune femme qui ôta la main de Reggie de la sienne par réflexe. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle replaça une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux pour justifier le retrait compulsif de sa main. Reggie lui porta un regard surpris, avant de se tourner vers le dresseur souterrain, observant l'échange entre sa compagne et son invité.

Il y avait, entre eux, quelque chose d'impalpable, une complicité forte. Reggie l'avait remarqué. Il passait en coup de vent, sur ordre de June, pour s'éloigner un peu de ce qu'il organisait en sous-sol, une révolte qui commençait à gronder, « il faut qu'ils se demandent où tu es passé, qu'ils aient envie de casser du justicier du dimanche ». Instaurer un climat d'incertitude, rester évasif sur le lieu où il avait disparu. Quand il était arrivé, retrouver Annabelle lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Et il s'était rendu compte que pendant son absence, elle s'était sacrément rapprochée du dresseur souterrain. Ils terminaient leurs phrases et se comprenaient à demi-mots, demi-regards. Leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre étaient empreints d'une sorte de tendresse un peu agaçante. Reggie s'était résigné. Quand il avait remarqué ça, il n'avait pu empêché son cœur de se serrer en pensant à la tueuse à gages – un peu trop mariée à son goût – qui l'avait aiguillé au fil de sa découverte du monde nocturne.

Se raccrochant désespérément à Annabelle pour ne pas sombrer dans une attirance malsaine – une tueuse à gages n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, définitivement – il avait été surpris et triste de constater cette... Il préféra ne pas finir sa pensée et se concentrer de nouveau sur la réunion qu'il était censé conduire, ne prêtant pas attention au dresseur souterrain dont le regard se détachait enfin d'Annabelle, semblant devenir flou.

_Un grognement amer jaillit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne pût le retenir quand il apprit qui Aura exigeait qu'il rencontre au plus vite. Il ne manquait plus que ça._

— _Désolé, s'excusa-t-il quand il capta le regard lourd de reproches de la dominatrice. Mais je ne l'aime pas._

_Aura soupira profondément en claquant de la langue en direction de l'homme qui était attaché à sa croix de St André. Lime porta sur l'homme en train d'être torturé un regard indifférent et le désigna d'un mouvement de tête en reportant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de sa formatrice et employeuse._

— _Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

— _Il a eu l'outrecuidance d'oublier de m'apporter ma friandise préférée. Je n'aurai pas de tartelette aux fraises cette semaine._

_Aura boudait. Véritablement. Lèvre inférieure retroussée, petit regard plein de brume, bras croisés, Lime la connaissait gourmande, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point._

— _Puis-je me permettre de te dire que tu as un sacré problème ? sourit Lime._

— _Hummmm... Tu serais bien le premier à me demander l'autorisation. Et tu ne l'as pas. Enfin, reprit la Fondatrice après un court silence où elle avait jeté un regard amusé à son élève qui récupérait des grains de sucre du petit pain qu'il venait de terminer, tu ne dois jamais mélanger privé et professionnel. Je n'apprécie pas personnellement la moitié de mes collaborateurs mais j'aime m'entourer des meilleurs. Personne ne t'oblige à aller boire un verre avec lui une fois l'affaire arrivée à son terme. Tu dois juste entretenir des rapports sains, neutres et courtois avec tes collaborateurs._

_Lime leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant un demi-sourire._

— _Venant de toi, la leçon sur le cloisonnement entre privé et professionnel est peu crédible, Aura. Tu as eu une liaison avec Attila à l'époque où il bossait pour toi._

_Dans un mouvement élégant, Aura délaissa sa torture pour s'installer à la table où Lime prenait un copieux petit-déjeuner, afin de le partager avec lui. Elle sourit._

— _Non, pas tout à fait, justifia-t-elle. Il ne travaillait pas exclusivement pour moi, il était juste un relais utile et nécessaire. Et de toute façon, sans ça, la Ligue Souterraine ne serait probablement jamais formée. Et c'est moi qui dirige ce marché noir, je peux très bien appliquer la règle du « fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais » si ça me chante. Alors tu vas aller rencontrer ce type et lui vendre nos armes. Si tu ne voulais pas t'acquitter de ce genre de tâches, tu n'avais qu'à rester braconnier._

— _Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as dû affronter Drake et ses ultralasers, grommela le jeune trafiquant d'armes dans une grimace un peu apeurée, délaissant finalement son petit-déjeuner. J'en ai encore mal au c... des souvenirs douloureux. Mais tout de même, Attila ? Pourquoi ? Après tout... Il est marié et... Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble._

— _C'est ainsi. Le désir, cher élève, c'est très aléatoire. Et on avait eu une rude journée, l'un comme l'autre, on s'entendait bien, on a évacué et créé la Ligue._

— _Ciel. Si je suis là, c'est à cause d'un orgasme._

_La moue moqueuse de Lime fit étinceler une lueur taquine dans les yeux d'Aura._

— _Un peu comme avec tes parents, rit la dominatrice. Plus sérieusement, Attila et moi sommes de vieux partenaires, on a su collaborer du temps où on travaillait ensemble parce qu'on a su mettre de côté nos différences d'appréciation de la vie. Ne te soucie pas de ce que fait cet homme, ni de ce qu'il est, dans sa vie privée. Il pourrait même avoir pris ta femme, ça ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte. C'est le travail. Tu as un objectif, tu dois t'y tenir quoiqu'il arrive, même si c'est difficile._

Lime fronça les sourcils avant de pincer les lèvres et de redresser la tête, intervenant finalement d'une façon professionnelle dans le débat qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, appliquant finalement les conseils de sa Formatrice, oubliant totalement que Cash lui avait prodigué le même genre d'avertissement.

Max fit grincer les roues de son fauteuil roulant, bruit horripilant qui résonna dans le silence qui avait suivi la réplique de Lime, faisant réfléchir toutes les personnes présentes, y compris les trois idiots de la Team Rocket. Finalement, un long moment après, Ondine secoua la tête :

— C'est une excellente idée, si vous voulez mourir en quelques secondes. Le général Nérée n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il verra tout de suite que c'est un leurre, même si, adoucit-elle, il est créé par toi, Lime.

— Dans ce cas, proposa Annabelle, pourquoi ne pas envoyer deux d'entre nous faire diversion le temps de recevoir le chargement ?

D'un hochement de tête, Lime approuva. C'était une bonne idée. La livraison ne pourrait de toute façon pas se faire tant que la Tour de Combats serait sous étroite surveillance.

— J'irai, affirma le seul dresseur souterrain de l'assemblée.

— Je t'accompagne.

Reggie voulut se récrier, sincèrement. Mais Annabelle ne s'était pas proposée. Sa réplique avait sonné comme une évidence et personne ne semblait vouloir s'en indigner. Deux sourires furent échangés et Flora toussota, attirant pour la première fois l'attention sur son mari et elle.

— Deux valent mieux qu'un. Pendant que vous servirez de leurre, je ferai diversion, lança-t-elle courageusement, ses yeux emplis d'une détermination qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre en œuvre jusque là.

Drew s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait se charger de ça. Cependant, il était heureux de voir qu'elle escomptait bien rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans cette bataille.

— Après tout, continua-t-elle, autant me servir de mes passions, si ça peut aider. Une démonstration publique de coordination détournera suffisamment l'attention des autorités.

— D'autant plus qu'ils ne savent pas que nous nous trouvons ici, confirma son mari. Monsieur le maire est un ami.

Il avait rejeté une mèche de cheveux verts en arrière, pour accentuer sa phrase et donner du crédit à ce qu'il disait. Le message voilé ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et tous échangèrent des regards convaincus. Ainsi donc le maire était du côté de la Ligue Souterraine ? Parfait.

— Max, tu n'auras qu'à te charger de la réception avec la Team Rocket et Ondine.

Le Champion de Clémentiville approuva d'un hochement de tête. Soulagé d'avoir réglé ce problème, Lime se promit de faire bouffer le bordereau de livraison à Cash et pas forcément par la bouche. Passerelle de renseignements ne signifiait en aucun cas plate-forme de livraison d'objets et accessoires douteux pouvant éventuellement servir, « oui, oui, même les cinq-cents statues en or massif de Ho-Oh, je pouvais pas passer à côté, à la revente, je vais me faire un max de blé ». Lime se laissa aller dans sa chaise. Il lui ferait même bouffer cinq-cents exemplaires du bordereau de livraison. La photocopieuse marchait bien, à la mairie.

* * *

Le hurlement se répercuta en écho sur les parois rocheuses et glacées des montagnes et Drake se retint de faire plonger Dracolosse pour aller aider Inu, qui était aux prises avec deux membres du commando numéro six. Même s'ils n'étaient pas au niveau de Reshiram ou Spiritomb, les militaires de ce groupement d'intervention n'en restaient pas moins dangereux et il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester dans les airs pour les couvrir.

Couvrir quoi, exactement ? Ses dragons étaient parfaitement impuissants dans cette atmosphère sèche et glacée de montagne. Près de lui, Levy rongeait tout autant son frein. Ils échangèrent un regard et une moue. L'un comme l'autre détestaient être si inutiles. Plus loin, Ben et Nico usaient de leurs pokémons pour faire des ravages, comptant sur la chance de la Croqueuse de Leveinards pour ne pas aller l'aider – ils avaient conscience que se séparer serait les condamner tous les trois.

Le Rondoudou muet d'Inu tentait encore et toujours de chanter une berceuse alors même que sa dresseuse évitait les coups portés par ses adversaires. Elle sourit et s'étira, porta un regard sur le ciel immense en dodelinant de la tête, visiblement aspirée dans sa contemplation des nuages de neige qui se formaient et annonçaient une tempête pour la nuit à venir. Pourtant, le dégel aurait déjà dû commencer. Ou alors, s'était-elle encore emmêlée dans les dates ?

D'un geste qui rendit méfiants les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, essoufflés, elle attrapa un bonbon dans sa poche, qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche avec vigueur, le suçotant doucement. Elle sourit doucement, d'un air un peu empreint de folie.

— Vous savez ? Ils m'appellent la Croqueuse de Leveinards dans la Ligue Souterraine. Ils pensent que je suis un peu bête. Et que j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Les deux militaires échangèrent une œillade. Ils étaient jusque là plutôt d'accord avec la Ligue Souterraine, en ces conditions. Ce serait sans doute la première et dernière fois qu'ils auraient un point commun avec ces fous. Le sourire d'Inu changea, passant d'enfantin à cruel. Elle tira deux petits poignards de sa poche, en passant un dans chacune de ses mains.

— Ils se trompent. Je suis juste dingue, dingue, dingue !

Comme ils avaient baissé leurs gardes le temps de reprendre leurs respirations, ne se méfiant absolument pas de cette fille auréolée de folie, ils eurent juste le temps de percevoir la joie malsaine dans la voix d'Inu, avant qu'elle ne plante les deux lames dans les nuques de ses adversaires qui ne l'avaient même pas vue se déplacer pour arriver derrière eux. Ils tombèrent raides morts avant même d'avoir pu constater qu'effectivement, se tromper sur le compte d'Inu serait leur unique point commun avec les dresseurs souterrains.

Dans le ciel, Draky s'immobilisa, sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Drake avait décidé de lancer Dracolosse à l'attaque, sans tenir compte des possibles conséquences, reconnaissant le changement de posture des deux militaires qui faisaient face à Inu. Il s'agissait du coup spécial de ce commando. Puis ses yeux s'étaient écarquillé quand Inu avait bougé, plantant ses deux poignards en un coup létal.

Il déglutit, échangea un regard avec Levrette. Trioxhydre poussa un cri strident et Levy hocha la tête pour lui donner raison.

— Faut qu'on aille voir.

Les deux dragons vrillèrent vers le sol pour se poser dans la neige. La lumière rouge qui jaillit des pokéballs les rappela et les dresseurs souterrains se précipitèrent vers Inu. Levy la saisit par les épaules, pour rencontrer un regard étonné :

— Tu vas bien, Inu ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? Ils sont morts ? J'ai vu Neko faire ça un jour, alors je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer. À la réflexion, c'était peut-être pas Neko, elle...

D'un mouvement vague dessinant les courbes d'une femme avec des kilos en trop, Inu haussa les épaules.

— Mais c'est pas grave, continua-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, les sourcils haussés. Si ?

Drake secoua la tête en laissant ses yeux analyser les deux corps qui gisaient près d'Inu. Elle avait remarquablement sectionné les vertèbres, les deux militaires n'avaient pas eu le temps de se sentir mourir. Émettant un petit sifflement et se rappelant de ne plus tenter la chance de la Croqueuse de Leveinards, Drake observa Benzine et Nicotine qui arrivaient près d'eux, tachés de sang mais semblant intacts. Eux aussi haussèrent un sourcil surpris en contemplant le massacre perpétré par Inu, déglutissant légèrement.

Puis le maîtres des dragons finit par briser le silence :

— Levy et moi, on va partir, je pense.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Inu. Vous allez à Carmin-sur-Mer ?

Levrette plissa les paupières pour scruter l'innocence peinte sur le visage de la dresseuse au Rondoudou muet. D'un mouvement d'épaules, Drake dénia.

— De toute façon, ici, on sert à rien. Enfin, _je _ne sers à rien. La moindre attaque d'un de mes pokémons pourrait provoquer une avalanche et tous nous tuer.

— Et moi, j'vais nulle part sans Drake, se buta Levrette avant que quiconque ne l'empêche de partir avec lui. Trioxhydre n'est pas aussi rapide que Draky, sa vitesse de pointe est nettement inférieure, mais il peut maintenir les heures de vol à ses côtés. Il faut qu'on rappelle aux autres qu'on est vivants, qu'ils peuvent compter sur nous. Et de toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Nico et Ben échangèrent un regard atterré avant, cependant, d'approuver les paroles de Drake, sachant que, consentement ou pas, ils partiraient coûte que coûte. Les adieux ne s'éternisèrent pas et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Drake et Levrette filaient déjà loin de la position des dresseurs souterrains restés dans les montagnes, à la demande d'Inu.

Quand ils stabilisèrent leurs dragons dans les airs, ce fut pour échanger quelques mots rapides et incisifs, avant de partir en direction de Carmin-Sur-Mer. Si Inu pensait qu'ils devaient y aller, alors ils iraient. Jamais la Croqueuse de Leveinards n'avait fait la moindre erreur.

* * *

La forêt clairsemée dans laquelle ils se terraient se trouvait dans une sorte de cuvette. Sacha et Pikachu avaient la sensation de connaître cet endroit et d'y être venus auparavant, sans parvenir toutefois à se situer réellement. Attila fermait la marche alors que Neko l'ouvrait avec Zoroark et Mentali, duo de choc pour la furtivité et la dissimulation. Stup et Psyko protégeaient Nerd, qui était parfaitement incapable de se défendre. Tout ce que Sacha savait était qu'ils fonçaient en direction de Dicoville, espérant recevoir l'approbation des Élémentaux en cours de route.

Un mauvais pressentiment vibrait à ses oreilles, l'incitant à régulièrement poser ses yeux sur la silhouette musclée de Neko, sur ses cheveux noués qui frôlaient sa nuque. La voir ainsi lui rappelait que quelque part, quelqu'un l'attendait, qu'Ondine souhaitait son retour, qu'elle devait prier n'importe quelle créature mystique pour qu'il ne mourût pas pendant cette guerre. Pourquoi avait-il associé Neko et Ondine ? Comment allait Régis ? Quand Artik allait-il daigner rentrer ? Un bruissement le fit pivoter la nuque dans un mouvement compulsif et douloureux, il grimaça en observant les troncs épars.

Ne pas céder à la peur en entendant le moindre bruit. Tout ceci n'était finalement pas différent d'un défi habituel. À la différence que, pour une fois, il avait Neko et Zoroark de son côté. Il n'était plus à la merci d'un ennemi invisible. Si adversaires il y avait dans cette forêt, ils se cachaient, se terraient, mais devraient sortir de leur planque pour l'attaquer. Un frisson remonta le long de sa nuque. Excitation. Il sourit, Pikachu se trémoussa sur son épaule. Si un ennemi jaillissait, Psyko était prêt à en découdre, et à anéantir quiconque oserait s'en prendre à la Ligue, incarnée ici en Nerd, Neko, Attila et Stup.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net, repérant quelque chose qui lui paraissait inhabituel.

— C'est quoi, ce pokémon ?

La demande de Psyko fit se tourner d'un bloc chacun des dresseurs souterrains qui fixèrent le point où le regard de Sacha s'orientait. Pikachu leva les yeux au ciel et Neko asséna à son ami une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne.

— Tu vois bien que c'est un Arbok en train d'hiberner.

La dresseuse furtive avait levé les yeux au ciel et souriait ironiquement, alors que Psyko dégainait son pokédex pour le braquer sur le pokémon afin d'avoir la confirmation, qui n'était pourtant pas nécessaire, jugea Attila en contempla le serpent qui dormait.

Long, enroulé sur lui-même, le violet de ses écailles tranchait net dans les fourrés où il avait creusé son terrier. Neko fit signe à Zoroark d'arrêter sa course, chargea Mentali de surveiller les environs et s'approcha doucement en faisant craquer ses cervicales, s'étirant, se concentrant avec force en fixant ses yeux sur le pokémon en état d'hibernation.

— Vous allez voir, je suis une charmeuse d'Arbok, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. Je vais lui demander s'il a entendu des bruits.

— Il te répondra pas, soupira Psyko.

Stup approuva d'un hochement de tête frénétique.

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Neko, il est en train d'hiberner. Il y a peu de chance pour que tu arrives à le réveiller.

— Tu me sous-estimes, s'offusqua Neko avant de s'accroupir près du pokémon serpent.

Un léger vent se leva et Attila fronça les sourcils. Dans ces sous-bois peu denses, même sous couvert d'une illusion, ils étaient à la merci de n'importe quel commando, si tant est que Zoroark relâchait cette illusion salvatrice sous laquelle ils se dissimulaient dans la journée. Le Fondateur n'approuvait pas totalement cette façon de faire. Zoroark devait s'épuiser petit à petit et il craignait tant pour leur sécurité que pour la santé du pokémon de Neko. Elle avait affirmé qu'il avait l'habitude et que tout ceci n'était rien pour lui. Décidé à la croire, Attila accordait sa confiance à la dresseuse furtive. Mais il savait que la moindre faiblesse pouvait leur être fatale. La devise de Spiritomb était « La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle », il avait donc décidé d'accroître sa vigilance, puisque les autres dresseurs souterrains avaient relâché les leurs.

Un silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par le bruit du vent et Sacha sourit, alors que Pikachu, bouche bée, contemplait Neko, impatient de savoir si elle allait réussir à tirer l'Arbok de son hibernation. Son dresseur se promit de raconter ce moment à Artik, quand il serait de retour, parce qu'il était certain qu'il serait hors de lui d'avoir manqué ça. Neko était toujours accroupie sur le sol, un vent léger secouait ses cheveux pourtant gras et sales et son souffle se mêlait à la brise qui traversait les sous-bois. Elle avait toujours été l'amie du vent. C'était ainsi de génération en génération dans sa famille.

Elle se retint de sursauter quand l'Arbok se redressa d'un coup, gonflant son cou pour étaler à sa vue le visage sombre et terrifiant destiné à repousser ses ennemis. Le pokémon siffla, Neko resta impassible, toujours accroupie, immobile. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, s'étant redressé, prêt à mordre. Attila fit un geste pour s'interposer et Stup l'en empêcha. L'élève de Neko connaissait l'agressivité des Arbok. Le moindre geste brusque pouvait les inciter à bondir, pour planter ses crocs gorgés de venin dans la carotide de leur ennemi. En l'occurrence, la cible la plus proche était Neko. C'était une mauvaise idée.

La dresseuse furtive leva les yeux et fixa l'Arbok sans ciller, un chuintement inquiétant franchissant ses lèvres. Le serpent siffla de plus belle, commençant à onduler son immense silhouette; elle ne bougea pas plus, peu effrayée. Gardant son regard ancré dans celui du pokémon, elle plissa légèrement les paupières. L'Arbok cessa de siffler, non sans se départir de son attitude agressive. Le vent se leva de nouveau, l'Arbok se tassa sur lui-même. Puis, lentement, il glissa sur le sol, tournant autour de Neko, alors qu'elle lui gratouillait la tête d'un air satisfait, tendant une œillade fière à Psyko.

— Je suis une charmeuse de serpents, affirma-t-elle.

— Ça explique pourquoi Artik tient tant à toi, grommela Stup en fixant Mentali.

Le pokémon de Neko pencha la tête sur le côté et son regard tellement perturbant attrapa celui de Stup, qui finit par sourire, alors que Psyko éclatait de rire. Nerd intervint :

— Ce sera répété, transformé et amplifié, chantonna-t-il.

— Plus sérieusement...

La voix d'Attila était on ne peut plus impérieuse. Il était pressé de quitter cet endroit, il ne s'y sentait pas à son aise.

— Où voulais-tu en venir, Neko, en « charmant » cet Arbok ?

La dresseuse furtive s'arracha à l'étreinte offerte par le pokémon sorti de son hibernation pour faire signe à Mentali de s'approcher.

— Je vais lui demander s'il sait quelque chose à propos des commandos, s'il a senti une présence ennemie et étrangère qui sent mauvais la poudre. Tu nous as bien dit qu'il y avait dix commandos. Moi, ça m'paraît louche que Crush et 114-5-299 soient les seuls à nous poursuivre.

D'un mouvement de tête, Attila lui donna raison. Elle enchaîna :

— Il doit forcément y avoir plein de types en kaki qui sillonnent les forêts à la recherche des Liguiens. Après tout, tout le monde sait que le premier réflexe d'un fugitif, c'est se cacher. Sauf s'il est un peu bête, bien sûr. Mais je vous expliquerai après, je sens que mon nouvel ami s'impatiente de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai sorti de sa sieste.

De nouveau, l'Arbok s'enroulait autour d'elle, remontant sur sa jambe droite, la peau gluante du serpent frôlant sa peau nue. Elle ne s'en dégagea pas, alors qu'elle était un peu dégoûtée. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas vexer la preuve qu'Artik avait tort en lui disant que c'était Mentali qui charmait les Arboks, n'est-ce pas ? Cet idiot aux cheveux bleus n'était jamais là quand il le fallait.

Croisant les yeux du serpent, elle laissa son pokémon psy demander pour elle toutes les réponses et les connecter. C'était une sensation un peu étrange, mais très enrichissante. Un Grahyèna pensait avec des successions rapides d'images totem, alors qu'un Poichigeon était un endroit excellent pour se reposer, puisqu'il n'y avait rien dans sa tête. Sentir une odeur au bout de sa langue. Voici un concept que Neko n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre un jour. Sur ses papilles, il y avait l'odeur âpre de la transpiration de l'effort, qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à sa petite meute. Cependant, en arrière-goût, il y avait une effluve de triomphe, anticipation de victoire et la fébrilité de la visée, l'odeur du cuir qui se serre sur un métal à l'odeur d'étain et de poudre. Elle écarquilla les yeux et rompit la connexion. Quelqu'un avait percé les illusions de Zoroark.

— À TERRE !

D'un mouvement vif, Attila plaqua Nerd sur le sol, alors que Psyko se jetait dans un fourré et que Stup incitait Neko à se mettre à couvert également, ne pas la laisser était la cible facile de la balle qui lui frôla le haut du crâne dans une brûlure douloureuse. Stup jura. Les cheveux ne repoussaient pas sur les cicatrices. L'illusion de Zoroark se dissipa finalement. Quand Psyko releva la tête de ces fourrés, ce fut pour voir des soldats s'approcher trop rapidement à son goût. Aurait-il le temps de sortir une arme avant que l'ennemi ne braque la sienne sur lui ? Visiblement non. Il essaya tout de même, attrapa un 9mm, les joues de Pikachu crépitèrent d'électricité. Le doigt du militaire glissa sur la détente. D'un habile coup de pied, Neko envoya l'arme valser, puis, retombant souplement, elle faucha les jambes du militaire qui s'effondra et n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri étranglé quand Luxray se jeta sur lui pour lui dévorer la gorge.

— Ben alors, Psyko, plaisanta la dresseuse furtive, je croyais que tu étais toujours prêt !

— Non, c'est ma bite qui est toujours prête. ATTILA ! scanda Psyko, Neko et moi on prend le secteur sud !

— Je m'occupe du nord, approuva Attila. Stup, protège Nerd !

Sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il se passait en arrière, les deux amis se dépêchèrent de passer au militaire suivant, filant vers le sud pour mieux éliminer leurs adversaires.

Leur tandem marchait à merveille. L'un narguait, l'autre attaquait, le premier achevait et le deuxième recommençait la boucle. Rien n'aurait pu les arrêter et les corps s'accumulaient sur leur route, alors que la forêt s'éclaircissait encore autour d'eux. Les ennemis semblaient ne pas finir de vouloir en découdre avec eux. Psyko s'accroupit pour éviter le poignard que Neko lança. L'arme rata sa cible, le militaire eut un sourire narquois.

Neko jura entre ses dents. D'autres Poichigeons en kaki jaillissaient de derrière les arbres, trop nombreux pour que le tandem qu'elle formait avec Psyko pût s'en charger seuls. Dos à dos, ils s'effleurèrent à la recherche de courage, de folie, puis Psyko hocha légèrement la tête, assez pour que le mouvement imprimé à sa tête fasse crisser les cheveux de Neko. Elle frôla l'intérieur du poignet de Psyko pour montrer qu'elle approuvait. Il pivota la nuque à gauche; elle tourna la tête à droite. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils entrèrent en action, se séparant enfin pour asséner de violents coups, armés ou non, à un ennemi.

Luxray sauta à la gorge d'un des militaires, la déchiquetant rapidement avant de montrer les crocs imbibés de sang au suivant, Pikachu foudroya un des hommes qui les entouraient. Celui-ci sourit et Neko remarqua enfin, en même temps que Psyko, qu'ils étaient vêtus de combinaisons protectrices. Psyko jura longuement et bruyamment, dressant une liste exhaustive de ce qu'il pensait des militaires qui trichaient. Neko acheva son adversaire dans un gargouillement peu esthétique, puis elle retomba sur le sol, en position d'attaque, prête à agir au moindre instant de relâchement.

Ils se toisaient. Se jaugeaient, s'observaient et évaluaient leurs chances respectives de victoire. Les militaires étaient confiants. Ils étaient plus entraînés, plus nombreux et moins sensibles aux attaques spéciales des pokémons. Psyko ne doutait pourtant pas. Quelque chose en lui soufflait une confiance qu'il n'espérait pas dans de telles conditions, avec un tel handicap. Il risqua un regard vers son amie, qui semblait parvenir aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Ils étaient plus que désavantagés. Ils étaient plus que dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Une première détonation résonna, faisant se retourner Sacha qui vit un de leurs ennemis s'écrouler, raide mort. Il fronça les sourcils, les joues de Pikachu cessèrent de crépiter; à quatre pattes devant son dresseur, la souris électrique cessa de guetter le moment pour intervenir. Une sensation familière envahit le cœur de Psyko. Il connaissait cette façon de tirer. Un regard à Neko lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas erreur. Un genou à terre, elle releva la tête, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement de sa nuque et elle eut un sourire carnassier en portant une main à son poignet pour dérouler un câble d'acier que Sacha savait être tant assassin que taquin. Elle avait retrouvé sa prestance et tout de cette assurance déroutante quand on la connaissait malhabile et maladroite.

Les deux dresseurs échangèrent un regard plus que confiant. Une deuxième détonation, aussi mortelle que précise les fit sourire alors que Pikachu grimpait sur l'épaule de son dresseur, laissant son électricité glisser sur son dresseur; Luxray s'élançait en avant, toute griffe dehors, évitant avec souplesse le câble que Neko faisait onduler autour de leur duo. Artik était de retour. Et il couvrait leurs arrières.

La troisième détonation les fit s'élancer en avant dans un cri de guerre retentissant.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Donc, la petite information pour les non-lecteurs de "From Hell", le passage avec Split vous récapitule approximativement tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la fic que vous ne suivez pas. Vous en savez donc autant que les autres (en fait, pas du tout, mais vous savez le principal et je fatigue donc je m'octroie le droit de parler pour rien.)**


	32. Tracque

**Remerciements, rendons-à-César et autres commentaires :**

Tout d'abord, chose que je ne fais pas assez souvent, merci à **vous, chers lecteurs** ! Les reviewers fidèles, comme les timides qui n'osent pas commenter, les anonymes comme les identifiés, les amis qui commentent les chapitres sur MSN et autre Facebook et les amis qui ne disent rien, les lecteurs qui sont là par hasard, ceux qui sont là par choix, les accrocs et les forcés.  
Parce qu'au final, sans vous, tout ça n'existerait pas tout à fait de la même façon et que je le dis pas assez. La Ligue, c'est moi, mais c'est aussi vous qui la construisez, jour après jour. (insérer ici une larmichette d'émotion indécente)

Une référence au **Seigneur des Anneaux** (les films, j'ai jamais eu la foi de lire les pavés de Tolkien, trop indigeste pour mes yeux, je suis faible) s'est glissée dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous l'identifier ?

Les semelles rouges appartiennent à **Louboutin**. Un jour, avec mon nerd préféré, on avait trouvé une paire de Louboutin en imprimé Léopard, taille 42 ou 43, je me souviens plus exactement... Un peu perturbant. Sérieux, messieurs, mesdames, un imprimé léopard, c'est d'un vulgaire... Quitte à acheter des Louboutin, autant qu'ils soient jolis, quoi.

"Ta vie est une succession monotone d'événements extraordinaires" n'est hélas pas une phrase venant de moi, même si j'aurais adoré. C'est un hommage à une fanfic de **Warriormeuh**, qui s'appelle "Prépare ton caleçon". Un slash HPDM à mourir de rire que je conseille vivement à tous ceux qui aiment les histoires où deux hommes se papouillent et qui ont envie de muscler leurs abdos.

Oh et ce chapitre a été écrit au rythme délicat de la musique douce d'un groupe français nommé **Eths** (que je vous conseille grandement si vous aimez le bourdonnement d'une guitare saturée à l'extrême, les hurlements gutturaux et les vomissements de tripes dans un micro exécutés avec brio par une femme), de **Daddy DJ**, du duo **Pleymo/Enhancer** et d'une ou deux chansons des **Fatals Picards**. Cette précision n'a absolument aucune importance. Remarquez, c'est pas comme si elles en avaient d'habitude.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 – Tra(c)que**

Le temps ne passait pas. Il avait beau s'appliquer à ne pas regarder l'heure, il lui semblait ne pas pouvoir se détacher de l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge qui rythmait ses temps de veille, entre douleur et inquiétude. Pourtant, il avait essayé d'occuper son esprit différemment, en retraçant l'ensemble des méfaits perpétrés par ses amis – en additionnant tout le temps passé à les attendre, ça devait bien valoir l'angoisse sourde qui remuait ses entrailles.

La situation différait de ces défis scandaleusement stupides, elle était bien plus grave, et son appréhension n'en était que plus profonde.

Alors il tournait comme un Léopardus en cage, incapable de discipliner ses pensées, de les tordre selon sa volonté et de les éloigner de ses amis. Il jeta violemment le roman sur lequel il tentait de se concentrer et contempla l'ouvrage glisser sur le sol, s'échouant aux pieds de Keiran qui le dévisageait, accusateur.

— Encore en train de t'inquiéter ?

Un grognement sourd confirma. Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas qui, exactement, étaient ses amis. Le seul moment où il cesserait de s'inquiéter serait à leurs morts, et encore, il restait convaincu qu'il serait capable de se demander s'ils ne foutaient pas le bazar là où la mort les conduirait, enfer ou paradis.

Neko était une brute qui ne se sentait bien qu'en frôlant mille et une morts, Psyko un imbécile qui suivrait ses amis à travers tous les dangers juste pour les soutenir, Artik était trop fier pour se laisser distancer par l'un ou l'autre. Dans ce jeu de surenchère, l'un d'entre eux finirait par commettre une erreur, être blessé, par mourir. Et Régis détestait l'idée que ce trio pût être ébranlé à cause de leur propension à s'attirer des ennuis.

— Je suis tellement inutile, fulmina Prof en contemplant les traits de son garant. Je fais partie de la Ligue Souterraine, je siège théoriquement à son conseil. Mais dans la situation actuelle, je suis aussi utile qu'un Magicarpe. C'est frustrant !

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'agacer en lançant mes livres à travers la pièce, Régis. Tu abuses de mon hospitalité.

— Je sais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps.

Keiran ne se retint que de justesse de rappeler à son élève qu'il avait frôlé la mort et qu'il n'était pas guéri, seulement hors de danger. Il ne comprenait pas les états dans lesquels se mettait le jeune docteur. Il n'était pas concerné par cette traque, cette chasse aux sorcières.

Le plus souvent, Régis blâmait son impuissance face à la situation. Et ça, Keiran le comprenait. C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait préféré la chirurgie à l'oncologie, pour ne pas se heurter à l'impuissance – somme toute humaine – face à la peur, la maladie et la mort.

Les jours défilaient comme les nuages dans le ciel trop bleu et les deux amis savaient que le sentiment d'impuissance de Régis n'irait pas en s'amenuisant. Il lui faudrait rapidement trouver quelque chose pour s'activer, secouer ses méninges puisque son corps allait être contraint à l'immobilité encore quelques semaines. Mais quelle stimulation de l'esprit pourrait être à la hauteur et l'éloigner de l'angoisse qui le rongeait ? À chaque instant, ses amis risquaient d'y passer, sans qu'il ne pût rien y changer.

Rester à leurs côtés aurait pu lui procurer un vague soulagement; coiffer la casquette de soutien moral n'aidait en rien, mais ça éloignait pour un temps l'aigre sensation de l'inutilité.

Le soupir de Keiran fit écho à celui de Régis qui avait reporté son regard sur la fenêtre. S'il n'avait pas été si indifférent au sort de la ligue que son élève aimait tant, le chirurgien aurait pu faire quelque chose.

La proposition de l'immense dresseur blond faisait sens, il aurait pu prendre le parti de ces fous, devenir leur chirurgien. Mais réparer leurs blessures par balle reviendrait à salir sa réputation et s'il consentait à ce sacrifice pour Régis, il refusait de le faire pour une Diane de Fresnelle, qu'il laisserait mourir dans une parfaite indifférence et sans une once de remords. Combien de cette engeance faudrait-il sauver pour épargner les quelques paumés perdus dans la masse ?

S'il avait officié à l'hôpital, la déontologie l'aurait blâmé d'ainsi sélectionner ses patients. Mais il n'était pas à l'hôpital, il s'agissait de criminels et moins il y en avait, mieux le monde se portait. Bien sûr, beaucoup n'avaient pas eu de sang sur les mains avant la bataille qui avait failli coûter sa vie à Régis, et Nerd servait à vérifier si tous les membres de la Ligue étaient irréprochables avec les enfants. Mais il n'y avait pas que toucher à un enfant qui pouvait salir une âme.

Régis tourna la tête, ouvrit la bouche; Keiran l'interrompit :

— Et si tu parvenais à te rendre utile, que ferais-tu face à la culpabilité ? C'est une chose de contempler la mort parce qu'on ne peut rien faire, mais c'en est une autre lorsqu'on aurait pu intervenir et que le temps nous a fait défaut.

Régis cilla et prit le temps de réfléchir profondément à ce discours, habitué aux mystères qui entouraient les phrases de son garant, qui avait sans nulle doute une de ses idées étranges derrière la tête.

Était-il plus simple de vivre avec la culpabilité ou le poids de sa carcasse ? Qu'est-ce qui rongeait le plus, le plus intensément ? N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait répondu « la culpabilité », les gens se blottissant derrière leur inefficacité pour se dédouaner.

Mais Régis se targuait de faire partie de la Ligue Souterraine, il n'était pas sain d'esprit. Il préférait échouer en ayant tout tenté plutôt que maudire ses hésitations.

Keiran lui adressa un pâle sourire :

— Eh bien, Magicarpe, il est temps pour toi d'évoluer en Léviator. Je vais t'apprendre des rudiments de chirurgie, puisque tu veux servir à ces malades. _Tu_ seras leur médecin.

Prof ne pensa même pas à s'insurger devant l'impossibilité de cet apprentissage. La surprise était trop grande. Devenir le médecin de la Ligue ? Sans être en possession de tous les moyens pour ça ? Keiran voulait tous les tuer. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un médecin et s'il guérissait des petites bobos sous les conseils avisés d'Ange – son cœur se serra. Earth devait être aussi malheureuse que lui, bon sang, comme elle allait lui manquer – ce n'était pas la même chose de manier un scalpel.

Keiran ricana en voyant son air perdu.

— Tu ne seras pas en mesure d'opérer à cœur ouvert, crétin prétentieux. Mais tu pourras retirer les balles, recoudre les plaies et rattacher les membres de façon sommaire. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien. La guerre, ce n'est pas propre.

— Je sais, répéta Régis en frissonnant au souvenir de la première bataille.

Il y en aurait d'autres. Moins spectaculaires, mais plus risquées. Mieux préparées, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et finalement, l'idée de compléter le peu de médecine qu'il savait au contact de Keiran et de ses méthodes de travail controversées lui sembla être le meilleur des moyens pour tromper son inutilité.

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir son verre d'eau sans en faire clapoter le contenu dans un horripilant bruit mouillé. Dans un geste brusque, Flora reposa le récipient sur la petite table de l'arrière-scène.

Une estrade avait été dressée et la place était entourée d'hommes en uniforme, armes et pokéballs au poing. La foule s'était amassée, curieuse, impatiente de revoir Drew et Flora ensemble sur scène, s'affronter, se défier.

Beaucoup y allaient de leurs pronostics sur la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre et les murmures avaient enflé en une rumeur sourde qui grondait derrière le rideau, régulièrement ponctuée de sifflements. Tout avait été calculé mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser, parce qu'elle savait que cette représentation était la première qu'elle donnait depuis son accouchement, parce qu'elle savait que derrière la phase d'exhibition présenté comme un duo, il y avait une diversion, et que le timing était précis, parfait, imposé à la seconde. Un dérapage et toute la résistance s'effondrait.

La main de Drew passa dans son dos, il murmura des paroles encourageantes à son oreille et elle envia son calme, se réjouit de l'avoir près d'elle, de l'avoir choisi.

La terreur qu'elle ressentait s'apaisa doucement à ce contact et elle s'apprêta à lui demander s'il était magicien. Pourtant, elle garda les mots au bord des lèvres, sentant une nouvelle émotion, tout aussi négative, l'envahir. Si elle descellait sa bouche, elle risquait de vomir, emportée par une violente nausée due à l'appréhension de monter sur scène. Comme avant. Comme il y a si longtemps, quand elle voyageait encore avec Pierre, Max et Sacha, que la Ligue Souterraine n'interférait pas et que son mari n'était pour elle qu'un garçon énervant qui lui offrait des roses. Il ne lui en offrait plus depuis si longtemps. Ne pas penser à ça.

Son souffle se troubla tout autant que sa vue, signe de son malaise évident. Elle allait monter sur scène et avait tout oublié de la chorégraphie imaginée avec Drew pour la phase d'exhibition.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle fît son entrée sur scène et qu'elle salue la foule amassée. Le nombre de personnes ayant fait le déplacement pour les voir se produire lui donnait un peu le tournis. Elle fit un pas en arrière, Drew appuya sa main sur ses reins, pour l'inciter à aller en avant. Flora secoua la tête. Elle ne se sentait plus prête du tout pour monter sur scène et plus elle s'accrochait à la chorégraphie, plus elle lui échappait. Il lui semblait même qu'elle aurait pu oublier comment elle s'appelait. Tournant ses yeux sur son mari, elle remarqua pour la première fois que ses cheveux avaient diablement poussé, que ça ne lui allait pas du tout, qu'il fallait qu'il allât chez le coiffeur au plus vite, détail sans importance.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, souffla-t-il. Ils nous attendent.

Hochant la tête par réflexe, Flora déglutit et le laissa passer devant, pensant futilement qu'il pourrait peut-être assurer le spectacle seul. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le rideau, elle se détourna, il saisit son poignet pour l'entraîner avec elle.

Les doigts serrés sur ceux de Drew, elle tendit la pokéball de Givrali, alors qu'il dévoilait celle de Rosélia. D'une seule voix, ils appelèrent les pokémons qui jaillirent dans une salve d'étincelles qui s'éparpillèrent sur la scène en déclenchant la clameur de la foule. Givrali et Rosélia s'inclinèrent devant le public en même temps que leurs dresseurs. Flora souffla, évacuant son stress, retrouvant les automatismes acquis tout au long de sa carrière de coordinatrice. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

— Rosélia, Danse-Fleur !

La chorégraphie avait commencé. Le temps n'était plus à l'anxiété, il était à l'action.

Dans un mouvement gracile, Rosélia pirouetta, répandant en une vague magnifique des pétales de fleurs qui ondulèrent, tournoyèrent, une douce odeur printanière atteignant la foule qui poussa dans un bel ensemble un « ooooh » satisfait. Flora hocha la tête en direction de Drew :

— Givrali, vent glace !

Les pétales de fleurs semblèrent se cristalliser, emportés dans la bourrasque fraîche que Givrali avait fait se lever. Le public frissonna agréablement, ébloui par le scintillement des pétales gelés qui ondoyaient dans les airs, tombaient sur le sol, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère pourtant pas très chaude.

Le ballet continua, les éclats de glace se reflétant sur le visage ébahi du public, sous le charme de l'aromathérapie de Rosélia.

Ces deux pokémons s'entendaient aussi bien que leurs dresseurs. Flora détacha quelques secondes son regard de l'exhibition pour contempler Drew et lui sourire tendrement. Ils approchaient de la fin. Et elle se sentait mieux. Un peu.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, rien qui pût réellement sauver les dresseurs souterrains. Mais en aider un, c'était les aider tous. Et si en plus, elle pouvait faire quelque chose que Neko ne savait pas faire, c'était un peu le plus beau jour de sa vie. Douceur, dynamisme et grâce. S'approcher du devant de la scène et s'incliner doucement, sans penser à Sacha, sans penser à Artik, sans penser à Attila et occulter l'horrible sort fait à sa famille, la mort cruelle de ses parents, la paralysie de son frère.

Juste le temps d'une scène, reprendre le dessus sur la peur, ne pas s'effondrer, résister à la sourde angoisse qui assourdirait ses sens quand elle redescendrait pour la pause avant le combat. Savourer juste un instant l'ivresse dont elle avait oublié le goût, savourer la silhouette de son mari, si beau quand il était sur scène, quand il se produisait; leurs vies appartenaient à la coordination, de tout temps à jamais.

Givrali s'inclina une nouvelle fois dans une gerbe de glace qui se sculpta pour recevoir Rosélia; ce dernier couvrit le public de roses. Drew en tendit une à Flora qui la saisit, la gorge serrée d'émotion. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu ce simple geste qui avait parsemé leur histoire, depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents ? Elle y pensait encore avant de monter sur scène et avait oublié la date de la dernière, comme si ce présent effaçait tout. Le faisait-il ?

Pourtant, sa joie retomba comme un soufflé quand elle descendit les quelques marches qui la ramenait dans le backstage improvisé qui n'étouffait pas le bruit de la foule, laissée fébrile devant cette représentation rondement menée.

Elle se tourna dans la direction où Annabelle et Lime se trouvaient, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle se dérobait au contact de Drew, le regard hanté par la terreur. Et s'ils étaient pris ? Et s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas ? Que ferait la résistance sans eux ? Le petit frère de Neko ne pourrait pas tout faire tout seul, il avait besoin de Lime et Annabelle.

Déglutissant, Flora porta une main à son cœur, formulant une prière sans destinataire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que les événements tragiques qui lui avaient arraché sa famille ne se reproduisent pas avec ses amis. Elle serait même prête à confesser qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas que Neko soit assez stupide pour mourir durant cette guerre. Enfin, elle ne le dirait pas non plus trop fort. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Cette voleuse l'exaspérait.

* * *

— On y va.

Le Génie Extrême hocha la tête en rabattant une casquette sur ses cheveux violets, les recouvrant totalement. Elle observa les gestes minutieux de Lime qui, un morceau de citron coincé entre les dents, effectuait les derniers préparatifs de la diversion numéro deux.

Concentré, il ne semblait pas remarquer le regard insistant que lui portait sa partenaire de méfait. Quand il se plongeait dans quelque chose d'aussi important, il oubliait le monde autour de lui, quand bien même ce monde était Annabelle. Chaque chose en son temps. La moindre erreur pourrait leur être fatale – surtout à lui – et mourir ne l'intéressait pas encore. Plus tard, peut-être, histoire de voir ce que ça fait, mais uniquement quand il aurait suffisamment vécu. Et ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Retirant le morceau de citron dont il ne restait que la peau, il appuya sur la touche entrée du clavier de l'ordinateur qu'il manipulait, le délaissant dans un coin où il savait que personne n'irait fouiller, fixant le masque noir réglementaire de la Ligue Souterraine.

— Es-tu prête ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre. On s'apprête quand même à... Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

Lime esquissa un sourire qui aurait pu passer inaperçu sous le masque s'il n'illuminait pas son regard d'une flamme d'amusement un peu inquiétante.

— Je ne suis toujours pas aussi pur que la neige qui vient de tomber…

Annabelle le retint par le bras quand il passa devant elle en sortant une pokéball.

— Lime... C'est parce que… tu aimes le citron ?

— Je ne fais pas qu'aimer le citron, je suis un citron à apparence humaine. Aura dit souvent que mon sang doit être du jus de citron, confirma le dresseur souterrain. Cesse donc d'être si nerveuse. Je suis là, je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Le Génie Extrême hocha la tête en appelant son Mentali, qui apparut sur le toit au-dessus d'eux. Elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il la protégerait. Elle sentait la nervosité refluer dans ses veines, juste parce qu'il lui souriait. Elle était sacrément mal barrée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'un garçon normal, un de ceux qui se contente de dresser des pokémons pour parcourir les Ligues Officielles et remporter le titre de Maître ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se complique la vie en s'entichant d'un homme qui, forcément, allait passer d'illégalités en illégalités juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se traitant d'idiote une dizaine de fois.

Lime s'approcha d'elle, attrapant doucement sa main et la serrant.

— Tout va bien se passer. Je te le jure. J'ai pensé à tout, il ne peut rien nous arriver de fâcheux. Me fais-tu confiance ?

Annabelle hocha la tête et soupira. Hélas, oui, en dépit de ce qu'elle savait de lui, de tout ce qu'elle désapprouvait, elle lui prêtait une confiance presque aveugle.

— Je ne connais pas ton prénom. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Je ne te le dirai pas, rétorqua le dresseur souterrain d'une voix amusée. Crois-moi, Lime, c'est mieux que mon prénom.

Elle souffla un grand coup, consciente qu'elle parviendrait à le faire changer d'avis tôt ou tard. La pokéball qu'il tenait en main cliqueta, s'ouvrit, libéra son pokémon, qu'il caressa doucement avant de lever les yeux vers Mentali et de hocher la tête. Il était temps d'y aller, de prier très fort pour que ça fonctionne selon le plan et d'espérer que la Team Rocket saurait se montrer un peu plus compétente que lorsqu'elle pourchassait Sacha et Pikachu, sans jamais parvenir à le capturer.

* * *

— Ils sont de retour, soupira Ondine d'une voix lasse en attendant le signal.

— Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Participer, même d'une voix molle, à la chansonnette de la Team Rocket ne la réjouissait pas. Le plan de Lime ne la réjouissait pas. Quelque chose en elle la suppliait de descendre en sous-sol, mue par un instinct qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir véritablement.

Elle ne bougeait pas, observant Miaouss et James s'agiter dans la chorégraphie ridicule qui accompagnait leur chanson rituelle. Jessie était avec le camion, le chauffeur et la livraison. Reggie ruminait un peu plus loin le départ d'Annabelle avec Lime – ce qu'Ondine comprenait tout à fait, mais il s'agissait, ici, d'un partenariat pour le travail.

Le signal ne devrait pas tarder. Lime avait promis « Vous saurez que c'est le signal. Même un imbécile comme Psyko pourrait l'identifier » et Ondine n'avait pas relevé l'insulte faite à Sacha. Elle guettait le ciel et la terre, ne sachant trop si ça viendrait de l'un ou de l'autre. Décidément, tout ça n'était pas pour elle. Si ce n'était pas parce que Sacha et Artik étaient impliqués dans toute cette histoire, elle aurait probablement pris ses jambes à son cou, pour ne pas avoir à…

_« Oh bon sang ! »_

Sa main trembla légèrement, comme souvent ces temps-ci. Elle se souvenait avoir baissé les yeux trop rapidement quand Psyko lui avait dit « Cash, je sais pas comment il se démerde, mais il sait tout sur tout le monde », parce qu'elle avait craint que le regard narquois de l'espion ne la perce à jour. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle tremblait, ce n'était pas de sa faute si toute cette mélasse lui tombait dessus. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, elle, c'était être une bonne championne aquatique.

Elle soupira profondément, repoussant ses interrogations métaphysiques sans importance et se leva finalement pour se rapprocher de Reggie, s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Tu as peur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'à force de traîner dans l'ombre, je me suis habitué.

Ondine ferma les paupières.

— Je parlais d'Annabelle.

Reggie laissa la surprise envahir son visage, tournant la tête vers Ondine. Puis, comme résigné, il secoua la tête.

— Non, je n'ai pas peur. On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'avoir la trouille pour une histoire d'amour. Et au final, peut-être que ce type est mieux pour elle que moi. J'ai appris à faire la part des choses, au contact de June l'Insaisissable. Cette fille a consenti à tellement de sacrifices que je crois que je la respecte, en dépit de sa profession. Vendre son âme et sa vie pour protéger ses cadets, c'est une belle preuve d'abnégation, je trouve.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Reggie haussa les épaules dans un « Non rien » peu convaincant. Ondine n'insista pas, ça ne la concernait pas. June l'Insaisissable lui faisait peur et elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si ça allait plus loin, s'il y avait du respect ou quoique ce soit s'en rapprochant en dessous. Une tueuse à gages, ça sentait le sang et la mort, ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Était-elle la seule de cette équipe tordue à encore avoir les pieds sur terre ?

Lorsque le signal retentit dans une cacophonie d'alarme et de hurlements de panique provenant de l'endroit où Drew et Flora se donnaient en spectacle, effectivement, Ondine ne passa pas à côté. Mais quand elle se leva, prête à intervenir, à accomplir sa part du boulot, pour acheminer la cargaison qui arrivait avec le camion et Jessie, elle ne rata pas une toute petite voix qui murmura « Maman ? » sur le pas de la porte.

Arrêtant tout mouvement, elle se tourna d'un bloc, imitée par Reggie. Les deux adultes perdirent leurs couleurs en contemplant le petit garçon qui sortait de la Tour de Combats d'une démarche peu assurée, trébuchant régulièrement. Mini-Terreur était réveillé.

_« Merde ! »_

Elle échangea un regard avec le compagnon d'Annabelle qui hocha la tête.

— Fonce, occupe-toi de lui, éloigne-le. Je vais faire ta part et la mienne.

— T'es sûr ?

— On n'a pas l'choix. Et on a pas le temps d'épiloguer. Vas-y. Si j'arrive à me dépatouiller quand je suis sur le terrain de June, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir avec la Team Rocket.

James et Miaouss hochèrent la tête pour l'inciter à prendre une décision. Ondine ferma les yeux et approuva. Elle se répugnait à les laisser tomber au dernier moment, mais cet enfant était sous sa charge. Ils se détournèrent et elle emporta le petit garçon dans ses bras, alors qu'il demandait une fois de plus où se trouvait sa mère.

— À Carmin-sur-Mer, chuchota Ondine d'une voix rassurante.

Ne pas laisser l'animosité l'envahir, ni la surprise à voir cet enfant qu'elle pensait condamné se lever et se réveiller. Elle effleura les cheveux du garçonnet, pensa qu'il lui faudrait les laver. Il leva des yeux inquiets sur elle.

— Mais Carmin-sur-Mer, c'est là qu'il est, le méchant qui était venu me chercher à l'école pour me ramener à la maison. Même que maman, elle en avait fait tomber son pokédex tout neuf.

— Quel... Quel méchant ?

Il haussa les épaules, le regard plein de sommeil.

— Celui que Attila, il dit qu'il faut pas lui faire confiance, que maman elle le trouve beau mais pas gentil et qu'elle arrête pas de dire qu'elle jure qu'elle le tuera.

Un cauchemar sans doute. Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Ondine sourit, secouant la tête pour affirmer au petit garçon qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa maman, qu'elle allait bien, que tout le monde allait bien.

— Tu veux une tartine ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, sans doute affamé, oubliant temporairement « le méchant » et Ondine ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler de soulagement. S'il était réveillé, c'était qu'il allait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se promit de l'emmener voir le docteur Houston rapidement, au cas où. Déjà l'enfant quittait la table pour aller explorer un lieu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de découvrir avant de tomber inexplicablement malade.

Pendant qu'il s'agitait en tout sens, Ondine leva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour observer le camion de chargement repartir sans encombre. Tout s'était bien passé. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Lime et Annabelle rentreraient en un seul morceau.

* * *

Quand le militaire lui porta un regard suppliant, Neko ne put se résoudre à tirer d'un coup sec sur le câble pourtant enroulé autour de son cou, geste qui n'aurait pas manqué de sectionner la trachée, tuant son adversaire. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle donna du leste à son câble métallique et se détourna non sans avoir craché un « Fuis, pauvre fou » au militaire qui tremblait toujours à ses pieds.

Mentali se posta devant elle en lui jetant un regard plein de reproches. « Faire preuve de pitié pourra t'être fatal ». Les yeux violets brillaient étrangement, comme si le pokémon ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa dresseuse.

La voleuse pinça les lèvres, écarquilla les yeux en entendant un rire et un craquement derrière elle. Non, elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se retourner pour finalement achever celui qu'elle n'avait pas voulu tuer et qui lui rendait son geste courtois en voulant l'achever.

Mentali se déplaça, rempart entre elle et le militaire, s'apprêtant à sauter à la gorge de leur adversaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de se donner cette peine. Un coup de feu, du sang qui gicle et macule le visage de Neko. D'un sourire, elle bénit Artik en se remettant en position, prête à aller en renfort aux côtés de Psyko. À côté d'elle, Mentali fit luire ses yeux et l'attaque mentale fit s'élever les poignards que Neko avait semés un peu partout. Ils échangèrent un regard et les poignard fusèrent, se plantant dans le dos de l'ennemi qui comptait avoir Psyko par derrière, technique de lâche. Au moins celui-ci était mort en lâche.

Neko se précipita, oubliant ainsi l'erreur qu'elle avait faite d'épargner un ennemi, et, d'un mouvement aussi précis que brutal, elle saisit un militaire par le col, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Dans un bruit écœurant, un des poignards que manipulait Mentali l'égorgea. Neko grimaça sans pour autant s'arrêter. Quand elle trébucha sur une racine qu'elle n'avait pas vue, elle se traita d'idiote et, ne sentant pas venir la chute, remercia Psyko d'un sourire.

— Franchement, Neko, c'est toujours un plaisir de te tenir dans mes bras, mais il est temps qu'on se mette à danser sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête et ramena son câble vers elle d'un mouvement souple. Le soldat qu'elle avait épargné l'avait légèrement troublée et déconcentrée. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner ? Croire qu'un membre de commando pût supplier pour sa vie ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi poichigeonnesque ? Énervée contre elle-même, elle plaqua son dos contre celui de Psyko. Les joues de Pikachu, toujours impuissant face à ces adversaires protégés contre les attaques spéciales, crépitaient d'étincelles d'une rare intensité.

Un jappement de douleur lui fit tourner la tête et elle tenta de se précipiter en voyant Luxray tomber à terre, le flanc en sang. Psyko la retint par la main en secouant la tête.

— Pikachu, dépêche-toi, va prêter main forte à Luxray !

— Cha !

Sautant à bas de l'épaule de son dresseur, la souris électrique, expulsa l'électricité qui s'accumulait dans ses joues pour l'orienter sur Luxray et son adversaire aux dents aiguisées. Luxray ne craignait pas l'électricité, il pouvait donc y aller à pleine puissance. L'éclair atteignit le pokémon adverse, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. L'intensité du courant redoubla, Luxray asséna un coup de pattes sur le museau de son assaillant, mais ne se releva pas quand celui-ci retira enfin ses crocs de sa chair.

Neko laissa échapper un gémissement, Psyko serra davantage sa main.

— Concentre-toi. Plus vite on aura achevé ceux-là, plus vite on pourra aller voir Luxray et le soigner.

La voleuse se força à respirer. Psyko avait raison. Psyko avait raison. Elle jeta tout de même un regard sur Luxray, sentant les larmes s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux à le voir perdre tant de sang, alors que Pikachu maintenait à distance pas moins de trois pokémons sans faiblir un seul instant. Les oreilles baissées, le pokémon de Psyko montrait qu'il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de son partenaire blessé, qu'il le défendrait jusqu'à ce que sa dresseuse arrive.

Expédier rapidement ses ennemis ? Très bien.

— Mentali ! scanda-telle. On y va !

Dans un grognement, le pokémon approuva, Psyko aussi. Il réarma son 9mm, Mentali fit voltiger à une vitesse vertigineuse les différents poignards qui volaient autour de lui, Neko donna une impulsion à son câble.

Le métal luit en reflétant les rayons du soleil, un premier poignard traversa la gorge d'un ennemi qui s'écroula. Les coups de feu résonnaient et rapidement, avant même que le câble de Neko ne retombât, les adversaires étaient morts et elle se jetait en direction de Luxray pour achever d'une balle les pokémons qui tentaient de faire ployer Pikachu. Le temps n'était plus à la pitié.

À genoux devant son pokémon, elle farfouillait dans son sac pour trouver de quoi le soigner, regretta que son frère ne fût pas là – autant que son Éoko serve à quelque chose – puis elle observa les environs. Stup se battait toujours un peu plus loin, mais elle lui faisait confiance, il s'en sortait très bien, si elle en croyait l'air frais qui provenait de l'endroit où il se battait, usant à merveille des capacités de ses pokémons de glace. Elle avait plus urgent à régler.

— Tiens bon, Luxray, je suis là, je vais te sauver. Pas vrai, Psyko ? Hein ? Pas vrai ?

Sacha hocha la tête alors que Pikachu grimpait de nouveau sur son épaule. Le regard triste de la souris électrique croisa celui, douloureux, de Luxray. Le sang, trop foncé, se confondait presque avec son pelage et s'il ne coulait pas sur les mains de Neko qui se démenait pour tenter de retenir le précieux liquide, Sacha aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'une partie de son poil.

* * *

Malosse baissa la queue et cessa de montrer les crocs quand Artik revint, traînant par le col de son treillis un militaire qui ne semblait pas heureux de se faire ainsi séquestrer. Conduisant le dresseur aux cheveux bleus jusqu'au reste du groupe, le pokémon lui laissa la surprise d'entendre un silence pesant, seulement brisé par les pleurs de son élève. Artik fronça les sourcils et laissa lourdement tomber sa charge sous la garde d'Attila, qui, d'un sourire inquiétant, empêcha l'homme de partir en courant.

Artik s'approcha de Neko, posant une main sur son épaule, ses doigts froids s'étonnant de rencontrer une peau aussi glacée que la sienne.

— Neko, qu'est-ce...

Il se tut quand il vit Luxray et la mare de sang. La voleuse tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots mais quand elle leva des yeux rougis sur lui, Artik déglutit, incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase pour réconforter son élève. Que dire à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre plus qu'un ami, un compagnon de méfait, un membre de son équipe ?

Un vent léger s'était levé, emportant avec lui le gémissement de Pikachu. Stup et Nerd se tenaient non loin de Neko, mais le spécialiste glace n'osait pas s'approcher non plus. Les larmes de Neko étaient une des rares choses qui lui faisaient peur, ça le désarmait totalement et il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Personne n'osait bouger, si ce n'est Artik, qui empoigna Neko par le bras, la forçant à se relever, à s'éloigner de Luxray, pour l'amener vers le militaire qu'il avait séquestré.

— C'est lui qui a percé l'illusion de Zoroark, lança-t-il de sa voix basse.

Un éclair de rage traversa les yeux de Neko et elle se jeta sur l'homme sans coup de semonce, griffant, mordant, arrachant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, sans se soucier de savoir ce que c'était. À cause de lui, Luxray…

— Salaud, éructa-t-elle d'une voix rauque d'avoir pleuré, comment t'as fait ? Comment t'as fait ? À cause de toi, Luxray est… C'est de ta faute !

Le coup de poing qui ponctua sa phrase fracassa les dents du militaire, vibrant dans l'avant-bras de Neko. Le second coup heurta l'arcade de l'homme qui ne cherchait même pas à se défendre, immobilisé par le poids de la voleuse, apeuré par la lueur folle qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux. Un Démolosse dont la meute aurait été anéantie, voilà ce à quoi cette dresseuse souterraine ressemblait.

Il déglutit, regrettant de s'être engagé dans l'armée, regrettant d'avoir tiré au hasard quand il avait vu la forêt onduler, regrettant de ne pas seulement avoir attribué ça à une illusion d'optique due à la chaleur. Elle continuait de frapper et frapper encore. Aucun de ses compagnons ne semblaient prêts à bouger, à l'empêcher de passer ses nerfs sur lui, qui n'était en rien responsable du sort fait à ce pauvre Luxray. Sa dresseuse savait-elle, au moins, qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il boitillait dans sa direction ?

Neko sembla le réaliser seulement quand une petite langue rêche lécha son coude, faisant courir une étincelle le long de son nerf et bloquant son bras alors qu'elle allait l'abattre dans un nouveau coup.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Luxray chanceler, s'appuyer contre elle, et émue, heureuse de voir qu'il était vivant, elle laissa retomber son poing, prêtant son bras à la léchouille de Luxray qui semblait vouloir la rassurer et l'apaiser. Le coup de feu qui acheva le militaire les fit sursauter et Attila s'avança en secouant la tête, portant à Neko un regard accusateur.

— Tu aurais dû m'écouter quand je te disais que tu épuisais Zoroark. Ce n'est pas la faute des militaires si Luxray a été blessé. _C'est de ta faute à toi_.

— Attila, grogna Artik pour tenter de désamorcer le discours qu'il prédisait bouleversant pour Neko.

Sacha donna un coup de coude au gothique pour qu'il la ferme, ce qu'il fit, alors que Neko baissait la tête, penaude et un peu blessée.

— Je... Je...

Elle se tut, renonçant à tenter de trouver une justification, sentant sa voix lui échapper petit à petit, pour se recouvrir de nouvelles larmes, plus amères que les précédentes. Attila continuait :

— Si tu es la meilleure des voleuses, Neko, tu n'es pas une spécialiste de la fuite en conditions réelles. Moi, oui. Si je dis qu'il faut arrêter, c'est qu'il faut arrêter. Les capacités de Zoroark sont impressionnantes, mais elles ne sont pas inépuisables.

La déglutition de Neko, le regard embué qu'elle leva sur lui ne l'attendrirent pas. Sourcils froncés, il enchaîna :

— Luxray est vivant. Mal en point, mais vivant. Rappelle-le. Et que sa blessure te serve de leçon. On est en guerre et au moindre faux-pas, toi, tes compagnons, tes pokémons, risquez d'aller saluer la Faucheuse. Et cette leçon vaut aussi pour les autres.

Le dur onyx d'Attila se fixa tour à tour dans les yeux de chacun et aucun n'osait bouger. Puis, lentement, Sacha leva la main :

— Euh… Mon ami Pierre est sorti avec l'infirmière Joëlle de Dicoville… Quand on sera là-bas, je tenterai de le contacter. Il… pourra peut-être la convaincre de soigner Luxray…

Attila hocha la tête en se détournant de Neko, le temps de lui laisser reprendre contenance et fierté. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été dur avec elle; comme les autres, il avait à cœur de l'épargner. Mais parfois, c'était en étant dur qu'on pouvait au mieux protéger les siens.

Dans un soupir, Attila affirma qu'ils allaient s'organiser autrement. Faire des tours de garde. Trouver un moyen d'être perpétuellement en mouvement.

— Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Mais pourquoi j'ai choisi la grosse bite ? J'aurais dû prendre le cerveau !

L'exclamation de Sacha les fit tous sursauter d'un même mouvement et il retira son sac de ses épaules pour en fouiller le contenu, retirant du fond une fiole miraculeusement intacte, encore scellée. Le bleu sombre du liquide le fit loucher un peu, alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres d'un air sceptique.

— Ce truc, c'est un des poisons de la traîtresse.

Neko, Attila, Nerd et Artik se tendirent d'un même mouvement à l'évocation belliqueuse de Ln(3). Stup se contenta de froncer les sourcils en fixant la fiole.

— Et il sert à quoi ?

— C'est un poison qui permet de rester deux jours sans dormir si on en met au creux du poignet. Je l'avais oublié… Il y a des effets secondaires, une plus grande sensibilité aux illusions. Mais… Comme on ne va plus se servir du Zoroark de Neko, ça peut être utile, non ? Au moins le temps de sortir de ce coupe-gorge ?

Attila esquissa un sourire et attrapa la fiole pour l'examiner.

— _Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous aider._

_La voix fatiguée et déformée de Ln(3) ne lui parvenait que difficilement, elle parlait doucement et très vite, par peur de se faire surprendre en plein communication avec un dresseur souterrain. Attila échangea un regard avec Aura qui soupira doucement._

— _Tu vas bien ?_

— _On s'en fout, de ça ! J'ai laissé deux ou trois trucs à droite et à gauche, quelques poisons… Attila, tu as déjà les capsules de R2, j'ai laissé un autre de mes poisons dans ma chambre, à destination de Prof, puis Psyko a sûrement oublié son cadeau d'anniversaire et donc le poison que je lui ai filé le même jour… J'espère que ça vous sera utile, j'pouvais pas beaucoup en faire plus._

_Aura ricana._

— _Tu en as encore trop fait, n'est-ce pas, Ln(3) ?_

— _Tu en ferais des tonnes aussi, à ma place, pour la Ligue, sourit la traîtresse. Bon, je ne peux pas m'éterniser, l'autre connard me tient à l'œil et si je pars pisser trop longtemps, il devient soupçonneux. Vous laissez pas abattre, dans tous les sens du terme !_

_La communication fut coupée et Attila rejeta l'appareil sur la table en portant un regard à Aura, qui, pensive, observait le bois qui s'étendait devant elle. Quand elle releva ses yeux sur le seconde fondateur, elle exhala dans une force lasse._

— _Peut-être… Vous avez raison… On… Arceus, ce que je m'apprête à dire m'arrache le cœur, mais on devrait peut-être livrer Bastien._

_Attila secoua la tête. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que cette idée, même si elle était sûrement bien plus intelligente que se cacher, était lancée en l'air, qu'elle avait eu besoin de former les mots sur ses lèvres pour s'en imprégner et que la décision ne serait pas aussi simple à prendre. Il se déplaça et posa ses mains sur la nuque d'Aura, écartant les longs cheveux roux pour la masser._

— _Tu as des doigts de Mélofée, Norman._

Toussotant, Attila s'arracha à son souvenir, comprenant enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire Ln quand elle parlait de « deux ou trois trucs ». Ces poisons s'avéraient être un véritable secours. L'idée de Psyko n'était pas si mauvaise. Ça leur permettrait d'arriver rapidement à Dicoville. Une fois là-bas, il leur serait bien plus facile de trouver des cachettes, des planques, voire même des alliés. Si seulement cette infirmière Joëlle pouvait être de leur côté…

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la fiole, s'en appliquant un peu au creux du poignet, avant de la passer à Psyko, qui fit de même avec plus de méfiance.

Après que son tour fut venu, Artik s'approcha d'Attila et toussota.

— Hem … Je …

D'une grande tape dans le dos, Attila signala à Artik que ce n'était rien, mais que la prochaine fois qu'il faisait un coup pareil, il se ferait étriper. Puis il demanda où Artik avait stocké les vivres et les munitions.

— Je ne pouvais pas tout ramener. J'en ai pris une partie et j'ai planqué le reste dans une des caches de Neko qui est sur le chemin. On pourra toujours signaler cette cache aux autres, au cas où.

Le colosse approuva et baissa la voix pour continuer la conversation sur un autre chemin, bien plus secret. Jetant quelques regards alentours, ils devisèrent quelques minutes avant de finalement donner le signal du départ.

* * *

— Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Hésitante, Éra ne s'avançait qu'à peine dans l'espèce de salon trop sombre aux murs et aux meubles couleur tabac. Ses yeux examinaient avec force concentration les taches d'humidité qui s'étaient formées sur les murs et elle se demanda vaguement si cette planque appartenait vraiment à Aura – ça différait complètement de l'image qu'offrait son château sur le Mont Couronné – pour occuper son esprit en attendant la réponse de l'Élémental aquatique qu'elle venait d'interpeller. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle dans un petit sourire en coin, elle déglutit.

— Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée de ce que tu veux me dire et je vais t'éviter une humiliation : ça m'intéresse pas.

— Pa... Pardon ?

Aqua lui jeta un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule, ne daignant même pas se tourner vers elle. À la fois indignée et envoûtée, Éra passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, fronça les sourcils en tentant de ne pas perdre pied. Le spécialiste des pokémons Eau délaissa le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter afin de se sortir de la guerre quelques instants, pour enfin se tourner franchement vers elle.

— C'est de la foutaise, l'amour, et ça m'intéresse pas. Tu perds ton temps. Garde ta déclaration pour toi et je garderai mon râteau pour moi.

— Prétentieux, s'offusqua Éra en se sentant perdre ses couleurs, son cœur battant de façon désordonnée. Je ne comptais absolument pas…

— C'est ça, ironisa-t-il avec un regard taquin.

Quand il s'approcha et frôla sa hanche du bout des doigts, elle se retint de frémir, de baisser ses yeux qui devaient pourtant contenir tout le trouble qu'elle ressentait, exquis mélange entre horreur et désir, entre fureur et chagrin, elle avait autrefois puisé toute son inspiration dans ce genre d'émotions contradictoires, cocktail explosif pour qui ne sait pas les contenir ou les exhaler de saine façon.

— Je le sais depuis longtemps, continua-t-il dans un murmure. Que tu m'aimes. Et ça me flatte. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Toutes ces choses-là ne sont pas pour moi.

Elle frémit en sentant son souffle se perdre sur son visage et finalement abaissa les paupières. Cet homme était un monstre cruel. Une part d'elle lui reconnut au moins le mérite d'être clair et franc dans son discours, deux qualités trop rares chez les hommes.

— Salaud…

— Non, honnête, contra-t-il. Parfois, c'est synonyme, mais je n'aime pas trop le mauvais genre de ton adjectif.

Elle recula d'un pas pour l'observer tristement, mettre de la distance entre eux. Il glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la contourna finalement alors qu'elle baissait la tête, contrite. Sous couvert de lui éviter un refus, il le lui avait tout de même asséné avec violence et sans se départir de ce sourire qu'hélas elle aimait.

Quand il fut près de la porte, il claqua la langue et se tourna une dernière fois vers elle pour l'étudier de pied en tête, ses yeux s'arrêtant d'abord sur ses hanches larges, puis sur son chemisier tendu par sa poitrine, parcourant ensuite ses longues mèches châtains relâchées. Il eut un mouvement de tête équivoque, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du regard inquisiteur, détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise devant l'examen minutieux auquel elle se prêtait tout de même.

Aqua soupira.

— Pour l'amour, tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte. Par contre, pour le sexe, après cette interminable histoire de guerre, pourquoi pas… Pas de promesse, pas de présentation aux familles, pas d'attaches… C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Ébahie, Éra écouta la porte claquer en se demandant s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il lui proposait. Il était encore pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Cette invitation à la débauche, des plus tentantes, était, et de loin, ce qui se faisait de plus cruel. Proposer du sexe à quelqu'un qui voulait de l'amour, c'était comme inviter au fast-food quiconque voulait goûter à la saveur de la meilleure des gastronomies : ça trompait l'esprit l'espace de quelques mois, mais guère plus.

Elle frissonna, jetant un œil sur la couverture du livre qui traînait sur la table basse peu encombrée, lisant rapidement le titre et le nom de l'auteur. Aqua lisait de la poésie pokémon. Elle secoua la tête en se forçant à ne pas retenir ce détail, puis elle finit par tourner les talons, quittant à son tour le salon de la planque d'Aura.

Parcourant le couloir d'un pas vif, elle souffla fortement, s'exhortant au calme. Elle pouvait toujours faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. En temps de guerre, il y avait mieux à faire qu'à se préoccuper de ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas en ces lieux pour s'adonner à son amour coupable pour le romantisme exacerbé, mais pour assurer aux Élémentaux le peu de protection qu'elle pouvait leur fournir à l'aide de son équipe. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire – en tout cas, elle avait essayé –, lui aussi, le problème était résolu. Elle pouvait passer à autre chose.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle appuya la tête sur le battant en se traitant d'idiote. Si elle avait dû passer à autre chose, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. La main sur la poignée, elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement et abaissa les paupières. Soudainement, elle lâcha la clenche, fit demi-tour, s'avança dans le couloir à une allure décidée, gravit les quelques marches qui le nivelait en son milieu et ouvrit la porte de la deuxième chambre, qu'elle referma derrière son passage, s'appuyant sur le bois.

Aqua sursauta légèrement, s'apprêta à lui demander de sortir en reculant de l'armoire qu'il avait ouverte pour y récupérer des vêtements un peu plus chauds. Il n'en fit rien, devancé par l'écrivaine :

— Je prends.

D'un mouvement empreint d'une énergie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle le poussa, le faisant basculer sur son lit et le chevauchant sensuellement.

— Mais je prends maintenant. Pas après la guerre.

« Comment lutter face à tant d'autorité ? » pensa-t-il, peu décidé à réellement se débattre. Après tout, ça lui ferait du bien de se détendre. Puisque la poésie pokémon n'arrivait pas à l'éloigner de l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la maison délabrée construite au-dessus d'un bunker, peut-être Éra saurait-elle y parvenir ?

— Je regrette _tellement_ que les communications ne passent pas en dessous, confessa Aura à l'image d'Attila.

La connexion crachota, rendant un aspect tremblotant au visage du Fondateur qu'elle observait à travers un écran. Son rire bas et paternel couvrit à peine les ébats d'Aqua et Éra dans la chambre voisine.

— Quand je lui disais qu'elle allait être le garde du corps des Élémentaux, je ne le pensais pas ainsi.

Les inflexions de sa voix n'en donnaient pas l'air, mais elle était à la fois amusée et agacée. Elle se retenait à grand-peine de hausser les yeux au ciel dans une moue un peu écœurée et Attila secoua la tête.

— Du papier à cigarette, ces murs, rit-il. Laisse-les, va, ils vont bien avoir besoin de ces rares moments d'oubli. Tant que ces moments n'empiètent pas sur leurs obligations, qu'ils n'entravent pas les opérations, alors, c'est plutôt sain.

Aura ferma les yeux en attrapant au détour d'un silence une des phrases que son collègue de chaire devait susurrer sans avoir conscience d'en faire profiter toute la maisonnée – sur la tête d'Arceus, dès que cette guérilla serait achevée, elle ferait refaire l'isolation phonique de cette bâtisse – elle fit pivoter le siège, tendant son profil noble et quelque peu hautain à Attila.

— Crois-moi, c'est plus « sein » que « sain », ici. Passons. Ton équipe et toi, ça va ?

Le colosse blond hocha la tête et la détourna légèrement, faisant sûrement un signe à Nerd, qu'Aura entendit se lever et s'éloigner en fond sonore à la voix d'Attila qui expliquait :

— On a essuyé une attaque, mais plus de peur que de mal. Artik, Psyko et Neko sont d'une efficacité un peu étonnante pour tout avouer. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se laisseraient discipliner si facilement.

— Même ces idiots ont dû comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Sa gorge se serra quand elle se rappela que si elle était en sécurité, Psyko s'exposait à la mort. Refusant de se laisser aller à l'idée qu'elle pourrait le perdre, elle se raccrocha à l'image du deuxième Fondateur de la Ligue, s'offrant une accalmie et laissant tomber son masque de froideur.

Elle en avait passés, des moments difficiles, tout au long de sa vie. De rupture en fausse couche, de guerre civile en violeur en série, son marché noir et son cœur avaient traversé toutes ces épreuves, ensemble, et n'en étaient sortis que plus solide pour l'un, plus intouchable pour l'autre.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de la Ligue Souterraine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se départir un peu de son calme olympien et de son indifférence légendaire. Ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait vu cette association naître, grandir et devenir ce qu'elle était et se figurer un seul instant la destruction pure et simple de tout ce qu'elle avait construit à la force de son obstination était un crève-cœur.

Ça n'avait pas été chose simple de faire cohabiter tant de personnalités si différentes, surtout les premiers temps. La franchise cynique d'Aqua avait souvent irrité l'impulsivité brute – et, hélas, explosive, au sens propre – de Benzine et bien des morts n'avaient été évités que de justesse par Galerne et Attila.

L'idée que toute cette association lui fût arrachée, comme cet enfant si longtemps avant, lui était insupportable.

— Norman…

— Diane ?

Son prénom avait été prononcé d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle eut envie, l'espace d'un quart de seconde de se laisser aller à ses craintes et de déverser dans l'oreille qu'elle savait attentive et presque toujours compréhensive tout ce qu'elle pensait, de laisser échapper ce « j'ai peur » qui se pressait au bord de ses lèvres, menaçant de lui glisser de la langue et de massacrer le masque de confiance qu'elle s'échinait à garder auprès des Élémentaux. Elle était et serait toujours la plus au fait de ces ambiances chargées d'angoisse et de mort, elle gérait un marché noir et composait avec la Faucheuse tous les jours, l'appelant parfois d'un claquement de doigts pour lui désigner une victime.

— Promets-moi... Promets-moi que... Non, oublie ça. Quelle est votre prochaine étape ?

L'instant d'égarement était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Aura passa une main sur ses paupières exténuées pour tenter d'éloigner la fatigue le temps de finir cette conversation. Les traits tirés par sa placidité recouvrée, elle porta un regard poliment curieux à Attila, dont l'attitude s'accorda à la sienne. Il se redressa légèrement, ses épaules semblant prendre soudain en largeur et en hauteur, rempart absolu entre la Ligue Souterraine et ses détracteurs. Il tourna la tête, pivota le buste et Aura put distinguer, loin derrière lui, les silhouettes d'Artik et Psyko qui semblaient tout de même bien s'amuser.

Leur amitié, à ces deux-là, c'était l'histoire de la rencontre entre un imbécile désinhibé et un crétin sans intelligence. Une rencontre des plus tragiques, à l'esprit d'Aura. Tout le monde se serait mieux porté s'ils avaient continué à se haïr, sans enrichir leur duo de Neko, la voleuse aussi mature qu'une tétine de biberon. Rapidement, elle toussota pour inciter Attila à lui répondre. Il hocha la tête.

— Dicoville. On va exploiter les talents de Nerd, il va massacrer les communications de l'armée. Il est train d'étudier et de préparer le programme informatique qui va lui servir de base à tout ça.

— Ce sera périlleux, affirma la voix de Nerd, semblant provenir de la droite d'Attila. Mais c'est en _périlleusant_ qu'on progresse. Je devrais bien m'amuser.

Le sourire qu'Aura devinait sur les lèvres de Nerd – un mélange entre hâte et appréhension – faisait écho à celui d'Attila. Ses propres lèvres se retournèrent en un rictus de la même espèce. Nerd faisait partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Il n'était peut-être pas dresseur, mais il y avait mille et une façons de prendre son pied en se poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. « Bénis sois-tu, petit génie du binaire » pensa-t-elle.

Dans un dernier soupir d'encouragement, elle coupa la communication afin de les laisser se préparer et elle se leva pour s'étendre sur son lit, s'octroyant quelques dizaines de minutes d'un sommeil qu'elle souhaitait réparateur. Fixant le plafond, la main sur la pokéball de Sulfura – qu'elle laissait trop souvent loin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle modifie cette mauvaise habitude – elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées rejoindre Attila et son équipe.

_« Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas. »_

* * *

Draky effectua un tour d'horizon avant d'amorcer une descente vers un lieu un peu en retrait, suivi de près par Trioxhydre. Leurs griffes heurtèrent dans un bruit crispant le béton du toit sur lequel Drake avait décidé d'élire domicile le temps d'un rapide examen des environs; leur arrivée était probablement passée inaperçue, tous les regards étant tournés vers la mer. De toute façon il avait fait en sorte de se poser dans un endroit suffisamment éloigné du régiment pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Rapidement, Levrette et lui rappelèrent leurs imposants pokémons et s'assirent le long du muret qui bordait le toit et son élève lui tendit un regard interrogateur. Elle connaissait très mal la région de Kanto, plus mal encore Carmin-sur-Mer et ses environs.

Humant l'air, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle qui avait grandi dans les îles Orange avait appris à vite assimiler qu'en bord de mer, le temps changeait plus rapidement que dans les terres. Et l'odeur d'iode que le vent lui ramenait annonçait une violente déchirure du ciel pour le courant de la soirée. Drake fronça les sourcils en l'observant puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé de tout nuage.

— Il va y avoir de l'orage.

— Toi aussi, tu le sens ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit puis Drake glissa une main dans son sac à dos pour en sortir des barres énergétiques. Il en présenta une à Levrette qui l'accepta avec une moue dégoûtée.

— Si c'est ça, le quotidien de l'armée, jamais je m'y engagerai.

— Crois-moi, il y a pire à manger, à l'armée, quand tu fréquentes certaines personnes. Largement pire.

Un frisson d'horreur secoua Drake et il hocha frénétiquement la tête en mordant avec appétit dans sa barre énergétique. Levy regardait son propre repas d'un air torve, les traits tirés dans une inquiétude qui ne la quittait pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient approchés de la ville où Reshiram avait son camp de base. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un des anciens camarades de Drake ne parvînt à le convaincre de retourner près d'eux, elle avait besoin de son Formateur.

Elle se sentait en sécurité quand l'ombre de ses larges épaules recouvrait la sienne, elle se sentait prête à soulever des montagnes pour la Ligue, s'il était là pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'une énième conséquence du principe d'escalade « comme cette voiture de sport que j'ai rendu à son propriétaire un peu cabossée... Principe d'escalade. D'abord une chèvre, puis deux, puis un pokémon un peu plus gros et finalement, un Wailord l'a aplatie sans que je ne puisse arrêter cette surenchère ».

Drake la poussa de l'épaule, lui portant un regard inquiet. Ce simple geste suffit à la rassurer un peu. Il était avec elle. Avec eux. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le temps était lourd et Levy avait la bouche pâteuse. Pourtant, elle résista à l'envie de dormir. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Drake n'avait pas décidé de bouger avant la tombée de la nuit, c'était plus simple pour se fondre dans le décor, plus simple pour lui d'affronter la ville où tous ses amis étaient.

— Prends du repos, Drake, lança-t-elle. T'as l'air épuisé. Je vais prendre le tour de garde.

Le maître des dragons ouvrit la bouche, bien déterminé à protester. Mais finalement il la referma et se laissa aller, s'installant plus ou moins confortablement à même le béton. Rapidement, sa respiration inquiète se tranquillisa et Levrette secoua la tête en esquissant un petit sourire. Drake était quelqu'un de formidable.

Perdant son sourire, elle contempla les nuages noirs qui commençaient à s'amonceler sur l'horizon. Avaient-ils bien fait d'écouter Inu en venant à Carmin-sur-Mer ? Elle redoutait bien plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire ce qu'ils pourraient y rencontrer. Que feraient-ils s'ils tombaient nez à nez avec Reshiram ? Que ferait-elle si Drake venait à changer d'avis ?

Bien sûr qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Un garçon qui dormait la bouche ouverte et les bras en croix ne pouvait pas être méchant. En plus, il dormait réellement profondément, preuve qu'il avait confiance en elle, preuve qu'elle pouvait croire en ses choix. Il lui avait tout appris. Comment aimer la Ligue Souterraine, comment y participer de façon efficace, la fabrication d'explosifs – qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans la famille de Benzine – et bien au-delà de ça, il lui avait transmis un goût de l'aventure bien au-delà de ce que Sacha et Ondine avaient pu lui donner. Drake avait fait la moitié de ce qu'elle était à présent et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie.

Le maître dragon grommela dans son sommeil, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Draky, attaque Tong », et Levrette secoua la tête, dépitée. Même dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre des combats extraordinaires, malgré tous les doutes qu'elle éprouvait quant à l'efficacité réelle de l'attaque Tong. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas lui faire confiance ?

La nuit tomba progressivement, le vent sifflant. Quand la lumière fut entre chien et loup, Drake sursauta, se tendit, saisit une arme. D'un geste de la main, il l'incita de le suivre, en jouant d'une prudence qu'elle n'avait pas mais qu'elle dut imiter.

Ils longèrent le bord du toit sans un bruit avant de se laisser glisser dans une ruelle par l'échelle de secours. Le bruit mat de leurs pieds touchant le sol résonna et Drake s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, faisant signe à Levy de rester derrière lui. Son instinct lui avait murmuré qu'il fallait qu'il descende, qu'il se tienne prêt.

D'un mouvement souple, il attrapa un couteau à la lame large et crantée, se tendit en entendant un bruit de pas. Soudain, il bondit, ne laissant pas à son potentiel agresseur le temps de réagir, saisissant sa nuque pour le plaquer face contre terre, appuyant de son genou dans son dos, l'immobilisant.

— Aïe. Par les couilles de Jirachi, un simple bonjour aurait suffi, merde !

— Salut Ln. À ce que je vois, ta traîtrise ne t'a pas rendue moins vulgaire.

* * *

— Hey, on est suivis.

Le murmure de Sha aurait pu passer inaperçu dans la rumeur persistante de la foule qui s'amassait sur les trottoirs et les frôlaient sans paraître le remarquer. La nuit était tombée depuis une demi-heure et les rues grouillaient encore de la vie commune dans les grandes villes.

« J'ai quelqu'un à voir ». Horus n'avait rien précisé, ni de la nature de cet entretien, ni de la personne avec qui il devait l'avoir et Sha n'avait rien demandé. Elle aussi était agacée de devoir suivre son partenaire occasionnel à travers tous ses déplacements – toujours trop rapides pour ses talons aiguilles et elle. Elle l'avait accompagné, sortant à la tombée de la nuit, où il avait moins de risques d'être reconnu, pour s'exposer dans le trafic constant de l'hypercentre d'une ville surpeuplée.

Rien ne laissa deviner que Cash avait entendu le murmure de la jeune femme qui trottinait à côté de lui, incapable de suivre ses foulées pressées qui s'accordaient pourtant avec celles des gens qu'ils croisaient dans l'avenue principale. Pourtant, il l'avait entendu. Et avait repéré les deux hommes de main qui les suivaient depuis déjà une heure. L'idée de semer Sha et de la laisser affronter seule ce qui lui tomberait dessus l'effleura mais il la repoussa avec force. Elle pourrait lui être utile en temps voulu. Et, mine de rien, il l'appréciait tout de même un peu, quand elle cessait d'être une parfaite bêcheuse.

_« Il y a pire qui se prépare… Bien pire… »_

Il força encore l'allure, feignant de ne rien entendre du gémissement de Sha qui peinait à accorder son pas à celui de l'espion. Quelle drôle d'idée de porter des talons dans de telles circonstances. Cash regretta de ne pas être accompagné par June, ou même Neko. Elles, au moins, savaient adapter leurs tenues en fonction des situations. Sans prévenir, il emprunta une ruelle sur sa droite et sa partenaire sut suivre le mouvement sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Finalement, il répondit à son murmure.

— Je sais.

— Ils nous veulent quoi, ces types ?

Cash secoua la tête. Ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la Ligue Souterraine. Il se pourrait qu'il ait, éventuellement, agacé quelques personnes dans cette ville. Depuis le temps, lui était passé à autre chose et ces rancœurs ne choisissaient vraiment pas le bon moment pour resurgir.

— Une vieille histoire sans importance, éluda-t-il. Rien de bien méchant.

Sha souffla mais ne répliqua pas. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de parler. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et gémit.

— Ils nous rattrapent !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? protesta Cash. Ce n'est pas moi qui... Balance-moi ces talons !

— Dans la tronche et avec élan ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, les semelles rouges de ces escarpins ?

— Qu'elles t'ont coûté la peau des fesses pour te donner mal aux pieds. Investissement peu judicieux.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Cash avait cessé de marcher pour la tirer dans un décrochement du mur qui passait inaperçu – mais que lui connaissait bien en raison de cette histoire ayant mal tourné quelques années auparavant, à cause de sa frangine d'ailleurs – avant que leurs poursuivants n'eussent tourné au coin de la rue. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et tendit l'oreille. Avec un peu de chance, les imbéciles sans cerveau mandatés pour lui taper dessus n'avaient rien vu de la manœuvre.

Sha leva les yeux sur le profil de son partenaire, essayant de deviner les mouvements de son visage dans l'ombre qui les dissimulait. Elle retint sa respiration et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, effleurant sans le vouloir la main pressée contre sa bouche. Cash tourna les yeux vers elle, elle se sentit rosir. Que c'était bête d'avoir oublié cette main qui veillait à étouffer la moindre de ses respirations incontrôlées.

Quand il retira sa main, elle prit une goulée d'air un peu fébrile avant d'écarquiller les yeux qu'elle fixait sur le mur sale qui lui faisait face. Il était contre elle et murmurait à son oreille « si tu bouges, on est morts ». Alors elle resta parfaitement immobile, oubliant de respirer, sentant le rouge colorer ses joues alors que, _franchement_, ce rougissement n'avait rien à faire là. Il était sacrément temps qu'elle sorte un peu.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent toujours plus près, la rendant bien plus nerveuse. Pourtant, obéissant scrupuleusement à son partenaire, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, attendant que les bruits des semelles de leurs poursuivants se fussent éloignés.

Cash s'écarta d'elle et elle se baissa, retirant finalement ses escarpins pour les tenir à la main.

— En fait, c'est peut-être plus prudent que je ne les porte pas.

Portant une œillade atterrée aux joues rosies de Sha, l'espion se détourna sans répliquer – l'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais ce qu'il avait à dire était mesquin et déplacé, la réaction qui suivrait attirerait l'attention sur eux – pour finalement s'éloigner dans le dédale de ruelles.

L'écho de ses pas était léger, presque inexistant. Sha faisait plus de bruit que lui, même nu-pieds. Pour l'instant, il s'était débarrassé de cet épineux problème, mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les hommes de main de son ennemi reviendraient à la charge.

— T'as déjà envisagé de porter des chapeaux ? demanda Sha d'une petite voix. T'as une tête à chapeaux.

— Quoi ?

— Pardon, je suis un peu angoissée… Je suis secrétaire, moi, la seule chose hors de l'ordinaire dans ma vie, c'est quand mon patron me file trois jours de congés en semaine… C'est tout le temps comme ça, pour toi ?

— Non, d'habitude, il y a de l'action.

La plaisanterie n'en était même pas une. Il se souvenait encore d'Ange qui se moquait souvent de lui « Ta vie est une succession monotone d'événements extraordinaires » sans même se rendre compte à quel point elle avait raison.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs ruelles, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans le dédale que l'espion connaissait par cœur, pour finalement débarquer dans une rue moins étroite, plus éclairée, où ils étaient bien plus attendus.

_« Ta vie est une succession monotone d'événements extraordinaires »_

Il avait survécu à Juliane après son chagrin d'amour, à June qui lui faisait des câlins, à Octavian et April il avait traversé avec une indifférence parfaite des plans foireux où il se retrouvait coincé seulement avec Éoko pour se défendre, traité avec Aura, mis à sac plusieurs pays, négocié avec brio des affaires qui paraissaient perdues d'avance, collecté des secrets qui – il le valait mieux – devaient demeurer tels quels il avait survécu à l'ouverture de la voie – par Artik, quand même. Quelle aventure, ils en souriaient encore parfois – et aux défis crétins de la Ligue Souterraine, il avait remporté cette même ligue une fois, avait failli avoir le diamant de Sinnoh avant Neko, avait survécu aux déceptions d'Autrui qui étaient plutôt douloureuses il se relèverait encore après la bataille sanglante et la mort d'Ange et bien d'autres choses, qui promettaient d'être tout aussi difficiles. Ce n'était pas fini.

Et Cash refusait de se laisser impressionner par de ridicules petits hommes de main pour une histoire remontant à tellement d'années. Il porta une main à ses pokéballs, essayant de déterminer qui, dans son équipe, pouvait gérer une telle situation sans trop attirer l'attention.

Ptéra n'était pas envisageable. Si Drake avait merveilleusement bien dressé ce pokémon, il n'en restait pas moins peu discret. C'était une brute, entraîné par une brute et, même si Cash était bien content de l'avoir dans son équipe, dans sa position actuelle, un peu de finesse stratégique ne serait pas de trop.

Il élimina Éoko, puis Taupiqueur – soyons sérieux, pardi – frôla la pokéball de Persian qui semblait être un choix évident. Il avait confiance en son partenaire, leur association était des plus bénéfique – sans même parler de jackpot, bien sûr – cependant Galeking et ses quelques trois-cents soixante cinq kilos auraient de quoi impressionner. Il leva les yeux au ciel et grogna. Sous une arche, ce n'était même pas pensable. Elle était trop basse. Quelle idée de se poster sous une arche. Spencer lui paierait cette embuscade et au prix fort. Tout ça pour une histoire si vieille, alors qu'il avait bien plus urgent à régler.

Le temps qu'il se décide sur comment s'entourer, un Ponchien parcourut la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et bondit, les crocs en avant. Cash eut un léger mouvement de recul en saisissant la première pokéball de sa ceinture. Trop tard. Le temps qu'elle s'ouvre, le Ponchien aurait planté ses crocs dans sa gorge, ou ses griffes dans ses yeux.

Pourtant, le pokémon recula avec un couinement de douleur, atteint au museau par un coup de patte ravageur. Entre Cash et le Ponchien, un Caninos plutôt petit mais plein d'énergie montrait les crocs, aboyant de toute sa voix alors qu'une ombre sautait du haut du toit, se réceptionnant sans mal près des deux partenaires.

La respiration de Sha changea légèrement de rythme, avant même qu'elle n'eût identifié le visage de l'inconnu qui venait de leur offrir une aide providentielle. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait déjà qui il était, bien avant le grognement d'Horus, bien avant, même, de remarquer le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou.

Entre mille, elle saurait identifier le dos musclé, les mains fermes et la posture méfiante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de distinguer les mèches bouclées entre le blond et le châtain qui retombaient sur les oreilles et couvraient le front, donnant une puissance étrange aux yeux bleu-vert d'Octavian.

« Bon sang, c'est pas le moment de jouer la groupie énamourée ! »

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée, entourée de la protection de l'aîné de cette fratrie d'insaisissables.

Caninos fit un bond en avant, faisant reculer le Ponchien qui montrait les crocs et les poils de Persian se hérissèrent alors qu'il avançait pour se ranger aux côtés de son allié.

— Octavian, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches là ?

La voix de Cash n'était pas réellement agressive. Son frère lâcha des yeux la bande qui leur faisait face pour observer les sourcils froncés de son cadet puis il le lâcha de nouveau du regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, seule chose qu'on distinguait de son visage, entre l'ombre de la capuche et l'obscurité de la ruelle, seulement brisée par la faible lueur d'un réverbère dont l'ampoule clignotait, annonce de sa mort prochaine.

— Ils m'ont échappés, grommela Octavian de mauvaise grâce. J'étais en train de parler de ta sœur avec June et ça m'a un peu déconcentré. Bon, deux et demi contre quinze, ça devrait le faire.

— Et c'est qui, exactement, le demi ? s'insurgea Sha.

Octavian pivota vers elle pour l'observer de la tête aux pieds sans se départir de son sourire. Le regard glissa sur les escarpins qu'elle tenait à la main et s'arrêtèrent sur ses orteils peints de rouge sang.

— Tu as raison, Sha. Tu ne comptes même pas comme demi. Recule, tu vas être blessée, sinon.

S'exécutant sans penser à protester face à la voix douce, elle s'éloigna de trois pas, s'approchant du mur pour se fondre dans l'ombre et tenter de se faire oublier un peu. Déjà, l'aîné des insaisissables se détournait d'elle pour faire une leçon à son frère :

— Il faut que je t'appelle comment, là, en fait ? Ton prénom, ton nom d'espion ou ton nom de dresseur souterrain ?

— Comme tu veux.

— Crétin, tu penses trop stratégique. Dans une situation comme celle-là, tu dégaines une pokéball au hasard, tu te jettes dans la masse et tu défonces des mâchoires à coup de barre de fer.

Atterré, Cash observa le profil de son frère, indifférent à la moue amusée qu'il y avait sur ses traits. Il savait qu'Octavian était sérieux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Neko, la subtilité avait visiblement fui avec force chaque parcelle de ces deux-là. Cependant, il approuva. Quinze contre deux, c'était relativement jouable, surtout avec Caninos. Ce pokémon était encore plus monstrueux que cet Évoli qu'Artik avait quand ils étaient allés voler Giovanni de la Team Rocket. Sha soupira en voyant les deux frères se sourire, visiblement contents d'aller casser des membres ensemble.

— Vous êtes obligés de verser dans la démonstration de force virile ? On ne peut pas… Je sais pas… Négocier ou discuter…

— Non.

— Non.

La double négation – butée pour Octavian, lasse pour Horus – la fit s'enfoncer de nouveau contre son mur en pestant contre le besoin des hommes de jouer de leur muscle quand une discussion sensée suffirait à résoudre le problème. Observant d'un œil attentif le ballet des deux frères, elles constata qu'ils se complétaient bien, découvrit une nouvelle fois qu'Octavian était absolument merveilleux et elle se laissa aller à une contemplation bien moins méfiante de l'aîné de la fratrie. À quarante-cinq ans, il avait encore une forme olympienne et devait probablement rivaliser avec June en matière de combat à mains nues.

Quant à sa façon de dresser ses pokémons… Caninos semblait bien s'amuser à sauter de mollets en talons, qu'il déchirait d'un coup de crocs destinés à immobiliser les adversaires, que Persian assommait à l'aide d'attaques des plus diverses.

Elle s'arracha à cette contemplation en étouffant une exclamation craintive. De nouveaux adversaires affluaient et son partenaire préféré – le seul, certes, mais elle pourrait aussi ne pas l'apprécier – semblait en difficulté.

Emportée par un instinct soudain, elle laissa tomber un de ses escarpins pour avoir une meilleure prise sur le second, qu'elle balança de toutes ses forces en direction de l'un des hommes. Le talon frappa l'homme dans un « ploc » qui le fit se retourner vers Sha et Cash en profita pour neutraliser subtilement son adversaire.

Finalement, Sha se jeta à son tour dans la bataille, griffant au visage un deuxième homme, assénant un coup de genou mal placé à un troisième. Quand elle releva la tête, elle couina « oh-oh » et les deux autres suivirent son regard. Octavian soupira. Ils étaient encerclés par des adversaires en surnombre, même pour eux.

— Spencer a sacrément développé sa bande de loubards…

— Comme quoi, tout arrive.

Malgré le ton désinvolte, l'espion était inquiet. À moins d'un miracle, ils risquaient de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. En contemplant le décor, il constata que le combat les avait faits se déplacer, qu'ils étaient à présent en plein milieu de la rue, désertée par ses badauds, probablement en raison de la violence de échanges de coups et d'attaque pokémon.

En guise de providence, ce fut le vrombissement agressif d'un moteur surboosté qui résonna au bout de la rue. Les trois dresseurs eurent à peine le temps de distinguer un pick-up qui fonçait droit sur eux à une vitesse indécente, faisant fuir certains de leurs agresseurs, brisant ainsi le cercle qui leur barrait le passage.

Le conducteur braqua, le pick-up décrivit un arc de cercle qui entra en collision avec les derniers assaillants, les projetant plus loin ou roulant un peu dessus. Le pare-choc arrière frôla Cash alors qu'il admirait la maîtrise du pilote. Quand ce dernier passa la tête par la fenêtre et que l'espion identifia Cyclik, il secoua la tête avec un sourire soulagé.

— Besoin d'un chauffeur, peut-être ?

— Je ne sais pas qui t'es, soupira Sha, mais je t'aime déjà. Sympa, ta caisse.

Avec un claquement de langue, Cyclik la remercia en leur faisant signe de grimper à l'arrière du pick-up, dont une partie était occupée par son Braségali. Ils eurent quelques secondes pour grimper et s'installer puis le pilote redémarra en trombe, exigeant de son pokémon qu'il lançât quelques flammèches sur les hommes encore capables de se mouvoir.

Dans une projection orangée, Braségali s'exécuta, alors que Cash lançait d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir à la fois le bruit du moteur et du mouvement :

— Merci pour le coup de mains, tu me revaudras ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je passais dans le coin et je t'ai vu en difficulté. Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Attila m'a appelé. Il veut que j'aille prêter main forte à une équipe au nord. J'vous largue où ? Pas que vous m'encombrez mais bon…

— Quartier est, répliqua Cash.

— Moi, je descends au prochain feu, signala Octavian.

Cyclik éclata de rire en répondant que les feux n'avaient pas grande signification dans son monde. Octavian soupira. Il descendrait au prochain ralentissement, alors. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Il n'aurait même pas dû se montrer à son frère, qui devait ignorer que c'était à lui qu'Autrui avait confié les affaires de l'espion en attendant le décantage de cette situation embarrassante pour la Ligue Souterraine. Cash avait plus urgent à régler mais Octavian était déjà épuisé par la charge de travail monstrueuse dont il devait s'acquitter.

Sha gémit.

— Oh non, mes escarpins Loupiotin !

— Joli lancer, d'ailleurs. Il faudra que je signale à Neko qu'un escarpin peut faire une arme de jet remarquable.

La réflexion amusée la fit sourire tristement. Son partenaire ne se rendait pas compte le prix que coûtaient ces chaussures. Ou alors il s'en fichait, ce qui était plus probable. Elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, elle. Se murant dans un silence déçu, elle se tendit légèrement quand Octavian la frôla puis passa une main sur son dos en guise de réconfort. Quand il descendit de la voiture pour se fondre de nouveau dans l'ombre des ruelles, rabattant sa capuche sur son visage, Cash se fendit d'un énorme sourire :

— Passons aux choses sérieuses. Combien ?

— Pardon ?

— Combien vaut mon silence, pour qu'Octa n'apprenne jamais que tu es folle de lui ?

Glissant sa main dans son décolleté pour récupérer une liasse de billets qu'elle compta en grimaçant, Sha soupira.

— Je te déteste, partenaire.

* * *

Le haut portail de fer forgé finement ouvragé fit sourire Alcaline tant son air menaçant contrastait avec le mur d'enceinte éventré, dont les gravats s'étaient répandus un peu partout. Au niveau de la pierre abîmée, attentif et méfiant, Galerne semblait examiner si les lieux étaient réellement déserts et l'ex-dresseur souterrain en profita pour observer la silhouette sinistre du château de Fresnelle.

La bâtisse avait toujours dégagé une certaine majesté, dominant les dizaines d'hectares du parc avoisinant, qu'il fallait traverser d'une bonne allure pour espérer rallier en moins d'une minute l'entrée de la propriété à la lourde porte qui marquait la première aile. Avait-il toujours paru aussi lugubre ? Ou était-ce à cause de son toit en partie arraché et des ravages qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les tiges métalliques qui formaient le portail ?

Jamais Alcaline n'aurait cru remettre un pied ici. Au fil des années, il le jurait, il avait tout oublié de ce repère de fous, et il aurait souhaité que ces souvenirs restent enfouis sous une tonne de déni. Pourtant, lorsque Galerne lui fit un signe indiquant que la voie était libre, il entreprit de suivre le vieux moine sur le monticule de gravats, faisant trembler les pierres qui s'équilibraient par un hasard étonnant. Son pied dérapa, un des morceaux de mur roula sur les autres, dégringolant dans un bruit qui perturba l'aurore naissante. Sans prêter plus d'attention à ça, Alcaline leva les yeux sur la silhouette de l'Élémental qui se laissait habilement tomber sur la pelouse jaunie du parc. Le moine ne portait pas sa blouse, nota Alcaline avant de se souvenir qu'il ne la portait jamais.

Achevant l'escalade des gravats, l'ex-dresseur souterrain porta un regard d'ensemble sur le parc, notant avec dégoût qu'une odeur horrible devait y flotter. Quand ils se rapprochaient, il se jura de se couvrir le nez. Dans la lueur blafarde que leur offrait l'aube, les corps de pokémons morts abandonnés par leurs dresseurs ressemblaient à des ombres fantomatiques.

Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber, retenant sa respiration, constatant que ses mains étaient humides de rosée. Il n'aimait pas ça. Comment pourrait-il être efficace en cas de combat si l'air était saturé d'humidité ? Les attaques électriques de ses pokémons verraient leurs puissances être décuplées, certes, mais elles en deviendraient parfaitement incontrôlables; la conductivité était une propriété à double tranchant, il l'avait si souvent appris à ses dépends.

Le silence concentré dans lequel Galerne s'enfonçait depuis qu'il l'avait arraché à sa chaumière attisait sa curiosité et son impatience. Pourquoi l'avoir tiré de sa retraite – dans laquelle il se sentait bien – alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne si c'était pour le laisser dans l'ignorance après cette promesse de mort faite à Combo ? Pourtant Alcaline savait que le vieux moine finirait par lui révéler les informations nécessaires, il suffisait qu'il posât les bonnes questions.

Brisant la distance entre eux, Alcaline tapota l'épaule de Galerne, le faisant se retourner et arrêter sa course assurée mais méfiante vers le château. Il avait sans doute repéré les trous béants dans le sol du parc quand il avait examiné les alentours.

— Que vient-on faire ici ? Combo n'y sera pas.

— Lui non. Des informations sur lui, probablement.

— Tu veux explorer le château de Fresnelle ? Ça nous prendra des jours pour passer toutes les pièces en revue, argua Alcaline en désigna l'aile droite à moitié détruite par un bombardement belliqueux.

Galerne secoua la tête en portant son regard sur l'amas de ruine que désignait son compagnon de route.

— Combo n'y allait jamais. Ses appartements se situaient au rez-de-chaussée, ça va considérablement limiter nos recherches.

— Effectivement.

L'approbation avait été faite de mauvaise grâce. Alcaline avait espéré que la tâche colossale qu'il s'imaginait eût pu lui servir de prétexte à prendre la tangente et retrouver son isolement tant aimé.

D'un mouvement hargneux, Galerne arracha la bande plastique jaune et noire qui servait à sceller symboliquement la porte d'entrée, qu'il poussa en réprimant un peu de dégoût.

— Cette odeur est absolument épouvantable, commenta-t-il en prenant le soin de chuchoter.

Il n'était pas exclu que quelque badaud des forces armées fût placé en faction, au cas où « le coupable revienne sur les lieux de son crime ». Cependant, il ne doutait pas que les âpres effluves de chair en pleine putréfaction eussent fait fuir même le plus hardi des policiers. Personne ne pouvait être humainement capable de s'accoutumer à une telle puanteur.

Alcaline secoua la tête, horrifié de constater que quelqu'un avait laissé un Kirlia se traîner sur la moitié du vaste hall, le corps à demi-arraché, se vidant de son sang.

— Qui peut être assez monstrueux pour ça ?

C'était justement ça le problème. Galerne savait que jamais Aura n'aurait laissé un pokémon souffrir ainsi dans sa demeure – elle avait plus de compassion pour eux que pour les humains – elle n'avait donc probablement jamais vu une telle souffrance. Sinon, à défaut de pouvoir soulager le pokémon de sa douleur, elle l'aurait achevé. Sortant un chapelet de perles bénies de sa poche, Galerne s'arrêta quelques secondes, marmonnant une prière, regrettant de ne pouvoir se recueillir plus longuement sur tous ces êtes vivants qui avaient perdu dans la vie dans ce massacre. Jurant de ne pas s'attarder sur cette horreur mêlée au luxe et à la finesse de la décoration dévastée, il emprunta l'ouverture à sa gauche. Elle menait aux appartements de Combo.

Dégageant du bout du pied un amas de papiers entremêlés de poussière, Galerne fit coulisser une copie de toile de maître montée sur des rails suffisamment discrets pour passer inaperçus sans examen approfondi de ce pan de mur. S'il n'avait pas vu l'original dans un musée, le moine n'aurait probablement jamais remarqué que la peinture était une contrefaçon. Et Diane de Fresnelle ne tolérait les contrefaçons que si c'était elle qui les fournissait. Celle-ci ne pouvait que servir à dissimuler quelque chose. Le battant dégagé, il tira sur un rideau qui dissimulait deux vantaux entrebâillés, qu'il écarta sans hésiter. S'engouffrant dans la chambre de Combo, Galerne ignora la réflexion d'Alcaline, même s'il approuvait l'ensemble des insanités proférées à l'égard de la paranoïa du frère d'Aura.

Dans une revue des lieux succincte, Alcaline et Galerne notèrent immédiatement que Combo ne gardait que peu de trace de ses activités, quelles qu'elles fussent. La pièce dégageait une forte odeur de renfermé, et, après une seconde fouille des rares papiers disposés çà et là, l'Élémental estima que les yeux d'Aura – dont un immense portrait était fixé juste au-dessus du lit – l'avaient trop fusillé. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien ici.

— C'est pas comme ça qu'on le trouvera, offrit Alcaline d'une voix moqueuse. Laisse faire le spécialiste de la traque. Après tout, c'est moi le père de Spiritomb…

Lui portant un regard froid, Galerne eut un geste qui l'incita à se départir de son ton railleur.

— Spécialiste de la traque, ça reste à prouver. Trouve-le et on verra si tu mérites toujours cette appellation.

— Vieux moine, ta confiance en moi m'émeut.

S'asseyant sur le lit en faisant s'élever un petit nuage de poussière, Alcaline parut réfléchir. Combo avait dû changer, depuis toutes ces années, mais il s'en souvenait comme d'un homme obsédé par sa sœur. Tous ses actes étaient une concrétisation de cette dévotion sordide et la moindre des respirations qu'il prenait était dédiée à Aura. À cette échelle, ce n'était plus de l'amour, c'était de la rage. Qu'importe. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il savait du dresseur souterrain, même dans sa fuite, il ne pourrait cesser de penser à elle, à vouloir… Vouloir quoi, d'ailleurs ?

— Je pense que je manque d'éléments, lança Alcaline après quelques minutes de réflexion. Tu ne m'as pas détaillé comment vous en êtes arrivés à déclarer la guerre à la nation.

S'asseyant à son tour, à même le sol, Galerne appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux pour croiser les mains, ses yeux se perdant sur le couvre-lit brodé à la main. Pour que cette explication fasse sens, il lui fallait remonter loin en arrière, bien avant ce mois de janvier horrible – ça faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils étaient ainsi pourchassés ? Que le temps lui semblait long –, plusieurs années avant, quand Psyko était entré dans la Ligue Souterraine.

Il éluda bien des choses, se contentant de raconter dans le détail ce défi que Psyko avait relevé sans une hésitation, mélangeant drogue et combat régulier, n'importe quel dresseur à peu près sain d'esprit avait refusé de relever cette provocation de la part d'Aura, Psyko avait été l'exception. Avec le recul, Galerne s'était dit que le dresseur au Pikachu ne savait simplement pas ce qu'étaient ces drogues et il avait probablement raison. Toutefois, ce match aux allures psychédéliques avaient laissé la Fondatrice à terre. Elle n'avait pas essuyé une simple défaite, elle avait raclé le fond du panier des dresseurs souterrains pendant un long moment. Comble du malheur, elle était tombée amoureuse.

— Sacré coup dur pour Combo, je présume.

— Tu présumes bien, approuva Galerne. Il avait déjà été profondément ébranlé par l'arrivée d'Artik dans la Ligue Souterraine, après ça–

— Qui ?

Galerne soupira et s'étira, lançant un regard sans signification à Alcaline.

— Mon élève.

— Paix à son âme, commenta l'ancien dresseur souterrain. Il a survécu à tes chasses à l'homme ?

Sans prêter attention à cette intervention, Galerne reprit son explication, affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Artik et son goût pour la provocation avait réussi à entamer la patience de Combo. Justifiant ceci par le physique avantageux de son élève, le moine revint à son récit originel, expliquant qu'Aura n'avait eu de cesse de poursuivre Psyko de ses assiduités, toujours repoussées.

— Difficile, le jeune homme. Aura est une belle femme.

— Psyko a sa Flamme, il n'a pas de raison de porter son attention sur quiconque n'étant pas elle.

— Aura est vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

Alcaline était surpris. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il s'imaginait très mal être touchée par l'amour, c'était bien Aura. Galerne eut un mouvement d'épaules qui aurait aussi bien pu être une approbation qu'une infirmation et l'ancien dresseur porta son regard sur le portrait d'Aura, examinant les traits sévères de la maîtresse des lieux en se demandant quelle était la réponse à cette question. La voix de Galerne l'arracha à ses interrogations muettes, adressées à un visage figé sur une toile par un peintre vraiment doué.

— Elle a tué une dresseuse souterraine pour lui.

La mention d'Hydro et du sort terrible qu'Aura lui avait fait connaître tomba dans un silence étonné. La main de Galerne trembla légèrement puis il serra le poing pour ne pas laisser à Alcaline l'occasion de voir son trouble. Cette partie-là de l'histoire n'avait aucune importance. Qu'Hydro eût été plus qu'une simple dresseuse souterraine pour lui, qu'elle eût été son élève et la seule femme qu'il eût aimée ne comptait pas.

Le tout premier spécialiste électrique de la Ligue Souterraine remarqua le trouble du vieux moine, mais il préféra n'en rien dire. Galerne lui expliquerait, avec le temps, peut-être. Et ce qu'indiquaient le tressautement de ses épaules, la tension soudaine dans sa voix, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la traque de Combo. Alcaline avait appris à se fier à son instinct. Empoignant par réflexe un petit calepin pour dresser un croquis de la situation, il incita l'Élémental à reprendre son discours.

Quand ils ressortirent avec prudence du château de Fresnelle, le soleil indiquait que plusieurs heures avaient passé, plusieurs pages du carnet d'Alcaline étaient recouvertes d'annotations qu'il contemplait, passant des unes aux autres les sourcils froncés.

— C'est évident.

Sa voix résonna dans le parc désert et Galerne tourna la tête vers lui. Alcaline eut un léger mouvement de recul en contemplant le moine, qui, décidément, ne se ressemblait pas quand il ne portait pas la kesa de son monastère. Secouant la tête, le spécialiste électrique fit claquer sa langue. Ne pas s'arrêter à des détails sans rapport avec la traque de Combo.

— Notre point de départ, ce n'est pas ici. C'est une lamentable erreur de jugement. Combo ne cherche pas le pardon de sa sœur pour la mort de ces enfants, il est convaincu qu'il l'a déjà.

— Aura ? Pardonner qu'on s'en prenne à son trésor ?

Le ricanement du spécialiste vol aurait pu vexer Alcaline s'il n'avait pas pensé exactement la même chose quelques minutes auparavant. Mais un détail crucial leur avait échappé. D'un geste de la main, Galerne écarta l'hypothèse.

— Elle a elle-même admis qu'on devait donner son frère aux autorités.

— Et il s'échappait le lendemain, c'est bien ça ? C'est elle qui lui a ouvert la porte de sa cellule. Pour lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir, par amour pour son frère.

Galerne sentit malgré lui son visage se tordre en une moue horrifiée. Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de son échine.

— Il a cru qu'elle lui déclarait sa flamme de cette façon. Il n'est pas parti se cacher. Il est parti continuer sur sa lancée dans un autre endroit, où son visage ne serait pas sur tous les avis de recherche du pays. Il a traversé la frontière.

— Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que ça, pour un moine. On reprend la piste depuis Flocombe ?

— Les traces seront sûrement effacées depuis longtemps.

Jouant avec une pokéball, Alcaline se permit un sourire carnassier, un de ceux qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la mort de sa fille.

— Serais-tu en train de sous-estimer la puissance de mon équipe ? Mes pokémons ne sont pas dressés pour chercher. Il sont dressés pour trouver.

Le cliquetis de l'ouverture d'une pokéball résonna dans le parc et Alcaline se pencha à peine en arrière pour éviter les plumes bleues qui bordaient les ailes de l'Aéroptéryx de Galerne, qui avait déjà chevauché le pokémon à l'envergure plutôt impressionnante pour cette espèce. Le spécialiste électrique, laissa une exclamation hallucinée jaillir de ses lèvres.

— T'en aurais pas un avec un plumage un rien moins voyant ?

— Balivernes, pour le voir, encore faudrait-il pouvoir le repérer. Aéroptéryx est le meilleur pour chevaucher les cieux. Sors ton Roucarnage, au lieu de bavasser. Nous avons un perdu à remettre sur le droit chemin.

— À grands coups de baffes dans sa tronche, approuva Alcaline en attrapant la pokéball de Roucarnage.

* * *

**Et voilà donc pour ce chapitre, posté en avance, pour fêter la mort d'ACTA aussi brillamment que je le peux, sur mon domaine à moi. Champagne mes amis !** Euh, sinon, à part ça, c'était bien ?


	33. Solution

**• Blabla : **Bonjour ! Laissez-moi vous présenter la version trois de ce chapitre, que j'ai totalement réécrit, n'étant pas satisfaite des deux premières versions, c'est pour ça que ça a pris autant de temps (« Menteuse » Euh. Oui, bon, peut-être un peu, sur le coup). Toutefois, vous serez ravis de constater que le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. On dira que ça compense. Oui, ça compense !

**• Les défis relevés dans ce chapitre :**

Une référence à **Converse All Star** s'est glissée quelque part. Et ce n'est pas discret. Défi lancé par Moody Poison et relevé !

Pour la référence à Twilight, je n'ai pas pu la caser dans ce chapitre, mais elle sera dans le suivant !

**• ****Les remerciements :**

Tout d'abord, merci **Leenaren**, de m'avoir passé Pika-Girl et tant de chansons de pokémon, qui ont été une source de motivation et d'énergie inépuisable et qui ont rythmé toute l'écriture de ce chapitre !

Évidemment, merci à **Moody Poison **pour la correction, comme toujours.

Puis merci à **Dörtos**, qui, lui aussi, a ponctué mes séances d'écriture en me tenant compagnie sur MSN, ou par textos.

Ensuite, merci à **Coloc**', qui, mine de rien, m'a détendue quand j'écrivais en ponctuant mes séances d'arrachage de cheveux internes par des maladresses tellement drôles que je me sentais mieux après (c'est quand même le seul mec que je connais à oublier de mettre le café dans le filtre, quand il fait du café.)

Et pour terminer, mille mercis, et plus encore, à **Razorgaz**, qui a été d'une aide précieuse et qui m'a retiré une sacrée épine du pied.

**• Sinon, Coloc' m'a dit : **« Des fois, j'ai du mal à me souvenir d'un chapitre sur l'autre ce qu'il s'est passé, faudrait que tu fasses un résumé du chapitre précédent. » Je lui ai répondu qu'il était une **grosskiche** mais finalement, il n'a peut-être pas tort (enfin, sur ce plan-là, en tout cas…). Donc…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Alors que le garant de Régis le force plus ou moins à apprendre des rudiments de chirurgie, la résistance s'organise et fait des coups pendables aux environs de la Tour de Combats. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et son équipe se dirigent vers Dicoville afin de pirater les serveurs de l'armée, rejoints sur la route par Artik. Durant un combat, le Luxray de Neko est gravement blessé. Galerne, l'Élémental d'air, décide de pourchasser Combo avec l'aide d'un ancien dresseur souterrain, Alcaline.

**Maintenant, vous savez que je suis nulle en résumé. Place au chapitre tant attendu !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 – Solution**

Son pied glissa dans la boue alors qu'il changeait brutalement de direction et Combo ne dut qu'à la chance de ne pas tomber, de pouvoir continuer sa fuite à travers les champs de hautes herbes qui l'entouraient.

Galerne et Alcaline lui étaient tombés dessus alors qu'il négociait avec poigne un nouveau marché et il avait dû délaisser les responsabilités qui lui incombaient pour éviter que le Statitik de l'ancien spécialiste électrique ne le vampirise de son énergie vitale.

La fuite était tout ce qui lui restait et il mettait en pratique cette dernière chance. Il avait été difficile de passer à côté de la pulsion meurtrière qui hantait les yeux du spécialiste électrique, ni de la pitié divine qui rayonnait dans les rétines de l'Élémental. Combo avait horreur de la pitié, elle n'était inspirée que par les faibles et il n'était pas un faible, il était digne de Diane et elle ne s'entourait que de forts – Psyko et Cédric n'étant que des erreurs et une plaisanterie du destin. Dès qu'il le pourrait, Combo se jurait de les détruire par tous les moyens, pour avoir, même quelques années, détourné sa reine de lui.

La pluie tombait drue depuis trois jours dans cette région frontalière avec Kanto, transformant chaque lopin de terre en une boue odorante et un peu collante. Ses pokémons n'étaient pas faits pour la fuite. Il regretta quelques instants de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de Diane, quand elle lui disait qu'il lui fallait un pokémon fait pour les départs précipités. Mais il n'était pas un lâche, il préférait combattre de front. Et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Galerne et Alcaline avaient enterré la hache de guerre pour le poursuivre.

L'Aéroptéryx de l'Élémental d'air était facilement repérable, par son plumage si coloré. Toutefois, sur un terrain aussi dégagé, il lui était impossible de se dissimuler simplement. Il avait peur. Un peu. Avaient-ils décidé de l'éliminer parce que Diane l'aimait ? La jalousie serait bien quelque chose qu'il attendait de la part de ces deux-là, ils avaient toujours été haineux envers lui, sans la moindre raison.

Il s'arrêta de courir quelques secondes, le temps d'observer les hautes herbes battues par la pluie qui détrempait son visage, ses cheveux et ses vêtements, gênant ses mouvements. À perte de vue, il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce vaste champ. Un éclair zébra le ciel, il plia les genoux pour se mettre en position de défense, craintif. Le vent, l'orage, le temps n'étaient pas à son avantage. Galerne dominait le ciel et la foudre avait copiné avec Alcaline, déjà trop longtemps auparavant pour qu'il lutte à armes égales.

Sa sortie de secours se trouvait sous terre. Il lui fallait se cacher jusqu'à ce que la terre soit moins boueuse, jusqu'à ce que Taupiqueur puisse lui ouvrir un dédale de galeries où ni air ni électricité ne pourrait le prendre en chasse. Avait-il des gens pour lui porter secours ? Diane avait-elle, dans son carnet d'adresses, des connaissances dans cette région dépeuplée ?

Combo savait qu'à quelques heures de marche de là se trouvait un petit village aux mœurs archaïques et désuètes. La duègne Vieillpo l'appréciait et le dissimulerait, elle lui avait promis sa petite-fille déjà plusieurs années auparavant et Combo avait juré qu'il l'épouserait à son retour. Puis il avait consciencieusement évité cette région. Le village étant coupé du monde – des écologistes qui supportaient difficilement toute technologie, persuadés qu'elle rompait l'osmose avec la terre et les pokémons –, il ne serait pas attendu avec armes et agressivité, par là-bas. Peut-être devrait-il se rendre dans ces lieux qui le dégoûtaient un peu. Délaisser ses pokéballs et laisser en liberté ses pokémons le gênait et il serait contraint de se plier aux règles de Vieillpo.

Le village de Croche lui apparut soudain comme une terre promise : être le fiancé de la petite-fille de Vieillpo le protégerait efficacement. Galerne n'était pas assez stupide pour provoquer tout un village priant le même dieu que lui.

Un cri mit ses sens en alerte, interrompant ses pensées et sans plus réfléchir, il se remit en mouvement, filant droit vers le village où sa promise l'attendait depuis plusieurs années. Ses foulées rapides étaient hélas bien trop bruyantes et il maudit Neko quelques instants. Il aurait aimé, pour un temps, avoir un peu de sa furtivité. Mais cette garce ne partageait pas ses secrets. Pour couronner le tout, Diane ne l'aimait pas. Combo se permit donc de la maudire de tout son souffle déjà passablement enrayé par sa course. Quand toute cette histoire serait finie, il s'entraînerait dur, ou engagerait une milice pour se protéger.

Un instinct prodigieux l'incita à rentrer les épaules dans sa course et il vit un tourbillon d'air et de boue passer juste au-dessus de sa tête, le manquant de justesse. Galerne et Alcaline l'avaient rattrapé. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il porta une main à sa ceinture de pokéballs, attrapant celle de Tyranocif, qu'il lança dans un hurlement :

— Protège-moi, Tyranocif ! Tue-les s'il le faut, au péril de ta vie et quoiqu'il en coûte !

Cette phrase sonnait bien. C'était Attila qui l'avait dite à sa sœur, il s'en souvenait, il avait écouté à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ce type marié blond et sa princesse. Attila avait lancé cette phrase, seule chose qu'il avait perçue de la conversation, et Combo avait décidé qu'il en ferait sa devise, ou tout du moins celle de son équipe.

Peu conscient de totalement déformer les propos qu'Attila avait prononcés lors de la création théorique de la Ligue Souterraine, le frère d'Aura continua sa course sans se retourner, ne voyant pas son pokémon se faire promptement massacrer par ses adversaires, feignant de ne pas entendre ses hurlements de souffrance.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort d'un de ses serviteurs.

Pourtant, les cris de désespoir de Tyranocif tentaient de rappeler son dresseur vers lui, il appelait à une protection, un secours qu'il n'aurait pas. Quand la carcasse du pokémon de Combo tomba aux pieds de Galerne, le dresseur souterrain serra dans sa main son chapelet de perles, priant silencieusement pour le salut de ce pokémon. Son dresseur était un monstre et Tyranocif avait joué de malchance.

* * *

— C'est absolument scandaleux !

Si on lui avait demandé, Flora aurait répondu qu'effectivement, elle s'amusait beaucoup. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle vociférait en face du conseil municipal, dans le seul but de détourner l'attention de la Tour de Combats. Après leur diversion, les regards s'étaient portés sur Lime, se faisant suspicieux, accroissant également l'attention portée aux fréquents va-et-vient qui rythmaient la vie au sain de la Tour de Combats.

À présent, la coordinatrice gesticulait, le dresseur souterrain se tenant quelques pas derrière elle, aux côtés de Max et Annabelle. Ils avaient décidé de le faire passer pour un cousin éloigné, venu près d'eux pour s'occuper de Max. Drew était resté dans la tour, avec le bébé, pendant qu'Ondine tentait de contrôler le fils de Ln(3). Flora comprenait mieux, à présent, pourquoi Artik le surnommait « Mini-Terreur ». Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils alors que le maire de la ville se tassait un peu sous le volume impressionnant de la voix de Flora.

— Jean est venu soutenir notre famille, dans cette horrible épreuve que nous traversons. Comment osez-vous en rajouter un peu plus ? N'est-ce pas suffisant, ce que nous vivons ? Êtes-vous parfaitement insensibles à l'horreur qui nous a mis à terre ?

Elle porta une main tremblante à son visage, feignant de dérober à la vue du conseil municipal un flot de larmes. Annabelle s'avança pour passer sa main dans le dos de Flora, l'enlaça pour qu'elle étouffe le sourire nerveux qu'elle sentait naître sur ses lèvres. C'était difficile de garder son sérieux, même si elle savait qu'il était important qu'elle contrôle son rire, à la fois amusé par la crédulité du maire et un peu hystérique de devoir user de la mort de ses parents avec un tel dessein.

Annabelle enchaîna d'une voix calme et basse, contrastant fortement avec celle de Flora qui avait résonné, puissante et trop ferme, dans le bureau. Le conseil municipal porta donc toute son attention sur la voix de son Génie Extrême.

— S'il vous plaît, monsieur le maire, soyez clément et doux. Je comprends tout à fait les soupçons que vous pouvez nous porter et, s'il est vrai que nous avons connu un de ces criminels, nous l'avons tous renié dès que nous avons pris connaissance de ses liens avec cette organisation.

— Un groupe de déchets, ponctua Max dans une grimace dégoûtée. Une honte.

Lime hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler le tatouage d'appartenance qu'il portait sur sa main droite, justement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention dessus. Qu'il le couvre soudainement paraîtrait davantage suspect que s'il le laissait à vue. Si les lettres déliées L et S s'étalaient sur le dos de sa main, l'arbre de vie auquel elles étaient reliées – dont le tronc se divisait sur trois racines représentant Combo, Aura et lui-même – pouvait également symboliser une toute autre chose. Ils avaient choisi cette version, si on le leur demandait : ce tatouage était aux initiales de la compagne fictive de Lime, qui ne s'appelait pas du tout Jean.

Le maire se redressa sur son siège, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Annabelle.

— Comprenez bien, nos habitants voient d'un très mauvais œil que tant de nouveaux habitants peuplent la Tour de Combats, ça les rend suspicieux.

— Max et Flora sont mes amis, scanda Annabelle. Ils ont tout perdu dans cette histoire, à cause de la Ligue Souterraine ! Ils n'ont plus nulle part où aller ! Ondine également ! Comment trois Champions Officiels pourraient-ils s'allier à la Ligue Souterraine ? Êtes-vous sérieux ?

Sous le ton qui commençait à se voiler de colère, le maire leva les mains devant lui, signe qu'il capitulait.

— Mademoiselle, je vous prie, gardez votre calme. Nous allons retirer nos accusations, nos conclusions avaient de toute façon déterminé votre innocence.

Lime s'avança d'un pas, effleura la main d'Annabelle qui retint un sourire. Elle saisit les doigts, caressa légèrement la paume du dresseur souterrain et le laissa s'adresser au conseil municipal, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je vous remercie. Pour preuve de ma bonne foi, si vous le souhaitez, mon Queulorior et moi pouvons vous aider à repeindre la fresque sur la façade de l'école, nous avons remarqué qu'elle commençait à se ternir…

Il n'y avait bien que Lime pour proposer ses services juste après avoir vu la peine capitale s'approcher de lui avec force. Annabelle ne put retenir un soupir de profonde affection, alors que Max levait les yeux au ciel, détournant son fauteuil. Tout ça, c'était de la poudre aux yeux.

**oOo**

— Nous sommes toujours là, annonça James sur l'air de sa devise.

— Et on n'sait pas pourquoi, continua Jessie dans un soupir.

Affalés à la table de la cuisine, ils observaient Ondine faire des allers-retours, courant après le petit garçon qui avait déjà tiré la queue de Miaouss, sur les moustaches de Mentali, incité Queulorior à dévaster la décoration des lieux, escaladé les murs, monté sur la rambarde du toit en manquant de tomber, failli se noyer dans le bassin et bien d'autres catastrophes.

Giovanni les avait assignés à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre et, au fond de son cœur, James commençait à se demander si le Boss ne les avait pas oubliés. Quand Ondine repassa avec le petit entre les bras, il constata qu'elle avait des cernes, sans doute épuisée par l'hyperactivité de ce gosse et ses questions toujours trop nombreuses. Il commençait à se sentir bien, parmi la résistance. Presque à sa place. Être un criminel et se battre pour une cause juste, c'était, au fond, une place qui lui convenait.

Il observait d'un œil attentif le ballet entre les membres de cette résistance, il voyait les relations évoluer et tous ces enfants étaient une petite source de joie tout de même, constata-t-il quand Drew entra précipitamment avec son fils, à la recherche du biberon. Ondine le lui donna en retenant Sacha de poser sa main sur la plaque brûlante et James sourit. Cette ambiance lui plaisait vraiment. Elle lui changeait de l'austérité froide dans laquelle ses parents l'avaient élevé et c'était l'image qu'il se faisait d'une famille. Une grande famille. Y avait-il véritablement sa place ?

Il tourna la tête vers Jessie, dont le front reposait sur le bois de la table et il observa les moustaches un peu désespérées de Miaouss. La Team Rocket s'ennuyait et quand ces trois-là s'ennuyaient, les soucis n'étaient généralement pas loin. James se redressa d'un bond.

— Je vais appeler le Boss, pour savoir quels sont les ordres.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le contacter, mais cette impulsion soudaine réveillerait peut-être ses deux compagnons – sa famille à lui, ceux pour qui il avait renoncé à son héritage – et éviterait aux autres résistants de subir un des plans foireux de Miaouss. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de briser cette ambiance, il n'avait que trop conscience du sérieux de la situation.

Quand il atteignit le bureau, que l'ordinateur afficha une image de Giovanni, il se redressa fièrement, faisant ressortir le R de sa tenue blanche. Il entendait presque comme s'il y était le ronronnement du Persian du Boss, le fauteuil qui grince quand l'homme se tourne vers la personne qui l'approche, le léger écho du vaste bureau trop vide.

— James, affirma Giovanni d'une voix surprise. Quelles nouvelles de Diane de Fresnelle ?

Surpris que le Boss se souvienne de son prénom, James bégaya légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils et se secouer imperceptiblement pour reprendre une contenance. La porte de la pièce où il s'était isolé s'ouvrit sur Miaouss et Jessie qui prirent place à ses côtés, écoutant le babillement du garçon qui dressait un rapport détaillé de la situation à Giovanni.

Quand son subordonné eut fini, le mafieux détourna les yeux pour les laisser se perdre sur son bureau. Il avait tant à gagner dans cette histoire qu'il ne laisserait passer aucune occasion de rappeler à de Fresnelle ce qu'elle lui devait. Ce serait un coup de maître. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'autoriserait personne saccager la réputation de son marché noir, ou de sa Ligue Souterraine, aux critères si sélects que Giovanni avait été très surpris de savoir qu'ils étaient si nombreux à en faire partie.

Il esquissa un sourire. Le cadet de la dominatrice pouvait bien lutter et tenter de reprendre les parts de marché qu'ils avaient perdues tant qu'il le voulait. Ça n'avait strictement aucune importance. Il lécha ses lèvres, goûtant par avance à la victoire savoureuse qu'il allait prendre sur cette garce qui avait depuis longtemps fait passer la Team Rocket pour une bande de clowns armés de pokéballs. Il donna ses ordres sans prêter attention aux regards qu'échangeaient les trois sbires.

Jessie déglutit imperceptiblement. Si elle était celle qui avait toujours su s'asseoir sur les scrupules de ses partenaires pour les pousser plus loin, les motiver, elle n'en avait pas moins ses valeurs. Et ce que leur demandait le Boss lui paraissait un peu cruel. Quand l'écran redevint noir, elle jeta un œil sur Miaouss qui regardait fixement James. Ce dernier déglutit.

— Je, je… Vous pensez ?

Miaouss secoua la tête. Il savait que ses deux amis attendaient de lui un de ses célèbres discours galvanisants, mais il n'en avait aucun à l'esprit. Lui aussi avait pris l'habitude de dormir en boule dans un coin chaud, de manger tous les jours. Et, s'il ne l'avouerait pas ouvertement, il s'était même pris d'affection pour l'humain bruyant qui courait partout, comme le morveux le faisait avant. Il n'avait pas à cœur de tout briser.

— On pourrait attendre, suggéra le pokémon parlant d'une voix faible et peu convaincue. Le temps de trouver un plan valable… Après tout, maintenant que le Boss nous aime, autant être à la hauteur et si on se précipite, on va tout faire foirer…

— Il n'a pas tort, approuva James.

— Hum, confirma la seule fille.

Un léger silence flotta et finalement une clochette tinta dans toute la Tour de Combats, signe qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Sans une once d'hésitation, la Team Rocket occulta les ordres de Giovanni pour se précipiter dans la salle à manger. Après tout, Miaouss avait raison. Quitte à s'atteler à une tâche de cette envergure, autant être prêts et avoir repris des forces. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, ils s'y mettraient, c'était juré.

* * *

― Tu n'as jamais peur ?

La voix de Sha fit se retourner Cash, qui observait les allées et venues en contrebas du motel où il avait élu domicile avec sa partenaire. Il apprécia du regard sa tenue, constatant avec satisfaction qu'elle avait enfin cessé de se conduire comme une secrétaire, pour être sa digne coéquipière.

― Tu adoptes le style vestimentaire de ma sœur, maintenant ?

Un sourire plus tard, Sha faisait rouler ses épaules dans son tee-shirt sans manche, baissant les yeux sur son short en jean. Ses pieds nus juraient avec sa tenue bien plus adaptée pour les combats et les retraites précipitées que la précédente. Sa ceinture de pokéballs pendait élégamment sur ses hanches, elle avait taillé ses ongles et renoncé à son maquillage. Cash retourna à son observation de la rue alors qu'elle répondait :

― Un mélange entre June et Neko… On peut lui reprocher plein de choses, à ta sœur, mais parfois, elle est un bon exemple. Tiens… Tu as un tatouage ?

La surprise vibrant dans la voix de Sha avorta le mouvement de l'espion, qui passait une main sur sa nuque, dans une tentative désespérée pour apaiser la tension de ses cervicales. Il avait oublié qu'il portait un tatouage. Comme tous les dresseurs souterrains, il n'avait pu échapper à cette marque d'appartenance – comme s'il pouvait appartenir à autre chose qu'à lui-même – qu'il avait choisi de placer sur sa nuque.

Sha s'approcha de lui et le sol grinça légèrement quand elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tirant sur son col et relevant ses cheveux devenus trop longs pour observer la marque d'un brun clair de plus près. Il la laissa faire, malgré la tension soudaine qui l'envahit. Il restait tout de même sur ses gardes, partenaire ou pas.

― LS, murmura-t-elle en contemplant le code-barre imprimé sur la peau, où ces deux lettres s'étalaient en surimpression. C'est original… C'est la devise d'Olympe, ça, non ?

« Liberté et Souveraineté » était le slogan qu'Autrui avait choisi pour son organisation, nommée Olympe. Cash se retint de secouer la tête pour nier : ça l'arrangeait qu'elle pense qu'il s'agissait de ça. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à révéler les secrets de la Ligue.

Sha se repositionna sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de son partenaire, dont le regard se perdait sur le carreau sale. Elle savait qu'il guettait l'immense horloge dévorant la petite place en contrebas. Il attendait que sonnent vingt-trois heures et le signal. La voie serait alors dégagée et ils seraient libres de rejoindre l'informateur chez qui Horus voulait se rendre, dans une impulsion qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui expliquer et à laquelle elle n'avait demandé aucune justification. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, bien mieux qu'elle.

Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait bien glissé un poignard dans son dos, contre ses reins, comme Neko le faisait et grimaça en repensant à la voleuse. Tout, en cette fille, l'exaspérait. Sa proximité avec Octavian, ses cheveux ondulés, sa place dans la hiérarchie d'Olympe – un peu usurpée, tout de même, elle n'était pas la meilleure des voleuses, elle avait juste l'équipe de pokémons adaptée –, le tatouage dans son décolleté et… D'un mouvement vif, elle tourna la tête vers Horus. Elle laissa son regard se promener sur lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

― LS… Ligue Souterraine. Horus, tu es un menteur.

Dardant sur elle un regard furieux, il soupira de contrariété, s'éloignant enfin de la fenêtre pour rejoindre les affaires qu'il avait laissées sur la table bancale de la chambre. Il attrapa l'émetteur conçu par Guillaume et Nerd, nota un léger grésillement – sans doute normal, il n'y connaissait rien à tout ça et ne pouvait pas juger – puis il se tourna vers Sha :

― Non, pas du tout. À quel moment m'as-tu entendu te donner raison ?

Sha ouvrit la bouche et la referma dans un mouvement de tête l'approuvant.

― Tes pirouettes pour t'en sortir m'impressionneront toujours, affirma-t-elle avec un petit rire amusé. Donc, c'est un tatouage d'appartenance à la Ligue Souterraine…

Sentant sur lui le regard de sa partenaire, Cash haussa les épaules, continuant ses préparatifs. Pokéballs, arme blanche dissimulée, liasse de billets, une fiole emplie d'un liquide à l'aspect grumeleux. Tout était prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter.

Il détestait attendre, ça s'apparentait à une perte de temps considérable et au vu de tout ce dont il devait s'acquitter pour la Ligue Souterraine, c'était horripilant. Il retourna près de la fenêtre, scrutant les toits après avoir posé les yeux sur l'horloge. C'était l'heure, le signal allait arriver.

Effectivement, peu de temps après, un Hoothoot se posa sur le toit d'en face et ulula, avant de s'envoler.

― Ce qui m'étonne, reprit Sha sans se soucier du silence de son partenaire, c'est que tu l'aies placé sur la nuque. Te connaissant, ça me surprend que tu aies laissé quelqu'un s'approcher de toi par derrière avec une aiguille… Je veux dire… Tu dors avec une veilleuse pour pouvoir parer plus rapidement à une attaque surprise !

Sans se laisser démonter par l'incrédulité qui vibrait dans la voix de sa partenaire, Cash traversa de nouveau la pièce, s'approchant cette fois de la porte. Il était temps d'y aller. Il posa sa main gauche sur la clenche, puis changea pour y mettre la droite, et Sha secoua la tête.

— Et cette fichue manie de vouloir faire croire que tu es droitier… Je ne comprendrai jamais ta paranoïa, Horus. Jamais.

Cash grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Essaye de vivre avec Neko et June, tu verras si tu ne deviens pas légèrement parano, après ça… ». Sha retint un rire et passa une dernière fois en revue son matériel, avant de suivre son coéquipier qui disparaissait par l'ouverture du battant.

Elle adorait l'embêter avec sa paranoïa, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu et s'il bougonnait, c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. En vérité, Sha admirait les précautions dont s'entourait son partenaire. Feindre être droitier était brillant. Ses ennemis auraient forcément tendance à vouloir l'attaquer par la gauche et se retrouveraient ainsi aux prises avec un gaucher plutôt doué pour les combats – même s'il ne valait pas Octavian, bien entendu. Mais qui pouvait, à ce jour, prétendre égaler l'aîné de la fratrie insaisissable ? Elle retint un petit sourire amoureux en secouant la tête. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Horus, plutôt que se laisser happer dans ce genre de pensées mièvres.

Se hâtant, elle le rattrapa dans les escaliers, le dépassa en ébouriffant ses cheveux, alors qu'il râlait, protestant contre son manque de sérieux. Pour nier, elle tira la langue, exécuta un petit pas de danse amusé. Tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient s'en sortir, de cette histoire. Et vivants. Elle en était persuadée.

* * *

L'infirmière Joëlle secoua doucement la tête en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, consciente d'aller à l'encontre des instructions égrenées à la télévision à propos des fugitifs. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle laissa passer, un à un, les dresseurs qui entraient, tête basse et regards craintifs, furetant sans hésitation à la recherche d'une tranquillité d'esprit, un havre de paix relatif, parcourant les murs des yeux, regardant sans les voir les photos d'elle avec certains de ses patients, certaines autres infirmières.

Quand Pierre l'avait contactée pour lui demander de lui rendre un service, elle avait accepté sans se poser de questions. Malgré tous les défauts du garçon, elle en était tombée amoureuse, il était si doux avec les pokémons, il lui avait beaucoup appris.

À présent, elle regrettait. Elle regrettait d'être incapable de lui dire non, incapable de résister face à la souffrance d'un pokémon blessé. D'autant plus quand la blessure était aussi sérieuse que Pierre le lui avait affirmé.

Le groupe de six personnes qui se tenait dans sa maison était aussi disparate qu'il pourrait l'être : un brun qui portait un Pikachu sur l'épaule – Sacha, se souvint-elle, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, plusieurs années auparavant –, d'un blond aux grand yeux étonnés et d'une jeune femme à l'air triste et aux longs cheveux ondulés. Un troisième était déjà assis dans un fauteuil, un ordinateur sur les genoux et le pianotage de ses doigts sur les touches brisait le calme apparent.

Mais Joëlle comprit que ce n'était qu'une apparence lorsqu'elle jeta un œil sur les deux derniers. L'homme aux cheveux bleus et le géant blond semblaient tendus, paraissaient guetter le moindre bruit, portant des doigts agiles à leurs pokéballs aux plus petits sons qui pussent leur paraître suspects.

Des dresseurs souterrains. Des gens recherchés. Des assassins.

_« Pierre, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »,_ s'horrifia-t-elle en pensée.

Il était inconcevable de les aider. Ils avaient tué une école, disait le présentateur à la télévision. Des monstres. S'en prendre à des êtres vivants était une chose impensable pour Joëlle, qui avait prêté serment : elle travaillait pour préserver la vie. Humains ou pokémons, chacun de ces fils de vie était précieux. Finalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses relâchés soupira, tendit une main vers la jeune femme.

Elle avait les yeux passablement rougis, mélange de fatigue et de tristesse et quand elle leva son regard vert chargé de peur sur l'infirmière, celle-ci se sentit faiblir. Comment de tels yeux pouvaient-ils avoir tué des enfants ? C'était parfaitement impossible.

Neko tendit la pokéball de Luxray d'un geste fébrile, hésitant à la lâcher dans la main de l'infirmière. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, Joëlle retint sa respiration. Oh non, un tel visage ne pouvait pas avoir tué de sang-froid. Les mains se frôlèrent, la pokéball glissa des doigts de Neko. Sans un mot, l'ex petite amie de Pierre se détourna, abandonnant ses invités si particuliers dans le salon pour rejoindre la salle de bains, qu'elle avait aménagé rapidement pour la transformer en quelque chose qui pouvait presque passer pour un lieu aseptisé.

La pokéball s'ouvrit, elle retint une exclamation douloureuse. Celle qui vint jusqu'à elle appartenait à la dresseuse du Luxray qui jappait de douleur, les yeux mi-clos, brumeux. Le sang du pokémon éclaboussa le blanc immaculé du carrelage de la salle de bains et Joëlle s'apprêta à congédier sèchement Neko. Quand celle-ci lui porta un regard inquiet, ouvrant la bouche, l'infirmière ne s'en sentit plus la force. Elle fit un geste de la main.

— Venez. Il va avoir besoin de votre soutien pour traverser cette épreuve. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Dans un filet de voix à peine reconnaissable, la voleuse raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, évitant de s'attarder, cependant, sur la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à avoir abandonné Luxray alors qu'il était blessé, se disant qu'elle aurait pu intervenir plus vite.

Elle n'était pas convaincue par les paroles réconfortantes dont Psyko l'avait abreuvée le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à Dicoville. Pourtant elle avait follement envie d'y croire, pour se dédouaner. Depuis combien de temps, déjà, faisait-elle équipe avec Luxray ? Combien de fois l'avait-il couverte et aidée ? Il s'était révélé plus qu'inestimable dans son équipe, son évolution avait changé le cours d'un de ses casses en le renversant en sa faveur, il y avait déjà plusieurs années… Et qu'avait-elle fait pour le protéger ?

Neko glissa sa main dans la fourrure du pokémon pour le rassurer, alors que l'infirmière nettoyait la blessure, pour l'observer avec attention. Elle soupira :

— Il faut suturer.

Luxray couina, anticipant probablement la douleur et Neko mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre.

— Il va avoir mal ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas de… Je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant. Il va falloir le maintenir en place pendant l'opération.

Neko hocha la tête, déglutissant. Elle sursauta légèrement quand une ombre se posta au-dessus d'elle et jeta un regard perdu à Artik qui s'accroupissait déjà, passant une main dans son dos, la laissant posée sur ses reins.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Il ne s'adressait pas à l'infirmière mais à son élève. La femme aux cheveux roses n'avait aucun intérêt.

Mieux que personne, Artik connaissait les liens entre Luxray et Neko. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter la difficulté de cette blessure. Son soutien moral ne serait probablement d'aucune utilité et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il tenait absolument à accompagner son unique élève à travers cette nouvelle épreuve.

Sa main remonta le long du dos de Neko, alors que l'infirmière le remerciait de se proposer. Neko ne réagit pas quand les doigts d'Artik pressèrent les siens, qu'il écarta délicatement ses cheveux de ses épaules pour les lui nouer. Elle ne nota pas l'effleurement, doux comme une plume d'Altaria, qui frôla sa peau, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua le profond regard qu'Artik porta à son profil.

Elle se décala légèrement. Il s'agenouilla, posant ses mains sur Luxray qui commençait à se débattre en couinant et grognant de douleur. Neko ne put en supporter davantage. Le sang qui coulait, les mains d'Artik maculées, les gémissements de son équipier… Elle quitta précipitamment la salle de bains, laissant l'infirmière seule avec Artik. Ce dernier tenta un mouvement pour la retenir, Joëlle l'invectiva violemment :

— Imbécile sans cervelle, continuez à immobiliser Luxray ! Sinon, je risque de le blesser et de percer un organe vital avec mon aiguille !

Lui jetant un regard ironique et plein de morgue, le gothique ignora ses reproches. Pourtant il obéit, laissant Neko rejoindre les autres au salon.

Nerd était toujours penché sur son ordinateur, étudiant avec attention le programme qu'il avait codé, s'assurant qu'il fonctionnait, qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Psyko contemplait les photos disposées sur le bord de la cheminée d'un regard vide, sans doute plongé dans ses pensées. Neko n'eut pas envie de réfléchir sur ce qui pouvait être si captivant dans la vie de l'imbécile à grosse bite pour qu'il fût si éloigné de la réalité qui se déroulait dans la salle de bains. Elle préféra concentrer son regard sur les deux autres. Attablés devant une carte, Stup et Attila palabraient à voix basse, sans doute dans l'optique de préparer une stratégie pour s'infiltrer à proximité des serveurs de l'armée sans être repérés.

_« La furtivité, c'est ma spécialité »_

Neko sembla oublier quelques instants son partenaire blessé, les mains tachées d'Artik et elle s'approcha du Fondateur et de son élève d'un pas déterminé. D'un coup de coude, elle dégagea Stup, qui râla à mi-voix. Elle n'y prêta absolument aucune intention.

Devant elle se dressait un plan de la ville. Une pastille autocollante jaune d'or symbolisait le lieu qu'ils devaient attaquer. La voleuse fronça les sourcils, désigna une zone sur la carte.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

Attila haussa les épaules avant de se pencher davantage pour tenter d'identifier le bâtiment. Massant toujours le bras où s'était douloureusement enfoncé le coude de Neko, Stup jeta un œil sur la carte.

— C'est une ambassade.

— Pas intéressant, grogna Neko. Trop gardé, trop de dégâts. Nerd ?

Le génie de l'informatique leva les yeux de son écran, lui portant un regard perplexe.

— Tu peux atteindre ton serveur de n'importe où ?

— Rappelle-toi à qui tu t'adresses. Du moment que je suis à proximité, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur les lieux. Je n'aurais qu'à… Heu… Les détails sont trop complexes et les expliquer serait une perte de temps.

Sans un autre mot, il retourna à son programme, Neko esquissa un sourire, posant le doigt sur un point précis.

— Là. Il faut qu'on passe par là.

— T'es sûre ?

La question de Stup l'offensa. Croisant les bras dans une attitude boudeuse, elle lui lança un regard blessé :

— Je suis la meilleure des voleuses. Évidemment que je suis sûre de ce que je te dis. Et–

Un bruit de pas l'interpella, elle releva la tête pour se plonger dans les yeux onyx d'Artik dont le visage fermé lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Elle n'aimait pas quand il avait cet air-là. Secouant la tête, il lui fit signe de s'approcher, de le rejoindre.

— L'infirmière Joëlle veut te parler, Neko.

* * *

_Le rai de lumière rouge annonçant le rappel d'un pokémon éclaira la cage des escaliers de l'immeuble suffisamment longtemps pour que quiconque passant dans les environs pût discerner les traits communs d'une jeune femme aux cheveux désordonnés. Le souffle court, elle haletait pour retenir ses sanglots, hésitant devant une porte, entre frapper et faire demi-tour, se taire, se tuer._

_Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Elle aurait dû pouvoir lutter à armes égales. Mais son adversaire était trop puissant pour elle, il avait de trop bons arguments; elle se faisait l'effet d'un pokémon traqué et chassé, par un fou qui prenait un plaisir sadique à la voir se débattre._

_La peur courait dans les veines de Ln(3), une terreur sourde qui ravageait tout sur son passage, se disputant la part belle avec une culpabilité aveugle. Jamais encore, auparavant, elle n'avait connu une telle angoisse face à une situation dont elle avait perdu le contrôle à l'instant même où son regard avait croisé celui de son fils, dans les bras de ce bâtard de militaire._

_Oh pourtant, elle le jurait, elle était prête à lui rire au nez une nouvelle fois, dès qu'elle avait aperçu le dos large, les rangers bien cirées, l'uniforme noir, le crâne rasé de trop près pour un général de brigade. Si elle avait pu l'envoyer se faire fister par un Cacturne la première fois, ça ne serait pas différent la seconde. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, bien déterminée à lui révéler l'étendue de son ressentiment envers les hommes qui insistent trop._

_Mais quand il s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait susurré un « je me suis permis d'aller récupérer votre enfant à son école, docteur » aussi sadique que cruel, elle avait su qu'elle avait perdu la bataille et qu'elle devait ployer. Sacha était dans les bras de ce général à la con et elle avait remarqué immédiatement qu'il lui aurait suffi d'un mouvement pour briser la nuque de son petit. Les sueurs froides qui avaient coulé le long de son échine l'avaient forcée à se plier aux exigences du général, donner un accord de principe._

_Il était reparti, elle avait mis Sacha en garde chez son assistant et avait tenté de trouver une solution. Rien ne lui venait, la seule chose qu'elle voyait se dessiner pour résoudre ce conflit – la Ligue Souterraine ou son enfant – était la mort, mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de s'offrir cette délivrance._

* * *

D'un geste de la main, Cash écarta le nuage de fumée qui envahissait son champ de vision, lui brûlant légèrement les yeux et son informateur écarta son cigare, l'écrasant dans un cendrier alors qu'il était à peine entamé. Sha occupait une place à droite de son partenaire, tandis qu'il lisait avec attention les documents officiels qui avaient été détournés par Franck, l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du vaste bureau.

Dire que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes était un doux euphémisme. Sha exhala de contrariété en constatant l'air tendu de Cash, qui dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux dans un mouvement impatient. Il détestait porter ses cheveux longs et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer chez le coiffeur depuis trop longtemps déjà. Dès que possible, il raserait tout.

Il tourna la page en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas – non par manque de vocabulaire, mais par absence de connaissance dans ce domaine – et il regretta de ne pas avoir prêté la moindre attention au babillage volubile de Ln(3) quand il passait la voir pour récupérer des commandes. Il était persuadé que ce mot – « hémolysant » – avait déjà fait son apparition dans le jargon de scientifique tarée de la traîtresse. S'il avait été plus attentif, peut-être aurait-il su ce qu'il signifiait.

Mais ce n'était pas cette commande de poisons hémolysants, qui l'inquiétait. C'était le reste.

Gaz toxique et cyanure. Commandés en trop grande quantité. Sans destination précise. Un cocktail détonant qui pourrait bien faire mal.

_« Bon sang, tu avais raison, Ange ! »_

La boule d'émotions qui enserra sa gorge n'avait rien à voir avec les nouvelles désastreuses qui s'étalaient sur l'ensemble de feuilles de papier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Penser à l'infirmière lui faisait encore mal.

Les rares moments où il ne réfléchissait plus, quand il ne se laissait plus emporter par les événements et son métier si prenant, Cash se souvenait avec trop de précision de son amie disparue. Le blond de ses cheveux qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange quand les rayons du soleil se perdaient dedans et l'auréolaient – il avait souvent ri de la comparaison peu appropriée quand on savait de quoi était capable la jeune femme. Il se souvenait avec netteté le sang qui avait maculé sa peau en se répandant, blanchissant son teint et ses lèvres, il se souvenait de son souffle mentholé. Dans ces moments, il regrettait, sans véritablement donner corps à ces regrets.

Cette guerre lui avait ravi une des deux seules choses à être inestimables sur cette planète. Il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il perde, seul, l'autre. Son temps était précieux.

Discrètement, Sha tendit une main pour effleurer sa cuisse, à la fois pour lui témoigner un peu de soutien dans ce qu'elle devinait être du chagrin – même s'il était difficile d'imaginer cette émotion imprimée dans le regard de son partenaire au cœur d'argent et d'or – mais également pour l'aider à reprendre corps avec la réalité, à s'évader des souvenirs et de la nostalgie.

Il se redressa imperceptiblement dans le fauteuil où il était installé pour jeter un regard neutre sur le visage buriné de Franck qui ne cillait pas. Sha battait une mesure nerveuse de son pied nu, la moquette absorbait le rythme tendu, mais ne parvenait pas à dissiper le silence. L'espion de la Ligue Souterraine sentit son regard se perdre dans le vide alors qu'il réfléchissait rapidement, pour tenter d'assembler les informations qu'il avait.

Que savait-il ? Reshiram ne participait pas à l'offensive avant le mois de juin, pour laisser le temps à ses hommes de se préparer. Ln(3) avait trahi, était biochimiste et faisait partie de Reshiram. Le nom du général Sévignan ne figurait pas sur cette feuille, donc Reshiram n'était pas impliqué, donc Ln(3) n'était pas à la tête de tout ça. Au choix : soit c'était une bénédiction, soit c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

— Le Cyanhydre, tu connais ? lança Franck d'une voix lointaine.

* * *

Le calme avant la tempête. Pour une fois, il ne pensait même pas à ses amis, mais plutôt à lui-même. Assis à une table de la salle à manger, il s'accordait une des rares pauses qu'il prenait depuis que Keiran avait décidé de faire de lui un pseudo-chirurgien pour la Ligue Souterraine et Régis comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi il avait préféré s'orienter vers les pokémons plutôt que vers les humains.

Sa tâche était bien plus ardue que ce qu'il avait escompté et il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un pouce. Tournant la tête vers le museau qui avait heurté son poignet, il eut un pale sourire et glissa ses doigts dans le pelage.

— Quel beau duo d'éclopés on fait, toi et moi, soupira-t-il.

Luxray insista, lui donna un nouveau coup de museau et finalement Régis se leva pour suivre le pokémon qui marchait lentement, ayant perdu une bonne partie de son pelage dans l'opération qui avait suturé sa plaie. Il cicatrisait bien. Comme Prof. Devenus inutiles après leurs blessures respectives, ils tentaient l'un comme l'autre de se soutenir. Régis avait encore l'impression d'entendre la voix perdue de Neko le supplier de prendre soin de Luxray « fais en sorte qu'il aille bien… Je suis sûre que ton cynisme va avoir besoin de Luxray pour reprendre tout son éclat ! »

C'était elle, plutôt, qui semblait ternie. L'image d'Artik, à l'écran, n'était guère mieux. Pour les rassurer, il avait sorti une phrase vaniteuse, empreinte d'ironie et les deux dresseurs avaient souri. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Sortant dans le jardin, à la suite du pokémon de Neko, il retrouva son garant attablé devant deux tasses de thé, dont une lui était destinée. Il s'installa, alors que Keiran relevait la tête de ses derniers rapports sur les progrès de Régis.

— C'est bien, tu progresses vite.

— Pas assez, grommela Régis.

Son garant ricana.

— De toute façon, tu n'opéreras jamais à cœur ouvert. Ce ne sont que des rudiments.

— Tout serait plus simple si tu acceptais de t'impliquer…

— Ce n'est pas ma guerre, se braqua le garant de Prof. Je ne veux pas y prendre part, je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai eu quelques nouvelles par Attila. Apparemment, il va y avoir du grabuge, il a mis la petite pile châtain et son élève sur une opération.

Régis et Luxray se tendirent d'un même mouvement. Le pokémon couina et Prof lui porta un regard triste. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait voulu être aux côtés de sa dresseuse. Depuis qu'elle l'avait capturé, il n'avait jamais raté un seul de ses coups. Être mis à l'écart. Voilà une sensation que Régis connaissait très bien. Luxray posa ses pattes avant et son museau sur les genoux de Régis, qui le grattouilla entre les oreilles d'un air bienveillant.

— Quel genre d'opération ?

Keiran écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance.

— Je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne suis pas dans les secrets de la Ligue Souterraine, moi.

Un silence s'installa et finalement le chirurgien tapota sa cuillère contre la porcelaine et porta un regard en biais à Luxray qui s'endormait sous le regard attendri de Régis.

— Mais… C'est si extraordinaire que ça, la Ligue Souterraine ?

Quand les yeux de son élève de faculté s'illuminèrent d'émerveillement, quand il aperçut dans ce scintillement un peu de ce que Régis était avant sa blessure, Keiran comprit que sa question était stupide. Personne ne risquerait sa vie pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Pourtant, quand Régis entama un récit de toutes les rencontres extraordinaires qu'il avait fait grâce la Ligue Souterraine, Keiran se retrouva suspendu à ses lèvres, buvant littéralement ses paroles.

Lui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son élève avait choisi de s'allier à ces fous commençait à trouver un début de réponse dans le récit de ces aventures extraordinaires. Régis Chen en avait également, des choses à raconter…

* * *

Ses mains glissèrent de ses lacets, qu'il resserrait avec force, quand Neko passa devant lui. Sacha la saisit au poignet et elle sursauta, s'arrachant à l'étreinte des doigts et se mettant en position de défense. Quand elle reconnut Psyko, elle marmonna et s'adoucit, alors qu'il ne manquait pas le réflexe qu'elle avait eu de porter la main à la pokéball de Luxray. Pourtant, celle-ci avait déserté la ceinture de la dresseuse furtive, dont la main retomba mollement. Pikachu baissa les oreilles, Sacha la tête.

— Neko, je–

— Si tu dis un truc pareil, je te poichigeonne la tronche.

Il esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant le ton buté qu'elle employait souvent avec Artik, passant à côté des intonations lasses. Rejetant loin dans son esprit les inquiétudes qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il toussota et attrapa sa casquette, l'enfonçant sur son crâne, tendant le bras pour que Pikachu puisse l'escalader et s'installer sur son épaule.

— Non, je voulais te dire de faire attention. Le poison de la traîtresse rend sensible aux illusions. Prends garde à celles de Zoroark. Si Stup a pris un peu de sommeil, toi, tu n'as toujours pas dormi…

Neko hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris, puis elle lança un regard torve au bâtiment qu'elle allait attaquer seule avec Stup. Son élève, un peu plus loin, achevait ses préparatifs, se délestant de son paquetage qu'il confia sans le moindre remords à Attila, avant de s'approcher du duo qui l'observait. Souriant à Psyko, il se tourna vers sa formatrice :

— Je savais bien qu'un jour, tu me forcerais à voler quelque chose.

La monte-en-l'air tira une langue taquine, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son élève :

— Voyons Stupéfiaaaant, ça fait partie de ton entraînement !

— Tu te fous de moi, râla Stup, ça n'a rien d'un entraînement, c'est plus apparenté à de la torture, comme la chasse à l'homme.

Elle retroussa une lèvre boudeuse.

— J'ai toujours beaucoup appris dans mes propres chasses à l'homme. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas aussi mauvaise que toi, charria-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Artik, qui observait Nerd s'installer, s'étira avant de se relever. Il jeta un œil sur Arcanin, frôla du bout des doigts la pokéball de Mystherbe et finalement intervint dans la conversation :

— Tu étais en hyper négatif en finissant ta formation, Chaton. Laisse Stup se concentrer, tout le monde n'est pas la meilleure des voleuses…

L'ironie dans la voix d'Artik évoquait sans le moindre doute des souvenirs communs et Neko se raidit instantanément. Stup hésita à se ranger du côté de sa formatrice mais il n'en eut guère le temps. À peine avait-il appelé Givrali à lui qu'elle l'entraînait vers la bâtisse en grommelant de plus belle, alors que Sacha et Artik échangeaient un regard rieur.

Attila fit claquer sa langue, dépité par tant de désinvolture dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Il supposa à juste titre que c'était leur façon si particulière de ne pas céder à la panique. Il connaissait ce trio mieux que personne et s'il avait dû user d'une comparaison pour les décrire, il aurait dit qu'ils étaient un trépied. Si l'un d'eux tombait, les autres s'écroulaient. Comme il ne pouvait leur tenir rigueur d'être effrayés sous leur masque de bonne humeur, il retourna à la garde de Nerd, dont il avait la charge, le temps que ce dernier pût provoquer le plus beau bug informatique de tous les temps.

* * *

_À présent, debout devant la porte d'Attila, s'étouffant dans ses larmes, elle fronça les sourcils. La détermination qui l'avait abandonnée durant le téléport de son Métamorph semblait revenir en force et, durement, elle abattit son poing sur la porte, trois fois de suite, en dépit de l'heure plus que matinale._

_Une agitation inattendue vibra sur le sol de l'appartement du chef de famille souterraine et Ln(3) déglutit, regrettant d'avoir frappé l'espace d'un instant. Elle pensa à faire demi-tour. Trop tard._

_Le colosse qui avait formé Psyko lui ouvrit et, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Attila, Ln(3) laissa une nouvelle vague de chagrin s'emparer d'elle, ses genoux se dérobant sous son poids. Retenue de justesse par Attila, dont les réflexes étaient excellents même au réveil, elle s'écroula dans ses bras, sanglotant de toutes ses forces :_

— _Tue-moi, par pitié, Attila, j'veux pas faire ça, je peux pas, tue-moi, tue-moi, par pitié, achève-moi !_

— _De quoi parles-tu, Ln ?_

— _J'ai vendu Psyko, j'ai vendu Artik, j'ai vendu ma si précieuse Neko, pitié, tue-moi, je ne me pardonnerai jamais, jamais, jamais une telle chose !_

_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles elle répéta en boucle sa supplique, sa prière, laps de temps que le Fondateur mit à profit pour traîner Ln dans son salon, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne réveillerait pas les voisins._

_Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calmât, pour lui demander de relater ce qu'il s'était passé. Longuement, Ln raconta comment le général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan avait menacé, d'abord à mots voilés, puis bien plus franchement par la suite, de tuer son fils si elle n'obéissait pas._

_La biochimiste ne passa pas à côté du regard d'Attila qui notait ses cernes profondes et son teint blafard, conséquences rudes du poison qui grignotait son corps, mortel, corrosif et implacable, rampant comme la mort, grouillant en elle comme des milliers de Mimigals._

_Il abattit une main paternaliste sur son épaule et la tira vers lui, l'enlaçant doucement, caressant ses cheveux comme un père le ferait face au chagrin d'amour d'une de ses filles._

— _Shhhhh… Pleure pas, on va trouver une solution. Si c'est un problème, c'est qu'il y a une solution._

* * *

Franck laissa sa voix mourir dans sa main, alors qu'il la portait à sa bouche pour ronger ses ongles. Cash secoua la tête. Non, le Cyanhydre ne lui disait rien, mais un pressentiment horripilant lui fit froncer les sourcils, reportant son regard sur la commande massive de poisons hémolysants. Cyan-hydre. Cyan– comme cyanure. Mais pourquoi –hydre ? Trioxhydre ne produisait pas de gaz toxique, dans son souvenir. En plus, la livraison indiquait qu'il s'agissait de gaz toxique provenant de Smogogo.

L'informateur de Cash ne sembla pas voir l'interrogation qui traversait les yeux de l'espion, toujours trop tatillon et perfectionniste. Le dresseur souterrain secoua vaguement la tête, encore à demi plongé dans ses réflexions, qui, décidément, l'amenaient sur des sujets qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

— Tu n'as pas pu découvrir où ?

— Non, grimaça Franck d'un air contrarié. J'ai pas accès à cette information, c'est trop bien protégé pour moi.

Cash sentit une vague de colère naître en lui, envers lui-même. Il avait été bien trop laxiste et ça ne se reproduirait plus. Ces dernières années, il s'était cru à l'abri des manœuvres militaires et avait donc négligé ses connaissances à propos de l'armée et ses machinations. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La colère gronda davantage dans ses entrailles, menaçant de le submerger et il ferma les paupières, pour l'endiguer, la maîtriser, suivant les préceptes de June, qui prônait un calme absolu en toute situation.

Son erreur pouvait encore être réparée. Il lui suffisait de retrouver Attila, ou Drake. Instinctivement, il préféra choisir Drake. Le maître des dragons était bien plus au fait des pratiques militaires, il n'avait jamais quitté l'armée, il n'avait jamais cessé de s'intéresser de près au fonctionnement de toute cette machine infernale.

— C'est loin d'être complet, comme information, je m'attendais à largement mieux.

L'informateur fronça les sourcils, vexé. Sha sourit pour tenter d'apaiser les propos de son partenaire.

Avec le temps, elle avait compris qu'arracher un remerciement à Cash relevait du semi-miracle et qu'il considérait que l'aide qu'on lui apportait lui était due. La reconnaissance était quelque chose qu'il ignorait parfaitement et la seule fois où le mot « merci » avait franchi les lèvres de l'espion en présence de Sha, c'était destiné à sa petite blonde. Cette femme avait vraiment eu le don de le transformer.

Avec un sourire charmeur, Cash se releva :

— Sans vouloir abuser–

— Tu abuses toujours, coupa Franck dans un rire amical. Mais tu fais ça de telle manière qu'on se sent presque redevable que tu aies abusé de nous…

Le sourire charmeur de l'espion se transforma en rictus vaniteux. Évidemment. C'était un de ses innombrables talents et ça servait énormément pour les affaires. Sha lui lança un regard moqueur, devinant probablement qu'il se lançait des fleurs par la pensée et il l'ignora parfaitement, repoussant son fauteuil pour se lever, appelant Persian qui s'occupait de vider une gamelle de son contenu. Le pokémon leva la tête, lui montra les dents et replongea avec hâte dans la gamelle. L'espion de la Ligue secoua légèrement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Franck.

— Est-ce que tu as des chaussures ?

L'informateur s'étouffa à moitié.

— Demander à un cordonnier s'il a des chaussures… Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour poser des questions aussi stupides.

— Je me corrige : est-ce que tu as des chaussures de qualité à me donner sans que je ne te reverse un centime, taille 42 et plutôt féminines ?

Sha s'empourpra légèrement, alors que Persian crachotait, s'étouffant avec sa bouchée. Elle devinait que le félin de son partenaire se moquait d'elle et elle se jura de lui faire payer. Le cordonnier la dévisagea longuement, comme plongé dans une réflexion intense puis finalement il hocha la tête.

— La seule chose que je vais avoir dans ce style, ce sont des All Stari en cuir noir. Pas très féminin, le 42…

— Berlin Mercure chausse cette pointure aussi, s'insurgea Sha en repensant à cette riche héritière aux immenses pieds. Et elle est hyper féminine !

D'un mouvement las destiné à éviter de répondre à cette affirmation, Franck se leva pour passer dans sa boutique et attraper les chaussures, qu'il lança à Sha, la fixant toujours. Il la contempla enfiler les chaussures avant de regarder l'espion, qui avait saisi le dossier pour le feuilleter une nouvelle fois et s'assurer qu'il n'était passé à côté d'aucun détail crucial. Il serait trop dommage de faire une erreur par manque d'attention.

— Simple question… Qui est donc cette femme ?

Sans relever la tête du dossier, Cash murmura :

— C'est mon ombre.

La secrétaire soupira discrètement.

C'était toujours plus flatteur que n'être qu'une simple « servante », comme le disait la hiérarchie de l'organisation d'Autrui. Parmi ses Dieux, Sha était au bas de l'échelle, affiliée à un autre Dieu, plus puissant, en l'occurrence Horus. Elle possédait donc le statut de « première servante » de sa « suite » mais elle restait heureuse de constater que Cash la considérait différemment. L'ombre était indissociable du corps, tout aussi insaisissable fût-il. Et ce statut lui suffisait amplement. C'était, de toute façon, trop demander à Cash d'en obtenir plus, même simplement qu'il pût admettre qu'elle était une sorte d'amie pour lui.

Ils quittèrent Franck assez rapidement, alors que l'espion était toujours profondément plongé dans sa réflexion. Il se demandait où il pourrait trouver Drake. Où se cachait le Cyanhydre. Qui était derrière tout ça. Qui pourrait arrêter le Cyanhydre s'il était parachevé. Qui serait le premier à passer la pokéball à gauche si personne n'y parvenait.

Le bavardage de Sha l'atteignait à peine, ne franchissant pas le mur épais d'interrogations que soulevait l'existence du Cyanhydre, il y répondait dans un automatisme forgé par l'expérience. Quand sa partenaire redescendait en pression, elle causait bien trop pour que ce fût humain. Elle était presque aussi bavarde que lui dans ses jours les plus fastes et ce n'était pas peu dire.

— Mais pourquoi ton tatouage sur la nuque semble s'effacer ?

— Parce qu'il s'efface. Tu ne me crois quand même pas assez fou pour imprimer sur ma peau une marque qui pourrait me faire condamner dans l'éventualité peu crédible que je sois pris ? C'est bien plus facile de nier et mentir quand il n'y a pas de preuve. C'est du henné, c'est…

Il pinça les lèvres, tant pour retenir la fin de sa phrase « comme ça que j'ai découvert l'hémophilie d'Ange » que pour étouffer les souvenirs qui rejaillissaient une fois de plus sans prévenir. N'achevant pas son explication, il se replongea dans ses pensées, reprenant le fil de sa réflexion.

Quand toute cette histoire serait finie, il prendrait des vacances. De vraies et longues vacances. Persian, lui et un hôtel de luxe où des dizaines de personnes se mettraient en quatre pour le choyer. Et il dormirait plusieurs jours d'affilée. Il cèderait même à l'impulsion d'une activité débilisante à souhaits, comme regarder « Qui veut gagner des Pokédollars » ou jouer à un jeu vidéo dont le principe était de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, ou un jeu de plateforme. Au moins, ça ne demandait que peu de réflexion.

Il frissonna quand un courant d'air glacé passa sur sa nuque, l'arrachant à son rêve de retraite et Persian, qui marchait près de lui, feula dangereusement, son poil se hérissant.

Un vent glacial traversa l'espion de part en part, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du hall de ce motel miteux et indigne de lui. Il soupira en reconnaissant la sensation désagréable provoquée par le passage d'un Spectrum dans les parages, qui serait immanquablement suivie par cette voix qu'il méprisait plus que tout.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens, constata quelqu'un à la droite des partenaires dans un souffle ironique. Ne serait-ce pas Horus et Sha ?

— Connor, cracha Cash. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ton secteur.

L'homme d'une taille moyenne, au physique banal à pleurer, apparu près de l'accueil, était un autre des dieux d'Autrui. Il s'était autoproclamé rival de Cash et celui-ci, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être rabaissé à ça, avait aussitôt pris en grippe celui qui se prétendait espion.

Ce type n'était qu'un minable agent de renseignement des basses sphères et Cash lui refusait systématiquement l'honneur relatif de l'appeler par son nom de dieu, appellation visant également à bien lui montrer lequel des deux était le meilleur, juste au cas où il en aurait douté.

— Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi à propos de ton monopole, Horus. J'ai affaire et je suppose que toi aussi, avec cette histoire de Ligue Souterraine… On dit que tu as entraîné ta suivante dans un marasme nauséabond ?

— « On » est un con et un lâche, rétorqua Sha dans un grognement vexé par l'appellation insultante. Quitte à parler, autant le faire à visage découvert.

Anubis l'ignora, sans même lui jeter un regard, se contentant de sourire à Cash qui avait recouvré un visage neutre, une attitude ne laissant transparaître ni colère ni anxiété.

Parfaitement impassible, la main s'étant imperceptiblement détendue, prête à ordonner à Persian d'attaquer d'un simple geste, quand le Spectrum d'Anubis était apparu, traversant un mur, le dresseur souterrain laissa un sourire froid ourler ses lèvres alors que l'autre reprenait :

— Les bruits de couloir sont très instructifs… Certains parient sur ta chute, seul, abandonné de tous tes proches, et ils sont nombreux à faire cette prédiction.

D'un mouvement élégant, Horus tourna la tête, faisant signe à Sha de le suivre jusque dans leur chambre, sans prêter la moindre attention à Anubis. Ils avaient mieux à faire qu'à palabrer avec cet imbécile sans saveur.

— Même à mille contre un, c'est toujours moi qui gagne.

Pourtant, quand il posa son pied sur la troisième marche, la première pensée négative qu'il eût jamais eue à propos de son avenir le traversa. Peut-être que Cash, pour une fois, allait perdre son pari.

* * *

— Finalement, j'ai plus envie de servir d'appât.

Stup fit mine de s'en aller, mais Neko le saisit par le col, l'empêchant de se carapater en douce et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, tentant d'argumenter :

— Mais je ne sers à rien, là ! C'est toi la pro de ce genre de situations, t'as pas besoin de moi, tu vas t'en sortir toute seule !

— Gnagnagna, parodia la voleuse en levant les yeux au ciel. Avant d'être un grand voleur, il faut que tu saches être un bon appât.

— Foutaises, bouda le spécialiste Glace. Tu ne m'auras pas. La dernière fois que tu m'as tenu ce genre de discours, j'ai laissé Cash participer à une chasse à l'homme que tu as truquée ! Plus jamais ! En plus, j'ai pas envie de devenir voleur !

Croisant des bras boudeurs sur son torse, Stup retroussa sa lèvre inférieure. Neko releva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste circulaire.

— Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de les divertir !

Stup analysa le commando qui les entourait et les contemplait d'un air incrédule. Il s'agissait du commando numéro trois, spécialisé dans le combat rapproché, comme l'avait prédit Attila. Les éloigner de Nerd serait facile, d'autant plus que Neko avait choisi une tactique des plus particulières pour les provoquer et les agacer. Il toussota.

— Je crois que c'est mort, ils nous entendent.

— Pfeuh, ils sont assez bêtes pour ne pas comprendre qu'on est sérieux, susurra Neko d'une voix condescendante. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient remarqué qu'on est des Liguiens, d'ailleurs ! Leçon numéro deux–

— Tu te prends pour Artik ?

— Tagueuleleçonnumérodeux, un militaire, foncièrement, est stupiiiideuh ! Sinon, il aurait fait des études et aurait un vrai métier !

Un vent d'agitation souffla sur les militaires, la voleuse rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et les noua, sans leur prêter un regard. Elle concentra ses yeux sur Stup :

— Voilà ce qu'on va faire : à mon signal, tu partiras à gauche et moi, à droite.

— Je persiste à dire que ça ne marchera pas.

— Mais siiiii, fais-moi confiaaaaance !

Un militaire fit un pas, incitant les autres à faire de même, refermant le cercle. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la voleuse pour changer d'attitude. Il était temps d'entamer le jeu du Médhyèna, de les entraîner dans une chasse à l'homme dont elle comptait bien sortir grand vainqueur, par pure vengeance envers Artik et son compteur négatif.

Elle fit un geste, Stup se glissa derrière elle pour dégainer la pokéball d'Artikodin, qu'il lança pendant que l'illusion de Zoroark s'étendait. Elle allait durer exactement vingt-et-une secondes, temps qu'il leur faudrait pour faire du tri dans le cercle, se frayer un chemin et s'éloigner, pour donner le top de la chasse à l'homme.

Elle glissa sa paume à l'intérieur de son poignet gauche, tira et déroula un fil qu'elle fit tournoyer. Stup sauta et l'évita – la corde à sauter, longuement, pour avoir une telle maîtrise et éviter de perdre un membre dans une chasse à l'homme – mais les militaires, désorientés par l'illusion de Zoroark qui avait simplement effacé leur présence du cercle, ne purent pas esquiver. Le câble métallique faucha les chevilles des militaires, sectionnant des tendons d'Achille. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un gargouillis douloureux et Neko s'engouffra par la brèche créée dans le cercle. Encore quinze secondes.

Artikodin redescendit en flèche et Stup lui hurla :

— LASER-GLACE SUR LA ROUTE !

Il allongea sa foulée pour rejoindre Neko, dont le regard restait fixé sur l'horizon d'immeubles qui leur faisait face.

Dix-sept.

Dix-huit.

Dix-neuf.

Vingt.

Vingt-et-un.

— ILS SONT LÀ ! POURSUIVEZ-LES !

Neko passa une main sur sa ceinture de pokéballs, ne releva pas le trou formé par l'absence de Luxray, saisit celle de Guerriaigle.

— Vas-y !

L'oiseau glatit avant de s'éloigner à tire-d'aile, protégé par l'illusion de Zoroark qui s'était reportée sur lui.

Le timing était parfait.

Dans un sourire, Neko contempla le carrefour qui se rapprochait toujours plus, elle passa une main sur l'épaule de Stup qui donnait des ordres à son pokémon de glace. La vibraqua combinée au laser-glace explosa, aspergea les militaires d'un mélange de glace et d'eau qui les détrempa et les heurta. Seuls les plus habiles évitèrent les plaques de verglas qui recouvraient le sol. Les autres chutèrent, se blessèrent, arrêtèrent la poursuite.

Le regard de la voleuse s'attarda sur le profil de son élève et un élan de fierté l'emplit : il avait progressé, depuis son entrée dans la Ligue Souterraine. Il deviendrait un immense dresseur, dans quelques années, un très bon furtif, à la limite de l'insaisissable. Elle en était persuadée. Tapotant son épaule, elle attira son attention et hocha la tête, signe qu'il était temps qu'ils se séparent. Il déglutit, mais la détermination dans son regard ne vacilla pas.

Elle tourna à droite et redoubla d'efforts, accélérant sa course, regrettant d'avoir laissé Zoroark en arrière. Pourtant, il était important qu'il dissimule Guerriaigle, qui planait au-dessus du point de ralliement, seulement visible par Stup et elle. Elle leva les yeux et ralentit, retenant mal une vague d'inquiétude. Son pokémon vol avait disparu. Elle cligna des yeux et les frotta, se souvenant des conseils de Psyko. Guerriaigle réapparut. Arrivée à une petite place, elle ralentit l'allure, chercha à établir une stratégie. Six hommes, dont le plus gradé, l'avaient suivie.

oOo

Risquant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Stup grogna. Bien malgré lui, il avait espéré que les militaires pourchasseraient plutôt la célèbre Neko l'Insaisissable que lui.

Cependant, tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu pour l'instant, sa formatrice ne s'était pas trompée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'acquitter de sa part du travail.

Avisant un immeuble résidentiel juste devant lui, il sourit et invectiva Givrali, pour qu'il lance un dernier laser-glace, visant à distancer un peu plus les militaires, puis il tira à l'aveuglette avec son pistolet à eau, dont le jet se mêla à l'attaque de son pokémon. Le glaçon se dirigea vers le sol et explosa en mille morceaux. Un des militaires dérapa sur l'un d'entre eux et chuta. Le dresseur souterrain ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir si le soldat se relevait.

Stup s'engouffra dans une ruelle et, d'un bond, saisit l'échelle de secours métallique qui servait à évacuer l'immeuble en cas d'incendie. De son autre main, il rappela tour à tour Absol, Givrali et Oniglali, avant de se mettre à monter en vitesse les différents étages.

Des étincelles et un bruit métallique surgirent près de sa main et il la retira, se hâtant un peu plus de gravir les marches, bénissant l'illusion de Zoroark, qui, même si elle s'était affaiblie, brouillait suffisamment la vue des militaires pour qu'ils le ratent à une si faible distance. Se hissant finalement sur le toit, il analysa l'espace. Ses adversaires ne tarderaient pas, il lui fallait une stratégie. Avisant un cube de béton dissimulant sans doute une aération, il courut et se cacha derrière. L'échelle grinçait lourdement et doucement, ils s'attendaient à être accueillis.

Cependant Stup avait fait une erreur, il avait laissé son arme à feu à Attila. Jurant silencieusement, il attrapa son pistolet à haute pression et contempla ses pokéballs. Oniglali était épuisé, il avait atteint ses limites. Absol avait une patte en vrac et pourrait difficilement affronter des soldats. Il leva la tête et haussa les sourcils, avant de risquer un regard sur le toit. Les militaires qui le pourchassaient s'avançaient prudemment. Soufflant un grand coup, le dresseur souterrain déposa ses lèvres sur la pokéball de Givrali, saisissant également celle d'Absol, leur demandant pardon de les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Dans une pensée pour Ange, la suppliant d'attendre encore un peu avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, il s'élança, sortant de sa cachette, fonçant droit sur ses ennemis. Arrivé près d'eux, qui se remettaient à peine du trouble de l'illusion de Zoroark, il glissa, faucha les jambes d'un premier, lança les deux pokéballs de ses pokémons. Réactifs, les militaires appelèrent leurs pokémons et ce fut ainsi que Stup découvrit qu'il s'agissait du commando numéro trois : les spécialistes du combat rapproché, comme l'attestait le type dominant des pokémons qui affrontaient les siens.

Il para un coup et esquiva une lame qui voulut le mordre sur les côtes mais ne put éviter la balayette qui l'envoya à terre. Un couinement lui indiqua que Givrali avait reçu un mauvais coup et le grondement qui suivit l'informa qu'Absol avait saisi l'Ursaring responsable à la gorge, pour tenter de le distraire. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ses compagnons d'arme étaient bien plus résistants qu'il n'y paraissait, ils étaient comme lui, forgés dans les chasses à l'homme Nekoesques.

Sonné, Stup prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et souhaiter que sa formatrice s'en sortît mieux que lui et qu'elle pût être au point de ralliement à temps. Il roula sur le coté pour éviter un nouveau coup de talon, laissant un autre homme le saisir et le redresser. D'une impulsion, le dresseur souterrain lança son pied dans la mâchoire de celui qui lui faisait face, avant de se pencher et de projeter celui qui le maintenait, l'envoyant sur les autres qui restèrent surpris. Stup n'avait pas réellement la carrure pour effectuer ce genre de mouvements.

Dans une foulée rapide, le dresseur souterrain rejoignit ses pokémons pour faire face à un Kicklee qui ne reculait devant aucun mouvement pour pouvoir latter avec force. Le pied du pokémon faillit rencontrer le crâne de Stup et il ne dut qu'à un réflexe sorti de nulle part de se pencher à temps, portant une main à une troisième pokéball.

oOo

Le câble s'enroula autour du cou d'un militaire et Neko sourit, tirant d'un coup sec. L'entaille à la base de la nuque ne tua pas le soldat qui chuta sous la force que la voleuse avait imprégnée au mouvement de son câble. Elle le lâcha, se pencha et tourna, balayant un militaire qui tentait de l'avoir par-derrière.

— Mentali, prescience, Léopardus, tranche ! Allez-y !

Levant les yeux, elle vit ses deux pokémons surgir de derrière elle pour entrer dans le ballet infernal, ne respectant pas totalement ses ordres, mais s'en sortant à merveille. Militaires contre voleuse. Pokémons contre pokémons. Leurs adversaires n'avaient aucune chance. Elle était Neko, la grande Neko, celle passée maître dans l'art de la provocation et de la taquinerie et ses équipiers avaient suivi la même voie. La défaite de Kaiminus était presque dérisoire, puisqu'il était seulement inconscient. Il allait se réveiller. Et il y avait eu tricherie.

Elle bondit en arrière pour éviter une attaque, donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du militaire qui la prenait à revers. Il étouffa un juron, elle pivota et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la gorge, achevant de le faire suffoquer. D'un mouvement souple, elle se tourna vers les deux suivants, qu'elle acheva sans plus de difficulté. C'était bien trop simple. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Élève de June, sœur d'Octavian, elle avait suffisamment appris pour être parmi les meilleurs et ils s'en étaient pris à la mauvaise personne.

Un cri la fit se retourner. Elle vit Mentali s'écrouler, vaincu à cause d'un jeu de faiblesse de type. Hallucinée, elle observa le Baggiguane barbare et ne comprit pas. Ce truc moche était de type combat, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir lutter contre Mentali. C'était son arme fatale contre ce commando, il ne pouvait pas échouer, certainement pas contre une sorte de créature aussi laide !

La voix de Prof jaillit de son esprit, s'arrachant à un souvenir vieux de deux années : « Les doubles types, Neko. Tu n'y penses pas assez. C'est pour ça que tu as échoué. »

—Ténèbres, grogna-t-elle avant de gémir de surprise.

Profitant de sa désorientation momentanée, le capitaine du commando numéro trois en avait profité pour lui entailler le dos à l'aide d'un couteau de survie. La plaie n'était pas très profonde, elle la gênerait à peine. Elle recula et saisit le poignet du militaire, le tordant pour lui faire lâcher prise sur sa lame.

Elle tinta sur le sol, Neko se baissa, donna un coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou du militaire, bondit pour l'avoir au visage. Habitué à ce genre de mouvement, le capitaine l'attrapa par les vêtements alors qu'elle s'élevait, la plaquant durement au sol. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, son crâne heurta le nez du militaire dans un craquement écœurant. Il porta une main à son nez, elle saisit au vol l'occasion de s'échapper. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle s'éloigna mais ne put se concentrer totalement : dans son champ de vision, Léopardus était en difficulté et elle crevait d'envie d'aller lui porter secours. Ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal.

— Abo, attaque Acide !

Neko se sentit pâlir alors qu'elle stoppait net sa course, et elle se retourna pour voir le serpent se redresser et ouvrir la bouche. Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'un militaire spécialisé dans les pokémons combat. Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle leva les mains devant son visage, pour tenter de s'éviter une cuisante et douloureuse brûlure à l'acide, qui rongerait sa figure.

Le liquide rencontra ses mitaines, entama légèrement le bout de ses doigts, s'accumula dans ses paumes quand elle baissa les mains pour retirer le tissu renforcé qui les couvrait. Fumant, dégageant une odeur âpre, métal et cuir étaient rongés sans scrupule par l'attaque de l'Abo du petit capitaine. Jurant, couinant en sentant l'air s'infiltrer par les trous, Neko retira ses mitaines et les lança loin d'elle, apeurée.

La panique fut une erreur et elle le sut à l'instant même où elle reçut une masse dans l'estomac, quand un pied faucha ses jambes, la faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol. Elle tourna la tête pour appeler à l'aide, Léopardus se débattait avec l'Abo – qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'évoluer en plein combat, franchement, ça ne se faisait pas, c'était injuste ! – et il pouvait sûrement faire d'une pierre deux coups, en lui ôtant son agresseur, qui entravait tous ses mouvements.

Une main rageuse se plaqua sur sa bouche, elle tenta de mordre, en vain. Bras et jambes étaient maintenus au sol trop fortement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer.

**oOo**

Le sourire inquiétant de Stup aurait dû alarmer les militaires, tout comme son absence de réaction, alors qu'il les laissait le malmener sans hésiter. Il s'étouffa quand un coup l'atteignit à l'estomac, recracha un peu de sang, puis, sans prévenir, il roula sur lui-même pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Absol et Givrali qui peinaient à rester debout sous l'assaut des militaires. Abattant une pokéball sur le sol, il scanda d'une voix éraillée :

— Allez-y ! Givrali, Absol, détruisez le réservoir ! Artikodin, laser-glace, blizzard ! Il est temps de les refroidir…

D'un geste souple, Stup se redressa sur ses jambes, repoussa un des militaires et recommença à se mettre en mouvement, observant à travers une brume givrée ses deux pokémons blessés aller au-delà de leurs limites pour lancer une dernière attaque qui entailla le réservoir d'eau surplombant le toit. Le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit, entre fissure du métal et pression de l'eau, couvrit le cri strident d'Artikodin, alors qu'il formait le cube glacé qu'affectionnait tant le dresseur souterrain. Il glissa sur la glace avec grâce et sauta, décochant un coup de pied qui frappa un de ses adversaires à l'épaule. D'une impulsion, il prit appui sur l'homme, s'éleva à la limite du cube qui se formait et tendit les pokéballs d'Absol et Givrali, les rappelant à la hâte, alors qu'Artikodin s'envolait un peu plus haut encore, où les attaques des pokémons à l'extérieur du cube ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de le fermer.

Quand il retomba sur la glace qui avait transformé le toit en patinoire, il esquissa un sourire carnassier et releva la tête. Là, ils étaient à armes égales. Sa main glissa sur sa ceinture et il choppa sa dernière pokéball, prononçant comme une sentence mortelle le nom de son dernier pokémon :

— Farfuret, c'est à toi.

Spécialistes du combat rapproché n'avait jamais signifié « être capable de s'adapter et de combattre sur de la glace ». Le militaire lança presque un regard plein de reconnaissance au dresseur souterrain quand il l'acheva. Ce type n'était pas humain. Personne n'aurait dû être capable de résister au froid provoqué par la glace d'un Artikodin, personne ne devait pouvoir se mouvoir dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'une surface stable. Le dresseur souterrain semblait plus à l'aise sur une surface glissante que sur un vrai sol bien confortable.

Et c'était le cas. Depuis toujours, Stup était fasciné par la glace. Il avait passé des jours entiers à glisser sur les lacs gelés qui s'étalaient dans sa région natale, il bougeait mieux sur la glace que sur la terre sur laquelle il paraissait presque pataud et maladroit. Virevoltant, sautant, narguant, frappant sans vergogne, Farfuret et lui avaient repris le dessus sur les spécialistes du combat.

Il était ici chez lui, c'était son élément. L'élan qu'il se donna en appuyant un pied sur le mur lui permit de franchir la distance entre le dernier militaire et lui. Son adversaire glissa et retomba dans un craquement écœurant. Fracture du coccyx. Douloureux. Farfuret s'élança, toutes griffes dehors, les plantant dans la gorge de l'homme qui mourut dans un gargouillement indélicat.

Stup se laissa glisser contre un des murs du cube, ne se souciant que peu de détremper un peu plus ses vêtements. Essoufflé, il s'accorda quelques minutes de pause, savourant la douce fraîcheur de la glace contre sa nuque.

Finalement, il se releva et tapa dans la glace, sur la zone qu'il savait fragile, bien plus fine. Le cube se brisa et Farfuret retourna dans sa pokéball, alors qu'Artikodin fondait sur son dresseur, parachevant de mettre K.O les pokémons restés en-dehors du cube. Le bec de l'oiseau légendaire vint heurter avec délicatesse le nez de Stup, qui effleura ses plumes en murmurant des remerciements. Artikodin retourna dans sa pokéball avec une hésitation et Stup soupira profondément. Le point de ralliement se trouvait à dix minutes à pieds. Il lui fallait se dépêcher.

**oOo**

Elle déglutit imperceptiblement en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux, froids et impassibles, du capitaine. Sa main tâtonnait toujours sur le sol à la recherche de son arme, mais celle-ci était bien trop loin. Regarder la mort dans les yeux était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire et elle se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir pu retrouver sa petite sœur avant d'y passer, à espérer que sa mort servirait à réunir le reste de sa famille. Une pensée pour Luxray, une fine expiration alors que le doigt du militaire se rapproche de la gâchette. C'était tellement triste de mourir alors que tant de diamants ne demandaient qu'à être volés, qu'elle n'avait pas encore obtenu sa vengeance sur Ln.

Un grognement interrompit ses pensées négatives, puis le bruit de griffes qui dérapent sur le bitume, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur la fit rouvrir les paupières – elle réalisa par là même qu'elle n'affrontait pas du tout sa mort dans les yeux. Léopardus s'était relevé, dans une dernière tentative, pour enfoncer ses crocs dans l'épaule du capitaine, le faisant lâcher son arme, pour tenter de retirer le pokémon.

Neko en profita pour ramasser ses jambes sur son ventre et envoyer violemment ses talons dans le plexus du militaire. Déstabilisé, celui-ci tomba, laissant enfin à la dresseuse furtive la possibilité de se relever. Elle se jeta sur son arme, visa et tira. Le coup ne partit pas. Elle jura. Plus de munitions. Seule solution : son câble d'acier. Sans ses mitaines, elle allait se déchiqueter les mains, mais c'était peu cher payé, pour éviter à Léopardus d'y passer.

Son pokémon se battait toujours avec le militaire, qui l'avait saisi à l'encolure, pour l'éloigner. Léopardus feulait, griffait dans le vide, n'atteignant pas son objectif.

La voleuse se jeta en avant, sa main droite se serra sur son câble et elle retint un jappement de douleur. Malgré le temps passé, il ne s'était pas émoussé et elle avait perdu l'habitude de le saisir à mains nues. Elle regretta ses mitaines renforcées alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses pieds dans un mouvement souple. D'une secousse sur son poignet, elle fit voltiger le câble qui alla s'agripper à la joue du capitaine. Il se retourna et lâcha finalement Léopardus, qui retomba, inconscient. Un peu plus et ce monstre le tuait !

Cette pensée trouva un écho en la dresseuse souterraine qui se sentit verdir de rage. Elle se précipita sur le militaire de front, sans réfléchir et il la repoussa en arrière d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. La force du choc la fit partir et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal, un genou et une main à terre, l'autre toujours fermement serrée sur son câble métallique.

Elle souffla, respira, s'efforça de faire le vide. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il lui suffisait de jeter un regard de biais pour voir Kaiminus gésir, Mentali était toujours inconscient, couvert de sang. Léopardus ne semblait pas aller mieux. Elle revoyait Luxray gémir dans la salle de bains, le pelage plein de sang. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut Guerriaigle qui décrivait de larges cercles au-dessus du point de ralliement qu'elle devait atteindre pour retrouver Stup. Elle pâlit un peu plus. Stup.

De la voleuse un peu perdue, elle se transforma en chasseresse. Son attitude, son expression et son regard muèrent et le capitaine eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Le vent se levait et mugissait en bourrasques tellement puissantes que l'élastique qui maintenait les cheveux de Neko en place glissa, se perdit. Ses mèches voletaient autour d'elle, venant taquiner ses lèvres mais évitant ses yeux.

Elle était chef de meute, alpha de son équipe. Et elle avait laissé ses omégas se faire massacrer. Près du capitaine, Léopardus s'agita, ouvrit les paupières et Neko aperçut la flamme de confiance absolue qui y brillait. Galvanisée, elle laissa un grognement glisser hors de ses lèvres. Puis elle disparut.

Le militaire, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fût si rapide, para de justesse le câble qui manqua de lui arracher la tête, s'entaillant l'avant-bras jusqu'à l'os.

_« Saloperie ! Il faut que je lui enlève ce truc ! »_

Il reculait sous les assauts puissants de la voleuse, elle s'était faite courant d'air, s'engouffrant dans les brèches de la garde de son adversaire, elle frappait, narguait, esquivait, sans jamais s'arrêter. Insaisissable. Les yeux du militaire peinaient à la suivre, alors qu'il était entraîné pour. C'était un démon.

Un souffle amusé frôla son oreille et murmura :

— Bouh !

Puis un coup de genou le projeta sur deux mètres. Il se retourna après avoir récupéré son équilibre. Personne. Le sifflement d'un câble frôla son visage, il roula au sol et ne put éviter les aiguilles répandues par terre. Dans un juron de douleur, le capitaine ramena sa main vers lui. Neko haussa les épaules en esquissant un petit pas de danse.

— Je pense qu'elles sont empoisonnées. Je ne suis pas sûre, je les ai volées à une biochimiste spécialisée dans les poisons…

Le capitaine pâlit et secoua la main sans plus se soucier de la voleuse qui leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'ils étaient crédules et peu observateurs… Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que ces aiguilles étaient déjà là quand ils avaient commencé à combattre, puisqu'elle en avait pris une dans le genou en tombant.

Elle se précipita, asséna un coup de coude au capitaine, se retourna en saisissant le col du militaire et elle le projeta une nouvelle fois, bénissant les effets de l'adrénaline. Il bascula et s'écrasa au sol dans un gargouillement étouffé. Toussotant, le souffle coupé, il cracha au sol un mélange de glaire et de sang. Neko laissa un sourire naître à la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Cré-tin. Les aiguilles se sont plantées dans mon genou quand je suis tombée. Tu as paniqué pour rien. Par contre, la seringue dans ta nuque, là, par contre, c'est moi.

Le militaire blanchit, porta une main à son cou et ne trouva rien. Dans la brume d'inconscience qui commençait à l'envahir, il se maudit de sa stupidité. La fille qui lui faisait face n'était qu'une petite voleuse à la manque et se laisser avoir de la sorte était indigne du meneur du commando numéro trois.

Il retomba et Neko se redressa pour s'approcher, méfiante. Elle trouvait ça trop simple. Dans le doute, elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la seringue qu'elle avait volé à Ln(3) quelques mois auparavant – juré, après toute cette histoire, elle veillerait à faire quelque chose contre cette cleptomanie – et elle se pencha sur le militaire, pour lui injecter une dose de ce sédatif puissant, seule chose que Ln ne fabriquait pas elle-même mais qu'elle détournait par le biais d'un trafic de médicaments.

Quand elle fut sûre que le militaire n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt, elle se précipita vers Mentali, pour s'assurer que le sang qu'il perdait ne provenait pas d'une blessure mortelle. Rassurée, elle constata que les traces rougeâtres sur son pelage provenaient du sang d'un ennemi, et fière de son compagnon, elle le rappela. Kaiminus et Léopardus suivirent, juste après qu'elle se fût rassurée sur leurs états. Plus de peur que de mal. Il en était sûrement de même avec son élève.

Guerriaigle volait toujours au-dessus du point de ralliement. Il n'était qu'à un immeuble de là. Neko se pencha ramassa son câble et l'enroula autour de son poignet, sur le bracelet métallique prévu à cet effet. Ignorant son corps qui criait grâce, elle se lança en avant d'un bon rythme. À présent, il fallait qu'elle soit au point de ralliement avant Stup. Question de fierté et de domination sur un de ses omégas, pour parfaire la métaphore de la meute.

oOo

Artik faisait les cents pas autour de Nerd, à peine conscient que ce mouvement répétitif agaçait le génie de l'informatique. Il tournait régulièrement la tête vers la ville et soupirait, alors que Nerd tapait de plus en plus fort sur les touches de son ordinateur, dans une vaine tentative de couvrir l'inquiétude agaçante du dresseur aux cheveux bleus.

Pensif, Sacha contemplait le manège des autres d'un œil intrigué. Nerd pouvait-il réellement tous les sauver, ou du moins retarder le sort injuste qui était réservé à la Ligue, juste en manipulant quelques lignes de code sur son ordinateur ? Pikachu couina un peu, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son dresseur, exprimant la même idée que lui. De l'angoisse.

Les traits tendus d'Attila paraissaient tranquilles face à ceux de Nerd qui marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête au fil du bruit des touches de son clavier.

— Le pare-feu, c'est le plus facile, expliqua le génie en levant la tête vers Attila. C'est après que ça se complique. Ils ont des veilleurs et m'infiltrer sans être repéré sera délicat. Mais pas impossible. Enfin un défi à ma hauteur !

L'exaltation dans sa voix ne parut même pas malvenue. S'ils n'étaient pas si inquiets d'avoir laissé Neko partir seule avec Stup, Artik et Psyko l'auraient sans le moindre doute partagée et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

— Tu y arriveras ?

Attila n'était pas inquiet et sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Nerd hocha la tête en retournant à son écran.

— Bien sûr. Ces crétins ont laissé tous les mots de passe root à ma disposition dans le cache. Je n'ai qu'à me servir pour aller injecter mon cheval de Troie sous forme de mise à jour. Elle s'exécutera automatiquement sur tous les serveurs, tous les ordinateurs. Pour finir, je glisse une ou deux lignes de code dans les endroits appropriés et adieu système de communication hyper sophistiqué ! Comme quoi, on est peu de choses…

Sacha souleva la question que personne n'avait osé poser :

— Et en combien de temps pourront-ils le réparer ?

Nerd dégagea une mèche de cheveux, remonta ses lunettes et sourit vaniteusement.

— Ils ne pourront pas, sauf s'ils ont Léo le cosplayer sous la main. Mais même à lui, il lui faudra du temps pour repérer la faille et la source du problème. Puis-je signer mon œuvre ?

Attila hocha la tête. C'était une évidence. Il fallait que l'armée conclue à une provocation de la Ligue Souterraine, montrer qu'ils répondaient à leurs traques par des virus informatiques, solution bien plus pacifique que les armes.

Le temps que durèrent les diverses opérations de Nerd eut raison d'Attila, qui s'endormit doucement. Ce n'était pas grave, s'il prenait quand minutes de sommeil, Artik et Psyko étaient là pour veiller au grain. Et l'opération ne prendrait plus longtemps, ils pourraient se remettre en mouvement. L'immobilité était fatale pour le Fondateur, quand il était tendu. Rester au même endroit trop longtemps le faisait relâcher toute la pression, il compensait en dormant. Et ses pensées dérivaient le plus souvent dans tous les sens.

Ln(3) allait-elle bien ? Il était devenu risqué de tenter de la contacter, il n'avait donc aucune nouvelle. Et Cash ? Que faisait-il ? Parvenait-il à accomplir ce pour quoi il les avait quittés ? Ln était-elle toujours capable de résister à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le général Sévignan ? Cash surmontait-il la mort d'Ange ? Il lui faudrait le contacter, pour faire le point.

* * *

_Le contact sur ses cheveux, qu'elle savait pourtant sales – elle avait oublié de les laver, ils devaient être gras et poisseux – l'apaisa tout autant que la voix grave et profonde d'Attila et de nouvelles larmes, de reconnaissance cette fois, vinrent perler à ses paupières._

_Elle cligna des yeux et hocha doucement la tête, totalement persuadée par les paroles bienveillantes du chef de famille. Elle déglutit et se pelotonna contre lui, alors qu'il la berçait doucement, portant un regard désolé à son épouse qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon._

_Tout problème avait une solution. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver laquelle. Avalant le contenu du verre que lui tendait Rachel, Ln approuva dans un hochement de tête mouillé. Elle se sentait tellement petite, comme une enfant, dans les bras du colosse blond._

_Mais Attila avait raison. Attila était raison, quand elle se faisait trop sentiments. Tout problème avait sa solution._

* * *

Le lieutenant Abille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand la porte du laboratoire numéro deux s'ouvrit à la volée sur le spécialiste informatique recruté par l'armée, Léo. La mine réjouie de l'homme fit tiquer l'adjudant Floret, qui portait sur son béret – présentement rangé dans la poche droite de son pantalon de treillis – un Reshiram noir renseignant n'importe qui sur son appartenance au commando du général Sévignan.

Ce dernier les observait à travers la vitre blindée qui isolait le laboratoire. Cécile lui avait formellement interdit d'entrer dans le laboratoire, estimant que c'était trop dangereux et personne n'avait cherché à la contrarier. C'était elle la spécialiste des poisons, en ces lieux. Et le Cyanhydre était trop meurtrier pour risquer la peau du général Sévignan.

Ln(3) esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête en direction de l'adjudant, avant d'attraper un stylo pour noter ses conclusions, s'arrachant enfin à son microscope. Le temps qu'elle cesse de s'occuper de la création du Cyanhydre suffit amplement à Léo pour reprendre son souffle. Il salua rapidement le général, avant de tendre un rictus satisfait à Cécile.

— Les serveurs de l'armée ont crashé, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. C'est pour éviter ce genre de choses que j'avais verrouillé le serveur de la base et que je l'avais isolé des autres.

— Crashé… ?

La question implicite du lieutenant Abille résonna dans un écho suspicieux. L'adjudant qui se tenait près d'eux se redressa, son visage juvénile crispé dans une concentration extrême. Il ne voulait pas laisser réchapper une information. Derrière le blindage vitré, le général de brigade s'agita et sa voix, légèrement déformée, parvint aux trois qui étaient cloîtrés dans le laboratoire.

— Qu'entendez-vous par crashé, docteur ?

Léo se tourna vers le général, seul homme de toute cette base à ne pas se payer le luxe de l'appeler par son prénom et à n'avoir pas oublié qu'il était avant tout celui qui avait créé le système de stockage de pokémons. D'un geste empreint de vanité, il déplaça une mèche pour affronter le regard du meneur de Reshiram.

— Les communications sont totalement interrompues. Il faudra du temps à leurs informaticiens pour déceler le problème, davantage encore pour le résoudre.

— Cet attentat est-il signé ?

La réponse à cette question ne faisait absolument aucun doute. Cependant, Léo ouvrit l'ordinateur portable qu'il portait sous son bras. L'écran scintilla, sortant l'engin de sa veille et Cécile hoqueta.

En lieu et place du fond d'écran de Léo – des personnes déguisées en pokémon – le logo de la Ligue Souterraine s'étendait. Les trois oiseaux légendaires de Kanto tournoyaient autour de deux lettres, L et S, et dans le coin gauche, Ln(3) put distinguer sans la moindre erreur possible le nombre 42. La signature de Nerd, dans sa peau de dresseur souterrain.

— Nathan Cortès, confirma Léo d'une voix acide.

Avant qu'il n'eût pu développer la haine immense qu'il éprouvait pour le spécialiste informatique de la Ligue Souterraine, le général l'interrompit :

— Conséquences ?

Ce fut Ln(3) qui répondit :

— Bah, c'est simple, mon général, si vous m'permettez. L'armée est dans une merde noire et nous, on a le cul bordé de nouilles d'avoir Léo de notre côté. Je suis prête à avaler le Cyanhydre cul-sec si nous avons été touchés.

— Ne te donne pas cette peine.

Pleine d'orgueil, la voix de Léo avait retrouvé tous les aspects que chacun méprisait chez lui. Le ton supérieur, les gestes lents et calculés, prévus pour lui conférer un charisme qu'il n'avait pas, il était évident qu'il avait réussi à leur éviter les dégâts.

— Nos serveurs sont intacts. La paralysie ne devrait pas durer longtemps, s'ils me demandent mon aide.

Derrière sa vitre, Altaïr Sévignan resta silencieux un long moment. La Ligue Souterraine gagnait du terrain et il était frustré. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire un rien handicapante à côté, il aurait sans doute pris ses meilleurs hommes et il serait parti en chasse. Léo avait l'avantage de préférer les ordinateurs aux femmes – quelle folie – il serait sans le moindre doute capable de remonter la piste des dresseurs souterrains qui s'en étaient pris à leur réseau. Jetant un regard sur sa scientifique, il pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

— Pour l'instant, ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous avons plus urgent sur le feu.

Les regards convergèrent vers Ln(3) qui ajusta sa blouse blanche sur ses épaules, une lueur de folie furieuse au fond des yeux. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir, elle se tenait éveillée depuis des jours entiers pour le Cyanhydre. Elle gratta ses cheveux recouverts par une charlotte et retira ses gants de latex, avant de contourner sa paillasse pour rejoindre l'autre bout du labo. Elle sourit à l'adjudant – qui restait étrangement silencieux – et tendit la main vers l'imprimante qui avait sorti ses conclusions sur le premier essai. Un léger rire satisfait échappa à la biochimiste, alors qu'elle lançait :

— Je peux affirmer sans la moindre hésitation, lança-t-elle en consultant les résultats, que le Cyanhydre sera prêt pour juin.

— Meurtrier et implacable ? s'enquit le général.

— C'est un de mes poisons, mon général. Évidemment qu'il sera efficace.

Le général Sévignan et Ln échangèrent un regard plein de connivence, ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux pendant des secondes entières. Elle finit par se détourner afin de se consacrer à ses recherches alors qu'il la suivait du regard, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Léo s'installa près d'elle, ayant décidé qu'il ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle tant que cette histoire de Cyanhydre ne serait pas résolue. Le Cyanhydre était peut-être une solution radicale, mais des Enfers, Nathan Cortès ne pourra plus jamais le surpasser.

* * *

**Et voilà o/**

**Bon. Je sais bien que ça surprend de voir le nouveau chapitre que je n'ai pas posté celui de From Hell comme annoncé depuis tant de temps. Cependant, en réfléchissant, je me suis dit que ça ne posait pas de problèmes, de poster ainsi !**


	34. Partenaires

**Chapitre 34 – Partenaires**

— C'est bizarre, lança Ondine à voix basse, alors qu'elle suivait à la trace Lime et Annabelle au travers des sous-sols d'un établissement scolaire.

Le Génie Extrême hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aussi avait trouvé ça étrange de devoir se rendre dans une école pour espérer ressortir avec, sinon un allié, au moins un appui pour les dresseurs souterrains. Ce n'était pas franchement l'endroit où ils auraient cru trouver quelqu'un qui soutiendrait la Ligue, et c'était aussi pour ça que Lime et Annabelle avaient choisi de se déplacer en personne.

Les sous-sols étaient un peu humides et sentaient la moisissure. Ondine ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez, un peu dégoûtée, alors que le dresseur souterrain lui jetait un regard moqueur.

— Si tu es incommodée par ça, ne viens jamais dans les cachots de Fresnelle.

Au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il sourit, plutôt fier de rappeler qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle craindrait pour sa vie à cause de la sadique qui vivait à Sinnoh.

Aura en aurait voulu à son élève de ne pas profiter de cette guerre pour éliminer la compagne de Psyko. Lime appréciait Ondine, véritablement, et il n'aurait jamais le cœur à la tuer juste pour faire plaisir à Aura. Tranchant la poire en deux, il avait pris le parti de ne pas lui venir en aide si jamais elle se mettait stupidement en danger. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se débattre avec une quelconque culpabilité le cas échéant, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très individualiste.

Pourtant, quand il entendit un bruit suspect qui le fit se tendre, il ne put s'empêcher d'étendre les bras pour éviter aux deux filles de continuer leur marche. Avec un rapide coup d'œil sur Annabelle, il se dit que les sentiments le ramollissaient un peu. Il laissa quelques secondes s'éterniser le temps de se rassurer sur la provenance du craquement sinistre qu'il avait entendu. Quand il réalisa que ce n'était que la tuyauterie, il reprit sa marche et le fil de ses pensées. Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, s'il se ramollissait. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de tester une autre vie.

Il ouvrit une porte qui était censée les conduire sur la réserve de la bibliothèque de l'établissement scolaire. Le battant s'écarta, dévoilant la silhouette recourbée d'une femme aux blondeurs dorées qui, penchée sur un carton de livres, pestait de tout son souffle contre l'insalubrité de la réserve.

— Mademoiselle Moon-Fessel ?

La voix d'Ondine provoqua un écho un peu lugubre et la jeune femme sursauta avec vigueur. Elle se plaqua contre le mur en brandissant une pokéball d'un air tellement peu menaçant que Lime frissonna pour contenir son rire. Il se retint uniquement parce qu'Annabelle braquait sur lui un regard d'avertissement, le défiant de rire de cette pauvre fille totalement terrifiée. Elle devait sans doute les menacer d'un Chenipan ou quelque autre pokémon dont l'utilité frôlait celle d'un Magicarpe de bas niveau. Comment ne pas vouloir rire ?

La nervosité de la jeune femme était à la fois compréhensible et complètement puérile. À être si peu capable de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs, elle allait manquer de faire une énorme bêtise, comme celle de se mettre à hurler au meurtre ou au kidnapping, attirant ainsi l'attention sur eux. Ils s'étaient donnés trop de mal pour se faire prendre aussi stupidement. D'un geste vif, Lime s'approcha de celle qu'ils cherchaient pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir une réaction idiote.

— Ne criez pas. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel. Lime n'avait que peu de crédibilité, en plaquant ainsi la documentaliste contre un mur, l'étouffant à moitié avec sa main et braquant sur elle son regard de Caninos d'Aura.

En vérité, le trio de résistants avait été attiré par cette jeune documentaliste parce qu'elle avait fait l'objet d'un entrefilet dans un quotidien Céladopolien. L'affaire avait été reprise avec foi par le Pokébversif qui mettait au ban les autorités qui voudraient destituer cette femme de son poste. Effectivement, erreur ou acte volontaire, Céline Moon-Fessel avait conduit un certain nombre d'élèves à se poser de justes questions sur la Ligue Souterraine, contaminant ainsi leurs parents. Céladopole était donc devenue un vecteur de résistance très mal vu par les autorités, qui menaçaient de débarquer à tout moment pour en châtier la tête pensante.

Annabelle avait suggéré de protéger la jeune femme, mais Lime avait plutôt espéré la poster à Céladopole pour décentraliser la résistance. La Tour de Combats étant le seul réel poste de la résistance, le moindre bombardement anéantirait tous leurs efforts.

— Nous sommes du côté de la Ligue Souterraine, lança Ondine.

Si elle espérait calmer la jeune femme, elle se trompa. Céline se débattit de plus belle sous la main de Lime, laissant de petits gémissements étouffés en ressortir, tentant de débloquer sa main qui tenait sa pokéball afin de pouvoir en libérer le pokémon. Excédé, le dresseur souterrain se tourna vers Annabelle :

— Je me répugne à utiliser ce genre de brutalité, mais puis-je l'assommer ?

Sa demande calma instantanément la documentaliste. Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur et se souvint enfin que sa seconde main était libre, lui permettant de dégager les doigts qui se pressaient contre ses lèvres.

— Vous êtes fous de venir me voir ici ! Comment va mon frère ?

Sa voix tremblait et les épaules de Lime s'affaissèrent. Il était plutôt doué pour jauger les gens au premier coup d'œil et il sentit qu'elle n'accepterait pas de transformer son confort pour la Ligue Souterraine. Céline Moon-Fessel se méprit sur cette déconfiture flagrante et elle sentit ses lèvres trembler alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de ses lèvres :

— Mon… Mon frère… S'il… S'il vous plaît ? Et… Et… Bon sang, mais qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Lime ne retint pas un soupir excédé par la situation même si la question était judicieuse. Il aurait été stupide de la part de la femme de dévoiler quelque accointance avec la Ligue Souterraine sans s'assurer auparavant avoir affaire à de véritables alliés. Elle n'en avait pas la réelle possibilité, mais au moins faisait-elle montre d'un soupçon de méfiance, c'était un bon point pour elle.

Alors qu'Annabelle finissait de les présenter, le dresseur souterrain scruta le coin de sous-sol où était installée la réserve de la bibliothèque en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les endroits confinés, si peu confortables.

Si certaines villes étaient bien plus propices pour se dissimuler – Safrania lui offrait toujours des planques impensables – d'autres lui faisaient l'effet d'un coupe-gorge inévitable et Céladopole en faisait partie. Quelque peu rassuré par son examen minutieux des lieux, il s'approcha du trio féminin qui palabrait, passant une main légère sur le bras d'Annabelle, lui montrant qu'il prenait le relais. Il laissa à la documentaliste le temps de terminer sa phrase d'une voix hésitante :

— … refuse de m'impliquer là-dedans, je…

— Il y a eu des morts dans nos rangs, affirma le dresseur souterrain d'une voix froide. Si vous me renseignez davantage sur votre frère, je pourrais peut-être vous dire s'il va bien. Mais je ne le ferai pas gratuitement.

Céline Moon-Fessel s'interrompit, son regard changea se faisant peut-être plus déterminé. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la pokéball qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna les fins escaliers qui remontaient jusqu'à son bureau, avant de se détourner et de s'y engager.

— Allons ailleurs.

Quand elle ferma la porte, il était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Si elle tremblait toujours, si elle restait blême, son attitude avait changé. Quand elle s'exprima, ce fut d'une voix basse mais forte.

— Avez-vous pensé à créer votre propre réseau de diffusion des informations ?

Annabelle hocha la tête en pensant à Cash, qui devait répandre le bruit un peu partout, qui devait colporter l'innocence de la Ligue Souterraine.

— Créer un quatrième pouvoir intermédiaire, s'expliqua la documentaliste.

— Une radio rebelle, comprit Ondine. Mais bien sûr.

Céline sourit d'un air un peu taquin mêlé de fierté fraternelle.

— Mon frère est aussi animateur radio. Vous êtes trop organisés pour être sans communication les uns avec les autres. Trouvez-le. C'est son domaine.

Annabelle hocha la tête en tentant d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Elle avait quelques contacts dans la tour radio, dont un vieil ami qui lui devait un service. Elle tenterait de le convaincre de ne pas voir qu'un groupe de rebelles avaient annexé une fréquence. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, elle ne doutait pas que Lime, ou Cash sauraient trouver des solutions adéquates.

La FM, c'était encore ce qui se faisait de mieux. La radio par ondes télépathiques était une bonne alternative, en cas de refus. Mais elle devait rester une alternative, une option. C'était trop peu sûr.

Un regain d'espoir prit naissance au fond des entrailles d'Ondine et Annabelle alors qu'elles échangeaient un regard plein de promesses.

La solution apportée par la documentaliste avait l'effet d'une douche revigorante. La radio rebelle était une idée excellente, même. Elle leur permettrait de dire ce que cachait le gouvernement sur cette lutte, tout en restant relativement a couvert. Les deux résistantes échangèrent un sourire éblouissant de joie que Lime doucha en fronçant les sourcils.

— Sans vouloir jouer les trouble-fêtes, commença-t-il d'une voix sèche.

— Ce que tu es sans conteste, soupira Annabelle. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'élève d'Aura, légèrement troublé, bafouilla quelque peu avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre et détacher son regard du Génie Extrême qui semblait réaliser ce qu'elle avait prononcé. Il regarda la documentaliste d'un air ennuyé, peu gêné de perdre toute crédibilité avec ses joues rosées.

— Entre dresseurs souterrains, nous nous appelons par des noms de code. Vu la solidité plus que relative de vos nerfs, je doute que votre frère vous ait communiqué le sien.

Il faisait référence au choix du garant, et Ondine, mettant de côté la jalousie qui lui mordait insidieusement le cœur dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Chaque dresseur souterrain se devait de choisir un garant avec suffisamment de force pour ne pas craquer face à la peur. Elle-même en était parfaitement incapable. Et il était impensable d'imaginer Céline Moon-Fessel être la garante d'un casse-cou comme Sacha. Au souvenir des frayeurs qu'elle avait eues au long du petit temps qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Psyko, Ondine laissa échapper un hochement de tête convaincu.

Céline ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, s'autorisant son premier rire depuis qu'elle avait découvert toute l'histoire, croisant une photo de son frère au détour d'un avis de recherche. Leurs parents, à Fiore, s'étaient tétanisés d'horreur. Elle secoua la tête.

— Il est phobique des Dardargnans, affirma-t-elle.

— Et ? Peu de monde est franchement rassuré en présence d'un tel pokémon. Une piqûre déverse plus d'un litre d'un poison, qui, s'il n'est pas mortel, est extrêmement douloureux. C'est moi qui dois supporter les diatribes de Ln(3) quand elle est au château de Fresnelle, justifia-t-il auprès de ses deux partenaires avant de reporter son regard sur l'autre jeune femme. Cet élément n'est pas suffisant.

— Non, il est véritablement phobique. Connaissez-vous beaucoup de phobiques qui dressent l'objet de leur peur ?

Le souvenir d'un garçon blond se jetant dans un buisson avant de jeter une pokéball et de tendre un bras entre les branchages pour donner des ordres avec une gestuelle guidée par un poignet souple heurta Lime de plein fouet. Il éclata d'un rire franc et plutôt doux, qui contamina la documentaliste. Elle esquissa un sourire que Lime lui rendit.

— Je sais de qui il s'agit. Je vais envoyer un taupimessage à Aura pour qu'elle me l'envoie si elle le trouve.

* * *

_Il bombait fièrement le torse en sortant du bureau du général, jetant aux alentours des regards scrutateurs pour vérifier que tout le monde le voyait, son nouvel insigne. Dire que Norman n'était pas mécontent de cette montée en grade était un doux euphémisme. Il rayonnait littéralement, dopé par la vanité qui s'échappait par litre de son sourire radieux. Même son Malosse sautillait à côté de lui, ponctuant chacun de ses bonds d'un aboiement sonore, alors que ce pokémon était d'ordinaire si morose._

_Norman – le lieutenant Rockbell, se gargarisa-t-il en bombant un peu plus le torse si cela était possible – avait monté en grade et il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve et passer le concours de sélection pour entrer dans l'escouade Spiritomb. Ce groupe d'hommes surentraînés ne lui était pas accessible avant, parce qu'il ne jouissait pas du statut d'officier. Mais ça, c'était avant._

_Sans se rendre compte que sa vantardise lui attirait de nombreux regards moqueurs, Norman déambula à travers toute la caserne, montrant fièrement cet insigne qui luisait sur sa poitrine. Quand il arriva finalement à la cantine, il hésita quelques secondes, avant de s'engager dans le couloir des premières et deuxièmes classes, même s'il avait à présent le droit de prendre ses repas au mess des officiers. Il était officier. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut alors que sa vue se troublait._

_En entrant dans la salle, il guetta ses amis, son plateau dans les mains. Sans le vouloir, il bouscula une petite blonde qui pesta. Il s'excusa rapidement, lut aussi vite le nom de la jeune femme sur le badge visiteur épinglé sur son cœur. Un pan de sa veste dissimulait son nom de famille, ne laissant que son prénom – Rachel – apparaître clairement. Elle se détourna pour s'éloigner vers une table où elle serait seule et Norman l'oublia aussitôt, avisant Sarah assise à une table alors qu'elle bichonnait son pokémon fétiche._

_Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle, s'installant de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas rater la preuve qu'il était désormais le plus gradé des deux. Elle ne leva les yeux que de longues minutes plus tard, pour les laisser scruter l'éclat de métal aux couleurs pourpres. Elle jappa d'indignation._

— _Comment ça, officier ?_

_Son cri résonna dans toute la salle, faisant se retourner quelques têtes, notamment celle de la jeune femme que Norman avait bousculée. Elle se désintéressa bien vite d'eux, constatant que Sarah se calmait déjà, se murant dans un silence buté et offensé. Après de nombreuses minutes, temps qu'il fallut à Norman pour engloutir son repas avec un large sourire, elle finit par relever les yeux pour dévisager son ami._

— _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenu officier avant moi. Tu vas rejoindre Spiritomb ?_

— _Désolé, s'excusa Norman dans un sourire contrit en voyant l'œillade déçue que lui portait son amie. Mais le concours d'entrée est dans une semaine, je vais aller m'inscrire, oui. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?_

_Raisonnable – bien plus que lui – Sarah laissa échapper un soupir résigné. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sa haute stature la protégeait depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'armée avec l'espoir d'être la subordonnée de l'homme au Statitik. C'était elle qui lui avait raconté l'histoire de Spiritomb et qui l'avait convaincu de la suivre. Norman lui adressa un sourire en posant sa main sur celle de Sarah. Elle retira ses doigts de l'étreinte dans un mouvement compulsif que Norman lui reprocha d'un regard circonspect. La main de Sarah glissa de nouveau entre les feuilles de son pokémon puis elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il qualifia de délicat. C'était ce sourire qu'elle lui réservait et qui faisait tressauter légèrement ses mains._

— _Je te dépasserai un jour, lieutenant Rockbell. Et qu'importe le prix à payer._

— _Je te le souhaite. J'adorerais que tu me donnes des ordres._

_Le sous-entendu peu orthodoxe exaspéra Sarah qui leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir retenir un petit rire amusé. Décidément, son partenaire était une montagne de contradictions._

* * *

Attila eut un sursaut en ouvrant les yeux, arraché à ses rêves mêlés de souvenirs, un peu hagard. Deux démarches l'avaient tiré de son sommeil et il se redressa, alerte, scrutant les alentours. Une légère brise agitait toujours les feuilles des arbres et la zone était seulement peuplée par les quelques dresseurs souterrains de son équipe. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il s'était assoupi.

Il observa avec douceur Nerd qui refermait son ordinateur d'un air satisfait. D'un hochement de tête, le génie de l'informatique confirma à Attila que le _blackout_ était en place : l'armée n'avait plus aucun moyen de communication. Rassuré, le Fondateur tourna les yeux vers Neko et Stup qui revenaient, couverts de sang, boitant légèrement. Le spécialiste glace s'appuyait sur sa formatrice qui tentait de le forcer à aller plus rapidement, alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

Neko soupira en laissant son élève tomber auprès des autres, sans même se soucier de le blesser en ne lui servant plus de soutien et elle s'approcha du Fondateur avec une moue agacée.

— Il s'est blessé. Même pas pendant le combat. Il a raté une marche en revenant.

— Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui léguer ta maladresse...

La voix grave d'Artik avait autant de teintes amusées que d'accents inquiets. Il ne demanda rien à son élève, mais Sacha, assis un peu plus loin avec Pikachu, ne manqua pas le long regard qui balaya Neko de la tête aux pieds. Le jardinier s'assurait que son élève allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée outre mesure. Elle paraissait bien plus en forme que Stup, et Psyko s'en réjouit sans un mot.

— Je ne suis pas maladroite, rétorqua Neko, c'est l'environnement qui ne s'adapte pas totalement à moi.

— Quel sale con, ponctua Artik avant de se tourner vers Attila. Il faut y aller. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps inactifs.

Le colosse approuva, son Malosse appuyant la sentence du gothique par un aboiement clair. La suite du plan était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : Artik et Psyko, dans les airs, chevauchant leurs dragons, les quatre autres prenant la fuite. Une diversion qui suivait une diversion. Stup avait désapprouvé. C'était trop flagrant. Sa formatrice avait souri : « Ils n'ont pas grand-chose dans la tête et nous ne risquons pas de tomber sur un vrai commando avant un moment. Ce serait vraiment pas de chance. »

Dracaufeu étendit ses ailes en sortant de sa pokéball, se retenant visiblement de laisser échapper la salve de flammes qui lui grattait la gorge. Il échangea un regard avec le Drattak d'Artik et Attila regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire voltiger Dracolosse avec eux. Toutefois, il devait rester en bas. Neko et Stup étaient trop affaiblis, il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Et il faisait confiance aux deux têtes brûlées. Dans un hochement de tête, ils s'envolèrent.

* * *

_Malosse couina en même temps que son dresseur fronçait les sourcils, lui aussi promptement mis au tapis par Sarah, qui le regardait d'un air supérieur en recevant les compliments du meneur de Spiritomb. Prestement, le maître d'armes lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se redresser et il la repoussa en soutenant le regard de son amie qui le toisait toujours d'un air supérieur. Puis finalement, il se tourna vers le maître d'armes et resta bouche bée._

_Le maître d'armes était une femme. Une femme toute petite qui lui offrait une esquisse de sourire éblouissant. Troublé, il n'écouta que distraitement les conseils pour améliorer ses parades, renforcer sa garde. L'immense taille de Norman était un atout autant qu'un point faible. Il tentait d'apprendre à pallier à ce défaut afin d'être finalement digne de Spiritomb, qui lui avait ouvert les bras avec plaisir._

— _M'écoutez-vous, lieutenant Rockbell, ou préférez-vous fusiller du regard le lieutenant Crush ?_

_La voix autoritaire le paralysa et il voûta les épaules, sans prêter attention aux moqueries de ses camarades, visiblement ravis de voir le colosse au Tortank bafouiller ainsi devant une femme qui mesurait pas moins de soixante centimètres de moins que lui. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la voix qui était redevenue ténue et fébrile._

_Cette femme avait quelque chose en elle qui donnait envie de la protéger. Bien vite, il cessa de ne lui faire face qu'aux trois quarts, tournant le dos à Sarah, se concentrant sur les précieux conseils que le maître d'armes Wondo lui dispensait. Rien n'y faisait, il était suspendu à cette voix, concentré, trop effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir en perdre le fil si fragile. Il se donnait l'impression de tirer sur le fin cordage, de le remonter au fil du temps, des minutes, des secondes. Et c'était fort possible qu'il ne veuille plus jamais la lâcher._

_Norman ne remarqua pas le regard noir que Sarah Crush lança à son dos, l'arrosant de sa haine, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas en faire autant avec la blonde. Elle était dissimulée derrière les hautes et larges épaules. Comme si Norman se dresserait toujours entre les deux, pour regarder l'autre. Dans une moue écœurée, Sarah quitta la pièce d'un pas vif et blessé._

* * *

— Attila...

La voix nerveuse de Nerd le força à lever la tête. Le spécialiste informatique désigna un arbre, dans lequel un pokémon se cachait. Le colosse étendit les bras pour empêcher Stup et Neko de le dépasser par inadvertance et il se dressa en rempart entre eux et le danger qui se distillait en lui comme un poison corrosif. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours, immobile, et son inquiétude se transmit à Neko, qui posa sa main sur la pokéball de Zoroark, avant de se souvenir qu'il lui faudrait au moins dix minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre des forces. Sa main retomba, glissa sur ses reins et caressa la lame qu'elle y cachait sous ses vêtements. Elle ne resterait pas sans défense.

Son mouvement n'échappa pas à Stup qui prit le parti de serrer dans sa main la pokéball de Givrali. C'était encore son pokémon qui avait le plus récupéré de la précédente bataille même s'il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Il ne leur fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils étaient encerclés. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en était aperçu avant que Nerd ne le signale de sa voix tremblante et apeurée.

Ceux qui les pourchassaient s'étaient approchés sans bruit, sans se faire repérer, dupant à la fois l'odorat du Malosse d'Attila et leurs attentions toutes entières tournées vers l'extérieur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Neko pour grogner.

— Des spécialistes de la poursuite et de la filature.

— J'ai vraiment une poisse d'enfer, commenta Stup d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je crois qu'elle déteint sur vous.

— Spiritomb, confirma Attila d'une voix basse. Restez groupés et alertes.

La demande ainsi formulée atteignit Stup et Neko comme une insulte. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, habitués à ce genre de situation. Nerd semblait bien plus fébrile que les autres. Il n'était pas des leurs. Pas totalement. La voleuse redoubla d'attention, parée à bondir au moindre geste d'Attila, guettant ses ordres, prête à les communiquer à Stup.

L'air était lourd. Électrique. Ou poisseux. Suintant toute sorte d'émotions négatives. Jamais encore Nerd n'avait expérimenté la sensation d'être un gibier coincé dans le filet d'un chasseur avide de sang, de ceux qui tuent pour mettre une tête d'Ursaring en trophée dans leur salon, de ceux qui ne chassent pas pour survivre.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'expérience qui avait éveillé sa curiosité et à présent qu'il sentait la sueur froide de la peur rouler le long de son échine, qu'il entendait son cœur palpiter de cette façon fébrile qui lui donnait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Sa respiration devenait sifflante, il parvenait difficilement à se maîtriser. S'il se sortait vivant de tout ça, il deviendrait végétarien, il se le promettait.

Le signal jaillit des fourrés en la personne de Sarah Crush, général de son état et meneuse acharnée de l'escouade morcelée qui les pourchassait.

Sans attendre de voir si elle avait fait mouche en portant un coup à Attila, Neko contourna le début de l'affrontement en tirant Nerd par le col de sa blouse, Stup sur leurs talons. Elle jeta la pokéball de Zoroark, poussa l'informaticien dans ses bras et fit signe à son partenaire de toujours de se dissimuler dans un fourré. Elle savait très bien que son pokémon était trop fatigué pour dissimuler tout le monde mais Nerd allait la gêner. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un tant soit peu de liberté. Dans le même mouvement, elle tourna la tête pour contempler les silhouettes de Crush et Attila.

Le colosse avait pu arrêter le coup qui n'était qu'un simple avertissement, une stratégie. Séparer le chef de la piétaille. Neko ne put s'empêcher de se sentir insultée par ce qu'elle devinait être le raisonnement de la meneuse de Spiritomb.

Pourtant, dans l'attitude d'Attila, rien ne semblait montrer qu'il était inquiet. Il sourit à son adversaire en la repoussant simplement, alors qu'elle lançait ses hommes à la poursuite des autres.

— Crois-tu, chère Sarah, qu'ils sont incapables de se débrouiller sans moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et rengaina son couteau de survie, resserra son chignon, avant de porter un léger regard vers les arbres, en direction de son éclaireur.

— Tu n'as pas changé, Norman. Toujours trop confiant.

— J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi. Mais tu as changé, général Crush. Ton grade t'a enfumé l'esprit, comme toujours.

Refusant de se faire insulter plus en avant, le soldat lança l'assaut avec force et brutalité. Il y avait derrière ses gestes plus de rage que d'envie d'accomplir son devoir.

* * *

— _Épouse-moi !_

_La voix de Norman vibra parmi les impacts de balles et Sarah et lui se tassèrent derrière le lopin de terre suffisamment haut pour qu'ils eussent pu se mettre à couvert derrière. Sarah se releva, ne répondit rien, visa et tira. Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qu'elle avait fait mouche pour se remettre à couvert, puis elle jeta un regard perplexe à Norman, comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait d'énoncer._

— _Pardon ?_

— _Si je le dis comme ça à Rachel, elle risque de répondre oui ?_

_Le lieutenant Crush s'abstint d'une quelconque réponse. Comme si c'était le moment de poser une telle question. Comme si cette femme valait tant d'effort, pour si peu de temps passé en sa compagnie. Ça faisait à peine six mois et déjà la passion dévorante entre Rachel Wondo et Norman Rockbell était de notoriété publique. Le grognement jaloux qui s'échappa de la gorge de Sarah se perdit et elle reprit durement une contenance, se constituant un masque de marbre en rechargeant son arme, jetant un œil par-dessus le lopin, pour voir son Feuilloutan aux prises avec un ennemi qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à terrasser._

— _Il faudrait déjà que tu survives. On aurait dû être rentrés il y a trois jours._

_Norman grimaça et son regard apeuré n'avait rien à voir avec les ennemis qui les canardaient depuis trois jours et trois nuits sans discontinuer, visiblement dotés d'un armement plus conséquent que prévu. Finalement elle leva les yeux au ciel pour répondre à son coéquipier._

— _Je trouve ça trop tôt pour une demande en mariage. Ça ne fait que six mois._

— _Mais je l'aime !_

_Le cri avait résonné par-dessus le brouhaha créé par une attaque sonicboom, d'un Voltorbe un peu trop survolté, justement._

— _Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes… Je sais, mais ça ne suffit pas._

_Ces mots coûtaient à Sarah. Elle n'aimait pas le goût qu'ils laissaient sur son palais, âpre, chargé de cendre et de poussière. Elle n'en montra rien, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose que le blabla de son partenaire. Il n'était jamais aussi bavard qu'en situation réelle, en plein bombardement._

— _Fais ce que tu veux, capitula Sarah, mais arrête de me déconcentrer, je te prie. J'essaie de nous tirer de ce mauvais pas._

— _Attends encore quelques secondes avant de faire ta mauvaise tête, joli minois. Je veux que tu sois mon témoin, à ce mariage, si elle dit oui._

_Sarah hocha la tête et répéta les derniers mots avec une certaine délectation, un espoir dissimulé sous une tonne de self-control durement acquis. Il y avait encore une chance que Rachel dise non. La nouvelle explosion, la première d'une suite de quatre, lui fit oublier jusqu'au dernier cheveu blond de la petite amie de Norman. D'abord, ils survivaient à ça, ensuite elle tenterait de s'immiscer entre eux._

* * *

Le grognement de rage qui échappa à Crush alors qu'elle essuyait sa bouche d'un revers de main n'avait rien à voir avec ce souvenir qui rejaillissait, toujours aussi frustrant. Elle était la meilleure de toutes les chasseresses de l'armée, elle était la meneuse de Spiritomb. Comment Norman pouvait-il se hisser à sa hauteur ? Renonçant à son sacro-saint self-control, elle cracha un mélange de salive et de sang au sol, donnant ainsi le départ d'une nouvelle manche.

Norman n'avait pas changé. Il gardait les mêmes faiblesses – cette garde ouverte sur la gauche et son genou droit sensible depuis cette blessure faite durant cette opération – il gardait les mêmes techniques et les mêmes enchaînements. C'était trop simple. Elle savait d'où venait le coup. Immuablement, les mouvements se succédaient dans le même ordre. Droite, droite, gauche, bas, gauche, droite. Aucune originalité. Pas même un soupçon de puissance. Il ne lui faisait même pas l'honneur d'une touche d'agressivité. C'était décevant.

Ses coups à elle portaient à chaque fois. Elle frappait, arrachait et griffait. Ses techniques de combat mêlées à son âme de femme bafouée faisaient d'elle l'incarnation du plus belliqueux de tous les pokémons du monde. Même le Rayquaza chromatique incontrôlable du second de Reshiram n'arriverait pas à la faire flancher.

Mais pourquoi Norman ne tombait-il pas ? Il accusait chacun de ses coups, stoïque, tremblant à peine. Pourtant, elle savait viser, frapper, taillader.

Bougeant sa main sur le couteau de survie qu'elle avait dégainé, afin de le saisir de cette façon si particulière, avec le poignet cassé et la dextérité inhérente à la meneuse de Spiritomb, Crush bondit en arrière pour reprendre de l'élan et repartit, muscles bandés, l'esprit combatif plus affûté que jamais. La lame mordit la joue de Norman, l'entailla jusqu'au sang du haut de la pommette jusqu'au bas de la mâchoire. L'odeur métallique arracha un sourire satisfait à Crush qui raffermit encore la prise sur le manche de son couteau, bien décidée à laisser le fil glisser jusqu'au sous-pull, découper la blouse, mordre la peau, perforer l'estomac, ravager les intestins et sectionner l'entrejambe. Elle allait lui faire la peau.

Son sourire s'accentua de plus belle quand elle sentit la lame transpercer la joue, se souiller de la salive de Norman le sang éclaboussa son visage, un râle de jouissance menaça de l'emporter dans un tourbillon d'émotions toutes plus satisfaisantes les unes que les autres.

Une vive douleur la saisit au coude, morsure de Malosse, après quelques instants de flottement dans son propre combat. Le chien démoniaque avait bondi, saisi le bras et serré ses crocs dessus, juste après avoir vu le général s'élancer dans la ferme intention de prendre la vie de son dresseur.

Pourtant Crush fut aussi prompte à réagir que Malosse. Elle serra le poing, donna de l'élan à son coude, et se laissa tomber de toutes ses forces sur le sol, sans douleur pour elle. Les crocs de Malosse ripèrent sur son bras, sur ses os et son coude atteignit finalement le fond de la gorge du chien démon. Ils échangèrent un regard hargneux, Crush lia ses mains pour se donner plus de puissance. Elle força, étendit son bras, écarta les mâchoires, il y eut un craquement – écœurant pour Attila, jouissif pour Crush – et Malosse ne bougea plus, n'entendant même pas le cri de désespoir de son dresseur qui venait d'assister à sa mort, trop rapide pour qu'il puisse réagir.

Le regard d'obsidienne de Norman, d'ordinaire si doux, se chargea d'une haine sans nom. Lui qui n'avait jamais haï Sarah, que ce soit l'ancienne ou la nouvelle, que ce soit la fille ambitieuse qu'il avait connue ou le monstre avide de tortures qu'il avait quitté, apprenait rapidement à appréhender une nouvelle fois l'horreur de la mort. Et la haine se déversa en flots brûlants dans ses veines.

Crush ne le vit pas disparaître, mais elle devina qu'il tentait de passer derrière elle alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle roula en avant pour s'éloigner du cadavre auquel elle ne jeta pas un regard et pivota rapidement sur elle-même, tentant de faucher les jambes de son adversaire qui esquiva d'un mouvement souple. La blouse souterraine faisait l'effet d'une cape sur lui, lui conférant un air mystérieux que son Malosse avait autrefois appuyé. Attila s'éloigna et s'agrippa à la pokéball qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

— T'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Sarah.

Sa voix était rauque et dangereuse. Crush retint un frisson d'excitation. Si la colère aveuglait Norman, le match allait enfin devenir intéressant. Il cessait enfin de rester stoïque face à elle. Dans un geste calqué sur celui de son vis-à-vis, elle porta une main à sa seconde pokéball. Son fin limier n'était plus d'aucune utilité. C'était pour ça qu'il restait prostré dans un arbre et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Pour lutter contre Norman, il lui fallait au moins _lui_.

Attila jeta la pokéball qu'il tenait, Crush en fit autant.

— Dracolosse, Ultralaser !

— Magmar, Bouclier !

Les attaques se heurtèrent dans une explosion qui les déstabilisa un peu mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher Crush de hurler en direction de l'arbre où s'était caché son fin limier.

— Cage-éclair, vite ! Enferme-les !

Dans une lumière vive, les éclairs fusèrent et se croisèrent, formant un quadrillage qui emprisonna Dracolosse et Magmar dans un périmètre si restreint qu'il leur aurait suffi d'étendre leurs pattes pour se frôler. Ils se contentèrent de se toiser, à l'affût du moindre soupir, guettant les tensions des muscles, les frémissements des paupières, les pupilles étrécies.

Les dresseurs s'observèrent de biais, prêts à lancer les ordres, à se jeter dans le dernier round de ce match. Même si Attila n'avait pas voulu ça, même s'il avait juste voulu éviter que Sarah ne saigne sa précieuse Ligue Souterraine en leur permettant de fuir, il savait à présent qu'il n'avait plus le choix. L'un d'entre eux mourrait ce jour. Pourtant plus gentil que n'importe quel homme, Norman souhaita de toutes ses forces que ce soit lui qui rentre auprès de sa femme et sa fille.

* * *

Dos à dos, cernés. Ni Stup ni Neko ne semblaient perdre confiance en eux, bien au contraire. La voleuse sentit son élève se redresser dans une attitude hautaine, son Givrali plia les pattes, paré à l'attaque en dépit de l'épuisement qui devait immanquablement l'assaillir. Le pokémon était parcouru de tremblements nerveux, il luttait pour se maintenir debout. Mais il ne faiblirait pas.

Le bruit de la lutte acharnée que menait Attila contre le général Crush les galvanisait. De façon générale, le colosse blond possédait cette énergie sommeillant en chaque bon dirigeant, quelque chose qui donnait envie de les suivre les yeux clos.

— T'es prêt ?

La question était inutile, pourtant, Neko la posa tout de même en ajustant ses mitaines de cuir à moitié déchirées sur ses mains, analysant le lieu où Spiritomb les avait coincés.

Stup hocha la tête sans un mot. Il avait senti les cheveux de sa formatrice glisser sur sa nuque, il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait repéré Kaiminus qui se terrait dans un buisson, guettant le signal. Le spécialiste glace était à court d'eau dans son pistolet à haute pression. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que le combat au corps à corps, quand Neko pouvait toujours jouer comme elle l'entendait avec les hommes de Crush : les pokémons de la voleuse avaient toujours eu une capacité de récupération absolument exceptionnelle. Ça promettait d'être presque trop simple, pour elle. Elle esquissa un sourire et déroula en partie le câble qui ne manquerait pas de scier sa peau, aux endroits où le cuir de ses mitaines avait été rongé et tailladé lors de son précédent combat.

— Tu te souviens de cette chasse à l'homme durant laquelle Galerne et Artik nous sont tombés dessus ?

— Laquelle ? ironisa Stup sans lâcher des yeux les hommes qui les encerclaient.

Il réalisa où Neko voulait en venir. Évidemment.

Ce n'était pas différent d'une chasse à l'homme. Les mêmes enchaînements, les mêmes progressions, les alliances improbables entre les pokémons. La seule chose qui changeait, c'était l'enjeu. Si dans la chasse à l'homme menée par Galerne, Neko et Stup ne risquaient de perdre que des points, l'enjeu de cette nouvelle partie était la vie. Quiconque échouerait à maîtriser les subtilités de la chasse à l'homme mourrait. Les deux partis en avaient conscience et aucun n'était effrayé.

La voleuse jeta un dernier regard circulaire, estima le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour dégainer les pokéballs de Zoroark et Mentali. Il y avait justement une stratégie qu'elle rêvait de tester. Elle avait justement envie d'en découdre avec ses adversaires, pour leur rappeler les dégâts occasionnés à Luxray, ce trou dans sa ceinture de pokéballs, qui n'aurait pas dû être. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jauger ses ennemis, repérer l'égratignure sur le bras de celui qui se tenait à ses deux heures, ni le mouvement compulsif des doigts du soldat à onze heures.

L'adjudant Hugo, disait le morceau de tissu fixé à sa poitrine, semblait faible, presque malade. Elle saurait en profiter. Elle souffla. Faire confiance à son élève. Il saurait être réactif, il saurait deviner ses moindres mouvements, les anticiper et en palier les défauts. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça. Il ne fallait juste pas se rappeler qu'ils avaient peu souvent réussi à tirer leur épingle du jeu lors des chasses à l'homme de Galerne.

Dans un geste destiné à gagner du temps pour affiner sa stratégie, être sûre qu'elle avait pris en compte tous les paramètres, elle resserra l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux. Les militaires la laissèrent faire, sans doute pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas en position de force. Rappeler Zoroark à elle, le remplacer auprès de Nerd par Mentali. Le faire ressortir, en même temps que Léopardus, disparaître. Laisser Stup les distraire l'espace de quelques secondes. Commencer par le maillon faible, l'adjudant fébrile qui se tenait devant elle.

Quand ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps, elle n'eut que le temps de presser les doigts moites de Stup, saisissant les deux pokéballs entre les doigts de sa main droite. D'un coup d'index, elle envoya celle de Mentali dans les fourrés, alors que son petit doigt frôlait le bouton de celle de Zoroark. Le pokémon illusionniste se laissa happer par la lumière rouge.

Ce signal suffit à Stup et Givrali qui foncèrent tête baissée sur les deux soldats les plus proches. Les saisissant à la gorge, le spécialiste glace les fit disparaître derrière un amas de buisson. Neko ne prit pas le temps de s'assurer qu'il avait le dessus sur ses adversaires, se contentant d'un regard vers Mentali, dont elle ne voyait que les oreilles et la queue bifide qui fouettait l'air. Nerd était en sécurité. Il était temps pour elle de valser, de chasser, de leur montrer à quoi ressemblait un véritable prédateur.

Dans un petit rire joyeux, elle disparut.

Les militaires, désorientés par cette évaporation soudaine de la voleuse, regardèrent en toute direction, se fiant à leurs autres sens, aux informations qu'ils avaient pu réunir au briefing sur chacun de leurs adversaires potentiels. Elle, ils la connaissaient. Neko, la voleuse du diamant le plus en sécurité de tous les temps. Une joueuse. Qui ne jouerait plus longtemps. Se mettant en position, le premier soldat repéra un mouvement sur sa droite, il pivota, un léger vent chaud souffla sur son visage. L'adjudant Hugo, à côté de lui, poussa un hurlement douloureux alors que son genou semblait se retourner vers l'intérieur, mû par une force invisible. Son coéquipier se précipita pour frapper le vide à ses côtés, il ne rencontra aucune résistance.

Plus loin, l'air vacilla, Neko apparut, les militaires dégainèrent, elle s'évapora et les balles se fichèrent dans un arbre moins d'un dixième de seconde avant qu'un Léopardus n'apparaisse à l'endroit exact la voleuse avait disparu. Le félin s'élança, bondit, disparut de nouveau. Et Neko atterrit de tout son poids sur le militaire se situant sur la trajectoire de Léopardus.

L'homme bascula, sous l'impulsion de la jeune femme qui lança son poignet pour décrire une courbe avec son câble métallique. Il alla déchirer le talon d'un militaire, pendant que, de sa main gauche, elle plantait la lame d'un de ses couteaux dans la clavicule de l'homme qui se trouvait sous elle. Grimaçant, elle repensa aux conseils de June – « En pleine bataille, ne blesse pas, petite sœur, tue. À l'inverse, ton adversaire ne t'épargnerait pas. » – puis elle retira son couteau, le planta dans la gorge en détournant les yeux.

Ses adversaires eurent moins de considération pour leur camarade tombé au combat. Mais ils n'eurent pas non plus le temps de réagir convenablement que Neko avait de nouveau disparu. Sa silhouette apparut deux mètres plus loin, s'évapora une nouvelle fois, un bruit de course, le cliquetis des armes qui se chargent et suivent le mouvement pour fusiller la cible. Léopardus apparut à la place de sa dresseuse, déchira de ses crocs la moitié du visage d'un soldat, éborgna le suivant et retourna à son invisibilité.

Son apparition laissa quelques secondes à Neko pour souffler. Une balle avait effleuré son épaule, faisant couler le sang. Elle mettait son corps à rude épreuve dans ce petit jeu qui ne l'amusait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait suivre les permutations, être capable de se mouvoir à l'allure de Léopardus, être parfaitement synchronisée avec lui. C'était un calvaire pour les trois. Zoroark n'avait pas l'habitude d'étendre ses illusions de façon si saccadée, si nuancée. Neko et Léopardus étaient encore épuisés du combat qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

Dans son besoin de reprendre son souffle, la voleuse leva les yeux au ciel et retint sa respiration face à l'horreur du spectacle qui se jouait plus haut. Paralysée de dégoût et de peur, elle ne se rendit pas compte que cet arrêt, plus long que prévu, allait lui coûter cher.

* * *

— Elle était mal, Neko, non ?

Les yeux perdus sur le groupe qui fuyait en contrebas, demeurant en vol stationnaire sur son Drattak, aux côtés de Psyko, Artik avait murmuré sa phrase, plus par souci de se rassurer que par envie que son compagnon d'armes ne l'entende. Elle se perdit dans les airs et le dresseur aux cheveux bleus releva la tête pour tenter de croiser le regard de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche et au lieu de demander des détails sur la réorganisation de leurs ennemis, il s'entendit prononcer :

— Non mais t'es sérieux ?

— Bah quoi ? répliqua le dresseur au Pikachu, ch'ai faim. Ch'uis chûr que toi auchi.

— Tu me dépites, commenta Artik en secouant la tête et en regardant le sandwich disparaître dans la bouche de Psyko. Manger dans un moment pareil… Et pire, ne pas faire tourner aux copains…

Il tendit la main, attendant visiblement que Psyko lui passe la moitié de ce qu'il était en train d'avaler avec appétit. Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et plongea la main dans sa poche, lançant un sandwich. Avec un sourire affamé, Artik s'apprêta à le rattraper, un projectile frôla ses doigts, perfora le triangle de pain.

Tournant la tête, Sacha abandonna son sandwich et se pencha sur Dracaufeu, Pikachu s'agrippant fermement à la blouse de son dresseur pour ne pas chuter.

Tout aussi prompt à réagir, Artik contourna Dracaufeu avec Drattak, ils se séparèrent, voltigèrent, pirouettant toujours plus. Les troupes ennemies avaient repéré leur vol stationnaire, comme prévu. Il ne restait plus qu'à mener ce combat aérien, et, même si ce n'était pas le fort d'Artik, il se promettait de ne certainement pas se laisser distancer par son ami.

Sacha esquissa un sourire en incitant Dracaufeu à foncer vers Dicoville, s'engouffrant dans les rues. Le dragon esquivait à merveille les fils électriques, prenait des virages serrés, s'engouffrait dans des ruelles à peine assez larges pour les laisser passer tous deux. Pikachu bougea, se serra contre le ventre de Sacha en voyant un mur se rapprocher de lui. Le dragon émit un grognement satisfait et remonta en piqué. Le dos de Sacha heurta le mur, s'y griffa, déchirant la blouse et se maculant de sang.

Quand ils rejaillirent entre les immeubles, pour replonger entre les deux suivants, Psyko laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ne remarquait pas les projectiles qui fusaient autour de lui, d'eux. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Dracaufeu replia les ailes pour renforcer son impulsion et se projeta dans les airs à pleine vitesse, coupant le souffle de Sacha qui apprécia à sa juste valeur la saveur de cette apnée.

Quittant de nouveau Dicoville, il rejoignit Drattak, laissant Sacha bondir sur le dos de l'autre pokémon, à l'insu des militaires qui le pourchassaient. Son dresseur s'installa derrière Artik, laissant Pikachu regagner sa place habituelle.

— À toi de jouer, Dracaufeu.

* * *

Il semblait avoir totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Parce que Dracaufeu tombait. En plusieurs morceaux. La coupe l'avait pris par surprise, par derrière, une attitude de lâche que personne n'aurait blâmée, ils étaient en guerre. Sauf que Sacha n'était pas personne.

Et Dracaufeu était son ami.

Et Dracaufeu s'écrasait au sol, en deux morceaux, décapité par son adversaire. Indubitablement mort.

Sacha sentit quelque chose exploser dans son esprit, il perçut la barrière entre raison et folie qui tombait sous les violents assauts de son chagrin, teinté de fureur. L'ire la plus destructrice qu'il n'eût jamais connue le dévorait déjà quand il repoussa la main d'Artik, ignora Pikachu et se laissa tomber du dos de Drattak.

Le temps, qui semblait s'être arrêté, s'accéléra soudainement, laissant Artik impuissant, incrédule face à ce qui se jouait quelques mètres plus bas. Psyko avait tout bonnement perdu la raison et le gothique ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir ou pas.

Pourtant, on l'avait prévenu. Il n'avait jamais voulu y croire. C'était donc ce contre quoi Ln l'avait mis en garde. Elle lui avait affirmé que leur ami commun changeait. Se transformait. Qu'il devenait un autre lui-même, qu'il était double, fou. Il n'y avait pas cru. Tout le monde savait que Ln aimait se monter ses baraques seule et qu'elle avait tendance à se créer des problèmes inexistants.

Mais c'était avant. À présent, il voyait Psyko tomber, rebondir sur le pokémon qui volait en dessous pour saisir son dresseur à la gorge et le propulser dans le vide sans sommation. Le cri n'avait même pas le temps de mourir lorsque l'homme s'écrasait au sol que le dresseur au Pikachu enchaînait son offensive punitive, massacrant un deuxième homme puis un autre. Rapidement, passant d'hommes en pokémon, de branches hautes en pattes traînantes, il acheva l'extermination méticuleuse des troupes adversaires. Artik devait bien admettre qu'Attila l'avait bien entraîné. Les mouvements mortels, mêlés à son corps souple de danseur faisait de lui un redoutable prédateur. Les balles et les attaques pokémon qui le touchaient ne l'atteignaient pas. Non, ce n'était pas de l'expertise. C'était de l'inconscience. De la folie.

La peur se distillait dans ses veines. Si Psyko tuait indifféremment pokémons et humains, si Pikachu tremblait, s'il y avait un risque qu'il se retourne contre ses alliés, alors il fallait envisager de le neutraliser. Et Artik n'aimait pas ça.

Soudainement, le dresseur aux cheveux bleus sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Son ami lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à son Ossatueur, ce pokémon sous l'emprise d'une furie perpétuelle. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi Psyko s'était attaché à lui et personne n'avait voulu faire l'effort de comprendre quand il tentait de s'expliquer avec ses mots sans conteste maladroits. « Lui et moi, on se ressemble.» Le choc ne perdura pas plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il arrête Psyko avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive, avant qu'il oublie de distinguer ses ennemis de ses amis.

— On y va, Drattak.

Le dragon plongea à travers les arbres sans la moindre hésitation alors que Pikachu se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à Artik, déséquilibré par la puissance du piqué.

Pourtant même le gémissement apeuré de Pikachu ne parvint pas à arracher Sacha à sa folie, douce sensation de perte de contrôle qu'il avait expérimenté la première fois lorsque cet esprit avait pris possession de lui. Plus rien ne le freinait. Pas même les blessures, dont la douleur ne lui parvenait que diffuse : elle ne faisait que renforcer sa colère, au lieu de l'atténuer.

Dracaufeu avait toujours eu une place spéciale pour lui. Comme Pikachu. Comme chacun de ses pokémons, même si ces deux-là étaient particuliers. Il atterrit sur le dos du pokémon suivant, saisissant le militaire qui le dirigeait par le col, sans tenir compte des secousses qui parcouraient le pokémon, alors qu'il tentait de le désarçonner.

Les jambes du militaire battaient dans le vide. Les trente mètres de haut allaient faire mal, si le dresseur souterrain le lâchait. Lui jetant un regard suppliant, l'homme secoua doucement la tête. Sacha esquissa un sourire inquiétant, à mi-chemin entre le sadisme et la pitié, puis il desserra les doigts, lâcha l'homme qui tomba dans un hurlement terrifié.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ni la mort, ni la vie. Parce que Dracaufeu avait chuté. En plusieurs morceaux. Et qu'avec lui s'envolaient les souvenirs, les possibles à venir, les défis et les chutes libres. Parce qu'il venait de perdre plus qu'un morceau de son passé, un morceau de son voyage initiatique. Il avait perdu une partie de lui. Dans un accès de rage, il dégaina son arme et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle traversa la nuque du Roucarnage sur lequel il était juché. Le pokémon chuta.

Sacha ne descendit pas, s'enivrant une dernière fois de la sensation de la chute, constatant avec amertume que ça n'avait déjà plus la même saveur que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dracaufeu.

Dans un grognement de rage, il encaissa les griffures des branchages sur ses bras, son cou et son visage, léchant le sang qui maculait ses traits, toujours plus enragé.

* * *

La lame arrivait avec rapidité, et, toujours essoufflée, Neko ne pourrait jamais l'esquiver. La scène qui se jouait dans les airs l'avait déstabilisée. Trop longtemps. L'horreur qui la plongeait dans une semi-conscience entravait totalement sa réactivité. Elle voyait la lame arriver, devinait les mouvements qu'elle aurait dû imprégner à son corps pour l'esquiver mais ne parvenait pas à raisonner ses muscles. Parce qu'elle aussi avait vu Dracaufeu tomber. Qu'elle s'était souvenue de la pokéball manquante de sa ceinture. Qu'elle avait pensé à Luxray. Elle ne pouvait plus réagir.

Cette sensation, la mort qui rampait vers elle dans un mouvement fluide qu'elle pouvait éviter lui laissait un drôle de goût sur la langue, chargé de fer et de regrets. Elle leva un bras pour protéger son visage, écarta les doigts pour contempler son adversaire dans les yeux quand il prendrait sa vie, pour pouvoir le maudire, lui et tous ceux de son sang.

Une main preste surgit de la partie du paysage masquée par sa paume, attrapant le poignet du militaire. Une autre main frappa, désarma l'homme avant de le jeter à terre avec force. Quand elle retira finalement ses mains de devant son visage, Neko observa le visage de Stup, ses traits tirés de concentration et de fatigue.

Le genou appuyé sur la colonne de l'homme, le spécialiste glace tira sur les épaules, brisant deux vertèbres. Le soldat n'eut même pas la force de hurler. Finalement, le dresseur souterrain se redressa et tendit la main à Neko, qu'elle saisit pour se relever à son tour.

— Sympa, ta nouvelle technique, commenta Stup. On la teste ensemble ?

Autour d'eux, les militaires survivants reprenaient leurs places, les encerclaient de nouveau. Les deux dresseurs souterrains jetèrent un regard circulaire. Non loin, Kaiminus et Absol se replaçaient, dans l'attente de l'occasion pour lancer l'offensive décisive. Stup attrapa la pokéball de Farfuret, Léopardus se repositionna contre les jambes de Neko.

Le temps que Zoroark hoche la tête et la danse mortuaire avait repris. Là où la voleuse disparaissait, son élève prenait place, blessait, retournait à l'invisibilité, remplacé par farfuret qui plantait ses longues griffes dans les mollets, sectionnait les tendons d'Achille, permettant à Léopardus de déchiqueter les gorges de ceux qui ne pouvaient se relever.

Leur danse était macabre, mais belle les regards s'échangeaient, complices et inévitablement inébranlables. Le courage leur était revenu en même temps qu'ils se retrouvaient. Et quelque part au fond de leur esprit, ils en avaient la certitude : Stup et Neko seraient à jamais partenaires.

Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour parachever le massacre entier de l'unité Spiritomb. Et si on avait demandé leur avis aux militaires, ils auraient affirmé qu'il y avait eu tricherie. Personne n'était capable de lutter contre l'invisibilité.

Neko réalisa subitement qu'elle avait laissé Nerd dans un coin et sans prendre le temps de souffler, elle se précipita vers l'endroit où il était resté.

Toujours dans la même position terrifiée, le génie de l'informatique n'avait pas bougé, regardant fixement les cadavres qui avaient fleuri un peu partout dans cette forêt auparavant vierge de tout acte sanglant. Quand il se redressa, il secoua la tête, comme pour faire refluer une intense nausée.

— Et… Et Attila ? coassa-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Les yeux de Neko s'écarquillèrent de terreur et elle se tourna d'un bloc à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu son protecteur disparaître. Elle pinça les lèvres et hésita un quart de seconde à le rejoindre, avant de finalement s'élancer, sans tenir compte des cris de Stup qui tentait de la retenir, la suppliant de prendre quelques instants pour se reposer.

* * *

_Norman recracha l'eau qu'il buvait à même sa gourde en s'étouffant à moitié, portant à Sarah un regard totalement halluciné._

— _Torture ?_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

— _Oh allons, arrête un peu. Tu sais très bien que ça existe, la torture._

_Elle s'assit sur le siège en ignorant formellement la présence de Rachel, observant son ami d'un œil illuminé de plaisir._

— _Je ne te demande de toute façon pas ton avis, je tenais juste à te signaler mon absence._

_Pourtant Norman ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la voix froide de sa meilleure amie. Il lâcha la main de sa fiancée pour se redresser et s'accouder sur la table._

— _Tu n'es pas sérieuse, lieutenant-colonel Crush. Tu ne peux pas envisager un seul instant de prendre une spécialité dans la torture ! Prends plutôt les télécommunications ou l'artillerie mais–_

— _Non, je pense qu'elle a raison._

_Le commentaire de Rachel fit sursauter les deux militaires qui l'observèrent d'un air curieux._

— _Il en faut, expliqua le maître d'armes. Certaines situations… Je n'irai pas dire que ça les excuse, mais au moins, certaines situations justifient l'emploi de la torture._

— _Non, scanda Norman. Rien ne justifie de volontairement faire souffrir un être humain. Rien du tout._

— _Mais si Sarah veut se spécialiser là-dedans, qu'elle le fasse. Tu ne pourras de toute façon pas l'en empêcher._

— _Mais–_

— _Norman._

_Sarah suivait l'échange des deux fiancés, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un appui de Rachel mais ça ne lui faisait pas changer d'avis sur l'âpre jugement qu'elle lui destinait. Elle attendit que la fiancée de son ami quittât la table pour se parer d'un sourire adorable – et détonnant avec son caractère._

— _Je renoncerai à la torture quand tu renonceras à ton mariage avec Rachel._

_Son dilemme ne sonna pas comme tel pour Norman qui soupira._

— _Très bien, j'ai compris. Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais aller comparer la torture à mon amour pour Rachel c'est… Malsain. Et incroyablement dément._

* * *

— Earth...

La voix qui l'appelait doucement de l'autre côté de la porte de la plus que modeste chambre qu'elle occupait était celle de Fire. Bien décidée à l'ignorer, lui et tous ceux qui étaient passés pour tenter de la faire sortir de sa tanière, la princesse se retourna dans ses draps, s'en recouvrit presque totalement, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux et le haut de son crâne. Il était plus facile de se cacher plutôt qu'affronter ses problèmes et la mort de Prof n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était prête à assumer.

Ne répondant pas, elle renifla et espéra que le long silence avait dissuadé Fire de rester plus longtemps devant sa porte. Elle l'imaginait très bien, devant la porte, hésitant à poser une main sur la poignée par crainte de la déranger ou de se heurter à un battant résistant.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle perçoive le moindre bruit et elle finit par se détendre, pour se crisper immédiatement après, retenant un sanglot impromptu qui manquait de l'accabler. La voix lui vint de nouveau, étouffée par la porte en bois sombre. Si elle n'avait pas été légèrement allergique au cynisme, la princesse aurait sûrement comparé cette pièce aux geôles sorties d'un autre temps qui quadrillaient les sous-sols de son château natal, bien plus vaste que celui de Flocombe.

— Je comprends, disait Fire. La peine que tu ressens est probablement telle que... Mais Earth, tu ne dois pas te murer dans un tel mutisme ! La Ligue Souterraine et le Conseil ont besoin que tu sois présente auprès de nous pour nous épauler ! Déléguer les pleins pouvoirs à Attila ne te retire pas ton statut d'Élémentale pour autant ! Tu dois te montrer forte ! Pour Prof ! Il n'aurait pas voulu que sa mort te chagrine autant, j'en suis sûr ! Et c'est pareil pour Ange, c'était la pureté incarnée, elle n'était pas…

Earth ne retint pas un gémissement de douleur mêlé de surprise. Ange aussi ? Elle aussi avait succombé aux horreurs de cette guerre ? Entre tous, ses élèves n'auraient jamais dû connaître un tel sort.

Le désespoir qui la prenait en tenaille la jeta hors de son lit, pour atteindre la porte dérobée se situant dans l'armoire face à son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et rendit le contenu bileux de son estomac au fond des vestiges d'une pièce de commodité.

Ange ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas possible. Cash ne l'aurait jamais permis. Personne n'aurait permis une telle abomination. Au-delà des mots, le chagrin causé par la mort de Prof n'égalait en rien l'incrédulité face à la nouvelle absurde propagée par Fire, dont la voix lui semblait encore plus lointaine.

Elle ne distinguait plus les mots, juste une vague impression de bourdonnement. S'accrochant comme elle le pouvait à la cuvette des toilettes pour maintenir se position, elle regarda son univers se teinter d'un bleu qu'elle savait préquelle d'un désagrément dont elle se serait bien passée. Incapable de lutter plus en avant, elle sombra.

* * *

Inu semblait toujours flotter dans les airs quand elle se déplaçait. Elle marchait en tête du maigre cortège qu'elle formait avec Benzine et Nicotine, chantonnant la chanson de Rondoudou, dodelinant de la tête.

Elle les guidait à travers ses (nda : ce n'est pas une erreur que j'aurais laissé passer) montagnes depuis bien longtemps et les deux dresseurs sains d'esprit avaient puisé dans leurs dernières réserves, ils le sentaient. Leurs provisions s'amenuisaient de jour en jour et ils n'avaient pas le cœur à tenter de faire redescendre la Croqueuse de Leveinards de son nuage, quand bien même son air guilleret jurait avec la morosité ambiante.

Quand elle s'arrêta de marcher, se tournant vers eux dans un cliquetis de breloques, Ben et Nico se figèrent, tendus. Elle les rassura à sa façon. Le souci auquel ils étaient confrontés n'était pas armé jusqu'aux dents. C'était une bénédiction.

— Les glaces de la rivière n'ont pas passé l'hiver, chantonna la folle en délivrant un terrible message.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard agacé. Ils avaient espéré que l'altitude leur permettrait profiter des glaces encore quelques semaines ou tout du moins le temps de franchir cette rivière afin de passer sur l'autre flanc. Irrité Nico fit claquer sa langue quand il vit qu'Inu s'agitait en tout sens pour nouer des bouts de bois avec des fils de laine, leur fabriquant un radeau de misère.

— À Ponyta donné, on ne regarde pas le râtelier, reprocha la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard sévère. Demande à Roudoudou, il a réponse à tout !

— Tu as raison, Inu, concéda Benzine d'une voix apaisante. Nous n'avons de toute façon pas le choix. Mais avant il faudrait peut-être trouver un endroit plus agité pour voguer. Les eaux sont stagnantes dans ce tronçon de rivière. En contrebas, nous aurons plus de chance de profiter d'un courant.

La Croqueuse de Leveinards secoua la tête et déclama d'un ton docte :

— La magirame est efficace. Même en eaux calmes, elle trace.

Puis elle se détourna, mettant son radeau rachitique à l'eau et les invitant à monter dessus. Nicotine secoua la tête.

— Si seulement je croyais en un dieu, je m'en remettrais plutôt à lui.

— Comme je te comprends, marmonna le Fondateur. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Et c'est la fille la plus chanceuse que je connaisse.

Cet argument, somme toute assez maigre pourtant, eut raison des ultimes réticences de Nico qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des millions d'autres options pour sortir de cette montagne. Quand Ben le dépassa, il le rattrapa par la manche :

— Mais c'est quoi une magirame ? Une rame magique ?

Pour seule réponse, Ben haussa les épaules et embarqua, faisant s'affaisser légèrement les morceaux de bois. La morsure glacée de l'eau l'électrisa. Toujours méfiant, Nico suivit le mouvement en grommelant.

— En plus, la toquée parle en rime. Et c'est franchement flippant.

Quand il fut monté, les planches ne s'affaissèrent pas plus, par miracle ou par chance. Ils attendirent un long moment avant qu'Inu ne semble comprendre qu'ils guettaient sa rame magique, sans trop d'espoir.

Elle s'excusa et sortit une pokéball, d'où un Magicarpe sortit pour frétiller bêtement sur le « pont » de leur « navire ». Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards peinés pour Inu alors qu'elle se baissait pour saisir son poisson inutile par la queue. Assise en tailleur à l'avant du bateau, elle ordonna :

— Magirame, attaque trempette !

Le pokémon battit mollement des nageoires, elle l'enfonça dans l'eau. Magicarpe parut plus frénétique et sa trempette fut un peu plus puissante quand elle renouvela son ordre en pagayant un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. L'embarcation bougea dans un craquement sinistre et le chant d'Inu, parlant de gondole et de Venise, noya les soupirs soulagés de Ben et Nico.

Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de redouter cette traversée de la montagne, ne sachant véritablement où ils allaient atterrir. Inu s'émerveillait toujours plus de la beauté des paysages, commentant avec foi la présence d'edelweiss comme un signe du destin. Mais eux ne savaient pas où ces courants doux les mèneraient. La dénivelée rapide, le radeau de fortune. De nouveaux points de repère, trop rapidement assimilés, avaient effacé les anciens. Ils étaient déboussolés. Quand une des branches du radeau se détacha, ponctuée par un « oups » d'Inu, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plus qu'inquiet, se déplaçant, équilibrant les poids, se jetant sur les autres ficelles pour les resserrer.

Naviguant d'un bout à l'autre du radeau de fortune pour tenter de ne pas chavirer, aucun d'eux ne fit attention à l'air tranquille d'Inu quand elle désigna un morceau de rive munie d'un ponton.

— Nous allons accoster !

Le moulin auquel était relié le ponton paraissait aussi délabré qu'inhabité. Les pales étaient trouées et décharnées, les vitres ébréchées. Sans doute était-il inusité depuis plusieurs décennies. En posant un pied à terre, Ben et Nico ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé, alors qu'Inu marchait en direction du moulin de son habituelle démarche désinvolte, dans le même cliquetis de perles et de breloques qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ils déchantèrent, pourtant, à l'instant même ou l'ensemble de leurs corps se paralysèrent. Un Dardargnan surgit par une des fenêtres, les menaçant de ses dards empoisonnés. Tentant de se débattre, Nico tenta d'atteindre la pokéball de Draco, sans y parvenir.

Seule Inu reste calme, fixant un point sur le toit d'un air doux. L'étreinte se relâcha sur un cri.

— Oh Arceus, AURA ! AURA ! C'est Benzine, Nicotine et Inu !

Il était facile d'identifier la voix grave d'Éra, son timbre si particulier était reconnaissable entre milles.

Sortant finalement de sa cachette, où elle était dissimulée pour faire le guet, Éra se laissa tomber auprès des trois nouveaux venus, leur offrant à tous une étreinte chaleureuse et émue, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'ils avaient eue de débarquer en ces lieux. Un rai de lumière rouge heurta le Dardargnan menaçant qui retourna aussitôt dans sa pokéball et une nouvelle silhouette émergea des toits. À contre-jour, il leur était difficile de distinguer les traits de ce dresseur souterrain. Pourtant, il ne fallut que quelques instants à Nicotine pour reconnaître le dernier arrivé dans la Ligue, qui était devenu l'élève de Raiku. Un membre de leur famille qui se refusait à utiliser des explosifs ou à nouer le moindre lien.

— Tiens, n'est-ce pas Sultan ?

— In-Sultan, précisa Benzine avec un sourire. Je pensais que tu étais mort.

— Disons que j'ai eu de la chance, répliqua l'homme en sautant du toit pour atterrir parmi les autres.

Il ne releva pas la déformation totale de son surnom de dresseur souterrain. Il n'y était pas assez attaché pour ça. Analysant de haut en bas les airs décharnés des trois marins, il secoua finalement la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer Aura.

— Roy, Éra, retournez à vos postes. Vous trois, suivez-moi.

* * *

Les effusions durèrent peu de temps et le retour de Benzine, Nicotine et Inu s'estompa bien vite pour laisser de nouveau place à une morosité inquiète. Quand Éra n'était pas en train de couver Aqua d'un regard aussi possessif qu'inquiet, elle guettait les gestes de Roy. Il était le seul rescapé du groupe avec lequel elle avait quitté les lieux de la bataille et ne gardait pas de séquelles de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie.

Restant fidèle à ses habitudes, il avait expliqué qu'il s'en était sorti par une pirouette, il n'était pas le roi de la triche pour rien. Ce dresseur, aussi discret qu'effacé, ne faisait que très rarement parler de lui. Il était entré dans la Ligue Souterraine peu de temps auparavant, c'était le dernier à avoir rejoint leurs rangs. L'instinct maternel d'Éra lui soufflait de le cajoler mais elle n'en faisait rien. Cajoler quelqu'un qui faisait la taille d'Attila était un peu idiot. Toutefois, lui, encore plus que les autres, ne méritait pas d'être impliqué dans ce conflit politique. Il était tout jeune et avait débarqué dans la Ligue Souterraine juste pour prouver à Cash qu'il était le roi de la triche et que personne n'avait le droit d'oser prétendre le destituer de son trône.

Roy se fichait de la Ligue Souterraine, des défis, des combats, il n'avait quasiment aucun lien avec personne et n'avait d'intérêt pour personne dans cette organisation. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Sa formation s'achevait à peine auprès de Raiku quand l'ordre de ralliement avait été donné.

Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna légèrement, détachant finalement les yeux du jeune homme qui restait souriant en dépit des épreuves, en dépit des blessures qui cicatrisaient. L'hématome sur sa pommette dissimulait son visage juvénile, le vieillissait, lui donnait une place qu'il ne devait pas occuper dans cet espace tendu et effrayé.

Earth sortit finalement de son mutisme, pour laisser sa voix chevrotante et pleine de sanglots briser le silence :

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

— On attend.

La dureté dans la voix d'Aura n'avait d'égale que celle dans ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient toujours dans son dos, flamboyant dans l'obscurité du moulin désaffecté. Elle croisait les bras juste sous sa poitrine et se tenait droite, debout, refusant de prendre un siège. Éra se sentit comme galvanisée par cette voix assurée, alors que la situation était probablement encore plus hors de contrôle qu'ils le pensaient. C'était comme si elle cherchait à compenser la perte d'espoir d'Earth, de porter sur elle le poids de la Ligue Souterraine. Sa voix sèche se répercuta sur tous les murs quand elle reprit :

— Nous devons faire confiance à Attila, il va nous sortir de là. Les Élémentaux ont délégué leur autorité, et c'est une bonne chose. Attila nous sortira de là.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle était au fond et qu'il était impossible qu'elle pût tomber plus bas, mais Earth sentit son cœur s'apaiser à ces mots. Elle avait envie d'y croire, de croire que quelque chose était encore possible avec la Ligue Souterraine, que Prof et Ange n'étaient pas morts en vain. Qu'Attila saurait protéger tout le monde. Elle retira la main réconfortante de Fire de son genou pour se lever et faire face aux autres, leur offrant un sourire forcé qui n'illuminait ni ses yeux ni son visage dur.

— Alors soyons forts, pour la Ligue !

Son message fut ponctué par un « Taupi ! » qui les fit tous sursauter dans un bel ensemble et Aura se baissa pour ramasser le message transporté par le pokémon frappé d'une rondelle d'agrume. C'était son élève. Évidemment. Le silence s'empara de la pièce pendant qu'elle lisait la missive succincte mais toujours d'une grande précision et elle sourit, pivotant vers Roy qui tripotait quelque chose sur le bord de l'évier. Il tendit un morceau de plastique d'un air curieux :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant Aura sans prendre conscience qu'elle avait horreur de ça.

La Fondatrice leva les yeux au ciel.

— Un égouttoir, repose ça immédiatement et fais ton sac. Nicotine, si tu te sens assez bien, suis le mouvement. Vous partez pour la Tour Radio de Doublonville. Lime a besoin de tes talents, Roy.

— Mes talents ?

— Tu vas créer une radio rebelle.

— Chouette ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix visiblement un peu ennuyée.

* * *

Si la plus grande des deux silhouettes retomba sur le sol sans émettre le moindre bruit, les chaussures de la plus chétive semblèrent couiner légèrement en frottant sur le carrelage. Dans l'obscurité trop épaisse, Cash braqua un regard agacé sur Sha, avant de s'adoucir légèrement : tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir la relative chance d'être le disciple de June et d'avoir hérité des dons naturels des Foehn pour la discrétion.

Souhaitant que le couinement ne se fût entendu dans le couloir, aiguisant les sens déjà en alerte des gardes, l'espion fit signe à sa partenaire de ne plus bouger, le temps qu'il se fût habitué au noir, suffisamment pour pouvoir distinguer les formes et quelques nuances de gris. Les endroits plus sombres désignaient portes et fenêtres et serviraient de guides à travers le dédale, afin de les mener jusqu'aux archives. Archiviste. C'était un métier de valeur.

Le souffle du vent faisait grincer les gouttières de la bâtisse et se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Cash. Une appréhension qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis ses premières effractions jaillissait dans son cœur, le faisant battre un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les guider tous deux du premier coup. La première tache sombre n'était pas celle qu'ils devraient crocheter, il en était sûr.

D'une pression sur l'avant-bras de sa partenaire, il l'incita à s'avancer à sa suite, à calquer ses gestes et ses respirations. Il la devina glisser une main sur ses pokéballs pour se rassurer puis ils s'avancèrent prudemment dans les couloirs, se jouant des ombres pour dissimuler leur présence au garde qui effectuait son ronde de routine.

Le trajet de celle-ci ne changeait jamais. Linéaire, le garde faisait cinq pas, se tournait pour guetter ses arrières, avançait de nouveau pour tourner dans le couloir, d'abord pour en inspecter la droite, achevant par la gauche. Il revenait en braquant sa lampe sur les portes, sans plus regarder en arrière. L'esquiver était un jeu d'enfant, presque trop simple pour Cash, bien plus ardu pour Sha, qui veillait bien à ne pas gêner son partenaire, un peu émue de le voir en action.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'accompagnait pour faire le sale boulot. Il préférait s'en charger seul. La secrétaire s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui dise d'attendre dans leur planque, de faire son travail en attendant : reprendre les dossiers accumulés, les scruter, retirer les informations, centraliser et lui dresser un rapport détaillé. Pourtant, il avait dit « On y va. » de cette voix emplie de sérénité et elle s'était levée, sans poser de questions.

Elle observa la silhouette floue de son partenaire qui se détachait dans l'ombre, s'abreuvait de ses gestes pour en retirer quelque chose et apprendre. Les mouvements gracieux et prudents n'étaient pas sans évoquer ceux de June, mais une sorte d'empressement subsistait toujours dans la fin des gestes, semblable à Neko et Octavian. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'inimitable en Cash, quelque chose qui faisait de lui l'être exceptionnel qu'il était, une attitude que ses frère et sœurs n'avaient pas. Sha n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais sur l'instant, elle pressentit qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de très important, elle le lui souhaita de toutes ses forces.

Puis soudain, elle s'alarma, et écoutant son instinct, elle tendit la main pour éviter à son partenaire d'abaisser la clenche de la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté, le saisissant par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans une zone d'ombre, le plaquant contre le mur et l'incitant à se taire.

Cash lui jeta un regard plein de compréhension et hocha la tête en guise de remerciements. Sha haussa les épaules, trop concentrée sur les rares sons qui résonnaient dans le silence poisseux. Une de ses respirations lui échappa en un jappement discret. Le claquement significatif de la démarche du garde fit se glacer son sang et s'immobiliser finalement, les paupières closes, son épaule frôlant doucement son partenaire. Lui conserva tout son calme et les yeux ouverts le garde les dépassa sans les voir, plus un coup de chance qu'un réel talent de dissimulation.

Sifflotant un air connu, il repassa pour ouvrir une porte et alluma la lumière qui alla heurter le carreau de la fenêtre du couloir, offrant le reflet de son corps bouffi par le manque d'exercice, noir sur fond jaunâtre. L'espion ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'une chemise valant à peine dix pokédollars ne pouvait être un vêtement convenable pour servir de tenue de service, la coupe laissait à désirer et le tissu s'abîmait bien trop rapidement, comme le démontrait les boutonnières effilochées et les coutures noircies. L'agent de sécurité ne s'attendait visiblement pas à subir un cambriolage. Il devait être en exercice dans ces lieux depuis plusieurs années, inviolés dans ce laps de temps. Sa vigilance s'en trouvait réduite, une aubaine pour les deux impromptus qui tentaient de se glisser jusqu'à cette salle des archives.

La lumière s'éteignit et Cash redoubla d'attention, ne se laissant pas troubler par le noir complet qui l'envahit quelques instants, se concentrant sur les sons, les déplacements d'air, l'odeur agressive de l'after-shave de l'agent de sécurité pataud. Ne pas céder à l'angoisse qui l'envahissait quand il était privé de son sens principal, la vue. Leçon durement apprise sous l'égide de June, mais toujours délicate à mettre en application. Il sentait Sha près de lui et il y puisa la force de ne pas laisser sa place à sa peur du noir. Elle rirait tellement de le découvrir aussi faible qu'il pourrait en mourir de honte. Et c'était sur lui qu'elle comptait, elle se fiait à son langage corporel pour jauger la situation. Il ne devait pas l'inciter à commettre une erreur sous prétexte qu'il avait peur quand il perdait ses repères.

Lentement, alors que le garde s'était déjà éloigné dans la lueur blafarde de sa lampe-torche, la lune diffusa son reflet argenté dans le couloir et les partenaires s'approchèrent de nouveau de la porte, l'ouvrant sans hésitation, sans bruit. Sha avait exploré les lieux et arpenté les couloirs, dans la journée. Elle savait quelle porte grinçait et pourquoi. Celle-ci émettait un léger couinement quand on l'ouvrait trop délicatement, il fallait donc n'avoir aucune hésitation et le jeune frère de Neko n'en eut pas. Il pénétra dans la salle des archives en sentant un soulagement intense l'envahir.

D'après Attila, le crash informatique provoqué par Nerd avait poussé le gouvernement à imprimer ses documents, pour en garder des traces, même en cas de problème sur leurs serveurs. Si les documents en question étaient cryptés, Cash savait où trouver des spécialistes des transmissions, des professionnels du décodage, parmi lesquels un ou deux lui devaient des services. Les dieux d'Autrui se sourirent doucement, fiers d'être parvenus sans encombre jusqu'à la partie la plus simple de toute cette histoire.

Avant même qu'il n'eût à le lui demander, Sha arpentait déjà les rayonnages, ses lèvres formant à voix basse les mots qu'elle lisait dans la lumière dégagée par son Loupiot, surgi de sa pokéball pour l'éclairer faiblement. Elle était concentrée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, oubliant totalement qu'elle était mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle n'était pas juchée sur ses talons aiguille. Les All-Stari étaient trop grandes et elle sentait ses pieds glisser sur la semelle, ses chevilles riper contre le tissu. Mais elle n'en avait cure, ne sentant même plus cette gêne. Elle réunissait les documents sans un bruit, les glissant dans son sac en bandoulière, les classant par thème sans même y penser, avec la force de l'habitude.

Appréciateur de ses compétences, Cash l'observait sans pour autant cesser de guetter les alentours, pour prévenir à toute irruption inopinée du garde pataud. Il ne le craignait bien évidemment pas : sans doute ce garde avait-il un Roucool peu entraîné, le pokémon ne serait même pas capable de lutter contre Taupiqueur. Cependant la prudence avait toujours été mère de sûreté.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sha avait fini d'explorer l'ensemble des étagères qui se dressaient en ligne dans la salle – elle avait préalablement esquissé quelques plans de l'organisation des lieux, qu'elle avait scrupuleusement étudiés pour informer Horus des endroits où il pourrait dégoter les documents dont il avait besoin – et ils ressortaient, non sans prudence, de la pièce.

Lequel des deux fit une erreur, ils ne le surent pas. Le son strident de l'alarme bouffa l'espace qui les entourait, les lumières s'allumèrent dans un bel ensemble et ils échangèrent un regard frustré.

— On court ? suggéra Sha.

— Je déteste courir. C'est la preuve qu'on a échoué.

L'approbation voilée fut engloutie sous le hurlement de l'alarme et le grondement de la course des gardes dans le couloir. Les deux dieux d'Autrui échangèrent un vague regard et prirent la fuite, aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient.

* * *

La sortie. Elle se dressait devant lui comme un puits de lumière, l'espoir s'entremêlait à ses foulées erratiques. Ils allaient s'en sortir, en dépit de leurs détracteurs qui s'approchaient toujours plus d'eux. La cavalcade leur avait fait traverser la moitié des salles d'archive et ils avaient parcouru le bâtiment d'est en ouest. Pour sortir, il leur faudrait prendre à droite.

Si la vision de leur salut avait redonné courage à Cash, Sha, à bouts de souffle, s'arrêta net au bout du couloir, serrant toujours contre son cœur les précieuses archives. L'espion la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

— Sha, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son reproche résonna dans le silence, alors qu'il saisissait le poignet de sa partenaire pour l'attirer à lui. D'un geste brusque, elle se libéra, le repoussant sans prendre garde aux bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, aux gardes qui les avaient repérés. La secrétaire soupira avant de se demander si les gardes savaient qu'ils étaient deux. En dépit de sa blessure superficielle à l'épaule, Cash n'avait révélé sa présence à aucun de leurs poursuivants. De toute façon, il lui fallait prendre une décision.

— Je te ralentis. Voilà ce que je fais. Et c'est pas mon rôle.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer, aussi rapide qu'incrédule et pendant lequel elle s'accroupit, défaisant ses lacets, retirant ses chaussures.

— C'était bien, reprit-t-elle. Notre partenariat. C'était bien. C'est eux que je devrais ralentir. Prends les dossiers et file. Je vais les empêcher de passer !

— Et comment ? Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents, Lackmécygne est faible, tes autres pokémons sont K.O, tu-

La main impérieuse de Sha le fit faire avec plus de force que le firent les cris résonnant dans le couloir. Ils arrivaient droit sur eux. Soit il épiloguait et ils mourraient ensemble, soit il partait et... Et quoi ?

— T'inquiète pas va ! sourit la secrétaire. Je suis armée.

Elle désigna ses chaussures, il ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie, lui jetant ce regard plein de reproche dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle soupira de dépit.

— Casse-toi, Seth.

— Je ne te laisserai pas-

— Mais ta gueule et casse-toi !

Lui fourrant le sac entre les mains, Sha repoussa Cash loin d'elle, le faisant franchir la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il sentit l'air frais lui caresser le visage et jeta un regard à Sha qui ne faisait plus attention à lui. Entre ses mains se trouvait le sac contenant les précieuses informations qu'il était venu chercher. Un choix s'offrait à lui : soit il aidait sa suivante pour ne pas mourir de honte – une fois n'est pas coutume – face à Neko, soit il fuyait, faisant confiance à Sha et à sa capacité à s'en sortir en dépit de l'impasse dans laquelle elle paraissait être. Finalement la raison l'emporta et il se résigna, se détournant et emportant avec lui le souffle de sa partenaire :

— On se retrouve à l'endroit prévu !

Elle n'avait donc pas occulté sa présence comme il le pensait. Il hocha la tête et reprit sa course folle, sans plus se soucier des bruits de lutte, des coups de feu qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos, lui renvoyant la mort d'Ange en plein visage, rétrospectivement plus terrifiante encore qu'elle l'avait été sur le moment.

* * *

Sha se força à ne pas se retourner pour observer le dos de son partenaire. Il avait oublié, sûrement dans un souci de ne pas s'encombrer de pensées inutiles en cette période troublée, mais la secrétaire avait une dette envers Horus. Et elle comptait bien la payer.

Quand les hommes arrivèrent au bout du couloir où elle attendait, à grands renforts de bruits et d'ordres lancés en tout sens, elle esquissa un sourire, les chaussures pendant mollement au bout de son bras. Le carrelage était froid contre la plante de ses pieds, presque autant que la peur qui roulait dans ses veines.

Comme elle s'entêtait à le dire, elle n'était que secrétaire, elle. Les armes lui glaçaient le sang et elle n'était pas faite pour vivre sous pression. Les hommes s'approchèrent encore plus d'elle, la tenant en joue, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, ce qu'elle fit sans même chercher à se battre. Ce serait peut-être une solution de facilité.

Elle baissa la tête et esquissa un sourire triste. Bien sûr que c'était la meilleure réponse à apporter à cette situation. Se laisser prendre. Elle aurait rempli sa mission envers Autrui, en faisant tout son possible pour soutenir son partenaire. Mais elle, saurait-elle se satisfaire de ça ? Est-ce que sa liberté payait sa dette ?

Le premier homme qui l'accosta ne s'attendit pas à recevoir une chaussure sur la tête, avec peu d'élan. Pas blessé mais surpris, il ne put contrer la jeune femme qui le poussa, le faisant heurter ses collègues. Sha profita du déséquilibre général pour prendre la tangente, abandonnant l'autre chaussure sur le sol, glissant légèrement sur le carrelage toujours glacé.

Les retenir. Elle devait les retenir. Les empêcher de rejoindre Horus. Parce que si elle n'en aimait pas la désignation, Sha aimait la place qu'elle occupait aux côtés du jeune espion de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle aimait être sa suivante et elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au sommet, endettée, endoctrinée et assurément fière d'être là pour assister à tout cela.

Elle dérapa au bout du couloir, emprunta une direction qui l'enfonçait de nouveau dans le bâtiment, à l'opposé du chemin qu'avait emprunté Horus. Elle porta une main à la poche intérieure de sa veste et tira son stylo de sa poche, qu'elle dévissa tant bien que mal pour en récupérer la cartouche, qu'elle garda en main comme un dernier recours.

C'était par hasard qu'elle était entrée au service d'Autrui, alors qu'elle nourrissait l'espoir secret de retrouver son père. Elle savait qu'il était mort, mais ignorait tout de l'endroit où il avait été enterré, son nom s'étant retrouvé malencontreusement effacé des registres. Travailler pour un détective privé lui avait paru être une bonne façon de retrouver la tombe de son père, pour finaliser son deuil, peut-être même renouer avec sa jumelle si particulière, qui ne jurait que par l'ordre et regrettait d'être au service d'un général qui n'était pas son idole.

Sha se terra dans l'embrassement d'une porte, contrôlant sa respiration, priant pour que son partenaire fût déjà loin. Elle entendit les pas feutrés des hommes qui la pourchassaient s'approcher de plus en plus et elle ferma les yeux, pinçant les lèvres, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Parce qu'elle avait eu beau chercher partout, elle n'avait jamais pu retrouver son père. Pas en restant au service de Caurdié. Au moment où Autrui s'approchait d'elle, sa jumelle entrait au service du meneur de Reshiram. Sha avait accepté la proposition : il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un, dans cette organisation, qui pourrait obtenir des informations pour elle. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour pouvoir être présentée à Horus. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans l'organisation et s'imposait déjà comme le meilleur de tous.

Quand l'homme apparut près d'elle, elle appuya avec force sur la cartouche, faisant gicler l'encre dans les yeux du garde, piètre moyen de défense. Momentanément aveuglé, il émit un gémissement qui alerta les autres et Sha s'engouffra dans le bureau en poussant la porte.

L'endroit ne possédait pas d'autre issue que celle qu'elle venait de condamner en entrant. Postés près de la porte, deux des six gardes barricadaient l'entrée, tandis que les autres s'avançaient vers elle. Acculée au bureau, elle tâtonna à la recherche d'une quelconque arme pour se défendre. Ses adversaires n'avaient pas l'air d'accord pour parlementer. De toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

Autrui lui avait demandé, la nuit où Horus cuvait son vin dans le lit de la secrétaire, de donner sa vie pour lui, s'il le fallait. Et jamais elle n'aurait hésité, même si son supérieur ne le lui avait pas dit.

Parce qu'un soir de Noël, alors qu'elle travaillait avec l'acharnement des gens malheureux, elle avait ouvert son tiroir et découvert, caché au fond d'une enveloppe, l'adresse du cimetière où était enterré son père, ainsi que l'emplacement exact. Horus l'avait retrouvé. Elle ne se souvenait même pas lui avoir dit qu'elle le recherchait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait affirmé que dès qu'elle aurait trouvé, elle quitterait Olympe, elle retournerait à un métier de secrétaire loin de toute illégalité. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Quand on lui demandait, sous forme d'une question amusée, comme si une réponse affirmative était désuète et ridicule, si elle croyait en Dieu, elle approuvait avec vigueur. Oui, elle croyait en un dieu, un seul. Elle avait la foi et la chance de se tenir à ses côtés. Elle croyait en Horus.

Elle saisit le clavier et l'envoya avec force dans la direction de ses détracteurs. L'objet s'écrasa sur le nez de l'un d'entre eux, le suivant leva son arme et tira sans sommation.

L'impact lui coupa le souffle et une nouvelle vague de larmes monta à ses yeux, provoquée par la douleur, la peur de mourir. Si au moins sa mort pouvait apaiser leur soif de sang et de vengeance, alors Horus serait sauf. Et c'était la seule chose qui importait vraiment. Qu'il soit sauf. Et qu'il continue son ascension au sein d'Olympe.

_On se retrouvera en Enfer..._

* * *

Cash avait peur. Le parking était long. Très long. Trop long. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça.

La poursuite sembla se calmer, les esprits échaudés s'apaiser quelque peu. Sha avait réussi. Appuyé contre la carrosserie d'une voiture, les mains sur les genoux, le souffle court, en nage, l'espion se permit une pause afin de retrouver ses esprits. La bandoulière du sac tirait sur son épaule blessée. La douleur le maintenait alerte autant qu'elle le troublait. Où devait-il se rendre pour retrouver sa partenaire ?

Sa respiration saccadée finit par s'apaiser et il essuya son front trempé d'un revers de main. Son regard se promena alentour, estimant la valeur des rares voitures alignées sur le parking, de celle sur laquelle il abandonnait ses empreintes, de cette caméra qui balayait l'endroit. Il lui fallait se remettre en mouvement. Maintenant. Trop tard.

Un cliquetis. Le canon d'une arme qui appuie contre sa nuque. Lentement, il leva les mains, peu enclin à faire le moindre mouvement brusque. Le garde qui le tenait en joue sentait la sueur jusque lui, qui se tenait pourtant à une longueur de bras.

— Tu vas te tourner vers moi, doucement. Au moindre mouvement brusque, je tire.

S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Cash n'aurait pas obéi. Il savait quelle méthode utiliser pour immobiliser le garde. Il connaissait les gestes, le timing et, hélas, les limites de son corps. S'il tentait de se retourner avec toute sa rapidité, la douleur qui irradiait de son épaule le paralyserait et la balle viendrait se ficher entre ses yeux.

S'il obéissait, c'était la Ligue et sa liberté qui en pâtiraient. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, Cash se traita d'imbécile. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il pivota doucement, la lanière de cuir glissa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un ahanement de souffrance. Le garde, qu'il ne voyait toujours pas, empestait la fanfaronnade, tout autant que lui-même ravalait sa honte d'être ainsi pris. Si encore ça avait été un militaire des forces spéciales, il aurait pris sa capturer avec philosophie – de toute façon il était le préféré d'une insaisissable à la gâchette facile, il ne resterait pas longtemps captif – mais qu'il s'agisse d'un garde de seconde zone le mettait hors de lui. Neko allait le charrier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Les mains répugnantes de l'homme glissèrent sur son dos, tâtèrent ses reins et commencèrent à s'aventurer sur sa ceinture de pokéballs.

Puis il y eut un grondement métallique à en faire se hérisser tous les poils de son corps. La masse du garde s'affaissa alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol en hurlant de douleur, son bras armé tombant quelques pas plus loin, l'autre lâchant le captif qui en profita recula. Cash leva les yeux sur l'oiseau de métal qui crissa, tournant la tête, l'incitant à le chevaucher pour fuir par les airs. Hébété, n'ayant mis que quelques secondes à reconnaître l'Airmure d'Ange, l'espion replaça le sac sur son épaule, s'assurant de sa solidité, avant de se hisser sur le pokémon.

Quand le vent fouetta son visage, lui coupant le souffle, Airmure émit un petit son strident, invitant les autres pokémon de sa défunte amie à les entourer. Togekiss voleta près de l'humain, l'effleurant de son plumage, geste destiné à l'apaiser et le rassurer. Efficace traitement, Cash jeta un regard sur les bâtiments qui se faisaient minuscules en contrebas. S'il n'avait pas été comme vidé de toute son énergie, il aurait été pris de vertige. En silence, il se laissa porter, contemplant le ballet des pokémons d'Ange, aériens et discrets. De la chance. Il avait eu de la chance.

Ce fut Altaria qui, le premier, amorça la descente vers un endroit isolé que Cash situait assez mal. Le reste de son escorte inattendue suivit le mouvement, et bientôt, après trente minutes d'un vol presque sans pensée, Airmure atterrit dans une petite clairière. Il ouvrit le bec, un long et rauque gémissement en sortit. Les autre pokémons reprirent leur envol, laissant l'espion seul avec la pièce maîtresse de l'équipe d'Ange.

— Elle t'avait demandé de me protéger ?

À la fois agacée et pleine de reconnaissance, la voix de Cash était éraillée. Le pokémon de métal secoua la tête et l'humain fronça les sourcils.

— Alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il était important pour Ange. La réponse évidente le heurta de plein fouet et lui coupa les jambes. Il se laissa tomber au sol, assis en tailleur et contempla les reflets argentés de la lune sur le corps du pokémon. Il hocha la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? Retrouver Benoît ?

Airmure grogna en guise d'approbation et s'envola. C'était un adieu. En le protégeant, les pokémons de l'infirmière avaient payé leur dette. Une vie pour une vie. Cash reflua la douleur de son épaule par jeu de respiration. Sortant son pokédex, il se situa à proximité d'une de ses planques. Dans quelques heures. Il s'y rendrait dans quelques heures. Le temps de s'assurer que Persian et les autres se portaient bien.

* * *

Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait et le détendait, lui permettant de réaliser la chance qu'il avait eue. Le silence régnait en maître dans l'appartement plongé dans une lumière orangée. Ça sentait le propre et la jacinthe. Il devait rester trois nuits par an en ces lieux, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'habituer à lui. Mal à l'aise, il s'extirpa finalement de sa douche, s'emmitouflant dans un peignoir en éponge. D'un geste de la main, il essuya la buée sur le large miroir et observa son reflet, grimaçant quand un geste pourtant calculé fit frotter le tissu avec sa blessure. Il contempla son visage, regretta les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, tant autant que la flamme d'inquiétude qui brillait dedans.

Il avait oublié. Où se trouvait donc le lieu où Sha et lui devaient se rejoindre ? Quel était ce point de rendez-vous ? La buée envahissait de nouveau le miroir, mais pas assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de voir ses lèvres trembler. S'il avait été mieux équipé, il n'aurait pas eu à laisser sa partenaire derrière lui. Dans un mouvement rageur, il se détourna et sortit de la salle d'eau, s'agaçant de ses cheveux qui gouttaient, du bruit mouillé que provoquaient ses pas sur le parquet ciré.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Persian se redressa et grogna, avant de s'apaiser en reconnaissant son dresseur. Tout le monde était encore sur les nerfs. Cash força son pokémon à lui faire un peu de place sur le canapé, le félin s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Glissant sa main dans le sac qui contenait son butin, l'espion pinça les lèvres. Il espérait que tout ça n'avait pas été vain. Il sourit en feuilletant l'ensemble des papiers dérobés, bénissant Sha et se promettant de la remercier la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Elle était d'une efficacité redoutable. Pourtant son sourire fut remplacé par une moue effrayée quand ses yeux furent attirés par la page huit. Sa respiration se bloqua et il jeta un regard paniqué à Persian qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Le Cyanhydre avait une réplique. Prévenir Attila. Envoyer une équipe là-bas. Vite. Il porta la main à l'émetteur qu'il avait toujours sur lui et contempla l'objet qui crépitait de plus en plus fortement. Finalement l'appareil fuma et Cash jura. C'était trop beau.

Il se replongea dans le dossier, attrapant une feuille et un stylo pour inscrire sur le papier le message à destination d'Attila. Ce serait Taupiqueur qui le porterait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

_« Le Cyanhydre n'est pas seul. Après Carmin-sur-Mer, Safrania. Plus de détails dans mon prochain message. »_

Passant une main lasse sur sa nuque, le dresseur souterrain secoua la tête.

— Safrania…

Persian se redressa d'un bond et émit un feulement sourd, ses poils se hérissant. Cash lui jeta un regard. Le pokémon avait raison. Safrania n'était pas pour lui. Il ne devait pas aller là-bas. Safrania.

Des yeux noirs et des nuits blanches. Des aubes et des secrets, trop de secrets. Une préférence.

Le cœur lourd et la bouche pâteuse, il se leva, fit les cents pas, sous le regard perçant de Persian, dont la queue battait furieusement. Puis soudainement, il se souvint d'un coffre dissimulé derrière un tableau, qu'il avait dans cet appartement.

Suivi par son pokémon fétiche, Cash se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre et décrocha le tableau de maître qui y trônait, le déposa à terre en regardant fixement le coffre, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Autrefois, il avait commis l'erreur de laisser Safrania le dominer, mais les choses allaient changer. La porte du coffre grinça et il plongea la main pour récupérer quatre pokéballs, dont il avait un peu oublié l'existence. Persian observait ses gestes, les pupilles dilatées, sur ses gardes.

L'humain s'assit sur son lit avant d'appeler tour à tour les pokémons qui étaient restés dans ses pokéballs. Ils auraient sans doute besoin de se dégourdir les pattes avant toute chose. Le premier s'envola dans un croassement de mauvais augure, s'installant en haut de l'armoire en narguant Persian. Le deuxième se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pour rivaliser avec les couleurs chromatiques du troisième. Le dernier se contenta de rester devant lui, un genou à terre.

— Dimoret, Cornèbre, Élékable et Cizayox.

Avec eux, et un peu d'entraînement, il pouvait prendre d'assaut Safrania la Grande.

* * *

**Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder à me répandre en excuses à propos du retard toujours plus grand de ce chapitre mais sachez que vous pouvez remercier Antoine, qui a commencé à lire la Ligue et qui m'a donné envie de m'y remettre (ça me fait toujours ça d'avoir un nouveau lecteur…)**  
**Je vous invite également, à présent, à vous rendre sur le compte de Leenaren pour guetter la parution de "La Pénombre de Safrania". J'vous avais manqué, hein ? Vous me manquiez aussi !**


	35. En eaux troubles

**Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

**Après de longs mois d'attente, voici venir le chapitre 35 de la Ligue Souterraine.  
**

**Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à tous les commentaires sur les précédents !**

**Merci à tous pour votre patience.**

**Pour la petite explication, en plein milieu du chapitre, "Pavel" signifie "petit". **

**Sinon, merci encore à ma merveilleuse beta pour la correction, toujours aussi efficace.**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 – En eaux troubles**

Il n'avait jamais vu ça, auparavant. Ce n'était pas le massacre qui faisait trembler sa main. En tant qu'ancien militaire, il en avait vus des bien plus sales. Si sa main était agitée de légers soubresauts des plus inquiets, c'était à cause de Psyko.

Jetant un regard un peu affolé sur le cadavre qui gisait, tombé mollement sur le côté, qui appartenait quelques secondes auparavant à Sarah Crush, Attila déglutit et recula encore, levant une main.

— Psyko, lâche ça… Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Seul un feulement bas, presqu'inhumain, fit écho à sa phrase. Le dresseur avança d'encore un pas, se baissa au niveau du cadavre de Crush, pour lâcher les entrailles qu'il tenait et maculaient ses doigts, ramassant un couteau de survie avec lequel elle avait menacé de prendre la vie du Fondateur. Un sourire cruel ourla les lèvres de Sacha alors qu'il regardait le sang qui perlait sur la lame.

— Psyko, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

S'il n'arrivait pas à le raisonner, ils allaient tous y passer. Méticuleusement. Sous le coup d'une folie qu'Attila n'avait jamais imaginé, son élève lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension, comme si les sons de leur langage lui étaient étrangers. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et lécha le sang qui maculait son visage, son sourire se faisant presque extatique.

Il allait y passer. Attila en était certain. Ce sacrifice auquel il était prêt quelques minutes avant face à son ancienne amie lui glaça le sang. Mourir de la main d'un allié n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait espéré pour lui-même.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner le regard et il papillonna des cils en voyant le Kaiminus de Neko lui faire signe de se taire. Caché dans un buisson, il semblait prêt à passer à l'attaque, apparemment convaincu de pouvoir maîtriser seul la démence qui faisait avancer Psyko.

Si la petite créature commettait la moindre erreur, ça ne ferait que développer la folie animale de Sacha.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Attila pria. Un dieu au hasard, celui qui voudrait bien de son âme.

Kaiminus bondit d'entre les branches et se posta près d'Attila pour cracher une vague d'eau qui détrempa Psyko sans sembler le faire réagir. Puis Pikachu suivit, les joues crépitant d'électricité, le regard chargé d'une détermination sans faille. Au loin, la voix de Neko hurlait « PSYKO, NON ! PIKACHU ARRÊTE, TU VAS BLESSER ATTILA ! ». La décharge d'électricité jaillit, éclaira le petit bois et s'écrasa sur Psyko, le faisant hurler à s'en déchirer la voix.

Quand le cri de douleur mourut sur sa bouche, il cligna des yeux, les bras ballants, tenant encore dans ses mains un couteau qu'il lâcha, sans comprendre comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Il ne savait pas. Il y a encore quelques secondes, il regardait Dracaufeu virevolter et…

Il s'écroula au sol, incapable de retenir un hurlement de chagrin, qui se brisa contre son esprit et se perdit dans le torrent de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses paupières closes. Le souvenir venait de le percuter avec une force démente.

Son poing frappa une première fois, s'écrasa sur le sol, éraflant sa peau, laissant couler un peu de sang. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Psyko ne parvenait de toute façon pas à distinguer son sang de celui des militaires qu'il avait exécutés sans sommation.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes l'envahit sans qu'il ne cherche à seulement l'arrêter. Il leva les yeux au ciel. L'électrochoc l'avait réveillé de cette folie dans laquelle il se serait bien plongé un peu plus, pour ne pas sentir son cœur se déchirer.

Il revoyait encore et encore ce petit Salamèche qu'il avait trouvé, gisant sous la pluie, abandonné de son dresseur. Il se souvenait les trésors d'amour qu'il avait dû déployer pour convaincre le petit Pokémon que tous les humains n'étaient pas bons à jeter, que personne ne lui ferait plus de mal.

— Je veux que ça s'arrête, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je veux que cette guerre cesse.

Ils le voulaient tous. Neko déglutit doucement, se réjouissant malgré elle de n'avoir pas eu à subir une telle perte après la blessure de Luxray. Ce n'était pas humain de devoir affronter une chose pareille. Elle-même ne s'imaginait pas… Dans un mouvement convulsif, elle porta une main à ses pokéballs, les caressant doucement. Elle serait dévastée si quoique ce soit arrivait à ses Pokémons. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Le surmonter. Pauvre Psyko.

Son regard marron toujours sur le ciel, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux sensations de chute libre, à l'ivresse de ses affrontements avec Drake, à son combat contre Attila, que Dracaufeu avait mené avec un acharnement digne de son dresseur. C'était toute une vie qui défilait devant ses yeux, tant de moments oubliés, de défis qu'ils ne pourraient plus relever avant longtemps, avant la mort. Avant sa mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après ? Après que la Faucheuse eut fait son œuvre fatale, que restait-il ? Jamais il n'avait pensé à ça, avant Dracaufeu. Allaient-ils se retrouver dans un ailleurs abstrait ? Était-ce juste le néant et les souvenirs entretenus qui se préservaient ? Qu'allait-il devenir, bon sang, à présent qu'il avait perdu, plus qu'un Pokémon, un pan entier de son existence ?

Cette guerre le fatiguait. Le démotivait. Et il n'en voulait plus. Il allait rester là, à contempler le ciel et advienne que pourra. Dans sa détresse, il ne sentait plus la patte de Pikachu, n'avait même plus conscience que tout le monde le regardait. De toute façon, il s'en serait foutu. Ses paupières se refermèrent brutalement quand l'image de la tête de Dracaufeu s'écrasant au sol revint abrutir sa vision du ciel. Un frisson le parcourut, puissant, sauvage. L'idée de la vengeance l'épuisait, pourtant ; savait-il seulement faire autre chose qu'une violence permanente ? Avait-il envie de cette vie ? Il resterait là et regarderait le ciel, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'assèchent, que l'entropie qui vivait en son sein s'estompe. Il ne se sentait pas de faire autre chose.

Dracaufeu méritait mieux. Dracaufeu aurait mérité une longue vie dans la vallée, avec sa compagne. Dracaufeu méritait la liberté. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser le Salamèche qu'il était sous la pluie. Lui-même n'aurait pas connu un tel chagrin. Il mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang et se maudit de penser de telles choses. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit. Penser qu'il aurait dû laisser crever son ami était une idée répugnante. Il se dégoûtait. Il voulut hurler une fois de plus et sa voix se brisa sur un gémissement d'agonie.

Où était passée son insouciance ? Les moments heureux ? Ses amitiés, leurs défis inconséquents ? Ondine ? La chaleur d'un foyer aimant ? Il voulait retrouver ces instants, oublier tout ça et s'enfermer dans des souvenirs où il n'aurait pas à avancer sans Dracaufeu, où il serait simplement Sacha. Son voyage initiatique. Ses disputes avec Ondine. Revenir à Annabelle, se contenter d'être un génie extrême : cette vie plate et ennuyeuse aurait permis à ses Pokémons de vivre.

— Pikaaaa…

Rien ne permettait de revenir en arrière. Rien. Arceus Lui-même ne lui ramènerait pas Dracaufeu. Il ne pouvait blâmer que lui. Il voulait revenir en arrière. Arrêter le temps. Arrêter la guerre. Et s'ils se cachaient, tous, peut-être que les militaires finiraient par les oublier ? Il n'avait de toute façon jamais compris pourquoi tous étaient pourchassés. Une frustration nouvelle, une rage ravivée brilla en lui. Tout ça, c'étaient de leur faute. Les militaires. Altaïr Sévignan. C'était de leur faute. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Livrer Combo.

— Psyko…

La voix d'Attila ne l'atteignit même pas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction. Lui qui avait toujours rayonné d'une joie de vivre presque insultante, sentait qu'il n'arrivait pas à encaisser tant d'émotions négatives. Il lui semblait avoir perdu le goût des bonnes choses. Trop. Il y en avait trop. De la pression, du chagrin, de la colère. Il n'était pas comme ça. N'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas comme ça. Il voulait du jeu, des rires et du bonheur. Il voulait juste s'amuser et rigoler, prendre la vie du côté rose.

Ça lui semblait loin, à présent. Et ça ne faisait que six mois.

La relativité des choses le frappa de plein fouet. Six mois auparavant, il jouait joyeusement une partie de la Ligue Souterraine, à peine plus risquée qu'en temps normal. De tout temps à jamais, il aurait eu le dessus sur Aura, il l'aurait défaite et aurait conservé près de lui cette Flamme qui brillait tant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à peine s'il y pensait. Aujourd'hui, la mort était près de lui et ça ne le faisait plus sourire, ça ne l'amusait plus. Il voulait retrouver les bras d'Ondine, il ne voulait plus courir pour fuir cette mort certaine qui se rapprochait toujours plus de lui. Il voulait une pause. Il n'en pouvait plus.

— On va rester là, chuchota Attila. Au moins pour ce soir.

Le Fondateur n'était pas sûr que sa voix ait atteint Psyko. Il sentit le soulagement s'emparer des autres, alors qu'ils relâchaient tous la pression, s'écroulant doucement.

Ils montèrent un camp rapide, après avoir dégagé l'espace et éloigné les cadavres. Après quelques minutes de silence, Artik tapota l'épaule de Stup, pour lui demander de le suivre.

— Viens, on va aller chercher Dracaufeu.

Un sanglot jaillit de la bouche de Psyko quand il entendit ce nom. Pikachu se pelotonna sur lui, glissa sa tête sous la main de son dresseur.

Quand ils revinrent, le visage triste, le dresseur fou s'était finalement endormi et Attila l'avait enveloppé d'une couverture en le guettant d'un regard inquiet.

Artik vint s'asseoir près de lui et le Fondateur le dévisagea, constatant qu'ils avaient tous les traits défaits.

— C'était quoi, ça ?

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête. Il avait très bien compris à quoi le Fondateur faisait allusion, sans avoir à suivre ses yeux qui ne lâchaient toujours pas Psyko.

— De la folie à l'état pur. Attila, il nous faut une pause.

Il avait totalement conscience que ces mots pourraient lui coûter cher. Tout le monde savait que les pauses étaient considérées comme de la paresse, pour Attila. Pourtant le colosse hocha la tête.

— Je suis bien d'accord. Il faut que Psykokwak retrouve un peu de tranquillité d'esprit. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il redevienne fou. On rentre à la Tour de Combats. On y sera en sécurité…

Sa voix se perdit en même temps que son regard frôlait le jeune homme endormi. Une telle folie pouvait-elle passer si inaperçue pendant tant de temps ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien su de ça ?

C'était presqu'impensable, pour lui. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su voir, à présent que des indices lui sautaient à la gorge, comme tant de preuves qu'il avait voulu ignorer.

Un mouvement dans la terre l'empêcha de se pencher plus sur les tenants et les aboutissants de la crise de folie de son élève. Il poussa sa main pour laisser apparaître un Taupiqueur, qui lui délivrait un message.

Il s'agissait d'une mission, la destruction complète du régiment de Carmin-sur-Mer, ou tout du moins de ce qu'il dissimulait dans ses sous-sols. Le Cyanhydre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son propre Taupiqueur était reparti en direction de Drake et revint avec une réponse négative. Attila fit claquer sa langue et Artik se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

— « Non » ? Pourquoi Drake te dit-il non ?

— J'ai voulu l'envoyer à Carmin-sur-Mer pour détruire le Cyanhydre. Il refuse.

— Logique, grogna Artik. Même si ça me fait chier, c'est logique.

Un silence.

— Je prends Neko et Nerd avec moi et j'y vais. Toi tu rentres avec Stup et Psyko.

— Artik…

Une voix les interrompit.

— Je veux venir.

Artik et Attila échangèrent un regard un peu douloureux. Une attente interminable, le temps qu'ils pèsent le pour et le contre. En fait, Artik préférerait avoir Psyko près de lui, pour pouvoir le contrôler en cas de problème. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

* * *

La note mélodieuse qui s'échappa de la gorge de Draky lui fit fermer les yeux douloureusement, alors que son regard se perdait sur le mur de la chambre de motel où il avait trouvé refuge avec Levrette.

Dans une rage contenue, il tapa contre le mur, regardant son élève d'un air désespéré.

— Je…

Sa voix se perdit et il toussota dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'exprimer plus clairement, mais quand il rouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut que pour laisser le silence envahir la pièce. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux avant de se tourner vers la pokéball de Draky, jouant avec la chaîne qui y était fixée.

— Je comprends, affirma Levrette avec un sourire, posant une main aérienne sur l'épaule de son formateur. Et personne ne te demande de faire une chose pareille.

Le cœur de Drake battit un peu et il réprima cette chaleur qui naissait au creux de son ventre. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni la bonne personne. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Pourtant son cœur lui murmurait de nouvelles choses et parait son avenir de quelques couleurs qu'il n'aurait pas imaginées dans son ciel avant longtemps. Il chassa ses pensées et Lev retira sa main, laissant une sensation de vide sur l'épaule de son formateur.

— Je suis censé être entraîné pour faire abstraction de mes sentiments, lança-t-il pour révéler la moitié de ce qui pesait sur sa conscience.

Parce que s'il avait peur de croiser Reshiram, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il craignait le courroux de cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme un ami pendant si longtemps, qu'il considérait toujours comme un modèle. Même s'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas combattre comme il le devrait, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le retenait. Il aurait très bien pu s'y lancer, il connaissait le régiment et ses failles, c'était toute sa vie, c'était sa maison.

Il avait peur. Peur de faillir, peur que Lev en paie de sa vie les conséquences. Il était censé faire partie de l'élite de l'armée, de l'élite des dresseurs et il tremblait de peur à l'idée de la perdre. C'était juste scandaleux. Tellement indigne de tout ce qu'il avait appris toutes ces années. Mettre de côté ses sentiments. Poser son cerveau sur la table de chevet et la reprendre au retour de mission. Mais s'il n'avait pas pu sauver Juliette, son amour le plus précieux, au moins voulait-il protéger son élève. Il retint de justesse un ricanement moqueur envers lui-même.

— Artik est plus adapté que moi pour cette mission. Il aura moins de scrupules.

Levrette hocha la tête, comprenant peut-être enfin ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Se levant, elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, l'enlaçant avec force, pour qu'il sente qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, trop ému par ce contact. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de fort, de puissant, pour marquer l'instant et le moment, afin qu'il reste gravé dans les mémoires.

Mais Drake n'était que Drake et il n'était pas capable de grandes phrases, de celles qui étaient devenues historiques.

Il n'était que Drake et ce n'était même pas sûr que ce soit suffisant pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Alors, à la place, il lança :

— On devrait peut-être aller filer un coup de mains à Alcaline et Galerne. On y serait plus à notre place.

Il savait que c'était faux. Évidemment. Il faisait partie de Reshiram, il n'était pas fait pour la traque, mais pour la destruction et il leur fallait Combo vivant pour pouvoir le livrer. Contre lui, Lev hocha doucement la tête.

— Ça nous fera du bien de voir du pays.

* * *

Son genou heurta durement le sol, égratignant la peau, laissant perler un peu de sang. Son pantalon était foutu depuis des jours entiers. Il était éreinté et ses pokémons aussi. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait voulu, la remise à niveau était difficile. C'était pourtant le seul moyen qu'il avait, s'il souhaitait être à la hauteur pour le bourbier que serait Safrania.

— Recommence.

La voix de June avait éclaboussé dans tous les coins du terrain d'entraînement, l'arrachant à ses pensées et Cash grogna, à bouts de souffle. Il secoua la tête.

— June, on est épuisés, laisse-nous–

— NON. C'est toi qui es venu me trouver, ne l'oublie pas. Alors recommence. Recommencez. Encore. Et encore. Et si tu tombes, relève-toi.

Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'était pas venu jusqu'à Arabelle pour recevoir des conseils aussi lamentables. L'eau tombait averse, les faisant patauger dans une bouillasse qui maculait ses vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux. Il avait revêtu la tenue traditionnelle que June aimait lui faire adopter pour l'entraîner. En dépit de la pluie, la chaleur se faisait sentir avec toujours plus d'intensité. Dans cette atmosphère, il avait l'impression de suffoquer chaque fois un peu plus.

Il arriverait par l'est, dans l'espoir de tromper le mauvais sort, lui qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre trait superstitieux. Revenir par la route qui l'avait vu partir. Il s'étira lentement, alors que ses pokémons lui jetaient un regard plein de supplique. Jetant un œil sur le champ d'entraînement, Cash se demanda vaguement combien d'heures June avait perdues ici lorsqu'elle-même était la disciple de Flash, puis il rejeta cette pensée loin de lui. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Au moins, June lui laissait une pause, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait dit. Bras croisés, elle le contemplait d'un air fatigué. Il savait qu'il était son petit préféré et qu'elle ne l'attaquerait jamais en lui faisant risquer sa vie. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement. De l'autre côté du terrain, Persian l'observait, moqueur. Le dresseur souterrain foudroya son Pokémon fétiche des yeux en reprenant son souffle. Il maudissait, en bloc, June, Neko, l'armée et Safrania. Surtout Safrania.

Comme tout le monde, Cash avait des secrets. Beaucoup de secrets. Il avait vendu la culotte préférée de sa sœur et elle lui avait rapporté gros ; il n'aimait pas spécialement Autrui mais il ne disait rien parce que c'était le seul à pouvoir raisonner June ; il avait pleuré pendant trois jours d'affilée quand il avait ramassé son premier râteau, parce qu'il était vraiment amoureux. Et tout ceci n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il était jeune, à l'époque. Depuis, il avait su mettre de côté les sentiments mièvres, à la fois grâce à son formateur – Aqua croyait autant à l'amour qu'en un quelconque dieu, il avait des arguments poignants – et par son cheminement intérieur. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'un coup, il s'était mis à y croire.

Quand le Séviper de sa sœur s'enroula autour de sa jambe, remontant le long de son dos et montrant ses longs crocs imbibés d'un poison mortel qui perlait au bout, Cash sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie, maudissant une fois de plus sa sœur aînée.

Se débarrassant de son adversaire, lançant ses pokémons à l'attaque, il la foudroya du regard. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire sortir de ses pensées. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas se concentrer. Cornèbre plongea avec un croassement sonore, les serres tendues, visiblement décidé à viser les yeux du serpent qui attaquait son dresseur.

Finalement, Cash esquissa un sourire. Il penserait à Safrania, à son passé et à sa stratégie plus tard. D'abord, il fallait survivre à June.

— Maudites frangines, maugréa-t-il pour la forme.

* * *

La solitude le rongeait de plus en plus. Split n'était qu'un prisonnier abandonné, un oublié de l'armée et les visites régulières de Ln s'étaient espacées. Depuis qu'elle était venue lui annoncer la mort du général Crush, avec un sourire vibrant dans sa voix, il avait dû se passer deux semaines. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins.

Il perdait le fil du temps. La seule chose dont il était sûr était l'approche de sa fin, qui arrivait avec une lenteur qui lui donnait envie de mettre fin à ses jours. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens, ou la possibilité. Et puis, le suicide était un peu lâche.

Son avis sur la question était plus que tranché. Il avait eu de longs débats sur le sujet avec ses amis mais aucun n'avait pu, et certainement pas Lime, le convaincre que le suicide était un acte courageux. Affronter ses problèmes était bien plus simple que les nier et se nier soi-même à se donnant la mort.

Dans sa cellule, où il était oublié de tout le monde, il avait le temps de méditer à plein de sujets métaphysiques chiants auxquels il n'aurait pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent, et le suicide revenait souvent dans son esprit.

Essayait-il de se convaincre de ne pas passer à l'acte ? De se convaincre que Ln avait raison en lui disant qu'Artik allait venir le chercher ?

Il n'était pas naïf. À part Neko, personne ne comptait pour Artik dans la famille de Galerne. Et surtout pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un jour, tout allait revenir à la normale, que la Ligue Souterraine reprendrait son cours à la fin de tout ça, et surtout, il ne pouvait pas croire que lui pourrait de nouveau participer à tout ça. Outre le fait qu'il soit devenu aveugle, il sentait bien sa démarche claudiquer quand il tentait de se dégourdir les jambes. La Ligue Souterraine, pour lui, c'était du passé.

Ses mains tremblèrent quand il chuchota ces mots à voix basse. Si Artik devait venir, qu'il le fasse vite. Lui-même ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans de telles conditions.

* * *

Neko secoua longuement la tête en ôtant la capuche qui ombrait son visage. D'un bond élégant, elle monta sur la table où tous les plans étaient étalés et, ignorant Nerd et Psyko qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de son formateur, elle soupira :

— Impossible.

— Comment ça impossible ?

Psyko fronçait les sourcils, visiblement inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Les bras croisés, Pikachu négligemment installé sur son épaule, il braquait sur Neko un regard chargé de reproches et d'inquiétude.

— Tu es une furtive et tu n'arrives même pas à t'infiltrer dans une caserne de rien du tout ?

Se retenant de répliquer vertement – la peur que provoquait cette opération chez le dresseur fou était des plus compréhensibles et elle-même n'en menait pas large – la voleuse haussa les épaules.

— Je suis furtive, mais pas passe-muraille. C'est infranchissable. Tours de garde aléatoire, surveillants qui se déplacent sans une rotation claire, système de surveillance électronique à la pointe, je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. Pour un peu, j'admirerais presque Sévignan.

Artik grogna. Neko sourit. Son professionnalisme contrastait avec son insouciance habituelle.

— J'ai dit presque. En clair, sans assistance, sans alliés, on ne pourra rien faire. Nerd, tu as pu craquer le système ?

Le spécialiste informatique secoua la tête à son tour, d'un air dépité. Non. C'était comme si Léo avait fait un bond en avant dans sa façon de programmer. Il avait progressé à une vitesse effarante et Nerd devait bien reconnaître qu'isoler le réseau de Carmin-sur-Mer du reste de la toile avait été une idée brillante. Sans la moindre connexion venant de l'intérieur, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les filtres étaient bien trop puissants. Sans alliés, il était cuit. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour désactiver le pare-feu manuellement.

— Désolé, mais comme Neko, sans assistance, je suis coincé.

— Mais nous n'avons strictement aucun allié à l'intérieur ! pesta Artik en laissant son crâne heurter le mur.

Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, il écouta le crissement de ses cheveux sur la tapisserie, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Si Neko passait en force, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de fouiller entièrement la base pour trouver l'endroit à exploser. Elle serait forcément prise par Reshiram et Jirachi seul savait ce que le malade analphabète lui ferait subir.

Si Nerd tentait de passer au travers du pare-feu, une équipe d'informaticiens donnerait l'alerte et dépêcherait une équipe. Même s'ils avaient le temps d'agir, leur génie serait pris. C'était tentant : cette capture serait un maigre prix à payer en échange du Cyanhydre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. C'était trop dangereux. Son regard noir observa le profil de son ami au Pikachu, puis Artik soupira.

— C'est le moment pour avoir une stratégie folle et improbable à nous soumettre, Psyko.

— J'en ai. Mais faut être à l'intérieur pour ça.

— Il nous faudrait un allié, résuma Artik, conscient que le répéter encore et encore ne ferait pas apparaître cet allié comme par enchantement.

Les échanges de regards en pleine crise de confiance perdurèrent pendant encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Nerd sursaute et braque un regard éloquent sur Artik.

— En fait, ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est quelqu'un qui _croit_ en la Ligue et qui se trouve _aux côtés de Sévignan_ en ce _moment-même_.

Artik laissa son crâne entrer en contact avec le mur avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La douleur se répandit jusqu'à sa nuque, mais il n'y prit nullement garde, trop agacé envers lui-même. Nerd avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il hocha la tête en fermant les paupières, laissant un léger soupir franchir ses lèvres.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les posa sur Neko, assise en tailleur sur la table, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer les rares papiers qu'ils avaient pu obtenir durant ces deux jours d'étude du terrain. Il était à la fois normal et un peu inquiétant qu'ils n'eussent pas été repérés par les hommes de Reshiram. Les pupilles étrécies d'Artik dévièrent de sa maîtresse pour contempler Psyko, qui ne se tenait plus à ses côtés mais s'était installé dans un fauteuil dont la couleur oscillait entre le doré et le marron. Pikachu se tenait sur ses genoux et grignotait avec appétit la nourriture que son dresseur lui tendait.

Sacha soupira. Nerd était bien gentil de leur expliquer exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais c'était, justement, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir. À moins de soudoyer – comprendre tabasser jusqu'à avoir ce qu'ils cherchaient – un des hommes de la caserne, ils n'avaient tout simplement aucun moyen de parvenir à leurs fins.

Et alors, l'armée aurait gagné. Le Cyanhydre se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre au travers du pays, tuant tous les dresseurs souterrains sur son passage, détruisant leur communauté. Déjà les images d'une mort horrible, provoquant cloques, plaies purulentes et mutations étranges, s'imposaient à Sacha.

Il voyait Neko cracher du sang, Artik tomber et Nerd se faire exécuter sans sommation. Il revoyait Dracaufeu tomber. En plusieurs morceaux. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Il serra les poings, respirant lentement pour faire refluer les visions qui empoisonnaient son esprit. Garder le contrôle. Il avait un très mauvais souvenir de son dernier éveil, perdu, les vêtements pleins d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Pleins d'un sang qu'il savait ne pas être uniquement humain. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières avant de secouer la tête, éloignant le dégoût de lui-même qui l'envahissait.

Dans un souci de se replonger dans la réalité, il suggéra son plan. Artik refusa d'un mouvement de tête. L'idée était tentante, mais avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ils seraient capables de tomber sur un des hommes de Reshiram et le meneur des dresseurs souterrains redoutait ce commando. Ils étaient connus pour d'abord éliminer la cible et pour, éventuellement, poser des questions si ça respirait encore. Et le gothique mettait quiconque au défi de survivre à un assaut de l'un de ces militaires surentraînés.

S'il ne craignait pas Altaïr Sévignan – c'était épidermique, ce perdant avait beau mener Reshiram, Artik s'estimait trop fier pour avoir peur de lui –, il n'en restait pas moins angoissé à l'idée de rester empêtré dans les griffes de l'escouade numéro un, la plus agressive et barbare de toutes.

Il grinça des dents avant de s'écarter du mur d'un mouvement agacé.

— J'vais faire un tour.

— Mets ta–

— C'est bon, pas besoin.

Il tira sur la porte qui résistait un peu. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et lorsqu'elle se referma avec un claquement, Artik ne put s'empêcher d'être secrètement soulagé. Il saurait retrouver la route menant à l'appartement de Ln. Sans doute avait-il encore son adresse quelque part au fond de ses poches. Elle était le rouage qui manquait à son plan pour qu'il puisse fonctionner comme prévu. Il ne restait plus qu'à se rendre là-bas en toute discrétion et à vérifier qu'aucune voleuse entêtée ne l'avait suivi.

* * *

Dans un froissement de tissu, elle replaça son peignoir en éponge sur ses épaules et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui en aurait surpris plus d'un tant il était vide. Pourtant, ses traits étaient tirés, preuve qu'elle était restée éveillée toute la nuit, travaillant avec acharnement.

Elle sentait la fin approcher. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour terminer cet antidote avant qu'il ne cesse tout bonnement de faire effet, quand son empoisonnement serait trop avancé.

Les yeux rivés sur son éprouvette, elle s'efforçait de tenir à l'écart les pensées qui la hantaient depuis quelques temps. Dans son cou, sur son corps et ailleurs encore, les traces évidentes de sa trahison. Elle soupira et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans lâcher son éprouvette, elle fit volte-face, brandissant devant elle son coupe-papier, qui manqua d'éborgner Artik.

— Oh merde, Artik, c'est toi.

— Tu es un peu nerveuse, Ln, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'elle se levait pour l'étreindre légèrement.

Ils s'examinèrent mutuellement, notant avec une pointe de jalousie que l'un semblait moins fatigué, que l'autre paraissait presque épanoui. La biochimiste resserra son peignoir sur elle, veillant à dissimuler les marques sur son corps. Même si son ami n'en était pas encore là de son examen, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Qu'il comprenne. Qu'il lui en veuille.

Trop inquiet pour l'avenir de sa mission, il ne lui rendit ni son étreinte, ni son sourire ravi, s'installant déjà sur le canapé qu'il connaissait bien, avant de se saisir des cigarettes qui traînaient et du cendrier, actionnant le briquet et l'approchant de son visage. La fumée s'éleva et le feu cessa d'illuminer son visage, mettant ses craintes en relief. Il avala une bouffée, la souffla en laissant son regard se promener sur la table basse. Le salon n'avait pas changé. Par contre, l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement, oui. Mettant en sourdine ce pressentiment, il tenta de se recentrer sur sa mission. Cette même mission que seule Ln pouvait sauver, mettant sa position en péril.

La cigarette se consumait seule. Le silence, unique lien entre Ln et Artik, demeurait tendu. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées réfléchissait à comment se sortir de la situation délicate dans laquelle il était. Finalement, ce fut le dresseur d'Arcanin qui soupira le premier.

— On a besoin de toi, Ln. Le Cyanhydre.

Elle hocha la tête, peu surprise de savoir que la Ligue Souterraine était au courant. Le réseau d'informations de la Ligue était suffisamment étendu, ou plus exactement, le réseau de Cash était suffisamment vaste – souvent, elle le comparait à la toile internet : partout, tout le temps, sur tous les sujets – pour qu'Attila fût au courant. Elle avait elle aussi reçu la communication télépathique investissant le formateur de Psyko des pleins pouvoirs.

— Je sais.

Sa réponse succincte, peut-être trop, incita Artik à hausser un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle secoua la tête.

— Il ne représente pas le moindre danger, affirma-t-elle. Je m'en suis assurée. Je suis le chef de projet de la conception du Cyanhydre. Mortel sur nos Rattatas d'expérience, mais parfaitement inoffensif sur les humains. Il donne juste la courante et répand une odeur d'amande. J'ai eu du mal à en arriver là.

— Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

La moue désolée qui s'étalait sur le visage de Ln laissait préjuger d'une nouvelle exécrable. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle se redressa, tapota la cigarette qu'elle venait de saisir sur l'ongle de son pouce droit, avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres, de l'allumer, glissant ses mains dans les poches du peignoir dont la ceinture se desserra légèrement.

— C'est Split. Artik, Split est ici.

Le jardinier cligna des yeux, se demandant quelques secondes qui était Split, avant de se souvenir que c'était son autre élève. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il constata qu'il avait oublié tous les membres de sa famille souterraine qui n'étaient pas Neko et il se demanda rapidement ce qu'étaient devenus Galerne et Éra. Puis il laissa tout ça de côté. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— Quel état ?

— Mourant. Désespéré. Plus très entier. Il vaudrait même mieux qu'il meure, Artik.

— Topo rapide ?

— Aveugle, stérile, estropié, avec suffisamment de poison dans les veines pour… Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à moitié mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas descendue depuis un long moment. Al m'a…

— Al ? Qui est… Ln.

— Je ne suis pas descendue depuis longtemps parce que mon supérieur hiérarchique m'a donné d'autres ordres, esquiva-t-elle en évitant le regard scrutateur de son ami.

— Ln, insista-t-il. Pourquoi… Pour… Tu as retourné ta veste ? Encore ?

Se redressant d'un bond, Artik s'écarta d'elle d'un mouvement empreint de dégoût. Ne cherchant même pas à le retenir, la biochimiste se contenta de braquer sur lui un regard dur.

— Imbécile. Tu crois vraiment que je te donnerais tant d'informations si j'avais trahi ?

— Pour tromper l'ennemi, oui. Moi c'est ce que je ferai.

Ne répondant pas, elle se releva et dégagea ses cheveux de son peignoir, les nouant de nouveau en un chignon brouillon, réflexe acquis après plusieurs mois auprès du général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan.

La non-réponse incita Artik à la suivre quand elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

— Ln, réponds-moi. Tu as retourné ta veste.

— Bien sûr que non, s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que j'aime cette situation ?

D'un mouvement ample du bras, elle désigna l'appartement cosy dans lequel le général Sévignan l'avait installée. Artik haussa un sourcil, comme s'il n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait et avec le recul, sa situation était peut-être trop confortable pour être honnête, trop confortable pour être celle d'une prisonnière. D'un mouvement rageur, elle essuya les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre à ses yeux.

— Tu crois vraiment que j'accorde de l'importance à tout ça ?

Sa voix s'était faite un brin hystérique.

— Que j'aime être tenue à l'écart, de n'avoir aucune information sur vous ? Que j'aime être muselée et respecter des ordres ? Bon sang, Artik, tu y crois vraiment ? N'oublie jamais que si confortable qu'elle soit, une prison reste une prison. Je préférerais mille fois être avec vous à crever la dalle qu'être loin de vous et nourrie à ma faim ! Je déteste cette situation, ce qu'elle signifie !

Braquant son regard dans les yeux noirs d'Artik, qui n'exprimaient rien, Ln finit par empoigner sa veste pour le secouer longuement.

— Quand Reshiram se mettra en route, je partirai avec eux et je devrai tuer les miens pour assurer ma couverture ! Comment peux-tu imaginer que ça me fasse plaisir, même juste une seconde ? La Ligue Souterraine, je l'ai dans la peau ! J'suis pas une bâtarde de l'armée, je suis la femme qu'a fait d'la taule pour avoir infiltré leurs serveurs, j'suis celle qu'a tué son mari à coups de clé à mollette, j'suis pas _sa_ _chienne_, Artik ! Je… Il… Je suis pas…

Finalement il l'écarta d'elle et fit glisser un pan de son peignoir, qui s'était légèrement défait pendant qu'elle le secouait avec hargne. Le tissu en éponge tomba par terre et elle tenta de masquer son corps pour qu'il ne remarque pas ce qu'elle voulait absolument cacher. Une vague de honte s'empara d'elle alors que les yeux noirs s'attardaient sur les marques, les bleus, les morsures, les suçons.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il regarde sa nécrose, qu'elle le dégoûte pour ça plutôt que pour le reste. Malgré elle, elle resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie la déchéance dans laquelle elle avait sombré.

— Qu'est-ce… Ln… Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

Elle détourna le regard, mordillant ses lèvres, hochant doucement la tête.

— Je…

— Putain, quel bâtard ! explosa Artik. Rhabille-toi, je ne veux plus voir ça.

Quand il partit, il n'avait plus la tête à parler du plan. Il bouillonnait. Il promit de revenir plus tard, avec les autres, quand il se serait calmé.

* * *

Quand il revint à la planque deux heures plus tard, ses traits étaient infiniment plus détendus. Il avait réussi à se calmer par un miracle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il évitait de penser à Ln, à ce qu'elle avait subi. Il appuya sur la clenche et ouvrit la porte, entendant les murmures de Psyko et Neko s'arrêter net lorsque le battant se referma. Quelques secondes après, ils étaient tous deux auprès de lui, tentant de repérer sur son visage où il était parti, ce qu'il avait fait. Il leur adressa un petit sourire.

— Je connais quelqu'un qui va nous aider. On a rendez-vous là-bas cette nuit, à deux heures trente.

— Et c'est où, là-bas ?

La voix suspicieuse de Neko ne surprit personne. Elle avait la trouille de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait pas appréhender, dont elle ne savait rien. Dans un soupir, Artik communiqua l'adresse, mais, voyant que la voleuse ne bougeait pas, il comprit qu'elle attendait un développement.

— J'ai fait jouer mes relations.

Il se refusa parfaitement à en dire plus, même s'il sentait sur lui les yeux des deux autres. Nerd semblait un peu impatient.

Les heures passèrent, lentement. Psyko avait conservé le visage fermé qu'il avait retrouvé quand son ami était rentré et Neko avait passé tout son temps entre soupirs et raclements de gorge, comme si elle hésitait à prendre la parole. Parfois, son regard glissait sur le chef de l'opération, scrutant ses gestes, toujours sans un mot, tentant de deviner à quel moment il laisserait échapper un indice qui confirmait sa prescience. Elle essayait de ne pas s'énerver avant d'en savoir davantage. Par moments, elle serrait les poings dans un mouvement compulsif et Artik tournait les yeux vers elle. Elle se taisait toujours, pinçant les lèvres dans une attitude boudeuse.

— On y va, lança Artik en regardant son équipe.

Si Nerd sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, déjà prêt, Neko et Psyko échangèrent un regard méfiant avant de soupirer. Pikachu grimpa sur l'épaule de son dresseur en lançant une œillade triste au chef de l'opération qui fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, Neko restant fermant campée dans la position à la fois défensive et boudeuse qu'elle avait adoptée depuis qu'il était revenu.

— Quoi ? lança Artik d'une voix agressive.

— Je ne sais toujours pas où on va, bougonna Neko.

Artik abandonna la poignée de la porte en sentant que ses amis ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Il soupira à son tour en regardant sa montre puis il s'avança, se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

— Qui va-t-on voir ? demanda Psyko d'un ton pressant.

— C'est tout ?

Neko fit la moue. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas tout. Elle voulait savoir d'autres choses. Elle se doutait un peu de l'endroit où voulait les conduire Artik – l'attitude impatiente de Nerd qui laissait un mouvement compulsif gagner sa jambe en était la preuve – et elle n'approuvait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne voulait pas être condamnée à refaire confiance à Ln. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Artik y croyait, pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis à son propos, lui qui avait été l'un des premiers à la penser coupable, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas daigné lui expliquer tout ça, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait l'air si serein, si sûr de lui alors qu'il y avait une arme chimique qui les menaçait. Tout ça n'était pas net.

Presque à contrecœur, elle hocha la tête, imitée par Psyko.

— Une amie, répondit le dresseur aux cheveux bleus. Je me suis souvenu en cours de route qu'elle habitait à Carmin et qu'elle avait ses entrées dans la base.

L'explication était trop vague aux yeux de Sacha, mais il approuva quand même. Faire confiance à Artik était primordial s'il voulait sortir de là. Attila avait promis du repos, après. Deux semaines au sein de la Tour de Combats, deux semaines auprès des siens, pour qu'il puisse se reposer et oublier. Il fallait faire confiance à Artik, afin de pouvoir s'abandonner à la tranquillité, la savourer et l'adorer, pour pouvoir s'en repaître.

Il ignora le regard hautain que Neko lui lança, comme s'il loupait quelque chose de précieux, cette même information précieuse qui luisait dans les yeux de son ami. L'empressement de Nerd à sortir était louche, mais Sacha ne vit rien. Il voulait que ça finisse le plus vite possible.

* * *

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, pourtant, il réalisa enfin à quel point Artik pouvait être un menteur. Sans la moindre hésitation, il dégaina son arme, en même temps que Neko, pour la braquer sur la femme qui avait ouvert la porte.

Elle n'avait même pas changé, nota-t-il avec amertume. Le même regard ambré qui oscillait entre douceur et pure folie, la même allure garçonne, la même attitude que celle qu'elle avait eue en lui enfonçant un poison corrosif dans les veines. Elle rayonnait presque et, s'il oubliait les cernes sous les yeux, Ln paraissait en pleine santé, contrairement à eux. En pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle n'avait perdu personne. Salope. Son doigt vibra sur la gâchette. Qu'elle prononce un mot et il lui faisait la peau.

Les deux armes semblaient faire un front commun contre elle. L'une vibrait de colère ; l'autre restait parfaitement immobile de rage.

La voleuse ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de ficher une balle entre les deux yeux de la traîtresse, avant de se retourner et de tabasser Artik jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse de les avoir trompés de cette odieuse façon. Elle haïssait les doubles jeux, quand ils étaient contre elle.

Si le moindre son était émis, ça allait finir en boucherie. Tous le sentaient. C'était sûrement pour ça que personne n'osait esquisser un mouvement, que les yeux de Ln allaient, un peu tristes, effleurer son lance-harpons rangé dans l'entrée de son appartement, avant de revenir se poser, froids et durs sur les canons qui lui faisaient de l'œil, lui promettant, si ce n'était milles morts, au moins une qui serait aussi humiliante que douloureuse.

Derrière eux, Artik secoua la tête. Faisant fi de l'atmosphère poisseuse qui régnait dans la cage d'escalier, ou plus vraisemblablement ne la remarquant même pas, Nerd écarta les deux dresseurs belliqueux pour se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, sans un bruit. Alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte sur lui, elle fit signe aux autres d'entrer.

Il se passa une longue minute pendant laquelle Psyko siffla nombre d'insultes, Neko ne bougeant pas. Pikachu, aux pieds de son dresseur, hésitait quant à la démarche à suivre, son regard passant des uns aux autres.

Non sans la tenir en joue, Neko fit un pas en avant, demandant à Psyko de couvrir ses arrières, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de militaires dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, traversant de long en large l'appartement, Artik claqua la porte, les faisant sursauter.

— Rengainez.

L'ordre claqua dans le silence, et Ln se détendit imperceptiblement, alors que la contraction dans les épaules des deux autres se renforçait.

— Maintenant, insista Artik. Nous avons bien plus important à faire. Psyko, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour nier, pour affirmer que sur ce plan-là, il avait eu tort d'accorder sa confiance à son supérieur hiérarchique au sein de la Ligue. Même si le Trio Infernal ne s'en souciait que très rarement, cette pyramide de pouvoirs existait pour une raison et, à présent qu'il était investi du commandement de cette mission, Artik ne comptait pas leur laisser l'occasion d'oublier qui dirigeait. Si chacun commençait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, ils allaient probablement rentrer en trop de morceaux pour pouvoir être recollés. Il y avait déjà eu trop de pertes. Le regard autoritaire qu'il braquait sur Psyko ne souffrait aucune négation. À regret, Psyko hocha la tête en rangeant son arme, balançant une œillade meurtrière à Ln, invitant Pikachu à revenir sur son épaule. Au moindre faux mouvement de cette pute, une attaque Tonnerre la calmerait net.

Neko plissa les paupières et grogna, faisant de même. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'ennemi en vue, outre Ln dont elle allait surveiller la moindre inspiration. Jamais elle n'avouerait que le ton autoritaire d'Artik l'avait tellement décontenancée qu'elle en avait oublié de protester. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se permettait de lui parler comme ça, et pire encore, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se prenait à vouloir obéir sans discuter. Quelque part dans son esprit, elle se promit de se révolter à sa prochaine tentative de dictature.

Ils finirent par tous s'entasser dans le salon de l'appartement et Ln sourit face à un air de déjà-vu. Elle remballa le souvenir : ce n'était ni la Ligue ni ses amis qui s'étaient auparavant réunis dans ce salon pour une réunion secrète. Ce souvenir revenait de l'enfer, voilà tout.

Elle prit la parole pour expliquer succinctement et clairement sa situation à Psyko, qui sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Il porta une main à sa bouche, alors que les oreilles de Pikachu s'affaissaient et que, finalement, il sautait dans les bras de Ln pour la câliner de sa joue rouge, espérant lui apporter un maigre réconfort. Ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Rien ne pourrait, pour Ln, remplacer la douceur des bras de son fils, au-dessus duquel flottait une épée de Damoclès d'autant plus frustrante qu'elle avait elle-même conçu l'horreur qui le rongeait. Quelle épreuve, pour une mère…

Finalement, elle sourit doucement, câlinant la tête du Pokémon qui se fendit d'un « chaaaa » ravi :

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'dois avoir un peu de bière qui traîne dans le frigo.

Sa pauvre tentative pour restaurer l'ambiance des temps anciens tomba à l'eau.

* * *

La tension était plus que palpable. Dans une ambiance à couper au couteau, personne ne touchait aux verres que la biochimiste avait ramenés à ses compères. Artik pinça les lèvres, sachant très bien pourquoi ni Neko ni Psyko ne buvaient : ils craignaient un empoisonnement. La discussion avait avorté aussitôt qu'Artik avait exposé son plan : pénétrer par effraction dans le régiment.

— Carmin-sur-Mer est construite sur un sol calamine, confessa Ln.

Les regards obliquèrent vers elle. Neko croisa les bras et retroussa une lèvre boudeuse tandis qu'Artik haussait un sourcil plein d'incompréhension. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps : Sacha le brisa avec un soupir exaspéré.

— Et ? Qu'est-ce que ta géologie calamiteuse vient faire là-dedans ?

Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir de les avoir trahis, même s'il connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, même s'il savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour protéger ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Il refusait d'écouter la voix de la raison qui s'agitait en lui, lui soufflant qu'il aurait agi exactement de la même façon si Ondine avait été menacée. Pikachu baissa les oreilles en échangeant un regard avec Phyllali et la biochimiste darda sur son formateur un regard caillou, vide de toute expression. C'était sa façon à elle de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait été blessée par une phrase, même si ça ne trompait personne.

— Ça veut dire que c'est un sol riche en fer. Tu sais, ce truc qui conduit l'électricité…

Sa voix ironique fit se tendre Sacha, qui s'apprêta à répliquer. Il renonça rapidement en comprenant ce que son élève venait d'affirmer et tourna la tête vers Pikachu, feignant de ne pas sentir sur lui les yeux du reste de l'équipe.

— Tourner le terrain à notre avantage…

— Exact, confirma Ln avec un sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt. Sans ça, jamais Reshiram ne mordra la poussière.

Elle leva la main pour étouffer dans l'œuf les révoltes conjointes de Neko et Artik.

— Soyons réalistes : quatre dresseurs souterrains à moitié morts, dont un qui n'a pas un seul pokémon, ne peuvent pas venir à bout d'un groupe militaire surentraîné et reposé. D'autant plus qu'ils sont sur leur terrain. Cette opération, c'est un suicide collectif pur et simple.

— Heureusement que tu es là, alors, cracha la voleuse d'une voix acide.

Le sarcasme glissa sur Ln(3).

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Par chance pour vous, je suis autant une des leurs qu'une des vôtres, ce qui signifie que j'ai autant d'informations sur vous que sur eux. Reste à voir à qui va ma loyauté et ce n'est pas discutable, c'est à la Ligue Souterraine.

Le ricanement moqueur de Neko attrista Artik et Psyko, qui échangèrent un regard plein de compréhension. S'ils avaient eu le temps, chacun aurait pris son élève à part. Artik aurait tabassé Neko jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende raison, Sacha aurait convaincu Ln d'arrêter de provoquer la voleuse.

Mais hélas, ce temps-là, ils ne l'avaient pas et ils étaient contraints de laisser les choses empirer sous leurs regards impuissants. Nerd fit claquer sa langue.

— Ça ne suffira pas. Sans vouloir paraître égoïste, je tiens quand même à la vie.

Et malgré leur folie latente, les autres dresseurs esquissèrent une moue qui lui donnait raison. Des regards furent échangés, entre tension et désespoir. Artik avait vraiment souhaité que Ln puisse avoir trouvé une solution pour les faire entrer dans le régiment. Même s'il savait que le Cyanhydre était inoffensif, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de sa loyauté envers la Ligue Souterraine.

Pourtant, elle était là, les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses, le regard perdu sur le sol de cet appartement presque trop propre.

— Logique, soupira Ln d'un air contrarié. Je ne vois pas bien ce que vous attendez de moi.

— Fais-nous entrer.

La voix d'Artik ne souffrait aucune réplique et Ln déglutit, avant de faire les cents pas, comme contrariée.

— Je veux bien, mais c'est parfaitement impossible. Le général Sévignan connaît le visage de chacun de ses hommes. Le seul moyen que je pourrais avoir de vous faire entrer serait de vous faire passer pour d'autres, mais les déguisements sont bien loin de les… Attendez… J'ai peut-être une idée. C'est risqué mais ça peut marcher, si c'est exécuté avec soin.

Attentifs, pendus à ses lèvres, les dresseurs souterrains l'écoutèrent avec attention. Même Neko semblait un peu moins véhémente quand elle s'adressait à la biochimiste pour soulever des zones d'ombre dans le plan. Psyko ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité comme une puce à l'idée d'aller détruire le Cyanhydre, de le pulvériser, de faire exploser tout ça, d'obtenir une maigre compensation pour la mort de Dracaufeu. Il retint un frisson qui parcourut son échine. Sa folie pourrait de nouveau se déchaîner, quand il serait entre les murs de cette caserne.

Quand ils sortirent en catimini de chez Ln, Nerd était le seul dont les traits demeuraient figés par la contrariété. Ce plan ne lui plaisait pas. Ce plan n'était en aucun cas sûr pour sa meilleure amie. Si jamais tout se passait comme prévu, Sévignan ne serait pas assez bête pour la croire en-dehors du coup. Ce militaire était loin d'être le parfait crétin que croyait Artik, et l'informaticien savait pertinemment que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu. Qu'on lui cite une seule fois où tout s'était déroulé selon le plan élaboré par le Quatuor Infernal, il acceptait de manger sa carte mère avec de la sauce samouraï.

Dans un mouvement de nuque discret, il observa la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'ils venaient tous de quitter, pinçant les lèvres pour retenir une exclamation inquiète qui se reflétait sur ses sourcils courbés en une peur panique. C'était à peine s'il sentit la main de Psyko se poser sur son épaule pour lui apporter un réconfort. Non, rien n'allait se passer comme prévu. Et c'était elle qui en paierait le prix fort, qui encaisserait la vengeance de Sévignan qui serait passablement vexé d'avoir vu sa forteresse inviolable se faire saisir par si peu d'hommes. Nerd sursauta, tout de même, quand il entendit Neko hausser la voix.

C'était comme si elle atterrissait d'un semi-songe où tout était encore comme autrefois. Si dans le feu de la préparation, elle avait étouffé les affres de la colère qui la dévorait, le vent chaud chargé d'embruns lui rappelait quel appartement elle venait de quitter.

— Moi je dis qu'on devrait se débrouiller autrement et ne pas compter sur la traîtresse.

— Mais, contra Artik de ce ton autoritaire qu'il chaussait de plus en plus régulièrement, c'est moi qui dirige cette opération et tu feras donc ce que je te dis sans discuter.

Foudroyée par le ton de la voix, Neko se décala, comme un chat furieux, faisant face à son Formateur pour darder sur lui un regard mauvais. Elle siffla :

— Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu fais confiance à cette garce ?

Elle perdait le contrôle de son timbre, comme le prouvait le sifflement aigu de la fin de sa réplique. Mécontent de se faire corriger par son élève, Artik s'arrêta pour la saisir par les épaules et la plaquer contre un mur, avant de lui lancer un regard dur, sans se soucier du « plonk » qu'avait produit le crâne de Neko au moment du choc.

— Je n'accorde jamais ma confiance, seulement le bénéfice du doute.

Ce n'était pas tant l'aigreur rance de sa voix que le sens de cette phrase qui anéantit les velléités de Neko. Vidée de toutes ses forces par cet aveu cruel, elle resta bras ballants, sans tenir compte de Psyko qui se tendait en guettant l'explosion qui aurait dû venir. Au lieu de ça, ce furent des larmes et un murmure désolé qui franchirent le mur de plomb que la voleuse s'était fabriqué au fil des années.

— Et moi ?

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus haussa un sourcil ironique, avant de laisser ses lèvres s'ourler d'un sourire sans joie.

— Pourquoi serais-tu différente des autres ?

Déconfite, Neko sentit son visage se décomposer aux mots de son formateur. Aucune réplique ne lui vint, rien d'âcre, de cynique ou violent. Elle battit des paupières pour tenter de faire refluer ce qui pointait dangereusement au coin de ses yeux, des larmes pour évacuer la tension, pour éviter de penser à ce que venait de dire Artik. Dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces fois où il avait dit qu'elle, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était donc qu'un mensonge ?

D'un coup d'épaules, elle repoussa la main d'Artik, ignora dignement le regard attristé que lui lançait Psyko, pour lever le menton dans un geste plein d'assurance :

— Très bien.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais finalement, elle se détourna, la démarche raide et blessée. Elle rata donc le regard froid qu'Artik lui jetait, n'esquissant pas un geste pour la rattraper et, pire encore, empêchant Psyko de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Le temps n'était pas à ces enfantillages. La suite allait s'annoncer risquée et il ne pouvait guère se permettre de perdre un seul de ses hommes dans cette mission. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

* * *

D'un geste assuré, Nerd plaqua son doigt sur une partie du plan que Ln leur avait remis. C'était une bénédiction qu'elle ait pu leur faire parvenir des copies des plans de la base de Reshiram, qui leur permettait de mieux se préparer. Artik hocha la tête et y appliqua une pastille colorée, signalant l'endroit où la biochimiste cacherait des armes pour eux. Il s'agissait d'un garage, apparemment. Haussant les épaules quand il croisa le regard de Nerd, il finit par sursauter, le cœur battant, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tout son corps s'affaissa de déception quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de son meilleur ami. Neko n'était toujours pas revenue.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dispute et elle n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de vie. Le dresseur au Pikachu retira la capuche qui dissimulait partie de son visage et posa les sachets en plastique qu'il transportait sur le fauteuil délabré.

— Neko… ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Artik secoua la tête, la gorge serrée. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Et que s'il l'était, c'était uniquement parce que le plan dépendait de Zoroark, et donc de Neko. Si elle n'était pas revenue juste après la dispute, c'était qu'elle s'en était allée. Elle avait pris ses pokéballs et elle avait fait demi-tour.

— On doit y aller sans Neko.

Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement en ruines fit résonner sa phrase comme une sentence punitive. Psyko ferma les paupières et déglutit doucement, alors que Nerd hochait la tête. Il était d'accord avec le meneur de cette opération, elle avait déjà été trop repoussée et trop rester dans cette planque risquait de les amener à être découverts. La voleuse n'était peut-être pas loin, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien être partie. L'informaticien poussa un léger soupir. Il n'était pas reconnu pour avoir toujours les pieds sur Terre, mais parfois, Neko était bien pire. Partir sans raison, comme ça, risquait de tous les tuer et elle la première. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait se dissimuler avec Zoroark, mais l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée pour ça, elle aurait mieux fait de la garder pour se reposer un peu.

L'ambiance était tendue. Nerd finit par se relever pour attraper son minuscule ordinateur portable, se connectant sur le réseau alpha dédié à Dexter2. Il allait prévenir Ln que l'opération était prévue pour le lendemain et qu'ils allaient compter avec Neko en moins.

Comment allaient-ils faire ? Elle était primordiale pour pouvoir franchir les grilles. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder et Nerf fronça les sourcils en appelant les deux autres à venir près de lui. Psyko s'installa à sa droite, Artik à sa gauche et ils parcoururent tous deux le message des yeux.

— Trop risqué, grogna Artik. Elle est surveillée dans tous ses mouvements, ce sera suspect.

— Mais c'est la seule solution, contra Psyko. Sans les capacités de Zoroark, on ne peut pas passer. Métamorph pourrait nous permettre de rentrer dans le régiment.

— Si on se fait prendre, ils verront que le Pokémon est à Ln et sa couverture sautera. C'est aussi grâce à elle qu'on peut prévoir aussi facilement le mouvement des militaires et qu'on a pu éviter au maximum les drames.

Psyko porta un doigt à sa bouche et d'un coup de dents, il coupa un ongle trop long, un peu crasseux. Il réfléchissait.

—Il suffira de ne pas se faire prendre, alors, lança-t-il. Ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça. On rentre, on pique le Cyanhydre, Ln désactive le pare-flammes pour–

— Pare-feu, corrigea Nerd.

— … Pour que Nerd puisse décaniller les recherches et la formule et on se casse. Nous faudra pas non plus des heures. On peut être discrets pour ça.

— Je persiste à penser que…

Artik ne finit pas sa phrase. Il passa une main sur son visage. Neko aurait dû être là. Elle n'aurait pas dû les lâcher sous prétexte qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Bien sûr, il avait sûrement été maladroit dans ses mots, mais l'heure n'était pas aux jolies phrases.

Une lourde responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Et Reshiram l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. En fait il était mort de peur à l'idée que Sévignan puisse les capturer, les torturer, leur arracher des informations. Ou même les tuer.

Il ressentit une pointe de colère envers lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette mission. Son passé avec le général allait sûrement provoquer un acharnement. Artik était moins naïf que Psyko. Ce n'était pas « si » le groupe se faisait prendre mais « quand » ils se feraient prendre. Alors à ce moment-là, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que la fuite. Et comment mener une fuite impeccable si Split était aussi amoché que le prétendait Ln ? Compter sur elle n'était-il pas trop risqué ? Même si elle n'avait jamais brillé par son sens social, elle avait dû tisser des liens avec ces hommes, exactement comme Drake en avait tissés avec la Ligue. C'étaient ces liens qui avaient poussé le spécialiste dragon à les choisir eux plutôt que Reshiram. Et si Ln faisait le même choix ?

Il secoua la tête et sursauta violemment, braquant un cracker comme arme en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Neko s'avança, tête basse, mordillant sa lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant l'aliment que son formateur tendait vers elle en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant. Finalement, il baissa le bras et se tourna vers Nerd.

— Confirme à notre infiltrée qu'on reprend le plan initial. Psyko, Neko, allez vous coucher, vous avez de sales têtes et j'aimerais assez qu'on ait tous suffisamment d'énergie. Nerd, tu continues ta veille informatique. Je vais faire un tour.

Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur ses cheveux bleus trop facilement identifiables, avant de saisir la pokéball d'Arcanin, alors que les autres se mettaient en mouvement pour obéir à leurs ordres. Personne ne tint compte des gémissements étouffés qui filtraient de sous une porte.

* * *

_— Le plan de bataille est simple. Neko, tu me donnes la pokéball de Zoroark. Je suis toujours une des dernières à quitter le régiment. Il peut très bien se place dans l'arbre de la cour pour mieux vous voir et braquer les illusions sur vous._

_— Non, je refuse de te laisser Zoroark. Il ira se poster là-bas tout seul. Je veux pouvoir le rappeler sans problème si ça tourne mal._

Postée devant les grilles du régiment, aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, Ln faisait les cents pas en guettant la voiture qui allait conduire vers elle ceux qu'elle attendait. Son estomac refusait de se tenir en place et elle savait que c'était non seulement à cause du plan en cours que parce que les ondes de Zoroark l'avaient toujours mise légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle se retint de se tourner vers l'arbre dont elle apercevait le feuillage agité par un peu de vent.

Son uniforme lui tenait trop chaud. Elle se sentait à l'étroit dedans, comme si le fait d'être de nouveau impliquée dans un plan de la Ligue avait rétréci le costume qu'elle s'évertuait à porter depuis quelques mois. Elle sourit amèrement en pensant qu'elle s'y était pourtant bien adaptée jusqu'à présent et tourna la tête vers le garde qui fronçait les sourcils, pour lui signaler que tout allait bien.

Le garde. Johan Howard. C'était un mec bien, qui avait raté six fois le concours d'entrée à Reshiram. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Artik, par certains côtés, à Cash pour cet orgueil souvent mal placé. Tout le monde le surnommait Pavel en raison de ses origines slaves assez lointaines et cette capacité à ne jamais devenir un grand de l'armée. Il s'en était beaucoup amusé, affirmant qu'on a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi.

Nostalgique, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore partie, qu'elle ne devait pas partir, Ln repensa à chacun des hommes qu'elle connaissait dans cette base, se concentrant davantage sur Léo, Nico, Tony et Altaïr, qu'elle avait fréquenté à trop de reprises pour ne pas s'être attachée à eux. Elle soupira en direction du garde.

— Je déteste les gens en retard.

— Il y a de la circulation à cette heure-ci. Ils ne sont pas d'ici donc forcément… Rentrez au régiment, je vous appellerai quand ils seront là.

— Merci caporal, mais je travaille sur du secret-défense, ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir des appels pendant que je travaille, ordre formel du général.

Le garde esquissa un minuscule sourire puis finalement désigna une voiture qui approchait.

— Les voici ! Vous n'aurez pas eu à les attendre longtemps.

Le véhicule s'arrêta près d'elle et trois personnes en descendirent, deux hommes et une femme. Les deux hommes esquissaient de légers sourires moqueurs en jetant des regards en coin à la femme, déjà trop grande, qui portait des talons en tentant malhabilement de ne pas se tordre la cheville. Elle jura en redescendant sa jupe de tailleur, marmonnant qu'elle ferait payer aux cons qui avaient osé l'affubler d'un tel accoutrement. Puis, d'un air qu'elle voulut digne, elle s'approcha de Ln qui lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant une main ferme :

— Ravie que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. Je vais vous conduire au bureau de mon général pour qu'il confirme vos accréditations, ensuite, nous irons au labo.

— Pour quelles raisons avez-vous besoin de nous ? demanda le premier homme à être descendu.

— Je ne peux pas vous en parler ici. Secret-défense. L'accréditation d'abord. Mais c'est en rapport avec vos spécialités respectives.

S'éloignant du garde qui hocha la tête et décrocha son téléphone pour prévenir le général que sa subordonnée arrivait avec trois personnes d'allure un peu suspecte, Ln leva la tête vers le grand arbre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle hocha la tête vers deux fusiliers qui la contemplaient avant de faire signe à ses trois collaborateurs d'avancer, il n'y avait plus que l'étape du général. Mais le plan était lancé.

* * *

Son nouveau morceau fétiche cognait presque contre les vitres du bureau alors qu'il embrassait d'un regard inquisiteur la cour de son régiment. Il avait dans les yeux une flammèche d'inquiétude, un mauvais pressentiment auquel il n'arrivait pas à donner corps. Tout se passait comme il le voulait. Tout était prêt pour le départ.

Reshiram se mettait enfin en marche et ils allaient piétiner la Ligue Souterraine, ses maudits dresseurs et rétablir l'ordre. Venger cette école. Le lieutenant était totalement sous sa coupe, elle n'osait plus bouger une oreille sans qu'il ne lui en ait donné l'autorisation. Tout allait bien.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Sa foi en son intuition s'était intensifiée ces derniers temps. Ça avait d'ailleurs grandement amélioré son instinct de survie. Il se permit un sourire avant de finalement se détourner de la fenêtre. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Onze heures. Ils étaient dans son laboratoire depuis près d'une heure mais elle ne parvenait à réellement se concentrer. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle tourna la tête vers son chaperon, Tony, pour lui demander un café. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

— Tu veux vraiment que j'aille au mess maintenant ?

— S'il te plaît, Tony. Je manipule des produits hautement toxiques, j'aimerais que tu m'assures un état alerte avec une double dose de caféine. Ce n'est pas trop te demander, si ça permet d'éviter que je tue tout le monde.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant un « gnagnagna » peu adulte. Il détestait devoir servir de machine à café au lieutenant. Toutefois, c'était le poste qui lui avait été attribué le temps que Reshiram se mette en route à la poursuite de la Ligue. L'annonce de la mort de Crush remontait à trois semaines, l'affrontement avec les paramilitaires à seulement deux. Il sortit et disparut au coin d'un couloir, non sans entendre l'un des scientifiques, la femme, râler.

— Il faut que j'aille me dégourdir les jambes, je n'en peux plus de rester le cul sur une chaise.

— Je t'accompagne, lança le deuxième homme.

— Très bien, confirma Ln. Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, en effet.

* * *

_— C'est trop flagrant, énonça Psyko, en recrachant le morceau d'ongle qu'il avait à la bouche. Tu convies trois personnes d'extérieur au régiment, en pleine période de poursuite de la Ligue, alors que Reshiram va se mettre en route ? Donne-nous autre chose, là, tu vas juste nous envoyer à la mort._

_La lucidité de Psyko provoqua un silence interloqué et il dévisagea tout le monde, profondément vexé._

_— Hey, n'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! Je suis Psyko, avec un don pour les stratégies tordues aussi gros que ma…_

_— Psyko, grimaça Nerd._

_— Bite, acheva le garçon dans un grand sourire._

_Neko pouffa. Le dresseur au Pikachu lui offrit un sourire._

_— Donc ce que je propose, c'est que l'illusion ne couvre pas trois personnes arrivant de l'extérieur, mais trois militaires. Ln, tu dois bien pouvoir nous fournir des noms de personnes un peu inutiles du régiment. On prend leurs places. Toi, tu focalises l'attention sur tes chercheurs. T'as bien dit que la femme était grande, vulgaire, mal à l'aise sur talon ? Si on rajoute deux autres personnes un peu moqueuses, ça ressemble trait pour trait à Neko, Artik et moi, déguisés._

_— C'est une diversion géniale, s'écria Ln. En plus, comme ça, personne ne se souciera plus des quelques erreurs comportementales des trois militaires dont vous aurez pris la place. Les fusiliers. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent des rondes… Il suffira juste de place Zoroark dans un point stratégique, pour qu'il diffuse ses ondes au maximum._

Artik échangea un regard avec Neko, puis avec Psyko, pour bien se souvenir des visages qu'ils avaient dès à présent. Il serait trop dommage de se laisser avoir en se trompant de personne, en échangeant un nom, un grade. Psyko avait encore eu une idée de génie.

Ils étaient regroupés près du garage d'un des compagnons d'arme de Ln. Elle avait affirmé qu'il ne poserait aucune question à les voir ainsi regroupés. Il avait l'habitude des réunions secrètes de militaires, pour avoir assisté à quelques-unes d'entre elles ces derniers temps. Les armes qu'elle leur avait laissées étaient en parfait état. Ils avaient assez de munition pour attaquer un petit pays et il y avait également la pokéball de Métamorph, à confier à celui qui descendrait en sous-sol. Artik la glissa à sa ceinture. C'était lui qui s'occupait des geôles du régiment. Il sourit et tenta de ne pas faire attention aux ricanements moqueurs de ses amis en entendant sa nouvelle voix un peu pincée.

— On fait comme on a dit, chuchota Artik. Neko, tu prends les derniers étages du bâtiment principal. Psyko, tu fouilles le bâtiment en face. Ne néglige aucune porte.

— Et toi ?

— Je me fais les sous-sols.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en empochant le matériel qu'ils s'étaient répartis et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, laissant Artik soupirer. C'était pas le moment de déconner. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ln dans peu de temps, elle le conduirait à la cellule de Split. Pour donner du sens à cette attaque, il placerait une petite bombe dans le laboratoire, pas assez puissante pour faire de réels dégâts, mais suffisamment pour faire croire à tout le monde, y compris les siens, que le Cyanhydre est anéanti.

Dans le fond, il comprenait Ln. Jouer un double jeu pouvait être plaisant. Presque… divertissant. S'échappant de ses pensées, il reprit sa course.

* * *

Psyko entra dans le bâtiment et observa légèrement son reflet dans la vitre teintée devant laquelle il passait. Sous l'illusion de Zoroark, il ne se reconnaissait qu'à peine, parce que les gestes étaient mimétiques. Ça l'ennuyait d'avoir dû laisser Pikachu à Nerd.

Il connaissait bien la ronde que devait effectuer le militaire dont il avait pris l'apparence. Il avança dans le couloir et passa devant une porte ouverte, puis il fit demi-tour pour entrer dans la salle, intrigué par les chercheurs.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La voix du pseudo-militaire qui venait de rentrer dans un des laboratoires de l'aile de recherche fit sursauter un peu les scientifiques qui lui adressèrent un sourire. La ronde du fusilier avait dû être interrompue par un mouvement dans le laboratoire et aucun des hommes en blouse blanche n'était surpris par la question : il était fréquent qu'un des hommes du général veille à ce que rien n'échappe au contrôle des scientifiques, surtout depuis l'incident du Cyanhydre.

— Une batterie de tests. C'est notre métier. Ces temps-ci, nous travaillons sur la résistance physique des Pokémons à la douleur.

Dans un mouvement, l'homme en blouse blanche incita Psyko à entrer dans l'antre. D'un sourire, mettant tout son cœur à essayer d'identifier le Cyanhydre, il entra, regrettant une nouvelle fois d'avoir dû laisser Pikachu à Nerd. Un quelconque soutien lui aurait été bénéfique.

Il se figea en regardant les cages, sentant quelque chose se briser en lui alors qu'il contemplait un Salamèche lui jeter un regard suppliant, quand trois personnes en blouse blanches notaient seulement les piques de douleur sur un graphique qui s'affichait sur un écran. Les yeux pleins de larmes du Pokémon eurent raison de sa conscience et dans un hurlement de rage, il renversa la cage, entreprit de libérer tous les otages de ce laboratoire.

Immobilisés par tant de fureur venant d'un militaire connu pour son calme et son intransigeance, les scientifiques étaient incapables de réagir. Quand l'illusion vacilla, quand Zoroark ne parvint plus à contenir totalement la force brute de Psyko qui se battait pour recouvrer son apparence, le scientifique près de la porte ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître le dresseur souterrain qui s'acharnait à détruire leur installation. Il appuya donc sur le gros bouton rouge qui déclencha une alarme stridente, avant de décrocher le combiné relié aux hauts-parleurs, pour donner l'amplitude de l'alarme.

— LA LIGUE SOUTERRAINE NOUS ATTAQUE ! hurla-t-il avant de se baisser pour éviter l'électrocardiogramme qui s'écrasa contre le mur et lui retomba dessus.

* * *

Neko retint légèrement sa respiration en poussant la porte d'un bureau qu'elle avait facilement identifié comme étant celui du responsable de la base. Ayant vite compris qu'elle ne trouverait pas le Cyanhydre dans les bâtiments administratifs, elle avait décidé de quand même faire un tour, à la recherche de plans de bataille, d'indices sur la suite des événements, tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile pour évincer Ln comme espion principal. Le bureau du général malsain lui avait paru être la première chose à visiter et elle s'en était approchée. Ce n'était qu'après avoir posé la main sur la clenche qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était présent.

Heureusement, non.

Suivant son intuition, elle se jeta directement sur le bureau, farfouillant dans les papiers et laissant de côté l'ordinateur. Ça, c'était le boulot de Nerd et elle ne marchait jamais sur les plates-bandes de l'informaticien.

Le premier tiroir lui offrit une vue sur des dossiers concernant la Ligue Souterraine, le sien étant sur le haut de la pile. Elle haussa un sourcil et résista tant bien que mal à la curiosité qui la poussait à vouloir ouvrir la chemise pour contempler ce que les militaires savaient d'elle. Elle referma le tiroir, tira sur la poignée du second.

« Opération LS ». C'était ça ! Mais le dossier était épais et le voler était risqué. Elle marmonna :

— J'adorerais avoir une baguette magique, lancer un sort genre « duplicata » pour me retrouver avec une copie de ce truc.

Elle le survola sautant quelques pages, retenant les sous-titres des différentes parties, assimilant des dates et des indications qui y étaient associées, tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Puis quand un son strident éclata dans le couloir, lui vrillant les tympans et lui arrachant une grimace, elle remit le dossier à sa place, referma le tiroir et se jeta en avant.

Psyko avait merdé.

* * *

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ln en redressant la tête, inquiète.

— La Ligue Souterraine nous attaque, rétorqua Tony en la jaugeant du regard.

Ln se leva d'un bond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réfléchir à toute allure. Les scientifiques qu'elle avait embauchés pour l'occasion la regardèrent, surpris, quand l'autre militaire braqua une arme sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tony ?

— C'est toi qui les as fait entrer, j'en suis sûr.

— Ta confiance en moi me flatte, rétorqua Ln, acide. Oui, effectivement, c'est moi qui ai fait entrer les gens que tu tiens en joue. Ce sont des scientifiques. Des chimistes. Ils sont venus m'aider dans mon boulot. C'est le général qui m'a demandé de faire des recrutements, tu te souviens ?

L'alarme sonnait toujours, stridente, lancinante. L'urgence dans sa voix fit finalement réagir Tony qui ramena son arme contre lui, avant de jeter son pistolet à fléchettes à Ln.

— Grouille-toi.

Puis ce fut la course. L'attaque avait commencé dans le bâtiment de recherches et c'était là que Reshiram devait se rendre. Une explosion se fit entendre à l'autre bout du régiment et, d'un coup, Ln pivota, hurlant à son collègue militaire :

— J'y vais, charge-toi de ce bâtiment ! Il ne faut pas que le Cyanhydre s'échappe !

Tony reçut les mots comme une piqûre de rappel. Il avait eu peur la première fois qu'il y avait eu une fuite de ce poison. À présent qu'il était plus mortel que jamais, il valait mieux le garder sous clé.

* * *

Elle était à bouts de souffle quand elle arriva au niveau de la geôle. Elle réfléchissait toujours aussi vite. Un mouvement attira son œil et elle se tourna d'un bloc.

— Artik, hurla Ln en le voyant au bout du couloir, chargé de son poids, faut qu'on décanille !

— Ln, soupira Split en esquissant un sourire.

Ignorant son élève à l'agonie, le gothique tenta de presser le pas. Le poids du dresseur souterrain sur son dos le ralentissait considérablement. La militaire s'approcha pour passer le poids autour de son épaule, partager son fardeau avec l'autre dresseur.

— Psyko a pété un plomb, expliqua Ln. Il a attaqué les mecs du centre de recherches.

Artik soupira longuement en continuant d'avancer, remerciant la chercheuse d'un discret mouvement de la tête.

— Je m'en suis douté. Pour ça que Neko a fait péter le toit. Une diversion. Reshiram ferait de la charpie de Psyko.

Ln sourit.

— J'ai dit à des collègues que j'allais venir ici pour examiner le bâtiment. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'en haut. Après je retourne auprès de mon général.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence et quand vint le moment de se séparer, Ln saisit Artik par le poignet.

— Joue pas les héros, mon ami. Prends tes hommes et fuyez, mais ne combattez pas.

Il détourna le regard, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau pour le forcer à plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

— Artik, je suis sérieuse. Split peut s'en sortir si vous vous barrez voir Prof. Il saura trouver tous les antidotes. Mais là, en l'état actuel des choses, tout ce que vous arriverez à faire c'est vous faire tuer, ou pire, capturer. Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Promets-lui, Artik, insista Split pour elle en se retenant tant bien que mal à l'épaule de son formateur.

Le blessé ne savait pas s'il avait droit à un regard de la part des deux autres dresseurs mais il choisit d'y croire.

— Je pourrais pas te suivre sur ce coup-là et il faut quelqu'un pour me porter. Donc ils ne seront plus que deux. Et Psyko a pété une durite. Neko ne pourra pas affronter Reshiram toute seule.

La corde sensible était frôlée. Artik cilla pour la première fois et hocha la tête.

— Je prends mes hommes et je me casse. Mais Sévignan n'en–

— J'en fais mon affaire, du général. Ressortez avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes. L'entrée par laquelle on est entré est la plus longue à se refermer.

Elle tourna les talons sans plus d'hésitation, pour ne pas faire durer les adieux et ne pas les supplier de l'amener avec eux, avant qu'elle ne sombre trop profondément dans cette chose déraisonnable qu'il se passait entre Altaïr et elle.

Quand, après avoir traversé tout le régiment à la recherche de son supérieur, elle tomba enfin sur le reste de Reshiram, elle eut une moue ennuyée.

— Personne en sous-sol. Et le prisonnier s'est échappé, annonça-t-elle le souffle court.

La rage qui passa sur le visage de son amant lui fit peur un instant, mais elle le cacha aussi bien qu'elle le put.

— Trouvez-les. Ne les laissez pas sortir d'ici vivants ! Tony, Cissy, avec moi !

Frustrée, Ln emboîta le pas à son supérieur. Elle avait espéré qu'il la laisserait en-dehors de ça. Mais visiblement, il ne comptait pas lui épargner la vision de ses amis en train de mourir.

* * *

Ce fut Artik et Split qui retrouvèrent Psyko les premiers. Hébété, il parcourait les couloirs sans sembler savoir où il se trouvait, ni comment il était arrivé là. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— Psyko, on s'casse, affirma-t-il d'une voix pressée.

Le brun secoua la tête et réalisa soudainement la situation. Ils étaient en plein milieu du régiment qui semblait avoir débuté une guerre.

— Qu'est-ce–

— C'pas l'moment, on s'casse j'te dis !

Entraîné dans la course, il ne jeta pas un œil de plus au petit Salamèche qui le regardait d'un air heureux, heureux d'être libre et en vie.

* * *

Ln(3) cligna des paupières quand elle aperçut les silhouettes qui se tenaient devant elle et qu'elle n'était pas seule à avoir repérées, si elle en croyait le sourire satisfait qui s'étalait sur le visage de son général.

Il était évident que c'était son groupe qui allait tomber sur Artik et les autres. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie. Et ils étaient aussi rageurs qu'elle de les voir se faire prendre ainsi. Dans sa panique, dans sa peur de les voir mourir, elle ne réfléchit pas. De sa main gauche, elle fit sauter le capuchon d'une seringue qu'elle planta dans la nuque de son général en l'activant. De l'autre main, elle dégaina une pokéball.

— Smogo, nuée noire !

La seule chose qu'elle put voir avant que tout ne sombre dans le chaos, c'était son général qui lui portait un regard déçu en s'effondrant, lui promettant mille et unes souffrances s'il la retrouvait.

Prestement, elle empoigna le poignet d'Artik et cria aux autres :

— Changement de direction, on prend l'entrée est !

Puis elle baissa la voix pour préciser qu'ils allaient plutôt prendre l'entrée ouest, vu que les militaires avaient entendu ses projets.

* * *

Évidemment, la porte était close. Artik jura. Longuement. Tellement fort que Neko dut le bâillonner de sa main, afin d'entendre des « pssst, pssst » qui tentaient d'attirer leurs attentions.

— Par ici !

C'était un des soldats qui leur faisait de grands gestes. Et pas n'importe quel soldat. Le garde de l'entrée principale, Johan, ou Pavel, elle ne savait plus, dans cette folie ambiante.

— Lieutenant, dépêchez-vous ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir laisser mon badge éternellement !

Réagissant enfin, Ln hocha la tête en direction des autres. Les clameurs avaient dévié de l'entrée est pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle laissa les autres passer et tendit un sourire à ce gars, avant de tâter ses poches à la recherche d'un poison paralysant.

— Désolée, Pavel, ou Johan, je sais plus, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Ça durera pas longtemps. Te fais pas choper pour avoir filé un coup de mains à la Ligue Souterraine. Et quand tout ce merdier sera fini, viens six pieds sous terre, on saura t'être reconnaissant.

Le garde ne put pas répondre, incapable de bouger. S'il avait pu il l'aurait sans doute insultée et remerciée dans une même phrase.

* * *

Le petit groupe peinait à avancer dans le dédale de ruelles dans lesquelles ils s'étaient aventurés pour tenter de semer les militaires. Nerd n'avait pas pu les rejoindre avec la fourgonnette volée, comme c'était initialement prévu. Toutes les routes conduisant au régiment étaient fermées et le poids de Split, qui manquait de s'évanouir régulièrement, diminuait chaque seconde l'avance qu'ils avaient sur les militaires. Psyko était toujours pâle et tremblant, entre deux mondes, deux instants de folie.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc, Neko referma la grille dans un grincement sinistre, dans une pathétique volonté de mettre encore plus d'obstacle entre leurs poursuivants et ce petit groupe à l'équilibre plus précaires. Ln ne cessait de regarder en tout sens, trop habituée aux méthodes de Reshiram pour se laisser un tant soit peu rassurer par ce grillage. Alors qu'ils avançaient toujours, Split tenta de s'arracher au soutien d'Artik qui resserra sa prise en lui jetant un regard sombre, entre le reproche et l'inquiétude.

— Lâche-moi, Artik, grogna l'ancien prisonnier. Je les entends nous poursuivre et je vous ralentis.

— Je te…

— Ta gueule, écoute-moi, pour une fois.

Échangeant un regard avec les autres, il finit par se taire alors que Neko se déplaçait légèrement pour se tenir entre la grille et eux, dégainant la pokéball de Zoroark, espérant qu'il aurait encore la force de les cacher. Le Pokémon jaillit, essoufflé et lui jeta un regard malheureux qu'elle ignora douloureusement.

— S'il te plaît, Zoroark, pour cinq minutes, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure souffreteux.

— Métamorph, imite-le, lâcha Ln à voix basse.

Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle se sentait mal pour Split. Le voir mourir n'était pas chose facile. Il haletait, visiblement en proie à une douleur à la limite du supportable.

Quand il s'appuya contre un arbre pour pouvoir mieux diriger ses yeux morts vers l'endroit où il devinait son formateur, tous fermèrent les paupières, à l'exception d'Artik qui s'efforçait de ne pas ciller. Pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Sur le visage du moribond, les émotions dansaient, narguant chacun. Là où aurait dû se trouver de la peur de mourir, il n'y avait qu'une nostalgie empreinte de regret. Les souvenirs leur sautaient à la gorge et Artik se força à déglutir, alors que Split se fendait d'un sourire. C'était la première fois que les autres notaient qu'il lui manquait de nombreuses dents, arrachées au fil des tortures qu'il avait vécues entre les griffes de Sarah Crush. Ce fut aussi la première fois – et probablement la dernière – que Psyko regretta de ne pas se souvenir de l'agonie du général afin de pouvoir se repaître de la vengeance anticipée qu'il avait offert à Split.

Neko se taisait. Elle aurait eu bien des choses à dire, une moquerie devant la gueule de travers du deuxième élève d'Artik, un commentaire ironique, mais aucun mot n'acceptait de sortir de cette gorge trop serrée pour être honnête. Elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué, avant ça, qu'elle avait eu de l'affection pour ce compagnon de méfait occasionnel.

Split tourna les yeux vers elle, devinant sa présence, la ressentant. Elle avait toujours été l'ombre d'Artik et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change. Elle était là. Le souffle rapide de Ln prouvait qu'elle était triste et lui aussi. Mais ce n'était rien, _rien_, comparé à l'horreur qui le traversait à l'idée que peut-être il pourrait survivre à tout ça et devenir impotent, rester vissé sur une chaise sans pouvoir se mouvoir sans heurter un objet. Il détestait l'idée de ne plus pouvoir laisser son regard glisser sur la silhouette divine de cette folle qui avait ravi son cœur sans qu'il ne demande rien à personne. Il ne voulait pas passer sur des tables d'opération pour essayer de réparer les dégâts de l'armée, il ne voulait pas de cette impuissance forcée. Il ne voulait pas regarder Artik et ses suivants réaliser de grandes actions et de petits méfaits sans pouvoir les voir, ou même y participer.

Une fois de plus, il vit des dizaines de souvenirs danser devant ses rétines aveugles, se demandant lequel évoquer. Puis dans un éclair de lucidité, il se rappela que son formateur lui avait demandé de mener une enquête, de chercher quelqu'un. Il avait trouvé cette personne. D'un souffle rauque, il prononça :

— La réponse à ta question, c'est Arabelle.

Neko fronça les sourcils devant la phrase de Split, qui esquissa un sourire pâle. Elle connaissait très bien Arabelle pour en être originaire. Pourquoi Artik avait-il posé une question qui concernait ce bled quelque peu sans saveur ? Elle n'eut pas le courage de demander. Split reprenait déjà, les regardant tour à tour. Neko se demanda vaguement s'il était vraiment aveugle.

— Cassez-vous sans moi. Si je m'en sors, je peux dire adieu à la Ligue, pas vrai, Cissy ?

Ln hocha la tête, ses yeux mouillés, habituée au regard vide de Split, ainsi qu'à cette capacité qu'il avait d'orienter la tête dans approximativement la bonne direction pour s'adresser aux gens.

— C'est pas un sacrifice pour la Ligue, que je fais, Artik. C'est une libération pour moi. Ça serait trop dur d'être cloué au sol pendant que vous voltigez tous dans le ciel de la Ligue.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Psyko comprenait mieux qu'aucun des autres. Il fut le premier à hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ln s'approcha d'Artik pour murmurer au creux de son oreille « Nerd a décampé, il nous retrouve à la Tour de Combats. Trop risqué de nous approcher. »

Le leader approuva, plus par réflexe que par réel assentiment. Il pesait le pour et le contre. De tout temps à jamais, il avait emmerdé la règle numéro quatre, celle qui prônait l'abandon des siens pour sauver sa peau. Il ne voulait pas commencer à l'appliquer maintenant. Des bruits de courses se firent entendre, des ordres arrivant confusément à ses oreilles, réveillant son instinct de survie et la trouille qui lui serrait les entrailles depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Carmin-sur-Mer.

C'est donc à contrecœur, avec la terrible impression qu'il allait garder une trace de culpabilité pour le reste de sa vie, qu'il laissa sa main se faufiler jusqu'à la sacoche qui pendait mollement à sa ceinture pour en tirer un objet qui avait la forme d'un Pomdepik, mais pas sa taille. Il la tendit à son élève mourant, qui saisit l'objet avec un sourire triste.

— C'est expéditif, souffla-t-il alors que sa main explorait la grenade, cherchant la goupille.

Ln étouffa mal un sanglot, passant une main sale sur son visage, le maculant d'une grande traînée noirâtre. Mécaniquement, elle tira une seringue de la poche intérieure de son treillis, frôlant avec désinvolture la cordelette de chanvre rouge qui s'était salie et quelque peu défaite.

— Je vais t'injecter de l'anti-douleur. Tu ne sentiras rien.

— Merci, Cissy.

— J't'oublierai pas, Idriss. J'dirai à Lime et Cyclik que tu t'es bien battu. Et je dirai à… Enfin, je le lui dirai.

Il sourit en secouant la tête. Pas la peine. Il tomba, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Et les autres partirent.

L'illusion se leva. Une injonction.

— Ne bougez pas ou on tire !

Une explosion, un bruit écœurant. Artik ferma finalement les yeux dans sa course, empêchant Neko de se retourner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie la route, qu'elle voie le sang, le corps en morceaux. D'un geste, il incita également Psyko à regarder la route. Il fallait éviter qu'il reparte dans sa spirale de destruction.

Puis finalement, il ralentit sa course pour arriver au niveau de Ln qui ne masquait pas ses larmes.

—Combien de temps pour que Métamorph retrouve son intégrité ?

La biochimiste couina quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « c'est déjà fait » alors qu'Artik peinait à maintenir son masque de froideur.

— Alors téléport. Direction…

— … La Tour de Combats.

* * *

Elle tendit le visage au soleil, laissant un sourire éclairer son regard. Les accalmies étaient suffisamment rares, ces temps-ci, pour qu'Attila eût eu la générosité de les laisser reprendre des forces, pendant deux semaines. Ils étaient de toute façon trop loin de Carmin-sur-Mer pour pouvoir être repérés par Reshiram.

À la pensée du commando qu'elle avait occupé pendant quelques mois, auquel elle s'était habituée, Ln ferma fortement les paupières, pour tenter de limiter l'afflux de bons souvenirs. Au final, c'était elle qui avait oublié qu'ils étaient ses ennemis. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur le vaste parc qui entourait la Tour de Combats. Non loin de là, Neko méditait en compagnie de Stup, tentant d'ignorer les rires d'enfant qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Mini-Terreur. Poursuivi par un Psyko plus joyeux que jamais, le fils de Ln semblait péter la forme, au moins autant que Flora et Ondine, que la Team Rocket, qu'Annabelle et Lime qui se cherchaient sans cesse des yeux.

La biochimiste sourit doucement, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. L'été allait au moins commencer sur une note plus joyeuse que n'avait fini le printemps.

Ln se sentait à sa place. Elle avait lutté, contre le poison, contre ses sentiments, contre le plus dangereux des ennemis, pour pouvoir en arriver là. Elle n'échangerait cette sensation de bien-être pour rien au monde. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Juste parce qu'elle pouvait de nouveau observer Artik s'occuper d'un Phyllali qui ne semblait plus aussi triste que dans les jours précédents. Juste parce qu'elle pouvait embrasser Psyko du regard et ne pas ressentir la moindre pointe de jalousie quand il enlaçait Ondine, tous deux resplendissants de bonheur et de soulagement, de pouvoir s'accorder ces quelques jours d'un répit bien mérité.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par oublier ce qu'était la jalousie qu'elle avait pu autrefois ressentir envers cette rouquine attachante. Avec le temps, ou avec Altaïr ? Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, quand l'écho de cette pensée fit frétiller son cœur. Ce qu'elle avait fini par accepter avec une relative facilité du temps où elle était à Carmin-sur-Mer lui faisait à présent l'effet d'une horrible blague du destin. Un frisson la força à se lever pour s'éloigner de la joie qui l'entourait et, alors même qu'elle comptait se détourner, elle sursauta en voyant l'ombre massive d'Attila, qui dans le creux d'un arbre, l'observait.

— Tu ne restes pas ? murmura-t-il.

— Je voulais juste me mettre à l'ombre, mentit-elle. Je ne raterai cet instant de bonheur pour rien au monde.

L'acidité de sa voix était trop forte pour passer inaperçue à l'oreille du Fondateur qui haussa un sourcil, avant de décoller son dos de l'arbre. Il se mit au niveau de Ln, observant tranquillement l'amusement des autres, les couvant presque d'un regard paternel.

— Je m'étais toujours dit que Sarah pourrait comprendre mon choix et qu'elle l'accepterait. C'était ma plus vieille amie. À vrai dire, j'étais même résigné à la laisser me tuer.

Ln hoqueta alors qu'Attila braquait sur elle un regard doux.

— Peut-être que le choc l'aurait apaisée, peut-être qu'elle aurait renoncé à poursuivre les autres, continua-t-il.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'était qu'une salope, pour moi.

Le rire franc d'Attila la prit au dépourvu. Elle avait espéré qu'il renoncerait à tenter de lui parler si elle médisait de son amie. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas plus vexé que ça.

— Et tu as raison, cette femme n'était pas celle que j'avais connue. Mais pourtant–

— Attila, interrompit l'ancienne militaire, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tes discours sont d'habitude très revigorants, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses me dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait m'convaincre que je suis pas une putain de traître et une sacrée conne.

Il glissa une main sur son épaule, geste réconfortant dont elle se dégagea. Il baissa davantage le son de sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, ne pas briser la joie.

— C'était un viol, affirma-t-il d'un ton sec et ferme. Sévignan mérite la mort pour… pour ça.

La biochimiste ferma de nouveau les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour secouer lentement la tête.

— C'était pas un viol. J'sais pas ce qu'Artik t'a dit, mais crois-moi, c'était pas un viol. J'étais pas spécialement d'accord la première fois mais les suivantes…

La nuque d'Attila craqua quand il tourna violemment la tête vers elle, les yeux exorbités. Elle pouvait à présent se targuer d'avoir réussi à surprendre le Fondateur de la Ligue Souterraine. C'est dans un petit rire sans joie qu'elle continua son aveu.

— La liaison que j'entretenais avec lui me plaisait. J'aimais ça et j'en redemandais. Et si je ne suis ni une putain de traîtresse, ni une putain de victime, alors je suis juste la sienne, de putain.

Elle laissa passer un silence, plus pour chercher ses mots que pour laisser à Attila le temps d'encaisser les informations. Ses yeux voguaient entre tous ses amis, s'attardèrent sur Neko qui méditait toujours alors que Stup faisait allègrement la sieste. La furtive ne lui avait pas pardonné. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle-même n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Elle laissa couler le sourire forcé qu'elle tentait de garder pour ne pas inquiéter Artik qui braquait ses yeux sur elle, sourcils froncés.

— Si tu veux toujours me faire un discours plein de bon sens, explique-moi plutôt comment je pourrais me regarder dans une glace en sachant que vous tous pouvez mourir de ses mains et que si je pouvais vous sauver, je ne sais pas si je ferai le moindre geste contre lui. Je t'écoute.

De lassitude, Attila passa ses mains sur ses yeux, étouffant un soupir, ne disant rien de plus. Ln se rassit, regroupant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, adressant un signe de la main à Artik, ainsi qu'un sourire faux qui ne devait qu'à peine se distinguer de loin. Le Fondateur suivit son mouvement pour tenter de ne pas briser cette atmosphère propice aux confidences. Il aurait aimé penser qu'il s'agissait de soulager la conscience de la jeune femme, mais c'était principalement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne trahirait pas. L'amour pouvait faire faire des choses complètement stupides.

— Artik m'a dit que tu l'avais empoisonné, commença-t-il prudemment.

— C'était du Cantarelle. Mortel pour un cas sur mille. Il est bien trop fort pour mourir de ça. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le meneur de Reshiram et que tout le monde… Je recommence, gémit-elle. J'en peux plus de pas pouvoir parler de lui sans faire ses éloges.

Attila ignora la fin de sa réplique.

— Affaibli pour combien de temps ?

— Le connaissant comme je le connais, il ne laissera plus rien au hasard. Si seulement Psyko n'avait pas perdu les pédales, j'aurais pu être encore là-bas…

Consciente qu'elle regrettait à la fois sa place privilégiée d'espionne mais aussi la présence d'Altaïr à ses côtés, elle secoua la tête.

— Le commando devait se mettre en route la semaine prochaine. L'invasion de Carmin-sur-Mer est un coup dur pour Al, il n'aime pas échouer. Il va sans doute repousser, d'une part parce qu'un empoisonnement par Cantarelle rend malade à crever, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voudra pas prendre le risque d'échouer une nouvelle fois face à Artik. Ou face à moi. Il était incontestablement le dominant de notre relation. Disons qu'on a au moins deux semaines de plus.

Attila esquissa une grimace et se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

— Tu as dit à Artik que tu n'étais pas consentante ?

— Il a compris ce qu'il a voulu comprendre. Je ne lui ai pas dit clairement, mais je pense qu'il a très bien fait le rapprochement. Il est loin d'être aussi bête que Psyko. Neko aussi a compris. Pour ça qu'elle me parle plus. Mais, Attila…

Elle observa le profil du colosse blond, qui finit par détacher son regard du vide qu'il observait, comme pensif. Il lui porta une œillade sincèrement curieuse.

— Je suis peut-être amoureuse de lui, mais j'oublie pas que ma famille, c'est la Ligue. Et le sacrifice auquel tu aurais consenti pour nous face à Crush, j'y consentirai mille fois devant Altaïr.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle se fendit d'un vrai sourire, plein d'émotion et de joie, une sorte de bonheur intense.

— J'ai emporté quelque chose d'Altaïr avec moi. Et je ne parle pas de la cordelette de chanvre. Il a des sentiments pour moi. Je n'hésiterai pas à les retourner contre lui le moment venu.

Elle se leva d'un bond, sans se défaire de son sourire qui était toujours aussi vrai. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer qu'elle caressait la cordelette de chanvre rouge qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon trop large. Ln redevenait elle-même petit à petit et ne déchaussait plus sa blouse souterraine.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lança-t-elle. Je ne vous trahirai pas. La famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré et je ne veux surtout pas vous perdre. Inquiète-toi plutôt de savoir comment tu vas esquiver le pistolet AO que s'apprête à te lancer le Gobou de Lime.

À peine eut-elle le temps de dire ça qu'Attila se retrouvait arrosé de la tête aux pieds, elle-même étant éclaboussée. Un fou rire se répandit sur l'assistance, aussi joyeux que contagieux et bientôt, les deux dresseurs rejoignirent les autres pour participer à la liesse intense et aux moments de joie qu'ils comptaient bien savourer. Deux semaines, c'était à la fois trop court et une éternité.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc, comme vous l'avez compris, beaucoup plus calme et reviendra, comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, dans une ambiance comme au début de la Ligue. J'espère que tout ça vous a plu.**


End file.
